


The Journey to the City of Endless Night

by FarAwayEyes4



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epic, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 106
Words: 620,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work-In-Progress. When Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin find themselves in an odd valley can they find a way to work together? What does Naraku have to do with it? Just who have they found themselves amongst? Can they get back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that I've been writing off and on for over ten years now. In many ways, it's my baby. The characters are old friends, the world is familiar to me, and the cross over concept allows me to have a lot of fun with both character sets. It's a cross over between David Eddings's series The Belgariad/Malloreon and the anime/manga Inuyasha. The Belgariad/Malloreon has to be one of my favorite fantasy series and I do suggest you read it, but it is not necessary to do so to understand the story. The Inuyasha characters will be exploring the world of The Belgariad/Malloreon and meeting the people so most of what happens will be explained in one way or another through their eyes. For the canon break in each universe, I've included the entirety of The Belgariad but cherry picked what I wanted from the Malloreon. For Inuyasha, the break happens roughly after the Red Tetsusaiga is acquired and Rin has been abducted by Kohaku. Anyways, let's get on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter One

Pushing through waist high grass, Sesshomaru carried the little girl, Rin towards the scent of human beings. Although the Demon Lord of the Western Lands disliked humans, all except for Rin of course, it was because of her that he sought them at all. The small girl he carried tucked against his chest slept soundly, although she seemed hot to the touch and a sheen of sweat coated her brow. Because he did not understand how exactly to cure her, Sesshomaru needed to find someone who could, and very soon.

The land that opened before him had one enormous tree, and it reminded him of the Sacred Tree his foolish brother---no half-brother---Inuyasha had gotten himself pinned onto. Several birds nested amongst its branches, and small animals scurried underneath its massive shadow. The valley below sloped into more grass, shorter than the plain he had waded through. A large hawk above gave a loud, keening cry as it circled above. Deer and other small animals glanced unconcernedly in his direction as they grazed. Sesshomaru spotted a cottage sitting isolated from the rest of the towers within and started walking towards it.

“Sesshomaru-sama what place is this?” The small, green toad demon glanced around, his large yellow eyes blinking. Sesshomaru's loyal servant Jaken commented in his nasal, high pitched whine, “Not many humans seem to live here.”

Sesshomaru ignored his comment, but inwardly wondered why a cottage would be virtually alone, excluding the towers. Why wasn't this a village? Humans, as far as he knew, preferred to live with several others for protection purposes so the sole cottage baffled him. Looking down at Rin, he noticed that her bleary and feverish eyes locked on his. Regardless of why this cottage sat alone mattered not to him. What mattered was Rin's health. He nodded in response to her plea but did not voice his concerns.

A man piled freshly chopped wood next to the cottage. His clothing appeared odd to Sesshomaru. He wore brown tights and a strange brown, short kimono. It didn't appear much like one at all and Sesshomaru simply did not care as long as the people who lived here took care of Rin. His hair also appeared alien for a human. The young man was blond and wore his hair shoulder length. The man looked up, the expression on his plain face serious. He asked, “How may I help you?”

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, then back up to the young man. “This child is ill.”

He nodded. “I'll get Aunt Pol.”

Sesshomaru watched with wary eyes, waiting to see what would happen. A woman in a long, gray dress swept outside. Her strange dressing was not nearly as strange as her hair. Long and wavy, it was raven all but one pure white lock at her left brow. The woman's sharp blue eyes passed over him, then rested upon Rin. Jaken was silent, and for that Sesshomaru was grateful. She gently placed a hand on Rin's forehead. “Oh dear. Please, bring her in quickly.” She turned towards the young man, and said, “Garion, please hold the door open for him.”

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks, following the man inside. There was a nice, clean home within. The kitchen table had a vase of red roses in its center, and a tea set sat ready. Soft light from torches illuminated the interior, giving it an inviting feel. Over the fire rested a large, black cauldron, the smells of lamb wafting from it. A small work table close by had a cutting board and a large butcher knife. Various vegetables sat next to the board, waiting to be chopped.

The woman directed him to a small bed in the corner, and told him to place Rin there. Then she set to caring for the small child. The woman set a bucket of water next to the bed, immersing a rag in it. She wrung the water out of it, before folding it into a small square, and placed it upon Rin's forehead. Gently, the woman eased a blanket over Rin's form, tucking it about her. The woman picked up a small, black bag from a corner. She pushed the sleeves up on her plain gray dress, and opened the bag. “I have just the tonic.”

 

“Inuyasha, I think we're lost. We're heading through nothing but grass and ahead seems to be a valley,” Kagome said from her perch on his back.

“We're not lost. I smell Sesshomaru nearby. I want to know why the bastard is around,” Inuyasha growled as he ran faster down a sloping hill.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha wasn't going to give up until he found out the reason and there was no point in arguing with him. As she had predicted, they descended into a valley filled with more grass and an enormous tree. It seemed to brush against the azure sky, and its branches shaded acres of the grassland before them. Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha! Look at that tree! It's a lot larger than even Goshinboko!”

Inuyasha grunted. He skidded to a stop, jarring Kagome on his back. His ears flattened to his skull, and his hands clutched tightly onto her legs. He hissed, “Wolves.”

Kagome groaned, burying her face into his silver hair. “I hope it's not Koga. I don't want to see you two fight---again.”

Inuyasha helped her down from his back. One of his hands gripped tightly onto hers as he glanced around the valley. He lifted his head and sniffed. “No, I don't smell him. Two wolves.”

Kagome looked around, hoping to see what he was talking about. She noticed Inuyasha had his other hand firmly on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready for anything that might come towards them. He then looked confused, his brows furrowed. His ears pinned further back, until they disappeared into the wealth of his silver mane. “Where did they go? It doesn't make sense. No one just disappears.”

Kagome saw an old man coming towards them. He seemed preoccupied as he leisurely strolled across the vale towards them. Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha, giving his hand a squeeze. “Inuyasha,” she whispered, “look.”

Inuyasha continued to have his other hand firmly on his sword. He laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a reassuring, firm squeeze back. “Hey, old man!”

The old man wore an odd battered outfit with mismatched boots and patches covering the strange kimono and tights. His hair was frost white and his white beard was trimmed neatly. He looked over the two with his sharp blue eyes, assessing them almost.

Before Inuyasha could do anything, Kagome stepped forward. “We have traveled all day and seek a place to stay the night.” She stomped Inuyasha's foot to keep him from protesting.

“Where are you is easy enough. You're in the Vale of Aldur. And on lodging you might try my daughter's cottage down in the valley.” He turned, as if seeing Inuyasha for the first time. “That's an odd companion you have there, young lady.”

Inuyasha growled, “Old man, odd is not the word exactly.”

“Inuyasha, calm down.” She glared, mouthing so only he could see that she'd sit him if he didn't, then turned back towards the man. She placed a hand on her chest, then gestured towards the half-demon. “I'm Kagome, and my companion is Inuyasha.”

“I'm Belgarath. Before we go disturbing Polgara, why don't we head towards my tower? You look thirsty.” The old man turned, leading them through the valley. What had seemed empty and uninhabited suddenly seemed to have a few occupants. As they walked from the tree, they saw a squat tower sitting in the grassland. Several other towers rose out a few miles apart in places. Inuyasha and Kagome followed carefully.

 

“Would you like some tea?” The woman asked after she had prepared and administered a few tonics to Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded no in response, his eyes fixed upon the sleeping child. Rin's mouth was slightly parted as she took short, shallow breaths. Her long, dark hair spilled onto the pillow behind her, accentuating how pale she had become. She shifted underneath the blankets, one bare foot sticking out. Every so often, she would murmur incoherently, a frown crossing her face. The scent of illness and the bitter tonic the woman had given her masked much of her light, floral scent, and Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled slightly.

The woman poured herself a cup. She sipped it, then remarked, “Now, dear, exactly how long were you traveling today with a sick child? It'll help me care for her.”

Sesshomaru bristled at the term “dear.” He coolly replied, never taking his eyes from Rin, “Three days. The child's illness grew worse about midday yesterday.”

The woman's eyebrow rose. “Three days? Did you stop to rest at all?”

“No.”

Again, the eyebrow rose. “No wonder the poor thing is ill. You didn't let her rest. She's exhausted.”

Jaken piped up from where he sat by his master, hidden in his robes, “Sesshomaru-sama has no need for rest, nor does he need to explain himself to a mere human woman.”

Sesshomaru glared at the toad demon servant. He commented, his voice firm, “Jaken, go outside and gather flowers for Rin.”

Jaken looked dumbfounded by his master's request. “Sesshomaru-sama, why?”

“Do you question me?” An eyebrow rose in amusement.

“No, no. Of course not, Sesshomaru-sama.” The small toad exited, doing as his master bid.

Once he was gone, the woman asked, “What exactly did that odd toad mean by mere human woman?” Her blue eyes flashed to a steely gray. Although Sesshomaru never felt afraid of humans, he did feel uncomfortable underneath her penetrating gaze.

“He meant that one of my class shouldn't demean themselves with the affairs of mortals.”

“Mortals? What are you exactly? I haven't seen anything like you before.”

“I would expect not. Full bloods such as myself do not wish to become entangled in the affairs of humans. Though, it does happen occasionally, we usually prefer to ignore your kind.”

“That doesn't answer my question. You are not any particular race that I can identify.”

“I am a Demon Lord.”

The woman's eyes grew wide. “A Demon Lord? Why are you here and why do you travel with a small child? How did you enter the Vale at all? My Master does not approve of your kind freely walking the earth.”

“I care not what you or your master believes or thinks of me. I only traveled towards the scent of humans for Rin's sake. My affairs are my own.”

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin croaked from the cot the woman had placed her on. He stood from his seat at the table and knelt in front of Rin. “Rin doesn't feel well.”

Sesshomaru nodded, gently brushing some hair from her forehead. “Woman, do explain why Rin still does not feel well.”

The woman said, “She's exhausted and the tonic I gave her will make her feel a bit achy but it will restore vitality.

Sesshomaru turned towards the woman. “I hope that you do know what you are doing.”

“Of course I do. I've raised thousands of little boys. When they grew ill I gave them the exact same tonic and by the next day they had recovered much of the energy they had lost due to exhaustion.” She joined him at the bedside, placing a hand onto the girl's forehead. “Fever's broke. She should sleep soon. Are you thirsty, dear?”

Rin nodded yes and the woman gave her a small cup filled with water. Rin drank greedily, then lay back, falling promptly asleep. The woman gently brushed hair out of her face, then turned to tidying up the dishes from the table. Sesshomaru watched her intently. Then she did something altogether remarkable. She handed him a dishtowel and asked him to dry the dishes. Him, a Demon Lord. He clutched the towel, his usual unemotional face dumbfounded. “Woman, surely you do not expect me to do so.”

She glanced over her shoulder. “I like those around me to be doing something useful.” Her tone brokered no argument. “You may be a Lord, but I am full aware of how empty such titles can be. I have several. Now, dry.”

Sesshomaru knew he could easily kill her, but because she had been so willing to help Rin he actually lowered himself and dried the dishes she washed. He felt altogether foolish and thankful that Jaken was not present to see him demean his very status in such a way. Besides, the whole valley oddly made him feel serene and almost domesticated. He was not entirely sure why he felt this way, but he did.

The woman interrupted his thoughts, “So, a Demon Lord. I've met a few in the past, they were all hideous, and sought only to devour as many humans they could get their claws on. Yet, you, a Demon Lord as you call yourself, travel with a small child. Why? Surely she didn't summon you and seal you in that form.”

“Summon? No one summons me. I have always been the way that I am now.” He set down the dish he had dried. “The child is my ward. She is an orphan in my care.”

The woman's eyebrow rose and she dried her hands. “If you were not summoned by a magician, how is it you are here at all? And why would a Demon Lord care for such a human child as tenderly as you do?” She sat down in her chair, pulling a worn sock out to mend. “I might add, you are the most attractive Demon Lord I've ever met.”

This time his eyebrow rose. “A magician? I go and do as I please. As Lord of the Western Lands I will do as I please with the girl.”

“Lord of the Western Lands?” She smiled slightly. “Oh dear. I'm beginning to wonder why I woke this morning. This day has been strange.”

He felt amused. “I'd expect in your human life not much has happened. You humans live for far too short a time.”

She laughed. “Not much has happened? Apparently, as little as I am aware of you, you are unaware of me. I'm Polgara. Most believe I'm the successor to the original Polgara, but I _am_ the original. I'm over 3,000 years old. I don't normally discuss my age, but it is the truth.” She bit the thread on the sock she had mended.

“3,000 years old? Your kind do not live that long.”

“I'm not like most of my kind. The rest of my family and I are unlike most humans. My age is the least unusual thing about me.” She prepared more thread for another sock.

Sesshomaru considered what she meant and asked, “How so? You don't seem to be a miko.”

“Miko?”

“Priestess.”

“I'm a disciple of my Master, Aldur. The only priestesses I know worship Torak and they are not to my liking.” She then set her needle down and ran her finger over the tear in the sock. The tear disappeared at her touch.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his only outward sign of amazement. “How did you do that?”

“As I said, I am not like other---mere mortals.” She pulled the blanket back over Rin's body. “I'm going to finish preparing supper. Shall I set a place for you or will you refuse my mere human food?”

He felt mildly amused. “I much prefer for Rin to take my place.”

A knock on the door disturbed them before she could respond. She opened it. “Old Wolf, what is it?”

“We have a couple guests in need of lodging. And Beldin wants an ale keg. The twins don't have any.” He scratched at his short, white beard. “Oh, and Eriond said he'd be staying with the twins tonight if that was alright with you. He said that horse of his wanted to stay there.”

Sesshomaru's face grew entirely emotionless. “Inuyasha.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the tension between the two brothers brew into a another fight or will they set aside their differences to figure out what has happened and where they are? The new people they are with are not only strange, they have strange ideas about demons, too! What are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Two

Inuyasha tensed behind the old man that had led them to the small cottage. He smelt his brother, and he muttered, “Sesshomaru. I knew the bastard was here.”

Kagome entered before he could do anything and she thanked the strange woman within. He saw his brother's expression shift only slightly from its normal stoic calm to angry and protective. Then he realized why. His young ward was with him and she was ill.

Kagome turned towards him. “Inuyasha, she's prepared dinner for us! Don't just stand there. It smells wonderful.”

He entered, wary of his elder brother. The woman inside raised an eyebrow, obviously curious about his ears. He let them raise to full alert, listening to what was inside: the slight snoring of the sick child, the shuffling of items in the pantry, the chatter that Kagome had struck up with the woman inside and something else---a soft growl from his brother. Inuyasha may not have entirely understood his brother, but he could tell that the girl meant a lot to him.

“Inuyasha, come intro---” she stopped when he placed a finger over her lips, tilting his head towards the sleeping child then towards his brother. Her eyes grew wide and she turned, smiling softly. “I'm sorry. I had no idea she wasn't feeling well, Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha hoped it would placate him. He watched his brother's unreadable face flicker with shock then acknowledgment. Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance of her apology and Inuyasha felt less tense. Their usual confrontation when they met would not happen and he felt as if he could relax. He realized that Sesshomaru's first concern was the young girl.

Kagome sat down at the table, pulling her book bag off. She quietly asked, “What is wrong with the little girl?”

At this point, the strange woman intervened. “Dear, she's only exhausted and when supper is ready I'll wake her and let her eat then. Why don't you and I set up a room for her?”

Kagome nodded, glancing at the wary brothers before replying, “I'd like that.” She smiled, and then quietly said to Inuyasha, “I'll be back down soon. Please, don't fight with your brother.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted. “Feh. You're the one who almost angered him, not me.” He sat down at the table as far from his brother as possible. Inuyasha looked over towards Sesshomaru and the sick child from the corner of his eye, keeping watch over what his brother might do next.

The old man emerged from the pantry, a keg of ale on his shoulder. “Thanks, Pol.”

The woman arched an eyebrow. “Father, you shouldn't. I'll want to talk with you later and you should be at least somewhat sober. Oh, and if you see Garion, please do send him this way. Ce'Nedra should be with him so before you and uncle get too incoherent I'd like to see both of them.”

Inuyasha watched the exchange, noticing how odd the woman looked. Her hair was the oddest, the color of Kagome's, except longer and for the lock of white at her left brow. Her eyes were unlike any he had seen and she seemed to hold herself with a regal air, although so far as Inuyasha could tell she was only a peasant due to her plain gray dress. He was thankful that Miroku was not with them.

“Alright, Pol. I'll tell them.” The old man shuffled towards the door.

“Oh, and Old Wolf, I do intend to make sure you are competent when we talk.” She crossed her arms, glaring at the man. “I don't want to have to repeat myself.” She turned towards Kagome. “Well, dear, shall we?”

After the women and the old man left, Inuyasha was left with his brother. They sat in silence, neither willing to acknowledge the other's presence. He looked around the cottage, the interior tidy and organized. On the fire he smelt a lamb stew and felt his stomach growl.

“Why are you here, half-breed?” His brother's controlled voice asked.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, bastard, but I don't have to.” He glanced over towards Rin, proving his point. “So, what exactly is wrong with the pup?”

Much to his surprise, his brother answered without any hint of superiority, “She had a fever a couple days ago and I've spent all this time searching for humans. I don't have the means to care for her illness.” He shifted his gaze towards Rin as well.

Inuyasha nodded. “We've been wandering towards a village for about that long, too. We do need a place to stay and this place was mentioned so here we are.”

The door flew open and a tiny, red haired girl flew inside. She stopped, staring at the two dog demon brothers at the table. Her emerald eyes grew wide. “Who are you? Where is the Lady Polgara?”

Inuyasha stood. “We're travelers. I believe she's upstairs.” He wanted to keep the flighty girl from angering his tense brother.

She giggled. “Can I touch them?”

Inuyasha blushed slightly. Why did this have to happen in front of his brother? She wanted to touch his ears and he knew it. He wondered why she hadn't been surprised when he felt a tug on his ear. “Ow. Don't do that.” And as the day had been full of surprises, he was greeted with another. His brother laughed softly in his throat. “Don't laugh. If it weren't for your pup and Kagome, I'd shove Tetsusaiga up your ass.” It was half-hearted and he knew it. His brother only laughed more.

The small girl let his ear go and ran up the stairs. In the doorway stood a young man with blond hair and sharp blue eyes. An enormous sword was strapped to his back and his expression was sober. “I'm sorry. My wife is a little flighty sometimes. Ce'Nedra's always been fascinated with and has always needed to touch things she thinks are cute.”

Inuyasha glared at his brother, whose golden eyes held mirth even though the rest of his expression remained unreadable. Then his eyes grew unemotional as Rin coughed. Faster than he could see, his brother was at her side, providing a water cup. He would never understand his brother. One moment he was an unfeeling asshole, the next tender towards his ward. He turned towards the young man. “Feh. Big deal. I get that sometimes.”

The young man unstrapped his sword, setting it against a wall. “That thing was starting to chafe my neck.” He glanced from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru who was still tending to Rin. He looked back at Inuyasha as if he were going to ask about their appearances but thought better of it. “I think I'll go see what Aunt Pol and Ce'Nedra are up to.”

 

Sesshomaru watched his brother from where he sat with Rin's resting form. Most meetings he had with his brother involved Inuyasha wildly attacking him but he realized that his brother fought him that way because perhaps he didn't really want to kill him. Inuyasha's silencing of the human woman who traveled with him proved this. And, he had to admit that he hadn't wanted to kill Inuyasha either---not for a long time, anyways.

Inuyasha sat back down, arms crossed and his expression irritable. He scuffed his bare feet on the floor. Sesshomaru suspected that others found his irritation to be only on the surface, but he realized it stemmed from his concern over the young miko that traveled with him, his hunger, and surprisingly to him, Inuyasha's concern over Rin. While neither traveled together, he noticed that Inuyasha did care for his ward, even if it wasn't evident to most.

Sesshomaru gently settled Rin back onto the cot. He quietly crossed the room to join his brother. “Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha looked up, his golden eyes wary.

“Thank you for looking our for Rin's well being.” He waited for his brother become defensive.

“Feh. The pup needs to rest.” His body had tensed. He looked at the floor, pulling his legs onto the chair he sat on. He held his feet in his clawed hands. “So, where do you think we are exactly?”

“I was told that we are in the Vale of Aldur. I have never heard of such a place.”

“That's what we were told, too. This is an odd place. I wonder why it is not a village.” He pushed hair out of his eyes.

“I noticed that as well. Listen, we should talk tonight. This place unnerves me and I do not like it. I only admit this because of Rin. It is her safety that concerns me.”

Inuyasha nodded. His eyes looked shocked but than became wary. He let a growl escape his lips. “Wolves. The same from earlier.”

Sesshomaru picked upon what he had. “Two. A bitch and a male.”

“I smelt them earlier and then they vanished.”

“Vanished? Your half-breed nose must have been confused.”

“No. You know that's not the case, jackass. There's something odd going on here.” Inuyasha stood, drawing his sword. “I'm going to look.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He watched his brother exit, transforming Tetsusaiga into its full sized fang. He hoped no wolf demons were around as they had been known in the past to partake in consuming human flesh. It didn't really concern him often, but he simply needed these humans at the moment.

 

Inuyasha tracked the smell of the wolves. He found two running in the grass by the large tree and he leaped up into its branches, hoping they'd not pick upon his scent. They seemed to be playing and loping. They yipped and barked and Inuyasha realized that they were mates and they were courting one another. Then the wolves stopped and seemed to shimmer. In their places stood the old man who had stolen the ale keg and a tawny haired woman with eyes not unlike Inuyasha's own.

A bird circled above, descending towards the earth. It landed and shimmered into a hideous dwarf. “Hey, love birds, you do realize that dog-eared man is watching, right? Belgarath, did you manage to get that ale, anyways?”

Belgarath glared at the dwarf. “Yes, Beldin, brother of mine.” He then turned towards the tree. “And you, what are you doing up there, young man?”

The dwarf scratched an arm pit. “Isn't it obvious, dummy. Your brains must be turned to mush. If I was 10,000 years old my brain would be the same.”

“Beldin, I'm 7,000 years old and no, my brain is not mush.”

“Could have fooled me.” The dwarf turned to the tawny haired woman. “Poledra, your behind is growing wider.”

“One notices one has not washed for some time.” Her nose wrinkled.

“It rained on me six months ago.”

“Well, what are you doing up there?” The old man turned towards Inuyasha.

“I smelt wolves.” He didn't want to admit he had seen them change. “With the sick pup, I was concerned a certain wolf would come with them.”

“One wonders why you feel wolves would attack a child. It is not in the wolf's nature to do so.” Her golden eyes locked onto his own.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, still holding Tetsusaiga, letting it transform back to its smaller state. “I've run into some man-eating wolves in the past.”

She nodded. “How remarkable.”

Beldin commented. “My what a sword you carry, dog-eared boy.”

Inuyasha growled. “That's half-dog demon to you.”

“Half-demon?” The old man's eyes widened.

“Yeah. Why do you think I have these ears?” He sheathed Tetsusaiga.

“How can you be here? Our Master would never tolerate your kind.”

“I'm used to hearing that one. Demons and humans alike hate me. That is until I defeat a demon for some humans and save their village.” He crossed his arms, stepping away from Beldin. “Besides, you shouldn't talk. I've never come across humans who turn themselves into animals.”

“But if you're half-demon, why don't you devour everything near you?”

“Oh, I'll be devouring that stew if I ever can get back in time, but I'm not fond of human flesh. I've seen it cause enough indigestion.” He turned his back, trying to get away from Beldin's smell. He swiveled an ear towards them. “You're human, I can smell that, but you're not ordinary.”

“We're disciples of Aldur, our God. He's the one who found us and awakened our abilities.”

Inuyasha covered his nose with a sleeve of his haori. He looked at the old man. “God?”

“Yes. Why he let you here is not for me to question.”

His stomach growled, announcing his hunger. “Old man, might we return? By now I'm sure my brother is growing frustrated. I saw a red haired girl enter and if she's not careful he'll handle the situation.”

“The man with the sick child?” Belgarath asked.

“Yeah. Sesshomaru's full-blooded demon; he's a Demon Lord. He thinks he's so important because he's full-blooded and I'm only half. He's on edge because of his ill ward. It's bad enough that Kagome almost angered him enough.” Inuyasha sneezed. “Besides, I'm going to suffocate if I remain here much longer.”

The three of them looked at one another, then nodded. “Poledra, I'll be back in my tower in awhile. We better keep our Demon Lord guest entertained.” He then glanced at Beldin and something passed between them.

Inuyasha started to make his way to the cottage. The old man caught up. “Half-demons are not supposed to be despised by demons. It's their gate way into a monstrosity on earth. Yet, you don't seem to be evil.”

“Thanks, old man.” He snorted, then stopped. “Your mate, she seems different than you or that smelly one.”

“Yes. Poledra's not exactly human.” He smiled. “She's naturally a wolf. Our Master chose her to be a very important disciple.”

Inuyasha nodded. They reached the cottage and he followed the old man inside. Sesshomaru's expression had become more irritated since he had left because Rin had started to suffer chills and coughs racked her body. He held her, cradling her away from everyone else. His eyes warned everyone in the room away as they flashed from burnished gold to blood red and back again. Inuyasha felt sorry for him.

The woman who had cooked supper dished a bowl for the child. She knelt down next to the softly growling Demon Lord. “Now now, dear. She needs this. The tonic I gave her for her cough needs food to help it along.”

Inuyasha was amazed by her audacity and lack of fear. He watched as Sesshomaru took the bowl, never ceasing soft growls of warning. Inuyasha knew the woman had played with fire.

He joined Kagome at the table. She had taken up conversation with the flighty red-haired woman. The red-haired woman chattered on and on about how his ears were adorable. This strange set of humans perplexed him. They could do things humans shouldn't but had concepts about his kind that confused him even further. They were human. His nose told him that. He noted what he had seen to file it away for later when he discussed the situation with Sesshomaru.

A new man entered the house and instantly Inuyasha marked him as to be the strange dark-haired woman's mate. He looked plain faced and strong. Taking his seat next to the dark-haired woman, he gratefully accepted a bowl of stew which only confirmed these suspicions. He obviously was the opposite of the blond man's mate.

The woman gave to him his own bowl and he gratefully accepted it. He glanced over at his brother who struggled with the anxiety of Rin's racking coughs and feeding the small girl. He set his bowl down, ignoring his brother's frustrated and protective growls. “Here, let Kagome do it. She's patient.”

He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a dark red then back to gold. He relented, gently placing Rin into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha nodded towards the bowl, asking him to place it onto the table. “Kagome, before he gets angry.”

Kagome stopped in mid sentence of her conversation with the girl. “Inuyasha, okay.”

Inuyasha then gently guided his brother outside. “Sesshomaru, she'll be fine. Kagome can handle it.” He waited for his brother's response. “Listen, we really need to talk. Those wolves I went looking for, they're humans.”

“What do you mean, half-breed?” Sesshomaru was still more angry and worried than anything else. “They are not of demon blood.”

“I jumped into that large tree down in the valley. The two wolves are mates and were playing. Then suddenly they transformed into human beings. The old man is the male. A bird landed, a hawk, then it transformed into this smelly dwarf.” Inuyasha crossed his arms. “You and I may not get along, but you've got a sick human girl and I've got Kagome to protect.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes. This place is strange. This place---it is not like others.” He turned his back. “Jaken.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?” The toad emerged from a small space between the stone cottage and stables. 

“Jaken, stay here outside.” He looked over to Inuyasha then back to Jaken. “Alert one of us if something should attack.”

“But Sesshomaru-sama, why do you tolerate such half-breed filth?”

“Do you question me again, Jaken?” His eyebrow arched in amusement and his hand squeezed slightly on Tokijin.

“No, Sesshomaru-sama. I only wanted to know why he was here.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Feh. I could ask why he puts up with you.”

Sesshomaru smiled slightly before letting his face settle back into his usual calm unemotional facade.

Inuyasha kicked the dirt. “Damn it. I still haven't eaten.” He looked at the toad. “If you weren't so slimy, I'd eat you.”

“Inuyasha! Filthy half-breed!” the servant squeaked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “Jaken, just do as I say.” Jaken bowed, backing away.

“The woman who is caring for Rin, she disturbed me. I watched as she mended a sock and then she ran her fingers on the torn cloth. It mended itself under that touch.” He paused, staring up at the night sky. “She told me that she was over 3,000 years old.”

“The old man, he said he was 7,000 years old. It's not possible, is it?”

“I'm only 480 years old.” Sesshomaru remarked. “Young for a Demon Lord.”

“I'm about 200 if you toss in my years on that fucking stupid tree and my travels with Kagome. But we have demon blood.”

“Yes. And they are but human. It simply is not possible. They have odd powers, that'll I give them, but they are still only human.”

“The young are always saying how something is impossible.” The old man joined them. “I can't tell you how many times I've discussed this same topic with my grandson. You'll recognize him as the fellow with the big sword.”

“Old man,” Sesshomaru asked. “How is Rin?”

“Asleep. She ate and Pol put her down on the cot.” The old man looked up. “They say you are a Demon Lord.”

“Yes. And I have heard you turn yourself into a wolf.”

“It is not so hard to understand. It is merely the Will and the Word. You have enough Will and speak the Word it will happen.” He looked over the two brothers. “Sometimes another form suits me better than this one. I prefer the form of a wolf, my daughter an owl.” He pulled a flask out of his shirt, taking a sip. “Now that you understand a little bit about myself, help me understand a bit about you.”

“What do you want to know?” Inuyasha asked.

“In all my life demons have come from one place and have always returned to that place. Yet, you two seem to be unlike any I've ever met.” He looked towards Sesshomaru. “You, you care for a sick human child, yet you are a Demon Lord---or so you claim.” He turned towards Inuyasha. “And you, you are born of a human mother, no?”

“What's it to you?” Inuyasha asked growing nervous.

“Well, since you two are unlike anything I've ever met, just exactly what are you?”

“Dog demons. The wolves I mentioned earlier attacking humans is a wolf demon. He controls a pack and they used to tend to eat human flesh.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, knowing full well that Koga had put an end to that practice now that Kagome had entered the picture.

Sesshomaru remarked, “Demons of my class do not care if your kind exist or not. I wouldn't fulfill my hunger with human flesh. The woman inside, she spoke of this same thing as you about devouring humans.”

“Yes. Usually the magician who summons the demon makes a mistake in the spell controlling the demon. They might say the wrong word, draw the wrong diagram on the ground, or lose control of the illusion encasing the demon they have summoned. When that happens, the demon breaks free and eats the magician and then whomever is still around.”

“Interesting.” Sesshomaru inched towards the door. He nodded before entering.

Inuyasha was left standing by himself. “So, what you're saying is someone has to summon you here if you're a demon?”

“Yes.”

“My brother Sesshomaru is far older than me, but I do know that my particular breed of demon mate for life. His mother died a long time before I was born. She died in battle, or so I've heard.” He looked towards the cottage through the window. “We don't know how exactly we got here.”

“Well, perhaps we can discover that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as the people Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin have found display more odd quirks. And they're going to meet their Master? Will it be a demon with a jewel shard or something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Three

After Polgara had escorted Rin to a room, the two demon brothers sat downstairs with the odd people they found themselves amongst. Inuyasha sat near Kagome while Sesshomaru sat near the steps to the upstairs. On Inuyasha's other side sat the tiny red-haired girl.

She petted his hair, bemoaning, “I wish I could have hair that shade without looking old. It's so pretty.” Her mate sat watching, a forlorn look on his face. Inuyasha flattened his ears tightly to his head, a low growl beginning in his throat.

Polgara said upon her return, “Ce'Nedra, dear, perhaps you should leave him alone.”

Ce'Nedra stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. She stood, crossing to where her mate stood. “But it's so pretty, Lady Polgara!”

Something made a loud crashing sound outside and Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tightly. He nodded to his brother who guarded the stair well. But, before anyone could move, the quiet blond mate of the chattering girl flew out the door, his enormous sword drawn. As soon as he had exited, his sword did something remarkable. It burst into a tongue of blue flame.

A voice remarked nervously, “Garion, I thought you were over flailing that thing around like a maniac. I'm too old for you to scare me like that.” The man peeked around the door-frame. “I haven't tripped that badly and made such a crash like that since I was in the Academy. I must be losing my touch.” He looked down and saw Jaken standing there. “What do we have here? This is what I tripped on.”

Jaken puffed himself up, his staff held in front of him. “Human! What do you want here?”

Inuyasha stared in wonder as Garion lowered the sword. The fire went out almost unwillingly. Garion sheepishly replied, “Old habits die hard, Silk.” He looked over at Jaken as well. “He's a friend of ours. He means us no harm. Silk probably didn't see you standing there because he didn't expect it.”

Sesshomaru said loud enough for Jaken to hear, “Jaken, leave the man alone.”

“But Sesshomaru-sama! You told me to let you know if anything came!” He trembled slightly.

“Jaken, I ordered you to warn me of an attack. Nothing more. Now go keep watch and let the man through the door.”

Silk glared at Jaken then Garion. He looked over the room, his eyes passing over each person. “Polgara, do you have anything left on the fire?”

“Sure, Kheldar.”

The little rat faced man entered. “Well, how rude. I come in and I'm not even introduced to your guests.” Inuyasha noticed the sharp intelligence the man's dark eyes held. They also held deviousness.

“Silk, that is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru.” Polgara replied. “The strange toad is Sesshomaru's servant.”

“Where you folks from? I don't like it when I can't identify a nationality.” He gratefully accepted a bowl. “Oh, Belgarath, something odd was reported awhile ago. We'll want to discuss later.”

Belgarath nodded. “Our guests aren't ordinary as you can see by the looks of that servant. We're not quite sure how they got here, either.” Belgarath turned towards Sesshomaru. “What is he, anyway?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Jaken is a full blood of a lower class. Pay him no heed.”

Polgara sat down at the table. “So, Silk, what business are we into today?”

“Oh, you know, the same old, same old. Spying, lying, the like.”

“And, how is dear Liselle? She obviously hasn't killed you yet.”

“Miserable. She's stuck with a two year old boy at home.”

“Ah. How I know that feeling.” She arched an eyebrow. “You didn't bring them with you, did you?”

“No. Velvet said she couldn't handle traveling with him.” He pushed aside his bowl.

“Silk, how is Porenn?”

“She's fine. Kheva's only becoming a better king. Boy, am I ever glad I'm not in danger of being saddled with that.” His nose began twitching. “The thought of it makes me shiver in fear. Me, a king.” He shuddered.

Inuyasha hadn't decided if he liked this new person. Obviously his brother didn't from the look on his face and more noticeably the hand on Tokijin. He slowly crept his way to him. “Sesshomaru, I wouldn't. You saw that blond one's blade.”

Sesshomaru glared. “Too many humans in one small place.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Why don't you go see the pup? She might wake and wonder where you are.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He went up the stairs, leaving the rest to their discussion of the outside world beyond the Vale. Inuyasha put a finger to his lips to keep Kagome from asking. If no one noticed Sesshomaru was gone, the better.

 

Sesshomaru quietly opened the door on the room Rin rested in. She looked so tiny and frail and her humanity never became so apparent as now. Yet, unlike the rest of their kind, her illness didn't make him think of her as weak. His Rin was strong and willful.

The little girl stretched, yawning while she slept. A small brown eye opened. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

He knelt onto the floor next to the bed. “Rin.”

“Where are we?” She seemed to have recovered somewhat from her earlier illness.

“The Vale of Aldur.” He gently picked her up, sitting back into the bed, Rin resting on his lap.

“What's that?” Rin asked, sleepily snuggling up onto his chest.

“Not quite sure.”

“Oh. Well, wherever we are is good enough as long as it's with you.” She closed her eyes, placing her head onto his chest, and fell back to sleep.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand smoothed her hair, wrapping his arm around her tiny figure. He smiled slightly at her comment. “No. I suppose it doesn't matter where we are to you.”

 

“Inuyasha, why are you being so nice to your brother?” Kagome asked from her perch on the bed in the room they shared.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder towards her from his spot on the floor. “He's got a sick pup. I'm not going to do anything that might make her worse.” He scuffed the floor with his foot. “Besides, we don't know exactly where we are.”

Kagome slid down off the bed to join him on the floor. She placed a hand onto his shoulder. “I'm proud of you. You didn't fight with him or get angry.”

Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes. “What was I supposed to do? Tear that pup away from the only guardian she's ever known? I may not like my brother but I'm not cruel.” He looked down at the floor. “Besides, I told him if it wasn't for you or that pup I'd shove Tetsusaiga up his ass.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Inuyasha, why did you say that to him? And why didn't you two tear the whole house apart.” She looked out the window. “I wonder what Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are doing right now. I hope they're alright.”

“Feh. He laughed at me cause that red-haired girl tugged on my ears.” He crossed his arms. “I'm sure that Miroku is feeling up Sango's ass, she's slapping him for it, and Shippo is wondering where we are. I'm sure they're fine.” He looked out the window as well. “I wish I knew where the fuck we are.”

Kagome stiffened suddenly. “Oh no! My exams! I was supposed to go home today!” She crumpled onto the floor, sighing. “I have to get back! Mom and Grandpa will worry!”

Inuyasha snorted. “I wouldn't worry too much about it, Kagome. By the time we figure out how to get to the well and get you home it'll probably be too late.”

“Inuyasha! You know how important those exams are! I have to take them or I'll never make it through school.” She sat down onto the bed, her backpack next to her, half opened. “What am I going to do? We don't know how to get back or where we are.”

Inuyasha tensed up as he smelt the onset of her tears. “Oi. Don't cry, Kagome.” He sat down on the bed next to her. He attempted to make her feel better, although it didn't help at all. “Besides, maybe we'll find more shards if you don't have to worry about exams.”

“I'm not crying, you baka, and I'm not just a shard detector. Inuyasha! Sit!”

He felt the beads around his neck pull and he slammed into the floor. “Damn it, what did you do that for?” He let his ears droop, knowing he had screwed up. “I didn't mean it like that!”

Kagome turned her back on him, slipping her backpack onto the floor next to him. She lay down onto to the bed, facing towards the wall. Kagome pulled the blankets up and around herself. Apparently instead of continuing the argument, she'd give him the silent treatment.

Inuyasha pushed himself up from where he had landed after being sat. He sighed. “Kagome, I really didn't mean it like that. Honest.” He stood up, sitting down onto the bed. He was greeted with silence. Inuyasha got up, heading to the other side of the room to sleep on the floor. He looked over at Kagome's back, her hair flowing down onto the pillow behind her. He turned around, facing the wall attempting to go to sleep.”Feh, fine, be that way.”

To his surprise, he felt something behind him and Kagome's breath in his ear. “Inuyasha, I'm sorry I sat you like that.” He turned to face her. “I know you didn't mean that I was just a shard detector. I just wish I knew where we are and how we can get back home. Not the present, home home. With you.”

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. “I know you want to go back home to your time and that school thing. It's important to you.”

She sighed. “It is important, but so are the shards.” She sneaked under his arm, pulling it around herself. “Inuyasha, what do you think will happen tomorrow? Will we wake up and be back at Kaede's?”

“I don't know. I wish I could tell you.”

 

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the smells of breakfast being prepared. He smelled bacon, eggs, and pastries. Kagome slept next to him on the floor in the room Polgara had given them. He eased Kagome from his arms and stood, brushing off his clothes.

When he entered the main room, he noticed that the blond and Polgara's mate sat at the table, quietly talking. Polgara stood by the fire, cooking breakfast. He sat down, waiting for breakfast to be finished.

The blond quietly asked, “How did you sleep?”

“Fine.” Inuyasha studied the man's face for a moment. “That blade, what is it?”

“Oh, you mean my sword.” He pointed to the pommel behind him. “A family heirloom of sorts, I guess I'll say.”

Inuyasha nodded. A cup of tea was placed before him, along with a knife and fork. A plate of eggs was also set down. He looked for chopsticks. “How the hell do I eat this with these?”

Polgara's eyebrows arched. “Well, use that.” She pointed towards the odd pronged utensil.

Inuyasha picked it up in his hand, failing miserably. “No chopsticks?” Then he remembered the pair in his pocket. He pulled them out, stunning everyone at the table.

Polgara's mate asked, “Is that practical?”

Inuyasha nodded. He easily ate one egg with them. They watched, amazement on their faces.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Sesshomaru entered, carrying a coughing Rin. His eyes held rage. “Woman, she is not better.”

“She has only had one day of rest. Let me prepare a tonic and some breakfast for her.” Polgara placed a hand on the child. “The fever has passed entirely. She only has a cold now. A few days rest and good food will cure her of it.”

Inuyasha watched as his brother sat down with the sick child. Rin had her arms wrapped around his brother's neck, her cheek resting on his shoulder. She watched the room with tired, bleary eyes. Rin croaked, “Sesshomaru-sama, my throat. It hurts.”

His brother's eyes softened towards the child, then looked towards Polgara. They were revealing his inner emotions that his facial expression did not. Polgara handed the Demon Lord a cup of tea. “Here. This should help her throat.”

Sesshomaru gratefully took it, helping Rin drink from it. Inuyasha knew that his brother had worried himself over the child's health during the night. He finished his breakfast, pushing his plate aside.

The rat faced man entered, stretching. He yawned. “Please say there is more than gruel.”

Polgara set a plate in front of him. “Yes, there is.”

Inuyasha was going to study this man---until he felt hands cover his eyes. “Guess who,” Kagome's voice said.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha whined.

She smiled, sitting down next to him. “I woke up and found you gone.” She looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin. “He looks awful. Poor thing needs to get better for his sanity.”

Inuyasha agreed. His brother, while not needing sleep as often as others, did need it at some point. He suspected Sesshomaru hadn't slept in a week.

Sesshomaru also looked at the odd pronged contraption, attempting to figure out how to feed Rin with it. His brow crinkled in concentration until he grew too frustrated, slamming it down onto the table. “How do I feed her with such odd utensils?”

Kagome pulled a spare set of chopsticks. “Here. They're usually Shippo's, but it'll help.”

Sesshomaru nodded gratefully. He took them form her, feeding Rin slowly. Inuyasha knew he didn't enjoy human food but he wondered how he didn't succumb to the wonderful smells that Polgara had cooked. Rin yawned after her plate was half-empty and she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest, falling back to sleep. He looked dumbfounded about what to do with the rest of the food.

The flighty red haired girl entered, sitting down. She kissed her mate before setting out to devour her own breakfast. “Garion, do you think your grandfather has had enough babysitting Geran?”

“Nah. Knowing Grandfather as I do, he's probably thoroughly enjoying his time to corrupt him since Aunt Pol isn't there to keep those two out of mischief. I know all about that.”

Polgara glared, clearing Inuyasha's plate. “Oh, really. I would have never guessed. Your grandfather thinks he's overly clever sometimes.”

Ce'Nedra giggled. “One for her side.”

Garion sighed. “If you're going to start that I'm going to go help Durnik with the horses.”

“Before you go, dear, Silk said he had a letter from Zakath. He said he wanted to visit Riva soon. How long do you intend to stay in the Vale?”

“Oh, we just got here a few days ago, Aunt Pol. Although, being Overlord of the West does call my attention, I suppose. Ce'Nedra said we had to come and visit so we did.” Garion finished his plate. “Silk, give me that letter after I've been in the stables.”

Silk nodded, while sipping some early morning wine. “Will do.”

Inuyasha wondered what all those titles meant. His assumption that they were peasants proved to be false. And, how did this young man acquire the title of Overlord of the West when his possessive brother was Lord of the Western Lands? His brother only sat rocking the child so he must not have been following the conversation.

Silk pushed his plate aside. “Oh, your Majesty.” He addressed the blond one's mate, “Zakath also sends greetings. I thought you might like your letter from him.”

Ce'Nedra squealed in delight, clapping her hands. This Sesshomaru noticed, emitting a low growl. Inuyasha muttered, “Here we go again.”

 

Sesshomaru felt his eyes redden as rage overtook him. He would have surely killed the woman if it hadn't been for Rin. She reached up, touched his lips with her small fingers, and shook her head. Then she curled up closer to him, falling back to sleep. He choose to instead glare at the woman, hoping that this would punish her.

Polgara placed a hand on his. “She's a little excitable. She's a Dryad. They're all a little flighty.” Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't care what a Dryad was. His only concern was that she become quiet so that Rin could sleep peacefully. “Perhaps you should take the girl outside. She'll need fresh air to help recover. It's a beautiful day out.”

He nodded, exiting with Rin clutched tightly to him. Sesshomaru looked around the lush, green valley, the enormous tree on the horizon, and the towers dotting the frontier. Rin also looked and his golden eyes connected with her brown. She, then too, looked around her surroundings, smiling for the first time in days.

“Sesshomaru-sama, this place is pretty. Look at all the flowers.”

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. He walked towards the great tree and leaped easily into the branches. From there he could see the layout of the land. Birds flew around, chattering, which in turn caused Rin to giggle. He leaned back, enjoying the scent of grass and trees and the sound of Rin's light laughter.

A voice interrupted the soothing sounds. “So, you're the big, bad Demon Lord.” A dirty and hideous dwarf stood underneath the tree.

Sesshomaru regarded him with cool, golden eyes. He smelt the unwashed body, feeling as if he would retch. “I am.”

“You must be the prettiest I've ever seen.” He scratched an arm pit.

“I do not concern myself with the opinions of humans.”

“Arrogant, I adjust.”

“Why are you here?”

“I live here.”

“I can see that.” He adjusted Rin on his lap. “Why are you by this tree?”

“Because this tree and I have known one another for a very long time and sometimes we like to renew that relationship.”

Sesshomaru looked away, trying to escape the stench. He looked down at Rin sprawled over his lap and chest. “I was told you can fly by turning yourself into a bird.”

“What is it to you, pretty boy?”

Sesshomaru looked towards him. “Is it not simply a question?”

“And I only asked you who you were.” The man leaped into a lower branch, sitting down. “You don't want the opinion of humans, but you guard that little girl with all you have. Why?”

“It is of no concern of yours.” He looked up to the sky, indicating he was finished with the conversation.

“I only came to warn you that later today our Master will be visiting to learn more about you. The twins told me. I figured since I saw you sitting in this tree you should know.” The misshapen dwarf looked up, scratching himself.

Sesshomaru nodded, inwardly troubled by the meeting. Before he could respond, the dwarf transformed into the form of a blue-banded hawk and flew away. Rin gasped. “He turned into a bird!” Sesshomaru held Rin closer. Hopefully he'd have time to prepare for this meeting with these strange people's master.

 

The door on Polgara's cottage flew open and a hunched back man entered. “Polgara! Food! Get off your fat bottom and make something.” He sat down and Inuyasha automatically covered his nose with the sleeves of his haori. “Oh, Pol, Aldur's coming to pay us a visit. He wants to meet our demon friends.”

Inuyasha lowered his sleeves, amazed. Didn't the old man say that this Aldur was a God? He wasn't sure how he'd handle this meeting with their God, especially if it turned out it was a demon with a jewel shard. He looked towards Kagome and she shook her head no, indicating she understood his concern.

“Uncle, don't be so rude.” She placed a plate of food in front of him. “I hope our Master will clear things up.”

“You mean about Pretty Boy Demon Lord and Dog Eared Boy?” Beldin shoved a handful of eggs into his mouth. “Yeah, that'd be nice.”

Inuyasha almost gagged on the names. “Did you call my brother that?”

“Was that him in the tree? Yeah, I told him he was a pretty boy.”

Inuyasha snorted, trying not to laugh or gag at the same time. “Sesshomaru probably didn't like that.”

“Boy, I'm 6,000 years old. I don't care what young, haughty people think.” Beldin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He belched. “Pol, that meal could have been a little better.”

Polgara rolled her eyes. “Uncle, next time why don't you cook it yourself.”

Inuyasha blinked. “Well, he must not have gotten too angry. He didn't attack.”

“He was sitting with that child. I've never seen a Demon Lord love a small child like that.” He washed down breakfast with some ale he had hidden in his tunic.

Inuyasha nodded. “So, what's this master of yours like?”

“He's patient. He probably has some reason for your being here.” Polgara said, clearing Beldin's dishes.

Kagome said, “Lady Polgara, I sure hope so. We're trying to get back to our friends.”

“Hopefully he will have something for you to fix this. I'm sure he'll say something useful.” Polgara said. She wrinkled her nose. “Uncle, you really ought to at least attempt a bath.”

“Why? The Master doesn't care.” He belched loudly, scratching himself. “Besides, I'll only get dirty again so why waste time getting clean?”

Polgara rolled her eyes. “You're hopeless.”

“That little spy around here anywhere?”

“He went to the Old Wolf's tower last I heard.”

“Ah. I think I'll go down there.” He flexed his fingers as if they were talons.

“Uncle, don't fly in my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets the Master of the valley. Will he be a God or a demon in disguise? What does prophecy have to do with it and what connection does it have to do with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin? A new visitor from a distant land arrives, asking for help with demon problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru sat on a lower branch of the tree with Rin in his lap. He waited for these people's Master, his impatience not showing save for a slight tap of his fingers on Rin's back. Inuyasha sat not far away under the branches, Kagome having spread the picnic blanket out. Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat---until Kagome glared at him. He then crossed his arms, sat down cross legged, and stuck his lower lip out in a full pout. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly at his brother's expression. All four were silent save for Rin's quiet snores.

A calm descended upon the valley and Sesshomaru saw the woman, her father and the blond man with the sword approach. Behind them followed a man with a long, flowing blue robe and white hair. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt inferior to another being. He realized that this being was neither human nor demon but a deity. The wise, ancient features bore into his own soul and he felt at ease and terrified all at once. A smile played across the ancient man's face. “Be calm, my son.”

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's eyes go wide and mouth hang slightly open in shock from the corner of his eye He turned to the ancient man, nodding slowly.

“Let me see the little girl.” He reached a hand towards Rin.

Sesshomaru lifted her up, letting him look at her. He knew he should have been defensive and over protective, but he couldn't resist. He did, however, watch the young girl while being in the hands of the ancient man. The man placed a hand on Rin's forehead. He nodded towards Sesshomaru, “The young one will recover soon. In fact, she should feel better starting now.” The old man looked into Rin's eyes. “You will be just fine, my child.” He gently gave Rin back.

Sesshomaru gratefully accepted Rin back into his lap. She smiled gently at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her face buried in the crook of it. He looked back into the old man's face, nodding his thanks.

The old man looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and back again. He then looked towards Inuyasha's miko and a smile played across his lips. He reached a hand out, placing it onto Kagome's chin. “This child, so pure of heart.” Kagome blushed as the old man turned back towards Sesshomaru. “And you, you act one way but feel another.” Then, turning to his half brother, he said, “You are not all unlike your brother and your brother is not all unlike you.” He paused, turning towards his disciples. “These two demons are unlike all other demons. Do not fear them.”

Belgarath asked, “So, then they are demon and half-demon, Master?”

“Yea, my son. Though they are different from the demons that are most conjured upon this earth. They may be demon but they have very strong hearts.” He turned back towards the brothers. “What type are you? I can discern your true self but not your types.”

Sesshomaru gracefully jumped down to the ground, Rin cradled against his chest. “We are dog demon.”

“Ah. This is why both of you are so loyal to these two girls.” He looked around at the old tree then back at them. “You must have some part in the Prophecy that has not yet been revealed.”

“Prophecy?” Inuyasha asked, his head cocked to one side.

“Yes. We serve a Prophecy that has yet to be entirely fulfilled. I thought with the death of my brother we would have solved this.” Aldur sighed. “Yet there is something that remains to be done.”

“Your brother? Is he not also a God? Aren't your kind to be immortal and invincible?” Sesshomaru asked, confused himself.

“Yes, except my brother was a grave mistake. He had to be killed.” Aldur's voice held an unfathomable sorrow.

This Aldur was a God and that someone could have killed his brother, also a God, goaded Sesshomaru's curiosity further. He interrupted, asking, “Just who has the strength and ability to kill a God?”

The young, unassuming blond stepped forward. “I do.”

He eyed the man remembering the blade of blue fire. “A mortal?”

Aldur nodded. “Yes. A mortal. Belgarion, my son, however is not mortal like you think. He was born to be the Godslayer Prophecy spoke of thousands of years before his own birth. My brother knew this as well and tried to prevent his coming but it was not to be.”

Sesshomaru looked into the crystal blue eyes of the Godslayer. Before the young man had seemed so utterly ordinary and harmless. He had been unassuming and a low peasant who had not only turned out to be a king but also a Godslayer. The power the young man emanated off in waves became apparent as Sesshomaru noticed it and again he felt anxious, although he didn't outwardly express it. Then he looked into Aldur's ancient visage and it was replaced with peace. 

“You see, there must be a reason why you have come to our Vale.”

“I came for the child's welfare.”

“Yes. The one bound to you.” He reached a hand out, brushing bangs from Rin's face. “The one you protect without hesitation although your profess to loathe her kind.” He withdrew his hand. “Your soul calls to her and hers calls to you. She, too, is not ordinary.”

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's chocolate eyes. She seemed no different than always, except she had always been able to calm him. He looked back into the God's face, unsure of how to answer.

“Master,” Polgara asked. “He is a Demon Lord.” She pointed to Sesshomaru then to Inuyasha. “And he is a half-demon. Why do they not act like all the others?”

“They were not summoned from Hell. And the half-demon does not act like one who was born on this earth to be only a monster. Perhaps it is the effect of this pure child at his side.” He lifted Kagome's face towards him. “They, too, are soul bound.”

Kagome blushed and as soon as Aldur released her chin, both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another, turning away quickly to cover the embarrassment now coloring their cheeks. Inuyasha had crossed his arms, his ears at full alert while Kagome glanced over her shoulder slightly to see him. Sesshomaru shook his head, turning back towards the God and his disciples. What problems Inuyasha and his miko had were theirs alone to fix.

“What part do they play in the Prophecy?” Polgara asked, a slight smile on her face as she watched the two and their attempt to hide their feelings from one another.

“That I do not know. Perhaps a Codex passage will reveal their purpose.” Aldur remarked thoughtfully.

“What shall we do for now, Master?” Belgarath asked.

“House them and learn from them.” Aldur laid his hand first on Belgarath then on Polgara. “Be well my son and daughter.” He then walked away towards the meadow and disappeared. Sesshomaru let the breath he had held unconsciously go.

“Oi!” Inuyasha breathed, glancing over his shoulder at Sesshomaru and Kagome. “That doesn't happen every day.”

 

Later that night, in the comforts of Polgara's cottage, Inuyasha sat with Kagome watching his brother. Sesshomaru seemed anxious and uncertain, something Inuyasha also felt after meeting with the God. Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked onto his own and Inuyasha looked away, down at Kagome. He glanced back up towards the blond man, the Godslayer. The blade of blue fire sat against the wall, a few feet away from him.

His brother sat holding Rin, who at the late hour lay sleeping in his lap. So Rin was Sesshomaru's soul mate and Kagome his. Inuyasha felt a slight blush as he glanced back down at Kagome and he shook his head, clearing it. How had the God known this but not what kind of demons they were? Were demons truly so different here?

Inuyasha felt something brush his shoulder. Kagome rested against him and he placed an arm around her shoulders. He glanced back over to the blade of blue fire and before he could stop himself, he asked, “Who forged that blade?”

The Godslayer said, “It was forged with two stars sent by the God Belar and the Orb of Aldur rests upon its pommel. It is the sword of the Rivan King.”

“The Rivan King?”

“Yes. It's another of my titles.” He rolled his eyes. “I swear, those titles weigh more than that sword does. If it were up to me I'd lose half of them.” He let a small smile cross his serious features.

“God? Belar? Just how many Gods are there?”

“Eight. Well, now seven I suppose. Aldur, Chaldan, Nedra, Issa, Mara, Belar and Torak. Then there is their father UL. Torak is the one I had to defeat.” His blue eyes held remorse.

Inuyasha let the subject drop, turning his attentions back to his brother. Rin slept peacefully in Sesshomaru's lap and for the first time since they had arrived to this strange place his brother's cool amber eyes held peace. In fact, it was the first time Inuyasha had ever seen that expression in his brother's eyes as long as he had known him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the young man's voice, “What type of sword do you have? It looks odd.”

Inuyasha looked down at Tetsusaiga. He looked back at him. “It's a sword forged from the fang of my father.”

“A fang?”

“Yes.” He wasn't sure how much he should speak about his sword in front of his brother. Although they had called a truce, he was not sure how much he should reveal in case things turned sour afterwards. Rin called his eyes back to his brother as she yawned and snuggled into his shoulder. Sesshomaru had a slight smile, then rested his chin onto Rin's hair.

Inuyasha looked down, noticing Kagome's eyes droop as she neared sleep. She snuggled into his shoulder, yawning.

He looked back up, his eyes connecting with his brother's. He nodded his acknowledgment. Sesshomaru gently stood up, carrying the small child up the stairs. A few moments later he returned downstairs, sitting not far from Inuyasha.

“How is she?”

“Sleeping peacefully. Her cough and fever have disappeared,” Sesshomaru's quiet voice replied. “How is the miko?”

“Kagome? Asleep---I think.”

His brother laughed softly. “You think. Do you not know?”

“Sometimes I think she is and then she admonishes me for something and I'm taken by surprise. I think meeting this God wore her out.”

Sesshomaru looked around before looking to the blade of blue fire. “That blade, it is formidable. Just looking at it reveals so.”

Inuyasha nodded.

“Little brother, why did you refrain from telling the Godslayer about Tetsusaiga?” His voice remained quiet and detached.

“I---I don't know.” Inuyasha felt shamed for not telling the truth about his own sword. Before he could continue, his brother spoke.

“I no longer want your Tetsusaiga. It has no power that I want. It was meant for you for a reason.” His voice remained calm. “Though, it is not as if I do not wish I had a sword that could do some of the things as yours does.”

Inuyasha drooped his ears, then glared at his brother. “What the hell? We've fought over my sword for so long and now you don't want it? Did you catch that cold from the pup?”

Sesshomaru's lips drew into a tight line. “I suggest you alter your tone, half-breed.” He looked at a point above Inuyasha's head before locking his gaze back onto Inuyasha's. “I do not wish for your sword because I realize that it was meant to seal in your demon blood. I have not wanted your sword since I realized this about it.”

“Oh, so now you think it's not worthy of you, I see. It keeps me, a half-breed, where I belong.” He glared at Sesshomaru. “You're lucky Kagome's here or I'd show you just what my Tetsusaiga can really do.”

Before they could degenerate into an all out fight, the Godslayer's mate begged of the old man, “Belgarath, will you tell a story for our visitors?”

Belgarath stood, finishing off his ale tankard. “Ce'Nedra, which story?”

“The story of the beginning and the War of the Gods.”

“Ah, that one.” Belgarath stood to his full height, his tattered cloak drawn about his shoulders. “In the beginning, the seven Gods joined their hands and Wills, commanding this world to be. And so it was. They created the seasons, the sky, the ground, and the ocean. They created beast, bird, and flowers of such variety. And most of all, they created man.” Belgarath drank from the new tankard Polgara had provided him. “To each God, except for Aldur, a people were chosen. Belar chose the Alorns, Nedra the Tolnedrans, Issa those of Nyissa, Mara of the Marags who were believed to be no more, Chaldan of the Arends, and Torak of the Angaraks.” His voice lowered on the last.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to listen, the retort Sesshomaru had ready for his brother remaining on his lips. Perhaps the tale would help them understand just where they were. Their fight had been forgotten as soon as the tale had began. Belgarath then shifted his tale, “Then, after much peace in the world, Torak, the fairest of them all, smote his eldest brother Aldur, stealing the stone that Aldur had breathed life into. He fled with all the armies of the peoples of the other Gods pursuing until he could flee no more. There, he lifted the stone, commanding it to crack asunder the world beneath his feet.” His voice rumbled. “In payment, Torak's beautiful face was marred on the left side, his eye to burn for eternity and the left hand which had held the stone melted away, to be nothing but ash. The world heaved and the water came in, drowning a mass of people on that day that the world was cracked.” Belgarath drank again. “But, lo, it would be two thousand years before the Orb of Aldur would be reclaimed and returned. The Alorn king Cherek Bear Shoulders and his sons went unto the Vale of Aldur, hoping to coax Belgarath to cross the frozen ocean to recapture what had been stolen. But, Belgarath's wife had been with child and was reluctant to leave them.”

 

The next morning, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin sat around the breakfast table. As much as he claimed not to need or want human food, Sesshomaru's stomach rumbled. And, Polgara's kitchen had inviting smells. He willingly accepted for the first time since their arrival a plate of eggs, bacon and a cherry turnover that he was unsure of how to eat. He also accepted some tea. He, of course, tried to hide that this enormous plate of food was for Rin, but soon succumbed to the inviting smell.

Polgara raised an eyebrow. “Demon Lord, I thought you disliked human food.”

Sesshomaru swallowed, looking at his brother and his miko for a moment. Inuyasha seemed as hungry as he, yet couldn't possibly taste half of what he ate at the speed he shoved food into his mouth. Sesshomaru then turned back towards Polgara. “I eat what I choose to eat.”

“I can tell.”

Kagome asked, “Lady Polgara, may I ask a question?”

“What is it dear?”

“I was wondering if there might be a way to take a bath of some sort. I feel like I haven't washed my hair in three days.”

“Ah. Of course. I'll set up a bath for you after breakfast.”

Sesshomaru nearly choked on the girl's next request. “And Sesshomaru-sama, may Rin take a bath with me? It might help her feel better.”

He swallowed, coughing to clear his throat. Before he could answer, Rin clapped her hands and begged, “Please Sesshomaru-sama? Can I?”

Looking into her brown eyes he felt his resistance crumble. Besides he knew the little girl needed a bath. “Do as you please.”

Kagome nodded. She pushed her plate back and stood. “Rin, are you finished eating? Perhaps they have something there for you to wear while what you're wearing is washed.”

“Of course there is, dear. I'll take you two there.” Polgara stood up, leading the two girls upstairs.

After the girls were gone, Inuyasha snickered. “Man, she's already whipped you.”

Sesshomaru glared, shoving egg filled chopsticks into his mouth. He swallowed, remarking, “Like a half-breed such as yourself should talk. I've seen the effect of those prayer beads around your neck.”

“Oi. Why is it whenever we talk it's always half-breed this and half-breed that?” Inuyasha seemed to be baiting him into a fight, albeit one that wouldn't come down to physical blows.

Sesshomaru paused, fumbling with the cherry turnover. His brow furrowed in concentration, then he set it back down, licking frosting off a claw. “Because I know it irritates you.”

“If I knew you could be such a jackass in the morning I wouldn't have talked to you.” He snorted, crossing his arms.

“You did start this one, little brother.”

“Did not.”

“Did so. You declared me whipped so I merely pointed out your reality to you.” Finally giving up on eating the sweet treat with chopsticks, he sliced it in half with a claw, biting one. The other half he offered to his brother. Inuyasha snatched it up, grumbling.

Kagome and Rin looked through what Polgara had to offer for clothing. Rin was simple. Until her clothes dried she would wear an old outfit Garion had worn. Kagome, on the other hand, had to borrow from the red-haired woman, Ce'Nedra. The princess willingly gave what she called a Dryad tunic. It was green and a bit revealing but Kagome figured it would do while her other outfit became washed. She hoped the two brothers downstairs left alone wouldn't destroy the house.

Polgara handed Kagome a comb and brush as well as some scented oils. Kagome slipped her backpack off, placing it on the floor. She took out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap and a nice towel. Polgara's eyebrows shot up. “What's this?”

“Oh, it's shampoo. I brought it from home.”

“I see. The tub is just that way. It'll be nice and hot.”

Kagome nodded her thanks, taking Rin by the hand. She smiled at the child. “Well, Rin, are you ready?”

Rin nodded. Before the tub, Kagome knelt down helping the little girl undress. She then boosted her up, setting her gently into the tub of water. She poured water over Rin's head, getting her hair nice and wet. Rin giggled. Kagome wondered how on earth the child remained so innocent and happy with a master such as Sesshomaru. She picked up the bottle of shampoo. “Rin, please close your eyes. I'm going to wash your hair and it'll sting if any of this gets into them.”

Rin squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Kagome rub her head. She lathered the soap, then rinsed it off. Rin giggled the entire time. Perhaps this innocent girl kept Sesshomaru decent. Obviously he was more than the Demon Lord who wanted nothing but to claim Tetsusaiga and destroy Inuyasha. In the last few days they had almost acted civilly to one another and she hoped that would continue. Besides, it could only benefit everyone if they stopped hating one another.

She finished washing Rin's hair, handing her the soap. Rin began washing herself, playing as she went. She smiled, looking up at Kagome. Kagome felt as if the two of them had some type of connection, and she supposed they did. Both did travel with demons and both of those demons, although one was half, protected them without hesitation. She smiled back at Rin, supposing that both brothers were not all that different after all.

Rin finished washing and Kagome lifted her out of the tub, toweling her dry. “There, don't you feel better having cleaned up?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Kagome-sama. Very much so.”

Kagome smiled. “We'll get you dressed and you can go see Sesshomaru.”

Rin clapped her hands. “Thank you.”

 

Inuyasha sat at the table, arms crossed. He flicked his eyes once in awhile to his brother who stoically sat. After breakfast and Sesshomaru's teasing he felt restless. He had hoped to bicker with his elder brother but that didn't seem to happen.

The door opened and the Godslayer sat down, taking a cup of water. He glanced between the two brothers. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Inuyasha replied. “Just that my jackass brother almost never talks.”

Sesshomaru retorted, “Perhaps I only speak when I feel I have something important to say. Much can be said for saying very little.”

Garion sighed and turned back to his water cup. “Where's the little girl and woman?”

“Bathing.” Sesshomaru said quietly.

“Ah. Aunt Pol probably enthusiastically helped set that up.”

The patter of little feet broke the silence after Garion's comment and Rin appeared, flying to her master's lap. Sesshomaru sighed softly, opening it to her.

Inuyasha saw his eyes soften, even if the rest of his expression did not. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm tightly around Rin, holding her to his chest. All he could think to himself was that it was a side of his brother had hadn't seen before, one side that didn't spend its time trying to kill him or argue.

The door opened and another man they had not yet met entered. He was pale with jet black hair and angular eyes. He looked from Garion to the two demon brothers and back again. “Of all the times you had to come to the Vale, Garion, why did it have to be now?”

Garion shrugged. “Ce'Nedra would be able to tell you more on that, Zakath. Sit. Aunt Pol should make lunch soon.”

Zakath sat down, looking at the two brothers. “Who are they?”

“The one with the child is Lord Sesshomaru and the other is Inuyasha,” Garion said. “Sesshomaru is a Demon Lord and Inuyasha is his half-demon brother.”

Zakath looked puzzled then bewildered. “You mean I traveled all the way from Mallorea only to find a pair of demons in the second to last place I'd ever think to look? I've had enough demons the past month.” He passed a hand over his eyes. “Did you ever get that letter?”

Garion's brow furrowed. “I forgot to ask Silk for it.”

“Garion! It was important!”

“I gather that.”

“How can you be so calm. I rule a whole continent and you a tiny island. I've been wallowing in the mess left after a demon massacre. If I ever get my hands on that magician I'll cut his head off and crucify him myself.” He then looked at the two demons again. “Wait, Garion, where did these two demons come from? And why is he sitting with a child?”

“We don't know.” Garion simply responded. “She came with him when they showed up.”

Zakath sighed. “Why do I ever bother asking you anything. You're frustrating, did you know that?”

“One does one's best.”

Inuyasha coughed. “Demon troubles you say? What exactly is going on?”

“What isn't always going on? Those worthless Karands are revolting and have some guy in control of a Demon Lord who happens to control the rest. Only problem is no one knows where he came from. Karanda had been quite peaceful as far as a country that worships demons goes and then it just burst into flames a month ago.”

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. “Controls a Demon Lord?”

“Yes. And the Demon Lord summons all the other ones. They've ravaged all of Karanda and seem to be heading to the northern half of Ancient Mallorea.”

Garion gasped. “Why would they head for Cthol Mishrak? They will find nothing but stagnant water and rusting metal there.”

“Who knows what a Demon Lord, magician or what the Karands ever intend to do in any given situation? I have a funny feeling that a few Grolims will have something to say about it.” Zakath groaned. “Just what I need. A religious war. I thought after you stuck Torak with that sword of yours I'd not have to put up with this type of behavior anymore.”

“Sorry.” Garion smiled sheepishly. “I can't make Grolims stop fighting. You're the Emperor of Mallorea, not me. I'm just the Overlord of the West.”

Sesshomaru spoke softly, “A Demon Lord who allows himself to be controlled by a mortal is not worthy to be called Demon Lord.”

Inuyasha had been waiting for his brother to say that. He looked from his brother's face to the two kings. “I still don't understand this controlling thing. I've heard of spells that can subdue and entrap but never control the way you describe.”

Garion sighed. “I've seen it done a few times, and the end result isn't always pretty. The magician draws a pattern on the ground, speaks an intricate spell, and forms an illusion, usually more hideous the better to encase the demon. The more experience and power the magician possesses the more powerful demon he can summon. Most don't learn to summon that powerful of a demon because one mistake in either the protective drawing, the spell incantation, or the illusion and the demon locked inside the illusion breaks free and devours the magician, usually first because of the illusion that it had been forced into.” Garion paused. “They're summoned usually from Hell. A demon here usually is a dark green, red, or other color with horns and tail. They're also usually hot, and in both Karanda and Morindim they often melt snow when broke free from illusion.”

Inuyasha wondered about all of this strange style of summoning a demon. “But why? It sounds as if it is worthless, more than they bargain for. Why bother if it'll only make you a snack for some demon?”

“Because they have no God and thus have turned towards demon worship instead.”

Sesshomaru snorted, cradling Rin closer to his body. “No one summons me, nor do they control me.”

“Well, you and your brother are certainly exceptions.” Garion sighed. “Sometimes demons attempt to mate with human females, hoping to produce something as awful as found in Hell, but of which cannot be sent back to Hell. They rarely are born alive and when they are born they claw their way out of their mother's body, killing her in their first act of monstrosity. From there only the Gods know what they might do. Most die before they can only become killing machines with no master. Demons hope to attain such a creature any way possible.”

Inuyasha gasped. “Destroy your own mother?” He couldn't imagine slicing his way through his mother to be born. It just wasn't right.

Garion nodded. “Yes. It is what they do.”

Sesshomaru's quiet voice broke the silence that had settled on the room. “Surely they have a weak night when they become human and can be killed.”

Zakath asked, “What do you mean?”

“All half-breeds lose their powers for one night a month. They become merely mortal and human that night and thus cower in fear until the daybreak.”

Garion pursed his lips. “No, no. I don't think the demons that would be born alive and live would actually suffer that weakness. Only way to stop them is to summon a God. And that's not exactly simple. For my family Aldur will answer, but for the average Alorn or Arend, Chaldan or Belar most likely would not simply come to their bidding.”

“Well, now that we've explained all of that,” Zakath began. “Are you going to help me with this demon issue?”

Garion nodded. “Of course. We can't let this continue.”

“Mind if I come along?” Inuyasha asked. “I'd like to see some of these demons.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “As do I.”

“Then it's settled. We will go to Mallorea in the next few days. I'm sure Aunt Pol and Grandfather will join us after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about the City of Endless Night that has the strange people in the valley spooked? Who will they meet as they travel across the plains outside of the valley? Will Inuyasha ride a horse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Five

Kagome came down the stairs, feeling a little self-conscious in the Dryad tunic. Its skirt wasn't much shorter than her school uniforms, but the shirt hugged her chest. She crossed her arms tightly across it, attempting to shield herself. Kagome entered the dining area to find Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the Godslayer, and a new man she had never met discussing some troubles the man was having with demons.

Kagome sneaked to Inuyasha's side, hoping she'd go unnoticed. She slid into a chair next to Inuyasha, looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and back again. They both looked serious, but not tense. Both seemed focused entirely on the conversation at hand to bother with a fight. Rin lay draped over Sesshomaru's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She was awake but looked drowsy.

Inuyasha looked down, nodding at her. His eyes then grew wide, though he didn't say anything about her change of clothes. Kagome felt her cheeks flush, then she whispered, “Lady Polgara is washing my usual outfit.” She heard him gulp, then he nodded. Kagome felt almost satisfied by his reaction to the outfit. Allowing her arms to ease from around her chest, she relaxed slightly.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru snort. His cool, calm voice asked, “How far will we travel to this Mallorea?”

Garion sighed. “We'll have to head east across the continent and see if I can get a Cherek warship to cross the Sea of the East.” He looked towards Zakath. “I hope you don't mind, Zakath. I just do not trust Malloreon ships and sailors all that much.”

Zakath laughed softly. “Of course, Garion. You're the ruler of an island, you know more about this than I.”

Inuyasha huffed. “So, how long will this take?”

“About two months round trip. Two to three weeks to get there, about a few weeks to find where this magician and Demon Lord are, but most likely Cthol Mishrak, and then a couple weeks to get back here to the Vale,” Garion surmised.

“Two months!” Inuyasha felt Kagome grip his hand to try and calm him. “Alright,” he grumbled under his breath.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Fine. So it is settled. We will leave for this Mallorea when?”

“Grandfather will probably have us leave in a few days most likely. Sound good?”

“Fine with me,” Zakath answered.

Garion stood. “I think I'll track Grandfather down and see what he thinks of all of this.” He walked out the door leaving the two demons and Kagome with the strange new king.

Silence overtook the room until Kagome said, “Well, I guess we'll just rest the rest of the day. We really can't do much else.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, his red haori hiding them. “Feh. Whatever.”

Zakath folded his hands over themselves. He then sighed. “Where on earth are my manners.” He stood, bowing slightly toward Kagome. “I'm Zakath.”

“Kagome Higurashi.” She nodded back.

Zakath retook his seat. “And where do you fit in with this odd group, young lady?”

“I travel with Inuyasha.” She glanced at Sesshomaru and Rin. “How is Rin doing?”

Rin lifted her head smiling slightly. “Rin is very warm and sleepy.” She placed her head back onto Sesshomaru's shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Polgara came back downstairs. “Your clothes are in your room when ever you are ready to change. I also provided you a nice peasant dress for travel. We'll draw less attention that way.” She put a teapot over the fire. “Oh, hello Zakath.”

Zakath nodded. “Hello Lady Polgara. Garion went to talk with Belgarath.”

“What does he want with the Old Wolf?”

“I've got a situation on my hands at home. We're being overrun with demons so I came here for help.”

“I see.” Polgara poured five cups of tea, placing them on the table. “I'm sure you've already met our special guests.”

“Yes, yes I have. Your family never ceases to amaze me.” He smiled slightly. “Though, I must say I'm not looking forward to traveling to Cthol Mishrak.”

“City of Endless Night?” Polgara's eyes went wide. “Why Torak's city?”

“Don't ask me why the magician is taking his demon host there. It doesn't make sense to me either.”

“I suppose you want us to come with you to fend off what ever is brewing there.”

“Yes, yes. Garion agreed but he's off telling Belgarath. I don't think we can just leave this magician alone.”

“No. We can't.” She looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. “I suppose you two will be traveling that way as well. What about the little girl and you, Kagome?”

“Where I go, Rin goes,” Sesshomaru said coolly.

“Okay, but do try to keep her from all that stagnant water and Grolims. Your eyes make you look Angarak after all.”

Kagome nodded. “Of course we will go. Inuyasha and I need to stay together or we might not get back home to our friends.”

Inuyasha snorted, his arms crossing across his chest. “Who else can sense if these demons have the jewel.”

“Jewel? What jewel?” Polgara's eyebrow arched.

Kagome saw Inuyasha inwardly kick himself. She sighed. “It's what we're looking for. Don't pay any attention to him.”

“I want to know what jewel this is. The Orb?”

“No, no. The Jewel of Four Souls. It's shattered into pieces currently.” Kagome sighed.

“Jewel of Four Souls?”

“Yes. The Shikon No Tama. It increases the power of demons who possess it,” Kagome finished. “We're searching for it's many pieces. One shard provides its owner with enormous power.”

Inuyasha grunted. “I wouldn't be surprised if our 'magician' happened to have a shard or two. Probably how he commands so many of the demons.”

“Even so, we'll have to deal with what ever it is. What ever is going on, perhaps it'll help you return back to your friends.” Polgara sipped from her own cup of tea.

“Hopefully.”

 

A few days later, Durnik and Garion prepared the horses they would need to travel upon through Mishrak ac Thull on their way to the Sea of the East. Inuyasha sighed, never having had to ride a horse before. His arms were crossed and his ears were down as he stood next to the horse they had provided him. She was a sturdy, older mare less likely to become skittish as they traveled. That didn't convince the half-demon, however, why he should ride the animal.

He grumbled, “I don't want to ride the damn horse.”

Kagome looked over from her horse. She sighed. “Inuyasha, you have to ride the horse. We can't have you running around here because it'll draw attention.”

Inuyasha thrust his chin forward. “Feh. Like weak human eyes could see me anyways. I still don't think I should have to get on the stupid horse.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome's voice cut into him. “You will ride the horse. Or I will 'it you so much you'll have no choice but to be on that horse for a month.”

Inuyasha glared at her. He looked from his horse to her. “Wench, I'd rather have to carry you than ride this ridiculous animal.”

Kagome crossed her arms, her hands disappearing in the long sleeves of her gray peasant dress. “Inuyasha! Sit boy!”

The prayer beads around his neck glowed pink and Inuyasha felt it yank him to the grass below. He grunted, “What the fuck did you do that for!” Inuyasha saw his horse's muzzle near him as she looked with calm brown eyes at the disgruntled half-demon.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. “Why do I even bother talking to you sometimes!” She stalked away from him towards the other women in the traveling party.

He sat up after the spell wore off and shook his fist. “Fine, be that way! See if I care!”

Sesshomaru shook his head from the horse he had been provided. He sighed. “Little brother, do not make such a spectacle of yourself.”

Inuyasha shifted on the ground and stood up, brushing his pants off. “Oh yeah, asshole? Wanna come over here and say that?”

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru gracefully turned his back on his brother. He also traveled in the direction that Kagome had. He said, glancing over his shoulder, “Half-breed, perhaps you should learn to hold your tongue.” He bent down slightly, hefting Rin up with his arm before walking back to his horse.

Garion rode up towards the two brothers just as Sesshomaru adjusted himself and Rin in the saddle. “We're going to be heading towards the Stronghold. It'll take us about two and a half days to cross the plains of Algaria. Aunt Pol told me to let you know.” He turned his horse around to face the direction they would travel in.

Sesshomaru nodded his response. Rin asked, “Will there be flowers as we go?”

Garion nodded. “Lots. There's a very special one that I'll have to show you sometime.” He winked before getting his horse into a trot. “I should rejoin Aunt Pol. We'll set up camp later tonight and we can talk more there.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at his horse. He snorted. “Feh. Still don't know why I have to ride this stupid animal.” He got on the horse, adjusting himself in the saddle as he saw Kagome approach again.

Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head slightly. He rode ahead to follow Garion. “I am going to ride up there with the Godslayer.”

Inuyasha glared at him. “Like I care, jackass.”

Kagome rode her horse next to his, smiling slightly. “Well, Inuyasha, I guess we're going to find out what is going on with those demons. Don't look so glum.”

Inuyasha felt awkward sitting astride the horse, adjusting again. The horse seemed nonchalant about a half-demon sitting on its back and merely followed everyone else. He snorted. “I'm fine.”

“Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry for 'itting you but I had to get you on that horse.”

“Feh. Whatever. I'm on the stupid horse. Let's just get to this place already.” Inuyasha twitched his ears hearing his brother's retainer squawk about being left behind. As strange as he and his brother looked, Jaken puzzled him. How would they disguise the foolish toad?

Sesshomaru's horse stopped. He called the toad forward, “Jaken.” Once Jaken stood by the horse, Sesshomaru ordered, “You will stay here.”

“But my lord!”

“Do as I say.”

That settled it. Inuyasha almost wanted to catch up to Sesshomaru and thank him for leaving behind the obnoxious toad. He watched as Jaken folded his arms over that staff of his. A slight smile crossed his lips. “Serves him right. Best to keep that toad here.”

A bird circled the grassland, landing and shimmering into the dwarf. “What's going on here?”

Inuyasha instinctively raised his haori to his nose. “My brother's retainer is being left behind. Sesshomaru just has to persuade him of that. He'll catch up.”

Beldin nodded. “I'm going back up there. Those foolish beasts irritate me.” He shimmered again, leaping into the sky.

Kagome gasped. “That's amazing!”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah. Wish I could ditch this silly animal. I want to run, not let the horse run for me.”

“I know, I know. Let's not start that argument all over again, okay?” She adjusted her skirt on the horse.

The little rat faced man dropped back towards their horses. “Well, I guess we're all going to be traveling together. Your brother, what type of treatment should we expect to give him? I like to know what not to do.”

Inuyasha shook his head to clear hair from his eyes. He snorted. “Just avoid him if you can.”

He nodded. “We're going to have to do something about your ears when we get to the Stronghold. Belgarath told me that Polgara would handle it.”

Inuyasha grunted. He swiveled his ears towards his brother's horse as he caught up. “Long as I don't have to tie something on them or wear a silly hat I don't care. I hate hats. They make my ears itch.”

Sesshomaru joined them, joining the conversation. “What should we expect as we travel?”

Silk said, “Grass and more grass. I should warn you, however, traveling with Belgarath, Polgara, and the Rivan King we'll surely encounter an escort before long. Not to mention His Royal Majesty, Zakath. It's highly unnecessary and ridiculous but they'll insist. Algars are persistent, especially the one I'm thinking about.”

Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the prospect of more humans. He, however, remained silent.

“Belgarath feels the same way if it makes you feel any better. Alorns irritate him and he's been dealing with their ridiculous behavior for thousands of years.” Silk laughed. “Besides, it could be worse. We could be visiting Val Alorn in Cherek. They're all drunk all the time up there.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “An escort? Lucky us.” He felt as if his tail bone would jostle out of his body from riding the horse.

Silk winked. “I do know a few ladies who would kill to have hair like the two of you so I'm only going to warn you once.”

Inuyasha groaned. “Why me?”

Silk nearly fell out of his saddle laughing. “Garion's been asking that since he was fourteen. No one has ever answered him.”

Belgarath stirred from his doze. “Silk, don't torment our guests. I'm not cleaning up your remains when one of them decides to rip you in two.”

“Who me? Torment others? How can you say such things? I thought you'd think better of me, Ancient One.” He mocked him further by bowing slightly in his saddle.

“Silk, you're an evil, evil man.”

“I try.” He glanced over at Inuyasha. “Did I torment you, dear, dear demon sir?”

“Silk!”

“I asked him a question with respect. What ever is wrong with that behavior?” His nose twitched noticeably.

“Prince Kheldar, your tongue will get you into trouble some day, do you know that?” Polgara said, turning around slightly. “Leave them be. I'm not cleaning up your remains either.”

Inuyasha shook his head. Apparently Silk spent his time entertaining himself by mocking others. Silk reminded him much of Miroku, minus the monk status or the need to ask all females if they'd bear his children. He looked over at Kagome, shrugging.

“Lady Polgara! I've been in trouble my entire life. How else would I know how to live?”

 

About four hours later Inuyasha watched the others stop their horses around a river. He leaped off his horse, grateful to be on his own two feet. He ran around, stretching the kinks out of his legs. Glaring over at his horse, he grunted. When he had agreed to travel to this City of Endless Night he hadn't agreed to riding a horse at all.

He sat down onto the ground, gratefully accepting a piece of cheese. He eagerly ate it, then gulped as much water as he could before running again. It felt good to have the air flow through his ears and hair. After he worked out the remaining kinks, Inuyasha sat back down next to Kagome. She looked a little fatigued and yawned. “I could go to sleep right here.”

Inuyasha snorted. “You should drink some water and have one of those hunks of cheese.” He grabbed a cup filling it with water and a hunk of cheese from the travel bag. “Here.” If she could force him onto the horse he could force her to eat something. She nodded, taking each.

A few feet away his brother sat down with the little girl. Inuyasha handed a cup of water to him for the girl. He nodded before giving a piece of cheese as well. They ate in silence until it was time to continue on their journey. Inuyasha said to his horse, “Yes, I know, I know. It is not my idea. I do not want to ride you and you don't want me to ride you but I have to so deal.” He launched himself into the saddle, steading himself. “Remind me to never do this again.”

Kagome sighed. “It's not that bad, really.”

“Speak for yourself, wench.”

Kagome glared at him, turning away from him. The silent treatment seemed to be the weapon of choice this time.

They rode across the plains for about another hour until a lone horseman appeared on the crest of a hill. His lone black lock of hair flowed in the air behind him and he looked grim. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to see this human. The horses stopped and the man lead his horse in their direction. He wore leather and a sword. His hawk like features softened for a moment before settling back into a mask. “I've expected you.”

“Hettar,” Belgarath said. “We're on our way to the Stronghold. I suppose you're going to be our escort.”

“Yes, yes. There have been a few bandits out here the past few weeks. Odd because I haven't seen a Murgo since my father stuck that sword of his into Taur Urgas and Garion killed their God.” He swung his horse around. “Best not to attract any would be attackers with a small group.”

“True, true.” Belgarath looked over his odd group. “We'll talk at camp tonight about what's stirring in other parts of the world. If you can't tell we've got Zakath with us.”

Beldin landed. “What's the hold up, Belgarath? Are you waiting for the demons over in Mallorea to pay you a social call?”

Belgarath grunted. “We're going. You don't have to be so sour.”

“Someone has to knock the fluff out of your head.” He scratched an armpit. “I'm going back up there.” His hands curved into talon like gestures and he shimmered, launching back into the sky.

Inuyasha flattened his ears tightly to his skull hoping the new arrival would not notice the odd appendages. He pulled his horse behind his brother's, then next to Sesshomaru's horse. He lifted one ear, attempting to hear what was being said. The new horse rider didn't seem to notice him and had lapsed into the spot next to the Godslayer. He let his ears sit back up, twitching them after abusing them so much.

Sesshomaru, without turning towards him, said, “It seems no one cares about your ears, little brother.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Whatever. I just don't feel like having someone else touch or gawk or ask about them today.” He saw a slight smile play across his brother's features.

“I see. This new human, he seems less talkative than some of the others.” Sesshomaru adjusted Rin in the saddle. “I am certain that they will set up camp before too long. Nightfall is approaching after all.”

“Yes. I'd expect them to. Kagome already looked a bit tired after five hours in the saddle.” He adjusted more on his horse attempting to get comfortable.

“Rin has complained as well of being slightly tired. I do not have a problem with resting over night.”

 

While Garion and Durnik pitched the tents, Polgara prepared supper from stores brought from her cottage. She prepared a stew with a piece of cheese set aside for all. Inuyasha gratefully accepted his bowl, consuming it as fast as possible.

Kagome joined him with her own bowl. “Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!”

He swallowed. “How am I being rude? I'm eating so what's the problem.”

“Don't gulp so much.” Kagome ate her own stew quietly and politely. “It's just not polite.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He slurped more stew. Once he finished, he ripped a piece of cheese and bit into it.

Sesshomaru and Rin sat not far away from them, with Sesshomaru feeding Rin cheese bites and eating his own bowl of stew. He looked towards Inuyasha before quietly talking with Rin.

Garion sat down not far from the group. He had the new human with him. “Hettar, I'd like you to meet the new members of our little traveling group.” He pointed towards Rin. “That little girl is named Rin.” Rin smiled wide over her bowl that she shared with Sesshomaru. Next, Garion pointed to Sesshomaru. “This is Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is his ward.”

Hettar nodded. He looked nearly as grim as Sesshomaru did about the whole introduction. Inuyasha knew that the moment he'd been dreading since this horseman joined the group earlier that day had finally come.

Garion pointed to Kagome. “This is Kagome. And finally Inuyasha.” Inuyasha left his ears alone, deciding he had no choice. Hettar only nodded, seeming not to care about Inuyasha's odd ears. He also did not respond verbally. “I'm sure you've noticed that he has some unusual ears. We'll talk about that when we reach the Stronghold.”

Once everyone had finished eating, Inuyasha stood and stretched. His legs felt numb from all the riding he had done that day, and now he only wanted to feel normal again. He looked over the fire, then back at Kagome, noticing that she had begun to drowse where she sat. He sat back down behind her, wrapping his legs around her and easing her back into his chest. He was thankful that Shippo wasn't there to be a pest.

Kagome snuggled into his chest, falling fast asleep. Inuyasha felt himself stifle a yawn, feeling a bit worn out from the pat few days. He didn't want to fall asleep in this strange place out in the open when Kagome needed him most and he didn't want to appear weak in front of his brother either.

Sesshomaru interrupted his thoughts. “Don't force yourself to remain awake on my accord.” He held Rin's sleeping form as he stood. “You really haven't slept in days. I'll stand guard.”

Inuyasha felt a bit peeved. “I can handle it.”

“I'm not saying you cannot. I just think it'd be best if you got some rest otherwise I can't count on you if it becomes necessary.”

Inuyasha flattened his ears. “Alright.” He allowed the yawn to finally escape him. “You can put Rin next to me that way you don't have to worry.”

Sesshomaru nodded, setting Rin next to him. She immediately made Inuyasha into a pillow, nestling into the leftover folds of his haori. Sesshomaru stood after rubbing Rin's hair gently. “I will tell the Godslayer that I will stand guard tonight.”

Inuyasha nodded his eyes growing weary with sleep. “Good. Wake me if anything should happen.” Sesshomaru nodded before walking away. Inuyasha held Kagome closer and then pulled Rin closer, placing one arm around Rin, the other Kagome. He had forgotten all about getting into a tent and let sleep overtake him.

 

Inuyasha felt a nudge on his shoulder and he jumped up, drawing and transforming Tetsusaiga. “What! Where!”

Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha! You scared me!”

Inuyasha grunted. “Don't go waking me up like that.”

Kagome sighed. “Lady Polgara has breakfast on the fire.” She gently took his hand. “Come on, before we miss it.”

When they arrived, Inuyasha noticed that his brother and Rin were not there. “Where's Sesshomaru?”

“Oh, Rin wanted to pick flowers. Not entirely sure what flowers but she insisted.” Kagome giggled.”Now that he's not here I can say he acts more like a puppy dog with that child.”

“I wouldn't ever let him hear you say that.”

Kagome leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Thanks for keeping me warm last night.”

Inuyasha felt a slight blush creep on his face. “Least I could do for you in the open like that.”

“We did have a tent, you know.”

“Feh. I've got my fire rat.”

They sat down with the rest of the group, waiting for breakfast. Most were waking and preparing for the day in silence. Inuyasha felt his stomach rumble and he began to grow a little impatient.

Sesshomaru returned with Rin and sat down not far from Inuyasha and Kagome, daring anyone to ask about his new head adornment. Rin had woven a circlet of yellow, blue, and purple flowers placing it on Sesshomaru's head. Inuyasha suppressed a laugh not wanting to anger his brother or provoke Kagome to sit him.

Inuyasha took some cheese and began to eat. It'd do until breakfast was ready. He looked over the group traveling with them and noticed that most everyone had made ready for the days ride. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt a nudge. His horse from yesterday was rubbing her head onto his shoulder. “Gah! What are you doing that for?”

Kagome giggled. “I guess your horse likes you more than you like her.”

“Well if it were up to me, it wouldn't be my horse.” He stood up, moving away from the horse. “Don't know why the damn thing took a liking to me.” He glared at his now smirking brother. “And you, flower king, shut the hell up.”

Sesshomaru stopped smirking. “You should know your place, half-breed.”

“Half-breed! I'll show you half-breed!” Inuyasha had his hand on Tetsusaiga, preparing to fight.

“Inuyasha! Sit!” Kagome shouted, hoping to avoid the fight brewing. As soon as Inuyasha's face hit the dirt, she said, “I'm sorry Sesshomaru. He gets like this when he hasn't been fed in the morning.”

Inuyasha grunted. “Hey! You apologize to him! That's not fair! What did you do that for?”

“Inuyasha!” Her voice sounded like steel to his ears and he flattened them. “That's better. Now, why don't you s- join me on the grass here and we can eat breakfast before you drive all of us crazy.”

Polgara peeked her head around the corner of a tent. “What's going on here? I heard all this shouting and a crash. Is everything all right?”

“It's just fine, Lady Polgara. We were having a sibling rivalry discussion between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It's all better now.”

“Oh. I see.” She shook her head. “You shouldn't fight so much. Once a sibling is gone, they're gone.”

Silk came from the horses. “I see we all get along well over here.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever. When are we leaving and when will we arrive at this Stronghold, anyways?”

“Impatient, too.” Silk strapped a few things to his horse's saddle. “You sound just as bad as Belgarath and Garion. They both do more damage when irritated than most do in a rage.” He sat down, breaking a piece of bread off. “I expect to leave in about a half an hour. We're nearly packed and most are eating or have eaten.”

Hettar joined them, checking over the horses. He nodded towards Inuyasha. “Your horse, she says she enjoys the ride with you.”

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes wide. “My horse?”

“Yes. She says she enjoys the ride very much. Though, she doesn't know why you do not.” Hettar set a horse's hoof down after checking the shoe.

“How do you know what my horse thinks?”

“It's a talent.”

Polgara said, “He is a Sha-Dar. They communicate with horses.” She gave Inuyasha a bowl of breakfast.

“Oh. Seems like all you humans aren't just humans.”

“No, no. We're an odd party indeed.”

Inuyasha greedily slurped his gruel, hungry to eat anything. He set his bowl aside. “There. Finally.”

After everyone was ready they continued on their journey across a sea of never ending grass. It swayed this way and that as the breeze shifted. Inuyasha began to wonder if anyone knew where they were going and if they'd ever reach this so-called Stronghold.

At about noon they rested the horses when Hettar stated that they had begun to complain. At the brief stop, Inuyasha again asked impatiently, “Alright, how much farther do we have to go to reach this Stronghold?”

“Nightfall,” Belgarath said. He had been dozing all day and not all that talkative. “Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough. It'll be there if we get there tonight or if we get there in a couple days.”

Inuyasha huffed. “Feh. Easy for you to say, Old Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally reach the Stronghold, what will be revealed about why they are in this new strange world? Will the two brothers finally come to blows as they share a suite in the massive castle? Can Inuyasha learn to share---his ramen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Six

At twilight's approach they finally came upon what at first appeared to be a mountain rising out of the endless grass towards the sky. Then, at second glance, Sesshomaru realized that it was a man-made mountain. It was four times the size of his own fortress in the Western Lands and seemed to beckon to those who wished to attack. He heard Inuyasha gasp, “It's huge! Not even Naraku has such a large castle.”

A man propped up by two others exited the enormous fortress and approached them. Belgarath nodded. “Cho-Hag.”

“Ancient One, we've heard that you were coming. Our home is your home.”

“The ladies of our party wish to freshen up from the road before we discuss our important matters,” Polgara remarked.

Cho-Hag nodded. “Certainly, Lady Polgara. I'll have some rooms prepared for the use of the ladies.”

Sesshomaru could tell that this human, although seemingly weak, was regarded in high esteem. The little rat faced man spoke softly, “He's King of Algaria. Put him on a horse and he bests any man alive. Don't be fooled.”

Sesshomaru only nodded, watching as everyone filed into the man-made mountain. He followed, keeping a firm grip on Rin.

Once inside, the ladies went off together leaving the men of the party to sit in the dining hall. Belgarath said, “Cho-Hag, Zakath says there is something brewing over in Mallorea. We'll talk about it once the ladies return.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, sitting down onto a chair. He scuffed his foot on the floor, anxiously waiting for Kagome to return. Since having arrived in this strange land, he felt apprehensive especially when she was not around. He looked to the door often, waiting to see if the ladies would appear any time soon.

Sesshomaru sat down a few chairs away from his brother. He snorted as he watched his brother fidget. As Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to the door the ladies had disappeared behind, he shook his head. Apparently as much as he argued with the miko and caused her great ire, his half-breed brother seemed to desire her company much more than he was willing to admit. The foolishness of the whole affair concerned him not at all, but if he was to travel much more with his brother it would have to stop.

The Godslayer's eyes drew Sesshomaru's attention. He said, “How has Algaria been, Cho-Hag?”

Cho-Hag sighed. “I am afraid to say that we've had a few Murgo horse thieves amongst our herds again. It's discouraging to say the least but we're trying to prevent too much theft. I'm not sure why they're picking that old habit back up again.”

“Hettar had said much the same thing when he joined us.” Garion dusted off his brown hose. “I wonder what is driving them to behave that way again.”

“Perhaps what ever is happening in Mallorea has something to do with it.”

“Maybe.” A wide smile crossed his plain features. “I think I promised to show someone a very special flower, didn't I?” He stood, winking. “Would you like to see it while we wait?”

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's face. “May I, Sesshomaru-sama?” Her eyes locked onto his, a pleading expression in them.

Sesshomaru sighed slightly, standing. Glancing over towards his brother who hadn't paid any attention to the conversation solidified his decision. He held Rin to his chest. “Let us see this flower.”

“It's not far from here. Follow me.” Garion led them towards a small field not far from the massive fortress encompassing the landscape. He bent down when he reached a particular hill covered in dense green bushes. Lavender flowers blanketed the bush, giving off a sweet fragrance not unlike that of honey. Garion picked a single flower, extending it to the small child.

Rin's eyes lit up upon seeing the flower. She smiled wide. “It's a pretty flower.”

“It's called Adara's Rose, after my cousin.” He smiled sheepishly. “I made it for her. It's a little lopsided, I admit.”

Sesshomaru had smelt the flower as they approached. He looked at it in Rin's small hands, noticing that it was indeed lopsided. The pale lavender color and fragrance compensated for the flaws that marred the flower. The fact that this flower had been created by a human still amazed him. If not for the fact that he had witnessed what this odd group could do he might not have believed that this flower had been created by a human at all. Rin looked up at him, the flower held up towards him. She said, “Here Sesshomaru-sama.”

Garion smiled slightly. “You can take as many as you like, Rin. But be quick. We best get back before Aunt Pol and the other ladies return.”

Sesshomaru took the flower into his clawed hand, holding it gently. Rin smiled at him before picking a handful more. Sliding one into her hair, she opened her arms up to him, wordlessly asking to be picked up and carried back to the fortress not far away.

 

Kagome found herself in a well furnished room, the drapes a dark blue. The carpet matched at a slightly lighter shade and the furniture itself was a dark mahogany. What drew her attention, however, were the dresses hanging in the bureau before her. Long, flowing, and richly colored, each dress looked as if it belonged on someone of a far higher class than herself.

Polgara laughed softly. “Kagome, dear, Queen Silar provided these. Pick anything that you like and you can wear it at court tonight. Even if the men won't get cleaned up and put on something nice doesn't mean us ladies have to do the same.”

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her. “Anything I want?”

“Yes. Anything. The tubs should be ready soon for bathing.” Polgara drew out a long, velvet dress. Royal blue in color, it had nice silver trim on the bodice and the skirt. She nodded in satisfaction. “Perfect. And such nice texture. Now, for you my dear.” She sized up Kagome, looked through the closet of dresses. “Perhaps a nice green or lavender would suit you most.”

Kagome blushed. It had been one thing to wear a simple travel dress, certainly something else entirely to wear something lavish and revealing. She sat down on a beautifully cushioned chair, waiting to see what dress Polgara might choose. “Lady Polgara, really, I don't need to look fancy. Honestly, I think I should just get back into my travel dress after my bath.”

“Nonsense, dear. We're going to be in a king's court. We should at least try to fit in. If people discuss your dress and how stunning you looked in it, they'll be less likely to remember anything you said that might not be good for some to know. I'm not doing this just to make you look pretty.” She held up a stunning green dress with long sleeves and skirt. “Now stand. Let me see what this like looks against your complexion.”

Kagome did as she was instructed. She looked at the long, flowing gown with the rich gray fur trim on the bodice and cuffs, nervous to even touch it. She gasped when Polgara lifted her arms, “Dear, hold your arms out a bit so I can see how it looks.” She nodded in satisfaction. “Yes, yes. This one is perfect. It suits you well.” She set it down. “Now, what to do about your hair. We'll deal with that after you've bathed.”

“Why make me so elaborate? I understand we want people to pay more attention to what I'm wearing, but I don't know---” Kagome began when Polgara placed a finger to her lips.

“I was told by a very smart woman when my sister got married that if you have it, flaunt it. You, my dear, have it. Don't be silly and hide it. Think of it as your big debut at court. You just might have as much fun breaking hearts as I did.” She winked.

She picked up a necklace that sparkled with diamonds. The largest stone was an amethyst. “This will accentuate nicely.” Clucking her tongue, Polgara pushed her towards the tubs set up. “Hurry, get washed up so we can all get ready for the meeting. We have much to discuss before bedtime.”

Ce'Nedra entered, her hair dripping slightly and a towel wrapped around her. She said, “All yours.” She sat down into a chair, combing her lush red locks. “Lady Polgara, should I wear the cream or the green silk?” She had a lock of hair in between her teeth, sucking on it.

“Dear, don't suck on your hair. I would wear cream. Kagome will be wearing the green velvet with gray fur so it just wouldn't do if both of you wore green.” She arched an eyebrow. “Kagome, dear, didn't I tell you to bathe? Don't just stand there. Shoo.” She turned back towards Ce'Nedra. “Now, help me find something suitable for your hair and Kagome's. Our goal is to look stunning so all those spies and courtiers who will be so interested in our conversation will have something to talk about. It's not that I don't trust Alorns, but I suspect we have a few Drasnians around and I prefer not having every spy we meet know our business.”

Kagome slunk into the bath tub in the adjoining suite. She sighed as she closed the door. All of this was confusing. Certainly this was taking a lot longer than she had thought it might when they arrived and Lady Polgara had devised baths for them. Sliding out of her travel dress, Kagome eased herself into the hot, steamy water. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't be too impatient about their return.

 

Inuyasha sat in his chair, arms crossed. He tapped his foot impatiently as time went by and still the ladies had not returned from their baths. His ears were flattened tightly to his skull as low growls emanated from his throat. It was not good to be away from one another for this amount of time. They had no idea how they had gotten to this strange land and the more time they spent apart the more likely they could find themselves separated by some other shift of location.

The door the ladies had disappeared behind finally opened and in the doorway stood the tiny red-haired mate of the Godslayer. She wore her hair in ringlets pinned up on top of her head and a cream silk dress with long sleeves and gold trim. At her throat rested a silver amulet. She curtsied before taking her seat next to her mate. Inuyasha could have cared less what the tiny girl looked like. He was waiting for Kagome and he began to grow nervous. Had it taken so long because she would be dressed in a similar fashion?

Behind her stood Lady Polgara in rich, blue velvet with silver trim. She held herself far more regally than even the red-haired queen had managed. Her hair was left down as it needed no hair dressing to accentuate its beauty. She nodded before taking her seat by her mate and her father.

Finally, he saw Kagome. She stood in the doorway, her hands clasped nervously in front of her. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. Then, he noticed that she wore an emerald velvet gown, the bodice low cut, trimmed with gray fur. It swept down to the floor shrouding her legs. At her throat lay the bottle he knew so well that held the jewel shards and a new ornament. It had a large, purple rock. Her hair had been pinned up, away from her neck. Tiny combs held it up, jewels sparkling off the tops of them. She attempted to follow Ce'Nedra and Polgara's example and crossed the floor as regally as she could muster, which wasn't much as she clasped her hands tightly in front of herself.

Inuyasha felt his mouth run dry at the sight of her. He had seen her in much more revealing outfits---mainly her school uniform, but none had emphasized her features quite like this. She took her seat next to him, glancing nervously. She whispered, “Lady Polgara picked it out for me.”

Inuyasha gulped. He eased his seat closer to hers, not wanting any of the other males, mated or not, to be near her when she was dressed like this. He smelled a sweet fragrance, quite like honey. It smelled much like the flower that his brother's ward had brought back a half an hour ago. He blushed slightly as he caught himself looking directly at her bodice. Turning slightly away, he tried to suppress some of the other physical aspects of his reaction. He smelt her tears and whirled to face her. “What's the matter?”

She obviously was much more nervous than usual to let something such as his turning slightly away to upset her so. “Don't you like it?”

It wasn't that he didn't like it. That was too much of the problem, actually. He whispered, “Feh, don't be stupid.” His ears drooped. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap, as he turned towards her.

Glancing over her new finery, he bit his lip slightly. If anything, he should have ignored her tears because now it became even more difficult to hide physically how much he liked her dress. He felt guilty for thinking of her that way. Inuyasha knew he didn't deserve it in the first place, and second, he wasn't sure if she'd accept any attempt to express his true feelings. Certainly not now in front of this group of people. “Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha.” She elbowed him, breaking him from his thoughts. She hissed at him, “Don't stare there. It's rude!”

Inuyasha jumped, his cheeks reddening further as he realized just where he had been staring. He had been staring directly at her cleavage and he inwardly smacked himself for being as lecherous as the monk. Her dress fit so well and highlighted the curve of her breasts. The soft cream color of her skin contrasted nicely with the rich, emerald and gray. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to dispel all thoughts of her in the dress, and consequently out of the dress. It had been one thing to see her in her uniform or even the Dryad tunic. This dress, however, almost drove him to distraction.

Belgarath thrust him from his contemplation of Kagome in her dress as he stood. “Tonight we have several important matters to discuss. First of all, I'd like to introduce our new traveling members. I think that is a safe place to begin before we expand into Zakath's little problem at home.” He held a tankard in one hand, sipping from it. The shabbiness of his outfit completely deviated from the finery the ladies wore.

Polgara said, “Don't be alarmed by what we say about our guests. It is necessary that we have them along with us.” She smiled when she looked over towards Inuyasha and Kagome. “I hope that our conversation will be in the utmost confidence.”

Cho-Hag nodded. “Certainly, Lady Polgara.”

Belgarath said, “First I'll introduce the ladies of our guests. The young lady in the green dress is named Kagome and the little girl is named Rin.” He sat back down. “However, the two traveling with the ladies are quite special. The one with the little girl is named Sesshomaru. He is a Demon Lord. The other with the strange ears is named Inuyasha and his half-brother, hence a half-demon.”

Cho-Hag gasped. “Demon? Half-demon? Belgarath, are you sure that traveling with them is wise?”

Belgarath finished his tankard. “Certainly. Our Master assured us that these two are quite safe and instructed us to keep an eye on them so to speak. I haven't disobeyed my Master for thousands of years. I'm not about to start now.”

“I still don't understand. But if they're demon why aren't they attacking people? I don't understand much about such matters, but from what I have heard demons aren't exactly placid creatures.”

“Yes, we all went through that in the Vale. They're dog demons.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms tightly to his chest. He refrained from looking towards Kagome in any fashion in an attempt to keep what little concentration he had. He snorted, his ears pinned down. He hated being discussed when he sat in the same room with someone. At least the conversation kept his mind off matters such as how much work it might take to “help” Kagome out of the dress she now wore.

Polgara said, “The twins recently deciphered a bit of the Mrin Codex. They discovered exactly who our demon guests are. I was told earlier this morning the prophetic names they appeared under within the Codex, names that up until now had no significance or meaning that we could decipher. Up until now it had been a mostly forgotten passage as well.”

Belgarath nodded. “I had studied the particular passage they just figured out a couple times but it never made any sense. What did they tell you?”

Polgara arched an eyebrow. “Well, Old Wolf, if you had let me finish, I would have told you. Beltira and Belkira said that Sesshomaru was known in the Codex as “The Dog that Speaks Little,” the little girl Rin was known as “The Demon's Conscience,” Kagome as “The Priestess That Transcends Time” and Inuyasha as “The Dog Protector.” The Darine backed up the Mrin about all four names.”

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard their names described. “What does all that weird mumbo jumbo mean?”

“Well, it means that within our prophecy you fit in with certain names. Silk over there is known in our prophecy as “The Guide.” Durnik is known as “The Man With Two Lives” and so forth,” Polgara remarked. “Garion was known as “The Chosen One.” What the twins didn't understand is Kagome's name. The other three seemed self explanatory.”

Inuyasha saw Kagome grip the shard bottle in her hand from the corner of his eye. She had grown more nervous due to the prophetic name given to her. He eased himself closer to her, wordlessly taking her other hand into his clawed one and giving it a gentle squeeze. He locked eyes with her briefly before looking over the group in the room. He wasn't going to explain the name if Kagome felt nervous about it.

Belgarath scratched his short, white beard. “Well, now that we're past the introduction of our unusual friends, how about we delve into exactly what Zakath's problem at home happens to be.”

Zakath, the Emperor of Mallorea stood, clearing his throat. “Yes. We've had someone raising a Demon Lord and they're headed for Cthol Mishrak. I know East and West have not always gotten along, but I don't think we have much of a choice. I came to ask Belgarion for assistance, which he freely gave.”

The Godslayer stood and Inuyasha thought how plain the young, serious faced man appeared. He spoke, “Yes. Cho-Hag, I'd like it if someone held an Alorn Council in my name so we can all address this issue. I'll tell Brand to stand in for me because I figure our Demon Lord won't wait for us to talk about him. I'd also like to find out exactly who is doing this. It is an issue both of us will have to deal with because the Karands have a Demon Lord and Morindim won't be far behind raising their own.”

Cho-Hag nodded. He quietly remarked, “I see. I will do as you ask, and if anyone should disagree they'll answer to me personally.”

“Thank you.” Garion sat back down.

 

After the court matters had been settled, Polgara led Kagome back to the room they had dressed in earlier. Kagome looked at her finery, part dejected at having to remove it and part relieved that she would be in a more normal and suitable outfit. She sighed heavily as she sat down onto the chair she had earlier.

“Would you like to talk about it, dear?” Polgara's voice asked quietly from where she sat removing her dress shoes.

Kagome blinked. She had been lost in her thoughts about how Inuyasha had reacted. She hadn't expected him to like the change of outfits, but when he had reacted as if it had been an awful choice she felt as if the whole affair had been a mistake. He obviously hadn't liked it the way he refused to look at her. She looked down at her hands clutching the green velvet, then up to Polgara's smiling face. “He didn't like it.”

“Is that what bothers you?” She placed a pot for tea over the fire. “Let me make you a cup of tea and we can talk about it, okay?”

Kagome nodded, blinking back the tears that she felt forming. “He kept turning away from me. He must not have liked it.”

“Dear, I think you're misinterpreting things.”

“What do you mean? He wouldn't look at me for any length of time.” She blushed.“He did stare, at well, you know.”

“What does that tell you?” She poured a cup of tea for herself and one for Kagome. Polgara sipped from hers.“I think you answered your own question, don't you?”

Kagome looked down at her cup. It had blue and red flowers on the sides and saucer. She blushed further. “I guess I did, didn't I?” She looked up towards Polgara. “So he liked it? But why did he act so awkward about it? It's just a dress.”

Polgara laughed, the richness of the sound filling the room. “It's not just a dress, at least not to him, I think.”

Kagome sniffed, wiping the rest of her tears away. She laughed slightly. “I guess you weren't lying about my debut at court, Lady Polgara.”

“You didn't break anyone's heart, really, did you?” She sipped again from her cup. “If you would like, I can help you back into your travel dress and you can talk to him. No sense in wearing finery such as this when you're in a suite.”

“No, I don't think I broke any hearts. I did, I think, make Inuyasha nervous.” She looked out the window, noticing the stars. “I suppose if I don't get back to the suite we're going to share with Sesshomaru they might fight. Inuyasha's already rattled.”

“Yes, I noticed that, too.” She set her cup down. “Here, why don't we get you back to Inuyasha and you can keep those two from attempting to lay siege to the Stronghold.”

Kagome turned from her contemplation of the stars. She nodded. “Okay.”

 

In the suite they were all escorted to stay in, Inuyasha sat pawing through Kagome's odd bag. He tossed out books, paper, and other odd items. He tossed the empty bag aside, running his clawed hands through the strange mass of items on top of the green carpet. “What, no ramen?”

Sesshomaru watched from a corner of the richly furnished room. Green crushed velvet curtains hung in the windows, and a rich mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, with chairs around it. He did not understand exactly what his brother had been looking for. The door opened and the miko and Polgara stood in the doorway. Kagome had changed back into the gray dress that she had traveled in to the Stronghold. “Inuyasha! Can't a girl have privacy? You're always so impatient!” She began putting things back into her bag. “Thanks so much, Lady Polgara. I think I have it handled from here.”

Polgara nodded. “You know where I am if you need me.”

“Just what were you looking for anyways, Inuyasha?” Kagome had her hands on her hips.

“Ramen.” He drooped his ears slightly, not making eye contact.

The miko threw her hands up in exasperation. “Figures. You know, we do have only ten packs left. We don't know when we'll get more so don't eat it all in one night.” So he had been searching through the young girl's things for food.

Inuyasha scuffed the floor with a bare foot. “Damn. I just want one package then. Please?”

Kagome sighed,.“Only cause you've been patient all day. Fine, get the pot out of my backpack. This time without throwing everything all over the floor. We're in a nice place, not some backwoods inn, ya know.”

Rather he wanted to admit it or not, Sesshomaru was intrigued by what the young woman gave to his younger brother as a treat. It became even increasingly obvious that the two had forgotten all about Rin and himself.

Inuyasha gleefully pulled the pot from her pack, handing it to her. She took it, sighing. “Inuyasha, you never change.” His ears drooped as if he had been insulted. Kagome set it over the fire place in the right hand corner, waiting for the rest of the items.

He exited, returning with some water. This he also gave to the miko. As time ticked by, he grew impatient and hovered over her shoulder, waiting to see when the water would boil. “Inuyasha! Don't stare at the water over my shoulder. Why don't you go sit down and wait?”

The prayer beads around his neck glowed a pink color and then he crashed into the stone floor. “Damn it, Kagome! What did you do that for?”

“Oops. Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to say the 'it word.” She turned back to the pot. “Good, it's boiling.” Then she opened an odd package, pouring its contents into the pot. “Just a few more moments. Please, get a bowl for me to pour it into, okay?”

Inuyasha stood, brushing himself off, forgetting all about having been subdued. He grabbed a bowl out of the bag handing it to Kagome. Sesshomaru had to stifle a laugh as his brother nearly jumped up and down in glee. “Almost?”

“Almost, my impatient hanyou.” She poured the contents into the bowl, giving them to Inuyasha who nearly spilled some of it as he eagerly sat onto the floor. “Don't spill it! I didn't make it so you could feed it to the floor.”

Inuyasha took out his chopsticks and began to eat the odd noddles. He slurped it as he ate. “Thanks Kagome.”

Kagome sat down next to him. She rubbed his ears. “Well, you were patient after all. You rode that horse and sat through that king meeting so I thought you deserved a treat.”

Rin woke from her place next to Sesshomaru. She looked over towards Inuyasha. “What does he have, Sesshomaru-sama?”

He looked down at her. “I don't know.”

Rin smiled slightly. “May I ask him if he will let me see?”

“Do as you please, Rin.”

Rin stood up on her sturdy legs crossing the room to ask Inuyasha. “What do you have Inuyasha-sama?”

Inuyasha sputtered, swallowing some of what he had eaten. He looked bewildered by the question, not wanting to share his treat. He looked to Kagome for help and Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the slight chuckle at his brother's misfortune. This caused him to snap, “Oh be quiet over there, jackass.” This only made him chuckle more.

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, just tell her what it is.”

Inuyasha slumped. He set the bowl down, letting the child see his treat. “It's ramen, Rin. It's a noodle soup that Kagome has from her home.”

Rin smiled up at him. “May I have a tiny, tiny taste, Inuyasha-sama? Please?”

Inuyasha grumbled. “Alright.”

Rin clapped her hands, joining him on the floor. She tasted a few noodles on his chopsticks and wiped the excess liquid from her chin. “It is good.”

Inuyasha sighed. “Yes, yes it is.” He pushed the bowl towards her. “Before I get into trouble, I'll share with you.”

Rin looked up into his face. She nodded, taking a few more noodles. “Inuyasha-sama, thank you.”

 

Sesshomaru entered the main room of the suite they shared, after he had placed Rin down for the night. At the table on the other side of the room sat his half-brother, alone. He had his arms folded over his chest and he sat staring at the door to the room that he shared with the miko. “Come on Kagome, it can't take this long to change.”

The miko's muffled voice floated through the heavy oak door, “I'm looking for something. Just a moment more, okay?”

“Feh, whatever.” He crossed his legs onto the chair he sat upon. “Just don't take too much longer.”

Sesshomaru sighed, taking a seat at the table away from his brother. He did not care what his brother's problems were with the miko, simply that they would stop and stop soon.

The door opened and Kagome entered, sitting down across from Inuyasha. She wore a different outfit than he had seen her wear before. She wore a pink top and a pair of pants that befuddled Sesshomaru. “I was looking for these cards. Please, let's play. I'm so bored, Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku aren't here to play.”

“Feh. Whatever.” He uncrossed his arms, and turned to face Kagome over the table.

Kagome smiled, her hands shuffling the objects in her hands. She gave Inuyasha seven cards and herself seven cards then set the cards on the table, spreading them out. Sesshomaru felt curious about the strange activity they were participating in, easing himself slowly towards their side of the table. He didn't want to give it away that he wanted to know what they were doing so he eased himself from one chair into the next.

Kagome said, “You go first, Inuyasha.”

“Alright.” Inuyasha had a scowl on his face. He looked at the objects in his hands, his tongue slightly sticking out as he thought. “Kagome, do you have any fives?”

Kagome shook her head. “Nope. Go fish.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. Fish? Where would his brother find fish? They had crossed one river a day and a half ago to get here. Just what was he supposed to do? Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha sighed and picked up an object from those spread on the table top.

Kagome looked at the cards in her hands carefully, then asked, “Inuyasha, do you have any queens?” Now they were looking for royalty? What type of activity was this?

Inuyasha growled softly. He took an object from his hands, giving it to the miko. She accepted it and laid the two odd objects down, two pictures showing. Sesshomaru eased into another chair closer to the couple trying to see just what these odd objects were.

Kagome adjusted the objects in her hands. She asked, “Do you have any aces?”

“Nope. Go fish, wench.”

Again, Sesshomaru wondered about the fish, where they would find fish and what it had to do with the activity they were taking part in. It made no sense to him. So far they looked like shiny pieces of paper and that there were no fish really involved at all. He eased another chair over, curiosity winning over his indifference.

Inuyasha glanced over his objects. He asked, “Do you have any sixes?” Kagome gave him an object and Inuyasha placed them down onto the table. He asked, “Do you have any tens?”

Kagome shook her head. “Nope. Go fish.”

Sesshomaru eased another chair over, closer to the miko now. He looked over the objects in her hands, curious as to what they were. Because he wasn't anticipating it or had paid no mind to the warning growl from his brother, he felt himself flung backwards out of the chair and onto the floor, with his brother's angry face above his. Inuyasha snarled, “Just what are you doing?”

Sesshomaru glared, half angry at Inuyasha for such insolence and half angry at himself for letting it occur. He tightly controlled his voice. “Half-breed, I suggest you remove yourself from my person.”

Kagome pushed her way in between the two brothers. “It's okay, Inuyasha. I think he just wanted to know what we were doing. It's not something to start a fight over.” She gasped when Inuyasha grasped her tightly around the waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

Inuyasha growled, “Get that close again, jackass, and I'll make sure you get to know Tetsusaiga personally. Just what do you think you were doing sneaking up on Kagome like that?”

“I do not sneak, little brother. I also have no interest in your miko. You should, however, listen to her.” He stood, brushing his clothing off from the tussle.

Kagome clenched her hands into fists. She pointed a finger directly into Sesshomaru's face. “You two are exactly the same! I have a name, you jerk!” She stomped off to the room that she and Inuyasha would share, slamming the door.

Sesshomaru glanced from the door the young woman had disappeared behind towards his brother. Inuyasha simply crossed his arms, glaring at him. He said, “Smart one, jackass. She'll be like that the rest of the night.”

 

During the night, Kagome awoke to hear a crash from the main room. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in his place on the floor. Opening her bag, she pulled a flashlight, tip-toeing into the main room. She glanced around the door frame, flashing the light over a cursing Inuyasha as he jumped up and down clutching a foot. “Are you alright? What are you doing out here so late at night?”

“Just fucking peachy. Why the hell did they have to put this huge piece of shit furniture in the middle of the room? Why couldn't they be like every other damn place we visit? I'm thirsty, that's all.” He rubbed his toe. “Would you quit flashing that stupid stick light at me?”

Rin stood in the doorway, rubbing an eye. She yawned. “What's going on Kagome-sama?”

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, placing a finger to her lips. She crossed the room, the flashlight beam dancing on the floor as she walked. She bent down, looking at Rin. “What are you doing up so late, Rin? Shouldn't you be in bed?” She gently placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. “Inuyasha's just clumsy sometimes, that's all. It's not a big deal. Why don't you go back to bed before Sesshomaru wonders why you're not asleep.”

Inuyasha sputtered from across the room. “I heard what you said, Kagome. I'm not clumsy.”

Kagome glared at him. She said, “I'm going to go and get Rin tucked back into bed.” She took Rin's hand, turning her back on Inuyasha.

“You can't go in there! My brother is in there and you can't go in there alone!”

Kagome sighed. “I won't be alone. I'll be with Rin.”

“Don't go in there without me!”

Kagome clenched her teeth. She said, “I'm going to make sure that Rin gets back to sleep. Inuyasha, sit!”

Kagome was about to walk into the room Rin and Sesshomaru shared when she saw the Demon Lord standing in the doorway. She gasped. “I was just coming to get Rin tucked back into bed.”

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her. He said, “Half-breed, what is all the commotion all about?”

Kagome replied for him before a fight could break out. “He ran into the table when he came to get some water.”

Sesshomaru looked down at her and Rin. He glanced over at his brother as he picked himself up. “I suggest you look where you are going next time, little brother.” Rin eased her hand out of Kagome's. She ran to Sesshomaru, her arms held open as she yawned. Sesshomaru wordlessly picked the small child up with his arm, turning his back upon both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome lifted the forgotten flashlight in her hands, accidentally flashing it upon Sesshomaru. This caused him to turn around. Kagome sighed. “Oops. I forgot I had it.”

“I told you to turn that stupid stick light off,” Inuyasha huffed.

“Miko. Bring that stick over here.”

Kagome froze, then she clenched her fists. “My name is Kagome. Not miko, not girl, not wench. It's Kagome.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the young girl. “Bring me the stick.”

She looked over at Inuyasha, her eyes pleading with him to do something before she complied. Sesshomaru set Rin back down onto the floor, gently guiding her towards the door before holding the strange object in his hand. He pressed the strange upraised portion of the stick and the light disappeared. He pressed again and the light came back.

Kagome sighed. “It's called a flashlight.”

“Flashlight.” He tasted the word, unsure of what it exactly meant. “What is it made of?”

This worried Kagome further. She stuttered a moment. “It's made of, well,” she rubbed the back of her neck, then sighed. “Inuyasha, I can't explain a flashlight.”

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He charged over towards the two, ripping the object from his brother's hand. “It doesn't matter what it's made of, bastard.” Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kagome and led her back to their room before much more could be discussed about his disturbing the peace or of Kagome's strange object. Sesshomaru stared at the two in the darkness, his gold eyes reflecting the moon from the window.

Kagome protested once they returned to their room, the door closed, “Inuyasha! He wasn't asking anything too alarming. I was just having a hard time explaining it!”

Inuyasha growled, “And if you had to tell him the truth, what do you think he might have done? Kagome, we can't trust him that much. He's still Sesshomaru.”

“Inuyasha, I don't think he'd really do anything if he knew. Why would he care where I came from besides that he was curious about what a flashlight was?” She sat back down onto the bed, easing back into the blankets.

“I don't care what you say, I still don't entirely trust him. So far he's not done a whole lot but that's now. What happens when we finally get back home and he decides to act then?” Inuyasha sat down by the door, Tetsusaiga held firmly in his lap. “It doesn't benefit him to do anything now, but later---”

“I think you're exaggerating a little, Inuyasha,” She yawned. “I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired and we have an awfully big day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with the flashlight and card game, will the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come to a head? Or will only create more between Inuyasha and Kagome? Who will they meet as they leave the Stronghold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seven

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept from his spot on the floor in front of the door. The blankets covered everything except for her eyes and forehead. She burrowed further in as the sunlight streamed into the small window. He sighed, his arms crossed over the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Last night had been eventful to say the least and could have gone differently. He knew that Sesshomaru had the potential to turn on them, although he had not done thus far. He looked through the tiny window, staring off into space. A soft step brought him back to Kagome as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching. “A bed! It's always so nice to sleep in a bed.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Whatever.”

She stood, grabbing a hairbrush from her bag. “It's a nice morning. What's making you such a grouch?”

“Nothing.” He yawned.

“Did you go to sleep at all after the whole incident with the flashlight?” She tapped the brush on the palm of her hand.

Inuyasha looked away from her. He growled. “No.”

“Why not? You know, if your brother was going to do anything he would have by now.” She pulled the brush through her hair.

“That's not the point.” He avoided looking at her. All he could think about was her in that dress and how stunning she looked. He shook his head, trying to dispel the images. Inuyasha eased himself off the floor, placing Tetsusaiga back at his waist. Ever since he had begun traveling with his older brother he felt threatened---especially when it came to Kagome. Inuyasha sighed. He knew that his brother would have no interest in Kagome, but none the less his presence made him uncomfortable.

“I wonder if we'll have breakfast brought to our room. I'm hungry.” She sat back down into the blankets, pulling the brush through her long, raven locks. “You know, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru didn't want anything except to know what a flashlight was.”

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Feh. And what would have you done if you had to tell him about where you're really from? I don't trust him.”

“That's what you said last night. I still say if he was going to do something, he'd do it by now. I have a funny feeling he's not exactly over the moon about Naraku, either. What good would it do to use my time against me?” She set the brush down on the night stand table.

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. “Over the moon? Whatever. I just don't trust him.”

Kagome stretched, her belly exposed by the lifting of her shirt as she lifted her hands far over her head. Inuyasha tried to keep his gaze from her as much as possible. “Well, I'm going out to the main room to see if we have any breakfast. I'm famished.” She yawned, heading towards the door.

Inuyasha stood his ground, not letting her pass. He had his arms crossed tightly. “You ain't going out there without me.”

“Fine. I'm hungry. Let's go.” She brushed past him, opening the door. Inuyasha followed close behind, wary. Kagome rolled her eyes. The little girl sat in Sesshomaru's lap as they looked out the window. She said, “Good morning Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama. Did you sleep well?”

Rin nodded, smiling wide. “Rin slept very well.” Sesshomaru didn't respond except for a slight nod of his head. Rin slipped out of his lap, crossing the room to Kagome and Inuyasha. “I'm hungry.”

“So am I. Let's find someone to get us something, shall we?” Kagome opened the door to the hallway, looking around for anyone who might know where they could get some breakfast. A tall woman with dark hair approached. “Excuse me, is there any way we could have breakfast brought here?”

“Certainly. It'll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Thanks.” Kagome reentered the room, sitting down at the table. Inuyasha stood protectively close to her, glaring in the direction of his brother. Sesshomaru seemed indifferent as Rin eased herself back into his lap. He nearly groaned when Kagome went back into the room they shared, bringing out two pieces of candy. She said, “Rin-chan, would you like a treat while we wait for breakfast? I give these to Shippo all the time. He really likes them a lot.”

Rin clapped her hands, looking up to Sesshomaru. “Can I, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru looked from Rin to the outstretched palm of Kagome. Inuyasha stood close behind her, watching his brother's every move. He eased Rin down onto the floor, picking up a piece of candy with his clawed fingers. He turned it over in his palm, looking at the odd wrapper. Lifting it to his nose, he sniffed. Sesshomaru unwrapped the unusual item, sniffing it again before he eased it into his mouth. He nodded to Rin that she could do the same. Kagome smiled. “It's called caramel. It's sweet and creamy and chewy.”

Rin chewed hers slowly, smiling. She clapped her hands, hugging Kagome before climbing back into Sesshomaru's lap again. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, seemed more perplexed by the candy than anything else. The chewy elasticity of caramel confused him as it seemed to be an endless chewing exercise. Kagome suppressed a giggle as she watched the Demon Lord struggle. Inuyasha kept himself close to her should anything happen. He watched to make sure nothing would go wrong. 

Kagome asked, “Well? What do you think?”

Rin said, licking her lips, “It's yummy. I like it very much.”

Sesshomaru finally managed to finish his piece of candy. “It is unusual.” He didn't say if he liked it or not. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then stiffened when his brother said, “Might you have more of those with you for Rin.”

A knock came to the door, disrupting the brewing tension in the room. Kagome turned, opening the door letting a servant bring in breakfast. Inuyasha sniffed, smelling the different food items being placed upon the table. Five platters were placed down, each holding a different type of food. Kagome thanked the servant before sitting down at the table. Inuyasha shadowed her movement, sitting down next to her, placing himself in between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He most certainly was not willing to take any chances with her.

Kagome grabbed an apple from the tray holding different fruits. She then took a pastry, along with some tea. “Inuyasha, aren't you going to eat anything?” She glanced over at him as she prepared to eat.

Inuyasha glared at her, before grabbing a hunk of cheese. “There you happy now?”

A knock came to the door, disturbing breakfast. Kagome opened it, finding the old man on the other side. She nodded, letting him in. Belgarath looked at the table and shook his head. “Well, I see it's the rule of domesticity here.”

Inuyasha nearly choked on his food, then muttered, “Who you calling domesticated, old man?”

“Calm down. I just came to tell you that we're taking off to Mishrak ac Thull with in the hour. We'll camp on the border at night.” He scratched his short beard. “Now, just how do we get up the side of the Escarpment without a whole lot of noise from translocation? If I tell that clumsy grandson of mine we'll have every Grolim from Rak Hagga to Cthol Mishrak knowing our location.” He seemed to be talking to himself. “Knew we should have headed north through the fens into Gar og Nadrak. It's easier than climbing that cliff.”

Sesshomaru sighed, his only outward expression of irritation. He stood, crossing the room to the window. Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to his brother's movements. His brother remarked, “There is no way to climb this cliff?”

“Oh, most certainly, but it's tedious with the horses. And with Hettar along he'll baby those horses far more than he'll baby anyone else.” Belgarath sighed. “This was Beldin's idea. We could have just as easily used the path around the Escarpment but that'd add on months. No, no, we'll just have to find a way to get everyone and the horses up on that cliff on the other side.” He turned to exit. “I'll let you finish your breakfast. Just be ready to go in an hour.”

Kagome sighed. She finished her apple and tea quickly, remarking, “Well, I suppose I should get ready after this or we'll never make it in time.” She stood, crossing the room, Inuyasha following her every move. He glared at his brother, noticing the very slight upturn of his lips. Kagome grabbed her bag and returned to the main room, pulling out her toothbrush and some toothpaste. She crossed to the small table with the water basin by the door. Inuyasha stood not far from her, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, watching from his seat at the table. He eased himself out of the chair slowly, crossing towards where Kagome stood, brushing her teeth. He was curious as to what she was doing, and Inuyasha seeing his brother approach, emitted a low growl. Kagome turned, toothbrush in hand. “Inuyasha, what has gotten into you this morning?”

Sesshomaru looked towards the strange object in her hand. Kagome put it back into her mouth, noticing the Demon Lord on her other side watching with confused gold eyes. She brushed her tongue before spitting. Before she could continue to brush, an arm was around her waist. Inuyasha glared over her shoulder at his brother, dragging her into their room they shared.

Kagome cried out, “Inuyasha! I was brushing my teeth! We have to get ready for the ride---”

He slammed the door to their room and to silence her, Inuyasha kissed her fiercely, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He delved his tongue into her surprised mouth, his fingers tangling into her hair. It tasted minty, fresh, and tangy. He ran his tongue on hers, tasting underneath all of the freshness from her toothpaste a sweetness that he couldn't quite describe. Kagome accepted the kiss, opening up for him. He felt himself swell against her thigh, causing him to pull back and let her go, blushing at his actions. He said nothing, his ears down, as he waited for the one word he knew he probably deserved more than anything else at this point.

Kagome's breath sounded short as she spoke, “Inuyasha, just what was that all about?” She had dropped her toothbrush in the process. She picked it up, dusting off the dirt that had been picked up into the bristles. She refused to look at him, a slight blush tinging her cheeks as well.

Inuyasha turned his back on her, not wanting to do any further damage. He panted slightly, trying to calm his rushing blood. He nearly jumped when Kagome's hand brushed his shoulder. He shrugged her off. “Just finish getting ready.”

She nodded, opening the door slowly. He watched as she reentered the main room before following, keeping a slight distance from her. Kagome finished brushing her teeth in silence before returning to their room to change into her travel dress. Once she disappeared behind the door, Inuyasha sat down directly in front of the door, arms crossed.

“You're being ridiculous, little brother,” Sesshomaru's voice cut into the silence invading the room. “I have no interest in your miko.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Sure could be fooling me, jackass.” He gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

“She certainly has unusual habits.” Inuyasha noticed the slight smile crossing his brother's face.

“Why don't you shut the hell up,” Inuyasha growled. He glanced from Sesshomaru to Rin who sat at the table, eating quietly. Sesshomaru grabbed a pastry, eating it as they waited for Kagome to return. Before Inuyasha could do anything, the door opened, slapping directly into his back.

Kagome gasped, “Inuyasha, you alright? What were you doing there in front of the door anyways?” She looked from him to Sesshomaru and Rin at the table and back again. She placed her hands on her hips. “You are being ridiculous, Inuyasha.” She wore the plain gray travel dress again, her hair pulled back loosely. She poured a cup of water for herself, sitting down at the table.

Inuyasha stood, glaring at her before he sat down onto a chair, his feet in his hands. He looked at his brother, noticing he was no longer even looking at either of them as he ate his breakfast. Inuyasha grumbled, grabbing his piece of cheese. “Feh. Of all the people to get stuck with I get a jackass.”

 

As they prepared to leave, Polgara stood by the gates to the Stronghold. A small, dark-haired woman joined her, remarking, “Polgara, do visit again soon. I know Cho-Hag would love to be out here sending you off but it's such a hassle with his legs.”

Polgara nodded. “Yes, it's quite alright, Silar.” Kissing her on the cheeks, she said, “Do let Porenn know to keep her spies off our backs. I really don't need sneaks following us with our two demon companions. No need to spook them.”

“Certainly. Do be careful,” Silar replied before turning to go back into the Stronghold.

Kagome stood by her horse, watching the exchange. She glanced over towards Inuyasha as he glared at his horse, ears folded down onto his head. He did not look happy. His actions of the morning thus far had perplexed her. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him. It seemed almost to her that he was trying to start a fight with his brother, and furthermore that the fight had been over her. She bit her lip. He had kissed her for no reason, after all.

Polgara disturbed her thoughts, “Well dear, are you ready for the ride?”

Kagome nodded, easing herself slowly up onto her horse. She glanced over at Inuyasha again, noticing that he was now keeping his distance, when all morning he had been nearly glued to her. She shook her head. He was sending so many signals and all of them mixed. She noticed that Sesshomaru rode with Rin farther down the line. It was for the best.

Polgara called her attention again, “What is the trouble?”

“Nothing.” She turned towards her, sighing. “It's just that Inuyasha was acting odd all morning. I don't know what got into him. He was glued to me all morning and now he's trying to stay as far away as possible.” She blushed, thinking about the kiss they had shared.

“Oh dear,” Polgara sighed. “Anything else you want to talk about?”

Kagome looked down at her reins. She said, “He kissed me. He's never really kissed me like that before. And he seemed overly concerned about his brother. I don't know what to think. He's not even over here now and I couldn't get him to leave me alone all morning. I just know if I ask him what's going on he'll brush it off. What got into him?”

“It seems that dress of yours last night really affected him. I saw the way he looked at you last night.” Polgara smiled slightly. “It's a good sign, really.”

Kagome's eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

“Dear, that should be obvious. He's grown over protective, he's kissed you.” She looked past Kagome, towards Inuyasha. “And he's staring directly at you right now as we speak. I'd say that if anyone got affected by your dress it was him. Don't worry yourself too much, dear. You can't really make him admit anything right now. Let him work things out on his own. He'll come around eventually.”

Kagome sighed. “I hope so, but I doubt it.”

“Why do you say that?”

They rode through the grass land, heading eastwards towards the border Algaria shared with Mishrak ac Thull. Kagome and Polgara rode side by side with Garion, Belgarath, Zakath, and Durnik ahead of them. Silk took the lead. Ce'Nedra joined them, disrupting the conversation, “Good morning Lady Polgara, Kagome.”

Kagome looked away, blushing when she caught Inuyasha's golden gaze locked on her. She looked down at the mane of her horse, focusing on the mahogany color of it. She hoped that Ce'Nedra's interruption would end her conversation with Polgara. Inuyasha simply wouldn't come out and say anything, and besides, there was the whole Kikyo issue that had yet to be resolved. It was highly unlikely that anything would happen. She sighed, riding along.

Ce'Nedra asked, “Aunt Pol, how far will we travel today?”

Polgara turned from her conversation with Kagome to the question the Rivan Queen posed. “Well, I expect we'll cross the Aldur River and camp there for the night. Father's insane if he thinks we'll cross the entire grassland to reach the border in one day. Besides, we all will need to bathe tonight and why go farther away from the river if you need water.”

“Oh, I suppose.” The tiny red-haired queen smiled. She asked, “Lady Kagome, did you sleep well?”

Kagome blushed. “I, well, I slept just fine.” She kept the incident with the flashlight to herself. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Sesshomaru and Rin riding behind everyone, following through the endless grass. It had been a tense moment and Inuyasha had not helped by overreacting. She looked forward again, hoping that camp that night would be a lot smoother than their stay in the suite. Perhaps with more people around Inuyasha wouldn't be so overprotective around his brother.

 

As they rested the horses later that afternoon, Kagome sat not far from her horse and from Rin. She closed her eyes, feeling the grass brush against her. The others stretched their legs by walking around and readjusting their packs. Kagome stood, stretching when she heard horse hooves thunder through the grass. She looked up, noticing two men with scarred cheeks bearing down upon her and Rin. Looking around, she grabbed Rin, pulling her close to her chest.

Just as the horsemen should have trampled over the two of them as they hid in the grass, Inuyasha landed directly in front of them, causing the men on horseback to stop their horses. A guttural voice yelled, “Out of our way, strange dog eared man. We're here for the horses.”

“Oh yeah? Well, you're gonna have to go through me.”

The scarred cheeked man laughed. “We are on horseback and you are on foot.”

“So what. You're not going to get any horses here.” He cracked his knuckles, not even bothering to draw Tetsusaiga.

The other scarred man laughed harshly. “And just how do you plan to stop us?”

Inuyasha snarled over his shoulder, “Kagome, get out of here!”

Kagome nodded, getting up slowly, carrying Rin with her towards Ce'Nedra. She glanced towards Inuyasha as he stood ready to defend them.

The men laughed again. “Boy, just what are you going to do?” They kicked their horses, causing them to charge towards Inuyasha. Faster than either of them could see, Inuyasha leaped up into the air, slamming his fist into one's head and his foot into the other's. They were unhorsed and the horses ran aimlessly away into the grassland.

Kagome saw Inuyasha land, grabbing the one who remained awake. The man struggled in Inuyasha's grasp, gasping, “Who are you?”

Inuyasha allowed a fang to show at the corner of his mouth, causing the man to struggle more. “I might ask you the same question.”

Before Inuyasha could continue his interrogation, Sesshomaru followed by Garion, Zakath, and Belgarath descended upon the would be horse thieves. Sesshomaru scanned the area, nodding slightly when he saw Rin held in Kagome's arms.

The man screamed when he saw Garion, “No! Not him! The Godslayer!”

“It's not me you should fear, Murgo. It's him.” Garion pointed towards Hettar who trudged towards him, his rapier drawn and his eyes deadly and cold. Inuyasha had seen that look in Sesshomaru's eyes when Naraku had attempted to hold Rin hostage.

“Murgo dog! In Algaria! What do you want before I kill you?”

The man struggled in Inuyasha's iron grip. “Nothing. I was unaware that the Godslayer would travel this way. I am sorry.”

“You Murgo dog! You were intending to steal Algar horses. It is the same likes of you who murdered my parents. You do not deserve to live!” Hettar approached the man, his sword held low.

Belgarath stood in between the two, also frightening the man, causing him to thrash wildly. “Ancient Belgarath!”

Belgarath snorted. “Hettar, we don't have time to be killing Murgos.”

Sesshomaru growled, “This filth went after Rin by attempting to steal those horses. Hand him over to me, little brother.”

Inuyasha nodded, tossing him to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gripped him tightly by the throat, his claws beginning to drip poison. “You filthy human. You do not deserve to breathe the same air.” With this he gripped tightly around the throat, his claws puncturing the skin. He eased up, glaring into the man's feral eyes.

The man trembled in the grasp of this unusual man. “Torak!”

Garion placed a hand onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. “Grandfather is right. We don't have time to waste on Murgo horse thieves.”

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes flickering to red. He snarled at Garion, then tossed the Murgo two hundred feet away. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself. The fact that Rin had nearly been trampled unnerved him more than he was willing to admit. Once he felt as if he was under control, he made his way to where Kagome and Rin waited. “Rin.”

Rin stood, running towards him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She quietly sobbed and her voice quavered, “Sesshomaru-sama, those bad men tried to run over Rin. But Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama saved me.”

Sesshomaru looked down at her, placing his hand onto her tousled hair. Then he looked over at his brother and his miko. “Inuyasha and Kagome, thank you.” He said it softly and even Inuyasha nearly missed it.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Feh. The pup needed protecting. I wasn't going to let them run her down.” He looked over at Garion. “What were those men? Were those some of the Angaraks you spoke of?”

“Yes. They are Murgos.” Garion replied.

Belgarath cleared his throat. “Yes, there are five tribes of Angaraks. There are the Murgos, the Thulls, the Nadraks, the Malloreans, and lastly the Grolims who have no country but live in all four. Grolims are the priests of Torak and administer his faith to the other tribes.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “And what of him?” He pointed towards Zakath.

Zakath shook his head. “I'm Mallorean. Only Murgos do the scarring of the cheeks to show their religious pact with Torak. I'm not exactly fond of my Murgo brothers, as some can attest to here.”

Silk giggled, interrupting the discussion. “Urgit knows all too well how you feel about that, dear Emperor. My brother has the worst job in the world. He's king of that entire stinking wasteland.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. “But you're not Angarak or what ever it is.”

“Nope, but he's half and he was the only child remaining after Cho-Hag ran their mad king through at the battle of Thull Mardu. He just managed to survive.” Silk winked.

Beldin landed. “Hey, Belgarath, are you going to get a move on or are you waiting for the Mallorean continent to come to Algaria?”

Belgarath glared at him. “Beldin, don't be so obnoxious. We're going.” He got back onto his horse. “We'll travel a few more leagues before setting up camp. This delay makes sure we won't make it to the Escarpment tonight.”

 

Early in the evening they crossed the Aldur River. Polgara held up her hand. “Father, we should stop here for the night. The ladies need to rest and we all need to take some baths.”

Belgarath nodded. “Alright, Pol. We'll rest here for the night. We should figure out a way up the Escarpment tomorrow as well.”

Everyone unhorsed and began the process of setting up camp. Inuyasha accepted the tent he and Kagome would share for the night, setting it up distanced from his brother's tent. He didn't want to spend another night that near his brother again if he could help it. Inuyasha saw Kagome follow Polgara some place within the makeshift camp and he shook his head. It was probably best that she'd be over there than near him for the time being.

He finished setting up the tent, sitting down near the new fire that Durnik had built. Inuyasha crossed his legs, then his arms, trying to make himself look as disgruntled as possible. He hoped that it would keep people at bay from disturbing him if at all possible. The last twenty-four hours had been very eventful to say the least. He looked into the fire.

Garion sat down not far from him, remarking, “Aunt Pol said that you'll have to take a bath tonight. We all do.” He broke a twig, throwing it into the fire pit.

Inuyasha looked down from his contemplation of the stars. He glanced towards the Godslayer. “Feh.”

“That's sorta what Beldin said. I don't think she'll manage to get him to comply, though.” Garion laughed quietly. He looked up towards the stars as well, adjusting his sword on his back. “Your brother, he doesn't talk much, does he?”

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head. “Nope. I try to say as little as possible to him if I can manage it.” He glared into the fire.

Garion sighed. Before he could respond, Silk joined them. “What's going on here? What's with all the serious faces?”

Garion shrugged. “Nothing, just setting up camp. When you going to take your bath?”

“Soon. The less time I have to feel Polgara's wrath the better. I'd rather not have her turn me into a turnip.” He smiled mischievously. “It's not that I don't want to make your aunt happy, it's just that when she's displeased she can be most unpleasant. Hey, why don't you and I get that whole bath stuff over with together so we both can avoid her wrath?”

Garion nodded. “Fine with me. Better that way than hauling more water. I hate hauling water.” He looked over towards Inuyasha. “You want to join us? It'll save time.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Whatever.” He crossed his arms more around his chest, eyes locked on the fire in front of him.

Garion stood. “Well, it looks like the baths are ready for us. Let's get this over with.” He crossed the small camp towards the small screened area where the baths had been set up. “Are you two coming or are you hoping I'll bring the bath to you?”

Silk stood first, his nose twitching. “Come on, you heard the mighty Overlord of the West.”

Inuyasha stood, following the small, rat faced man. He undid the strings to his haori, shucking the clothing into a pile next to the other two. He set Tetsusaiga next to the massive sword of the Godslayer before climbing into the steaming water. He closed his eyes as the warm water covered his body. This is what he had needed all day long as he had struggled against the feelings he felt for Kagome. Inuyasha cracked an eye open as the other two entered.

Silk dunked his head under the water before resurfacing. He asked, “How come you left that necklace on? Wouldn't it be best to keep that dry?”

Inuyasha growled softly before replying, “It's not exactly my idea. It doesn't come off.”

“Oh. I see.” He smirked slightly. “Ce'Nedra's got one of those, too. She was not exactly thrilled when our dear king here gave it to her.”

Garion's expression soured. “Silk, do you mind?” He fingered his own amulet at his throat, its odd design of lines and shapes that seemed to merge and diverge all at once catching Inuyasha's eyes.

“What's that?” Inuyasha asked, diverting attention from his rosary.

“Oh, this? It's just my amulet. It's a family tradition of sorts.” He let his hands drop, ducking his head under the water. He ran his hands over his blond hair, stripping the water out of it.

Inuyasha dunked his head as well, closing his eyes as he let the warm water soothe him. He accepted a bar of soap and washed. He asked, “So what the hell did all that mumbo jumbo last night mean, anyways? I didn't get it.”

Garion nodded. “I know that feeling. It's sorta like this, there are two prophecies. One is considered the Prophecy of Light, the other of Dark. We're of the Light.” He washed his hair, scrubbing behind his ears. He continued, “It seems you, your brother, and the ladies have something to do for our Prophecy. Grandfather knows a whole lot more about all of this than me. I've been reading for a short while so I'm not nearly as in the know. I just get to do all the stuff my friend,” he tapped his head, “tells me. Let's just say I've gotten to know our Prophecy personally through out the years.”

Silk snickered. “I think, my dear dog demon friend, you didn't get anything cause you were much too caught up in someone's lovely dress.” He wiggled an eyebrow.

Inuyasha growled, his ears pinned back on his head. He glared towards the rat faced man, his clawed hand in a fist. “Give me one good reason not to smack you upside the head.”

Garion sighed. “Silk, Aunt Pol is right. Your mouth is going to get you killed one day.” He rinsed his hair and washed before simply soaking.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly, leaning back into the tub. He sighed. “I still don't get it. What were those names all about?”

“Oh, those are just the names that the prophecy uses to identify who is involved. It's cryptic so not just anyone can pick up the documents and find out what's going to happen or who's going to do what.” Garion stretched under the water. “I still don't get Kagome's.”

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. He rinsed his hair before exiting. “It' doesn't make sense to me so I can't tell you.” He didn't want to reveal Kagome's secret. Anything to keep her secret from his brother and who ever else he didn't feel comfortable knowing. He shook himself, spraying water off his hair. Inuyasha then pulled on his clothes, crossing back to the fire.

After he sat down, he felt someone sit not far away, smelling Kagome's scent. He tensed up slightly, waiting for the argument that he was sure was to come. Instead she said, “Inuyasha, want a comb for your hair?”

“Why bother? It'll only get tangled again.” He crossed his arms, keeping his eyes averted.

Kagome sighed. “Fine, let me comb it for you. It'll drive me nuts if you leave it all tangled that way.”

He glanced towards her, confused. Inuyasha stuck his nose up into the air. “Feh. Whatever. Go ahead.”

Kagome knelt down behind him, pulling the comb through the bottom of his silver tresses. He closed his eyes as her hands lifted the mass of hair, combing gently. She whispered, “Sorry, you have a slight tangle, it'll hurt a little.” She pulled the comb slowly, trying to dislodge the tangle. He winced slightly, letting her work her way through. Once she managed to get the tangle out, she gently rubbed an ear. Inuyasha leaned his head back into her hand, inviting her to rub more.

He cracked an eye open when she stopped for a moment. “Why did you stop?”

“Gotta clean the comb out.” She shook her fingers free of his hair, then pulled it through again. She petted it down as she continued to work through it, sighing. “Are you feeling any better now?”

Inuyasha nodded. He looked up to the sky as she lightly pulled the comb over his fuzzy ears. “Yeah.” He turned slightly, looking at her before blushing.

Before he could say anything, Sesshomaru sat down by the fire, Rin not far away. Sesshomaru remarked, “Might someone tell me where the baths are taking place?”

“That way,” Inuyasha pointed, standing up. He looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and back again, “I'm going to run a little bit. I've been trapped on that horse all damn day and I want to stretch my legs.” It was a good excuse as any. He frowned slightly at Kagome's saddened face but resolved that he did indeed need a good run to clear his head. Perhaps he'd then quit feeling himself grow flushed around her, not to mention the hardening of his nether regions. He took off before she could protest, running through the long grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn more about what the Prophecy is all about, but will Kagome and Inuyasha's antics drive Sesshomaru insane first? Sesshomaru attempts brotherly advice. . .will Inuyasha take it? Or will Inuyasha blow it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eight

Around the campfire after everyone had finished their baths and supper had been served, Belgarath began to explain the situation that they now found themselves. Sesshomaru sat near the quiet mate of Polgara's, named Durnik. He listened intently to what was being said, hoping that what was brought forth might actually shed light on where they were and what was going on.

Belgarath remarked, “First of all, I suppose we should start with the beginning as that is a place that will help us understand where we are now. A very, very long time ago an explosion occurred in the stars. It tore the fabric of the Universe, dividing its Purpose into two. What was once singular became plural. Everything had been going into one distinct direction until this explosion, and now suddenly there were two paths. We call one that of Light, which is the Purpose we follow, and the second the Dark, which is what collectively we call what the other side follows.” He paused, drinking from a tankard. “Do you follow so far?”

Sesshomaru saw Kagome nod slowly from the corner of his eye. His brother had yet to return and he sighed. All of this information his brother needed to know as well and he was not here to listen. He nodded his understanding as well, waiting for the old man to continue. Sesshomaru saw Rin from the corner of his eye, combing her hair slowly with a comb that Kagome had provided. He smiled slightly before returning to the conversation at hand.

Belgarath continued, “To understand what is going on within these two Purposes, we had to gather Prophecies. We rely on these to find out what is supposed to happen to advance our own Purpose. Our primary prophecies are the Mrin Codex and the Darine Codex. It's how we got the funny names you all have.”

Polgara interjected, “We usually rely on the twins, Beltira and Belkira, to do most of the heavy reading and interpretation of what the Prophecy is telling us. They stay in the Vale close to our Master, hence the reason they're not along. Father and I tend to get to run around and do the dirty work they uncover.”

Belgarath nodded. “We've all studied it, but because their minds are so interlinked they can read and communicate any thought almost simultaneously so it's in a sense two brains for the price of one.” He drank again. “Anyways, moving along so we can get our demon friends up to speed.” He looked around. “Speaking of which, where did that dog eared one run off to?”

Sesshomaru saw his brother return, sitting as far from Kagome as possible. He rolled his eyes slightly, feeling frustrated at his brother's actions. All day long the half-breed had been irritating and he knew that what Inuyasha really wanted to do was be with Kagome. He turned his attention back to Belgarath as Rin quietly climbed into his lap to doze.

Belgarath cleared his throat. “Well, now, let's catch everyone up on what's what. The peoples we'll mostly be encountering from here on out are Angaraks. Earlier I told you of the five tribes. We'll mostly run into Malloreans and Thulls. Within our traveling party we have one Mallorean, who just happens to be Emperor of Mallorea.” He winked, his sharp blue eyes sparkling in the fire light.

Silk interrupted, “The rest of us are pretty much Alorns, except for our dear Rivan Queen. In the Alorns we have the Rivans, the Chereks, the Algars, and the Drasnians, of which I am one.”

Belgarath nodded, finishing off his tankard and handing it to Polgara to refill. He commented, “The rest of the peoples are the Ulgos, the Arends, the Nyissans, the Marags, the Sendars, and the Tolnedrans, which Ce'Nedra is. We probably won't be running into any of them in the near future. They're all part of the West and we're most definitely heading East.” He accepted his tankard from Polgara.

Beldin snorted. “All well and good, but I don't think you've helped them any. Belgarath, you block head, you always try to show off how clever you are.” He scratched an arm pit, belching. “It's like this, something was screwed up, that explosion in the sky, and now we're here to fix it. Apparently you're all mixed up in the whole mess, otherwise you wouldn't have names in the Mrin and Darine. Think you can understand all of that or do I have to pound it into yer pretty demon heads?”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the dwarf's comments. He noticed his brother's head slightly cocked to one side, then Kagome joined him and whispered in his ear. Inuyasha nodded his head that he understood.

Belgarath glared at Beldin. “You're pretty full of yourself sometimes, too, you know. You seem to think highly of your whole philosophical debates, more than I care to think about them.” He rubbed his short white beard. “What I don't understand is Kagome's name in the Prophecies. I get the rest, to a point, I suppose. They're common sense. Kagome's confuses me though.”

Sesshomaru heard a low growl come from his brother and he wondered what caused his little brother to grow so defensive. Sesshomaru asked, “What was her name again?”

“The Priestess that Transcends Time,” Belgarath replied. “I just don't get it. What does that mean. I understand yours as 'The Dog that Speaks Little' and his as 'The Dog Protector,' and even the little girl's as 'The Demon Conscience,' but hers baffles me. Pol, did the twins say anything else when they talked to you before we met with Cho-Hag?”

Polgara shook her head. “No, Father. Nothing. I don't know if they've found any keys to that yet.” She held a sock in her hands, mending it.

Sesshomaru saw his brother grip tightly onto the small miko. What ever they were hiding he intended to find out, simply because she had done so many strange things he hadn't understood. He, however, knew enough not to drive his brother into a corner by pursuing the topic. He asked, “And what were your names in this Prophecy?” It would, hopefully, divert their attention from Kagome. The less he had to see of his brother being overprotective the better.

Belgarath sighed. “I suppose we'll find out when we're meant to.” He shook his head. “Oh, you asked a question. Well, in the Prophecy, Garion for instance, was known as 'The Chosen One'. Hettar was known as the 'Horse Lord', Silk as 'The Guide', Durnik as 'The Man With Two Lives,' Zakath as 'The Empty One,' and Ce'Nedra as 'The Queen of the World'.”

Beldin grunted. “You forgot yours, you dunce. You're known as 'Ancient and Beloved'. How fitting for the first part.”

“Beldin, do you have to be so obnoxious, oh brother of mine. Might I remind you that you're six thousand years old?” He glared. “If you're not going to be helpful, just don't talk.”

“I was just trying to help yer mighty sorcerership along.” He winked.

“Beldin, that dialect died out thousands of years ago. Don't.” He passed a hand over his eyes. “It's a good thing it did, too, if you ask me.” He sighed. “We are left with one big obstacle we must get past. How do we get up the Escarpment without adding months onto our trip? I think Zakath here might like to actually get to his kingdom before he has none.”

Zakath nodded. “Yes, very much so.”

Belgarath sighed. “Not only do we find out who is important through the Prophecies, we also are told of EVENTS that will occur at a certain time. Our Prophecy has a certain set of rules we must follow to receive our outcome, and theirs has their rules. One EVENT was when Garion faced Torak. That EVENT had to take place at a certain time, with certain individuals present with certain smaller events that equaled into the one huge EVENT. Hence Durnik's name of 'The Man With Two Lives'.”

Sesshomaru looked over the plain man. His serious features held a slight blush, and he shyly looked down towards the campfire. Sesshomaru looked back towards Belgarath again as he continued, “The EVENT had been in the making since that explosion, or so we thought, because we're still doing things after that EVENT, as you can see. In EVENTS, The Child of Light and The Child of Dark meet. They're the main instrument for the two Purposes at any given time. These two Purposes cannot simply meet any other way or directly because if they do, they will either destroy the Universe or rend another Purpose into being.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. “So what you're saying is something went bang some place and now it has to be fixed?”

“Precisely.” Belgarath nodded. “That was tedious. We still have to find a way up the Escarpment. I'd rather not have a huge amount of noise from translocation with those horses. It's not that I'm afraid we'll have a massive amount of Grolims on our tails, I just would rather avoid it if at all possible. I guess we'll just have to be burdensome about the whole affair and find a way to climb up to the other side, that is after we climb down.” He stood. “Well, now that's over I'm going to find the rest of that ale keg. Coming, Beldin?”

Polgara rolled her eyes. “Father, please. Must you and uncle act like such fools out in the middle of no where?”

Belgarath winked. “Don't have anything else to do. Why not?”

Sesshomaru tuned out the rest of the conversation, looking down at Rin. She sat, eyes watching everyone else. She clung tightly to him, more than normal. That made him think of the situation from earlier in the day. Rin had been placed in such danger and to think it had been the miko and his half-breed brother who had stepped in to save her. The way they acted perplexed him greatly. They had not traveled together before so their reactions made little sense to him. They were not his pack and he and Rin were not a part of theirs, yet they stood their ground to protect her. He wanted to know why.

Glancing over the fire he saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting across from one another, playing the same game he had seen them play in the suite at the Stronghold. From Inuyasha's expression, he gathered that his little brother was losing and badly. Sesshomaru remembered loathing Inuyasha, but most of it had been a farce until it became habit. He had built a reason for hating his younger half-breed brother, when all that had existed before was indifference. Now he wasn't sure what he thought. Tetsusaiga had allured him, but he didn't really need it, and he had never really wanted it, either. It was just another reason to add on to the list of why he should hate Inuyasha. And, as Sesshomaru thought back through that hate, he couldn't remember exactly when or why it had begun.

A shout interrupted his thoughts and he saw Inuyasha shake his fist at Kagome before crossing his arms and turning away. Apparently what ever game they had been playing Inuyasha had finally lost. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. If his brother wasn't ogling the young miko, he was fighting with her, and when he wasn't doing either of those he was busy avoiding her. It seemed the cycle had begun all over again. This behavior had to stop and it had to stop soon. Sesshomaru could not travel with his brother for much longer if this was going to be the daily routine.

The little rat faced man sat down, inquiring about the game, which Kagome began to teach to him. Sesshomaru did not trust this man; he seemed shifty and devious. Traits, especially in humans, he despised. Inuyasha turned back around, demanding that he be allowed to play again, too. Kagome gave in and let him play. Sesshomaru heard her say, “Go fish.” That strange game again, and here they were by a river, yet no one seemed to actually fish when they were told. What was the purpose of this game if they did not do as it asked?

A rustle of skirts brought him back to his side of the fire and he turned, looking up at Polgara. She smiled at the sleeping child. “How is Rin?”

“Tired.” Sesshomaru attempted to puzzle out the woman in front of him. Although he knew she was not mortal like other humans and had power that he did not understand, he could not comprehend how a human could become so powerful. He saw her eyes soften from gray to a deep violet.

Polgara nodded. “I'm glad she's okay from the scare earlier today.” She sighed. “I was afraid we'd run into something like that. I'm afraid we might be running into some very brutal things as we travel along.”

Sesshomaru turned his attention back towards his brother and Kagome. The rat faced man seemed to have a smug look on his face and he suspected that the end results would involve Inuyasha growing angry and Kagome sitting him. “That man sitting with my brother and the miko, does he always do those things?”

“Silk? Why do you ask?”

“He seems devious and untrustworthy.”

She laughed, its rich musical sound filling the night air. “So you've noticed that our dear Kheldar is not trustworthy. We love him very much but we don't trust him what so ever.” She paused. “He, because of his devious nature, knows ways out of sticky situations and back alleys to keep us hidden at times. He's also a spy, one of the best that the Drasnian Intelligence service has ever produced. It's just his nature to always be plotting one thing or another, be it a way out after a murder or a way to cheat in a game---as I suspect he's doing right now.” She sighed. “I keep telling him that his mouth will get him in trouble. I should tell him his cheating will. Will your brother hurt him if he should find out that in the short time they've been playing that game Kagome taught them that he's marked the cards?”

Sesshomaru pondered this and then replied, “If my brother should grow angry, the little miko will subdue him.”

“Subdue him?”

“The beads around my half-brother's neck are there because of a spell. She speaks the word and it subdues him.” Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she shifted, her chocolate eyes bleary with exhaustion. He adjusted his arm around her, letting her settle down and close her eyes to go to sleep.

Polgara smiled. “She is a sweet child.”

Sesshomaru curtly nodded his response. He watched Inuyasha stand up, shaking his fist at the rat faced man, shouting. Then a crash resounded through the camp. Polgara looked over. “What did she do?”

“She said sit.”

“Sit?” She arched an eyebrow, sighing, “Kheldar better get away from there even if Kagome can control him.” She stood, crossing to the other side. “Silk, before you get hurt.”

Silk sat on the ground laughing wildly. He rolled from side to side, slapping his knee in delight at Inuyasha's predicament. His laughter was full of hoots and snorts as he began to lose his breath.   
Inuyasha struggled against the spell. “You won't be laughing for long!”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha collapsed back to the ground. He growled but did not attack after the spell wore off. Sesshomaru sighed softly. The impatience of his little brother always got on his nerves. He looked back down at Rin, who opened an eye. “Sesshomaru-sama, why is Inuyasha-sama so angry?”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “He seems angry about a game.”

“Game?”

“The miko and Inuyasha were playing it.”

“Kagome-sama?”

“Yes.”

“Why would he be angry with her?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Rin, enough questions. If you are really interested go ask them.”

Rin crawled out of his lap, running over to Inuyasha and leaping into his lap just as he sat up. He grunted. “Oi. Just what do you think you're doing there, pup?” He ruffled her hair.

“Why are you and Kagome-sama fighting?” Rin looked up to his face.

“Ah, oh.” Inuyasha struggled. “We weren't really fighting, just playing.”

“Oh.” She hugged him, startling Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha looked at him over the fire. He then let his expression soften and he hugged Rin back, his arms wrapping around her, a clawed hand rubbing her hair. “You still didn't answer my question, pup. Wouldn't Sesshomaru want you to be over there with him?”

“He told me to come over here to find out why you were fighting.” She yawned, placing her head onto his chest.

Kagome let loose the giggle she had been holding back. “Oh Inuyasha, you've really gotten yourself into a pickle now.”

Inuyasha glared at her. He didn't remove his arms from around the child. “I'm not going soft, so you can just stop laughing.”

Kagome sighed. “What ever you say, Inuyasha. We all believe you.”

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should feel jealousy at Rin's attention to Inuyasha or if he should feel amused by his reaction. He stood, crossing the clearing. Inuyasha glanced up. “Sesshomaru, I didn't expect her to fall asleep.”

“I'll take her now.” Sesshomaru leaned forward.

Inuyasha nodded, lifting the small child slowly so not to wake her. He eased Rin at Sesshomaru, who picked her up, tucking her to his shoulder. He nodded to Kagome and Inuyasha. “I suggest you not play with that thief again.”

 

Inuyasha stood, stretching from his spot in front of the tent he shared with Kagome. Really, he didn't share the tent as he refused to enter it with her, so here he was, out in the cool night air alone. He grew thirsty so Inuyasha wandered towards the center of camp where the water was being kept. Along the way, he saw his brother standing alone, looking up to the sky. 

Sesshomaru's voice cut through the quiet night, “Half-breed, you do not need to stand guard with me.”

“I was thirsty, as if it's any of your business, asshole.” He also looked up at the stars. “I didn't want to bother Kagome for some so I came out here.”

Sesshomaru remained silent for a few minutes, then said, “Kagome.”

“Yeah, what about her?” Inuyasha turned, looking towards him, ears flattened.

“Little brother, I have no interest in the miko.” He looked down from his gaze of the night sky. “But, I have noticed something. You have all but taken her for your mate. Why have you held back?”

Inuyasha growled. “When did you get so nosy about my affairs?”

Sesshomaru looked back up. “It was only an observation.”

“Observe someone else.” Inuyasha crossed his arms.

“Does it have anything to do with the undead miko?”

Inuyasha growled. “Leave Kikyo out of this.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “I do not mean to offend.”

“You're doing a damn good job.”

“She's a demon now, you do realize this, do you not? She's not the Kikyo you knew. I have spoken with her in the past. All she feels is contempt for you and everyone else.”

“What's your point in bringing up what's none of your business?” Inuyasha clenched his fists. “And you better have a good answer or my fist will meet your jaw.”

“My point is that you have Kagome. She, while being human, would not be a bad mate for you and is it not a portion of her soul animating Kikyo's clay body?”

“Still walking on dangerous ground, bastard.” Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru looked towards him. “Don't be a fool.”

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“My other point is you cannot mate with the dead.” Sesshomaru looked up towards the sky. “Was it not Naraku who truly killed Kikyo? You truly do not owe her anything beyond his destruction.”

Inuyasha jumped away from him. “You don't know anything.”

“Remember what I said, Inuyasha. Kagome is far more than adequate even for a high class demon.” Sesshomaru turned his back, heading towards his tent to check on Rin. “Do try to sleep.”

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked away, fuming at his brother's attempt at brotherly advice. “Who does he think he is? Like he eve knows the situation,” Inuyasha remarked in a crouch on the ground. He then sat down, his chin in his hands. He looked down at the dirt, scraping a random design into it with a claw. He wasn't sure how he should take Sesshomaru's advice, but he had at least thought about some of these things in the past. He didn't want to admit it, but he did think about it from time to time.

Inuyasha stood, heading in the direction his brother had. He was looking down as he walked, his ears drooped. He still felt guilty for what had happened to Kikyo, but what if his brother had been right---that to pay his debt he only had to destroy Naraku? But he had promised to go to Hell with her. What of that? He had to mull it over.

As he continued, he didn't notice until it was too late that someone was on the path. He ran into them, looking up into Polgara's violet eyes. “Want to talk about it, dear?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “What business is it of yours?”

“None what so ever, but you've been muttering to yourself for the past ten minutes.” She pulled her cloak around herself tightly.

Inuyasha looked down, his shoulders slumping. “Fine.”

Polgara nodded, leading him towards the fire left up during the night. They sat down. “Why don't you start at the beginning?”

Inuyasha sighed. He then told her about how Naraku devised a plot to turn him and Kikyo against one another to the steal the Sacred Jewel for himself and for who knows what else. He said, “I feel that it's my fault that Kikyo died. If I hadn't wanted the jewel, she'd have lived and not suffered.”

Polgara sighed. “Dear, the only one at fault here seems to be this Naraku. He's the one who really killed her.” She put a hand onto his clawed one. “Don't stress yourself over survivor's guilt. The Kikyo you mention today seems nothing more than an evil will attempting to do what could possibly be considered impossible here. She died and if you've told the story right, Kagome is this Kikyo's reincarnation, although very much her own person. You owe more to the living than to the dead.” She smiled slightly. “I know you're confused.”

Inuyasha looked up. He said, “Sesshomaru said a lot of the same things.”

“Perhaps he's right. You do owe Kikyo, but not with your life. Your obligation to her is to rid the world of this Naraku, a demon, is he not?”

“He's half, like me. He still has that bandit's human heart beating in him.” Inuyasha growled. “I'm nothing like him. He's a monster who plays games with people's emotions and manipulates them.”

Polgara nodded. “I understand.” She stood. “Do think about what I've said, dear. Kagome does love you and you wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice. Don't take too long to admit it to her.” She placed her hand on his chin. “Besides, I've spent more time than I can count making matches between young people. I'll see you in the morning. We'll have a long day ahead of us to reach Thull Mardu.”

Inuyasha watched as she disappeared back into her tent. He sat staring at the fire for awhile, mulling over the conversations. Maybe they were both right. A sound disturbed his thoughts and then the Godslayer spoke, “I see Aunt Pol's been giving you advice. She's very good at that. I would resist what'd she tell me but in the end I'd always end up doing what she suggested.” He smiled ruefully.

“What is this, give Inuyasha advice night?” He shoved his chin into his hand. “It's not anyone's business. If my idiot brother hadn't stuck his imperious nose where it doesn't belong, I'd not have all this pestering.”

Garion laughed. “I only advise those in desperate need of knowing how to be king. Not much more. I leave Aunt Pol to that. I only suggest you at least think about what she said.” He shook his head. “You and me, we're not all that different, really. We both face a destiny that we can't escape. Mine for the most part has been met. Yours you'll come to.”

“What's your point?” Inuyasha said, glaring.

“My point is that it seems this Naraku fellow you face is the one that will test your abilities.” Garion sighed. He looked up towards the sky. “I had to face a God and truth be told, I was afraid of him. I've never felt such fear. Yet, I discovered that he was terrified of me and in particular my sword.”

“Anyone with a brain should be scared of that thing.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” He looked back down. “I suspect your enemy Naraku also has tasted fear when it concerns you and your companions.”

“He always has others to do his dirty work and he's always hiding.”

“Ah, yes. He's quite afraid of you then. If he wasn't, he wouldn't hide behind all these smoke screens.”

Inuyasha snorted. “He's just a coward.”

“Sounds like it.” Garion sighed. “Before Ce'Nedra wakes up and looks for me I should head back. If she sees you, she'll insist on braiding that hair.”

Inuyasha cringed. “I think I'll go back and talk with Kagome.”

Garion nodded. “Good luck. What ever you do, don't take advice from Silk. He'll tell you almost the exact opposite.”

Inuyasha glared. “I wasn't going to take advice from that little cheat.”

Inuyasha watched as the Godslayer went back to his tent before he stood up. He started back towards the tent he shared with Kagome, hoping she hadn't woken while he was out. He wasn't sure if he'd wake her to talk because he didn't want her to be too tired. He pushed the tent flap apart, looking inside before he entered. Where Kagome was supposed to be was empty and Inuyasha looked around, wondering where she went. “Just what does she think she's doing going off some where in the night in some strange country?”

He stood, scratching an ear when he caught Kagome's voice. She seemed peeved. “You hentai! I don't care who you think you are, even if you are Inuyasha's brother!”

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side in confusion. Just what was his brother doing to make Kagome say something like that? He headed towards the sound of her voice. When he came upon the clearing, he saw Kagome standing on her tip toes, her fists balled at her sides. She looked as if she was going to sit Sesshomaru if she had the power.

“Don't be foolish. You should not wander too far from this camp,” Sesshomaru said, remaining calm.

“I had to use the little girl's bush, not wander off to the other side of the planet. Can't I do that without people watching me?” She shook a finger in his face.

Inuyasha watched, hoping he'd not have to save her from his brother's wrath.

Sesshomaru's expression did not change, but he did grip her wrist, gently placing it back at her side. “I have no interest in viewing your backside. However, it is my duty to make sure you are not harmed and arrive safely to camp.”

Kagome snorted. She backed away, shaking a finger at him. “Next time don't just appear like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both asked simultaneously, “Heart attack?”

Kagome jumped. “Inuyasha! Sit!”

Inuyasha found himself in the dirt. He looked up, noticing that his brother looked puzzled as well.

Kagome said, “Both of you, don't sneak up on me like that.” She sat down.

Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms. “What's a heart attack? How does a heart attack you?”

Kagome sighed. “Your heart can, um, well if it stops beating or beats too fast that can be called a heart attack.”

Inuyasha sat next to her. He looked over at Sesshomaru. “I've got her. Why don't you go see what's going on elsewhere. Who knows what might be out there.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Next time, miko, I suggest you not shake a finger in my face.”

Kagome stood, pointing at him. “It's Kagome! Not miko! Gah! You men are all alike.” She stomped off towards the tents.

Inuyasha sighed. “Nice one, asshole. Now she'll sit me if I ask her if she wants more blankets let alone if we can talk. You're lucky she can't sit you.”

“So you're going to take my advice?”

“No. I'm taking Naraku's. Duh, stupid.” Inuyasha stood up, brushing off. “I better go see that she gets there alright before she wakes everyone else.” He trudged towards the tents, fuming over his brother's stupidity. He did wonder, though, why Sesshomaru had bothered to protect Kagome when he knew his brother did not like humans, except for Rin of course. “Whatever. I'm not going to waste time trying to figure him out.” He pushed the tent flap back, entering.

Kagome lay with her back to him. She wasn't asleep. “Just who does he think he is anyways? Can't he use a girl's name?” She turned looking towards Inuyasha. She then flipped back down onto the ground. “I'm still mad at you.”

Inuyasha felt his ears droop. He sat down in his corner of the tent. “Look, I didn't mean to startle you.” He drew the blankets up around himself.

Kagome sat up, looking over at him. “You didn't?”

“No. I didn't. I only wanted to talk to you and then you said that thing about hearts attacking people and I got curious.” He lay back onto his spot in the tent.

“Talk? About what?” Kagome inched over towards him.

Inuyasha tensed up. Now that he was alone with Kagome, he felt nervous. Looking into her face, he saw her brown eyes fill with questions. Again, he felt inadequate, not suitable for someone like her. He looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. Inuyasha looked back up towards her, his mouth running dry. She looked beautiful with tousled hair and her pink pajamas on. “It's not important, really.” He felt flushed again, struggling to stop his body from physically reacting to her close proximity.

“It had to be something, Inuyasha. You've been acting weird all day long. What's going on?” Kagome looked expectant.

Inuyasha looked away. He was certain that she couldn't accept a half-breed like him, no matter what Polgara said. Why should she? He squirmed in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he was becoming very aroused by her presence. Her scent filled his nostrils, the soft lingering fragrance of the strange flower that smelled of honey, her underlying musk, and the strange smell of apples mixed all together. Inuyasha felt giddy, and he rather than answer her scooted away before he did something he regretted. He couldn't do that to her.

Kagome moved closer, reaching a hand out. “Don't you feel good, Inuyasha? What is bothering you?”

Inuyasha panted slightly, trying to keep his emotions under control. He felt it grow more difficult to hide his obvious erection as she leaned towards him. Inuyasha moved, backpedaling on his feet as he searched for the tent flap. It didn't matter the advice his brother and Polgara had tried to give him. Now that he was alone with her in tight quarters all the things he knew he should talk about with her flew out of his head. Inuyasha finally found the tent flap and he scrambled out of it, running as fast as he could to the other side of camp. The last thing he heard was, “Inuyasha! Wait! What is going on? Did I do something wrong?”

Once Inuyasha reached the other side of camp, he sat down, panting heavily from the run and from his growing urge. He couldn't inflict that upon her, no matter what anyone said. He shouldn't have taken their advice. Getting so close to her had nearly driven him wild. He slowly slid a hand underneath his clothes, hoping that if he relieved himself he'd put an end to the difficulties he was having with Kagome lately. Ever since he had been thrust into dealing with his brother on a daily basis, the tentative claim on Kagome that Inuyasha held had shifted. He felt confused, conflicted, and nervous. Common sense told him that Sesshomaru had no interest in Kagome as a mate, but his instincts warned him incessantly that his brother was a rival male.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha moved his hand slowly, thinking what it would be like to be accepted by Kagome. Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to accept a half-breed like himself as a mate. For now he didn't want to feel the rejection, nor did he want to inflict that stigma on her. It wasn't fair to her. However, he couldn't get her scent out of his nostrils, or her face out of his mind. The bed tousled hair invaded his mind and he felt himself grow harder at the thought of mating with her. Inuyasha fought the urge to return to the tent and simply do just that. He couldn't, he wouldn't, and there was nothing anyone could say about it.

Just as he was going to finish and finally relieve himself of the sexual frustration he had felt the past few days since arriving in this strange country, he heard Kagome's step behind him. He whipped his hand back out, his ears down. Even doing something like this alone had to taint her. Inuyasha whimpered, wishing that she would have left him be. He drooped his ears, knowing that if he kept running she'd eventually find him.

“Inuyasha, what's wrong?” She sat down slowly a few feet away.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her. He sighed. “It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Why don't you go back to the tent and get some sleep. I hear it's going to be a hard climb up the side of that cliff. I don't need you playing the weak human on me.”

Kagome looked down into the grass. She sounded disappointed when she remarked, “Okay. But you should get some sleep, too.”

“Feh. I'm not a weak human. I'll be fine.” He remained crouched, not wanting her to see anything that might disgust her. Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes as he pushed her away. But it was for her sake that he did. He didn't have the heart yet to follow through with his brother's advice. Not now. He wasn't ready and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to admit anything like this to her.

Kagome stood up, looking over her shoulder at him. “You can talk to me anytime you want, I promise.” She walked back towards the camp, slowly returning to the tent. He watched her, before collapsing back into the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	9. Chapter  Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they reach the Great Escarpment, Kagome ponders what is bothering Inuyasha while the desire in Inuyasha turns to rage. What does Kagura have to do with anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Nine

They reached the Great Escarpment in the late morning. The gorge before them yawned in the middle of the earth as grassland melted into rocky outcrops. Finding a path down the cliff face to the bottom of the ravine would take effort and careful climbing. It did not help that the horses would impede any attempt to quickly cross to the other side. Kagome sighed as she looked over towards Inuyasha from her perch atop her horse. He had avoided her the entire morning and she couldn't understand why he was behaving the way he was. Had she said something or done something to upset him?

Belgarath distracted her as he commented, “We're going to have to find a way down the cliff face. If we go a little over we should find a slope in the cliff that will allow us to travel down.” He sighed, his hand shielding his eyes. “It's too bad it'll take nearly the rest of the day to get down, not to mention how incredibly long it'll take to get back up the other side.”

Beldin approached Kagome at the edge of the cliff. “Frankly Belgarath is being ridiculous again. The Grolims haven't figured out how to do anything since Ctuchik willed himself out of existence and with the Emperor of Mallorea over there overbearing every other Angarak king I don't know why he's making such a fuss about translocation.” He scratched an arm pit. “As long as he doesn't let that overly noisy grandson of his do the translocation it'd not attract attention of anyone with any type of talent.”

Kagome nodded slightly, glancing at Inuyasha over the dwarf's shoulder. She looked away quickly when she realized his golden gaze was locked on her. She said, “What is translocation?” Anything to distract herself from Inuyasha's penetrating glance.

“Well, first you must understand the Will and the Word,” Beldin began, scratching his dingy beard.

Polgara sighed. “Uncle, you'll only make her eyes cross if you start there.” She joined them, sitting atop her own horse. “Dear, it's simple. What we could do to save a lot of time is to simply will everyone over there. Only problem with that is we'd make so much noise to those who are talented that they'd hear us for miles around.” She shook her head. “It wouldn't matter who did the translocation. Too many bodies to move and if we did it in spurts you'd have more noise.”

Beldin snorted. “Well, I'd say your bottom is growing quite fat upon that horse of yours, Pol.”

“Uncle, that's not very nice,” she chided him.

Kagome asked, “What is this noise?”

“It's a rushing sound when someone unleashes their Will. And it does not help that translocation is the loudest thing someone can do with our particular talent. Those who can use the Will and the Word can hear the sound it makes when another uses it. We're on the border of an Angarak country, and I know you don't think we're saving time, but uncle, do we really need to ask for hordes of Grolims on our tail?” She drew her cloak around her shoulders.

“Not my problem, really, now is it? You get your stupid animals down and up. I'm going to take the easy way out. I'll fly.” He pointed up to the sky. “I'll be on the other side before you can even get one horse down.” He belched. “I still say if you used translocation without letting that klutz over there do it we'd get away with it. Grolims in Mishrak ac Thull don't care what we do. They're too busy chasing down Thulls for religious observations.”

“I give up on arguing with you, uncle. It's a waste of breath. We'll be on the other side and on our way one way or the other. I just would rather not catch the attention of someone who might be looking for us. You never know what might be going on elsewhere.”

Kagome looked from one to the other, then sighed. She saw Inuyasha staring at her over his shoulder as he rode his horse away from the majority of the group. His gold eyes caught the sunlight, taking on an odd hue. She looked away, towards the cliff side, looking down. If they didn't have to climb down there, she would have found a way to find out what was bothering Inuyasha so much. Obviously something was upsetting him, the way he ran off last night, and the way he wanted to talk, yet said nothing. It didn't add up. What was he hiding, and why wouldn't he face her last night when she found him crouched on the ground?

She nearly jumped out of her saddle when a gruff voice asked, “You going to lead that dumb animal down or you going to ride my back?” Kagome looked over, seeing Inuyasha standing on the ground, sans horse. He had his arms crossed, and his golden eyes were diverted from her.

Kagome bit her lip slightly, seeing Polgara's bemused expression not far away. She looked back at the half-demon, his foot tapping on the ground slightly. “How will my horse get down?”

“Oi. How do you think? In the time it'll take this circus to get themselves down and back up, I'll have you and that stupid horse on the other side.” He had a cocky grin on his face, before it disappeared and he blushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “You're just being a show off now, aren't you?”

Inuyasha stuck his nose up into the air. “I'm getting bored, that's all. When the fuck are we going to do something besides travel and set up camp?” He twitched his ears, his impatience beginning to show. He also refused to look at her. “I want to see these damn demons. I'm so tired of talking.”

Kagome shook her head. She eased herself slowly off of her horse. “Alright, but what am I supposed to do when I'm on the other side? I'm going to be by myself with a horse till everyone else can get over there.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Wench, didn't that smelly one just say he'd be flying over there?”

Kagome glared at him. She crossed her arms, her gray travel dress hiding her hands. She turned her back on him. “Inuyasha, you can be such a jerk.” As she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha's ears droop, his eyes become downcast, and his shoulders slump. Usually he was ready to start a major argument. It confirmed her suspicions that something was definitely bothering the hanyou. She turned around, asking, “What have you done with Inuyasha?”

He looked confused, his head cocked to one side. “What the fuck do you mean? I am Inuyasha. Who else would I be?” He looked away from her, not willing to make eye contact.

“You've been acting weird lately.” She took a step closer to him, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. She pulled it back as she saw him jump backwards, crouching slightly. “What is going on? Did I do something wrong?”

Inuyasha's head snapped up, his gold eyes fierce. “You did nothing wrong.” He crossed his arms, standing to his full height. “Are you going to let me take you to the other side or what? We don't have all day, damn it.” He turned his back on her, crouching down, his clawed hands cupped behind his back. “Well?”

She nearly shook her head in disbelief. A moment ago he was jumping away from her, acting odd. Now he was demanding that she get onto his back? What was going on in his head? Kagome slowly approached him, uncertain if he'd start acting bizarre again. She eased herself slowly onto his back, feeling his hands cup her as he adjusted so she wouldn't fall off. Then he leaped off the side of the cliff, bounding from boulder to boulder. Once he reached the bottom, they both looked up.

Inuyasha shook his head, dashing across the ravine bottom to the other side. He vaulted back up the cliff side, landing. Once they had reached the other side, Inuyasha shook Kagome off his back, leaping his way back to the other side. Kagome faintly heard Belgarath remark, “Now how do you get the horse over there?”

Inuyasha had his back turned to her. He pointed to the horse, then to the cliff face. He gestured, then went over, lifting the startled horse above his head, bounding back down the cliff face. He leaped up quickly, setting the frightened animal not far from Kagome. It took all of her strength to hold onto the reins of the frightened animal. She said, “Inuyasha, you scared the poor thing nearly to death.”

“Feh. It's on this side, isn't it?” He ran, leaping back down to the other side, leaving Kagome to stare with her mouth open.

A hawk landed, not far away, shimmering. In its place stood Beldin. “He's impatient, isn't he?” He scratched an arm pit. “Does he intend to carry every horse that way?”

Kagome shrugged. She said, “Well, he's bored. He just might if we let him.” She sighed. She knew he'd do anything to delay her from asking what was bothering him. If that meant taking each horse one by one, he'd do it.

Beldin sighed. “I don't care what Belgarath says. This is ridiculous.” Suddenly not far from them five horses appeared. She looked over to the other side, and sure enough five were missing from the herd. “There. Now we'll just have to make a few more join us. I'm not going to wait forever for these demons to come find us.”

Belgarath shouted across the ravine, “Beldin! You're going to make everyone know we're out here! Why make them wonder what's going through here?”

Beldin shouted back, “You dunce, I'm not making that much noise. Let's just get the damn horses over here and keep going. You're wasting time.” Five more horses joined them on their side of the cliff. “I'll get the horses over here, it's up to you to get yourselves over here.”

Belgarath fumed for a few more minutes. He stomped over towards the cliff face, shaking his fist. “Beldin, if you attract a bunch of Grolims on our tail I'll personally will you into a turnip, do you hear me?”

Kagome watched the two men fight. She held onto her horse, waiting for everyone else to join them. She saw Inuyasha cross his arms as horses kept disappearing from one side of the cliff to the other. Hopefully now that his diversion was taken away she'd manage to get what was bothering him out in the open.

Inuyasha grudgingly crossed the ravine. He stood far away from her and she began to wonder what she had done to offend him so. She slowly made her way towards him, hoping that he'd let her talk to him. As she approached, he continued to ignore her, climbing onto his horse. She looked up at him, confusion filling her eyes. Inuyasha was avoiding her and she needed to know why.

Crossing back towards her own horse, Polgara stood not far away. “Something the matter, dear?”

Kagome looked up at the raven haired woman, her white lock at the left brow catching the sunlight. She nodded, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. “He's avoiding me. Inuyasha's been weird ever since we went to that Stronghold. Did I do something wrong?”

Polgara smiled slightly. “No dear. He's just confused. Give him some time alone today. Let him come to you. If you corner him he'll only push you away more.” She winked. “Besides, if you don't act interested, he'll grow curious and if he grows curious he might get over what's bothering him and talk to you.”

“You think so?” She glanced over towards Inuyasha as he rode his horse. His brother was not far away, Rin resting in front of him. They seemed to be discussing something and Inuyasha's ears only flattened more as time went on. Hopefully it wouldn't erupt into a fight. A bored and confused hanyou was the worst.

 

As they trekked across the barren plain of Mishrak ac Thull, they heard horses charge towards them. Hettar stopped his horse, remarking, “We have five horses coming this way.”

Belgarath nodded. “We should get off the path before they see us. I would rather not meet any travelers. Not with our odd bunch.”

A man flew past the group, running furiously by, pushing anyone in his path out of the way. He was big and slow, yet he still churned the ground under his feet, fleeing something they hadn't seen pursuing him quite yet. Inuyasha stood in the path of the man next and he stuck his hand out, effectively stopping the fleeing man. He growled out, “Where are you going so fast?”

The man struggled, looking over his shoulder at the pursuers he knew couldn't be that far away. The horses crested the hill, their black horses coming to a stop. The men atop the horses wore black robes and steel masks that reflected the sunlight. 

The man croaked, “No! Let me go! Please!”

One of the men on horseback spoke, “You there, return the Thull to us.”

Inuyasha flattened his ears, snarling, “Why don't you make me?” He was not feeling particularly cooperative at the moment. He gripped the man in his clawed hand, thrusting him behind him. “What do you want him for, anyways?”

“That is none of your concern, unless you'd like to join him, that is,” another of the steel masked men remarked.

Belgarath stepped forward, his appearance of doze falling away as he assumed his full height. “Grolim, let us pass.”

The Grolims froze, glancing over the group in front of them. “Return the Thull to us and we shall decide if we will let you pass.”

“Don't be a fool, you know full well who I am,” Belgarath remarked, stepping closer to the horsemen.

“We know of your power and your daughter's power, Ancient Belgarath. We still would like what belongs to us to be returned,” hissed the voice of another robed man.

Inuyasha looked from the old man to the Thull in his grip. He slowly withdrew Tetsusaiga, keeping it in the rusty blade form for the time being. What ever these men wanted with this human, it didn't sound as if the man would enjoy it. “You never answered me. What do you want with this human?”

The Grolim's steel masked gaze locked onto Inuyasha. “He is to be presented in the Temple of Torak for the sacrifice. You are interfering with our religious observances.”

Polgara stepped forward, dropped the cloak from around her hair. She said, “Grolim, don't be foolish. If we wanted to power past you we could easily.” She stood defiant.

Inuyasha felt the man struggle again and before he could get a firm grip on him, the man broke free, fleeing towards the cliff they had crossed but an hour ago. He snarled, “You idiot!”

Two of the horse men circled around the group, charging towards the prey desperately trying to get away. Inuyasha saw them move and he quickly unhorsed them, kicking one in the head while he thrust Tetsusaiga at the other. The one he was about to plunge Tetsusaiga into disappeared before his eyes and he growled. So be it. He was furious and frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to fight and draw blood. Inuyasha fully transformed Tetsusaiga, scanning his eyes across the area, looking for the man that had disappeared. He'd have to do more than that to dodge Inuyasha.

Another Grolim charged towards Inuyasha and he jumped high into the air, twisting. That did it. The gall of this man to charge his horse at him caused him to snap. Just as he raised Tetsusaiga over his head, a hand gripped his wrist and he glared up towards his brother's cool gaze. “Get that fucking hand off of me or I'll cut that arm off, too.” He was in a rage and he really wasn't sure why.

His brother shook his head. “Half-breed, you're wasting energy.”

Inuyasha shrugged out of his brother's grasp. He snarled, “I think I'll make that determination. Get out of my way.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No. You will stop this now. You're acting like a pup.” He grabbed Inuyasha, keeping him from being able to break free.

Inuyasha struggled, trying to punch his brother. He growled, “Get off of me.”

Kagome's horse neared and she said, “Let him go.”

“Miko, that is not wise.”

“Either you let him go or I'll make sure you eat dirt with him.” She smiled slightly as Sesshomaru let go. “Inuyasha! Sit!” The crash resounded through the group and she shook her head. “What is the matter with you?”

Belgarath said, “We have no time for this. Beldin, what did I tell you earlier. You just had to go making all that noise.” He turned towards the Grolims. “Let us pass. Just forget about that particular Thull and we'll not let him kill you.”

Inuyasha growled into the dirt in front of his face. He panted slightly, feeling his rage slowly subside. It was the first thing Kagome had said to him since they had arrived on this side of the ravine. She had been avoiding him ever since then and hadn't looked in his direction, either. He wondered if he had effectively pushed her away for good. It drove him crazy, more so than when she was too close. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground. “Damn it. Now she won't talk to me the rest of the day.”

“I see that you have failed to take my advice after all, little brother.” Sesshomaru stood, looking down at him as he sat up.

“Back the fuck off, asshole. I do not need a lecture from you.” He crossed his arms, turning his back to his brother. Across the other side of the group Inuyasha could hear them arguing with the Grolims. Inuyasha stretched out on his side, Tetsusaiga lying in front of him, his hand holding his head up. He turned an ear to hear the conversation, remarking, “Wish they'd either do something so I could kill 'em or they'd go away.”

The Grolims remarked, “We shall leave when we have our property returned to us.”

Belgarath replied, “Do not be foolish. You do realize Belgarion is standing right there, don't you?”

Garion's face was grim, his sword's pommel sticking out from behind his shoulder. He stepped towards the five Grolims, glaring at them. “I suggest you let us pass.”

The five priests gasped slightly as Garion approached. They backed their horses up slowly. “We did not know it was he who passed this way.”

Zakath joined him. “I am sure you are aware of who I am. If you don't let us pass, I shall tell Urvon that you are impeding upon Malloreon matters by delaying us. I assume you would not wish for Urvon to send representatives of the Malloreon church to Mishrak ac Thull to assess the efficiency of your temple.” His voice was cold and calculated as he addressed the five.

The Grolims backed away more. “Kal Zakath, we were unaware of your presence here. We will return to the temple and select another sacrifice for our God.” They bowed slightly, nervous of what the Malloreon Emperor might do.

As soon as they rode off, Sesshomaru remarked, “Little brother, you still have not answered my question.”

Inuyasha glared over his shoulder, “I said leave me alone. I don't want to hear it.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Half-breed, I am growing tired of your frustration over the miko. What stopped you?”

Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting with the other ladies. She wasn't looking in his direction but talked with the red-haired girl. He sat up, sheathing Tetsusaiga. “Not that it's any of your business, jackass, but when I got into that tent with her last night, it took everything in my power not to just mate with her. I can't do that to Kagome. I don't know if she'll accept me and I can't force her. I fled the tent and stayed as far away from her as I could. I just couldn't rut her like she didn't matter.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. “I see. So you held back because you were afraid of what you might do.”

“Yeah. I'm not pure enough for her, you know?” He looked down at the ground.

“You're a fool, Inuyasha. Do you not see how she looks at you?”

“Why do you care so much about how Kagome and I feel about one another?” Inuyasha asked his brother, his head cocked to one side.

“I do not care. I just am growing tired of the tension between the two of you. Either you talk to her and become her mate or you drop this whole over protective nature of yours when around her. I am fed up with the antics. You act like a pup around her when you overreact.” Sesshomaru stood, staring over his head into the distance.

“Oh, so you want this so we'll stop driving you nuts. I get it. The half-breed irritates you.”

Before they could continue their discussion, Belgarath said, “Let's continue. Obviously we have a long road ahead of us and we should find a place to set up camp for the night.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Little brother, do try to talk with the miko. You're not doing anyone a favor by acting the way you are right now.”

Inuyasha glared at him as he stood, heading for his horse. He said, “Mind your own business next time, asshole.” He climbed back on his horse, following the others as they crossed more rocky, barren terrain of Mishrak ac Thull. He knew his brother was right, but there was no way in hell he'd tell him that. Either he addressed the problem or he stopped acting the way he was. Inuyasha glanced once over towards Kagome noticing that she rode next to Polgara. She was still ignoring him. Hopefully tonight that would change.

 

As they set up camp later that night, Sesshomaru watched as Rin tugged on Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked bewildered as the little girl demanded, “Please, Inuyasha-sama, will you play with me?”

Inuyasha glanced towards Sesshomaru, his eyes pleading with him. Sesshomaru knew that the half-breed wanted and needed to talk with the young miko, but he couldn't disappoint Rin, either. He shook his head, dismissing his brother's plea. 

Inuyasha's brow knit together in a glare before softening as he responded to the young girl, “Alright, pup.” 

Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly as he sat down by the camp fire, watching Rin tug his brother across camp to play. He knew that the little girl had a lot of energy she had to use up. What better way than to have his brother help her burn it up?

Sesshomaru heard from his left the young miko giggle slightly as she remarked, “Oh dear. Inuyasha has no idea what he's gotten himself into now.” 

She sat in her gray travel dress near Polgara, helping with the fixing of dinner. He watched her for awhile, noticing why his little brother had an interest in this young girl. She was feisty, that much he had witnessed. If anything, this human girl wouldn't bore Inuyasha.

He turned his attention back towards Rin and Inuyasha as she played with him. Inuyasha ran from her in mock fear, his hands above his head. He heard her giggle wildly as she chased after him and she cried, “I'll get you Inuyasha-sama!”

“Oh no! What ever will I do! The big, bad Rin is going to get me for sure! There's nothing I can do to stop her!” He ran a bit more, trying to dodge the little girl. She landed a small blow on his shoulder and he pretended to reel backwards, crying out, “Oh, she has wounded me!”

Sesshomaru watched until Polgara's voice broke his concentration. “You know, dear, you should just get it over with.”

“Woman, what do you mean butting into my business.”

“Nothing. It's plainly obvious to anyone who can see that you wish to make up with your brother.” Polgara continued to stir the evening stew on the pot while Ce'Nedra chopped vegetables.

Kagome looked over to where Rin had Inuyasha in mock pin. Rin giggled as he clutched his chest, falling over as if dead. Inuyasha jerked a little bit as he had his last moments of “life.” “Looks like Rin thinks the same thing.” She tilted her head towards the mock battle.

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha cry in mock death, “Oh Rin, this is the end! You've killed me! What will I do?”

Rin giggled in answer. She jumped onto his stomach, causing him to grunt. “Inuyasha-sama, you're funny, did you know that?” She hugged him while he still lay on the ground.

“Hey! No fair! You can't go hugging me after you kill me! I'm dead, remember?” He smiled, ruffling her hair, then picked her up, putting her onto his back.

Sesshomaru looked away. He glared at both Polgara and Kagome as they both smiled smugly.

Kagome sighed. “Come on. He's the only real family you have left. If you two weren't so much alike in the stubborn hard-headed department you'd both be over this.”

“Don't place me in the same category as Inuyasha.”

“Don't be foolish.” Polgara added the vegetables. “Both of you have more in common than either of you are willing to admit. Both of you are proud. Both of you have humans you care for---and don't deny it. Both of you are intensely protective of said humans. You have more in common than you have differences. Your personalities are about the only thing that differ, Inuyasha unable to hide an emotion and you doing nothing but.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “He's a half-breed.”

“So?” Polgara shook her head. “My twin sister Beldaran died a very long time ago. Beldaran did not possess the abilities I have nor the long life span, yet she was far more powerful than I. I have power and capabilities as you would say that humans should not possess and I do have an incredibly long life span. But, it is my mortal, untalented sister as we say in our family, who wielded a power far greater than my own. She possessed the ability to love in ways I'll never match. And yet, as you view your little brother as nothing more than a weak half-breed, I view my mortal sister long since passed on as the more powerful of us.”

Sesshomaru frowned. Then he placed his expressionless mask back on. “It's different. You are both human.”

“Some would say that but others would say that I am holy or inhuman, or even under the influence of evil that manifests itself through my power. Beldaran was the mother to the Rivan line, the very same line that Garion descended from.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “Woman, Inuyasha tainted our blood line with his very existence.”

“And have you ever asked yourself if it was up to Inuyasha if he should be born at all? He was born for a reason. Inuyasha never asked for his existence. What he does ask for is acceptance and respect. I can tell that by the way he acts around you. And yet, I have yet to hear him utter what I could not get Garion to stop saying: Why me? Inuyasha doesn't worry over it. He's too busy trying to live.” Polgara started preparing some bread to accompany the stew.

Sesshomaru looked down, then glared at her. “I am not a pup.”

“Dear, I never said you were. You are simply making excuses to do something you should and need to do so you don't have to. You're showing that similarity again. Both of you put some of the most stubborn people I know to shame.”

Inuyasha's voice could be heard shouting, “Now, where did that Rin go? I've looked here, I've looked there, I've looked everywhere. Where did she go?” He put his hand to shield his eyes as he peered, deliberately ignoring the sneaking Rin. She jumped, hugging him tightly around the waist. Inuyasha grunted, falling back onto the ground. “Oi, pup. You're heavier than I thought.” He sat up, hugging her. “Should we go pester my mean older brother and find out when we'll have supper?”

Rin clapped her hands. “Yes, Inuyasha-sama. See if we can sneak up on him!”

Inuyasha smirked. He hoisted her back up onto his back, circling around to the other side of camp, the side Sesshomaru had his back to. Inuyasha yowled suddenly and Sesshomaru knew it couldn't have been a part of their game. He turned, seeing his brother's left arm hang limply at his side, Rin glued to his back as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga with his free hand. Inuyasha raised the sword above his head, slamming it down with his one remaining hand, the Wind Scar exploding towards the target that had caused him to scream in the first place. A woman sat upon a feather above and the Wind Scar nearly slammed into her, save for the fact that the feather moved quickly out of the way. Inuyasha's voice shouted, “Hang on Rin. Don't let go what ever you do.”

Sesshomaru stiffened. “Kagura.”

Polgara allowed an eyebrow to arch. “Who is she?”

Sesshomaru did not respond and he stood, crossing towards his brother and Rin. Inuyasha had thrust Rin behind him, as his left arm loosely hanging and blood spattered upon the brown soil. He didn't succumb to the pain, however, fiercely protecting the small child, even with the blood loss. Inuyasha snarled, “What are you doing here, Kagura?”

Kagura laughed slightly, her fan out and open. She said, “So it is true, you dog demon brothers have made up. What a pity. I was hoping you'd be above him, Sesshomaru. Consorting with mortals is most unbecoming of you.” She looked over the group of people, running her fingers over her fan. “I see you've added more humans to your troop, Sesshomaru. But your half-breed brother and his miko?” Kagura noticed Rin peeking around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's forms. She smiled slightly as she commented, “My what a beautiful little girl you have, Sesshomaru.”

Polgara motioned to Ce'Nedra to get inside the tent. “Father, Uncle! We've got trouble!” She too then went to where Inuyasha and Rin stood. Polgara took the child, guarding her. “I don't know who you are or what you want with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but I will not permit you to hurt this child.”

Kagura looked her over. “Woman, how do you plan to do that when you are only human?” She lifted her fan, preparing her attack.

Polgara quickly erected a barrier around the child, thrusting her backwards, then she drew in her will, a bright blue surrounding her. “You will not harm this child.”

Kagura smiled. “Another miko. How delightful.”

Inuyasha snarled, “Your target is me, wench. Pay attention!” He leaped into the air, slamming Tetsusaiga into the ground, the Wind Scar erupting in bright light. It headed directly for Kagura and she jumped out of the way, her laughter floating on the air. Sesshomaru saw his brother snarl, preparing another attack.

The attack had nearly succeeded, even though Inuyasha had been badly injured and should have collapsed by now. He too drew his sword, Tokijin, to join in the attacks on the wind sorceress. Sesshomaru replied, “Kagura, I suggest if you wish to live much longer you leave my presence. I will not tolerate your petty insults.”

Polgara tilted her head to Inuyasha who had sunk down to one knee, the only thing propping him being Tetsusaiga itself. “Get him out of here, let me handle the woman. I can protect the child with my barrier. If you take both she'll follow the girl.”

Kagura smiled. “But can you protect yourself?”

Sesshomaru nodded, gripping Inuyasha by his haori. He threw him over his shoulder, sprinting towards the tents. By the time he landed, Inuyasha's eyes had glazed over and his blood loss had taken effect. The arm was broken, that was certain, and blood poured from his shoulder. Kagome rushed over, a strange kit taken out. She took out some bandages and a wet cloth which she placed upon his forehead. “Go, protect Rin. I've got him!” She turned, glaring at him as she cared for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru took his place standing in front of Rin, Tokijin held at a low point. Polgara stood before him, and he saw Kagura unleash her attack as she spun, crying out, “Dance of blades!”

Polgara flicked her wrist, unleashing her will. Kagura's own attack backlashed towards her,.“Would you like to try that again?”

Kagura groaned, clutching a side. “How did you do that? No arrows, no physical object.” She drew her fan again. “Dance of the Dragon!”

Polgara again flicked her wrist, unleashing her will to deflect this attack. It dissipated instead of recoiling. “Do you understand? I will not allow you to harm the child.” Her white lock blazed brilliantly and her violet eyes flashed to steel gray as she stared at Kagura defiantly.

“What are you?” Kagura fanned herself slightly.

“I am Polgara. More to the point, who and what are you?”

Kagura stared her down, red eyes becoming hard like rubies. “I am the wind sorceress. I control all wind.”

“Sorceress?” Polgara arched an eyebrow. In her palm sat a ball of energy ready just in case. She asked, “Are you of Torak's faith?”

“Torak? I have never heard that name before. My master is Naraku.” She spat his name in disgust. “I came to deliver a message. Naraku is waiting for you in Cthol Mishrak. He wants to show off his latest incarnation and inform Inuyasha and Sesshomaru why they are here. As added benefit he wanted me to attempt to kill or kidnap one or the other, Inuyasha's miko or the little girl.” Kagura drew a feather from her hair, tossing it into the air. She hovered for a moment. “Naraku will expect you.” Then she was gone.

Polgara sighed. “Her mind is conflicted. She wants to be free of Naraku, but she is compelled to do his bidding. Such a sad creature.” She waved her hand, releasing Rin from her barrier.

Rin flew directly towards Sesshomaru, clutching onto him. “Sesshomaru-sama! That was scary! Is Inuyasha-sama alright?”

Belgarath and Beldin whistled. “So that's who is raising all those demons over there in Mallorea. This Naraku better be glad Torak isn't alive. He'd have him bent over backwards with his heart burning over hot coals in no time.”

Beldin said, “Ol' Burnt Face had issues, but he never tolerated demon worship. No offense to our fine traveling companions here, don'tcha know?”

“Beldin! Don't lapse into that! If you do you'll do that all night and it irritates me.”

“Yer mighty sorcerership, I knew that it did so I felt obliged to slip it on fer good measures sake.” He winked.

Polgara sighed. “Father, uncle, we don't have time for this. Inuyasha, where is he? Take me to him.”

Sesshomaru nodded, sheathing Tokijin. He lifted Rin up, cradling her to his chest as he led Polgara to where Kagome tended Inuyasha's unconscious body. Kagome had moved the robe of the fire rat away from the wound in his shoulder and had begun to clean it out with strange liquids from bottles that Sesshomaru couldn't quite read the labels to. She had also pried Tetsusaiga from his iron grip, setting it next to his body. She had unrolled some bandages and gently lifted him to apply them when Polgara said, “Dear, let me see him.”

Kagome backed away, her eyes locked onto his pale form. Sesshomaru looked from the young miko to his brother's form. Inuyasha was in this state because he had been willing to protect Rin. Sesshomaru looked down into the little girl's eyes, seeing fear residing there. And, the half-breed had lasted a lot longer, enough to launch two Wind Scars back towards the wind witch, than most would have with the blood loss and pain of a broken arm. He knelt down near the miko, easing Rin down to sit next to him. He then gently rested his hand onto her shoulder for a moment before settling it at his side.

Polgara said, “Kagome, you might not want to stay here. I'm going to have to reset that bone of his and it will make him scream. It won't heal properly if I don't.”

Kagome bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head violently. “I stay where Inuyasha stays.”

“Okay, dear, but I did warn you.” She adjusted Inuyasha to lay completely flat onto the ground, then lifted his crooked arm, twisting it one direction, then the other. Inuyasha's eyes flew open, and his fangs sank into his lip, causing it to bleed. He did not, however, scream out as his arm was set, but only grunted before passing out once more. She set splints onto his arm, resting it back down onto the ground. “He's made of tougher stuff than I thought.”

Sesshomaru hid a slight smirk. “Woman, by morning that arm will be fully healed, along with the flesh wound. He's a half-breed. They may not heal as fast as my class, but he will be healed by dawn.”

“Dawn?” She looked down at the pale Inuyasha. “Are you certain?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes, he'll be healed by morning if he doesn't wake in an hour and rip that cast off before that. He'll be very irritating, too.” She brushed some hair from his brow, rubbing one ear slowly.

Polgara said, “We'll have to all talk together once he wakes up, then.”

Rin gently placed her head on his uninjured side. She hugged him slightly, whispering, “Be okay Inuyasha-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle with Kagura, what will be revealed between Inuyasha and Kagome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he clutched a hand to his head. He vaguely remembered playing with Rin and the arrival of Kagura. After that everything went black. For the briefest of moments Inuyasha felt a cold chill course down his spine. Had he transformed into his full-demon form and gone on a rampage? He sniffed, smelling blood, but only his own. He groaned as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain as he realized his left arm couldn't support him. The last real thing he remembered was grasping Tetsusaiga for dear life, fighting against the surging blood that attempted to take over. He lay back down, turning his head to see if anyone was near him. Kagome sat not far away, staring off above him. 

He breathed, “Kagome, what happened?”

Kagome looked down, her eyes full of tears. She said, “Inuyasha, are you alright?”

He squinted again, muttering, “Yeah, I think so. Is the pup okay?”

Kagome nodded. “She's with Sesshomaru right now.” She leaned forward, placing a wet cloth onto his forehead. “You've been out cold for ten minutes. What happened out there? It's not like you to pass out over something like that.”

Inuyasha looked away. He asked, “Did I---change at all?”

“What do you mean?” She nodded that she understood then, and remarked, “No, you didn't. It took everything I had to pry that sword out of your hand, you know. I had to treat that shoulder and I couldn't have it poking me.”

He let a sigh of relief escape him. So he hadn't transformed after all. It had taken nearly everything in his power to prevent that from happening, even with Tetsusaiga firmly in his grip. Inuyasha wondered why that might be, but before he could respond, Sesshomaru said, “I see you are awake, half-breed.”

Inuyasha glared up at him, trying to sit back up, his left arm giving out. He collapsed back into the dirt, grunting. “What do you want, asshole.”

“I came to see how you were doing. Nothing more.” Sesshomaru looked from him towards Kagome. “Miko, I'd like to speak with my brother alone.”

Kagome sighed. “It's Kagome. Oh never mind. Don't fight too much, Inuyasha. You already have a broken arm.” She stood, crossing towards the fire.

“Now that you've got Kagome away, what do you want?” He laid his head back, his good arm lying across his forehead. He felt slightly dizzy, suspecting that it had to come from the blood loss. Inuyasha cringed to think what might have happened if he hadn't held onto Tetsusaiga. “Well, are you going to say something or are you going to just stare at me?”

“I must apologize.”

“For what? I did what had to be done. The pup was in danger.” Inuyasha lifted his head, cocking it to one side.

“I have behaved below my status for quite some time where it concerns you. I have fought with you over Tetsusaiga as if it were a child's toy.” Sesshomaru's golden gaze locked on Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. “I don't understand. As long as I can remember you've despised me for being a half-breed. Inheriting the Tetsusaiga didn't help matters. What gives?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Much like you, I've been given some advice. I've been making excuses for a very long time. Inuyasha, you are the only blood relative I have left. As much as I'm supposed to loathe that, I realize I am acting beneath myself.”

“Are you apologizing for being a jackass for all these years?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Why now? You've never cared how I felt before. It doesn't make any sense.” Inuyasha pinned his ears back more.

“Because, even though you did not have to, you stood up for Rin on more than one occasion. And, even though it is hard to admit, you make a lot of high class demons look weak. You've done things with Tetsusaiga that it was not originally forged to do. Not many can claim that. The way you fought today speaks more about you than I was ever willing to admit. Not only did you take a hit for Rin, you managed to continue fighting until someone could relieve you.”

Inuyasha looked down. He looked back up, his eyes locking onto this brother's. “Well, if anything, Naraku seems to want us to kiss and make up. He keeps pushing us at one another.” He smirked. “Might be the biggest mistake he's ever made.” He scratched at his cast, grumbling. “Damn, this thing itches.” Inuyasha looked away then, whispering. “Just what happened out there, anyways?”

Sesshomaru said, “Kagura surprised you by attacking as you were coming to join the miko at the fire. She broke your arm with that hit and you suffered severe blood loss. However, you did manage to send two attacks of the Wind Scar towards her before you collapsed. From there, I carried you to a tent where your wounds were tended.”

Polgara stuck her head into the tent, asking, “So, how are you feeling, Inuyasha?” She eased herself next to him, lifting the rag that Kagome had placed upon his forehead. She felt for a fever, nodding when she found none. Then, she lifted the gauze over his shoulder wound, finding that it had reduced its size by a third. She gasped, “I've never seen anything quite like this.”

Inuyasha grunted. “It'll be gone in about an hour.”

“Remarkable.” She smiled. “Dear, you really gave us a scare for a minute there.” She stood. “I'll check on your arm a little bit later. No sense in disturbing it.”

Inuyasha began scratching again as soon as she mentioned the arm. “Why did you put this stupid thing on it?”

“Dear, don't scratch. It's healing. I had to reset your bone.” Polgara exited the tent then, leaving the two brothers alone once again.

Inuyasha sighed. “Did I hit that bitch at all?”

“No, but you came very close. Wielding that sword with one hand and the blood loss you were enduring slowed you.”

Inuyasha snorted. “I could have taken her out. I know I could have.” He shuddered inwardly, thinking exactly how that might have come about. He clutched Tetsusaiga in his hand, grasping its hilt as if the struggle with his demon blood might begin again. Inuyasha glared. “You didn't have to carry me away from the fight like that.” He sighed. “Where is the pup, by the way?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Half-breed, you don't need to put on such a big performance. I realize you were struggling with more than meets the eye, though truth be told your blood did not change scent. I could sense you were fighting something the way you held Tetsusaiga before you collapsed.” He paused. “Rin is resting in my tent.” He stood, offering to help his brother up. “We must now join everyone as they want to discuss Naraku.”

Inuyasha tried to push him away, easing himself into an upright position. He slowly stood, then used Tetsusaiga as a crutch as the blood rushed from his head. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru grasp his good arm, leading him towards the exit of the tent. He growled half-heartedly, “I can walk by myself.”

Sesshomaru didn't let go, easing Inuyasha out of the tent slowly. Inuyasha gave in, feeling even more light headed. Once they reached the rest of the group, Sesshomaru eased Inuyasha down onto the ground next to Kagome. He then sat down next to his brother, still holding him up slightly.

Inuyasha batted at his brother's hand trying to get him to let go. He snarled, “I'm sitting. Quit touching me already, damn it. I'm fine. It's nothing but a scratch.” Inuyasha closed his eyes, leaning forward slightly to regain control over his body before the nausea could over come him.

Belgarath asked, “First of all, let's discuss what happened. What was that attack you launched at that woman?”

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, replying, “I used the Wind Scar. Apparently I missed.” He winced when he felt Kagome adjust his bandage over his cast. It felt better than when he had first awoke, but it still stung. “It's a technique my sword uses by finding where my aura and the other aura of the demon I'm fighting collide. When you slice through it, it sends energy back towards the attacker.” Another hand on his good arm caused him to open one eye, seeing his brother reach out to steady him. He snapped his hand away from his brother, jabbing Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru to ward him away.

Polgara said, “She said that she was a sorceress. What did she mean by that?”

“I don't think she's the same as you. She employs her fan when she launches an attack. She's a full blooded wind demon that happens to be an incarnation of Naraku,” Sesshomaru continued.

“Incarnation?” Silk asked.

“Yes. Naraku was not born like us. He was birthed when a human wished for the power of demons to win the heart of a priestess,” Sesshomaru said. “Because he was born from many demons, Naraku uses his own flesh to birth another that he then controls. Kagura is one of these.”

Inuyasha snorted. “He's a half-demon because he still has Onigumo's heart. If he didn't have that, he'd be full. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna kill him.” He swayed again as he tried to adjust himself on the ground. Inuyasha felt someone grasp him around the waist, seeing Kagome sit behind him. Inuyasha almost began to protest until he felt too weak to bother sitting back up. He eased back, continuing, “I still don't know why he's wasting time here. He has a playground all his own at home that's big enough.”

“So this Onigumo summoned these demons?” Belgarath asked.

“Yes and no. He was severely burned at the time and could not speak. He called out with his soul to summon these demons that formed Naraku. He did not use any spells to do this as you've described,” Sesshomaru commented. “He became possessed, and as my half-breed brother already mentioned, Naraku still possesses Onigumo's heart, causing him to be a half-demon.”

“I see. It still doesn't make sense why he would summon you here to our world or why he'd be at Cthol Mishrak,” the Godslayer remarked. He then sighed, throwing his hands up. “Why me?”

Zakath glared at him. “It's my country, Garion. If I lose Ancient Mallorea it'll only be a matter of time before the rest of the Continent rebels. If this Naraku gets any more power he'll have my Empire on a silver platter. If I tell the Melcenes a half-demon from another world was trying to take over the world by raising a bunch of demons, they'd lock me up for insanity for sure.”

“Melcenes?” Sesshomaru asked.

“They're skeptical people on the other side of the continent on an island. We have them run the Empire and they have us in theirs so it makes a big one. Mainly they handle the day to day affairs of bureaucracy.” Zakath pinched his nose. “They're skeptical people. It's bad enough that they have to admit to Belgarion's existence here. It unsettles them greatly to find out that something such as that exists. It's not as if they're Tolnedran's though. I have heard of how stubborn they are about such matters.”

Ce'Nedra's voice raised a few octaves making Inuyasha flatten his ears and Sesshomaru to growl to his right, “What does that mean, Your Majesty!”

Silk snickered. “Nothing, dear Ce'Nedra. It's just Tolnedrans are hard headed about things such as this. It's a charm of your culture.”

“Dear, don't screech. It hurts Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ears.”

“Screech!” It reached another octave.

Garion sighed. “Please, don't get mad. He didn't mean it as an insult.” He turned towards the two dog demon brothers. “Would you know of any reason, though, why he might go there? Or what he might be after?”

“No. He's already gotten himself a huge portion of the Shikon no Tama. I don't understand why he'd bring us here and lead us to you. Unless he doesn't know about you, that is. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want that sword of yours coming near me,” Inuyasha replied, cracking one eye open from his place lounging on Kagome's lap. For the first time since they had left the Stronghold, Inuyasha didn't feel threatened by anyone when it came to Kagome, nor did he feel himself going out of control just by being near or touching her.

Polgara nodded. She lifted something off her lap, remarking, “I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I couldn't save your clothes.”

Inuyasha slowly sat up, looking at the red fabric of the fire rat robe. “Feh, that'll be fully repaired by morning. I've ripped it a lot worse in the past.” He sat back, adjusting his back in Kagome's lap as he felt the blood rush out of his head again.

“Repair itself? What is it?”

“It's the robe of the fire rat. That cloth is better than any armor you'll find.”

“It's remarkable.” Polgara held the shredded fabric up. “I also thought this would help hide your ears, although it's not nearly as durable as your outfit, I suppose.” It was a red hood, much like the ones Belgarath and the Godslayer wore, although theirs were brown and gray. “I figured it should match your outfit so I went with red. I made it when we stayed in the Stronghold. You can pull it up over you head and it'll hide your ears without making them too itchy, I hope.” Polgara passed the torn garments and the hood to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held up the hood, looking it over. “It'll work. Better than them stupid hats I've had to wear in the past. I hate hats.” He draped it over his lap, his good arm resting on top of the two garments. Inuyasha sighed in contentment when he felt Kagome's fingers massage his ears.

Beldin asked, “What is the Shikon no Tama, exactly?”

Kagome adjusted herself behind him, pulling her jar out from her dress bodice. She said, “Here are three shards of the Shikon no Tama. It's the Jewel of Four Souls. Currently it's been shattered and we're trying to complete it. When the jewel is in the possession of someone with evil it makes them stronger. It makes demons stronger and they all seek it for the most part.” The jar passed towards the smelly dwarf.

He held the jar up, looking at it. “Hey blockhead, do you remember reading about a jewel other than the Master's Orb in either prophecy or maybe the Angarak prophecies?”

Belgarath scratched his beard, thinking. “I think the twins said something about questioning a passage about a jewel that was referred to as The Orb of Good and Evil Intent. I always assumed it was about our Master's Orb. It could be this Shikon no Tama.”

Kagome accepted the jar back, sliding the string back over her head. She then, much to Inuyasha's satisfaction, rubbed his ears. “Naraku has a lot of these in a larger hunk at this point. It's why he's able to make these incarnations because it amplifies his natural powers.”

“Do you think Naraku might be after the Orb, father? If this isn't giving him as much power as he wants, maybe he wants our Master's Orb,” Polgara commented.

“Could be. It doesn't make sense to me. Anything else we should know?”

Inuyasha cracked an eye open again, leaning into Kagome's hand at the same time. “If you see anyone or anything with a spider scar on their back, they're most likely an incarnation of Naraku of some sort. If you're smart you won't use any of your sorcery powers on the little girl with the mirror. Not unless you want the shit kicked out of you. She'll reflect it back on you and it'll hurt you more than it'll hurt her.”

“Alright. That makes sense. I guess we should get some rest before we have to keep going on our way. We have a long trip ahead of us to reach Thull Mardu, after all,” Polgara said.

Inuyasha grunted as he sat up. He felt Kagome move his bandage, leaving it off as the wound had shrunk another full three quarters. He adjusted his arm, finding it still stiff and sore, but not nearly as bad as before. Then he slipped the tattered fire rat robe back on as he stood, heading towards the tent he and Kagome would share. Once inside, he sat down, sighing.

“Something the matter, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, sitting down in her own corner.

He looked over at her, noticing that she was pulling out her pajamas. He shook his head. “No. Just tired a little bit.” Inuyasha crossed his legs, sliding the fire rat robe back off. He set it onto the floor then his under clothes on top of it. “Damn it. I had to rip my clothes all up.” He reclined in his corner of the tent, yawning slightly.

Kagome nodded. She set her pajamas down, joining him by snuggling up on his good arm side. She rested her head on his bare chest. “You scared me today.”

Inuyasha looked down at her before he put his arm around her. His golden eyes softened and he sighed. “Kagome, it's alright.”

“You got really hurt today.” She looked up at him as she sat up.

“Feh. Nothing worse than normal.” He tried to dismiss the frightened look in her eyes.

“But it could have been really bad.”

He winced as he sensed that she was going to start crying. “Hey, no, don't do that Kagome. I'm fine. My arm will be all better by morning and my shoulder's okay now.” He lifted her face up to look at him. “It's going to be alright. That stupid bitch just caught me by surprise. If she had faced me directly I would have won.” He smirked slightly, hoping to get her to smile.

Kagome blinked back tears. She then hugged him suddenly, causing him to fall back. She said, “Don't scare me like that again, okay?”

He grunted, easing them back to a sitting up position. Inuyasha held her chin in his clawed hand. “I'll try.” He leaned in then, kissing her, his tongue delving deeply as she opened her mouth. It wasn't like the kiss at the Stronghold where he had felt he had to enforce his claim. This one was slow and sweet. Her arms locked around his neck as she leaned in. If he couldn't tell her in words what he wanted and how he felt perhaps actions might. After he broke the kiss off, he pulled her close to his chest, whispering in her ear, “Mate.”

Kagome pulled back, asking, “What did you just say, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha blushed. He turned his head so he wasn't staring into her brown eyes. He jumped to the other side of the tent, crouching down, his good arm holding him up. “It was nothing.”

She crossed her arms. “I say it was a lot more than nothing, Inuyasha. Did you just say 'mate'?”

Inuyasha drooped his ears. “Yes.” He sat back down, crossing his legs. Inuyasha looked away from her, whispering, “But I'm a half-breed---”

“I know what you are, Inuyasha. I have no problem with who you are and I wouldn't change you for anything in the world.” She looked at him, her eyes softening. “Do you still want to become a full-demon?”

His head snapped back up. “Why would you ask that?”

“So you don't?”

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he wanted, but deep down he knew that wishing to become full-demon might mean he'd be what he had feared being just a little while ago. He looked up at her. “I don't know.” He looked at his hands.

“What are you saying, Inuyasha? You should know that I've never cared that you're half-demon. It's never mattered.” She placed her hand onto of his. “And what do you mean by mate?”

Inuyasha bit his lip. “It just slipped out. I shouldn't have said it.” He began to scoot towards the tent exit, trying to make his escape before anything else he hadn't intended slipped out.

Kagome cocked her head to one side. “No, I'm glad you did. You've been acting weird for the past two days. Is this why?”

He looked up, noticing her eyes filled with confusion, then he looked back down, shaking his head yes. “I'm still just a half-breed---”

“I already told you that I don't care and that I prefer you as a half-demon. What are you trying to tell me?”

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, flattening his ears as he realized he was trapped and even if he ran this time she'd follow and demand an answer. He whispered, “I'm trying to ask would you accept a half-breed as a mate.”

Her eyes grew wide in full recognition of what he was asking. “Inuyasha, are you asking what I think you are?”

Inuyasha pulled further away from her, thinking she had rejected him. “I understand if you don't.”

Kagome grasped his hand, getting him to sit back down. “Inuyasha, I never said anything like that. I'm just trying to makes sure I'm hearing you right. Why all of the sudden?”

Inuyasha drooped his ears further. “I don't know. I've just felt nervous lately. Polgara told me that I shouldn't make the same mistake twice.”

She squeezed his hand. “Inuyasha, I really don't care, though, if you are half-demon.” She blushed then, looking away. She didn't let go of his hand. “How long have you felt this way?”

“Awhile. I guess we're driving my brother nuts.” He smirked slightly.

She smiled at him. “You know, I haven't said no. I wouldn't mind being a half-demon's mate. Why don't you let me decide.”

Inuyasha locked eyes with hers. “What are you saying, Kagome?”

“I'm saying I'll think about it. I don't think right now in the middle of camp that we should go through with it.” She blushed profusely then hugged him. “Listen, why don't you get cleaned up and we'll get some rest. It sounds like we'll have a long ride tomorrow.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Alright.” He shyly smiled at her when her lips upturned in a smile as well. He gave her one more hug, inhaling her scent. “Promise me you'll think about it, okay?”

“I promise. Now go. You smell bad.” She wrinkled her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha follows Kagome's orders to take a bath but who is there already? What will the reactions to his healed arm the next morning be? And what will they do for breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru relaxed in the warm water, his eyes closed. It felt good to sit in the hot water that had been provided for bathing. He stretched out, lounging when he heard someone approach. Cracking an eye open, he saw his brother swagger towards him and he rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to share this nice tub with his half-brother, though, he was curious as to why the half-breed seemed so confident. Sesshomaru eased back into a sitting position, waiting for Inuyasha to climb in with him inside the over sized tub.

Inuyasha shucked his clothes onto the ground not far from the tub, climbing in. Sesshomaru heard his brother wince as the warm water hit his shoulder then a sigh of contentment as Inuyasha grew comfortable. 

Sesshomaru asked, “Half-breed, did you have to bathe at this particular moment?”

“Blame Kagome. She said I smell bad so here I am.” He smiled slightly as he dunked his head under the water, shaking slightly to get some of the excess off his ears. “Why, you shy or something?”

“No. I just prefer to bathe alone.” Sesshomaru glared at him. “What has you in such a good mood? Earlier you weren't doing well.”

“None of your business, jackass. How about this, you keep to your half of the tub and I'll stay in mine and we won't talk about anything at all.” Inuyasha attempted to cross his arms, letting his right arm slide into the water instead as he remembered his left arm still hadn't healed yet. He gently rested his left arm onto the side of the tub as best as possible. His brow knit together to complete a scowl.

“You talked to the miko, didn't you.” Now things became interesting. Perhaps he'd be able to get his brother to stop being such a nuisance. Since the miko knew of Inuyasha's plight maybe they'd actually solve the matter and he could quit having to see his brother act like a fool.

“And so what if I did? Keep your high and mighty nose out of my life,” Inuyasha growled. “It's none of your business.”

“That is true, however, I am curious to know if you shall quit acting so foolish.” Sesshomaru lounged further into the tub.

Inuyasha's lips upturned in a slight smirk. “You and that monk seem to want details that aren't any of your business. I had no idea you were such a hentai.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. “What monk? And I never asked for those details. I only asked if you were going to behave differently now. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“Oh, just a Buddhist monk we travel with. Never mind. It's still none of your business what did or did not happen.” Inuyasha puffed out his chest, trying to cross his arms, only to fail again.

Sesshomaru sighed. He dunked his head under the water, running his hand through his long silver hair to rid it of excess water. He rolled his eyes as he saw that his brother's expression had not changed. “Little brother, you do not have to be so defensive. I do not care as long as you no longer act like such a baka around me.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in return, mocking him. He kicked his foot out of the water, splashing him. “Just back off and leave me alone.”

Sesshomaru glared at him as the water splashed. “Do not act like a pup.”

“While we're on the subject of Kagome, what the fuck was up with you protecting her that other night? I've been meaning to ask you that but then she went on that weird tirade about hearts attacking people.” Inuyasha sunk lower into the water, letting the lukewarm water cover everything but his shoulder.

“I merely thought it was foolish of her to wander off alone. Since no one else was around, I thought it might be best to keep an eye on her. No sense in allowing something to happen for no reason.” Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. “One might, however, ask you the same question as to why you have gone out of your way to protect Rin as you have in the past.”

Inuyasha sputtered, blowing water out of his mouth as he sat upright. “Hey, no fair. And what was I supposed to do, let Kagura cut her up? I'm not an animal, you know.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I never said you were. It just strikes me as odd that you go out of your way to not only protect her when Kagura is attacking her, but you did so when you first arrived and found that she was sick. Why is that?”

Inuyasha scratched an ear. “She's a pup. What else should I do? Let her suffer cause you and I don't get along? You still didn't answer my question. Why do you care so much what happens to Kagome?”

“Perhaps I feel the same way about the little miko as you do about Rin. She's also outside of our squabble.” He applied some soap to his chest. “I do also hope to end our petty fighting. It serves us no purpose, not since you pointed out earlier that we have a common enemy after all.”

Inuyasha huffed. “So we beat Naraku and then it's back to normal?” Inuyasha's ears drooped from the water dripping from them.

“I never said anything of the sort.” Sesshomaru lathered the soap briefly before rinsing it. “It is you who assumes that we shall revert to such behavior. I, for my part, intend to not waste time on such petty enterprises. It merely gets in my way.”

“Feh. Whatever.” Inuyasha leaned forward, grabbing the soap bar from him. It slipped out of his hand, shooting into the water. “Damn it. Just what I needed.” He dipped his hand into the water, winning his fight with the soap.

 

Kagome eased into her pajamas and left the tent in search of Polgara. Her cheeks still flamed from what Inuyasha had told her, but a wide smile accompanied it. When she arrived at Polgara's tent, she found the woman sitting, a gray cloak in hand and needle flashing in and out of the fabric. She asked, “Lady Polgara, mind if I join you?”

“Certainly. You can join me if you like, dear.” The sorceress smiled slightly at her. “How is Inuyasha?”

“He's taking a bath right now. I told him he smelled.”

“Oh dear. Sesshomaru asked me to set up a bath for him just a while ago. I hope they won't argue over it.” Polgara bit her thread, setting the cloak aside. “I suspect, though, you didn't come here to talk about that.”

Kagome blushed. “No, I didn't. Remember I told you about a problem that I was having with Inuyasha?”

“Yes, dear. Did it get resolved?”

“Sort of. I guess so. I found out what was bothering him, at least.” She blushed even further. “It seems he's had some feelings lately that he can't shake.”

Polgara's lips upturned in a coy smile. “I see.”

“Well, he let something slip tonight when we returned to the tent---said something I don't think he meant to say out loud.” She looked down at her hands. “At least it explains why he's been glued to me for periods of time and then avoided me in others.”

“Dear, what did I tell you? If you ignored him most of the day he'd end up telling you what bothered him. I suspect he was just afraid of rejection. I could tell that he was nervous around you about that. Don't worry about it. Now that he's got the first admission out of the way the rest should fall into place.” She picked up a pot, placing it over the fire. “Tea?”

Kagome nodded. “Maybe. Inuyasha sometimes admits things and then pretends it never happened and if you try to get him to admit it, he just says his usual 'feh' and goes on his way. I'm surprised he even admitted what he did tonight.” She sighed. “Besides, I'm a third wheel.”

“What makes you say that?” She poured two cups of tea, dripping honey in each. “Here, dear.”

“In a word, Kikyo.” She looked away, blushing. “I shouldn't have said anything. Ignore that. It's his private business.”

“Dear, he already mentioned her to me.” She sipped from her cup before setting it down onto the tray. “What did he exactly say?”

Kagome bit her lip, running her fingers on the sides of her cup. She whispered, “Mate. He called me mate.” She looked down. “I just don't want to find out later on that he didn't mean it---that he was thinking of her.”

“Dear, is this Kikyo not already dead? And is she now nothing more than a demon herself? I attempted to convince Inuyasha that he owed far more to you than he does to the dead. You see, I've seen how the two of you look at one another. He's more confused about who he owes his duty to, not who he owes his love to.” She had a slight smile as she sipped again from her cup. “He's very honorable in some respects---once you get past the bad habits of shouting and swearing. I think he's afraid of breaking his word and he said he had given Kikyo his word. But not his heart. Not for a long time now. She hasn't had that in her possession. Not the way he stares at you and the way his eyes light up when you come near.”

“I---I just don't want to find out that he's going to keep his word to her.” She blinked back tears. “He runs off to meet her every time she's near. I can't give into what he wants if he's going to do that each time.” She set her cup back onto the tray before she could drop it.

She smiled slightly. “Really, you two are making the most natural thing the most difficult. For all his bravado, he is a very shy man, you know that?”

Kagome giggled softly, wiping her nose. “Yes. He can be sometimes, can't he?”

“You really have nothing to worry about, dear. He'll come around in his own way and at his own pace. You can't rush him and don't corner him. Let him bring anything dealing with it up. If you start to bring it up too much he'll start pulling away and you'll be back to square one.”

“I hope you're right.” She blushed again, thinking back to the way he had whispered the word “mate” into her ear only about ten minutes earlier. Even though he hadn't meant to say it, Kagome suspected he had wanted to for sometime---since they had arrived in this strange place at least. She sipped her tea, smiling. “I do hope that the bath isn't going to be too violent.”

 

The next morning, Inuyasha woke, scratching at his cast furiously. He growled, “Get this ridiculous thing off of me! I don't need it anymore. My arm is just fine.” He moved his arm in the cast, flexing his claws briefly for emphasis. “I look stupid.”

Kagome sighed, sitting up from her spot in the tent. She leaned over, looking at his arm. “Alright. Alright. Let me get something to cut it.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Not necessary. I'll do it myself. If it only needs to be cut off I'll cut it off by myself.” He flexed his claws on his right hand, hooking it under the cast and slicing it off. “There. Finally. That thing was driving me nuts. I itched all fucking night long.”

Kagome smiled slightly before stretching. She pulled from her bag some clear plastic water bottles. “Inuyasha, since you feel much better, would you mind going out to the river and filling these up? We'll need water to drink and why not get some while we're here?” She handed him six plastic bottles.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air. “Feh.” He snatched them up, exiting the tent towards the river. Confusion marred his expression as he saw Polgara's mate sitting at the river bank, a pole in his hand held out over the water. “What are you doing?”

The man turned, “Oh, good morning. I'm fishing. Pol said she was tired of making porridge for breakfast and asked me to get some fish.”

“You'll never catch anything holding that stick thing over the water.” Inuyasha uncorked the six bottles, setting them down onto the bank, one into the water to fill it.

“I don't see why not,” Durnik said, turning his attention back towards the river.

Once Inuyasha finished filling the bottles, he left them sitting on the bank. “I still say you're going to be there for a long time. If you really want some fish, you should get in the river and catch 'em.” He jumped into the center of the rushing water, his eyes reading the sunlight waves of water for dark bodies underneath. When he saw one, he slammed a hand into the water, pulling the struggling fish out. “There. See? It works much better than that stick with a string.”

Durnik looked at him curiously, his plain features regarding him with a type of awe. “How did you do that?”

“Simple. You watch for them under the water and then you grab them.” He saw another fish and he plunged his hand beneath again, pulling the flailing body out of the water. The fish's mouth moved as it breathed in air rather than water and its tail whipped wildly. Inuyasha jumped out of the water, landing by the man. He dropped his fish onto the ground. “How many did she want?”

Durnik didn't answer right away as he tugged on his string, “I got one! He bit!” He started reeling the string in, the fish tugging furiously on the end of the string as it was drawn from the water. He smiled sheepishly. “I guess we both can catch some fish.” He looked over at the two Inuyasha had caught and the third he had. “Pol said with our large group that we should catch about six to ten fish so we can have a good breakfast and maybe some lunch.”

Inuyasha nodded, jumping back into the water. “Sounds good. You catch your fish your way and I'll catch mine my way. Sound fair?” He rolled the sleeves up on his fire rat robe and set to watching the water intently for moving bodies again. Again, he plunged a clawed hand under the rushing surface of the water, pulling up a large silver fish that glared at him as it flailed around wildly.

Durnik smiled. “You know, I haven't fished with anyone in a long time. I must say, I've never fished with anyone who's gotten into the river itself.” He placed new bait on his string, casting it into the river.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned over the water looking for another unsuspecting fish to swim by. He thrust his hand into the water again, pulling another fish up, this one larger than the last and angrier. Then he leaped high into the air, landing gracefully on the shore, depositing his fish onto the ground.

“I see your arm is feeling much better this morning, Inuyasha,” Polgara called from the fire.

Inuyasha shook himself, removing any excess water from his clothes and hair. He nodded. “Yeah. That damn thing you put on it made my arm itch all night, though. We caught some fish for breakfast.” He gathered up the bottles he had filled for Kagome.

“That's nice dear, but you forgot one important part.”

“What?”

“You have to clean them.”

Inuyasha snorted. He set the bottles back down, picking a fish up, holding the flapping body down. Then Inuyasha ran a claw along the belly, gutting the fish efficiently. He did this to each of the fish he personally caught. “There. Now, can I get these bottles to Kagome?” He rinsed his hand in the river before gathering the bottles back up.

“Yes dear.” She smiled at Durnik. “Same goes for you. You know how I feel about fishing. You catch them, you clean them.”

Inuyasha shook his head as he took the bottles back to the tent, entering. “Here.”

Kagome looked up. “Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll repack all but two of them, unless you think I should give one to your brother for Rin. It might make things easier if she has her own water bottle.”

Inuyasha's brow furrowed for a moment as he contemplated what that might mean. It was a convenient way for them to transport water, that was certain, but how many questions would it create for his brother about where they came from and how they connected to Kagome's name in the Prophecy. He crossed his arms. “I don't know, Kagome. That might lead to questions we don't want to be asked.”

“I don't think Sesshomaru will care, Inuyasha. It'll be just something for Rin to use so he doesn't have to worry about her getting water.” She packed all the water bottles but three, setting them aside. “I'm going to give this one to Rin. I'd hate for her to get thirsty as we travel and have nothing to drink.” She exited the tent, heading towards Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha huffed. “Stupid wench, is she trying to let everyone know her secret?” He followed her, stomping along. If she was going to be near Sesshomaru he should be there just in case. He still didn't entirely trust his brother and he felt nervous about Kagome's secret being revealed.

The patter of feet greeted him as he approached the tent and a pair of small arms were thrown around his waist as Rin gripped him tightly. “Inuyasha-sama! You're alright!”

Inuyasha ruffled her hair. “Of course, pup.” He looked over at Kagome who stood by the tent flap. She had a bright smile on her face and she still held Rin's bottle of water. He smiled back slightly before turning back to Rin. He bent down, letting her climb onto his back as they walked to the tent she shared with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came out of the tent, his cool golden gaze sweeping over the group. He nodded briefly towards Inuyasha before looking at Kagome. One eyebrow arched at the clear water bottle clutched in her hands before he turned. “Rin.”

Rin slid down from Inuyasha's back, running to Sesshomaru. “Sesshomaru-sama, look what Kagome-sama brought!” The child pointed towards Kagome's water bottle, smiling wide.

Sesshomaru's eyes cast towards the bottle although his expression did not change. He then looked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms remarking. “It was her idea. Something for the pup to use for water.”

Kagome nodded. “Rin-chan, would you like to see how you work it?” She knelt down, unscrewing the cap on the bottle. “See, you just twist this on and off and you can get to the water or keep it from spilling as you travel. That way you don't have to worry about being thirsty.” She smiled, handing the bottle to Rin.

Rin did as Kagome had shown her. She smiled wide. “Thank you, Kagome-sama. I like it very much.” She put the cap back on, clutching the plastic bottle to her chest. She looked over the three adults before ducking behind Sesshomaru's leg, peeking around his white hakama.

Kagome laughed softly. “You don't have to hide, Rin.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Oi, pup. No one's gonna hurt you.” He sniffed the air. “Smells like breakfast is getting close to being ready.” He turned his back to them, his ears listening. He tensed up as he felt a hand ease into his and he glanced over his shoulder slightly, seeing Kagome smiling up at him.

“Let's go. I'm hungry and it smells delicious.” She squeezed his hand a bit more, causing him to flush.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand back, walking towards the fire. Since last night's admission he felt a bit better around her, but still felt his mouth run dry being so near to her. He sat down, Kagome not far away. He sniffed the air again, licking his lips as he smelt the fish as it cooked. Before he could accept his fish, he felt himself tumble backwards and saw Rin's face above his. She squealed in delight. “I got you Inuyasha-sama!”

Inuyasha grunted. “Oi, pup. What was that for?” He sat up, easing her off his lap. He patted her on the bottom. “You better go sit down by my brother or you might not get any breakfast.” He winked at her.

Kagome hid a smile. “I think Rin was playing with you when she hid behind Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru had taken his seat not far away, a look of indifference covering his features. His eyes, however, revealed amusement, albeit if it flickered only briefly. Rin sat down close to him, awaiting her breakfast. She smiled wide before taking her fish and biting into it eagerly.

Durnik, usually taciturn, talked wildly about how Inuyasha had jumped into the river to catch many of the fish they were now having for breakfast. “It was the most amazing thing! He caught them with his bare hands and not once or twice, but three times! It was amazing. I've never seen anything like it.”

Polgara sighed. “Oh dear. You've made him into a monster all over again. Every time we'll get near any body of water he'll want to fish.” She served some fish to Belgarath and Beldin.

Beldin threw his fish onto the ground, stuffing bits of it into his mouth as he tore it apart. “Seems you weren't lying about the broken arm after all.”

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose briefly at how the dwarf ate, then he shoved fish meat into his own mouth, responding around the bite. “I told you it'd heal. Big deal.”

Kagome jabbed him in the ribs, eating her fish carefully. She whispered, “Don't be so rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Inuyasha was about to protest that the dwarf was eating his fish off the ground but refrained when he saw the glint in her eyes. He sighed, eating his fish in silence. It was best not to start an argument and get sat, even if his arm and shoulder had healed. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Sesshomaru if he could help it.

Belgarath washed his breakfast down with a tankard. “Well, we'll be at Thull Mardu by nightfall. I just hope that our ship will be waiting for us when we arrive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally reach Thull Mardu, how will sailing treat the group? Who might be against them while they're aboard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twelve

Dusk settled upon the walled city before them as land and sea met and the smell of sea water reached Sesshomaru's nostrils, causing him to scrunch his nose briefly. As they passed through the gates to the city, the people of Thull Mardu kept their glances to the ground, bumbling along in their slow gait. Several women they passed in the streets were heavily pregnant as they made their way to shops. It seemed to Sesshomaru that this city was a typical human city---one he finally understood in this strange world they now found themselves in.

Inuyasha walked ahead of him, Kagome's hand interlaced with his as they lead their horses by the reins. He held the sleeve of his robe up to his nose, his new red hood hiding most of his face and his ears. Apparently the smell of this city had gotten to him, for he sneezed and the hood fluttered, falling back. Quickly, Kagome's hand broke from the grasp it had on Inuyasha's, and the hood was firmly tugged back up. Her hand, then, parried with his until she had it firmly in her grip again. Apparently the holding of hands was her plan and not his.

Glancing away from his brother, he saw the dock rise up, and ships that were moored. A shout erupted from the direction they were making and a large, red-haired man bellowed, “Ho, Belgarath!” His long beard flowed down his chest and covered every aspect of his face, all but his eyes. The man also wore furs, and from this distance, Sesshomaru could tell that he wore some type of armor, the stink of metal and human sweat invading his nose. A huge sword hung at the man's waist, longer than both his Tokijin or Tenseiga, or even Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in its non-transformed state. The man leaped to the ground from the dock, quickly approaching the group.

“So this is who they sent to take us to Cthol Mishrak. I should have guessed.” Belgarath smiled slightly. “I knew you'd find a way to get involved in the adventure. Who else went along with this brilliant idea of yours, Barak?”

“Oh, just Mandorallen. Relg refuses to leave his wife this time. She's heavily pregnant, again.” The man rubbed his beard for a moment. “So, what's going on?”

“On the ship, Barak. No need for everyone to know our business.”

Sesshomaru looked over the group, noticing that his brother had grown defensive over Kagome. He rolled his eyes, turning his horse by the reins, leading it to face the direction of the dock. Rin rested against his leg, drowsily watching the city as they waited to continue.

The huge man enveloped Garion in a bear hug. “Long time no see, Garion. How's the king business?”

“Same as always. Dull.”

“Well, looks like you get to go on another adventure again.” He looked over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. “And who are these odd looking people?”

“Again, on the ship, Barak.” Belgarath winked. “Where is that over-sized barge of yours, anyways? Does it still float or did nature finally convince you that something that big just shouldn't?”

Barak's expression became hurt. “Don't insult the Seabird that way. She's right over there and I'd like to remind you that it'll be how you're getting to that blasted continent anyways.” He turned his back, leading the party to the dock. “Alright, Hettar. Horses are your responsibility. I mean that. Last time I had horses in my ship it took a month to clean it.”

Hettar nodded. “Of course, of course.”

Sesshomaru glanced up towards the dock, finally noticing the hulking ship in front of him. It was enormous. The ship was at least four times the size of anything else in the harbor. The sails snapped in the slight wind and the masts stood tall. Boarding it made Sesshomaru slightly nervous. Surely anything that size could not possibly float. It just defied all logic. Sesshomaru handed the reins of his horse to Hettar as he boarded, Rin following behind.

Once everyone was aboard, Barak asked, “Alright, so who are our new guests?”

Belgarath cleared his throat, “The one with the red hood is Inuyasha, the one with the child is named Sesshomaru, his little girl is named Rin and the woman is named Kagome.”

“Angaraks?” He looked over the group, his eyes scanning each.

“No.”

“No? I wasn't born yesterday.” He looked them over. “They look Angarak to me.”

A man approached across the deck, clad in full armor from head to toe. The silver of it glinted in the setting sun. His helmet was clutched in his gauntleted hands. He walked with confidence, albeit slowly due to the cumbersome weight of his armor. Once the man arrived to Polgara, he took her hands into his own, bowing slightly. “My dear Lady Polgara, how I have longed to see thy beautiful face and hear thy melodious voice. Thy radiance precedes thee.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the archaic speech of the man. It seemed to be highly convoluted, yet it flowed and displayed that this man had manners. He watched Polgara respond, “My dear Mandorallen, thy praise is much pleasing to mine ears and I have longed to hear thy handsome voice and see thy noble visage.” She returned with a curtsy. Again his brow arched at her flowery language. Hers sounded far more stilted---as if she had spoken it far longer.

Mandorallen then grasped the hands of the Godslayer's wife in his. “My dear princess, thy beauty has only increased as time has transpired.” He bent, kissing her hand delicately, falling to one knee. “I am ever thy champion and will defend thee from all that wish harm to thy body.”

Ce'Nedra placed her hand onto his bent head. “And I accept thy honorable charge as my champion.”

Sesshomaru saw his brother pull Kagome firmly to his side, a sneer on his face for this odd man to even try any of the flowery speech on the little miko. Kagome, on the other hand, tried to push Inuyasha away, transfixed by the language of this strange man. She finally managed to get out of his grasp, looking towards the man in armor. Mandorallen saw her and curtly bowed, before speaking, “And lady, thy name unknown to me, thy beauty radiates through out the dusk of this night and shines like the very moon itself in the sky. Speak. Who is this before me?”

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind himself, glaring at him. His hood fell down, revealing his ears pinned to his head. “I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you're not going to do any of that strange hand kissing and flowery talk to Kagome.”

Kagome struggled behind him. “Hey! Inuyasha, don't!”

Beldin started to laugh wildly. “I have been waiting for someone to say something like that to him for years.”

Mandorallen froze, looking at Inuyasha. “And what have I done to provoke thee? Thy language is coarse and most unbecoming. Are you challenging mine honor here on this very evening?”

Inuyasha growled at him, his hand on his sword hilt. He glared into Mandorallen's face. “Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?”

Mandorallen stood, reaching his full height. He drew his sword, the point directed at Inuyasha. “This coarse beast before me hath issued a challenge to mine honor and the honor of the ladies present upon this ship. It is my duty to defend their honor from such disrespect.”

Belgarath sighed. “Mandorallen, put the sword away. There will be no fighting on this ship.”

“That's what you think, old man.” Inuyasha growled. “Who you calling a beast?”

Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. “Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit!” She stomped away from the group, her back turned. “You are such a baka, Inuyasha! Sit!” Inuyasha slammed four times into the deck, grunting each time. This caused each on the ship to stare in wonder.

Inuyasha slowly pushed himself up, sitting. He glared at her back, then up at the man in front of him. His ears lifted up briefly before being pinned back down as the man said, “What is this strange man?”

Belgarath sighed. “That's what we have to talk about. You spent so much time with formality that it's taken up what we could have been really discussing.”

Beldin chortled and said, “But it was so amusing seeing dog-eared boy talk back at him. I've wanted someone to stuff a sock in that overly dramatic speech for a very long time.”

Sesshomaru sighed. His brother's behavior was ridiculous. Obviously the man's overtures were nothing but mere formality thrust upon him by some form of honor and culture. If anything, the man, while speaking in highly convoluted sentences, had manners and that was a plus. It'd at least counteract any of his brother's rash and rude behavior.

Mandorallen nodded. “I apologize, Ancient One.”

Belgarath sighed. “Mandorallen, how long have we known one another? Well, now that we are all aboard, I shall introduce you to our guests.” He brushed some dust off his tattered outfit. “First of all, the one with the child is named Sesshomaru. He's a Demon Lord and this is his half-brother, Inuyasha. Yes, that means he's a half-demon.”

Barak whistled. “You've been traveling with a couple demons? Belgarath, is that wise?”

Belgarath nodded and said, “They're dog demons. And they're not the type of demons we're used to here. It's a long story. But, just so you know, they do have something to do with the Prophecy.”

Inuyasha stood, stomping in a different direction than Kagome had. He sat down, looking over the harbor they still rested in. He crossed his arms, one ear turned towards the group as he listened to what was said. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. His little brother would never learn.

Belgarath shook his head. “Let's go below and start on our trip to the Malloreon coast, shall we? The sooner we get there the better things will be.”

Barak nodded then roared, “Silk, you thief! You're coming below so you can't rob me blind.”

Silk gasped in mock exasperation. “Would I do that to an old, old friend? You wound me!”

Once the group had gone below, Sesshomaru was left with a sleeping Rin. He glanced over at Kagome as she sat staring over the side of the ship, then to Inuyasha as he glared over his shoulder at her. “The little miko keeps teaching you the same lesson and you keep not learning it, little brother,” Sesshomaru remarked.

“Shut it, asshole. None of your business. As if you should talk. You still don't call Kagome by her name.” He glared at him before looking away again.

The ship began to move, pushing away from the harbor to slide through the river on the way to the Sea of the East. It lurched forward slightly, pushing its heavy bulk through the narrow river banks on either side. Wind caught the sails and they boomed as they filled with the air. Men shouted to one another, directing the ship into the vastness of the sea before them. Sun glinted off the water as it set, finally bringing twilight upon the Seabird as it eased onto the open water.

Sesshomaru sat down on the deck, feeling slightly light headed as they continued onto the rolling sea. The smell of sea, land, and human sweat invaded his nose and he closed his eyes attempting to control the nausea he felt as each scent overwhelmed him. Remaining in control of his reactions to this travel became a primary concern. He had traveled by boat before---in small rivers---but this sea that rolled beneath him now felt like nothing had before. A voice invaded his attempt to remain calm, asking, “Sesshomaru, you feeling alright?”

Opening one eye, he saw the little miko standing before him, her brown eyes concerned. She knelt down next to him and Sesshomaru said, “Miko, I do not need your concern. I ask you to mind your own business.”

Kagome shook her head. “Nonsense.” She dug into her bag, pulling a small white bottle out. Opening it, Kagome dumped two brown items onto her palm, extending that to him. “Here, take these. It'll make the headache go away. Swallow them and you'll feel much better, I promise.”

Sesshomaru looked at the two objects, glaring at her. “I have no need for human medicine.”

Kagome eased his palm open much to his dismay, depositing the two objects in his hand. “Just take them at least. It'll make you feel much better.”

Sesshomaru closed his hand around the two brown items, no intention of taking them. “Miko, I said I have no need for your human medicine. Do not think these will help.”

She stood, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She leaned into his face, growling, “Fine. Be a stupid baka. Suffer if you want.” Kagome stomped away, leaving a very confused Sesshomaru behind. Why did it matter how he felt to the strange miko his brother traveled with? It made no sense to him.

Kagome shouted back, “By the way it's Ka-go-me! Not miko!” She stomped down below deck, leaving him and Inuyasha above alone.

Inuyasha snickered from Sesshomaru's left. “She keeps on teaching you the same lesson and you keep not learning it. Told you so, asshole. Just take the damn medicine cause if you don't she'll find a way to make you and you really wouldn't want that.”

“Half-breed, do not lecture me.”

 

Inuyasha sat at the railing the next morning, staring out over the sun-kissed sea as it flowed by. He had tried to make up with Kagome for the majority of the night, but she had given him the silent treatment. Inuyasha drooped his ears. He had hoped she would have forgiven him by now for his reaction to the strange man in metal. His ears pinned to his head as he thought of the overtures the man had made towards Kagome. Settling his chin onto his arms atop the railing, Inuyasha sighed. Hopefully soon she'd forgive him. He felt as if he had been cast out and she was the only pack member he had left in this strange world. It didn't help that he had admitted to her that he thought of her as his mate.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced backwards, hoping that it would be Kagome. It wasn't. Instead, a blond man with a beard, furs and sword like the red-haired man that had led them to the ship stood glaring. The man growled, “Angarak half-demon filth, how did you convince Ancient Belgarath to believe you weren't from this world? Are you some pawn of the demons trying to raise the Dark God back to life? You're nothing but a tool to trick us Alorns into trusting the vile children of Torak.”

Inuyasha bared his fangs, a hand gripping his sword hilt tightly. Before he could respond, a blur of white pulled the man from him and when it stopped, his brother stood, his clawed hand squeezing the man by the throat. “Pathetic human filth. How dare you make such accusations towards him. Explain yourself before I rip your throat out.” Sesshomaru slammed the man down onto the deck, his knee pinning him down.

Inuyasha stood dumbstruck. His brother was defending him from a human. It baffled him as to why he would do such a thing. The Sesshomaru he knew felt nothing but contempt for his status as a half-breed and often reminded him of that fact. Why would he do such a thing as defend him now from someone such as this human? He was about to say something when Sesshomaru thrust the man towards him, hissing, “You shall apologize now.”

The man rasped out, “Are you a demon priest of Torak?”

“No, you fool. I gave you a command. Now follow it or I shall end your life here and now, you worthless creature. Apologize to my brother and do it now.”

The man looked towards Sesshomaru, fear marring his features. He stood, backing away before he turned. Once he saw Inuyasha, he snarled, “Never! That monstrosity of human and demon blood is the work of the Dark God! He's half-demon blasphemy to Belar.”

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed to slits. “Never speak that vile trash again. Your Dark God is dead.” He gripped the man around the throat again, his claws making hissing sounds into his flesh. “Nothing could stop me from crushing your wind pipe, but I am above that. You shall apologize for your stupidity to my brother.” He tossed the man to the deck, his whip of light ready to force the man.

Inuyasha looked down, then up at his brother, confusion swimming in his eyes. He then jumped out of the way as the man lunged at him, seeing the fear leave his wild eyes. “What the fuck? You nearly had him pissing himself.” Inuyasha continued jumping out of the way as the Alorn attacked with his massive sword.

Sesshomaru let loose his whip, cutting the man's feet out from under him. Just as he was about to finish the job, Belgarath and Garion entered the deck. Belgarath asked, “What the hell is going on up here?”

Inuyasha jumped high into the air, tumbling behind his brother. He shouted, “I don't know! He just went berserk.”

Belgarath closed his eyes. “He's a Bear Cultist. Figures. How he got into Barak's crew is beyond me.”

Sesshomaru said, “If you wish to question him, do so soon.” He poised to slice the man with his whip of light.

Polgara and Kagome followed. Polgara said in a stern voice, “Stop this foolishness immediately!” Everyone froze, including Sesshomaru, the man, and Inuyasha. She then looked into the man's eyes, probing. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Halbreg.”

“Halbreg, what are you doing aboard this ship?”

“I was sent to destroy the half-demon Inuyasha in the name of Belar.” The man's eyes rolled wildly but he couldn't move from Polgara's grip.

“And who sent you in Belar's name?”

“Ulfgast did. He is the high priest of Cherek and what will be Aloria reunited. He demanded that our world be rid of this filth.” He struggled to no avail again.

“And why did he appoint you for this task?”

“He had heard that you and Ancient Belgarath had been duped by the half-demon to take him to Torak's ancient city to bring back the Dark God reborn. It has been said he intends to become the new Dark God himself.” The man screamed.

Polgara sighed. “He's utterly programmed. A Grolim twisted his mind.” She turned back to him asking, “Inuyasha is the half-demon you seek, is he not? Exactly how did he dupe my father?”

“He convinced Ancient Belgarath that evil demons were infecting the Angarak continent and that they would soon infect Aloria.”

Polgara asked, “Anyone else inform you of this? A man named Naraku by chance?”

The man managed to break free, screaming as his mind snapped. He hurled himself over the side, laughing as he fell to his death in the choppy sea.

Polgara waved her hand, freeing everyone she had frozen into place. “It seems Naraku has an agenda or perhaps whomever he's working with does.”

Sesshomaru retracted his whip, turning his gaze upon Polgara. “That man was mine to deal with.”

Polgara looked the Demon Lord over. “We needed information. Killing him outright would not have yielded that. He had triggers. Naraku's name caused the complete melt down. A Grolim planted the idea of an evil half-Angarak, half-demon seeking to become Torak reborn. I suspect this Ulfgast is a Grolim that blended himself into the Alorn kingdoms as a high priest and has the Bear Cult under his control.” She sighed passing a hand over her eyes. “Father, we have to tell Anheg and the others that the Bear Cult is back and raising trouble.”

Inuyasha remained standing behind his brother. He cocked his head to one side. “Let me guess, he was triggered when he saw me and thought I was alone.”

“Yes. I suspect so. Apparently the Grolim didn't factor in the Demon Lord here.”

Belgarath sighed. “Looks like I'll have to send Beldin to Riva to let the Alorn Council know of this latest development.” He went back down below deck.

Kagome rushed past Sesshomaru, gripping Inuyasha tightly around the waist. He grunted, looking down at her. She said, “I'm glad you're okay.” She buried her face into his shoulder, rubbing her nose onto his neck as she hugged him tighter.

Inuyasha grunted, choking out, “Feh. Of course I'm alright. He was using a regular weapon and was too slow. Don't get all worked up over nothing.”

Polgara said, “It does seem Naraku does know of Torak and the Angarak faith, or he doesn't and the Grolims know about him and are trying to return Torak by desperate measures.” She nodded to the three, “I'll be down below.”

Kagome whispered in his ear, “I'm sorry. I'll make you some ramen to make up for giving you the silent treatment. Let me go get things ready for it, okay?” She hugged him again, her head resting on his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed slightly at the attention that Kagome lavished on him. She usually didn't get all emotional after an insignificant fight like this where he really hadn't gotten hurt at all. He wondered why she would act this way when she sneaked out of his arms, smiling before going below deck again. Inuyasha stared at the cabin door she disappeared behind, confusion on his face. Just what was going on this ship? First his brother comes to his defense and now Kagome gets upset over a fight and says she'll make him some ramen. It didn't make any sense to him. He looked over at Sesshomaru, the only other person remaining on deck. “What the fuck was that all about?”

“A spy.”

“Not that part, jackass. I heard that part. Since when do you care if someone calls me half-demon filth, anyways?”

Sesshomaru kept his calm gaze steady on his brother's. “His humanity offended me.”

“That doesn't explain it. You called me a half-breed yesterday.” Inuyasha tapped his foot. “So what gives?”

“Half-breed, do not question my motives.”

“That's the Sesshomaru I know.” Inuyasha shook his head. “I get it now. You're the only one allowed to call me that, right?”

“This conversation has begun to bore me.” Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha. He sat down on the deck where he had yesterday, staring out towards the sea.

Inuyasha followed, sitting down not far from him. “So these Grolims or whatever they are want their God back and they expect me to be it, huh?” He smiled smugly. “I guess that'd make me outrank you. I'd be a god and all.”

Sesshomaru ripped Inuyasha down to the deck by his sleeve. “How about you rephrase that, half-breed.”

Inuyasha growled, “How about you let go before I wipe that smirk off your face?”

Kagome stood in the doorway to the cabin area. “Dear Diary, today it was discovered that Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, does indeed have a sense of humor. This shall be remembered for years to come.”

Inuyasha sat up. He pointed a finger at Sesshomaru, accusing, “You! You were making fun of me this whole time. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you between the eyes.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, don't give him more ammunition.”

Inuyasha turned his back to the both of them. “I can't trust either of you, do you know that? You both back stab.”

Kagome giggled. “Inuyasha, why are you sitting with your back to us then?”

Inuyasha's ears twitched. “None of your business.”

Kagome shook her head. “I only came up to let you know that I have everything ready for ramen. All I need is one very grumpy hanyou. Are you coming or not?”

Inuyasha twitched his ears more. He looked over his shoulder at her. “Okay.” He stood up, following her to the cabin door. Pointing a finger at Sesshomaru, he said, “We're not finished.” When they arrived to their private cabin, Inuyasha sat down on the floor, waiting for his ramen eagerly.

Before she gave him the steaming bowl full of noodles, she smiled and said, “I'm sorry I was so mean to you last night.” She handed him the bowl, sitting down next to him. “It was mean of me to not talk to you at all.”

Inuyasha blushed. “You get some of that weird sea sickness stuff, too? You've been acting weird.” He looked down at the noodles, shoving some into his mouth.

“No, Inuyasha, I'm not seasick. I'm just sorry.” She smiled at him. “I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did yesterday.”

Inuyasha continued to eat his ramen, slurping it as he went. He set the bowl aside, looking at her. He reached a hand out to feel if she had a fever when she moved to the open bunk, pulling a text book out of her backpack. Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, confused. One moment she was giving him ramen and smiling wide at him, the next she acted as if he wasn't in the room. He asked,“What the hell has gotten into you? Are you sure you're not that sea whatever?” He stood, crossing the room to feel for a fever again and she moved her head away. “Damn it, stay still.” He gripped her by the shoulders.

Kagome looked up at him, sighing. “I'm trying to study, Inuyasha. Even if I can't get to the well I'd like to at least keep up, okay?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “No, Kagome. We need to talk. You've been acting weird since you came up on deck and that weird guy attacked me.” He sat down next to her, his ramen momentarily forgotten. “What the hell is going on here?” He finally got his hand onto her forehead, finding that she did feel normal. “You don't have a fever.”

“I tried to tell you that.” She looked back down at her text book. “I just felt bad that I hadn't talked to you last night. It was stupid of me to get so mad at you. So I made you some ramen to make up for it, okay?” She smiled at him before turning the page in her book.

Inuyasha bent down, grabbing his bowl, finishing off the noodle soup. He shook his head. “Between you and my brother I don't know what's going on.”

“What do you mean?” She didn't look up from her book.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck replying, “Well, Sesshomaru was acting weird, that's all. He went out of his way to defend me from that weird guy. I don't know why and he won't tell me. Now you won't tell me why you have acted weird since that guy attacked. You've never hugged me like that after a fight like that before. I didn't even get a scratch and you acted like I was really hurt. I don't understand.”

Kagome slid the book to the bunk, turning to face him. “Sesshomaru defended you?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha snorted. “He didn't have to, either. I could have handled it, I just didn't know why this guy went after me and before I could react Sesshomaru was there. Don't ask me what was going on there.” He scrunched his nose. “Hey! Don't change the subject like that! That's just not fair!”

Kagome giggled softly. “I'm not changing the subject. I am just as surprised as you by his action. Although, I think he's much better at showing than he is at telling.” She smiled and rubbed his ear. “I wouldn't worry over it too much, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt her fingers dance across his ear. It felt good to have her touch on his ear and he blushed. He opened an eye, looking at her as she let her hand drop and as she eased the book back into her lap. Inuyasha leaned in, kissing her, the book thudding as it fell onto the floor of the ship. She didn't push him away and he leaned her back onto the bunk, allowing himself to drape over her as he kissed her deeper, his hands running through her hair as his tongue parried with hers.

Kagome gasped as he moved his lips to her throat, but she didn't protest. Her hands found his hair, one finger making circles on his ear. He growled low in his throat, his fangs brushing against the skin of hers before he lapped at it. She arched towards him and he smiled against her flesh. Her fingers didn't stop moving over his ears and through his hair and he panted slightly. Kagome rasped out, “Inuyasha, what has come over you?”

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She accepted his kiss, her mouth opening further, thus giving him more access to probe. This felt right. As much as he had fought against his feelings in the past few days especially, being with Kagome alone and kissing her felt as if it had been the right thing to do all along and he wondered briefly why he couldn't have seen it before.

He inhaled her scent after he broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose deep into her hair. Inuyasha flicked his tongue over her ear lobe, paying attention to her ear as she had his. She gasped before moaning low in her throat. Her scent smelled of the spiced apples and underlying that was a musky scent, a spike in its normal potency. Inuyasha felt his body respond in kind and he panted. He buried his nose further into her hair, content just to hold her against him as he sat up, moving her into his lap. She asked again, “What has come over you, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha brushed some hair from her face, shyly looking away. He blushed and whispered, “Just let me know if you want me to stop.”

Kagome nuzzled her nose into his hair, her legs straddling him. She blushed but did not pull away. “I never said anything about stopping, did I? Remember what we talked about the other night? You asked me a very important question.”

Inuyasha pulled his face away slightly as her nose touched his. “Yeah, I remember.”

She laughed softly. “Inuyasha, didn't you want an answer to that question?”

Inuyasha looked down, then blushed further as he realized what it must look like, her sitting the way she was. He fought his body to keep it from reacting too much, not wanting to simply take her there and then without her consent. She still hadn't given him an answer as of yet. He squeezed his hands at his sides tightly. Inuyasha nodded yes, unable to speak anymore with her in this compromising position.

“Well, I never said no, you know.” She held his chin, turning his face to look at hers. Kagome kissed him, this one lingering as she explored his mouth much as he had hers. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers entangling into her hair. She whispered into his ear, “Yes.”

Before Inuyasha could reply, a knock came to the door and Belgarath's voice said, “We're going to meet on deck for a little while about what happened. Be up there in about five minutes, okay?” Inuyasha stared at the door, murder in his eyes.

Kagome jumped away from him, her cheeks crimson. She responded to Belgarath, her voice sounding slightly strangled, “We'll be there in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the attack by the Bear Cultist? Just how curious is Sesshomaru about Kagome and will he find answers to his questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome straightened her dress out again as she sat down onto the deck. She knew she had to be blushing furiously. Glancing towards Inuyasha, Kagome smiled slightly before looking back down at her clasped hands. She hadn't intended to answer his question---it just came out---and before she knew it she had said yes. Now that they were up on deck with everyone else, she sat across it from Inuyasha.

She turned her attention to the discussion as Belgarath said, “Well, Beldin, how long do you think it will take for you to get to Riva and meet us in Mal Gemila?”

Beldin scratched an arm pit. “Well, if I fly fast enough, I'll get there in about three days. How much longer do you think it'll take to get to the coast?”

Belgarath rubbed his beard. “I expect about three to four more days on sea. So you'll let the Alorn Council know that we've had some issues with a resurgence in the Bear Cult and that a Grolim is posing as a High Priest of Belar.”

“Yeah. Then I'll meet up with you in Mal Gemila. Wait for me. It shouldn't take me too long to catch up with you. If you're going to be on the sea for about four days, and it'll take me three to fly to Riva, it'll take me about three to four to fly back and meet up with you. That make sense?”

“Sounds good. I'll see you later then, alright?”

Beldin nodded, flexing his large hands into claws. He shimmered, a blue-banded hawk in his place. He beat his wings, soaring up above the ship until he was only a speck that remained in view.

“Now that's settled. Pol, what do you think the Grolims are up to?”

“I don't really know, father. I think, though, that the Grolims are using Naraku or Naraku is using them. One way or the other. Either that or they're both using one another. It doesn't make any sense to me as to why they'd send a Bear Cultist to attack Inuyasha, though. Until now, we were the only ones really aware of their arrival here at all. Excluding that sorceress, we haven't met anyone who knew who they were and none from our world.” She shook her head. “It just doesn't make any sense. Why attack Inuyasha? Why say he's going to be the new Dark God?”

Belgarath stood, pacing with his hands behind his back. “Maybe, and I'm going to take a leap here, maybe there are two groups of Grolims in action. One works for this Naraku and the other against. Obviously he's holed himself up at Cthol Mishrak, which is still a very holy place for some Grolims who wouldn't want it profaned by demon worship. Even if Torak's dead, they still adhere to their faith and that means no demon worship.”

Kagome looked from one to the other. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she asked, “If these Grolims still worship their God, why would some want to go against his teachings on demon worship?”

Belgarath stopped mid-pace. “Impatience. They want to find retribution for what Garion did to their God. Not only did he kill him, he possesses Cthrag Yaska.” He pointed towards Garion's sword. “Garion, take the Orb off. Let them see it.”

Garion sighed, sliding the huge sword to the deck. He placed his palm onto the hilt, and an audible click could be heard as the stone came off. He held it in his hands, showing it to the group.

Belgarath said, “That is Cthrag Yaska to the Angaraks. Zakath can tell you that. You must never touch it because it only accepts those who are pure of heart, Garion, and those of his line.”

The azure glow covered the cupped palms of Garion as he moved to place it back onto the sword.

Belgarath continued, “I have a funny feeling that Naraku seeks the stone and wishes to use it to become a God himself. It still doesn't explain why they'd send a Cultist after Inuyasha.”

Kagome glanced over towards Inuyasha. He had a sneer on his face, his ears pinned to his head slightly as he watched the sea from his seat by the railing. He looked toward her for a moment before turning to face the sea completely, one ear turned towards the conversation. She sighed. Apparently he was still grumpy about having to be on deck in the first place.

Kagome looked back at her hands, a blush covering her cheeks again as she thought of how Inuyasha had kissed her before they had come up on deck. It had felt good to feel his touch. She felt herself become distracted by the thoughts, focusing less and less on the conversation going on. Glancing back towards Inuyasha, she sighed, crossing towards his position on deck and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha jumped, glancing towards her before he slid down away from her slightly, staring at the sea. His expression had reached a full out pout, his bottom lip sticking out slightly and his ears drooped.

Kagome sighed. “We'll be down below deck soon. Don't be so grumpy.”

“Feh.”

Sesshomaru interjected to the conversation the others were having, his quiet voice asking, “You said that Naraku would like to possess this Orb. But if it is only accepting of those of pure heart and the Godslayer and his kin, wouldn't Naraku be rejected?”

Garion blushed from his seat on the deck. “Just Garion will do. And yes, I have a funny feeling if the Orb sensed that this Naraku was going to do something bad, it'd punish him. The Orb has a mind of its own a lot of the time.”

Kagome put a finger to her chin. “So, your Orb is choosy about who can have it. Naraku has a large part of the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon no Tama. It can be used by anyone essentially. Why would he want something that might harm him?”

“The Orb can do anything you ask of it.” Garion smiled ruefully. “Once I told Zakath here that if I really wanted the Orb to, I could ask it to put my name in the stars, but I thought Belgarion across the night sky would be a bit over the top.” He sighed, shaking a finger at the small stone. “No, don't do that! I don't want that! It was only an example.”

Belgarath sighed. “You shouldn't yell at the thing. It might take it personally.” Turning, he looked at Kagome and said, “Tell us more about this jewel. It's labeled as the Jewel of Good and Evil Intent in the Prophecy.”

Kagome nodded. “Well, anyone at this point can pick up a shard of it and use it for what ever they wish. Naraku just has the biggest portion of it right now. The jewel is supposed to be purified. If one is like Naraku, it gets tainted.”

Inuyasha turned around, his arms crossed. “Basically, any demon too weak to fight on their own merits wants the damn thing, and any human who wants unlimited power seeks it.” He turned back around, glaring out to the sea.

Kagome nodded. “He's right. Most demons seek it to increase some power of theirs and pretty much anything that can be imagined can be wished with one shard. It all depends on what they're looking for in the jewel.”

“I see. Well, we've pretty much talked about what might be going on as far as we're aware. I figure, once we can reach the coast, we'll hear more about what is going on and figure out what all fits.” Belgarath stood. “I'm going to go below deck. I'm tired.”

 

Sesshomaru headed towards his cabin when he overheard his brother's miko remark, “Inuyasha, that is strike one.”

“Strike one?” Inuyasha was looking over her shoulder as she read something in her lap. Their door was slightly ajar, allowing Sesshomaru to see what was going on within the small cabin.

“You know full what I mean.” She elbowed him away from herself. “I'm trying to study and you are not helping.”

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he sat down on a different section of the bunk, out of Sesshomaru's view. “Strike one, I get three like in that game you mentioned, right?”

“Baseball. Yes. You remembered.”

“Why wouldn't I remember?”

Sesshomaru wondered what this game was, this baseball. He hadn't meant to stand so long by their door, but the issue of strike one and two of them remaining intrigued him. Just as he was about to continue on his way, Kagome said, “Yes, in my time baseball is very popular.” Her time? What did that mean?

“Well, your time smells and is loud.”

“Inuyasha, be nice. You like ramen and the microwave---and television.”

“Yeah, but I still don't understand how you future people fit into it.”

The little miko let a sigh escape. “They really don't put people into the box. They use film that records their images onto the screen.”

“They put their souls into it?”

“No, Inuyasha. Nothing in my time really works that way.” She flipped the page in the book in her lap. “It's just an image, kinda like a drawing except it's an image of them as they really are, alive.”

“Feh. Whatever.”

Sesshomaru mulled over this mention of the future. He knew they had been lying to him for some time about something, hiding at every turn what was really going on. Mention of the future and her time let some of the pieces fall into place. She had such strange objects. Could it be because of this time of hers? He shook his head and muttered under his breath, “It does not concern me.”

Inuyasha's voice growled out, “Who's there?” A few seconds later he shouted, “Sesshomaru, I can smell you.”

Sesshomaru entered the doorway, coolly staring. He did not feel the need to explain himself. He retorted, “I was on my way to my cabin. It is none of your concern.”

Inuyasha snorted. “You don't have to get all defensive.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha don't fight with your brother.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Let me guess, strike two, right?”

“No, Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru looked from the miko to his half-brother and back again. It was plainly obvious who had more power in their relationship, and it didn't have anything to do with the prayer beads. “Miko, what is baseball?”

Kagome froze, her book thudding onto the floor. She sputtered before she replied, “Uh, it's a game, that's all.”

Inuyasha stood, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. He glared at him, a low growl in his throat. “Don't you have something else to be doing right now, jackass?”

“I only asked a question. There is no need to grow defensive.” He coolly looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. They were hiding something for sure and he wanted to know what that was.

Kagome sighed, picking up the book that had clattered to the floor. She pretended to read it before placing it back onto the bunk, pulling her bag out. She struggled to put the book back into her backpack when she groaned. “Great. I can't find my math notebook.”

“You mean that weird symbol and spell thing?”

“Yeah, that, but they're not spells. Oh never mind.” She threw her hands up. “I'll just have to do them all over---again.”

“Miko,” Sesshomaru began again, his curiosity getting the best of him. “What is a math notebook?”

“Oh no, not you, too. Who ever said curiosity killed the cat never knew a dog demon.” She sighed, placing a hand over her eyes. “It's Kagome, by the way.”

Inuyasha gripped his sword hilt tighter, staring at Sesshomaru. He snarled, “Go find something else to do. Don't pester her so much.”

“You two are hiding something. You forget I hear very well. What is this about the future?”

Kagome looked horrified. “The future?”

“I think you phrased it as---your time.”

Kagome stuttered. “I think you must mean where we all came from---which isn't here.”

Inuyasha shoved into his face, his nose inches from Sesshomaru's. He snarled, “I said get the fuck out. Don't pester her so much. It's none of your damn business.” He drew Tetsusaiga out, intending to transform it into the full form and start a fight---regardless of the implications of sinking.

Kagome shook her head, sighing. She looked towards Inuyasha then Sesshomaru, both glaring at one another. She said, “Inuyasha, don't.”

Inuyasha turned one eye towards her. “He's making an ass of himself asking about things that have nothing to do with him. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lop that other arm of his off.”

Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. “You're out of strikes, Inuyasha. Sit boy!” She looked over at Sesshomaru, and she stepped over the prostrate Inuyasha, standing with her arms crossed. She sighed.

“What are televisions?” Sesshomaru sat down, awaiting an answer.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha as he struggled to get up, then bit her lip before replying in a rush, “I'm not from your and Inuyasha's time. I'm from five hundred years in the future.”

Sesshomaru blinked before allowing his unemotional mask to settle again. “How is it that you are with my half-brother, then?”

Inuyasha, now that the truth was out, sat down in a corner. He glared at the two of them, his arms crossed around Tetsusaiga. He pinned his ears back, baring his fangs as a warning not to pull anything and Sesshomaru turned his attention onto the young miko, not wishing to instigate another fight. He sat down on the bunk, listening to her answer to his question.

“I, uh, I travel back and forth through the Bone Eater's Well. It's kinda hard to explain.” Kagome's eyes grew wild.

“You never answered my question. What are televisions.”

Kagome groaned. “They're impossible to explain. Basically, it's a box that receives a signal that shows people moving and talking in it. And, no, as many times as I've tried to tell Inuyasha, the people are not sealed inside the box.”

“How is it possible?”

“I'm not a technology expert, I just live with it.” She dug in her bag. “I suppose, since you are so enthralled, I'll let you look at a book of mine. It's the history of the twentieth century.”

“Twentieth century?”

“Just go with it, please.” She handed him a book, allowing him to look through it. “Now, I must do my homework. Again.” She slumped. “I'm so far behind that it's hopeless.”

Sesshomaru flipped through the book, noticing the pictures of different events, inventions, maps, and people. He stopped at the dropping of the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He asked, “Humans were capable of such destruction? How?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Something about atoms or something. I didn't get it.” He glared towards the wall, grasping Tetsusaiga tightly. “You should see the strange horse they have.”

Sesshomaru turned some pages, locating the strange contraption in the section on transportation advances. He looked at the diagram of the automobile, seeing how it operated and moved through the engine. “How odd.”

“Yeah. Don't ever be near one when it makes noise. They smell awful and make so much damn noise.” Inuyasha joined his brother on the bunk, pointing to the picture of the microwave on another page. “This, this cooks food and fast. It takes no fire or water to do it, either.”

Sesshomaru looked over the odd contraption, seeing that the book described these as waves that allowed it to cook food. He looked over towards Inuyasha, asking, “You have seen this?”

“Yeah. I've been to the other side of the well. I've used it and it worked really well. No hunting or anything. Those TV dinners are fast.”

“TV dinners?”

Kagome stifled a giggle, causing Sesshomaru to look in her direction. She looked back down when he caught her gaze, trying to do what she had called “homework.”

He looked back towards the book when Inuyasha said, “Yeah. They're what you're supposed to eat when you watch television. The box with pictures and sounds.” Inuyasha laid a clawed finger onto the picture of the television.

“I see. Are you allowed to eat other things?”

“Yeah. I don't think the box will stop you if you eat something else.” Inuyasha eased it into his lap, flipping through for a map. He pointed to it. “This is America, or so the book says. A lot of things happen there.” He opened the book to a chapter about their leaders. “They don't have lords. They have these guys for four years.”

Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha, did you read my history book?”

Inuyasha looked from the book towards her. He smiled sheepishly. “I was bored once when you went back for those tests of yours and you had forgotten it.”

“So that's why I couldn't find that book last time I went to class.”

Inuyasha nodded. He turned saying, “Anyways, they elect them every four years.”

“Why would they yield their power?”

“Something about democracy or something like that.”

Sesshomaru grew captivated by Kagome's history book. He remarked, “That is a lot of land for one ruler.”

“Yeah. It doesn't make any sense to me either, but that's what the book said.” Inuyasha flipped to another page with another technological advance: the video game console. “This I've also used. It's an interactive television thing.”

“Interactive?”

“Yeah. Kagome's little brother made me use it. I didn't do very well. Sota said that I died or something.”

“Died? But you're sitting right here.”

“That's what I told him.”

Kagome burst out laughing. Their eyes both locked onto her as questions danced in them. Sesshomaru asked, “What is so amusing?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Inuyasha didn't die. His character on the screen did. That's all.”

“I do not understand.”

Kagome sighed. She set her pencil down, crossing to the two. “See this black box here with this cord? It's a controller that goes into this bigger black box that's hooked up to the television. You make them move and do what ever the game asks you to do to win. Inuyasha didn't do so well because he hadn't seen something like it before. When the character resembling what you're controlling loses we say that you've died but not you the person.” She sat back down, picking up her notebook.

“I see. But why would you do something like that?”

“Full of questions. It's entertaining.”

Inuyasha shook his head. He flipped through to another page. “This item here is more amazing than that video thing, though it's loud.” He pointed to a stereo. “This makes noise, kind of like the television but without the picture. You take something and put it inside and it makes noise.”

“Why would anyone want such an awful contraption?”

“I don't know, but it is amazing how they get the sounds in the small thing.”

Kagome dug through her bag. “Inuyasha, you can actually show him the real thing. I have my CD player with me, my portable with speakers.” She withdrew the small silver item.

“You do?” Inuyasha shoved the book back into his brother's lap. “Why did you bring it with?”

“I don't know. I must have forgotten it was there when I packed things. When I was at home last I stayed over at a friend's and I brought the player with me.” She opened the top, looking at the shiny object inside before nodding and closing it again. “Here. Just don't play it too loud. We don't need the whole ship knowing.” She then pulled an odd looking black item. “On second thought, why don't you use the headphones.”

Inuyasha nodded, hooking them in where Kagome pointed. He then fumbled with the item trying to get the round black objects to line up with his ears. Then, he pushed the button Kagome identified, smiling in satisfaction as faint sound came. Inuyasha slid the object off his ears, handing them to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru placed them upon his ears, his stoic expression changing into one of wonder. The music was soft, a strange instrument playing a slow melody that flowed like water in a fountain. The fact that it could be contained in this small object attached now to his ears from a time that had yet to happen astounded him. This music was pleasing to the ears. “How did human mortals accomplish such feats?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Now that you know, there's gonna be some rules.”

Sesshomaru slid the headphones off reluctantly, handing them to the little miko. “Such as?”

“We can't let this secret escape this room. Kagome's time is very different than our own.”

Kagome nodded. “We don't have any means to protect ourselves from demons in my time, mainly cause they're essentially unknown. What demons might live in my time must conceal themselves because most of what we know of demon kind is myth.”

“I see. What are these rules?”

“Well, for one, if Naraku were to find out that Kagome can travel between our worlds he'd probably find a way to raise hell in her time where no one can stop him really. We can't let that happen.” Inuyasha re-sheathed Tetsusaiga. “The fact is, we can't let too many people know Kagome's secret. That means you can't let this secret outside of this door.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I understand.”

Kagome sighed. “It's possible that what Naraku might do in my time might affect your time. Because he's originally from your time, his actions might then also affect anything and everything in yours. I don't want to find out that because he does something in my time that certain whole things disappear. Not to mention the fact my family is there.”

A knock came to the door, disturbing the group. Polgara's face peeked inside. “Someone was looking for you, Sesshomaru.” She opened the door slightly, letting Rin inside. Rin ran to Sesshomaru, hugging him lightly.

Sesshomaru nodded towards the sorceress. “Thank you.” He looked towards the little girl. “Rin.”

The little girl looked up at him. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Go to our cabin.” The little girl started to walk towards the door, Sesshomaru following.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand. “You will keep this quiet, right?”

“Remove your hand from me, half-breed. I have no need to disclose the miko's secret.” He exited the room, following the child down the narrow hallway of the ship towards his own cabin before entering. Sesshomaru would have to mull over what transpired just a few moments ago. It certainly explained a lot of the occurrences that he had seen since joining Inuyasha and his miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they continue on their sea journey, will Inuyaha find himself unable to resist his urges? What about other ships on the sea? Will they dare challenge the Seabird as it travels the expanse of the Sea of the East?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha stretched in his corner of the cabin, unfolding from the position he had slept in. He hoped that they would find land soon, as being cooped up in the small space of the ship frustrated him. Glancing over, he saw Kagome still asleep, the blankets covering everything but the back of her head. Inuyasha sighed and stood up. He stretched quietly, and exited the cabin.

As he entered the deck, he sniffed the sea air before crossing to stand at the railing. He idly watched the waves lap at the sides of the ship, and a yawn escaped him, the utter boredom of being trapped overwhelming. If Inuyasha hadn't felt so trapped in the cabin, he would have remained there fast asleep. Instead, he was left to stare at the dark water, wondering when there would be an end to the endless sea.

Fidgeting, Inuyasha twitched his ears in annoyance. He muttered, “Are we there yet? I've seen more sea than I ever wanted.”

“Thou hast enough of the sea?” The strange speaking man joined him at the railing, now only in a light chain mail suit and tights.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha scooted down, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. “Don't you have some where else to be?”

“I have no interest in offending thee.” The man's curly hair whipped in the breeze. “I have come to apologize and ask for thy forgiveness for my behavior the other day.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, turning towards the man. “Feh.”

“Does that mean thou hast accepted my humble apology, my lord?”

“Lord? Wait a minute, I'm not a lord.” Inuyasha glanced around the ship, spotting his brother sitting on deck, his eyes watching the exchange. “If anything, you should be calling him a lord. I'm not one of those.” Inuyasha turned his back, glaring out towards the sea.

“So you are not a lord, but he is?”

Inuyasha pinned his ears. He was already restless. It didn't help to have this weird man asking questions he had no right to ask. “Yeah. So what.” He turned from the railing, stalking across the deck to sit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker with amusement. “Don't even start with me, jackass.” Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the man had followed him. Inuyasha sighed. “I accept your apology. Now can you leave me alone?”

“I only ask one more favor of thee. I missed thy name when we first exchanged words. I am the Baron of Vo Mandor, Sir Mandorallen, the mightiest knight on life. And thine?” Mandorallen extended his hand towards Inuyasha.

“Feh.” Inuyasha pinned his ears tightly to his skull. “Inuyasha.”

“And the one you said is a lord? What is his name?”

“That's my half-brother, Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, refusing to extend his hand towards this odd man. He blew some hair from his face. “So, you're the mightiest knight on life?”

“In all of Arendia I am honored as such by my prowess in battle.” Mandorallen glanced towards Sesshomaru. “Those strange markings of the crescent moon and stripes of thy brother---are they some sort of tattoo?”

Inuyasha choked back a laugh. “No. They're his natural markings.”

“How strange. And thou, thy only marking is the ears affixed atop thy head?”

“Yep. He's a full blood and I'm not.” Inuyasha swiveled, his back now to the man. “Listen, I accept your apology, you know my name. Is there anything else you want?”

“I also apologize for how I behaved towards the fair Lady Kagome, as I was unaware of thy courtship. It is my deepest regret that I might have been the root of any difficulty you might have had after our banter.”

Inuyasha felt himself blush slightly. Apparently everyone was aware of how he felt about Kagome. Even strangers who had no idea about his name and origin knew. He snorted. “Feh.”

Before he could say any more, he felt himself careen into the deck and heard a giggle. A little girl voice said, “Inuyasha-sama!”

“Oi. Pup, you have to stop jumping on me.” He sat up, turning to face the smiling Rin. “How are you doing this morning?”

“Kagome-sama said she had a special thing for me this morning. Is she up here yet?”

“Nope. I'm sure she'll be here soon.” He ruffled her hair.

Mandorallen asked, “Is this thy daughter?”

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, looking from Mandorallen towards Rin. He gasped before replying, “No. She's not my daughter. She's Sesshomaru's ward.”

Polgara stood in the cabin doorway. “Mandorallen, don't pester our guests.” She smiled slightly. “Why don't you go below and talk with my father? He said he had some information he wanted to share.”

Mandorallen bowed slightly. “Yes, Lady Polgara. I'll go converse with thy father anon.” He went below deck, much to Inuyasha's contentment.

Rin disentangled herself from Inuyasha's lap as she ran towards Kagome. Kagome yawned, stretching by the cabin door. She smiled wide when she saw Rin. “I have something for you. Why don't you come below deck and get it with me and we can bring it back up here?”

Polgara said, “Why don't I go with you two. I want to take your travel dress and wash it since it hasn't been washed in awhile. Alright?” The women disappeared down below deck, leaving the two brothers up above.

Inuyasha jumped when he heard Sesshomaru remark, “What does the miko have for Rin? Is it from her---time?” He sounded as if he still hadn't grasped what had been said last night.

“Yeah. I think so. She said something about cray-ons last night. She gives them to Shippo all the time. He draws pictures.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, sitting down onto the deck.

“I see.” Sesshomaru's brows knit together.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, seeing birds flutter above the ship. He crossed his legs, his hands holding his feet. He stared at the deck, boredom setting in. Silver tresses draped down over his eyes and he shook his head to clear his vision. He listened to the shouts of some of the sailors as they guided the ship. Their voices were loud and coarse as they shouted commands to one another.

Kagome's light laughter brought him back to his portion of the deck. She said, “There, you're all set, Rin-chan. You can do what ever you want with the crayons and the paper. Have at it.”

Rin sat down onto the deck, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she began to survey the colors in the crayon box. Inuyasha saw her from the corner of his eye as she sat not far from him. Rin said, “Thank you, Kagome-sama.”

Inuyasha looked up and immediately felt the blood rush to his face. Kagome stood on deck in her school uniform. It had been so long since he had seen her wear the outfit that he had forgotten how much it revealed. Not only did it reveal her legs, it accentuated her bust much more than the gray peasant dress Polgara had lent her. The outfit was certainly one that he identified as belonging solely to Kagome. Inuyasha took a deep breath and regretted it as the scent of Kagome's perfume infected his nose. He blushed more as he felt his body react, and to cover, he sat up, turning his back towards her. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention to the sky again. Anything but to look at Kagome.

A soft chuckle reached his ears and Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. “Can it asshole.” He hissed it so as to not alert Kagome to the problem.

Kagome sat next to Rin, coloring with the small child. She ignored the two brothers and asked, “What color should I use next, Rin-chan?”

Rin pointed to a crayon and both the brothers glanced in their direction. It was a gold crayon. “This one, Kagome-sama. It's like the color of Sesshomaru-sama's and Inuyasha-sama's eyes.”

Distracting Inuyasha from his dilemma was his brother. Sesshomaru crept upon the two as they drew pictures with the crayons, picking one up. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in confusion as to why his brother would participate in such an activity when he saw him lift the crayon, sniffing it. Sesshomaru then placed it onto the paper, dragging it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Apparently now that Sesshomaru knew about Kagome's true era of origin anything and everything that she produced from her time became fodder for his curiosity.

Rin asked, “Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to color with us?”

Inuyasha had to stifle a chuckle as his brother's eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru set the crayon back down where it had lain and resumed sitting where he had a moment before. He didn't answer the small child's question. “Rin, keep on working.”

Inuyasha whispered, “Feh.”

He looked away from the group, looking up towards the masts of the ship. He flinched when he felt a hand rest onto his shoulder. Glancing upwards, he saw Kagome. She asked, “You look bored. Want to go below deck and find something to bring back up here? I can't find the deck of cards so I thought I'd ask you to help me find them.”

Inuyasha gulped in air before responding. “Feh.”

He stood up, following Kagome below deck. The dimness of the cabin contrasted with the brightness of the deck. He blinked a couple times to adjust his eyes. Looking over, he saw Kagome tossing items onto the floor from her backpack. Her back was turned to him and he blushed as he noticed her skirt raised a little high. Sitting down into the corner, Inuyasha refused to help with the cards for fear he might take action he'd regret later.

Kagome blew some hair from her eyes. “Inuyasha, aren't you going to help me at all?” She turned around, her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha stood, averting his eyes from her. He looked over the items she had dispersed on the floor, finding the little box the cards were always stored in. Inuyasha bent over, grabbing for them when he felt his head connect with Kagome. She had also reached for the cards. Inuyasha grunted before complaining, “Warn me next time, okay?”

Kagome shook her head, sitting down onto the bunk, giggling slightly. She gasped for air. “I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to bump into you.” Her arms were crossed across her chest as she continued to laugh.

Inuyasha let his ears droop. He sat down next to her, the deck of cards in his hand. “Here.”

Kagome took them, her laughter finally passing. She set them onto the small table by the bunk. “Well, let me get this stuff repacked into the bag and we can go up on deck and play a game if you want.” She slid off the bunk, picking up a book.

Inuyasha stood, reaching for an item to help her when his hand brushed hers. He blushed, feeling foolish for being so awkward around her especially over such a simple touch. Inuyasha sat back down, watching as she repacked the book bag and set it into the corner.

Kagome sat down again, reaching for the cards over him. He inhaled her scent, drawing it in. She pulled back, the deck in her hands. “Found them. Should we go upstairs?”

Inuyasha shook his head. He leaned in, kissing her, his tongue tasting her lips. He eased his hands into hers, the deck of cards thudding onto the floor. Kagome's mouth opened in surprise. Inuyasha took the invitation, delving his tongue deeply in. He disentangled his hands from hers, supporting her as he deepened the kiss. Kagome placed her arms around his neck, one hand threading through his hair as it moved to rub an ear tip. He groaned into her mouth, his eyes fluttering completely shut.

Kagome leaned back, letting the bunk support her. Inuyasha broke the kiss off, gasping for air. Kagome breathed shallow breaths. She remarked, “Well, we should grab the cards and go back up.”

He said, “Forget the damn cards.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru watched Rin as she continued to use the crayons that the little miko had provided. He let his eyes close, the boredom of being cooped upon the ship overwhelming him. He opened one eye when he felt a tap on his hand. Rin looked up into his face, holding her piece of paper that she had colored. “Look Sesshomaru-sama. Look what I did.”

She held a picture of some flowers and two stick-like figures that he supposed were meant to represent the two of them. The childlike representations didn't resemble either of them accurately whatsoever. The crude drawing of him had something he didn't: a smile. Sesshomaru responded, “Go make another.”

Rin clapped her hands as she sat back down next to the crayon box and the papers. She grabbed some crayons, dropping them onto the blank paper. Rin then set out to make another drawing. Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she set to work.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the vast sea surrounding them. It looked calm as the ship drifted across the water. He watched some of the sailors work, manning the sails. Sesshomaru stood, crossing towards the railing his brother had often stood since boarding the ship. The water slid by the wooden sides, splashing against it every so often. He leaned, sighing. This sea travel took more time than he had thought it would.

Shouting broke his thoughts and Sesshomaru glanced up from the water. A smaller ship approached, black in color. The men on the ship seemed inept compared to those manning the _Seabird_ as they shouted commands and often the men fumbled them. A strange man stood on deck, black robes hanging from his frame, a hood pulled over his face.

Sesshomaru's brows knit together. Why would they challenge a bigger ship? He looked towards Rin, then the rest of the deck. What was taking his brother and the miko so long to return to the deck? Hadn't they gone below to find something of hers to keep the half-breed occupied? He said, “Rin, go below until I tell you to come back up.”

Rin looked up from her piece of paper. She nodded, setting the crayons onto the paper, going inside the cabin door. “Okay Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the deck of the black ship as soon as Rin disappeared. The man let his hood drop. His face looked cadaverous, his beard yellowed with age and his cheeks sunken in. He raised a bony finger, pointing towards Sesshomaru. The ship moved closer to the massive Cherek war boat, the men wary of their interception. Sesshomaru placed his hand onto Tokijin's hilt, preparing to defend from any attack.

The sailors on the _Seabird_ stopped manning the sails, jumping to the deck, swords drawn. The large man who captained the ship, his red hair and beard flapping in the wind, approached the railing. He shouted, “Stand down. Let us pass!”

The gaunt man responded, his voice a low hiss, “It is you who shall stand down. You children of the Bear God have no right to infest our waters.”

Belgarath arrived on deck, also joining the group at the railing. He looked at the man. “Grolim, do you understand that you're begging to have a fight with a Cherek war boat?” He looked closer. “You're a Murgo Hierarch as well. Aren't you a little out of your depth coming towards us from Mallorea?”

“Ancient Belgarath, I suspected you'd join the discussion.”

Zakath joined the group at the railing. “You do realize that by using a ship from my fleet I can take that as a declaration of war. All those who also man a ship of my fleet for your purpose can also be constituted as traitors. What business do you have with my ship?”

The man turned his gaze onto the Emperor. “Ah, Kal Zakath, I see you have also sided with our Malloreon brothers in the enterprise of blaspheming the memory of our deceased God. We find it sacrilege that the remaining Disciple of Torak has accepted a half-demon as Torak reborn.”

“That doesn't explain to me why you're hijacking one of my ships, Hierarch. I am full aware that you have power of your office in Rak Cthaka, but not over my person. I have no business with the half-demon in Cthol Mishrak. In fact, that is precisely why I have Ancient Belgarath with me.” Zakath's voice became cold. “I also suggest you let us pass before I contemplate a fate you would rather not like to discover.”

The man's laugher rasped. He said, “If you have no business with the half-demon, why is it that you are traveling with the demon there? If you profess to adhere to the teachings of Torak why do you profane yourself by being near such filth?”

Sesshomaru looked from the Emperor to the black robed Hierarch. He said, “Human, this Sesshomaru can hear quite well. Do not offend me. Explain what you want.” He eased Tokijin out from its place at his side, preparing to strike.

“That is for the Dread Hierarch of Rak Hagga to discuss with you.” The man pointed to a man, then commanded, “You. Steer this ship closer or I will sacrifice your beating heart to Torak.”

Belgarath sighed. “You really are asking for a lot of trouble. You should know that Cherek warships are always going to have the upper hand in sea battle. Don't say I didn't warn you though.”

The hooded man sneered. “Try it, Ancient Belgarath. See how well that overbearing hunk of wood handles battle with mine.”

Barak shook a fist. “You Murgo dog, insulting my ship is the last straw.” He turned, stomping towards the rest of the sailors to prepare for the ensuing battle. They prepared pitch, setting torches on fire. Then, they set them into catapults that were dragged across the deck. Each were set up, a rope keeping them taut until a Cherek sailor cut through it and the boiling liquid and fiery torches launched towards the ship. Each launch missed the target as it hit an invisible wall and fell harmlessly into the ocean.

Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin, pointing it towards the Hierarch. He said, “You are in my way.”

Releasing Tokijin's energy, he blasted the other ship, the energy blinding everyone on board _Seabird_ briefly, the blue color melding with something. As it subsided, the ship still remained and Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. He should have known, a barrier was in the way and his brother was still below deck with the Tetsusaiga. If his blast with Tokijin didn't break it then it meant he'd have to wait.

Belgarath whistled. “That's quite the weapon you have there.” He looked over at the Grolim. The old sorcerer stood up to his full height, glaring. He whispered a word that Sesshomaru caught as “Lash.” The skeletal man across from them writhed briefly. Belgarath released the fist he had clenched and the man stopped. Then, the old man pointed a finger at the Hierarch. “You will let us pass or we shall let the Chereks do as they wish to this ship. Remember, the Emperor of Mallorea is not generous to traitors.”

Garion rushed towards the railing, his great sword drawn, the blade encased in blue fire. He stoically glared at the Grolim. The fire of the blade seemed to intensify slightly. Belgarath shook his head. “Don't, Garion. Let's hear what he has to say first.”

Sesshomaru leaned over towards the old sorcerer. “Is the barrier down then?”

Belgarath nodded. “I wrenched him from his concentration. What do you intend to do?”

Before Sesshomaru could answer the man laughed on the deck of the other ship. “Belgarath, you think you've removed my barrier? Try me. I've always wondered what it would be like to duel with someone such as yourself.”

Belgarath sighed. He muttered, “They always do this. They always have to challenge me.” He raised his voice, “You know, we both could just avoid a whole lot of trouble by going on our separate ways. We'll both just pretend that neither one of us saw one another and tell no one about it. I'll just tell Zakath to turn the other cheek for now and we'll go our ways.”

The man clenched his fists at his sides. “You cannot bribe me when I feel obligated to defend my faith from those who worship demons. Since Kal Zakath is traveling with one, I can only assume he is siding with the Malloreon Church in this matter and has turned to the practice as well.”

Zakath passed a hand over his eyes. He looked up, his expression stony. “Either you stand aside or I will have to take this assault on my character and the hijacking of my ships as an act of war. I know a few Chereks behind me who would be willing to find out how well one of my ships burns.”

“So you think you've broken my barrier?” The man's rasped laugher reached Sesshomaru's ears.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He had had enough of this talking corpse. Gaging the distance from the deck he stood on and the deck of the black ship, he figured he'd have no problem attacking in one leap. He glanced towards the other men before leaping high into the air. He landed on the deck in one smooth motion, his hand gripping the gaunt man by the throat. His hand dripped with poison, searing the withered flesh. Sesshomaru hissed, “You will either remove yourself from our path or I will remove you.”

The man gasped for air, making a gurgling sound as none came in. Sesshomaru watched as his eyes began to bulge. Easing up on the man's throat, he scraped a poison claw across his neck. The man rasped, “We will let you pass. Please, just stop hurting me.”

Sesshomaru let go completely. He let the man fall limp at his feet. Edging one foot to lift him up by his chest, Sesshomaru said, “Good.” Sesshomaru then leaped over to the _Seabird_. He faced towards the man as he sucked in air. “Let us continue on our journey.

Belgarath whistled. “My, we are impatient, aren't we? Well, if anything, my theory proves true then.”

Both ships returned to their courses, neither crew remarking anything to one another. Sesshomaru scanned the deck for his brother. When he saw neither the half-breed or the miko, he wondered why they had not returned to the deck. Crossing towards the cabin door, he opened it, letting Rin back into the sunlight.

Rin looked up at him, “Is it safe now, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru nodded. He sat back down in the same spot he had before the other ship had approached.

She smiled. “I'm glad. I'm going to finish my picture now, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sesshomaru dealt with the Malloreon war ship, what were Kagome and Inuyasha up to? How will this change their relationship? And when they finally reach land, just who is in a tavern they visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifteen

Warning: Lemon

Inuyasha grazed Kagome's neck with his fangs before lapping at it with his tongue. She moaned softly into his ear, and he moved, kissing her again, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Both had forgotten all about the deck of cards awhile ago and had set out to explore each other. He felt Kagome's hand tangle into his hair. His hand eased underneath her shirt, gently rubbing her stomach which caused Kagome to arch towards him. Inuyasha let her mouth go, lowering it again to her neck.

Kagome's breathless voice asked, “Inuyasha, what about everyone else? We're not exactly alone on this ship, you know.”

Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes. Inuyasha snorted. “Feh.”

He lightly touched her side under her shirt, brushing a claw across her soft skin. Inuyasha smiled, revealing a fang when she let her eyes flutter shut and a low whine escaped her throat. Trailing the hand further up, he cupped one breast through the flimsy fabric of her undergarment. She arched towards his hand, a faint whimper caressing his ears.

Inuyasha removed his hand, untying his fire rat in haste. Once it was open, he slid it off his shoulders, chucking it to the floor. He also undid his undershirt, throwing it onto the pile. Before Kagome could protest why they shouldn't stay below, Inuyasha delved his tongue into her mouth, silencing her. He slid his hand back onto her belly, tracing soft circles in the flesh. Again, his mouth drifted to her pulse point, his tongue darting out to taste the smoothness of her skin. A gasp reached his ears and he looked up.

“Inuyasha, your shoulder.”

He looked towards his left shoulder, noticing the faint, white scar. Shrugging, he muttered, “Feh. So what. It'll be gone in a couple weeks.”

Kagome placed her hands behind her, pushing herself into a sitting position. She adjusted, the wall supporting her back. She tentatively reached a hand out, tracing the outline of the small scar. Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling the sensation on his rough skin. He growled low in his throat, causing her to pull her hand back.

Kagome looked down, her hair falling into her face. She whispered, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Like you said, it'll be gone in a couple weeks.”

Inuyasha opened his eyes, flattening his ears to his skull. “Kagome.”

He hugged her to his chest, a hand on her hair. She pulled back out of his embrace, surprising him when he felt her kiss the scar, her tongue lapping at it as if it were a wound in need of cleaning. His eyes narrowed to slits and a hushed growl escaped. The sensation of her tongue on his scar made lower regions of his body ache. He gripped the bunk frame tightly in a clawed fist, leaning back as she circled the scar with her tongue.

Kagome looked up at him. She kissed him, the salty taste of their skin mingling together. Lifting a clawed hand, Inuyasha ran his thumb on her cheek before easing her back into the corner she had been a few moments before. He delved his tongue deeper into her mouth, draping himself over her. A hand explored under her shirt, cupping a breast again which caused her to arch flush into his bare chest. Inuyasha groaned into her mouth. He broke the kiss off, pulling the shirt up and over her head and tossed it onto the growing pile.

Kagome again whispered, “Inuyasha, we shouldn't. The rest of the ship will---,”

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. “I don't care what the rest of the ship thinks.”

He cupped both breasts, still encased in her undergarment, thus causing her to moan into his ear. Inuyasha smiled before lapping at her throat again, the same point as before. He traced one hand down her side, dipping inside her skirt. His fingers made feather passes over her hips, and he smirked as he felt her buck towards his hand.

Kagome gasped. Her eyes closed and she started to pant. The muskiness of her arousal struck his nose and Inuyasha lapped more at her throat as his hand pushed on the elastic of her skirt, trying to coax it off. Kagome clenched her hands into fists within his mane of hair as she bit her lip. Her hips lifted up towards his hand, allowing him to slide the fabric down around her ankles and off.

Inuyasha danced his fingers over her stomach and waistband of her underwear. He traced circles over her neck with his tongue, growling low as he felt her grip his hair. Then he felt her hands move down his back, the fingernails digging in slightly. Inuyasha lifted his head, looking at her. Kagome's eyes remained closed and her mouth had drawn into a tight line, the teeth digging into her lip. He lapped his tongue at her lips, coaxing them open before taking her mouth. Then he slid his hands down to his own pants, untying the string and sliding them off.

Kagome opened her eyes after he ended the kiss. She gasped. “Inuyasha, are you sure? What if someone wants to talk to us---”

Inuyasha drooped his ears. He said, “I already told you, I don't care what they think.” He pulled back slightly, crouched low on the bunk.

Kagome blushed, her arms crossed over her chest. She whispered, “It's not that I don't want this, Inuyasha. I'm just not sure if someone might come looking for us---,” She looked down, not finishing her sentence.

Inuyasha glanced towards her. His cheeks flamed as well. He looked over towards the wall, then the pile of clothing on the floor. He bent over to pick up his discarded hakama when he felt a hand grab his. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were downcast and a blush tinged her cheeks. “Kagome, I don't want to force----,”

Kagome leaned over, kissing him. She said, “You're not. I just want to be sure that this is what we want.” She looked down at their hands.

Inuyasha lifted her chin. He leaned in, kissing her. She pulled him back with her as she repositioned herself in the corner of the bunk. Their hands let go, and he moved one over her breast, squeezing slightly. “Are you convinced?”

Kagome blushed, and nodded. She arched towards his hand, unable to speak. Her arousal spiked even further, reaching his nose. His other hand slid down her side, tugging at the waistband of her underwear before she lifted her hips to slide them off. Once they were out of his way, he threaded a clawed finger down into the nest of hair, tracing her inner thighs. He licked her throat before grazing his fangs over the pulse point. Kagome panted into his ear, her legs opening slightly for him.

Inuyasha's other hand struggled with the upper undergarment. He slid his hand from her inner thighs. “Damn it. What did you do to this strange garment of yours? You put some spell on it?” He resisted the urge to simply cut it off and throw it across the room.

Kagome giggled. “No. It's just clasped.” She sat up slightly, reaching behind, unhooking it. She tossed it over to the pile. A blush tinged her cheeks and she instinctively crossed her arms over her breasts.

Inuyasha gently slid her arms apart, his hand grasping one of the mounds of soft flesh. He moved his other hand back down towards her thighs, making circles around her inner folds before dipping one clawed finger in. She bucked towards his finger, moaning. Her hand gripped an ear, rubbing it in swift motions. He felt himself respond by bucking towards her. He growled, “Kagome.”

Inuyasha parted her, settling in between her legs. He kissed her while he rubbed her breast. Kagome arched again, their chests touching and he groaned into her mouth heavily. Inuyasha removed his hand completely from her folds, moving his aching flesh towards her heat.

Kagome whispered, “Are you sure?”

Inuyasha snorted. He hissed, his voice strained, “Wench, you ask that one more time---”

Kagome smiled slightly. She ran a hand over his ear. After she moved her hand from his ear, she tangled it into his hair. She closed her eyes as his mouth descended on hers again. Inuyasha pushed inside, muffling her cry. Once the initial pain was over, he moved slowly, his hands gripping her hips. He lowered his mouth to her throat, his fangs pricking the skin. Kagome gasped, moving her hips towards his. Inuyasha groaned against the skin of her neck, pushing deeper inside her body. He liked how the heat surrounded him. One hand massaged her breasts and he moved faster in her body, smelling her arousal drift towards his nose. He grunted, his hips bucking into hers. Inuyasha thrust faster as she traced circles over his back with her palms. She moved against him, soft moans filling his ears.

Inuyasha pinned her hips down to the bunk, driving deeper inside. He felt that she was close as she tightened around him and her eyes fluttered shut. His tongue lapped in circles on her throat. His hips bucked hard into her as she convulsed around him. Inuyasha groaned as he felt her tighten and energy washed over him in a pink light. Pushing a few more times inside, he felt his own release as hers subsided. Inuyasha then sunk his fangs deeply into her throat, licking at the fresh wounds afterwards. Sweat ran down his back and he let go of her hips.

Lifting his head up, he looked at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and she panted heavily. She opened her eyes slightly and Inuyasha gasped. They had gold flecks inside of them now instead of the pure brown from before. He lapped at her mark more, sealing the wounds. He lowered towards her mouth, kissing before resting his forehead on hers. He whispered, “Mine. Mate.”

A knock on the door startled both of them and they glanced towards the sound. As they looked at one another, blushes painted both their cheeks. Inuyasha quickly pulled from her body, frantically pulling on his clothes. His voice cracked as he asked, “Who's there?”

“I was just coming to give Kagome her dress. It's washed and I thought she might want to change back into it.” Polgara remarked. “Oh, and the Old Wolf wants to see everyone on deck soon.”

Inuyasha placed a finger to Kagome's lips. He pulled a blanket over her form before crossing the room. Opening the door slightly, Inuyasha grabbed the dress and closed it again in Polgara's face. He said, “We'll be up in just a few minutes, okay?”

Polgara's laughter reached his ears. “Sure, dear. Just don't take too long getting upstairs, alright?”

Inuyasha tossed the dress at the bunk. He slumped against the door, a hand over his eyes. “Whew, that was close.”

Kagome kept her eyes downcast. She held the blanket up around her naked form as she grabbed her clothes from the floor. She pulled her underwear back on before sliding into the gray peasant dress. Once she was dressed, she dropped the blanket and repacked her school uniform. “We better get upstairs.”

Inuyasha nodded, his cheeks still hot. He adjusted his clothes, strapping Tetsusaiga to his side. Opening the door, he stepped into the dim hallway heading towards the door for the deck. Before he could go further, he felt a hand tug him back. “What the hell. We have to go up on deck, Kago---,”

Sesshomaru hissed into his ear, “Half-breed, you have such horrible timing.” He let go and Inuyasha glared at him.

“What do you care, jackass?” He adjusted his collar.

Sesshomaru brushed past him. “I suggest you go up on deck and find out what is going on.”

Inuyasha was left staring when he saw his brother smirk ever so slightly before melting into the dimness of the cabin hallway. He twitched his ears, snorting. “Feh. Whatever.”

 

They reached the harbor of Mal Gemila at dawn. The sea air hung in a haze over the city before them as they stepped onto the gray cobblestoned wharf. A hill rose from the harbor and they trudged up it, pulling their horses along behind them. Sesshomaru looked around the city, his nose wrinkling slightly from the bombardment of land meeting sea. Rin walked close by his side, her small hand gripping the fabric of his pants.

They turned into a narrow street, the little thief in the front leading the way. “Belgarath, we have to stop and talk to my factor here. It's been awhile since I've been in contact with Yarblek and I'd like to see if they have any information about what we're doing right now.” The man's nose twitched.

The old man nodded. “Alright, Silk. It might help. I'd like to ask him about anything going on in Mallorea as well.”

They reached a warehouse with a rickety stair case up the back. Silk handed his reins over to Belgarath to hold. “I don't know how many of us will fit up there.”

“Why don't you go get him, Silk. We'll find an inn and take him there.”

Silk leaped up the steps two at a time. He knocked on the door, looking in. A man's voice could be heard shouting, “What do you want. Can't you see I'm busy up here?”

Silk laughed. “Is that any way to greet your boss?”

“Radek, is that you?” A portly man stuck his nose out the door, looking down at the group. He whistled. “I take it you want information but can't fit that whole mess up here.”

“You could say that. Why don't you lock up the place and we can find a nice quiet place to talk business.” He pinched his nose.

The man nodded, and said, “Alright.” He locked the door, following Silk down the steps, taking one at a time, his face becoming red with the effort. “We could go to the Lion down the street. The inn doesn't really pay any attention to who is who and doing what. It'll suit our purpose.”

Sesshomaru watched the group as they made their way towards the inn. He watched the small thief as he rubbed his hands together and his beady eyes lit up as the portly man told him some information about business.

Silk said, “Really, Yarblek got all the diamonds and emeralds and he's hoarding them so we get all the profit?”

They reached the inn, handing their horses off to Durnik who insisted on taking care of them before he joined the group inside. Sesshomaru followed the Godslayer in the door. The interior of the inn was dim and dirty straw covered the floor. He gulped in air, holding it to prevent the reeking decay from invading his nose. He glanced over towards Inuyasha and Kagome as he saw her pull on his arm.

She said, “Inuyasha, you have to come in.”

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. His red hood covered his face. “Not on your life.” He sneezed. “It's awful here.”

“Don't make me say 'it. I know it's bad but it's not permanent. Just get in here before I say 'it.” She glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha slowly entered, lifting a sleeve to his nose. He snorted. “Feh. You got me in here. Don't expect me to be happy about it.”

The group sat down around the tables in the far corner of the tavern. Polgara wrinkled her nose. “You couldn't have found something more pleasing than this dive?”

“I'm sorry, Lady. It's just the most discreet place I know. You can say anything here and no one cares so it's essentially the best for business transactions you wouldn't want the Emperor finding out about.” He bowed. “By the way, I'm known as Yurek.”

Zakath laughed from his seat at the table. “I'll just pretend I didn't hear that comment then, Yurek.”

The man's eyes grew wide. “I didn't know it was you, your Majesty. You don't look like the stamp on the coin.”

“Deliberate. I tanned. Do tell us what is going on in my realm. I promise to pretend I didn't hear about the Lion in Mal Gemila.” Zakath winked. “Oh, and let's forget the title for right now, shall we?”

Yurek nodded. “Well, here in the south we've been fairly lucky. The demons haven't gone anywhere too far south of Mal Yaska, but I hear all sorts of reports from the north that aren't all that pretty if you follow. It sounds like Urvon has let the demons run amok up there.”

“Figures.” Belgarath snorted. “He's never had much of a grip on reality to begin with and now that Torak's not around to squash his less coherent plans, he's running free.”

“Anyways, I've heard that most of Karanda is on fire and the demons have set up in that blasted city of Torak's. They can have that wasteland for all I care. I just don't like that they've set out to disrupt commerce on the roads between.” Yurek flagged over a waiter ordering a round of ale for the men.

Silk asked, “I know I'm not going to like this, but how are they disrupting the roads?”

“Simple. They have a raiding party go around eating all the travelers on the road.” Yurek picked up his ale cup. He drank it down quickly. “It doesn't help that you have an all out war in the damn Church, either. You have Grolims fighting with the demons and Grolims fighting against those Grolims with the demons and all of us common folk stuck in the middle. The Grolims who don't have the demons have those blasted Hounds of Torak with them, too. I hear there is a big battle raging to the north for that rusted pool of water Torak called home.”

Belgarath shook his head. “You've got to be kidding me. The Hounds are siding with a group of Grolims at all?”

“That's what I hear. I'm not going any where near there to find out for myself.”

Sesshomaru looked at the cup set in front of him, his nose wrinkling in distaste. The liquid inside smelled foul. He pushed it away from himself, not willing to find out how it tasted. He saw Inuyasha scowl under his hood, doing likewise to the distasteful beverage. So far this inn wasn't fit to breathe in let alone stay.

Rin tugged on his sleeve and Sesshomaru allowed her to climb into his lap. She rested her head onto his chest, watching the conversation taking place around them. Rin looked up, yawing before rubbing an eye. She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Belgarath said, “And in any of your information have you come across the name of Naraku?”

“That one's the worst of the whole bunch. I hear that one was in Mal Yaska about a week ago. Apparently he's got Urvon in his pocket.” Yurek's plump face scrunched in distaste. “I think he's the one who brought that horde from Karanda if you ask me.”

Inuyasha asked, “Who is Urvon?”

Belgarath replied, “The last disciple of Torak. He lost his mind a long time ago. Sounds like Naraku's using him to get what he wants.” He finished off his ale cup, setting it aside.

Kagome asked, “But if he's a disciple of Torak why would he want demons there?”

“He's so mad that I doubt he even realizes it's going on. Either that or he's been told since he's the last of the three disciples he'll be the one elevated to be the new Dark God. It doesn't matter. He's just being manipulated and used and by the time he figures it out it'll be too late.”

Yurek snorted. “Either way, this Naraku is bad for business.”

Sesshomaru scanned the room as he heard a voice remark, “Did they just say Naraku?”

A female voice responded, “I think so.”

The male voice said, “And is that Lord Sesshomaru? What is he doing here?”

In a dim corner of the tavern sat a man and a woman. One wore dark robes and held a staff in his hand and the other wore a slayer outfit, her hair pulled back. Sesshomaru recognized them as the pair that traveled with his brother. He scooted down the table, leaning in. “Half-breed, there are two humans over there.”

Inuyasha looked over towards the pair. His eyes grew wide and he leaned over towards his mate whispering in her ear. He then stood up, crossing towards the other corner of the tavern. “Miroku, Sango, that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group finds out about what everyone has been up to, just what questions will be raised? How will everyone adjust to the addition of Sesshomaru to the group? And how will they react to Inuyasha and Kagome's new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixteen

“Inuyasha, that you?” Miroku stood, peering at him through the hood.

“What do you think, monk?” He pushed his hood back briefly, letting his ears peek out a moment. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just going to ask you the same question.”

Inuyasha cringed slightly as he heard a squeal and saw Kagome rush to Sango, hugging her tightly. He would have to talk to her about that noise later. Kagome cried out, “Sango-chan!”

Sango hugged the girl back, smiling. “Kagome. You're alright.”

Kagome asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Ask the monk. We were in a nice inn the other day until he got caught swindling again.” She glared at Miroku.

Miroku cleared his throat. “Well, now that we've all found one another back, why don't you fill us in?”

Inuyasha snorted. “We were heading towards a village when we came across this grassland and we've been traveling with these people ever since.” He pointed towards the table.

“I see. We also were traveling towards a village to meet you and we found ourselves here. I must say, the people here are rather strange.” Miroku brushed his robes off.

Kagome asked, “Where is Shippo?”

“Upstairs with Kirara.” Sango said. “He's been asking after you for quite some time now.”

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the group. They had ceased their conversation, watching the reunion take place. He crossed his arms. “Feh. We can do all this catching up later.”

Kagome nodded. “Yes, we've met a few people here as we've traveled.”

Inuyasha crossed back towards the table with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome following close behind. He sat back down into the seat by his brother, waiting for the obvious questions to begin. Belgarath was the first. “Well, who do we have here?”

Kagome said, “These are our friends. The monk is named Miroku and the woman is named Sango.”

Miroku and Sango looked over the large traveling group, their evident shock at the two brothers sitting next to one another not lost on Inuyasha. Miroku recovered first, clearing his throat. “Yes, I am a humble Buddhist monk named Miroku. And who are the lovely ladies amongst the table?”

Sango glared at him, clenching her hand into a fist. She ground out, “Monk, don't press your luck.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He muttered, “Some things never change.” He turned, looking at the pair. “Sit down and quit making a scene.”

Miroku held his hand up. “I only asked a question.”

Kagome stood back up. She went towards Sango and pointed towards Polgara. She said, “That is Lady Polgara. The red-haired woman is named Ce'Nedra.” Then, she pointed towards the men, one by one, introducing them to her friend.

Miroku overheard the introduction of the ladies and he smiled in their direction. He extended his hand towards Polgara, asking, “My dear lady, would you like a proposition?”

Polgara's gray eyes looked at him with suspicion. “What sort of proposition?”

“Would you like to bear my children?” Miroku rushed the last sentence before Sango could smack him in the head.

Inuyasha shook his head. He grumbled, “That monk just will never learn.”

His brother whispered in his ear, “Does he not know that she is mated?”

“No and even if he did I doubt that'd stop him.” Inuyasha put a hand over his eyes. “Let's see how he gets himself out of this one without Sango killing him.”

Polgara stared at him, her eyes narrowed momentarily. Then a deep, rich laugh emanated from her throat and she shook her head. She said, “Oh dear.” She continued to laugh which caused Miroku to slump until he remembered the other lady at the table. Polgara caught her breath. “I'm quite attached already, thank you.”

Before Miroku could ask the same question of Ce'Nedra, Garion placed his arms around the tiny, red-head. His expression alone caused the monk to put his hands up in defeat. He said, “Ah well, there are always other ladies to ask.” This earned him a smack in the back of the head from Sango.

Sango had her eyes still locked on Miroku. She also formed a fist at her side. She asked, “What is going on with Naraku, anyways?”

Inuyasha said, “Basically he's raising hell and we have to go and stop him.”

Belgarath sighed. He said, “We should, perhaps, find an inn for the night to stay in. Thank you Yurek for your information about what's going on in Mallorea. I'm sure we'll find time to ask for more if we need it.” The old man stood. “Why don't you tell your friends to gather their items and we'll be on our way.”

Yurek nodded. He stood, “Kheldar, if you need to talk to me I'll be doing records in the office.” He exited the dingy inn.

Sango glared at Miroku. “Come on, monk. Let's go get Shippo and Kirara and see if we can actually stay in the same inn with these people after the horrible swindle you pulled.”

Miroku sighed. “My dear Sango, I'm sure we'll be just fine.”

Inuyasha snorted. He stood, his arms crossed in his haori sleeves. He twitched his ears a couple times under his hood. How on earth would they hide Shippo's tail and Kirara's twin tails? It would not be good for everyone to see those things until they were certain only the group could see them. He rubbed a clawed foot on the back of his leg, waiting.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came back down the stairs. Sango had strapped her weapon to her back and had Kirara in a basket, the one from Kagome's bicycle. This took care of the tails issue. Shippo, on the other hand, rode on Miroku's shoulder, his tail twitching. They had to hide his tail or they'd find themselves having to make a lot of unnecessary explanations. Shippo immediately launched himself off of Miroku's shoulder upon sighting Kagome. He cried out, “Kagome! You're here!”

Kagome caught him, hugging him tightly to her chest. She said, “Yes, I'm here. How have you been?”

Shippo said, “I've been alright. Where were you and Inuyasha?”

Kagome smiled. She pointed towards the group behind her and remarked, “We were with these nice people.”

Shippo looked them over, climbing onto Kagome's shoulder. He looked wide eyed when he noticed Sesshomaru and ducked behind her head. Inuyasha sighed. Too late. Everyone by now had to have seen the young fox's tail. Inuyasha stalked over towards Kagome, plucking the young fox child off his mate's shoulder by the tail. Shippo cried out, “Kagome, he's being mean to me!”

“Inuyasha, put him down.” She crossed her arms looking at the two of them.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. He set him down onto his own shoulder. “We should get going if we're going to get to this new inn.” Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed all the expressions of shock.

Polgara peered at the two of them. “The child has a tail. Is he also like you, Inuyasha?”

Shippo puffed his chest out on Inuyasha's shoulder. “I'm full-demon.”

Inuyasha snorted, raising a fist. He said, “You're also a brat. Your point?”

Belgarath shook his head. “Well, I suppose we should get out of here before we draw too much attention to this odd group. We'll ask questions when we get to the inn. In the meantime, cover that tail of his.”

Kagome opened her arms for Shippo, letting him climb into them. She then wrapped him tightly to her chest. She said, “Inuyasha, can you grab the coat I have in my bag? It'll do for a blanket to hide his tail while we get into the inn.”

Inuyasha grumbled briefly about the irritation that Shippo brought as he pulled a jacket from her bag. He handed it to her, watching her wrap it around Shippo. Once that was complete, they exited the inn into the dark alley way.

Silk lead the way, slinking through the back alleys until they reached the cleaner side of town. They approached a white washed inn and stopped in front of it. Belgarath said, “With our special guest here we should get any room we want. But, what type of arrangements would you like?”

“One big room for the lot of us, please,” Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's ears drooped at the idea of sharing a room with everyone. He had hoped he'd have Kagome all to himself now that they were no longer on a ship and it would not matter nearly as much what they did. Apparently she had different ideas. An innkeeper brought him back to the situation as he said, “Travelers, you looking to stay here?”

Belgarath nodded. “Yes, we'd like two suites if at all possible.”

The man said, “I don't think we have any left. We're down to single rooms.”

Zakath stepped forward. “Would you mind opening some up for us, good innkeeper?”

The man blinked. “Your Majesty, I did not know you were traveling with these people. Certainly. The rooms are yours. As many as you would like.”

“Thank you.”

The innkeeper put his hand out when Miroku attempted to pass through. He said, “All but this one, Your Majesty.”

Miroku held his hands up. “I don't know what you're talking about, good innkeeper.”

“You know full well what I mean, you swindler. You tried to swindle me out of my best rooms when you didn't have the money to pay for them.”

“Surely there has to be some sort of mistake.” Miroku tried to laugh off the charge that he had swindled his way into the inn earlier.

Inuyasha caught with his ears Sango's remark, “Sure, he never lies his way into a fancy place.”

Zakath glared in Miroku's direction. He untied the strings on his belt, letting a purse fall into his hands. “Here, let this be payment.”

The innkeeper took it from the Emperor's hand, counting the gold. “Right this way.”

The group was escorted to two massive suites adjacent from one another. Once everyone was situated, Belgarath asked, “Would you like to formally introduce your friend there?”

Shippo wiggled his way out of Kagome's jacket. He climbed back onto her shoulder, looking over the group. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Hopefully the young kit would miss the mark that identified her as his. It wouldn't do for the child to react with all these people in the room.

Kagome said, “He's Shippo, a young fox demon.”

“Fox demon? That explains the tail, I suppose.” Belgarath scratched his beard. “You aren't telling us everything that comes with the man and woman, though.”

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances before Miroku said, “If I might say something, we are companions of both Kagome and Inuyasha. I, as I introduced myself earlier, am a Buddhist monk and Sango-sama here is a demon slayer.”

“Demon slayer? But if that child is a demon and Inuyasha's half, not to mention Sesshomaru, why would she travel with the group?” Belgarath asked.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all turned to look at the mentioned Demon Lord. They had acted as if he was not in the room, unsure of what to say about him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, the jackass is here. Get over it.” He pulled his hood back, a clawed hand itching an ear. “She's after Naraku like the rest of us.”

Sango eased her weapon down onto the floor. She said, “Exactly. What is Naraku doing?”

Belgarath replied, “I'll let your companions fill you in on the situation. However, later on, I will ask that we sit down and talk as a large group. We've been traveling for awhile and I know some of us would like to rest.”

Silence fell over the room as soon as the others had left. Inuyasha sat down on the richly patterned carpet, his legs crossed and his hands holding his feet. He looked around the expansive room, three side rooms marked by doors. He flicked an ear when he felt Shippo crawl onto his back and ask in a shaky voice, “Inuyasha, why is he here?”

Inuyasha snorted. He picked the child up by the tail, setting him down onto the floor. “Don't you worry why he's here.”

Kagome said, “Sango, I'm sure you'd like a bath. Why don't you and I find Lady Polgara and she can help us set up a bath.”

Sango looked warily over the men in the room. She nodded. “Alright, Kagome. It sounds like a good plan.”

After the ladies left the room, Miroku said, “Well, it certainly has been a strange couple weeks. What have you been doing, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha glared at the monk. He said, “Same thing as you. Trying to find out what's going on with Naraku.”

“Inuyasha, you know what I mean.” Miroku pointed his staff towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said, “I suggest you do not point that at me, monk.”

Inuyasha blew hair from his face. He rolled his eyes. “Now you went and did it.” He stood, standing in between the two. “Listen, it's not a big deal. We're traveling together and that's that.”

Rin peeked around Sesshomaru's shoulder when she spotted Shippo also peeking around Miroku's. She stepped out tentatively, uncertain of what these strange newcomers might do. Her gaze shifted towards Sesshomaru, asking silently if she might approach the young fox child. Sesshomaru only nodded his acceptance and Rin stepped slowly out. She laughed when she saw Shippo hide behind Miroku further before he looked at her. Shippo put one foot down, probing how safe it might be to approach the young girl. Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Rin said, “What's your name? Mine is Rin.”

Shippo stuttered before responding, “My name is Shippo.” His green eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's golden. He stood, shaking slightly, wary that he might do something wrong and provoke the Demon Lord.

Rin clapped her hands. She said, “I like it.”

Shippo shifted his eyes towards Rin. He said, “I like yours, too.” He flicked his gaze towards Inuyasha, trying to get some reassurance. Shippo jumped when he felt a pair of arms go around him as Rin hugged him.

“Are you like Sesshomaru-sama?” She pulled away, looking at his tail.

Shippo nodded slowly. He said, “I'm a fox.”

Sesshomaru stood, causing Shippo to scramble back towards Miroku. He said, “Half-breed, do you know where your mate keeps those colored objects of hers?”

Again the room fell silent. Inuyasha glared over at his brother. He saw from the corner of his eye Shippo's eyes widen and Miroku's expression become smug. Inuyasha stood from his spot in the corner, shoving a finger into his brother's face. “Thanks a lot, asshole. Now everyone knows.” He crossed his arms. “They're some where in her bag. By the way, her name is Kagome.”

Shippo peeked around Miroku's form. He stared at Inuyasha in wonder. He asked, his voice quavering, “Is it true?”

Inuyasha turned and looked at the small fox demon. “Yeah, and what you gonna do about it?” He flattened his ears. One hand made a fist and he shook it in Shippo's direction. “It's none of your business.”

Miroku smirked. “I'll have to ask for details later when the children aren't present.”

Inuyasha shook his fist at the monk. “Only if you want Tetsusaiga shoved up your ass.”

Sesshomaru dug around in Kagome's bag, looking for the crayons. He remarked, “Little brother, I suggest you not point a finger in my face again.” He held the box of crayons in his hand. “Rin.”

Rin clapped her hands upon seeing the crayons. She went over to the Demon Lord. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Take these and occupy yourself.” Sesshomaru tilted his hand slightly, letting the box slide into Rin's open palms.

Rin nodded. She smiled and said, “Shippo, why don't you come color with me?”

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. He shifted his gaze to Rin before agreeing. Shippo followed the young girl to a small table. He pulled something from his jacket. “Here, we need this to color on.” He set down a piece of paper in between them.

Inuyasha's attention was pulled back to their side of the room when his brother's quiet voice asked, “Half-breed, what do the monk and slayer have against Naraku?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He snorted. Inuyasha tilted his head towards the monk, indicating that Miroku should answer the question. He saw Miroku sit down next to him, his staff leaning against a corner.

Miroku said, “May I respond?”

“Go ahead.”

He said, “It's rather simple. Naraku has placed a curse on my family. I do not think I should speak about Sango's reason.” Miroku adjusted the beads covering his Wind Tunnel.

“A curse. What sort of curse?”

“He has placed into my hand a curse that will eventually consume me. It is called the Wind Tunnel and if it is uncovered it shall suck everything into it. Unless I destroy Naraku, I shall too follow my grandfather and father.” Miroku squeezed his hand.

“And the fox kit?”

Inuyasha said, “He's with us because he lost his father and couldn't avenge him alone. Kagome adopted him.” Inuyasha saw Shippo hunch over the paper, drawing. His tail twitched ever so slightly in concentration. Rin's giggles could be heard as well and Inuyasha shook his head in their direction.

Miroku asked, “I might ask you, if it doesn't intrude, why you have the little girl with you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru turned a cold gaze on the monk. Inuyasha looked from one to the other. The monk's question had struck a nerve and he had to defuse the situation and fast. Sesshomaru replied, “I suggest you keep your curiosity to yourself.”

Inuyasha leaned towards Miroku. He said, “Why don't you go set up the room you're going to stay in for the night, alright?” Miroku nodded, grabbing his staff in his hand as he opened one of the suite doors. Once the monk was gone, Inuyasha said, “Now that the monk is gone, I'd like an answer to his question.”

Sesshomaru glared at him. “Half-breed, I owe you no explanations.”

“Give it a rest, Sesshomaru. Just answer the question.” Inuyasha stared at his brother, unwilling to move until he got an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Sesshomaru finally answer the question Miroku raised? Sango and Kagome share a conversation. What were Miroku and Sango doing all this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventeen

Kagome relaxed into the warm water, sighing in contentment. It had been a long journey and awhile since she could take a decent bath. The crossing of the Sea of the East left little room for bathing, after all. She closed her eyes, sinking further into the tub. “This is heaven.”

Sango entered the tub, sinking into the steamy depths as well. She sighed, dunking her hair into the water. After she grew comfortable, Sango asked, “Kagome, just who are we traveling with?”

Kagome opened an eye. She said, “When Inuyasha and I came over a hill we met these people. They've been a big help, I must say.”

“Kagome, you didn't say they were royalty. That one who paid to get Miroku in, the innkeeper called him 'your Majesty.' How many are royalty?” Sango asked, squeezing her hair free of water.

Kagome said, “Well, Zakath is the Emperor of Mallorea, and the blond one, his name is Garion. He's the King of Riva. His wife is Queen Ce'Nedra.” She paused. “The one called Silk is really a prince named Prince Kheldar. I think they said he was from a place called Drasnia.”

“So everyone you've traveled with is royalty of some sort?” Sango sunk lower into the water.

“No. Lady Polgara, Durnik and Belgarath are sorcerers. They're different, although they're related to Garion.” Kagome rinsed her shampoo out.

“Sorcerers? What do you mean?” Sango's brown eyes looked shocked.

“They're able to change shape and do things with their minds. They call it the Will and the Word. I don't really understand it.” Kagome washed her arms.

Sango fell silent. She washed her hair, wrapping it up in a pile on her head when she was finished. She reached for the soap, smiling slightly when Kagome's fingers brushed hers. Sango asked, “Kagome, what is going on with Inuyasha and his brother?”

“What do you mean?” Kagome cocked her head to one side. “Oh, you mean that they're not killing one another.”

“Yeah, that.”

“Well, when we showed up in that valley, Sesshomaru was there. That little girl he has with him was ill. I guess they called a truce cause they haven't really fought since---at least not with swords.” Kagome stretched out in the tub.

“How long have they had this truce?” Sango also stretched out into the tub.

“Since we got there about three weeks ago. I don't know. They seem to be behaving for the most part. That's if you overlook their need to call each other names constantly.” Kagome sighed. She lifted her hair, moving it away from her neck. She looked in Sango's direction when she heard a gasp.

“Kagome, what is that bite wound on your throat?” Sango's eyes were concerned.

Kagome grazed her hand over the mark that Inuyasha had placed on her skin. It felt rough, the scab still setting. Kagome winced slightly. “It's nothing, really.”

“Nothing? It looks like something or someone bit you. Are you alright?”

Kagome blushed. “Inuyasha did it.”

“Inuyasha? He hurt you? I'll make sure he---,” Sango held a fist up.

“Not like that.” Her cheeks flamed further. “Uh, Inuyasha and I---we're---we're mates now.”

“Mates?” Sango's eyes widened. “Did you just say what I think you did?” She moved towards Kagome in the water.

“Yes. It happened on the ship ride over here.” Kagome looked away.

Sango smiled. “It's about time.”

Kagome gasped, looking over towards her friend. “About time? What do you mean?”

“Kagome, come on, we all know you two wanted that for a long time. You just kept denying it. It's about time you two figured it out and let it happen.” Sango smiled wide. “Now, let's just hope the monk doesn't find out or we'll have trouble.”

Kagome sighed. She said, “Was it that obvious?”

“Uh huh. Even Shippo knew you two were dancing around one another.”

“Even Shippo?” Kagome's blush deepened. “I'm so embarrassed.”

“Don't be. You needed the right time.” Sango's expression grew serious. “But, I have to ask one thing---what about Kikyo? If you're mates, what will Inuyasha do if we should come across her?”

Kagome looked at her friend. “I don't know.” She looked at the water, the suds disappearing. “I guess we'll see when the time comes. I'm not going to bring up the issue of Kikyo with him. It'd hurt both of us and I really don't want to do that.”

Sango sighed. “Just be careful, Kagome.”

“So---” Kagome swished her hand in the water. “What were you and Miroku doing this whole time, anyways?”

Sango sighed, sinking lower into the tub. “I was hoping you'd not ask me that question.” She closed her eyes. “Let's see, we arrived in this city and he swindled the innkeeper of this inn first thing. He claimed he could keep all demons at bay. Then he got caught in one of his famous ladies moments asking every lady to bear his child---including the innkeeper's daughter.” Sango clenched her fists. “That's when we got thrown out. He did that little game in about three other inns until we ended up in the inn you found us in.”

Kagome shook her head. “Figures. I'm not surprised that he was doing that sort of thing at all.”

Sango slapped the water. “He just can't control himself.” Sango exited the tub, drying herself off. “I swear, one of these days someone is going to kill him.” After she slid her kimono on, Sango ran a comb through her hair. “Other than that, we've been trying to hear anything at all about Naraku and what's going on. All we've heard about is that there are demons ravaging the north. Then we ran into you.”

Kagome also exited the tub, drying herself off. She pulled back on her underwear and the peasant dress. “Sounds like you've had a rough time since you came to this city.”

“Yeah, and no thanks to that monk.” Sango put her ribbon back in, preparing to go back to the rooms assigned to them.

 

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. He really did not want to explain how Rin had come to join him. This was his business---and no one else's. It was best if the subject was dropped. “Do you not have something to do, half-breed?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He said, “I'm not leaving till I get an answer.” His jaw jutted out, displaying his utter refusal to respect privacy.

Sesshomaru looked towards the kit and Rin as they continued to color. He then locked his gaze onto Inuyasha. “Shortly after a fight we had over Tetsusaiga, I was left to recuperate. A young girl came and provided food. She was mute.” Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she laughed. “Once I recovered, I came across the same girl, dead. Wolves had attacked and slain her.” He paused, looking at the child hunched over the paper, crayon in hand. “It was Rin. I, attempting to understand the sword our father left me, used it to revive the young girl. She has been with me ever since.”

“Wait a minute, you mean the pup was dead?” Inuyasha looked towards the two children coloring as well.

“That is what I said.” Sesshomaru locked eyes with Inuyasha. “Now, let us drop the matter.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I don't know what to say. Your sword did that? And you kept saying how Tenseiga was worthless.”

“I did. I also said let us drop the matter.” Sesshomaru stood. “I am going to set up the room that Rin and I shall share.” He crossed to the door opposite the one Miroku had entered. Once inside, he surveyed the room. It had a bed in one corner, a chair in another, and a small fire place.

Sesshomaru thought about that moment when he had come across Rin's limp body. At first, reviving her had been an act of curiosity---an experiment to see what his sword was capable of and nothing more. He hadn't had a plan for what he would do with the girl after he cut the spirits of the underworld away. He could not have predicted the little human child remaining with him and becoming so loyal.

Sesshomaru crossed to the window, looking out into the city. He contemplated why he had done what he had. Why did it matter so much to him if the small human child lived or not? Looking out into the street, he saw the lamps by the inn become lit as men walked on stilts. It amazed him sometimes that the human race was capable of anything. Yet, he had revived a small girl out of curiosity. Not only had he revived her, but he allowed her to travel with him. Sesshomaru really didn't have the answer as to why he did so, it just was.

The door opened slowly, and Rin stepped in. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Rin.” Sesshomaru turned, looking at the small child. She looked so fragile in the doorway. These were traits he usually abhorred in others. They were traits to look down upon and for those who possessed these traits the best thing to do was to annihilate them. Yet, with Rin, Sesshomaru felt otherwise.

“Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to see what I colored?” Rin held a small piece of paper in her hand. She stepped forward, looking proud of her accomplishment.

Sesshomaru leaned over slightly, looking at the object. He saw that she had made a picture of Ah-Un. The two headed dragon looked crude and out of proportion, the tail much bigger than either of the heads. Although the drawings were not accurate in any way, Rin's attempt at drawing them at all made Sesshomaru smile briefly. At least this time she hadn't drawn a picture of him. “Very nice, Rin.”

Rin smiled wide, her face lighting up. “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.” She turned, heading towards the door. “I'm going to go draw another picture.”

“Rin,” Sesshomaru called her attention. She turned back around, looking at him, her innocent face focused completely on his. “Stay in here for now.”

“Alright, Sesshomaru-sama.” She joined him by the window, the drawing still clutched tightly into her hand. Rin looked up at him. “What's out there?”

“The city.” He looked back out the window, seeing other buildings with the soft glow of candle light.

“Oh.” Rin startled him when she hugged him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl. He put his hand on the back of her head, gently rubbing the fine hair. “You should rest before supper time.”

 

Inuyasha sat watching Shippo after his brother had left. Rin wasn't far behind her lord. The kit was hard at work making some sort of picture with the crayons from Kagome's time. He thought about what his brother had told him. The little pup had been slain by wolves and his brother, the coldest being he had ever known, had brought the child back to life and kept her. Perhaps his brother wasn't nearly as cold as he thought. The past few weeks had shown him that his brother, while calculating and distant, didn't mean that he didn't feel. Inuyasha shook his head. He muttered, “I'm giving myself a headache trying to figure out what he's up to.”

“Well, now that we're mostly alone, would you like to fill me in with what's really going on?” Miroku stood, looking down at Inuyasha before he sat back down onto the carpet as well.

Inuyasha glared at him. “I already told you, we're traveling together and that's that. There's nothing else to tell.”

“Well, did he answer my question?”

Inuyasha grit his teeth. “It's none of your business so just drop it.” He didn't want to share something that personal with the monk---not just yet. That was Sesshomaru's place.

“Alright, if you won't tell me about that, will you tell me about you and Kagome?” His brows waggled.

“No. Just go back to that room you were setting up and leave me alone.” Inuyasha felt shaken more than anything about what he had learned about Rin. It did not help that he had the monk asking him about things that had nothing to do with him. As if he would disclose information about their mating to a lecherous monk like him.

Miroku slumped. “Ah well, maybe someday you'll tell me.”

“Listen, if you dare ask any questions of Kagome I'll make sure you personally get to know Tetsusaiga.” Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Kagome and I---we became mates on the ship coming here. No, I'm not going to tell you how that all came about. All you need to know is that we're mates and that's that.”

Miroku nodded. “I can respect the lady's privacy. I won't ask her any questions.” He smiled. “You know, it was about time you finally did something with Kagome, after all.”

Inuyasha turned, looking towards Miroku. His eyes widened and his ears flattened to his skull. “What does that mean?”

“I'm just saying, you two were avoiding the obvious for so long.” Miroku's expression became serious. “I do, however, have one question. What about Kikyo? You have become Kagome's mate and that means you are her mate for life. What will happen if we should come across Kikyo?”

Inuyasha ran a tongue over a fang. He sighed. “I guess we'll find out if it ever happens.” He looked towards the carpet, tracing the geometric design with his eyes. “I guess I've made my choice and I have to be fully committed.”

“I'd say you might have to think about it at least.” Miroku shook his head. “So, Inuyasha, will you at least tell me why you and your brother haven't killed each other yet?”

Inuyasha sighed. “Listen, when we found each other he had that little girl with him and she was sick. I didn't feel like fighting with him when the girl was ill.”

“That is understandable, but the child is better. Why have you two not fought? In fact, it seemed as if the two of you were relying on one another the whole trip from that inn to this one.” Miroku arched an eyebrow.

“We're not at home, we don't really know what's going on with any of these strange people, and we both know Naraku is involved. Sesshomaru doesn't like Naraku any more than I do and it seems he's decided to set aside the feud for now. Are you satisfied?” Inuyasha crossed his arms, blowing hair from his face.

“How do you feel about traveling with your brother?”

“Now what does that mean?”

“Well, do you feel like you'll start the fight again after Naraku's destroyed?”

“The jackass seems to think it's petty and pointless. So I highly doubt it. I don't really feel like fighting with him, either. If he doesn't start it, I won't.” Inuyasha looked at the monk. “You haven't told me what you were doing in this city this whole time.”

“Oh, that, “ Miroku replied. “Mostly Sango and I have been going from inn to inn. We haven't heard much of Naraku until today.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Doesn't surprise me.” He looked towards the door, wondering if his mate would ever return from her bath. He sighed. “All I know is we've ended up in the middle of some weird religious war and I don't like it. Somehow Naraku's involved in that, too.”

“Religious war?” Miroku adjusted the beads over the Wind Tunnel.

“Yeah. Some Grolims are arguing with these other Grolims and as far as I can understand it, they're priests of some sort.” Inuyasha scratched an ear with his back foot.

“Sounds messy.”

“It is. Far as I can tell, we really have nothing to do with that part except the fact that Naraku's going to throw what ever he can muster at us. Doesn't matter to me. In the end I'm going to kill him anyways.” Inuyasha flicked his eyes back towards the door, hoping Kagome would arrive soon.

“Ah, I see. Naraku's stirring up trouble, then.”

The door opened and Kagome and Sango entered. Sango stormed past the two men, her expression sour. She glared over her shoulder at Miroku before sitting down in one of the chairs to finish combing her hair. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, shaking her head.

Inuyasha looked at Sango, then Miroku. “Alright, what did you do this time?”

“What ever do you mean? I haven't done anything.” Miroku held his hands up. “I was in this suite the whole time.”

Kagome leaned over, whispering, “Sango's just mad about the fact that he got them kicked out of inns.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Figures.” He leaned in, lapping at her mark briefly. Kagome shivered under his touch and again he regretted having to share a suite with so many. He sniffed, her hair smelling of flowers. “What did you wash your hair with?”

“Shampoo, like always.” She ran a comb through the strands slowly. “I had to get all the sea salt out.” She hit a snag, working through it slowly.

Inuyasha sighed. She smelled faintly of him but so much had been washed off. He saw Shippo stand up, crossing the room. Shippo sat down by Kagome. The young fox kit asked, “Is it true that you're Inuyasha's mate now?”

Inuyasha raised a fist to hit the kit but lowered it when he saw Kagome glare. She nodded. “Yes, Shippo.”

Inuyasha shook his fist again at the kit. “Yeah, and you still haven't said what you're going to do about it.”

Kagome gritted her teeth together. “Inuyasha, don't.” She said, “Does it bother you?”

“No. It doesn't bother me.” Shippo hugged Kagome. “I'm just glad we finally found everyone back.”

Kagome hugged him back. “I am, too.” She let Shippo go, setting her comb down. “I ran into Lady Polgara on the way here. She said that we should go down to supper in the mess hall in about a half an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they leave Mal Gemila for Mal Zeth, what will they encounter on the road? Just who is this new juggler and why do they allow him to travel with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighteen

Dusk approached as they passed through the gates of Mal Gemila towards the open road that lay before. Inuyasha twitched his ears under his hood, his eyes scanning ahead. He kept a firm grip on the reins to his horse as he walked next to Kagome. Leaving at nightfall unnerved him, although he understood why they did it. It would be easier to hide their departure under the guise of twilight to anyone who might be looking for them.

Once everyone had passed through the gates, Belgarath held his hand up, asking them to halt. “We're on our way to Mal Zeth. The road up ahead is straight and patrolled. Since we have the Emperor with us, it'd be best not to call attention to his Majesty. We want to be as anonymous for as much and as long as possible. That means until we're inside the palace walls we should try to keep anyone from taking notice of us. We'll travel by night so that when we arrive into the city, Zakath here won't have an entire entourage waiting for us.”

They continued down the road when Inuyasha saw in the impending twilight a sight he hadn't expected. A man approached them by walking on his hands and just before he crossed paths with them he flipped over. “Tis a lovely night fer a stroll, don't y' know? Mind if I walk the road apiece with yer fine folk?” Now that they were up close, Inuyasha noticed that the odd man wore flamboyant robes in brilliant greens, reds, and golds.

Belgarath shrugged. “I don't see why not.”

“The name's Feldegast and me trade is in storytellin' and jugglin'.” He drew out five balls, tossing them into the air and juggled them rapidly. “You wouldn't be headin' off towards the Imperial City, now would ya?”

Polgara nodded. “Yes, that's exactly where we're going.”

Inuyasha wondered why---after all the speeches about not letting others take notice of them---these two in particular were all but giving into the strange man. He sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent from the juggler, but it differed slightly enough that he couldn't place it. There was something odd about the man and he'd find out what it was. Inuyasha placed his hand into Kagome's, keeping a firm grip on his mate around this stranger.

“And what business would such fine folk as yerselves have in the city?” Feldegast looked over the group.

Polgara said, “We have some important matters to discuss with his Majesty.”

“I reckon it can't be a good time to be disturbin' him, Lady-O. I hear there be demons about ravagin' the country. He's got his hands mighty full about now an' I don't think he'd be open for any social calls.” Feldegast winked.

“I think we'll manage.” Polgara smiled fondly back at the juggler.

Kagome giggled into Inuyasha's ear. “I like him. He's funny.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. If you say so.” He looked over the juggler before locking eyes with his brother. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice that something was off about the odd man before them. He nodded towards Sesshomaru before looking back over the group. It still didn't make sense to him that Belgarath had told them to keep themselves unnoticed only to pick up a straggler on the road. Something was going on that they weren't quite revealing.

“Yer an odd little group if you don't mind me saying so.” Feldegast looked them over, juggling more objects.

“And you're an odd man,” Belgarath replied. “Let's be on our way. We're not going to get closer to Mal Zeth standing around in the road.”

They followed the man down the road, leading their horses until they were far enough away from the walls. It would be easier to be undetected that way as the hooves of their horses wouldn't make noise until they were far from the city. As they walked, Feldegast juggled items that seemed to appear out of thin air as he told stories to Polgara and Ce'Nedra. Again, Belgarath stopped them, directing them to mount their horses. One of the pack horses was freed for the juggler's use.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath at the idea of having to climb back onto the smelly beast again. Once adjusted, he followed the group as they road into the deepening twilight. His eyes adjusted quickly and he looked around the road, cautious. He left Kagome's side briefly, joining his brother in the rear of the group. “Hey, jackass---”

Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha, one brow raised. “What is it, half-breed?”

“We should keep an eye on the road. These humans can't see that well in the dark so why don't you watch the front while I keep an eye on the rear.” Inuyasha twitched his ears again under his hood as he heard the juggler laugh.

Sesshomaru nodded. He nudged Rin from her doze. “Rin, go with Inuyasha.” He looked over at Inuyasha. “Let Rin ride with your mate.” Sesshomaru eased Rin at Inuyasha, and she easily locked her arms around his neck. Then, Sesshomaru kicked his horse to a trot so he could take the lead by Silk.

Inuyasha sighed, returning to Kagome. She asked, “What was that all about?”

“Sesshomaru is going to keep an eye on the road, that's all.” Inuyasha let his horse slow, stepping in pace with Kagome's. “Human eyes don't see well in the dark.” He eased Rin towards her and Kagome helped the little girl adjust into the saddle. Once Inuyasha was satisfied that the two were steady he pulled his hand back.

Kagome nodded. “I see.” She drew the cloak Polgara had given her tightly around herself. “It's a bit chilly tonight.”

Inuyasha snorted. He shrugged his fire rat off, offering it to her. “Take it. You and the pup need to stay warm.”

Kagome smiled. “I couldn't do that. What if you need it? I'll just ask Lady Polgara for another cloak.”

Inuyasha shook the robe at her. “Just take it already. I'll be fine.”

Kagome sighed. She took the offering, wrapping it around herself and Rin. Rin peeked out between the folds, giggling. “Thank you, Inuyasha-sama.”

Inuyasha ruffled Rin's hair. He then ran his thumb on Kagome's mark. “I'm going to watch the road behind us. Stay close to Sango and Miroku.”

Kagome nodded. She drew her horse by Sango, instantly falling into conversation with her. Inuyasha let his horse drift back towards the end of the group, as he cast a look over his shoulder to the road behind. He didn't want anything sneaking up on them as they traveled by night.

Inuyasha pulled his hood down, revealing his ears so he could listen better. A voice asked, “Hear anything?” Glancing over, he saw that it was Durnik. He said, “I thought I'd keep you company if that was alright.” The plain faced man sniffed the air. “It smells like rain.”

Inuyasha snorted, but sniffed the air as well. “Feh.” The man was right. It did smell of rain. The last thing they needed was to get washed out. Kagome didn't need to get rained on---even if she did have his fire rat.

The juggler joined them as well. “Are ye two having a party all by yerselves back here?” He looked over the two men. “My, those are certainly strange appendages ye have dog-eared boy, don't y' know?”

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull. He had hoped to be able to be on alert, not entertain the new guest with his appearance. “I hear better than you silly humans if that's what you mean.” He swiveled one ear back towards the road. “I hear thunder.”

Durnik nodded. “I'll let Belgarath know. We might want to set up camp so the ladies don't get chilled.” He turned his horse, riding up towards the middle to speak with the old sorcerer. This left Inuyasha and Feldegast alone.

Feldegast juggled six objects and one seemed to glow as it went about in the circle. It disappeared without being dropped and Inuyasha wondered again what was going on with this strange entertainer they had picked up. “So what are ye exactly if ye don't mind me askin'.”

Inuyasha sighed. He turned one ear back towards the road, trying to hear the distant rumblings of thunder. Upon hearing none, he hoped the storm would pass over them long enough to make good distance through the night. “I'm a half-breed.” He adjusted his prayer beads around his neck. It would be better to not say that he was half-demon and alarm the man. Inuyasha still didn't know why Belgarath had welcomed him, but he wasn't willing to take chances either.

Durnik returned, interrupting the discussion. “Belgarath said we'd travel for about three more hours and set up camp. The storm shouldn't reach us for quite some time though if we hear more rumblings we'll set up camp sooner.”

Inuyasha nodded. He pulled his hood back over his ears, hoping to cut off any more questions from the juggler. Inuyasha followed the group, keeping an eye on his whereabouts. Hopefully nothing would occur through the night.

 

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He looked irritated and cautious. She sighed, looking back towards Sango. Rin called her attention when she adjusted under the fire rat Inuyasha had lent them. “Kagome-sama, do you like the new funny talking man?”

Kagome smiled. “He's funny. Do you like him?”

Rin nodded vigorously. She looked around, noticing Sango. “Kagome-sama, what's her name?”

“Sango, Rin-chan.” She smiled towards Sango who looked surprised.

“Hello Sango-sama. My name is Rin.” Rin smiled wide at the demon slayer.

Sango's eyes widened. She smiled, then said, “It's nice to meet you.” Kagome couldn't help but notice the hint of sorrow in Sango's eyes as she looked at the child.

Miroku pulled his horse alongside Kagome's on the opposite side from Sango. He smiled at Kagome and Rin. “Well, who is this pretty lady we have here?”

“Monk, don't even think of asking that child that question.” Sango ground her teeth together and Kagome sighed. Some things would never change.

“You misunderstand, Sango. My intentions are entirely pure. I would never ask such a question of such a young girl,” he replied to Sango's accusation that he might say something perverted to Rin. He smiled wide at Rin, stating, “I am Miroku and I hear that you are named Rin. Such a lovely name for a lovely girl.”

Rin giggled, then hid her face in the fire rat. She whispered into Kagome's ear, “Is he always like that?”

Shippo peeked around Miroku's shoulder. “Ignore him. He's always like that.” He had a lollipop in his hand. He licked it as he perched on Miroku.

Rin looked towards the small fox child. “Shippo-kun, why do you ride on his shoulder?”

Shippo blushed and Kagome laughed. He stuttered for a few moments before saying, “Well, it's just easier. I can keep my balance better than being on my own horse.” He stuck his lollipop into his mouth.

Polgara joined their small group. “Well, I see you're all getting along here.” She smiled at Rin. “How are you doing, dear?”

“Good. Inuyasha-sama lent us this so we wouldn't be cold.” Rin smiled.

“That was nice of him.” The moonlight caught her white streak making it appear like frost. She looked back towards Inuyasha. “I take it he's watching the back of the group as his brother's got the front.”

“Inuyasha said that it'd be easier for them to see in the dark than the rest of us.”

“That would make sense, I suppose.” Polgara shook her head.

Sango cleared her throat. “If you don't mind, I'd like to know more about these demons we've heard about.”

Polgara looked in Sango's direction. “Well, what would you like to know?”

Sango adjusted her large weapon on her back. “What type are they and what should I expect?”

Kagome blushed, then said, “Sango's a demon slayer if you'll remember. She wants to know what to expect if we should come across any of them.”

“Well, most likely the best thing to do is not to fight them. It won't do you any good and could possibly get you killed. These demons are summoned from the pits of hell and have a tendency to devour anyone they can get close enough to.” Polgara pulled her cloak tighter around herself. “Usually they'll appear as hideous illusions until they break free from the magician that controls them. Once that happens they look almost human except for the color of their skin being green or red and they usually have hideous faces and claws. That's when they are their most dangerous.”

“I see.” Sango looked ahead towards the road. “It probably won't help that some are working with Naraku, either.” She gripped the reins of her horse tightly in her hand. Kirara perched on her shoulder.

Kagome noticed that Rin had spotted Kirara. Rin clapped her hands and smiled. “What's the name of your cat, Sango-sama?”

Sango looked down at the little girl, then towards Kirara. She said, “Her name is Kirara.”

“Kirara. I like it.” Rin smiled wide at the now awake fire-cat.

Polgara said, “That is an odd cat, I must say. It has two tails.”

“She's a fire-cat demon.” Sango absentmindedly stroked Kirara's head.

“I see. She is beautiful to say the least.”

“Can you tell me anything else about these demons? How does one combat them so they no longer ravage the land?” Miroku asked.

Polgara sighed, “Well, not much can really be done to dispel a demon except in the rare case you can ask for divine intervention from a God. That means you really have to know that God otherwise you're not likely to succeed in acquiring their intercession.”

“I see. So you pray for their help?” Miroku ran his hand on the back of his neck.

“Well, in my family's case you ask to speak with Aldur and he will help directly. Most of the time a demon will do as it pleases and return to the pits of hell as they prefer to be there in the first place. It's only when someone has summoned them and placed them into an illusion that they really wreak the most havoc. You just don't want to be near them when they break free. That's when they get angry.” Polgara adjusted her skirts on her horse.

“Ah. Well, I suppose we'll understand more if we ever come across such a creature, though I'm hoping we don't for quite some time.”

 

Sesshomaru scanned the road ahead of them. He tuned out the conversations behind him, straining to hear anything that might be ahead of them. The last thing they needed to do was spring a trap that Naraku or anyone else might have set. It wouldn't have mattered to him to have petty bandits attack, but with Rin he felt uncomfortable with even that. He sniffed the air, trying to pin any strange scents down. It would be best not to take any chances.

Silk rode a few feet to his left. He wore a rumpled, stained tunic, and hose. His hair had been uncombed and the black strands hung loosely. He also had a beard forming. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the moderate body odor. Silk's dark, beady eyes glanced towards Sesshomaru. “So far it's been going well, no demons and no bandits. I wouldn't mind the bandits, though. Been awhile since I relieved them of their plunder.” He looked out into the gloom.“Hear anything?”

Sesshomaru turned one eye towards the rat faced man. He replied curtly, “Nothing but idle chit chat.”

Silk smirked. “One does one's best.”

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back onto the road, his golden gaze penetrating gloom to reveal an empty road. He snorted in reply. The thief had several vices---one which was talking more than he should. Sesshomaru listened briefly to the people behind him, hearing Inuyasha's mate and the demon slayer discuss demons with Polgara.

They continued down the road, the moonlight aiding even Sesshomaru's eyes. He strained his ears when he picked upon a conversation happening not far down the road. “Hey, make sure that the barricade is in place. We don't want anyone getting through without paying first.”

“Thief, tell the old man that there are men up ahead.” Sesshomaru stopped his horse, holding his hand up to the others to follow suit.

Silk nodded, turning his horse to join Belgarath. He roused the dozing man. “Belgarath, looks like we have trouble up ahead.”

Belgarath blinked sleep from his eyes, jostled by his horse running into Garion's. He snorted. “What's up ahead?”

“It seems someone up ahead thought they should profit from all of the excitement going on here. They've set up a toll.” Silk winked. “This might be fun. So far I haven't had the chance to really steal anything or make any profit.”

Belgarath rolled his eyes. “Try to lie our way out of it if you can. I don't want to have any stupid fights if we don't need them.”

Silk smirked. “Trust me.”

Belgarath groaned. “I should have known you would have said that. Just get up there and hope they buy your lie.”

Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru. “What's going on?”

“Some men are attempting to set up an ambush ahead.” Sesshomaru replied.

“I see.” Inuyasha cracked one knuckle.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes briefly. He turned his horse to face the voices at the toll, waiting to hear what would happen next. His brother's behavior didn't justify a reply. He glanced towards Inuyasha's mate and Rin, noticing that Rin had fallen silent, watching warily the surroundings around her. His brother's robe draped over her, hiding most everything but her face.

Silk adjusted his clothing and facial expression. He slicked his hair back, preparing to engage the men at their toll booth. Garion joined him, remarking, “I'll join you to make sure.”

Silk nodded, dismounting. He walked slowly towards the toll, remarking, “Good evening, gentlemen.”

The men looked at him warily, the obvious leader stepping forward, his sword held out. “What business do you have on the road?”

“I'm a poor merchant on my way to Mal Zeth to hopefully find something in the city to transport for profit.” Silk remarked, making his voice as humble as possible. “I'm known in the West as Ambar of Kotu and have decided to try my luck in the East.”

The man looked at Silk with suspicious eyes. He said, “Why would an Alorn try to become a poor merchant in Mallorea?”

Silk made his voice fill with more self-pity, “I was driven out of my own continent when a terrible misunderstanding led all the buyers to believe I swindled them. It wasn't true, of course, but my reputation was ruined when another merchant feigned being the worthy Ambar of Kotu.” He sighed. “Such is life for a traveling merchant, I suppose.”

“Regardless, you'll have to pay the toll, Ambar.”

“I would, worthy man, but might I ask why the Imperial roads are being tolled now?”

“Haven't you heard? Demons are ravaging the roads. We can't trust anyone around our village anymore with demons rampaging.” The man still sounded suspicious of Silk.

Silk sighed. He withdrew a small bag. “It's all I have, good sir. I was hoping to use it to at least provide me one night in an inn but I suppose I'll have no choice.” He dropped it to the ground.

Garion stood a few feet in the distance, waiting and ready. Sesshomaru kept a close eye on the Godslayer, waiting to see what might happen next. He watched as the man demanding the toll picked up the sack, opening it. Instantly the man shouted in anger, dumping the bag's contents onto the ground. It was full of brass pennies. The highwaymen leader snarled, “This isn't going to cover the toll, honest merchant. No money from the West will buy you through our road.”

“Please, good sir, I haven't had the chance to exchange it to Malloreon currency.” Silk said, his voice reaching a wheedling tone.

“Then I insist we do a search of your goods.” The man charged towards Silk who did a back flip, deftly kicking the man's sword arm causing it to sail through the air. A dagger appeared in Silk's hand, one that Sesshomaru hadn't realized the little thief had been hiding.

Garion wasn't far behind the rat faced thief, his sword drawn but not glowing. That was the cue Sesshomaru had been waiting for. He dismounted from his horse, ready to dispel of the bandits blocking the road in front of them. He saw not far behind him was Inuyasha, keeping in close pace. A bandit had engaged Garion leaving the eight others to fight.

Silk leaped into the air, swiftly downing one of the bandits with a perfectly thrown dagger that pierced the throat. The man had seemed to be nothing beyond a pickpocket and sharp tongue. Sesshomaru had to admit the human had the ability to actually fight. Silk tossed another hidden dagger towards a man sneaking up on Garion, this time sinking it into the back of the would be assassin.

Inuyasha came face to face with one of the men, his hood down around his shoulders. He cracked his knuckles, circling the man in swift motions. As the man tried to train a sword on the half-breed, Inuyasha deftly punched the man rendering him unconscious. Apparently he wouldn't use his claws to kill the man and Sesshomaru wondered why.

Sesshomaru slowly approached a couple of the bandits, their swords ready. He coolly looked at them, sizing up their inadequate fighting stances. It seemed to him that these men hadn't been in the bandit profession for long. One of the men nervously approached the Demon Lord, his sword held in a shaking hand. “Pay or we'll have to kill you.”

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, revealing a fang. He wouldn't have to do much to rid himself of these pathetic humans. He stepped closer, daring them to attack. He noticed that the men took a step back rather than follow through on their threat. He said, “Vermin, you're in my way. I'd like to use this road.”

One of the men, gaunt and desperate, seemed to become more brave. He stepped forward, pointing his sword at Sesshomaru's chest. “Stop there and give us money or I'll cut your pretty face up.”

Sesshomaru took another step, then formed his whip of light, lashing the man swiftly across the face. He did it so fast that all that could be seen was a flash of light and the man stared back at the Demon Lord, his eyes filling with fear. Then the man placed a finger to his cheek, finding blood on the tips. This caused the man to bolt, his comrade standing stiff in fear. Sesshomaru remarked, “Would you like to remove your foul presence from the road?” The man shook his head, quickly following the other that had run screaming in terror. Perhaps his brother had not killed these humans because they were not worth the effort.

Sesshomaru looked over, noticing that the Godslayer and the thief had easily downed the others with his brother's help. He was about to check behind the barricade that had been in place when he heard a chilling howl a hundred feet down the road. Four men flocked out from behind the barricade, screaming, “A demon!”

Sesshomaru noticed that Garion had stopped, looking grim. He lifted his sword a moment, then the blue fire consumed it. What ever had made that noise merited the power of the great sword. Another piercing howl bellowed from the gloom and Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha had covered his ears with his hands. His own ears rang with the baying. He asked, “Godslayer, what was that noise?”

“That was no demon. That was a Hound of Torak. One this far south means we're in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a Hound of Torak? What will happen when the group is forced to face one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Nineteen

Inuyasha lowered his hands from his ears. “A Hound of Torak? What's that?”

“A very special Grolim. They're not like actual dogs. They're about the size of one of our horses.” Garion looked over towards the spot where the howling came from. “Where there is one another can't be far off.”

Silk whistled. He looked towards Garion. “I think I'm a little under equipped for this. I put my sword in my pack. Ambar doesn't carry one.” He smiled a little. “I don't think one of my daggers will matter to them. I'll go help protect the group, alright?”

Garion nodded. “It'd be for the best. No need to have someone unable to defend themselves here.” Silk nodded. He made his way back towards the horses, leaving the rest to defend themselves from the Hound.

Belgarath joined them, looking grim. “That was a Hound. I told Durnik and Pol to protect the group but we've got no choice but to face it. If we try to run it'll catch us in no time.” He assessed the two demon brothers. “Think you can handle something that size?”

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Of course we can handle it.”

“Good, cause I'll try to hamstring it while you two face it directly.” Belgarath stepped a bit into the gloom before changing into the form of the great silver wolf. He stood, locking eyes with them. Then he loped away into the darkness.

Garion sighed. “I'd join him but the Orb might scare the Hound more than anything. Get ready, that Hound won't be holding off much longer.”

Around the barricade Inuyasha saw the beast that had made the horrible baying sound. It let loose another piercing howl and Inuyasha cringed. Eyes like green fire shone from the massive head, and the foot long fangs dripped foam. From the looks of it, Sesshomaru in his true form was triple the size of this Hound. The old man hadn't been far off the mark---it was the size of one of the horses. Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga, preparing to battle with it.

Sesshomaru stood not far away, staring down the creature. Inuyasha saw from the corner of his eye his brother remove Tokijin from its scabbard, preparing to attack as well. He nodded once before crossing to the other side of the clearing on the road so to provide two targets to the Hound of Torak.

Garion said, “It's not fully a dog so it can reason. Be careful.” He held his sword at a low point as it stepped into the clearing.

Inuyasha stared at the massive dog before him. He flattened his ears to his skull as it emitted another howl. Then it spoke, the words being garbled. “You'll not pass on this road. I will feast on man-meat as you have more than you're revealing.” It froze, its green eyes glittering with hate. “You, you who killed my master, I will enjoy feasting upon the most.”

Garion stood his ground, looking grim towards the Hound. He held his sword, ready to defend himself from an attack. He said, “We shall see.”

Inuyasha pointed his fully transformed Tetsusaiga at the Hound. “I'd like to see you try and eat me.”

The Hound rasped out what sounded to be a laugh. “I will enjoy feasting on you as well, strange man.” It howled again and this time a scream accompanied it. It was Rin.

Inuyasha glanced over towards his brother. He had re-sheathed Tokijin, his eyes bleeding into red. Apparently the fact that the Hound had frightened the girl was enough for him. There was no time to ask Sesshomaru questions as to why the Hound had angered him this much. Inuyasha backpedaled, leading the Hound towards him and away from the group. He jerked his chin in Garion's direction indicating that he should do the same. Any moment now his brother would attain his true form---one paw missing or not. As they lead the Hound away from the group, Inuyasha looked up, noticing Sango riding on Kirara. He nodded, letting her coast until needed.

A tremendous roar followed by the snapping of teeth greeted them and Inuyasha realized that his brother had changed form. The thudding of a paw followed and Inuyasha saw the silver wolf of Belgarath dart to his side. Then his brother, albeit hopping from place to place on three paws, appeared. Sesshomaru dwarfed the Hound, his head equaling the size of the entire animal before them. He snapped his jaws a couple of times before slamming his remaining front paw onto the ground next to the Hound.

The Hound squealed, turning to face the new opponent. Its green eyes went wide upon seeing the massive beast in front of it. It backed up as Sesshomaru snapped his massive jaws in its face, poison dripping from them onto the ground. It had not prepared for something bigger than itself.

Garion asked, a little anxious about what was going on, “What is that thing?”

Inuyasha smirked slightly, hoisting Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder. “That'd be my older brother, Sesshomaru. Apparently that Hound said something he didn't like.”

“That---that's Sesshomaru? He's enormous.” Garion looked over the massive dog before him. “But he's missing a front paw. That must make it difficult to maneuver.”

Inuyasha sighed. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Belgarath changed back into his human form. “All the seven Gods, he's huge. That Hound has no chance.” He glared at Inuyasha. “Next time tell us before you put on a big show, alright?”

Sango landed, Kirara remaining in her large form. She said, “I must say, Inuyasha, I've never seen your brother like this. What brought this on?”

“That Hound frightened Rin. I don't know why he didn't just cut him up with Tokijin to be honest.” Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga again, preparing to battle if necessary. He'd have to ask Sesshomaru later. At least he wasn't the only one to notice that Sesshomaru had overreacted a little.

Sesshomaru snapped his jaws, dripping poison onto the Hound below him. It squirmed in an attempt to get away from the acid burning into its flesh. The Hound pleaded, “Please, don't.” This only caused Sesshomaru to gnash his massive jaws together. He pinned the Hound down with his remaining front paw, allowing some more poison to drip from his jaws. Then he sunk his claws into the chest, drawing blood. The Hound squealed, unable to dislodge the massive paw pinning him to the ground.

Sesshomaru finally ended the toying with his prey and fit his jaws around the Hound. He shook it a few times before tossing it high into the air. The Hound of Torak fell to the ground, dead. Panting, Sesshomaru turned, his red eyes focusing on the group on the ground. Kirara was dwarfed by him. He then took his human form, stomping towards the group where Rin waited. Inuyasha shook his head. It'd be best to stay out of his way. If anything, he had shown that he was the alpha dog to the Hound.

Inuyasha re-sheathed Tetsusaiga, pausing before he followed the group. The Hound was no longer in the form of a dog but had become a man. He'd have to ask the old man about it later. As he continued, Sango cried out, “Look out, Inuyasha!”

It was too late. A Hound lunged from the shadows, sinking its fangs into Inuyasha's back. He screamed, shaking the Hound off. Then he withdrew Tetsusaiga to face off with this new Hound. “Like that pathetic bite will take me down.” The back of his shirt was torn to shreds and blood slowly poured from the gash in his back. Inuyasha scanned for the Hound, Tetsusaiga ready to attack.

Before Inuyasha could do anything, he felt another Hound lunge towards him, and this time it went for the kill. This Hound lunged for his throat, gripping it tightly. Another Hound took advantage of Inuyasha's weakened state to tear into his back. Tetsusaiga fell from his grip as he tried to claw the Hound around his throat away. He stared into the green eyes, his own gold angry. If he didn't get the Hound off his throat he'd not last much longer. It didn't help that he had another Hound clawing at his back. Claws and fangs sunk deeper into his back and he attempted to dislodge it. His claws sunk into the neck of the Hound that had his gripped so tightly between its fangs. The last thing he remembered was the sound of Sango's weapon slamming into the Hound on his back. Everything went black after that.

 

Sesshomaru stood not far from Kagome's horse, angry at himself for letting the pathetic excuse for an attacker cause him to lose control the way he did. He saw Rin bury her face into Kagome's dress, crying softly in fear. Sesshomaru wanted to be there for the child, holding her, but his anger frightened him. What if he lost control and hurt the child? He couldn't risk that. He looked up towards the night sky, trying to calm himself.

Kagome said, “It's alright, Rin. That big bad wolf won't get you. Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha would never let that happen to you. You don't have to be scared of wolves. It's alright.”

Inuyasha's mate was at least trying to calm the frightened girl. Sesshomaru knew what had scared Rin and it really had nothing to do with the Hound he had just killed. It had everything to do with the memory she was having of the wolves that had killed her in the first place. That angered him more than the Hound howling until the child was frightened.

When the Hound had frightened her, the vision of Rin lying dead on the ground after wolves had mauled her to death flooded his vision. Sesshomaru knew it was irrational, undignified, and most likely unjustifiable. His reaction to the beast hadn't been about the one in front of him at all. It had been about the wolves that had killed Rin long ago. The conversation he had had with Inuyasha brought up emotions he had hoped to have buried.

Sesshomaru knew that the child remembered what happened when she was killed. He had heard her in the past mention it in her sleep, whimpering in fear. He had no idea what to do then, what he could say or do to put a stop to the fears tormenting her mind. There was nothing to attack---nothing except the wolves who had done it.

He glanced up towards the night sky, not wanting to lose control again. Now that he was certain that Rin was alright, he stalked off towards the other side of the group, not wanting to see the child cry so. If he was going to regain control over his emotions and put their display from earlier behind him he'd have to tune things out.

He glanced around, looking for his half-breed brother, the Godslayer, and the old sorcerer. None of them seemed to have returned to the horses. He had slain the beast. Sesshomaru wondered what could possibly be holding them back when he heard a scream. It was Inuyasha. He then heard the shouts of the demon slayer and the Godslayer. Something else was going on. He looked over, noticing that Inuyasha's mate had thrust Rin towards the monk, a bow and arrow in her hands. She charged towards the sound of Inuyasha's scream.

Sesshomaru followed. He had to stop her before she got herself hurt. As he neared the clearing where the Hound had attacked, he stopped. Inuyasha's blood smelled different. That's when he realized that his brother, too, had undergone a transformation. He smelt the blood of the Hounds, and the blood of his brother, now in his full-demon status. He had to stop his brother's foolish mate before Inuyasha turned his own claws on the girl. Sesshomaru jumped in front of her, holding his hand out. “Stop right there. You cannot go to him.”

Kagome stared up at him, defiant. “Why not. He's my mate. He's hurt. Let me get to him.” She started to continue around him when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. “Let me go!”

“No, miko. Inuyasha's too dangerous.”

Off in the distance, Sesshomaru heard the demon slayer ask, “Inuyasha! Are you alright?”

Kagome struggled against his grip. “What do you mean he's dangerous? He would never hurt me.” She pushed against him again.

“Woman, he's not himself. You should understand what I say.” Sesshomaru listened for his brother. He knew the transformation had taken hold. He could smell it. In a few moments his brother would rampage and it would be best to keep the young woman away lest she see it happen or have Inuyasha turn his claws on her.

Kagome's eyes widened. She struggled more. “Let me see Inuyasha! Let me help him! Let me go.” She pushed her bow against his chest, trying to dislodge his grip.

Sesshomaru heard his brother's chuckle as the transformation took full effect. His brother's voice become gravelly as he spoke. “You thought you had me finished, didn't you.”

The demon slayer joined them, landing with the fire cat. She said, “Sesshomaru's right. You can't go to him. He'll kill you.” She started to slide off the fire cat, intending to help hold the girl back

Kagome screamed, “Inuyasha! Don't hurt anyone.” She managed to get out of Sesshomaru's grip, running towards Inuyasha before they could stop her. Sango followed close behind, trying to grab her. It was too late. Kagome had already seen Inuyasha and there was no stopping her.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the road, his entire shirt torn from him, blood coating his hair, his ears, and his chest. The Hound had tried to rip his throat out and thus released his blood. What chilled Sesshomaru's blood was the fact that his eyes were red and calculating. There was no fear, no pain, no anger. Only blood lust. The jagged stripes on Inuyasha's cheeks reflected his heritage. They, too, were smeared with blood. Inuyasha locked eyes with him briefly, a slight smirk revealing a fang.

All that stood between Kagome and Inuyasha was a Hound. It stood in the middle of the road, growling at the half-breed. It lunged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his hand up, slicing the Hound from its upper chest to the belly. He then shoved his fist inside, ripping out the guts. Another Hound, attempting to avenge and finally kill a target they had already thought dead, charged from behind. In speed Sesshomaru had no idea the half-breed possessed, Inuyasha swiped his claws across its throat, cutting the head off. Their bodies landed and Sesshomaru noticed that they no longer looked like dogs but had become human corpses.

Sesshomaru scanned the ground, looking for Tetsusaiga. They had to return it to Inuyasha's hand before he slaughtered everyone. He spotted it lying on the ground, untransformed. Now he had to convince someone to pick it up, take it to the raging half-demon, and slide it into his hand. All this had to be done without getting killed either. A low chuckle brought him back to his brother. Inuyasha's eyes gleamed in the moonlight, locked on a new target. 

Sesshomaru commanded, “Return his sword to him. It's the only way.”

Kagome had also seen Inuyasha's eyes lock on his new target. She firmly planted herself in between them, shouting, “Inuyasha, don't! This isn't who you are.” A tear ran down her cheek and Sesshomaru wondered if the half-breed would cut his own mate down.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kagome. He growled out, “Mate.” Inuyasha gripped her tightly in his grasp, crushing his mouth to hers. He licked her mark and then ordered, “Stay out.” So Inuyasha did recognize her.

Kagome shook her head, blood now staining her dress. She said, “Inuyasha, you don't want to do this.” She pleaded with him, not letting Inuyasha get around her without having to remove her.

Sesshomaru hissed, “Foolish woman, he'll kill you.”

Kagome ignored him. She said, “Inuyasha, this isn't what you want. Please, listen to me.” She kissed the raging half-breed again, trying to soothe him. It seemed to calm him, but only briefly.

Sesshomaru spotted the Godslayer, his sword of blue fire in one hand, the Tetsusaiga in the other. He looked pale and his hands shook. “Fool! Give him the sword! It's the only way to prevent him from slaughtering everyone.” Sesshomaru barked the order at the young man. Right now he was more afraid of what his brother might do in this state than what the sword of the Godslayer might do.

Garion looked at Sesshomaru, shaking his head. He thrust the sword towards him, saying, “You do it. You give it to him.”

Sesshomaru locked his eyes back onto Inuyasha as he snarled at his foolish mate. If they didn't stop him soon, Inuyasha would surely sink his claws into the girl. He said, “I cannot touch the sword. It rejects me.”

The old sorcerer seemed to recover himself as he looked towards Sesshomaru and back towards the Godslayer. He rolled his eyes, snatching the Tetsusaiga out of the Godslayer's hands. “Stupid boy. You rush into everything else but this one time you stand still. Maybe someone knocked some sense into you.” Belgarath slowly approached Inuyasha. He didn't want to alert the rampaging half-breed he was there but it was too late.

Inuyasha turned, his eyes locking on a new target. He snarled at the old sorcerer. A clawed hand dripping blood was raised and ready to slay the old man. A low laugh escaped Inuyasha's throat. The half-breed fully intended to slaughter the old sorcerer much as he had the Hounds of Torak. Sesshomaru knew it and apparently so did Kagome. She screamed, “Sit boy!”

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, immobilized. The old man slowly slid the sword into the raging half-breed's grasp. Inuyasha recovered his wits slowly as his blood calmed, changing him back to normal. His breaths became raspy and he passed out, Tetsusaiga firmly in his grip. Kagome collapsed to the ground next to him, her hand grabbing his free one.

The Godslayer slumped to the ground, the blade of blue fire extinguishing itself. “Belar! What happened to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle with the Hound of Torak creates some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty

Kagome felt hands on her shoulders. She had draped herself across Inuyasha's body, crying softly. His raspy breaths reached her ears and she brushed a stray hair out of his face. 

“Kagome, you have to let Lady Polgara take care of him. He's too hurt.” Sango gently squeezed her shoulders. “She'll let you stay by him, but he can't stay here.” 

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's blood smeared face. She bit her lip, turned towards Sango, and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Okay, you lift his feet and I'll get his head. On the count of three.” Miroku's voice reached her ears as they prepared to lift Inuyasha onto a stretcher Polgara had provided. “One, two, three.” A couple grunts could be heard as they hoisted the heavy weight of the half-demon.

Sango eased Kagome back on her feet. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the limp form of Inuyasha as he rested on the stretcher. If it wasn't for all the blood, his expression would almost look serene---boyish. In one bloody fist, Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga. It was the only thing that had stopped him. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into Sango's shoulder again.

Looking around the ground, she noticed the tatters of the hood that Lady Polgara had given to him after he had broken his arm. Along with the red shreds of his hood were the white fragments of his undershirt. Kagome pushed away from Sango, kneeling into the dirt. She picked up a remnant of his hood. It was her fault he was hurt this badly---her fault that he had transformed. She hadn't refused his offer of his fire rat. She should have insisted on asking Lady Polgara for an extra cloak.

“Kagome, they're bringing him to the camp.” Sango grasped her shoulder.

Kagome clutched the fabric scraps to her chest. She nodded, slowly standing up to follow the group. Kagome glanced up, locking eyes with Inuyasha's brother. His cool gold eyes betrayed no expression. She brushed past him, following the litter carrying Inuyasha's battered frame. A hand grasped her upper arm and she turned, looking up into Sesshomaru's face. She wondered why he would stop her. He had already prevented her from reaching Inuyasha once. Why would he hold her from her mate again? “I need---,”

“Miko, do not blame yourself.”

Kagome blinked. How did he know what she felt? How did Sesshomaru know that she blamed herself for Inuyasha's transformation? She looked down at the ground, then back into Sesshomaru's golden eyes before wrenching herself from his grip, running after the stretcher. Tears stung her eyes. No matter what the Demon Lord said, it had to be her fault. If Inuyasha had been wearing his fire rat robe he might have had a chance to defeat the Hounds without transforming into his full-demon form.

Rin stood, wearing the fire rat robe. It covered her from head to toe, dragging on the ground behind her as she walked. She looked towards Kagome then to Sesshomaru. The little girl slid the robe off herself, offering it towards Kagome. Kagome knelt down, smiling slightly at the child. She accepted Rin's offer, sliding the robe around her shoulders. “Thank you, Rin.”

Rin smiled wide, hugging Kagome. She said, “Tell Inuyasha-sama it protected Rin from the wolves.” She ran off towards Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as they walked towards the middle of the makeshift camp before she pulled the robe tightly around herself, gathering the fabric bits in her hands. Rin's hand had found its way into the Demon Lord's as she tried to keep up with him. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as he didn't resist the touch.

Although she was human and did not possess the enhanced sense of smell that Inuyasha did, Kagome could still smell him in the fabric. His earthy, forest scent invaded her nose. She lifted some of the robe over her head like a hood, continuing down the path. Looking down at the torn hood in her hand, she again felt guilt wash over her for accepting the robe that now draped over her. The tent stood directly in front of her, the only one to be erected thus far. She approached it slowly, glancing at others in the area as they pitched tents and set up camp off the road.

As she neared close to the tent that they had taken Inuyasha, she hugged herself tightly, the cloth bits still in her arms. Kagome entered slowly, seeing Lady Polgara tend to Inuyasha's wounds, cleaning them and placing bandages where needed. Inuyasha looked so pale and fragile. It was something she wasn't used to seeing. Tetsusaiga still remained in his grip, no one willing to remove it in case he should wake and rampage again. 

She whispered, “I'm sorry, Inuyasha.”

Polgara looked up from her charge. She sighed, wringing out a rag before placing it onto Inuyasha's forehead. “Dear, why don't you sit by him. He'd like that.”

Kagome shook her head. She backed out of the tent, fleeing towards the other side of camp. Slumping to the ground, she held the bloodied fabric bits to her chest. This was all her fault and she didn't deserve to sit by his side. Not right now. A gruff voice broke into her thoughts. “They're just scraps of cloth.”

Kagome looked up, seeing the juggler. She looked back down at the torn hood, blinking back tears. This new traveling member didn't even know Inuyasha---didn't know anything about what happened or why it had to be her fault. Kagome shook her head, and whispered, “It's my fault.”

“Little girl, aren't you being a little harsh on yerself?” He knelt down and for the briefest of instances Kagome thought she saw the deformed dwarf in the acrobat's place. “He did, after all, go off to fight that Hound.” He smiled slightly at her and again she was taken aback by the strange duality taking place. It was as if the dwarf sorcerer and the juggler occupied the same time and space. He placed a hand onto her shoulder. “Come on, yer strange eared boy is going to worry after yer pretty little head if ya stay out here too much longer, don't y' know.” The deformed features melted back into the visage of the juggler, smooth and expressive.

Kagome shook her head, clearing her vision. She stood, still holding onto the fabric bits. Another voice broke through their conversation before she could respond. “I haven't seen anyone go berserk like that since Barak transformed into that bear. What happened out there?” It was Garion and he sounded shaken.

Sesshomaru's quiet voice responded, “His blood was released. His half-breed blood is too strong.”

“Would you mind explaining that?” It was the old man.

“His blood is controlled by Tetsusaiga. If his life should be threatened and he no longer holds the sword, his blood will protect him and give him the extra strength he needs to defeat the threat.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“What it means is that Inuyasha is a half-demon. Because half of him is also human, his demon blood can overpower his human half and the awful scene we witnessed awhile ago will occur.” Miroku had entered into the discussion. “Fortunately, Inuyasha didn't raise his claws against any of us.”

Inuyasha had looked so primal. He had snarled at her, fighting the urge to claw at her when she wouldn't allow him to attack his brother. She could still taste the bitter tang of blood from the kisses they had shared. Inuyasha had crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue forcing its way in. He had been so bloodied, so angry, and so uninhibited.

Garion's voice interrupted her thoughts again when he said, “We still don't know why those Hounds were down here on the road to Mal Zeth. They're supposed to be in Cthol Mishrak protecting the city. Why would they come all this way to pick a fight with us?”

Belgarath shook his head. “I don't know. I've been wondering the same thing myself. It doesn't make any sense. They would've had to have a good reason to abandon the task Torak had set out for them thousands of years ago. We only ran into three. There have to be more back in Cthol Mishrak. I don't know if there are more here but I think someone ought to scan the area to make sure we're not sitting ducks.”

Garion nodded. “I'll do it. I need a good run to clear my system.” He melted away into the darkness.

Kagome held the torn hood to her chest again, a tear trickling down her cheek. She glanced at the tent where Inuyasha rested. She debated with herself if she should attempt entering it, to help take care of him. It was her fault, after all, that he was there in the first place. If she had only refused his offer for his fire rat his blood would have never been released.

Kagome moved towards the tent, tuning out the discussion about what had happened to Inuyasha during the battle. She listened for Polgara, instead. She moved around inside and the tearing of cloth could be heard. Kagome jumped back when she heard Polgara approach the tent flap. The woman stepped through and Polgara's blue eyes locked on hers.

Kagome held up the frayed hood. She looked up at Polgara before casting her eyes towards the ground. “It's alright, dear. We'll fix it when Inuyasha feels better. Why don't you go in and sit with him. I have to get some herbs for some of his wounds.”

Kagome nodded, brushing past the sorceress. She looked at Inuyasha, his chest and face mostly washed clean of the blood. Bandages covered much of his chest and she cringed to think how deep the wounds were underneath. He looked peaceful, relaxed. Kagome glanced back towards the tent flap before she knelt down by him. Dropping the hood remnants by his side, Kagome dipped a rag into the bucket, squeezing the excess water out before she placed it on his forehead.

His jagged stripes still lined his face. Kagome gently ran a fingertip over them, tracing the pattern. Besides the blood on his arms and hands and Tetsusaiga in his fist, these stripes were the only evidence of the horrific transformation he had undergone earlier. They had always intrigued her. Pushing hair out of his eyes, Kagome used another rag to wipe the remaining dried blood from his cheeks, paying close attention to the stripes. She pulled back when she heard Inuyasha grunt, signaling that he was about to wake.

 

Inuyasha woke to a damp cloth across his forehead. The last thing he remembered was struggling with one of those Hounds. He blinked, trying to clear his blurred vision when he saw Kagome looking down at him, his fire rat draped like a hood over her head. His voice rasped, “Kagome, what happened?” He sniffed, trying to pull back from the stench invading his nose. Inuyasha noticed the blood on Kagome's dress. “Are you hurt? Who's blood is that?”

Kagome replied, “It's yours, Inuyasha. You were wounded pretty bad out there.” She squeezed the water out of a rag, replacing the one from his forehead. “Lady Polgara said she'd be back soon with some herbs.” Kagome seemed detached, distant.

“What happened?” He lifted a hand to push some hair from his face when he noticed the dried blood coating them. Inuyasha's hand shook and he sat up, his head in his hands. He had transformed. That's what had happened out there. He didn't remember anything that happened from the moment the Hound lunged at him between just now. That entire passage of time disappeared in his memory. “Kagome---” He looked up, attempting to make eye contact with his mate. “Did, did I kill anyone in our group?”

Kagome shook her head. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, rinsing a rag in the bucket next to her. Kagome took one of his hands into hers, wiping the cloth across his claws and fingers. Inuyasha pulled back his hand, unnerved by her aloofness. He asked, “Did anything else happen? Is the pup okay? Is Shippo alright?”

Kagome glanced up briefly, her eyes pained. She managed to grip his hand again, wiping blood from it. Her silence deafened Inuyasha almost more than anything else. The only sounds were her breathing and the slush of water. He snatched his hand back again, tilting her chin up to look at him. “Kagome, talk to me. What happened out there?”

Kagome dropped the rag in her hands, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing. Inuyasha winced slightly, his wounds burning from the sudden contact. He didn't pull away, however, wrapping his arms around her. Apparently what had happened had frightened her. She said something but through her tears it came out incomprehensible. Somehow, without him realizing it, Kagome had climbed into his lap, trying to shrink herself. Something that made sense as “hurt,” “leave,” “blood,” and “fault,” escaped Kagome's lips but the words around those made none. Inuyasha rocked her, disregarding the pain in his torso and neck.

Inuyasha said, “Kagome, I'm alright.” He smelled the blood that still coated much of his hands and hair, realizing that the majority of it was his mixed in with the Hounds that had attacked him. Apparently they were the only things he had slaughtered. He rubbed her back gently. Looking over, Inuyasha saw his reflection in the water from the bucket. He still had his stripes and his ears were covered in blood as well. He must have frightened his mate the way he looked. He nuzzled her neck. “I'm alright.”

Kagome lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, the gold flecks sparkling with unshed tears. She kissed him, her hands going to his hair. Her mouth crushed his. Inuyasha felt her tongue wrestle with his as she smoothed his hair away from his face. When she needed air, Kagome leaned her head down onto his shoulder, her sobs subsiding. She didn't move nor did she speak. Inuyasha placed one hand onto her hair, running his fingers through it. He still hadn't gotten his answer but the sobbing had stopped. Silence filled the tent.

After awhile a soft whisper reached his ears, “I'm sorry.”

Inuyasha lifted Kagome off his shoulder, looking into her eyes. He said, “What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong.”

Kagome tugged on the robe over her head. “I shouldn't have taken this. You needed it.” She slid it off, placing it back around his shoulders.

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. You were cold and the pup needed it.” He slid into the robe before pulling her close to his chest. “Besides, who says I wouldn't have done the same thing even if I had it?”

Kagome pulled away and bit her lip while tears formed again in her eyes. She looked down at the ground. She lifted his hood, handing it to him. “It's all that's left.”

Inuyasha held the tattered hood in his hands. He shook his head. “Big deal. I'm sure we can get another one. What matters is that you're alright.” He tossed the torn garment aside. Wincing, Inuyasha tried to sit the rest of the way up. He poked at his ribs gently, feeling that they were all intact.

Inuyasha grunted as he felt Kagome hug him tightly. She kissed him again before she whispered in his ear, “I'm sorry I said the 'it word.”

Inuyasha blinked. She sat him? When did that happen? He didn't remember it happening and then it occurred to him that she probably said it when he was transformed. Laughter escaped him followed by gasps for air as his severely bruised ribs reminded him that they hurt. He hugged her close, breathing in her scent. Inuyasha said, “You never did answer my questions about the pup.”

A sniffle escaped Kagome. She said, “Rin's fine. She's with your brother.” She smiled sheepishly. “She told me to tell you that your fire rat protected her from the wolves.”

“Wolves, huh.” Inuyasha kept what he knew about the little girl to himself. He looked around the tent floor for Tetsusaiga, picking it up. He placed it back into its sheath and placed that onto the tent floor.

Before he could react, Kagome kissed him again, her tongue pushing into his mouth. He grunted against her mouth, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Turning the tables on her, Inuyasha leaned her over, kissing her. Disregarding the pain in his ribs, Inuyasha draped himself over Kagome until he rested between her legs. He kissed her neck, brushing hair aside. A soft moan reached his ears and he smiled against her throat.

The tent flap opened and Polgara entered. “I see my patient is awake. How are you feeling, Inuyasha?” She smiled at the two of them as they pulled away, both blushing profusely. “I think you and Garion are trying to put me in my grave with your tendency to find trouble.”

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, chagrined about the whole ordeal. He said, “I didn't exactly try to find trouble. It found me.” Inuyasha shucked the robe off his back.

“That's what he always says, too.” Polgara knelt down. “Well now, let me see what's going on.” She pulled back one of the bandages revealing a deep gash in his shoulder. “It seems you're healing about the same as last time. That was a lot larger a half an hour ago.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha snorted as Polgara examined the wounds he had acquired. He tugged his fire rat back on, tying it shut. “I'm fine. Don't baby me.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Polgara shook her head. “I wish Garion had your fast healing ability. It'd save me a lot of headaches trying to figure out how to treat him.”

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. “Any way I could possibly have a bath?”

The sorceress nodded. “Certainly. Just be careful of those bandages.” She stood up, heading back towards the exit. “I'll tell the Old Wolf to set up the tubs. I don't think you're the only one who needs a good bath.”

 

Sesshomaru sat near the dying fire watching the sunrise. Pale pinks, oranges, and violets streaked across the sky as dawn approached. The camp had fallen silent a few hours ago, leaving the Demon Lord the only one awake. He watched as the stars faded away into the azure glow of daylight. Sesshomaru enjoyed this silence. No one was bickering. No one was in crisis. All that reached his ears from the camp came from the light snores throughout.

He thought about the night before and the events that had taken place. Most of all, he thought of Inuyasha's mate. She confused him. The girl was human---a mortal. She should have been afraid of his brother. Instead, she did everything she could to reach him. Sesshomaru didn't understand her lack of fear. His brother could have killed her instantly and yet she insisted on standing by him.

Not only had she insisted on being at Inuyasha's side, she had also, although it was unnecessary, tried to protect him from his half-breed brother. He had been so transfixed on finding Tetsusaiga to put an end to the rampage that he had not realized it. A young human girl had tried to protect him. If it had not been for her command on the rosary around Inuyasha's neck, there would have been no stopping him. She would have easily fallen at his brother's claws. And yet, she had stood in between the two of them trying to reason with Inuyasha.

It wasn't only the events on the road that perplexed him when it came to the young miko. She seemed unafraid of him as well. As long as he could remember, the oddly clothed woman that traveled with his brother held no fear concerning him. He had fought Inuyasha over Tetsusaiga and had attempted to poison her. He had thought he had killed her, but the sword had protected the young priestess. Then, she had had the gall to point it at him and yell.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he had a lot of respect for this girl. She may have been only a human, but the determination in her last night proved to him that he had been right all along when he had convinced Inuyasha she was worthy. The woman had refused to back down to him, rushed into a situation that could likely get her killed, and hadn't panicked.

Not only did the miko stand by his brother, she seemed not to care that he was a half-breed. She didn't frown upon it, she didn't ask him to change, she accepted Inuyasha exactly the way he was. It confused him as to why she would overlook such distinctions. She even looked at him in much the same way, accepting that he was a demon and yet not caring. She held absolutely no prejudice that most humans he came across held. The girl almost looked fondly towards him at times, much as she did with the others around her. Sesshomaru shook his head. Maybe it had something to do with that strange time she came from---this twentieth century.

The sound of footsteps broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts and his brother gingerly sat down next to him. “Thanks a lot for nothing, jackass.”

Sesshomaru blinked. “Is that the way to greet your brother?”

Inuyasha snorted. “It is if your brother runs out half way through the fight leaving you to clean up.” His voice was low. His chest was bare except for a few bandages that Inuyasha currently tried to claw off. He looked up towards the sky as well.

Sesshomaru glared at him before looking back towards the sunrise. He wondered how much Inuyasha remembered from the fight. It was obvious that he remembered his exit. After that, how much did he really recall? The darkness of the night had covered so much and now that daylight was breaking the road looked plain, ordinary. The carnage of the night before seemed almost unreal.

Inuyasha said, “So, what happened out there?”

That answered his question. “Did you not ask your mate?” Sesshomaru glanced at the half-breed from the corner of his eye.

“I tried. All I got was a bunch of crying.” Inuyasha scratched an ear before wincing again. “I figured out for the most part that I lost it out there.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “I was in the process of making sure that Rin was alright when it became obvious that you had been attacked. I smelt that your blood had changed and tried to keep your mate from the area.”

“You did what?” Inuyasha raised a fist towards him.

“To be fair, Inuyasha, you weren't exactly in the frame of mind to see Kagome.” Miroku sat down not far away.

“Stay out of this, monk. This is between my brother and me.” He glared at both Sesshomaru and Miroku.

“He was just doing what he thought was right. I don't think you would have liked it if you had hurt her.” Miroku poked the fire with a stick, trying to bring some life to it.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha backed down, his ears drooping. When he had asked about the monk's involvement with Inuyasha's quest against Naraku, he had known about the Wind Tunnel; he had simply played ignorant about the affair. Yet, as he saw the young man's actions at the inn, Sesshomaru couldn't help but question why Inuyasha would allow it. Why would his brother let such a lecher and thief travel with him? Now it made perfect sense. The monk had the ability to speak some common sense to the half-breed.

Sesshomaru sighed. He remarked, “Before your outburst, I was informing you of what happened.”

Inuyasha glanced over towards him, his legs crossed and his hands holding onto his feet. He nodded. “What did Kagome do?” His voice sounded subdued, matching his facial expression.

“Your mate seemed to agree with you. She fought to get to you.” Sesshomaru watched his brother as the information sunk in. “You then slaughtered the two Hounds that had attacked you. I won't go into detail, but shortly after that you shifted target.”

Inuyasha's eyes remained downcast. “Did---did I go after her?” He looked desperate, afraid that he had tried to slay his own mate.

“No. You were trying to attack me.” Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother. “She stood in between us. You did recognize her.”

Inuyasha's ears drooped further. “So I went after you instead. Let me guess, that's when she sat me.”

Miroku shook his head. “No. You tried to go after that old man and she sat you before you could harm him. He was trying to give you Tetsusaiga back.”

Another set of footsteps reached Sesshomaru's ears and the old man joined them. He looked over the group. “Well, it's good to see the two of you sitting calmly.” He sat down, warming his hands by the fire. “It seems there are some Grolims who are breaking with your Naraku and the Hounds we came across went with them. Garion said he saw about four more Hounds and about twenty Grolims east of us in a tree clearing.”

Miroku asked, “And what are these Grolims exactly? I have heard that they are religious men.”

“That's depending upon your definition of religious. They're priests of Torak and it seems since his death the church has fractured. We came across those Hounds last night and it seems they and a few other Grolims have defected from the north. This Naraku has stirred up a lot of trouble, I must say.” The old sorcerer pulled a flask from his tunic, taking a drink.

“You mean this Torak was a false deity?”

“No. My grandson had to slay him. It's a very long story.” He recapped his flask. “Let's just say it had to be done although I must say we should have done something about the aftermath.”

Miroku rubbed his chin, mulling it over. He said, “I see.”

“I think it'd be best if we got off this road for awhile. We'll double our way back to Mal Zeth. We don't want to run into that pocket of Grolims and Hounds if we can help it. I've seen enough Chandim for one night, thank you.” Belgarath finished off his flask, placing it back into his tunic.

The large red-haired man joined them, strapping his chain-mail on. “Well, Belgarath, what way are we going to go? Are we going to flush that little pocket of Grolims Garion told me about?” He sat down, warming his hands by the fire. He nodded in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's direction. “These two seem to be pretty helpful when it comes to those over-sized dogs.”

The old man rolled his eyes. “Alorns!” He sighed. “No, Barak. We're going to try and avoid them. Weren't you listening at all?”

The man looked crestfallen. He then laughed. “I only said it to make you do that. That little thief is drawing up plans to Mal Zeth by the back roads. I suggest we stay off the main road. We did put a little display on out there after all.”

Belgarath glared at him before continuing,“After breakfast we'll head a little more south and try to keep a low profile.” The old man glared at the two brothers. “Anything else you two might want to tell me before we continue? Either of you going to sprout wings and fly or anything?”

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. He shook his head. “No.”

“Good. I've already got enough problems with the Alorns in this little outfit going berserk.” He stood up. “I better tell Silk what direction I want us to go into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they travel away from where they fought the Hounds, Kagome is tired, or is she? A strange wolf joins the group and Sesshomaru is not happy. Just who is this wolf really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-One

Warning: Lemon

Kagome wearily followed everyone as they traveled south off the main road. She yawned, the past couple of days catching up with her. She blinked, trying to remain awake in her saddle. All the excitement of the past night wore her out and all she wanted to do was curl up under some blankets in a nice bed and go to sleep. She felt a hand on her arm and with bleary eyes looked towards Inuyasha. He looked concerned, halting his horse along with hers. He said, “I think we should set up camp.” If Kagome hadn't been grateful and tired she would have wondered if Inuyasha was ill.

Polgara stopped her horse, looking over the group. “Yes, I quite agree. Eight leagues is quite enough for one days travel. We all need a good nights rest and a good meal.”

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands go around her waist as he helped her down from her horse. He steadied her against himself as they walked towards an open spot on the grass to sit. Yawning, Kagome leaned her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. She muttered through her yawn, “I'm so tired.” Inuyasha put his arms around her, supporting her. She let her eyes drift shut, listening to the camp set up around her.

“Perhaps ye should take the little lady a little bit away from all this here noise, don't y' know,” Feldegast remarked towards the couple. “I'm sure we'll do without yer fine presence fer awhile.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh.”

He stood up, supporting Kagome on his shoulder. Grabbing what would be their tent, he headed towards a more secluded area in a small grove of trees to set it up. It was far enough away that Kagome wouldn't hear what was going on in the camp, but close enough that he could see and hear if danger should strike. Kagome sighed, reaching out for him. She opened a bleary eye watching as he set the tent up. A pout reached her lips. Her pillow wasn't where she wanted him to be.

Inuyasha placed his hands onto her shoulders as he led her gently into the tent. He sat down, opening his legs for her. Kagome eagerly settled between them, hugging him. She rested her head onto his chest. She decided that he was the perfect pillow and mumbled, “Stay put.”

Inuyasha laughed low in his throat, the sound reverberating through her ears. Along with that was his strong heart beat. She closed her eyes, focusing on the noise. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, one clawed hand running through her hair. She snuggled further into his chest, enjoying the secure warmth he provided. Kagome sighed in contentment. It felt as if the past few days hadn't occurred at all.

“You really should have let me know sooner.” His voice sounded soft.

Kagome lifted her head up, looking into his gold eyes. She smiled slightly. “Sorry.” She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his warm mouth. Adjusting herself, she sat up all the while continuing to kiss him. He kissed her back, his hand running through her hair more. A soft moan escaped him. Kagome smiled against his mouth before she reached up, rubbing an ear. Inuyasha broke the kiss off, groaning. His eyes had fluttered closed and she continued to rub his ear, applying feather touches to it.

Inuyasha leaned them over so he rested between her legs as he kissed her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose. “I should let you rest.” He started to pull away and Kagome pouted. She grabbed his hand. A soft whine escaped her throat. She had been tired but now she didn't want him to leave. He settled back down, nuzzling her again. He said, “I take it that means stay.”

Kagome nodded, reaching her hands up to his face so she could kiss him. She rubbed his ear again and felt him buck against her hips. It seemed to be a sensitive spot indeed, one that she could use to her advantage if she used it right. She tangled her fingers through his hair, brushing some away from his throat. There she kissed him, running her tongue in circles. The soft moan that reached her ears caused her to smile against his skin.

Inuyasha's hand traveled down her body, cupping a breast through her peasant dress. She closed her eyes, gasping at the touch. What sleep had almost overtook her a short time ago faded away as his touch roused her sensitive flesh. His fingers ran over her skin through the cloth and she arched towards him, her mouth finding his again.

Inuyasha pulled away, removing his fire rat and new undershirt. He tossed them towards the back of the tent. Inuyasha crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue pushing deep inside. Kagome moaned against his mouth, knotting her hands into his hair. He undid the strings on the bodice of her dress, sliding a hand inside. Kagome bucked this time against his hips, earning her a groan from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's tongue circled her ear and he whispered, “Mate.” He kissed her mark, his tongue circling it. He sat Kagome up, sliding the dress off her shoulders. Inuyasha groaned in protest when he saw her bra on again and Kagome couldn't stifle a giggle. He looked adorable when frustrated. “It's not funny. That stupid contraption of yours makes no sense.”

Kagome sighed. She reached around her back, unhooking the clasp. She pulled it off, tossing it in the direction of his robe and undershirt. Smiling, Kagome kissed him, her arms going around his neck. He slid a hand to a bare breast, his thumb rubbing on a nipple in small circles. She moaned, arching towards the touch.

Inuyasha kissed down her throat until his mouth found her other nipple. He took it into his mouth, lapping at it. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the attention he was giving to them. Her breathing became more shallow and she lay back. Kagome's hand tangled into his hair, a thumb tracing a pattern on one furry ear. An audible gasp reached her ears as he grazed a fang across her breast.

His hand and mouth left her breasts as he shucked his pants, kicking them off. Inuyasha smiled down at her, taking her mouth again. She ran her hands onto his back, feeling his body drape over hers. Inuyasha lifted away again, pulling her dress the rest of the way off. His ears flattened when he came across her panties. “Again with the stupid white garments?”

Kagome smiled, lifting her hips. She slid them off, kicking them away. “There. Are you happy?”

Inuyasha smirked at her, simply looking her over. He sat on his side, his head held up by his hand. She blushed as his eyes roamed her body. Kagome looked over his, noticing the toned body that lay before her. Inuyasha's legs were muscular and tanned. Kagome remembered the brief glimpses she had of his body, but now that she could look, she lingered on the beautiful strength it possessed.

His long, silver hair draped over his front and she followed the tract of his hair, focusing on his athletic chest. She continued towards his face, noticing the smirk playing across his lips. A fang peeked out at one corner. Kagome locked eyes with him, realizing that he had caught her staring. She blushed again, looking away.

Inuyasha crossed over towards her, kissing her. His body draped over hers again as he settled between her legs. Kagome felt his hardened flesh rest against her thigh as their bare chests came flush against one another. She gasped against Inuyasha's mouth, feeling his hand trail down her body. He scraped a claw against her hip bone, tracing circles. Kagome bucked towards him, her legs sliding further apart. She closed her eyes, letting his tongue delve deeper into her mouth while his hand explored her body.

A finger traced the outline of her inner thigh. Kagome panted, feeling Inuyasha's mouth travel down to her neck. Her own fingers traced an ear again before clenching her hands into fists within his mane. She felt a finger push into her body, sinking deep. Kagome groaned, bucking her hips to meet the finger, encouraging it to move faster. She felt another enter with the first, her eyes fluttering shut.

Inuyasha pushed his fingers in, slowly withdrawing them before doing it again. Kagome felt dizzy. It felt so good and yet she wanted more. His tongue circled the mark he had placed there before he explored her mouth again with his tongue. She kept her hands in his hair, clenching them as she felt his fingers push deeper. A whimper tore from her throat when he withdrew them.

He traced down her body, leaving kisses on her skin. She felt his finger slide inside again, but this time his tongue joined it. She bit her lip, moaning as she felt it delve deep. Inuyasha flicked it in and out quickly, lapping at her while his finger kept pace. Kagome clenched her hands into fists at her side, her hips raising to meet his ministrations. She gasped again as she felt him remove his finger only to delve his tongue in deep, making circles on her flesh. Inuyasha's hand moved in feather touches down her leg, his claws brushing ever so lightly. She bucked against him, panting.

He moved his hands to her hips and Kagome felt his length against her inner thigh. Inuyasha slowly sunk himself inside her and she groaned as she felt his body fill hers. She pushed against him, trying to take him deeper. Inuyasha panted against her ear, whispering, “Mine.”

Kagome felt him move against her, setting a rhythm as he pushed inside her, deeper with each thrust. It felt so good to have Inuyasha fill her. She moaned as his pace increased, her own hips meeting his. His groans reached her ears as he pushed into her body, a hand grasping one breast. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, trying to draw him in further. A growl escaped his throat and he nuzzled her neck, driving harder inside.

She arched towards his hand as he thrust harder. Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her breast, his tongue circling the nipple. He bucked into her, grinding his hips and Kagome felt her body convulse. She squeezed her legs around him tighter, gasping as she felt his body continue to push into her. Inuyasha traced his hands onto her sides, his hips driving into hers rapidly. Her own hips arched towards his as she felt her body squeeze itself around his. Inuyasha thrust a few more times before a cry escaped his throat and she felt him release.

Inuyasha panted against her neck. He slid out of her body, pulling her to his chest as he lay back. He ran a hand over her hair. Kagome snuggled up on it again, letting his arms wrap around her and the sleep that had nearly overtaken her earlier settle. Kagome yawned, burrowing her face into his shoulder. She listened to Inuyasha's rapid heart beat as she drifted to sleep, comforted in his arms.

 

Sesshomaru watched his brother lead Kagome away, her tired form resting against Inuyasha. He stopped his own horse, helping Rin from the saddle before sitting down in the new campsite. It had grown quiet since the incident with the Hounds and everyone needed rest as the large yawn that escaped Rin provided evidence. She looked about as worn out as the miko had after the all day ride.

He glanced around his surroundings, noticing that mountains dotted the horizon, along with the forest. It was quiet, a small creek babbling in the distance. Sesshomaru heard birds and animals rustle here and there. Looking around, he watched the group set up tents before grabbing one for himself and Rin. The sunlight streamed to the clearing, casting shadows.

Sitting on a stump was the young fox kit. He held a strange gray box in his hands, intently staring at it while his thumbs punched at the top. Sesshomaru glanced around the campsite, wondering if he was the only one to notice the child and his toy. Rin didn't seem to miss it either, joining the kit to look at what ever it was that he had. It looked like it had to be from the miko's era. Crossing towards him, Sesshomaru asked, “Young kit, what is that?”

Shippo looked up, his green eyes wide. The kit tensed up, nervous around him. He looked back down at the object. “Promise not to hit me?”

Sesshomaru blinked. Why on earth would the child ask such a question? “Don't be foolish.”

“It's a game.” He turned it around, showing it to the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru took it into his hand, looking at the tiny screen. It most certainly had to be from the miko's time. He asked, “What does it do?”

The young fox said, “You push these buttons and it makes that guy move.” Sesshomaru noticed a small man moving on the screen. He did as the kit instructed him, only to see the man disappear. Shippo sighed. “I hate to tell you, but you died.”

“Died? What do you mean?” Sesshomaru looked towards the screen then back towards the kit. His brows furrowed in confusion. It didn't make sense. How could this gray object kill him when he still stood?

Rin asked, “How did Sesshomaru-sama die if he's standing right here?”

“Well, it's not really him. The guy on the screen did. You walked him right off the cliff.” Shippo gestured for the object and Sesshomaru gave it back. He said, “Watch. I'll show you.”

Sesshomaru leaned over watching the kit manipulate the strange gray box. He saw the man move across the screen again, this time hitting a strange orange block and donning a tail and ears. The ears reminded him much of his brothers. Shippo said, “Now, watch what happens.” He made the man run, leaping into the air until he took flight. “You would have never made it over that big hole in the first place the way you were going.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. The miko's items were all strange. Now he understood what his brother had meant when he had described his mate's younger sibling telling him that he had died. He returned to the tent, setting it up. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as Rin took the object into her tiny hands with Shippo guiding her. She looked as confused as he had about the item, but she listened intently to what the young kit said.

Standing stiff, Sesshomaru caught the scent of a wolf. He had been afraid of that---especially so soon after the fight with the Hounds that had frightened the little girl. He finished setting up the tent, crossing towards the clearing he had caught the scent from, looking to find it. Golden eyes locked on his own and a she-wolf approached him. Her tongue lolled out in laughter. He sniffed again, catching a faint familiarity about her. This she-wolf was not related to the wolves that had killed her, but if Rin should see she might be frightened.

Belgarath crossed the clearing, standing next to him. He spoke to the wolf in her own language, “Little sister, where is your pack?”

The she-wolf replied, “How remarkable. My pack has been driven out by fire and I remained behind with a pup. It died a week ago and I have gone in search of them. My mate died in one of the man-things traps.” She sat down onto her haunches, looking over the two of them.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised that he could understand the conversation---after all, wolves and dogs were similar. He, however, was surprised at the way the wolf acted and spoke. This wolf acted like none he had ever encountered. The she-wolf seemed curious, but not threatening. He still didn't want Rin to see it and become afraid, but with the old sorcerer there, he might not have a choice.

Belgarath asked, “How has the hunt been for you today, little sister?”

“It has been fair. I still hunger and may hunt more.” She preened her fur, her unblinking eyes locking onto Sesshomaru's own. “That one, he is not a man. He smells of the man-things, however. Why is that?”

“It is a custom, little sister.” Belgarath turned, inviting her to the camp. “We shall provide you a meal for your journey. My pack has plenty.”

“Oh, if it is a custom.” the she-wolf bowed her head. “Much thanks, revered leader.” She padded behind Belgarath.

Sesshomaru followed behind, keeping an eye on what this wolf might do. She may have smelled nothing of those wolves, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. The she-wolf accepted some smoked meat from Belgarath's pack, eagerly eating it. Sesshomaru crossed towards Rin, standing by in case she might be afraid. He glanced down, noticing that the kit still had the game and they both played it.

Once the she-wolf had eaten her fill, she approached warily, looking over the group. She said, “One is grateful, revered leader. Perhaps I will stay here for the night with you.”

Belgarath nodded. “That is alright, little sister.”

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin and the fox kit, blocking the view of the she-wolf. He glanced towards the group before locking eyes with her. She sat down onto her haunches, never taking her gaze away from him. Rin ran up, tugging on his pants. “Sesshomaru-sama, look at what Shippo taught me.” She stopped, staring at the she-wolf before ducking behind him. A whimper reached his ears and he looked down at Rin, resting his clawed hand onto her hair. He looked back towards the she-wolf.

Her gold eyes looked curiously towards the small child clinging to him. She didn't move, her eyes unblinking. Sesshomaru glanced down briefly when he felt Shippo move behind the other side of him, peeking at the she-wolf as well. He glanced up at Sesshomaru, his green eyes cautious. “Is that one of Koga's wolves?”

Sesshomaru shook his head no. Keeping his eyes trained on the she-wolf, he commanded, “Take Rin to the tent.”

Shippo nodded, leading Rin away by the hand. Fear emanated from her tiny form and Sesshomaru wished he could make the she-wolf leave. If it was not for the friendliness that the old man had shown to her, he might have driven her away. The she-wolf let her tongue loll out as she laughed in the manner of wolves. “How remarkable.” She stood, crossing to the other side of the clearing before lying down.

Sesshomaru sat down onto the stump that Shippo had previously, watching. Something about this she-wolf was off. She wasn't exactly as she appeared to be and he felt as if they had met before some place. It felt similar to the juggler. He had also smelled familiar. The people they were traveling with had to be hiding something but he wasn't quite certain what that could be. Sesshomaru glanced towards the she-wolf and then the juggler. He'd discover the connection and why the old sorcerer was so willing to accept both into the group so easily.

Members of the group approached the she-wolf, letting her smell and identify them. She remained calm and aloof through the whole process. While she had accepted the old man's offer for food and to stay in the camp, she remained wary of the people who approached. Her gold eyes watched each person as they neared, sniffing them slightly before accepting the next. He often caught her gaze locking on his own as they both kept a watch on one another.

Belgarath approached the Demon Lord under the large shady tree. He said, “I see you and the she-wolf are in a standoff. She wishes you no harm and wonders why you think she'd harm that little girl.” He glanced towards the she-wolf. “She'll be traveling with us for awhile. I'd suggest you let her get to know you so she can identify who is pack.”

Sesshomaru glanced towards the man before returning his eyes towards the she-wolf. He said, “I am not fond of wolves.”

“I can see that. Your brother mentioned when he first arrived that he had met some man-eating wolves in the past. This she-wolf has no intention of doing any of the sort. She finds the idea of eating man repulsive.” Belgarath sighed. “You'll have to let that little girl meet her. That way she knows her scent.”

Sesshomaru glared up towards the old sorcerer. The last thing he needed to do was force Rin to stand next to a wolf as it sniffed her. He could imagine the nightmares the child would have from that encounter. He bared a fang at the old man. “Absolutely not.”

Belgarath sighed. “I expected that response. All I'm asking for is that the child be identifiable to the she-wolf. It's the best way for her to know who pack is. You should understand with your sense of smell.”

Sesshomaru heard the patter of feet behind him. Rin peeked around his shoulder, her brown eyes wide as she gazed at the wolf. She ducked behind him, afraid that the wolf might attack. Sesshomaru saw the young kit standing to the side, looking tense. He obviously had tried to keep Rin in the tent but she had insisted on being by her lord. She cowered behind him, every so often peeking to see if the wolf was still there. Sesshomaru glanced towards the old man then the wolf. The way that Rin was acting it would be best not to force the issue.

The she-wolf stood and crossed slowly, mindful of Sesshomaru's warning growl as he kept Rin behind him. When she was close enough to them, she let her tongue loll out again, laughter escaping. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, then towards the she-wolf. She ducked again behind her lord, frightened that she might be attacked. Sesshomaru watched as the she-wolf bowed her head towards him, a sign of submission. She sat down again, staring intently at the pair.

Rin glanced around his shoulder again, after she was certain that the wolf hadn't attacked after all. She stared at the she-wolf, her brown eyes trained on the wolf's golden. Sesshomaru stood, protecting the small child from any potential attack. She stepped around him slowly, ready to run to him if any thing should happen. She stopped, staring at the wolf before her, stiff.

The she-wolf made no move towards her, simply sitting and laughing in the manner of wolves. Sesshomaru watched closely as the little girl slowly opened her tightly shut eyes. A smile followed as she saw the wolf's expression. She reached a tentative hand out, giggling as she felt the wolf lick it. Rin smiled towards Sesshomaru. She said, “Sesshomaru-sama, her tongue is wet.”

 

Inuyasha woke, looking down at Kagome as she slept on his chest. He ran a hand over her hair, sighing. A smile crept across his lips as he thought about how they had arrived in this tent to be alone in each other's arms. He listened to Kagome's deep breaths. She had buried her face into his bare chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. Kagome murmured something before snuggling down further. Inuyasha pulled his fire rat over the top of them, keeping any chill from reaching her.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It felt good to lounge in their tent without any distractions. No asshole brother, no pestering Shippo, no perverted monk. It was just him and his mate. Inuyasha ran a foot on the back of Kagome's leg. He felt her shift again, her eyes opening. She smiled wide, kissing him. “Hey.”

Inuyasha kissed her back. He said, “Stay asleep. The longer we stay here the better.” He smiled, letting one fang peek out.

Kagome laughed, snuggling into his chest. She sighed. “We should get back to the rest of the camp. They'll come at some point and ask us if we want supper and I don't think we should be naked if that should happen.”

Inuyasha groaned. “Do we really have to? You know that stupid monk is going to make all sorts of jokes about what we were doing.” He rubbed her hair. “Not that I mind doing that.”

“Inuyasha, you hentai! You've been with Miroku for too long.” She sat up, pulling his fire rat around herself.

Inuyasha sat up, pulling his pants out from under himself. He stood, pulling them back on. Inuyasha leaned down, kissing her. “Feh. Come on, we better get dressed before Shippo finds his way here and sees us naked.”

Kagome's lips upturned into a pout. She said, “Do we really have to? I was only kidding.”

Inuyasha nodded. “I know, I know.” He slid into his undershirt and accepted his fire rat from Kagome. He looked her over, enjoying the look of her bare breasts. She blushed, covering herself as she looked for her clothing. He shook his head. “There, Kagome. That stupid white thing you wear is there.”

She snatched it up, sliding it onto her breasts. He stuck his lip out in a pout as he watched her dress. Kagome glared at him. “It's called a bra, thank you.” She grabbed her other white garment, sliding that back onto her hips.

Kagome scanned the ground for the gray peasant dress Polgara had provided. She shook it a couple times, stepping into it and pulling it up over her arms and shoulders. She struggled with the ties a few moments and Inuyasha sighed. He leaned over, lapping at her ear. “Let me.” He took the strings into his clawed hands, deftly tying the bodice shut.

Kagome looked up at him, smiling slightly. She kissed him. “Thanks.” Her hand slipped into his and they exited the tent, heading towards the clearing that the rest of camp had set up in. The smells of supper reached his nose. It smelled like meat roasted on the fire and he smiled. He had a little time with his mate and now a good meal to look forward to.

Inuyasha stood rigid. He spotted the wolf sitting not far away from the Godslayer. Sniffing, he noticed that the wolf was a she-wolf and that she smelt nothing of Koga's pack. He instinctively pulled Kagome closer, emanating a low warning growl. The she-wolf looked up, her golden eyes looked surprised but not angry. He hissed at his brother, “What is a wolf doing here?” Inuyasha sniffed the air again, noticing that the wolf smelled oddly familiar. She didn't smell of Koga or his pack, nor did she smell of Ayame, but one thing was certain, the wolf certainly smelled familiar. He was positive they had met before.

“The old man invited her to travel with us,” Sesshomaru replied.

Rin sat by Sesshomaru's side, watching the she-wolf's movements with curious eyes. She looked shy and timid about the new companion, but not fearful. Sesshomaru's own expression looked tense and displeased.

“I see.” Inuyasha sat down by his brother, letting Kagome sit down next to him. Dusk approached and the fire illuminated the clearing. The she-wolf's gold eyes reflected the fire and Inuyasha kept a close watch. Her tongue hung out and Inuyasha had the distinct feeling that she was laughing at him. He glared at her, turning his attention to the rest of the camp. “So, how long we going to be here?”

Polgara said from the fire, “Well, I'd say we'll rest over night and perhaps tomorrow. The ladies are awfully tired and I don't want to push it.” She cut some bread apart, hollowing it out. “Father, when do you think we'll leave?”

Belgarath rubbed his chin. “Well, there's no reason to push till we reach exhaustion. I think we might want to rest at least till tomorrow evening before we attempt the road again.” He drank from a flask.

Inuyasha nodded. He turned his attention onto the smell of supper. Kagome leaned against his shoulder, pulling his arm around herself. She said, “As long as we're here we should find time to take some baths.”

Polgara nodded. “That can be arranged. I can name a few here who might need it.”

Miroku leaned over towards the pair. He asked, “So, how was Kagome's nap?” He waggled his eyebrows towards them, provoking a blush from Kagome and a growl from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised a fist. “Monk, you're really trying your luck tonight, aren't you?”

Sango smacked Miroku in the back of the head. She glared at him. “Can it, monk.”

“Ouch! What did you do that for? I asked an innocent question!” Miroku rubbed the back of his head, looking over the group.

Sango crossed her arms. “Innocent, right.”

Polgara shook her head. She said, “Dinner's ready.”

Inuyasha looked at the breaded bowl in front of him. He ripped the top off, shoving that into his mouth before tasting the roasted meat inside. Regardless of the she-wolf's presence or the monk's rude comments, the meal was delicious. The meat was roasted just right and although he didn't quite understand the need for the bread that it sat in, he enjoyed it none the less. He accepted a piece of cheese, eating that quickly as well. As much as he wanted to see these demons they had traveled to this land to see he felt that resting here for another day might be worth it.

Silk said, “We're going to head east for a few miles and then head back north. There's no getting around it. We've hit mountains and if we don't go back towards the main road we'll get trapped in a snow storm from one of these mountains.” He held a map out of the continent.

Belgarath nodded. “Alright. We'll leave tomorrow night and hopefully keep from springing anymore Grolim traps.” He finished his meal, leaning over towards the map. “We have no choice. If we encounter them we'll just have to put up with it. It's tedious but Grolims always are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they continue to travel they come across some gruesome ritual performed by the Grolims. Just who is this other sorcerer and why is Belgarath angry with him? Will the sorcerers show off their own powers? And Inuyasha realizes he's approaching his human night. How will this affect everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Two

They traveled northward, attempting to stay away from the main road and away from large groves of trees. It'd be best to remain on the back roads and away from any potential confrontation between themselves and anyone waiting to ambush them. Silk rode in the front, keeping an eye on the road ahead. The she-wolf ran along side of them, keeping a distance from the horses so not to spook them.

Inuyasha listened intently for anything that might be out of the ordinary. He glanced over towards Kagome as she held Rin in front of her on her horse. Sesshomaru rode on the other side, facing forward and Inuyasha snorted. The she-wolf really had his brother flustered but he understood. The child had been slaughtered by wolves before his brother had revived her after all. Inuyasha sighed, flicking an ear as he picked up sounds from the other riders.

The smell of morning dew reached Inuyasha's nose. They had left shortly after dawn, hoping that by riding so early they could avoid any altercations they had the previous nights. Sunlight streamed down onto the road as the sun rose higher in the sky through out the morning travel. Inuyasha adjusted in the saddle, trying to find a comfortable position.

He sniffed again, realizing that he noticed less as the day wore on. That could only mean one thing. He inwardly groaned. Of all the times. He knew deep down that he was approaching his human night. How on earth would Inuyasha keep this many people from knowing his secret---not to mention his brother? He'd have to figure that out later when they set up camp later that day.

Inuyasha heard a conversation taking place behind him. It was the rat faced man and Miroku. “So, what exactly did you tell those bandits that other night that angered them so?”

The thief sighed. “Apparently they were not pleased that Ambar of Kotu only had Tolnedran pennies. I figured if I showed that I had little to nothing they might buy the ploy, or simply take all the pennies jingling inside as much more.” He snickered slightly. “They could have gotten what one group of bandits got another time. Pure, unadulterated gravel.”

Sango snorted. “Figures you're looking for tips to swindle, monk.”

Miroku responded, “Sango, how can you ever doubt my intentions?”

“Forget it, monk.” Sango passed Inuyasha, joining Polgara.

Miroku sighed. He slipped back into the conversation, asking, “Just what is your name then if you don't mind me asking? I've heard you called so many things that I'm not quite sure.”

Silk ran a hand over his straggly black hair. “I'm Prince Kheldar of Drasnia. Most people I know refer to me as Silk from my Academy days. Ambar of Kotu and Radek of Boktor are my two primary aliases when I want to do some underhanded trading. I ever get a hold of my business partner I'll maybe find out exactly how much I have invested in Malloreon goods.”

“You're a prince, then?” Miroku placed his hand onto his chin. “You don't look royal.”

Silk laughed. “That might have been the best thing anyone has ever said to me.” His nose twitched. “Just what is it that you do?”

“I am a humble Buddhist monk.”

Inuyasha snorted. Just what they needed. The monk and the thief to team up. He tuned out the rest of the conversation not wanting to hear Miroku try to sell his innocence to the thief. Shippo startled him when he felt the small kit land on his shoulder. “What do you think you're doing here, Shippo?”

Shippo shrugged. “I got tired of hearing Miroku lie.”

“Go pester someone else.” He clenched a fist. Inuyasha nearly continued the argument when he smelt the burning of human flesh. Even with his nose losing its potency he had no doubt in his mind what that smell was. He stopped his horse, glancing once towards his brother. Holding a sleeve up to his nose, he called out, “Old man, why is there burning flesh?”

Belgarath roused from his doze. “That would be a sacrifice to Torak. Apparently we're not too far away from a Grolim pocket. What direction are they in, Pol?”

Polgara's eyes fluttered shut. She said, “They're a little to the south of us. Eight of them.”

“Alright. It'd be best to continue on our way before they notice our presence. They'll be busy with that religious observation for at least another forty minutes. It'd be best not to interfere.” The old sorcerer continued on his way.

Inuyasha nearly gagged on the scent invading his nose. He noticed his brother's nose wrinkle a few times at the displeasing smell. Inuyasha watched as the old man continued, slightly disgusted that the old sorcerer wouldn't put an end to what ever was causing the stench. Blood and burning flesh filled the air and he almost wished he had lost his sense of smell sooner than nightfall. He noticed that Kagome also looked slightly ill.

Baying reached his ears and he nearly groaned in frustration. Not again with those hulking dogs. He was ready this time, but it would be such an inconvenience. They sounded a little to the north, calling out to one another. The she-wolf darted by, snapping. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, he understood. “Revered-Pack Leader, we are being hunted. We must turn south.”

Belgarath sighed. “We've been set up. They knew we went south and set a trap. We'll have no choice but to spring it.” He turned his horse, heading south. The others followed, heading into the direction of the trees.

Inuyasha glared over his shoulder towards the sounds of the baying. “Shippo, find someone else to ride on.” Shippo nodded, leaping towards Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha spurred his horse on, then leaped off. Sesshomaru surged past him, reaching the grove first. He stood, staring at the trees. Inuyasha joined him, peering through the shadows of the trees. What lay before him repulsed him.

On a makeshift altar lay the source of the smells invading his nose. A naked, dead, human body lay bleeding on it while eight men stood around chanting in some language he didn't quite understand. A fire pit stood not far from the altar, burning what appeared to be the heart of the man that lay dead. Inuyasha choked back bile. This was their religious observance? It was disgusting. Inuyasha leaped up into the trees, staring down at the hideous scene before him. He hissed, “Sesshomaru, go around the other side.”

Sesshomaru nodded, melting into the foliage. Inuyasha glanced down, seeing the group stake their horses away from the road and the trees. The Hounds' baying stopped and Inuyasha saw one of the hulking animals enter the clearing followed by two more. They were black, larger than his horse. Their green eyes held vast intelligence and they sat guarding the entrance to the grove.

The she-wolf also melted into the trees, silently moving. Inuyasha glanced down when he heard Miroku ask, “Inuyasha, what should we do with the little girl and Kagome?”

“Leave them here with one of those sorcerers. Kagome doesn't need to see this.” He turned and jumped further into the trees, careful not to make too much noise. When he stood over the top of the cleaning, he stuck a claw into his shoulder, tossing blood towards the altar. It hissed, flickered and went out before collapsing to the ground in a heap. He then leapt over to the other side of the grove when the men looked up in the direction he had stood.

Sesshomaru peeked around a tree, Tokijin in his fist. He slid the blade silently into one of the Hounds, causing it to scream in pain. The other two Hounds bayed and charged by their pack mate's assassin. By the time they reached their dead comrade, Sesshomaru had joined Inuyasha in the trees. The Grolims were scanning their eyes for the attackers that seemed to be invisible. Inuyasha nodded towards Sesshomaru before he jumped, doing a back flip and landed. He asked, “Looking for something?”

The Grolims stopped, staring at him. They said, “You've defiled our sacred right of sacrifice to Torak. For this you will pay.”

The rest entered the clearing, circling the group. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru standing behind one of the men, his hand dripping poison. Before the man could make another threat, Sesshomaru gripped the man, injecting poison into his throat. He dropped him, preparing to take on another opponent.

Inuyasha noticed behind his brother a man that neither had seen stood not far away. His hand glowed and he knew Sesshomaru would be severely hit in the back if he didn't do something. The man unleashed his attack and Inuyasha slammed into his brother, knocking him to the ground. A tree split into three different directions from the blast that the man had unleashed. Inuyasha jumped off his brother, drawing Tetsusaiga in case he needed to block any others.

The man said, “Tsk. Belgarath, you're slipping in your old age. You let me lead you right into this trap and you're letting demons fight for you.”

Belgarath called out, “And just who are you?”

The man stepped into the sunlight and Inuyasha gasped. The old man and this new man looked almost identical. The only difference was the fact that this man looked cruel and malicious. He said, “Don't you recognize one who was your brother for centuries?”

Belgarath gasped, “Zedar! Impossible! I sealed you until the end of days in to that rock under Torak's tower. How is this possible?”

Zedar glanced at the she-wolf. “I see you've brought your wife with you. Poledra, you don't have to run around like a foolish animal.” His lip upturned in a malicious smile.

The she-wolf snarled, baring her fangs. She then shimmered and the tawny-haired woman Inuyasha remembered seeing in the valley stood in her place. Her gold eyes focused on the man before her and she said, “One notes that you have not taken the time to acquire manners.” She glared at him before melting into the trees behind her. Inuyasha couldn't believe how well she had masked her entire scent from him. He had cause to think she smelled familiar but couldn't place why this strange wolf had a scent he recognized. Now it made perfect sense.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Belgarath when he said, “Zedar, what was the point of springing this trap?”

“You're really losing it in your old age. We have a score to settle old boy.” In speed Inuyasha hadn't prepared for, the man shot a bolt of lighting at the old man.

Belgarath blocked it, causing it to dissipate. He said, “So you'd like to pit your Will against mine again, Zedar?” A blue shield draped over him and Inuyasha watched in fascination as the old man unleashed his own power. Belgarath snapped his blue aura over that of Zedar, binding the man.

Zedar fought back, a black one shrouding him and eventually causing the blue to shatter to the ground. He shook his head. “Is that the best you could do?” He unleashed from his palm fire towards the old man, setting the grass ablaze. Inuyasha leaped into the trees, his brother not far behind. “I see that you were a better actor than I thought. How did you manage to pull of such grief so perfectly for a woman who never died?”

Belgarath snarled at him, backhanding the air. “Never, ever speak of my wife or that time again.”

Zedar reeled back as if struck by an invisible hand. He spit out blood. “I see I struck a nerve. Tell me, how is my old master doing?”

“Leave Aldur out of this, too. You betrayed our Master.” Belgarath's hand became blue as he prepared to strike.

Polgara shouted, “Get back! The air is alive. We must stay out.”

The other Grolims still in the clearing had clustered on the opposite side of the grove from their group. They watched in fascination as well as the two old men grappled with one another. A tremendous thunder clap caused Inuyasha to cover his ears and wince. When he looked back down into the clearing, he saw that a lightning strike had struck between the two men creating a massive crater. He had no idea which one had unleashed it. Both men's faces filled with immense hatred.

Belgarath unleashed fire, torching one tree near them. It fell, nearly hitting the other old sorcerer. Zedar counter attacked with another strike of lightning before conjuring a beast that attempted to devour the old man. Belgarath brushed it aside, a giant hand appearing out of no where, gripping Zedar around the waist and flinging him towards a tree trunk. A crack could be heard as bone met hard bark.

“Zedar, you've gotten rusty in the time you've been in that rock. You can't keep up.” Belgarath stepped closer when Zedar unleashed his own attack, knocking the old man back to the ground. The old man stood up, gesturing with his hand. The severity of that gesture wasn't realized until Zedar flung back as if being slapped.

Zedar turned, gesturing as well. A tree burst into splinters behind Belgarath---which without looking the old man stopped in mid air, letting them fall to the ground. Zedar unleashed another beast, this time bigger than before. It lunged towards Belgarath, grabbing the old man. Belgarath smashed lighting towards it, forcing it to release him. He said, “Your illusions are still weak, Zedar.”

Zedar began to grow before Inuyasha's eyes, swelling. He started to tower over the old man until he realized that Belgarath also grew. With the growth in height, the severity of their attacks increased and a bolt of lightning unleashed by Zedar crashed into a tree cleanly cutting it in half. They stopped growing in size when they towered over the trees themselves. Belgarath lunged at his opponent, punching him in the face. Zedar reeled back, spitting blood.

Zedar looked almost remorseful. He said, “Things have a funny way of repeating themselves, don't they, Belgarath?” He then grinned maliciously, lunging towards the other old sorcerer. He attempted to punch him but Belgarath held his hand back before locking his own hands around Zedar's throat. Clawing at the old man's hands, Zedar kneed Belgarath in the gut. Belgarath let go but not before unleashing another explosion that knocked back Zedar.

Inuyasha scrambled to another tree trying to avoid the falling giant. He watched the old man's expression grow into full hate as he charged towards Zedar's huge form. Belgarath lifted Zedar by his black robe. He flung him against the trees opposite of them, causing them to fall under his weight. Zedar shrunk down to his original size, staring up at the enormous man before him. Belgarath pointed a finger, preparing to unleash another bolt of lightning.

Zedar looked desperate, backpedaling away in an attempt to avoid his impending death. He transformed into a raven, flying into the air. Belgarath watched him, striking one last bout of lighting at the bird. It squawked, feathers flying in different directions. He resumed his original size as well, the expression of an irritable old man replaced by that of a powerful sorcerer. His blue aura shimmered, displaying the power that lay just below the surface.

Belgarath began to curse profusely, pointing at random trees. In separate detonations the trees burst apart. He panted, catching his breath. “He should have never been able to get out of that rock!” Another tree burst, splintering into the ground. Stalking off towards the horses, he continued to rant, unleashing his rage on random trees.

Inuyasha let his breath go. He had no idea this man could wield such power. He knew the man could shape shift, but this? He had no idea that the old man could unleash nature, create such force just with a word. Before he could jump down to return to the horses, he felt someone slam into him, crushing him into the ground. Sesshomaru's face was above his, his hand on his throat. His eyes were angry, a fang bared at one corner. Sesshomaru snarled, “Half-breed, never, ever, push this Sesshomaru into the ground again.”

Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's wrist. He kicked his brother in the stomach. Once Sesshomaru was off of him, he rubbed his neck. “What is the matter with you? Did you not see what happened to that tree? It could have killed you, jackass.” He looked around the demolished grove of trees before returning his gaze to his brother. Sesshomaru stood stiff, staring at the same destruction. “Come on, we better get back to the group.”

He began crossing the clearing and when he reached the edge, he turned, looking back towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked with his own and Inuyasha noticed a flicker of fear and then confusion which caused him to shake his head. He turned his back, exiting to the horses. Kagome rushed towards him, gripping him in a tight hug. Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome asked,“Are you alright, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha nodded. “I'm fine. We should probably get out of here.” He looked around, noticing that the remaining Grolims and Hounds had bolted. He climbed onto his horse. What had just happened numbed him slightly. The raw power that had been unleashed had overwhelmed his senses, albeit ones that were dimming as nightfall neared. He glanced up towards the sky, realizing he had maybe four hours left before being rendered human. They must reach a camp for the night soon so he could protect his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Inuyasha's human night, just what will happen? Will everyone including Sesshomaru find out about Inuyasha's night of mortality? And if Sesshomaru should, will it lead to a show down? Or will the Demon Lord's reaction shock his younger brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sesshomaru stood staring up at the sunset. He thought about the events of the day, going over what he had seen and what had happened. The strange humans they traveled with had displayed that they had their own abilities and power in such a way that it chilled his blood. He had seen demons exhibit similar abilities, but to see humans wield such immense power unnerved him. The vast hatred and immortal struggle that he had witnessed perplexed him. They had mentioned that they had at one time been brothers. How could one undo familial ties and erase bloodlines? Was this how he and his brother looked when they had fought nearly to the death in the past?

Sesshomaru sighed, watching as the last remaining reds and golds disappeared into the blues of night. Most of all he thought about what Inuyasha had done in the midst of the fight. Why had his brother protected him? Why had Inuyasha pushed him out of the way of the sorcerer's attack? It could very well have hit Inuyasha if he had been one second slower. It didn't make sense to him as to why his half-breed brother would go out of his way to protect him when it could very well have killed him. The force that burst the tree to splinters proved this.

It also confused him as to why the possibility of Inuyasha's demise angered him. When he had reacted with anger towards Inuyasha after the fight had ended, it had been out of fear that his brother might have been killed. Why? Why would he grow so furious over something he had tried to cause in the past? Sesshomaru shook his head. It did not make sense. The actions of his brother and his subsequent feelings dumbfounded him. They had fought with one another for years---violently. For his brother to protect him in the midst of a fight eluded his understanding.

A conversation by the fire caught his attention. “I don't get it. How could someone undo what I did to Zedar?” Belgarath stood pacing. “He seemed different, too. Zedar has never been one to be so maliciously cruel. He's been foolish in the past, regretful, but never that cocky. He was different. Perhaps he's gone mad under all that rock.” He sat down, drinking from a flask.

Polgara sighed, “Father, you're going to drive everyone nuts with your pacing. I'm sure we'll figure out why Zedar did what he did and how he was unsealed from that rock.” She stirred something over the fire.

The monk asked, “Just who is this Zedar?”

Belgarath stared off into space a moment before replying, “A long time ago, he was my brother. We served the same Master and after the cracking of the world and the theft of the Orb, Zedar grew obsessed with it. He was known as Belzedar then. He chose to become a disciple of Torak, my Master's enemy and the thief of the Orb.”

Miroku nodded. “I see. So he chose to follow another God than yours? Is he not still your brother, though?”

Belgarath shook his head. “We were only brothers as long as he was a disciple of my Master. We're not blood brothers.” He sighed. “The fool thought he could resist the Will of a God. He figured if he got close to Torak, professed to follow the faith of the Dragon God, and pretend to be a disciple he could retrieve our Master's Orb. He was mistaken. Torak's Will crushed him and he became Zedar and no longer Belzedar.” Belgarath drank again from his flask. “What I don't understand is how someone managed to undo what I did. That's not how it works.”

Polgara said, “What if one of the demons or this Naraku have something to do with it?”

“Don't start on the what ifs, Pol. Once you get going you never stop and I have to listen to what if this and what if that. Let's just find the facts out and leave it at that.”

The strange tawny-haired woman who had appeared as the wolf before Zedar outed her joined the old man. She said, “One wonders if you will be at this all night.”

Belgarath's expression softened. He grasped her hand. “No, no.”

Sesshomaru turned from the conversation when he heard Kagome plead with his brother. Kagome stood outside of the tent she and Inuyasha would share. Her hands were on her hips and she shouted, “Come out here this instant, Inuyasha!”

“Leave me alone.” Inuyasha's voice sounded subdued. “I'm not coming out. You can forget it.”

“Inuyasha! Let me in at least. What has gotten into you?” She crossed her arms. Her voice became soft and sweet. “Please? For me?”

“No. Stay out there, wench. I'm not coming out.”

Sesshomaru sniffed, realizing what was going on. Inuyasha had become human. As the sky darkened after the sunset, Sesshomaru noticed that the moon was absent from the sky. The moonless night was his brother's night of mortality. He crossed towards Inuyasha's mate. He snorted. “Foolish half-breed thinks he can hide in a tent.” Pushing aside the flaps he looked inside, noticing Inuyasha sitting in a dark corner.

Inuyasha looked up, his hair jet black. The familiar ears were gone, human ones at the side of his head replacing them. His fangs had disappeared along with them. What caught Sesshomaru's attention the most were the deep violet eyes that glared at him. They held such fear and anger. “What are you staring at, jackass?” In Inuyasha's fist was Tetsusaiga, still sheathed.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the appearance of his brother. He let the tent flap fall behind him. “I see you have come to your night of mortality.”

“Ya think? Just what type of logic helped you arrive at that conclusion? To think they call me dense.” Inuyasha yanked the new hood Polgara had provided with a clawless hand, casting his face into shadow. He gripped Tetsusaiga tighter, pulling it against his chest. “Now you know. What you going to do about it?” Inuyasha sounded defeated, resigned to whatever fate may befall him now that his secret of this most vulnerable of nights had escaped.

“Do not be stupid, Inuyasha.”

He noticed a slight smile touch the lips of his brother. Inuyasha said, “I suppose I am for thinking a tent would keep this from you.” He turned his back on Sesshomaru. “It's funny. I've been full, half, and none in the past week.”

“And a fool in all three.” Sesshomaru sat down, adjusting himself on the tent floor.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, the stark difference in the violet eyes than his normal gold again startling Sesshomaru. His shoulders were held down and Sesshomaru figured if his normal ears had been present that they would be drooped. “So what do you want, anyways? Am I just here to entertain you?” His comments held none of the usual bite.

“Why did you push me out of the way today?”

Inuyasha lifted his eyes up before casting them down. “What should have I done? Let it smack you in the back?” He clutched Tetsusaiga tighter. A soft whisper reached Sesshomaru's ears, “Because you're my only brother.”

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide before he let his usual expression settle. “You do not have to protect this Sesshomaru.”

Another smile crossed his lips. “I suppose not.” Inuyasha's subdued tone perplexed Sesshomaru. He was about to respond when Inuyasha whispered, “You know, I've spent my whole life hating this night, wanting to be like you. Maybe I wouldn't be such the fuck up I am, then.” Inuyasha looked up, his eyes locking with his. The self-loathing that swirled inside them unnerved Sesshomaru.“Maybe I wouldn't shame you so much, either.”

Sesshomaru interrupted, “Inuyasha---”

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the back of the tent. “Don't. Don't tell me I haven't shamed you in the past. We both know we've had our disputes.” The hood obscured Inuyasha's profile. Sesshomaru wondered why his brother was saying these things to him. Why was his brother being so candid? Where was the cocky, self-assured half-breed he had come to expect?

Again Sesshomaru attempted to interrupt, “Inuyasha---”

Inuyasha turned around, facing him. He said, “I'm not stupid. I know I'm the fuck up of the family. I'm a half-demon, an abomination. I'm Father's mistake. Rather he wanted me or not I made him an outcast.” He squeezed the hilt of Tetsusaiga tighter. “Every time I have this night I think about what I could have been and wish I was a full demon.” It seemed almost as if Inuyasha was talking to himself. His scent was mixed with confusion, fear, anger, and loneliness.

“Enough. That is enough, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru barked it as an order, in an attempt to break his brother from this self-hatred. It was not productive, it served no purpose except to upset Inuyasha. “I will not listen to this foolishness.”

Inuyasha jumped as if struck. He looked towards Sesshomaru before casting his eyes down to the ground. “No one told you that you had to stay in this tent with me, you know. You can leave anytime.”

“I choose to remain in this tent.”

Sesshomaru reflected on the conversation that had taken place outside in the camp. The hatred the two brothers expressed in the tree clearing shook him. Seeing his brother almost broken by the fact that he had discovered the secret of his human night struck a nerve inside. Had they really been as awful as the two brother sorcerers in their eternal struggle and hatred of one another? It was in the past. It was petty, stupid, and pointless to continue the fight.

All this time, his brother had aspired to be like him, to be strong and a full demon. Inuyasha hadn't ever hated him. Instead he had desired to be like him, so no longer to be considered an outcast---a reject. Behind all of this self-loathing it became clear to Sesshomaru that his brother had spent his life wishing to be accepted by his elder brother. This admission stunned him---one he never thought he'd hear. Looking into his brother's eyes he found that he understood if only slightly. It was this night, this night of humanity where emotions clouded his mind and allowed him to disclose things he wouldn't otherwise that permitted Inuyasha to admit this to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached his hand out, placing it onto Inuyasha's shoulder. “We must keep your transformation secret.”

Inuyasha's violet eyes locked onto his golden. They flickered full of surprise than flashed to anger and Inuyasha said, “You don't have to protect me, either.” Because Sesshomaru hadn't prepared, it allowed Inuyasha to land a punch square on his chin before fleeing the tent.

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin, slightly stunned. He clenched his hand into a fist. “Stupid half-breed!” Sesshomaru exited the tent, seeing Kagome standing not far away from the entrance. Inuyasha had run towards an unoccupied section of the camp, his hood pulled up completely. He stared up at the sky, his hands holding his feet as he sat in the grass.

Sesshomaru started to cross towards him to convince him back into to the tent when Kagome said, “Don't. You'll only make him run farther. He'll cool off and come back to the tent.” She sighed. “I should have known. He set that tent up so fast and disappeared in it and wouldn't let me in. I should have guessed he'd be human tonight.”

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha's mate then back towards Inuyasha. Confusion and fear filled Inuyasha's scent and he realized that he must have felt lost without his senses. Unable to smell or hear the world around him in its normal potency must have unnerved the half-breed. Inuyasha twirled Tetsusaiga in between his hands absentmindedly. Without his demon blood he must not be able to transform the sword, either. The way the half-breed clutched it, Sesshomaru knew that it was a crutch when all else disappeared and left him powerless.

Kagome asked, “So what made him run anyways? What did you say to him?”

Sesshomaru said, “I only suggested that we keep his transformation a secret.” He paused, rubbing his jaw again. “He punched me and fled.” He chose to keep the rest of the conversation to himself, deeming it a private one between himself and his brother.

Kagome hid a giggle behind her hand. “Oh dear. I shouldn't laugh.” She sighed. “You might want to stay away from him tonight.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

Kagome's eyes looked confused. She glanced towards Inuyasha. “He's going to be intolerable tonight, trust me.”

Sesshomaru glanced towards the rest of the camp and then back to the solitary figure of Inuyasha. While they had been traveling with these people for some time, he did not trust them enough to let them know of his brother's night of mortality. It was out of the question for his brother to be alone and unprotected, especially if Naraku should discover this secret. It was imperative that it be kept quiet and the less who knew of Inuyasha's humanity the better. “Gather your companions and bring them to this tent.”

Kagome's gold speckled eyes grew more confused. She nodded that she understood after a few moments and then joined the demon slayer and monk by the fire. They crossed back and the monk said, “We should put two tents together.”

Sesshomaru watched the pair dismantle a tent and move it over towards the one his brother had put up. They struggled with it before getting the two to form one tent and entered. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had joined Inuyasha, sitting down into the grass. She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, whispering to him. His arm slipped around her shoulders and pulled her close. After awhile, they both stood and Inuyasha followed her towards the tent.

Before they could arrive, Sesshomaru noticed that the Godslayer approached, questions in his blue eyes. He asked, “Is everyone alright over here?”

Sesshomaru stood between Inuyasha and the Godslayer, blocking his view. He said, “It is of no concern of yours.”

“Did someone get hurt in that fight earlier today?” Garion tried to peek around Sesshomaru to see what was going on. “I'll have Aunt Pol look them over if they did.”

Sesshomaru saw his brother from the corner of his eye. The hood hid his face completely but Sesshomaru didn't feel comfortable with the Godslayer peering in the darkness to see what was going on. He gripped the young, sandy-haired man by the front of his shirt and hissed, “Stay out. It does not concern you.”

Garion held his hands up in surrender, backpedaling away. “Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone but if someone's hurt you really ought to let Aunt Pol see them.” He continued to back up. “Grandfather said that he wants to talk to everyone soon, too.”

Sesshomaru snorted. He said, “I will send someone.”

Garion nodded, shaking his head as he returned to the camp. Sesshomaru knew it had been dangerous to threaten the Godslayer after the day's display of power from the sorcerers, but the need to keep Inuyasha's secret came first. He turned around, noticing that Inuyasha's violet eyes were trained on him. They were confused, questioning what had occurred. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand, entering the tent. 

Inuyasha asked, “What did he want?”

“To know if someone was wounded. Go inside the tent. It'd be best if you were away from sight.” Sesshomaru turned back around, watching the group around the fire. The tent flap moved and he heard Inuyasha enter.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, hugging him. She asked, “Sesshomaru-sama, are we staying with Inuyasha-sama tonight?”

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the group around the fire. He nodded. “Yes, Rin. Go inside the tent.” He waited for her to enter and when Sesshomaru was satisfied that the group would not encroach on the tents, he too entered, sitting down in front of the flap.

Inuyasha sat in a corner, his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Sesshomaru briefly before looking over the rest of the group. Irritation had slipped into his scent. He said, “I'm not a pup, you know. You don't all have to babysit me.”

Kagome smiled. “We're not babysitting you. It's just that we all care.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Rin peered from around Sesshomaru's shoulder. She whispered, “Is that you, Inuyasha-sama?”

Inuyasha's violet eyes softened when he looked at Rin. He nodded. “Yes, it's me. Don't get used to it. I'm only like this tonight.”

Kagome pulled out her yellow bag. “Well, I guess while we're stuck in this tent for the night I should try to get some homework done.” Her shoulders slumped. “I'm so far behind.”

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Miroku asked, “Is that wise?” His head tilted in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru said, “I know of her other time. Do not be foolish.”

Kagome nodded. “It's fine.” She took out a notebook, leafing through it. “I don't even know where to begin.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the young miko. He said, “Why are you going to waste your time on that stupid stuff?”

Kagome's shoulders squared and she said, “Because if we ever get home I'd like to actually be caught up for a change before I get a whole lot more homework to do.” She didn't look at him. She pulled the strange cards out of her bag. “Here, you can play with these, you guys. I'm sorry, they've been marked, though.”

“Oh, what a shame.” Miroku had his hand on the back of his neck, looking smug.

“Figures you'd have them marked, monk.” Sango took them. “Would you like to play, Shippo?”

Shippo nodded. “Sure.”

“I don't know why you don't just quit that school stuff anyways.” Inuyasha huffed from his corner apart from the other three. He stuck his nose in the air, casting his disdain on the homework and the card game. It seemed as if his entire mood had changed from one of self-loathing to one of irritability---a mood Sesshomaru was much more accustomed. At least it was a feeling he could understand, even if he still puzzled about the earlier admissions of his brother.

Kagome whirled around, her nose inches from Inuyasha's. “Maybe because I want to be educated!”

Inuyasha responded without moving from his spot, “It's a waste of time! We have more important things to do than worry about your stupid math homework. What ever that is.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. His brother was going out of his way to pick a fight with the miko. It was obvious. He glanced over towards the monk, demon slayer, and fox kit as they played their card game. They seemed to be ignoring the situation brewing, and acted as if nothing was happening. He saw Rin hide behind his shoulder, watching intently.

Kagome shoved her finger in Inuyasha's face. She hissed,“You're so lucky you're human tonight, buddy. I'd 'it you so hard you'd make a crater otherwise.” She turned her back on him, attempting to accomplish something on her strange homework. The scowl on her face indicated that she would not have much luck.

“Oh yeah!” Inuyasha turned his back on her as well. “I still say it's stupid to waste time on that.”

Kagome slapped her hand onto the lined paper in front of her. “Quit being such a jerk, Inuyasha! The sooner I get this done the less we'll fight about it.”

Inuyasha mocked her, mouthing what she had just said before rolling his eyes and pouting. He glanced once over his shoulder at her, glaring in her direction. Sesshomaru shook his head. This was getting out of hand and the immaturity level of the whole affair disgusted him. Sesshomaru was about to put an end to the foolishness when he saw the demon slayer shake her head. She mouthed, “Don't.” She leaned over whispering, “If you get in the middle they'll both turn on you and fight with you instead. They're bored.” Sesshomaru sighed. So he was stuck with their petty fight.

Kagome said, “You're so lucky I can't go home, did you know that? You're so infuriating! Why must you be such a jerk!”

Inuyasha muttered, “You'd probably rather be with that mangy wolf, too.” He sounded sarcastic and irritable.

“What did you just say, Inuyasha?” Kagome's hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

“Nothing. Just do your stupid fucking homework.” He turned back around completely, sticking his nose into the air.

“Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?” She leaned over so her face was in his.

“Nothing.” He cast his eyes down to the ground.

“I heard you say that about Koga.” She glared at him.

“What you going to do about it?” He glared back at her, his expression not backing down. “I said you'd rather be with him.”

Kagome flinched as if hit. She hissed, “Inuyasha, you're such an ass.” She went to the other side of the tent, her back turned on everyone.

At this development in the fight, Sesshomaru noticed that the monk and demon slayer shook their heads and looked disappointed. The young kit had a strange object in his mouth that he sucked on. He took it out, remarking, “What an idiot.”

Inuyasha stood, pointing a finger at the kit. “I should smash your head in for that, Shippo.” He started to advance on the kit when suddenly his shoulders slumped and his eyes looked pained. “Kagome, don't.”

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes back and forth. The young girl was crying. That much was obvious from the way she slumped and the way his brother looked guilty. He sighed. This fighting was petty and foolish. Apparently they did this often and Inuyasha had crossed a line he shouldn't have.

Kagome's shoulders shook slightly and Inuyasha sat down by her. He said, “I didn't mean it, Kagome. Don't cry.”

She didn't move, replying, “Is that what you think? That'd I'd rather be with Koga?”

Inuyasha glared at the group in the tent. “Quit staring.” His eyes softened when he turned back to her, and he reached a hand out towards Kagome, resting it on her shoulder. “Look, you can sit me if you want.”

Kagome looked up before hugging him. She said, “You know I don't, right?”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah. Get your homework done. I'll leave you alone.”

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Hopefully the fight would be over and they'd become quiet. If the rest of the night was this way he'd have to consider taking the miko's advice. The mood swings his brother was having nearly drove him insane. He poked his head out of the tent, noticing that those around the fire had also stopped their activities to stare in their direction. He ducked back into the tent. “I suggest you quit your petty fight before everyone comes rushing in.”

Inuyasha glared in his direction. “You, stay out.”

Polgara's voice could be heard outside. “What is going on over here?”

Sesshomaru stiffened before he exited the tent, standing in front of it. He said, “None of your concern.”

“What was all that shouting about?” Polgara had her arms crossed, glancing at the tent.

“The matter does not concern you.” He stood firm.

Polgara shook her head. “Why did you threaten Garion? What are you hiding?”

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the tent flap opened and Inuyasha stood outside. Polgara gasped and Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha. He snarled, “You idiot half-breed. Go back inside.”

Inuyasha glared at him, the firelight reflecting in his violet eyes. “I have to piss. I'd think you'd rather I do that outside than in there.” He stomped past him heading away from the tents.

Polgara asked, “Is that Inuyasha? What happened? Did Zedar do that?”

“No. He's a half-breed. It is his night of mortality.” Sesshomaru glared towards his brother. The stupidity of exiting the tent angered him. Here he was trying to keep Inuyasha's secret and instead it was the half-breed letting it escape.

“This changes things. Father will want to talk about it.” Polgara watched as Inuyasha made his way back towards the tents. She said, “Why didn't you tell us about it?”

Sesshomaru looked from the woman to his brother. “Because if our enemy should discover this, he shall use it against him.”

Inuyasha joined the two of them. He said, “I told you I didn't need you to protect me. Quit treating me like a pup.” He glanced towards Polgara, his eyes defiant. It seemed the bout of feeling defeated from earlier had melted away into his usual demeanor.“So, what do you want, anyways?”

“Father wants to discuss some things and it is supper time.” Polgara looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. “I must say this changes things, however.”

“So what. I'm human tonight. By sunrise it won't matter anymore. Big deal. There isn't anything more to say about it.” He glared at Sesshomaru. “And you, quit acting like I caught a disease. I'm not dying, alright? So just back off.” Sesshomaru hid a small smile. Inuyasha's mood was almost back to normal, a welcome respite from earlier.

Kagome exited the tent, looking around. “Hey, Inuyasha, did you want to come back in and play some cards?” She stopped. “Oh, hello there, Lady Polgara.” A smile crossed her face and she grasped Inuyasha's hand before he could protest.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The little miko had his brother completely under her control. Inuyasha snorted. “We have important things to do.”

“Oh?” Kagome sighed. “I'll just bring the cards with me then.” She let his hand go briefly, telling the remaining three in the tent to come out. The monk held the cards and handed them to her. “Well, shall we go?” Her hand easily slipped back into the half-breed's and they followed Polgara towards the fire.

Sesshomaru sighed. This was going to be a very long night. He saw Rin peek from around the tent flaps, before smiling wide. She ran to him, hugging him. He picked her up, following the rest of them to the fire. He sat down by the dark haired emperor of Mallorea, waiting for supper and what ever discussion would follow.

Inuyasha took his seat by Garion. Kagome sat down next to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. She set the cards down in front of them. Inuyasha said, “Well, we better get this over with.”

Belgarath looked across the fire, appearing as the irritable old man as he had before the day's power struggle. He said, “I see you've changed, Inuyasha.”

“Big deal. Will everyone quit looking at me like I'm some type of sick person? I'm not dying, okay?” He crossed his arms, glaring at everyone around the fire.

Belgarath cleared his throat. “Well, as you all know we had an altercation earlier today. I'm not quite sure what it means just yet, but it appears that my former brother Belzedar has returned.” He sighed. “This changes things quite a bit. Because he was sealed in the rock underneath Torak's tower, I have to question if your Naraku fellow might have something to do with it. How he accomplished such a feat is beyond me.”

“Do you think he will cause trouble for our traveling party?” The monk asked.

“I can't be too certain. I do know he has a score to settle with me. Whether he is with this Naraku or not is also questionable. All I ask is that if you start getting any strange notions or behaving in ways that you wouldn't in any normal circumstance you come to Pol or myself. We'll handle it.” Belgarath slipped a flask out of his tunic. He said, “Zedar most likely will use tricks of the mind after what happened today. He won't be likely to try direct confrontation again anytime soon.”

Polgara dished everyone a bowl of soup. She said, “We should be in Mal Zeth by mid-afternoon tomorrow. Even with all the backtracking we did we're almost there.” She sat down with her own bowl. She looked towards the tawny-haired woman. “Mother, how are things in the Vale?”

“They are the same.” Poledra dipped some bread into her bowl. “The twins said they have heard from the Alorn Council. They have decided to unanimously back our endeavor and will speak with the other nations of the West about the situation.”

Belgarath nodded. “Good. One less thing for me to worry about.” He set his bowl aside. “Enough with the business. What are those you have, young lady?”

Kagome blushed slightly. She picked up the strange cards. “They're playing cards.”

Silk smirked. “Those again? I say we play. Who's in?”

Barak held his hands up. He said, “If you're in, I'm out. I'm not going to get cheated out of my stuff by you.” The big red bearded man shook his head. “The rest of them can but I won't.”

Mandorallen also backed down. “Methinks I'd be better off not accepting thy offer, Kheldar.”

“Come on, anyone?” Silk's nose twitched and Sesshomaru wondered what devious plot the thief had in mind.

The monk said, “I'd gladly play. Count me in.”

Sango said, “If he's in, I'm out. He's already cheated twice tonight.”

Shippo said, “I think I'll pass.”

Kagome said, “I'll play, too. How about you, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air. “Last time he cheated. I'm not playing.”

Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru, her eyes pleading. “Please? Can we play?” Sesshomaru looked from the child to those around the fire. His brother smirked at his predicament and Sesshomaru glared at him. Inuyasha was certainly lucky the child sat next to him and that the half-breed was currently human. His shoulders slumped slightly and Rin clapped her hands.

Belgarath shook his head. “I'm sorry, Silk. I'll watch but I'm not going to get involved, either.

Ce'Nedra also shook her head. “I'm a Tolnedran. I won't part with my money.”

Durnik held up his hands. “I'm an honest man. I wouldn't make it past one round.”

Garion sighed. “I suppose. I'll play.”

Feldegast smiled. “Yer all a bunch of chickens, don't ya know? Count me in yer game.”

Zakath sighed. “I'll play even if I regret it. I'm sure you'll swindle us all out of our money, Silk.”

Silk looked shocked. “Me? Swindle? When?”

Kagome shuffled the deck, tossing cards in small piles to each player. She said, “The rules of the game are this, three cards of the same number or the same color and shape are a set and the one who has the most points and no cards left wins.” She set the stack in the middle of the group of players, turning one card face up next to it. It was a picture of a strange king. “This is the discard pile.” She pointed towards the card. “This is the deck you draw from.” She pointed towards the deck. “Dealer starts last.” She looked over the group, realizing that Sesshomaru was first to her right. “Sesshomaru-sama, you start.”

Sesshomaru sighed. Why couldn't the game have begun with someone who understood the rules? The small, slippery objects were hard to hold in one hand and he delegated that to Rin, deciding that she could handle it. Looking over her shoulder, he saw three cards that looked similar. Three fours. The rest of the hand had nothing he thought would be productive. Rin asked, “What do we do when we have something the same in our hands?”

“You set it down, Rin-chan.” Kagome responded, smiling.

Rin looked up at him, asking. She nodded, setting them down. She then selected a card from their hand, setting it down into the discard pile. Sesshomaru wondered why he had been placed into this situation. He looked at the faces of those around the fire, noticing that both the monk and the thief had smug expressions. This was going to be a long game, one he didn't quite understand how he had gotten himself into.

The Emperor sifted through his hand next. He sighed. Drawing a card, he set it into his hand and discarded another. Apparently his hand had nothing in it and he was left to discard. He looked displeased with the outcome.

The monk came next, his smug expression increased. He snatched the entire discard pile, including the card Rin had discarded, setting down four cards in front of him. They pictured four different queens. Setting down three more cards Sesshomaru noticed that they were three kings. He then discarded a card that had a two on it, leaving him with two cards in his hand. “Well, that was nice.”

Garion grumbled by Inuyasha, “Great, just what we need, another Silk.”

Sesshomaru saw his brother nod, his arms crossed as he glared at the card game. His hood hid his darkened hair and his violet eyes missed nothing. Inuyasha replied, “Now you know why I didn't play.”

The juggler's turn came next and he too laid down a set. It was three tens. He drew a card and discarded it immediately much to the thief's fortune from the way the man's nose twitched more and his smile increased. He waited his turn, drawing a card and setting down two sets of cards, leaving him with one. He had four sixes and three sevens. Discarding the last card, he said, “I'm out. Now what?”

Kagome sighed. “I didn't even get to take my turn.” She slumped against Inuyasha. “Well, we count how many points you have opposed to everyone else and determine a winner.” She tallied up the amount. “Figures. Miroku, you win. Sixty points for your four queens and three kings minus the two cards in your hand.”

“How many did I have?” Silk asked, his nose twitching.

“Thirty-five.” Kagome smiled. “Want to play again?”

Garion folded his cards down. “I'm out. I'll never compete with those two.” His serious face looked grim. He said to Inuyasha, “I think I see why you refused. That monk of yours is almost worse than that spy.”

Inuyasha snorted before smiling. “He does come in handy sometimes.”

Silk said, “You want to play again, monk? This time let's make it interesting.” He slipped a jeweled necklace out of his tunic. “Who ever wins gets this. I'll deal.”

Miroku nodded. “Gladly.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't going to do that again. He shook his head no when Rin asked. Playing with cheaters once was enough. Rin nodded, resting her head on his shoulder to watch. If anything this day and night had been one of the most eventful he had in a long time. He glanced over towards Inuyasha, noticing he had somehow wrapped himself around Kagome, their earlier dispute forgotten. His brother's chin rested on her head, his legs holding her close as well as his arms. Besides the different appearance, it seemed Inuyasha was almost back to his normal half-breed self. For Sesshomaru, dawn couldn't come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the group reaches the Imperial City, Mal Zeth. What new adventures await them here? Formal court functions are proposed. Just what will Inuyasha and the rest do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Inuyasha followed the others, his thoughts on the events that had transpired the day and night before. The confrontation between the two ancient brothers had overwhelmed him. So much hate and power passed between the two feuding sorcerers as they battled for what had seemed to be to the death. The parallel was not lost on Inuyasha. He knew he and his brother had had similar disputes in the past. Had they looked so enraged---so utterly filled with hate for one another when they had fought violently? It all seemed for nothing now.

Inuyasha glanced over, noticing that Sesshomaru rode on the other side of Kagome. Rin sat in front of her on the horse. His brother's eyes looked stoically forward and his expression betrayed nothing. Inuyasha remembered seeing Sesshomaru's unprotected back become a target, him slamming into his brother to push him out of danger's path, and the look on his brother's face when they had landed. He had looked furious and yet surprised. Everything had happened so quickly that only now that he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts could Inuyasha mull over what had occurred.

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha was grateful for the return of his senses. He had felt naked without them, unable to identify anything around him without sight. Inuyasha reflected upon the events of the night. His own brother had discovered his most intimate secret and here Inuyasha was to live and tell about it. Sesshomaru had seemed different. He hadn't looked at him with disdain or loathing. His gold eyes had been confused---as if he had attempted to understand on some level.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he realized what he had confessed to Sesshomaru. The words came flooding back---ones he had thought he hadn't said aloud. He had felt cornered in the tent, unable to do anything if his brother should have decided to exterminate him. Inuyasha had felt defeated, frightened, and on some level, filthy. After all, wasn't it what he had heard his whole life pertaining to his heritage? He let his ears droop, kicking himself for spilling this most inner pain to Sesshomaru. It had been a moment of weakness---one he would take back if he could. It was his burden to carry, not his brother's.

Inuyasha was confused. Why had his brother insisted on protecting him? What had driven Sesshomaru to keep even the Godslayer away? He had seemed mistrustful about the people they traveled with---and on some level fiercely protective. Inuyasha knew that his brother could very well take care of himself, but after the display in the grove of trees he wasn't sure who would win between the Godslayer or Sesshomaru. He also knew he never wanted to find out the answer. Sesshomaru's behavior and mood had baffled him none the less. His brother had become furious at him for letting the rest know of his human night, yet the sound in Sesshomaru's voice hadn't been of hate or shame but rather anxiety and concern. Inuyasha shook his head. He'd never figure his elder brother out.

The sound of horse hooves slowing next to him drew him out of his thoughts. The Godslayer rode alongside him, the great sword strapped across his back. He said, “Good afternoon.”

Inuyasha cast his eyes to his horse's mane before looking back towards the sandy-haired man. He said, “Whatever.”

“Everything alright?” The man's blue eyes caught his golden. “You seemed lost in thought for awhile there.”

Inuyasha flattened his ears tightly to his skull. What did it matter to him? He said, “Feh.” Maybe if he kept his answers short the Godslayer would leave him alone. He wasn't really in the mood to share any more feelings with anyone at the moment.

The serious, plain features of the Godslayer broke into a smile. “I see you took Aunt Pol's advice.” He tilted his head towards Kagome as she rode in conversation with Sango and the little red-haired queen.

“Feh. It's none of your business.” Inuyasha was beginning to feel cross. Why was he being so nosy all of the sudden? They hadn't talked much since before boarding the ship.

“As a Sendar, I'll agree.” He shook his head. “You and your brother, you don't have much to say, do you?”

Inuyasha glared at him. “What do you want, anyways?”

“Just making conversation.” The Godslayer smiled again. “I should warn you, we're going to be approaching a large city. The biggest city I've ever been to, actually.”

Inuyasha groaned. Just what he didn't want to hear. A large city. That meant lots of people, lots of smells, and lots of loud noises. Three things he hated more than anything else. “Great. Why me?”

The Godslayer laughed. “I've been asking the same question since I was fourteen. I never found out, you know. No one answers that.” He sighed. “I also hate to say it, but we're going to be attending some formal functions while we're in the city. It can't be helped.”

“What type of formal functions?” Inuyasha twitched his ears in irritation. Weren't they trying to get rid of the demons? They didn't have time for this foolishness. It was a waste of time to spend any on any formality. Besides, Naraku was the top priority.

“Zakath said something about a banquet and ball. He doesn't want to do it any more than you do.” He winked. “I must say, I don't want to do it either. It can't be helped. Anytime a big king visits another big king everyone wants to see. It won't be too bad, really.”

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Great. Just what they needed. “Just how many people will be at this banquet anyways?”

“Oh, he said somewhere around three hundred to four hundred.” He sighed. “I really don't want to attend, either. Everyone's going to try and talk with me about boring things just so they can say they did.”

Inuyasha sighed. What about him? His ears, his fangs, his claws? How would they hide that? Sesshomaru was much better off. His ears weren't as noticeable, especially under that mass of silver hair. His markings might draw attention but they weren't nearly as conspicuous as Inuyasha's ears. “Can't I just skip the whole thing?” Inuyasha really didn't want four hundred pairs of hands petting his ears or four hundred pairs of eyes glaring at him in disgust.

“Sorry. We all go.” He shook his head. “Don't worry. Everything will work out.”

“Easy enough for you to say. I can't exactly cut my ears off my head, you know,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“You won't have to. We'll find a way to make the whole crowd not notice your ears. They won't even see them. If you want, we can make you appear human to them.” The Godslayer's smile disappeared into his serious, plain faced expression.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I've been human enough for one month.” He flattened his ears again.

“Alright. We'll just make them not see your ears. Aunt Pol said with the Orb's help she could make them think they saw something but forget about it ten minutes later. They won't even know you have them.”

Inuyasha snorted. “I'll just wear my hood, thanks.” He pulled it up from around his shoulders, obscuring his view of the Godslayer.

“We'd let you do that, but it'd be quite the disaster if everyone panicked or gushed over your ears. Your brother needs some disguising as well, just so you know. That young boy does, too.” The sandy-haired man sighed. “It'll be alright.”

“Feh.”

“I've been meaning to ask, just what do you and your brother have against wolves?”

Inuyasha trained his eyes on the young man. What was this, interrogate Inuyasha time? “We just don't like wolves.”

He shook his head and his sandy hair fell into his face. “Anything in particular about them?”

“Nope. Pretty much everything.” Inuyasha thought about his insinuation in the fight he had with Kagome last night about Koga. He bristled again at his stupidity, wishing Kagome would have sat him even if he was human. Maybe it would have taught him to think twice about such comments.

“You do know that most wolves have no interest in eating man. It's beneath them.” The young king sighed.

“Maybe the wolves you know but the wolves I know have a lot of things they like about eating man.” Inuyasha knew if Koga had his way he'd be with Kagome and that was the only reason he had stopped the practice. Even though Inuyasha was Kagome's mate, he still felt slightly threatened by the wolf prince. “They're also deceptive.”

The young man's blue eyes went wide. “Wolves are incapable of lying. It's not in their nature.”

“Well, one wolf I know lies pretty damn well.” Inuyasha watched as the thief and the monk had entered into a conversation. What ever was to come of it he was sure it wouldn't be good. He sighed. Not able to remember the young man's name, he said, “Look, Godslayer, I'm not really in the mood to talk.”

The young man blushed. “You can call me Garion. Just Garion. I really don't mean to intrude on you or anything.” He sighed, his eyes rolling when he caught the same conversation that the monk and thief were having. “Oh no, what are those two doing now?”

Inuyasha nodded. “I had the same thought. All I know is if Miroku gets too much out of hand I'll have Sango take care of it. She'll kick his ass if he steps over too many lines.” He smiled, the first he had all morning.

“Oh? So they're---” he let it dangle, embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Inuyasha laughed. “No, but I think that monk wouldn't mind.”

“I see.” Garion's face turned a few more shades red.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. He laughed harder. “When you said it wasn't any of your business between me and Kagome you meant it. What's a Sendar, anyways?”

“Well, they're not like the other people really. We're a mix of this and that. Lots of Algarian, Arendish, Cherek, and Drasnian blood mixed together, really.” He shook his head. “I'm really considered Rivan, but I grew up in Sendaria so I call it home. I grew up on a small farm till this whole mess with prophecies got involved.”

“And you get embarrassed easy because of that?”

“Durnik's the perfect Sendar. Look at how shy he is about a lot of things. We're private and proper. I don't think Durnik would ever say anything about anyone doing well---you know.” Garion blushed again.

“I guess you won't, either.” Inuyasha laughed. He smiled wide, a fang at the corner of his mouth. Now that the young king wasn't asking him a million private questions he felt better than he had all day.

Garion cleared his throat. “I gathered last night that your brother doesn't like me all that much.”

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. “What gave you that idea?”

“He wasn't exactly friendly the way he all but threatened my life last night.” Garion had a slight smile on his face. “I don't know about you, but any man that can turn himself into a dog about as tall as the walls of Vo Mimbre is one I would rather not anger.”

Inuyasha sighed. “He was just trying to protect me. Stupid ass didn't have to but he did anyways. I really wouldn't take it personal.” He glanced towards his brother, noticing that Sesshomaru had taken Rin onto his own horse. “Besides, I don't know about you, but you people can do a lot of things, too. It's not everyday you see two men grow bigger than the trees and have a fist fight with lightning.”

“True. I suppose that's true.” Garion smiled. “If I had tried that Grandfather would have lectured me on how ostentatious I was being. I still shudder sometimes thinking of the tongue lashing he gave me for making a thunderstorm.”

“You made a thunderstorm?” Inuyasha stared at him. This man with his plain face and unassuming figure had slain a God and now admitted to the ability to make thunderstorms.

“Yeah. I was dealing with Arends and they're slow so I had to make a lasting impression. I called some lightning down for some emphasis. Boy did I pay for it later.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Wait, if he's your grandfather, how old are you?”

“Thirty-three this Erastide.”

“Thirty-three? That's awfully young compared to his seven thousand, don't you think?”

“Oh, we're not direct grandfather to grandson. It's just easier than saying all those greats in front of it.” Garion smirked. “Besides, if I called him by that I'd never get my sentence out and I'd be worse than Mandorallen.” He sighed. “Well, I think we're here. Look.”

They crested a hill slightly after the sun had peaked and they came upon a valley. What lay inside the valley frightened and amazed Inuyasha all at once. A city stretched beyond his vision and miles upon miles of buildings expanded with no end. The streets appeared straight as arrows and the buildings blindingly white. What struck him the most was the immense smells of food, horses, humans and things he couldn't quite identify. He twitched an ear, catching the gasps of Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome. Kagome whispered under her breath, “Wow, it's even bigger than Tokyo.”

As they descended upon the city, Inuyasha briefly made eye contact with his brother. Sesshomaru had Rin gripped tightly to his chest as they rode down towards the expansive gates. The Emperor stopped his horse. “Welcome to Mal Zeth. It's not much to look at it but we call it home.” He turned, leading them down to the bronze gates. As he grew closer, they swung open wide, permitting them to enter.

Once inside, Inuyasha glanced around the broad avenue. People in what appeared to be military outfits lined the streets attending to business. Even though they had the Emperor with them, none of the soldiers appeared to take any notice. Inuyasha pulled his hood more over his face, while keeping a close eye on Kagome. It had to be, by far, the biggest city he had ever entered. He held up his sleeve to his nose, trying not to inhale the scents filling the air. Animals, waste, humans, and food all filled the air and mingled into one.

Inuyasha noticed one slight oddity about the city. All the white mortar buildings lacked one feature. They were all windowless. He snorted. “What the hell? Where are all the windows?”

Garion said, “It's the military way. Boring, isn't it?”

Inuyasha nodded his answer in silence, drinking in the experience of the city before him. They entered a broad square filled with what appeared to be a market place. Red, green, yellow, and blue tents lined the walls of the square and men shouted out the names of the wares they had displayed. After they passed through the square into another section of the town, the houses grew larger and obviously more ornate.

Garion whispered, “Mal Zeth is all based on rank. We're in the sergeant's district now. As the rank gets higher the house gets bigger. It's all foolish if you ask me but that's the way they like it.”

Inuyasha flattened his ears under his hood. It sounded more like a city Sesshomaru would approve of if he had the tolerance for people in that amount that is. The buildings may have been larger in the district but they certainly weren't better built. The same white mortar on timber held the construction together. They continued until the city seemed one blur to Inuyasha. The same monotonous housing with the same monotonous market place seemed to repeat that he wondered if they hadn't somehow gone in a circle.

Eventually they reached an area with fountains and gardens. “Officers quarters,” came the whispered explanation from Garion. “It'll get as dull as the rest of it after awhile.”

The flower gardens and fountains were about the only beauty the city had to offer and Kagome's gasp reached Inuyasha's ears. If it wasn't for the heavy concentration of flowers Inuyasha wouldn't have minded them. Rin squealed in delight, clapping her hands from Sesshomaru's horse. Inuyasha smiled slightly, knowing as much as Kagome might like the flower bed, the little girl would be worse.

Another city seemed to rise up out of the middle of the one they were currently in. This one was marble and also had it's own gates. These gates appeared to be made of gold. Garion sighed. “The imperial palace of the Malloreon emperor.” His voice sounded disapproving of the ostentatious appearance of the complex.

The gate swung open and they entered. Upon entrance, two men dressed in red cloaks, chain mail and conical helmets smartly saluted the Emperor. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his saddle when the blast of trumpets announced the return of Zakath to the imperial palace. They were loud and brazen and grated on his ears. Inuyasha flattened them to his skull underneath his hood.

Garion's laughter reached his ears. He said, “I know. Ridiculous, isn't it? I've never understood why they need to do that.”

Inuyasha snorted. “I wish they'd stop.” They finally ended the fanfare and Inuyasha sighed. Were they trying to make him deaf? He saw that Sesshomaru had drawn his lips into a tight line, the only expression of his displeasure.

When directed, Inuyasha dismounted from his horse and a man clad in red took the reins from him before he could protest. The others seemed to have similar experiences. He felt Kagome grip his hand. She whispered, “Well, we made it.”

A chubby, balding man, came out into the entrance gardens. He said, “Your Majesty, I see you were successful in convincing His Majesty, King Belgarion for assistance. You'll want to attend to your office soon. I have several matters that you'll want to address immediately.”

“Brador, do you really have to hit me with a whole bunch of paper work?” The Emperor sighed theatrically.

“I'm sorry, your Majesty, but a lot of orders need to be given from you directly.”

“Fine. Tell some servants to take my guests to one of the sitting rooms and provide them a nice lunch before showing them to their rooms.”

“Will do, your Majesty.” The man bowed, entering into the palace.

Zakath sighed. “Why did I come home? I could have just pretended I wasn't emperor and avoided this.”

Garion laughed. “You know you can't. Go, take care of kingly duties and we'll wait. Besides, I think a lot of us are hungry.” Inuyasha felt his stomach growl at that comment. He was hungry and he very much wanted to be fed more than anything at the moment.

 

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand as they followed the portly man by the jumbled mass of marble buildings. The gardens they passed were filled with exotic flowers and statues. She looked around, feeling as if she were a tourist on a vacation. Suppressing a smile, she leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The architecture seemed to blend from the heavily grandiose to the ultra utilitarian. Glancing towards Inuyasha, she noticed the scowl on his face and sighed. She should have known he'd find the entire experience of this city to be a bit over the top. She whispered, “Don't be so grouchy, Inuyasha.”

He snorted. “Feh.” His gold eyes cast about, looking at the fancy marble and ornate gardens. “It's a little overdone if you ask me.”

Kagome sighed. “I think it's lovely.”

When they reached the middle of the complex finally, Kagome gasped. A single palace stood in utter isolation, its height and massive size announcing that it was the seat of power. It was made of marble and the doors were gilded. Brador stopped the group. He said, “We're about to enter. His Majesty suggested that he would like for you to stay in the eastern wing. Lunch will be served in a sitting room shortly. As soon as you are ready, let me know and I'll escort you to your rooms.”

They entered, a rounded rotunda with a high, vaulted ceiling topping off the fancy palace. The floors were made of marble as well and Kagome could hear everyone as they walked. In fact, she could hear them as they breathed as the interior seemed to be similar to a giant mausoleum. Brador led them towards the east through wide sweeping hallways. Kagome pressed herself closer to Inuyasha, feeling slightly intimidated by the massive building she was in. Unlike the high skyscrapers she was familiar with, this large palace reminded her of a museum and she desired not to break anything. Inuyasha let go of her hand to place his arm around her waist.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally reached a large mahogany door. Brador opened it and bowed. “Lunch will be ready when you are. Enjoy.” He let them enter, then dismissed himself.

The room was large, massive windows lined the wall looking over another garden. Crimson curtains lined them, tied back with gold bands. Against one wall was what appeared to be a throne. The floor was covered with ornate rugs weaved with majestic patterns in reds, golds, and greens. Lush chairs sat in corners with divans spread through out. It was obvious that this room had been created for visiting royalty to feel comfortable in.

A large, oak table sat in the center of the room and a spread of fruit, soup, meats, cheeses, and pastries greeted them. Kagome vaguely wondered how they knew to prepare for their arrival but dismissed it as her stomach growled, reminding her that she was hungry. Inuyasha obviously had the same idea as he let his arm slip from around her waist and his clawed hands eagerly grabbed what he desired to eat first. She sighed at his rudeness but also sampled some fruit, picking up a strawberry. She blushed when she brushed hands with the little red-haired queen. “Sorry.”

She said, “It's no big deal. I just want some strawberries. There's plenty.” She flashed a winsome smile towards her, popping the strawberry into her mouth. “I've always found this place to be a little over the top myself.” Her tone contradicted as if she was envious of the grandeur around them.

Kagome nodded, biting into her own strawberry. She looked around the room some more, drinking in the elaborate decor. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Inuyasha had piled onto a plater a sample of just about everything on it. He had a huge grin on his face as he went by a window to sit on the floor to eat it. Apparently he had no desire to try the soft, alluring furniture. She turned back to the little queen, replying, “I think it's a nice place.” She picked up a cup of tea, sipping from it.

The little red-head's green eyes sparkled as she followed the line of sight Kagome had a moment ago. She leaned over, whispering, “So, what's it like, to well, you know, be with him?”

Kagome blushed, nearly dropping the cup of tea she held. “Excuse me?” It seemed to come from out of no where.

She gripped Kagome around the wrist, pulling her to a corner. She sat down, patting the divan. “Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about.” Her eyes lit up with mischievous merriment.

“I---I don't know what your talking about.” Kagome averted her eyes, sure that she was blushing about the same color as Inuyasha's fire rat. She sipped on her tea, hoping that the queen would drop the subject.

The girl let loose a musical laugh. “Don't be so shy.” She pulled on a red lock, sticking it in between her teeth. “You know, if I wasn't with Garion I'd think seriously about courting that one. His brother's too stiff for my tastes.”

Kagome blushed another shade of red. She stuttered, “It's---it's private.”

“His ears are so soft. I'm envious.” She chewed her hair some more.

Kagome sighed. She looked over towards Inuyasha as he shoved an entire hunk of cheese into his mouth. She rolled her eyes. He had no idea how rude he was being. Kagome finished her tea, setting the cup down onto a small table in between the chair and divan. So far when she talked to the tiny girl she had been buffered with Lady Polgara but now that she was off in a corner with her she felt uncomfortable.

“Oh come on, nothing? Not even a tiny tidbit?” The tiny queen stuck her lip out in a pout.

Kagome looked over towards Inuyasha again as he slurped soup. It seemed as if he intended on devouring everything in sight and if they left him to his devices he might do just that. She hid a smile. For all his gruffness, he was cute. She saw Sesshomaru stand not far away, barely eating anything at all. His eyes looked disapproving of his brother's behavior. She asked, “Why do you want to know so badly?”

“Oh, just for curiosity's sake.” She twirled her hair around a finger. “He's got such pretty hair and those ears are adorable.”

Polgara's voice cut into the conversation, “Ce'Nedra, dear, don't pry into Kagome's private affairs. It's not becoming.”

Ce'Nedra smiled towards the sorceress. “Yes, Lady Polgara.” She turned back towards Kagome, wickedness in her green eyes. She whispered, “Spill already. I bet he likes it when you pet his ears.”

Kagome blushed again. “Really, there isn't much to tell.”

“Really? I would have thought he'd be fun.” Ce'Nedra's eyes snapped with mirth. “Okay, okay. I'll leave you be. I was only curious.” Her bottom lip extended again into a pout. “I still think he'd be interesting. Petting his ears must be like petting a puppy's.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome gasped. She then giggled. It had been awhile since she had anyone to girl talk with. She leaned over, whispering, “He does like it when you pet his ears. A lot.”

Ce'Nedra's green eyes went wide then narrowed. She glanced towards Inuyasha as he shoved a pastry into his mouth. She turned back, laughter escaping. “Does he know any manners at all?”

Inuyasha looked up from his plate of food in their direction. His gold eyes looked confused and he cocked his head to one side. He was oblivious to the conversation the two women were having about him. Both women began to laugh harder and he shook his head, looking back down at the plate of food he had left to devour.

Kagome caught her breath. “He has no idea.”

The little queen smiled. She said, “Kagome, you're going to love it here at Mal Zeth. Just you wait until you get to your room. The best thing created in the history of the world resides there. An indoor, heated bath tub with as many oils as you could ever want. It's absolute bliss. I've been looking forward to it since we got off that forsaken ship.”

Kagome's eyes widened and she said, “An indoor, heated bath tub? Civilization. I have finally found civilization. I may never want to leave.”

“Well, just so you know, Lady Polgara wants us to take some baths, then meet in her quarters. She wants to fit us with some dresses and prepare us for the dinner and ball tonight. Oh you're going to love it.” Ce'Nedra's eyes lit up with excitement. “This will make your debut at court in the Stronghold look like a country fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they settle into Mal Zeth before the big ball, just what have the girls cooked up against Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha like it or will he find himself in an embarassing situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Warnings: Lemon

Chapter Twenty-Five

Inuyasha glanced over towards Kagome as he heard her laugh. His brows knit together in confusion as to what could possibly be so funny. It didn't escape his notice that Garion's mate was sitting with her and they kept looking in his direction. A light blush tinged Kagome's cheeks. “Wonder what's so funny over there.” He picked up the last hunk of cheese he had and bit into it.

Garion sighed as he sat down onto a chair by Inuyasha's spot on the floor. “Beats me but what ever it is, it can't be good. They're plotting something, and it seems their target is you.”

Inuyasha coughed as he tried to swallow his cheese. “Me?”

“It would seem so.” Miroku waved towards the ladies, flashing a big smile. “They sure seem to like looking over here and giggling at your expense, that's for sure.”

The red-haired girl leaned over, whispering into Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed a full shade redder and shook her head. She giggled when she looked over at Inuyasha and then whispered back to the tiny girl. Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, biting into his cheese again. He said around his mouthful, “Whatever.”

“What I wouldn't give for your or your brother's hearing, Inuyasha. They must be having the most delightful conversation.” Miroku sighed wistfully. He winced when he felt Sango's hand connect with the back of his head.

Sango glared at him. “You are such a hentai.” She clenched her hands into fists before crossing the room.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. “Did I say something wrong?”

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched at the comment. He picked up a cup of tea from the table, staring out the window to the garden below. He didn't respond to Miroku's remark.

Inuyasha swallowed and replied, “You're just figuring that out now, monk?” He twitched his ears trying to pick up on the conversation the two girls were having but gave up when they stopped talking. Kagome's gold specked eyes and the queen's green stared at him. They were keeping a close watch on him evidently and didn't want him aware of any plans they might have. He snorted. “I wish they'd knock that off. It's giving me the creeps.”

Garion laughed. “Inuyasha, I think that's the idea. Ce'Nedra's probably filling her head with a lot of devious ideas. You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure. ”

Inuyasha glared at him. “Thanks. I feel so assured.” He set his empty plate down next to him and sighed. He patted his stomach. “That was a nice lunch. I don't care what those two are plotting over there. I'm well fed.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned around. “Little brother, perhaps they are commenting on your rude behavior.”

Inuyasha pushed himself up from the floor. “And what does that mean?” He shoved into Sesshomaru's face.

“It means, half-breed, that you might wish to wash before dinner tonight. That is if you have an appetite later.” His nose was wrinkled before he turned back towards the window.

Garion laughed. “One for Sesshomaru's side.”

“Shut up! Who said we were keeping score?” Inuyasha sniffed, then looked down at his haori front. He noticed that some of the soup from earlier had dribbled on it. He brushed his hand across the stain. “So? Big deal.” He sat back down onto the floor, his arms crossed. “I don't even want to go to this stupid dinner.”

“You know, Inuyasha, you're going to have to go. It's not such a bad idea to get washed up. Besides, I hear the ladies are going to be dressed in wonderful finery.” Miroku smirked. “You wouldn't want to leave Kagome unchaperoned with that many people around, after all.”

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. He stood up, pushing into the monk's face. “Not on your life. If you're going to be there I'll be there.” He glared at him.

“Why, do I sense jealousy in your voice, Inuyasha?” Miroku winked.

Garion laughed, shaking his head. “I think he's got you there, Inuyasha. Definitely one for his side. He's been with Silk too much lately, I think.”

“Quit keeping score! Some help you are.” Inuyasha glared at Garion. He crossed his arms and sat back down onto the floor. “So what do they want me to wear for this stupid thing, anyways? I won't wear anything but my fire rat. I don't care how dirty it is.”

Garion sighed. He brushed a hand over his brown hose. “I'm assuming I'll be wearing my blue doublet and hose. It's been awhile. If you wash your outfit, you'll be fine, I'd think.”

Silk joined the conversation. “So, nervous about tonight?”

“Feh. I just don't see why we have to go through with it. Who cares if one king visits another. It seems like such a waste of time. What about Naraku?” Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

Garion sighed. “Because the ladies like to dress up and we don't like the ladies to be angry with us for not letting them.”

Miroku smirked. “I couldn't have put it better myself.”

Silk pulled on his nose. He clapped Miroku on the shoulder. “Monk, you're a man after my heart.”

Garion shook his head. “Silk, we were just mentioning that fact. You two are awful. Don't go out of your way to make too many disturbances, please.”

“Me? When would I upset things?” Silk's dark eyes snapped in glee. He rubbed the stubble on his chin. “I'm going to have to shave. I don't care what Barak says. Beards itch after awhile.”

Inuyasha shook his head. Between the girls finding entertainment at his expense and the thief and monk he wondered what he had gotten himself into. He pushed himself up from the floor. “What time is this stupid thing going to happen, anyways?”

“I'd expect in about seven hours from now. It's fairly early into the afternoon so we have plenty of time to prepare. We're going to have to have titles for you though. We'll be introduced before we're allowed to take our seats. You'll understand when we go to the banquet hall,” Garion replied.

Inuyasha groaned. “You, go away. You're nothing but bad news, did you know that?”

Garion laughed. “It's not my fault. Don't get mad at me. You asked a question, after all.”

Before Inuyasha could retort, the door opened and Brador entered. “I'll escort you to your rooms now. If you'll follow me, please.” He turned, exiting back into the giant hallway. They filed out behind him, continuing into the maze that made up the imperial palace. It seemed as if the city of Mal Zeth was constructed on the idea that the more things repeated themselves the better they'd be.

Miroku and Sango were escorted to a suite first. They blushed at one another, protesting that they would prefer not to share. Sango easily remedied the situation when she said, “Shippo can join us.” Shippo was about to pout when Inuyasha raised a clenched fist. He backed down, leaping onto Miroku's shoulder. They disappeared into the room and Inuyasha sighed.

They arrived to the room he and Kagome would share next. Entering, he noticed that the suite had several large rooms. He appraised it and Inuyasha found the whole set up to be as ridiculously overdone as the rest of the palace. A smile did flicker across his face when he saw the large bed waiting for them in the fourth chamber. It had four posts and a canopy in a rich blue. Similar rugs from the sitting room adorned the floor, this pattern heavy in blues and reds. A large window with what appeared to be blue velvet curtains was on the far wall.

Before Inuyasha could explore more of the room, he noticed that Kagome flew past him, pulling her clothes off as she went. Confusion filled his eyes and his ears flattened to his skull. Just what was she doing? He didn't mind the idea of her becoming naked, but the unusualness of her undressing perplexed him. Normally Kagome was so shy about undressing that this frenzy of clothes on the floor confused him. She left a trail of clothes to the fifth chamber adjoining the one he stood in.

Peeking around the door frame, he saw that Kagome had fully undressed. She was bent over, a vial in her hand. She sniffed it, sprinkling its contents into a bath sunk into the floor. Inuyasha smiled wide at the view of his mate's naked backside. He felt his nether regions agree with his eyes. He really didn't care why she had defrocked so quickly. Her skin was creamy. Kagome's hair fell down by her face, exposing her back to him. Inuyasha saw his mark on her neck and he stepped closer.

She then eased herself into the water, a soft moan reaching his ears. Kagome pulled more vials out, sniffing each, adding some and rejecting others. She had her eyes closed as she sunk lower into the water. If this was all he had to do to get her to undress he would have found something like this a long time ago. She didn't open her eyes. “Why don't you join me? You're going to have to wash before tonight, anyways.”

Inuyasha didn't question how she knew he had been watching. He unstrapped Tetsusaiga from his side setting it against the wall. Then, Inuyasha undid the strings to his fire rat and pants, slipping out of both. He dropped them, kicking them into a corner. His undershirt followed. Inuyasha stuck his foot into the water. He yelped. “Woman, why do you have to boil yourself, anyways?”

Kagome opened an eye. “It's relaxing. Just take your time and you'll adjust.” She sighed softly, dunking her hair into the overly hot water. Her dark raven locks fanned around her head and a soft sigh of contentment reached his ears. Inuyasha could see her breasts slightly over the water line. They teased his vision and taunted him.

He crossed his arms, glaring at her. She was naked and enticing yet she was in the blasted hot water. It was as if someone had placed a barrier up. He said, “Feh. You can boil yourself. I think I'll pass.” Inuyasha turned his back on her.

Kagome opened her eyes. She smiled. “Oh come on, Inuyasha. Don't be so stubborn. Bathing alone can be so dull, after all.” Inuyasha wondered what had gotten into her. She normally was so shy about such matters and here she was pleading him to join her. Kagome looked him over, her eyes casting up and down.

He felt his cheeks flame and she laughed. “What's so funny?”

“You're cute, that's all. I was just admiring the view.” She closed her eyes again, settling into the over-sized, marble tub. “You really don't know what you're missing.” She was taunting him. It was obvious. It was almost as if she had dared him to enter the boiling hot water.

Inuyasha tested the water again. He glared at her with determination. He would not lose this dare. He cringed when he touched the water with his foot but did not pull back. Inuyasha would never understand why women had this need to cook themselves when they bathed. Once his foot adjusted, he started to ease his leg in and his other foot. It took time but he found that Kagome had been right. As he adjusted himself, he finally sank into the tub, the hot water level with his chest. He put his arms on the sides of the tub. Inuyasha stuck his chin out as if declaring that victory was now his. “You happy now?”

Kagome opened her eyes, smiling at him. Under the water, Inuyasha felt her foot rub against his leg. She nodded. “Much better. No sense in having a tub like this and no one to share it with. It's much too big.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. What exactly had taken over Kagome? She wasn't herself. Where was all this bravado coming from, anyways? He said, “Feh. It's still too hot.” He leaned back into the water, feeling it relax some of his more tense muscles. He wasn't about to admit to her that she had been right all along.

Kagome sat forward, her damp hair covering her chest. She ran a hand under the water where her foot had been a moment ago and Inuyasha felt his cheeks flame. He was so confused by her behavior, although he didn't exactly hate it, either. A smile broke out on her face and she leaned a bit more, kissing him. His eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. One of Kagome's hands reached up, petting an ear. He groaned into her mouth and felt his hips buck upwards. How did she know how to rub his ears like that? He broke the kiss off, licking her mark. Kagome had straddled him in the water, her arms around his neck. A soft gasp reached his ears and he smiled against her throat.

She pulled back, touching her forehead to his. “Want to wash my back for me?” She slid off him, turning around. Kagome stretched out, lying her chin on her arms at the edge of the tub. Inuyasha remained frozen, watching as her body settled under the water. The water covered up to the small of her back. She glanced back towards him, “Well, Inuyasha?” He jumped, gripping the tub sides. Just what was she up to, anyways?

Inuyasha moved towards her, picking up a small sponge by the tub side. He dunked it into the water and squeezed the excess out. Tentatively, he reached out, rubbing in small circles on her shoulder blades. Soft moans reached his ears and he knew he had to be doing something right. She arched upwards towards it, encouraging him. Inuyasha stopped, picking up one of the vials he had seen Kagome sample. He unstopped one, sniffing it. It smelled of lilacs. He set it down, wrinkling his nose. He'd do without the fancy scents. Inuyasha picked up the sponge again, rubbing it towards the small of her back. She mewled at that and he smiled. She breathed out, “A little lower.”

Inuyasha nearly dropped the sponge into the water. He sputtered, unable to form any cohesive thoughts. Kagome again glanced over at him. She smiled before placing her head back onto her arms. Inuyasha wondered what she was up to with all of this strange behavior. He leaned forward, moving his hand into the water to rest at the small of her back. He flicked a claw there and she groaned. Inuyasha draped himself over her body and pushed hair away from her neck. He ran his tongue up and down the soft skin there before nibbling at her collar bone. She bucked back towards him and he groaned.

Kagome pushed back, grinding herself against him. His eyes fluttered shut and he bucked towards her. His hand moved around to her front as a claw brushed against a breast. She panted and water splashed onto the floor outside the tub. Kagome pulled away, sitting down on the edge of the tub, her feet only remaining in the water. Inuyasha looked up towards her as water dripped down her skin from her hair.

He crossed the rest of the tub, resting between her thighs. Inuyasha kissed her, his hand rubbing lazy circles on her hip. He cupped a breast, flicking a claw across it and she arched towards him. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he felt hers wrap around his, gently sucking on it. Her hand found an ear again, lightly brushing the tip. He thrust inside her as his hips bucked at the touch. Inuyasha grunted, adjusting to her heat. She gasped, a soft moan reaching his ears. She lifted her hips to meet him, pushing him to move.

Inuyasha rotated his hips, his hands sliding down to hers as he held her. She arched her chest towards him as soft mewls escaped from low in her throat. Kagome continued to rub his ear, kneading the tip between two fingers. He groaned, bucking into her. Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her mark, gently sucking as he stroked deeper. Kagome's legs wrapped around him, pulling him even further. Her voice was breathless as broken versions of his name reached his ears.

Kagome squeezed around him as she released. She arched flush against him, panting. Her hand fell from his ear to rest on his back and her nails dug in. Inuyasha groaned, lapping at her mark. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue in rhythm with his hips. Sucking on her lower lip, he pushed into her one last time finding his own climax. He rested against her, a slight smile crossing his face when she whispered, “I told you hot baths just needed getting used to.”

Inuyasha caught his breath, remaining against her. “Smart ass.” He kissed her before leaning back into the water. Kagome followed, sinking back in. Inuyasha dunked his head under the water, stripping the water out. At the back of his mind he had the nagging feeling he had been had. He shrugged, sighing as he settled back. He rested his arms on the edges of the tub. What did he have to complain about? He had had a good meal and now some time with his mate, after all.

 

Kagome entered Polgara's chambers. She looked around the suite, following the voices. “Dear, could you hand me that comb?” Polgara spotted her from her seat on the plush chair. “Oh, Kagome dear, you finally made it. I wondered if I might have to send a servant.”

Kagome blushed. She sat down onto another plush chair. “I'm sorry, Lady Polgara.”

Ce'Nedra smirked from her seat on a chair in front of Polgara. She laughed. “I take it you took my advice, then.”

“Now what advice was this, dear?” Polgara asked as she ran a comb through the girl's red-hair.

“Oh, Inuyasha hates baths in hot water so to encourage him into the tub Kagome took some advice from me.” She winked. “It worked, didn't it?”

Kagome blushed another shade of red. She couldn't believe she had gone through with it. She felt bad for deceiving Inuyasha, but it wasn't as if she had planned for things to go as far as they had. Kagome wasn't going to complain that they had, but at first she was just going to taunt him into the tub. Then it had worked and things went from there. She clasped her hands in her lap, focusing on them, too embarrassed to look up.

Polgara arched an eyebrow. “Ce'Nedra, I told you not to get involved with their private business.”

“I know, but Aunt Pol, he was getting all dirty.” She wrinkled her nose.

Kagome sighed. She glanced around the room, noticing that it was all decorated in blues and silvers. The curtains were a rich, royal blue with silver bands pulling them back. The carpet was covered with woven blue roses on a cream background. Even the chairs they sat upon had blue cushions. Glancing out the window she saw that rose trellises climbed the walls and peeked around the glass. Anything to distract her from the conversation.

Polgara sighed. “Ce'Nedra dear, next time just keep your nose out. You've embarrassed Kagome quite enough.”

The door opened and Sango walked through, tentatively. She looked around the fancy room before sitting down onto a chair by Kagome. Her hands were clasped in front of her and a blush tinged her cheeks. Kagome leaned over. “Sango-chan, you alright?”

Sango nodded. She said, “I can't stay in the same room with that lecher. He's awful.” Her blush deepened.

Kagome sighed. “Did you leave him conscious before you came here?”

Sango nodded. “Yes. If it wasn't for Shippo---,” She hid a small smile behind her hand.

“Well, now that we're all here, I'd like to start picking out dresses. We're not going to slip into them until a few hours from now, but preparations can take quite some time. We'll pick dresses out and one at a time we'll get dressed so that it saves time and prevents the lot of us from getting dirty between now and then.” Polgara stood up, opening a large clothing bureau. Inside hung beautiful gowns of all different colors and styles.

First, Polgara pulled out a low cut, blue gown with silver trim. It was made of rich, silk. A fine blue velvet robe accompanied it, white fur trimming the outer edges. She nodded her approval, setting them down onto the bed. “Now, for you ladies.” She sized each of them up, looking at the three of them. She said, “Kagome, you first.”

Kagome stood slowly, her hands still clasped tightly. She blushed more. Last time they had done this she had been introduced to those they had traveled with and only a few more. This time she was going to be debuted in front of four hundred people. It felt intimidating. She jumped when Polgara said, “Strip.”

“What?” She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

“You heard me. That dress, take it off.” Her voice sounded like steel.

Kagome blushed another full shade. She undid the strings on the bodice, sliding the dress off her shoulders to pool around her feet. She crossed her arms over her bra. Polgara's eyebrow arched at the odd undergarments she wore. “Open your arms, Kagome. I need to see exactly what I'm working with.” Kagome slowly opened her arms. “Yes, I told you back at the Stronghold that you have it. I wasn't wrong.” She turned around.

Polgara pulled out a green silk dress with gold trim on the bodice and skirt. It was low cut and sweeping. She held it up against Kagome's skin. “Yes, dark green suits you well. It brings out your complexion. Slide into it quick for me so I know the sleeves aren't too long, dear.”

Kagome averted her eyes from Polgara's appraising gaze. All the bravado she had back in the suite with Inuyasha had evaporated. She did as told, pulling the elaborate dress on. The sleeves stopped right at her wrists. Polgara lifted an arm up, extending it to see how the fabric held. “Yes, yes. It suits well. We'll want to worry about hair and jewelry later.” She leaned down, pulling on the skirt. “It's not too long, either. Perfect. You'll be dazzling tonight, I can guarantee it. You can change back now, if you like.”

Kagome eased out of the fine silk, afraid she'd damage or stain it. She handed it back to Polgara and eased back into her gray travel dress. She sat back down onto her chair, waiting to see who would go next.

Polgara cast her gaze onto Sango. “Alright, Sango. Let's see what we have to work with here.” She crooked her finger towards the shy Sango. “Now dear, don't be so shy.”

Sango stood, blushing a shade even deeper than Kagome's. She undid the strings holding her kimono in place and dropped it. Underneath was her slayer outfit and she took that off slowly, embarrassed. She didn't look at anyone as she did it. Polgara walked around her, looking over her figure. She stopped when she saw the scar on Sango's back. “My, what happened here?”

Sango flinched and cast her eyes down. “It's nothing.”

Polgara sighed. She appraised Sango's bust and hips. “Well, it can't be helped and won't be noticeable under your dress. Your figure is excellent. Yes, you, too, are lucky, dear. Let me look over the colors and see what would fit you.”

She turned back towards the bureau, pulling through dresses. She stopped when she reached a rich, lavender dress. It was flowing much like the one she had picked out for Kagome, yet the trim on it was of silver. It, too, was low cut. Sango blushed when she saw the dress. She said, “I can't wear that! That monk will be awful!”

Polgara smiled. “Dear, I've noticed he does have a certain roaming eye.” She held it up against Sango's skin. “Yes, I do like this color. It fits. Let me see how it looks on you.”

Sango touched the smooth silk, pulling her hand back as if burned. “I---I can't wear this. It's too nice.”

“Nonsense, dear. We're going to be entertaining royalty tonight. We best look the part.” Polgara's blue eyes trained on the slayer.

Sango slid into the fabric, pulling it onto her skin. She blushed. “I don't know about this.” Polgara did the same sizing as she had with Kagome. She pulled Sango's arms up and out from her chest. Polgara clucked her tongue, waving her hand that it was alright for her to change back into her other outfit. Sango quickly got out of the fancy gown and put on her slayer outfit.

Ce'Nedra looked at the two of them. She said, “I don't see why you two are so shy about it.” She stepped out of her dress, standing with her arms open. The little queen said, “I'm jealous, actually. I'm so flat and you're not. You should show it off more.”

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, blushes on their faces. Kagome said, “We're just not used to wearing such fancy dresses, that's all.”

Ce'Nedra snorted. “Nonsense. You're acting like a couple of Sendarians. Don't be so prim and proper. Have fun with your dress.” She flashed a wicked smile in Kagome's direction. “So what did you exactly do to get Inuyasha into that tub?”

Kagome's cheeks flamed. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Sango had a wide smile on her face. She said, “I didn't do anything. I just took a bath.” She left out that she had practically done a strip tease for him on the way to the tub. She also left out her dare. There was no mention at all of what happened after that dare, either.

Polgara sighed. “Ce'Nedra, dear, what did I tell you? Don't embarrass her more.”

Ce'Nedra stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. “Not even a tiny tidbit?” She caved when Polgara's steely eyes settled on her. She battered her eye lashes at her. “Yes, Aunt Pol.

Polgara sighed and said, “Ce'Nedra dear, what were you thinking of wearing?”

Ce'Nedra stuck a lock of red hair into her teeth. “I was thinking of something in a nice cream or light green. What do you think?”

“Don't suck on your hair, dear. Cream. In velvet. You've always looked nice in cream.” She smiled. “Now that we have the dresses out of the way, what to do about hair.” She looked over Kagome. “I'll want to have your hair away from your face. Maybe have it done up in a weaved pile.” Polgara moved Kagome's hair up on top of her head, teasing it. “What's this, Kagome?”

Kagome reached up, rubbing her mark from Inuyasha. “It's nothing.” She blushed.

“Oh, I see. Never mind, dear. We'll still put your hair up. I don't think anyone will notice that when I'm done with you.” Polgara let her hair fall back down. “We'll figure this out later. Why don't you go relax for awhile. No sense in getting into these dresses this early. We do have a few hours left, after all.”

Kagome glanced over towards Sango then towards Ce'Nedra. She sighed. “I don't think I'll be doing much relaxing if I go back to my room. I still have to figure out a way to get Inuyasha's clothes clean.”

Ce'Nedra's green eyes lit up. “You could always try another bath.” Kagome blushed.

 

Inuyasha lounged on the over-sized bed, lying spread eagled. He sighed in contentment. After the long trip from the city, the fight with the Hounds, the dispute between the old sorcerers, his human night, and arriving here, Inuyasha reveled in relaxation. He had been fed and mated. It didn't matter that he had to attend a huge function later that night. Inuyasha was too happy to care. The door opened and Inuyasha lifted his head. Kagome closed the door and entered the room. 

She gasped. “Inuyasha! You're not even dressed! What if someone had come in here and it wasn't me?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Who else would come in here, wench?” He patted the bed, inviting her to join him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “You have to get your clothes clean for tonight.” She entered the bathing chamber, picking up his fire rat and undershirt. She crossed back to the sitting room, ringing a bell pull by the door. A servant arrived shortly, and she said, “Take these and clean them. Be gentle.”

Inuyasha sat up, leaning on an elbow. He watched as she entered the room. She put her hands on her hips. “I don't know what I'm going to do with you.” She opened a cabinet. “You're going to wear these tonight, too.” They were a pair of leather shoes. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Where had his mate from earlier gone? Who had taken over Kagome now? He was utterly confused. One moment she was all over him and the next she was ordering him around. She said, “Lady Polgara said you must.”

Inuyasha shot up from the bed. “Fuck no. I'm not wearing shoes. You can forget it.” He crossed his arms, glaring at her. “You've got to be nuts even thinking I'd consider it. I hate shoes more than hats.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, don't make me force the issue.” She smiled winsomely at him. “For me? Just this once? Please?”

Inuyasha turned his back on her. “Forget it. I don't wear shoes and that's final.” He didn't want to see her coddle him into accepting what she wanted.

“Inuyasha---,” He cringed at the sound of steel in her voice. She tapped a foot. “We're not going to a formal function with a bunch of royalty with you bare foot.”

Inuyasha whirled around, shoving his face into hers. He said, “No. You can go but I'll stay here, then. I won't wear any fucking shoes, got it?”

Kagome stared him down. She then turned around, her arms crossed across her chest. In a calm voice, she said,“Sit boy.” He crashed down, slamming into the floor.

He growled. Before he could get up after the spell wore off, he felt Kagome straddle his naked backside. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing that she wasn't even facing towards his front. He squirmed when he felt her slide a shoe onto his foot. Kicking to keep her away from getting the other one on, he groaned when she said, “Sit boy.” The other shoe was slid on and she got off. “There, now is that so bad?”

Inuyasha pushed himself up off the floor. He instantly kicked the shoes off his feet. He shouted, “Damn it, wench. What the fuck did you do that for?”

Kagome kept her expression calm. He felt as if she had practiced Sesshomaru's mannerisms. She said, “Don't make me do it again.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Like to see you try.”

“Sit boy.” She retrieved the shoes and straddled his hips again.

Inuyasha struggled against the spell and her weight on his backside. He shouted, “You're not going to get away with this! I won't wear the stupid fucking shoes. I don't care what you say.”

Kagome slid one shoe onto a foot. “Sit boy.” Even her voice sounded emotionless.

Inuyasha kicked as soon as the spell wore off and Kagome gripped his flailing leg. Finally her calm exterior broke and she shouted, “You're going to wear these shoes if I have to nail them to your feet! Don't be so stubborn!”

Inuyasha kicked again, trying to dislodge her. He said, “Oh yeah? If you don't forget, I'm the half-demon here.”

“Sit boy! You're such a jerk!” She shoved the other shoe onto his foot and he growled.

“Damn it! Watch what you're doing back there.” He clenched his hands into fists. “Kagome, you're so going to pay for this!”

“Sit boy!” She had him pinned to the floor. “I don't care what you say. You're wearing these shoes! Do you hear me? You better wear these shoes or I'll sit you until you go through this floor.”

He slammed down into the ground again and felt her adjust the shoes on his feet. He wanted to kick but the spell wouldn't allow it. He grunted. “Fuck! Don't twist so much. That hurts!”

“If you would just wear the stupid shoes and not force me to do this it wouldn't hurt!” He finally could kick and she said, “Stop kicking or I'll say 'it again. I mean it.” She remained sitting on him. “Are you going to keep them on if I get off?”

“Fuck no, woman.” He tried to glance over his shoulder at her but only caught a glimpse of gray fabric. “I told you already, I ain't wearing the fucking shoes.”

“Quit swearing at me.” She bounced on his backside before pinning his legs down with her hands. “I'm not letting you up until you promise to keep these shoes on.”

“Fuck you. I'm not wearing them. You can't sit on me forever, wench.” He tried to buck his hips upwards to dislodge her. She didn't let go, gripping his hips to pin him down to the floor.

“Sit boy.” She crossed her arms. “I mean it, Inuyasha. You're not going to this fancy dinner bare foot. If I have to get dressed up, you're going to at least wear some shoes!”

“I'm naked here! What about clothes!” Inuyasha tried to roll over as the spell finally wore off but Kagome wouldn't budge.

“They're getting cleaned right now. Now say you'll wear the damn shoes, already!” Kagome pinned his legs together when he tried to kick. “You can be so stubborn sometimes!”

“Look who's talking.”

“What is all this shouting in here? It sounds like a Camaar fisherman and his wife warring in here.” Garion stood in the doorway. “Is everyone alright?” He blushed when he saw what was going on. “I'm sorry. I didn't know.” He turned around, averting his eyes.

Kagome jumped, turning around. She didn't get off Inuyasha, however. Inuyasha looked up, noticing that behind Garion stood the little thief, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Sesshomaru. They all looked in with curiosity. He collapsed down onto the floor. “Good job, Kagome.”

The rat faced man said, “I know I don't know much about half-demon anatomy, but to do that shouldn't he be facing up and she not be so fully clothed?”

Miroku laughed. “You'd think so, I suppose.”

Kagome leaped off of Inuyasha. She said in a rushed voice, “It's not what it looks like! Honestly.”

Miroku smirked. “Sure it isn't. I suppose we should leave them alone. They're obviously occupied.”

Inuyasha sat up when the spell finally wore off and pulled one of the pillows off the bed to cover himself. He blushed the same color as his fire rat. Momentarily he forgot about the shoes on his feet, more concerned with his nudity. Inuyasha let his ears droop. He had been comfortably lounging and the next thing he knew he had been sat more times than he could count and had everyone staring at him.

Sango smacked Miroku in the head. She glared at him. “Shut it, monk.” She hid a laugh behind her hand, however, that contradicted her statement.

Inuyasha glared at him. “Shut up, monk. Don't make me kick your ass.” He reached down to his feet, yanking the shoes off his feet. He chucked one towards the far wall.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. “I give up. Go bare naked for all I care.”

“Finally!” Inuyasha glared in her direction. “Don't ever shove those things onto my feet again.”

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. “Little brother, might you cover yourself.”

Inuyasha looked down, realizing the pillow had shifted off him. He blushed another shade of red. Pulling the pillow back in place, he stood. Inuyasha shouted at the group, “Get out! Get the fuck out everyone!” He chucked the remaining shoe at the door frame, causing them to scatter. Crossing his arms, he glared at the door frame.

Silk remarked to Miroku as they exited, “I still say he should have been facing up for that to work.” He quickly left when Inuyasha shook a fist in his direction.

Inuyasha's gaze shifted towards Kagome as she bent over in the corner he had tossed the first shoe. She sighed. Inuyasha cast the pillow aside, pulling her to him. She said, “Inuyasha, let go. I have to put these shoes back and go get ready. We wasted so much time fighting.”

Inuyasha licked her mark. He said, “You know, I should punish you for what you did.” He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“Not now.” A knock came to the door and Kagome sighed. She slipped out of his grasp and opened the door. The servant from earlier stood on the other side. He handed her the cleaned fire rat and undershirt and bowed before exiting. Kagome turned around, tossing his clothes at him. “I have to go and get ready. I expect you'll be dressed when I return.”

Inuyasha caught his clothes. “Yeah, whatever. You still owe me.” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he watched her disappear out the door without even replying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet is under way. How will Inuyasha find court? What about Sesshomaru? And will the brothers realize another similarity they share?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Sesshomaru followed the group down the sweeping hallways of the imperial palace. They reached a spiraling stair way lined with liveried trumpeters announcing their descent towards what must be the banquet hall. He glared in their direction as he passed and noticed from the corner of his eye that Inuyasha's ears had flattened tightly to his skull. Tension also emanated from his brother's frame and he wondered just how long before Inuyasha would explode. Candelabras lined the way, their soft light illuminating the marble steps.

Rin kept a firm grip on his hand, nervous in her new silk kimono. It was rose in color with silver leaves decorating it. Sesshomaru had set it aside for the little girl for such occasions. While he found the formality and dramatic entrances that the human royalty were accustomed to as obnoxious and loud, he also knew that in his rank that a time would come for Rin to be presented without the normal orange outfit she often wore. He noticed that her hand had become clammy and that fear rolled of her skin. He gritted his teeth, knowing he would not prefer her to stay in their rooms.

They reached an antechamber where they were told to wait while the local dignitaries and nobility were introduced. Inuyasha paced in one corner, his eyes casting towards his mate every so often. Sesshomaru glanced over towards the young miko, clad in fine, green silk that trailed to the floor. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking nervous. She wore her hair up, one tendril hanging down around to frame her face. At her throat rested a choker with a tear drop emerald. It didn't escape Sesshomaru's notice that the necklace hid the mark his brother had placed on her. Inuyasha quickly crossed towards her, one arm going around her waist. Sesshomaru turned his back, waiting patiently for their names to be called.

Finally, a fussy man entered the room, appraising the odd mixture of people waiting to be introduced. He was small and a trimmed brown beard adorned his face. He muttered to himself, “Now, what order do I place these people in? Does Sorcerer outrank King? And what about those two with the silver hair?” Sesshomaru realized what ever spell that they had mentioned earlier had taken affect as the small prissy man made no mention of Inuyasha's ears.

Feldegast walked up to him on his hands before flipping over. “Don't worry yer pretty head over the order of this here group. Don't y' know a storyteller and his helper when you see 'em?” He pointed towards the young fox kit who had a completely flabbergasted look on his face. “If yer putting us in order, shouldn't you put us lowly ranked ones ferst?”

The small man wrung his hands. He said, “Now that I've got the first pair, what do I do with those two?” He pointed towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Belgarath whispered to Sesshomaru, “Just what rank are you? He needs one to make that stupid announcement when you walk through.”

Sesshomaru looked over towards the sorcerer before the protocol man. He said, “Lord of the Western Lands. Rin is my ward.”

“That'll solve his problem. You're practically a king in his book.” He winked before crossing the room to converse with the man.

The man nodded vigorously towards the old man and said, “We are ready, now, wait for your names to be called and we'll get this started. It's best not to keep his Majesty waiting.”

A blast of trumpets echoed from the banquet hall outside the door and Feldegast and Shippo lined up to the door. Shippo looked nervous but remained where he was told to stand after Kagome flashed him a smile. The doors opened and a small, gray haired man declared in a booming voice, “Feldegast the Storyteller and Shippo.”

The pair stood at the top of the stairs before descending slowly. Sesshomaru watched them cross towards the raised pavilion at the end of the long, carpeted aisle. He briefly thought that the strange juggler they had picked up on the road had become misshapen and like that of the dwarf sorcerer. He blinked and the image disappeared. They arrived, being welcomed by Zakath and took their seats at the immense banquet table.

The next pair that were called up was the large red-haired sea captain and the knight. The red-haired man wore a dark green doublet with silver fur trim and black hose. It appeared to be made of velvet. He looked unhappy to be unarmed as his hand rested where his sword hilt should be. The knight wore a black doublet and hose, waiting at the same spot the storyteller and kit had a moment earlier. Again, the thin herald boomed, “Barak, Earl of Trellheim and cousin to His Majesty Anheg of Cherek and Sir Mandorallen, Baron of Vo Mandor, the mightiest knight on life.”

Sesshomaru caught the larger man grumble under his breath, “I hate titles. They sound so stuffy.” They, too, descended the stairs heading towards the pavilion where the Emperor waited. He sighed again at the ridiculousness of the whole affair. It was taking entirely too long to proceed with the formality. While Sesshomaru reveled in formality much of the time, this need for trumpets and announcements began to grate on his ears. Rin's hand squeezed his again, her fear adding to his agitation.

Next he saw that the thief and silent horseman approached. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that the thief had changed into a soft, pearl gray doublet with black hose. He had trimmed his beard neatly and combed his hair as well. It didn't escape Sesshomaru's notice that the man's hands dripped rings, ones he was certain the thief had stolen. The horseman on the other hand stood stiff, his outfit of black leather remaining. His single lock was tied back with a silver ring rather than a leather strap, his only outward sign of dressing up. The herald announced, “His Highness, Prince Kheldar of Drasnia and his Highness, Prince Hettar of Algaria.” They, too, followed the other's example, slowly making their way to the table.

Apparently in the order of the stuffy protocol man, the monk and demon slayer were next, as they had no real title and yet also no real rank. The man wrung his hands wishing he could find a proper placement. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow again when he saw the monk and slayer. He wore a rich, velvet doublet in dark purple that nearly looked black with black hose. The slayer wore a dress not unlike that of Inuyasha's mate, though hers was in lavender. Her hair was down, a braided crown cresting the top of her hair. She wore a diamond pendant at her throat. The thin man announced, “Lord Miroku and Lady Sango.” It had been the only titles the protocol man could arrive at.

Following them, Sesshomaru noticed that the small man approached him and Rin. He said, “You're next. We mustn't delay. His Majesty is awaiting.”

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin before leading her towards the steps. He didn't let go of her hand and the herald announced, “Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru and his ward, Rin.” They stopped, pausing.

Sesshomaru scanned the crowd. It had fallen silent and he inwardly relished their admiration. He would never admit it, but being introduced formally at a court this size was fulfilling. Audible gasps reached his ears as they descended the steps. A soft hush filled the hall as whispers abounded, “Look at his hair, and those eyes.” As they continued, Sesshomaru strained to keep the satisfaction under control. The ladies curtsied and the gentlemen bowed as they passed almost in a ripple effect.

When they reached the table, Zakath stood waiting in a plain white doublet. The only indicator that he was the emperor was the polished gold circlet beat into the shape of leaves atop his head. He nodded, “Sesshomaru, nice of you to join us for dinner this evening.”

Sesshomaru nodded back, realizing that they would be regarded to the humans in the hall as equal rank for all intents and purposes. He replied, “This Sesshomaru appreciates it.” He could play the game of court just as well, if not better. Guiding Rin to a seat, he waited to see who would come down the carpet next.

A loud commotion could be heard behind the doors by the antechamber they had vacated a moment ago. He sighed. Inuyasha had to be next and he most likely had been irrational. Sure enough, the proclaimer announced, “Younger brother to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, and the Lady Kagome.”

Inuyasha had a scowl on his face as they arrived on the stair landing. He glared in the direction of the protocol man, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. He looked ready to bolt towards the table until Kagome dug her fingers into his arm, causing them to pause. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha almost start a fight when he choked out, “Kag-,” Kagome only dug her nails in further, silencing him.

As they descended, the crowd was hushed, glancing over the pair. Much as the comments had been made about Sesshomaru's own eyes and hair, the dinner guests remarked on the unusualness of his brother's coloring. Inuyasha's ears flattened at each comment as if they had spoken about his ears. He tried to rush again but Kagome only squeezed his arm that much tighter. Sesshomaru sighed. One day his brother would understand matters of court.

When they reached the pavilion in their slow progression, Zakath stood again, acknowledging the pair. He, much to Sesshomaru's surprise, leaned over and took Kagome's hand in his, kissing it. “So delightful of you to come, dear Kagome.” The low growl in Inuyasha's throat didn't escape Sesshomaru. Zakath let go of Kagome's hand. It had been a moment none too soon. He then extended his hand towards Inuyasha. “You're looking well, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha replied in a low tone, “Yeah, whatever.”

Kagome stomped on his bare foot discreetly before taking a seat by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sat down on the other side of her. He crossed his arms immediately, glaring towards the large dining hall. She leaned over and whispered, “Inuyasha, at least try to have a good time.”

“Feh.”

The trumpeters sounded again and the crier announced, “Your Majesty, I have the distinct honor of introducing his Royal Majesty King Belgarion and her Royal Majesty Queen Ce'Nedra of Riva.”

The pair stood still on the pavilion and silence filled the hall. Garion almost looked smug as he stood with his queen. He wore a blue doublet with silver trim and she wore a rich cream gown. It had gold trim on the bodice and hem. Her flaming curls were piled up on her head and tendrils of hair hung on either side of her face. She looked regal standing there. Her arm dug into Garion's much as Kagome's had with Inuyasha.

They slowly made their way to the pavilion, allowing the mass of people to stare. As they had bowed for Sesshomaru and Rin, the crowd bowed in a wave as they approached. Zakath smiled at the pair, kissing Ce'Nedra's hand in the same fashion. “You look delightful, my dear.” He nodded towards Garion. “You look well, Garion. Nice of you to join us.”

Garion nodded in return. “As do you. It is our pleasure.” It had seemed ridiculous to hear such formality come from the same sandy haired young man who had turned blushing from Inuyasha's naked form only a few short hours before.

As the pair took their seats, the trumpets sounded again. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha mutter, “I'd like to shove that down his throat.”

The messenger announced, “Her Grace, the Duchess of Erat, Lady Polgara the Sorceress and Goodman Durnik of Sendaria.”

If the hush had been dead silence for the announcement of the Godslayer and his queen, the silence for Polgara was deafening. She stood on the landing in rich blue silk with silver trim. A blue velvet cape draped over her, fastened with a brooch of silver. Durnik wore an outfit much like Garion's. They made their way towards the table and the sorceress looked more regal than the queen had. Her dark hair hung loose, the white lock at her left brow reflecting the light. Zakath followed the same pattern as he had with Kagome and Ce'Nedra before they took their seats.

The herald stood trembling at the stairs and Sesshomaru caught the old man's voice. “Get it over with. Just say it already. I'm not going to turn you into a turnip, alright?”

He turned, “Y-your Majesty, I have the distinct honor to announce Belgarath the Sorcerer and Poledra the Sorceress.”

The old man and his wife stood on the landing. He wore a plain, gray wool robe, making no attempt at any farce of nobility. Sesshomaru realized he had no need to do so. After witnessing what he had in the grove of trees, he understood why. The woman who had been a wolf held the old man's arm, dressed in a fine silver velvet with blue trim. It was the opposite of that to her daughter. She, too, wore a cape in silver with silver trim. Her tawny hair hung down loose on her back. She briefly locked her golden eyes on Sesshomaru's own and they descended.

The bows became more profound as the pair passed and several tried to touch the wool robe of Belgarath. He didn't walk slow and his wife had no intention of forcing him. She watched the crowd silently as they made their way to the table. Sesshomaru realized that the old sorcerer had to be the most respected and feared man in the world. Young women in the crowd genuflected towards him, and eyes were wide as the couple passed. While the Godslayer had drawn bows and admiration, it was this man who garnered the adoration and awe of the crowd. He winked a few times towards the young women before Poledra's gold eyes connected with the old man's blue. He said, “Sorry, Poledra.”

“One wonders if your eye will wander so all night.” She smiled, the expression playful.

Taking their seat at the table, the crowd stared towards them. Zakath stood, “I am pleased that all of you have come out for this dinner and ball. As you can see, we've been honored with the presence of some important individuals. Enjoy your meal.” He sat back down and nodded towards the servants waiting to serve dinner.

Now that the formal announcements had passed, dinner was being served, first to the table they sat at. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin, noticing that she had her eyes cast down at the table. Her scent was nervous. He reached his hand out, trying to reassure the child. Exotic dishes passed them and Sesshomaru accepted what appeared to be an unassuming rice dish. He served some to Rin and then to himself.

Inuyasha seemed to have his appetite back as he piled several dishes onto his plate. Sesshomaru sighed. Just once he wish his brother wouldn't act like he had been raised in a forest. Inuyasha startled him as he stood up, pushing away from the table. He jumped up and down, waving his hand in front of his mouth. He choked out, “Fuck! That's hot!” 

Sesshomaru sighed and actually placed his hand over his eyes. He couldn't believe his brother had acted so. After all the life threatening injuries his brother had survived, the reaction to spicy food puzzled him. He glanced through his fingers to see Inuyasha wag his tongue trying to cool it off. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's fire rat, pulling him into the chair. She hissed, “Inuyasha, you're being rude. Don't make me say 'it.”

Inuyasha fumbled for his water goblet. He gulped the entire liquid down before replying, “Were they trying to kill me?”

Zakath laughed from his seat at the table. “I should have warned you. It's a dish from Gandahar and they entertain themselves in the monsoon season by finding ways to build fires in each other's bellies.”

Sesshomaru tasted the unassuming rice dish, before he too reached for his goblet. He felt his own eyes water from the spicy dish. He felt ridiculous for having fallen into the same trap as his brother, but glanced over towards Inuyasha's overflowing plate to realize he couldn't have picked which dish had caused his brother to howl. Rin seemed to be the only one unaffected as she eagerly ate her plate of rice.

Zakath leaned over, “Sesshomaru, we'll have to visit with the guests in awhile. I thought you should know.”

Sesshomaru nodded, unable to speak as he tried not to cough. He finished off his water glass. As tolerant as Rin was of the dish, he had absolutely none. He wondered where she had gained it and shook his head. She looked up at him. “Sesshomaru-sama, may I have more?”

 

Inuyasha gasped as he tried to recover from the intensely spicy food he had been served. He grasped his water glass in a tight fist, guzzling the water as fast as the servant would fill it. He noticed that Kagome's mouth had drawn into a tight line, her gold speckled eyes glaring at him. She leaned over and whispered, “You're embarrassing us.”

Inuyasha coughed, clearing his throat. He hissed, “So what. They should have told me they were serving fire for dinner.” He saw Sesshomaru's hand pass over his eyes and Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull. “And you, like you should talk, you can't take spicy food either. I saw you gulp your water.”

Sesshomaru glanced through his fingers. “Little brother, do practice some manners.” The emperor drew his attention away as the dark haired man whispered to Sesshomaru and they both stood, descending the stairs to mingle with the dinner guests below. Rin followed close behind, her hand sliding into that of her lord's.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, thrusting his chin out. He snorted. “Glad that stuffy ass is away from me.”

“Inuyasha, don't be so insulting towards your brother.” Kagome sighed.

He looked over towards her, glancing over her dress. While it certainly flaunted her attributes as the one had in the Stronghold, this time he knew that what lay underneath belonged solely to him. That didn't stop his body from reacting, however. He squirmed in his seat, attempting to make it appear as if he had begun to sulk from her chiding statement. The green certainly brought out her eyes and the complexion of her skin. The one thing that bothered him the most was the choker at her throat. He couldn't see her mark and that disturbed him.

Garion leaned over, stating, “I suppose, we should go down there and mingle, too. Would you like to join me, Inuyasha and Kagome?”

Inuyasha blew hair out of his face. He snorted. “Feh.”

Kagome nodded. “Certainly. I'd be delighted.” She grasped Inuyasha around the arm, tugging.

Inuyasha stood, following her rather he liked it or not. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ce'Nedra pulled Kagome aside and the two women melted into the crowd. Inuyasha snarled under his breath, “Damn it.” He did not like the idea of his mate being away from his side in this crowd of people.

Garion said, “Kagome will be fine. Don't worry. Ce'Nedra will keep those young suitors at bay. They'll be too busy trying to get closer to Zakath, anyways.”

Brador approached them. “It is good to see you, Your Majesty, my Lord. Shall we go through the tedious nature of the dinner party?” The portly man winked.

“Certainly. With you as my guide I'm certain to enjoy myself.” Garion winked back. “Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get this over with. Don't worry about the ladies.”

Brador approached a group of men in tall, conical felt caps. He said, “Your Majesty, I'm sure you'll remember King Warasin of Pallia. For our new lord, I'll fill you in. He's conceited, a liar, a cheat, and a brown-noser. Don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth.”

Inuyasha sighed. This could not have been a more boring way to spend his evening. He glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of Kagome anywhere in the crowd. He'd much rather be with her in their private suite than here talking with petty royalty. After all, he did have a debt to collect from her. He shuddered at the thought of the leather shoes on his feet again. Oh, yes, he would make her pay dearly for that torture. A slight smirk adorned his face as he thought about it. Before he could slip fully into the fantasy, he heard Garion clear his throat. He turned his attention back to the men before him.

One of the men from the group approached. He greeted Brador, “There you are, my dear Brador. I was just coming to talk to you.”

“Your Highness,” Brador bowed slightly. “I'd like to present his Royal Majesty King Belgarion and Lord Inuyasha.”

Warasin bowed awkwardly at the two. “Your Majesty. I do hope you remember the last time we met.” He then turned, looking towards Inuyasha. “And Lord Inufasha, is it?”

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He would almost have preferred to have his ears talked about than have this man butcher his name. He replied in a gruff voice, “It's Inuyasha.”

“Oh, Inuyasha, my mistake. I do hope you'll accept my humble apology.” His pockmarked face attempted to don a smile. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. The man had an atrocious scent and his breath did not help matters. It smelled as if the man hadn't washed in more than a year. “I must say, you are an unusual looking fellow.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He pinned his ears to his head. How long would they be doing this exactly? “Feh.”

“I can't really say I've ever seen anyone have such long, silver hair and such gold eyes. Where are you from?”

Garion came to his rescue, “Well, it certainly has been nice to visit you again, your Highness. It's been a delight, old boy. It's a shame that Lord Inuyasha doesn't have more time to spend with you.” He gripped Inuyasha by the arm. “I couldn't take him anymore. He reeks.”

Inuyasha smiled. This young man was beginning to grow on him rather he wanted to admit it or not. He said, “I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so.”

“I can't believe he actually managed to mess up your name.” Garion rolled his blue eyes. “Well, Brador, who do we get the pleasure of meeting next?” The sarcasm in the plain faced man's voice didn't go unnoticed by either man.

Brador's face broke into a smile. “Well, it would seem you missed out on Vasca. He's still in exile. Unfortunately, the man who took his place isn't any better. He's just as big of an ass and more unprincipled, if you'll believe that. I don't really see the point in meeting him but we will have to meet his Highness from Delchin. He's an utter snake in the grass and I would be very careful what you say around him.”

Garion groaned. “Why me? Brador, you couldn't have decent people invited to this banquet?”

“Talk to his Majesty. He's the one who arranged the party before he even left for the Vale. He knew we had to do this so he placed orders in motion before he even set one foot out of the imperial palace gates.” They stopped when they reached another kinglet. This one was introduced as the King of Delchin “Your Majesty, Lord Inuyasha, his Highness Zelak.”

If it was possible, this man smelled even more than the previous kinglet and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose attempting to hold back a sneeze. He reeked of body odor and food that clearly had ended up on his outfit. The man hadn't bathed in so long that Inuyasha was certain the man could have been located for miles---even by human noses---just by his stench alone. The short, fat man bowed slightly. “Your Majesty, it is such an honor to meet you.” His voice sounded oily, as if he was trying to butter Garion up.

Inuyasha instinctively held his fire rat sleeve to his nose. Again he cursed himself for letting Kagome slip into the crowd. They could have quietly excused themselves and been in their suite if he had his way, then. Garion rolled his eyes before replying to the petty king, “As it is you.”

“How has Riva been, lately?”

“Adequate.” Garion's tone almost seemed to remind Inuyasha of his brothers. It was distant and cold. The young man seemed capable of changing his expression and tone so quickly. “And how is your kingdom?”

“It has been well. I am quite certain you have others to meet so I shall leave you to your guest. Your Majesty, Lord Inuyasha.” The man bowed again, his dark eyes looking over the pair as if he had somehow managed a coup.

Inuyasha leaned over, whispering, “What did he want, anyways? He acts like he won something.”

“He thinks because we're close to Zakath he has his foot in the door. Ignore him.” Garion whispered back.

They met several more kinglets and their wives. It became one blur as the two of them introduced themselves over and over and Brador introduced them over and over. The repetition of the whole affair bored Inuyasha and he yawned. When would they finally be allowed to back to their suites? He glanced over, noticing that Sesshomaru was standing off with one of the kinglets they had talked to not a half an hour ago. His expression while unemotional to those who didn't know him read as displeased to Inuyasha. Zakath stood not far from him, his own expression mirroring that of his brother's. Inuyasha shook his head. Apparently the entire dinner party pleased only the petty royalty now thrust upon them.

Before he could join his brother, he noticed that Sesshomaru had disappeared into the crowd, the emperor left behind. He saw Rin was also alone. She had found some of the children that the kinglets and their wives had brought along. Rin looked beautiful in her new kimono and Inuyasha realized that while she was a tiny girl, she wasn't as little as they had thought. She just seemed that way because of her innocence. She laughed and smiled often, playing with the other children.

He caught the conversation of one, “Hey, you there in the funny outfit, you're too little to play with us.”

Rin stopped, staring at the older boy. She asked, “Why?”

“How old are you? Six?”

“I'm going to be twelve in three weeks.” Rin puffed her chest out, trying to look bigger.

“You sure dress funny. Who put the carpet on you, anyways? Where's your dress or are you too ugly to wear those? I think that's it.” The boy taunted her.

“Sesshomaru-sama picked this out for me. He said it was extra special, just for me.” Rin looked hurt that someone would insult her lord's choice.

“You mean that guy with the funny fur thing? He's girly. I bet he's not even really a lord and they made up that Western Lands stuff. We all know that King Belgarion is the Overlord of the West.” He leaned towards her face, sneering at her.

Rin said, “You take that back. Sesshomaru-sama is the strongest lord I know. He can do wondrous things you can't understand.”

“Yeah, like teach little girls how to do hair.”

“He does a lot of things like protect me and Jaken-sama.”

“He's only got one arm. How can he protect anyone with only one arm? He's a cripple.” The boy taunted.

Inuyasha inched closer to the two. The insult struck Inuyasha and he felt guilty for the fact that his brother did indeed have only one arm. It was he who had shorn it off after all. He waited for Rin to make her reply but she fled, running straight into his leg, crying. She said, “Inuyasha-sama, he insulted Sesshomaru-sama.”

“I heard, pup, I heard.” He turned his golden eyes onto the boy. He made his voice low, playing up its natural gruffness, “Mind saying some of that stuff about my brother to my face?” Even though he knew this boy couldn't see his more unique features, he bared a fang at one corner of his mouth none the less.

The boy backed up. “No, no. I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't mean any harm.” He bowed, scurrying away.

Garion whistled. “That boy is damn lucky your brother wasn't here for that exchange. He's pretty violent when it comes to that child.”

“I know.” Inuyasha mused on the whole affair. So Rin was nearly twelve years old. She was so slim and tiny that she looked to be about nine at the most. He shook his head. Hefting Rin up, he placed her into his arms. “Well, I don't care what that boy said about your outfit. It looks lovely on you. Why don't you stay with me for the time being and when Sesshomaru comes back you can go with him, alright?”

Rin nodded, hugging him tight. “Okay, Inuyasha-sama. Rin would like that very much.”

“Don't you pay any mind to what he said about Sesshomaru. He's very strong and we both know it. That brat wouldn't know what hit him if my brother had been here.” He smirked. “We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what type of trouble can Miroku cause at the banquet/ball? Who is after Kagome's jewel shards? And what about Kagome herself? Will she get into some trouble of her own? Just who will rescue her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Miroku watched as the two brothers were both escorted away from the table, the ladies following not far behind. He sipped from his water glass, glancing around the fancy ball room. Sango sat not far from him, picking at her food. If he could have it his way he'd stay put, watching her the rest of the night. The lavender dress accentuated her skin well, and what lovely skin it was. Miroku smiled to himself, inching his hand towards her shapely bottom.

“Stop right there, monk. Just because I'm dressed up in this ridiculous outfit doesn't mean I'll let you cop a feel. I don't care how cursed your hand is. You touch, you lose that hand.” Sango didn't even look in his direction and Miroku sighed. How did she always know when he was going to attempt touching?

He reluctantly pulled his hand back, setting it into his lap. It felt strange not to be wearing his robes or holding his staff. He ran his other hand across the soft, crushed velvet of his doublet. Miroku shook his head. He said, “Why, my dear Sango, what ever do you mean? I wasn't going to do anything of the sort. You misunderstand me.”

Shippo snorted on the other side of Sango. “You never learn, do you?” The small fox child started to eat his meal, turning his gaze away from the pair. “What an idiot.”

Sango glared in Miroku's direction. “Right. As if I don't know about that hand of yours. Keep it to yourself.” She looked back down at her food, chasing it around on the plate.

The juggler drew Shippo's attention, “Why don't we go down there and entertain these fine lords and ladies with a few tales? I've been feelin' the need to tell some delightful stories to some of the ladies and I'd like some of yer help, don't ya know.” Shippo nodded, standing to follow the strange acrobat they had picked up on the road.

The little rat faced man leaned over, whispering to Miroku, “I take it you're not having that much luck.” He smiled.

Miroku sighed. “She just doesn't understand that my intentions are pure.”

“Right. Why don't you come with me for awhile, let me show you around all the political intrigue. It'll keep her from killing you---maybe.” He winked, his nose twitching.

Miroku looked back over towards Sango, following the curves of her body underneath the fine silk. He liked the exposure of her shoulders and the creamy color of her skin blending nicely into her bodice. Miroku cringed when he saw Sango glare at him. “Alright, although I do so with reluctance.”

“Wise decision. She looks like she'd gut you without thinking twice.” He sighed. “Welcome to the tedious nature of the royal dinner party. If you'll look over there you'll notice that the kinglet from Voresbo is trying to wheedle his way into a higher rank within the city. Just because he's considered a king at home doesn't mean he's worth that much here.” The little man smiled wickedly.

“Rank can be purchased?” This idea intrigued him greatly.

“Oh certainly. Everything is for sale in Mal Zeth. The corruption smells sweetest here in the palace.” His nose twitched. “I'm a general, actually.” Silk polished a ring on the front of his doublet. “I rarely do business in the city as I try to avoid the authorities, but it does grant me certain clout, I'll admit.”

Miroku nodded, absorbing the information. He asked, “What business do you exactly do?”

“Well, lately we've been trading in the gem stone industry and Malloreon rugs. I'll never bet against the military again on beans, that's for sure.” Silk shuddered. “Look over there, see that man? He's one of Zakath's personal spies. I can bet you that if I set my mind out to do it I'd have everything he knows in less than an hour and then some he doesn't. The agency here in Mal Zeth is nothing like Boktor. If they would only arrange it slightly differently they'd have it up to speed.”

“So you spy for a living?” Miroku rubbed his chin.

“Of course. Though I don't know if you could call me as loyal to the Drasnian crown as my dear aunt Porenn would like me to be.” He shook his head.

“But you're a prince of Drasnia---at least that's how you were introduced.”

“I'm so many different people that I can't even tell you who Prince Kheldar really is.” Silk pulled on his nose. “I will say I do not envy Garion over there. He's stuck talking to that offensive stench that is the king of Pallia.” His nose wrinkled. “That one is an unabashed thief, cheat, and bootlicker. If he would only learn some class in those enterprises I'd respect him more.”

Miroku sighed. “Mind if we meet some of the ladies?”

“My, you are evil. After that one told you she'd rip your hand off you sure you want to talk with more?” Silk's dark eyes flashed in amusement.

“Why certainly. There are so many lovely ladies to talk with, after all.” Miroku glanced back up, noticing that Sango had been escorted to the floor by Polgara. She looked uncomfortable, her hands clasped in front of her as she walked along. Her dress snuggly molded to her form, the rich silk fitting to her nice bottom. Miroku absentmindedly reached out as if he could touch it from where he stood. He sighed, letting his cursed hand fall to his side.

Silk led him towards a pair of very lovely ladies. He whispered, “These are the princesses from Celanta. They're utter bores with no sense of anything except how beautiful they think they are. After five minutes your mind falls asleep.” He smiled, the expression disingenuous. “Why hello there, ladies.”

The dark haired one dressed in a fine, red velvet curtsied. “Why hello, your Highness. How have you been? It's been so long since you've visited Mal Zeth.”

“I've been well. Liselle and I have been very busy the past couple of years.”

The girl's expression looked crestfallen. She then looked over Miroku. “Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Oh, how very stupid of me. Lord Miroku, this is her Highness Cella and her sister her Highness Vesca.” Silk rubbed his rings again on the front of his doublet.

Miroku nodded. “It is a pleasure meeting you ladies. Mind if I made a proposition to you?”

Silk leaned in and whispered, “Oh no you don't. Not that one. If you make that proposition to one of these ladies you'll regret it.”

Miroku slumped. He said, “Ah, well, I suppose I'll have to retract that for now. I apologize. You do look quite lovely, none the less.”

Cella and Vesca exchanged glances before smiling wide. Cella said, “Are you free? I think we might have time to get acquainted.”

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. He saw from the corner of his eye that Sango wasn't all that far away, talking with one of the other members of the court. She had her gaze trained on him. He said, “Perhaps another time, maybe?”

Vesca looked crestfallen. Her blonde hair fell around her face. “Such a pity. You are quite handsome, after all.”

Silk pulled him away. “I'm afraid, ladies, we have pressing matters with others in the court. It was delightful to see you, none the less.” He whispered into Miroku's ear, “I saw that woman, Sango, glare over here. Just what is your relationship with her before I end up getting into more trouble than I really bargained for?”

“Sango? We're---we're not like that.” He blushed, glancing towards her. Her dark eyes bore into his. Even in the finery she currently wore she looked formidable. Miroku gulped. “Then again I suppose it'd be best not to anger her, perhaps.”

“Wise decision.”

They were heading through the crowd, when a servant stopped Silk. “Excuse me, your Highness, but I was asked if you could visit with his Majesty a moment. He has some important matters that he says only you can handle.”

“Me? How could I possibly know what to do?” Silk sighed.

Miroku glanced around the floor. Inuyasha and Rin were together and both Sesshomaru and Kagome had disappeared. Something was going on and he felt nervous. It baffled him that the over-protective demon brothers would abandon the girls that accompanied them and he questioned what might be exactly going on. The way Inuyasha had acted about the party earlier convinced Miroku that he would have been glued to Kagome for the majority of the night. It was also the first time he hadn't seen Sesshomaru no more than a few feet away from the little girl.

Before Silk could abandon him in the flux of the crowd, he said, “I'll go with you.”

“Alright.”

When they reached the emperor, he leaned down. “Ah, your Highness, thank you for coming.”

He hissed under his breath, “Why all the formality?” Silk glanced around. “Just what is going on?”

“I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious individuals. I'm not talking the typical political players. I want you to ferret out any potential spies.” Zakath glanced around the room. “Be discrete. Don't destroy my court more than you need to, please.”

“Your wish is my command, your Majesty.” Silk sounded as if he had mocked Zakath.

“Silk, must you be an unmitigated ass all of the time? Just find out anything you can. I don't want to be caught off guard by any mischief makers.” Zakath sighed, passing a hand over his eyes.

“Certainly. Does it happen to have anything to do with our friends to the north?”

“You mean that mess that got us here in the first place? Yes. Keep your ears and eyes open.”

Silk glanced towards Miroku. “Well, I guess you're going to get a crash course in spying. Let's go.”

They canvased the court, briefly visiting with other dignitaries as they went along. Miroku caught Sango staring in his direction a few times and he sighed wistfully that he couldn't spend his time contemplating her dress. Silk jabbed him in the ribs, pointing towards a conversation taking place ahead.

“I see that Zelleth has pulled off his objective. Hopefully they'll buy his diversion and we'll get closer to that group the emperor brought with him.”

It was two men, huddling in the corner together. One was darker than the other, his eyes scanning the crowd. Silk pulled Miroku behind a column, sneaking on silent feet closer to the pair. “Well, Asteca, do you see that girl that came with that one in red? We're supposed to get that little bottle she carries. Zelleth is supposed to start a feud between that pompous ass we call emperor and that country bumpkin who calls himself a king.”

“I don't know. What do you think it'd take to get rid of that one in red, anyways? He's not all that big, really.” Miroku choked back a snicker at the remark, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't break out into a sweat killing the petty spy.

“That one in white looks like he'd be a push over if you ask me. He sure put on airs as he went through the crowd tonight. Lord of the Western Lands, what ever that is, my ass.” This time his eyes went wide. Miroku had seen Sesshomaru be the most ruthless of opponents. If these two were stupid enough to anger either brother it would signal their demise.

“I don't really care about the rest of them. It's that girl with the bottle we're looking for. If I can help it, I'd rather not pick a fight with either of those silver haired men. I wouldn't mind getting to know that girl, though. We can do what ever we want with her after we get that bottle.” The thin man rubbed his hands together, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

“I hope this pays off. I really don't want to find my head on the chopping block if this doesn't go as planned. Red eyes can rot in hell for all I care if I end up getting caught. He gives me the creeps, anyways. You ever seen someone with eyes like that before?” The other man was shorter, more portly. Miroku's eyes widened. Could the man have been talking about Naraku?

“No, can't say I have. Don't worry. If it doesn't pan out, we'll just sneak out of the city and disappear to Gandahar or something.”

Silk whispered, “Seems Zakath was right.”

Miroku glanced over his shoulder, watching as the party continued into the dancing portion of the evening. He sighed again, dejected that he had missed an opportunity with Sango. On the other hand, the situation at hand disturbed him. Just what was going on and why were these two openly discussing such treacherous matters at a public function? He whispered back, “Why aren't they doing this in private?”

Silk nodded. “I wondered that myself. Maybe another ruse?” He pulled back. “I think that's about all we need to hear, frankly. I'll have to wait until this blasted party is over before I can really canvas the palace.” He brushed his hand across his doublet. “What I don't understand is what do they want with that little bottle Kagome has.”

“Well, if who ever hired them knows what it is they know what's inside.” Miroku clenched the hand with the Wind Tunnel into a fist. “Who ever is setting up a lot of this must know something or they wouldn't know to target that. We're the only people who really even know she has it at all.” After hearing the description of who had most likely hired them Miroku had the sinking feeling he knew exactly why that bottle might be a target.

“And who ever it is must know something about our governments and history. Why else would they have another plant in the party to try and stir up trouble between Garion and Zakath? Belgarath is going to want to know this one for sure.” Silk put his hand onto his chin, his nose twitching.

Behind them they heard the two men hiss. “No! Zelleth, you bumbling idiot. You're supposed to get the red head!”

“I knew we shouldn't have accepted this idiot into our group. All he ever does is go on and on about how holy he is.” The portly man snorted. “Now what?”

Silk scanned the party revelers. He said, “I see Ce'Nedra. She must have gotten out of the trap that Zelleth was supposed to set. Come on, these two are severely in need of a new plan and that might take awhile.”

They made their way back through the crowd, nodding at various individuals. When they reached the center, Silk offhandedly brushed against Zakath. “Two men are at at the party after that little bottle Kagome has. They said someone named Zelleth was here to start a war between you and Garion.” He continued on his way, Miroku not far behind.

Zakath said without looking in their direction, “Keep digging. After the party ends see if you can locate where they are in the palace. I want to know where they've set up their headquarters and set a trap.”

“Will do.” Silk turned, looking at Miroku. “Well, I must say you're not half bad at this. You wouldn't be interested in joining the Academy in Boktor by any chance?” He winked. “Look, try to act natural the rest of the party. If we keep ourselves low key we'll make them comfortable and they'll screw up.”

Miroku nodded. “I don't know about you, but I don't like this one bit. I have a sinking feeling.”

“Me too. Let's act natural and slip back into the dull boredom that is court life. It's all a lie that it's fun.” He smiled, mischief dancing in his dark eyes.

Miroku noticed that Sango's eyes were trained on him again and he sighed. It was such a pity that all of these spies had been sent to the palace when he could have been enjoying Sango's attire. He heard the orchestra start up a song; it would have been his biggest opportunity and now he couldn't get it back. He shook his head. “Ah well, maybe another time.”

“For what?” Silk followed his gaze and he shook his head. “You don't know when to quit, do you? Come on, I think we should rescue Barak over there from that overdressed peacock.”

Miroku shook his head again, turning to follow the little thief into the crowd. Perhaps he'd get at least once dance with her before the night was over. Even if he didn't, he could hope at least, couldn't he?

 

Ce'Nedra led Kagome through the crowd, smiling at the various women. It was obvious to Kagome that the tiny girl relished in the attention. She glanced over her shoulder as she saw Inuyasha melt into the crowd, his gold eyes staring at her. The desire that pooled in them made her blush. Although a spell kept most from seeing his ears, she saw that they were flattened against his head. Then he was gone and she was stuck with Ce'Nedra.

Ce'Nedra said, “Come on, Kagome. We can't always be attached to our men. We ladies should have some fun, too, you know.” She winked.

Kagome blinked, wishing she could have kept track of Inuyasha's whereabouts. She turned, smiling weakly towards the red-haired queen. “Sure.”

Ce'Nedra touched her arm. She said, “I think you'll have a good time. Most of the ladies here are green with envy about you, I think.”

They approached a slightly large woman in a red dress. She wasn't fat but she certainly hadn't starved. She gushed, “Your Majesty, you look absolutely darling tonight.”

Ce'Nedra flashed a winsome smile in the woman's direction. “You, too, your Highness. You look delightful in red. I wish I could pull of that color without looking absolutely washed out.”

“Oh, and who is this here, your Majesty? She looks just beautiful.”

“This is Lady Kagome, your Highness. She's with the one with silver hair. The one in red.”

“Oh, you lucky girl, you. He's very handsome indeed. I wish I could have found one so dashing.” She gushed and Kagome felt her cheeks flame. The small talk and superficiality of the whole affair bothered her. So far none of these people seemed to actually see her. They simply saw who she was attending with. It was clear to her that this dinner was a political game and she had become a piece to move within it.

Kagome nodded her head. “Yes, well, he can be stubborn sometimes, too.” That was the understatement of the century. She thought back to the fight with the shoes. She was certain that he would have worn them if she had only a little more time, but all the people had to come into the room and interrupt. She sighed. It didn't really matter now.

“Is his brother unattached at all? He's just as exquisite.” The large woman sighed dramatically.

“He's currently free though he really isn't looking.” Kagome hoped that the answer would satisfy.

“One so young not to have a wife? He should remedy that situation. If only my daughter was old enough. Such a pity, I suppose.” She smiled, the expression desperate.

Kagome shook her head, not replying. She wasn't about to tell this woman that Sesshomaru was at least four hundred and fifty years older than this petty queen let alone her daughter. She knew he was young for a demon---but a young man? Hardly. She hid a smile behind her hand.

The woman turned her attention towards Ce'Nedra. “Oh, your Majesty, how is your husband by the way? King Belgarion is always a delight to see at court. He's always so courteous.”

“Oh, he's wonderful.” Ce'Nedra tilted her head, a slight bell sound coming from her earrings. She said, “I am afraid we must take our leave. Lady Kagome has many to meet tonight, after all.”

Kagome whispered. “Just who was that?”

“An oafish pig from Peldane. Wasn't she utterly disgusting in that red?” She smiled. “I know, I'm awful, aren't I? After awhile all their gushing comments get to you. They're after power.”

“I see.” Kagome brushed her hand across the silk dress she wore, feeling as if all the eyes in the place had settled on her. She saw several men glance in her direction, smiles on their faces. Without Inuyasha hovering around her, they must figure she was fair game. It unnerved her how unabashed they were in their courting. Kagome wished she had grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and went with him instead.

Ce'Nedra smiled. “Well, how do you like court so far? This is much bigger than the Stronghold, wouldn't you say? You're doing just fine. Don't stress so much about those young men ogling you. Relish in it. You already caught your fish and now you can sit back and deflect their advances with ease. It just proves you still have it, that's all.”

She nodded, flashing another weak smile. Kagome looked around the candlelit room. She saw the ornate tables with their fancy tablecloths and the sculptures throughout the room. It amazed her that she was here in a royal court, dressed in a fancy medieval dress. If the girls from her time could only see her now! She smiled wide.

They met with several more kinglets and queenlets, all which repeated the same conversation over and over as the first they had met. Kagome started to calm down, and she relished in the attention of the young men there. While Kagome had been nervous at first, the idea that she was being sought after intrigued her. She knew she wouldn't want anyone but Inuyasha, but it did make her feel desired to have a few of the men look in her direction. She said offhandedly after leaving behind another man with dashed hopes, “Yes, it is quite a bit bigger than the Stronghold. I must say, I've never been to a court this big.”

“Oh, someday I should take you and Inuyasha to Tol Honeth. You'd love it there. It's always warm there and it's such a beautiful city. It's my girlhood home before I was sent to dreary Riva.” She shook her head again, making the earrings tinkle. “I think you'd enjoy it.”

Kagome nodded. “Maybe we'll get to go there sometime.”

Ce'Nedra waved at a man across the way. She said, “I love making conquests. They all know I'm taken but they do fawn so well. I know they could care less about what I say, but I'm not here to have an in depth discussion.”

Kagome blushed as she saw one of the men approach. He was tall, dark haired, and in a rich purple doublet. The oily smile on his lips unnerved her and she felt anxious without Inuyasha by her side to fend off such obvious suitors unaware of her already taken status. Ce'Nedra didn't seem to help as she encouraged the man, flirting ever so slightly with him. She shook her head so her acorn earrings made a tinkling sound. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that the queen had no intention of cheating on Garion, but she wished that the attention Ce'Nedra gained for them would dissipate. It had been fun but now she wanted to find Inuyasha back and retire for the night to their suite.

The man arrived, bowing. He took Ce'Nedra's hand into his and said, “Your Majesty, you look magnificent tonight.” Before the tiny girl could reply, he kissed her hand. “It is a shame that you are quite taken, my dear.”

Ce'Nedra blushed, flirting in turn. “You're too kind. What is your name?”

“I am known as Zelleth.” He turned his attention towards Kagome. “And who is this lady here? Was it Kagome?”

Kagome was astounded that the young man had remembered her name. She blushed, nervous around him. She nodded and said, “Yes.”

He took her hand into his, kissing it. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome. Might we find time to get better acquainted?”

“I'm---I'm with someone tonight.”

“Tonight? Oh, that strange silver haired man in red, right? How about tomorrow for tea, then?”

“He's my ma---husband.” Kagome stuttered, unsure if the man would understand the term mate and the implications that went with it.

“Oh? I did not realize you were entangled as such.” He flashed a smile. “I must say he is an unusual fellow, your husband that is. Where is he from? You look like a fine Mallorean girl to me.”

Kagome had the sinking feeling that this man wouldn't respect Inuyasha's claim as her mate. He seemed determined to find a reason for them to talk privately and all his interest lay in sizing up the competition, namely Inuyasha. She had no doubt in her mind who would win the contest, but it wasn't worth the murder of this courtier. She said, hoping he would buy the lie, “From the west, his brother's lands. They're a bit to the south.”

“Oh? Surely it's not a part of Cthol Murgos? That stinking waste land is no place for a fine Mallorean lady such as yourself.”

“I'm not Mallorean.” She glanced around, trying to locate a flash of red and the silver of Inuyasha's hair. At this point she'd settle for Sesshomaru or Miroku rescuing her from the predicament.

Ce'Nedra tugged on her arm. “Well Zelleth, it has been an absolute delight to talk with you. We must be going. My husband wishes to retire soon and it'd be best if I am with him when he wishes to make that decision.”

Zelleth's dark eyes swept over the two of them. He nodded, “Of course, your Majesty. But Lady Kagome doesn't have to go off with you, does she?”

Ce'Nedra bit her lip and Kagome realized she had made a mistake. Ce'Nedra remarked to her without moving her lips, “He's not going to leave you alone unless you get Inuyasha. He doesn't respect him.”

Kagome groaned. She didn't exactly like the man before her as it was. He may have dressed pretty and spoke eloquently, but she detected that he was unaware of how much cologne was too much. Where on earth could Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Miroku be? Any of them could have handled the situation with ease. Kagome sighed. She said, “I must return to my lord.” Her own voice sounded forced, trying to out duel the prissy man before her. She curtsied. “He will be most displeased with me if I don't return to him soon.”

Zelleth nodded. “Let me escort you to him, then, my lady. No reason for you to be accosted by any of these other men on your way to your husband.” He extended his arm to her.

Ce'Nedra was right, this fool had no respect for Inuyasha. Could it be because of the long hair? Inuyasha always looked so wild and masculine to her that she had no inkling what a man might think of his appearance. Or, did he know something he wasn't revealing? She sensed no aura of evil from him. He didn't feel like a demon, so she wondered why this young man would be so insistent. She reluctantly accepted his offer, hoping that when she found Inuyasha she could clean her hands of the parasite.

They weaved their way through the crowd, and Kagome noticed that the man led them towards a hall way section of the banquet hall. She glanced, trying to see if the tiny queen had followed and noticed that Ce'Nedra had disappeared. Zelleth grasped her arm tightly and she winced. It was obvious this man had no intention at all of leading her to Inuyasha.

She struggled against him, hoping that he'd let her go so she could get away. Zelleth snarled at her, his dark eyes snapping with anger. Kagome knew she was in big trouble and over the din of voices, the idle laughter, and the sound of dish-ware clinking that she had little chance of being heard by anyone. All except for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru that was.

Before she could cry out, Zelleth pinned her against a wall, his hand over her mouth. He slid a dagger out of his pocket and placed it at her throat. “You scream and I'll cut your throat. Do you understand? I noticed that the emperor favors the King of Riva and that his friend is your husband. You're going to do what I say and get me close to the emperor.”

Kagome nodded, trying to find a way to alert Inuyasha, or anyone for that matter, to her plight. She hoped he'd at least remove his hand from her mouth so she could breathe. His cologne was killing her. He hissed, “I'm going to kill the emperor and you're going to help me do it. If you don't do what I say, I'll slice your pretty dress off and punish you. I might even have to kill that strange husband of yours. You wouldn't want that, would you?”

Kagome shook her head. Her heart beat increased and she hoped that her distress would reach Inuyasha somehow---that he'd feel that something was wrong. She saw into the throng of people that she couldn't see anyone she recognized. No Sango, no Miroku, no Sesshomaru, no one. She gasped when she felt the man forcefully slam her into the marble column behind them. He had turned her back to the crowd and she felt so disoriented in the gloom of the hallway wing off the dining room.

Zelleth lifted his dagger from her throat and slid it under the velvet choker. He sliced it off, clutching it in his hand before placing the knife edge back to her throat. Zelleth glared at her. “Such a lovely throat to be marred by such a hideous scar. I bet you that your husband is really a demon, no? I've heard things that the emperor of this realm had sided with demons. You let a filthy demon mate with you, didn't you? You're disgusting. You're a whore for demons and we both know it. What's one more for you?” His hand eased down, brushing her thigh through the thin fabric. He rubbed ever so slowly, sliding his hand to her inner thigh. She was thankful for the silk and undoubtedly her cotton panties, but it wasn't enough. His touch made her flesh crawl.

Kagome blinked back tears. She wished someone would come and stop this man from hurting her or accusing her of being dirty for loving Inuyasha as much as she did. She tried to struggle against him when she felt the blade slightly cut into her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his tongue run across the fresh cut on her throat. She waited for him to either finish slitting her throat or make good on his word when the knife and the body pressing her against the column disappeared. She heard the knife clatter to the floor over the din of people talking and then the man slam into the wall. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru had the man pinned against the wall, his hand around the man's throat.

“Human, you will never lay a hand on my brother's mate again. Do you understand?” Kagome noticed that his hand glowed a slight green tinge and that any moment he would poison the man. “What were you doing with her?”

The man choked out, “Let go, demon filth.” He had his hands on Sesshomaru's wrist, squeezing. It didn't affect the Demon Lord. “You cannot kill a holy person. I was sent to dispose of the demons in the name of Torak.”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he squeezed a little tighter. He snarled, “Human filth, your Torak is dead, slain by the same hands of the king you wish to get close to. You're worthless.” He slammed the man's head against the wall, dropping him unconscious to the floor. He turned around slowly and Kagome gasped. His eyes were blending back and forth from gold to red. His silver mane lifted around his face, adding to his feral appearance.

Kagome ran, hugging Sesshomaru as she finally sobbed. She buried her face into his silk robes. “I was so scared.” Sesshomaru stiffly placed his arm around her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, shaking. He felt so solid and strong and she was thankful that he had come to her rescue.

His hand brushed over her hair briefly. His voice sounded tightly controlled as he stated, “Kagome, Inuyasha will want to know.”

Kagome felt more tears course down her cheeks. She rasped out, “He---he wants to kill Zakath. He wanted to use me to get to Zakath. He said he'd kill Inuyasha.”

“I heard. He shall not harm you again.” He gently rubbed her hair before letting go and Kagome noticed that his eyes had bled fully red.

Kagome felt nervous but completely safe with Sesshomaru. She reached up, touching her mark. When she pulled back, she saw blood on her fingers. Kagome looked from her fingers to Sesshomaru's face. He looked savage. It was the most out of control she had ever seen the Demon Lord become. Sesshomaru took a step towards her, his hand reaching out. He brushed some of the blood off her throat. His eyes intensified in fury before he closed them and lowered his arm back to his side. When he reopened his eyes, they had returned to a burnished gold, yet anger swirled inside.

The man Sesshomaru had slammed against the wall groaned as he regained consciousness. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't simply killed the man outright. Sesshomaru turned, looking at Zelleth. He picked him up by his shirt collar and snarled, “You will come with me. You will do as I say or I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Zelleth's groggy eyes focused on Sesshomaru's face. He groaned, his head lolling to one side. He couldn't form any cohesive thoughts and Sesshomaru held him up, dragging him towards an exit of the banquet hall to another side room. He tossed the man on the floor and returned to Kagome. She asked, “Is he alive?”

“Yes.” He closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths. “You will remain with me for now. We will find Zakath and inform him. Until then do not leave my side as it is not safe. I will return you to Inuyasha when I am certain of your welfare.” He handed her a small handkerchief. “Here.”

Kagome nodded. “Thank-you.” She wondered what would cause Sesshomaru to feel so angry over the attack. Kagome knew he and his brother had come to an understanding, but she didn't really think it extended to her. She wiped her neck with the cloth that Sesshomaru had provided, following his stoic form as he caught up with Zakath.

Zakath turned, looking towards the two. He said, “Sesshomaru, is there something you needed?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Come with me.” He turned, making his way back towards the small room off the banquet hall. Kagome followed close behind, not wanting to be separated from the Demon Lord.

Zakath followed not far behind. He asked, “Do you know what he wants?”

Kagome nodded, blinking back tears again. She felt so stupid for letting it happen in the first place. Sesshomaru opened the door and the man sat on the floor in a heap. Sesshomaru nudged him with a foot. “Get up.”

Zakath asked, “What is this all about? Why is this man injured?”

Sesshomaru lifted the man up from the floor. He snarled, “Tell him, Zelleth. Tell him your plan.”

The man grunted, lifting his head up. His head fell back as he lost consciousness again. Kagome said, “Don't hurt him anymore. Please.” She closed her eyes as more tears fell. “That man--he---he wants to kill Inuyasha. He wants to kill you.”

“Me? What have I done to acquire such a traitor at my own palace?”

“It is because you associate with me and my brother. He knows what we are.” Sesshomaru let go of the man, letting him fall back to the floor and Kagome wondered why he held such restraint. He could have easily killed him at any time.

Zakath's eyes narrowed. “I will send someone to retrieve this man and we shall deal with him accordingly. Tell no one of this matter. I don't want the others out there who might have the same idea to scatter. I'd rather set a trap for them. Thank you for pointing this matter out to me, Sesshomaru.” His expression became similar to Sesshomaru's---cold, calculating and emotionless. “Return to the party and act as if nothing happened.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He leaned over, whispering in Kagome's ear, “You will stay with me for the duration of this party. It would be best not to upset my brother over this matter in front of this crowd. Do not go near him until it is time to retire for the evening. If he should smell your blood before then he may go into a rage. Do you understand? I do not do this to hurt you or your mate.”

Kagome nodded. She said, “I understand. We don't need Inuyasha to make a scene.” She finished wiping the blood from her throat. “What about my mark?”

Sesshomaru squared his shoulders. He pulled another cloth from his robes. “Place this around your throat.” It was a soft yellow.

Kagome nodded her thanks, folding it into a strip and tying it into a scarf. She sighed. “Why didn't you kill that man?”

“It serves no purpose to dispose of him just yet. I will attend to that matter when he is no longer valuable.” Sesshomaru's voice sounded like ice and Kagome felt a chill run up her spine. “Or, I shall simply hand him over to your mate.”

Kagome shuddered to think what might happen if Inuyasha should get a hold of the man. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill a male, especially a rival one that was challenging his claim on her. While the man had simply implied rape as a consequence if she became uncooperative, even mentioning it once had been enough for Sesshomaru and would be more than enough for Inuyasha. Either way the man would die and it would be a violent death. She adjusted the scarf at her neck. “Well, I suppose we should return to the party before Inuyasha comes looking.”

Sesshomaru held his arm out for her and she arched an eyebrow. It was no shock to her that the Demon Lord would have such manners in a court such as this. She accepted his offer, knowing that no more men would dare challenge, especially one such as him. It would be foolish and life threatening. She caught a slight smile at the corner of his lips. It seemed as if in an instant Sesshomaru's complete demeanor had changed again. If someone had told her a few short months ago that she'd be escorted through a fancy party by Sesshomaru she would have told them they were crazy. Yet, here she was. He said, “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that Sesshomaru has rescued Kagome from the vile Zelleth? What will Sango do during the ball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Sango seethed as she watched the monk blend into the crowd with the strange rat faced thief. Why couldn't he just this once try not to rub her bottom? Why must he always be so lecherous? She stabbed at her food on the plate again, her teeth clenched. That monk was just lucky she wasn't armed. The nerve of him trying to feel her up at an important function angered her.

Polgara leaned over, asking, “Want to talk about it?”

Sango looked up. “Not really.”

“Well, why don't we go socialize for awhile. Maybe it'll get your mind off what's bothering you.” The woman smiled, her flawless features lighting up. “Besides, it's a pity to leave you sitting alone here by yourself like that.”

Sango sighed as she stood up. “Alright.” She reluctantly followed the sorceress into the foray of the crowd. She felt utterly ridiculous in the silk dress the woman had given her to wear. What was she doing at a fancy party like this, anyways? Clasping her hands tightly in front of herself, Sango looked around the beautifully decorated banquet hall. She tried to keep her gaze away from the men.

Polgara said, “You'll be just fine, dear. Just smile and have fun.”

Sango shook her head. That was easier said than done. She saw the monk was over by a group of ladies, being introduced to them. Just what was he up to now? No doubt he'd ask that awful question he always asked any woman he met. She rolled her eyes before glaring in his direction. When would he learn not to be so upfront about his demands. Sango wondered why he insisted on making an ass of himself like that.

She was brought back to her side of the room when Polgara said, “I'd like to introduce you to their Highnesses from Peldane.”

Sango looked over and almost gagged as she tried to hold in a snicker. The couple could not have color coordinated their outfits any worse than they already had. The kinglet was stocky in mustard yellow that completely washed out his skin. His wife wasn't any better as she wore a hideously designed pink gown that clashed horribly with her strange orange hair. Sango wondered who could have possibly picked the outfits for them and for the first time felt grateful for the lavender she now wore. She tilted her head towards the pair. “Your Highnesses, you look wonderful tonight.” She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“And just who is this lovely lady, your Grace?” the kinglet asked Polgara.

“This is Lady Sango. This is her first time in Mal Zeth and I've decided to show her around court.” Polgara flashed a lovely smile towards the pair. “How has Peldane been?”

“It's been well. It's always a pleasure to come to Mal Zeth for a ball, however.” The queenlet smiled and Sango realized that she had no idea how ridiculous she must look. The woman tried to put on airs to match Polgara's natural regal behavior and only came off looking like some absurd copy lacking any grace.

Polgara nodded. “It's always good to have things go well at home when you come for a party.”

Three children ran around squawking as they fought with one another. They didn't even bother to put on airs as they chased each other, wailing with fists on one another's backs. The two parents before her seemed to pay no mind and Sango wondered what she had done wrong to end up in a court surrounded by children screaming. She tried to resist simply reaching out and grabbing one by the collar to put an end to the antics.

Sango stared at the floor to calm herself before lifting her eyes to see if she could find anyone she recognized---other than the monk. She saw Inuyasha stand with his arms crossed as he and the blonde man stood talking with another kinglet. She saw Rin at his side, tugging onto a sleeve. Sango hid a smile as she saw Inuyasha lower his hand to let her hold it. Then she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be seen. That was odd because as long as they had been traveling as a group Sango couldn't recall any instances where the Demon Lord hadn't been a few feet away from the child. Kagome was also absent and she wondered what could possibly be going on.

Polgara drew her attention again when she said, “Let's keep going. You'll like court, I think. It can be tedious but I think you'll break a lot of hearts if you play things right. Have fun.” Her white lock caught the faint glow of candlelight, reflecting like new snow.

Sango nodded. She followed Polgara as they made their way through more of the floor. She noticed out of the corner of her eye several men glance in her direction, smiles on their faces. She inwardly shuddered to think what might be going through their minds. It was one thing to have a lecherous monk in pursuit, but this many unnerved her. Sango again wondered exactly how she had gotten herself into the situation. She wasn't built to attend such functions. It was not one of her strong suits to say the least.

Polgara introduced her to a pair of young men, one in a rich, red doublet and the other in green. They both flashed big smiles at Sango, but it didn't escape her notice that they weren't aware of how loud they looked in their colors. They seemed to stick out amongst of the rest of the party goers---and for all the wrong reasons. Polgara said, “Lady Sango, I'd like for you to meet their Graces from Jenno.”

Sango nodded in their direction, her eyes remaining cast down to the floor. She still felt out of place, especially without her weapon on her back or her sword at her side. Wearing such a revealing dress didn't help, either, and she couldn't help but feel a slight blush burn her cheeks as she was certain the two young men were sizing her up. She looked up, smiling shyly before casting her eyes towards Miroku again. He was standing with the thief by the emperor. At least she knew what to expect from him. These two peacocks in front of her were unknowns. She choked out, “It's nice to meet you, your Graces.” If they had been given names, she had missed them.

Polgara smiled as the orchestra started playing a song. “Oh, it's been awhile since I've heard that particular tune. I wonder how Zakath knew to pick that.”

Sango looked around, watching as couples began to form. They started dancing an intricate dance and she looked over towards Polgara. The tall woman's gray eyes bled into violet and looked far away. “What song is that?”

“It's an old Wacite Arend song. How did he know to play this? I haven't heard this song in over two thousand years. I thought it was forgotten.” She pulled a handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes. “I'll have to thank that sweet, sweet man later for picking this song.”

Sango listened to its sweeping strings and intricate melody. It sounded flowing, dramatic and melancholy. It almost didn't sound like it belonged in a fancy party---which in her opinion was supposed to be a happy occasion. By the way the sorceress was acting, it must have touched a nerve in her as she stood simply listening to the tune as it crescendoed into the climax of the song. It was graceful and sweet. The strings haunted the room, floating atop the chatter and shuffles of shoes across the floor. The song came to a close, the last note echoing through the expansive hall.

Sango glanced around again at the couples, noticing off to the side stood Kagome and Sesshomaru. Her eyes went wide at that. What would Inuyasha do if he saw Kagome standing with his brother? She noticed that the choker she had worn to the party was missing and now a soft, yellow scarf adorned her neck. The pair seemed to be discussing something and Sesshomaru had a firm grip on Kagome. It wasn't hostile, almost protective. It struck her as odd that Sesshomaru was acting the way he was around her friend. Why would he care what happened to Kagome?

That's when she noticed that Kagome was sullen, if not shaken about something. Had Sesshomaru done something to her? That couldn't have been the case, Sango mused, because if it had been, Kagome wouldn't be standing so close to him, almost afraid to get separated. It just didn't make any sense to her. Sango glanced around, trying to locate Inuyasha but found that she had drifted too far into the crowd to be able to reach him---at least not without putting herself in danger of being accosted by several suitors at once. She saw Kagome lean her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder briefly before they made their way out of sight. It all seemed strange to her.

Polgara brought her back from her contemplation of the events taking place. She smiled at her, tears still in her eyes. “Well, that was quite lovely. Shall we continue on our way? I think I'd like to speak with his Majesty.”

They swept through the crowd, Sango keeping a close step behind Polgara. The woman was regal in her steps towards the emperor. When they reached him, Polgara leaned over, whispering, “You are a dear, sweet man, Zakath. Did you know that?” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “How on earth did you know that I love that song?”

“Call it being lucky. Ce'Nedra mentioned it to me, actually.” Zakath smiled, almost boyishly. He said, “I would like to speak with you and your father, however. We've had something come up and as soon as you can, I'd like it if you would join me down in an interrogation room.”

“Oh, is it serious?” Polgara asked, an eyebrow arched. Worry furrowed her brow and her eyes returned to a slate color.

“Yes. Very. But for now, do enjoy the party.” The emperor turned, his dark eyes focusing on Sango. “And how are you enjoying my court, Lady Sango? I do hope it has been treating you well.”

Sango stammered, looking at the floor. She didn't feel comfortable at all being addressed as a lady. She said, “I'm enjoying myself alright, I guess.”

Zakath laughed softly. “I'm glad.”

Polgara tilted her head. “I think it'd be best we keep moving. This one here has much to experience in the court tonight.”

They continued on their way, Polgara leading her past several of the dancing couples as a different melody replaced that of the one the sorceress had been so enraptured by. It was similar but a bit more upbeat to its tone. Sango stared at the floor, trying to keep her gaze away from any of the men in the room. Polgara had stopped by another group of people and Sango found herself running straight into the back of a man with black hose. She lifted her eyes, noticing the dark purple doublet that went with it. She mumbled in apology, “Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.”

“Sango?” Of all the people she had to run into at this party, it had to be the lecher. Lifting her gaze a little further, she looked directly into Miroku's amused expression. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Sango pulled back, slightly nervous. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Polgara had a smug smile on her lips. Sango felt mildly set up. She glared at the monk before crossing her arms. “Funny, because the way I remember it, we both came to this party together, monk.”

The large red bearded man standing next to Miroku laughed uproariously. He said, “I think, monk, that's one for her side for sure.” He rubbed his green doublet front. “I have to wonder, with that wit, does she have any Alorn blood in her by any chance?”

The thief laughed, as well. “I don't know, but I think she spent too much time with Polgara tonight That's how they usually get a sharp tongue. Just ask my brother down in Cthol Murgos.”

“Silk, you're an evil, evil man. If Polgara hears that comment she'll string you up by your innards,” the large man replied.

“I do try.”

Miroku ignored the conversation taking place around them. He leaned towards her, whispering, “Now Sango, dear, there is no reason to be so cross.” He smiled wickedly at her. “Would you care to dance?”

“Right and let you paw at me? No thank you.” Sango felt no need to put herself in a position to be grabbed by him.

Miroku sighed and shook his head. “You misunderstand me. I have no intention of being dishonorable.”

“And I should believe you why?” She uncrossed her arms, placing them at her hips. “Every other time you've tried that lie on me you end up grabbing me. No.” Before she could really blow into a full tirade, Miroku had grasped her hand into his, pulling her out onto the dance floor. Sango's eyes went wide. “What are you doing?”

“I believe it's called dancing.” He placed his hands at her hips, guiding her.

“I can see that. But why do I have to be involved?” She glared at him, not caring how much of a scene she'd make. Sango noticed a few of the men she had passed by throughout the night glare at Miroku and a few of the ladies look flabbergasted at her near refusal.

“Now now, I'm not doing anything wrong.” He smiled, winking at someone over her shoulder. She tried to turn to look in the direction but he pulled them further into the crowd away from who ever it was he had winked at. He said, “This isn't so bad, is it?”

Sango sighed in defeat, placing her arms around his neck. She followed his lead. “I guess not, but you really shouldn't just grab a girl and drag her, you know.”

“How else would I ever get them to dance?” He smiled down at her, his dark eyes dancing with glee. “I must say, you're the prettiest girl here tonight.”

“Can it monk. You're not going to get the answer you want if you're leading the conversation in that direction. I'm not falling for your charming act.” She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out exactly what he was up to. Sango didn't mind the dance with him, she just wasn't about to let him know that.

“Now who said I was going to ask you that question?” Miroku smirked wide again.

Sango shook her head. “Maybe it's your track record.” She smiled wide at him, catching him off guard. “Or maybe it's because I know you too well.”

“Why Sango, are you flirting with me?” Miroku smiled wide at her. He twirled her around in a circle and Sango couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

She caught her breath. “Monk, don't do that! What if we crash into someone?” She smiled back at him, finally enjoying herself for the first time that evening. Who knew she would have such fun dancing with the lecher after all?

He winked at her. “Well, if we crash into someone, so be it. What matters is we're having fun, don't you think?” Miroku pulled her a little closer and Sango blushed.

Sango wondered exactly was going on in his head. He wasn't trying to grope her; he hadn't even moved his hands down to that area. She felt herself pressed up against him, swaying with the sound of the warm strings. Somehow, all the other instances taking place during the evening melted away and she smiled. No one was staring at her, no one was making superficial conversation, and for the first time that night she didn't feel out of place.

Sango looked up, noticing that a faint blush also crossed Miroku's features. She looked back down at the floor, continuing to dance with him. Neither would meet one another's gaze. The sound of the strings drifted over them as they remained silent. She briefly cast her eyes up towards him, noticing that he too was looking down and their eyes locked. As the song came to a close, she saw Miroku lean towards her, his lips brushing against hers. Her eyes went wide and before she realized it, he had deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue push gently into her mouth, twisting with hers. Her eyes fell closed as she moved a hand to his hair.

They jumped away from one another when they heard the thief whistle. He said, “Hate to break it up, but Zakath said he wants us to excuse ourselves for the evening. We've got a lot of work to do.” His eyes flickered with mischief.

Sango pushed away from Miroku, blushing furiously. She glanced at him once before glaring towards the thief. Miroku remarked, “Certainly. We'll do as his Majesty suggests.”

 

Sesshomaru led Kagome through the throng of people, keeping one eye on his brother's location. He knew that Inuyasha could smell her blood even if they didn't run into one another, but hopefully the scarf he had lent her would dull the scent. It was the only option he had at the moment. If Inuyasha found out now in the middle of four hundred humans that his mate had been attacked, it was very likely that what ever spell the sorcerers had used would be null and void. As long as Inuyasha was engrossed by other matters in the party, he wouldn't know until it was alright for him to react.

Inuyasha stood off on the opposite side of the immense banquet hall, Rin gripping his hand. The Godslayer stood not far away as they conversed with another one of the petty dignitaries present. The glazed look in Inuyasha's eyes served Sesshomaru's purpose well. If his brother was bored to tears by the conversation, he'd be less alert to what was going on with Kagome. He was slightly surprised that Inuyasha hadn't become irate and hadn't exploded by now. A slight smile tinged his lips.

Sesshomaru felt bad for having abandoned Rin as he had, but when he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't all that far away and had seen the man in the purple doublet forcefully drag Kagome off to one side he knew he had little time to react. He figured that Inuyasha would eventually find the small girl or vice versa and the situation would fix itself. It was more important at that time to get his brother's mate away from a potential rival male.

He glanced down at Kagome as she gripped his arm tighter, worry in her scent. Her gold speckled eyes connected with his briefly, anxiety churning in them. She glanced back down to the floor and he wondered briefly if she was nervous around him. She said, “I'm sorry I got in trouble back there. It was stupid of me.”

Sesshomaru blinked. She apologized to him for something out of her control? He said, “Do not speak so foolishly.” It sounded harsher than he had intended and she winced. “You did not ask for such treatment.” Anger coursed through him again at the thought of what might have happened if he hadn't arrived when he had. She may not have been his mate but because she was his brother's, she now equaled what could be considered a sister.

“He said such awful things about Inuyasha being my mate---,”

“Silence. That stain on your kind has no right. Inuyasha has more honor than that petty assassin will ever hope to have. Do not forget it.” He knew that Kagome would never view her union with Inuyasha as tainted but the idea that someone else would try to convince her disturbed him. He saw her lower her eyes and nod.

Sesshomaru could smell more tears form in her eyes. She whispered, “I know. I just hate it when people frown on him.” She shook her head. “I knew I should have gone with Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Do not dwell on what has happened. If your scent spikes too much with worry Inuyasha will notice.” It was a half-truth. Inuyasha would certainly notice the fluctuation if he had been paying any attention, but Sesshomaru also wanted her to cease her self-blame. “Try to enjoy yourself as Zakath suggested.”

Kagome nodded. “I'll try.” She flashed a weak smile at him.

The orchestra started again and several couples began to dance. He looked down at Kagome, then towards his brother. Inuyasha was still standing with his back to them, Rin tugging on his hand. Sesshomaru shook his head. The little girl reached Inuyasha's elbow in height as she stood close to him. He knew Rin would convince Inuyasha to dance, even if it made the pair look ridiculous.

He leaned over, whispering, “Would you like to dance?” It'd distract her from finding Inuyasha in the crowd and keep them moving, as opposed to talking with more royalty.

Kagome blushed, her gaze not meeting his. She looked around the hall as the other couples began to dance. “I---I don't know how to dance like that. I'd be a klutz.”

“Nonsense. Just follow my lead. It'd be more entertaining than speaking with more of these overdressed parasites masquerading as nobility.” He smirked slightly when he saw her genuinely smile at his snide remark.

“They are a little full of themselves, aren't they? I feel so bad for Inuyasha. I hope he doesn't kill anyone.” She hid her smile behind her hand. “After that fight with him over those shoes I thought I'd never get him down here.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “He'll be fine. You never responded to my request, however.”

She blushed again. “I warn you I'll probably step all over your feet.” She looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief.

“I can handle it. Quit making excuses. Unless of course it's me you object to.” Sesshomaru smiled, a fang at one corner.

“Are you coming on to me?” She laughed. “What would Inuyasha say? Who knew you were such a flirt.” Kagome smiled. “Alright, I'll dance with you, but you better behave yourself.”

“Only if you do.” He lead her onto the dance floor, his arm sliding to her waist. She tentatively put her arms around his neck, allowing him to guide her as they blended into the rest of the overdressed crowd. Sesshomaru glanced over, noticing that Inuyasha and the Godslayer had been entrapped yet again by another kinglet. It was for the best, he supposed, even if Rin had to suffer alongside. Looking back at Kagome, he noticed that she had followed his gaze.

“Inuyasha looks absolutely bored over there.” She giggled quietly. “I almost feel guilty.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Don't. The more they keep his attention the less he'll notice you.”

“You're right. After he acted like such a jerk about those shoes he doesn't deserve my sympathy.” She followed him, her hips swaying to the crescendo of strings. “I just wanted him to wear them for tonight, after all. He didn't have to swear at me like that.” Kagome's eyes narrowed as she remembered the fight.

Sesshomaru shook his head. “I could have told you he'd refuse those shoes before you even tried.” He noticed from the corner of his eye that Rin had coaxed Inuyasha onto the floor, dancing with him. They hadn't attempted to even follow the dance as Inuyasha twirled the tiny girl in a circle before letting her stand on his bare feet. Inuyasha held her hands as they swayed from side to side. It looked as ridiculous as Sesshomaru had envisioned it would be. He tilted his head. “Look.”

Kagome glanced over, her arms never leaving his neck. “Oh dear. I wish I had a camera right now. It'd make the best blackmail.”

“Camera?” Sesshomaru's brow arched. “What's that?”

Kagome blushed. “Forget I said it. It's too complicated to explain.”

“I'm not as dense as my brother can be. What is a camera?”

“It's a little box that when you point it at something and push a button, it makes a picture as the item actually is and then you have it forever.” She sighed. “I know that made no sense.”

“I see. So it makes drawings of what you want?”

“Sort of---except it isn't a drawing.” Kagome shook her head. “You won't understand unless you see and my bag is back in my room. My mother wanted me to take some photos so she could see what everyone but Inuyasha looks like. She's already met him after all.”

“Ah. I understand.” He glanced around, noticing that several of the men in the crowd had slight pouts on their faces as they passed them on the floor. Apparently they had no inkling that Kagome was not available. They weren't foolish, either, to attempt cutting in, and he was thankful.

Kagome looked up at him, “You know, I think this is the most we've ever spoken. Well, at least not without everyone else around.” She blushed. “That came out wrong, didn't it?”

“No.” Sesshomaru found her embarrassment amusing. “I have no intention of interfering between you and your mate. We're simply sharing a dance and some conversation. I must say, the best I've probably had all night long.”

Kagome smiled. “I suppose. I swear I thought I was going to be stuck with a permanent fake smile on my face if I had to be introduced to one more of those stuffy people. One more 'that's delightful on you,' or 'what a lucky girl you must be,' I was going to scream and pull my hair out.”

Sesshomaru chuckled low in his throat. “Then I suppose you don't want my opinion about your attire?”

“There you go again. I'm going to have to tell Inuyasha and then where will we be?” Her gold flecked eyes glittered with mock ire. “You are a charmer, aren't you? You're going to make some girl lucky some day.” She blushed. “I shouldn't have said that. It's not my business.”

Sesshomaru firmed his grip on her waist. He said, “Cease apologizing for your remarks. As I have said, we are only sharing a conversation and a dance. There is no harm in any of it.”

Inuyasha continued to dance with Rin, lifting his feet as she stood on them. They were going in a circle, Rin's giggles reaching Sesshomaru's ears. He shook his head as he looked back down at Kagome. She smiled, “I guess I can forgive him for earlier with the shoes.” She looked down at the floor. “I'm not very good at this court thing, am I?”

“You're doing just fine. You don't have to be like those prissy toadies.” He looked around the room again, noticing that several of the men were glaring at him, then realized that an equal number of the ladies had also grown jealous of Kagome. He felt smug. So, they were envious of the two of them and they weren't even mates. “If you'll notice, we're the talk of the ball.”

“We are? Oh dear.” She laughed. “Ce'Nedra said I'd make conquests. I had no idea all I had to do was dance with you to make them jealous. Those ladies are green with envy over you, you know. Just about every lady we talked to that didn't have a husband asked if you were available.” Her cheeks flushed with color again. “Does every guy in here have to stare at me?”

“Well, your outfit does draw attention. I must say I find it more suitable than that other one you used to wear all the time.” He frowned.

“You must mean my school uniform.” She smirked. “Inuyasha seems to like it.”

He sighed. “I would suppose so.” Sesshomaru shook his head. He glanced around the hall as the song came to a close and the dance ended. Letting his arm fall from her waist, he once again offered it to her. She accepted, smiling.

A man walked up to the pair. “My lord, his Majesty requests that you meet him in his study. The party will be clearing shortly so you may escort her ladyship to her room if you wish.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Thank you. Tell him I shall be there shortly.” The man bowed, making his way back through the crowd. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, noticing that the same pout that often adorned his brother's face had crossed her features.

She said, “I was just getting the hang of this and now I have to go back to my room?”

He laughed softly. “I'm afraid so. I'll escort you there.” He looked around, noticing that Inuyasha wasn't in the hall anymore. Apparently he, too, had been informed of the party closing and had decided to retire to the suite.

They ascended the ornate spiral staircase, leaving the party behind. Sesshomaru wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come looking for his mate at the end of the party, but figured perhaps that he had been informed on Kagome's whereabouts. He sighed. It had been an entirely drawn out affair, one Sesshomaru was thankful to have end. They made their way back through the maze of hallways towards the suites the group had been assigned. Several other attendants bowed as they passed and other party revelers passed them.

As they stopped in front of the suite that Kagome shared with Inuyasha, he noticed that she had her shoulders slumped. She sighed. “I was still having fun towards the end.” Startling him, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank-you for everything. I still say you're going to make some girl very lucky some day.” Kagome smiled and winked. She waved her hand before entering the suite.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched the door click shut. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the man who had harmed the young miko and turned on his heel, making his way towards a servant. “You, lead me to his Majesty's chambers. I have an appointment with him.”

“Yes, my lord. Right this way.” He shrank back from the angered Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru followed, furious that it had taken this long for the matter to be dealt with. They arrived at a large oak door and the servant knocked, waiting for admittance. Zakath's voice sounded strained, “Yes.”

“He---he's here, your Majesty.”

“Send him in.” The door opened, revealing an immense study lined with bookshelves and upholstered chairs in various colors. Several of them had cats or kittens lounging in them. Small end tables were scattered about them. Sesshomaru stepped in, the door closing behind him. He glanced over towards the emperor, noticing the tired expression. “Sit. We have much to discuss.”

Sesshomaru glanced around, locating an empty chair near the large desk. He sat down. “What have you done with the would be assassin?”

“He is currently in the dungeon. I think we should inform Belgarath and Polgara of the situation and let them talk with this fellow. He knew what you and Inuyasha were, right?”

“Perhaps not at first, but when he discovered the mark on Kagome's neck he figured it out. He claimed that he wanted to use her to get to the Godslayer.”

“Garion? Why him? He wouldn't kill me. If he had wanted to, he would have done so a long time ago. What purpose would it serve to get close to him if he wouldn't kill me as he asked?” Zakath paced. “It doesn't make sense. Something is severely off. Do you think perhaps this man might have meant to target someone else and made a mistake?”

“Perhaps he wanted access to poison the Godslayer and create a riff between your two lands. It may have been a diversion entirely.” He narrowed his eyes. “However, he chose the wrong person to assault. You will let my brother handle him when the time comes. It is his place to discipline this human filth as he sees fit.”

“As soon as Belgarath and Polgara allow me to do with him as I please I shall do as you request.” Zakath passed a hand over his eyes. “Why can't things ever just be simple? Why must there always be political intrigue?” He sat down in his desk chair. “I have already informed Silk of the matter and he has agreed to ferret out any other potential spies. If anyone can catch a spy it'll be him.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Good.”

Zakath laughed. “If that man had managed to poison Garion they would have been sorry. That boy could probably change his own blood at will if he wanted. For all I know he might be able to send that poison back to the person who issued it. He may not look like much but he certainly isn't one I'd pick a fight with.” He sighed. “I'll never forget the time he and I had a screaming match and he blew my door frame to bits. It was the first time that I realized I was in over my head.”

“I see. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?”

“Try to keep your brother from killing anyone unnecessarily. He has had a tendency in the past to over do it a little, I've noticed. What will his reaction be when he discovers that Kagome has been attacked?” Zakath slumped, as if withering.

“I suspect he could potentially go into a rage if he feels that the threat to his mate was enough to warrant it. That is why I kept him and Kagome apart as long as I could. They've not been mated for long so he may feel threatened by this. However, Kagome may have more control over him that either you or I could ever hope.” Sesshomaru stood, staring out the large window to the cherry trees below. “We are not like humans. Even though Kagome is, she will know what to do to keep him from raging too much if need be. He will most likely feel the need to dispose of the rival male immediately so do proceed with your interrogation of the assassin soon.”

Zakath drew his mouth into a tight line. “I was afraid of that. I will ask for Belgarath's assistance immediately. Keep your ears and eyes open for any other potential treasonous individuals. Zelleth may have more friends and I'd like to know exactly who they are.”

“Certainly.”

Zakath sighed. “I apologize that this had to happen when you visited my city and attended my ball. I had no idea that this matter with Naraku and the Malloreon church had reached my palace. If I had, I would have prevented the events that occurred and put a stop to their antics.”

Sesshomaru turned around. “No need to apologize. It was not done with your knowledge.”

“You know, for a demon you're not all that bad. I'd trust you a lot sooner than some of those boot-lickers we had tonight. You out maneuvered them beautifully, I'll admit.” He smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. “If I didn't know you already had your own lands I'd offer you a position in my government. You'd run circles around most of these aspiring spies.”

Sesshomaru let a slight smile tinge one corner of his lips. “I have no interest in the business of human government. It serves no challenge for me. As the men around you will pass away in about the same amount of decades as yourself, those that work for me will be there for centuries to come.” He sighed. As much as he knew his lands were without their lord, it also didn't bother him as much as he thought it might.

Zakath stood, unceremoniously depositing a sleeping kitten to the floor. He paced. “Why is it all you immortal people talk the same way?” He stopped, picking up the kitten, placing it back into the chair.

Another kitten ran up, latching onto Sesshomaru's ankle. It was all black and had green eyes. It rabbit-punched the Demon Lord's foot and Sesshomaru picked it up, holding it by the scruff of its neck. He glared into the kitten's eyes and it squirmed. Setting it down onto the floor, the young cat ran off towards another pile of sleeping kittens, waking them. Immediately they began to mew.

“I should have warned you. One of my cats was unfaithful to me again and I must find homes for these kittens.” He smiled, picking up one of the now awake kittens, a small gray tabby. He stroked it between the ears and it purred. “I don't suppose you'd be interested?”

“No. I'm afraid I'm not much for felines.” He bared a fang.

“I suppose, being dog demon and all.” Zakath let this kitten go as well and it ran off to pounce on the last remaining sleeping kitten, one that was all white. “Other than Kagome being attacked and the disaster that is your brother, I'd say this party went as well as it could have, I suppose. It's always a bore to spend so much time with those people.”

“You must mean the half-breed's reaction to supper.” Sesshomaru sighed. “Yes, I must say he's never been one to hold back his expressions.”

Zakath laughed. “I wonder if you even like one another sometimes.”

“We've had our differences, yes.”

A knock came to the door and the portly man from earlier peeked in. “Your Majesty, Belgarath is here. He said you wanted to speak with him.”

“Certainly.”

Belgarath came in, his gray robe still on. He unceremoniously sat down into a chair. “Any of that wine left, Zakath?”

“Plenty.”

Belgarath accepted a glass. “I hear that Kagome had a little mishap tonight. What exactly did the fellow say? I'd like to know before I send Pol down there to terrorize him.”

“He said he wanted to get close to Inuyasha to get close to the Godslayer. It was a plot to get close to Zakath here to kill him.” He frowned. “He then recognized that Kagome had been claimed by a demon and knew I was one as well. Zelleth claimed he was sent to do this in Torak's name.”

Belgarath drank from his glass. “I see. Sounds like some of the others we've come across in the past. I'll let Pol do this. She's always better at interrogation than I am. I just scare them, she gets them to talk.” He sipped more wine. “Good as always, Zakath.”

“Thanks.” He turned. “Would you like some, Sesshomaru?”

“No thank-you. I think I will return to my suite for the time being. Let me know what happens and remember, Zelleth belongs to my brother when you are finished.” He stood, exiting back into the sweeping hallways towards his suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of the party leaves Sango, Miroku, Shippo and another in flux. What will Inuyasha do when he finds out about the attack made on Kagome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Miroku and Sango made their way towards the suite granted to them, Shippo not far behind. Miroku watched Sango out of the corner of his eye, the slight blush still tinging her cheeks. He smiled slightly to himself. Silk's dare had paid off and he had won the bet---in more than one way he might add. He felt his own cheeks flame slightly, thinking back to the kiss he had shared with Sango, one he hadn't anticipated.

Silk pulled him from his thoughts as he stated, “I'm going to find Belgarath and Polgara and tell them what I know. Is there anything you wanted to tell them about the two we overheard?”

Miroku saw Sango from the corner of his eye readjust her skirt, fidgeting as she waited to go into the suite. He looked back towards the thief. “Only that what's in that bottle Kagome has is very important. Do you have any idea where they might be in the palace? We'll want to tell Inuyasha about it.”

“Not yet, I don't. I'll let you know as soon as I can.” Silk smiled. “Have fun, you two.” He winked, slinking back down the hall.

“What did he mean by that, monk?” Sango's eyebrow twitched in ire.

“Oh, nothing, Sango dear. Nothing.” He put his hand on the back of his neck. “We really should retire for now, don't you think?”

Sango rolled her eyes. She looked around the hallway before turning towards him again. “Did anyone else notice that Sesshomaru and Kagome were together for the majority of that party?”

“I most certainly did. I know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have made some sort of alliance but I had no idea they were that willing to trust each other.” Miroku shook his head.

Inuyasha came up to them, the little girl Rin resting on his shoulder. She was fast asleep. “Anyone seen Kagome? I can't seem to find her anywhere.”

“You mean, you don't know?” Sango asked, her dark eyes wide.

“Know what? Is Kagome alright?” Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. “What's going on?”

Miroku said, “You didn't see her with Sesshomaru at all?”

“She's with the jackass? That should have kept those overdressed asses from trying anything funny.” He adjusted Rin on his shoulder. “Mind taking her? I'll let Sesshomaru know you have her when I see him, alright?” He eased the little girl towards Sango.

Miroku wondered just what was going on in Inuyasha's head. He wasn't angry about Sesshomaru being with Kagome for the majority of the night. In fact, he had almost sounded relieved. And the way he had looked out for the little girl spoke volumes as well. It baffled him how much the relationship between the two brothers had changed. They were relying on one another.

Inuyasha turned, heading towards his suite. “I'm going to go back to my room. Tell Sesshomaru if you see him to send Kagome there, alright?” He sauntered down the hall toward the door.

Miroku caught Sango's astonished expression. He nodded that he agreed completely. He whispered, “Anyone else find it a little creepy how those two are acting?”

Shippo rubbed a tired eye, nodding. “Yeah. It creeps me out big time.”

Sango said, “I don't know, but we should get this one to bed. She's already asleep.” She adjusted Rin for emphasis, the little girls arms dangling past Sango's shoulders.

Miroku opened the door, letting Sango and Shippo in before following. He watched as Sango set Rin down onto one of the beds provided, pulling a blanket around her small form. Kirara jumped up, sniffing the small child before curling up next to her and falling asleep.

Sango turned around, sitting into a chair. She pulled her shoes off, groaning in relief. She looked up. “Did anyone else think Inuyasha sounded relieved that Kagome was with Sesshomaru tonight?”

“I was just going to mention that. They've certainly developed some strange relationship since we've joined the group. You can't keep the brothers apart it seems.” Miroku sat down as well, kicking off the shoes he had been given.

Shippo nodded, sitting down on the chair arm. “Yeah. I noticed that, too. I keep waiting for one or the other to draw a sword and start fighting.” He yawned.

Sango shook her head. “It doesn't make any sense to me. Sesshomaru almost treats Inuyasha as if they were equal and in the past he couldn't resist insulting him and asserting his superiority. What changed?”

“You're right. They mainly call one another names and that's it. And the way they protect both Kagome and that little girl is uncanny.” Miroku adjusted the beads on his Wind Tunnel.

Shippo yawned, crawling up into one of the plush chairs. He said, “It's like they're a pack.”

Sango's eyes went wide. “You're absolutely right! That's because they _are_ a pack. Look at how they act. Inuyasha saved his brother's life in that fight back in that grove of trees and Sesshomaru protected Inuyasha when he became human. I think you're onto something, Shippo.”

A small voice joined the conversation. “What is this I hear about Inuyasha-sama and his brother?”

“Myoga? Is that you?” Miroku stood, looking down at the flea demon on Kirara's forehead.

“Of course it's me. I just finally woke up.” He stretched his four arms. “Now, what is this that I hear about Inuyasha-sama and Sesshomaru-sama?”

Miroku wondered how much the flea demon had heard since they had joined the group and traveled to the city. He also pondered what Myoga's reaction would be. “Well, you see, we've been traveling with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for a few weeks now.”

“What do you mean with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?” Myoga looked baffled. “Surely you're not saying they're working together, are you?”

Sango nodded. “Yes, they are. They've been looking out for one another. They also look out for Kagome and the little girl behind you. She belongs with Sesshomaru.”

Myoga jumped off the bed as if burned. He slowly approached the sleeping girl and Miroku rolled his eyes. The flea was acting over dramatic as always. What could a little girl possibly do to harm the flea? He said, “Wait, this girl is human. Is this the girl we've seen in the past?”

Sango nodded. “She is.”

“And why do you have her?” He reached one of his tiny hands out, waving it in the girl's face to make sure Rin was indeed asleep.

“Inuyasha brought her here to our rooms,” Miroku replied. “I'm sure Sesshomaru will be here in awhile to retrieve her.”

Myoga gulped. “He will?”

A knock on the door sent the flea flying away from the little girl to rest on Miroku's shoulder. The monk glared at the flea, sighing. Miroku crossed the room, opening the door. On the other side stood Sesshomaru. The tall Demon Lord glanced into the room. “I was told that you have Rin in this room.” He brushed past Miroku on his way in.

Myoga jumped up and down frantically on Miroku's shoulder. He waved his arms in alarm. “Miroku-sama!”

Miroku shook his head. “She was asleep when Inuyasha brought her here. He said he'd let you know where she was.”

Sesshomaru remained silent as he looked at Rin sleeping. The child had eased her arms around Kirara, soft breaths ruffling her fur. He leaned down, brushing some hair from her face. Miroku couldn't help but notice the softening of the usually cold eyes. “I have matters to attend to. You will keep her here for the time being.” He stood, reaching his full height.

Myoga squawked as Sesshomaru approached. He jumped into Miroku's hair, peeking over the top of it. Sesshomaru leaned his head down, glaring at the tiny flea demon. Miroku shrugged. “Myoga's excitable.”

Sesshomaru ignored the comment. He said, “Do not be so foolish, flea. I have no intentions of wasting my time on you.” He turned, heading towards the door. “I will return shortly. Is my brother in his chambers?”

Sango nodded. “Yes. He should be. We'll keep Rin safe.”

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he exited into the hallway, leaving behind astonished expressions around the room. Shippo shuddered. “He still scares me.”

Myoga nodded his agreement vigorously. “You must tell me everything that has happened between Inuyasha-sama and Sesshomaru-sama.”

Miroku exchanged glances with Sango. He bit his lip. “Well, truth be told, we're just as baffled as you. We just were reunited with Inuyasha so we're not all certain what's going on.” He sat down in the chair he had vacated when Sesshomaru had arrived. “They seem to be working together, though.”

Sango said, “Well, we're not just traveling with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We've been also traveling with a group of people. It seems as if we've been brought to this land because of Naraku. To answer what we do know about what has happened between the two brothers, Inuyasha saved Sesshomaru's life last week when a battle was taking place and Sesshomaru protected Inuyasha on his human night. They're often not far away from one another or Kagome and Rin.”

Myoga's jaw dropped in amazement. “Did you say that Sesshomaru-sama knows of Inuyasha-sama's human night?”

“Yes.” Miroku placed his hand onto his chin, thinking. “What's important right now is what's going on in this palace. Those two spies I overheard at that party unnerved me. They'll regret it if they go after Kagome, that's for sure.”

“You mean the two after the jewel shards.” Sango furrowed her brows. “Did Kagome have them with her at the party?”

“No. I think she's keeping them in that jar in that bag of hers. I didn't see that around her neck tonight. They certainly wanted it, though.”

“And they mentioned Naraku, too.” Sango sighed.

“What exactly about Naraku?” Myoga asked, crossing his four arms.

“Oh, he's the one behind all of this. We're going to this city called the City of Endless Night. It used to belong to some God but one of the men we're traveling with slew him. I don't understand much of that, either.” Miroku pinched his nose. “What I do know is that we have spies after Kagome's jewel shards. They said something about a man with red eyes. That leads me to assume they were hired by Naraku.”

“City of Endless Night? I can't say I've ever heard of such a place. And a man who can kill a God? Does such a man exist?” Myoga looked thoughtful.

Another knock came to the door and Miroku opened it. The rat faced man stood on the other side. “Yes, Silk? Did you hear anything else?”

He entered, closing the door behind him. “Those two spies, they're four doors away from Kagome and Inuyasha's room. Did you want to tell them or should I?” Silk glanced around the room. “Oh, and it seems Kagome was attacked at the party. Good thing that Demon Lord of yours caught on to what was going on.”

Sango gasped. “Attacked?”

“Yeah. Something tells me that your friend with dog ears is going to be none to pleased when he finds out. Anyways, Zakath said he wanted everyone in our little group to eventually met in his study. Stay put until I retrieve you.”

Myoga piped up, “Miroku-sama, just who is this?”

Silk looked around trying to locate the voice. “Who said that?”

“I did.” Myoga launched himself, landing directly on Silk's nose.

“Now I can say I've seen everything. Not even Belgarath could pull this one off. A talking flea?” Silk shook his head, dislodging the flea demon. “Just wait here while I find out what's going on. I'll let you know when Zakath wants to talk to us, alright?”

Miroku nodded. “We'll wait right here. Just let us know if you find out anything else about the spies.” He shut the door, slumping against it. “Well, it most certainly has been an exciting night, hasn't it?”

 

Inuyasha stood, watching as the door opened and shut. Finally he and Kagome were back in their own private suite away from the crowd. He slowly advanced on her, his eyes having no problem with the utter darkness of the room. Kagome called out, “Inuyasha, are you here?”

Sneaking behind her, he stalked Kagome as she fumbled in the dark for a match to light an oil lamp. She had made it to the bedroom, Inuyasha never less than a foot behind her. Before she could succeed, he closed the distance between them, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. He nipped at an ear. She struggled, crying out. “Let me go! Please, don't hurt me.” Fear dripped like acid in her voice and Inuyasha stiffened. Why would she be frightened of him? She pushed against him again, the scent of her tears striking his nose. He let go, feeling ashamed.

Sniffing again, Inuyasha picked up the scent of his brother and another. Another male had touched her, the scent heavy on her throat and skirt. He pulled her close again, finding the scarf at her neck. This smelled solely of his brother and concerned him not at all. She squirmed against him, panic filling her voice. “Let go! You're hurting me.”

He didn't answer or let go, yanking the scarf away from her throat, trying to locate the third scent that now assaulted his nose. It was blood, Kagome's blood. A layer of the rival male's scent lay over the top and he growled. Anger coursed through him that someone would dare harm his mate. He lapped his tongue out, realizing that the cut had occurred on his mark. The scent of Kagome's tears reached his nose and she cried out, “Please, stop. Don't do this to me.”

He pulled back, blinking his gold eyes in the dark. “Kagome, it's me.”

Kagome crumpled in his arms, sobbing. “I was so scared. I couldn't find you and this man threatened to kill you and---and---and I didn't know what to do.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly, shaking against him. “He said I was disgusting for being your mate.”

Inuyasha growled, wrapping his arms around her. He breathed deep, memorizing the scent of the man who had frightened his mate so. It would come in handy when he prepared to hunt later. Right now it was more important that he calm Kagome. He let go, briefly, to light the oil lamp. The soft light illuminated her face and the tears that streaked down it pained his heart. He lapped his tongue out, licking away their saltiness. “He's wrong. Don't you listen to him.” He kissed her, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. He felt hers tangle with his as he explored. His hands went to her hair, a thumb rubbing gently on her tear stained cheeks.

Kagome broke the kiss off, throwing herself back into his arms. She shook with such fear that Inuyasha wondered exactly what had happened. She whispered, “I'm sorry I was so stupid.”

“Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong. Just what did he do?”

“He---he said he'd lead me to you and then he took me to this small hallway and told me he'd slit my throat if I didn't do as he said. He said he'd rape me, too.” She squeezed her eyes shut, sobs rocking her body. “He cut me when I tried to push him off. If Sesshomaru hadn't come when he had I don't know what I would have done.”

That explained why Sesshomaru's scent blanketed her. He had given her the scarf. After the incident he must have stayed with her. Inuyasha asked, “Did my brother kill this bastard?”

“No. He said he'd turn him over to you.” Kagome hiccuped as she tried to stop her tears. She trembled again and Inuyasha pulled her close. He rocked her, making a low rumbling sound in his throat.

He whispered, “Good. Because I'm going to kill him. He'll never touch you again.” Inuyasha gently sat her down onto the large bed. He spooned behind her, holding her close.

Kagome settled against him. “He wanted to use you to get to Garion who would in turn get him to Zakath. He wanted to kill Zakath.” She bit her lip trying not to cry again. “He said such horrible things about you.”

Inuyasha smoothed her hair from her face, kissing an ear. “It's alright now. He won't do that again.” Inuyasha felt the rage flood through his body as his demon blood demanded blood for the injustice to his mate. He sucked in air trying to resist rampaging. Kagome needed him to calm her and if he wasn't calm himself he couldn't do it. He could find the bastard who dared harm his mate anytime now that he had the scent.

A knock on the door startled Kagome and she jumped in his arms, turning to face his chest. She clutched his haori front in her hands. Inuyasha wanted to ignore the person at the door but he heard his brother's voice. “Half-breed, open the door.”

“It's open,” he called, not wanting to disturb Kagome. She already shook against him again, frightened. Inuyasha kicked himself for having thought he could pull off seducing her in the dark. He flattened his ears to his skull, angry that he had terrified Kagome so much.

Sesshomaru approached them, his gaze locked on Inuyasha. “I see you have discovered what happened.”

“Why didn't you come to me right away?” He snarled it, anger flooding his senses.

“I did not want you to go into a rage in front of those people. I took it upon myself to ensure the safety of your mate.” Sesshomaru glanced around the dark room. “I came to inform you that shortly you will be allowed to dispose of the male who did this. They are going to interrogate him shortly and then he is to do with as you see fit.”

Inuyasha sniffed, picking up on the scent of Kagome's blood. He located it to his brother. “Why do you smell of her blood? What did you do?” He set Kagome back down onto the bed, standing in between her and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in rage. He growled. “Answer me.”

“Half-breed, do not be stupid. Did your mate not tell you the details?” Sesshomaru stood unmoving.

Inuyasha stood onto his toes, shaking a fist into his brother's face. “Just answer the damn question.”

Kagome sucked in air. She shoved in between the two, pushing Inuyasha back. She said, “He---he tried to wipe some of it off after I was cut. He didn't hurt me. Don't fight with him.”

Inuyasha looked from her to his brother. “You could have said that, you know.” He pinned his ears to his head as he backed down. “As for that bastard that did cut you, Kagome, he's as good as dead.”

Kagome hugged him tightly, her face buried into his haori front. She sobbed again, shaking against him. He rubbed Kagome's back, trying to get her to calm. She choked out, “Please, don't kill him.”

Inuyasha lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. “Kagome, he threatened to rape you. I can't let that pass.”

“I know, but please, don't kill him.” She snuggled into him closer. “I don't want his blood spilled because I was stupid enough to be trapped by him.”

“You didn't do anything wrong. It was his fault. I won't let him get away with it. What if he decides to go after some other woman and does succeed? He already cut you.” Inuyasha pulled her closer.

Sesshomaru said, “We already discussed this, miko. You must not blame yourself for something out of your control. It is only foolishness to do so.” He turned his back. “I suggest you attend the interrogation.”

Inuyasha sighed. He sat down, easing Kagome into his lap. He lapped at her mark again. Looking past her shoulder to the retreating form of his brother, he said, “Thank-you.”

“Call it even. It is in return for your protection of Rin in the past.” He slipped back out of the room before Inuyasha could reply.

Kagome squeezed her arms around him, her face buried into his shoulder. She said, “Please---please don't kill him.” Her breaths hitched in her throat and she whispered, “Stay with me.”

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair. He said, “You heard my brother. We should find out what was going on. I'm going to go and I'll ask that Garion stay here with you, alright? I promise I won't let anything else happen to you.”

Kagome nodded, looking up. The light brought out the gold in her eyes. She hugged him again. “Promise not to kill him, please?”

“I promise. I won't kill him.” He kissed her. “Stay here. I'm going to get Garion. I don't know where Sesshomaru or that monk went and I don't have time to waste looking.” He stood, crossing towards the door. A servant stood not far away. “Can you tell Garion that I'd like to see him?”

The servant nodded. “Certainly, my lord.”

He made his way down the hallway and Inuyasha closed the door. He lit another lamp by the door before crossing back towards the bedroom. He noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep on the over-sized bed, curled up in the spot he had just vacated. He quietly pulled the blankets around her form, kissing her temple.

A soft knock came to the door and Inuyasha opened it. Garion stood on the other side, his expression grim. “Is Kagome alright?”

“She's sleeping. Listen, I'm going to go find out what that bastard was up to. I want you to stay for now with Kagome.” His ears were pinned to his head.

“Alright. I'll keep an eye on her.”

Behind Garion stood his tiny wife. She looked shaken as well. She whispered, “I'm sorry.”

Garion turned, placing his hand onto his mate's shoulder. “It's not your fault, Ce'Nedra. You didn't know that man was going to do that.”

Her lip trembled and she cried. “Is she alright at least? I couldn't find her back and I didn't know what to do.”

“She's alright. Inuyasha is going to go find out exactly what is going on. You should go back to our rooms so you don't upset Kagome, alright?” Garion pushed some of her hair out of her face. “I'll be there as soon as I can.” The tiny queen nodded, her shoulders slumped as she returned to their suite.

Inuyasha sighed. “I'll be back shortly.” He flagged another servant down. “Take me to where ever that prisoner is.” The man bowed, leading him through the maze.

When they reached the room, Inuyasha heard voices behind the large oak door. “How much do you really know about the demon sightings up near Cthol Mishrak?”

The man sounded distant as he responded, “I was sent to create a war between the East and the West by making it look as if the emperor had meant to poison the Overlord of the West. I missed my chance when dinner was served and decided I'd get close to him in other ways.”

“That's when you saw the ladies alone and decided to strike?” It was the old man.

“Yes. I thought if I could get them alone and hold them hostage I could then make it look as if the emperor had seized them. It would anger King Belgarion and cause a potential war.”

Inuyasha peeked around the door frame, looking at his prey. He was average for a human and would pose no challenge to himself. He was about to step in when Polgara said, “And who told you to attempt such measures?”

“I was sent by the Hierarch of Rak Hagga. He said that the Malloreon Church had strayed from their worship of Torak and that a war between the East and West would reunite the Church halves.” He stared blankly ahead as if transfixed by some unseen object.

“I see. When you could only get Kagome alone, what were your plans?”

“That was a mistake. My target was Queen Ce'Nedra. When I could only get the other one alone, I was uncertain exactly what I might do, but I intimidated her so that she would hopefully do as I asked. I was going to tell her to either do as I say or let me punish her. She was to poison King Belgarion and plant the evidence at Zakath's doorsteps.” He snarled. “That demon had to interfere before I could finish my plan. Such filth already had claimed her, too.” His emotionless voice broke as religious fervor overtook him.

Belgarath sighed. “I think that's all you're going to get out of him, Pol. He's utterly brainwashed. He might have been the diversion in the first place. They usually send the Dagashi to deal with this so I'm surprised they sent such an amateur.”

Polgara sighed. “I think you're right, father. I'm not going to waste more time going in circles. There must be another spy running around the palace with the real motivation and plans. This probably was just to draw our attention away from what ever that is.”

Inuyasha filled the doorway. He cracked his knuckles. “Good, cause now he's mine.”

The sorcerer and his daughter turned, looking at him. Belgarath said, “Your brother did mention that to us.”

The man looked up from his chair. Zelleth's eyes went wide. He said, “He's got dog ears! He's an abomination! Torak would never have allowed this.” His eyes flashed with zeal.

“I think your mouth has gotten you into enough trouble already for one night, you disgusting excuse for a human being.” Inuyasha stepped closer, his fangs bared. “You picked the wrong woman to attempt your little plan on.”

Zelleth stood, backing away slightly. He said, “I'm a holy person. You can't kill me.”

“Run. We'll find out if I can kill you or not, won't we, because when I catch you there won't be anything to stop me.” He raised a clawed hand for emphasis. Rage blinded his vision as he thought back to the fear that had consumed Kagome. He turned, watching as the man scrambled out into the hallway.

Belgarath sighed. “We don't have time for this.”

Inuyasha snarled at the old man, advancing on him. He felt so enraged that anyone would stand in his way. “Stay out.” Inuyasha's own voice sounded foreign to his ears. It was deeper, the natural gruffness played up even more. His demon blood demanded this and even with Tetsusaiga at his side he felt his body unable to resist the urge to hunt. He noticed that the old man's eyes had gone wide and he stepped out of the way. Fear did not fill his scent as much as irritation did.

In the hall way, Inuyasha picked upon the scent of the man who had attacked Kagome. His eyes narrowed, sniffing for the fear in it. Servants scrambled out of his way and he tracked Zelleth outside into the immense gardens. A corner of his mouth upturned in a sly smirk. It had been awhile since he had hunted and this man made perfect prey. Inuyasha listened to the slap of the man's shoes as they met the cobblestoned garden paths. He focused on the sound, letting him escape into the maze.

Inuyasha slowly advanced into the gardens. He leaped up to the top of the hedges, running along them. He kept his eyes trained on the man as he wandered around the garden, frantic to escape. Inuyasha heard his heart rate increase and his breathing become shallow. Soon his prey would exhaust himself and he'd strike. It was amusing to see the man scramble away.

As Zelleth ran haphazardly, he brushed against the thorns of the rose bushes. Blood reached Inuyasha's nose and he took a deep breath. It smelled sweet to him, the tang of it mixing with the terror. A small trail of it was left behind and Inuyasha reveled in its crimson color under the moonlight. He stood stock still, staring as the man doubled back towards him.

He dashed past an opening in the landscaped bushes, his legs flailing as he tried to outrun the enraged half-demon. Inuyasha shot down from the hedge and pulled in alongside him. He said, “Going some place?”

The man looked over, the whites of his eyes showing as he stared in fear. He veered in another direction, trying to outmaneuver Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched with amusement as the man ran right into a statue, his foot clipping it. Inuyasha swiped his claws, deliberately missing his target. He had promised not to kill the man after all. A track of his attack could be seen scorching the earth. The statue lay in ruins, cut in to four separate pieces.

Zelleth pulled himself up from the ground. His heart beat had increased even more and he aimlessly ran trying to escape the furious hanyou. Inuyasha outran him, landing directly in his path. He chuckled low in his throat. “Isn't fun anymore when you're the prey, is it?”

Zelleth fell back, landing on his rear. He tried to crawl away but Inuyasha grabbed him, slamming him into the ground. His face was inches from the man's. Gnashing his teeth in his face, he snarled. Inuyasha put his hands around his prey's neck, squeezing as he smashed his head against the hard stone repeatedly. Zelleth made gurgling noises as he frantically clawed at Inuyasha's wrists. Inuyasha snapped his teeth in his face again, relishing in the choked whimper that emanated from the man's throat. The fear in his scent thrilled him and he desired more. Inuyasha needed to taste it, the sweetness of it on his tongue.

Easing up on his grip around Zelleth's neck, he growled low in his throat. Inuyasha flicked a claw across Zelleth's throat and tasted the blood on it. Snarling, he bared his fangs. “Now it's even. I ever hear you do something like this again, I won't simply hunt you down to nick your throat. I'll rip it out.” Pushing the man away in disgust, he turned his back.

The man breathed heavily behind him, pulling much needed air into his lungs. He stood, running into the garden expanse. Inuyasha closed his eyes, falling to his knees. It had taken everything in his power not to give in completely to the blood lust consuming him. Even with Tetsusaiga at his side he felt out of control. He took deep breaths, trying to keep from slaughtering those around him. A hand on his shoulder startled him. Looking up, he saw Sesshomaru glance down at him coolly. “I see you have done as Kagome asked.”

Inuyasha nodded, trying to keep his blood from overtaking him. He sucked in more air. “What do you want?”

“I came to see what you did with that pathetic creature. I also smelled that your blood had changed.” He looked towards the statue that Inuyasha had clawed apart. “I see you resisted.”

“Just barely.” Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from the sheath, holding its untransformed blade to his forehead. He panted. If it hadn't been for this at his hip he would have massacred the entire palace. Inuyasha was sure of it. He slumped forward, gripping his sword as tight as he could. “Is Kagome alright?”

“She's still in your suite with the Godslayer. I suggest you calm yourself before you return.” Sesshomaru looked down.

Inuyasha looked up, laughing weakly. “You're a real smart ass did you know that?” He stood on shaky legs, feeling Sesshomaru settle a hand onto his elbow to steady him. “Come on. I better get back to Kagome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha returns from his "hunt." Sesshomaru takes his hand at the hunt. What will he do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty

Warnings: Lemon

Kagome woke, noticing that Garion stood with his back turned as he looked out the window. She rolled over, facing towards the door, waiting for Inuyasha's return. He had looked so murderous when he had left that she only hoped he wouldn't kill the man who had attacked her. She blinked back fresh tears, remembering what had happened.

Garion brought her back from her thoughts as he said, “You're awake.”

Kagome sat up, looking over towards him. He looked so serious. His mouth was drawn into a tight line and a lock of blonde hair fell over his brow. She replied, “Yeah. Inuyasha's not going to kill him, right?”

“I don't know. He's pretty angry right now.” Garion pulled up one of the chairs by the vanity. He sat down by the bed. “He's mostly scared, I think.”

“Scared? Of what?” Kagome knit her brows together.

“What happened tonight upset him. I think he's a little scared that things could have gone differently, that's all.” Garion smiled slightly. “He probably isn't half as afraid as that Zelleth fellow will be.”

Kagome looked down, smoothing her hand over the blue comforter. “I still feel so stupid for getting stuck in that situation in the first place. I should have gone to look for Inuyasha on my own.”

“You didn't know what he was planning. It's not your fault.” Garion reached out, placing a hand onto her shoulder. He said, “We're all just glad that you're alright.”

The door opened and Inuyasha entered, propped up by Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up, shocked that he would have been wounded in such a battle. That's when she saw the stripes on his cheeks. Inuyasha had transformed. She wondered why he had when she could see no wound. Inuyasha sat down onto the bed, holding onto Tetsusaiga in a tight fist. He jabbed it towards Sesshomaru. “Back off. I'm sitting. I didn't need your help.”

“Did---did you kill him?” Kagome asked.

“No.” Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He said, “I told him if he ever did it again, I would kill him.”

Kagome hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. She said, “Thank-you.” Looking up towards his face, she saw the stripes recede slowly. His eyes were still angry. She whispered again, “I'm sorry.”

“Quit apologizing.” He pulled her close to his chest, holding her tight. His hand rested on her hair, petting it.

Garion cleared his throat, embarrassment clearly written all over his plain features. He said, “I hate to intrude, but Aunt Pol said that we're going to have a discussion a little later. I know it's late.” He turned his back on the couple.

Sesshomaru nodded. “I will keep that in mind. I must attend to something.” He gracefully swept from the room and Kagome almost envied him.

She looked back up towards Inuyasha, running a finger on his cheek where a stripe had been a moment before. Inuyasha looked down at her, his gold eyes softening. He pulled her into his lap, his arms pulling her in tighter. Inuyasha responded to Garion's request, “Feh. We'll be there. How long will this take?”

“Grandfather said that we have a lot of things to discuss. I do hope it won't last the remainder of the night. Ce'Nedra is absolutely intolerable without sleep.” He smiled shyly as he glanced over his shoulder. “I'll leave you be. He said he wanted us to meet in an hour or so.” He made his way to the door, exiting as well. It left Kagome alone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and she wondered what could be bothering him. He took deep breaths, its warmth caressing her ear. He moved his head close to her ear, his tongue lapping out at it before she felt a fang graze the lobe. A soft moan escaped her. The look of desire she had seen pool in his eyes from earlier in the evening danced before her eyes. Kagome's eyes closed as she felt him ease her onto the bed.

Kagome felt Inuyasha crush his mouth to hers, hunger evident in the kiss he gave her. His tongue plunged deep, as if he was trying to drink her all in. She gasped, running her hands through his hair. She felt his hands rub up her body to rest at the ties to the bodice of her dress. Kagome opened her eyes when he broke the kiss off and felt his other hand brush hair from her face. His gold eyes were full of desire and love. He kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly. “Don't ever do that again.”

She felt confused. “Do what, Inuyasha?”

“Scare me like that.” Inuyasha ran a hand on her hair, fiercely holding her to his chest. He eased up, his tongue circling her mark.

Kagome let her eyes flutter shut as she felt his tongue run across her throat. She reached for an ear, tugging on it. The groan that reached her ears sounded strained, desperate. His hands fumbled with the ties to her dress, trying to take it off without ripping the fine silk. As he pulled the dress from her shoulders, his mouth traveled with it, sucking gently at the skin. Kagome groaned, lifting her hips to help him ease the dress the rest of the way.

Once her dress had been tossed to the floor, he ran his hands across her skin, rubbing gently. His claws brushed across her skin, sending tingles throughout, pooling in her abdomen. Inuyasha's mouth suckled at her shoulders, his tongue making circles. He looked into her eyes before his mouth found hers again. His tongue thrust deep into her mouth and she felt again as if he was trying to drink in her essence. His hands ran across her breasts, still encased in a bra. He growled into her mouth at the offending garment, tugging at it.

Kagome broke the kiss off, sitting forward to unclasp it. She slid it from her body, tossing it to the floor. She moved her hands into his haori, imploring him to remove it. Inuyasha kissed her, hastily removing his own clothes. His hands found her bare breasts, squeezing them. Kagome panted, arching towards him. She ran her hands across his bare, strong back, before moving them to his face, cupping it as she kissed him back.

As his mouth moved from hers, trailing kisses as he moved to a breast, she felt as if she had been set on fire. His fangs grazed her ever so gently, teasing her. Kagome arched towards him, begging him wordlessly. He pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand squeezed the other. She moaned, feeling an ache rest between her legs. The things his tongue and mouth could do to her body nearly drove her over the edge. She gasped his name, it coming out broken.

Inuyasha moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. She ran her nails across his back, throughly enjoying the feel of his hard skin under her hands. He flicked his tongue across her nipple before nuzzling in between both breasts, biting and kissing his way to her navel. Kagome bucked towards him, her moans pleading with him. She rubbed an ear and Inuyasha growled against her skin. His hands ran on her sides, feather-like.

Inuyasha swirled his tongue inside her navel, lapping at her skin. His hair brushed against her, teasing her. He pushed a hand into her panties, a finger moving towards her inner thigh. She spread for him, pleading. Inuyasha pulled the garment away from her body, tossing it behind him. He kissed his way down, nipping at her thighs. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, her hands fisting into his hair. How did he know that this drove her absolutely wild?

Inuyasha's tongue darted out, licking at her opening. Kagome bucked towards him, begging him. He licked her, thrusting his tongue inside and she moaned, her hands fisting further into his hair. His hands ran up and down her inner thighs, barely touching. Kagome gasped his name, half of it lost to a moan as she felt him swirl his tongue deep inside. Inuyasha was going to push her over the edge. His tongue moved faster inside and she arched towards him, feeling her body shake. It felt so good and he licked her as the feeling subsided.

Inuyasha divested himself of his last remaining article of clothing. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue as it twisted with his. She rubbed an ear, kissing him deeply. Inuyasha groaned into her mouth, his own hips thrusting towards her. He broke it off, suckling at her mark. His hands ran up her sides, one cupping a breast. She felt him settle himself between her legs and she panted. As good as it had felt to release when he had thrust his tongue inside she wanted more. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's arousal by her skin.

Inuyasha lifted his head, looking into her eyes again. He lifted himself on his palms before settling himself deep within her. His eyes never left hers. Kagome gasped as she felt him fill her. She reached up, making circles on an ear. His eyes fluttered shut as he fully sunk inside, combined with the jolt her touch on his ear provided. He kissed her, moving his hips against her.

Kagome cupped his face into her hands as she hungrily kissed back. She felt him move inside her, stretching her. His hands rested on her hips, holding them down as he pushed deeper inside. She groaned against his mouth, feeling his thrusts become faster and harder. Inuyasha sucked on her mark again, bucking against her. Kagome felt him grind his hips against hers, trying to push even deeper.

Inuyasha gasped, her name on his lips as he pushed deeper. He panted, his thumbs flicking across the skin at her hips. He kissed her, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. She felt herself coil again as she felt release approach and she bucked her hips towards his, taking him even deeper. A cry escaped his throat and he thrust into her a few more times before climaxing. She followed not long after, sinking her nails into his back.

Inuyasha collapsed on her, resting his nose at her mark. He panted as he caught his breath. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes. Kagome reached up, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from his face. She said, “I'm not sorry I scared you.” She smiled wide at him as a small smile flickered across his features.

He ran a thumb across her cheek. “Do you really want to be?” Inuyasha kissed her before pulling from her body. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her mark. He sighed. “I suppose we're going to have to get dressed.”

Kagome pouted. “Do we really have to?” She ran her hand on his back, before hugging him. She lifted herself up, kissing an ear. “I guess before everyone comes bursting in, I suppose.”

Inuyasha nodded, sucking in air. He hugged her tight to his chest again before letting go. Kagome got off, letting him stand. He pulled on his pants, picking up his fire rat and pulling both the undershirt and coat over himself.

Kagome looked down at the silk she had worn to the party. She picked up her bra and panties, putting those on first. “Now what? I'm not getting back into that dress.”

He smirked. “You know, you could always wear your school uniform.” A fang peeked out at one corner.

“Inuyasha, you hentai.” Kagome crossed the room, opening the bureau provided. She took out her gray travel dress. She glared at him in mock anger. “I think I'll just put this on.” Instantly a pout crossed Inuyasha's face. She laughed. “Oh Inuyasha, don't be silly.”

He crossed the room, kissing her mark. Inuyasha smiled. “Just get dressed.”

She pulled on the dress, tying the bodice shut. Kagome straightened the skirt out. “There. How do I look?”

“Overdressed.” He ducked when she tried to hit him. Inuyasha sighed. He said, “I suppose we should go and get this over with.” They exited out into the hall, asking a servant where they were expected to meet.

 

Sesshomaru stalked the halls of the imperial palace. He had decided not to inform the miko or his half-breed brother of his intentions, but he had fully resolved to punish the man who had harmed Kagome. She was a part of their group after all and this pathetic being deserved to feel his full wrath. Before this man could attempt another attack on anyone else, Sesshomaru was determined to resolve it permanently. He didn't need anyone to tell him where the foolish man had gone. Sesshomaru could smell his fear from inside the palace walls.

Exiting into the garden, he walked past the statue his brother had sliced into pieces to refrain from giving into blood lust. His eyes narrowed. The man hadn't made it far from the spot. Sesshomaru picked up the sound of raspy breathing. It came from his left and he crossed the cobblestoned path on silent feet. This human would pay for what he had done. Anyone else who had the gall to attack another pack member would know their fate.

He saw Zelleth cower in a corner by a bush. He obviously had been too afraid to return to the palace or to make his escape. Sesshomaru stepped closer, staring down at the pitiful mortal at his feet. He said, “I have made no promise not to kill you. You can either let me end your wretched existence now or you can try to make your escape and see if you shall survive.”

Zelleth shrank back. “I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry. I promise never to do it again. Please, just don't kill me.”

Sesshomaru glared down at him, his eyes becoming slits. “How utterly pathetic. I am not as forgiving as my brother.” He stepped closer, his whip forming in his hand. “Your debt has not been collected.”

Zelleth backpedaled on his hands, his legs pushing him. Fear wafted to Sesshomaru's nose and he relished in it. His prey shook in terror. “Please, don't kill me. I didn't mean it. It was a mistake.”

“It was a fatal mistake.” Sesshomaru lashed his whip, striking it against the stone wall behind the wretched parasite before him. While Inuyasha had let him go and adhered to his mate's wishes, Sesshomaru had no qualms about destroying the pitiful mortal before him. “Now, which shall it be? Shall I kill you outright or will you take my offer and make an attempt at an escape?”

Zelleth flinched against the wall, standing on shaky legs. He started to run, his breaths raspy. Sesshomaru stalked him slowly, letting him think he was able to escape. As he got further away, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, the whip wrapping around his prey's ankles. Zelleth whimpered, crashing into the soft earth of a flower bed. “Please, I'm begging you.”

Sesshomaru smirked, moving closer. “Do you know what you are? You are a miserable example of your race. Your attempt to display your meager power shows exactly how weak you truly are. Forcing one's self onto a woman is inexcusable. Would you like to know why?”

Zelleth cowered on the ground, his arms over his head as he folded up into the fetal position. He whimpered his answer, trembling. Sesshomaru leaned down, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Because it shows that you are incapable of true power. You are nothing.”

Sesshomaru thought of the fear that had settled over Kagome as the man had pinned her against the wall. He thought of what could have happened if he hadn't stopped it. The image in his mind shifted and he imagined if it had been Rin in her place. This only fueled his anger further. The rubbish that groveled at his feet now had already proved capable of assaulting one woman. It would not take much more to surmise that the scum might attempt another.

Uncoiling his whip from around Zelleth's ankles, he smacked it across the mortal's back, singing his outfit. The scream that escaped his prey's lips amused him. Slashing it again, he watched as the man recoiled in pain. He said, “I see you have not been so lucky as to escape. Your pathetic existence shall end here.”

Zelleth howled in pain, clawing at the dirt in front of him with his hands. He scrambled to his feet, fleeing the wrath of his predator. Sesshomaru watched, the corner of his mouth tinged with a sly smile. At least his prey had more fight in him. Gracefully following Zelleth into the maze of hedges and stone, he smelled blood and followed the trail. It smelled tangy, pain and fear laced through it.

Zelleth ran without direction, panic setting in. He glanced over his shoulder towards Sesshomaru, his expression full of terror. Pushing himself harder, he tried to run faster, but Sesshomaru pulled in, alongside him. He flicked his wrist again, wrapping his whip around the man's neck. Pulling him in close, he snarled at Zelleth. His prey's hands tried to grasp the whip around his neck, burning them in the process. Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly tone, “You are worthless. Die.”

Zelleth struggled as he tried to break free. His legs flailed wildly as he lost air. Sesshomaru watched as his eyes bulged and his mouth opened, pleading for air. The smell of burning flesh added to the sweetness of his prey's death. As the body went slack, he noticed that blood trickled out of the corner of Zelleth's mouth. Retracting his whip into his fingers, he let his prey fall to the ground in an unceremonious heap. Now he could be certain the filth would never again hurt anyone, especially Rin.

Turning his back on the corpse, he crossed back towards the palace. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust. He saw a few of the servants of the palace gawking at him as he returned. As he entered the hallways, he ordered to one, “Dispose of that filth out in the garden.” Sesshomaru continued down the hall, aware of the eyes watching as he passed.

Reaching the suite where the monk and slayer stayed, he knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw the monk standing on the other side. “What can I do for you, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“I have come for Rin.” He glanced into the room, seeing the sleeping child curled up with the fire cat. He crossed the room, leaning down to smooth some hair from her eyes. She looked so peaceful asleep there. Easing her towards himself, he rested her onto his shoulder. Rin's arms dangled around his neck, past his shoulders as her deep, even breaths demonstrated that she hadn't stirred. Sesshomaru titled his head towards the slayer and monk once before exiting and returning to his suite.

Once they arrived, he gently set her down on the floor, opening the door. Sesshomaru eased her back to his shoulder, thankful that she hadn't awoken. He made his way through the emerald colored rooms to the large bed resting in the fourth room. Easing her onto the bed, he knelt next to it, brushing more hair from her eyes. He felt the rage that had consumed him out in the garden subside and a calm settle in its place. 

Rin opened an eye. “Sesshomaru-sama, you're here.”

Sesshomaru nodded, a small smile crossing his lips briefly. He asked, “Did you have a good time, Rin?” He turned, lighting an oil lamp by the side of the bed before looking back towards her. The light was dim, casting much of the room into shadow.

Rin nodded her head. “It would have been better if you had been with Rin, though.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He stood up, crossing to the other side of the bed before climbing on. Rin turned around, curling up onto his chest. He rubbed her hair gently. “I wanted to be there, but I had to take care of important matters.”

Rin nodded, looking up towards him. Her small arms wrapped around, hugging him. “I'm just glad you're back now. There were mean boys at the party who said bad things about you. I didn't like them very much, but Inuyasha-sama made them go away.”

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. What exactly had these boys said about him that would upset Rin? He said, “I see.”

“They said that you couldn't protect me because you only have one arm and I told them you could. I know you can, Sesshomaru-sama.” She snuggled into his chest more, her tiny form resting in his lap.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, angry that anyone would say such things to Rin. They were lucky he had not been present. He replied, his voice low,“Pay those feeble mortals no mind. I have no need for their opinion and neither should you.” Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, holding Rin close to himself. Her scent of lilies soothed him. If Sesshomaru could have had his way, he would have sat with her like this all night instead of going to a party.

“Inuyasha-sama said the same thing. Why do they say such mean things?” Rin looked up at him, her brown eyes confused.

“Because they are weak and seek to find power through such worthless words,” Sesshomaru replied.

Rin lifted her head up from his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek. “Okay.” She settled back down, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked up at him, trust in her eyes. “I won't listen to them anymore.”

Sesshomaru rubbed her back, the soft silk sliding under his fingers. He had noticed that her form had filled out since the last time he had her sized for clothing. Rin felt soft and small under his hands and the rose color brought out her features. Sesshomaru realized that she was developing into a rather beautiful young lady. He hadn't noticed until now because she often wore her small orange outfit. Rose was certainly more suited for her.

Sesshomaru replied, “Good.”

Silence filled the room, a welcome respite from the loud chatter that took place at the party. Sesshomaru thought about how tiny Rin truly was and was reminded of how fragile. Her smile and eagerness to love sometimes overpowered that. She felt content to rest in his lap, her little fingers drawing unseen patterns on his shoulder. Sesshomaru rubbed his clawed hand over her silken hair. He rested his cheek against it before placing a small kiss to her forehead.

Rin's quiet voice asked, “Sesshomaru-sama, we'll always be together, right?”

He blinked, curious as to where the question could have come from. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, resting his cheek against her hair. “Yes.” It was the only answer he could provide because it pained him to think of life without her. Her arms went around his neck, the tiny arms squeezing ever so gently.

“I hope so. I don't like it when we're not together.” She yawned wide. Rin said, “I bet Jaken-sama misses us, too.”

Sesshomaru chuckled. “I suppose so. Do you miss him?”

Rin seemed thoughtful for a moment. She said, “Yes, but I like being with just you, too. He squawks a lot.”

This caused him to smile wide, true mirth in it. Sesshomaru often wondered what the small girl had thought of his servant. Her assessment wasn't far off the mark. He kissed her cheek. “I think you're right.”

Rin smiled again, kissing his cheek in return before lying back down onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes, yawning again. Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that they were expected to join the others in a little while. He said, “Rin, you should change before we go to see the others.”

Rin lifted her head up. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” She slid out of his grasp, disappearing into the side room where they had stored their belongings. He watched her cross the room with her clothes in her hands. Her hips had become rounder and her chest curved. She looked awkward, hovering between being a child and being a woman. She smiled wide at him before disappearing again into the bath chamber.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, relaxing as he waited for Rin to return. He felt her small form mold to his as she climbed back into his lap. He opened an eye, noticing that she was wearing her night yukata that he had ordered made for her. It was a nice silk in white with red roses decorating it. She asked, “Is this alright, Sesshomaru-sama?” He nodded his answer, hugging her close. Until they had to go speak with the others he would be content just to sit with Rin---his Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting about Zelleth and the other spies reveals things about what is going on in this strange world. But what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha return to their room to find it ransacked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-One

Arriving in the emperor's private study, Inuyasha kept a firm grip on Kagome. He hadn't let go of her hand the entire way through the halls and his gold eyes had glared at those they had passed. Looking around the room, he noticed the piles of kittens in various corners, adult cats sleeping in other chairs, and the stacks of books and maps. It was well-lit, the soft glow of oil lamps illuminating the room.

On an easel rested a large map of what appeared to be the place they currently found themselves. It was colorful, cities marked with pictures of buildings and forests painted in green. It looked ornate and Inuyasha felt mildly curious about it, if only briefly. It was, after all, a map of where they were.

Kagome hissed in his ear, drawing her attention back to her, “You can let go of my hand, you know. You're crushing it.”

“Feh.”

Inuyasha slid his hand out of hers only to put his arm around Kagome's waist. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing. Her arm slid around him as well as they walked across the room looking for an open seat. Between everyone needing a seat and the cats lounging around the room, seats seemed sparse.

Sesshomaru sat in one of the plush chairs, Rin resting in his lap. She smiled at them. “Come sit by us, Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama.” She played with a small, black kitten in her lap.

Kagome smiled towards the child, nodding. “Alright. We will.”

Inuyasha grunted as he felt her elbow him. They took an open seat by his brother and the little girl. It was a large enough chair that both could sit in it without being squished together. That didn't stop Inuyasha from pulling her close to himself, sniffing her hair.

Zakath cleared his throat. He said, “I see we're all here now. We can start.”

Brador stood up, stating, “Well, your Majesty, as you know we've been hearing reports from the north that demons have taken over the area, in particular Cthol Mishrak. They haven't pursued to the south too much as of yet, but it will only be a matter of time.”

Zakath nodded. “Yes. I have heard that. Have you had any reports of them traveling any further south than the Forbidden Area?”

“Yes, a few have been reported slightly south of it. It seems they only come down to raid small villages and then return to the north, however.” Brador fought with a kitten to pick up a pointer. The kitten struggled against him, wrapping its large paws around it. The small gray kitten rabbit punched the pointer and chewed on the end. When he finally got it away from the ferocious attack, Brador pointed on the map to the area he had mentioned. “We've also begun hearing a name of who might be bringing Karanda and their demons to the area. Have you heard the name Naraku before?”

Belgarath nodded. “Our special guests have been encountering him often in the past, from what I understand.”

“Well, then you know he's been elected their formal leader for all intents and purposes. He's basically set up shop in Cthol Mishrak and makes the decisions from there. No one knows where he came from, either. What I can say is he's been described as an odd looking fellow.” Brador fought the rambunctious kitten back with the pointer, only to have it grasp it in its front paws.

Zakath sighed. “I was afraid Karanda would see him as some sort of savior from Malloreon control. How long before they set out to invade the rest of Ancient Mallorea?”

“We're not sure. They marched into Cthol Mishrak and took the place over but we haven't really seen much activity since. It's as if they're waiting for something.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He felt frustrated talking about Naraku. He wanted to do something about it instead. He snorted. “Feh.” A kitten climbed up his hakama and he reached down, picking it up to look into its face. His ears flattened to his skull as the kitten's followed suit. He heard laughter in his ear and Kagome took it from his grasp, hugging it.

Miroku spoke up, “If I might ask, what exactly is the Forbidden Area?”

“It's an area around the City of Endless Night that is controlled by the Hounds. Essentially any who enter trespass on their ground. Grolims revere it as holy.” Zakath's nose wrinkled. “You'd think with their powerful sense of smell they'd hate the stench of rust and stagnant water, but they defend it with everything they have.” He pointed with a finger an area in the north by the coast. The Forbidden Area was marked clearly in red underneath the name of the lone city represented by Cthol Mishrak

“I see.” Miroku looked contemplative.

Brador said, “Now that you've returned from the Vale, may I suggest something, your Majesty?” He tapped the pointer onto his elbow, the gray kitten lunging after it from the top of the desk, only to land in a heap on the floor. It shook its head, scurrying across the room.

“Certainly, Brador. What is it?” The emperor looked tired as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“Now that you have King Belgarion's support here, might you ask for an army and march on Cthol Mishrak?”

Garion shook his head. “We're talking demons here. They'll just devour the army and we'll lose a lot of men needlessly. We're going to have to do this differently than battle tactics.”

Belgarath cleared his throat. “Brador, I think you should be filled in on who our special guests exactly are.”

Brador's portly face became confused. He asked, “What do you mean?”

Belgarath said, “Look at them again, Brador. Do you see anything odd?”

Brador blinked as he looked at the pair. Inuyasha flattened his ears again, disliking the scrutiny in his appearance. Brador choked out, “Surely you're not saying that one has dog ears and that they both have claws and fangs?”

“That's what I'm saying precisely. Inuyasha is a half-demon and Sesshomaru a Demon Lord.” His blue eyes became stern as he looked over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. “Speaking of you two, I do hope you are done playing for one night. You both nearly frightened the servants into quitting their jobs.”

Inuyasha glared at the sorcerer. “Feh. What was done had to be done. Leave it at that.” He pulled Kagome close to himself again. She rested her head onto his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his stomach. He saw that Sesshomaru's expression reflected much of the same sentiment.

“Regardless, you did make quite the disturbance.” Belgarath looked over towards Zakath. “What else is going on in the palace itself?”

Silk cleared his throat. “I believe this is my department. Miroku and I overheard a couple of spies who were working with our dearly departed friend, Zelleth. They seemed very interested in what ever is in Kagome's little bottle. They said something about a red eyed man hiring them to do the job.”

Inuyasha's ears raised to full alert. “He's dead? But I didn't kill Zelleth.”

Kagome glared up at him. “I was just going to ask the same question.” She crossed her arms and sat up.

“I didn't kill him. He was alive when I came back.” Inuyasha looked over, noticing the glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. So that had been the matter Sesshomaru had to deal with when he left their room. Kagome glanced in the same direction and Inuyasha noticed that her eyes went wide.

Sesshomaru said, his voice deathly quiet, “It has been done. It cannot be undone so arguing over it will serve no purpose.”

Kagome's eyes lowered and she nodded before hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha wondered why she hadn't gotten angry when he fully realized the other half of the thief's statement. He gasped, remarking, “Did you say something about Kagome's bottle? They're after the jewel shards?” He looked down at Kagome. “Do you have the shards with you?”

Kagome nodded, pulling the bottle out of her bodice. “Right here.” He saw the familiar four shards resting inside. “I had it in the bureau tonight with my travel dress.”

“So that's what they're after. I couldn't put my finger on what was inside that bottle for the life of me.” Silk pulled on his nose.

Zakath sighed. “It seems Naraku hasn't been waiting for us up in Cthol Mishrak after all.” He placed a tired hand over his eyes. “Silk, did they do anything else?”

“No. They're four doors down from Inuyasha and Kagome's room, however.” His nose twitched wildly. “I should have known what was so important about that bottle.”

Brador tapped his pointer onto the map again. “Not to disturb this part of the discussion, but how do you intend to go up to Cthol Mishrak with such a small party? Isn't there a horde of demons waiting for you? I implore your Majesties to reconsider.”

Garion shook his head. “We'd just be leading any army to slaughter. It wouldn't be fair to the families of those soldiers. This is not a conventional war. Not only will we have the demons to contend with, I expect Grolims. ”

“But how do you intend to take on that many demons, even with those two? They are but two.” Brador crossed his arms, keeping a new kitten from playing with the pointer.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome briefly. He stood, withdrawing Tetsusaiga. “I think this will help.”

“A rusted sword?” The plump man eyed it suspiciously. “How will that help?”

Inuyasha smirked. “Watch.” He felt Kagome put a hand onto his wrist. He shook her off, transforming the blade. “There.” He rested it on his shoulder, his smile becoming broader.

Brador's eyes went wide. “Just what is that thing?”

Inuyasha lifted it a little. “I've got the only weapon I need. It's the Tetsusaiga.”

Brador looked at it skeptically. “It looks impressive but I still don't understand how it can possibly take on the hordes of demons we're talking about.”

Sesshomaru remained seated, speaking softly, “It can slay a hundred demons with one strike.”

Brador shook his head. “Your Majesty, you know I have difficulty with such outlandish ideas and claims. Surely you don't expect me to believe all of this, too?” He looked withered. “It's bad enough that I have to admit to Belgarath and Polgara. Let's not forget his Majesty, Belgarion.”

Zakath laughed. “That's the Melcene in you talking, Brador. Inuyasha, just put it away. You're making him nervous.”

Inuyasha snorted, sheathing his sword. He sat back down next to Kagome, crossing his arms. He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. Kagome leaned over, laughing in his ear. “Oh Inuyasha, we're impressed by your big toy. Don't pout.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Polgara sighed. “Well, rather those two you over heard, Silk, are with Zelleth, he had no idea who Naraku was. He didn't even know about the jewel shards. He was an utter diversion, programed by the Grolims. I suspect Naraku knows how much trouble he's causing between those who are with and against him and took advantage of it.”

Inuyasha knit his brows together confused. He asked, “What does that mean?”

“It means he was set as a trap to distract us from what ever the other two are up to. They were supposed to let Zelleth create his supposed war between East and West and let them reap the benefits in the chaos that was left over. Who ever manipulated his mind knew about you two. If Zelleth failed in his task to create a rift between Garion and Zakath, perhaps he could anger you two instead.” She stood, brushing her gray dress off.

Silk said, “Well, I still say something should be done about the two down the hall from Kagome and Inuyasha. Those jewel shards, what are they exactly again?”

Kagome pulled the bottle out, opening it. She deposited them onto her palm. “Naraku wants these to complete the Shikon no Tama. It'll give him more power.” She put them back into the bottle, pulling the string around her neck. “Inuyasha and I are trying to gather them back up.”

“Now I remember. Makes demons more powerful, right?” Silk paced. “Something is still off. Why would this Naraku send such bumbling idiots to retrieve these shards? They didn't exactly keep it secret what they were doing, after all.”

“That's the part that baffles me. Unless they're fishing for information about the group in general, it wouldn't make sense other wise to send amateurs.” Belgarath stood, crossing to the wine decanter. He poured himself a glass of wine, sipping it before pacing with it in his hand. “I think Naraku sent all three to find out information. I think he got what he wanted, too. He wanted to know more about what was going on with our group, and so forth.”

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He thought about what the old man was saying. “You mean to say he was testing us as a group?”

“Precisely. You two brothers fell right for it, if you think about it. He knew that one of you would have to defend Kagome from Zelleth. Those two after the jewel shards are sent to see if they can some how retrieve them if not create more chaos. When Sesshomaru protected Kagome and then you went after Zelleth, I wouldn't be surprised if a hidden spy we're unaware of watched the entire thing. Those other two might have been decoys to throw Silk off the trail without even realizing it. I bet that's what really happened tonight. This wasn't about attacking or stealing. This was about ferreting out information.” Belgarath stopped, sipping more wine. He turned to his daughter. “Pol, any Grolims in the palace we don't know about?”

Polgara's eyes fluttered shut as her mind searched. She shook her head. “No. We do have three Murgos, however.”

Zakath's face blanched. “Murgos in my palace? Brador, did your intelligence notice any?”

“No.”

“Dagashi. That's the only explanation, then.” Belgarath set his glass down, clasping his hands behind his back. “Figures. I knew when Zelleth was caught so easily we were wasting time on him. He wasn't really aware of what he was doing, after all.”

Silk said, “I'll see what I can do.”

“Alright. I think we've gotten as far as we can for one night. It's late and we all need some sleep to clear our heads. Do be careful and if anything should happen tell either Pol or myself.”

Zakath held his hand up. “Can I ask one more thing?” He smiled sheepishly. “Can someone repair that statue in the garden that Inuyasha pulverized?”

Garion laughed. “I don't see why not. I'll do it right before I go to bed, how's that?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, disgruntled. “Feh.”

Belgarath said, “Try not to make too much noise when you do, alright?”

“I'll try, Grandfather.”

Inuyasha and Kagome stood, following the group out into the hall. They walked along, holding hands as they made their way back to the suite. Inuyasha reached up with his hand, scratching his ear. When he pulled his hand back, Myoga sat on his finger. “Hello, Inuyasha-sama, how have you been?”

“Myoga? Where have you been?” He glared at the tiny flea.

“Ah, well, you see, I was sleeping on Kirara's back for the longest time. I thought we should catch up. What was going on in that conversation, anyways?” Myoga looked up at him with his tiny face.

“Just stuff about Naraku.” Inuyasha snorted.

“Ah, yes, I heard that. Just what did that old man mean by you and Sesshomaru-sama going after some man?” Myoga crossed his arms. “You're not telling me something.” Kagome shook her head. She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, her neck exposed. Myoga jumped from Inuyasha's finger to her neck, looking at it. He gasped. “Inuyasha-sama, did you and Kagome-sama do what I think you did?”

“We're mates, get over it.” Inuyasha pinched his fingers together for emphasis.

Myoga jumped up and down. “Finally! I knew this day would come!” He grew serious after a few more jumps. “We will need to talk about this, however, Inuyasha-sama. There are things both of you need to know.”

Kagome said, “Oh? Like what?”

“Well, for one, some things that deal with Inuyasha-sama's heritage and your status as a miko.” Myoga tapped his walking stick on her. “It's nothing bad, I assure you.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Well, if you'll excuse me, me and my mate are going to sleep. You're not invited. Go back to Kirara for the night and we'll talk about this sometime tomorrow, alright?”

Myoga nodded. “Sounds reasonable. It sounds like we have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you be.”

Inuyasha scratched his ear. He glared at the flea demon. “We're going to have to talk about not biting my ears, too.” Myoga jumped off, running away before Inuyasha could squish him.

Kagome laughed. “Well, I suppose he'll tell us things we need to know tomorrow.”

They reached the door to their suite, opening it. When they looked inside, Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind himself. The suite had been ransacked, the chairs from the vanity thrown on the floor, the bedding torn off into a heap, and Kagome's backpack dumped. He sniffed, detecting three male scents. It must be the spies that the others had discussed. He whispered, “Stay right behind me.”

Kagome nodded, following close behind. She gasped as she looked at the trashed room and Inuyasha knew it must have upset her. He slowly went through the rooms, looking for anyone who might still be lingering. A whistle by his ear brought his attention behind him. A three sided blade was embedded into the wall. Inuyasha scanned his eyes in the dim room, locating the male he knew had to be hiding. Turning towards him, Inuyasha adjusted Tetsusaiga in the scabbard, ready to draw if needed.

Another blade flew by, a dagger, and this one Inuyasha deflected with his fire rat. He stepped closer, slowly. He said, “You're not very smart if you're still here after throwing two knives at me.”

His answer was another whistle as another dagger was launched. This one he caught by the hilt. Inuyasha slid out of his fire rat, draping it over his mate. He whispered to Kagome, “Stay down.” Raising his voice, he said, “You're not fooling me. I can see you.” The man stood in shadow, a black mask hiding his features.

The attempted assassin raised his arm to throw another knife but Inuyasha reached him first, slamming his hand into the wall. This caused him to drop the knife. Inuyasha snarled at him, tossing the worthless dagger he had caught to the floor. He flashed his claws at the man. “Mind telling me what you're doing here wrecking my room? Where are your friends?”

The assassin's eyes went wide. Inuyasha fit his hand around the man's neck, squeezing. He stuck a claw in, drawing blood. The masked attacker choked out, “Bottle, must find it.”

Inuyasha slammed the man's head against the wall, sticking another claw in his throat. He growled. “Not gonna happen, fucker.” He squeezed tighter before scraping his claws across his neck. Letting go, the man fell to the floor, clutching his throat. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She had hidden herself under his fire rat. Looking back down at the assassin, he bared his fangs. This man had been after his mate, regardless of the jewel shards.

He kicked him in the stomach before lifting him up by his shirt. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked into his eyes. Disgusted, he threw him across the room, the sickening crunch of bones reaching his ears as the assassin's body connected with stone. It was obvious that he had broken the man's legs and back by the odd angle the man twisted at. Inuyasha stood staring at him. “What do you want with the bottle?”

The man coughed and his mask fell off, revealing the blood that touched the corners of his mouth. His groggy eyes looked out of focus as he looked up at the half-demon. He croaked out, “I was paid to retrieve it.”

Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga, transforming it before placing the point at the man's throat. “You know, I'm getting pretty fucking tired of you and your friends. I hear Zelleth's dead. Would you know anything about that?”

The assassin's face contorted into a mask of pain and terror. He gulped against the point of Tetsusaiga. He whispered softly, “No.” His eyes closed unable to move without his throat being cut.

Inuyasha nicked him with Tetsusaiga before letting it return to rusty form. He whispered, “Kagome, look through your things and make sure nothing else is missing.”

Kagome nodded, peeking out from under the fire rat. She wore it like a hood, running her hands through her odd objects. She froze. “Inuyasha, someone stole my camera phone. Mama wanted photos of everyone so I stuck it in. It's gone.”

Inuyasha growled. He said, “Are you sure you had it with you?”

“Uh huh. It's the small silver object that unfolds.” She started to throw objects back into the bag. “Inuyasha, we have to get that back. If Naraku finds out about---”

“Don't say it. I'll find the asshole who took it.” He sniffed, memorizing the two scents of the other men. “I want you to take your stuff and go to Sesshomaru's room right now. I'll come for you when I have your silver thing back.”

Kagome nodded. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she followed his careful lead into the hallway. Inuyasha kept a hand on her as he lead her to Sesshomaru's door. Knocking, they waited for an answer. Kagome eased his fire rat at him but he waved it away. Sesshomaru opened the door, staring at the two of them. Inuyasha said, “She's going to stay with you for the time being. Our room was ransacked and they stole something from her bag.” Sesshomaru stepped aside, letting Kagome in. He didn't answer as he closed the door.

Inuyasha sighed. He sniffed, trying to locate the scents of the two men who had made off with Kagome's small silver object. The frivolousness of the thing annoyed him but he knew that if they didn't get it back and soon that Kagome's secret could be exposed. He silently stalked the halls, locating them to a suite down the hall. He heard a voice, “What is this thing, anyways? It's not what we were told to steal. That stupid girl took that bottle with her. Tejak better come through for us.”

“I know, but it's something. I think it's important, too.”

The door was slightly ajar as if they had hastily returned to their room. He eased it open with a foot, thankful that it was silent on the hinges. The other man replied, “Whatever it is, it sure is weird. Look at that strange box on it.”

Inuyasha slunk inside the room, Tetsusaiga still in his fist. He saw his prey, one dark and thin and the other stocky and fat. The thin one held the silver object Kagome had fretted about. Because they had seen this object and had been connected to Naraku, both had to die. He couldn't let Naraku know about Kagome's era of origin. The portly one replied, “I bet red eyes will want to see it, anyways. It's still from that girl, after all.”

The thin one tossed it towards the portly one. “Well, I don't really care what red eyes wants to do with it. As long as he pays me the money he owes me, I don't care. You think that guy in red will come looking for it? I hope that Tajak did his job. I bet he had no troubles with him. That guy doesn't look all that tough if you ask me. Tejak's the best Dagashi.”

“I hear you. Did you notice he couldn't take that spicy dish from Gandahar? Weak stomachs mean weak bodies.” The stocky man patted his stomach for emphasis.

“He sure has something. I thought he'd never get done having fun with that girl. I told you she looked like fun.” The skinny man smiled wide. “I wouldn't mind taking the time to make her make some of those sounds.” Inuyasha suppressed a low growl so not to give his presence away.

“When we get the girl and the bottle you can do what ever you want with her. I don't care.”

Assessing his prey, Inuyasha watched them carefully, slinking into the shadows to provide coverage. He replaced Tetsusaiga at his hip. He saw the taller one turn his back directly in front of him. Inuyasha shot his hand out, squeezing the man's wind pipe. He felt him grip his fingers, trying to peel them away. A hissing sound reached his ears as a dagger connected with his shoulder. Inuyasha snorted. He growled. “Feh. Like a dagger will hurt me.” He dropped the taller man to the floor, who clutched his neck gasping for air. Inuyasha pulled the dagger from his shoulder. He discarded it to the floor.

The thin man on the floor backed up, staring up at him in horror. “What are you?”

The portly one tried to throw another knife, this one missing its target completely as Inuyasha jumped into the air, doing a back flip. He landed, his feet kicking the fat man in the face. Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga, pointing it in the taller man's face as he stood, attempting to throw another knife. “You move that hand and I'll take your head.” With a clatter, the thin man dropped the knife to the floor.

The fat man had pushed himself up from the floor, attempting to run. Inuyasha leveled Tetsusaiga at the thin one, his other hand plunging into his bloodied shoulder. He flung his blood at the fat man, hitting him square in the back, slicing gashes to the bone. He collapsed, howling in agonizing pain. The thin man choked out, “What do you want?”

“You stole something that belongs to my mate. I'd like to have it back.” Inuyasha said it quietly, his tone low.

The tall man said, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, but you do. You were talking about it right before I came in here.” He nicked the blade of Tetsusaiga across the man's neck. “Now, I'd like to take it back. I'm going to kill both of you rather you give it to me or not.”

The portly man groaned behind him, dragging his torn body towards the door. Inuyasha glanced in his direction before lowering Tetsusaiga. He replaced it to his hip, lifting the fat man up. As he posed no fight within to appease Inuyasha, he simply crushed his wind pipe, dropping him to the floor. He then turned, advancing on the taller, thin man.

The skinny man turned, crashing himself through the large window. Inuyasha shouted, “Fuck! Get back here!” He followed, leaping out of the window. It was a good forty feet from the ground. In mid air, Inuyasha grabbed the man, landing gracefully on his feet. He slammed him into the stone wall, growling. “Tell me what you know and do it quick. I'm getting sick of smelling you.”

“I don't know anything. I promise! We were hired by some man with red eyes who didn't tell us his name or why he wanted it but he said to get a bottle. All we cared about was getting paid.” He gasped against Inuyasha's tightening grip.

Inuyasha bashed his head into the wall before letting go. He pulled Tetsusaiga out, leveling its transformed blade at him. “Listen, you asshole, I've had enough of you.”

The man shook against the wall, shaking his head trying to clear it. He groaned sliding down the wall. Looking up towards Inuyasha he jumped up, running. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sighing. Following the fleeing man, he growled. This was taking more time than he had originally anticipated. The thin man turned, looking over his shoulder. “Fuck! You're wasting my time!”

Inuyasha sliced the air with his claws, sending a golden track towards the man. Severing him at the torso, Inuyasha jumped, crossing the distance from the wall and the garden path. He landed by the man's corpse. Inuyasha pawed through his pockets to make sure nothing else was missing from Kagome's bag or that the small silver object was not in his possession. He glanced around once before leaping back up into the room.

Standing in the window, he saw the portly man's corpse. Following the same procedure, he located the small silver object in a pocket. He stopped, twitching his ears as he heard footsteps out in the hallway. They passed and he sneaked back out towards Sesshomaru's door. Certain that Kagome's secret was safe from Naraku, he knocked, waiting for his brother to answer. Sesshomaru asked quietly, “Did you get it back?”

“Yes.” He entered, looking around. Kagome sat in one of the chairs, his fire rat still blanketing her. Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace, holding her close.

He heard her gasp and touch the bloodied portion of his shoulder. “Inuyasha, you're hurt.”  
Inuyasha snorted. “Idiot thought he could kill me with a dagger. It's nothing. They're both dead anyways. They won't be telling anyone about that silver object now.”

Kagome dabbed at it with her fingers. “You should still take care of it.” She looked up into his eyes and asked, “Did you get it?”

“Yeah. Here.” He put the silver item back into her hand.

Kagome hugged him before examining the object. She flipped it open, making it look thin. He jumped back when it made a chirping sound. She laughed, “Oh Inuyasha, it won't hurt you.” She pushed something on it and it made a strange melody.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaned in to look at it, curiosity on both their faces. Kagome held it up, pointing what had been the top of it at them. She said, “Smile!” A brief click could be heard and she turned it around, showing them an image of themselves.

Inuyasha jumped away from it. He said, “What did you do to us?”

“I took your picture, goof. It didn't hurt you, you know.” She showed it to Sesshomaru who took it into his own hand, looking at it with wonder. “What did you think I did?”

“I don't know.” He looked over his brother's shoulder. “So that's what they stole, huh? What is it?”

“I told you it was a camera phone.” She sighed. “I think we should clean up the room and go to bed.” She yawned, stretching. “It's been an entirely too long of a night.” She slid the fire rat off, putting it on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha shrugged into his fire rat. He said, “I guess so.”

Sesshomaru seemed to be entranced by the strange silver item that Kagome called a camera phone. His brows were knit together as he touched his clawed thumb to the strange buttons. Odd chimes came from it each time he pushed one. Kagome shook her head. “I think Sesshomaru has a new toy. Here let me show you what it's doing.”

Sesshomaru gave it back, keeping a look over Kagome's shoulder as she pushed a button. “This button is to send a message or to call someone who also has one of these. It won't work here because the things that connect them don't exist yet.” She flipped through a strange list. The picture she had taken of the two of them went by.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder as well, looking at the mirrored curious expression on both their faces in the picture. If it hadn't been for his ears and Sesshomaru's markings they would have been identical. He crossed his arms. “Feh. We have a mess to clean up. You can show him that later.”

Kagome nodded, folding it back into the tiny box shape he had found it in. She gave Rin a kiss on the forehead as she slept in the bed quietly. She hefted her backpack onto one shoulder and nodded. “Alright, let's go, Inuyasha.”

When they reached their room, Garion stood outside the door. He asked, “What on earth happened?”

“Those thieves went after Kagome's bottle and trashed the room.” Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome's fist closed around the camera phone. He liked Garion but didn't trust him enough to let out Kagome's true era of origin.

A groan could be heard from inside and Inuyasha entered slowly, Garion and Kagome following behind. On the floor was the man he had slammed into the wall. He was barely alive, his pulse slow. Blood pooled around his head. One leg twisted out, a piece of bone sticking out while the other hung slack, broken in several places. Garion said, “Belar! What did you do to him?”

“I got fed up with him throwing knives at me.” He bent down, looking at the attempted assassin. “Think he can say anything about what's going on?”

Garion knelt down, placing his hands to the sides of the man's face. He closed his eyes. “You scrambled his brains pretty good. He's not going to hold on much longer anyways. He's basically bleeding to death.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He smelt death on the body as it was and knew the man was near it. He had just hoped that perhaps something more could be gleaned from him. “Feh. That's what you get for trying to kill me or my mate.” Kagome hid her face into his uninjured shoulder.

Belgarath peeked into the room. “I see you weren't done playing for the night. What's going on in here?”

Garion said, “They ransacked the room and tried to kill Kagome and Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Tried is the operative word. The other two, they said he was Dagashi. What's that?”

“This man?” Belgarath leaned down. “Yes, he was. He looks like he was the best of them, too. My, you did do some damage to him.” He stood, scratching his beard. “They're trained assassins from Cthol Murgos sent on various missions. That weapon stuck in the wall proves it.”

Garion said, “Well, there's nothing we can do for him or get out of him. I guess we'll just have to get him out of here and clean up.”

Inuyasha put a hand on the back of his neck. He sheepishly smiled before saying, “Uh, there's another thing. Down the hall, well, you see the other two, one jumped through the window.”

Belgarath threw his hands up in the air. “Why me? You're as bad as Garion is!” He turned around, heading back out into the hallway. “Just clean everything up. Zakath's going to have to fix that window some other time.”

Inuyasha looked from the old man to Garion. Garion shrugged his shoulders. “You heard him. We'll get this cleaned up and I'll set out to fix that statue you ripped apart. We'll figure out the window later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin begins to hear things that even Sesshomaru can't hear. What is going on with the little girl? And she's beginning her first cycle as a woman, what will the Demon Lord do about the matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Rin sat on the dark green comforter on the bed in the suite she shared with Sesshomaru. She looked out the expansive window to the gray of dawn. It had been a long night and her tiny body felt tired. A yawn escaped her. Rin stood up, crossing the room towards the doorway that lead to the bath chamber. She caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru sitting in the tub, his eyes closed in contentment. He had always preferred bathing in the morning so she knew not to disturb him.

Flopping back onto the bed lying on her stomach, Rin rested her head into her chin. She should be asleep, but couldn't make herself. The party the night before had been exciting, even if for the majority of it she had been separated from her lord. Rin smiled to herself about the fun time she had dancing with Inuyasha instead. Her eye lids felt heavy as she felt sleep finally attempt to claim her. That's when she heard something.

It sounded like something was whispering incessantly, caressing her. It tingled all over her body, flowing through her in jolts. Just what was this whisper? Rin tentatively stood up, her legs feeling shaky. She quietly moved towards the bath chamber again, peering inside. Not wanting to anger her lord, she averted her eyes as she asked, “Sesshomaru-sama, do you hear that?”

To her astonishment, Sesshomaru opened a golden eye and replied, “I hear nothing, Rin. Return to bed.” How could her lord not hear this whisper that floated about her? Rin knew that he could hear things that she couldn't ever hope to hear so it baffled her that he couldn't.

The sound grew louder, swelling almost into a roar. Rin's eyes went wide and she clamped her hands to her ears. It was unbearably loud now. Over the noise that surrounded her, Rin heard her own voice whimper. Before she could sink to the floor, she felt Sesshomaru ease her up, his arm around her waist. She begged, “Please, make that sound stop.” The vast confusion that crossed his usual stoic features startled her.

“Rin, there is no noise. I hear no sound.” His golden eyes were trained on her brown, searching.

She squeezed her eyes shut as it crescendoed and suddenly as fast as it had come it stopped. Silence pervaded the large suite and she blinked. The roar had filled the entire room only a second ago and now she heard nothing. Rin shook her head. “Didn't you hear it? It was loud, like something roaring.”

Sesshomaru looked confused even further. “I heard no sound. No roar.”

Rin hugged him, afraid that it might come back. She said, “It seemed to come from everywhere.” She felt her lord pull her closer to his strong form. Why couldn't he hear it? What was this strange sound that only she could hear? It felt strange as the feeling that had accompanied it receded as well. Her whole body had felt like it was humming only a few moments before and now she felt normal again. She whispered, “Forgive me for disturbing your bath.”

He let go of her, turning her chin to look into his eyes. He said, “Rin, do not be sorry. If it should happen again, tell me.” Sesshomaru turned around, returning to the bathing chamber. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and Rin turned around to glance out the window.

She saw in the garden below them beautiful flowers as dawn finally arrived. A few people passed below and she watched as they scurried. Rin's brow furrowed. What had been that sound? It didn't make sense to her. Why could only she hear it? After all, she was only a human, wasn't she? Rin rested her chin on her arms as she stared out the window.

Sesshomaru reentered the room behind her, fully dressed. He joined her at the window, looking out. “You should rest.” Rin looked up, all sense of sleep fleeing her. She obediently crossed to the bed, however, lying down. Sesshomaru pulled the comforter over her and brushed some hair out of her face. He said, “I'm going to speak with my brother a moment. Remain here and do not open the door for anyone other than myself or Inuyasha.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She nodded, a yawn escaping her. She watched as he exited the room, the door clicking shut and locked behind. She traced her finger on the comforter, sighing. Even though she felt bone tired, sleep evaded her again. The concerned look that had rested on Sesshomaru's face as he left haunted her. It must have upset him that she had heard something he couldn't. Rin hoped everything was alright. She snuggled into the comforter, closing her eyes.

Again a soft whisper floated into the room, caressing her. She sat up, rushing to the window to see if she could locate the source outside. Only men walking on the garden paths passed by and no evidence of this strange rushing whisper seemed to exist outside. Rin glanced frantically around the room, trying to locate the source. What was this sound? Where was it coming from? Why couldn't she find it? It surged into the roar it had earlier and she sunk to her knees, gripping her head in her hands. It sounded like an explosion.

Sesshomaru reentered the room, Inuyasha with him. She could hear over the sound her lord call her name but the roar was too loud. She whimpered, “It's loud. So loud. Make it stop.” She saw through bleary eyes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchange shocked glances. Accompanying the throb in her head, she felt her abdomen clench tightly in pain. What was happening to her? Why did she hear things that the two brothers couldn't hear and why did her stomach ache so?

Sesshomaru moved closer, pulling her to his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently, rocking her. He asked, “Where is this sound coming from, Rin?”

She squeezed her eyes shut as it crashed against her mind again, sounding almost like a thunderclap. Then it eased away again, silence filling her ears. She whined, however, when she felt her abdomen clench tightly. “It hurts.” She squeezed her arms around his neck, panting from the pain.

Inuyasha said, “I can't hear anything. What's going on?” He sniffed, and his voice became alarmed as he shouted, “Sesshomaru, she's bleeding!”

Rin felt Sesshomaru jerk away from her, his gold eyes almost panicked. It was the first time she had ever seen the emotion cross his face. She grabbed her stomach as another wave of pain settled there. She moaned, feeling nauseous. Tears streaked down her face and she bit her lip. Glancing down, she noticed the blood on the front of her yukata. She sobbed. “What's happening to me, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru stood still, fear clearly in his eyes. First she had heard sounds he could not hear and now she was bleeding. He hugged her fiercely to his chest. “Did someone hurt you?”

Inuyasha sniffed again. “She's not wounded, she's gone into heat.”

Kagome stood in the doorway. “Oh dear. Why don't you let me talk to her? I think we need a girl talk.”

Rin clutched to Sesshomaru with all she could muster. She bit her lip, feeling another severe tightening in her abdomen begin. Rin sobbed into his shoulder. “Make it stop.”

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, his shock evident on his regal features. She looked up to his face for reassurance, finding none. It had been the first time he was unable to calm her. Kagome placed a hand onto her shoulder. She smiled reassuringly at her. “Rin, I think this is something only us girls can understand. Why don't you sit down for a minute?”

Rin nodded, following Kagome's direction. She rubbed her nose with the back of her yukata sleeve. “What is happening, Kagome-sama?”

“Well, you're not a girl anymore. You're a woman, now.” She glanced over towards the two dumbstruck male dog demons. “It's going to be alright, you know. She's just scared. I think I should do this alone.”

Rin saw Sesshomaru glare at the young miko before backing down. She saw Kagome's stern look and wondered why it would cause her lord to back away. He said, “Just make it stop hurting.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, don't just stand there. Go get my bag. I have something that will help. Oh, and we're going to have to change her clothes.” She looked back down at Rin, smiling again. “It'll be alright.”

Rin watched as Inuyasha scurried out of the room as if life itself depended upon it. She leaned her head onto Kagome's shoulder. “Why does it hurt?”

“It's part of the process. You see, you're body is going through some changes.” Rin noticed the glance towards Sesshomaru as Kagome glared at her lord. “Some of those changes cause you to have pain. It's natural.”

Inuyasha flew through the door, Kagome's yellow bag hoisted on his shoulder. His expression matched her lord's: concerned, frightened, and a little panicked. He said, rushing his words together, “I got it. Now what do you have to stop the hurt?”

Kagome laughed softly. “Inuyasha, I can't just make it stop. It's not just going to go away, so get used to it.” She pulled out a bottle, dumping two little objects onto her palm. “Here, take these. It'll ease some of the pain for now.”

Rin looked at the strange objects, hesitant at first to take them. Another wave of pain swept over her body and she gasped. Clutching her stomach, she reached out with her other hand, picking them up. She asked, “What do I do with them?”

“You swallow them, Rin-chan.” She took a water bottle out, giving it to her. “Put them in your mouth and drink some water.”

Rin looked dubious about it, but did as told. She glanced towards Sesshomaru, wishing he could just make everything go away. At least that strange sound had disappeared. She said, “Thank-you, Kagome-sama.”

“No problem.” She smiled reassuringly again before standing up. She pushed on both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's backs. “You two, out. I'll let you back in when I'm finished.” Both brothers glared at her, unwilling to move at first. Rin wondered why they had to leave.

Sesshomaru refused to move. “I will not abandon Rin.”

“No one is asking you to. This is just something a girl doesn't talk about in front of guys. Now out. I won't hurt her, if that's what you're worried about.” She put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha backed away and Rin wondered why the half-demon would be so willing to leave. He held up his hands in defeat. “Alright, we'll go.” He tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve, trying to get him to follow. It seemed as if Sesshomaru and Kagome were in a stare down and Rin wondered what was going on. Why was it so important for Kagome to talk with her alone? What couldn't be said in front of her lord?

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kagome crossed her arms, tapping a foot. Neither one seemed willing to back down. Kagome hissed, “If you want, I can draw you diagrams of what's going on. Now out. She's embarrassed enough already. I'll let you back in when I'm done. I'm asking for five minutes, alright?”

Rin wondered who would back down first when Sesshomaru turned his back, following Inuyasha out into the hall. She asked, “Why did they have to leave, Kagome-sama?”

“Well, it's just something girls don't talk about in front of boys.” She smiled, warmth reaching her eyes.

Rin still didn't understand. “What things?”

“Well, what your body is going through, for one.” Kagome pulled something out of her bag. It was a small square object in a yellow color. She said, “This is what you use for the blood.”

“Use?” Rin was curious. She wondered what it would do to stop the blood. “Does it stop it?”

“No, but it will keep it from getting all over your clothes.” Kagome smiled. “It's so exciting. You're going to be a woman now.”

Rin thought of the strange sound she could hear that Sesshomaru couldn't. “Kagome-sama, is there a sound that no one else can hear, too?”

Kagome's expression became confused. “What do you mean?”

“It starts like a whisper and then it grows to this roar.” Rin wanted to know badly what it was. “Sesshomaru-sama couldn't hear it.”

Kagome looked thoughtful. “No. There is no sound that goes with it. What do you mean Sesshomaru couldn't hear it?”

“I heard it just before---before I started to bleed. He said there was no roar.” She frowned, tears forming in her eyes. “What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing, Rin-chan. Listen, let's get you cleaned up and changed. I'll show you how to use what I've given you, alright?” Kagome put her hand onto Rin's shoulder, guiding her. Rin looked forlornly at the door, wishing her lord could have done something about it.

 

In the hallway, Sesshomaru paced back and forth. He couldn't believe he had been kicked out of his own rooms when Rin was in obvious pain. He should have smelled it coming---prevented her panic. The past few days had been so distracting that he hadn't noticed it enter into her scent. He growled, “What is taking so long?”

Inuyasha stood, his arms crossed. “I don't know. It's some woman thing.”

Sesshomaru stopped, trying to bore holes into the door with his eyes. He felt so helpless and it was a feeling he did not like. The sudden violence of Rin's first cycle unnerved him. She had heard a deafening sound and then her body had convulsed in pain. What was happening to her? What bothered him most was he couldn't hear the sound she had described as being so overwhelmingly loud. “Inuyasha, did you hear any sound such as Rin described?”

“No, but the pup sure seemed to hear it.” Inuyasha began to pace as well. He grunted as he sat down by the door frame. “Wonder what it was.”

Sesshomaru glared at the servants that passed by, daring them to question why he stood in the hallway. He saw in his mind Rin collapsed on the floor again as she covered her ears in pain. The sound she had heard was so loud and yet all he heard was the normal sounds of a beginning day. Her body had shook with such fear and her cries had been abrasive to his ears. There was nothing to attack or destroy. He tapped his foot, impatience setting in. “I'm going back in. I need to make sure Rin is alright.”

“I wouldn't if I were you.” Inuyasha scratched an ear with a foot. “Kagome will get so mad at you if you do you'll regret it.”

Sesshomaru glared at him. “I have no need to fear her. She has no command to stop me as she does you.” He didn't feel like bickering. Rin was in danger and he wasn't at her side.

“It's not the sits that hurt so much. It's that voice when she screams.” He stood up, crossing his arms. “Just wait a little bit more. I know you're worried.”

Sesshomaru glared in his direction before sighing. Down the hallway, Sesshomaru spotted the old man and the Godslayer. The old man sounded irritated as he scolded the Godslayer, “You blockhead, I told you to put the statue back together, not rattle my teeth. Did you have to make so much noise?”

The Godslayer looked down at the floor, his plain features apologetic. “Sorry. I was trying to lift a couple pieces and it got away from me. I didn't mean to be so clumsy.”

Belgarath sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. “Figures. It sounded like a thunderclap when you dropped that second piece.”

A thunderclap? He hadn't heard anything at all. What was the old man talking about? Sesshomaru thought of the noise that Rin had heard that he hadn't. Was this the sound? It couldn't be. He shook his head, glaring back towards the door, wishing he could be with Rin.

Inuyasha shook his head. He whispered, “You don't think Rin heard that noise Garion made, do you?”

“Nonsense.” Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that he had thought the exact same thing. It didn't make any sense. Rin wasn't like them. She didn't possess their odd powers. His brow furrowed as he thought about her pleading for the sound to stop. It just didn't make sense, but it couldn't be the same sound the old man had been talking about, could it?

Sesshomaru paced again in front of the door, growing frustrated with how long it was taking before he could return to Rin. Before he could become impatient again, the door opened and Kagome smiled. “You can come back in now. We're all better now.”

He entered the room, seeing Rin in a new outfit. It was a blue yukata he had made for her. Rin ran to him, hugging him tightly. She said, “I was so scared. I didn't understand but Kagome-sama helped me.” She smiled up at him. “The pain doesn't hurt so much now, either.” He absentmindedly placed his hand onto her hair, rubbing his thumb over it.

Kagome said, “She'll be fine. I explained everything she needed to know. Just make sure she rests some and takes these.” She held a white bottle. “It'll make her cramps less painful.”

Sesshomaru nodded, holding Rin close. Before he could respond to Kagome, Rin asked, “Sesshomaru-sama, can we go for a walk in the garden?”

Kagome said, “Inuyasha, I think we should leave them be.” She yawned. “Besides, I'm so tired.” She led Inuyasha by the hand out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone with Rin.

“If you wish, Rin.”

Sesshomaru walked with Rin out to the garden area. Her hand had found his and he didn't resist the touch. When they reached the gardens that had been full of such gruesome events the night before, the dawn seemed to erase the occurrences. The statue that Inuyasha had destroyed now stood again, the figure of a man in bronze.

Rin said softly, “Look at those flowers, Sesshomaru-sama.”

They were immense rose bushes covered in red blossoms. Lilac bushes lined the paths as well. Cherry trees stood in various areas, some in flower. The dawn was quiet as they traversed the empty garden paths alone. After the pain from the morning, Sesshomaru felt content to simply walk with his Rin as she cooed over the various flowers and trees. That something so simple as flowers and trees could make her laugh had always amazed him. She didn't get nearly as excited over the clothes he had ordered for her. He felt her head rest onto his side as they walked, a small yawn escaping Rin.

Finding a bench open, Sesshomaru sat down, Rin climbing into his lap. His hair shrouded her form from the world and they sat under the rising sun. Rin snuggled closer to him, resting her head onto his shoulder. She whispered softly, “I'm sorry I scared you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“It is not your fault.” Sesshomaru pulled her closer, rubbing his hand on her back. “You can not control nature.”

Rin looked up and placed a finger to his lips before turning in his grasp to look out to the garden. In the center sat a placid lake reflecting the rising sun. Vibrant hummingbirds flitted about as they drew nectar from the roses, lilacs, and orchids. Rin sighed softly, her arms going around his. Another yawn escaped her and Sesshomaru said, “Perhaps we should return.”

Rin rubbed an eye, a small pout crossing her lips. She nodded. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” She slid out of his grasp, walking in front of him through the paths. Rin picked random flowers as she passed, holding them to her nose as she smelled them. He shook his head watching, knowing they would eventually end up as gifts from her.

A voice drew his attention away from Rin, his eyes shifting. “Hey, it's that little girl again. You still can't dress properly, can you?”

Rin went stiff, but didn't answer. She continued to pick flowers, trying to ignore the boy's taunts. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes back and forth between the two. The boy had to be about fourteen. Rin turned towards Sesshomaru the flowers gathered in her hands outstretched towards him. The boy taunted, “I bet you're giving those to that cripple cause you feel bad for him.” He shoved in front of her, keeping her from reaching Sesshomaru.

Rin glared at the boy. “You take that back! Sesshomaru-sama is strong!”

“I told you last night he's nothing but a cripple. What can he do?” The boy taunted, his face in Rin's. His back was turned to Sesshomaru as he further teased, “I bet only a cripple would want you anyways.”

Sesshomaru let a small smile touch his lips as he formed his whip. He smacked it across the boy's backside. “I suggest you respect your superiors.”

The boy yelped in surprise, clutching his bottom. He turned, looking directly into Sesshomaru's face. “What did you do to me?”

Sesshomaru still held his whip ready to discipline the arrogant child before him. “Only what should have been done a long time ago.” Rin ran past the boy, her flowers still in her hands She stood behind him, peeking around his pelt. Sesshomaru flashed his fangs towards the boy.

The boy's eyes went wide and he backed away. “I didn't mean it! Honestly!” The boy turned, fleeing. Sesshomaru watched with calm eyes. The boy was harmless and not worth the effort of chasing down.

He glanced down at Rin as she lifted her armful of flowers toward him. “Here, Sesshomaru-sama. I picked these for you. Thank-you for making that mean boy go away.” Sesshomaru lifted a white orchid from the flowers she had picked. He sniffed it before placing it behind her ear.

“Let us return to our room. You need your rest.”

Rin nodded, clutching the remaining flowers in her fist while her other hand took his again. She leaned her head against his side, walking with him towards the doors to the wing they resided in. Sesshomaru glanced over towards the palace walls, noticing the Godslayer assessing the window that had been smashed. The blonde man seemed intensely focused on how to repair it as he took steps back and forth. He watched as the strange king stopped, looking again, his hand raised slightly. Glass flew up into the air, their shards forming into panes.

What drew his attention was Rin's quiet whimper. She had her eyes closed and her hand had tightened around his. What was bothering her? Her body tensed up and she clenched her teeth. Was she having another bout of pain from her cycle? Rin whispered, “Do you hear that, Sesshomaru-sama? It sounds like a waterfall.”

Sesshomaru felt bewildered. What was she hearing? The old man joined his grandson by the window, now nearly repaired. He said, “You weren't so clumsy this time. I still say the twins heard you in the Vale when you dropped that last statue piece earlier.”

The Godslayer nodded, his hand lowering as the window was fully restored. “It's easier to make a window than it is to lift bronze and fuse it together. You should have had Durnik do it.”

“You're probably right.”

Rin's eyes opened and she said, “It stopped. Did you hear it?”

Sesshomaru was uncertain of how to answer. The girl had obviously heard something he hadn't and it perplexed him. Why couldn't he hear it? After all, she was human and he demon. His hearing surpassed hers in ways that Rin could have only imagined. Rin squeezed his hand again as the old man scrutinized the work the Godslayer had done. Sesshomaru heard the man speak. “Seal.” Then the old sorcerer looked over towards the blonde man. “You forgot to seal the glass in, dummy. You would have had to do it all over again.”

“Sorry.”

Belgarath shook his head. “I'm going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same.” He disappeared into the palace walls.

The Godslayer nodded, adjusting his sword on his back. Sesshomaru watched as the man clenched his head in his hands, much like Rin had. When he finally reclaimed his composure he turned around, looking around frantically. The young king's eyes went wide, his plain features warping into a mask of rage. The Godslayer said, “I know you're there. Show yourself.”

Sesshomaru sniffed briefly, holding onto Rin tightly. He smelt no other man besides the Godslayer. What was going on escaped his comprehension. Suddenly, a man in black robes approached out of the shadows. His face was hidden by his robes. He snarled, “We have no need for you to deal with internal church matters. Leave Mallorea at once and take your demon hosts with you.”

Faster than Sesshomaru thought possible for a human, the blade of blue fire was out, glowing intensely. The Godslayer advanced, waving it towards his opponent. “I think I'll decide where I want to be and what I want to do. You are, after all, only a shadow.”

The man laughed, a dry raspy sound. “I believe we shall see about that.”

Sesshomaru saw that the man had no shadow. Where was he coming from and what was he doing here? He also had no scent. Rin hid herself against him, gripping tightly to his hand. The Godslayer smirked before plunging his hand into the man's chest. “All I have to do is twist and you're dead. You're incapable of hurting me in this state but I can certainly hurt you.” He squeezed a little, and the robed man hissed in pain. The young king pulled his hand back out, twisting. “You can have your shadow back, maybe.”

The man flickered and disappeared. The Godslayer turned, facing the window that had been repaired moments before. He howled in inhuman fury before pointing his sword towards the window. “Burst!” The window exploded, the frame collapsing with it. A rain of glass tinkled through the morning air. The Godslayer paced, furious. He held his sword aloft, blue flame running the blade before closing his eyes. He placed it on his back again, stalking towards the palace doors.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he watched the young man grow furious. Rin tugged on his hand, whimpering. She broke loose, running from him into the garden expanse. Sesshomaru called out, “Rin!” He chased after her, not caring anymore about what was going on with the Godslayer. Rin was frightened and he had to do something.

Rin bolted, fear heavy in her scent. Sesshomaru could smell tears on her cheeks as she ran aimlessly. He caught her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. Sesshomaru rocked her, nuzzling her hair in an attempt to calm her. She sobbed, falling slack in his grasp. She whimpered. “It was so loud, so loud.”

Certainly the window exploding had been loud. The sound of shattering glass had disturbed him as well. But to his sensitive ears it hadn't been incredibly loud. Rin, on the other hand, shook, her hands covering her ears in pain. She trembled. A soft whisper reached his ears. “What's wrong with me, Sesshomaru-sama? Did you hear that noise? It sounded like a thunderclap. So loud. Make it go away.”

Sesshomaru hadn't heard a noise as loud as she described. In fact, the shattering of glass and the creaking of wood had been the extent of the noise. What was she hearing that he was not? Rin buried her face into his shoulder, shaking. Her entire body tingled at his touch. Sesshomaru cradled her against himself as he walked back towards the palace. He refused to believe that the sounds that Rin had heard were the sounds the sorcerers could only hear. His Rin wasn't one of them. She couldn't be.

When they reached their rooms, he eased himself onto the bed, Rin snuggled on his chest, her eyes glazed. She looked so tired and drained. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, nuzzling her hair with his nose. He whispered, “Nothing is wrong with you, Rin. Just rest.” Rin yawned wide, snuggling into his shoulder. It was obvious that spending all night at the party and then the sudden pain of her first cycle had worn the girl out. Her soft breaths reached his ears as she fell into a deep sleep. Closing his own eyes, he allowed sleep to overtake him, content to rest with her on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Myoga have to tell Inuyasha and Kagome? Is it good news or bad? As Rin continues to hear the strange sounds, what could their orgins be? Is it possible she might be like the sorcerers after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling as he lay in the giant bed within their suite. Kagome was sprawled across his chest, one of her legs draped over his. Her even breaths declared that she was fast asleep, completely spent from the events of the past forty-eight hours. He rubbed a hand over her hair, threading the dark, raven strands through his claws. Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes.

He thought about the remark Myoga had made to them before the assassins had consumed so much time. What important information did the flea have for them? Inuyasha wasn't certain he wanted to exactly know what the flea had to say. Tracing a circle on Kagome's cheek, he looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, her mouth parted slightly.

While he certainly wouldn't change anything about being her mate, Inuyasha wondered if he was still worthy. After all, he was still a half-breed and with that came the stigma. He knew that others had to view Kagome's acceptance of him to her bed and heart as a disgrace. He routinely saw the eyes staring at him, disgust barely contained in them. Yet, anyone who would dare declare her as tainted while he was in hearing distance would feel his wrath. They could say what they wanted about him. He was used to it. Kagome, on the other hand, was off limits as far as he was concerned.

Glancing over towards the window, he saw that the morning sun had risen high into the sky as it approached noon. The last day and a half seemed to be a blur to him. So much had happened and now that he was finally able to relax he could process it. He thought about the party in passing. It had been mind numbingly dull at its best. The events with Zelleth angered him but also seemed to be a blur. The assassins who had stolen her strange object had been nothing more than a nuisance. About the only thing that brought a smile to his face was the fact Inuyasha had spent some time with his mate. This only brought him back to the original problem, however.

Arriving back at his inner struggle with himself, Inuyasha thought about the conversation he had overheard that the assassins had about Kagome and himself. The way they had described overhearing their mating had disgusted him. They had made it seem like they were simply rutting and that she was some whore to be used for fleeting pleasure. Inuyasha choked back a growl, not wanting to disturb Kagome as she slept peacefully.

Yet, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel unworthy of her on some level. After all, he did have tainted blood in him. Hearing Myoga mention that he had information for the two of them concerning his status as a half-demon had thrown him into a flux of emotions. Inuyasha certainly knew he loved her and that she loved him, but he couldn't help the fact that his blood was considered dirty. By proxy, Kagome would also be associated as such and that angered him.

Inuyasha watched her sleep, sniffing her hair. She smelled sweet and musky, and much of himself rested over her scent. Kagome's hands slid over his bare chest as she stretched in her sleep. She snuggled closer, nuzzling him under the chin with her nose. He heard his name cross her lips mid-yawn before she settled back down, one hand going to his shoulder. Her foot rubbed his leg, and although he had his hakama on, he felt as if he been burned by her touch. A soft whimper escaped his throat and he nuzzled her hair.

Kagome lifted her head up, one tired eye open. “'yasha, you awake?” His brow arched at her shortening of his name.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.” Inuyasha tugged the blankets up around them, adding extra warmth.

She yawned wide before burying her nose under his chin. Kagome snuggled against him, a soft sound that sounded almost like a purr escaping her throat. She kissed his neck, running her tongue over it before resting her head back down. He groaned. Kagome pulled back, sitting up. She rubbed a tired eye, asking, “What's going on, Inuyasha?”

He pushed himself up, averting his gaze from her. Inuyasha rested himself on his elbows, glancing out the window. He didn't want to disturb her more than he already had. Inuyasha's ears drooped when he felt Kagome take his hand into hers. Inuyasha didn't look in her direction. “It's been a long night, that's all.”

Kagome sighed. Her voice was no longer thick with sleep. “Inuyasha, look at me. What's wrong?”

He flinched, turning his gaze in her direction. “Nothing.”

“It's not nothing. Don't hide from me.” Kagome nuzzled his hair, her nose rubbing an ear. “I want to know what's wrong.”

Looking into her gold-speckled eyes, Inuyasha felt his resolve melt. He couldn't lie to his mate and even if he denied any thing bothering him he could face a punishment worse than being sat into infinity. He blurted out before he could stop himself, “You happy being my mate?”

Kagome's nose wrinkled in confusion as she pulled back in surprise. “Where did that come from? Of course, Inuyasha. I wouldn't have it any other way. Why?”

“Just been thinking, that's all.” Inuyasha looked away again, noticing some birds fly by the window.

Kagome placed her head back onto his shoulder. “About what?”

“I'm a half-breed and I know that people look at me a certain way. They're going to look at you the same way, too.” Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back through the cotton pajamas she wore.

“I know what you are and I keep telling you it doesn't matter to me. What brought this on?” She ran a finger in an unseen design on his shoulder.

“Myoga. He said he had things to tell us about us being mates. It got me thinking.” Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair.

“About what exactly? Inuyasha, I think you're upsetting yourself needlessly.” She took his free hand into her own, holding it.

Inuyasha held her close. He whispered, “I just don't know if I'm worthy.”

“Worthy? Inuyasha, now I know you're just upsetting yourself. You're tired. You should get some sleep.” Kagome lifted herself up, looking into his eyes. “I keep telling you over and over that it doesn't matter to me that you're a half-demon. I wouldn't change you for the world.” She kissed him before resting her head back onto his shoulder.

“Kikyo---” Before he could finish his thought, Kagome had pulled away, hurt in her eyes. She had paled, pushing herself to the other side of the bed with her feet before standing. He reached out, trying to grab her hand when he felt her palm connect with his cheek.

“You---do you think about her when we---when we make love? Am I just her replacement?” Tears streaked down her cheeks. She turned her back on him. “Is that what you think about when you're with me?”

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull. He hadn't ever thought about Kikyo once when they were together---making love---as Kagome described it. “No. Kagome, wait. Let me finish.” He put his hand onto hers and she flinched, pulling away.

“Don't touch me.” She looked up, her eyes swimming with new tears. “Why? You say you're not good enough for me but what if I'm not for you? I'm just a copy---,”

Inuyasha growled before crushing his mouth to hers to silence her. She pushed against his chest with her hands, trying to break away but he refused. He held her arms and said, “Let me finish. What I was trying to say is Kikyo wouldn't accept me as a half-demon. Why do you?”

Kagome stiffened in his grasp. She sniffed. “Because I think if you ever truly love someone you take them for what they are---the good and the bad. You can't want them to become something they're not. You're not really loving them, then.” She looked up towards him, confusion and hurt swirling in her eyes.

“You're not just a copy. Don't ever say that. You're Kagome. Mine. I don't ever want to hear you say you're not worthy.” He let her go, turning around. “I'm the one with tainted blood. I'm the abomination. Look at how everyone looks at me.”

Kagome took his hand into hers. “Inuyasha, you're upsetting yourself. What is the matter? I've told you, I love you as a half demon. I love who you are. Why can't you get that through your head?”

“I can't give you pups.” He thought about the day in the tent when they had mated; Inuyasha knew she had been in heat and yet she hadn't conceived. He rushed his words out. “That day---in the tent---you were in heat and yet you aren't well you know.”

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome laughed. “Oh Inuyasha, you goof. I'm on birth control. You can't give me children yet because I'm not ready and neither are you. I take it so we don't have to worry till it's time.” She hugged him and he put his hand on her hair.

“Birth control? What's that?” Emotions swirled through him. Did she not want his pups? “Don't you want them?”

“Of course I do, but I know we should wait. Naraku is still about and it wouldn't be fair.” Kagome slipped out of his embrace, pulling a small white object from her bag. “These are birth control pills. Mama put me on them shortly after I started traveling back through the well. They stop me from being able to conceive. When I want to, I can stop taking them and then I can get pregnant.”

Inuyasha looked at them curiously. “Are you sure?”

“You were convinced not two minutes ago that we couldn't ever have children, weren't you?” Kagome kissed him. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair. “No. I guess we better find out what Myoga has to tell us.”

Almost as if on cue, Kagome slapped her cheek, the flea squished into her palm. The flea recovered, looking at the pair of them. “Well, hello there, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama. I trust you have slept well?”

Inuyasha grabbed the flea, squishing him between his claws. “How much did you hear?”

“Uh---um---well, nothing, Inuyasha-sama.” He shook his head. “I do think we should talk, however. Much needs to be discussed.”

Inuyasha flopped back down onto the bed, Kagome pulled into his lap. Myoga stood on his hand, looking at the two of them. “Well, make it fast. What's so important, anyways?”

“Well, you see, because you are a half-demon with a human mate, there are some things you must know.” Myoga cleared his throat. “In ordinary circumstances, a half-demon will lose a human mate because of a human's short life span.”

Inuyasha froze. He didn't like what was being said. “Talk faster, flea. I'm feeling the need to squish you.”

“Well, Kagome-sama isn't an ordinary human. She's a miko. That changes matters. Tell me, when you, were---um, shall I say occupied, the first time, did a strange light ever appear?” Myoga said, his cheeks slightly stained red.

Inuyasha thought about it and did indeed remember a brief pink light. It had been right before he had marked Kagome. He nodded. “Yes, there was. What's that got to do with anything?”

“Good. That light was her miko energy essentially marking you in return. Kagome gained something from you other than your mark.” Myoga sighed. “You see, because she is a miko, and because her energy accepted you as her mate she gained some of your traits. She may never have your senses or appearance, but she can gain your life span and slow aging. If she had been ordinary, the case would be very different indeed.”

Kagome gasped. “How can I have his life span?”

“Simple. You accepted him and in that acceptance your energy rather than purifying him instead harnessed some of his own power into your body.” Myoga jumped up, landing onto Kagome's nose. “You have some of Inuyasha-sama's eye color. That is your other mark from him---the one that your miko energy placed there when it took from him. Your energy and his energy collided in that instant. If it hadn't been accepted, I'd be afraid to see the results.” Myoga shuddered.

Inuyasha shook his head. “What else she going to get from me now that we've established her life span?”

“Over time, she might very well have enhanced hearing and smell. It'll be heavily diluted compared to yours, of course, but it'll be there none the less. The more she accepts you the more her miko powers will skim from the top. She could also heal at a much more normal rate than she does now. One can never tell what might be gained in these situations.” Myoga tapped his walking stick. “Now, Inuyasha-sama, do you have any other questions or may I ask you a few?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Like what, exactly?”

“Such as exactly what is going on with you and Sesshomaru-sama?” Myoga's voice squeaked on his brother's name.

Inuyasha huffed. “The jackass and I decided to quit being stupid and target Naraku together.”

“I see. So you are saying once Naraku is dead you will resume your fighting?”

“Hell no. It's a waste of time.” Inuyasha glared at the flea. “It's none of your business what goes on between me and my brother. Sesshomaru and I can work out our own relationship without your involvement.”

Kagome giggled. “You love your brother. Just admit it.”

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, his ears at full alert. “I what! I do not love that overdressed, full of shit, overbearing asshole. What ever gave you that idea?”

“You just said that you loved him a total of four times. You just say it with insults instead. He does the same thing with you, you know.” Kagome smiled, hugging him around the neck.

“You're crazy, wench. Men don't feel that way about other men.” Inuyasha averted his gaze from her.

“Oh really, why is it that you two say 'I love you' about a million times a day then?” Kagome turned his face towards her.

“We do not. I don't know what you're talking about.” A faint blush tinged his cheeks.

“Uh huh. He calls you half-breed, you swear at him, he tells you to know your place, you threaten him, and the cycle begins again. You two say 'I love you' more than just about anyone I know. Just admit it. You love your older brother.”

Myoga squeaked. “Is this true, Inuyasha-sama?”

“No! I don't love my stupid brother. What do you think I am?” Inuyasha pushed Kagome away, turning his back on them. “What's the matter with you?”

“Okay, but I still say you're just mad cause you know I'm right.” Kagome laughed. “Listen, Lady Polgara has agreed to teach me how to cook. I should pay her a visit.” She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

“Wait! Get back here! I'm not done with you.” Inuyasha rushed to stand in front of the door.

“I'll be fine. Lady Polgara is quite capable, don't you think?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Fine. Be that way.”

“Don't pout.” She kissed his cheek again before exiting into the hall way.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, watching to make sure she arrived safely. He closed the door, slumping against it. Myoga piped up, “Inuyasha-sama, is it true that you pushed your brother out of harm's way?”

“You're still here?” Inuyasha glared at the flea. “Why do you care so much about my relationship with Sesshomaru?”

“Well, you see, I am just trying to understand what is going on between you two, that's all.” Myoga stuttered.

Inuyasha squished him. “Yeah, I did. So what. We're not going to waste time fighting anymore so just drop it. I'm going to go take a walk and think for awhile. You're not invited.”

“But Inuyasha-sama!”

Inuyasha ignored him, making his way down the hall. He stopped when he heard an explosion followed by loud cursing. Glancing through the door, he saw Garion in an obvious fit of rage. Garion raised his finger, bellowing at a volume the half-demon hadn't know the young man possessed. Followed by his snarl came the sound of another explosion. He slowly crept towards the door, looking inside. The room was ransacked, several items lying in ruins. Garion let loose long strings of curses, each being followed by its own separate detonation. What was angering the young king so?

Inuyasha was about to turn back and keep his distance. He decided against it when he heard Garion pant, sounding spent from his release of anger. “You done in there?”

Garion looked up, his blue eyes full of fury. He closed them, catching his breath. Waving his hand once, he shattered the window in the room. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Where was the shy, well mannered man he had come to know thus far? “I ran out of things to destroy, so I guess.”

“What's going on?” Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head.

“Some idiot thought it'd be funny to attempt an attack on my wife. They tried to kill her by drowning her in the tub.” He leveled his finger at the last remaining object in the room, a small vase. It shattered with another explosion. “They came so close. She's nearly drowned once before.”

Inuyasha growled. So his mate wasn't the only one targeted by these assassins. “What did you do with him?”

“Zakath locked him away. It's a good thing cause I feel the urge to will him out of existence and that'd only backfire on me.” He looked up, his eyes cold. “Belar! They had me distracted with that stupid Grolim playing with his shadow when it happened. Thankfully Ce'Nedra will be alright. Aunt Pol checked on her awhile ago and told me to let her rest.”

Inuyasha sat down on the bare floor. “Why? Your mate doesn't have the jewel shards.”

“They did it because they don't want me involved. They want me to turn back and go home to Riva.” Garion ran a hand through his sandy hair. “I do miss home, but I know I can't abandon Zakath to these demons. I don't know why your enemy Naraku is here doing this, but I intend to put a stop to it. I didn't go through with what I did to defeat Torak to have someone else screw it up.”

Inuyasha nodded. “That's understandable.” He paused, thinking about what Rin had gone through earlier that morning. “Can I ask you something?”

Garion caught his breath, his head in his hands. “Sure.”

“Your sorcery, or what ever you call it, what does it sound like to other sorcerers?”

“Grandfather could explain this so much better than me. I'm surprised he isn't in here yelling at me for making so much noise just now.” He looked up, smiling slightly. “Depending what you're doing, those with talent would really feel more than hear it, but it can be described anywhere from sounding like a whisper to a loud roar. I probably rattled the teeth of anyone with talent within two hundred leagues.”

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. The pup had heard it then. But why would Rin hear the sounds sorcerers made? She wasn't one. Rin was just an ordinary girl. “I see.”

“Why do you ask? You hearing it?”

“No. I was just curious.” He didn't want to bring Rin into the equation just yet. The little girl had endured enough for one day and didn't need to be examined. Besides, Sesshomaru would most likely be furious if anyone tried.

“You probably think I'm sort of monster.” The self-loathing in the young man's voice shocked Inuyasha.

“Me? Look at me, I'm a half-breed.” Inuyasha tugged on his ears for emphasis. “I'm in no condition to be passing that sort of judgment, if you haven't noticed.”

Garion laughed weakly. “I guess I never thought of it that way. We make quite the pair, don't we?”

Inuyasha laughed with him, unsure of why. It felt good none the less. “You could say that.”

Garion shook his head. “I guess we should clean it up. Grandfather will probably scold me in awhile so instead of waiting I'll do something.”

Inuyasha shrugged, finding he had nothing better to do for the time being.”Alright.”

 

Rin felt her cheek brush something soft. Opening one eye, she saw that it was Sesshomaru's white fur. She realized that she had slept on his chest. Glancing up, she saw that he was asleep. Her lord looked so peaceful and she didn't wish to disturb him but her stomach hurt again. Rin wanted to take more of the strange objects Kagome had provided.

Slowly, she slid down his body trying to not wake him. Rin stopped moving as she felt his strong arm tighten around her, fearing that he was awake. Lifting her head slightly, she saw Sesshomaru's head move more into the pillows, his eyes still closed. He relaxed the grip on her waist and she slipped out. Rin rolled over, landing onto the soft plush of the bed next to him. So far she had been successful.

Setting a foot down onto the plush green carpet, Rin kept her eyes on her lord to make sure he would not stir. Her other foot touched down and she stood still a few brief moments, watching him. His hair billowed around his head like a silver curtain, shrouding the pillows. Some of it spilled over the edge of the bed, a stark contrast from the green underneath. A fang peeked out of his mouth at one corner. Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell in easy breaths. It was a sight that Rin had not seen often in her travels with her lord.

Rin reached out towards the nightstand for the white bottle. Kagome had told her that she could take two when the pain returned. She struggled to open it, twisting the cap. It came off and she slowly shook it so not to wake Sesshomaru. Her hands shook as she felt a jolt run through her body and something crash violently against her mind. A roar filled her ears and she dropped the bottle, spilling its contents to the floor. Rin whined, wishing the noise and strange jolt would ebb.

A strong arm held her up and she struggled to lift her head as she looked up into her lord's face. Sesshomaru's eyes were concerned, his mouth drawn into a tight line. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard another detonation crash against her ears. Sinking even further, Rin felt her body become numb from the unrelenting assault on her ears and mind. She gasped, putting her hands to her ears to try in vain to block it. Her cheek rested against Sesshomaru's firm chest.

Over the roar she could hear his voice ask what was wrong but the words seemed to be scrambled. When would the assault stop? When would the continuous explosions subside? She choked out, “Please---it hurts---so loud.”

Another thunderclap resounded in her ears and Rin whined. She felt her body shake from the constant onslaught. Sesshomaru's hand rubbed her back in gentle circles trying to ease her discomfort. Nothing seemed to end the painful noises or the throbbing of her body. As suddenly as it came, it disappeared and Rin slumped forward, her head resting onto his fur. She felt tears streak down her cheeks. She asked, “Did you hear it? It was so loud---like thunder.” Rin was desperate for her lord to hear what she heard.

“No, Rin. I heard no noise.” He sat down onto the bed, cradling her against his chest. Sesshomaru rocked her slowly, his clawed hand rubbing her hair.

Rin sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck. “What is wrong with me? Kagome-sama said that there is no sounds like I'm hearing with my---my time of the month. No one else can hear what I hear. Why?”

Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair with his nose. He whispered, the doubt in his voice unnerving to her, “I do not know.”

Rin rubbed her nose under his chin, settling her head down. She felt emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. She let her eyes drift shut, content to be held by her lord as the pain from a few moments ago subsided entirely. Whatever was happening to her, Sesshomaru would find a way to stop it. She was confident in that. If only Sesshomaru could hear what she did, he would know what to do. “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I tried to be quiet.”

“Do not apologize for what you cannot control.” His voice sounded stern but gentle.

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She snuggled closer. “Can we go back and sit by that pond? It was nice.”

Sesshomaru stood, cradling her to his chest as he silently gave into her request. He made his way out through the gardens towards the large pond in the center. It reflected the afternoon sun and birds flocked about, splashing in its depths. Rin kept her head rested against her lord, content to allow his presence and the scent of flowers soothe her.

Hummingbirds drew her attention as they flitted about on the flowering bushes. Rin slid out of Sesshomaru's lap, making her way to the bushes to pick flowers to weave into a crown. She selected a few red roses and a few white orchids, sitting down not far from her lord to begin weaving. It had been awhile since she had presented him with such a gift and after upsetting him she felt the need to make up for it. Rin saw through the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru sat watching her, his cool golden eyes trained on her as she worked.

She stood, crossing towards the bushes to look for some type of grass to place the flowers she picked on. “I wonder where some fern or grass is. I can't make my crown without it.” She muttered it quietly to herself, uncertain of where to look in the expansive gardens around her. Hummingbirds flitted closer to her, their wings making buzzing sounds as they flew. Rin looked at them with curiosity as to why they might come so close. The hummingbirds flew away, hovering in front of her and she followed, curious to see where they might go next. Maybe they knew of a place with what she was looking for.

When Rin turned a few corners she came across a small garden patch filled with reeds and grasses. It almost seemed as if the hummingbirds had led her there deliberately. She said, “Thank-you.” Rin felt odd for saying thank-you to the birds but they had, after all, brought her to what she needed. Besides, her lord had taught her manners and Rin would do nothing to displease him.

A tiny voice brought her attention and she looked around for its source. “You're welcome, Rin. If you need any other flowers or anything just ask, we'll help you.” A few of the hummingbirds brushed her face with their wings. Had one of them said it?

“Who's there? Who said that?” Rin asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Did the bird talk? Her day could not have become any more strange---she was certain of it.

“Silly Rin, I did.” A black hummingbird with a green throat and violet crest brushed his wings against her face. “Who did you think it was?”

“You talk?” Rin looked amazed as she looked at the hummingbird flitting about in front of her.

“Of course. All birds do. You should talk to Polgara about that.” The bird made his way to a bush of blue morning glories. He drank in some nectar before returning. “I think this would be nice for your crown.”

Rin blinked. Surely she was losing her mind. Birds didn't talk. She reached out, picking a few blossoms, however. It would go well with the red and white she already had set aside. Remembering the manners her lord had taught her, she said, “Thank-you.”

Another bird's tiny voice squeaked, “You should get some yellow roses and violets. It'd make that strange man you're with look nice.”

Rin shook her head in disbelief. Here she was hearing noises Sesshomaru couldn't hear and now birds talked to her. She nodded, picking a few of the yellow roses, mindful of the thorns before selecting a few violets. She smiled as a few of the multicolored hummingbirds flitted about her. Rin didn't understand why she could speak with the birds but they were certainly helpful in her quest to make a nice crown for her lord. She said, “Thank-you. I think I have enough now.”

One red hummingbird brushed past her. “Why don't you fly, too? Can that man you're with fly? It seems such a waste to crawl on the ground, you know.” Its tiny voice seemed rushed as if the thoughts blurred together before the bird could finish them.

Rin said, “No, I can't fly. Sesshomaru-sama can if he wants, though. He doesn't have wings like you but I've seen him fly before.” She found herself nearing the pond area again, Sesshomaru's eyes trained on her still. Confusion filled his golden orbs as he surveyed what she was doing. She whispered to her new found friends, “I can't thank-you enough for helping me find these for Sesshomaru-sama. I must return to him now. It was nice talking.”

Rin sat down, readying the supplies she had gathered. She pulled the wide fern she had, making it into a chain. She put the delicate flower petals onto it, weaving their color in with the rich green. It would certainly look good atop her lord. Rin kept her distance from him while she made her gift, wanting to keep its final outcome a secret until she was ready to place it on his head. He did deserve a gift and it was the only one she could provide after all.

One of the hummingbirds, the same one that had led her to the fern, flew around her, watching her work. He said, “I guess your wings aren't useless after all. You really should try to fly sometime. I bet you could if you just tried.”

Rin giggled. “But then I couldn't make these for Sesshomaru-sama.”

She saw his eyebrow arch in her direction and she fell silent, concentrating on her project for her lord. The crown formed nicely as she placed the flowers in a pattern of red, blue, yellow, purple, and white until it repeated. Other birds joined the hummingbirds, dropping smaller grasses and flowers. Sparrows and chickadees helped her gather more supplies without being asked.

One of the sparrows drifted down, landing by her. He looked up at her, asking, “May I have that seed, Rin? It's the only thing I want in return. My mate has babies waiting for food.”

Rin stopped, glancing at him. She spotted the tiny black seed the bird had requested, holding it out in her palm. Rin watched as the little sparrow jumped into her hand, pecking gently at it to pick up the offering. He flew off, his tiny voice echoing, “My mate much appreciates it, Rin. Give Polgara my regards when you see her.”

Turning back to her work, she saw the most beautiful flower yet to be presented to her. It was a fully bloomed yellow rose with enough stem to make it the center of the crown. It looked almost gold in its center as it faded into a soft yellow in the outer petals. It reminded Rin of the color of her lord's eyes. Glancing towards the direction the sparrow had gone, she silently thanked him for the gift of this bloom. The rest were small, forming the rest of the garland she made. Rin wasn't sure what to think of this new found understanding but she was thankful for it as she worked hard on making the best crown she had ever made for her lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kagome preparing for the afternoon as she talks with Polgara? And what does Sess think about as he watches Rin with the birds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Kagome entered the suite that Polgara shared with Durnik. Polgara called out, “Come in, dear. Be quiet, though. Ce'Nedra needs her rest.” Kagome rounded the corner, seeing the dark haired woman sitting in a chair, her needle flashing in and out of a tunic. Her frost lock caught the late morning sun, reflecting it back.

Kagome looked over, noticing the tiny form of Ce'Nedra under the bed covers. She looked pale and fragile lying underneath. Her bright red curls made her pallor face even more so and Kagome wished she could do something to make the queen feel better. Kagome whispered, “What happened?”

“Someone tried to drown her in the bathtub in the room she shares with Garion. We nearly lost Ce'Nedra, but she pulled through. She just needs her rest now. I sent Garion away so she could get her rest without him pacing a hole into my carpet.” Polgara bit the thread, setting aside the mended garment. “Now, I hear you wish to learn how to cook, dear.”

“Well, I already know some things but not a whole lot. You cook so well so I thought I'd ask you.” Kagome blushed, looking down at the rich blue carpet. “That's if you have time, after all. Ce'Nedra looks pretty ill.”

“She just needs to sleep. The poor thing is just so tiny so we must be careful. The more rest she has the better.” Polgara stood, crossing to the fire pit in the room. She said, “I've set aside some food stuffs for us to make a nice lunch.”

Kagome smiled. “Thanks. I'm sure Inuyasha will appreciate it. He didn't get to eat much last night.”

Polgara nodded. “Well, what would you like to learn first? Why don't you tell me what you know.”

“Well, I don't know much besides a few basics. I try but it just doesn't always come out.” Kagome blushed, remembering Inuyasha's rude behavior after making him lunch once. He had said only one thing had been good. She sighed.

Polgara's rich laughter filled the room. “We can change that, dear. Why don't we get started.” She stood, pulling on an apron. “The first thing to remember about cooking is that it is an art. Just like anything else, you have to have strong feelings about it to make it turn out well. If you don't care about what you're preparing, those who eat it won't care either. They'll be able to tell.”

Kagome nodded. She felt mildly confused, but went with what the sorceress said. “I understand.”

“Alright. Why don't you start chopping some vegetables for me? We'll make a nice meat pie first. I'd like some carrots, celery, and onions first, dear.” Polgara turned, setting different ingredients on a small table. “We'll have that for supper later.”

Kagome nodded. She picked a knife from the knives Polgara provided, setting out to chop. She selected the celery first, chopping the stems away from the head. As she chopped, she thought about the conversation she had with Inuyasha. She knew that she had to find another method of birth control and soon because her pills were running low. The look on his face when he thought he couldn't give her children had nearly crushed her but she knew they weren't ready yet. Kagome cleared her head, finely chopping the celery stalks before moving them into a pile on a plate. She asked, “Lady Polgara, can I ask you something?”

Polgara nodded. “What is it, dear?”

Kagome blushed, thinking about what she was going to ask. “Well, um, you see, I would like some help with preventing pregnancy.” She looked down at the carrot she had to peel.

“Oh? Don't you and Inuyasha want children?” Polgara asked, an eyebrow arched. “Does he know you want to do that?”

“Yeah, he knows. We do want children, but not right now. Naraku is still about and I couldn't bear to bring a child into the equation. I couldn't fathom having my baby hurt.” She peeled the carrot carefully, not wanting to nick herself.

“I can understand that, dear. Is everything alright between the two of you?” The tall sorceress asked, concern in her violet eyes.

Kagome nodded. “Yeah. It's great. I just wish he would stop putting himself down. Inuyasha is so insecure sometimes.”

“I know he's madly in love with you. I wouldn't worry, dear. He'll grow out of it---eventually.” Polgara smiled as she set out some utensils for the meal. “Inuyasha's entirely devoted to you, you know.”

“I know, I know. He just gets so down on himself because he's a half-demon and thinks that he's not pure enough. I keep trying to tell him that I don't care that he's half-demon. In fact, I love that about him.” Kagome sighed as she finished chopping some of the vegetables.

Polgara shook her head. “He makes the most simple things difficult, doesn't he? Just keep encouraging him. He'll find that it doesn't matter what he is as long as you think highly of him.” She turned, skewering some meat. “Why don't we look through what I have in my medicine case after we're done making lunch? I have just the thing you need for preventing pregnancy. It's about as close as you'll come to sure protection.” She smiled at her as she prepared the fire for the meat she would roast.

Kagome smiled weakly at her. Then she remembered Rin also was in need of medicine. The aspirin bottle she had would eventually run dry as well, and there was no telling when they would be able to stock up more supplies. They had yet to discover a way back to the village or Inuyasha's forest so she would have to rely on other methods and soon. Kagome said, “Thanks. I have one more favor. You wouldn't happen to have any supplies for menstruation?”

Polgara's eyebrow arched. “Certainly.”

“Well, you see, Rin is going through her first time.” Kagome sighed. She thought of the utter helplessness that had crossed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's faces as the young girl experienced cramps. It brought a small smile to her face to think the two powerful brothers had panicked over something so natural simply because they did not understand and had no target to destroy. She shook her head, setting aside the carrots she chopped.

Polgara laughed softly. “Oh dear. I can only imagine what Sesshomaru is going through then. He must be worried sick over the whole affair.” She finished roasting some of the meat. The sorceress cringed, glaring towards the door. “I really wish Garion would quit having his tantrum. He's going to make me go deaf.”

Kagome shook her head. “I don't hear anything. What do you mean?”

Polgara sighed. “He's destroying a room down the hall right now. It's terribly noisy. I guess it could be worse.” She placed more meat onto a spit before putting it into the fire. “He's got a right to be angry, after all. I just hope he doesn't over do it. The Old Wolf is going to be irritable if he doesn't quit making all that noise.”

“What noise?” Kagome asked. She still hadn't really heard anything. It made no sense. It reminded her of the noise that Rin had asked about. The little girl had seemed convinced that there was a sound she could only hear that came with menstruation. It baffled her. What was she hearing and why couldn't either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha hear it? Could it be the sound that Polgara was describing? She shook her head, dismissing the idea as soon as it entered her head. Kagome heard a booming sound from down the hall, as if something had exploded. She cringed. “Oh, you mean that.”

“Well, it's much louder to me. I can hear him unleashing his Will and he's so very clumsy when he's angry. The explosions of the things he's destroying is bad enough. He's making thunderclaps go off in my head.” The sorceress withered. “I really wish he'd stop.”

Kagome nodded her agreement. “Lady Polgara, may I ask you something?”

“Go right ahead, dear. That's what I'm here for.” She smiled, preparing more food.

“I'm curious, what age does someone typically become a sorcerer?”

“My uncle believes that it manifests itself alongside the onset and entrance into puberty. For boys that can be about thirteen to fifteen years of age and for girls, according to his theory, I suppose, ten to about twelve. Why?” Polgara's eyes trained on her, curious.

“Just curious, that's all.” Kagome looked down at the vegetables again, averting her gaze from the sorceress. “And others who have talent can hear it? How does one use it?”

“My, we are full of questions.” Polgara nimbly finished another portion of the lunch before moving onto supper. “Yes, others who have talent, even if they're as father says, latent, can hear it. He believes that all men are capable of using the Will and the Word. My uncle Beldin believes if one is to use it, they most likely develop talent at puberty and display it. Unfortunately, most destroy themselves with their first act because they try to unmake something.”

“Unmake something? Isn't that what Garion is doing down the hall?” Another explosion could be heard in the distance from down the hall.

“Oh no, he's just breaking things. The things he's doing that to still exist, just in a different form. When one says “be not” or “go away” or “cease” as they unleash their will, it uncoils on them and causes them to cease existing instead of the object or person they're angry at. That's why we think we run across so few with our talent.” Polgara brushed her hands against her apron. “My first conscious act as a sorceress was rather silly.”

“Oh? What did you do?”

“I had been visiting with the birds that live in the Tree back in the Vale. I had almost moved into that tree, mainly because I was angry with the Old Wolf. Birds are most ungrateful creatures at times---especially when they've become lazy. I had been hauling seed to the Tree for weeks and they still chattered about me, demanding more. So, I willed into existence a half ton of seed.” She smiled bemusedly. “Silly excuse for a miracle, huh?”

Kagome laughed. “I suppose so. So you were frustrated the first time you used it.”

“Yes. Garion was furious the first time he used it and still regrets what he did. I suspect Inuyasha and Garion would be very compatible as friends. Garion was throughly convinced he was a monster after his first use of what most call sorcery. He burned Asharak the Murgo to death. He was only fourteen when it happened and I know he regrets it.” Polgara's eyes went to a hard steel color. She said in a low voice, “I, however, do not. Asharak killed Garion's parents by burning the house down around them. Garion nearly perished as well.”

Kagome shuddered. “That's horrible.”

“Fortunately, Garion was guided by Necessity, or the Prophecy, otherwise he could have very well willed himself out of existence in his fury. Asharak had slapped me, causing Garion to become furious. I know he's never looked at himself the same again after it happened.” Polgara sighed. “It had to be done. It was one of the tasks he had to fulfill before facing Torak.” She finished another portion of the meal.

Kagome shook her head, looking over towards Ce'Nedra again. Her small chest rose and fell with her deep breaths. She asked softly, “So why did someone try to kill Ce'Nedra?”

“They want Garion to go home and quit interfering with what they consider religious affairs.” Polgara prepared more meat for the spit. “We'll roast some meat for lunch and prepare the pies for supper, how about that?”

“Okay.” Kagome thought about what the sorceress had said. “But wouldn't they want the demons gone? Wouldn't they want Naraku to leave?”

“You'd think so, but I guess some Grolims are becoming desperate. The idea that Garion, the very man who slew their God, could come back to what they consider holy ground, upsets them.” Polgara sighed. “What they don't understand is it had to be done. Torak was insane. As bad as an insane man is, an insane God is worse. Either Torak died or the entire world fell under his dominion. Blood would have run on altars around the world if it had gone differently.”

Kagome's eyes went wide. “And now Naraku is in his old city? If they find Garion to be so offensive to their God, why do they not find Naraku, a half-demon, offensive to him as well?”

“I think they want anyone who can even remotely pose a threat to Garion at this point. I don't really know how much this Naraku knows of Garion, but I think the Grolims who have sided with him believe that Naraku can defeat Garion.” Polgara finished the meat, setting it aside into a basket.

Kagome nodded. “And we're here now because of him.”

“Yes and no. I suspect you have more roles to play in the Prophecy than you might think. We're not all that sure just yet, but it is certainly no mistake that you arrived in our Vale when you did. I also think you've had some tasks to complete. Some have been met, I'm sure, while others await.”

Kagome was about to ask what tasks they had completed when Ce'Nedra moved in the bed behind them, stretching. She yawned, looking over with bleary green eyes. She smiled when she saw Kagome. “Oh, hello, Kagome.”

Kagome smiled back at her. “How are you feeling? I heard what happened.”

“Yeah. I'll be alright. Aunt Pol knows what to do.” She ran a hand through her flame colored locks. “I'm so hungry.”

Polgara smiled. “Well, that's a good sign.”

Ce'Nedra threw her feet over the side of the bed. She steadied herself on wobbly legs and Kagome stood up, slipping her arm around the queen's tiny frame. “Are you making meat pies?” Once they had crossed the room, Ce'Nedra sat down in a plush chair by the small work table. Kagome returned to her spot, resuming her work on the vegetables.

“Yes, dear. Would you like to help or are you still feeling a little dizzy? You should rest, you know.” Polgara's tone scolded the tiny queen.

“I'm fine. Just need to sit up for awhile.” She winked at Kagome. “So, how are you and dog boy?”

“We're fine.” Kagome felt a blush tinge her cheeks. It embarrassed her to talk about such matters with anyone. Considering what she and Inuyasha had done---twice she might add in one day---only fueled the rose tint on her cheeks further.

“Ce'Nedra, what do I keep telling you. Don't pester her.” Polgara shook her head, packing some cheese into the basket.

Ce'Nedra pouted, sticking her lower lip out. “You're not fun, did you know that?” She set out to help make some crust for the meat pies and other pastries. She leaned over, giggling. “Don't be so shy.”

Polgara's voice became stern. “Ce'Nedra, leave her be.”

Kagome cleared her throat, trying to steer the conversation away from her private life with Inuyasha. She asked, “When do you think we'll be leaving Mal Zeth?”

“I'd say maybe in a couple days. We need to rest after the past forty-eight hours, and Ce'Nedra, my dear, you need to regain your strength before we make our way out onto the road.” Polgara made some crusts for pastries, hers much neater than the queen's.

Kagome nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Silence filled the room as the ladies worked. The only sound that reached anyones ears was the quiet, melodic hum from Polgara as she worked quickly on the lunch and meat pies. Kagome saw that the basket was filling up rather nicely, some nice roast meat, fruit, cheese, and sweet pastries making their way into it. She knew that Inuyasha would appreciate it, even if he probably would act rudely about it. When she was satisfied that the lunch was complete, she said, “Thank-you, Lady Polgara. I think I'll go find Inuyasha and take this outside for lunch. I'll be back later for those---supplies.” She blushed when she saw Ce'Nedra's wicked smile.

Kagome picked the basket up, making her way into the hall way. Outside the door sat Inuyasha, his arms crossed. “Thought you'd never get out of there, wench. What did you make?”

Kagome set the basket down, her hands on her hips. “How long have you been there?” She picked it up, looking inside as she listed the items she had helped make. “Roast meat and some pastries. Let's go. I'm starving.” She linked her arm into his after picking the basket up with her free hand. “Why don't we ask Sango and Miroku if they want to come along?”

Inuyasha snorted. She saw that his ears drooped and his expression formed into a scowl. “Feh. Whatever. Let's go.” He slipped his arm out of hers, fastening it around her waist. “Smells good, what ever you got in there.”

They knocked on the door, Sango opening it. She looked angry, glaring over her shoulder towards the monk. Kagome asked, “Would you like to join us for lunch?” She lifted the basket for emphasis.

“Sure. Anything to get out of that room with that lecher.” She stomped out into the hallway.

Miroku came out, a broad smile on his face. “Did I hear that you were bringing a lunch out into the garden? What a lovely idea.”

Shippo bounded out, launching himself into Kagome's arms. He said, “Did you put anything sweet into the basket?”

“You bet I did!” Kagome smiled at what she considered her surrogate son. “Why don't we all make our way out there and share it?”

Inuyasha snorted, glaring in the kit's direction as he held the basket. “Feh. I'm hungry. Let's just go already.”

Kagome glared over her shoulder at him. She sighed. He was cranky and she wasn't really sure why. What was upsetting him now? His ears were flattened tightly to his skull and he had a big scowl on his face. She shrugged her shoulders, not entirely sure what was bothering him. Had he wanted to share lunch alone with her? She hissed, “Be nice. Let's just go eat lunch, alright?”

“Feh.” It was the only answer she got from him as they exited out into the garden walk ways.

 

Sesshomaru kept his gaze trained on Rin as she gathered flowers. He knew that she was making a crown and that he was the recipient. It did not bother him that she wished to make such a gift; in fact he found it to be rather endearing. What disturbed him was the way the birds were reacting to her. Rin seemed to be holding conversations with the birds, one sided to his ears at that, but conversations none the less. He watched her work as sparrows and finches brought more materials. It baffled him as to what was going on. Hummingbirds would flutter near him as if they were assessing him in some way before returning to Rin.

Rin worked carefully on her crown. Her slim fingers worked quickly on the garland she was making. The flowers looked delicate in the pattern she was preparing. White orchids, miniature red roses, violets, morning glories and the large yellow rose bloom sat near her as she made her crown. It was obvious to Sesshomaru that her years of making the frivolous objects for him had paid off. It was becoming a rather lovely crown, the jewel of it being the large yellow rose that Rin carefully centered.

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows as he watched Rin diligently work. A sparrow landed not far from her, chirping slightly. Rin wordlessly stopped her task, picking up a small seed next to her. She held it out into her palm, offering it up to the small bird next to her. It jumped into her palm, gently pecking at it to pick up the seed. From there it flew off, leaving Rin to her work. Sesshomaru heard Rin whisper quietly, “You're welcome and thank-you.” It was as if the tiny girl had understood the bird song, knowing what it had requested.

This disturbed him greatly. It perplexed him as to why his Rin would understand the bird song about her. What was going on with her? Why could she hear things he could not and now speak with the birds? Something was happening to his Rin and it had nothing to do with her first cycle as a woman. Sesshomaru shook his head, firm in his belief that his Rin was still the innocent human girl he had revived all those years ago. She couldn't possibly be one of the sorcerers they had joined with in their quest to find Naraku.

He arched an eyebrow when he heard her giggle. Rin shook her head at one of the birds near her. It was a red hummingbird. It flitted about her, brushing its wings against her creamy skin. She smiled wide and said, “I don't think Sesshomaru-sama would like that very much. He doesn't seem to like pink.”

Sesshomaru looked over, noticing that her handiwork was nearly completed. He watched as the young girl stood, waving at the birds as if they were her friends. She placed the completed crown behind her back as she approached. He would allow her to present her gift in any manner she saw fit, although he had already seen most of the finished product already. It would spoil her presentation to him and he had no desire to disappoint the young girl. She had, after all, put such careful work into the gift she had made.

Rin stopped in front of him, a large smile on her face that reached her dark brown eyes. She said, “I have something for you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru nodded towards her, letting her know that he acknowledged her presence and that she had his undivided attention. She pulled the crown out from behind her back, showing it to him. It was the best he had ever seen her make. The crown jewel rose looked like gold in its center as it faded to a soft yellow. The reds, blues, golds, whites and purples contrasted nicely with it and the green of the fern she had used finished off the overall look nicely.

Rin held it up, offering it to him. “Do you like it, Sesshomaru-sama?” She smiled even wider.

He nodded again, a small smile his only show of appreciation for her hard work. Sesshomaru leaned forward, letting her affix it atop his head. Once it was in place, he sat up, looking at her. He knew he should have felt ridiculous having such a crown placed onto his head but Sesshomaru refused to disappoint the small child. She had, after all, put in so much work into it and he had to admit that it was rather beautiful.

Rin clapped her hands in glee before she hugged him. “I'm glad you like it. It looks nice.” Sesshomaru placed his arm around her, gently hugging her back. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, Rin.”

A few of the hummingbirds returned, flitting about his head as they seemed to assess the final product as it rested on his silver hair. He saw from the corner of his eye Rin smile wide at them before slipping out of his grasp. The hummingbirds flew away, returning to the bushes that lined the walks. She sat down next to him and took his hand into her own. “I'm glad.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing. Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her, pulling her close. It was nice to sit and enjoy the spring air in her company. She hugged him around his torso, lying her head onto his chest.

As he sat with her, he heard the approach of footsteps. Bellowing announced that his brother had to be amongst those joining them by the pond. Sesshomaru had hoped to spend more time with his Rin in silence, but it was not meant to be. Rounding the corner, he saw the young fox kit running followed by Inuyasha with his arm protectively around Kagome's waist, the slayer and monk walking apart in embarrassment, and the Godslayer behind them. The Godslayer held a basket and it was apparent they had brought lunch. Having not eaten much at the party the night before, Sesshomaru welcomed the idea.

Inuyasha snickered, biting on his lip with a fang to keep from laughing as he sat down, Kagome next to him. His gold eyes held mirth and Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Inuyasha was certainly finding amusement in his new head adornment. Sesshomaru would not remove it to make his brother quit laughing, as it was a gift from Rin and he had no need to displease the girl. Inuyasha stopped choking his laughter back when Kagome elbowed him roughly in the ribs.

Kagome smiled wide. “We brought lunch with us for anyone who wants some. We have roast meats, pastries, fresh fruit, wine, bread, and cheese. Dig in guys.”

Inuyasha threw the basket top open, greedily digging for a chicken leg. Sesshomaru wished he could deny any relation to his brother at that point as he watched Inuyasha attempt to shove the whole thing in his mouth. Inuyasha tore the meat off the bone, chewing it quickly before tossing the bone aside. He reached into the basket for another helping when he yelped like a struck puppy, pulling his hand back. Kagome had slapped it.

“Inuyasha, don't be such a rude pig.” She glared in his direction before turning towards Sesshomaru. “Would you like anything, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru leaned forward, looking into the basket. He delicately picked up his own chicken leg, before allowing Rin to select what she would eat. He politely ate his chicken leg in silence, not wishing to imitate his little brother. Rin picked a pastry before sitting down next to him to eat. She also was quiet, mindful of her manners as she ate her selection slowly.

The young fox kit had his own piece of roast chicken. He jumped away from the others, eating his quietly. Glancing over towards Inuyasha, he shook his head. “What an idiot. He is so going to get sat.”

Inuyasha shoved his face into Kagome's. “You said we could dig in. What's the matter with you?”

“Inuyasha, you're supposed to share.” Kagome stood, her hands on her hips. “You're half dog demon, not half pig.”

The Godslayer had been silent as he selected his own piece of meat. He snickered slightly under his breath. The young king whispered, “One for her side.” The young blonde man averted his gaze as he saw Inuyasha glare in his direction. A small smile remained on his plain features.

The monk and slayer sat not far away, exchanging glances. They shook their heads in disappointment as they ate the lunch Kagome had provided. Apparently the quiet calm Sesshomaru had looked forward to was quickly disappearing and instead another fight between Inuyasha and Kagome would replace it. As much as he was thankful for the lunch, Sesshomaru wished that they had simply stayed inside.

Inuyasha stood, crossing his arms. He leaned into the miko's face. “Well it wasn't all that good anyways.” He turned his nose up at her. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, sighing. His brother was making a complete ass out of himself. “You---you shut up. At least I don't let things get forced onto my head.”

Sesshomaru felt Rin hide behind his shoulder and he put his hand onto her back, rubbing it gently in circles. He glared in his brother's direction, furious that he would let his mouth run in front of the child. Before he could reprimand the half-breed, Kagome had clenched her fists at her side. “You take that back, Inuyasha. Rin-chan worked really hard to make that beautiful crown for Sesshomaru. And if you don't like what I made for lunch, then don't eat it.”

“Maybe I won't eat it then! See if I care!” He turned his back on her, his nose held high in the air and his arms crossed.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko shoved into his brother's face, as angry as he'd ever seen her be with Inuyasha. They both growled at each other, refusing to back down before Kagome shoved a finger into Inuyasha's face. She clenched her hands into fists at her side, turning her back on him. Kagome shouted, “Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!”

Each incantation that Inuyasha's mate issued made the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glow and caused him to slam into the ground. Sesshomaru cringed, thankful that he did not have to fear any such painful or humiliating experience. Inuyasha whimpered before whining, “Stop!” At each command from Kagome, it seemed that the dirt beneath Inuyasha gave way and around his form the ground took his shape.

Kagome turned her back on him, sitting down next to Sesshomaru. “I think your crown is lovely, Sesshomaru. Rin-chan did a good job. Inuyasha's just a jerk!” She turned her nose up at Inuyasha. “Sit boy!” A loud whimper escaped Inuyasha's throat as the necklace glowed again, slamming him further into the ground.

The Godslayer moved himself away from the prostrate hanyou. He cringed. “And to think I thought Ce'Nedra's screeches were bad.” He averted his eyes further from the couple as he ate his lunch.

The monk and slayer shook their heads in further disappointment. The monk sighed. “He never learns.”

The slayer nodded her agreement as she ate her cheese. “You can say that again, monk.” She stiffened when the monk's hand slid to her bottom. She whirled, slapping him in the face. “You hentai! And you don't learn, either!”

Sesshomaru sighed audibly, his hand going over his eyes. What had he done to deserve this ruckus near him? He had hoped to sit some more with Rin in the nice afternoon air by the pond. If it wasn't Inuyasha and Kagome fighting it appeared that the monk and slayer would take their place. 

The monk held his hand up to his smarted cheek, bliss in his expression. He said, “My dear Sango, you misunderstand my intentions!” Sesshomaru knew that the monk had to be lying as the sickly sweet tone of voice gave away his true meaning.

Rin peeked around his shoulder, looking towards Inuyasha as he finally pried himself out of the ground. She whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama, why did Inuyasha-sama say those mean things?”

“Because he is a baka half-breed.” Sesshomaru answered, his gold eyes trained on Inuyasha as he brushed himself off and stood.

Inuyasha's golden eyes locked with his own and were hard as agates. They softened when he saw Rin. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and his ears drooped. He scuffed his foot into the ground in guilt. Rin hid herself behind Sesshomaru's fur and Inuyasha said, “Aw, come on Rin, don't hide from me. I think you made a pretty crown.”

Rin peeked out from behind Sesshomaru's shoulder. She smiled wide at Inuyasha and stepped out. “Really?”

Kagome crossed her arms and snorted next to him. “Sure, now he likes it.”

Rin stepped closer towards Inuyasha. She smiled up at him. “Would you like one, Inuyasha-sama?”

Inuyasha's ears went on alert and he slumped when he saw Rin's hopeful expression and Kagome's glare. “I would love one, pup.”

Sesshomaru watched as she made her way towards the bushes again. He saw the same hummingbirds make their way towards her as she selected flowers for the new crown she would make for his brother. A few of the hummingbirds fluttered towards Inuyasha, assessing him much as they had done to Sesshomaru. The strange behavior from earlier resumed and Sesshomaru watched as Rin disappeared around a corner, only to return with a fern, similar to the one she had used for his own crown. He glanced up, looking at the yellow rose adorning his own forehead, above his crescent moon.

Sesshomaru caught with his ears Rin giggle again. She pointed towards Inuyasha before gathering more flowers. One of the birds around her flew over, flying in front of Inuyasha's face, as if checking him over. The bird returned to Rin's side, dipping its bill into one of the blooms. Rin picked it, gathering more flowers as she went along. Inuyasha's brow crinkled in confusion. He muttered, “What the fuck? Why did that bird fly in my face?”

The Godslayer remained silent, his blue eyes trained on Rin. He seemed lost in thought as he watched the young girl gather flowers for the project she was working on. He scowled before his eyes went wide. The blonde man looked back down at his lunch. He set it down, standing. “Kagome, thanks for the lunch. I've got to go check on Ce'Nedra.” He turned his back, making his way towards the palace. Sesshomaru suspected the young man had other intentions as he quickly walked away.

Inuyasha flattened his ears. “I hope everything is alright with his mate.” He shrugged, sneaking his hand into the basket to pull out some more roast meat.

Kagome sighed. “That poor thing. He must be worried sick over Ce'Nedra.” She took out some fruit, munching on it quietly.

Sesshomaru saw Rin sit down with all her supplies. She started to fashion Inuyasha's crown in much same way she had his. This time, the crown jewel flower was a brilliant red rose halfway bloomed. She set that aside, working first on the garland that would lead up to the center of the crown. This one was predominately red and blue. Sesshomaru was content to watch her work, tuning out the actions of those around him. Her slim fingers worked so well on the garland and the concentration in her face showed how much care she was placing into the work.

Inuyasha shook his head as he finished his second piece of roast meat. He said softly, “Is it just me, or is there something weird about the birds and the pup?”

Kagome looked over, watching. She nodded. “Look at those birds flocking around her. Wonder what is going on.”

Rin worked carefully, oblivious to those around her. She constructed the crown she made, centering the lovely red rose. She slowly worked her way around the other side, her nimble fingers adding more morning glories and miniature red roses. As she finished her project, she stood, crossing towards Inuyasha, the gift held in her hands behind her back. She stopped in front of him. “Would you like to see it?”

Inuyasha smiled softly at her and Sesshomaru watched as he accepted the gift. He said, “Sure thing, pup.”

Rin pulled it out, presenting it to him. She said, “I hope you like it, Inuyasha-sama.”

Inuyasha ruffled her hair. He bent down, letting her place it on his head. As he sat up, he glared in Sesshomaru's direction and then the monk's, daring anyone to say anything about his new crown. The red rose centered directly on his forehead and the garland slid to fit snuggly around the base of his ears. He said, “It's very nice, pup.” His voice was gruff.

Rin clapped. “It looks nice on you, Inuyasha-sama.”

Kagome giggled. She said, “You two look so adorable with those.” Inuyasha scowled in her direction, crossing his arms.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads as they looked at one another. Shippo, on the other hand, bounded over to the half-breed, looking up at him. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha raised a fist as if to strike the kit. Shippo backed away, laughing as he got out of range from the disgruntled half-demon. Inuyasha growled. “Why I oughta, you little runt.”

Sesshomaru saw from the corner of his eye Rin yawn. She looked tired and he knew that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, excluding the morning. He stood, cradling her to his chest. “Rin and I shall return to our quarters.”

Kagome pouted. “I suppose we should all get some rest. Let's pack it up and go inside.” She smiled at him, before whispering, “I want a picture of you and Inuyasha and you're not getting out of it.”

Sesshomaru sighed, turning his eyes up towards the sky. How did he get himself into these situations? He turned his back on the others, not bothering to wait for them. Sesshomaru glared at the servants that stared at his new head adornment, daring them to comment. He arrived to the rooms that Rin and he shared, entering. Rin snuggled against him, smiling. He sat down onto the bed, keeping her in his lap.

Kagome peeked inside the door, followed by a grumbling Inuyasha. She held the silver object in her hand---the camera phone. They closed the door behind themselves and Kagome said, “I want you two to stand next to one another with Rin, okay?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Why?” His sour expression lost some of its potency with the flower crown resting atop his head. Inuyasha's ears drooped and he crossed his arms. “Fine, but I'm not touching him or anything.”

Kagome said, “I'm not asking you to. I want you to stand next to one another with Rin standing right in front.”

Sesshomaru stood, wondering what the purpose of all this strange posing was. If it would make them both leave sooner, he would give in. Inuyasha stood next to him, glaring. He said, “Don't look at me. It's Kagome who's making us do this.” Rin moved to stand right in front of them, smiling wide.

Kagome said, “Both of you, put a hand onto her shoulders, okay? Now smile!” Sesshomaru shook his head and settled his hand onto Rin's shoulder. He saw Inuyasha do the same. He had to admit he felt ridiculous doing this but gave in to the miko's wish none the less. He watched in fascination as Kagome lifted the strange camera phone up, pointing it at them before an audible click could be heard. She pushed a button again before nodding. “You can stop now.”

Inuyasha pulled away, turning his back. His arms were crossed. “I don't get it. What was that all about? You just pointed that stupid thing at us.”

Kagome sighed. She turned the object around, facing them. Sesshomaru looked at it with interest. The only one who had smiled at all in the picture had been Rin. Both he and Inuyasha had emotionless faces as they stood, wearing their crowns, hands on Rin's shoulders. Kagome said, “I took a couple pictures. You don't have to get all defensive about it. Sheesh.”

Inuyasha turned his nose up in the air. He glanced over his shoulder towards Kagome. “I still don't know why you had to do that.”

“Cause I want to be able to remember it.” She glared at him and Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. Were they going to have another fight---in his rooms no less? “Why are you being such a jerk?”

Inuyasha turned his back on her, not responding. Sesshomaru, finally reaching the end of his patience, commanded in a low tone, “You shall take your lover's quarrel to your own quarters.”

Both stopped in the middle of their brewing fight, staring at him. They both blushed profusely before Kagome put her hand on the back of her neck. “We're sorry, Sesshomaru. We'll leave you be.” She tugged on Inuyasha's hand, pulling him towards the door.

As soon as they disappeared into the hall, Sesshomaru sat down on the bed, his eyes closed as he drank in the silence filling the room. Rin joined him, hugging her lord. All he had wanted the entire afternoon was to spend some time with his Rin without disturbance. Was that truly that much to ask for?

Rin whispered, “They're very loud, aren't they?”

Sesshomaru laughed low in his throat, agreeing with the young girl. “Yes, Rin. That they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group leaves Mal Zeth, what awaits them on the road? What's this about Zedar stalking them and what might he have to do with the strange feelings Rin is experiencing? What does Kagome feel as the day ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Five

Dawn painted the sky with faint rose colors as they exited the gates of Mal Zeth, heading east. Not a cloud dotted the sky. The plains stretched out before them, verdant with new life as spring erupted. Small villages with small white huts and thatched roofs dotted the road as they cantered along and dogs barked at their passing. The road itself was a straight, brown ribbon leading away from the Malloreon Imperial City. Birds welcomed morning, providing their own music for the passage. All in all, it was a fine morning for travel.

Miroku sat atop his horse, glad to be back in his robes. His staff lay across a pack horse, leaving his hands free. He glanced towards Sango, noting that Kagome and Rin rode next to her, centered in the middle of the group. Shippo rode on one of Sango's shoulders and Kirara the other. Sango had slipped into a dress similar to Kagome's peasant gray, a look he wasn't sure he disliked. He reached a hand out as if he could touch her from where he sat only to sigh in defeat. The dress accentuated her bosom, although he would have preferred to see her in the low cut lavender from the party. Unlike Kagome's, Sango's dress showed no cleavage and her slayer outfit could be seen peeking slightly underneath.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, Miroku watched as the two demon brothers conversed, side by side. Their behavior still perplexed him. As long as he had known Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been an adversary. The two had never said anything civil to one another and now they not only talked, they helped one another. The two broke away, Sesshomaru leading his horse to the front and Inuyasha to the rear. Apparently they had taken it upon themselves to guard the group. Or, as the case maybe, a couple in the group specifically. The pair seemed determined to do everything in their power to protect the small girl and Kagome. Perhaps Shippo had assessed it right: the small group of four had formed an odd pack. It would explain some of the behavior, no less.

Miroku pushed away his thoughts. It didn't make sense to him and he wasn't going to waste any more time thinking about it. Before he could get himself in trouble with either demon brother or Sango, Silk distracted him. The little rat faced man asked in a cheerful voice,“Well, how are you doing this morning?” The spy smiled wickedly as his horse pulled in alongside.

Miroku smiled back. “Good. It's a lovely morning to head out onto the road.”

“Belgarath is a little miffed we're making our way east instead of north, but I told him some of those spies expect us to take the direct road to Mal Rakuth.” The spy had returned to a peasant brown, forsaking his jewel dripped hands and pearl gray doublet. “It'll add some time to our trip, but so would a bunch of silly ambushes. I told him that'd irritate him more.” He drank from a wine skin. “Want some? It takes the edge off early morning travel.”

Miroku replied, “That makes sense. It'd be best to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.” He nodded his acceptance, taking the skin from the little rat faced man. He took a drink, the taste of sweet, red wine greeting his lips. Passing it back to Silk, he said, “Thanks.”

Silk nodded. Then he did a curious thing. He moved his fingers in an odd gesture and Miroku followed it closely before glancing towards the person Silk had his eyes trained on. It was the young king, Garion. He, too, made some strange hand gestures back. This piqued his curiosity. Just what was going on and what were the hand gestures signifying? Silk said, “We'll ride for about five hours this morning and rest for about an hour at lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He cleared his throat. “What were those strange finger movements?”

“You mean these?” He wiggled his fingers slightly. “It's the Drasnian Secret Language. It let me say things I need to say that I don't want others to hear and it keeps me from shouting.” Silk winked. “Why, you want to learn it?”

Miroku shrugged. “Don't see the harm in it. It'll pass the time on the road.”

Silk smiled. “Alright. I'll teach you when we sit down for lunch, then. It'd not do to be focusing on it when we're riding.”

“I suppose not.” Miroku turned his gaze back to Sango. She had her back to him, her hair pulled into her white ribbon as it flowed down her back. She seemed engrossed in a conversation with Kagome as they traveled. He sighed wistfully, wishing he could be included.

Silk snickered next to him. “You just don't give up easy, do you? I suppose I owe you some money. You actually got her to dance.” He winked. “Or was that kiss reward enough?”

Miroku shook his head, smiling. “No, no. A kiss from dear Sango is quite enough.” He rubbed his neck with his cursed hand.

“Can I ask you something? Why do you always wear those beads over your hand like that? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?” Silk arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, but not wearing the beads is even more uncomfortable.” Miroku squeezed his cursed hand into a fist. “It's cursed by Naraku. He placed an air void into my hand that sucks everything around it inside.”

Silk whistled. “Now that's something new.”

“Unfortunately, the curse will consume me one day into the void. My grandfather and father before me succumbed to the curse and until Naraku is destroyed, I also face the same fate.” Miroku kept it in a fist, staring ahead.

“Now that's a curse.” Silk looked ahead as well, his black hair hanging in straggly strings as it blew in the slight breeze. They were approaching a village. Dogs stood on the side of the road announcing their presence and peasants stood holding pitchforks as if they were weapons. They looked distrusting of their approaching party. “Looks like we might run into a bit of trouble up there. I should go up front and see if I can lie us through this one.”

Miroku nodded. “I think I should come with.”

“Suit yourself, but best let me do the talking.” Silk kicked his horse into a trot as he joined the lead by Sesshomaru.

Miroku followed not far behind. He saw the Demon Lord assess them from the corner of one golden eye, his expression unreadable. Turning his attention to the angry villagers, he saw a few stand into the middle of the road, crude cross bows leveled at the group. He slowed, letting Silk pass him.

Silk dismounted from his horse, Miroku not far behind. He sauntered up to the group of desperate peasants. “Nice morning, isn't it?” He smiled wide at them. “What's going on here?”

“Demons. Have you not heard?” One of the peasant men looked wild in the eyes as he approached, a pitchfork leveled. “We hear they are supposed to come south soon.”

Silk rubbed his chin slightly. “I haven't heard they had come this far. I'm a humble merchant on my way to Rakand and so far the travel has been good. Have you seen any demons as of late?”

Another leveled his crossbow at Silk's chest. “You---you're going to Karanda. Do you side with demon scum? Those worthless Karands are overrunning this kingdom. His Majesty would be wise to either eradicate them or let them leave the empire.”

Silk shook his head. “No. I'm only in for profit. I only wish to pick up a shipment and travel back my way to the West.”

“You'd be best to forget it, merchant. The demons are overrunning the Karandese mountains and have slaughtered anyone who has dared enter any of the seven kingdoms. You would be wise to turn back your horse the way you came and return to Mal Zeth. What little profit you could make on any shipment will be lost if you get devoured.” It was the only calm voice in the group of desperate, frightened peasants.

Miroku watched Silk's face become shocked then determined. He was about to interject into the conversation, offering his services to exorcise any demons when they crossed them and provide warding spells to protect their village when Silk said, “I am sent on the orders of his Majesty himself. It would be best not to disappoint him. Now may we pass?”

Another man, armed with a pitchfork, jabbed it in the air towards Silk. He said, “We are not going to let any pass without paying the toll.”

Silk shook some bags at his hip, jingling noises greeting the greedy men's ears. “I have a bag full of imperial crowns. Will that suffice? Those behind me are my retainers and family. It should cover the expenses for our passage.” He tossed it at the feet of the man nearest to him.

The man greedily picked it up, weighing it in his hands. Before he could untie the strings another man grabbed at it. That man snarled, “You have paid, now be on your way. We wish not to attract demons.”

Silk smiled in satisfaction as he walked back to his horse. He hopped on, winking. He whispered, “Let's be on our way because when they actually open that bag they'll be pretty angry.”

Miroku arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“It's nothing but brass pennies.” His nose twitched violently. “It's been awhile since I've done something like that.” The group passed the eager peasants. As the village faded into the distance, a cry could be heard. Silk laughed.

Miroku shook his head. “You're evil, did you know that?”

“I try my very best. Come on, let's go back to the middle.” He turned his horse towards the back and Miroku followed suit. As they made their way towards the back, Miroku noticed the brief distaste that crossed Sesshomaru's features. He said nothing and didn't acknowledge them, but it was fairly obvious that the Demon Lord did not approve of the shifty behavior of the thief. That was alright with Miroku. He liked this spy. His devious nature didn't bother him in the slightest.

 

Inuyasha struggled to become comfortable on his horse as they cantered through the stretch of road. He had dreaded having to return to horseback and most certainly would have preferred having Kagome on his back as they made their way east. He kept one ear underneath his hood turned back towards the road they had already traversed, making sure that no one could sneak upon them and attack.

He watched as Kagome and the pup rode their horse, surrounded by the rest of the group. Kagome had protested at first, but he and Sesshomaru had insisted. There was no way that either of them would be targets for attacks. While he didn't like that he had to ride a horse, it did provide a convenient way for keeping Kagome out of danger. Now that she was centered in the group, she seemed at ease to be talking with Sango and Garion's mate. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. At least she hadn't sat him when they argued. He still cringed about the multiple sits she had issued a day and a half ago.

Interrupting his thoughts was Garion. “How's the road back here?”

“Feh. It's fine.” Inuyasha glanced over towards the young man. He tried to adjust again on the wretched horse, only to jar his tail bone further. Why did he have to ride this thing again? It had to be the most uncomfortable form of travel he could have ever imagined.

The young king laughed. “I see you and your horse aren't getting along.”

“Feh. Like I have a choice.” He snorted. “How is your mate?”

“Ce'Nedra? She's doing alright. She slept most of yesterday so she's not nearly as bad as she could have been.” Garion's face became grim. “I still would like to wring that man's neck but Grandfather said we didn't have time.”

“I would have made time.” Inuyasha ground his teeth together.

“I think you already did.” Garion sighed. He fell silent briefly, staring towards the front of the group. He asked, “Has Rin often talked with birds in the past?”

Inuyasha perked his ears then flattened them. Where had that question come from? Had Garion noticed Rin's odd behavior as well? It wasn't his new friend's business, no matter how much he liked the young man. Rin was Sesshomaru's concern. He said, hoping to kill the conversation direction, “Sesshomaru doesn't talk much. She talks to everything else to make up for it.”

Garion pursed his lips. He nodded. “I suppose that can be the case.” He turned, looking towards Inuyasha. “I just have to wonder if it is.”

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. What was happening with the pup wasn't for Garion to question. “If you want to know how Rin has acted in the past, you really ought to try having this conversation with my brother instead. She's his ward, not mine.” He knew he must have come off sounding cold, but he could not risk endangering the pup. Until he and Sesshomaru were certain what was happening to Rin, it would be best not to bring in outsiders.

Garion cleared his throat. “Perhaps I will.” He shook his head. “So, how did you like Mal Zeth, aside from all the mayhem and intrigue.”

Inuyasha looked at the sandy haired man from the corner of his eye. Again, this plain faced man evaded his understanding. He could change his demeanor so quickly. “It was alright. The food would have been better if it wasn't like eating fire.”

“So you fell for the same trick I did when I first visited.” Garion laughed. “I must say it is a nasty one.” He sighed. “Grandfather says that we're going to have to make a trek up to Ashaba before we go to Cthol Mishrak. Something about the Ashabine Oracles is very important, I guess.”

“Feh. Whatever. Doesn't matter to me. I'll still find and kill Naraku either way.” Inuyasha kept his eyes on his horse.

Garion said, “I had a similar appointment once at Cthol Mishrak. I had to kill a God and when it was over I felt regret for a long time. I still remember his last word and the tears of fire on his cheeks as he gasped his last.”

Inuyasha caught the loathing that had crept into the young man's tone. “Didn't it have to be done?”

“Yes. But the way I did it, I took everything from him before I stuck the sword of the Rivan King through him. I'm not always proud of that, even if it was the only way to win.” Garion's tone gained more regret. “Do you want to know what his last word was?”

Inuyasha bit his lip with a fang. He hadn't come across someone who was like him, full of such self-contempt. “Only if you want to tell me.”

“Mother. Torak's last word was mother. Even a God has a mother. He called out to the Universe and at the moment of his death the stars went dark.” He sighed. “I'm not proud that I drove him to that moment.”

“You had to do it, or so I've heard.” Inuyasha found he was having difficulty reassuring someone who reminded him of himself. Garion felt the way he did because of what he had done and Inuyasha felt the way he did because of what he was. He asked softly, “Why are you telling me this?”

Garion looked over, his blue eyes full of sorrow. “Because, I learned the hard way that in the end you might regret the victory you seek.” He glanced away. “You know, my first act as a sorcerer, or what ever you want to call it, was to set someone on fire. I slapped him and said “burn” and he did. Doesn't that make me something a little akin to a monster?”

Inuyasha drooped his ears. His new friend was more like him that he wanted to admit. He said, “Like I said, I can't judge. I'm a half-breed. I'm neither human nor demon. Both demons and humans spend an awful lot of time reminding me that I'm below them, after all.”

Garion shook his head. “I think you only see the ears on your head and the fangs and the claws. You're ignoring the things inside.” He smiled, even if remorse tinged it. “You make up for what you are with what you do.”

Inuyasha twitched his ears under his hood. “Now what does that mean?”

“It means, Inuyasha, you go out of your way to protect what you love. I've noticed the relationship you and Kagome have. I've also seen how you've taken it upon yourself to watch out for that little girl, Rin.” The sandy haired man glanced towards him.

“Feh. What else am I supposed to do? Kagome's my mate and Rin's just a pup.” Inuyasha looked away, catching a glimpse of Kagome and Sango in conversation.

“Yes. That's where we're similar, I suppose. I did what I did to Torak because I love my family and Ce'Nedra more and I did what I did to Asharak because I love Aunt Pol.”

Inuyasha snorted. He didn't have an answer. He didn't want to say that they were more similar than Garion thought. He glanced around the group, noticing that the spy and Miroku were in conversation again. He rolled his eyes. “Don't look now, but I think your spy friend and my monk are up to something.” It was a nice transition from the depressing conversation he and the young man had been having.

Garion sighed. “Will the Gods help us all.” He turned his eyes skyward. “Why me?”

Inuyasha laughed. “I don't know. I didn't make the monk the way he is, he just is. Just be very grateful you're not a woman.”

“Belar! I am thankful for that every time I see him talk to a woman. Does he have no tact?” Garion smiled wide.

“None. None whatsoever. He's just damn lucky Sango hasn't gutted him.” Inuyasha shook his head. He turned his ear toward the road again, making sure that they were not being pursued. So far things were going smoothly and he wanted them to stay that way. After the brief wait for Silk to swindle the peasants by the side of the road, it had been rather tedious.

Garion stopped his horse. “We're going to stop here for a rest. I need some lunch.” He smiled wide. “Just think about what I said, alright?”

Inuyasha nodded. He watched the young man dismount and cross the makeshift rest stop. Before he could dismount, he noticed that Polgara had approached, her cloak pulled around her. She said, “I heard what Garion said to you. He's never really talked about what's happened like that. He trusts you, I think, because he sees himself in you. Don't abuse it.”

Inuyasha blinked. “Why would I abuse it? I don't have anything to gain.”

“I just thought I would mention it to you, dear. It's about time he found someone to talk to. Just keep it in mind, alright?” She smiled before turning her horse around. She dismounted, heading towards her mate who was in the process of starting a small fire.

Inuyasha shook his head and climbed off his own horse gratefully, stretching his back. The animal strained muscles he didn't know he had and filled his nose with the smell of sweat. If Inuyasha had his way, the horse would have been sent on its way a long time ago. Mid-stretch he heard his brother ask, “Half-breed, what were you and the Godslayer discussing?”

Inuyasha stood straight. He looked over at his brother, noticing the small hint of concern within Sesshomaru's eyes. “Garion suspects something is going on with Rin, but I kept my mouth shut. I like him, but I don't want anyone else to know what's going on till we know.”

“Good.” Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha. “Little brother, do not speak so lowly of yourself. It is a disservice to our bloodline.”

Inuyasha stared at his brother's retreating form, speechless. Had he heard the conversation between him and Garion after all? He was about to follow him and demand an answer as to why Sesshomaru would ask what they had discussed if he already knew when Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, still watching his brother.

She brought his attention back to her when she asked, “You hungry? Come on, let's get some lunch.” She tugged on his hand, dragging him to sit down. Inuyasha shook his head, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

 

Rin sat down by her lord, happy to finally be able to sit with him. She loved spending time with Kagome, but it was Sesshomaru she would rather ride the horse with. She smiled at him before hugging him tightly around the neck. He grunted, his only indication that she was perhaps squeezing a bit tight. Rin let go and giggled. “Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.” She climbed into his lap, lying her head onto his shoulder. She felt him rub her back.

Sesshomaru asked quietly, “Are you hungry, Rin?”

Rin nodded vigorously. She had been hungry for quite some time and had felt the cramps from her bleeding increasingly grow worse as the morning dragged on. Now that she was sitting still and with her lord, the pain subsided some, but not enough. “I don't feel so good.”

Sesshomaru nodded, rubbing her back more. It felt nice to be held. She saw Inuyasha and Kagome sit down not far away. Sesshomaru said, “Miko, might you have some of that medicine?”

Kagome glanced over at the two of them, a smile on her face. “Sure thing. Let me dig it out.” She pawed through her bag until the white bottle was in her hand. “I don't know why you didn't just keep it.”

Rin knew why. After she had spilled it, Sesshomaru had said it would be best to leave it with Kagome. Her lord leaned forward to take the bottle into his hand before giving it to her. She struggled with the cap momentarily and put the allotment into her palm before capping it again. Sesshomaru leaned forward again to pass it back. He pulled the water bottle Kagome had given her awhile ago from the pack sitting next to him. She took it from him, drinking eagerly to swallow the pills. “Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome said, “You're very welcome, Rin-chan.” She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. “I wonder what we'll have for lunch.”

“Feh. It better be good, that's all I say.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, staring at the ground. Rin thought he looked funny that way and giggled, hiding her face into Sesshomaru's chest. She heard Inuyasha ask, “Oi, pup, what's so funny?”

Kagome laughed. “I think you are.”

“Me? I'm not funny.” He stuck his chin out in defiance. Both Rin and Kagome laughed more.

A large, black bird flew above them, making lazy circles. It seemed as if it was interested in them and Rin wondered if it had come to talk to her like the birds had in the garden. She had liked them very much and had felt sad for having to leave the city and her new found friends behind. She watched it with fascination. A soft whisper brushed her mind and the familiar tingling rushed through her body. Rin felt as if a thread had been pulled between herself and the bird and then it snapped as her mind ran into a barrier.

Rin blinked, trying to clear her mind. What had happened? Had she really touched the bird's mind? She hadn't consciously done anything except look up at the sky towards it. The bird flew a little higher, circling into the sky above the group. It gave a piercing, defiant cry twice before beating its massive wings and flying off into the distance. The familiar surge and hollow sound in her head faded. It didn't hurt so much now and she was becoming accustomed to it, although she pondered what had happened between herself and the bird.

Sesshomaru brought her out of her thoughts when he wordlessly handed her a bowl of stew. She looked up into his eyes, noticing the flicker of worry and concern harbored there. Rin felt bad for worrying her lord so, but she couldn't help the strange feelings that seemed to flow through her body at times. She whispered, “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.” His only response was a snort as he set out to eat his own lunch. She asked softly, so only her lord could hear, “Did you hear that whisper?”

Sesshomaru shook his head no. His mouth drew into a tight line and the worry in his eyes increased. He said, “I heard no whisper, Rin. I cannot hear what you describe.” He turned his attention back to his own bowl of steaming stew, leaving Rin to wonder why she could still hear such strange sounds that her lord could not.

Rin ate some of her lunch in silence. It tasted good, the shredded meat melting in her mouth with the vegetables. She giggled when as she saw Inuyasha slurp his before tossing the bowl onto the ground next to him. He patted his stomach. “Now that makes up for the horse ride. Why do I have to ride that stupid animal again, Kagome?”

Kagome shook her head. “Because we can't have people see you run, that's why.” She glared at him as she carefully ate her own bowl of stew. “You got stew on your clothes.”

Rin giggled more at Inuyasha's plight as he ran his hands over the front of his outfit. He turned his nose up into the air. “Feh. Big deal. Who's looking at my clothes, anyways? We're not in that fancy palace anymore.”

Kagome sighed, her eyes casting towards the sky. “I give up. You're utterly hopeless, Inuyasha.”

Rin turned to her lunch again, eating as her lord had taught her. She would not be sloppy and get the outfit she wore dirty. Sesshomaru did not approve of such behavior and she did not want to displease him. Rin may have only been wearing a plain, brown smock borrowed from those they traveled with, but she knew if she dirtied it that Sesshomaru would be disappointed. Rin blew some on a spoonful of stew before carefully eating. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru's expression of approval before he glared in the direction of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his back on the group. He harrumphed, his ears flattened to his skull. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

The pale, black haired man joined them. He said, “I apologize for the behavior of my subjects. They are obviously quite frightened by the actions of the Karands and demons.”

Rin saw her lord nod his head in answer. He responded by asking, “How close are we to this Karanda?”

“We've traveled about three leagues so far this morning, which is good time considering the speed and the delay. I hear we're supposed to ride roughly after lunch until about sundown. Belgarath said we have to reach Ashaba by the end of the next month.” He brushed his hands over his white mantle.

Rin watched as her lord's brows knit together. He asked, “And how far is this Ashaba, Zakath?”

“It's in the Karandese mountains way up in the north. We'll be slowed down if we hit any blizzards up there on our way, but hopefully we'll avoid much of that. Why we have to to go Torak's old, ruined house is beyond me, but he insists.” The man ate his own stew.

Inuyasha snorted. “Garion said something about some oracles or something or other. I don't know.”

Sesshomaru's soft grunt was the only expression of displeasure. Rin pushed her bowl of stew away, leaning onto his shoulder. He eased his arm around her, holding her close. Zakath put a hand onto his chin. “The Ashabine Oracles? Why would Belgarath waste his time reading the rantings of a mad, dead God? I suppose we'll find out.”

Sesshomaru nodded, “I see.”

Zakath groaned. “What is your monk up to now, Inuyasha? Why do I get the sinking feeling that the two of them are up to no good?”

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. He looked over. “Beats me. As long as they do it over there that's fine by me. For once he's not harassing the hell out of Sango.”

Rin looked over, following Inuyasha's gaze. She saw the little rat faced man and monk sitting together, wiggling their fingers at one another in odd gestures. She giggled. “What are they doing?”

Zakath sighed. “Great. He's teaching that monk of yours the Drasnian Secret Language. That's just what we need, those two to have the ability to plot without speaking.”

Rin looked up towards her lord. His expression was sour as he watched the pair. A faint frown crossed his features and she knew he must have disapproved. She didn't quite know why this might displease her lord, but it did. Glancing back over towards the two as they wiggled their fingers, she wondered what the strange finger movements meant. Before she could ask more questions, a conversation caught her attention when she heard the strange woman with the dark hair and white lock say, “That was Zedar, alright. Father, what are we going to do? What if he is with Naraku?”

Rin heard Inuyasha hiss. He whispered, “Sesshomaru, you don't think that bird was the same one from that fight those two sorcerers had, do you?”

Her lord nodded. “It is possible. They seem to think it is.”

The old man said, “You were very clumsy when you did that, Pol.”

“Sorry. I had an unwanted passenger with me.” She wrinkled her nose and Rin saw the woman's steel eyes pass over her. Rin wondered why she would look at her that way. Rin hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

Belgarath said, “You have a tendency to tie things together sometimes, Pol.”

“Well, you never answered my question, Old Wolf. What are we going to do about it?”

“Nothing. I'm curious to see what Zedar's plans are. He's always wanted the Master's Orb, but I'm not entirely sure what his agenda is. He knows that it's out of his reach. Let's see if he keeps following us, alright?” The old man paced a little before heading towards his horse. “We should start getting ready to continue. Zedar knows where we are and I don't want to remain in one place any longer than necessary.”

Rin felt Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. He tilted his head to one side, indicating that they should follow the old man's suggestion. She stood, taking his hand into her own as he led her back to Kagome. Looking up at him, Rin made her brown eyes sad, attempting to get her lord to let her ride with him. His expression remained stoic, but she saw the glimmer of disquiet in his gold eyes. Sesshomaru turned his back on her, walking to his own horse and she sighed.

 

Dusk approached as a brilliant red filled the sky behind them. A small grove of trees rose up in the distance as they continued on their way. As nightfall approached, the spring night air grew chilled, causing Kagome to pull her gray travel cloak closer. They passed few travelers on the road, but did pass many villages. The villagers watched them with suspicion in their wary faces; the dogs had fallen silent, only to stand on the roadside to watch their progression. All the lights in the villages were dim as to not attract any stragglers on the road. So far the road away from Mal Zeth had been filled with more apprehension than the one that had led in.

Kagome yawned, feeling the stress of heavy travel for the day taking a toll. She repositioned Rin's drowsy form in front of her, leading her horse to follow the rest of the group. Hopefully they would soon set up camp for the night so she could quit feeling as if her inner thighs were burning and her tail bone permanently bruised. Now Kagome understood fully why Inuyasha despised riding. She would have much preferred being on his back. He ran fast and graceful and didn't jar her as much as the horse underneath her had. She sighed, closing her eyes.

“What's wrong, Kagome?” Sango asked from next to her.

“Oh, nothing. Just tired. I got spoiled while we were in the palace, I guess.” Kagome smiled wanly at her friend. “How's Shippo?”

Shippo pulled a sucker out of his mouth. “I'm alright. When we going to set up camp, you think?”

“I hope soon. I can't feel my butt anymore.” She squirmed again, trying to find a comfortable position.

As they approached the grove of trees, Belgarath roused from the doze he had ridden much of the afternoon. He looked around. “We'll stop here for the night.” He stopped his horse, dismounting. Everyone else followed suit.

Kagome sighed in relief. Inuyasha joined her after he had climbed off his own horse. He pulled Rin first out of the saddle, setting her down. Kagome looked down at him, smiling weakly. “Finally, huh?” He snorted, grasping her about the waist to help her down. She kissed him on the cheek. “I think I'm going to see about taking a bath before supper. I have so much dust in my hair.”

Inuyasha nodded. He said, “You ought to take the pup with you. She'll sleep better if you do.”

Kagome nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” She looked down at Rin as she yawned and stretched. “Come on, Rin. Let's see if we can get cleaned up some, okay?” She took the small girl's hand, leading her towards Polgara. She smiled. “Lady Polgara, is there any way we can possibly have a bath before supper?”

“Certainly. I'll have the men set it up.” The tall woman smiled wide. “You two look like you need it.”

Kagome nodded. She watched as the men began to haul water from a small stream nearby. She sat down, Rin next to her. The little girl yawned, leaning into her shoulder. Kagome said, “Rin, we'll get you cleaned up and then you can go see Sesshomaru, alright?”

Rin rubbed an eye. She said, “Okay, Kagome-sama.” The little girl clenched her teeth and tensed up and Kagome looked over, noticing the tub being built out of what appeared to be thin air. As soon as the structure was finished, Rin relaxed. She asked, “Kagome-sama, did you hear that soft whisper?”

Kagome felt sorry for the little girl; she must have asked anyone near her that question lately. “No, Rin. I heard no whisper.” The little girl looked down at the ground and remained silent. Kagome put a hand onto her shoulder, squeezing in attempt to reassure her. It was obvious that Rin could hear what the sorcerers called noise, although Kagome couldn't fathom why that would be.

Sango joined the pair. “Mind if I join you? Lady Polgara said we'd take turns bathing.”

“Sounds fine to me.” She took Rin's hand back into her own, leading the little girl to the secluded area in the glen of trees. She undid the strings to her dress, slipping out of it before removing her underwear and bra. Kagome then helped Rin out of her smock. Sango had already climbed in ahead of them, a sigh of pleasure reaching Kagome's ears.

Kagome steadied Rin as she eased herself in before following. The water was a warm temperature and she didn't want to question how it had gotten that way, she would rather enjoy it. Settling back into the water, she closed her eyes and sighed. “I could have killed for this all day.”

Sango said, “Tell me about it.”

The tub fell silent until Kagome asked, “What do you think Silk and Miroku are up to?”

Sango snorted. “Nothing good, if you ask me.” She washed her hair. “Knowing the monk as I do, he's trying to find new ways to swindle. I saw the two of them wiggling their fingers at one another. What is going on with that?”

Kagome said, “It's some secret language.”

“Great. Just what I need.” Sango rinsed her hair. “That lecher needs to learn a new way to ask women that stupid question.”

Rin settled into the water, quietly washing herself. It was apparent to Kagome that the young girl wanted to be with her lord. Rin didn't contribute to the conversation, her brown eyes trained on the water before her. She washed her hair, squeezing the excess water out. Rin's tired eyes connected with Kagome's briefly and a small smile escaped. What ever was happening to the small girl must have upset her.

Before Kagome could ask Rin what was bothering her, Ce'Nedra joined, sinking into the water as well. She said, “How nice. The water is just right.”

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, it is.” She dunked her head into the water, stripping water from her hair. She lathered some shampoo into her hands, washing her hair. She sighed in contentment.

Rin finished her quick bath, slipping out of the tub to leave the three women alone. She was silent, her brown eyes sad and tired. Kagome wanted to make sure everything was alright but as soon as Rin had slipped back into the brown smock, she ran off to find her lord. Kagome shook her head. The little girl had to be so confused.

Ce'Nedra drew her back to the tub. The usual mischievous look in her eyes and happy smile had disappeared. She looked to be in no mood to be playful. Instead, the tiny girl looked apprehensive, her arms pulled over her chest. She whispered, “This little grove of trees, they're nervous.”

Kagome arched an eyebrow. “Nervous? Nervous how?”

“The trees say something is out there that's threatening.” The little red haired girl looked nervous, her hand resting on the beautiful silver amulet at her neck. It pictured a beautiful tree etched into its surface. “Evil has passed through this wood recently.”

Sango asked, “What type of evil? How do you know?”

Ce'Nedra's green eyes looked towards the demon slayer. “I'm a Dryad. All trees talk. These trees warn of evil. They're restless.” She shuddered.

Kagome wondered what evil the trees were talking about. She noticed that the tree branches dipped down around their tub, sheltering them. She looked around the darkening sky as nightfall set in. Even though she was in warm water, she hugged herself, feeling a slight chill brush across her skin. The trees were not wrong. Evil of some sort had passed through the small grove perhaps three or four days ago. She could feel the dark aura penetrate the air around her. Suddenly she wished that the old sorcerer would have driven them to ride a few more miles.

Sango wrestled with the soap before washing herself. She said, “I'm sure what ever it is that passed through here won't be here tonight. We'll handle it if it comes back.” She sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself as much as those with her.

Kagome quickly finished her bath, wanting to be by Inuyasha. The aura was very dark and evil although it didn't remind her of Naraku's. She exited the tub, pulling on her clothes in haste. She smiled at the two remaining in the tub. “I'll see you at supper.” Just as she finished talking, Kagome felt a slight tingle in her spine and tug on her mind. She gasped, lifting her skirts to run to Inuyasha. She knew that feeling. Ignoring both Sango and Ce'Nedra's calls, she sprinted.

Inuyasha saw her approach, his gold eyes wide. He asked, “Kagome, everything alright?”

“I felt it.” Kagome gasped, trying to catch her breath. “I felt it.”

“Felt what? What are you talking about?” Inuyasha grunted when she collided with his strong from. He hugged her, rubbing her hair. “Are you feeling what the pup is?”

Kagome looked up, confusion on her face. She shook her head before hitting her fists on his shoulders. “No, baka! I felt a shard! It's about three days to the east.”

“Are you sure?” Inuyasha looked down at her.

Kagome nodded. She saw Sesshomaru over Inuyasha's shoulder. His expression was unreadable, all except for the narrowing of his eyes. Rin rested in his lap, glancing at the two of them. Looking back into Inuyasha's face, she said, “Ce'Nedra, she said the trees were whispering of great evil passing through here. That shard had to have passed through here.”

Inuyasha nodded, hugging her close. “We'll probably find who ever has it as we're heading the same way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns more about the Prophecy and why they must go to Ashaba. As the night progresses, what happens to cause Rin more upset? And will a fight with bandits reveal something that the Inu group wish to keep secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Six

Sango climbed from the tub, pulling on her slayer outfit. She strapped her sword to her side and picked up her dress. The foreboding feeling of the small grove about her unnerved her and she felt more comfortable being ready. A small breeze rustled the spring leaves of the trees as darkness settled. The only light provided at all was a small cooking fire in the center of camp. Sango's damp hair fell around her shoulders and she pushed it out of her face with her hand. Crossing the camp, she sat down not far from Miroku. The monk looked tense as well, his cursed hand squeezed into a tight fist. She whispered, “You feel it, too?”

Miroku nodded. “Yes. It's sinister the way it fills this whole glen.” He glanced around the fire.

Sango ran her fingers through her damp hair. Looking down, she smiled slightly when she saw Kagome leaning against Inuyasha. Shippo rested in her lap and Kagome absentmindedly ran her fingers through the fox kit's hair. Sesshomaru and Rin sat not far away, the little girl resting in the Demon Lord's lap. She noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's expressions were wary and alert as they kept their eyes trained on their surroundings. Inuyasha's ears were raised to full alert and the hood hung loosely around his shoulders.

Sango looked around herself, seeing a great snowy owl sitting on a branch not far from camp. Its gold eyes blinked once and reflected the fire. Hooting once before preening its feathers, the strange owl seemed almost ghostly. It looked towards her, almost as if it was staring directly. She hugged herself, rubbing some warmth into her arms. Moving closer to the monk. Sango asked in a low hiss, “You don't think anything is still here?”

“No. It hasn't been here for a few days.” Miroku looked towards the trees as well, his expression alert.

Small plates with cooked meat and cheese were passed about in silence and Sango accepted one. She had to admit that she was hungry after the long ride all day. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the monk make a small gesture. The spy sat across the fire from them. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, “What did you just say to him?”

Miroku put his hand onto the back of his neck. “I don't know what you mean, Sango. I wasn't doing anything.” He turned his attention to his plate. Sango turned her nose up in the air. It was obvious that the spy and the monk were up to something. Whatever it was, she figured it couldn't be good.

Sango continued to eat, wiping some of the gravy off her plate with some bread. She braced herself, waiting for what she knew had to come. She knew he couldn't possibly resist trying to grope her even if their surroundings had a menacing aura. When it didn't come, she looked at him through the corner of her eye. He wasn't even looking in her direction as he cleaned his plate and accepted seconds. Snorting, Sango turned back to her helping. So he was ignoring her. She could play that game just as well.

The old sorcerer finished his own supper, setting his plate aside. He accepted a tankard from his daughter. “Well, I suppose some of you would like to know what we're going to be doing next. From here we're going to head towards Rakand and bypass the city before turning north to Mal Rakuth. We must reach Ashaba by the end of next month.”

Sango furrowed her brows. Why was it so important that they reach some city by the end of next month? It didn't make sense to her. The sorceress said, “Father, I think you better explain why. You're drawing a lot of blank faces and you tend to do that when you think everyone's on the same page as you.” She began to clear some of the dishes and Sango handed her empty plate to the woman.

Belgarath glared in her direction, clearing his throat. “Well, we have an appointment to make. I have to read a portion of the Ashabine Oracles by the end of next month. It'll shed some light on what is going on with this Naraku fellow and why all of you are here.” He took a drink from his tankard.

Sango noticed she had difficulty keeping track of everyone and their names. The giant red-haired man tugged on his beard. It looked almost like a carpet flowing from his chin. He said in his low, rumbling voice, “Belgarath, now what could Torak possibly have to say that will shed any light on what we're doing now?” The man struggled with his chain mail, strapping it on tight. It was obvious to Sango that everyone was particularly nervous about their stay in this grove of trees.

“Barak, to put it simply, because I was told to by my Master. He said that Torak may have said something in all of that madness that would help. He couldn't say what but I've made it principle not to disobey my Master. Who knows, maybe Torak knew all along the outcome of everything and prepared in advance some sort of message. Maybe he foresaw this Naraku. All I know is I must get an uncorrupted copy of the Oracles and that's the one Zedar took down at Ashaba itself.” Belgarath held onto his tankard, gesturing with it more than drinking from it.

Polgara snorted. “At least you have some principles, Old Wolf.”

Belgarath winced. “Not now, Pol.”

The red-bearded man nodded. “Sounds logical. I just don't know how much he'd really shed light on this, that's all.”

“Me either. I guess we'll find out.” He sipped his tankard. The old man stood, pacing. “Master Feldegast, you know anything else going on in Mallorea we should be aware of?”

Feldegast had changed into peasant brown, looking less like an acrobat and more like a merchant. He said, “Yer mighty sorcerership, I think I heard awhile ago that they moved that pie-bald excuse of a disciple from Mal Yaska to some unknown location. He lost his mind after that blade went through Torak, don't y' know. Methinks they're tryin' to keep it hush hush if yer followin' me meanin'. Tis wouldn't do if the Grolims fell completely apart.”

“So they moved Urvon? That'd make sense on some level.” He put a hand onto his chin.

Sango thought it was odd that the old sorcerer would take any information from the strange storyteller they had picked up on the road. He seemed harmless but certainly not in the know. Something was odd about the juggler. She glanced in Miroku's direction, trying to see if he had any misgivings about accepting information from the acrobat. Sango fumed when she realized that the monk was still ignoring her deliberately. He should have attempted some sort of grope by now. She had to wonder exactly what was up with him. Could he be falling ill? Clenching her teeth together, Sango felt ridiculous. She should have felt relieved that he wasn't trying to feel her bottom.

Inuyasha's voice brought her back to the conversation at hand as he asked the old man, “This Urvon, he like you then?”

“If you mean he's a sorcerer, yes. Until Zedar was released from that rock I sealed him in, Urvon was the only remaining disciple Torak had left. He was perhaps the weakest of the three. Ctuchik ran Cthol Mishrak until Torak tore the city down. The he ran Rak Cthol with an iron fist, essentially controlling the entire western Angarak kingdoms.” Belgarath paused, sipping from his tankard. “Zedar, having been also at one time a disciple of my Master, served Torak well to provide inside information on my family and our practices. Urvon simply ran the Malloreon church. He couldn't even stop the Malloreans from setting up a government separate from the theocracy.”

Sango noticed that this put a frown on both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's faces. They seemed displeased by the answer. Sesshomaru's soft voice entered into the conversation, “So this Urvon is weak.” It did not surprise the demon slayer to hear such words come from the Demon Lord's lips.

“He's the only one of the three to have survived. Ctuchik willed himself out of existence trying to unmake the Orb. Zedar was sealed away in rock until recently. He may not be the most clever of the three when it comes to plots, but Urvon somehow managed to remain unscathed. He's thousands of years old.” Belgarath sighed, setting his tankard down.

The acrobat flipped himself over onto his hands, drawing attention to himself. He said, “Yer attention a bit more, me ancient friend. Me ears have also heard that Urvon has indeed attempted to summon a Demon Lord of his very own. It kin only mean one thin' if yer to ask me. I don't think he's workin' with our little friend in the City of Endless Night. I think he's tryin' to find a way to save his own hide.” The acrobat flipped over, sitting down.

Sango looked down at her hands as she heard the sorcerer start to swear profusely. She glanced over at Miroku again as she felt his hand brush her own briefly. It felt almost chaste and she tensed up waiting for him to reach behind her and rub her rear. It never came and she looked in his direction, uncertain if it was Miroku she sat by.

Belgarath finally calmed down, taking his seat again. He placed his hands over his eyes. “Just what I need. An insane man attempting to raise a Demon Lord.”

Polgara said, “I don't mean to interrupt your tirade, Old Wolf, but don't we have other matters to discuss, in particular a few of our new traveling members?” Sango couldn't help but notice that the tall woman's head titled in the direction of Miroku and herself.

“Ah yes.” He sighed. “It seems you three have your very own prophetic names. We already know Inuyasha as the Dog Protector, Sesshomaru as the Dog that Speaks Little, Rin as the Demon's Conscience, and Kagome as the Priestess that Transcends Time.” He paused and Sango couldn't help but hear both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's low growls at Kagome's name. The sorcerer continued, “You, monk, are known to us in our Prophecy as the Man with the Curse and you, demon slayer, have been given the name of the Slayer of Sorrow. As for the little fox demon, he's been given the name of the Fiery Fox.”

Sango suppressed a giggle as she saw Shippo puff up in Kagome's lap. He seemed proud of his new name. Inuyasha gripped the kit's hand, balling it into a fist before Shippo could make his famous fox fire. It was apparent that the fox child had intended on showing off why he would be known as the Fiery Fox. Inuyasha didn't raise a fist to strike the kit, but instead simply shook his head no. Shippo crossed his arms, almost making a near perfect imitation pout that Sango had seen often adorn the hanyou's face, particularly after several sits. She suppressed a giggle behind her hand.

A frown crossed her own when she reflected on her own name. What did it exactly mean? The Slayer of Sorrow. Did it have something to do with Kohaku and the power that Naraku held over her younger brother? Was she supposed to end the sorrow or was it because she felt it? Sango pictured her brother's face again, his eyes soft and kind. He was so devoid of emotion now and didn't know who she was anymore. Angry with herself for dwelling on it, she brushed a stray tear off her cheek. Again Miroku put a hand on her own, rubbing a small circle before replacing it back to his lap.

That brought her to the monk's new prophetic name. Miroku's was obvious. She glanced at him, noticing that he still wasn't looking in her direction. He hadn't tried to grope her at all and the only touch she had shared with him had been tender and chaste. Why would he resist the urge to rub her bottom? She knew he couldn't have possibly learned any self control. His expression was unreadable from the side as she looked at his profile. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. He had all but ignored her existence for the night and it began to irk her.

Belgarath brushed his patched hose off. He said, “I think we should all try to get some rest. It'll be a long ride tomorrow again.” He turned his back on the group, disappearing into his own tent. Sango noticed that the snowy owl had landed atop the tent itself, preening its feathers. It was rather bizarre behavior for an owl.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Miroku. She noticed the small gesture his fingers made and her eyes narrowed again. He had to be up to no good. Sango stood, hefting her hiraikotsu onto her shoulders as she made her way to the tent she would sleep in for the night. She glanced once over her shoulder as she saw Miroku keep his back to her. She stomped her foot about to turn back and smack him in the head with her weapon, but instead thought it'd best to turn the tables on the devious monk. If he could ignore her, she would ignore him. It was obviously some sort of ploy that she knew would involve that cursed hand of his. She muttered, “The Man with the Curse, which curse? The one in his hand or the curse that is his hand?”

Settling herself into the tent, she placed her belongings into a corner. She stretched before lying down onto her rolled out mat. Sango thought it might be nice to not have to fear for one night the groping of the lecher. Kirara peeked out from behind her pack, curling up next to her. Sango rubbed her head before petting the fire cat on the back. The tent flap opened and Miroku stepped through, Shippo on his shoulder. He yawned, wordlessly making his way to the opposite side of the tent. Sango glared at him. Even though they were alone in the tent, regardless of Shippo, the monk ignored her. She sat up, crossing her arms. “Alright monk, what are you up to?”

Miroku looked over, a phony innocent expression crossing his features. “Why, Sango, what ever do you mean? I'm not up to anything. I'm merely going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same.” He turned around as he stretched out on his mat. His back was to her.

Shippo set up a small mat in between them, curling up on it. He shrugged his shoulders at her. His green eyes held just as much confusion as to why the lecher monk was acting so strangely. He pulled the blanket Kagome had provided him around himself, settling down for the night. The fox kit rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Night, Sango, Miroku.”

Sango harrumphed, turning her back on Miroku. As much as she despised the continual attention of the monk's touch to her rear, she felt neglected almost. Thankful she was facing away from him and not with the others, Sango felt her cheeks flush. Did she really want the lecher to touch her? Did she really feel neglected when he didn't attempt to grope her? Pushing herself closer to the tent wall, she let Kirara curl up by her stomach. What did it matter to her if Miroku wasn't going to pay any attention to her. It was a welcome respite from his usual pawing, after all.

 

Silent tension filled the camp as everyone had retired to their tents for the night. Sesshomaru sat in his tent, unable to sleep. Rin slept on his chest, her face buried into his fur and her hands clutching his haori front. Sesshomaru thought about the events that had transpired during the day. Rin had seemed fascinated by the large, black bird in the sky that the sorcerers were convinced had to be the other sorcerer from the fight. Her behavior perplexed him and he found himself helpless to understand. If only he could hear the sounds she described or feel the things she felt might he be able to make sense out of it and ease her apprehensions.

It didn't help that the evil that Kagome had mentioned to Inuyasha saturated the air around him. Sesshomaru could feel the dark aura brush against his own. It was residual at best, but the malevolent feeling disturbed him none the less. If he had been alone it would have bothered him not at all, but with Rin, it made him agitated. The little red-headed mate of the Godslayer hadn't been wrong when she had said the trees mentioned the passing of a vile presence. While he couldn't understand the trees themselves, the nervous rustling of their branches reached his ears. He sniffed the breeze, picking upon the scent of a creature he could not identify. This only fueled his restlessness further.

Kagome had mentioned the tug of a shard three days to the east. This also unnerved the Demon Lord. He knew that they would more than likely encounter who ever had passed through the small grove they now made camp in. Sesshomaru knew that those who sought the jewel would be after more shards---even if they already had one. The Shikon no Tama mattered not to him at all, but Sesshomaru understood that Inuyasha's mate was the proper possessor and guardian for the vile object. If they had to reclaim this shard from whomever possessed it, he would aid them, only so that another weak being would no longer pose a threat with the power the foul jewel provided.

The Sacred Jewel only seemed to bring heartache and evil in its wake, even if it was considered pure when possessed by a priestess. Inuyasha's fifty years spent on the Goshinboko proved this; the nefarious jewel had attracted Naraku and caused the bitterness between his half-brother and Kikyo. The power it provided to lesser demons disgusted Sesshomaru. It provided those who sought it with false hope for unlimited power.

He held no interest in its wicked allure because he understood to possess and use it came with consequences that often would outweigh any gain. Those who possessed the jewel did not seem to understand that the jewel only possessed them instead. Sesshomaru let a small smile cross his face. It seemed the only good the jewel had provided was to bring Kagome to their era. Sesshomaru only hoped that his brother would see the same logic.

Snapping him from his thoughts was Rin. She whimpered in her sleep as she moved closer to him, burying her face further into his fur. Sesshomaru worried that she was perhaps hearing the sounds he could not again and that she would clutch her head in her hands in fear. She moaned again, unease evident in the sound. He rubbed Rin's back gently, mindful of his claws as he made slow circles. It seemed to ease the mind of the sleeping girl, yet she did clutch his haori front tighter in her fists. Sesshomaru sighed. It would be best for them to leave this afflicted place as soon as possible.

A splash of moonlight slanted through the tent flap. Sesshomaru glanced through the small slit, seeing the fire had been doused so not to attract attention. He pulled his arm around Rin a little more, holding her closer in an attempt to keep her calm after her brief distress. Listening, he heard the soft breaths of those sleeping in the camp. Hopefully the rest of the night would be calm, even with the foreboding feeling invading the land around them.

The howl of a wolf reached Sesshomaru's ears and Rin whined again, her head thrashing on his chest. Sesshomaru rubbed her hair, hoping to calm her down. It was obvious to him that it was not the noises that he could not hear that was the cause of her distress. She was having a nightmare and it didn't take Sesshomaru much to figure out what might be the root of it. It also didn't help that wolves were near, calling to one another. His eyes narrowed, fury filling him that wolves still pierced fear in Rin's heart. An answering howl could be heard. He smelt a bitch and a male, noting that the scents had to be the old sorcerer and his strange mate.

Rin struggled against his grip, gasping in her sleep. She moaned before slipping out of his grasp. Rin fled the tent and Sesshomaru could smell the tears on her cheeks and the fear in her scent. She ran aimlessly through the small grove of trees, soft cries escaping her throat as she attempted to escape the pursuers that had killed her long ago. Sesshomaru gave chase, wanting to stop her before she ran directly into a tree. He caught her, pulling her close to his chest. Sesshomaru whispered, “Rin, wake up.”

Sesshomaru looked up over her shoulder. He saw a pair of golden eyes peer at him before the tawny haired woman stepped out, the moonlight bathing her. She stopped, mindful of Sesshomaru's warning growl. A soft tinkle of laughter reached his ears before the wolf-woman melted back into the grove. He heard her faint voice comment, “How remarkable.” It felt as if the woman had been a ghost, not really there at all.

He turned his attention back to Rin as she beat her tiny fists onto his shoulders, sobbing. He couldn't remember the last time she had reacted so violently to the recurring nightmare of her demise. It had to have been triggered by the menacing feeling and the sounds of the wolves near by. Sesshomaru rocked her slowly, letting soft rumbles escape his throat. She remained tense but quit struggling against his hold on her. He sat down onto the ground, pulling her into his lap. He felt her relax slowly, her arms going around his neck as the nightmare passed. Rin cried softly into his shoulder. She breathed through hiccups in her voice, “Are all the bad wolves gone?”

“Rin, it was only a nightmare.” Sesshomaru smoothed her hair from her face.

She shook in his grasp, tears falling freely down her cheeks. “Rin couldn't get away from them. Rin was so scared.”

“I know.” He resisted the urge to snarl. Sesshomaru hated the nightmares that remained. He hated what it did to Rin when she remembered what had happened to her before he had used Tenseiga. He rocked her, making a soft rumble in his throat.

Rin rubbed her nose under his chin. She hugged herself closer to him. “Why did the wolves hurt Rin?”

Sesshomaru placed his chin onto her hair. He couldn't answer that question without becoming angry so he said, “I do not know.” Glancing up, he saw both Kagome and Inuyasha approach, concern in their expressions.

Kagome asked, “What's the matter, Rin-chan?”

Sesshomaru responded, “She had a nightmare, nothing more.”

He noticed that Inuyasha had remained silent, anger in his eyes. He had to have heard the wolves howling and the girl's question. The hanyou's ears were down and he had a hand squeezed into a fist.

“Oh.” Kagome sat down onto the ground not far away. She put a hand onto Rin's back. “It's alright. We're here.”

Sesshomaru stood, holding the small girl. He said, “She should rest. We have a long day of travel ahead.” He turned his back on the pair.

Before Sesshomaru could take a step, Inuyasha put a hand onto his shoulder. “Maybe you and the pup should be with us for the night. Make her feel safer.”

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. He nodded before turning to follow the two. Rin locked her arms around his neck, her head resting on his fur. He carried her to the waiting tent before entering behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Once inside, he sat down into a corner, Rin resting on his chest. He rubbed her back, in attempt to calm and ease her back to sleep.

Kagome whispered, “What was her nightmare about?”

Rin lifted her head, a yawn escaping. “Wolves who hurt Rin.”

“Wolves?” Kagome looked concerned. “How did the wolves hurt you, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “Wolves chased down Rin and tried to eat her.” She shivered against Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha leaned over, whispering into his mate's ear. Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked over towards Rin. She shook her head. “You don't think, Inuyasha---,”

“Think what?” Inuyasha's brows knit together.

“Never mind. It couldn't be.” She leaned back into her mate's embrace. “Rin-chan, try to get some sleep. No wolves will get you here. Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha will make sure, okay?”

Sesshomaru saw Rin nod her head before she yawned again. She snuggled up on his chest, burying her nose into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He brushed some hair away from her face before resting his hand on her back. Her easy breaths assured him that she had again fallen asleep. Looking over her resting form, his eyes connected with Inuyasha's. His brother's eyes were angry and wary. It seemed that the foreboding feeling had bothered him as well. He whispered, “Thank-you.”

“Feh. The pup was scared. I don't blame her. This place reeks.” He pulled a drowsy Kagome closer to him. “What ever those trees told Garion's mate must have been big.”

“I think it is imperative we leave as soon as dawn arrives. It is too disquieting to sit in this grove of trees much longer than that.” Sesshomaru felt more at ease now that Rin was resting comfortably but could not help the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach.

“I agree. What ever was here is in need of a bath.” Inuyasha's nose wrinkled.

His brother was right. What ever had passed through hadn't discovered bathing as of yet and reeked of human blood. It disgusted him that such a creature chose to feed off humans. To Sesshomaru, that was a weakness. It proved that one was incapable of intelligence and instead had given into blood lust. Sesshomaru nodded his reply. He adjusted his head. “We should attempt some sleep.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Like I can sleep.” He yawned wide contradicting his statement.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's bravado. Instead, he closed his own eyes, drinking in Rin's scent. Hopefully he could rest some before another long day of riding. He opened one eye to see Inuyasha fast asleep, arms tightly wrapped around his mate. A soft snore escaped his brother and Sesshomaru sighed. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to join them in their tent after all.

 

Miroku sat wide awake in the tent he shared with Sango and Shippo. He heard both their easy breaths as they slept. He glanced at Sango's form in the darkness as moonlight crept through a small slit in the tent, and reached his hand out towards her before setting it down onto his lap. It had taken everything in him to not touch her earlier by the camp fire. Miroku sighed. Sango had turned over in her sleep, facing him. She had one arm curled under her head, the other resting on her stomach. Kirara rested next to her, curled into a little ball.

Looking away, Miroku thought of the scheme the thief had suggested to attract Sango's attention. He had to admit that Sango seemed confused and peeved that he hadn't attempted his usual attention to her posterior. It was as if she had wanted it and this caused him to smile slightly. To think that the demon slayer had actually wanted his caresses astounded him. As many bruises and bumps he had incurred over his time trying to touch her bottom, he would have been certain she had not wanted them at all. The only give away to Miroku that it was to the contrary up until now was her blushes. A slight blush tinged his own cheeks as he thought about it.

Sango's soft moans in her sleep as she readjusted herself on the mat brought his attention back to her resting form. She yawned, snuggling back down, curling up into a ball almost. Miroku leaned over, pulling the blanket that had slipped off in her movements to keep her warm. Unable to resist anymore, Miroku moved his hand down her form, resting his hand onto her rear. Cupping it gently in his grasp, he rubbed slowly. Sango jerked up in alarm, her palm connecting with his cheek. “Lecher!”

Shippo woke amongst the commotion. He rubbed a tired eye. “What's going on?”

Sango pulled her knees to her chest and glared at him. She hissed, “Why don't you ask the monk?”

Shippo rolled his eyes, lying back down. “Oh. Figures.” He yawned. “Just leave her alone. I'm trying to sleep.”

Miroku held his hands up. “Now Sango, dear, I was only trying to make sure you stayed warm, nothing more. My intentions were entirely chaste.” He noticed Sango's brow twitch causing him to back away before she could hit him. He crossed towards his side of the tent, keeping his gaze on her. The ring of steel on steel greeted his ears before he could settle down and shouts could be heard just outside. Miroku pulled his staff from the corner he had left it in. “Come on, something is happening out there.”

He looked over the camp, seeing that Sesshomaru had two men pinned by some of the trees while Inuyasha fought back two others. Miroku held his staff in his hands, ready to defend himself. A dagger whistled by Miroku's ears and he raised it to deflect any other potential attacks. Kagome stood outside a tent, her bow drawn and ready. She let an arrow loose, grazing one of the men. Glancing around, Miroku noticed that Silk had come closer to their tent, reaching behind his neck. He flung a dagger at a target Miroku couldn't quite see and a strangled gurgle reached his ears.

Silk said, “They're after our goods.”

Miroku nodded, blocking another strike. “I can see that.”

Sango wasn't far behind him, her sword drawn and her weapon across her back. Kirara charged out of the tent as well, waiting for Sango's request that she transform. The demon slayer kicked one man out of her way. She said, “Who cares about the goods. We've got to make sure that everyone's safe. Can you see that little girl Sesshomaru has anywhere?” She blocked a sword parry with her own before shoving the man away and slashing the blade across his chest.

Miroku peered through and saw Rin peek out of the tent that Kagome guarded. “There! Rin is there.” He pointed in the direction with his staff. Turning again, he cracked his staff against the skull of another attacker.

It seemed their camp had been attacked by roughly sixty marauders. A few of them grabbed at pack items and ran off again into the grove. A brilliant blue streaked through the camp as Garion charged after them. Zakath wasn't far behind on his heels, a rapier drawn. Polgara stood outside another tent, guarding the little red-haired queen. A few men who charged towards her were easily felled by Durnik with a club. Miroku turned his attention back to his side of the camp when another pair of men stopped in front of the tent, battle axes raised. He ducked, stabbing his staff into the gut of one man before fanning it to cut the other's feet from underneath.

“Kirara! Go help Kagome protect Rin,” Sango shouted, twisting away from another potential attack. She slammed her weapon into the air, letting it cut through six of the men before catching it and using it to block another sword thrust. Kicking another raider behind her, the man grunted in pain as he slammed into the tree behind the demon slayer.

The fire cat nodded, running in the direction of Kagome and the little girl. Shippo wasn't far behind as he dodged several attacks before turning and throwing some fox fire at them. It stopped them, giving Shippo enough time to cross the camp and stand by Kagome and Rin. He threw more fox fire at attackers as Kagome shot a few arrows. A few of Kagome's arrows struck their targets, grunts of pain filling the air.

The thunder of horse hooves charged through the clearing and Hettar trampled two men before beheading two others. He circled the camp a few times, knocking some blades out of attacker's hands. His long, black lock flowed in the wind, looking like a horse tail. His expression was grim and deadly as he charged again through the glen. Miroku backed up as he came close, letting him slice the man nearest to him across the chest. Glancing down at the anguished man, Miroku moved away further.

Kirara arrived by Kagome, transforming into her larger form. She snapped her jaws causing a few of the raiders to back away in panic, fleeing. Unfortunately for them, the large red-bearded man intercepted them, swinging his massive sword in an arc, cleaning beheading them. Strangled cries could be heard as other attackers were cut down by the knight as he sliced another man down the middle. Pushing the corpse off his blade, he turned slamming his gauntleted fist into another man's face, knocking blood and teeth loose.

Fanning out from the tent, Miroku came across two men in plain brown, armed with swords. Raising his staff he blocked both strikes before turning his staff on the two men, knocking their weapons from their hands. Turning the butt of the staff towards one, it connected with a sickening crack against the skull of one of the attackers. The other tried to wrench it from Miroku's grasp, only to have the monk swiftly flip it around and push the man away. Dodging another attack, he whirled, slamming his staff into the throat of another.

Another flash of light could be seen as Sesshomaru sliced his way through a few more bandits. He spun on one foot, his whip cutting down any man who dared near him. Their cries of pain filled the night air as much as the grunting of others in hand to hand combat. As he stopped, he pulled Tokijin, the blade slicing through a few others as the Demon Lord made his way towards the tent that Kagome defended It was apparent he had had enough with the raiding party.

Miroku pulled one man to his chest as he locked his staff around him. Shoving him away, the man dropped his weapon. Ducking again, Miroku noticed that Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out, blocking a few blows before unleashing a Wind Scar that sliced the two men in its path and a few trees behind. Inuyasha shouted, “Hey jackass, watch where you're aiming that fucking whip next time! You nearly hit me!”

Miroku shook his head. It seemed that the brothers might have made some sort of truce but that didn't mean that they didn't argue. Sesshomaru's cool voice answered, “Half-breed, if I meant to kill you, you would already be dead.” He extended his hand, releasing poison on another attacker.

“Oh yeah! Prove it, asshole!” Inuyasha shook his fist in his brother's direction. He dodged another attack, using Tetsusaiga to block before he sliced the blade across the three men charging him. They fell dead at his feet and the half-demon glared in his brother's direction before engaging a few more bandits in a fight. He, too, made his way towards the tent. In the middle of a battle, Miroku realized that they were bantering with one another.

Rin's screams could be heard as a few of the men charged from the opposite side of the tents from where Kirara stood, blocking the route. A silver wolf shot through the clearing, snatching the little girl off the ground by the back of her shirt before bounding to a location away from the fight. If it had only been one moment later, Rin would have been sliced in half. Another regal wolf sat not far away. He stood and howled before charging into the fight as well, snapping his jaws around various attackers throats. His hackles rose on his silver fur and he snarled at any who neared the small area where the she-wolf had the frightened little girl.

On hearing Rin's cries, Sesshomaru's direction changed, his eyes glowing an eerie red. He sliced the air with Tokijin, felling four in his way with the aura alone. It was apparent to Miroku that the Demon Lord was furious and would stop at nothing to reach Rin's side. A few of the bandits foolish enough to get in Sesshomaru's way found themselves flung aside as if they were dolls. Inuyasha wasn't far behind until he saw Kagome standing alone, her bow ready to shoot. Inuyasha switched his path, charging a few men with slices of Tetsusaiga.

Kagome was standing by Kirara before jumping on the fire cat. She nocked another arrow, shooting it at one of the men below as Kirara leaped into the sky. The arrow landed into the ground, a brief pink light fanning out from it. Kagome's expression was furious as she prepared another arrow. This one grazed the side of the man's head before embedding into a tree, purification light spreading out from it. He heard Kagome say, “That was for Shippo!” Miroku noticed that Shippo had been knocked into a tree, lying still on the ground.

Inuyasha charged the man that Kagome had grazed, thrusting Tetsusaiga through him. He looked up towards Kirara and Kagome before slamming his sword into the ground to unleash another Wind Scar towards five charging men on horses. It sliced through them, anguished screams filling the camp. Ducking another blow coming his way, Inuyasha sunk his claws into his attacker's throat, squeezing before throwing him against a tree. A sickening crack of bones crushing followed by a pained gurgle reached Miroku's ears as he blocked another parry.

The knight joined Miroku. Drawing his attention, he said. “Tis a fine night for a fight. Methinks these vile beasts were sent to provide us with amusements. Thy staff, it is a formidable weapon.” He smiled, lifting his broadsword. “I have come to aid thee.” Mandorallen ran his sword through another attacker, kicking the man off his blade.

Miroku shrugged, blocking another dagger thrown in his direction. He saw Sango throw her weapon through, cutting down a few more of the marauders. She rejoined him, panting from the effort of the fight. Catching her hiraikotsu as it spun, she set it against her back again. “You think they're connected to those assassins at the palace?”

Miroku shook his head, tossing one man away with his staff. “Not sure. They could be. Either that or they think we have expensive goods.” He parried another attacker's weapon away before kicking the man away.

Kagome's cries could be heard as she said, “Inuyasha! That man! He's trying to steal my bag!”

Inuyasha bounded after him, snarling. Tackling the man, they tumbled together onto the ground, Kagome's bag splitting open and spilling its contents. Inuyasha punched the man in the face before lifting him in the air. He dug his claws in before snapping the man's neck and tossing away the carcass. A few other men attempted to attack the half-demon only to meet their ends on Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha attempted to retrieve the items as quickly as he could, shoving things haphazardly inside.

Deflecting another blow, Miroku flipped his staff into the chin of another. It caused blood to trickle from the mouth of his would be attacker. He jumped away from the man to land a blow on the man's back. As he looked around the camp, Miroku noticed that less and less men were around to fight. Most were either dead or wounded, their groans of pain heard. About ten remained alive and able. The knight cut two more down before Silk returned, throwing a couple more daggers at two charging men. Blocking another blow, Miroku brought his staff down on another's skull.

As he looked up, he noticed that the battle had ended and a blur of white crossed the camp as Sesshomaru reached the sobbing little girl. Catching his own breath, Miroku noticed that the she-wolf sat down on her haunches, her tongue out in laughter. She backed away from the child as Rin ran to her lord. Sesshomaru knelt down, hugging the girl to his chest fiercely. The she-wolf bowed her head slightly before disappearing into the trees again.

Kirara landed and Kagome ran towards Shippo, picking the young kit up. She hugged him and Inuyasha joined her side. Sango said, “Looks like Shippo took a big hit there.”

“He just got knocked into a tree. I'm sure he'll be just fine when he wakes up.” Miroku sunk his staff into the ground, leaning on it. He panted. “Well, that was most invigorating.” Sango glared darkly in his direction, her arms crossed.

The other wolf had seemed to have disappeared and from around the trees came the old man. He said, “I see we've made quite the mess here. It'd be best to clean some of it up and leave immediately.” He bent down, picking up a small, silver object. “And would this belong to you, Kagome?”

Kagome sputtered and Inuyasha shot across the clearing, snatching it away. Inuyasha glared at Belgarath, snarling, “It's none of your business, old man.”

Belgarath glared back at the half-demon before his ice blue eyes locked onto Kagome. He said, his tone firm, “I think, young lady, you have been keeping something from us, have you not?”

Miroku looked from the sorcerer to the half-demon. Both were agitated. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome. She was currently looking at the ground, twirling the silver object in her hand. Miroku had recalled that it was called a camera phone. She sighed. “Yes.” She set Shippo down gently onto the ground.

“I assume it has something to do with your name in the Prophecy, no?”

Kagome nodded quietly and Inuyasha growled more. Sesshomaru joined the pair, Rin held against his chest. His gold eyes were narrowed as he took his stance with his brother and Kagome. Miroku wondered if another fight would break out, this time between the sorcerers and the odd pack that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin had formed. She said, “We can't let Naraku know and that's why we didn't tell you.”

“Tell us what, dear?” Polgara had joined her father's side. “What is it?”

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome until she pushed between them to take her place in front instead. She bit her lip. “I'm not from the same time as Inuyasha.”

Miroku heard Sango's gasp as Kagome revealed a secret that could potentially wreak havoc on Kagome's era. He was about to step in to divert the situation, but the old man asked, “What do you mean?”

“I---I travel through a well between my time and theirs. My time is five hundred years in the future from theirs.” She clutched her hands nervously. “Naraku doesn't know and if he finds out he might do damage in my time.”

 

“I see. Well, we must make haste to get out of here before our presence is known to many. I will want to talk to you more about this, Kagome.” The sorcerer looked at her before turning towards his tent to begin cleaning up. “Let's clean this place up and leave.”

Miroku watched as Sango turned her back on him to return to their tent. He followed closely behind, his hand finding its way onto her rear. She slapped him, glaring in his direction. “Lecher!” Rubbing the cheek she had slapped, he sighed in bliss. It was all well to make her feel ignored but nothing compared to the sting of her blows on his cheeks. He followed her into the tent to help pack, a small smile on his face all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group arrrives at an inn to rest after the battle is it as peaceful as it appears? What question does Poledra pose to Rin? And what strange dreams does Inuyasha have? Will it lead to some emotional strife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Rin looked up at her lord as they galloped towards the small village on the horizon. His expression was grim, blood spatter coating his hair and smearing his cheeks. His gold eyes were fierce and he glanced down briefly before kicking his heels into his horse. She looked around at the others as they did much the same, driving their horses faster to reach their destination. Rin gripped the saddle horn tight as they charged down the hillside.

A silver blur passed the horse she rode with her lord and Rin knew it had to be the she-wolf that had saved her earlier that night. It had terrified her to feel the jaws of the wolf lock around her smock collar. Once they had landed in safety, the she-wolf had sat away from her, tongue out in a smile. She had shook in such fear and yet the wolf had not hurt her. During all of it, Rin had thought that for the briefest of instances she had seen the strange tawny-haired woman in the wolf's place. It was as if the wolf and woman had occupied the same space at the same time. She had been wearing a brown dress and was barefoot. Then all Rin had seen was the wolf.

Turning her attention back to her lord as he slowed the horse, she saw the tiny village ahead, wary villagers looking in their direction. They stood in their doorways, silent as they passed. A few were armed with pitchforks and rusted swords. Sesshomaru dismounted from the horse, pulling her to the ground as well. His clawed hand grabbed hers, firmly squeezing his order that he wished for them to wait. Rin looked up towards him, noticing that he was not even looking at her. Instead, his eyes were trained on the old sorcerer and his daughter.

The old sorcerer dismounted from his horse, approaching the inn keeper of the tiny inn. The inn keeper looked nervous as he wiped his hands across his apron. His stocky form stood in the doorway, blocking it. His voice was gruff as he declared loudly, “We have no rooms for the night.”

Belgarath said, “We only wish to stay the remainder of the night and through part of the afternoon. We've traveled far.”

“No room.” The inn keeper stood his ground, looking wild in the eyes as he appraised the group before him.

Rin looked up towards her lord. She was so tired and cold and all she wanted to do was sleep. Leaning her head onto his elbow, she yawned. Sesshomaru slipped his hand out of hers, sliding his arm around her shoulders. Rin snuggled closer, worn out from the long horse ride and the battle back in the grove. His form was solid next to hers and she closed her eyes as she felt exhaustion settle over her body.

The old sorcerer said, “We only request a few rooms for the night. We will pay well.” Rin felt the now familiar surge and heard a soft rushing sound in her ears. She opened her eyes to see the old man offer a bag of money she hadn't seen him have earlier. He turned his palm over, dumping the small bag to the ground. It tinkled as it landed and the inn keeper eyed it greedily.

The inn keeper picked it up, untying the strings. He said, “Come in, come in. We'll house you for as long as you like.” It seemed odd that the inn keeper was so willing now. “Anything you want we will provide.” He smiled wide, moving out of the doorway to let them pass. He said, “We have plenty of rooms for you.”

“I appreciate it.” The old sorcerer led the group into the inn.

Rin noticed that Polgara appraised the inn by looking around. She ran her fingers over some of the tables. “Adequate, father. You could have picked better but it shall do under the circumstances.” Rin noticed that the old man winced slightly before trudging up the stairs.

Sesshomaru led Rin up a small stair well towards the room that was being offered to them. She yawned again and followed him, her eyes closing and her head nodding as she approached sleep. When they reached the room, Sesshomaru opened the door, glancing inside. It wasn't nearly as opulent as the stay at the palace but it had a nice bed, one that Rin wanted to make use of immediately. It was bedded with plain white blankets and the carpet was tattered in places. The window was small, dull gray curtains hanging in its frame. There was no other furniture than the bed itself. The bed called out to her, and she longed to lay on it.

Sesshomaru's voice brought her attention to him. He said, “Rin, bathe. I do not like the smell of wolves on your skin.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She yawned wide, stretching. Looking out into the hall, she tried to see if anyone else she could trust was about. She saw Inuyasha and Kagome being escorted to their rooms, anger evident in Inuyasha's expression, worry in Kagome's. Unsure of where to go and not seeing anyone she really trusted, Rin asked, “Sesshomaru-sama, where are the baths?”

Sesshomaru took her hand into his and exited their room. He asked a servant passing by where the baths were and led her down the stairs and a dim hallway to a small room with a bath inside. It was in the process of being prepared and Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru. He said, “Bathe and then return to our room.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“I must attend to some matters. The demon slayer shall join you soon.”

Rin nodded. She watched her lord's form exit into the dim hallway before turning towards the tub before her. She hugged herself, nervous now that Sesshomaru was not near. Stepping closer to the tub, Rin peeked inside. It looked clean enough. She slowly slipped out of her smock, putting a tentative hand into the water. It was a good warm temperature. Rin nearly jumped when the door opened and on the other side stood the demon slayer.

Sango smiled. “Well hello there, Rin.” She closed the door behind her. “Let's get you cleaned up so you can go back to Sesshomaru-sama, alright?”

Rin yawned, stretching. “Okay, Sango-sama.” She climbed the small steps into the tub, sinking into the water. It was warm and settled around Rin relaxing her tired bones. Rin saw Sango enter the tub, settling as well. She dunked her hair into the water, shaking some of it free when she sat up.

Sango laughed. “Here, wash up.” She handed Rin the soap and Rin accepted it only to have it slip from her grasp and plunk into the water. “Oops. Let me get it.” Sango fished it back out, handing it to her.

Rin kept a firm grip on the slippery object. She washed herself, mindful to get everything clean. She didn't want to upset her lord by missing some scent of the wolf. She washed her face, taking the grime off her skin. It felt nice to become clean, the warm water soothing her frayed nerves. Rin yawned again. “Thank-you, Sango-sama.”

“You can just call me Sango, Rin-chan.” Sango smiled and Rin couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach the young woman's eyes. They looked distant and haunted. Rin looked away so not to stare and upset her companion.

Rin remembered seeing this woman some place else. She remembered seeing her when she had been held captive by Kohaku. Her eyes and expression had looked much the same then. Was she related in some way to the boy? Not wanting to pry into the privacy of another person, Rin didn't raise her suspicions about Sango. But as she thought more about it, she knew that the woman had to have some connection to Kohaku. She looked so sad and lonely and Rin wondered why. What did Kohaku have to do with it? Rin knew that Sesshomaru had sought the boy after her captivity. She knew her lord was displeased with him and would probably kill him if he saw the boy again. Rin pushed the thoughts from her mind.

Rin finished her bath in silence, wanting to return to Sesshomaru as soon as possible. She slipped back out of the tub, drying herself off and slipping back into her clothing. She made sure to follow Kagome's steps so not to dirty herself from her bleeding. Looking towards the demon slayer, she said, “Thank-you, Sango-sama, for helping me with the soap.” She exited back into the hallway before Sango could reply.

The hallway was narrow and dim. Rin kept one hand out in front of her to not run into anyone as she made her way towards the room Sesshomaru and she would share. It was a small inn with torches illuminating the way she walked. The tawny haired woman stood at the end of the hallway, her gold eyes dancing with amusement. She stood in a plain brown dress, bare foot. Rin knew that this had to be the she-wolf who had rescued her. The wolf-woman smiled at her. Rin asked, “Are you like Sesshomaru-sama?”

The tawny-haired woman shook her head. She said, “No.” She knelt down, looking into Rin's eyes. “One notes that your pack-leader does not like wolves. Why is that?”

Rin bit her lip. Her lord had taught her not to lie but the memories of the night she had been slain by wolves were too much. She whispered, “My lord said he has come across some bad wolves in the past. He told me not to like them.” It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

The woman's gold eyes became confused. “Was it these man-eating wolves that have been mentioned? One wonders why any wolf would eat man-flesh. It is beneath a wolf to do so.” She wrinkled her nose and her flawless face mirrored her eyes expression. “It is not a custom.”

Rin nodded. “Yes. Sesshomaru-sama does not approve of their behavior.”

The tawny-haired woman scrunched her nose further. “One would like to meet these wolves at some point.” She stood, looking past Rin. “It is not a custom to eat man-flesh.” She looked back down at the young girl. “Your pack-leader is right to disapprove.”

Rin nodded, smiling. The strange wolf-woman agreed with her lord, making her feel more comfortable in her presence. It puzzled her that she couldn't remember the woman's name and so she asked, “May I ask what your name is?”

“Wolves have no need for names. In this form, however, I am known as Poledra.” Her gold eyes reminded her very much of her lord's but they were full of amusement and mirth as opposed to Sesshomaru's stern and calm ones. “I have heard that your name is Rin.”

Rin nodded. “It is, Poledra-sama.”

Poledra looked puzzled. “Why do you call me Poledra-sama? You often call your pack-leader something similar. Is it a custom to do so within your pack?”

Rin said, “Yes. Sesshomaru-sama tells me that it is the way to show respect to those who are older or superior to me, Poledra-sama.”

Poledra shrugged her shoulders. “Ah, well, if it is a custom, I suppose it is alright then.” It seemed to satisfy the wolf-woman's curiosity. She laughed richly, its warmth filling Rin. “One notes that your pack-leader hasn't played in awhile.” She smiled wide at the little girl. Rin shook her head. This wolf-woman had such strange notions. Poledra rested a hand onto Rin's shoulder before asking, “Are you ready?”

Rin looked up, confused. Ready? What did she mean? What was Rin supposed to be ready for? She looked down at the floor, blinking her eyes. It made no sense as to why the strange wolf-woman would ask her such a question. Rin looked back up towards her. “For what? I don't understand, Poledra-sama.”

“One will understand when the time comes.” She smiled wide at her. “You should return to your pack-leader before he comes looking for you.” The woman stepped out of the way towards the stair case. The tawny-haired woman tilted her head towards the stairs. “Go on, dear. I'm sure he's waiting.”

Rin smiled wide at her. She made her way to the stairs and took one before turning around. She bowed slightly as her lord had taught her. “Yes, Poledra-sama.” She climbed the rest of the stairs, entering the dim hallway that led to the room Sesshomaru waited in. She glanced once more over her shoulder only to see that the wolf-woman had disappeared.

Opening the door to the room she and Sesshomaru shared, she stepped in. He had bathed as well, evidenced by the comb in his clawed hand. He looked up from the bed, glancing at her. Rin smiled wide before sitting down next to him. She watched as he carefully ran the comb through one side of his hair. His eyes were closed as he worked it through his knee-length hair. Rin watched for a few minutes before asking, “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru stopped, looking down at her. “Rin.”

“May I comb your hair?” Rin rarely asked to do this, knowing that her lord preferred his privacy. She clutched her hands in her lap.

“If you wish.” He slid onto the floor, sitting in front of her. Sesshomaru passed the comb behind him and Rin accepted it.

His hair flowed like a silver curtain and it glistened from the water that coated it. Rin lifted its heavy mass, the texture finer than any silk she had ever touched. She liked to touch his hair because of its soft beauty. Gently taking the comb through the ends of it, she was mindful not to tear the strands. Sesshomaru leaned forward to provide her better access. She worked her way towards the top of his head, slowly working through his hair. As she pulled the comb through the massive length, it cascaded almost like a waterfall. Sesshomaru leaned back and she pulled the comb over the top of his head, avoiding his ears. Much to her surprise, he leaned his head back, eyes closed. Rin smiled wide. So he did like it when she combed his hair after all.

When she finished, she looked down at him. Sesshomaru leaned back against her, his eyes closed. Rin wondered why he didn't move to sit next to her. She thought about the incidents from earlier in the night and her nightmares. In them, she saw the evil wolves chase her down again and the strange man with his long, black hair pulled back. He had been the one who had ordered the wolves to attack. Before she realized what she was doing, Rin asked, “Who was the man with the long black hair? He was with the wolves in my village.” It was one of the few clear memories she had of that fateful night. The other was the wolves lunging at her.

Sesshomaru shifted, looking up at her. His gold eyes were grim. “He is no concern of yours. Do not waste your time thinking of such pitiful beings.” He stood, sitting onto the bed next to her.

Rin looked down at the spot where her lord had sat a moment ago. It had bothered her for some time who the strange man was. All she had ever remembered most of the time when she woke was the fear that the wolves themselves had brought. She clutched the comb in her hands, silver strands of Sesshomaru's hair wrapped around the teeth. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

He placed an arm around her. Sesshomaru's voice remained stern, “Rin, you are above such creatures as the one you ask about. Do not forget that. Do not waste time thinking of your inferiors.”

Rin nodded, leaning her head onto Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his torso. After the long night she only wanted to sleep and be with her lord. Rin yawned wide, snuggling into his chest. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru ran his hand over her hair. He said, “Rest, Rin.” He slid out of her grasp, letting her settle into the bed. He pulled the blanket around her before cupping her chin in his hand. His thumb ran on her cheek. “I will return. Do not open this door to anyone but myself or Inuyasha.”

Rin watched him with sleepy eyes as he crossed the room and exited. She sighed, content. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. The question the strange wolf-woman Poledra had asked reverberated through her head: are you ready? What ever she had to be ready for, Rin was sure she would be if her lord was near. A smile crossed her face as she snuggled into the bed, sleep overtaking her body.

 

Inuyasha and Kagome were escorted into their room in silence. He seethed inside, furious with Kagome. Why had she revealed such an important secret to people he didn't trust? He glared in her direction before slamming the door. Kagome jumped, looking towards him. Inuyasha snarled, “Mind telling me what that little confession back there was all about? Or would you rather just tell Naraku yourself right now?”

Kagome flinched before her own temper flared. She shoved into his face, “If you hadn't noticed they already had suspicions. I was cornered. What was I supposed to do?”

“Let me and Sesshomaru protect you. What if Naraku finds out? We can't even get back home let alone your time. Say if he can. Your mother, that brat, the old man, he'll kill them. You know that, right?” Inuyasha grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her before letting go.

Kagome's lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. She turned her back on him and her shoulders shook. Inuyasha felt his resolve crack but he was too furious to give in to the tears this time. He had been doing his job to protect her and her family and she had let the secret out. She choked out an answer he couldn't quite comprehend.

“What was that, Kagome?” He crossed his arms. “You should have kept your fucking mouth shut.”

Kagome turned around, her hands clenched into fists. She said, “Oh really. How were we going to get out of that grove without them finding out the truth? You tell me. What were you and Sesshomaru going to do? Kill all of them, too?” She leaned into his face. “If you hadn't noticed, they can do some pretty powerful things, too. It was obvious they weren't going to let us leave without an answer.”

Inuyasha huffed, glaring at her. He growled low in his throat before shouting, “Fuck no, woman. But you're my mate and it's my responsibility to keep you safe. If you would have just kept your mouth shut a little bit longer we could have stalled off telling the old man and everyone else. We don't know who all heard what you said. How can we be sure they're trustworthy?”

Kagome cast her eyes down before looking back towards him. She said, “Oh I get it. I'm just a responsibility.”

Inuyasha sputtered before growling. He grabbed her by the upper arms, kissing her. As furious as he was he never wanted her to feel that he was obligated to her out of nothing less than love. His tongue dueled with hers for dominance and he let a small growl out as he broke away. Inuyasha said, “No. Kagome, don't say that. You're much more than that. Fuck. I just want you to be safe, damn it.”

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She pulled from his grasp. “I'm sorry I'm such a burden.”

Inuyasha drooped his ears. He pulled her to his chest before pinning her to the door. “You're not just a burden.” He sighed, closing his eyes. Leaning in, he circled her mark with his tongue. “Damn it, Kagome. You're my mate. Don't you understand?”

Kagome looked up at him, her gold speckled eyes tearful. “I was scared, okay? Shippo got hurt really bad out there and then they demanded an answer. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry.” She put her hands onto the door knob behind her, opening the door and sliding out into the hall way. “I'm going to go see how Shippo is.”

“Wait!” Inuyasha put a hand onto her arm.

“Sit boy.” She disappeared down the hall before he could get back up from the spell.

Inuyasha growled before slamming his fists into the floor. He stood, feeling suddenly light headed and incredibly tired. Inuyasha stumbled across the room and flopped onto the bed. Lying back, he placed one arm over his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he let his anger towards his mate flow out. As angry as he was about her confession, he knew that it would eventually have been exposed. Inuyasha just wished he could have picked the time and method. Turning on his side, Inuyasha fell into a doze. Exhaustion from the marathon riding and the fight overwhelmed him.

It was a troubled sleep filled with an eerie repetition of events from his life. He saw himself as a small child, fleeing from the villagers in fear. They held pitchforks and chanted, “Death to the half-breed! Kill him before he destroys us all!” They had sneers on their faces as they closed in on Inuyasha. There was no place to go and nothing he could do. His small, child body curled up into a ball, waiting for the final blows.

It shifted and Inuyasha saw his adult self turn on his pursuers. A wicked smile crossed his features and he chuckled. Inuyasha raised his claws towards them and the villagers stopped, begging for mercy. His eyes turned red and he snarled at them before laughing. Pleasure filled him at the prospect of destroying those who had hated him his whole life. A part of him wanted to recoil from it and reject what was happening, but it was lost and he was unable to resist any longer. He charged the villagers in front of him, leaping into the air to land a strike.

Inuyasha's full-demon self plunged a hand into a villager's chest, yanking his beating heart out. It caused him to shiver with exaltation to see his victim scream in pain. There was joy in killing those who had oppressed him. He slashed his bloodied hand across another's stomach, spilling their entrails on the ground. One by one, Inuyasha chased down the villagers who had cried for his blood, and one by one he not only killed them, he mutilated them. Some he sliced open and pulled their organs from their body while they were still alive. Others he toyed with before ripping their throats out. Laughter---his laughter---filled his mind as he brutally massacred the humans before him. His blood sung in his veins, crying out for more when all those around him lay dead at his feet. It boiled for more, needing to fulfill its sadistic ambitions.

Inuyasha shot up from the bed with a start. He panted, shaking his head to clear the hideous images from his mind. Had that been what he had done transformed when he had killed the bandits who plead for his mercy? He lay back down, trying to calm himself. Looking around, he noticed that Kagome still hadn't returned and to follow her would only cause her to sit him further. Besides, his body felt numb. Even if he tried to stand he wouldn't make it far. Inuyasha fell back into a light doze.

Inuyasha stood in his forest. Kagome stood not far away, holding a whole Sacred Jewel in her palm. He advanced on her, a sneer on his face. Kagome's eyes looked frightened and she turned, running away. Inuyasha jumped high into the air, giving chase before slashing his claws in her direction. This time he hit his target, gashes lining Kagome's back. She screamed, clutching her bloodied shoulder. The jewel bounced away from her and Inuyasha stepped on her hand as she reached out towards it. She gasped, blood seeping from a corner of her mouth. It was no longer her face but that of Kikyo's instead. She winced before asking, “Inuyasha, why did you betray me?” She gasped her last, her brown eyes becoming dead.

Instead of feeling remorse, Inuyasha saw himself pick up the jewel, holding it between his claws. “Finally. I can become what I was always meant to be. Nothing will stop me now.” He laughed viciously before reaching down, pushing his hand into the wound he had inflicted. He licked his claws clean. “So much for your sit command, huh, bitch?”

Panting, Inuyasha shot up from the bed, images of Kagome and Kikyo dead flashing before his eyes. He envisioned himself again standing over the strange dual form, victory in his expression. Inuyasha shuddered. It was wrong and perverse and yet in the dream he had relished every moment. It had felt good. Kagome was his mate and now that he was awake it felt wrong. He closed his eyes, taking in deeper breaths. He wanted to forget it. Inuyasha yawned wide, his heart beat decreasing. He fell again into a restless drowse.

Inuyasha now stood inside his father's tomb. He saw Sesshomaru standing before him in his true form. Both of his front paws were intact and Inuyasha jumped out of the way as his brother's massive paws slammed into the ground. Another chuckle escaped his throat and he jumped, slicing his brother's paw off. This, too, was filled with a sick pleasure. It had nothing to do with survival. It was about inflicting pain on Sesshomaru for the joy of seeing blood. Inuyasha reveled in slashing the great fang across Sesshomaru's chest. The scent of blood filled his nose. It rushed in his head, surging beneath the surface as Inuyasha stood over the wounded dog in front of him.

But now, instead of the massive dog, his brother stood in humanoid form, clutching his chest with his remaining hand. Blood gushed between his fingers and he sunk to his knees. Confusion and pain filled his brother's gold eyes. Sesshomaru's voice rasped, “Why---have you killed me, little brother?” Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Reaching out his bloodied hand, he implored for mercy. Inuyasha saw himself smile wickedly before plunging Tetsusaiga through his brother's chest repeatedly.

Inuyasha jerked upright in the bed. He panted. What was going on and why had he dreamed such awful things? Standing, Inuyasha staggered out into the hall way, hoping to see Kagome on her way back from seeing Shippo. What ever had caused such exhaustion seemed to have left his body. Inuyasha continued to see if he could find her. Descending the stairs, he came across Garion. The young man sat at a table, alone in the mess hall. He held a tankard in his hands, staring into it.

Inuyasha asked, “Everything alright?”

Garion looked up, his eyes haunted. He said, “Just leave me alone.”

Inuyasha sat down. He felt shaken by what he had seen in his dreams. The extreme gratification and pleasure he had felt in killing the bandits and later slicing his brother's arm off came back to him. The victory that he had felt at cutting his own mate down sickened him. He wanted to do anything to forget it. Inuyasha shuddered, horrified that he could feel any of the things he had in his dreams. What kind of monster was he? How could he feel---even in a dream scape---such hideous emotions and pride at brutally slaughtering those he had? He blinked, trying to disperse any of the images and sounds from his vision and hearing.

Garion pushed a tankard towards him. “You look like you need it.”

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the foul smelling liquid. He said, “Thanks, but no.”

Garion shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He gulped his own down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why aren't you with Kagome?”

Inuyasha's ears drooped. “She went to visit Shippo and I left to find her when I found you.” He sighed. “Don't really want to talk about it.” He shivered again, remembering the nightmares. The pleas for mercy from the bandits filled his mind and the vision of his brother's bloodied hand reaching towards him tugged at his sight. Kagome's hand reached out towards the jewel as well, blood pooling around her form. Where had they come from? Why had he felt suddenly exhausted after Kagome sat him? Sure they had rode all day long but the sudden overwhelming drowsiness and subsequent dreams puzzled him.

“You had some nightmares, didn't you.” Garion's blue eyes locked with his golden.

“How did you know?”

“Had some myself.” The young king shuddered, his eyes falling closed. “I was back in the Wood of the Dryads, burning Asharak to death. I laughed the whole time, making the fire hotter, sneering at his plea for mercy.” He opened his eyes, gulping more from the tankard. “I want to drown it away for awhile. Forget that I'm some awful monster.”

Inuyasha peered at the foul smelling liquid again. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. He fit his clawed hand around the handle, bringing it to his lips. It was bitter and he nearly dropped it. Gulping it down quickly made it easier and he felt warmth flood through him. Closing his own eyes, he sighed. Inuyasha had to agree, forgetting for awhile that one was a monster was a good idea. He said, “I can understand that. I can understand not wanting to be a monster.” Inuyasha looked up towards Garion, noticing that the sandy haired man looked even more haunted.

“I won't pry into your nightmares so don't worry. It's none of my business.” Garion held up his tankard, wordlessly asking for a refill. The inn keeper came from the kitchen area, placing two onto the table.

Inuyasha wanted to refuse the second offering of the awful smelling liquid but found himself instead guzzling more down his throat. It settled some warmth into his body and diluted some of the images he had seen in his nightmares. He said, his voice slurred, “I don't mind. If you shared one, I'll share, too.” He hiccuped. “There was so much blood and so many screams for mercy and I ripped each person who came near to shreds with my claws because it felt good. I laughed at their weakness and pleas for mercy. And when it was over, I wanted to kill more. Isn't that disgusting? Am I that disgusting?”

Garion's voice sounded slurred as he replied, “I saw myself standing over Torak, slicing my sword through him over and over with glee. I loved hearing him cry out for mercy.” He swallowed more ale down greedily. “He weeped so much fire and screamed so much. He begged me to stop but I didn't. I didn't want to. I wanted him to suffer.”

Inuyasha slapped his hand onto the table. “Ever wonder why my brother has only one arm?” He felt tipsy, a slight buzz filling his ears.

“I guess it never crossed my mind.” Garion said, swaying slightly in his seat.

“I cut it off.” He pulled back, closing his eyes. The sight of his brother bleeding from the wound filled his vision. “We were fighting over father's sword and I lopped it off. Who does things like that to their own brother?”

Garion's eyes narrowed as he tried to remain focused. “You did that?”

“Yeah. But in my dream he was bloodied and begged for mercy and I didn't give it to him. I laughed instead. Then I killed him.” Inuyasha felt himself sway as well, two full tankards of ale rushing through his blood. “I killed a group of bandits once in cold blood and laughed at them when I did it. I was in my transformed form at the time. My brother should have killed me when he had the chance. As soon as he knew.”

Garion laughed weakly. “I was convinced that I was a monster after I burned Asharak and I told Aunt Pol she was one instead. She spent thousands of years keeping my family line intact after Gorek the Wise was assassinated. She lost everything, her sister, her freedom, everything for me and I told her she was a monster. I wanted her to punish me. She raised me and loved me and that's how I repaid her.” He finished the second tankard off. “I guess we both know how to screw up with family, huh?”

Inuyasha blinked, trying to keep some semblance of focus. He snorted. “Yeah. But I was born the fuck up of the family. Look at me. I'm a stupid, filthy, worthless half-breed.” He accepted another tankard, the foul smell not so bad now that everything was defused. He gulped half of it down. “You know, this was a good idea. It doesn't feel so bad when that buzzing sound is in your ears. Do you hear that buzzing sound?”

Garion leaned forward, swaying further. “It is a very good idea. I hear it. You're right. It's not so bad then.” He held up his empty glass, demanding another refill. He slurred, “Maybe we should do this more often.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He tottered in his seat. “It's not so bad after you get past that awful smell.” Inuyasha paused, peering at Garion. “You know, when I first met Kagome I tried to kill her. I clawed at her and nearly succeeded. In my dream I did and she asked why I had betrayed her. There was so much blood. She screamed and I just stood there and smiled.” He felt disgusted with himself for the awful actions in his dreams. Inuyasha finished the tankard off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Another was placed down not long afterwards and Inuyasha gulped half of it down.

Garion blinked his eyes. He slurred, “Want to hear a story?” He smiled, laughing weakly. His body teetered on the bench. Garion continued without waiting for a response. “I fought a boar once. We were hunting up in Cherek around Val Alorn. I was fourteen. They gave me a spear and I stood there and this boar charged me. It broke my ribs. I wasn't smart enough to jump out of the way. I scared Aunt Pol nearly to death. She should have given me the biggest scolding but all she did was give me some tonics.” He blinked and his blue eyes glazed. He sat back, promptly passing out. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure how much the young man had drank up until this point, but the soft snores coming from his companion indicated to him that he was finished.

Inuyasha stood on shaky legs, the whole room spinning before him. He felt disgusted with himself for everything he had dreamed, and for the fight he had had with Kagome before joining Garion at the tavern table. He stumbled, trying to find his way to the stair case. Before he could take another step, he felt a hand go around his throat and his body being dragged. He was plunged into a water basin head first and struggled for air. When who ever held him let go, he looked up, blinking with bleary eyes. A blurry vision of his brother's form stood before him. He slurred, “Hey there, Sesshomaru. Were you planning on joining us?”

Sesshomaru backhanded him. He said, “You smell putrid, half-breed.”

“What did you do that for!” Inuyasha felt some of the fog lift. He raised his fists, swinging. Inuyasha missed completely, hitting only air. The room blurred before him and he could have swore he saw two Sesshomarus standing before him. He blinked, trying to throw another punch at one of them. “Damn it, you two, don't move so much when I try to hit you.”

“Your mate is looking for you.” His expression was disgusted. “I suggest you do something about your odor and appearance before you return to her.”

Inuyasha drooped his ears and cast his eyes to the floor. He looked back up, angry. “Well excuse me, mister high and mighty for being the fuck up I am.” He stumbled away from his brother. Looking up at him, he felt guilt pang his heart as he saw the sleeve that covered the stub where his brother's left arm should have been. All the anger flooded out of him and he said, “Look, I even fuck it up enough to cut my own brother's arm off.”

Sesshomaru growled, lifting him up by the throat. He slammed him back into the water. When he let Inuyasha up, he snarled, “I heard everything you said, Inuyasha. I heard it all. We're going to have a little talk---once you're no longer so inebriated. You're going to listen and I'm going to talk.” He shoved him back under the water and Inuyasha struggled.

Inuyasha shook himself free of water when his brother let him back up. He swayed slightly. He was throughly soaked by now, his hair plastered to his skull. Inuyasha glared in his brother's direction. He pointed a shaky hand at Sesshomaru. “No, you're going to listen and I'm going to talk, fucker.” Before he could continue, he felt the back of Sesshomaru's hand connect with his mouth. He was shoved back under the water again, straining to get out of his brother's grip. Inuyasha gasped for air when he was let up.

Sesshomaru dragged him outside into the small village before taking him a little outside of it. He tossed Inuyasha onto the ground. Inuyasha looked up at him, tottering on his feet. Sesshomaru snarled, “Look at the mess you've made of yourself, Inuyasha. It disgusts me. You should be disgusted.”

Inuyasha stumbled towards Sesshomaru, trying to land a punch. His brother dodged, slamming him head first into the ground. Sesshomaru pinned his arms behind him. Inuyasha growled. “Let me up!”

“You're going to listen to what I have to say. You're not going to talk.” Sesshomaru kneed him in the back. “I am sick and tired of your self-loathing. I will no longer tolerate this self-hatred. You are of our father's blood. Act like it.”

Inuyasha struggled against his brother's form. He said, “Why? Because I shame you? Because I'm the fuck up of the family? Why didn't you kill me when I first transformed. It would have solved all your problems.”

Sesshomaru pushed his face into the dirt. He leaned over, hissing in his ear, “You will cease speaking or I will make you eat more dirt than your mate ever has.” He let him up a little. “I ever hear you put yourself down like that again I will personally rip your tongue out and stuff it down your throat. Do you understand me? You are of our father's blood---my blood. I will not tolerate your disgust with what you are.”

Inuyasha tried to kick at his brother. Sesshomaru overpowered his still shaky body. “Get off of me!”

Sesshomaru pulled on his hair. “Silence!” He let go, keeping Inuyasha pinned to the ground. “You have a mate who is waiting for you. She accepts you for everything that you are. You're a fool if you do not see that.” He let Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha wobbled on his feet. He took a few shaky steps towards his brother. “Stay the fuck out of my relationship with Kagome. It's none of your business.” It felt as if the world was spinning around him. He slurred, “Besides, I'm not doing a good job in that department, either. She deserves someone better than me. I tried to kill her when we first met. I'm not pure enough for her, you know.” He felt bile rise in his throat as he felt disgusted with what he had done in his dream. Kagome's bloodied body appeared before his eyes and he had to gasp to keep from vomiting.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to his chest, his arm locked around his throat. Inuyasha tried to pry him off and elbow him in the stomach. Sesshomaru hissed, “I could snap your neck right now and end it. I could take away all the pain and the guilt. I could make it seem as if you never existed. Do you really want that? Is that what you really want?”

Inuyasha strained against him, snarling. “Let go!”

Sesshomaru pulled tighter. “No. Answer my questions first. Is that what you want? Do you want me to take the guilt away? I could end all of your self-hatred right now by killing you. You wouldn't have to feel it anymore and no one would have to hear you rant. Is that what you want?” He shook Inuyasha. “Answer me!”

Inuyasha tried to elbow him. He choked out, “No.”

Sesshomaru flung him to the ground. “I thought so. You only shame me when you act like you have tonight, little brother. You shame our family when you place yourself in the category of monster. You shame yourself. Most of all, you shame your mate when you speak so lowly of yourself. I never want to see you behave again as you have tonight.” He turned his back on him.

“What does it matter to you! I'm just the half-breed fuck up!” Inuyasha shouted. “You should have drowned me when I was a pup.”

Sesshomaru turned back around. His eyes were like molten gold before flashing red. He tackled Inuyasha to the ground, fitting his hand around his throat. “I spared you because it is the same blood as Father's flowing through your veins. I spared you because that blood is my blood. I will not tolerate your name calling. I will not stand by and watch you self-destruct. Either you let go of this guilt or I rip your throat out and end it for you. You will not act this way.” He bared his fangs.

Inuyasha felt some more of the fog swirl in his mind. He clawed at his brother's wrist. He gasped and choked out, “Why do you care so much? You've always told me how worthless I was! That I didn't deserve Tetsusaiga or any of Father's blood. I wasn't anything more to you than a filthy half-breed.”

Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha towards a small stream. He plunged Inuyasha's head into it, holding him down. When he let him up, he said, “Stop this. Look upon yourself.”

Inuyasha looked into the water as it rippled and finally became still. He saw his reflection. His hair was plastered to his skull, and dirt coated his face. He saw the self-loathing swirling in his eyes. He twitched his ears---the ears that marked him as what he was. It disgusted Inuyasha. He snarled, “I know what I look like, stupid.”

“You know what you think you look like. You see nothing but the ears on your head and the fangs in your mouth. Look again.” Sesshomaru held him down, keeping his gaze locked on the water.

Inuyasha looked back down, into the water seeing his brother's reflection next to his. Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable, his mouth drawn into a tight line. Inuyasha compared himself to his brother, seeing the pointed ears on the side of Sesshomaru's head as opposed to the two white triangles that adorned the top of his. Their gold eyes were the same, both full of fury. They had the same face shape, his brother's only slightly more angular. All that differed was the markings on Sesshomaru's face and his ears.

He glared, making his expression furious as opposed to his brother's calm one. “So what. I'm still a half-breed. You made sure to remind me that as often as you could.” The alcohol still flowed in his veins and he said, “It doesn't matter what you show me. I'm still a worthless half-breed.”

Sesshomaru leaned in, baring his fangs. He sunk a claw into Inuyasha's neck. “Be still!” He flipped Inuyasha onto his back on the stream bed. He straddled him and snarled in Inuyasha's face. Tugging on his haori, he revealed his chest and the stub that was his left arm. “Look upon it. Know that you have done this to this Sesshomaru. Acknowledge it.”

Inuyasha blinked, looking away from the scarred flesh. He jerked when he felt Sesshomaru grip his chin into his. He closed his eyes. “No.”

“Look!” He squeezed Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he stared in horror at the reminder of the brutality he and his brother had shared in the past. It was scarred, the only mar on Sesshomaru's skin. A fine, white line covered the skin where it had healed shut. “You must face it to let it go. You were the one who severed my arm from my body. I never hated you or myself more than at that moment.”

Inuyasha struggled against his brother. “Why are you telling me this?”

Sesshomaru glared at him. “Because you carry guilt that is not yours. I take full responsibility for the loss of my own arm. It was I who attacked you. It was I who deserved the punishment. Look upon my shame.”

Inuyasha looked away again, feeling sick. Nausea swept over him from the look of his brother's blemished flesh and from the ale rushing through him. He said, “It's my fault you carry it.”

“No, Inuyasha. You were defending yourself. I shamed myself that day when I fought with you. I shamed our father. I shamed you. You carry guilt over something that is not yours to carry. I will not allow you to hate yourself. It is not your right.” Sesshomaru took the rest of his haori off, dropping it to the ground. He stood, turning his back on Inuyasha. “The loss of my left arm is my burden to bear. It is my reminder that I let pride overwhelm my common sense.”

Inuyasha stood, dumbstruck. Had his brother just said these things. Slowly the fog filling his mind flowed out of him and he stumbled towards his brother. He whispered, “Why didn't you kill me when I first transformed? After I killed those bandits? I was nothing but a blood thirsty beast.”

“It would have done no good. You were unaware of who and what you were.” Sesshomaru glanced over his left shoulder.

Inuyasha said, “You should have.”

Sesshomaru turned, facing him. He backhanded him again. “Stop this foolishness. You did what you did because you were not in control. You did not know what you were doing when it occurred. Do not carry guilt for something you do not even remember doing.”

Inuyasha held his hand to his mouth. He staggered, glaring at Sesshomaru. “I don't have to remember. I know what I did. I saw my hands. I smelt their blood.”

Sesshomaru glared. “Enough. I will not let you descend into another tirade.” He stepped closer, placing a hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder. “You smell disgusting. Bathe and return to your mate. We have more important matters at hand than what is in the past. What has happened has happened. Do not dwell on it any further.”

Inuyasha looked up at him, noticing the dirt and mud coating his brother's face. “Like you should talk, jackass. You're just as dirty.”

A small smile crossed his brother's face. “Half-breed, you should look at yourself before you cast such judgments.”

Inuyasha glanced down at his now brown fire rat. Mud coated the front, caking it. Twigs and grass dotted it in areas. His hair was filthy---gray instead of silver. His hands were covered in mud and it stabbed under his claws. The bitter smell that coated him must have been the ale he had shared with Garion. He laughed weakly. “Now that's the Sesshomaru I know. You know, Sesshomaru, you're so full of shit. It makes me sick.” He smirked, wavering on his feet.

Another smile crossed his brothers features. “Half-breed, know your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Inuyasha return to the inn, but what is this that nags at Sesshomaru about the behavior of his little brother? And what does Rin want from him? Kagome is worried about Inuyasha and waits for him near the injured Shippo, but what happens when they're finally alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Sesshomaru washed his face off in the basin sitting in the small bath house inside the inn. He shrugged back into his haori, shaking his arm into the sleeve before tugging the other side up onto his left shoulder. Sesshomaru looked over towards Inuyasha, noticing the guilt and pain in his brother's eyes. He sighed. “Inuyasha, we already went through this. Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself.” He tied his haori shut, smoothing it down.

Inuyasha remained silent, averting his eyes. Sesshomaru knew that it would take time for his brother to truly let it go, but he did not want to hear another diatribe on how filthy or worthless Inuyasha felt he was. He glanced at his brother as he tried to wash the caked mud out of his hair. Inuyasha grumbled and grunted as he struggled to get his silver hair clean again. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru picked up some soap from a shelf. He tossed it at the tub, a small splash heard as it plunked into the water. “Half-breed, use some soap.”

Inuyasha looked up at him, his gold eyes angry. He snatched the soap out of the water, snorting. “Feh.” He scrubbed the soap across his hair. “Don't you have some place to be, bastard?”

It seemed that some things just would never change about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru supposed. He replied nonchalantly, “Half-breed, as a matter of fact, I do.”

He turned towards the door, stopping to glance over his shoulder at his brother. He watched as Inuyasha rinsed his hair before scouring it again with the soap. Sniffing, Sesshomaru turned his back and exited into the hallway. Something was different about his brother and it had nothing to do with the alcohol Inuyasha had consumed. It also didn't have to do with the typical feelings of self-hatred Sesshomaru had hoped to stomp out in his brother. Something else was going on.

Sesshomaru thought of how his brother had looked, staggering drunk. The hateful things Inuyasha had described from his dreams accompanied by the self-put downs bothered him. He had an inkling from Inuyasha's human night that his little brother had felt some of these things, but in the intensity he had seen displayed tonight made those attitudes all the more disturbing. In all the fights he and his brother had through the years, Sesshomaru was certain that Inuyasha's will to live was a strong one. The way his brother thought and talked now that they were traveling companions made it seem that it was almost the opposite. Hadn't Inuyasha asked him to kill him several times tonight? It was as if he was trying to commit suicide by provoking him. And yet, when he had offered to follow through on the promise the hanyou had said no.

His brother's skin had felt feverish to the touch, no doubt an effect from all the foul smelling alcohol he had consumed. Yet, something tugged in the back of Sesshomaru's mind as he ascended the stairs to the room Rin rested in. As real as the emotions that Inuyasha had about his status as a hanyou were, the frightening dreams Inuyasha had described to the young man seemed too intense. Something was off about the whole affair. Why would Inuyasha dream so many different events from his life that ended so brutally? Sesshomaru pursed his lips, puzzling the problem out. It didn't make sense. Certainly the actions Inuyasha had taken while intoxicated were no mystery, but the actions he had taken in his dreams were. The way the real events had altered into a savage blood bath made no sense. Sesshomaru highly doubted that deep down Inuyasha would ever truly do any of the things he had described to the Godslayer. The only exception being the incidents while Inuyasha was transformed into his full-demon form and even then some of the incidents in the dreams would never be realized.

Opening the door to his room, Sesshomaru stepped through, seeing that Rin slept peacefully. Her dark hair billowed around her head and she slept with her arms crossed around her neck. Rin's mouth hung open slightly and she murmured in her sleep intelligible nonsense. Sesshomaru knelt down, brushing her hair from her forehead. After all of the excitement of the night, it felt relaxing to watch the young girl sleep. She rolled over onto her side, leaning in towards his touch. Her eyes opened slowly and a small smile played across her lips. “You came back, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, silver tresses falling into his eyes. Of course he came back. He ran his thumb on her cheek. Standing, Sesshomaru crossed to the other side of the bed. He sat down and Rin turned to curl up on his chest. His only reply was a soft snort. She yawned and snuggled down. Sesshomaru absentmindedly rubbed her hair. He was still puzzling out the difference in his brother. Inuyasha may certainly feel all the things he had expressed, but something just did not feel right. His scent hadn't seemed any different, beyond the rancid smell of alcohol. What was it, then, that was different?

Inuyasha's eyes had certainly been haunted, the golden orbs radiating disgust and loneliness. Sesshomaru conjured in his mind how his brother had looked during the scuffle, trying to piece what was missing together. He had stumbled from the effects of his drunkenness. It wasn't that. His voice had sounded the same as always, loud and rough. Yet, it almost seemed slightly odd for Inuyasha, even in a state of intoxication, to give voice to the self-hatred boiling below the surface---and to Sesshomaru no less. Sesshomaru had only seen his brother come close to such confessions when he had become human. This was different. It was as if something had snapped inside Inuyasha. His confessions had been real, there was no doubt about it, but there was no mistake, they had seemed rehearsed. Sesshomaru knew his brother was intelligent, but to actively rehearse such things to say just did not fit into Inuyasha's character. It just didn't feel right.

Rin drew his attention as she rubbed her nose under his chin. She hugged him tight. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Rin.” He sat up, letting her settle into his lap. Sesshomaru looked down at her, waiting for her to say what ever it was she had to say.

Instead of getting a response, he felt Rin dance her fingers across his side. Resisting the urge to jump in surprise, Sesshomaru heard her giggle softly. What had come over the little girl? She kept flicking her fingers over his ribcage and Sesshomaru had to grasp her hand into his to stop her. She smiled wide at him, her brown eyes full of mischief. Rin hugged him before kissing his cheek. “I guess Sesshomaru-sama's not ticklish.” So she had been trying to tickle him. What had brought that on was a mystery to him, almost as much as the one that had brought on his brother's confessions.

He made his voice stern. “Rin.”

Rin looked up towards him, her smile becoming a slight pout. She looked down. “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.” She pulled away from him, rolling over, her back to him.

Sesshomaru placed his hand onto her back, rubbing small circles. He turned on his side and pulled her close to himself. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he said, his voice softer, “Rin.”

Rin turned her head, looking at him. She kept her eyes averted from his. “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I promise not to do it again.” She rested her head back onto the pillow.

“Rin, why?” He was curious. Sesshomaru wondered why she might attempt such a thing at all.

Rin said, “It was disrespectful of me, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“No, Rin. I want to know why you did what you did.” Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in confusion.

Rin turned to look at him. She kept her eyes downcast. “I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”

“Rin,” he made his voice firm, “answer my question.”

“I just wanted to see if you'd laugh.” She didn't look at him, her expression dejected.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. “I see.” Why would she want to see him laugh? He felt her snuggle into his chest. He moved his hand down to her side to pull her closer when she squirmed away, giggling. Now what was she doing? First his brother was acting strange and now Rin. What was going on? He didn't remove his hand, flicking one claw absentmindedly. Rin pushed against him, squealing in laughter. He arched an eyebrow at her.

Rin slipped out of his grasp. She panted as she tried to catch her breath from laughing before sitting back down onto the bed. Rin leaned against him. “That tickled, Sesshomaru-sama.” Sesshomaru shook his head. Something had overcome the tiny girl. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek again. “Do you forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama?” Her voice was soft.

Sesshomaru sighed. He adjusted so she was once again sitting in his lap. “Yes, Rin.” In all honesty, besides being surprised by her behavior, Sesshomaru couldn't find anything that Rin had done wrong. He asked, wanting to know why she would want to see him laugh, “Why?”

“Why what?” She looked up at him, her small nose wrinkled in confusion. Rin cocked her head to one side and he had to stifle a laugh.

“Why did you want to see,” he paused, “this Sesshomaru laugh?”

“Oh.” She looked down before resting her head onto his shoulder. She traced her finger on his left shoulder. She became quiet and Sesshomaru almost had to wonder if the child had fallen asleep. Rin whispered, “Why don't you laugh?”

Sesshomaru scrunched his nose at the question. Why would she ask such a question? “Answer my question, Rin.”

She sat up, looking at him. “After my bath I talked with Poledra-sama.”

Poledra-sama? The wolf-woman? Why would Rin talk to her? He nodded his head. “I see. Go on.”

“She said something about playing.” Rin fingered her smock.

“Go on.”

“Why don't you laugh?” Rin looked at him, her brown eyes full of questions.

Sesshomaru didn't really have an answer. After all, he didn't see very much to actually laugh at. Especially after the encounter he had with Inuyasha and the battle they had in the night, Sesshomaru found that much around him was not amusing. Instead of answering her question, he asked, “What did she say about playing?”

Rin averted her eyes away from him again. She said, “Poledra-sama said you hadn't in awhile.” She yawned wide before resting her head onto his shoulder. “I won't do it again.” She sighed. “Poledra-sama said that you were right to not like the man-eating wolves, too.”

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide then narrowed. It was no secret that he was not exactly enamored with the strange wolf-woman. She was eerie to say the least. It seemed as if she was watching them quite often, not just him and Rin, but everyone in the group. Her gold eyes, while much like his own, were filled with a mischief and mirth, although there was wisdom. He still did not trust her, nor did he like her. While it might be irrational to dislike all wolves for the incidents that had led to Rin's death, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel prejudiced against them. Yet there was one undeniable fact: the wolf-woman had saved Rin. 

He answered, “I see.”

Rin yawned again, nestling up to him. She said, “Poledra-sama asked if I was ready. I don't know what that meant. Do you?”

This bothered the Demon Lord. Why would the strange woman ask Rin such a question. He shook his head, threading his claws through her hair. “I do not know.” Her even breaths meant she must have fallen back asleep. After all, much of the night she had been awake. Dawn was slowly approaching, gray light streaming through the window.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Now that Rin was asleep, he could return to his other predicament. Inuyasha still had seemed different. Chills coursed down his spine as he thought of the terrible dreams that had infected his brother's sleep. There had to be something about them that Sesshomaru was missing. If it wasn't in how his brother had confessed much of his inner hatred, it had to reside in the nightmares his mind had conjured. What was missing from the puzzle? They certainly were graphic and horrific.

Exactly where had they come from? Why had he and Kagome gone their separate ways and why was Inuyasha not guarding his mate---especially after the secret of her time travel had been exposed? All of these questions only raised further. It didn't make any sense why his over protective brother would not be glued to his mate at a time like this. Inuyasha was fiercely defensive about anyone targeting anything about Kagome or her origin of era. So what had caused Inuyasha to be separated from his mate long enough to fall into a restless sleep filled with gruesome dreams and then to get heavily inebriated? In his experiences traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru had rarely seen his brother far from the young miko, especially when he believed danger to be near. So what kept his brother from following every instinct in him to protect his mate?

The nightmare that disturbed Sesshomaru the most was not the one Inuyasha had described almost clinically involving their battle which had resulted in the loss of his arm. The way Inuyasha had described executing his own mate was most unsettling. The way Inuyasha had portrayed it had seemed cold and heartless. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth together. This had to be the right direction. Something to do with this particular dream itself had to be the root of the difference in his brother. He knew Inuyasha would never willingly harm his mate. Kagome was too precious to the half-breed. What had he said had happened in the dream? Inuyasha had mentioned Kagome asking why he had betrayed her in the dream.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. That was it! It had to be. There was something severely wrong with the dream itself. Hadn't both Kikyo and Inuyasha believed that they had been betrayed by the other? Why would this dream mention betrayal? Naraku had created that betrayal. Sesshomaru eased Rin off his chest. He rested her back into the bed, running a thumb on her cheek before exiting on silent feet. He had to find Inuyasha and ask him everything that had happened in the dreams. It wasn't the way his brother's confessions had seemed rehearsed that was off. It was the dreams and the way his brother described them that was wrong. If he could find out everything that had happened in the dreams themselves perhaps Sesshomaru could find out what was happening with Inuyasha.

 

Kagome slumped against the door after she left the room she shared with Inuyasha. She could hear him cursing and hitting the floor with his fists after she had sat him. Sighing, Kagome made her way down the hallway. She was worried about Shippo. Wiping an errant tear from her eye, she straightened her shoulders. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had meant well when he had yelled at her, but it still didn't mean it hadn't hurt. She glanced over her shoulder, waiting for the thudding footsteps that belonged to Inuyasha to follow her. When none came, Kagome turned to see the hallway empty. What was going on? Why hadn't Inuyasha pursued her?

She reached the door to the room where Shippo was being cared for. She stopped in front of it when she heard Polgara's voice. It was clipped and angry. “Well Old Wolf, you will not pressure her about the matter if she comes to see Shippo. I don't care how curious you are. There is an injured little boy here and she's worried about him. I will not let you pester her.”

Belgarath's voice joined into the conversation, “Now, Pol, you know as much as I do that they should have told us when we knew her name in the Prophecy. Maybe there is something we have to know about her era.”

“Tomorrow is another day, Father. You can pester her all you want when Shippo is better and she's not so scared out of her wits.” Her voice was like venom as she addressed her father. “Close your mouth, Old Man. You'll catch flies if you don't.” She heard the old man sputter his response.

Kagome softly knocked on the door, announcing that she was there. She peeked around the door before entering. Shippo rested on a small table where Polgara was carefully washing out his head wound. He looked disgruntled. “Come in, dear.” Polgara's voice became soft as she looked over.

Kagome quietly entered and took a seat in a small chair. She looked down at the floor. “How is he?”

“He's tough. I get this head wound of his cleaned out and he'll be just fine.” She smiled before turning her gaze onto Belgarath. The old man flinched visibly and kept his mouth shut. Polgara's eyes were like steel.

Kagome sat watching Polgara tend to Shippo. She bit her thumbnail nervously. Shippo had awoken awhile ago while they traveled, but he was still dazed. Connecting with the tree the way he had must have rattled something. She leaned over as Polgara prepared a salve for the head wound. The young kit had a gash an inch deep in his forehead, one she knew would be healed before morning arrived, but scared her none the less. He may be a full kitsune demon, but he was still a child. Shippo smiled weakly up at her, doing his best impression of Inuyasha when he was wounded. He folded his arms across his chest and his lower lip stuck out in distaste to the attention to his wound. He said, “Feh, I'll be fine.” Kagome felt tears swim in her eyes.

The old sorcerer stood not far away, watching his daughter work. He harrumphed every so often before his blue eyes would rest on Kagome. She knew he wanted to talk to her about the confession she had made in the grove. Every so often he would open then shut his mouth as if he couldn't find the words.

Polgara glanced over her shoulder, her eyes like steel. “If you're not going to do something productive, Old Wolf, I suggest you find something else to do. You're just making Kagome nervous and she's already got enough worries. Shoo.”

Belgarath winced. He straightened himself up, finally asking, “Kagome, what exactly did you mean about traveling five hundred years into the past?”

Kagome sighed, looking back towards Shippo. She didn't want to answer any questions until Inuyasha was at her side. She felt bad for having sat him but he was so angry and she feared what he might do to the old man and the others if the issue was pressed. 

Before she could answer, Polgara whirled on her feet. She said, her voice like acid, “Out, Old Wolf. You will get your answers later. Either you leave or I will create a reason for you to be here.” The insinuation in her voice at what she might do to the old man was not lost on either the old sorcerer or Kagome. Belgarath visibly winced.

Belgarath huffed. “Alright, Pol, have it your way, but I will get my answers.”

“Now, Old Wolf.” She glared at him, her arms crossed. Her eyes were like ice. Polgara looked formidable as she stared the old man down. “Out.” The old man exited, muttering to himself.

Kagome sighed, sitting down in a chair next to Shippo's. She took one of his small hands into her own. “Is he going to be alright?”

“He'll be fine, dear.” Her whole demeanor seemed to have changed. “Just a nasty hit to the head and a gash. He's a full demon, right? Won't that mean he'll heal rather quickly?”

Shippo strained to sit up and Polgara firmly placed a hand onto his chest. He said, “I'll be fine by morning.” Yep, he had been around Inuyasha for far too long, Kagome thought. His green eyes looked hazy as the nasty hit to his head still affected him. He squeezed Kagome's hand.

Kagome glanced again at the door, wondering why Inuyasha hadn't come to find her by now. He should have been near, either acting over protective or wanting to continue their fight. She had only sat him once, but she knew Inuyasha had been furious with her. She couldn't remember a time when he had looked nearly as angry as at that moment. She sighed, squeezing Shippo's hand again.

Polgara sat down when Shippo fell into a restless doze. She picked up a thread and needle, pulling a torn tunic into her lap to mend. She said, “That salve should keep him from being infected.” She bit the thread, preparing it.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. Time ticked by and she grew worried as to where Inuyasha could be. She brushed some hair out of Shippo's face. He looked so frail asleep there. She kept her eyes locked on him, not wanting to see Polgara's penetrating gaze. She could feel it boring into her, even though the sorceress was busy mending.

Polgara's voice cut into her thoughts, “Kagome, may I ask you a question?”

Kagome lifted her eyes up. “Yes.”

“Why didn't you tell us sooner about your true era of origin? We wouldn't hurt you.” Her expression was stern even if her voice was kind. Her blue eyes were still like steel.

Kagome sighed. She still didn't want to talk about any of this until Inuyasha was close by. She clasped her hands into her lap, looking back towards Shippo. “Well, my time isn't like Inuyasha's. We don't really have anything like him or his brother. If Naraku were to find out, he might go to my time and kill a lot of people.” She looked down at her hands. Kagome felt slightly ashamed for hiding her secret in the first place. These people hadn't done anything but help them and she had gone out of her way to hide something. Then again, she knew that she had no choice. The less people who knew of her true era the better.

Polgara said, “I see, dear. I wouldn't worry too much about it. The Old Wolf will do what he can to keep Naraku from wreaking more havoc than he already is.”

The door opened slightly and Sesshomaru peered around the frame. He stepped in quietly. He harrumphed apparently not finding what he was after. Kagome asked, “Have you seen Inuyasha?”

Sesshomaru shook his head no. His eyes were fierce. Something was displeasing him. He glanced over towards Shippo and tilted his head towards him. Sesshomarus said, “I shall find Inuyasha and send him this way.” He turned around, crossing towards the door. “Tell the young kit to next time be more careful in a battle against mortals.” Then he was gone.

Polgara shook her head as Sesshomaru disappeared. She turned her attentions back towards Shippo, placing a wet cloth onto the boy's forehead. “Why is it always the head? Little boys seem to always find a way to get hit in the head. It's never the leg or the arm. Always the head.” She sighed audibly, sitting back down into the chair to continue mending the tunic.

Kagome giggled quietly. “I don't know. I couldn't tell you.” She looked out the window into the dark village. She glanced again towards the door, wondering just where Inuyasha could be. What had Sesshomaru wanted with him? She crossed her arms, tapping a foot impatiently. It just wasn't like Inuyasha to be apart from her this long, especially when he felt she was threatened in some way.

Polgara brought her back to the room when she handed her a torn cloak. “Here, occupy yourself. You'll only drive yourself insane if you sit there worrying.” She handed her some thread and a needle.

Kagome nodded, picking up the items. She set the cloak in her lap, following Polgara's example. She set out to make her stitches, hoping that it would get her mind off Inuyasha's whereabouts. Kagome noticed that hers were not nearly as tight or neat as the sorceress had made. She sighed in frustration, ripping out some her stitches before starting over. A hand rested on hers and Polgara said, “Just be patient with it. You don't have to rush through it.”

Kagome laughed nervously. “I'm just tense, I guess.” She set out to repair the hole in the gray cloak in her lap.

“Well, sewing always relaxes me and keeps me busy.” The sorceress smiled wide. “I know the Old Wolf thinks its a waste of time considering our talents, but I find it soothing to be doing something with my hands.” She set aside one tunic for another, preparing more thread to sew that one back together as well.

Kagome nodded, slowly taking the needle in and out of the fabric as she tried to imitate the tight stitching Polgara had done. She found that as she worked the tension started to ebb slightly. Shippo was resting comfortably. She still pondered as to where Inuyasha could possibly be. Polgara had been right, it was soothing to be doing something with her hands other than twiddling her thumbs.

A soft knock reached the women's ears and Polgara set her sewing down, opening it. Miroku and Sango stood on the other side. Miroku asked, “And how is our little patient doing?”

Shippo turned over in his sleep. The wash cloth Polgara had placed onto his wound slid off and revealed that the gash in his forehead was nearly gone. He stretched before opening his green eyes. “I'm fine.”

Sango hid a small smile behind her hand. She said, “You were very brave out there, Shippo.”

Miroku nodded his agreement. “Yes, yes you were.” He looked around the room. “Where is Inuyasha? I would have thought he'd be with you, Kagome.”

Kagome looked down at the cloak she was carefully mending. She glanced up towards Miroku. “Sesshomaru said he'd send him this way if he saw him.”

The monk and demon slayer exchanged a couple glances before Miroku nodded. “I see. Well, I suppose we best be on our way.” He yawned, stretching his arms before one hand mysteriously found its way towards Sango's bottom. He quickly pulled it back as Sango raised a fist to strike him. “Take care, Shippo. If we see Inuyasha we'll tell him you wish to see him, Kagome.” He smiled wickedly before turning to exit.

Sango clenched her hands into fists. “Lecher!” She stomped not far behind him.

Polgara's expression was amused. She had a small smile on her lips and she shook her head slightly. “Ah, to be young again.” She set out to take up her sewing again, this time a small dress. She said, “I do hope that I've gotten Rin's size right. I think it's about time she has a few other outfits.” It was a plain brown dress that still had to have the seams sewn shut and sleeves attached.

Kagome nodded. “I'm sure it'll fit her.” She concentrated on the cloak again, threading her needle a bit faster as she felt herself get the hang of sewing itself. As more time passed without Inuyasha, the worry settled into the pit of her stomach, but having her hands occupied kept her mind from being frantic. Kagome saw Shippo watch the two of them working, a pout on his features. Apparently he thought because he had been injured he should have been receiving all their attention.

Without looking up, Polgara said, her voice stern, “Dear, don't pout. It won't make your wounds heal any faster and it makes you look rather silly.”

Kagome stifled a laugh at the wide eyed expression that crossed Shippo's features. He looked astonished that the woman knew he had been pouting. He huffed before turning his back on the pair, arms crossed firmly across his chest. Kagome shook her head. It was plainly obvious that the young kit had been with her hanyou for far too long. He was developing some of Inuyasha's bad habits. Kagome bit the thread as she finished the cloak. Polgara wordlessly handed her a pair of worn socks and Kagome set to work on them.

She looked over, noticing that the dress Polgara made for Rin was coming along nicely. It was plain yet the way the woman had designed the travel dress made it seem elegant on some level. Kagome set to mending the socks in front of her, casting another glance towards the door. As many times as someone had come through the door, the one person she was waiting for still hadn't arrived. She sighed, focusing on her work.

The door flew open without warning and Inuyasha stumbled in. He looked worn and tired, dark circles under his eyes. He was clean, though. His ears were down when he looked at her and then towards Shippo. Joining her, he placed an arm around her shoulders. Looking down at Shippo, he gruffly said, “You did good out there, brat.” This caused Shippo to puff up and smile wide.

Polgara said, “Why don't you two go get some rest. Shippo just needs to sleep now.” She smiled at them.

“Okay. Thank-you, Lady Polgara.”

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the hallway down to their room. She felt him pull her close to himself as they walked. Something was bothering him and the way he looked so tired disturbed her. They reached their room and entered. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her to his chest. He rested his head onto hers, a clawed hand threading through her hair. She hugged him back, certain now that something had upset her mate. He didn't act like this often---not unless something serious had happened. She whispered, “What's wrong, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha made a low rumble in his throat. He pulled her tighter, nuzzling her hair. His breathing was ragged. Pulling away from her, he sat down onto the bed. His eyes were cast down to the floor, as if he was guilty. His ears were drooped in defeat and his mouth was drawn into a tight frown. Kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha only acted this way after he had seen Kikyo. He said, “I'm sorry.”

Kagome sat down next to him. “Inuyasha, for what?”

He looked up and Kagome felt pain pierce her. His gold eyes were full of such pain and self-contempt. He gently placed a hand onto her cheek before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. Inuyasha pulled away, resting his hands into his lap. He said, “I acted like a baka tonight.” He turned away from her.

“What do you mean? You were just trying to protect me, Inuyasha. I don't understand why you're sorry.” She placed a hand onto his shoulder. Inuyasha flinched, standing up. He hadn't acted like this with her in a long time. “Is this about---Kikyo?”

Inuyasha whirled around, staring at her with his mouth open. “Kikyo?” Realization swept over him and he shook his head. “No. This has nothing to do with Kikyo.” He sat back down, kissing her again. He leaned her back onto the bed, resting between her legs as he explored her mouth. His tongue pushed deeper inside, thrusting. He rested his hand on her neck, his thumb rubbing a gentle circle.

When they broke for air, Kagome asked, “What's wrong, Inuyasha? What is bothering you?”

Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He looked so lost. It was as if Inuyasha was drowning. Kagome reached up, running a hand on his cheek. She moved to an ear, gently rubbing it. He moaned softly, moving to nuzzle her neck with his nose. His tongue lapped out at her mark before circling it. His hand moved to untie the string at her bodice and he nestled his nose between her breasts. He breathed, “Mine. Mate.” He rested on her chest, his cheek on her bosom. Inuyasha trailed a hand down her side, finding a hand and interlocking their fingers.

He still hadn't told her what was wrong and she was about to ask when Kagome felt Inuyasha become rigid above her. His hand squeezed hers with such force that she was afraid it might break. He let go, clutching the bed. What was happening to her mate? She wondered what might be going through his mind and what might be bothering him when Inuyasha lifted up, looking at her. His eyes were full of fury and hatred. What was going on? He snarled, pulling on the string that held the jewel shards. Kagome flinched, unsure of what had come over him. He narrowed his eyes. “Where is the rest of it, bitch?” He held up the bottle of shards, looking at it with anger.

Kagome asked, “What has come over you, Inuyasha? You know we're gathering the shards.” She felt so helpless, knowing Inuyasha had all the power as he rested atop her. She couldn't sit him as long as they were in this position.

Inuyasha sneered at her, fitting a hand around her throat. He flicked a claw, drawing blood. “Stupid bitch. So much for saying sit, huh?” Inuyasha pushed his claw in deeper before lifting it to his lips. He licked it clean. “You taste good.” His voice was laced with contempt. Inuyasha leaned down, running his rough tongue across her cheek before sucking more of her blood into his mouth. He whispered into her ear, “This is what you get for betraying me, wench. You're going to pay.”

Inuyasha lifted up, his eyes wild. He put his hand back to her throat squeezing. Kagome gasped, thrashing underneath him. What was going on. What did he mean that she had betrayed him? Inuyasha fit his other hand around her throat, squeezing. His lip pulled back into a sneer, revealing his fangs. Her eyes went wide as she felt him attempt to crush her wind pipe. He growled at her, his ears pinned tightly to his head. Inuyasha's eyes intensified in rage and started to bleed red.

Kagome clawed at his wrists. He was hurting her and she couldn't stop him. Who would protect her from her protector? She made a few gurgling noises as he squeezed her throat tighter. He flicked his tongue out at her, licking an ear. He hissed, “You'll pay for taking my right from me. You stand in my way of becoming a full demon.”

Kagome's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She couldn't believe the pain he was causing her as she lost more air. The room swam before her vision and Inuyasha's enraged face blurred. She felt her arms drop from his, unable to fight anymore. The last thing she remembered before darkness claimed her was Sesshomaru's face next to Inuyasha's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku and Sango are on the search to discover what is going on between their friends. Will they figure it out in time? And what will Inuyasha do when he realizes the awful truth of what he's done? Could it be the end for Inuyasha and Kagome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Sango tensed up as she felt Miroku pull on her arm. She hissed, “Let go, you lecher.” He didn't answer as he dragged her farther down the dim hall and past their room. She asked, “Where are you taking me?”

Miroku turned, putting his hand up to his mouth as if he was praying. She saw him cast his eyes around the hall as if he wanted to make sure they were alone. Miroku leaned in and whispered, “I saw Inuyasha.”

“But you just asked Kagome if she knew where he was. You lied to her.” Sango tugged her arm out of his grasp. “What is going on?”

“I saw Inuyasha down in the mess hall. I don't think Kagome should see him in his condition.” Miroku's eyes were serious.

Sango's eyes went wide. She felt nervous. “What is going on, monk? Did Inuyasha transform?” She was getting curious and the concern in Miroku's eyes only increased her worry. Was everything alright with her friends? Sango knew that Kagome needed Inuyasha, especially now that her era had been exposed. Had Inuyasha gone on a rampage in an attempt to protect her?

“No. Nothing like that. He was pretty drunk by the time I saw him. Sesshomaru dragged him out of the village. I followed them. Inuyasha's in pretty bad shape.” Miroku grabbed her arm again, dragging her into an empty room. “I definitely don't think Kagome should see him right now.”

“What happened? Inuyasha was drunk?” Sango furrowed her brow. “Is he alright? Did Sesshomaru hurt him?” The more the monk talked, the more questions formed in her mind. He seemed to not really answer any, either.

Miroku let her go, pacing. He remained silent for a few moments. The monk stopped, turning towards her. He shook his head. “No. I don't think Inuyasha is alright. I just hope Sesshomaru knocked some sense into him. He was beating up on himself.”

“Will you quit talking in circles and just tell me what happened?” Sango clenched her fists at her sides. “You're making no sense. Why isn't Inuyasha with Kagome and why was he drunk?”

“He had some nightmares. I don't think they're natural. His aura seemed a little different. I can't really explain it. It wasn't like a demon aura, either.” Miroku pursed his lips, cupping his chin in his cursed hand. “I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong with these nightmares. They're not natural.”

Sango stared at him. She looked down at the floor, trying to piece together what Miroku was telling her. Kagome had looked so lost without Inuyasha by her side. Her best friend was so tense and nervous. Several times when they had visited, albeit briefly, she had noticed that Kagome had looked towards the door, her eyes hopeful The way her hands worked feverishly on the mending before her had also given away Kagome's inner turmoil.

She thought about the other portion of what Miroku had said. Sesshomaru had been with Inuyasha while he was intoxicated. Would the brothers start fighting again? What had transpired between the two? Curiosity getting the best of her, Sango sighed. She asked, “So what did Sesshomaru do?”

Miroku didn't respond at first. He seemed like he was puzzling something out, his eyes cast towards the ceiling. His cursed hand was made into a fist against his chin and he paced. The monk stopped. “Sesshomaru seemed to be trying to knock some sense into him. I just hoped it worked.”

“Listen monk, just tell me what happened. Don't make me hit you.” Sango felt the hair stand on the back of her neck. Something was wrong with her friends. She could feel it. What ever had driven Inuyasha to get drunk, a state she couldn't recall him ever being in, had to be bad. The way Miroku wouldn't simply tell her what had happened indicated that Inuyasha wasn't holding up well, regardless of trying to drown it in alcohol. Had he hurt anyone?

Miroku shook his head. “It is best that you don't know everything that went on between them. I shouldn't even know what passed between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was a most private altercation.” He put a hand onto her shoulder. “It affirms all of our suspicions about the two, though. They most certainly consider one another pack.”

“Just tell me what is happening.” She was growing frustrated. The monk was deliberately keeping her in the dark while her friends were in potential danger. She hissed, “Why did you bring up their discussion if you're not going to tell me anything? What is wrong with Inuyasha?”

Miroku said, “Mainly, without revealing too much of their private conversation, I gathered that Inuyasha had some nightmares based upon what has really happened in the past. I have a sinking feeling somehow Naraku is involved.” He stiffened and fell silent.

Sango heard footsteps pass by the room before the door opened slowly. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. She watched as his golden eyes swept over the two of them, his expression stern. Sango almost blinked as she could have sworn she had seen concern flicker in their depths. His deep, quiet voice asked, “Have you seen Inuyasha? His mate is currently looking for him.”

Miroku shook his head. “No, Sesshomaru-sama. We haven't.” He kept his head down, not willing to meet his gaze with the Demon Lord's. Sango couldn't help but notice that the monk left out that he had overheard the brothers' private conversation from earlier. Miroku would be lucky if Sesshomaru didn't punish him for eavesdropping. Since they had been reunited with Inuyasha and Kagome, she noticed that the Demon Lord regarded all shifty behavior as beneath him and to be distasteful. She was certain that Sesshomaru would have no qualms about expressing that opinion.

Sango noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. His sharp golden gaze rested on Miroku and she was thankful he wasn't staring at her that way. The Demon Lord turned his back on them as he turned to exit. “I suggest, next time, monk, you keep your curiosity to yourself.” Sesshomaru disappeared down the hallway and Sango couldn't help but hear the audible gasp that escaped Miroku.

“You pushed your luck tonight, monk. You're lucky he didn't kill you for eavesdropping,” she whispered.

Miroku glared at her. “Thanks for your concern.” He peeked his head back out into the hallway. “It seems we're not the only ones who are looking for Inuyasha and trying to figure out what is going on. Sesshomaru seemed preoccupied.”

Sango nodded. “Yeah. I agree. What do you think is going on, though?”

“Naraku. He has to be behind this. Think about it for a minute, Sango. Why would Inuyasha abandon Kagome after what was revealed in the grove and then fall into a string of nightmares that just happen to be based upon actual events in his life? He dreamed of killing in cold blood, cutting Sesshomaru's arm off, and attempting to kill Kagome when they first met. Each event had a basis in a real memory, but was twisted so they changed.” Miroku paced again, his cursed hand on the back of his neck. “Damn it. If we just knew where Inuyasha was, we could find out what is going on.”

“Changed? How did the dreams change?” Sango sat down into a chair not far from the door. She scuffed her foot on the carpet.

Miroku pursed his lips. “Well, for instance, he dreamed of slaughtering an entire village and enjoying it. I suspect it might be an actual memory from his transformed state brought out to taunt him. Then he dreamed of fighting with Sesshomaru where he ended up killing his brother.” Miroku started pacing again. “The last one was the worst. He dreamed of killing Kagome. I guess when they first met he had tried. Inuyasha said something about cutting her down and that she asked why he had betrayed her. It's all very disturbing. It's why I followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.”

Sango furrowed her brow further. “You don't think, monk, that Inuyasha will hurt Kagome?” A chill ran down her spine as Sango thought of the dream Miroku had described about killing Kagome. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms as she looked towards Miroku. “Wait, how do you know he dreamed those things? I thought you only overheard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.”

The monk smirked slightly before his mouth became a frown. “I overheard him talking with that man---that king. They seemed to be in the mood to share nightmares and some drinks together.” Miroku stopped pacing, looking at her, his dark eyes concerned. His voice became serious, “I think it might be possible for Inuyasha to hurt Kagome---if Naraku can twist his own memories enough. Sesshomaru seems to think the same thing the way he's searching for Inuyasha. I got the feeling he was nervous about something.” He shook his head. “Let's go see if we can find Inuyasha.”

Sango followed him into the dimly lit hallway. They passed another door, hearing voices. “You're proud of yourself, aren't you, Garion. You're absolutely drunk.” It was the strange king and his tiny red-haired wife having an obvious discussion.

Garion slurred, “Leave me alone, Ce'Nedra. I don't want to talk about it.”

Ce'Nedra's voice reached a few octaves higher. “Don't want to? I don't care what you want. You're going to tell me why you tossed and turned and muttered over and over in your sleep. It didn't make any sense.”

Miroku held up his hand. He tilted his head towards the door, indicating that they should wait and listen. Sango shook her head, hissing, “Haven't you listened in on enough private conversations for one night?”

Miroku held a finger to his lips. He hissed,“Trust me.”

Garion's voice became angry. He said, “It's none of your business. Just leave me alone. You wouldn't understand.” A sound of feet shuffling on the floor could be heard.

“None of my business? None of my business?” Ce'Nedra's voice climbed another octave as it burst into a shriek. “I'm your wife! What is the matter with you? You ran out of here like you had seen a ghost.”

Sango saw into the room as the door was ajar. Garion clutched his head into his hands as he winced. “Please, don't talk so loud. Listen, it's been a long night. We should try to get some sleep.”

Ce'Nedra stuck her lower lip out into a pout. Her demeanor changed and she said in a sweet voice, “Garion, dear, I'll listen when you're ready to talk.” She batted her eye lashes at him. “Do you still love me?”

Sango felt wrong for intruding upon their intimate conversation. She saw Garion sigh and pull his wife into his arms. Sango looked down at the floor, not wanting to partake in such depraved behavior any longer. She said into Miroku's ear, “You can waste your time listening in on their conversation. I'm going to find Inuyasha and find out what's going on.”

Miroku grabbed her arm. “Wait. I want to see if my suspicions are confirmed.”

Sango rolled her eyes. “Lecher, it's their business, not ours.”

Garion stiffened as he held Ce'Nedra. He pushed her away. His voice sounded sober as he said, “I have to go talk to Aunt Pol immediately. Something is going on.”

“Wait, Garion, get back here!”

Miroku dragged Sango into the empty room across from Garion's door. The blonde man exited, making his way down the hall, his wife not far behind. He didn't slow or wait for her. As soon as the pair was far down the hall, Miroku exited, following. Sango hissed, “Will you quit spying on them? First you listen in on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's private discussion and now you're following a married couple. You've been with that thief far too long.”

Miroku shook his head, a finger to his lips. He said, “Do you want to know what's going on or not?”

They stopped by the door that Garion and Ce'Nedra had disappeared in. Miroku slowly pushed it slightly open so they could hear better. Sango crossed her arms, finding it hard to believe she had allowed him to drag her into this nefarious behavior. She was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha and the monk seemed more interested in the problems of these other people. She heard the sorceress speak. “Garion, you smell absolutely awful. Don't blame me in the morning when you feel unwell.”

“Aunt Pol, there is something serious going on.” He sat down into a chair not far from the door, clutching his head into his hands. “Don't talk so loud, please.”

Polgara stepped into view, her arms crossed. “I see you're already paying the price.”

Ce'Nedra interrupted, “Aunt Pol, he was tossing and turning. He muttered in his sleep and won't talk to me about what is going on.”

“I see.” Her voice was stern. She stepped into view and gripped Garion's right wrist into her hands. She placed his open palm on her white lock. “Figures. How did you not notice some Grolims manipulating your mind? Did it soak up enough alcohol to dilute your already befuddled senses? I thought I had weaned enough Alorn behavior out of you by now.”

Garion groaned. “I've had the same nightmares for years. I guess I didn't think about it.” He shook his head. “Wait a minute. I wasn't the only one who had nightmares. Inuyasha had some nightmares of his own.”

“Of course you didn't think. You decided to drown it instead.” Polgara let a string of curse words loose in languages Sango didn't know. She knew they had to be curses from the way the woman spoke them through clenched teeth. She clenched her hands into fists. Polgara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, they were like steel. “I have to go talk to the Old Wolf immediately.”

Garion ran a hand through his blonde hair. “What's going on?”

“We have an important appointment today at sundown. A few Grolims have decided to throw a delay at us by using some rather over done mind tricks.” The sorceress looked ready to explode. Her white lock flared brilliantly in her dark hair. Sango wondered what she meant by an appointment. What mind tricks were being played anyways? “I should have known something was wrong when Inuyasha came for Kagome a little while ago. I should have looked further into it. Do you know where he is?”

Garion shook his head. “No, Aunt Pol. I don't know where he is.”

Polgara let loose a few more curses. “Alright. I suppose I'll locate him and find out what is going on. Next time, Garion dear, come to me when you have an experience like this instead of the ale barrel. Don't follow the Old Wolf's example.”

Miroku tugged on her sleeve. “I've heard all I need. Let's go see if we can perhaps find Inuyasha and Kagome.”

Sango nodded, following him down the hallway. A sinking feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. Something was terribly wrong. She hoped that they weren't too late to stop what ever was happening. From the way Miroku had talked about the dreams that Inuyasha had, things could end very violently if they were not careful. Somehow she knew that these Grolims had help. Miroku was right. This reeked of Naraku's doing. He was the only one she knew who really relished in manipulating Inuyasha's feelings and mind for the sheer joy of seeing the hanyou fall right into the trap. Who else would relish in making Inuyasha suffer on account of his own memories? Hopefully they wouldn't be too late to do something about it.

 

“This is for all the times you said sit, bitch. You'll never say that to me again, now will you?” Inuyasha hissed it in Kagome's ear. He shook her as his hands clenched tighter. His ears were rewarded when he heard the woman beneath him gasp as she lost more air. “That's right, bitch. You're powerless. You'll never sit me again and you'll never stop me from being what I was meant to be.”

Something deep inside of him screamed that this was wrong. It tugged at his mind, driving him crazy. Something was amiss. Inuyasha felt his grip loosen around Kagome's throat as he tried to push back this urge to kill her. It wasn't right. He let go, clutching his head in his hands. He heard Kagome pull in air to her lungs. Before he could recover control over himself, he felt rage boil through him and he clamped his hands back around her throat, squeezing until he was rewarded with a gurgle. Inuyasha chuckled low in his throat. “This is what you get, bitch. Try to say sit now.”

Inuyasha snarled in his mate's face as he choked her. It felt off and a portion of his mind recoiled from what he was doing. It howled in fury that he would willingly harm Kagome. He wanted to resist this urge. Inuyasha wanted to put a stop to what he was doing. He felt sickened as he throttled her. Inuyasha noticed that she was unconscious at this point, unable to even claw at his hands or plead with her eyes. Her face was turning an unnatural purple as she lost more air.

As Inuyasha felt himself gather enough strength to resist and put a stop to his brutality, his vision flashed again and it wasn't Kagome he was strangling. Instead it was Kikyo and he wanted nothing more than to take her life for pinning him to that godforsaken tree all those years ago. Inuyasha felt the betrayal of the arrow pierce deep in his heart again. He shook the woman beneath him, snarling in her face. “You fucking bitch. It still hurts in my chest, that fucking arrow. You pinned me to that tree. You betrayed me.” Inuyasha leaned down, whispering into her ear, “I never wanted to become human. Never.”

He felt the body underneath him become completely limp. Inuyasha loosened his grip only to roughly suck on her neck. He drew blood into his mouth and it tasted sweet. He ran another claw against her throat, drawing blood. He lapped up the fresh blood, swirling his tongue over the cut before sealing his lips around it and pulling as much of the tangy liquid as possible into his throat.

Sitting up, he looked at the unconscious woman before him. Her scent invaded his nose. It was the scent of Kikyo and he hated it. She had betrayed him and pierced his heart. She had led him to believe that she loved him. Then she had betrayed him with that arrow. Inuyasha fit his clawed hands back around her slender neck, squeezing. He intensified his grip around her throat, when he felt himself roughly yanked from his prey.

Staggering after he was thrown against the wall, Inuyasha snarled. He looked towards whom ever had dislodged him from his victim. A wicked smile crossed his features as he saw it was his elder brother. Inuyasha clutched his head in his hands, trying to resist only to have the image of his brother pleading for mercy before his eyes. It was sweet and tempting to make it real. He whispered, “Get away.”

His will to resist crumbled and he laughed low in his throat. Inuyasha's vision became red and he advanced towards Sesshomaru. He saw his brother begging for mercy, imploring with a bloodied hand as blood pooled at his feet. Inuyasha said, “If you want Tetsusaiga, you can have it.” He smirked. Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga and neared his brother. He raised it to stab it into his brother's chest. Sesshomaru dodged faster than he could see and gripped him around the throat from behind. Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga with a clang to the floor, his claws going to Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru barked, “Snap out of it, Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Deep inside he knew what was happening was wrong. He fought to resurface from this rage that consumed him. It burned in his blood, boiled underneath his skin, and caused a terrible roaring sound in his mind. He wanted blood. He craved it. Inuyasha needed to rip flesh from bone, take blood into his throat, and cause suffering to his victims. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut trying to resist the need growing within. Inuyasha choked out, “Stop me.”

He struggled against his brother, feeling his body wanting to sink his claws into Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wanted to make him scream, could hear it in his mind and a part of him relished in that idea. He roughly elbowed Sesshomaru in the stomach in an attempt to dislodge his brother's grip from around his neck. He successfully slipped out of his brother's grasp, turning. Inuyasha saw disgust and contempt in his brother's golden eyes. He saw the rejection and hatred Sesshomaru had for him. He heard all the insults flooding his mind and raised his clawed hand to strike his brother.

Inuyasha froze, grabbing his head into his hands. He shook his head trying to clear the awful images. He was awake. Why was he seeing these terrible things? What had caused him to try and make them real? Inuyasha rasped, “Get away from me.”

Sesshomaru slammed into him, pushing him to the floor. His arms were pinned behind his back and his brother straddled his hips, shoving him face first into the hardwood floor. He commanded, “Stop this.”

The door opened and Polgara stepped into the room, her eyes scanning across the room. Her eyes were like steel and her white lock blazed brilliantly in her dark hair. Polgara's voice crackled through the room as she commanded, “Let him up.”

Inuyasha struggled against his brother. He wanted to claw Sesshomaru apart. His vision was red and rage boiled in his blood. He snarled, unable to form words anymore. His brother didn't move, holding him down further. Then suddenly his brother's weight was lifted and he could move. Inuyasha smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru before lunging. Then he became immobilized. It wasn't like when that bitch said sit. This was different. He fought his imprisonment when Polgara approached.

Polgara reached out, pulling one of his hands towards the strange white lock in her hair. The instant his hand touched it, he felt as if a door had opened. In his mind he saw an immense tree. At first Inuyasha thought it was Goshinboko. Yet, it rested all alone with grass bending in the wind around it. The trunk was at least six times the size of the Sacred Tree that he had been bound to for fifty years. Inuyasha realized it was the tree that he had first encountered upon reaching the strange world they were now in.

As his hand rested on the strange white lock of the sorceress he felt an inner peace settle. Images of the massive tree bombarded him, dispelling the awful nightmares that had consumed him for most of the night and now early dawn. It called out to his soul and soothed him. All the rage flooded out of Inuyasha and his vision cleared. His hand slipped from her hair and he took in a deep, even breath. Inuyasha felt his body sink back down onto the floor. The terrible nightmares continued to dissipate and Inuyasha felt the conflict deep within himself cease. He sat up, noticing that his brother stood still, staring at the sorceress with curiosity deep within his golden eyes.

Polgara said, “You should have brought him to me immediately. He was being controlled by a group of Grolims. They infected his mind with his own nightmares and turned them against him. I should have sensed it sooner.” She bent down, taking Inuyasha's chin into her hand. Her blue eyes bore into his gold. She nodded once. “There. Any trace of it is gone. You experience anything like this again you find me.” She straightened up. “Has anyone else had any similar experiences? Kagome, Rin?”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Not that I am aware.”

Inuyasha stood on shaky legs. He made his hands into fists and held them to his eyes. While he no longer was bombarded with the images from his nightmares, he could still recall some of them. Inuyasha shuddered. He could taste blood in his mouth. It wasn't his. His eyes went wide as he realized that it was Kagome's. He removed his hands from his eyes, looking at them. The palms had blood smeared on them and the tips of his claws had it embedded underneath. He lifted them to his nose, realizing that they smelled of Kagome's blood as well. Inuyasha's hands shook. He had hurt his own mate. Had he killed her, too? Inuyasha sunk to his knees. He felt his brother place his hand onto his shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't look. He whispered, “Kagome---did I kill her?”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No, little brother. She's unconscious.”

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. He was going to be sick. His stomach turned and he felt bile rise into his throat. Inuyasha turned from his brother, spilling his stomach contents onto the floor. He heaved before whispering, “What have I done? My own mate. I tried to kill my own mate.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He heaved, feeling nauseous although his body had nothing left to expel. He drooped his ears. He whispered, “I tried to kill Kagome. My mate.” He couldn't believe what he had done.

Inuyasha backpedaled into a corner. He couldn't bear to look at Kagome. He couldn't bear to see what he had done to her. Inuyasha clutched his head in his hands and curled up into a ball, the pain overwhelming him. What had he done? A low whine reached his ears and it took Inuyasha a few moments to realize it had come from him. Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to hold back the dam within. He wouldn't cry. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out around him. Another whimper tore from his throat and he compressed himself further. A hand rested on his head, a thumb gently rubbing an ear. Unable to hold it in anymore, Inuyasha howled.

The hand continued to gently rub his ear and he heard a quiet rumble. Inuyasha wept bitterly. His shoulders shook and he felt himself try to shrink even further upon himself. Inuyasha clutched a fist to his mouth, trying to hold it back in. He couldn't believe what he had done. His own mate. Inuyasha had tried to kill Kagome. He felt someone lift him up before settling his head into their lap. Inuyasha threw his arms around their waist, howling. The hand ran through his hair and the soft rumble filled his ears, soothing him ever so slightly.

Opening his eyes a little, he saw the white fabric of his brother's hakama. He lifted up, resting his head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. His arms went around his brother's neck and he sobbed. Inuyasha whispered into his ear, “Kill me. I don't deserve to live.”

Sesshomaru ran his hand on his back. He said, “No.”

Inuyasha bit his lip as he blinked back more tears. He begged, “Please. Just do it.”

His brother's voice became stern. “I will not. You did not act under your own power.”

Inuyasha beat his fists against his brother's shoulders in futility. “You good for nothing bastard. I don't deserve to live. Just fucking do it.”

Sesshomaru forcefully pulled him closer, and Inuyasha howled before slumping against his brother's form, shaking from his violent sobs. His brother made a soft reverberating sound that soothed him and Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat as his sobs subsided. A low whine tore from him and he begged, “Why? Why won't you kill me?”

Sesshomaru ran a hand over his hair. He didn't answer, only continuing to make a soft humming sound. Inuyasha rested his head onto his brother's shoulder, too weak to fight anymore. Inuyasha closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he had done to Kagome or see the pain of his betrayal in her eyes if she should wake. Why? Why had he done what he had? His breathing started to slow.

What he had done pierced deep within his heart---worse than Kikyo's arrow ever had. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep from wailing. Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he sat attempting to compose himself. He focused on the quiet rumble Sesshomaru made, not even having enough strength to question why his brother was acting the way he was. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except that he had come so close to killing Kagome.

Another hand rested on his head and he opened an eye. He saw Kagome kneeling before him, unshed tears in her gold speckled eyes. She ran a hand across his cheek. Kagome whispered, “Inuyasha---,”

Inuyasha flinched from her touch. He didn't deserve it. He had tried to kill her. He could see the bruises on her throat and the cuts from his claws. Inuyasha closed his eyes, unable to look at her. He couldn't take the pain in her eyes. Inuyasha felt himself being shifted. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Kagome's arms were around his back and her head rested on his chest. He stiffened before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He choked out, “Kagome---I'm sorry.”

He saw over Kagome's shoulder his brother stand and cross the room. Sesshomaru turned, looking towards them before he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Inuyasha couldn't have said when the sorceress had left. He heard his brother's stern voice state, “Leave them be. It is no concern of yours. Return to your rooms.” Inuyasha couldn't pick up on whomever his brother was warding away. A muffled voice responded before a few stomps could be heard leading away from the door.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed Kagome's hair. He lifted her off his shoulder, kissing her forehead. He leaned his against hers, his voice catching in his throat. Inuyasha ran a thumb over her cheek. As much as he hated himself for what he had done, her presence soothed him. Inuyasha pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He ran his hand through her hair.

Kagome lifted her head up and looked at him. Her eyes weren't filled with pain or hatred; instead they were filled with concern and love. He didn't deserve it. Not with what he had done. It didn't matter to Inuyasha that someone had twisted his mind. What mattered was that he hadn't resisted enough to stop.

She kissed him, her tongue gently pushing into his surprised mouth. After what he had done she still accepted him? Inuyasha felt a tear course down his cheek as he returned the kiss. His eyes fell closed as she broke it off and rested her head onto his shoulder. She whispered, “I was so scared for you. I was so worried about you.”

She had worried about him. He had tried to strangle her and Kagome had worried about him. Inuyasha nuzzled her hair. He whispered, “You stupid wench. You stupid, stupid girl. I tried to kill you and you worry about me.” He bit his lip to keep more tears from falling. His hand shook as he threaded it through her hair.

Kagome nuzzled her nose under his chin. She climbed into his lap, hugging him tighter. “You looked so lost and I didn't know what was bothering you. You scared me.”

Inuyasha drooped his ears even further. He said, “I don't deserve you.”

Kagome lifted up, looking into his eyes. She rested her forehead against his. “Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you who hurt me.” Kagome kissed him again, her mouth crushing his. She fisted her hands in his hair, deepening it. Kagome pulled back wordlessly fingering the rosary around his neck. She started to tug upwards on it.

Inuyasha flinched away from her hands. He asked, his voice rough, “What are you doing?”

“You don't like it when I say 'it. I'm taking it off. You'll never have to go through another 'itting again.” Kagome was about to remove his rosary. Inuyasha gripped her wrists tightly into his hands, pulling them away from it.

Inuyasha said, his voice husky, “No. Leave it.” He gently placed her wrists back to her sides. “Never take it off. Ever.”

“Why? You don't like it when I use it.” Kagome looked away, her hair hiding her face.

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest, resting his head onto hers. “It's your mark.” He inhaled her scent, taking deep breaths to keep from breaking down again. Inuyasha closed his eyes, a soft rumbling escaping his throat. He nuzzled her hair with his nose. His rosary had sealed him to her before they had ever become mates. The idea of it being removed frightened Inuyasha. It was a piece of who he was and a physical sign of the bond he shared with Kagome.

Kagome gasped before nuzzling her nose under his chin. She lifted up, whispering into his ear, “Mate. Mine.” She pulled back, resting her forehead against his. Her gold speckled eyes locked onto his. “I can't lose you so don't you go getting any ideas. I'll 'it you so far into the ground you won't walk for a week, otherwise.” Kagome kissed him, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. As she pulled away, he felt her run her tongue over his cheeks. She lapped at them slowly before looking into his eyes again. Her voice was firm as she said, “Do you understand me, dog boy? I'm not letting you go.”

Inuyasha felt a small smile cross his lips. He looked into her determined eyes before pulling her close. Inuyasha kissed her before trailing a few kisses to her throat. He lapped the drying blood away, trying to make right what he had done wrong. Inuyasha felt her rub one of his ears and he twitched it. He circled her mark with his tongue. Kagome let loose a soft moan that reached his ears. Inuyasha lifted his head up, a cocky smile crossing his face. “Feh. Thought you weren't going to sit me anymore, wench.” He kissed her before she could protest.

Kagome turned the tables on him, leaning him over until she rested on top of him. She kissed him, crushing her mouth to his. Kagome breathed into his ear, “Promise me, dog boy. I mean it. Promise me you won't leave me.” She rested her forehead onto his. Her gold flecked eyes bore into his, demanding an answer.

Inuyasha cast his eyes away from hers. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Inuyasha whispered, “I promise.” Flicking his tongue out, he traced the shell of her ear. “Mate. Mine.”

Inuyasha felt Kagome shudder above him before she took his head into her hands and kissed his forehead. She whispered into his ear, “You better mean it or I'll 'it you into next week.” Inuyasha felt his stomach growl and Kagome giggled into his ear. “Come on, let me make you some ramen.”

Inuyasha couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. “Feh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru guards the door to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. How will Miroku and Sango discover if their friends are alright? Just what did the Grolims do to Inuyasha and who was their real target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty

Sesshomaru stood outside in the hallway, blocking the door to the room Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at anyone who approached. Anger flooded through him as he thought of what he had witnessed and his hand crushed itself into a fist. Sesshomaru had never seen his brother so broken. It was an experience he hoped to never repeat. He had not intended to provide comfort at first, but as soon as he had touched his brother's ear and Inuyasha had howled, something inside he couldn't explain had begged it of him. Sesshomaru couldn't even explain why he had touched his brother's head and ear in the first place, except that he had comforted Rin much the same way so often in the past that it had become a habit. It had taken all of his concentration to not tear the room to shreds when Inuyasha had begged for death. Sesshomaru had made the soft rumbling sound to keep the rage within from escaping as much as to soothe his brother's tortured mind.

He turned his gaze on the couple before him, daring them to demand entrance to the room. The monk and demon slayer stood, their eyes locked on him as they pleaded silently with him. It was the monk who first broke the silence. “Sesshomaru-sama, we are only concerned about our friends. May we only see them a few moments to make sure that they are alright?”

Sesshomaru remained still, blocking the door. He snorted. He had a funny feeling it would be quite some time before Inuyasha was alright again. The manipulation of his brother's mind and memories made the Demon Lord furious. It had provided his brother with no chance to defend himself. It had been done only to produce those using Inuyasha's own memories against him with some form of sick amusement that Sesshomaru was unable to understand. These actions were the actions of cowards---unwilling to face an opponent in the open and with honor.

Turning his attention back to the pair, he said, “It is of no concern of yours. Return to your rooms.”

The demon slayer stood defiant. “Kagome's my friend. She's like a sister to me. Is she alright? We just want to see if both Inuyasha and Kagome are alright.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze completely on the demon slayer. He said, “All you need to know is that they need their privacy. Return to your rooms.” His voice was cold and tightly controlled so not to betray the awful anger building within.

The way his brother had collapsed in upon himself and howled in agony after realizing what he had done flashed before Sesshomaru's vision. Inuyasha's wails of utter anguish assaulted him again and he clenched his teeth further to resist reacting. Sesshomaru was certain of one thing and one thing alone: the parties responsible for his brother's suffering would face his wrath. His brother's inferiority complexes had disturbed the Demon Lord quite enough. The absolute pain and suffering Inuyasha experienced on account of the mind tampering made Sesshomaru's earlier efforts to discourage such thinking seem an act in futility. This only fueled his anger at what had been done to Inuyasha.

It had been awful enough to see Inuyasha berate himself for his own heritage. The way he despised his very existence because of what he was had upset Sesshomaru plenty. He knew that he had played a role in forming that very opinion that Inuyasha held, but it unnerved him how much his brother targeted his demon blood as the source of his taint. This led Sesshomaru to believe that this opinion had been more enforced by the humans Inuyasha had encountered and less from the insults he had himself slung towards his half-brother.

Sesshomaru had known the entire time that the monk had been present, overhearing the altercation between them. At the time, Sesshomaru had found it more of a concern to handle his brother's troubling inferiority complex than to punish the human for his transgressions. A small smile tinged his lips as he thought about what the monk had ferreted out so well from his eavesdropping: Inuyasha was a member of his pack. And as such, that meant that any threat to the pack had to be destroyed. That meant he had to find out who ever had manipulated his brother's mind. The petty eavesdropping of the monk was something he would let slide for now.

The monk cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Demon Lord. He said, “We're only concerned. It has come to our attention that Inuyasha had some awful nightmares that might not be natural. In fact, Sesshomaru-sama, we believe Naraku might be behind them. All we ask is to see if our friends are alright.”

Sesshomaru drew his mouth into a tight line before glaring. He said, “No. Return to your room. Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself.” He was growing irritated with the humans' insistence on seeing how his brother and the miko were doing. They needed their privacy and it was not anyone's place to disturb them for any circumstance. While they may care for Inuyasha and Kagome, it frustrated him that they could not wait. As he stood, he processed what the monk had said. “Monk, did you say Naraku might be behind these nightmares?”

He nodded. “Yes. Although I don't think he did this alone. It's the only explanation that makes sense. Who else would relish in using Inuyasha's own memories against him? Sango and I fear for Kagome's safety on account of these nightmares. We only ask to see them momentarily, Sesshomaru-sama, to see that they are alright.”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. The monk was inquisitive and quicker than he had originally thought. He might not be far off the mark on who had caused his brother's mental torture. If that was the case, it was certainly a new low for Naraku. He had not been below playing mental games in the past, but to actually infect another's mind as he had done his brother disturbed him. It meant that any of them might face a similar experience. “And you say he had help? Could it be these Grolims the sorceress mentioned?”

“Yes. Garion had similar nightmares and Lady Polgara said that he had let Grolims tamper with his mind. She touched his palm to her hair. I don't know how it fixed anything, but it must have done something.” The monk rubbed his chin with his hand. “It led us to believe that Inuyasha was going through the same thing.”

Sesshomaru curtly nodded. “I see.” He thought about the way his brother had looked as the sorceress had done much the same thing that the monk had described. His brother's eyes had gone from the red of his full-demon state to the gold of his hanyou. The rage that had marred his face had melted into an odd peace and the sneer had faded into a small smile. It was as if his entire demeanor had changed. What ever the sorceress had done in touching Inuyasha's palm to her hair had done something. It obviously had severed what ever control these Grolims had. “Might you know where she is now?”

The slayer crossed her arms, glaring at him. It was the first time Sesshomaru could recall the demon slayer becoming brave enough to show any anger towards him. She stomped her foot. “We still haven't seen if Inuyasha and Kagome are alright.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He glared at her. “Know that they are alright. You shall see them when they are ready. Not before.” He watched as the monk leaned in towards the demon slayer, whispering something. She huffed and glared in his direction before stomping away.

The monk sighed. “I apologize, Sesshomaru-sama. Sango is just concerned---as am I.”

Sesshomaru snorted his reply. The privacy between a mated couple was not to be breached for any reason. It should have been apparent to them that this was the case. Their insistence upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome grated on his already frayed nerves. Why could they not wait until one or the other exited the room or asked for their company? It should have been sufficient enough for them that he had said that they were alright. He stated, his voice low, “You have not answered my question, monk.”

“Ah, yes. Lady Polgara---last I saw her, she was on her way to speak with Belgarath. You might try there.” He fingered the beads around his Wind Tunnel. “If you like, I'll keep watch on the door and keep anyone from disturbing Inuyasha and Kagome. If you say that they are alright, Sesshomaru-sama, I will take your word for it.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in his direction. The monk had eavesdropped on his conversation with Inuyasha. What would lead him to believe that he wouldn't do the same for Inuyasha and Kagome? He bit one fang into his lip as he tried to decide if this would be acceptable. As angry as he was for what had happened to Inuyasha, he also knew they had to understand it so to prevent it from reoccurring. That would mean finding the sorceress and demanding answers, something he couldn't do as long as he stood guarding the door.

Sesshomaru was certain of one thing, he had no intention of seeing his brother again in the condition he had been in upon his exit to the hall. He relinquished his guard position in front of the door, stating, “I will allow this. But know this, monk, if you shall eavesdrop on their private conversation as you have done with Inuyasha and myself, I shall not be so lenient with you. They are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Do you understand?”

The monk nodded before bowing slightly. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. They shall not be bothered. You have my word.”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stepped from the front of the door. “I had better.”

“Trust me.”

At this statement, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel the tendril of unease curl in the pit of his stomach. Why did he get the feeling he had just made a severe error in judgment? He watched as the monk took his former place, facing the hall. Sesshomaru had the sinking feeling that as soon as he turned his back the monk would have his ear to the door, listening. Sesshomaru shook his head, making his way towards the scents of the sorceress and her father. He hoped that he had made the right choice leaving the nefarious monk at guard in front of his brother's room. If not, he was certain that Inuyasha would handle him. A small smile crossed his face. Perhaps it would bring some normalcy back to his little brother.

He stopped as he heard the sorceress speak. “Father, you do realize that we must get a move on. The morning is already half over and we have an important appointment at sundown. What if we don't make it? What if we don't complete the task?”

What appointment? What task? What was she talking about? Sesshomaru heard the old man sigh. “Pol, why do you always start with the what ifs when anything happens? You know it irritates me and gets us no where. Yes, I know we have an appointment at sundown. I have a funny feeling that we won't have any trouble making it, either.”

Sesshomaru stepped close to the door, preparing to make his presence known. He did not approve of eavesdropping---as he had pointed out to the monk. However, the next statement the sorceress made him stop. “Father, those Grolims know about Rin. They can sense just as much as we can that she's bursting at the seams. I'm surprised she hasn't exercised it yet. That's why they targeted Inuyasha and Garion. They know I've had a shield on her since before we got off the ship at Mal Gemila.”

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Their target had been Rin all along? Anger flooded into his body as he thought about it. So what his brother had endured was because they couldn't get their real target. Sesshomaru was thankful that Rin had not been subjected to much the same treatment, but he could still hear his brother's agonized voice whisper to him, begging him for his execution. Either way, these Grolims would pay. The vile behavior of these Grolims disgusted him. As it was he was already vexed with them. The fact that they had intended to infect Rin's mind with a similar tactic only caused this fury to increase.

Before he could enter again, he heard her continue, “How can you be so assured that we'll make our appointment on time? Father, we can't dawdle.”

The old man said, “Simple. I have a funny feeling it'll meet us halfway. Trust me, Pol. We'll make it in time.”

“Why do I even bother talking to you, Old Wolf.” She threw her hands up in the air. “You're so infuriating about this whole thing.”

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to enter the doorway. He would not lower himself with such petty behavior. He asked, “Woman, what exactly did these Grolims do to my brother?”

The sorceress looked up at him, her steel eyes becoming violet. She asked, “How is Inuyasha?”

“He is with his mate.” He cast his eyes around the room, noticing that the old man lounged in a chair with his feet up on the table. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed before, but the man's boots didn't even match. His long sleeved, brown tunic was stained and patched in several places. Belgarath's expression contrasted the dowdy nature of his clothes. It was serious and stern. Turning his attention back towards the sorceress, Sesshomaru stated, “You have not answered my question. What did these Grolims do to Inuyasha?”

Polgara sighed. “It's an old Grolim tactic. Usually they will enter another's mind and make a connection with them. From there, they'll decide what they want to do with it. In this case, they decided to bring to the surface a lot of painful memories for both Inuyasha and Garion and then warp them. Our Grolim was attempting to make it look less suspicious that someone was having nightmares but it only made things worse.” She picked up an unfinished brown dress, flashing her needle through the fabric. “Once the dreams were brought out, they could then change them, make them what ever they wished, and upon waking take control of the mind.”

“I see. So they used my brother's own memories against himself. For what purpose?”

“I assume a delay tactic. I am curious, however, why he was targeted.” Polgara bit the thread. “It seems odd that out of your group he would be the only one targeted. Unless these Grolims were working with Naraku, which is possible, I suppose.” She adjusted the skirt on the dress she was sewing. “How is Kagome?”

Sesshomaru sat down into an empty chair, keeping his gaze locked on the woman. He was not going to mention that he had overheard her say something about Rin. It concerned him that these Grolims had targeted her, but he wasn't sure if he could entirely trust the sorceress, either. The fact that she had done something with the little girl without consulting him bothered the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru said, “If it was Naraku, it is because he enjoys torturing Inuyasha.” He paused. “Kagome is with her mate. When I left she was awake.”

“Good, good. We're just lucky our Grolims weren't as skilled as they could have been. It could have been a lot worse, especially if they had drawn it out rather than making it explode in one night. Mind tampering can be tricky if done incorrectly. One false move and the control can be severed quite easily.” She held up the dress, examining the seam she had sewn. Satisfied, she continued sewing on another side.

The old sorcerer said, “We will be leaving within the hour. I suggest you get ready. We must not stay for too much longer. Ashaba is quite a bit aways from here and we must make it there before the end of next month.” He stood, brushing his tunic off and tying the odd rope around his waist tighter.

Polgara nodded. “Alright, father. We'll pack up and get ready to move.” She set aside the dress and brushed off her own. “Is there any other questions you have, Sesshomaru, dear?”

He cringed inwardly at the endearment added after his name, but remained silent. He asked, “What did you do to my brother to sever this manipulation?”

Polgara started to prepare her items for packing. “I showed him the Tree while I traced the Grolims. It seemed natural to show him that as he seems connected to trees. Once I found the Grolims, I severed their connection and control. Showing Inuyasha the Tree allowed me to clear everything away and start the reversal of their mind tampering.”

“Tree?” Sesshomaru wondered what tree she had meant.

“The Tree in the Vale. It's the oldest thing alive in the world and was the first thing I thought of to show him.” Polgara smiled a little. “There seemed to be another tree from where you are from---one he was very familiar with.”

“Goshinboko. He was sealed to it for fifty years.” Sesshomaru stated plainly.

“Ah. That must be it.” She finished packing her own items. “I suppose we should start preparing to leave.”

Sesshomaru looked over the pair. He tilted his head in acknowledgment before standing. He made his way out into the hallway. Sesshomaru continued, finding Rin waiting for him outside their door. She was looking down at the floor, fingering the fabric of her brown smock absentmindedly. As he approached, she looked up and smiled brightly at him. “Sesshomaru-sama! There you are.” She ran to him, her bare feet slapping the floor. She hugged him tight. “I woke and you weren't there.”

Sesshomaru let a small smile cross his lips. He placed his hand on her hair, gently rubbing his thumb in a circle. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Sesshomaru said in a low voice, “Rin.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?” She looked up at him, her brown eyes smiling.

“Prepare to leave.”

“Okay.” She turned back into the room and Sesshomaru followed. She neatly packed the items she had used and set the saddle bags by the door. Rin pulled on the tiny leather shoes he had made for her, making sure they snuggly fit her feet. Much like his brother, Rin usually preferred to be bare foot, but he had insisted that she not cut her feet needlessly on the ground that they traveled and she had given in to his demand. Her shoes were modeled much on his own, only brown instead.

Sesshomaru turned to the corner he had placed his own belongings and picked up his armor, strapping it back onto his chest carefully with his arm. He sat back down onto the bed so better to balance himself as he tugged on the ties to twist them into a knot with his fingers. Rin joined him, helping wordlessly tie the strings with her small, nimble fingers. Sesshomaru let his hand fall to his side, allowing the girl to help him. He knew he should have refused, as he was fully capable of placing the plate on his chest, but she worked so much faster and tied the knots just a bit tighter. And, although he wouldn't admit it aloud, it felt pleasant to have her aid him. She lifted his hair out of the way as she tethered the armor around his back, making sure that it fit snuggly. Rin smiled at him before kissing his cheek. “There, all better now, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru placed his hand onto her cheek. He let a small smile cross his lips momentarily before standing. He placed his swords at his hip. “Rin, let us leave.”

Rin picked up the saddle bags and slung one over her shoulder. She slipped her free hand into his and followed him out of the room. She asked, “Where did you go, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“I had matters to attend to.” Sesshomaru was surprised that the child hadn't heard the howls of his brother. Then again, he had noticed in the past after she had nightmares once she fell back to sleep she tended to sleep heavily. He gently squeezed her hand as they exited into the mid-morning air. They would have to wait for the rest to join them and continue on their journey. For now he would cherish some time in silence with his Rin.

Rin leaned her head onto his side. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.”

 

Miroku watched as Sesshomaru gracefully made his way down the hallway. He waited until the Demon Lord was out of sight and then placed his ear to the door. Miroku knew he could be asking for Sesshomaru's wrath for eavesdropping, but he had to know if his friends were alright. After the awful cries and howls that could have been heard from the room, both he and Sango had been terribly concerned about the welfare of both Inuyasha and Kagome. It was obvious that the terrible gut wrenching sounds had come from Inuyasha. This only made them more nervous as to what had happened to Kagome.

Sango stood not far away, pacing. She had her thumb up to her lips, biting the nail nervously. “Well, monk, can you hear anything?” She had set her reservations aside at eavesdropping after the sounds had come from within the room. Now that Sesshomaru was no longer guarding the door, they both needed to know if their friends were alright. The Demon Lord may have attempted to assure them, but seeing---or in their casehearing it for themselves would be the only thing to satisfy them.

Miroku waved his hand at her, trying to get his concentration in focus. He adjusted his head several times on the door, trying to pick up any sounds from within. Finally, he heard Inuyasha's gruff baritone. “Kagome, put that down and just get over here already.” His voice sounded as if he was pleading with the miko.

Kagome responded, “Alright, my impatient hanyou.”

Miroku knew he should have stopped listening as soon as he heard both their voices and that they were alright. After all, it had been what had led him and Sango to the door that Sesshomaru had refused them entrance to. But curiosity got the best of him and he continued to listen in on their conversation. Inuyasha's voice became husky as he said, “You know, I still need to punish you for those shoes.”

“If you would have just wore them I wouldn't have had to subdue you so much, you know.” Her voice was playful, unlike the beginning of one of their famous fights. It was fairly obvious to Miroku that things were not so drastic as they had been but perhaps a short half an hour ago.

A brief moment of silence reached Miroku's ears followed by a soft moan from Kagome. Inuyasha replied, “Shoes hurt my feet, you know. It's not just my hands that have claws.” Another soft gasp reached the monk's ears and he smiled slightly. It seemed the two were much better than he and Sango had expected. “Your damn shoes pinch my claws into my toes and that hurts.”

Kagome's breathless voice asked, “Really? Why didn't you just tell me that instead of swearing?”

Inuyasha's voice became throaty as he replied in a low tone, “Maybe because I liked where things were going? After all, weren't you straddling my naked ass?”

“Hentai hanyou.” Her voice was raspy.

Miroku waved off Sango as he continued to listen. She hissed at him, “Well, are they alright or what?” Miroku's only answer was a wide grin. He pressed his ear closer to the door, trying to hear what was going to happen next. Sango glared at him. “Lecher, don't listen in on that. Perhaps Sesshomaru knew what he was doing when he wouldn't let us in. Even he knows you're a pervert.”

He glared at her. Miroku held a finger up to his lips as he listened. He caught another groan, this time coming from Inuyasha and he smirked to himself. Inuyasha rasped through shortened breaths, “Damn straight, wench.” A few more moans reached the monk's ears followed by soft mewls.

Sango smacked him in the head, causing him to knock against the door. He grunted. “What was that for, Sango?”

“You're listening in on that.” She emphasized the word that, making it sound dirty. “It's rude.”

Miroku hadn't moved from his position at the door. It opened and he fell in a heap in the doorway. Looking up, he saw a half-naked Inuyasha, his expression irate. The hanyou snarled at him, “Fucking monk, what the hell are you doing listening at our door?”

Kagome joined the half-demon, wearing Inuyasha's haori. She finished tying it around herself before she turned and glared at the monk as well. “Sango, what is he doing here?”

Miroku backpedaled away from Inuyasha into the hallway. He stood, placing his hand onto the back of his neck. “We were just concerned about your welfare. We wanted to make sure that you're alright, nothing more, honestly.”

“Yeah fucking right. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove that staff of yours so far up your ass it comes out your mouth.” Inuyasha advanced on him, his knuckles cracking.

Kagome sighed. “I know he doesn't deserve this. Inuyasha, sit!” She stomped past the prostrate half-demon, glaring at the monk. “Next time I'll let him do it.” Miroku gulped. As bad as an angry Inuyasha was, Kagome was far worse. She glared up at him, her gold speckled eyes narrowed in fury. “Just what were you doing, anyways? Can't we have some privacy? What's the matter with you?”

Sango pulled on the monk's hand. “He was just doing what he's been doing all night. He's eavesdropped on just about everyone tonight, it seems.”

Miroku glared at the demon slayer, feeling his ego bruise. He, however, took this opportunity to squeeze her hand back. It had startled him to have her touch, but he wasn't about to point it out to her. He'd enjoy it for as long as she would allow. Miroku said, “Now, now, I only did what I did because I was concerned for two of my good friends. No need to make it sound like I was up to no good.”

Inuyasha stood, pulling Kagome flush against his bare chest. He glared at the monk. “Figures he'd say something like that.”

Miroku laughed nervously. “It's not what you think, honestly! We heard that you had some terrible nightmares and we were concerned for your safety, Inuyasha. It's the truth.” He looked towards the half-demon, noticing that his ears drooped and his mouth had drawn itself into a tight frown. Miroku looked towards Kagome, noting the purpled bruises on her neck and knew that something had to have happened between the pair. He wisely decided not to mention the anguished cries.

Sango asked, “What happened, Kagome?” 

She stepped closer to the pair, looking at the bruises. Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome closer, his golden eyes defensive. It was most certainly not the question to ask as apparent from the way the half-demon behaved. Miroku had a sinking feeling the bruises had been caused by Inuyasha while under the control of the strange Grolims. It explained the terrible howls and sobs that had come from the room awhile ago. He placed his hand onto Sango's shoulder, trying to wordlessly tell her not to press the matter. Sango tensed under his touch but she didn't continue her questioning.

Kagome answered, “They'll heal.” She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, gripping her arms around his. It was as if she was trying to keep the hanyou from bolting. “We're alright---as you can see.”

Sango nodded, backing away from the pair. Miroku cleared his throat. “We're sorry we disturbed you.”

“Save it.” Inuyasha's gruff voice lacked its typical bite. His eyes cast around the hallway. “Where did my jackass brother go? He was standing outside this door last I knew.”

“He went off to talk with Lady Polgara about what happened. I told him I would stand by the door and keep anyone from entering your room.” Miroku looked down at the floor.

Inuyasha huffed. “Sesshomaru was foolish enough to trust you?” He didn't relinquish his hold on Kagome.

Miroku felt his pride bruise at the comment. He glared at the half-demon. “Very funny.”

The monk noticed that Kagome tensed up in Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha in turn tensed with her, wrapping his arms around her further. She whispered, “That shard---it's closer now.”

“How close?” Inuyasha whispered in her ear. His expression became concerned and wary. Inuyasha's ears rose on his head to full alert, twitching. Although Kagome hadn't said anything about the shard's location as of yet, he seemed ready to spring into action at any second.

“Half a day.” Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I think we better start packing. Who knows how soon we'll come across it.” She disappeared back into the room, closing the door behind her.

Miroku cleared his throat. It stopped the half-demon from entering the room behind Kagome. He turned, looking at him, arms crossed in impatience. “Inuyasha, there's more.”

“More what?” Inuyasha tapped his foot.

“Well, earlier, we found out that there is some appointment we have to make by sundown tonight.” Miroku fingered the beads on his Wind Tunnel. The mention of this strange appointment had perplexed him as well. It had been a cryptic statement for the sorceress.

“Appointment? What the fuck are you talking about?” Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. “I don't understand.”

Sango said, “We don't, either. All I know is that Lady Polgara mentioned something about an important appointment we have to make. She said that what happened was a delay tactic to keep us from making it. I didn't really understand what she was talking about, either.”

Miroku put a hand to his chin. He paced a little. He thought about what Kagome had just said about the shard only being a half day away. That would mean they would most likely find it by sundown. Could this be the appointment that the sorceress spoke of? Miroku asked aloud, more to himself than the others,“You don't think it has something to do with the shard Kagome mentioned?”

Inuyasha snorted, leaning against the door. “Maybe. So you're saying that who ever played mind games with me was trying to delay us?” He placed one bare foot against the door itself, tapping it. His expression was furious then confused. He whispered, as if he was talking to himself, “I still don't understand. What do they mean appointment? For what?”

“It baffles me, too.” Miroku stopped. “ I suppose we should do as Kagome said. I think we'll be leaving shortly, either way.”

Sango said, “I guess it's about all we can do. I'm glad both of you are alright.” She turned, making her way down the hall to start packing.

Inuyasha nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Maybe we'll actually get to do some real fighting for a change. It's so boring beating on humans. There's just no sport in it.” He turned towards the door. Inuyasha's hair hid his expression from the monk. “Besides, it's been awhile since we've had a real opponent. If it's this one with the shard, it'll even make it that more enjoyable.”

“I agree. See you down by the horses, then, Inuyasha?”

“Yeah, see you down by the horses.” He glanced over his shoulder, distaste evident on his features.

He turned, preparing to follow the same route that Sango had. Miroku was about to make his way towards the room he and Sango had been given when Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar of his robes. He stopped. “What is it, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha leaned in, a wicked smile on his lips. He curled his lip back, revealing his fangs. Inuyasha said, “Monk, you ever listen at my door when I'm with my mate again, I will make good on my promise, you understand?” The half-demon let go, turning his back on him.

Miroku smiled back at him, his hand on the back of his neck. “I hear you, Inuyasha.”

“Good.” He opened the door and disappeared.

Miroku shook his head making his way towards his room. He stopped in the doorway, watching as Sango stood, bent over packing some of the bathing supplies they had used. The gray dress fit well to her bottom, making it that much more appealing. He let a small smile cross his lips and his hand reached out to touch her when she stood, facing him. He quickly made his hand into a fist, casting his gaze away from her. To cover, Miroku said, “All finished packing?”

Sango crossed her arms, glaring at him. “You can't fool me, monk.” She lifted the saddle bag up. “I'm going to go by the horses. I'll meet you down there.”

Miroku sighed. As she tried to brush past him, he took her hand into his. “My dear Sango, you misunderstand me.”

Sango snorted, but did not pull her hand back. “Right.” Miroku let a small smile cross his lips. He stepped a bit closer and Sango took a step back. She looked at him with wary eyes. “Just what are you up to, now?”

“I'm not up to anything.” Miroku closed the distance between them. He slid the saddle bag onto his own shoulder. “I just thought I'd take this burden for you.” He flashed another smile at her. “Is that not the gentlemanly thing to do?”

“And since when do you want to be a gentleman, lecher?” Sango looked towards him, still not pulling her hand back. “What are you up to?”

“As I've said, nothing.” Miroku kept holding her hand. “Shall we go down to the horses, then? I'm sure we'll be expected down there soon.”

Sango snorted. “I still don't know what you're up to. I suppose, though, we should go down and get ready for the ride. Kirara, come along.” The fire cat jumped onto her shoulder, mewling softly. Sango rubbed the cat's had with her free hand.

Miroku shook his head. Slowly he slipped his arm around her waist and they made their way into the hallway. He couldn't help but notice that the slayer had yet to rebuke him for his actions. This only caused his smile to intensify. Once they exited out into the morning air, he let go reluctantly and turned to prepare his horse. He glanced in Sango's direction, noticing the confusion in her eyes. Perhaps if ignoring her hadn't worked maybe something else would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepare to leave the inn after the terrible night. What will they find when they finally come across a demon? And what new power does Inuyasha gain for his sword?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-One

Kagome bent over, picking up her bag from the corner. She squealed and giggled when she felt Inuyasha's arms go around her waist and her feet lift off the floor. Kagome dropped the bag with a thud. He set her back down and Kagome leaned her head back onto his shoulder. She still wore his haori and Inuyasha slipped a callused hand inside, gently rubbing one of her breasts, his claw brushing against a nipple. She moaned softly, closing her eyes. Inuyasha whispered in her ear, “You know, that looks better on you than it does me.”

“Hentai. We have to get ready to go.” She turned in his arms, giving him a kiss. “Let's get dressed and packed.” Kagome laughed when she saw his lip stick out in a pout and his eyes become pleading. “Inuyasha, don't put on the puppy face. We have to go. There's a shard, remember?”

“Feh.” His tone sounded dejected. 

Inuyasha pulled her closer. He ran a hand over her hair, simply holding her. Inuyasha's nose nuzzled into her hair and a soft rumble escaped his throat. It made her think of the terrible ordeal they had both endured during the night. Inuyasha had looked so lost. She had been so frightened for him when he had snapped and tried to kill her. It hadn't been her hanyou---her dog boy. It had been someone else and she hadn't known what to do. After it had been over and she had woken to hear his sobs, her heart had ached. All she had wanted was for his hurt to go away. Kagome had been so frightened that she might lose Inuyasha to the despair that threatened to consume him. She took a deep breath against his bare shoulder, relishing in the feel of his solid body against hers. Inuyasha let go and sighed. 

He whispered,“Alright, wench. We better get packing.” He let his voice take on a throaty tone as he leaned closer to her ear, “You still owe me for the shoes.”

“I know, I know.” She kissed him on the nose. Kagome undid the strings to his haori and slid it off her shoulders. She handed it to him and Inuyasha stood, staring at her as he clutched the red garment tightly in his clawed hands. Kagome felt a slight blush cross her cheeks before she grabbed fresh underwear and a bra, putting them on.

“Oi, wench.” Inuyasha shrugged into his undershirt and haori, tying the garment closed. She couldn't help but notice the blush painting his cheeks as well. As brash as he had been moments ago, the modest boyishness that crossed his features made her smile. He kept his eyes on hers, the golden depths swirling with desire. “You going to get into your dress or do you intend on walking around in those white things of yours all day?” His mouth upturned in a sly smile.

Kagome blushed before she picked up the gray travel dress. She stepped into it, pulling it up and slipped her arms into the sleeves. “There. The show is over, dog boy.” She started to tie the strings when Inuyasha slapped her fingers away and he tied the bodice shut with his clawed fingers. He tied it slowly, his eyes looking down at her as his hands worked. She couldn't see his expression as his bangs hid his eyes from her. His hands lingered a moment over the strings he had just knotted closed before dropping to his sides. One hand went to her chin, upturning her face towards his.

Inuyasha leaned in, kissing her. Her mouth opened in surprise and Inuyasha pushed his tongue in, tangling it with her own. When he broke it off, he rested his forehead on hers. “Remember, you still owe me, wench. I'll be collecting on it later.” He took her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Inuyasha kissed her again before moving to her throat, gently lapping at her mark.

Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head back providing him with more access. She panted, “We have to go.”

Inuyasha's lips pouted against her jawline and he lifted his head up. He drooped his ears and made his eyes beg. He let go of her hand and turned to pick up Tetsusaiga from the wall. Inuyasha slipped it back at his waist, making sure that it was secure. When he looked back at her, Kagome felt anguish at his gaze. His gold eyes were fixed on her throat and had filled with a piercing despair. He turned away, his shoulders slumped and Kagome stepped closer to him, taking a hand into hers. He said, his voice sullen, “Let's go, Kagome.”

Kagome nodded. She said, “Just one more minute, okay?” She squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him. She knew that Inuyasha still struggled to forgive himself for what had happened and she wasn't about to let him sink further into melancholy. It had been awful enough to wake to hear his agonized cries and his despondent voice beg for death. She flashed him a demure smile and pulled the yellow scarf that Sesshomaru had given her at the dance. Kagome tied it around her throat. “There. Good thing I forgot to give this back to your brother.”

Inuyasha looked towards her, scuffing his foot onto the floor. He sighed, taking her hand into his own. He gave her a small, timid smile. Leaning in, Inuyasha was about to kiss her when a soft knock came to the door. He pulled away, blushing. Inuyasha crossed the room and opened the door, finding Shippo on the other side. “Oi, what you doing here, brat? Aren't you supposed to be with Sango and Miroku?”

Shippo smiled brightly. “I just woke up. That tonic that Lady Polgara gave me really worked. I haven't slept better in ages.” He ran past Inuyasha and flew into Kagome's arms, giving her a big hug. “I was told to come get you two so we can go.”

Kagome saw Inuyasha clench his hand into a fist, advancing on the kit. “Bad timing, whelp.”

Shippo crawled up into her arms, hugging her around her tender throat. Kagome let a sharp hiss escape from the pain of the tiny fox child clutching around her neck. She gently eased him away from her but not without noticing the defeated look in Inuyasha's eyes as his shoulders slumped and his ears flattened. She said, “It's okay, Shippo. We're on our way. We were just making sure everything was all packed when you came.” She flashed a smile in Inuyasha's direction, trying to reassure him.

Shippo asked, “Are you alright, Kagome?”

“I'm fine, Shippo. We should probably get going since everyone is waiting for us, don't you think?” She held the small kit against her chest, hugging him.

“Why are you wearing that scarf?” Shippo's green eyes looked up towards her with curiosity. “I thought that Inuyasha would want---”

Inuyasha yanked Shippo from Kagome's arms. He held him by the tail in front of his face. “Shut it, runt. It's none of your business why Kagome wears anything she's wearing. Keep your nose out of it.” He set the child roughly on his bottom before turning away, crossing his arms. Kagome knew he was putting on a brave face and hiding his inner anguish behind a gruff tone.

Shippo stood, rubbing his rear. “That hurt. Did you have to be so mean?”

Inuyasha didn't turn to strike him. He stood, looking down at the floor, ears pinned to his head and his shoulders down. His voice became surly as he said, “Well, are we going to go or are we moving in? Let's get a move on, wench. We don't have all day. I'm not going to wait for the shard to come to us.”

Kagome sighed. She was afraid that all the progress she had made with him earlier that morning might have been lost. She slung her backpack onto her shoulder, taking his hand into hers. “Okay. Let's go.” She smiled at him as he wordlessly took her bag from her, putting it onto his shoulder. Inuyasha gave her a small squeeze and Kagome felt in a small way encouraged.

As they exited into the morning air, Shippo ran ahead. He said, “They're here.”

Kagome leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling. It would be nice to leave this inn behind and put what had happened within its walls in the past. He eased his arm around her waist as they made their way to the horses. Inuyasha stopped in front of hers before setting the bag onto the ground. Kagome reached up, placing a hand onto his cheek. Inuyasha placed his hand on hers and stared into her eyes. She noticed the fragility in the golden depths and it tugged at her. Kagome rose up on her tip toes, kissing him. She whispered, “You promised me, remember.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Oi, wench, not in front of everyone.” His voice was rough, trying to cover up the thick emotion.

Kagome gripped his hand into hers. “Can you hand me my bow and quiver? I think I might need it today.”

Inuyasha nodded, pulling both items from her belongings. He handed them to her and Kagome eased the strap of her quiver around her chest and the bow into one of the pack spots on the rump of her horse. Once both items were ready, Inuyasha hoisted her up onto her horse and held her waist as she steadied herself. “You let me know as soon as we get close to that shard, alright?”

“You got it, dog boy.” Kagome smiled wide at him, reaching down to rub an ear.

Inuyasha flicked it away from her touch. A tiny smile graced his face and Kagome felt that perhaps he'd recover from the brutal mind trick that Naraku had inflicted on him. It angered her that Inuyasha had been tormented so, but her priority was now to reverse the damage and heal his pain. It would do no good for her to become angry over it. She pulled her hand back, placing her hands on the reins. 

He said softly, “I'm going to go talk to Sesshomaru a moment. He'll want Rin to ride with you.”

“Okay.” She watched as he walked away, her bag slung over his shoulder and he stopped to tether it to a pack horse. His shoulders weren't nearly as slumped and his ears weren't nearly as down. It was a good sign. After all, it had been awhile since they had had any leads on a shard. Perhaps a good fight would brighten his mood.

She was distracted from watching her hanyou when Shippo jumped up, sitting in front of her on the horse. Shippo asked, “Kagome, is Inuyasha alright?”

“He'll be fine.” Kagome smiled brightly at Shippo. “Don't you worry about him. Inuyasha's strong, remember?” She ruffled his hair. The kit didn't need to know what had happened to Inuyasha or the awful pain he was feeling because of it. If he hadn't heard what had happened, she wasn't going to tell him. “Shouldn't you be riding with Sango or Miroku?” She tried to look stern. “You know, Rin will ride with me.”

Shippo crossed his arms, pouting. She laughed as he reminded her so much of Inuyasha. “Aw, why does she always get to ride with you? Why can't I ride with you?”

Kagome shook her head. “Sesshomaru just wants to keep Rin safe, that's all. He can't do that if she's riding with him.”

Shippo snorted, glaring up at her. He said, “Feh.”

Kagome laughed. “You've been with Inuyasha for far too long.” She hugged him. “I promise to spend some time with you later, okay? We'll do anything you like.”

“Anything?” Shippo's green eyes became hopeful.

“Anything. Now go ride with someone else before Inuyasha gets back and has to put Rin up on my horse, okay?” Kagome smiled at him.

He smiled back. “Okay, Kagome. Do you still have any candy left?”

“You bet. Now shoo.” She patted him on the shoulder.

Shippo jumped down, running towards Sango. He jumped up, resting on a shoulder. Kagome watched him, shaking her head. She knew she had been neglecting the young kit since they had all been reunited but it seemed like so many events had happened so quickly that she hadn't had the time. She turned her eyes forward again, seeing the others preparing for the ride ahead. Polgara's gaze caught hers and the sorceress smiled in her direction.

The woman turned her horse, joining her. “How are you feeling, Kagome?”

“Better.” She glanced down at her horse's mane. “I wish I could say the same for Inuyasha.”

“It'll take time, dear. I'm sure you can bring him out of it.” The sorceress pulled her cloak tighter around her tall frame. “Before Rin gets here, can I ask you what is going on? Your two friends have mentioned shards. Does it have anything to do with that jewel?”

“Oh, that. Yes. I felt a Shikon shard on the move to the east of us. It's about a half day away and we're going to end up having to retrieve it one way or another.” Kagome sighed. “It's been awhile since we've heard anything about them after all.” She fingered the bottle at her neck. It puzzled her as to why the old man and sorceress hadn't pursued anything about the revelation in the grove about her era. Kagome was thankful for their backing off as she knew Inuyasha didn't need any extra pressures added. She knew that she would have to answer their questions soon, but hopefully not now.

“I see.” Polgara's expression was unreadable. Her penetrating gray eyes cast about the group. “It'll be a long ride today.” The sorceress seemed apprehensive before smiling wide at her. “I'm sure everything will work out in the end, dear. Don't worry so much.” She turned her horse. “I'm going to go speak with the Old Wolf a moment.”

Kagome nodded, a tentative smile on her lips. She saw Inuyasha standing by Sesshomaru's horse as the two brothers talked quietly. Sesshomaru stood stiff and unmoved as the two talked while Inuyasha paced and gestured wildly. He seemed full of pent up anxiety and energy. She shook her head. It amazed her sometimes that they could be considered brothers at all---the way they were so drastically different in personality. She saw Rin peek around Sesshomaru's elbow, awaiting her lord's order to go with Inuyasha. As she watched, Kagome wondered what exactly was passing between the two of them.

Ce'Nedra broke her concentration. The tiny queen said, “Good morning, Kagome. Is everything alright?”

“Good morning, Ce'Nedra. Yeah, I'm alright, just impatient to go, I guess.” Kagome looked over towards her.

The little red-head looked somber which made her look as if she was pouting. The little queen tensed up. “Those---those Grolims just make me so angry. They go after Garion and then Inuyasha and they just don't care who they hurt.” Her emerald eyes became like hard agates. “I'm sorry they did that to Inuyasha. It wasn't fair.”

Kagome nodded. She didn't want to become angry or let it show. She feared it might upset Inuyasha and he was already fragile as it was. She didn't want to chance making matters worse by raging---or worse---crying as she wanted to do. It had cut deep into her to see Inuyasha so battered and broken as he rested against Sesshomaru. Everything in her had wanted to scream and wail with him and yet she knew that would have only made matters worse. Kagome knew it hurt Inuyasha to see her cry. It was bad enough she had the bruises and small cuts from his claws on her throat to remind him of what had happened while the Grolims had been controlling him. She reached up, rubbing the scarf that she wore to cover them up. She winced slightly, the pressure making some of her bruises ache.

Ce'Nedra said, “I think I'm going to go check on Garion and make sure he's alright. I'll be back soon, alright?”

Sango looked over at them, Shippo one one shoulder, Kirara on the other. She let a small smile cross her features before turning her horse to join them. She said, “Shippo insisted we ride with you.”

Kagome shook her head. “That's just fine with me, Sango-chan. I like the company.”

She looked back towards Inuyasha again, noticing that Rin now held his hand. The two brothers still spoke and the longer Inuyasha stood waiting, the more he seemed to be agitated. She sighed, hoping that it wouldn't break down into a heated argument between them. She knew that things had been tense during the night, although she didn't know everything that had transpired. Sesshomaru's expression was becoming indifferent, an indication that he was becoming irritated. It made her wonder what they could possibly be discussing.

Sango followed her line of sight. “It seems some things don't change, huh?”

Kagome nodded. “It would seem so. As long as they don't start fighting I'm alright with it.”

Sango said, “That's a nice scarf you're wearing, Kagome.”

Shippo interrupted before Kagome could respond, “Inuyasha doesn't want anyone to talk about that scarf.” He looked up towards the slayer and then rested his green eyes on Kagome. They were serious and mildly confused. “I don't know why he wants her to wear it. It covers his mark up.”

Kagome blushed at the young kit's words. She noticed that Sango's eyebrow had arched. The slayer had seen the bruises on her neck and had probably suspected that Inuyasha had been the root cause of them. Kagome replied, her voice flustered, “It's no big deal. I thought it'd be nice to wear a nice scarf today, that's all. Why let it go to waste?”

Sango nodded her head, her brown eyes dubious as she glanced over towards her friend. She asked, “Where did you get it? I don't remember you having it before.”

Kagome blushed even further. She said, “Sesshomaru gave it to me, actually. I don't know what the big deal is. It's just a scarf.”

Sango's eyes went wide. “Sesshomaru gave it to you?” Kagome couldn't help but catch the hint of astonishment in her friend's voice.

She knew that both Miroku and Sango were still struggling to adjust to the presence of the stoic Demon Lord. At this point, and after the near two months it had taken them to travel this far, Kagome felt as safe with Sesshomaru as she did with Inuyasha. She knew it would take time for her friends to realize that underneath all of his stoic mannerisms and cold shell that he was actually quite compassionate and considerate. Kagome nodded, “Yeah. He did, at that dance, after I got attacked.”

Shippo's green eyes went wide and his mouth opened in surprise. He sputtered, “Inuyasha doesn't mind you wearing that scarf? It smells of Sesshomaru.”

Kagome shook her head. “No, he doesn't mind. Can we talk about something else?”

Sango sighed. “Alright, Kagome.” She looked forward, a small frown on her face. She seemed lost in thought as if something was bothering her.

“Something wrong, Sango-chan?” Kagome asked, worry evident in her voice.

Sango didn't answer at first before she looked over, giving a small smile. “No, just thinking about the battle coming up.”

“I understand. I'm nervous myself. It's been too long since we've had to gather a shard, hasn't it?” Kagome adjusted her quiver on her back. She glanced over towards Inuyasha again, noticing that he was making his way back towards her, Rin holding onto his hand. He looked pensive, his gold eyes cast up towards the sky as he walked. Inuyasha looked towards her and the strange mix of desire and melancholy churning in his eyes pulled at her. He was stopped by Garion and the two stood talking. Hopefully soon he'd place Rin with her in the saddle and they would make their way from this wretched inn, leaving these awful memories behind.

 

Inuyasha paced by his brother as the group prepared for the trek away from the inn. He felt pent up energy well up inside him at the prospect of hunting a shard and anxiety at the thought of putting his mate into danger. He crossed and uncrossed his arms several times as he looked up towards the sky. They would most likely come across who ever held this shard by nightfall and that would mean he would have to battle them. All he wanted to do was be with Kagome and not on a horse. The monk and then the kit had gotten in his way and he sighed. 

His brother's voice broke into his racing thoughts, “Half-breed, stop this incessant pacing.”

Inuyasha turned, glaring at him. He muttered to himself, “Stupid monk and stupid whelp.” He clenched his hands into fists, resuming his pacing. As much as he knew they had to track the shard, Inuyasha would have much preferred to spending the rest of the day alone with his mate. He had to make it up to her for what had happened during the night. Scuffing a clawed toe into the ground, he growled. “I'd like throttle the two of them.”

Sesshomaru's brow arched. A slight smirk tinged his lips. “So the monk did not keep his word to this Sesshomaru.” His soft voice held a hint of amusement.

Inuyasha stopped, waving his arms in his brother's face. “No shit. I could have told you what he would have done the moment you turned your back. He's a lecher! Just ask Sango. You can't trust him.” He crossed his arms, tilting his chin up in arrogance. “And they say I'm the gullible one in the family.”

Sesshomaru's smile became a tight line. “I suggest, half-breed, you keep such comments to yourself.”

“Feh. Make me.” As much as he wanted to make it up to Kagome for what he had done during the night, his blood was itching to fight. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. It was mostly out of habit; he had no intention of drawing the great fang. He glared at his brother, narrowing his eyes menacingly. As quickly as his temper flared, it waned and Inuyasha dropped his hand to his side, ears drooped. He didn't need to take his anxiety and self-contempt out on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha muttered softly, “Forget it.”

Sesshomaru stood impassive, his gold eyes almost bored. He kept a grip on Rin's hand. The little girl kept her eyes on the ground and her head rested on Sesshomaru's elbow. His quiet voice remarked, “Do not dwell on what has happened, little brother. Did your mate not mention that a shard of that accursed jewel is near?”

Inuyasha snorted. '”Yeah, what of it?” He was trying to keep the upcoming battle from his mind. He really didn't want to place Kagome into any more danger and Inuyasha knew that the closer they got to who or what possessed the jewel fragment the more likely it would become unavoidable. Besides, he had other things he would rather be doing with his mate; he had a lot to atone for, after all, and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to follow through on his plans. This jewel shard was just in the way.

“You intend to retrieve it.” It wasn't a question and Sesshomaru's eyes became piercing.

“Feh. Like I have a choice. Naraku already has plenty of shards and the more he has the more trouble he is. Relieving him of one more shard will do the world a lot of good.” Inuyasha interlocked his fingers and cracked his knuckles as he stretched. He resumed pacing, swinging his arms as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air and muttered, “Besides, I'm bored. Didn't we go on this trip to see some demons, anyways? Well where are they?”

Sesshomaru's mouth drew into a tight line as his expression became indifferent. Inuyasha knew he was irritating his brother, but the energy building inside him was hard enough to contain. Sesshomaru gently pushed Rin in his direction. “If we are to find the possessor of this shard you best take Rin to your mate.” Rin looked up, her brown eyes pleading with his brother. Sesshomaru remained firm and said, “Go with Inuyasha. You are to ride with Kagome.” The little girl reluctantly let her lord's hand go, joining Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let Rin take his hand. He sighed. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kagome idly chatting with the little red-head. Even though she wore the yellow scarf around her neck, he could still see in his mind the awful bruises he had inflicted on her. Why hadn't he resisted enough not to hurt her? Inuyasha shuddered. He thought of the awful images that had plagued his mind. Inuyasha had felt as if he been first awoken from the tree and this time there hadn't been any sit command to stop him from killing. All Inuyasha had seen was the woman who had betrayed him and sealed him to a tree for fifty years.

He felt a slight twinge of guilt at wanting to kill Kikyo, as well. As he rested his eyes on Kagome, he couldn't see how he could have ever confused the two women. They were so different. Kagome's eyes always held acceptance and Kikyo's had always held mistrust. Inuyasha realized this as he thought about things. It amazed him that it had taken this long for him to comprehend this. Inuyasha still felt guilt for allowing Naraku to deceive him and Kikyo so expertly, yet it pierced deeper inside him that he had allowed these Grolims to use him to nearly kill his mate. He should have done something to stop it---to resist. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Sesshomaru brought him out of his dark thoughts. “I see Kagome has put my scarf to use.”

“Yeah.” He kept his eyes averted from his brother. Trying to hide his interior feelings, Inuyasha gruffly said, “I'm going to get Rin to Kagome so we can get going. That shard isn't going to come to us after all. I'm so sick of sitting around.”

Sesshomaru's reply was a snort before he mounted his horse carefully. As soon as he was adjusted, he looked down at Inuyasha. “Tell the monk that I will wish to speak with him at a later time.”

Inuyasha smirked up at Sesshomaru. “I already took care of him and Sango's going to doubly take care of him, but I'll tell Miroku none the less. That lecher needs some excitement once in awhile. Maybe it'll teach him not to listen at my door.” Turning, Inuyasha led Rin towards Kagome's horse. The little girl gripped his hand tight. She glanced over her shoulder, forlornly looking back towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed. “Oi, don't be sad, pup. You'll get to see him later.”

Rin had been oddly silent throughout their discussion. She kept her eyes cast down to the ground. A small frown was on her face as she followed Inuyasha through the horses. As anxious as Inuyasha was about the up coming confrontation, Rin seemed just as apprehensive---if not more. He wondered what could be going on with the little girl. It was as if she was preparing inwardly for some type of event. She stumbled and Inuyasha gripped her around the waist, steadying her. “What's bothering you, Rin?”

Rin kept her eyes down. “Nothing, Inuyasha-sama.” Her voice lacked its normal cheer and Inuyasha worried that something was wrong with her. She looked up giving him a tiny smile.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in concern. The little girl obviously was unwilling to talk about what ever was bothering her. Her distress at leaving Sesshomaru's side indicated to Inuyasha that she was anxious about something. Rin often looked saddened at having to leave his brother's side, but this morning seemed different, as if she was wound up just as much as he himself was. “Alright, pup. We'll get you to Kagome.” Looking up, his eyes connected with Kagome's and he felt guilt twist in his heart. It pained him to know how close he had come to killing her. Inuyasha tried to communicate to her with his eyes just how sorry he was. Her eyes were pained although a small smile crossed her lips.

Garion drew his attention. “Good morning, Inuyasha.” He looked tired but wary. His voice sounded worn out and weary.

Inuyasha nodded. “Feh.”

“I hear we're going to come across someone with one of those jewel shards soon.” The blond man smiled weakly.

“Yeah, that's what Kagome says.” He glanced towards her briefly but her back was turned as they were preparing to leave.

Garion drew his great blade from behind his shoulders. “Draw your sword.”

“Why?” He wondered what could be going through the mind of his friend. Were the Grolims doing something with his mind, too? He rested his hand on his hilt. Inuyasha hoped that it wasn't the case. His shoulders tensed and he felt Rin scramble behind him.

Garion laughed quietly. “It's nothing like that. I want to cross swords for good luck.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “I guess it couldn't hurt.” He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, transforming the rusty blade into the massive fang. Inuyasha noticed that Garion's sword went from looking like an enormous ordinary sword to igniting with the blue fire. It was brilliant and flared around the great sword as if alive. As Garion's sword touched Tetsusaiga's blade, Inuyasha felt as if the hilt was burning his palm and he nearly dropped his sword. His eyes went wide as he noticed that the fur around the hilt tinged blue. The Wind Scar circling the blade flared and became a brilliant azure. Garion pulled his sword back and Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga, looking at it. “Did you do that?”

Garion shook his head. “No. The Orb did. It seems to like you.” He smiled. “I guess that's a good thing.”

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga slightly, noticing that the flare of the Wind Scar changed. It flared almost blinding him with its brilliance and then the blade became a deep cerulean before it burst into a blue flame. It was as if Garion had used his great blade to light his sword as one would use a candle to light another. Inuyasha stared at it in wonder. The blue faded and it returned to its normal, polished silver before transforming back into its rusty blade. “I wonder what it did to the Wind Scar. It seemed a little different.” He sheathed the blade and took Rin's hand back into his own.

“I don't know. It didn't tell me what it was doing, it just did it.” Garion clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. “I think what ever it did will come in handy, that's for sure.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha returned the smile. “I have to get this one to Kagome so we can get a move on.”

“Alright.” He carefully slid his massive sword back into its position on his back. “Grandfather said we have to be at an important place by sundown.” The young king launched himself into the saddle. “It'd be best to get a move on.”

“I heard.” Inuyasha looked down at Rin. “Well, are you ready, pup?”

Rin stiffened against him, looking up. Her eyes were wide. “Ready for what, Inuyasha-sama?” It seemed that the question had brought the little girl out of her stupor.

“To go ride with Kagome.” He glanced over towards his brother, noticing the slight frown on Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha wondered what could possibly be bothering both the little girl and his brother. “What did you think?”

Rin shook her head. “It's nothing, Inuyasha-sama.”

Inuyasha shrugged in the direction of his brother. He didn't know what was bothering the little girl and the way Sesshomaru's gold eyes filled with vast confusion as they locked on the tiny girl unnerved him. Just what was going on between the two of them? It was obvious that both were apprehensive about something. Did it have anything to do with the strange noises only Rin could hear? 

He felt Rin tug on his hand and she whispered, “We have to go, Inuyasha-sama.”

Inuyasha trudged the rest of the way towards Kagome's horse, a small frown on his face. Rin was behaving oddly and it upset him. When he reached Kagome's horse, he hoisted Rin up under her arms towards his mate. Once Kagome had her steadied in the saddle with her, she smiled down at him. “What did Garion do to your sword?”

“Nothing. He said that Orb of theirs did it.” He felt his ears wilt and he sighed. Looking up, Inuyasha noticed the small frown on Kagome's lips. He felt dejected for causing it. Crossing his arms, he huffed. “Oi, wench, we have to get going.”

She smiled at him. “Well, get on your horse. You're the last one. You're the hold-up, dog boy.”

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. He smirked. “Feh.” Inuyasha leapted up into the saddle of his horse and followed the rest of the group out onto the road away from the inn. He was thankful to leave the wretched place behind him. The sooner it was left behind and the sooner they found who ever possessed the shard the better. He kicked his horse into a gallop, intending to take the lead for a change. Inuyasha fully intended upon being one of the first to engage in battle with who ever had the shard.

Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw Sesshomaru join him. As the threat was certainly going to be in front of them, it seemed fine for the two of them to lead together. He felt a small smile cross his features. Inuyasha kicked his heels into his horse's side again, forcing the animal to gallop faster. It seemed to be the pace the rest of the group would follow. If Garion was right, what ever appointment they had to meet at sundown would require hard riding. It felt good to have the wind in his hair, although Inuyasha knew he could out run this horse quite easily.

The thundering of horse hooves filled Inuyasha's ears as they traversed the straight road ahead. The usual idle chatter as they rode was gone and he relished in the silence as the animal beneath him moved. He hated having to rely on the horse to transport him, but it felt better than being cooped up in the inn. Inuyasha challenged his brother to a race a few times, surprised when Sesshomaru took the bait. They both drove their horses harder, trying to reach some unseen goal first. A few times he won while others his brother managed to pass him up. It would pass the time while they traveled ever closer to whoever possessed the shard of the Shikon Jewel. It also kept his mind off of the troubling nightmares from the night.

The old man called a halt to the grueling pace in the late afternoon. He held up his hand and joined the two brothers in the front of the group. Inuyasha huffed, disappointed at having to stop. The old sorcerer said, “We have only a little ways more to go for today. Sundown approaches. We're also getting close to the Karandese border and that means we'll all have to be just a little more alert.” A hush fell over the group as they listened to the old man. “We're going to rest here for a short half an hour. Then we'll continue on our way.”

Inuyasha shrugged, jumping down from his horse. The melancholy he had felt in the morning had faded and all that remained now was a tightly restrained energy that rushed through his blood. He rushed to Kagome's side, helping Rin from her horse and then Kagome. Once his mate was on the ground, he took her hand into his and they made their way a little away from the horses. Kagome leaned in and whispered, “That shard is a half an hour away. It's coming this way.”

Inuyasha twitched his ears, apprehension filling his already wound up frame. “You sure?”  
“Yes. It's coming our way fast.” She shivered next to him. “That aura from the grove is back. Can't you feel it?”

Inuyasha snorted. He nodded. “Yeah. I can.” He sniffed the air, smelling an unfamiliar creature's scent. It had to be the one from the grove for the scent was the same. The smell of human blood and fire reached his nose. He couldn't have guessed what it could be that emitted such a foul stench. Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome, pulling her close, his other hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. “Well if it has the shard it'll be lacking it soon enough.”

Sesshomaru joined them, Rin holding his hand again. She looked tense and her eyes were wide as she looked around the small clearing they had arrived in. His brother asked quietly, “Miko, is that shard near?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes. It's coming towards us now, actually. All day we were drawing near it and now its making its way here. I don't think it'll be much longer the way its rapidly coming.” She adjusted her quiver on her back, her bow clutched in a fist.

Sesshomaru looked towards him, curiosity in his eyes. “Inuyasha, draw Tetsusaiga.”

Inuyasha pulled the blade from its sheath at his hip. He transformed the blade into the fang, noting the blue tinge covering the blade. He noticed that the Wind Scar twirled with a faint touch of blue as well. “Guess what ever Garion did to it is still there. Wonder what it did to the Wind Scar.”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. “And all you did was cross blades with the Godslayer?”

Inuyasha nodded. “Nearly burned my hand off when he touched that blade of his with Tetsusaiga's.” He swung it experimentally. Again the blade erupted into blue fire similar to that of the Godslayer. “What ever he did, it seems that Tetsusaiga gained something from it. Wonder how it'll work in battle.”

A great bellow could be heard that rang in Inuyasha's ears. He tensed up, thrusting Kagome behind him. Sesshomaru did the same with Rin. Kagome said, “I think you're about to find out, Inuyasha. Look!” She pointed past his cheek with a shaky finger.

What stood before them was a massive beast. It towered over them and giant arms sprouted from its gigantic shoulders. Each of the multiple arms produced enormous hands fitted with claws. As he looked up, Inuyasha saw the hideous face of the beast before him. It had six immense eyes with green fire in them. It raised its muzzle to the sky, thundering in a language he couldn't comprehend. Leveling Tetsusaiga in front of him, Inuyasha steadied himself to prepare for battle. The monster before them looked down, evil in his face. The beast said, “Hast the half-demon I have been told about come to challenge me? Naraku hast informed me of an insolent puppy who dare challenge me in battle. I shall take thy head as proof that your demise has been met. Thou darest to face me, half-breed?”

Inuyasha scoffed at him. He said, “I hear you have a sacred jewel shard. You must have gotten that from Naraku.”

Garion joined them, holding aloft his giant blade. It ran with fire and as he approached closer, Inuyasha noticed that Tetsusaiga's blade blazed to match it. He said, “This is what we've been waiting for all day. That's a demon.”

Inuyasha looked from the young king to the demon before him. So this is why they had thought of him and his brother as being so strange. If all the demons were like this one, it was no surprise. The demon snarled in a hideous language. It said, “The other shards you and your wench possess, young half-breed, shall be mine. You are unable to defeat me. I will take your head with me as proof to the King of Hell himself.”

“That's what you think!” Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar, watching as it coursed towards his target. It struck full on, ripping a dozen arms off the massive demon in front of them. They landed on the ground with a crash and twitched. The demon howled in pain and fury. Inuyasha snarled, “Take my head if you can!”

Sesshomaru stood not far away, guarding Rin and Kagome. Tokijin was out as he brandished it to attack. He leaped high into the air, blurring before Inuyasha's vision as he stabbed the blade into one of the giant eyes. He turned slicing the air again, the aura of his blade smiting the demon. Inuyasha waited to make his next attack, noticing that his sword flared again, the Wind Scar shifting.

The blade became cerulean again and as Sesshomaru pulled back into safety, Inuyasha slammed Tetsusaiga into the ground again. This time the track of the Wind Scar was a dazzling sapphire and as it connected with the demon before them it set the beast on fire. It surrounded the massive demon in front of them with a blue nimbus that flared and threatened to consume the beast. Inuyasha stared at his sword in wonder. A howl of agony erupted from the demon and it writhed in pain. It thundered in its hideous language an incomprehensible curse.

As the fire flickered out around the demon, Inuyasha noticed that Garion held his massive sword at a low point. He lifted it above his head, causing the blade to blaze even brighter. It nearly blinded Inuyasha with its radiance. It kept the demon stunned briefly. The massive monster clutched his multitude of arms around its head, flinching away. It howled in fear from the power of Garion's blade. Garion advanced, the blade of the Rivan King raised above his head. He slammed it into the flesh of the demon, burning it. The beast howled in agonized fury. Garion quickly ran back to Inuyasha's side, holding the sword aloft again. Garion barked, “Now!”

Inuyasha took this opportunity to send another Wind Scar towards the demon, this time without the blue fire. It connected, slicing more arms off. The demon seemed to be tougher than they had thought. He looked over his shoulder, “Kagome, where is the shard?”

Kagome stood, her bow ready and nocked with an arrow. She said, “It's in the throat! Aim there.”

Sesshomaru ran around the cumbersome beast, slicing Tokijin into its back to further stun it. Just as he pulled the blade from the beast it tottered before charging forward. Rin's scream could be heard as it reached out to grip her in one of its massive clawed hands. If the demon should clutch her, it would instantly kill the child. Sesshomaru rapidly charged past the demon, outracing it as he tried to save the girl. As he neared, suddenly Rin cried out, “Sesshomaru-sama!” She disappeared suddenly before everyone's eyes and Sesshomaru faltered, searching with desperate eyes. It was long enough for the demon behind him to grip him instead in its giant clawed hand, squeezing the Demon Lord's body. A sick crack could be heard and Inuyasha was certain that something had broken in his brother's body. Inuyasha looked up, noticing the dazed look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He hung limply in the grasp of the massive beast. Sesshomaru's head fell forward, his eyes closed. Tokijin fell harmlessly from his grip, landing to stick into the ground blade point first.

Inuyasha growled. He shouted to the giant demon, “Your target is me! I'm the one with the jewel shards, not him!”

The demon turned, his eyes like green fire as it stared. It contemptuously threw Sesshomaru's body to the ground and a sick crack could be heard as Sesshomaru connected with a tree. It thundered, “Thy words are true, young half-breed. I shall take your jewel shards from you and bed your human whore. She shall birth on to this earth a fearsome monster that shall have dominion over all.” He flashed his two foot long fangs in the wanning sunlight.

“You fucking bastard! You will not touch my mate!” Inuyasha charged, noticing the blue fire renewed around his blade. He snarled as he smashed it into the ground, the sapphire streaks rushing towards its target. It hit full force, erupting around the demon. The demon writhed in agony and twisted its many arms as some new ones sprouted from its massive shoulders. Inuyasha launched another Wind Scar. “This one is for my brother!” It crashed, cutting off a few more limbs.

A hissing sound could be heard as Sango shouted with the effort of throwing her weapon. It connected with the demon square in the chest, tearing a hole into it. The demon clutched one hand to the gaping wound, black blood spilling onto the ground. Sango caught her giant weapon, leveling it on her shoulder. She rode high in the sky on Kirara. She shouted, “Inuyasha, where is Rin?” She tossed it again, lopping off a few more arms.

“We don't know.” Inuyasha looked around, trying to find his brother or the little girl anywhere. His first priority was to destroy the beast before him and he had to do it fast. At any time it might go after another. It had to fall and soon. He brandished Tetsusaiga for another blow. It seemed the jewel shard gave the demon the power to regenerate and he had to find a way to strike it down.

Kagome drew her bow back, releasing her arrow. It struck the target and this time the demon howled louder than it had when even the enhanced Wind Scar hit it. The demon seemed to shimmer and fade before solidifying again. She nocked another arrow, shooting it through the massive shoulders. It was apparent to Inuyasha she was trying to hit the throat on the giant beast. A gaping hole appeared in its shoulder, as the pink light from Kagome's arrow fanned. Black blood pooled at the demon's feet and it howled in pain.

Miroku joined him at his side. “Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru?”

“I don't know. I'm trying to kill this thing. That monster threw him over there somewhere.” Inuyasha tilted his head to the left indicating the small grove of trees off the road. He was worried about both Rin and Sesshomaru but first he had to eliminate the threat before them. If he didn't, there'd be no way to stop the beast. Then he could turn his attention them.

Miroku nodded. “And the little girl?”

“She disappeared into the thin air.” Inuyasha looked around, noticing that Garion had left at some point and that the sorcerers weren't involved in the fight at all. He was peeved at this. After all, they knew these monsters' weaknesses. He raised Tetsusaiga, resting it on his shoulder. The demon before them raged, lifting its massive muzzle to the sky. It howled. A host of imps surrounded the beast, called forth from out of nowhere. Inuyasha snorted. They were varying sizes and shapes. Some were red while others green and still others were shades of ruddy orange. They were smaller than the main demon, about the size of horses. Each had multiple arms with clawed hands. Inuyasha muttered, “Great. Just what we need. More demons.”

Miroku shouted, “Kagome, do any of the other demons have jewel shards?”

Kagome shook her head. “No!” She let another arrow fly, piercing one eye. The demon clutched several hands to it, writhing in pain. It screamed before bellowing something in its hideous language. She glared at him and shouted, “That was for calling me that awful name, you pig!” Inuyasha shook his head, sighing. Some things would never change about his Kagome.

“Good.” Miroku charged to the other side of the demon, drawing the imps towards him. It worked. The hideous beasts with multiple arms and fangs all converged around him, scrambling to devour him. Inuyasha watched as he stopped, a small smirk on the monk's face. Miroku ripped the beads off his hand, drawing the imps into his Wind Tunnel. Just as the last imp disappeared into its depth, he sealed his hand away from the poisonous insects that threatened to fly in.

Sango flew over head on Kirara. She tossed hiraikotsu into the air, slaying the poison insects of Naraku. She shouted, “I can't find Sesshomaru or Rin. Is everyone else alright?”

Inuyasha looked up. He nodded, “Yeah.” Inuyasha glanced over towards Kagome. He had an idea. This demon didn't have an aura he could readily use so he'd have to make use of another method. “Kagome! I'm going to charge towards him. I want you to shoot at my back.”

She looked puzzled before nodding. “Okay, Inuyasha.” She notched another arrow, steadying herself.

Inuyasha smirked slightly. If this demon wouldn't fall to his Wind Scar or even the strange effect that Garion's sword had on Tetsusaiga, perhaps it would to his Backlash Wave. He launched himself up into the air, Tetsusaiga above his head as he jumped. Inuyasha sailed through the air at the demon's throat, dodging the arms of the monster. He heard Kagome's arrow hiss through the air and he waited until it nearly hit him before dodging and unleashing Tetsusaiga's power alongside that of her sacred arrow. His Backlash Wave erupted, spiraling towards the demon. It flickered blue and blended with the pink of Kagome's arrow, melding the two into a deep violet before slicing the demon directly in half. The jewel shard sprung forth and Inuyasha clutched the shard in his fist, twisting from the remaining hands waiting to grab him. The demon howled and shrunk down to the size of an imp. It looked to be about the size of Jaken. Then an orange smoke enveloped it and it disappeared. Inuyasha slumped to the ground, panting.

As Inuyasha looked up, he saw Sesshomaru stumble from the grove of trees. It was obvious that his right leg was broken, an injury earned from the intense grip of the demon Inuyasha had just defeated. His eyes were blood red and he sniffed frantically. It was apparent to Inuyasha that he was looking for Rin. Sesshomaru dragged his near useless leg behind him, determined to keep going. Blood gushed from his thigh, coating his white hakama until they appeared to be black. A trail could be seen from the grove. He pushed himself ahead further and Inuyasha rushed to his side, grabbing him around the waist. His brother snarled, looking down at him with feral eyes. He whispered, “Rin.”

Inuyasha said, “We'll find her. Go slow. Your leg is smashed.” He eased Sesshomaru's arm around his shoulders.

Sesshomaru leaned against his frame, determined to continue. He dragged himself past the scorched spot where the demon had been a moment before. Sesshomaru raised his nose again, trying to pick up on any scent that would give him Rin's location. Inuyasha followed suit, trying to pinpoint Rin's scent anywhere. Sesshomaru hissed, “Rin.”

Inuyasha said, “Yeah, I know. We're going to find her. You nearly got yourself killed out there, asshole. You think you're invincible, but you're not.”

Kagome tossed her bow to the ground, “Sesshomaru!” She went to his other side, holding him up with her own weight. “We have to tend to your wound.”

Sesshomaru weakly growled. Inuyasha noticed as he adjusted Sesshomaru's lithe form against him that the demon's crushing grip had also snapped a few ribs. His brother's weak voice whispered, “Rin.”

Kagome said, “Rin? Where is she? Inuyasha go find Rin. He can't make it much further with this blood loss. I don't care if he's a Demon Lord. He's losing blood and lots of it fast. That bone looks like it cut into one of his arteries when it snapped. Go!”

Inuyasha nodded, helping Kagome adjust to the heavy weight of his brother. She attempted to get him to sit but he refused. Sesshomaru pushed her away with his hand, hauling his broken leg behind him as he continued. Inuyasha noticed that blood trickled out of one corner of Sesshomaru's mouth and his red eyes flashed gold before becoming fazed. “Miroku! Hold him up!”

Miroku nodded. He took the side that Inuyasha had, throwing Sesshomaru's arm around his shoulders. He said, “Sesshomaru-sama, you must sit. You're too weak to keep going this way. You'll never make it far enough to find Rin if you bleed to death.”

Shippo emerged from his hiding place around the trees. He said, “Is Sesshomaru-sama going to be alright?” It had been the first time the kit had expressed anything besides fear where it concerned his brother. He jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder, looking into the Demon Lord's face.

Inuyasha saw a brief flicker of recognition in Sesshomaru's eyes. His eyes flashed red again and in their depths anger boiled. Sesshomaru dragged both Miroku and Kagome behind him, too stubborn to quit until he located Rin. Inuyasha bolted, sniffing everywhere for Rin. If he didn't find her soon, Sesshomaru could very well drive himself to death trying to find the lost child.

Sango shouted from above, “She's down here, Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha looked up towards the slayer on Kirara's back. He sniffed, picking up on the scent in the direction she pointed. He came across the little girl clutching the she-wolf around the neck. The wolf's tongue lolled out in quiet laughter and her gold eyes were filled with a strange satisfaction. Rin looked exhausted and frightened. Inuyasha approached slowly, glaring at the wolf. He whispered, “Rin, Sesshomaru is worried about you.”

Rin opened her tired eyes. The brown depths looked exhausted and drained. She whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Yes. He's looking for you. Let me take you to him.”

Sango and Kirara landed. She looked grim as she stood by the fire cat. She looked over towards Inuyasha. “Any sign of the others coming this way?”

Inuyasha snorted. “If my brother's half as stubborn as I think he is, he'll drag himself here even if it kills him.”

Another wolf padded out near the she-wolf and a snowy white owl landed. They shimmered and the old sorcerer and his daughter stood. Belgarath said, “You managed to defeat that demon.”

“Yeah. And if I don't get this little girl back to Sesshomaru he's going to bleed out and be the other demon to die today.” Inuyasha knelt down on the ground. “What were you guys doing that whole time? I'd like to know why I had to fight that thing without your help.”

“We needed to protect the others. That demon wasn't the only threat around. Grolims are also crawling around the area. They were trying to attack minds and we had to prevent that. We're sorry it left you with the demon.” Polgara sighed. “I must say I've never seen anyone capable of defeating a demon without the aid of a God. What was that last attack?”

“My Backlash Wave. It sure tore that thing to shreds. I took its shard and it turned into an imp.” Inuyasha watched as Rin walked towards him on wobbly legs. Sweat touched her brow. “Oi, pup, why are you so tired?”

Polgara's lips were touched with a small smile. “She translocated herself out of danger. It's expected that she'd be exhausted. We were also protecting her. The Grolims were sent after her after all.”

Inuyasha felt Rin crash against his chest, her tiny arms going around his back. She sobbed quietly. “Sesshomaru-sama.” It was all she could muster to ask for him to take her to his brother.

Inuyasha stared at the woman before him. “Translocated? What are you talking about? The girl disappeared into the thin air back there.”

“She willed herself here. When she screamed for your brother, and because she's unable to focus her will just yet, Rin brought herself here. She was trying to will your brother out of the way of that demon. Instead, she sent herself here.” Belgarath dusted off his worn tunic. “This changes things.”

“Father, we have to take care of the wounded before we do anything. You said Sesshomaru is hurt?” Polgara pulled her cloak tightly around herself.

“Yeah. His right leg is busted. Kagome said the bone cut one of his arteries. He's trying to claw his way to the little girl.” Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed the tired little girl's back. What did they mean Rin had translocated herself. He sighed. This would complicate things. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sesshomaru drag his battered body towards the clearing. As soon as he saw Rin, his red eyes flickered back to gold and he collapsed in the dirt, unconscious. Inuyasha shook his head. His brother had wasted every ounce of his energy just to reassure himself that the little girl was alright.

Rin lifted her head off his shoulder as she saw her lord. She ran from Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru. Rin sobbed and cried out, “Sesshomaru-sama! Don't leave me. Be okay!” She placed her hand onto his, squeezing it gently.

Miroku and Kagome stood behind him, looking haggard. Kagome said, “We tried to get him to stop but he refused.”

Shippo nodded on Kagome's shoulder. “All he kept saying was Rin's name.”

Polgara knelt down by him. “He's lost a lot of blood. I'm going to tend to him. I'll need something for splints and something to curb his bleeding. Quickly. He's already lost too much blood.” She clucked her tongue, dispersing the group in front of her with efficiency. Polgara, with Kagome's help, lifted the massive weight of the Demon Lord, rolling him onto his back.

Garion approached from the now lengthening shadows. He looked worn and tired. Inuyasha glared at him. “Good timing running out in the middle of the fight like that.”

Garion shook his head. “Sorry, Inuyasha. I had to stop some Grolims. They were after Rin. If you hadn't noticed we had our own battle going on.”

Inuyasha glanced around the clearing, noticing the bodies scattered about. Apparently he hadn't lied when he had said they had their own fight. Various members of the traveling party dragged their tired or injured bodies towards where Polgara knelt tending to Sesshomaru. The giant man with the red beard wiped his blood stained sword on the ground. “I'm getting real fed up with this, Belgarath. I like a fight just as much as the next man, but really.”

Durnik joined Polgara's side, giving her a black bag. “Here you go, Pol.” He sat down by his mate, helping her cut away Sesshomaru's blood spattered hakama from his thigh. He tugged on the dented armor. “Pol, he's broken at least six ribs.” He looked over the plate. “I can fix this for him---make it even stronger.”

Hettar emerged from the woods, his face grim. He sheathed his rapier before sitting down. “I am beginning to despise Grolims as much as I do Murgos.”

Zakath laughed weakly as he sat not far away. “You hate them? What about me? I'm stuck having to fight with them over religion. They just won't give up. Torak's dead and they're scrambling to remain relevant.” He wiped his face clean of sweat.

“Methinks that the Grolims most enjoy a good fight.” A soft chuckle could be heard as the knight emerged. “I most enjoyed myself. The thrill of battle fills mine ears and cheers my blood.” He sat down, polishing blood off the front of his armor.

Silk snorted not far away. “Mandorallen, you know what, you make me sick. Absolutely sick. Did you not notice there was a demon over there? It could have eaten all of us. Trust a Mimbrate Arend to think it's fun to be in a big battle where one can become your opponents dinner.” He groaned, touching some tender ribs. “They could have left a few of those filthy Karands behind, though.”

Inuyasha sighed. It appeared he hadn't been the only one to have a fight, after all. He looked back towards Garion, asking, “Rin? Why? I don't understand. Why were the Grolims after her? She's just a little girl.” This was all too much.

“We'll talk after your brother's wounds are tended to. There is a lot to discuss.” Polgara said. “Everything will be alright. All that was supposed to happen did.”

Inuyasha snorted. He placed Tetsusaiga back to his hip before crouching next to his brother. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, gently squeezing it. Inuyasha whispered, “You better not die on me, bastard. I'll use that sword of yours to bring you back if you do just so I can beat the shit out of you, you hear me, Sesshomaru? I mean it, jackass. Don't fucking die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin watches as the others tend to Sesshomaru's wounds. What does the wolf-woman Poledra have for her that might change things drastically? How will Sesshomaru react to this change and the gift from Poledra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Two

Rin stood helpless as she watched the dark haired sorceress tend to her lord. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip as she clenched her hands into tiny fists at her sides. Sesshomaru rested on the ground, limp. He looked lifeless, except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. His strong body looked fragile, something Rin wasn't used to seeing. Crimson coated his now bare thigh and spilled to clot in his beautiful silver hair. His expression was oddly serene, all except for the small blood trickle that crusted at the corner of his mouth. His markings stood out in stark contrast with his pallor face. Rin hadn't seen him like this since the first time she had come across him, resting against a tree.

Rin whispered, “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I tried.”

The sorceress squeezed the water out of a rag, dabbing it at her lord's wound. She said, “Durnik, I'm going to have to set that bone of his. Get me more water so I can clean this blood out. Get more rags for me so I can put some pressure on it and cut off this blood loss.” Polgara scrubbed some more blood away from Sesshomaru's leg, lifting him up to move the mass of his hair out of her way. “Garion, cut some splints for me. Gather some blankets and set up a canopy over him.”

The plain faced man on the other side of Sesshomaru set down her lord's armor plate, the very same one she had helped strap on that morning. He looked at it forlornly, the battered metal in dire need of repair. As he left, Durnik muttered, “I can reshape it and make it stronger. All it'll take is a few good strikes in the middle. It's a pity that its in such rough shape now.” He went towards the rounded up horses, pulling a pack off of one before disappearing towards the tree line.

The blond man sitting not far away, stood. He said, “Yes, Aunt Pol.” He, too, went towards a horse, grabbing a pack before going to the trees. Garion selected an ax and started to cut one small tree down and chop it. He said, “Silk, can you get some of those blankets Aunt Pol asked for? Zakath, Barak put up a couple of the tents in a canopy. I'll give you some poles to put it up.”

Silk groaned, standing on wobbly legs. He staggered slightly and he grimaced. The little rat faced man pulled a pack off another horse and unwrapped some of the blankets before joining the group surrounding Sesshomaru as Polgara tended him. The little thief stretched one blanket out and smoothed it on the ground. “Alright, maybe we should lift him onto this so he's not getting so much dirt into the wound, Polgara.”

“Good idea.” The sorceress stood, wringing the now red stained rag out. She said, “Inuyasha, help us lift him onto that blanket.”

Inuyasha sat not far from Sesshomaru, a glower on his face. He looked apprehensive. Inuyasha grunted, standing up. He helped lift Sesshomaru by his feet, gently moving him onto the soft, brown blanket that the thief had stretched out. Once Sesshomaru was settled back down on it, Inuyasha took his brother's head into his lap, pulling hair from his face.

Polgara said, “Good idea, it'll keep him from thrashing too much when I set that leg.”

The red-haired man pulled two tents out from the packs. He shouted, “Zakath, take one and start to set it up.”

Zakath nodded, catching the rolled up tent. He set out to unrolling it and pulling the poles out, tossing them to the ground. The dark-haired man shoved one of the poles into the ground, preparing to make the tent into the makeshift canopy that would rise above Sesshomaru. “Barak, get the other side set up. Garion, you got that pole ready?”

“Yeah. Coming right up.” Garion brought the wooden pole he had cut over, slamming it into the ground to support the tents. It would have to do for a makeshift infirmary for the time being.

Barak dusted his hands off as he finished staking the last of the tents in place. He said, “Hettar, you sure you got all the horses back?”

Hettar nodded, his single black lock swishing. “They sure didn't like the demon but they all came back. Algar horses are smart.” He brushed off his leather. “Anything else need to be done?”

The juggler flipped on his hands, walking. “Fer a pretty boy he sure is tough, don't y' know. I guess what they say tis be true. You can't judge a book by its cover, that's fer sure. Tis a pity that demon that one with dog ears slew quite well happened to only be an itty bitty imp without that pretty jewel. What a beast that was fer sure. Makes me mighty glad I be in the storytellin' business an' not the savin' the world one.” He winked.

The old man sighed. He rolled his eyes in the direction of the storyteller. He paced. “Well, there's not much else to be done but set up camp and clean up. Mandorallen, do something useful and set up some tents and unpack.”

The knight stood, clapping his gauntleted fist to his armored chest. “I shall do as my ancient friend commands. Perchance after the tents have been struck into this ground and the bodies of our foul enemies disposed of, our fallen comrade will be well again to celebrate in the spoils of our victory.”

The old man pinched his nose. “Don't give a speech, Mandorallen, just set up camp.” The knight looked crest fallen before trudging to the horses. Belgarath tossed his hands into the air. “Arends!”

It seemed that everyone in the group was pulling together to care for Sesshomaru. Rin wanted to sit with Sesshomaru but was afraid she'd only get in the way. She wanted to throw herself on his chest and sob. It wouldn't help her lord any if she were to act on that impulse. He was injured because he had tried to save her. All she could do was wait for the sorceress to tend to his wounds and make him alright again.

Kagome joined the woman, tearing some worn garments into rags and dunking them in the buckets of water. She asked, “Lady Polgara, how bad do you think his bone is?”

“It's bad, shattered in about two places, but once its set and the blood loss is handled he'll heal.” Polgara accepted one of the rags, saturating it with more of Sesshomaru's blood as the wound was cleaned out completely. “Dear, help start a fire so we can keep him warm.”

Kagome stood, heading into the trees to gather some tinder and firewood. She looked back over her shoulder once and Shippo rushed to join her in the task.

Ce'Nedra placed a hand on her red hair as she looked towards Sesshomaru, “I'll come help, Kagome. I can't stand to see that beautiful hair of his stained that way.” Tears were in the girl's green eyes as she quickly followed Kagome.

Miroku said, “Sango and I shall help. The sooner we get the fire going the better.” He followed the trio into the woods, the demon slayer not far behind. They quickly started to gather wood for the fire and Garion joined them to cut it up.

Rin watched, feeling as if she was the only one not doing something to help her lord. She felt the tears well up further in her eyes, blurring her vision slightly. Rin wondered if her lord's condition was partially her fault. He had been trying to save her when he had gotten this injured. Now all she could do was sit back and watch as the others scrambled to do something about it.

Rin looked back towards Sesshomaru, noticing that Inuyasha was glaring at her lord. Inuyasha muttered, “Come on, bastard, don't quit on me just yet. You've gotta pull through this so you can kick my ass for beating you in horse racing earlier today. I won more than you did, after all. Besides, that demon we fought, they said he wasn't much bigger than Jaken without that jewel shard. You gonna let someone the size of that damn toad of yours kick your ass?”

At this statement, Rin thought back to the battle. A great force had built inside her as she had watched Sesshomaru race to rescue her. She had seen the monstrous hand reach out towards her lord and as the energy had welled up inside of her only one thought had entered her mind. Rin had wished that her lord would be away from the beast. As she had cried Sesshomaru's name out, she had felt that vast power coil inside of her until she was certain that it would tear her apart and then it had flowed out of her in one rush. Rin had opened her eyes to be sitting by the she-wolf, a brief flicker showing Poledra sitting in the same space. Unsure of where her lord had gone or what had happened to him, Rin had thrown her arms around the wolf, sobbing. The she-wolf had kissed her cheek with her wet tongue and it had calmed her. Exhaustion claimed her tiny form after that.

Then she had seen her lord stumble towards her, dragging his shattered leg behind his battered body. Sesshomaru had looked so desperate and as soon as his red eyes had rested on her brown, they had flickered back to gold in relief. He had been unable to carry himself any further and promptly collapsed into the dirt, unconscious. Rin hadn't felt such fear as she had when she saw Sesshomaru fall wounded. It had been her fault. If she had only managed to release the strange power that had built within to help her lord the way she had intended, he wouldn't be bleeding and injured so. Rin felt another tear fall down her cheek and she attempted to hold them back. She knew her Sesshomaru-sama would not approve of her crying. He would want her to remain strong.

The longer she stood looking at her lord's injured body, however, Rin found her resistance to the tears crumble. She softly wept, hugging herself as she watched the woman tend to Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru-sama had been trying to rescue her before he had been injured so. Rin knelt down to grasp his hand. Just as she was about to touch him, Rin felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the honey gold eyes of Poledra. 

Poledra gently squeezed her shoulder. “He will be fine. Let Polgara tend to him. You can see him as soon as she gets that wound of his taken care of. Your pack leader is strong. His heart beat is strong.”

Rin looked back down towards Sesshomaru. They had taken his haori off his chest and the purpled and blackened bruises that adorned the usual pale flesh only made new tears flow from her eyes. Unable to help take care of her lord, Rin looked towards the wolf-woman before glancing again at Sesshomaru. She whispered, “Get better, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin wants you to be okay.”

Poledra gripped her hand. “Come, Rin. I have something for you.”

Rin nodded, following the wolf-woman. She glanced once over her shoulder at Sesshomaru as Polgara worked quickly to stem his bleeding. When Poledra stopped, she said, “Sit.”

She sat down, looking at the woman. Rin felt more tears fall and her breath caught in her throat as she said, “I tried to help Sesshomaru-sama.”

“I know you did. Do you know what happened?”

Rin blinked back more tears, rubbing an eye. “No. It felt like I was tingling all over and then I was with you, Poledra-sama.”

“You used your Will, Rin. Do you know what that means?” Poledra's gold eyes became serious and stern, reminding Rin much of Sesshomaru.

Rin shook her head. “I don't understand, Poledra-sama. I wished that Sesshomaru-sama would be out of danger and then I was with you. Why did that happen?”

“Well, what really happened, Rin, dear, is you Willed yourself out of danger. You were trying to Will your pack leader to safety. When you said your pack-leader's name, your Will was unleashed and because you didn't know how to focus it on him, it centered on you instead.” A soft smile touched the tawny-haired woman's face. She held up a necklace with a small silver circle at its end. “This can help you use your Will, Rin.”

Rin took the object into her hands. She looked up towards the wolf-woman. “I don't understand.”

“Well, Rin, do you know what the Will and the Word is?”

Rin shook her head. She wasn't really certain what it all meant. She felt more tears well up in her eyes. Rin whispered, “No.”

“Well, Rin, it's rather simple. If you have enough determination inside of you to want something to happen, you can harness that power and make it happen. You see, when you gather in that power, it builds until you speak the word. Once you speak the word, what ever you desire to happen will.” Poledra smiled, warmth entering into the honey depths of her eyes.

Rin clutched the small object tightly in her hand. “Will this help me so I can help Sesshomaru-sama better next time? I don't want him to get hurt like that ever again.”

Poledra nodded. “Yes, Rin. Your amulet will help you focus your Will better. When you tried to Will your pack leader out of danger tonight, the reason it sent you near me instead was because your Will was so out of focus. It was also your first time to use your talent. You were trying to put all of your Will on your pack leader but instead it focused on you.”

Rin looked towards the wolf-woman. “I still don't understand.”

Poledra smiled softly. “Here, why don't I show you something. It'll help you to understand.” She stepped back a few feet from Rin. As Rin watched her, the woman slowly seemed to blur and the image of the silver she-wolf melded with Poledra. A soft whisper brushed Rin's mind as she watched the woman shift. Poledra disappeared and standing in her place was the she-wolf, tongue hanging out in quiet laughter, her gold eyes filled with mirth. The wolf shimmered and the whisper filled Rin's mind again. Poledra stood in the wolf's place.

Rin asked, “What was that whispering sound?”

“I was using my Will. What you heard was the sound that only others such as you and I can hear. Others with our type of talent are able to hear what we are doing.” Poledra sat back down by the child. “You see, because I envisioned myself as a wolf, I was able to become it. With focus, anything is possible.”

Rin looked at her with wonder. The wolf-woman had said she had used her Will to become a wolf. Rin asked, “Poledra-sama, would I be able to do what you just did?”

Poledra smiled. “Of course, dear. It'd take time for you to learn it, but eventually you'd be able to. You can do anything you want with your Will, except unmake things.” Her expression became serious. “Rin, when you gather your Will, you must never say the words “be not” or “go away” or “cease” ever. The Universe will not permit it and in the end it will be you who will be unmade.” She gently squeezed Rin's shoulder. “Now that you've used your Will once, it will never be sealed away again. You'll need to be taught how to use it so that you don't hurt yourself or others. The amulet you hold will also help you with that.”

Rin looked from Poledra down to the silver chain in her hands. She held up the silver disk, looking at it. Rin gasped as she looked at the intricate design that adorned its front. Carved in life-like detail on the polished silver was the image of her lord in his truest form. He stood proud and majestic, his fur outlined in careful detail. The crescent moon that adorned his forehead marked him as her lord. She traced the design, following the outline of it from the nose of the dog-demon figure to the flaring tail at its end. Rin noted that even this figure missed a front paw, just like Sesshomaru-sama. Even with the missing front paw, the figure looked intimidating and magnificent. It stood regal and proud as the image on the amulet looked ready to attack. Rin clutched it to her chest. “This is for me?”

“Yes, Rin. But to make sure it helps you focus your Will and help your pack leader, you must never take it off.” Poledra looked solemn.

“Never? I don't know, Poledra-sama. Sesshomaru-sama might not like it if I put this on without him first seeing it.” Rin looked back down at the intricate design on the amulet. She loved it dearly, the way it illustrated her lord as he was in truest form. It called to her, asking to be worn. The life-like resemblance to Sesshomaru and the beautiful detail astonished her. Yet, Rin did not want to disappoint her lord by not asking his permission first. Rin didn't want him to disapprove of her and she hesitated.

Poledra placed a hand over hers around the chain. “I mean no disrespect to your pack-leader. This medallion is here to help you and your pack-leader. When you wear it, it will help you with your talent. If you will let me, I will teach you how to use your Will and the amulet together. That way next time you try to help your pack-leader it will work out the way you intend.” She smiled warmly at Rin, her gold eyes locked on her brown. “This amulet was crafted for you before you ever came to us in the Vale. It has been waiting for you for a long time. If you shall accept it, you will only gain. Your pack-leader will also gain from your acceptance. If worn, it will increase the bond you two share a hundredfold.”

Rin looked up from her contemplation of the design on the necklace. She glanced over towards Sesshomaru's resting form, the dark haired sorceress still tending to his wounds. She looked back at the amulet and then towards Sesshomaru. He was hurt because she hadn't been able to use this Will that the wolf-woman had talked about correctly. Maybe if she did wear this amulet with the life-like image of Sesshomaru on it she would be able to the next time something similar happened. Poledra had also mentioned it strengthening the bond she shared with Sesshomaru. Rin would do anything to make that bond as strong as possible. Perhaps wearing this amulet would do this. 

Rin looked up towards Poledra, noticing the slight smile on the woman's face. She asked, “You will teach me?”

“Yes, dear. If you like, we'll start as soon as we're done talking with your pack-leader after he wakes.” Poledra placed her hand onto Rin's shoulder. “Do you accept my gift to you and my offer to educate you about your Will, Rin?”

Rin looked again towards Sesshomaru and then her amulet. She said, “Yes.”

Poledra took the amulet back into her hands, unclasping it. She slid it around Rin's neck, preparing to hook the latch. “You are certain?”

“Yes.” Rin nodded and Poledra clasped the amulet around her throat.

A strange voice rang by her, proclaiming, “Done! And Done!” It exulted inside the vaults of her mind and Rin looked around to locate its source. She felt the cool metal of her amulet rest against her skin and a tingling sensation ran through her body. Rin felt as if she had been missing the ornament her entire life up until this point. It warmed against her skin and she grasped it into one hand, tracing the design again. It completed her in a way that she hadn't realized she had lacked before.

Rin looked up into Poledra's eyes, noticing that the golden depths held a certain amount of satisfaction. The wolf-woman smiled. “We must get you back to your pack leader before he should wake and wonder where you are. No need to provide him with more stress about your safety.” She stood, offering her hand to the little girl.

Rin nodded, a little dazed. She didn't really understand what the voice had meant and didn't have the energy to ask. Now all she wanted to do was sit with her lord and wait for him to wake. They walked through the now forming camp, back towards the area where the dark-haired sorceress tended to Sesshomaru. His shattered leg had been set and splints rested on it. His chest was covered in bandages and had been wrapped tightly. As they neared closer, Rin noticed that Inuyasha still sat with him, Sesshomaru's head resting in his lap.

Inuyasha looked up towards her. A small smile crossed his lips. “Hey pup. You better switch with me. He's not going to want to see my face first thing when he wakes up.”

Rin glanced up towards Poledra once before letting the wolf-woman's hand go. She nodded at Inuyasha and knelt down next to him. Inuyasha gently eased Sesshomaru's head into her lap and Rin brushed the bangs off his face, away from the crescent moon. Rin whispered, “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

 

Sesshomaru clawed his way back to consciousness with some effort. The smell of lilies and blood filled his nose. The first scent soothed him and the second made his stomach turn. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, noticing the slight blurred vision of Rin's upside down face above his. Relief flooded his body as he saw her face until he noticed the tears that glistened in her brown eyes and that her lip trembled. 

The little girl whispered, “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru blinked, his vision clearing. He realized that his head rested in the girl's lap. Grimacing, he felt the aches and pains settle in his chest and his right leg. He said, “Rin.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Do not be sorry.” He sat up slowly, his hand instinctively going to his tender ribs. Sesshomaru felt Rin rest her hands onto his back, supporting him as he adjusted himself to sit up. He grunted as he tried to move with the shattered leg. Once he was situated, Sesshomaru looked towards the young girl. Rin had her eyes cast down and a frown on her face. She looked as if she was waiting for him to punish her for something. “Rin.”

Rin lifted her eyes briefly before casting them down in what could only be described as submission. She said, “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I tried.”

Sesshomaru made his voice stern. “Do not be sorry.” He wrinkled his nose a moment. What did she mean by her last statement? It made no sense to him. “Explain what you mean.”

“I---I tried to help you and instead you got hurt.” Rin said, flicking her brown eyes at him. Her lip trembled further and a few tears streaked down her cheeks. “I'm sorry.”

“I have told you not to be sorry. You have done nothing wrong.” Sesshomaru's brow furrowed further. As his mind came fully awake, he remembered the battle with the demon. He remembered seeing the giant hand threatening to crush the girl before she had disappeared before his vision. Then he had felt the crushing grip of that very hand around him. Under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would have not been in such a situation. Sesshomaru had been startled by the sudden disappearance of Rin before his eyes and had felt himself hesitate that split second. After that, he had felt bones in his body give way and everything fade into darkness. Sesshomaru asked, “How did you try to help this Sesshomaru?”

“I wished that you would be away from the demon and then I found myself with Poledra-sama. She said that I had used my Will and because it was my first try to use it that I couldn't focus it right.” A slight blush tinged the girl's cheeks. “I didn't mean to scare you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide in shock at the girl's explanation of what had happened. She had used her Will? Was she truly like the sorcerers they traveled with? Had his Rin employed their power? He looked into her face for any hint of deceit, knowing his Rin could not lie to him. Her brown eyes were confused, but they proved that she had told the truth. As Sesshomaru looked at her, he noticed a small silver chain hanging around her neck, a silver disk peeking over the collar of her smock. “Rin, what is this about your neck?”

Rin blushed further. She pulled on the chain, taking it out of her clothing. She said, “Poledra-sama gave it to me.”

Sesshomaru frowned at this. The strange wolf-woman giving his Rin a gift without consulting him bothered the Demon Lord. “Remove it and show it to this Sesshomaru.”

Rin reached around her neck, obeying. Her nimble fingers that had often broken through most of the latches and locks within his palace faltered and Rin shook her head. “I can't, Sesshomaru-sama. It won't unlatch.”

At this statement, Sesshomaru's temper flared. He slammed his fist into the ground, furious that these sorcerers would give her a gift without talking with him first and then place a spell on it that would make its removal impossible. He saw the girl flinch, further looking towards the brown blanket they sat on, in submission. He leaned forward, ignoring the pain and took the silver disk into his hand. He was shocked to see an image of himself chiseled into its surface, even to include the detail of his missing fore paw. The image was so perfectly done and Sesshomaru felt astonishment at the craftsmanship of the sorcerers to mold such a medallion based on his true form---something they had seen only once. The girl shrunk back again, shame and fear tinging her scent. He said, making his voice as gentle as possible, “Rin, I am not vexed with you.”

Rin looked up slowly. She bit her lip to fight back some tears. “I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I didn't know it wouldn't come off.”

Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hand. “The wolf-woman gave this to you, yes?”

Rin nodded, blinking back tears. She said, “Poledra-sama said that it would help me and you. I only took it because she said it would help you. She said that I need it to focus my Will so next time I try to do something to help you I'll do what I want.” She cast her eyes down again. “Poledra-sama can hear the sounds I kept hearing. She said its only a sound that people with talent like me can hear.”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He would have to speak with this Poledra. It was disquieting that the woman would speak about such matters without his presence. He said, “Do you know where the wolf-woman is now?”

Rin shook her head. “No.” She lowered her head. “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Cease your apologies. You have done nothing wrong.” He glared out of the canopy resting over him. He could see the wolf-woman staring towards them before she crossed the clearing. Perhaps Sesshomaru would get his wish to talk with her about why she had placed the object around his Rin's neck without his permission.

Poledra arrived, peering into the makeshift infirmary. “I see your pack-leader has woken, Rin.” She leveled her golden gaze on him, no hint of submission in their depths. She said, “I see you have seen Rin's new ornament.”

“I have and I would like an explanation as to why I was not consulted before it was locked around her neck. Undo the spell.” Sesshomaru glared at her, his teeth clenched in an attempt to control the building rage.

Poledra knelt down. She said, “My Master gave her this gift. It was crafted five hundred years ago, during the Battle of Vo Mimbre. My mate and daughter do not know of its existence. Aldur entrusted it to me and told me I would know the precise moment to give it to the true owner. If you would like to undo the spell, discuss the matter with Him as He was the one to design the latch. It exists in two times simultaneously. Polgara could undo it, but she understands the significance of such a necklace.” Her eyes became stern. “Like it or not, she has been chosen to serve my Master.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then stared at the woman in shock. He remembered the God they had met in the valley. He had a presence like no other and even though Sesshomaru was a powerful Demon Lord he shuddered to think of crossing such a being. It was foolhardy to even attempt such a feat, although Sesshomaru knew that the Godslayer had done so and won. He said, “I do not understand. What do you mean she has been chosen to serve your Master?”

Poledra gently rested a hand onto Rin's shoulder. “This girl has been blessed to be chosen by Aldur as a disciple. He awoke her abilities when he cured her sickness after you arrived in the Vale. She's been bursting at the seams with her power since we arrived on the shores of the Malloreon coast. It was only a matter of time before she used her Will.” Her eyes softened. “It is a blessing, for now Rin shall have a life longer than an ordinary mortal. Aldur had to give her the gift of her Will to give her the gift of a long life.”

Sesshomaru looked from Poledra to the now silent Rin. Rin still sat in submission to him, her head bowed. He gently took one of her hands into his own. He then felt anger at having not been told. “Why did you not tell me as soon as you knew?”

Poledra smiled, her flawless face unreadable. “For one to discover their talent it must be a spontaneous act. If you are told you can then try and fail, you shall never succeed again. Part of our power comes from the confidence that we know it will work.” She looked at him with unblinking gold eyes. “Now that Rin has used her Will, she will be unable to seal it away again. She will use it again rather she wishes to or not. I have been entrusted to be her teacher by Aldur.”

Rin looked up at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. She looked so frightened of his wrath and Sesshomaru gently squeezed her hand. She pulled away from the wolf-woman, leaning herself against his shoulder, mindful of his injuries. He slipped his arm around her before resting his eyes back on Poledra. She was to teach Rin how to use her new power. Sesshomaru frowned at the thought. He did not like this wolf-woman. He said, “Are the other sorcerers unable to educate her?”

Poledra shook her head. “It was I who trained Polgara. My mate will disagree as he believed me to be dead at the time, but I instructed her in all she knows. Aldur has matched me with Rin as well. You have no reason to fear me. I know of your disdain for the man-eating wolves and I share in that feeling. I also understand your reservations. I am a wolf by nature, and therefore understand the inner workings of pack life. You are Rin's pack-leader. As such, I regret that I had to wait until now to discuss these matters with you. It is not custom and I do not like to break with custom. However, Aldur is my Master and he wished for me to wait till the time was right.” She stood. “I shall begin Rin's education in the morning. She will learn one way or another or she could potentially harm herself. Soon the Old Wolf will wish to speak with us as a whole. I must inform him that my task has been completed. You are welcome, as her pack-leader, to be involved with her training. In fact, I encourage and request it. ”

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as the woman left. He rubbed Rin's shoulders, attempting to reassure her. This business about Rin's new powers unnerved him more than he cared to admit. On the other hand, the revelation that now that she had been given this gift that it would increase her life span encouraged him. Sesshomaru had known that she would most likely die in a short time, after a brief sixty or seventy years on the earth. But the sorcerers they traveled with had admitted to living for thousands of years. If this was the case, his Rin would not fade away so soon, leaving him without anyone to calm or soothe his soul. As one who had seen the destructive nature of an untrained being, be they demon, miko or otherwise, he knew that Poledra was right. Rin would have to be trained to control her powers. He gritted his teeth, still displeased with the turn of events between his fight with the demon and his waking with a broken leg.

Rin whispered, “I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake.”

“It is not your fault. None of this is in your control.” He rubbed her back, pulling her close. “You will do as Poledra instructs you to.” It was hard for him to say, but Sesshomaru knew it was for her safety. Having seen the destructive nature of the sorcerers' capabilities, he was not willing to risk Rin harming herself because she could not control her power. It would be no better than leaving Inuyasha without Tetsusaiga to curb his demon blood.

Rin gasped as she looked up at him. She then looked down. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Polgara peeked inside the canopy. “I see my patient is awake. Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?”

Sesshomaru sat up, wincing from the feeling of bruised ribs. They were not nearly as tender as they had been when he had first woke up. “I will heal shortly. Do not waste your time healing this Sesshomaru.”

Polgara clucked her tongue. She looked at him sternly. “Nonsense, dear. You've lost an awful lot of blood.” She knelt down, checking his splint. “You're lucky that bone didn't slice any deeper. As it was I had a hard time keeping you from bleeding to death.”

Sesshomaru drew his mouth into a tight line. He touched the splint on his leg. “Remove this ridiculous contraption.”

“I wouldn't, dear. That leg of yours needs the aid of that splint, even if you do heal fast.” Polgara smiled at him before her eyes became like steel. “I have had far more stubborn patients than you in the past. The Old Wolf is intolerable when injured. I have yet to meet someone who is more stubborn than he is.” She bent down, checking the splint and the bandages on his chest. “You are healing quite fast, though.”

Sesshomaru flinched from her touch. He glared at her. “This Sesshomaru has no need for human medicine.”

Polgara crossed her arms. “It is only for a brief amount of time. You were nearly killed tonight, after all. I'll come to check on you in a short while. Father wishes to speak with all of us, soon.” The sorceress exited the tent, again leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

It was short lived as Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's face peek in, Kagome not far behind. Inuyasha flashed a wide smile at him, revealing his fangs. “Good to see you're awake, jackass.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He did not feel up to bickering with his brother. He had other concerns on his mind. Before he could reply, Kagome knelt down on his left. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. “You're okay. I was so worried.” Kagome pulled back, a small blush on her cheeks. She smiled at him, tears standing in her eyes. Kagome looked down and whispered, “Sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm just happy to see you're alright.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Oi, wench, watch it. He's got broken ribs.” He sat down in his boneless manner, arms crossed in his sleeves. “That demon sure squeezed some of the piss and vinegar out of you. You haven't called me half-breed yet.”

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He glared at his half-brother, narrowing his eyes. “Half-breed, if you would quit running your mouth perhaps this Sesshomaru would be able to get a word in edge wise.”

“That's more like it. I was thinking I'd have to kick your ass so you'd get pissed enough.” He kicked a back foot to scratch an ear. “That old man says we have a lot to talk about. Oh, and what about your sword? I ain't touching it. It's still in that clearing.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “I have heard.” He felt Rin sit up, remaining in a submissive position. If he could only spend some time alone with her, he could assure her that it was not her fault and that he had no quarrel with her. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. So much had changed in such a short time. He said, “My sword will protect itself until I can retrieve it.”

Belgarath peeked around the canopy. “Well, I suppose we should get this discussion over with.” He sat down not far from the entrance to the canopy. The Godslayer and Polgara joined the small group inside the infirmary. “First of all, we should address Rin's new condition.”

Sesshomaru raised his hand. “Your mate has already discussed the matter with this Sesshomaru. I have no need to hear any further.”

Belgarath's blue eyes narrowed before he nodded. “I see. Alright, let's talk about the demon. It seems that Naraku provided a lesser imp from Hell with the ability to appear as strong as a Demon Lord. As soon as that jewel shard was removed from it, the demon reverted to its natural size and power before returning to Hell where it belongs. May I see the shard?”

Inuyasha pulled the shard from his haori front. It was still tainted. He passed it to Kagome first. The instant her fingers touched the shard, it purified from a dull black to a brilliant pink. Kagome held it on her palm for the sorcerer to examine. She said, “This shard was tainted and implanted in that imp. It's what gave the imp the ability to become much more powerful than it should have been able to be. I don't know much about your kind of demon but those we routinely fight employ the power of a shard to enhance their own natural abilities.”

“Yes. I understand.” The sorcerer sighed. “Well, that complicates matters some. If this Naraku is willing to use these shards to make demons from Hell stronger, I can only imagine what a Demon Lord will be like while drawing from its power. I suppose it cannot be helped.” Belgarath pinched his nose. “As you know, we had an appointment tonight at sundown. That appointment has been fulfilled. All the tasks that were necessary to complete have been completed.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, wondering what these tasks were. “And they were?”

“Well, one of them was the crossing of Garion and Inuyasha's swords. The Orb has granted a bit of its power to your brother's sword. It will be a permanent feature of it from now on. Another task was to defeat of the demon itself. That battle had to happen the way it did so that Rin would be set into a situation to use her Will for the first time. I know you are uncomfortable with it, but like it or not Rin has to have her power.” Belgarath sighed.

Polgara continued, “The Grolims that have attacked in the past, the nightmares at the inn and the like, have all been after Rin to destroy her before her power could manifest itself. We have been protecting her since you came to the Vale from such attacks. I personally have had my mind linked with Rin's since before we docked on the Malloreon coast. Any attack directed at Rin was dealt with immediately.” Her gray eyes locked on Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru frowned. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea that someone else felt that his protection of the child was somehow inadequate. He heard his brother snort and Kagome gasp. Kagome asked, “What type of attacks?”

“Grolims like to play mind tricks as you've learned the hard way. Garion went through a similar experience when he was growing up. A Murgo by the name of Asharak had tampered with his mind nearly from birth after setting his parents on fire. Garion was unable to speak about the mystery rider he saw. Until I discovered the subtle tampering, Asharak could demand anything of Garion. I was determined to prevent a similar instance with Rin. If a Grolim were to infect her mind before she was ready to defend herself, it could cause her to be uncertain of who her friend or foe is.” Polgara shook her head. She said, “Rin, come here.”

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, asking for permission. He nodded for her to follow the command. Rin stood on shaky legs, joining the sorceress. She sat down, her eyes still cast down. Belgarath said, “Rin, draw your amulet out.”

Rin nodded, pulling the silver medallion out. She held it in her palm. The sorceress pulled a similar amulet out, the image of a snowy owl about to take flight adorning it. It looked as life-like as the image on Rin's. The old man drew another one from his tunic and on it was that of a standing wolf that appeared ready to lope away. The Godslayer also had one, his amulet designed with a criss cross of lines in a design that didn't appear as anything definable. When all four had their amulets out, they rested their hands on top of Rin's. Sesshomaru watched as Rin's eyes fluttered shut and a peaceful expression crossed her features. When they let go, Belgarath nodded in satisfaction. “My Master shall be pleased indeed. The task was completed even better than expected.”

Sesshomaru pushed himself to sit fully upright. He wanted to know what had transpired when these sorcerers had touched their amulets and Rin's at the same time. “What did you do?”

Inuyasha's ears lifted on his head in concentration as he stared at the group. He was about to inquire about Rin's new decoration but Kagome elbowed him roughly in the ribs and placed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing him. She hissed, “This is between Sesshomaru and Rin.”

He folded his arms across his chest, glaring at her, his focus completely off of what ever was happening with Rin. Inuyasha muttered, “You're going to pay for that dearly, wench. Just wait.”

Belgarath cleared his throat, drawing Sesshomaru's full attention away from the brewing fight between the couple. His eyes were still closed as he spoke. “She has been fully sealed to our Master. Aldur has accepted her as a disciple, though it will be some time before she realizes her full power.” The man's blue eyes opened, revealing the satisfaction and love within them. “I understand your reservations, Sesshomaru. You are a dog-demon and she is a pack-member. Aldur has decided we should form one large pack essentially. That means all of us. You, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, everyone. I know it'll take time for this to become completely acceptable, but we have been looking out for Rin as much as you have. She's too valuable to lose, considering she will eventually be considered a sister.”

Rin again sat in submission to Sesshomaru, her scent tinged with confusion and guilt. She stood up, crossing back to sit by his side. Silently, she sat with her head bowed and her hands in her lap. The amulet was sitting on the front of her smock.

Inuyasha asked, “So what you're saying is that God we met back in that valley wants Rin as a disciple?”

“Precisely.” Belgarath turned, his sharp blue eyes boring into Inuyasha. “Speaking of you and Kagome, I believe we have some important matters to discuss. We should leave these two be and go to discuss them.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, his chin thrust out. He looked defiant. “I know what you want to talk about, Old Man. You may think we're going to be some big happy pack, but you're wrong. I don't care what you think, we're not talking about Kagome or anything that has to do with her time. You can forget it.”

Belgarath sighed. “I had a feeling you might feel that way. Eventually we'll have to talk about it and putting it off will not make it any easier.”

Kagome sighed. “Come on, Inuyasha. We should let Sesshomaru rest some. He's right, we'll have to talk about it eventually.” She gripped his hand into hers. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was probably right and that Inuyasha would have to give in. He didn't like it anymore than Inuyasha did, but he also knew that the secret was already out. She tugged on Inuyasha's hand, forcing him to stand. “We'll talk with you, Belgarath.”

Belgarath nodded. “Good.” He stood, the Godslayer and Polgara followed close behind.

Polgara said, “I'll be back in awhile to make sure you're healing properly.” She ducked to clear the canopy, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone in the makeshift infirmary.

Sesshomaru frowned, his brows furrowed. So much had happened and so much had changed in such a brief time period. He sighed as he rested his gaze on Rin. The child sat in front of him, her head down. “Rin.”

Rin looked up, not letting her eyes connect with his for long. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“You do not have anything to fear from me. I am not angry with you. You have done nothing wrong.” He lifted his arm. “Come.”

Rin joined him, resting her head onto his chest. Sesshomaru placed his arm around her tiny frame. She was so fragile and small. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her soft hair. As he looked down, he noticed the chain again on her amulet. So Aldur wanted her as a disciple. She looked the same to him and smelled the same, but it was undeniable that something had shifted in her aura. He couldn't describe it. Rin's aura wasn't that of a demon or a miko. It wasn't an ordinary human's either. As he sat with her, he gently rubbed circles on her back. The tinge of fear in her scent disturbed him. Rin burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling her nose, another act of submission. Sesshomaru felt the wetness of her tears land on his bare shoulder and he pulled her closer, disregarding the sharp pain that came from her tiny form coming into contact with his injured leg.

Rin whispered, “Are you angry with Rin? Rin will never do it again.”

“No, Rin. I'm not angry with you.” He bent a little to kiss her forehead. “You did not choose to receive this power.” Sesshomaru sighed. As much as he wanted to deny its existence, he could remember Rin's cry and sudden disappearance. They were certain evidence of the power that resided in her petite frame. “You must learn to use it.” He lifted the chain on the amulet, looking again at the image. He may not have liked the object being locked around Rin's neck without his permission, but it was at least suitable. Sesshomaru felt a small smile cross his lips. If anything, at least it was an image of himself that was fastened around her throat. Anything else would have been unacceptable.

Rin snuggled closer. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She yawned wide, curling up against him. “Rin will do as Sesshomaru-sama asks.”

Sesshomaru tucked the object back into her smock and adjusted himself to sit full upright. His ribs felt mildly bruised at this point and his leg was starting to ache rather than shoot with intense pain. It would still take till dawn for his body to fully repair but it was becoming less painful. He pulled Rin to rest across his chest. Sesshomaru rested his arm around her before nuzzling his nose into her hair. He asked, “Do you like the gift Poledra gave you?”

Rin lifted her head up, her eyes not meeting his. She bit her lip as if she was trying to formulate an answer he would approve of. She nodded yes. “I love it, Sesshomaru-sama. The picture on it looks just like you.” She looked back down, bowing her head slightly.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer. He said, “Then I find it acceptable for you to have it.”

Rin lifted her head up, smiling at him. He had given his acceptance for her to have the new amulet that rested around her throat. She gripped it in her hand. “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.” She hugged him, nuzzling her nose under his chin, this time in contentment. She yawned again. “Rin is sleepy.”

Before he could reply, the child was asleep and he was left to process everything that had occurred in silence. In the end, perhaps Rin's new abilities were not such a bad thing after all. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, although Sesshomaru would have wished for certain aspects about her new talents to have been addressed differently. He was certainly going to take an active position in her new training. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, firming his grip on Rin. He let sleep claim him to allow his body to heal faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome feels backed into a corner to reveal more information about her era. How does Inuyasha feel about the matter? And just what is Miroku up to when he asks Sango for a walk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Three

Kagome felt Inuyasha tug on her hand, dragging her in the opposite direction than the old sorcerer had taken. She hissed, “Inuyasha, we have to talk about this with them. They already know so what good will it do to avoid it?” She felt him grip her hand tighter and heard a growl emanate from deep within his chest. He didn't reply, dragging her away from the camp. When they stopped, Inuyasha let go of her hand and Kagome massaged the tender flesh after his iron grip had pushed the knuckles together. “Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha turned, looking at her. His gold eyes were furious and his mouth was drawn into a tight line. He crossed his arms. His gruff voice was harsh as he spoke. “I don't trust them and you're going to tell them everything there is to know about your era. What if Naraku has some way of overhearing? You're my mate and I don't want to see anything happen to you because of this. We don't know nearly as much as we should about where they stand.” His silver hair billowed around him in the slight wind, making his already fierce appearance that much more savage.

Kagome sighed. She said, “Inuyasha, they have just about as much reason to dislike Naraku as we do. Think about it. Their homes are being threatened by him. Zakath might lose his entire country. You saw what Naraku did with that imp. What will he do if he can control a Demon Lord from Hell like that? They have a lot to lose, too, Inuyasha. I don't like to talk about my era with them any more than you do, but the sooner we get it over with the better.” She stepped closer to him, taking his hand into hers. Kagome bit back tears, not wanting to upset her hanyou further. “Besides, my time hasn't been home for a very long time.”

She could hear a sharp intake of breath come from Inuyasha. He pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to his chest as he could. Inuyasha whispered, “It's still too dangerous.”

Kagome whispered, “I know you don't want me to do this. But how many times will we put this off and let them ask questions? I wish I could take what I said in that grove back, but I can't. They would have figured it out eventually. Let's just get it over with, okay? I promise not to say a whole lot.”

Inuyasha growled in her ear. Kagome felt him slam her back into a tree and his body pin her. Inuyasha crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. He ran a clawed finger under the scarf she had put on that morning and undid the knot. Once her neck was free of the garment, he tossed the offending material haphazardly to the ground. Inuyasha moved his mouth down to her neck, his tongue circling her mark. He kissed her throat, his fangs grazing the skin. His hips pinned hers to the tree and Inuyasha refused to move. A growl could be heard from his throat. Kagome realized that he believed if he couldn't get her to understand his reservations with words instead he would attempt other ways to make her submit. Kagome ran her hands over his hair and tilted her head to grant him access.

Inuyasha lifted his head, resting his forehead on hers. “I don't want you talking about anything with them that has to do with your era. Do you understand?” He placed his hands on either side of her head, the weight of his body pressing her further into the tree. It was apparent that he wouldn't let her up until she submitted to his will. Inuyasha lowered his head back to her neck, his tongue darting out at her mark. He said, “Mate, Mine.”

Kagome bit her lip. How would she get him to understand that they had no choice? She did not want to talk about her era with these people any more than he did, but Kagome knew that the truth had already been let out. To further try to withhold any information about her true era of origin would be futile. Kagome understood this and she closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to convey that to Inuyasha. She whispered, “Inuyasha, we have to get back to camp.”

Inuyasha dug his claws into the bark on either side of her head. He snarled and her eyes snapped open to look into the fury swirling in their golden depths. Just as quickly as his anger surfaced, Inuyasha slumped. His gold eyes became despondent and he looked down. His ears drooped and he stepped away from her. Kagome was afraid that he might slip back into the melancholy that had threatened to consume him that morning. She caught a soft whisper, “I'm sorry. I should be more careful. I already hurt you enough.”

Kagome pulled away from the tree and pulled one of his hands into hers. She squeezed it. “You made a promise to me, dog-boy.” She stepped closer, throwing herself into his arms. She snuggled her head into his shoulder. “I mean to make you keep it.” Besides, her neck did not feel nearly as tender as it had in the morning. The bruising kisses that Inuyasha had just placed on her throat hadn't hurt at all. In fact Kagome was disappointed that he had stopped. She said, “You didn't hurt me. Dog-boy, I mean to make you keep your promise to me.”

Inuyasha gasped before pulling her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her tightly, one clawed hand running through her hair. He rested his head onto her shoulder and sighed. His rough voice became pleading. “I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to tell them about your time. It's too dangerous. Naraku could really hurt your family and I don't want to see that. I can't watch you get hurt.”

Kagome blinked back the tears. She said, “I don't even know how to get home anymore. I'm with you and that's all I need. I miss Mama, Sota and Grandpa sometimes, but I think it might be for the best that I can't go home. They're safer if I'm not traveling back and forth.” She burrowed her face into his shoulder. “Inuyasha, I know you don't trust Belgarath, but I think he would have harmed us by now if he was going to. You saw what he was capable of when he fought that other sorcerer.”

Inuyasha snorted. He didn't release his grip on her. “Feh. I still don't want you telling them too much. Tell them only what they need to know. They don't need to know everything about your time.”

Kagome hugged him tighter. She said, “I wasn't going to tell them too much. I can't really. All I have with me is my history text book, my math book, and a few odds and ends. There's so much more to my era than what I have in the bag.” Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. He smelled like a forest, the scent of it permeating his flowing hair. More specifically, she noticed, picking upon it for the first time, the underlying smell that could only be from his time spent on Goshinboko: the clean, sweet fragrance of the Sacred Tree's blossoms. And underlying all of that, rested a spice and musk that could have only been Inuyasha. She gripped him tighter, clutching his haori front in her fists. Kagome whispered, “You smell good.”

A soft rumble escaped Inuyasha's chest as it formed into a deep, warm laugh. “I smell good, huh, wench?” Inuyasha held her closer. He whispered, “Mate. Mine.” His nose nuzzled one of her ears. As he pulled back, Kagome felt a shiver at the contact from the cool breeze on her skin. It was with disappointment that she pulled away from him. He let his hands slide down her sides until he gripped her hand into one of his rough, callused hands. Inuyasha looked down, his hair hiding his face from her. “Come on, before they come looking for us.” His voice sounded ragged and his breathing was heavy.

Kagome gently squeezed his hand and sighed. She let go and bent down to pick up the scarf Inuyasha had hastily removed. She held up the yellow silk, admiring it before retying it around her neck. Before she could fully get the knot in place, Inuyasha's hand rested over hers. He shook his head, pulling the scarf back off and shoved it into his haori. Kagome asked, “Inuyasha?”

“Oi, wench, you don't need it.” Inuyasha leaned in, lapping at her mark. “Leave it off.”

Kagome smiled. It was the most encouraging thing he had done all day. She nodded that she approved before linking her arm into his again. She felt him pull her close, his arm going around her waist. It was too bad that they had to return to camp at all. She was not looking forward to this conversation in the least. She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder as they walked. Something stung her cheek and Kagome instinctively slapped it, finding Myoga in her palm. She asked, “Myoga, where have you been?”

“Well, I---you see, I was here this whole time.” The flea twirled his walking stick in his many arms, fidgeting.

“Yeah fucking right you were.” Inuyasha snorted. “You probably saw that demon and high tailed it out of here as fast as you could.” Inuyasha leaned down, glaring at the flea demon. “What is it this time, Myoga? We have something important to do.”

“I thought I would come with you, Inuyasha-sama.” He bowed low on Kagome's palm.

“Feh. Do what ever you want, Myoga.” Inuyasha blew some of his hair out of his face as they entered back into the temporary camp. Kagome noticed that the sorcerer and his daughter were waiting for them by a fire. Inuyasha hissed at the flea, “What ever you do, keep your mouth shut.”

Kagome felt Inuyasha sit down and pull her down next to him, wrapping himself around her. She saw from the corner of her eye that he had a scowl on his face. Kagome leaned back against him, sighing. She said, “Sorry for the delay. We'll talk now.”

Belgarath brushed off his stained brown tunic. He said, “You said something about being from five hundred years in the future. What did you mean by that?”

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense behind her and she wrapped her arms around his to ease him. She heard the soft growl in her ear. Inuyasha snarled, “Let's get one thing straight, Old Man. I don't like you forcing my mate to talk about this. She'll tell you the basics and thats it. You don't ask for more than that.”

Belgarath nodded. “I understand. The less is said the less can be overheard. I only want the basics. Anything more would potentially put Kagome in jeopardy and I'm not about to do that. I've spent too many years at this to let one member of my group get hurt needlessly. My Master has commanded me to keep all things confidential and you can be rest assured I won't be disobeying Aldur. I haven't in seven thousand years and I refuse to start now. I see your concern and I am willing to meet you half way.” Belgarath turned his gaze to rest on Kagome. He said, “Now, Kagome, may you please explain in basic terms what you mean when you said what you did in that grove?”

Kagome sighed. She felt Inuyasha pull her closer still. Kagome thought carefully for a moment before she said, “I travel through a well between Inuyasha's time and mine. I was born with the Shikon no Tama in my body and when I turned fifteen I fell through the well after I was pulled in by a demon. Shortly after that, in an attempt to keep another demon from claiming the jewel after it was removed from my body, I shattered it.”

“So the Shikon no Tama brought you to Inuyasha's time. I see. That would make sense in a way, I suppose.” The old man accepted a tankard from Polgara. “I suppose if the Purpose wanted you in a certain time it wouldn't mind playing with the chronological order of events. Naraku doesn't know does he?”

Kagome bit her lip, leaning against Inuyasha further. She looked into the fire that had been built, watching as the orange and red flames flared in the breeze. She shook her head. “We're trying to keep him from knowing anything about that. My era doesn't have demons or much magic of any kind. If Naraku were to find out and find a way into my time, he most likely would be able to wreak havoc that could alter both my time and Inuyasha's.”

Polgara stoked the fire before setting a tea pot over it. She nodded. “Yes, that would not do. Certain things have to happen at certain times so that events that must happen can. However, because you do come from a different time than Inuyasha, we would like to know at least a little bit about where you come from.”

Kagome cast her eyes down to the ground. She felt Inuyasha's grip on her from behind tighten. She said, “In my bag are some items from my era.” She started to disentangle herself from Inuyasha but before she could cross towards the horses, Inuyasha stood, pushing her to sit on the ground. He crossed towards the pack horses, pulling her yellow bag onto his shoulder. He sat down next to her, dropping her bag with a plop. His expression was a scowl and his gold eyes were narrowed with mistrust. Kagome put a hand onto one of his, squeezing to reassure him. She pulled out from her bag the text book that had fascinated Sesshomaru so much during their passage over the Sea of the East. “This is a history text book of the twentieth century. It has a little bit of the inventions and wars. It also talks about the important people. You are free to look through it.”

Belgarath took the book from her, leafing through it. His brow furrowed and he looked at the various items. “The twentieth century, you say? In our calendar that's roughly when I went with Cherek Bear Shoulder's sons to reclaim my Master's Orb from Torak. That was over three thousand years ago. We had nothing like this, that's for sure.” He paged through more of the book. He pulled the map insert, looking at it. “This isn't a map of our world at all. None of these countries are the same.” He shook his head. “You're not just from a different time, you're from a different world. That explains the time differences. I'll have to have a little talk with Garion's little friend later.” He sighed wistfully. “I must say, some of these contraptions would be fascinating to attempt replicating.” His blue eyes became distant as he looked over various things within the book.

Polgara sighed. “Father, you can study that later. Before you disappear inside that book and don't emerge for the next two hundred years or more, you should give it back to Kagome.” She poured some tea for herself. “You tend to get distracted. It must have something to do with your age. I've noticed that the senile can be easily sidetracked.”

Belgarath shut the book with a clap. He glared in her direction. “Now, Pol, that was uncalled for.” He handed the book back to Kagome who took it into her hands gratefully. Their exchange reminded her much of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's unending banter. The old man scowled at his daughter.

Polgara smiled sweetly in his direction. “Someone has to remind you that you're going senile once in awhile, Old Wolf. Uncle isn't here to do it so I thought I'd take his place.” She sipped from her tea.

“You're a cruel woman, Pol.” Belgarath sipped from his tankard. “You said you have objects from your era with you?”

Kagome nodded. She took out the cell phone. “This is a camera phone. It can take photos and you can speak with others on it that have one of these.” She handed it to Belgarath.

The old man looked at it, his brows furrowed as he examined it. He turned it around and then flipped it open. “What is it made out of?”

'”Plastic.” Kagome wasn't sure exactly how she would explain that material. 

“I see.” He hit a button and Kagome heard the soft beep as the phone turned on. He pushed different buttons to see what they would do. Belgarath shook his head. “Your time has strange objects.” The old man handed her the phone back. “Now that I've seen some of the inventions and such in that book, I can see why you wouldn't want Naraku to know. If he should get a hold of any of those items and finds a way to use them to his advantage, the armies we could raise wouldn't match. It's bad enough he may be using a demon army as it is.” Belgarath stood and began pacing. “I just wish I knew what this Naraku wanted. I hate going into these things blindly.”

Myoga took this opportunity to show himself. He jumped up onto Kagome's palm and said, “Might I say something, Inuyasha-sama?” Kagome could not have been more overjoyed at his interruption. It would divert all attention from her and the origin of her time to other matters. If Myoga had been large enough, she would have hugged the cowardly flea demon.

Polgara looked around for the location of the voice. She arched an eyebrow. “A talking flea? Now I can officially say I've seen everything.”

Myoga looked towards Polgara. “Might I be introduced to this lovely beauty?”

Inuyasha leaned over, glaring at the flea. He pinched him between his clawed finger and thumb. “I thought I'd told you to keep your mouth shut.” He let go letting Myoga fall.

Myoga's voice became strained as he fell from Inuyasha's grasp. “Such is the life of a flea.” Once he landed, he recovered. “If I might say something, I've heard a few things about these demons.”

Inuyasha leaned closer, looking at the flea. “Now you know something. Where were you before my brother got squeezed by that damn thing? You sure pick your timing poorly, you know that?”

Belgarath sat down, staring in wonder at the flea. “Now just who is this?”

“That's Myoga. He's Inuyasha's servant of sorts. A total coward.” Kagome smiled wide, leaning forward to look closer at the flea. “Now what is it that you know about these demons?”

Myoga cleared his throat. “Well, I don't know much about the demons themselves, but I have heard that Naraku is intending to use them to claim a particular stone. He said that with it and the Shikon Jewel he could become much more powerful.”

Belgarath smacked his fist into his palm. “That's what he's after. Figures. Torak's city, Torak's ambition. Why wouldn't he be after the Orb? It explains why he might have let Zedar out, too.” He leaned closer to look at the flea. “And just how do you know this?”

Myoga crossed his arms. He said, “I have my methods.”

“I know he didn't hear it from Naraku's mouth. He's too much of a coward for that.” Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her further. “Isn't that Orb on Garion's sword?”

“Yes.” Belgarath sighed. “Demon Lords, particularly Nahaz or Morjda might want to possess the Orb because they have their own worshipers. The Morindim worship Morjda and the Karands worship Nahaz. If they can get the Orb, they can potentially try to use it to destroy the other. The Gods only know what Naraku might want with it. If the Dark Purpose has consumed his mind, he probably wants to become Torak reborn in some form. Or a more frightening God than even Torak was.”

Kagome heard Inuyasha's hiss as he sucked in air. His gold eyes were wide. “Wait, Kagura told us when she attacked us that Naraku had a new incarnation. Kagome, remember when Naraku tried to absorb Sesshomaru? You don't think he's going to absorb some of these demons from Hell and draw from their power? What if makes them into incarnations and then tries to use them to steal the Orb?”

It seemed as if the entire discussion about her era was fading, something Kagome was most grateful. The less they talked about her time, the better. Hopefully showing the text book to the sorcerer would suffice to soothe the old man's curiosity and they could find a way to counter anything that Naraku might do. After all, Naraku was the more important matter and Kagome really didn't have much to show about her time. She hadn't wanted to share any of the information she had, but Kagome knew that she had had no choice.

“What's this about absorbing Sesshomaru?” Polgara arched an eyebrow, her gray eyes puzzled. “I don't understand.”

“Naraku tries to gain power by absorbing other demons. My brother was lured to his castle after Naraku had Rin abducted. It was all a ruse to absorb Sesshomaru into Naraku's body and thus gain my brother's power.” Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. “After fighting one of your demons tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku's decided to try absorbing some of these demons you have. Who knows what power he might gain from that.”

Miroku sat down not far from them. He brushed off his robes and looked over the small group. His voice was cheerful as he said, “I see we're having a delightful conversation here.”

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha. She felt him pull her closer and wrap himself around her again. Kagome sighed in contentment as the focus shifted from her to Naraku and what he wanted. Perhaps when more trust could be earned between the two groups would she feel comfortable talking about her time more. She closed her eyes and sighed. Kagome tensed in Inuyasha's grip as she remembered Shippo. She had promised she'd spend some time with him. Inuyasha whispered, “What's the matter?”

“I promised Shippo I'd spend some time with him.” She sighed. Kagome really did not want to leave the warmth of Inuyasha's body behind.

He whispered so only she could hear, “Feh. Go play with the runt. It'll keep them from asking more questions. They know all they need to know.” He pushed on her back. Before she could stand, Inuyasha breathed into her ear, “You owe me, wench. Don't forget.”

Kagome shivered at the connotations in those words. She nodded and stood up. She looked back down at him, his gold eyes locked on her. They were fierce and churned with desire. Kagome crossed the clearing to join Shippo, glancing every so often towards her mate. Inuyasha had his back turned as he continued to talk with the sorcerers and Miroku. Kagome knelt down by Shippo. She asked, “Shippo, what are you doing?”

Shippo looked up from the drawing he was making. “I'm just making a picture.” Kagome glanced over his shoulder and smiled. It was a picture of her holding Shippo in her arms. Both of them had wide smiles. She noticed that another picture resting on the ground not far away included Inuyasha. He had made quite a few of them and although they weren't entirely accurate, they were endearing.

Kagome sat down next to him. “It's a lovely picture, Shippo.” She picked up a crayon, starting to color along with him.

Shippo smiled up at her, his green eyes happy. He said, “Are you coming to spend some time with me, Kagome?”

“Yep. I am. I promised you, didn't I?” She absentmindedly started to draw with the crayon, making no particular design. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay. My head doesn't hurt at all.” Shippo continued to work on his drawing, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. His tail flitted behind him frantically and Kagome stifled a laugh. She didn't want to hurt his ego.

Silence passed between the two briefly before Kagome said, “That's good. I was worried about you after you were hurt, you know.” She placed her hand onto one of Shippo's.

Shippo looked down, a small blush on his cheeks. He attempted to cover his embarrassment by imitating Inuyasha. “Feh.”

Kagome laughed. She picked Shippo up, hugging him tight. “You really need to stay away from Inuyasha for awhile.”

Shippo asked, “Kagome, where did you get those bruises?”

Kagome set down the kit. She reached up, touching the bruises on her neck. They weren't tender and Kagome wondered just how dark they were. Suddenly she wished Inuyasha would have let her retie the scarf again. “They're nothing, Shippo. Don't you worry about them.”

Shippo looked down, dejected. He said, “Okay.” Kagome couldn't help but notice the worry in his voice. He turned back to his drawing and Kagome joined in with him, hoping that he would forget all about the bruises. The less he knew about the terrible events of the previous night, the better. He didn't need to know about such things. Shippo looked up from his drawing again. “Kagome, do you think we'll ever get to go back home and see Kaede again?”

Kagome furrowed her brow. “I don't know, Shippo. I can't tell you that.” She filled in the lines in Shippo's drawing with a red crayon.

“I miss home sometimes, but I'm glad I get to be with you.” Shippo dropped his crayon onto the paper. He hugged her tight. “When we couldn't find you or Inuyasha for the longest time I thought maybe Naraku had done something to hurt you. No one knew anything about you. I thought I'd never get to see you again.”

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't realized how much the separation had hurt Shippo. “Well, we're all okay. As long as we're together we'll be alright. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru won't let anything bad happen.”

At the mention of Sesshomaru, the young fox child tensed up in her arms. He said, his voice quavering with fear, “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Kagome laughed softly. “He wouldn't hurt you, Shippo. Why would he? You haven't done anything to make him angry. Don't be silly.” She set him down.

Shippo looked down at the ground. He absentmindedly colored with a crayon on the paper. “He's still scary.”

Kagome shook her head. “He's not that bad once you get to know him. Just give him a chance, okay?” She ruffled Shippo's hair. Kagome leaned in, whispering, “Don't you ever tell him I told you this, but underneath all of that cold, scary exterior lies a big puppy dog.” Shippo looked wide eyed at her and she laughed. Smiling wide at him, Kagome said, “Why don't we finish these drawings, okay? They're just begging us to finish them.”

“Okay.” He smiled brightly at her, lying down onto his stomach to continue drawing. Kagome shook her head and joined him, coloring in some of the drawings he had made. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing that Inuyasha had disappeared from where she had left him. Shrugging, she continued to color with the young demon child.

 

Miroku sat near his hanyou friend, completely aware of the tension passing between Inuyasha and the old sorcerer. Myoga had left rather quickly when Inuyasha had threatened the flea and Polgara had excused herself to check on Sesshomaru. This left Miroku alone with the old man and Inuyasha. He noticed the scowl that crossed Inuyasha's face. It was obvious to him that the two were having a dispute, even if neither talked about it. Miroku cleared his throat, trying to cut through the uncomfortable silence. He said, “Well, I must say I am curious, Belgarath, about these demons.”

Belgarath nodded. “Well, it's fairly obvious that Naraku has found a way to make any demon from Hell formidable. Demons here are not born into this world, unless a demon can successfully mate with a human woman and that pregnancy can come to term. In all my life I haven't seen one actually come to term and be alive. The only thing that can be done if it should ever happen is to summon a God.” He stood pacing. “What troubles me more is the fact that the demon tonight didn't have a magician controlling it. There was no one giving it commands. It acted on its own as if it was summoned on its own. That's not how things are supposed to work.”

Inuyasha snorted next to Miroku. He crossed his arms and glared again at the sorcerer. “Feh. That jewel shard was all Naraku needed to control that demon. He doesn't need a magician or what ever it is to control it.” Inuyasha's ears were raised high on full alert as he listened for things around them. His gold eyes were narrowed and the tension increased. Miroku hoped that his half-demon friend wouldn't choose to pick a fight with the sorcerer.

“Now that throws another twist in.” Belgarath folded his arms behind his back and began to pace. He ran a hand over his short, white beard. The old sorcerer muttered to himself, “I suppose I'll have to contact the twins and find out if they know anything about what Naraku is planning. The Mrin and Darine might have something we're not aware of just yet. I do not want to get all the way to Ashaba or Torak's blasted city and not know what to expect. I hate surprises.”

Miroku felt the tension in Inuyasha rise. He glanced over towards Inuyasha, noticing that a sneer crossed his friend's face. Inuyasha had his arms folded across his chest, hidden by the sleeves of his fire rat. His gold eyes were feral as they followed the old sorcerer's pacing back and forth. Inuyasha's ears were flattened tightly to his skull and his stance looked as if he was ready to spring up. As Belgarath turned his back on them to head off into another section of camp, the half-demon stood, glaring directly into the old man's face. He said, “Before you go, Old Man, I have something to say to you. Now that my mate is not here and she has told you what you want to know about her secret, I want you to tell me how I know that I can trust you? What's to say you won't turn on me and my mate? You forced Kagome into a corner and I want to know that I can trust you.”

Belgarath didn't flinch away from Inuyasha. His blue eyes were calm as he looked back into Inuyasha's gold eyes. The old man's expression became a scowl to match the half-demon's. His voice was firm as he replied, “Your Naraku has crossed me. He has done the unforgivable. Why would I give him this information so he can use it against us? Naraku released Zedar from the rock I sealed him in for eternity. Would you like to know why I sealed Zedar into that rock?” The old man's eyes swirled with an inhuman anger and his voice became deathly quiet as he continued, “First he betrayed my Master. Second, Zedar murdered Durnik. You'll recognize him as Polgara's husband. Zedar is past the point of no return. We were fortunate that Aldur granted Durnik his second life and his Will, but I cannot forgive Zedar for what he has done and thus I cannot allow Naraku to continue unchecked. Naraku has sided with Zedar, something I cannot forgive.” He backed away from Inuyasha, his expression grim. “Does this satisfy you?”

Miroku noticed that Inuyasha's facial expression had melted from anger into shock. Inuyasha sputtered before nodding his answer. Miroku noticed that his friend's gold eyes were confused. Inuyasha's ears drooped and his mouth hung slightly open. He stared towards the old sorcerer and whispered, “I didn't know.”

Belgarath's blue eyes locked onto Inuyasha's gold. “I didn't expect you to know. You should also know that no one over heard anything Kagome said to us. I made sure of that myself. Rather you believe it or not, I do not want to see any harm come to her, either. The only ones to hear what she said was you, my daughter, and myself. Not even the others in this group heard. I don't want Grolims able to sift through everyone's minds to find things that they don't need to know. Like it or not, Aldur has decided your pack is important and therefore I will do everything to uphold my Master's wishes. I know it will take time for you to trust me.” The old man turned, starting to making his way towards camp. Belgarath stopped and said, “I do hope we can learn to trust each other.” He nodded once before melting into the camp which left Miroku and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha stood staring at the old man as he left. His shoulders were slumped and his clawed hands were in tight fists at his sides. He looked up towards the stars before staring down at the ground. It seemed that what the sorcerer had said was going to take some time to sink in and Inuyasha was trying to process it. Miroku put a hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder. “Inuyasha, I understand your concern about Kagome. I know you don't want Naraku to know Kagome's secret, but I don't think he can use the well. Sango, Shippo, and I can't. All we can hope for is to defeat Naraku so he can't do anything in either time.”

Inuyasha sighed. He sat back down, crossed his arms and looked into the fire. Miroku sat down next to him. Inuyasha looked up towards the stars. It seemed that what the sorcerer had said had struck some sort of nerve in his friend. Inuyasha remained silent, his silver bangs hiding his eyes. It was a pose that Miroku wasn't all that unfamiliar with. He reached out, squeezing Inuyasha's shoulder. It bothered him that Naraku had yet again hurt someone else for his own gains. So many had been affected. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, himself. They all had their own reasons for opposing the evil half-demon. And now it seemed that the strange people they traveled with also had their own reasons.

Inuyasha looked back down to the fire. He tensed up before clenching one of his hands into a tight fist. A snarl erupted from Inuyasha's lips. He stood, kicking at the ground, dirt flying. He said, his fierce eyes focused on the ground, “Naraku sure likes to play fucking games. You'd think he'd have enough people to manipulate.” Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. Anger swirled in the golden depths of his eyes. “Why did he force us to come to this place?”

“I don't know. Maybe it wasn't really his idea. Maybe some other force did it. All we can do is hope to find a way to right what Naraku is doing wrong.” Miroku looked into the flickering fire. He felt a small smile cross his lips. “I think Naraku should be careful, though. It's not just the six of us anymore. I don't think he's anticipating the type of power we've seen these sorcerers use.”

Inuyasha snorted. “I'm going to go for a walk.” He pulled out a yellow scarf from his haori front. “Take this to my brother. Tell him Kagome doesn't need it anymore. Oh, and monk, keep the brat away from me and Kagome tonight. Tell her to come a bit into the trees. I'll lead her from there.” He glared at him. “And if you so much as make one perverted remark about why I want to spend some time alone with my mate, I'll pound your head in.”

Miroku accepted the scarf. He nodded. “Alright, Inuyasha. I'll give this to your brother and tell Kagome.” He folded the fine silk in his hands. Miroku watched as Inuyasha's form melted into the trees. Despite the bright red coloring of Inuyasha's clothes, the hanyou seemed able to use any forest around him as camouflage. Even his footsteps made no sound as he crossed the ground. Miroku shook his head. He looked over the camp, sighing wistfully.

Miroku looked back down at the lemon yellow scarf and then towards the canopy that rested over Sesshomaru. He gulped. Hopefully the Demon Lord wouldn't remember his promise not to listen at the door. He slowly made his way towards the canopy, peering inside. Sesshomaru rested inside, the little girl drawn across his chest. The Demon Lord's arm was tightly pulled around the girl's back. Even injured with a splint on his leg and the streaks of blood in his hair, Sesshomaru appeared deadly. His face appeared composed, a softness tinting his angular features. Miroku quietly bent down to place the scarf inside, but before he could back out, he heard Sesshomaru speak. “Monk, what is it you are putting in this Sesshomaru's tent?”

Miroku sucked in some air. The Demon Lord's eyes were still closed but it was obvious that he was no longer asleep if he had been at all. He fingered the beads on his Wind Tunnel, trying to formulate an answer. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of the addition of Inuyasha's older brother to the traveling party. Before he could upset Sesshomaru further, he answered as quickly as he could, “Ah, well, Inuyasha wanted me to return something to you.”

“I see.” One gold eye opened, locking onto him. He noticed the scarf. “Kagome's scarf. I have no need for it. Take it back to my brother or his mate and tell them that it is hers.” Sesshomaru closed his eye, adjusting his head back onto the pillow formed from his fur. Before Miroku could reply or look for Kagome, Sesshomaru stated, his smooth voice carrying a deadly edge, “Monk, next time you lie to this Sesshomaru it will be the last time you shall use your tongue.”

Miroku ran his hand on the back of his neck. Apparently the dog demon had a longer memory than he had hoped. Miroku bent back down to retrieve the scarf. He clutched it into his fist. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll tell Kagome right away.” He backed out of the tent. As he was leaving, he blinked in surprise as he caught what could only be described as a small smirk touching the Demon Lord's lips.

Miroku turned towards the center of camp. He noticed that Kagome was with Shippo and that they were giggling. Kagome had Shippo pinned and was tickling him furiously. The young kit was laughing loudly, his head tossing from side to side. Shippo cried out, “Kagome! Don't tickle me!”

“What are you going to do about it, mister? Huh? Just try and stop me.” The girl dug her fingers further into the young fox child's sides, causing Shippo to howl with laughter. She reached one finger down to one of his feet, running the tip of it on the bottom. Shippo squealed, flailing to try and get away. “Oh no you don't! You're not going to get away that easily, Shippo!”

Miroku examined the silk in his hand again. He sighed. He had better give her the scarf. He joined the pair, sitting down not far from them as they continued to play. He laughed as Shippo kicked his feet. He said, “Kagome, you'll injure him if you make him laugh too much more.”

Kagome jumped, blushing. She laughed. “I suppose. We were having so much fun.” She smiled wide at him. “What's that in your hand?”

Miroku leaned forward. He slipped the scarf back into her hands. “Sesshomaru says it is yours.”

Kagome looked at the scarf in her hands. “He did? Wait, Inuyasha had it last.”

Miroku cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I was told to give it to Sesshomaru and then he told me to give it to you.” He brushed off his robes. “Shippo, why don't you and I find something to do in awhile. It's getting awfully late and you should get some rest after that bump to the head last night.” He had to find a way to get Shippo to let Inuyasha and Kagome have some time alone and a way for himself to possibly have some time with Sango as well.

Shippo sat up, catching his breath. He crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out into a pout. “I don't wanna.”

Kagome ruffled his hair. “Come on, Shippo. It is getting late and we had a big day. Aren't you tired at all?”

Shippo yawned wide and then tried to cover it up by scuffing one of his feet into the ground. “But we were having such a good time.” He pouted further.

Kagome leaned forward. She placed a kiss onto the sullen child's forehead. “You should go get some rest. Everyone else is going to want to sleep soon, too.” She hugged him. “For me?”

Shippo snorted. “Feh.” He turned his back on the pair. “Alright.” He smiled over his shoulder. “Good night, Kagome.” The little boy scampered towards the tent, making his way inside. He peeked out once, a big smile on his face as he waved at Kagome before ducking back inside.

Miroku sighed. He leaned closer to Kagome and whispered into her ear, “Inuyasha wants you to meet him in the trees over there. He said just go over there and he'll lead you the rest of the way.”

Kagome nodded. “Thanks.” She stood up, waving at him. “I better get over there before he gets cranky and disturbs the rest of the camp.”

Miroku shook his head as he stood up. He headed towards his own tent that he shared with Sango and Shippo. Hopefully he'd find a way to spend some time with Sango. Pulling the flap aside, Miroku entered. He noticed Shippo curled up into one corner, the blankets pulled around his tiny form. Sango sat in another corner, cleaning her weapon. Her expression was serious as she polished it with a cloth. She still was wearing only her slayer outfit, something Miroku didn't mind seeing. He could hear a soft hum come from Sango as she worked. He sat down not far away, his robes rustling as he adjusted himself.

Sango jumped glaring in his direction. “Monk, next time say something. You startled me.” She pushed her weapon into the corner. Sango reached up, pulling the tie that held her hair up. It fell about her shoulders and she lifted the dark mass so it would flow freely down her back. The demon slayer turned over on her side, facing away from him. “We should get some sleep. Keep your hands to yourself.”

Miroku glanced over at Shippo, hearing soft snores come from the young kit. He looked over towards Sango as she attempted to get comfortable for the night. He moved closer. “Why don't we take a walk.”

Sango turned, glaring over her shoulder. “What are you up to now, lecher? Why would I want to go on a walk at this hour with you of all people?” She flopped back down onto her bedding mat, muttering about how he was up to no good.

Miroku sighed. “You misunderstand me, my dear Sango. I'm not up to anything. I just wanted some company as I took a walk before retiring for the night.” He stood, turning to exit back out into the night air. Perhaps if he didn't force her to come with she would out of curiosity. He started to walk away from the tent when he felt a hand grab his. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sango standing behind him.

“Alright, fine. I can't sleep yet anyways. I'll go with you, but you better not be up to anything funny, monk.” She blew some hair out of her face.

Miroku smiled. He said, “I promise that I am not up to anything. Quite the opposite, my dear Sango.” He began to walk, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Sango was walking next to him. Her head was bowed and a slight blush tinged her cheeks. So far he hadn't tried to grope her, although the shape of her bottom called for him to touch it. He squeezed his cursed hand into a fist to resist.

They crossed a portion of the camp into the trees, the opposite grove than the one Miroku knew Inuyasha hid in. He continued walking, looking around the dark wood that surrounded them. Despite the fight that had taken place earlier between the demon and its aftermath, the night was rather pleasant. Sango stumbled behind him, struggling to cross some of the terrain. She muttered, “Why did you want to go on a walk again?”

Miroku smiled over his shoulder. “I needed to stretch my legs. We were riding pretty much all day after all.” He tumbled forward as he felt Sango careen into his back. He grunted as he felt Sango scramble to stand back up. Miroku turned over, looking up at Sango. She looked down towards the ground, her cheeks flaming with a bright blush. Her dark hair flowed around her face.

Sango stuttered, “Sorry. I didn't mean to.”

Miroku stood, taking one of her hands into his. “Sango, it's quite alright. I almost caught that root, too.”

Sango glanced around the grove, the moonlight reflecting off her dark eyes. She kept her eyes from his. Miroku smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand. She laughed nervously. “I guess I should look where I'm going.”

Miroku kept a grip on her hand and led her further into the trees. He felt her inch closer to him, eying the trees around them with caution. He slipped his arm around her waist, tensing as he waited for her to slap him. He resisted again the temptation to touch the roundness of her bottom. Much to his surprise, Sango leaned in closer. He said, “We can go back if the forest makes you uncomfortable.”

Sango snorted. “I'm not afraid, monk.” She didn't pull away from him and Miroku smiled. They continued a bit further until they reached a small clearing within the grove. Sango pulled away from him, looking up to the stars. She was silent and she hugged herself. She sat down on one tree's large root, leaning back against the bark.

Miroku sat down next to her, his hands holding his knees. He stared at her as she looked up to the stars. Sango's hair lifted a bit in the breeze. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin. The combination of her sheer strength and quiet vulnerability called out to him. The skin tight slayer outfit accentuated the power of her body as she stretched out on the branch. He slowly took her hand into one of his own, hoping he wouldn't get slapped. This time wasn't about incurring her wrath. That attracted him, too, but that wasn't what he was after. Miroku interlaced the fingers of his cursed hand with hers. He heard her gasp and her dark eyes rested on his. She whispered, “Just what are you up to, now?”

Miroku didn't let go of her hand. He said, “I'm not up to anything. Why must you always assume that I'm up to no good?” He let a small smile cross his face. “Have I done anything since we started this walk to provoke such mistrust?”

Sango tensed next to him, glaring. She leaned forward to look at him. She pulled her hand out of his, resting it onto his forehead. “Are you ill? You haven't tried anything funny.” She took her hand from his forehead and rested it on her own. “You're not running a fever. Did you manage to suck in some of Naraku's insects?” She wrinkled her nose in the way she did when she was confused or perplexed. “I don't believe you when you say you're not up to anything.”

Miroku sighed. “I'm not, honestly. He raised his hands up by his head for emphasis. “I'm not trying to do anything at all. See? My hands are where you can see them.”

“They had better stay that way, monk.” She looked away, another blush painting her cheeks. She didn't move away from him and he found that to be encouraging. Sango looked down, her dark hair shrouding her face from him. She sat back against the tree, looking off into the distance. Sango sighed, pulling her hair away from her face.

Miroku moved closer, taking her hand back into his own. He said, “We can go back if you're tired.”

Sango turned to look at him. She kept her eyes downcast. “I'm not tired.” Her eyes looked up, confusion swimming in them. She didn't let go of his hand. An owl loudly hooted not far away and it startled her. Sango threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He laughed quietly. Her muffled voice said, “It's not funny, monk.” She didn't move away from him though and Miroku eased his arms around her back.

“Yes it was. Admit it.” It never ceased to amaze the monk how one moment Sango could be fearless in battle with a demon and the next a simple thing such as the hoot of an owl could frighten her. The longer she rested against him, Miroku could feel a blush cross his own cheeks. Again he fought against his instincts to reach down and rub her bottom.

Sango laughed against his shoulder. She rested her cheek on it. “Okay, it was funny.” She pulled back, looking away as she blushed. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't let stupid things like that get to me.”

Miroku tilted her chin up with his cursed hand. He looked into her eyes, noticing that she blushed to match his own. “I understand. We've all had a lot of adrenaline rushing through us lately, after all.” 

He looked at her slightly parted lips inviting him and leaned in, brushing his own against them. She was startled and her mouth opened slightly. Miroku pushed his tongue in, running it against hers. Instead of the slap he knew he should have earned for such a transgression, he felt her arms go around his neck as she returned the kiss. He closed his eyes, fisting her hair into his hands as he deepened the kiss. 

As he pulled back once they broke away, he whispered, “We should go back before someone comes looking.” Sango's cheeks blushed further. She tugged on his hand, shaking her head. Miroku's eyes went wide. He asked, “Are you sure?” She nodded yes and he leaned in to brush his lips against hers again. It was unexpected but he would make it last as long as he could. He smiled inwardly. So far not groping her had paid off splendidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	44. chapter Forty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miroku and Sango share more kisses, just who comes to interrupt? Will Miroku lose his temper? Will Inuyasha finally get to punish Kagome for the dreaded shoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Lemon

Chapter Forty-Four

Sango felt the bark of the tree root behind her against her back as Miroku eased them into it. Her mind was whirling and she still couldn't explain what had possessed her to allow his advances. His soft lips brushed hers again before his tongue slid into her mouth. Sango laced her fingers through his hair. It still puzzled her as to why Miroku hadn't attempted to grope her by now. Surely the lecher hadn't gained control over his wandering hands that easily. Yet, he was kissing her so gently. It felt good and a warmth filled her body. His cursed hand ran through her hair and he leaned her further into the tree root. He broke away from her, smiling.

Sango bit her lip, blushing furiously. Had she just kissed Miroku? It wasn't like the dance where she had felt overwhelmed by the enchantments of court life. Deep inside she knew she should have been shocked by her own behavior. Yet, another side of her, one she had suppressed, didn't care. It had felt good to have his warm mouth on hers, his tongue delving inside and exploring. It had also felt right. She looked up into his dark eyes, noticing the desire swirling in their depths. This only inflamed her cheeks further. His fingers slid through her hair and Miroku stole another kiss.

Sango couldn't explain why she was letting him do this. She accepted his mouth on hers, dueling with his tongue. Each kiss they shared increased in bravery and subsequently passion. He thrust his tongue a little faster into her mouth and Sango couldn't help the soft moan that escaped. Sango reached up, twirling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He licked into her mouth, exploring as much as he could. Certainly she had to be dreaming, right? This couldn't possibly be happening for real. If it had been, by now Miroku would have grabbed at her bottom, squeezing it. He wouldn't have kissed her as tenderly or hungrily as this Miroku was. It had to be a dream.

She tensed up as she felt Miroku's hand trail down her side. It, however, didn't drift down to her backside. He made gentle circles with his fingers, his mouth leaving hers as he trailed down to her chin before kissing her neck. Sango involuntarily tilted her head to one side, giving him access. If this was a dream, it certainly felt very good. His hand remained on her side, the fingers brushing her. His other hand rested against her cheek, his thumb running along her jawline. Sango gripped his hair in her hands, letting the soft groan pass her lips. As much as she knew she should have put a stop to his attentions, Sango didn't want it to end. It felt wonderful to have him kiss her skin. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake, and if it was real, she didn't want him to ruin it with his lecherous hands.

Miroku lifted his head, a sly smile on his lips. His dark eyes locked on hers. Miroku whispered, “That was rather nice.” He brushed his lips against hers again, pushing his tongue into her surprised mouth. Sango let her eyes flutter shut as he continued to kiss her, his hands on either side of her head. He fisted her hair into his cursed hand, running his tongue against hers. Sango knew she had never been kissed like this before. It was new to her. If this was a dream, it certainly felt better than the ones she had imagined in the past.

A twig snapped not far from where they perched in the tree. Miroku snapped away from her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was a gesture that indicated to her that he was nervous. His voice called out, “Who's there?”

Into the soft filter of moonlight through the leaves of the trees surrounding them bounded Shippo. The young fox child looked from one to the other, rubbing a tired eye. He asked, “What are you two doing out here?”

Sango felt disappointed at the interruption. She then felt heat cross her cheeks as she realized everything that had happened was real after all. Mixed feelings filled her at that realization. If it had been a dream, she could have dismissed the monk's advances as pure fantasy. Now that she knew that they had been real, Sango felt confusion. A strange satisfaction also flooded her. Finally the monk hadn't tried to grope her. Yet, the mood had been broken and she wanted to hit Shippo for ruining it. She asked, controlling her voice to keep it from cracking in embarrassment, “Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Shippo?”

Shippo yawned wide. “I was asleep and then I woke up to find no one. I tried to find Kagome but I couldn't so I followed your scents instead.”

Miroku clenched his hands into fists at his sides. His teeth were clenched. Sango heard him mutter, “Must not succumb to violence. He is but a child. He would not understand.” He turned his back on both of them, his cursed hand raised to his lips in prayer. “Resist the temptation.” Apparently Shippo's interruption had upset Miroku greatly.

Sango said, “You should go back to camp and get some sleep. It's been a long day and it'll probably be a long day tomorrow. We'll be there very shortly, okay?” She smiled weakly at the little boy.

Shippo glanced from Sango to Miroku. He cocked his head to one side, his green eyes flicking back and forth between the pair. He sniffed the air. “Sango, how come you smell---” The child never got the sentence out as Miroku struck his fist into the child's head. Shippo wailed, holding the small lump left from the strike.

Sango blushed. She slipped down from the tree, clutching her hands in front of her. She looked over towards the now irate monk and then back towards the hurt child. She said, “What did you do that for, monk?”

Miroku glared down at Shippo. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He turned his back on the pair again, refusing to answer. She could hear him chant again, trying to resist. He stopped, looking over his shoulder. “Shippo, just go back to the tent. Sango and I will be there very shortly.”

Shippo stuck his lip out into a pout. He crossed his arms. “Alright. Just don't hit me again, please?”

Miroku sighed. “I'm sorry I struck you, Shippo. I apologize for my lapse in self-control.” His shoulders slumped and he turned back around, a small, shy smile on his lips. Sango wondered what Shippo was going to say but thought it prudent not to ask with Miroku near. He seemed to be struggling against his temper. It was a rare sight for her. Miroku was often calm and light-hearted. And he had never physically struck the child or raised his voice to him like that before.

Shippo turned, fleeing the way he had come. Once they were both alone again, Sango kept her eyes fixed on the black earth beneath their feet. Everything had seemed so surreal when they had kissed. Yet, she knew it had to have been. She reached her fingers up to her lips, running the tips over them. They felt swollen from the attention Miroku had given them. Sango hid a satisfied smile behind her hand as she looked up towards Miroku. He was staring up towards the stars, biting his lip. Sango stepped closer, taking his hand into hers.

Miroku jumped, looking down at her with surprised eyes. “Sango---,”

Sango squeezed his hand. She felt brave suddenly, in an area that often intimidated her. She leaned closer to him. “You were right. That was nice. Maybe we should do it again sometime soon.” She let go of his hand, turning her back on him. Slowly she made her way back up the path they had taken to reach the tiny clearing. She kept her eyes focused on the terrain in front of her. She felt her toe catch again on an unseen root. Before she could flail wildly and land face first in the dirt, she felt arms go around her waist, pulling her back. Glancing over her shoulder, Sango gazed into Miroku's eyes. She blushed. He didn't let go.

Miroku whispered in her ear, “You should be more careful.” He placed his hands onto her stomach, steadying her. “It seems that the forest has deemed you a target.”

Sango felt her face flush. She felt like such a klutz. Normally she would have no problem walking in a tiny grove such as this one. Yet, she had tripped three times. Sango sighed. She didn't resist the warmth of Miroku's body behind her. Sango leaned her head back onto his shoulder, trying to process the events that had taken place since he had requested that she accompany him on a late night walk. The longer she resided in his arms, the less she wanted him to let go and fear curled in the pit of her stomach. Normally by now she would have slapped him away, reprimanding him for touching her. Tonight she had willingly let him explore her mouth, trace his hands over her body, and now encircle her in his arms. Maybe when she had asked him if he was ill, she should have asked herself that question.

Miroku chuckled low in his throat. He sighed, his warm breath blowing hair away from her ear. He whispered, “I guess we better return to camp before Shippo comes looking for us again. Or worse, goes searching for Kagome.” Sango felt Miroku ease his arms away from her, reluctance in his actions.

Sango felt disappointment at the feel of the cool breeze brush against her skin. It had felt much better to rest in his arms. She nodded her reply. Sango's eyes grew wide as she felt him take her hand into his own again. “Monk, now what are you up to?”

Miroku smiled shyly at her. He said, “I don't think you want to make a habit of tripping, do you? It's dark.” He squeezed her hand before leading her back towards the small camp fire left up for the night. Sango bowed her head, following. So many different emotions flooded her: fear, want, desire, satisfaction, and all of them congealed into a mass of confusion. Why had she let him get away with what he had tonight?

As they entered into the clearing the camp resided in, Sango noticed that much of the camp had retired for the night. Silence filled it, all except for the soft crackle of the fire as wood popped. The only people not resting in their tents as far as Sango could tell, was the dark haired sorceress, Polgara, and her husband. They sat around another small fire, idly talking. Polgara's husband was holding up Sesshomaru's armor plate, examining the damage done to it. He every so often would touch the dents made in it before assessing other repairs that had to be made. Polgara sat sipping some tea, watching him work. Everyone else had turned in after the long, grueling day. Sango blushed as Polgara's gray eyes connected with hers. A secret, satisfied smile crossed the woman's lips.

Sango quickly broke contact, glancing over towards the tent she and Miroku would share with Shippo. Shippo's face peeked out momentarily at them. Confusion filled his green eyes, though he didn't raise his voice to ask the questions she knew had to be waiting on his tongue. She followed Miroku to the tent, easing inside. The flap rustled and Miroku followed. As soon as the flap had fallen, blocking the view of the fire, the tent grew dark. Sango pulled herself to the bedroll she had vacated some half an hour earlier. She turned to rest on her side, facing in towards the center of the tent. Even though Miroku hadn't tried anything, she wasn't willing to trust him completely, especially if she was going to get any sleep.

Miroku collapsed into his own bedroll, facing her. His dark eyes fastened on hers and she blushed at the swirling want that lingered in them. Miroku was acting strange. He hadn't groped her. Instead he had kissed her---and she had let him. He placed his cursed hand onto his hip, stretching out to rest on the mat. None of this made any sense to her. Why was he looking at her like that and what did he want? He still hadn't pulled his usual lecherous behavior and that unnerved her. She hoped he wasn't ill. Miroku closed his eyes. He whispered, “Good night. Sleep well.”

Sango scrunched her nose. She looked from him towards Shippo. The little fox child shrugged. He was just as lost as she. The behavior of the monk had been different, and not all together unpleasant, actually. Shippo flopped back down onto his mat, curling up under the blanket. He fell fast asleep again. Sango sighed. She felt Kirara curl up against her chest and Sango stroked the cat's ears. She whispered into her friend's ear, “Kirara, something is going on with that monk. I just know it.” Kirara's answer was a soft meow. “I hear you.”

Sango stretched out on her mat. She yawned wide. The day had been entirely too long indeed. Between the grueling horse ride that day, the battle with the demon, the frantic search for Rin before Sesshomaru could bleed to death, and now Miroku's strange behavior, she felt exhaustion claim her tired bones. Sango let heavy lidded eyes rest on Miroku. Somehow she knew he wasn't asleep. Something about the rigid pose of his body betrayed him. If he had been asleep, he would have been breathing easy, his face relaxed. Sango let a small smile cross her lips. She had often watched him sleep when he wasn't aware of it. If she hadn't known him, Sango would have thought he was one of the most innocent of people when he slept. His face would take on an odd boyish cast. It almost made up for all the times he had copped a feel without her permission.

Miroku's face now, however, was tense. His teeth were clenched and his nose crinkled. Sango noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed as well. His hand was curled into a tight fist on his hip and he was tense. He may have said good night and feigned sleep but she knew otherwise. Sango sat up, letting Kirara slip into her lap. She hissed, “I know you're awake, monk. You can't lie to me.”

Miroku let one eye crack open. He looked from her to Shippo's sleeping form. Miroku sat up, keeping his eyes averted from her. She noticed the small blush on his face. Miroku asked, “How did you know?”

Sango whispered, “You weren't doing a very good job of hiding it. You really need to take lessons from Sesshomaru on hiding facial expressions.” She hid a smile behind her hand as she saw him roll his eyes and glare. She set Kirara back down onto her mat, scooting forward. Sango asked, feeling dread grow in the pit of her stomach when he hadn't made a witty comment back, “Is something wrong, Miroku?” She knew she was gambling. He could turn on her any moment and make a pass at her rump. She tentatively rested a hand onto his.

Miroku didn't look at her. He sighed. “Nothing is wrong, my dear Sango.” He shifted as if uncomfortable. The blush on his cheeks flared further. “Just get some sleep. We all need rest before we must return to the road tomorrow.” He was about to pull his hand away but Sango refused, gripping it tightly.

“You've been acting very strange since last night. What is it?” Sango glanced down at the beads tightly wrapped around his hand. Maybe he was nearing his demise. Anything to understand the change in Miroku. “Is it---,” She left it dangle, tilting her head towards the Wind Tunnel. Sango couldn't say it. She may not have trusted him when it came to his advances on her person, but she couldn't imagine the horrible finality of Naraku's curse claiming him, either. That thought haunted her almost as much as Sango was sure it haunted Miroku. His end could come at any time and she couldn't imagine it actually coming to pass. It was just too much.

Miroku looked up, his eyes wide. He shook his head, attempting to recover. “No, it's not that.” He looked back down, taking another deep breath. He repositioned himself again, a soft grunt escaping him. He tried to pull his hand away again. “If it was that I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't want to endanger everyone.”

“Then what is it?” She felt frustrated at the way he was eluding her questions. “It has to be something. You're not acting like yourself.”

Miroku pushed his hair away from his face with his cursed hand. He sighed audibly. “It's nothing, honestly. It's not something that can be fixed.” He managed to get his hand away from her. Miroku looked up again, his eyes churning with an intense emotion Sango couldn't quite describe. As soon as he had looked directly into her eyes, he looked away again. He whispered, “I'm sorry for my transgressions earlier this evening. I'll understand if you are angry with me. I should have been able to control myself better.”

Sango gasped. Had he meant the kisses they had shared in the clearing? She moved closer to him, sitting side by side with him. Her knees were raised to her chest. Sango glanced back down to Shippo, checking to make sure that the little fox boy was still asleep. While they were not doing anything scandalous, she did not want the boy asking questions about the conversation she and Miroku were having. She didn't even have the answers to those questions herself.

She looked down at the tent floor, trying to formulate a response to his apology. Under normal circumstances she would have agreed with him, but the kisses had been pleasant and an experience she wouldn't mind repeating. Looking up again, she noticed that he was glaring ahead, his hands clenched at his side. He looked as if he was waiting for the inevitable: her palm connecting with his cheek. Instead, Sango, in another act of bravery, leaned over and kissed it instead. Miroku tensed up, as if waiting for the blow that would never come. As her lips brushed against his cheek, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. Sango whispered, “There is no need to apologize, monk.”

He looked at her, confusion in his dark eyes. He tried to recover by clearing his throat. A small, demure smile tinged his lips and he raised his hand to his cheek in bliss as if she had struck him. It was a pose she had often seen him relish in. Sango laughed softly and Miroku looked towards her again. He lowered his hand from the cheek she had kissed, blushing. “My dear Sango, I did not expect that at all.”

“Someone has to keep you on your toes, lecher.” Sango returned his smile. A massive yawn escaped her.

Miroku sighed. “We must retire or we'll fall out of our saddles tomorrow.” A similar yawn tore from his mouth and he stretched. He nonchalantly lowered his hand down towards her backside and Sango twitched an eyebrow. He raised it back up, glaring at the offending appendage. He shook a finger at it with his other hand, scolding it with a firm, “No. You must behave. You must resist.” Sango hid a small laugh behind her hand. She had to admit, he could be rather endearing---even when he was trying to grope her.

She scrambled back towards her side of the tent, pulling the blanket over herself. She looked at him as he settled down onto the mat, pulling his blanket over his body. Sango said, “Good night, monk. Keep your hands to yourself.”

Miroku's dark eyes snapped with mischief. “I'll try, but remember, they have a mind of their own! I can't be blamed for any possible trespass they might inflict upon your beautiful, lush body.”

Sango rolled her eyes. “Good night monk. Remember, my weapons have a mind of their own, too. I can't be blamed if they crack your lecherous skull open or cut off your hands.” Kirara curled up against her, falling asleep.

Miroku sputtered before yawning again. He pulled his own blanket over his body. He whispered, “I'll keep that in mind.”

 

Inuyasha made his way through the small grove, mulling over in his head what the old sorcerer had told him. He didn't really know Polgara's mate all that well. He was quiet and plain faced. They had barely said more than two words to one another---excluding the incident on the river banks when they had fished. From what he could gather about him, Durnik was rather gentle and reserved. In every battle they had ever fought since arriving in the valley, Inuyasha had noticed that Durnik had used only blunt weapons such as clubs. He didn't fight with a sword or even a small knife. It puzzled him as to how this quiet man would find himself in a situation to be slain by a sorcerer. Why did that other sorcerer, Zedar, kill him anyways? Inuyasha sighed. It certainly made a lot of his perceptions of the people they traveled with shift.

As he continued through the trees, Inuyasha realized that Durnik had something in common with Rin. They both had been brought back from the dead. Perhaps the two packs weren't all that different after all. Inuyasha shook his head as he walked. Not only did Durnik and Rin share something in common by being revived, Inuyasha noticed how Durnik acted much around Polgara as Rin did with his brother. Durnik never seemed to raise his voice to his mate. Respect resonated from every action the broad shouldered man took around Polgara. It just didn't make sense to him as to why or how such a man would find himself in such a dangerous situation.

The way both Polgara and Durnik had worked to care for Sesshomaru had puzzled him. Neither of them were part of his pack. Yet, both Polgara and Durnik had set out to aid his injured brother. The man had muttered endlessly about fixing Sesshomaru's armor to be stronger and better than it had been and Polgara had been determined to stop the bleeding and set the bone. Durnik had helped her with everything alongside his mate. In fact, throughout the entire process, Durnik had apologized to his brother's unconscious form for any pain their care might cause. Inuyasha had found that to be rather strange that he would do such a thing as they set the bone. It still didn't make sense to Inuyasha as to why these people were so insistent on helping him and those of his pack. After all, Inuyasha knew that they could be at a severe disadvantage if they had been left alone in this new strange world.

He slammed his back into a tree, sliding down the trunk. Inuyasha drew circles in the dirt with a claw. The old man had displayed traits he wasn't all that unfamiliar himself. Belgarath did the things he did to protect his own pack. The sorcerer may be human but his actions were very much like Inuyasha's own. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they called him Old Wolf all the time. The old man had shifted into that shape several times since they had met him, after all. He may not have liked wolves, but Belgarath didn't act at all like Koga. Koga was brash and impulsive. He was rash and had no respect from Inuyasha. Belgarath, on the other hand, was calculating and decisive. Each decision the old man had made so far had been in some way to protect his pack. Inuyasha knocked his head against the tree behind him as he thought.

When Belgarath had said they would have to form one large pack, it had set off some alarm bells in Inuyasha's head. It had taken him a considerable amount of time to accept his own brother into the small pack he had. He wasn't certain how long it might take for him to accept the old man and his daughter, let alone the rest of the group as pack members. Inuyasha wasn't certain how long they might be in this strange world. They could wake up tomorrow and everything could have been a dream or they could never return to his forest and the well. Inuyasha couldn't say. He held his feet in his cupped clawed hands. All of this would take time for him to understand.

Kagome hadn't yielded to his plea for her to withhold information about her time. It bothered him and he couldn't quite understand why she would insist on ignoring his instincts. Perhaps he would have been willing for her to talk about it after they knew much more about these people. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't mad at Kagome. It was clear in her scent when she had told the sorcerers what she had that she was nervous and had felt cornered. He just wished she would have understood that he meant to protect her no matter what. It had angered him that she felt trapped. Yet, as Inuyasha continued to rest against the tree, he thought again about what the old man had admitted. Naraku had brought back a murderer of one of Belgarath's pack members. Naraku had brought back this enemy merely out of spite. Inuyasha was certain of it.

The thought of Naraku made his eyes narrow in fury. Hadn't he tormented enough people with his manipulating ways? He had pitted Kikyo against him causing her to pin him to a tree. Naraku had forced her to believe that he had been the one to cut her down. Naraku had cursed the monk with a terrible fate. He had slaughtered Sango's village and then used her brother as a puppet to tug on her emotions just to see her suffer. Now he had brought back Belgarath's ancient enemy, an enemy who just happened to be the sorcerer's former brother. Inuyasha wasn't certain if he would ever be able to trust the old sorcerer, but he understood the anger he was feeling at the revival of a man who had killed a member of his pack.

The why still eluded Inuyasha. Just what did Naraku have against the old man? Why would he do this? For every other person that Naraku had manipulated, Inuyasha could find a cause or reason that the evil hanyou might have. Kikyo had possessed the Shikon no Tama. Miroku's grandfather had directly opposed Naraku and gained the curse because of it, passing it through the generations. Sango was a demon slayer and Naraku had to destroy her home village to prevent their threat from harming him. It also had been the birth place of the jewel. As for himself, although Inuyasha hadn't felt that way in ages, he had been in love with Kikyo and therefore had been a rival to the bandit Onigumo for the affections of the miko. What had the old man done to bring Naraku's wrath upon him? Did it have something to do with the Orb that rested upon Garion's sword?

Inuyasha thought about how furious Belgarath had looked when he had fought with Zedar. Their immortal struggle had disturbed him. The old sorcerer's inhuman anger at a man he had called brother at one time startled him. Now that Inuyasha had some of the background information as to why Belgarath hated Zedar he understood why the old man would be furious with Naraku. It was as if the bastard had brought back this other sorcerer just to taunt the old man. Naraku must have enjoyed the massive battle that the two old men had had in the grove on their way to Mal Zeth. Inuyasha was certain he had seen everything that had happened one way or another. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. He stood, intending to continue on his way.

He continued on through the forest, coming across a small cave. It was large enough to make camp in for two people perhaps. It smelled dry. Perhaps it would suit Inuyasha's purposes. He entered slowly, investigating to see if anything resided within it. It was uninhabited. Poking his head back outside of the cave, Inuyasha noticed it was quite a distance from the camp. Even with his enhanced senses he could only pick up on snippets of the movements in camp. A smile crossed his face. This would do. Finally he might actually get to make it up to his mate for the awful things he had done the night before.

Stepping back out into the forest, Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings to make sure he could keep a mental note on the location of the cave. This was better than trying to convince Kagome to uproot their tent and stake it some distance away from everyone else. Inuyasha continued back the way he had come, lingering on the path. He had a funny feeling that Miroku might be entangled with Sesshomaru for quite some time so he didn't need to rush back to the tree line. If anything, his brother's firm insistence on honor and truth might curb some of the monk's nefarious habits. He glanced up, noticing a faint hint of the stars in the sky. A small smile crossed his face.

All that remained in his way was the possibility of Shippo. The kit had been whining lately about not having any time with Kagome. Inuyasha blew hair out of his eyes. As a fox demon, the child should have understood the change in their relationship immediately. Inuyasha was Kagome's mate and she was his. Hopefully the monk would have luck keeping the child away from him and Kagome for the night. The things he had in mind did not involve the embarrassment of explaining mating to a young fox child. In fact, Inuyasha hoped to never sit down and discuss that with Shippo---ever.

As Inuyasha finally reached the tree line, he noticed Kagome pacing a little in front of him. She looked nervous as she crumpled in her hands the scarf Inuyasha had told the monk to return to his brother. Sesshomaru must have told Miroku to return it to Kagome. He shrugged. That didn't matter to him. Inuyasha hid himself behind a tree as he watched her. She glanced back at the camp before staring into the trees. Her nose wrinkled in confusion as she looked around for him. She leaned closer to peer into the trees and a soft whisper reached Inuyasha's ears, “Inuyasha, are you here?”

Inuyasha silently moved to another tree, not replying to his mate. A wicked smile touched his lips. This might be fun. He soundlessly jumped into one of the trees, staring down at her. Kagome neared the tree he had been hiding behind a moment ago, looking into the dimness of the small grove. It was so tempting to jump down and take her back to the cave he had found, but he wondered what his mate might do next. She stepped into the trees, glancing around. Kagome squeezed her hand into a fist around the scarf. She whispered, “Inuyasha, this isn't funny. Are you here?”

Inuyasha deliberately rustled the tree branches he rested on before noiselessly jumping into another tree. Kagome's head snapped up to glance at the tree he had been in a brief moment before. She said, her voice becoming dangerous, “I'll say 'it.”

On soundless feet, Inuyasha landed behind her. Kagome continued to stare up into the tree he had vacated. She started to count, indicating she was about to sit him. Heading that off, Inuyasha pulled her towards his chest tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inuyasha rasped into her ear, “Gotcha.”

Kagome tensed up in his arms before she rested her head against his shoulder. “Inuyasha! You scared me nearly to death.”

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose onto her neck before lapping out at her mark. He circled it a few times with his tongue. She tilted her head to the side, letting him graze his fangs against her skin. A low growl escaped his lips as he caught her scent. She smelled clean as always, the slight touch of sweat covering her scent. The strange smell of apples permeated her hair. It had to be some of the modern soap she used to wash it with. She also smelled of him. He whispered, “Climb on my back.”

Kagome twisted in his arms to look at him. “Where are we going, Inuyasha?”

He let go and turned around, his hands behind his back. “Just climb on my back.” Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction when she did as he asked, her thighs gripping his sides. How he had missed this. Nothing felt nearly as good as having her on his back. He jumped into the trees, running with her. She gripped his shoulders in her hands. Inuyasha shot up above the trees letting them coast through the air. A soft gasp reached his ears and Kagome buried her face into the crook of his neck. He smiled. “Oi, wench, are you scared?”

Kagome squeezed his sides with her legs. “Of course not!” There was a slight tremor in her voice and Inuyasha landed on the top of another tree before leaping above them again. She gasped again, her arms wrapping around his chest. Inuyasha gripped her by her thighs. “Where are we going?”

“You'll see, wench.” Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, taking her in a direction away from the cave he had found. He wanted to run with her on his back for awhile longer. It felt good to have the wind in his ears and hair and her soft body against him, completely trusting him not to drop her. The night sky was lit up with stars and a crescent moon hung high in the sky. Inuyasha circled back around, heading towards the cave he had picked out already. He had wanted to run with his mate on his back, but Inuyasha also hoped that the trail would keep Shippo from finding them. If the monk should fail to keep the kit away he wanted to make sure Shippo had no chance to find them. He landed, crouching to let Kagome slide to the ground.

Kagome shivered in delight. Her gold speckled eyes reflected the moonlight and a wide smile graced her face. She said, “Inuyasha, that was fun.”

“You were scared for most of it. What are you talking about?” He let one fang show at the corner of his mouth as he smirked at her. He pulled her into his embrace, sniffing her hair. Slipping his clawed hand into hers, he gently led her into the cave. Once inside, Inuyasha slipped out of his fire rat, laying it down onto the ground to serve as a blanket. He sat down, pulling Kagome to rest in his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling himself relax as she nestled against him. She hugged him back, her arms circling him. She rested her head onto his shoulder. It felt good to sit with just his mate.

Kagome curled up in his lap, fingering his beads absently. She nuzzled her nose against his neck. Kagome pulled the scarf from her fist, examining it. “I was not scared. You startled me. There is a difference. I trust you not to drop me.”

“Feh.” He leaned her over to rest on his fire rat and blanketed her with his own body. Inuyasha trailed his hand over her legs up her hips. He nuzzled his nose against her mark before kissing her neck. A soft moan reached his ears and he grazed his fangs against her soft skin. Inuyasha lifted his head, looking into her eyes. He whispered, “I don't deserve you.”

Kagome looked back at him before casting her eyes away from him. “You're wrong. I don't deserve you, Inuyasha.” She ran a hand through his hair. A small, regretful smile crossed her lips. “I'm not good enough for you.”

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. What did she mean by that? He raised himself up on his palms. “What are you talking about? Kagome, I hurt you last night. What do you mean you're not good enough for me?”

Kagome let her hand fall to rest on the ground by her head. “You didn't want me to talk about my era with Belgarath and I did it anyways. All you do is love and protect me and I didn't let you do that. I fought against you to do it.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “I'm sorry.”

Inuyasha crushed his mouth to hers. He hissed, “Don't be sorry.”

“But you were trying to protect me and I fought you every step of the way.” Kagome turned her head away from him. “Sometimes I forget that things are different in your time than my own era. You're not doing the things you do because you think of me as a weak woman. You do them because it's what you do for your mate.” She looked back at him. “I should have asked you first what was okay to say. I didn't because I'm too stubborn and thought I could handle it on my own.”

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. He pinned her body to the cavern floor. He looked at the fading bruises on her neck before Inuyasha glanced into her gold flecked eyes. “Kagome---,”

“No, Inuyasha, it's true. I felt cornered and I was confused about what to do. Everything happened so fast and instead of waiting to talk it out with you like I should have, I rushed in without thinking. I figured the problem was my own and I had to fix it by myself. I had made the mess so I believed it was up to me to clean it up. I didn't stop to consider your feelings or reservations. Instead of looking to you to protect me, I fought against you.” Kagome bit her lip. “I realized that after it was already too late. I kept digging myself deeper into a hole, unsure of how I could fix it.” She looked away as a tear escaped down her cheek. “Can you forgive me for being a poor mate?”

Inuyasha ran a hand over her hair, pulling it out of her face. He nuzzled her neck. He sat up, pulling her to rest against his chest. “You---a poor mate? You're wrong.” He kissed her forehead. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. Inuyasha rubbed her back, his claws making soft circles over the wool of her gray dress. “Don't you talk like that.”

Kagome tucked herself into his lap. She whispered, “But I didn't listen to you. I didn't understand when you told me that I was your responsibility last night. I got offended because I thought that's all you saw. A burden. The weak human girl you have to keep from getting killed cause she can't do anything on her own.” The scent of fresh tears falling down her cheeks reached his nose. “I'm sorry.”

Inuyasha sighed. He pulled her close to his chest. “You are my responsibility. But it's not because you're a weak human girl. You're my mate. What type of mate would I be if I didn't do everything I could to protect you? Don't you understand?” He felt her arms go around his neck.

“If you didn't do all those things you'd be a bad mate. I can see that now.” She nuzzled her nose under his chin, actively showing him her submissive position. Kagome rested her head onto his shoulder. “I just didn't know what to do out there. Shippo was hurt so badly and I just wanted us to get out of that grove so we could help him. They wouldn't let us go until I said something and I couldn't think of anything so I blurted it out. It's no excuse. I should have let you handle it and I didn't. After I blurted it out, I felt like I had to clean it up on my own. I should have trusted you completely to deal with it. We should have faced it together.”

Inuyasha ran his hands over her back. He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. His eyes cast down to the fading bruises on her neck. He said, “Look at what I did to you, Kagome. I nearly killed you.” He drooped his ears. “Fuck. I could have snapped your neck and you wouldn't have been able to stop me. I don't care if those weird Grolims or what ever they are, were forcing me to do the things I did. As your mate I should have been able to stop myself.” He ran a claw against her skin.

Kagome reached up, her hands on either side of his face. “Inuyasha, promise me you won't hate yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault.”

“It sure feels that way.” Inuyasha rested one hand on her arm. He ran a thumb across her cheek. “I tried to kill you the first time we met. What's that say about me?” He looked down, letting his bangs hide his eyes.

Kagome brushed his hair out of his face. She looked up at him. “Promise me you won't hate yourself. I hate seeing you like this.” A few more tears streaked down her cheeks. “I let foolish pride get in the way of what matters. You. What we share. And it was so stupid of me. I know I hurt you when I didn't let you protect me.”

Inuyasha pulled her close to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. One hand ran over her hair. “I promise not to hate myself. You better promise me something, too, Kagome. Never ever think you're not worthy to be my mate. It's the other way around. Always. I'm just a lowly half-breed with nothing.”

Kagome said, “I promise. But you're wrong, Inuyasha. You have so much to offer.” She pulled away from him, kissing him. A tiny smile crossed her face.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her pulse. “Kagome, promise me one more thing. Next time I feel that it's too dangerous for you to say or do certain things, you listen to me, okay? I promise to stop hating myself if you let me protect you.” He lifted his head up to look into her eyes.

Kagome nodded. She smiled shyly. “I promise to listen to you the next time you feel something is too dangerous. We'll face everything together and I promise to talk to you about any decisions we need to make. I don't want to shut you out ever again. Don't you shut me out, either.” She brushed her nose with his before resting her forehead against his. She whispered, “We make quite the sad pair, don't we?” She brushed a tear from her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned her back down onto his fire rat. He rested his chin onto her shoulder and whispered, “How did my plan to punish you for those damn shoes go so wrong?” Inuyasha pushed himself up by his palms and smiled shyly back at her. “It was going to be perfect.”

Kagome ran a hand over his hair, reaching for an ear. She pulled him down to her, kissing him. “I deserve it, you know.” A wicked smile crossed her lips. “You know, there's no rule that says you can't follow through.”

Inuyasha snorted. He ran his hand down to her bodice, untying the string. “Oi, wench, if you put it that way, perhaps I will punish you then. You did shove those shoes on my feet, after all. And you did sit me a lot.” He pulled the top of her dress open. Inuyasha lapped at her mark before gently sinking his fangs into her neck. Kagome's soft gasp reached his ears, encouraging him.

Kagome ran her hands over his hair, moaning softly. Her hips lifted to meet his and Inuyasha could smell the musk of her arousal. He lifted up, pulling her dress off her shoulders. As her skin was exposed, Inuyasha placed gentle, open mouthed kisses to its softness. This only earned him more moans from his mate. His hand slid down her shoulder to a breast and he cupped it through the accursed white garment she wore. He snarled against her shoulder, offended by the flimsy white material that always got in his way. Inuyasha still wondered what magic it was. Kagome laughed softly in his ear. She whispered, “Let me up a bit so I can get out of this bra.”

Inuyasha complied, watching her agile fingers work the clasp in the back. Once it was free, she tossed the offensive garment into a dim corner. Inuyasha palmed one soft mound while his tongue circled the nipple on the other. She arched flush against him, a soft mewl reaching his ears. He twitched them as he continued to painstakingly kiss all of her skin. It tasted sweet and he ran his tongue over it in small, fast circles. This only caused Kagome's eyes to flutter shut and her teeth to bite into her lip. The control he had over her thrilled him. Inuyasha slowly ran his claws over her skin, brushing it every so lightly. She threw her head back and a low groan erupted from her throat. So far his punishment was going rather well.

Sliding down her body, Inuyasha pulled the dress with him. It slid down to rest around her hips and he kissed her sides, letting his hair brush against her skin as well. His hands pinned her hips to the ground so she couldn't buck, although he felt her hips resist the hold he had on them. Inuyasha buried his nose into her navel before delving his tongue inside. His eyes cast up to see how this affected her. She gripped his head into her hands, his hair locked into her tiny fists. A broken rasp of his name reached Inuyasha's ears. She had asked for him to follow through with what he had planned and he fully intended on doing just that.

Inuyasha lifted up, pulling the rest of her dress away from her body. He left the other offending white garment there for the time being. He would remove that later. Skipping over the sensitive flesh he knew she wanted him to touch the most, Inuyasha nuzzled his nose against her inner thigh before kissing each one. He dragged his tongue against the softness of her skin and he had to grip her hips to keep Kagome from bucking. She gasped out something he couldn't quite understand, but Inuyasha didn't need to. It was clear that she was begging him to quit teasing her. Now that he had her alone and all to himself, Inuyasha wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

He kissed further down her legs, rubbing her thighs with his hands. She groaned again, her head tossing from side to side. Her arousal continued to spike in his nose and he had to resist the temptation to simply rip the strange white object away from her hips and take her. Kagome bit her lip again, arching. He noticed that she had clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Inuyasha kissed all the way down to her feet, finding the shoes she wore. He growled, “Well, looks like all you have left are shoes.”

Kagome lifted her head up and the desire flooding her eyes was not missed by Inuyasha. She gasped. He had intended on kissing all the way down to her shoes before taking an agonizing period of time to remove them. Inuyasha pulled one lace as slowly as he could. While he was not familiar with them, he had seen her bend over to tie them often in the past that he had no trouble understanding how they worked.

The longer he took to untie her shoe, the more she panted and groaned. He pulled on the sides of the shoe on her left foot as slowly as he had pulled the laces, sliding it off her foot. A sock remained and he bent over, latching his fangs in the cuff. At this, a raspy version of his name reached his ears. He dragged the cloth off her foot with his teeth. Once it was off, Inuyasha kissed the top of her foot before gently sucking on each toe. He turned to the other shoe, following the same process, watching every reaction that crossed Kagome's face. It was flushed, her eyes squeezed shut, teeth sunk in her lip. Her hair billowed wildly, the midnight locks cascading to the cavern floor beneath her. It amazed Inuyasha how this plan of his worked out so well.

As he slipped the second shoe off, he repeated the process with the white sock on her foot and then kissed it. Inuyasha traveled back up her body, ignoring the throbbing ache between his own legs. There would be time for that. He kissed her inner thighs again, pinning her to the floor. He hooked one clawed finger into the waist band of that white garment that stood in his way. Kagome thrashed, panting. He lifted her hips and slid the offending material out of his way.

As soon as it was away from her body, Kagome spread her legs. Inuyasha looked down at her, noticing that the hair was slick. She was most certainly ready for him. He kissed her inner thighs, making his way towards the musky scent of her arousal. When he reached it, Inuyasha slipped his tongue out, lapping at her. She bucked against him, fisting his hair into her hands again. He smirked against her folds. She was taking her punishment very well. Inuyasha delved his tongue deep inside, tasting her. As good as Kagome smelled, she always tasted better. She tasted sweet, a slight spice interlaced with it. He thrust his tongue quickly, one finger rubbing the sensitive nerves at her opening. He was feeling dizzy with the scent invading his nose. Kagome bucked up towards him and he felt her body convulse around his tongue. Kagome groaned loudly, unable to form words, even his name, at this point.

As she came down from her climax, Kagome panted. Her eyes opened and a satisfied smile crossed her face. Inuyasha wasn't close to being finished with her, though. He pulled the strings on his undershirt, sliding out of it. He tossed it towards the pile of her clothes. Inuyasha smirked. He leaned over, kissing her. Inuyasha whispered, “Mate. Mine.” He tugged on the cords on his hakama before shucking them to the growing pile. A devilish smile crossed his lips. Inuyasha turned her over so she rested on her stomach. He straddled her hips. “Now you know how it feels.”

Kagome groaned. She looked over her shoulder at him, desire clouding her vision. Inuyasha draped himself over her back, trailing more kisses starting with her mark, down to her shoulder blades, and over the small of her back. He swirled his tongue slowly as he devoured her exposed flesh. Kagome pleaded with soft mewls, trying to end the torture he was putting her through. Inuyasha panted against her skin. He kneaded his hands on her shoulders, kissing her mark. He couldn't take much more of this, either.

Inuyasha lifted her hips up, positioning his aching arousal at her entrance. She pushed back at him, pleading for him to enter. Inuyasha pushed deep inside, not moving as he adjusted to the feeling of her heat around him in this position. It felt good. He dug his claws gently into her hips, pulling back out before thrusting back in hard. Kagome threw her head back, a moan escaping her throat. Inuyasha leaned over so his body covered hers as he drove himself deeper. He locked his fangs around her throat, holding her in place as he bucked against her. As much as he had enjoyed the reaction she had to his agonized tormenting of her earlier, now he needed to find his own release.

Kagome pushed against him, her voice breathless as she panted. Inuyasha groaned against her throat as he snapped his hips against hers. He felt her body tense up as she neared another climax and he reached one hand around to hold her by her stomach as he pushed himself deeper inside. Kagome groaned loudly and he felt her squeeze him. Inuyasha grunted as he bucked faster to reach his own release. As he felt it build within his body, Inuyasha let go of her throat, throwing his head back. He pushed inside her one last time, groaning as he felt himself spill in her body. He draped himself over her back, panting before turning over onto his side, pulling her with him. He slipped out of her body. Kagome turned to face him, cuddling up onto his chest. She sighed in contentment before yawning wide.

Inuyasha smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. He let his heart rate slow and he yawned as well. Kagome rested her head onto his shoulder. He pulled his arm around her, holding her close. He whispered, “Promise to never put shoes on me again, wench?”

Kagome lifted her head up. She cast her eyes up to the ceiling as she thought. “I suppose if you hate them that much I won't make you wear shoes ever again.” She kissed him before curling up onto his chest and falling fast asleep.

Inuyasha sighed. He pulled the fire rat robe over the two of them. He whispered, “Mate. Mine.” Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let sleep claim him. He'd worry tomorrow about getting back to camp. They wouldn't be missed if they didn't return right away, after all. Besides, it might be a long time before he could spend any time like this with his mate again, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru accepts the offer to have his armor repaired by the smith, Durnik. Will Rin continue to act submissively and will Sesshomaru be able to reassure her that he is not angry with her? As they continue to travel, they near the city of Rakand. Who will volunteer to venture into the city of demon worshippers? Rin has her first lesson with Poledra. What does she learn and how will Sesshomaru react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Five

After bathing, Sesshomaru finished getting dressed. It felt good to no longer have the splint on his leg or the caked, dried blood in his hair. The smell of it had invaded his nose much of the night and if it had not been for Rin's comforting, floral scent, he might not have been able to sleep at all. Overlying the stench of his blood was the foul odor of the demon his brother had defeated, which only made it that much more difficult to rest. Sesshomaru shook his arm into the sleeve of his haori, tugging with his hand to bring it over his left shoulder. Once it was secure around his stump, he tied it shut. Sesshomaru lifted his hair and pushed it behind his shoulders to flow down his back. It felt good to be clean and healed. As he returned to the center of camp, he caught the scent of breakfast being prepared. Sesshomaru felt a rumble in his stomach; it always made him hungry after recuperating from a serious injury.

He eased himself onto the ground and waited for breakfast to be prepared. As he adjusted himself to sit comfortably, Sesshomaru felt Rin collide with him. She hugged him tightly around the throat. Rin snuggled up to him whispering into his ear, “You're all better now, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm so happy.” Rin nuzzled her nose under his chin. “Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.” She giggled, hiding her face into his shoulder. “Rin's just happy to see you all better.”

Sesshomaru put his hand onto her hair, brushing his clawed thumb over it. He eased his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. Rin settled down into his lap, her tiny arms circling his back and she rested her head onto his fur. Sesshomaru sighed before glancing around camp. He allowed an eyebrow to arch when he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. His brother had a ravenous appetite so it was unusual for Inuyasha to miss a meal. After traveling with him as long as he had, Sesshomaru knew that the half-breed would return soon enough to eat. It hadn't escaped his observation that Kagome was also absent; a small smile crossed Sesshomaru's features at the implications of what might be keeping the pair.

Rin scrambled back out of his lap and sat onto the soft grass next to him as breakfast was served. Breakfast happened to be porridge and if Sesshomaru hadn't felt so starved, he might have turned his nose up at it. He much preferred Polgara's cooking when she made roasted meats and stews. A small hunk of cheese was also passed towards him. As he looked up, he noticed that the plain faced mate of the sorceress was approaching. In his large hands he clutched Sesshomaru's dented armor plate. The quiet, plain spoken man had always avoided him in the past. Sesshomaru kept his gaze fixed on his breakfast, one gold eye cast to the side to observe what the man might do next.

Polgara's mate muttered something about the dents before turning towards him. “I can fix this for you if you'd like. I've assessed everything that needs to be done to repair it and make it stronger.” His brown eyes were fixed upon the armor as he spoke, and his hands gripped it tightly. It betrayed his anxiety about speaking directly to Sesshomaru. His scent didn't reveal any fear, instead it seemed the smith was simply uncomfortable. He continued, his voice quiet, “It's a fine piece and I'd hate to see it be left in this shape.”

Sesshomaru curtly nodded his head in response. He, too, glanced down at the plate that the plain man held. It did need serious repair after the demon had attempted to crush him. It had several depressions that marred its surface, making it impossible to wear in its current condition. He looked back into his bowl of porridge, taking another spoonful as he mulled over the man's proposal. Sesshomaru swallowed before replying, “This Sesshomaru shall accept your offer.”

The smith let a wide smile cross his plain face. He held up the armor. “I'll have it to you very soon. I have everything ready to fire it and get these dents out. It'll be like brand new when finished.” His voice revealed his eagerness to repair the armor and his behavior perplexed Sesshomaru. They had spoken hardly at all and had very little in common. Why was he so insistent and willing to help repair the damaged armor? Sesshomaru knew that the smith had no favor to repay. He had no debt to collect from this man. Yet, if it could get his armor restored, Sesshomaru would be willing to oblige the man's wish to mend it.

Sesshomaru finished the gruel that had been given to him, picking up the small hunk of yellow cheese. He tore a piece off and ate it. Glancing up, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome emerge from the trees. His brother knelt down to let Kagome slide off of his back. After Inuyasha stood back up, Kagome interlaced her fingers with his. They crossed the camp to sit down and accepted breakfast. A lot of the tension that had been building between the couple seemed to have been resolved. Hopefully it would make his brother less irritable and unpleasant to travel with. After the bandit attack in the grove, the friction between the two mates had become almost unbearable. Now they sat next to one another, Inuyasha holding his mate close and both had wide smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru's earlier assumptions about his brother's absence from breakfast had proved to be correct.

Polgara's mate brought his attention back to his side of the camp. He held up the plate. “Let me see how this fits on you as is so I can adjust it to fit better, alright?” He leaned forward with it and Sesshomaru lifted his arm in compliance. The battered armor rested against Sesshomaru's chest and warped in several places away from it. The smith made small comments about certain adjustments that would need to be made and then pulled the damaged plate away. He said, “It'll fit a bit more snug when I finish with it. I'll also reinforce it so it deflects blows better.” It was as if he wasn't talking to Sesshomaru at all.

Rin quietly watched as the smith worked. Her brown eyes were puzzled as she looked on. She had finished her bowl of porridge quickly and now nibbled on the cheese provided. Rin's nose crinkled in thought and she asked, “What are you doing with Sesshomaru-sama's armor?”

Polgara's mate looked at her, a small smile on his lips. “I'm repairing it. To do my job correctly, I have to make sure of where to strike. That way it will fit better. I couldn't bear to look at it again if I didn't follow through completely. I'd be able to see where I hadn't put my best work in. Always do your best work.” He turned his attention back to the plate. “I will have this done very shortly. It will not take much time at all.” The plain faced man stood up, crossing back towards his mate. He set the plate down onto the ground before picking it up between a pair of forceps and set it into a fire. The man lifted a heavy hammer after the plate had rested in the fire a short while and struck it in a rhythm Sesshomaru believed to be second nature to the smith.

Polgara stood, crossing the encampment. She held over one arm a brown garment. “Rin, I have something for you.” She smiled at the little girl. The sorceress held up in her hands a modest, practical travel dress. “I thought it was about time you had a proper dress for the road. It'll serve much better than the smock you've been wearing.” She offered the dress to Rin.

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she accepted it. She looked at the dress and then towards him. She asked, her head bowed in submission not unlike the night before, “Is it alright, Sesshomaru-sama, if I take this dress?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “You have my permission.”

Rin smiled wide. She looked up towards Polgara. “Thank-you, Polgara-sama. It's very nice.” She stood up, her breakfast finished. “Sesshomaru-sama, can I go change into it now?”

“Go ahead, Rin.”

He, too, finished his breakfast. Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched the girl bound off towards the canopy that they had shared the night before. She disappeared inside, leaving Sesshomaru to mull over her current demeanor. Ever since the wolf-woman had given Rin the amulet, the little girl's actions had become increasingly submissive. Except for her hugs before breakfast had arrived, Rin had seemed nervous to displease him. Hopefully as the day went on, the little girl would return to her normal behavior. She had always tried to do her best to please him, but the awkward distance between them disturbed Sesshomaru. He had tried everything to convince the child that he had no dispute with her.

Polgara broke into his thoughts. “Mother told me to inform you that she will start Rin's lesson when we stop for lunch. The Old Wolf wants to start moving very soon. We're very close to Rakand.”

“I see.”

The dark haired sorceress moved towards her mate, leaving him to wait for Rin's arrival. He glanced down at the ground, contemplating the lessons Rin would have with the wolf-woman, Poledra, later on. The woman perplexed him. Even though she knew that he did not like her, Poledra had expressed the initiative to train Rin none the less. Not unlike Inuyasha and himself, Poledra thought in the best welfare of the pack. She had demonstrated it on several occasions, even though Sesshomaru still did not trust her. Poledra had first appeared as a wolf when she had joined their traveling party on the way to Mal Zeth. She had made every effort to make Rin comfortable with her and had not done anything to startle the child. He remembered seeing the she-wolf lunge through the air, pick Rin up in her jaws, and carry her to safety. Yet, the fact that the wolf-woman had locked the amulet around Rin's neck without first consulting him still vexed Sesshomaru.

The crunch of grass reached Sesshomaru's ears and he looked up, noticing that Inuyasha had crossed camp to join him. His brother sat down, his knees drawn close to his chest, one arm wrapped around them. He said, “That man, Polgara's mate, is he fixing your armor?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes.” His brother's question perplexed him. He arched an eyebrow and asked, “Half-breed, why do you care what the man does with this Sesshomaru's armor?”

Inuyasha twitched his ears. He looked at the ground. “I found out something last night about him. He's like Rin.” His gold eyes were confused and awed as he looked over towards the smith as he worked. Inuyasha watched the smith as he manipulated the steel of Sesshomaru's armor. He fell silent as if transfixed.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, pondering what the half-breed had told him. He asked, breaking Inuyasha from his stupor, “How so?”

“That old man, he said that Durnik was murdered by Zedar. You know, the other sorcerer Belgarath fought with. Apparently Durnik was brought back to life and Aldur gave him the power of sorcery.” Inuyasha trailed a claw into the dirt around him. He kept his eyes on the ground. “Belgarath said that's why he's mad at Naraku. He released Zedar.”

Sesshomaru looked back towards Polgara's mate. He seemed ordinary enough. The man had always tried to blend into the background in the past. Durnik seemed to prefer following than taking the lead. The smith's interest in fixing his armor had been the first time the Demon Lord had seen Durnik take the initiative to set something into motion. Otherwise, the plain man had allowed others to make the major decisions concerning the agenda for their travel. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes back to his brother. “How did you come about this information?”

Inuyasha's ears drooped. “After Kagome told the old man what he wanted to know about her time I demanded to know how I could trust him. Belgarath said that he can't forgive Zedar for what he did to Durnik. Because that bastard let that other sorcerer out of the rock the old man put him into, Belgarath said he also couldn't forgive Naraku, either. I still don't know if I can trust the old man, but it does make sense. You saw how much those two sorcerers hated each other just as much as I did.” He scuffed a foot into the ground, moving to sit cross legged.

Sesshomaru looked down towards the ground. This bit of information certainly did change some matters. Before the sorcerers had little reason to actively seek Naraku's destruction. They had made talk about a prophecy and the rescue of one of the king's countries, but up until now they had had no real personal reason to oppose the evil half-breed. He looked back up towards the smith as he continued to work over his forge. The rhythmic ring of the man's hammer striking against the armor plate filled the morning air. If this man had been murdered and then brought back to life only to have his killer also resurrected by Naraku, it would certainly justify some of the emotions the sorcerers felt about the demons ravaging this land. He shook his head. “Half-breed, you say he is like Rin.”

“Yeah. I don't know how they brought Durnik back, but the old man said they revived him. Belgarath said that Aldur gave Durnik that sorcery stuff, too.” Inuyasha scratched an ear with a back foot.

Sesshomaru sighed. As he glanced over Inuyasha, he noticed that the half-breed's frame was considerably relaxed. The tension from the past day and a half had melted away. Feeling his curiosity get the best of him, Sesshomaru asked, “Little brother, have you resolved the issues you were having with your mate?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Like that's any of your business. But if you want to know so badly, yes, I did.” He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at him. “Why do you care anyways?”

Sesshomaru replied, a smile crossing his lips, “Perhaps it is because you and your mate were becoming difficult to travel with.” If his brother responded the way he hoped he would, it would mean that perhaps his brother could begin to put the dreadful experiences in the inn behind him. He paused, waiting for the snide remark before continuing, “Perhaps you should find time to relieve the tension more often.”

“Hentai. I think we've been traveling with Miroku too long.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “If you're going to be such an asshole I'm going to go talk to someone else.”

The old sorcerer put an end to their impromptu banter. He said, “We're very close to Rakand. This is a Karandese city and that means we need a couple of people to enter, root around to find out what the locals are up to, and get out. We're much too large and distinct of a group to all go. Any takers?”

The thief said, “I'll go. I'll need some furs to wear, though. One should look the part. It's the only way I know to gain their trust.” He stood, brushing his hose and tunic off. “Anyone else willing to go with me?”

The monk responded from his side of the encampment, “I'll be willing to go. Perhaps some lead on what is going on with Naraku will be there.” He stood, gripping his staff in his hand.

The spy cast his eyes over the monk. “Not dressed like that you won't. They'll think you're some Grolim priest the way you're dressed. Karands hate Grolims.” He looked over the group. “We'll both need to dress to fit in. That means fresh furs. Anyone willing to go catch some for us to wear? I don't care if they're tanned or not. Karands probably don't even know what tanning is.”

Sesshomaru had no real interest in helping either the spy or monk. He realized they had to discover what was going on within the city, but it would not be up to him to aid in their underhanded activity. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha lift his head up and look in their direction. The half-breed said, “I'll go catch what ever you want. What are you looking for?”

“Some rabbit and what ever else you can find will do. I'm not intending on wearing them for all that long. I just don't want to pry information out of riled up Karands. The more I look like them the more I can glean.” The spy paced, his nose twitching. “We'll need enough for me and the monk.”

“Alright. I'll be back shortly, then.” Inuyasha shot up to stand on his feet. He raced off into the trees, leaving Sesshomaru behind to wait for Rin.

Sesshomaru looked towards Polgara's mate when the steady hammering stopped. The smith had pulled the armor from his forge and set out to polish it. The sleeves of Durnik's tunic were rolled up, revealing the muscles that allowed the man to swing his massive hammer. He used a soft, white rag to buff the steel. His plain face was ruddy from standing over the fire. As Durnik lifted the plate for one last inspection, a smile of satisfaction crossed his face. He glanced over towards the Demon Lord and the smile broadened. Durnik returned, handing him the unblemished armor back. “I think it turned out rather well. Let's see how it fits.”

Sesshomaru fit it around his chest, tying it to his body. It certainly fit better than it ever had in the past, even before the demon had dented it. The smith's work was impressive indeed and the value he placed upon his work had not been simple words to appease Rin's curiosity apparently. As soon as it was secured to his chest, Durnik leaned closer, inspecting it. Sesshomaru allowed the plain man to apply the final checks on what he had done to repair the damaged plate. He said, gratitude in his voice, “This Sesshomaru much appreciates the work you have done.”

The man's cheeks flushed with color and he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “It wasn't anything really. I just popped all those dents back out and smoothed her over. I did reinforce it with some more steel, though. It should hold up better in battle. Let me know if you should find anything not to your liking.” His modesty confused the Demon Lord. He had seemed so exuberant about helping out earlier. Now that the work was over with, Durnik bowed his head in humility. “I had better get back to Pol.” He didn't make eye contact as he turned to leave.

Sesshomaru watched as the man made his way to the sorceress. As Sesshomaru shifted his gaze back towards the center of camp, he noticed that Rin was returning from the canopy. The dress fit her well and brushed the ground as she walked. Unlike the smock or even the night yukatas she normally wore, this dress accented the growth the young girl was experiencing. The bodice dipped slightly below her neck and the waist revealed the slight flair to her hips. It was apparent to his eyes that the girl still had much of her form to fill out as she continued to grow. Rin looked nervous as she crossed back towards him. A small blush colored the girl's cheeks and her head was down as she walked. He had to admit it was a nice dress and indeed was much better than the smock, however, she might also attract unwanted male attention while wearing it.

Rin stopped in front of him, her face flushing with color further. She whispered, “Is it okay? Do you like it, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru stood, looking over the dress. It was a soft brown, the skirt sweeping to hide her feet. The sleeves were long as well, the cuffs covering her petite hands. Now that she was up close, Sesshomaru noticed that strings tied the bodice shut. He was very thankful that the sorceress had made the collar rest just below her throat. He could see the chain of the amulet the wolf-woman had locked around her neck peeking above the neckline. Her hair hung loose around her face and some cast over one eye as she looked down. Tilting her chin up in his hand, he asked, “Do you, Rin?”

Rin nervously clasped her hands in front of her chest. She bit her lip. “I don't know. It's a lot better than that other thing. It's warmer.”

Sesshomaru tucked loose hair behind her ear. He said, “If it will keep you warm, then that is what matters. You should find Kagome soon so you can ride with her.” His hand fell back to his side.

Rin nodded. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” She turned around to find Kagome. The entire exchange her eyes hadn't connected with his. He raised his hand, clasping one of hers into his. Rin stopped, glancing over her shoulder at him, eyes averted. Her body was tense and all of her actions had been passive. Her forehead was crinkled with worry and her mouth was drawn into a small pout. It disturbed the Demon Lord.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru whispered. “This Sesshomaru is not angry with you. You do not need to feel afraid around me.” Before they mounted their horses and continued on their way, Sesshomaru would assure Rin that she had no reason to feel uncomfortable in his presence.

The girl's nose wrinkled and Sesshomaru knew that she was thinking about his words. She slowly raised her eyes to look into his golden ones. The longer Rin held his eyes, the more relaxed she became. Her hands unclenched and the tension melted from her shoulders. A broad smile lit up her face. She hugged him tightly, resting her head onto his side. Rin whispered, “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama. I won't. Rin never wants to make Sesshomaru-sama angry.”

Sesshomaru placed his hand onto her tiny waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He moved it up to her hair, threading the thick mass in his fingers. It felt good to have her relaxing against him. All of the distance had placed unnecessary stress on their relationship. Rin sighed, the sound revealing her contentment. She snuggled closer and Sesshomaru was surprised at how much the dress accentuated her tiny frame. She was small but the dress brought this aspect out. Knowing they had to leave, Sesshomaru whispered, “Rin, go find Kagome. We should be leaving soon.”

Rin let go, pulling back. She smiled at him again, small dimples appearing at the corners of her mouth. It had been awhile since she had given him that particular smile. Hopefully now she would not act so awkward around him. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” The smile faded. “May I ride my own horse, Sesshomaru-sama? It's cramped on Kagome-sama's horse.”

Sesshomaru pondered her request. He had her riding with Inuyasha's mate for her safety. It was easier to protect the pair if they rode together. Apart it might lead to attackers being able to target one of them. Kagome could defend herself long enough for Inuyasha to come. Rin, on the other hand, could not. He looked into her warm brown eyes, feeling his will begin to weaken. Yet, his common sense and need to keep her safe strengthened his resolve. As much as he wanted to please Rin, Sesshomaru also knew it was his duty to ensure her safety. He denied her request, his voice firm, “Not this time, Rin.”

Rin looked disappointed but quickly recovered. She smiled up at him before quickly hugging him once more. She let go. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama. Soon?”

“We shall see. Now go find Kagome.” Sesshomaru hated to turn down any request Rin made. She didn't make such requests often. At least he didn't pick upon any anxiety in her scent when he had rejected her desire for her own horse. Her dark eyes caught his again and a tiny smile graced her lips. She turned her back to him, crossing back towards the camp to climb onto the horse she would ride with Kagome. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

Inuyasha returned, dropping the carcasses of six, large jack-rabbits. He asked, “Alright, now what do you want me to do with them?”

The thief said, “Skin them and put their hides onto an open pack horse for now. We won't put those disgusting untanned skins on until we have to enter the city.” He shuddered. “Karands. Such filthy people.”

Inuyasha nodded, quickly making work of his kills As soon as the task was done, everyone climbed onto their horses and continued on their way. The stench of the skins infested Sesshomaru's nose and he wrinkled it in disgust. What ever the spy and monk had to use them for, he could not wait for them to be disposed of. He couldn't imagine traveling for days with rotting skins. If anything, hopefully the hides would help the pair of unreliable men discover more about Naraku's plots. To get away from the smell, Sesshomaru pushed his horse to the lead, upwind from the pack horse carrying the untanned fur. Breakfast had been inadequate as it was and he had no desire to lose it. The sooner they arrived at this Rakand place, the better.

 

Rin kept her eyes trained upon Sesshomaru's graceful form as they galloped down the Imperial highway. Sesshomaru's platinum hair glistened in the noon sun. It flowed down his back and spilled over the sides of his horse, contrasting with the mahogany of the animal. He sat straight in his saddle, his body tense. He appeared ready to spring forth out of it at a moment's notice. On the horse Rin rode with Kagome, she struggled to ride comfortably in the saddle and she grimaced as it jarred underneath her. Rin wished her lord would have allowed her to ride her own animal. It was terribly cramped in the saddle with Kagome.

Yet, she would obey any command Sesshomaru gave her. Rin did not want to displease her lord any more than she felt she already had. No matter how many times Sesshomaru tried to reassure her that he was not angry, Rin knew deep down he was disappointed with her actions. She could recall the frown on his face and the frustration and anger in his gold eyes. Rin understood that he was not cross with her for what had happened with the amulet, but she couldn't help but feel that she had let her lord down. Rin wanted to do it over and wished she had waited to ask his permission for her new ornament.

As they continued down the straight highway, Rin pulled the amulet out again. She admired the image chiseled into its surface. As much as she regretted not acquiring her lord's approval first, each time Rin looked at the life-like image of Sesshomaru etched onto its front, she felt completed. It felt as if its cool metal should have rested at her throat her whole life. It still amazed her that anything could hold an image of her lord in such detail. The picture on it was as beautiful as her lord. It represented everything Rin admired about Sesshomaru: strength, grace, beauty, and power. She sighed as she adjusted again only to feel her legs chafe further.

Kagome rested a hand onto her waist, steadying her. Her concerned voice asked, “Are you alright, Rin-chan?”

Rin didn't turn to look back towards Kagome. She tucked her amulet back into the collar of her dress and directed her attention back to her lord. She curtly nodded her answer to Kagome, hoping it would appease her. Rin hoped they would stop soon for lunch. Her stomach rumbled and Rin felt that the breakfast of gruel had not been satisfying. She hoped they would have a nice stew of some sort when they rested. Not wanting to arouse the older woman's concern, Rin replied, “I'm just hungry, Kagome-sama.”

“Me too. I know we're going to stop very soon, okay?” Kagome gripped the reins on their horse tighter into her hands. “I know it's cramped sharing a horse like this, but Sesshomaru just wants you to be safe.”

Rin bowed her head as they continued. She knew that her lord only looked out for her welfare. Sesshomaru had done so ever since she had awoken to see his face after the dreadful attack by the wolves. Ever since then, the Demon Lord had gone out of his way to ensure not just her safety, but also her comfort. She had not wanted for anything since becoming a ward to her lord. He had always been tender with her, although she knew he could be ruthless towards his enemies. When her lord had acted in such a manner, it had often been because he had felt a need to protect her. Rin whispered, “I know, Kagome-sama.”

The horses in front of them slowed to a trot before stopping all together. Rin sighed in gratitude. Finally she could get off the horse. Her legs ached and she was tired of feeling cramped. She was thankful that her time of bleeding had passed, although riding the horse still provided discomfort. Kagome slid down first with Inuyasha's aid. Once she was out of the saddle, Inuyasha looked up at Rin. He crossed his arms and his gruff voice asked,“Oi, pup, you wanna get down?”

Rin nodded. She felt Inuyasha's arm circle her waist and she put her arms around his neck so he could guide her down to the ground. Once she was standing on her feet, Rin let go and stretched by lifting her arms above her head. “Thank-you, Inuyasha-sama.” As she lowered them again, her eyes met Sesshomaru's. Quickly, Rin broke the contact and glanced towards the ground. Rin fingered the chain around her neck as she heard his foot steps approach.

Belgarath roused from his doze. He said, “We'll set up camp here for the night. Silk, are you heading to Rakand, then?”

The spy nodded. “We'll go into the city and be back perhaps around nightfall. It might take awhile to find out anything. It depends how riled up the Karands are about the demons.”

“Don't do anything to attract the attention of a magician. Just get a basic idea and get back out. The last thing you want is to become some snack for a demon.” The old man glared at him. “I mean it, Silk. No unnecessary side trips.”

Silk winked. The rat-faced man let a devious smile cross his lips. “You can trust me, old friend. I'll find out exactly what the Karands are up to.”

Belgarath threw his hands up into the air. He rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone say that to me? Silk, just go already. You've got a tendency to set my teeth on edge.” He muttered to himself as he wandered away from the horses.

Silk's nose twitched and he grabbed the untanned hides. His eyes narrowed in disgust. “Well, monk, shall we?”

Miroku nodded from atop his horse. He said, “Certainly.”

Silk pulled another pack from a horse. “Here. You'll change into these when we reach the outskirts of the city.” He handed it to the monk and Miroku strapped it to the back of his horse. The spy climbed back into the saddle. The two of them turned their horses towards Rakand. The thief said, “We'll be back soon, Belgarath.” They galloped away, leaving the rest to set up the camp.

Sesshomaru joined Rin by the horse. His smooth voice cut into the silence that settled over the camp as tents were staked, “Rin.”

Raising her gaze to meet his, Rin asked, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

He offered his hand to her and Rin took it. Sesshomaru squeezed it gently, the roughness of his palm oddly comforting. She followed her lord across the grass, her other hand lifting her skirt so as not to trip. He led her towards the center of camp where Durnik was busy preparing a cooking fire for Polgara. Sesshomaru stopped, letting go. He eased himself to sit down. Rin attempted to follow suit, only to catch her foot on the hem of her new dress. She careened forward, her hands thrust out in front of her. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the dirt. Instead, she felt Sesshomaru's strong shoulder under her cheek and his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his back, steadying herself. Rin blushed, pulling away. She mumbled, “Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't mean to.” Rin scrambled to sit down, keeping her gaze on the ground.

A soft laugh reached her ears and Rin lifted her head, looking at her lord. She was amazed to see an amused smile rested on his lips and that his golden eyes snapped with mirth. Sesshomaru shifted to sit next to her. He pulled her closer and Rin rested her head onto his shoulder, embarrassed at her blunder. He whispered, “Rin, do not be embarrassed.”

Rin wrapped her arms around him, hiding her flushed face into his fur. She replied, her tone injured, “You're laughing at Rin, Sesshomaru-sama.”

His quiet voice was serious, although Rin caught the slight edge, “What makes you think this Sesshomaru would laugh at Rin?”

Rin felt her cheeks grow hotter. She nuzzled her nose under his chin. A quiet laugh escaped her throat before she started to giggle. “I guess it was funny.” Sesshomaru's hand rubbed her back before he rested it onto her waist. Rin sat up, looking into his amused gold eyes. “It's still mean of Sesshomaru-sama to laugh at Rin.”

“Did you not ask this Sesshomaru why he does not laugh once? Did you not want to see me laugh?” His lips upturned into another smile.

Rin wrinkled her nose. Somehow she felt he was still teasing her. She had asked him this question. It was true, she had wanted to see him laugh. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the mischief hiding in her lord's eyes. “Rin does want to see Sesshomaru-sama laugh, but not at Rin's expense. That's not very nice of Sesshomaru-sama.”

Another low chuckle emitted from Sesshomaru's throat. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he pulled her closer into a hug. Rin snuggled to him. He asked, “When those other sorcerers touched your amulet, what did you see?” Rin sat up and noticed that the humor in his eyes had disappeared and that the typical sober expression had crossed his face again.

Rin mulled over her lord's question. She bit her lip before saying, “I saw this room in a tower with a fire that had no wood burning in it. There was this old man who sat at a table who seemed to look at me. He seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't place exactly where I had seen him before. He looked very wise and kind.” It had been strange when the other sorcerers had touched her amulet. The man had seemed so familiar and yet she couldn't quite place him. He had been old with a long, flowing white beard. A long, sweeping blue robe had adorned his body. Most of what she had felt when she had seen the elderly man had been a strange love. Rin felt that she could trust this man. Looking down at the ground again, Rin said, “It felt so odd.” She glanced up, noticing that his eyes were narrowed in thought.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed briefly. He said, “You will start your lesson with the wolf-woman soon.”

Rin nodded. “Yes. Poledra-sama told me that we would after lunch. Is this alright, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Yes.” He glanced at the camp over her head, his gold eyes serious. She hoped she had not displeased her lord again. He looked down at her before running his hand over her back. Sesshomaru leaned forward, resting his cheek onto her hair. “It's fine, Rin.”

Rin sat up straight when she saw lunch was ready. She gratefully accepted the roast meat being offered. It was much more satisfying than the gruel from the morning. She ate it slowly, not wanting to get any on her skirt. It tasted sweet and tangy and she savored it. As she finished the hunk of meat she had been given, she licked her fingers clean. After the long ride it felt good to have a nice meal. Satisfied, Rin waited for her lord and Poledra so she could begin her lesson.

Poledra smiled at them from across the fire. She stood, crossing camp and sat down. Rin noticed that her lord's expression had become grim and his eyes wary. His body had become stiff as he regarded the wolf-woman. Poledra tilted her head towards Sesshomaru in acknowledgment as he continued to eat a second helping of the roasted meat. “One has always wondered why humans feel it necessary to burn their meat, but it is satisfying none the less.”

Sesshomaru continued to eat, his golden eyes connecting with Poledra's. When he was was finished he tossed the bone away into the grass. Sesshomaru asked, “Wolf-woman, are you here to teach Rin?”

A gentle smile graced Poledra's lips. She said, “Yes. I am.” She smoothed her brown dress out and her gold eyes glanced over the two of them. “Perhaps we should go apart from the others in camp.” She stood, crossing the grass towards a secluded area off the road. Sesshomaru followed the sorceress, his hand keeping a tight grip on Rin's. Poledra stopped, glancing over her shoulder. She said,“One is pleased to see you, as her pack leader, involved with Rin's lessons.”

Sesshomaru sat down and crossed his legs. Rin followed suit, pulling the skirt over her legs to keep warm. She ran her fingers through the grass, waiting for Poledra to begin. Sesshomaru said, “Before you begin, I would like an explanation of everything you are requiring Rin to learn.”

Poledra smiled, mirth dancing in her eyes. “We'll do this as we go. First, we're going to start with translocation. Because it was her first act, it seems a proper place to begin. Rin is going to translocate some objects. What that means, essentially, is that she will use her Will to make an object move from one place to another. She won't use any of her physical strength to do this. It will be done through the power of her mind alone.” Her expression grew serious as she continued her explanation. “It will also train her to muffle the sound she makes when she exercises her Will.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, small wrinkles appearing in his forehead as he thought about what the wolf-woman had said. He seemed to be puzzling out the logistics of her explanation. His mouth drew into a tight line and he looked down at the grass. Sesshomaru looked back up at Poledra. He asked, “She will be using her mind to move objects? I do not quite understand.”

“Yes. The first time she used her Will, she translocated herself out of danger. I want her to be able to control that. It is normally one of the first things one learns. Essentially I'm going to teach her how to use her mind rather than her back. This will also help her to muffle the noise. I must say, she was rather loud.” Poledra stood, pointing towards a small boulder in the grass. “We'll start with this.” She turned towards Rin and her gold eyes bore into Rin's brown ones. Rin felt a small surge and heard a soft whisper. “Okay, Rin, I'm going to show you how to translocate this rock, okay?”

Rin nodded. She felt a strange pull. Her eyes fell closed and inside her mind, Rin saw the rock disappear and then reappear slightly to the right of its previous location. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Poledra's expression had become strained. She asked, “Poledra-sama, what is that strange pull?”

Poledra gritted her teeth. She said, “I am gathering my Will. To do that, I pull in the energy from everything around me. It is how we use our Will. Now, watch carefully.” She turned her golden gaze towards the rock and spoke a soft word, “Shift.”

The rock moved as it had in the vision of her mind. It shifted from its original spot, moving to rest ten feet to the right. Rin's eyes went wide. “You want me to move it like that?” She felt dubious about the task. How could she possibly be strong enough to move this rock? It looked to be much heavier than herself and she wasn't certain at all about how to accomplish such a feat. “How, Poledra-sama? How do I move the rock?”

Poledra smiled, siting back down across from her and Sesshomaru. She explained, “First gather your Will. You pull in a little energy from everything around you and when you have an idea of what you want in your mind, you push that energy back on one focused spot such as the rock. Do you understand?”

Rin bit her lip as she glanced towards the boulder. She looked towards her lord, attempting to find some reassurance. His gold eyes were guarded and his form tense. He reached his hand out, grasping hers tightly. Rin took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She squeezed his hand. Rin felt something begin to slowly build within her and a tightness at the back of her skull. It felt like she was tugging on a force from everything around her. Gritting her teeth, Rin felt the energy swell inside. Her body tingled all over and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She asked, attempting to keep a tight control of the power threating to spill forth, “Poledra-sama, now what?”

Poledra said, “Now, Rin, dear, you'll want to push at the rock and everything behind you simultaneously. You're only trying to move this rock a few feet, not miles. You also don't want to move yourself all the way to the mountains of Zamad. That's why you reinforce yourself. Do you follow that?”

Rin clenched her hand into a tight fist and gripped Sesshomaru's hand firmly. She nodded. “I think so.”

“Then focus your Will onto the rock and speak your word of choice. It does not matter what word. Any word will do.” Poledra smiled. “You can do this, Rin. You're doing just fine. Use your amulet if you feel a need to better channel your Will.”

Rin raised her free hand to the pendant at her throat and crushed it around the metal. Instantly, the building power within her intensified and revolved around a focal point: the boulder in the grass. She saw in her mind the rock shift ten feet to the right. She imagined the boulder following suit outside of her mind, and selected a word: “Move.”

At the utterance of that word, Rin felt the energy flow out in a focused line. The surging power expelled itself and centered on the rock. Rin felt behind her a strange force bracing her as the one revolving on the rock coursed out from her body. The large brown rock moved as if on its own. It shifted across the ground slowly before resting ten feet from its previous location. Exhaustion swept over her and Rin leaned against Sesshomaru. He supported her with his arm, pulling her to his side.

Poledra smiled. “Good. You did that very well, Rin. You also were much quieter when you did it. You learn quickly. This is good.”

Sesshomaru tensed next to her. Rin sat up, looking at him. Her lord blinked before looking from the rock to her. His gold eyes were wide with astonishment. He didn't speak, but his hand squeezed hers a little tighter. Rin hoped that she hadn't upset her lord. She knew that she had to learn how to use this power, but Rin also struggled with her need to please Sesshomaru, as well. She sat, catching her breath after gathering in such immense power and releasing it in such a tight center. Her eyes fell closed as she breathed deeply and she felt Sesshomaru's arm draw her to his side again.

Poledra's voice brought her back to the outside world. “Now, I'd like to teach you something you can practice while we're not holding lessons. It will help you acquire endurance.” She leveled her serious gold eyes onto Sesshomaru. “Sesshomaru, I am going to teach her how to make a small ball of energy. It can come in handy for her in the future if she can have some sort of weapon to protect herself. It will be a small projectile that once she learns can be used at any time. As her pack leader, do you understand and agree to this lesson?”

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. “This Sesshomaru does understand. Do what you must to instruct Rin.”

Poledra nodded. She smiled in Rin's direction. “Okay, Rin, we'll learn how to make a small energy ball.” Again, Rin saw inside her mind an image. This time she saw a small, blue ball of energy resting in an open palm. She opened her eyes to see Poledra's expression become strained. A slight tug reached Rin and a soft hush filled her mind. In Poledra's outstretched palm rested a small orb of blue fire. It crackled and burned brightly in the wolf-woman's palm. “This can be thrown and when you have learned how to master it, you will be able to create it quickly. It's not like creation, which is something we'll learn another time. What you're doing is channeling the energy around you into heat that will burn your opponent but not you. You're pulling the heat from the air, ground, and various other sources around you.”

Rin stared in wonder at the strange blue flames. They flickered and danced harmlessly on the palm of the sorceress. Hesitant to mimic the feat, Rin asked, “Rin will be able to do this?”

“Yes, Rin. It's a rather simple trick, but we must all learn how to control our Will with these simple tasks before we can even attempt to accomplish the more complex.” She glanced back towards the rock. “Would you like to see what happens when you throw your energy in this form?”

Rin bit her lip. She looked down at the grass. “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

Poledra stood, directing her attention again to the rock. She hurled the energy in her hand at it, shattering the rock into several pieces. She sat back down. “As I explained to you when I gave you your amulet, you must never destroy things. What I have done to the rock is change its form. It still exists, but not as it had before. Remember, you must never say “be not” or “cease” because if you do, your Will will recoil on you and destroy you.” She sat back down. “Do you think you can try to make the blue energy for me?”

Rin lifted her hand up, looking at her tiny palm. She wasn't certain if she could possibly manage to duplicate what the wolf-woman had. Then again, she had moved the rock and Rin had not been certain if she could do that, either. Rin nodded. “I will try.” She closed her eyes again, feeling the slow build of power enter her body and a strange pull on the back of her mind. She tingled with the energy and she envisioned in her mind a blue ball of fire sitting in her palm. She said, unsure of what word to choose, “Fire.” Unlike when Poledra had executed the feat, Rin's hand was now encased in a strange blue flame. It did not burn and it did not hurt. Rin stared at it in fascination. She held up her hand, looking at it.

Poledra nodded. “Yes, you did it a little differently, but it is very similar. You can use that energy any way you can imagine. If you want to use it the way I had by throwing it, you can. If you want to use it in a different way, you can. It all comes down to what any individual can imagine.”

Rin continued to look at the blue fire surrounding her hand. She listened carefully to what Poledra said. Anything she could imagine could now be done with this energy fluctuating around her hand. She imagined the blue fire imitating the whip her lord had often used. Noticing that another small rock rested not far away, Rin lashed at it with the blue light surrounding her hand by flicking her wrist. The image in her mind flowed into reality and she sliced the rock in half with the blue whip she had formed from her mind. Rin let the fire die around her hand and she looked at the pale skin of it in awe. Had she really done that to the rock?

She lifted her gaze to look up at Sesshomaru. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open slightly as he looked at her. Rin again drew in her Will, igniting the strange blue light around her hand. She flipped her hand over, looking at the blue fire and then extinguished it. Looking towards Poledra, Rin asked, “How was that?”

“You learn very fast. You grasped that very easily. One wonders why you chose a whip, however.” Poledra's eyes snapped with amusement. “It seems an odd choice. Most choose to throw it.”

Rin looked back at her lord before resting her gaze onto the lush grass. “It was what I saw in my mind so it is what I did.” She clutched her hands into her lap, not wanting to see Sesshomaru's expression. She knew he must have been upset. His body was tense and he had yet to speak. “Is it bad?”

Poledra said, “No, dear. It's just fine. I think that's all we'll attempt for one day. Do practice some of what I have taught you. You grasp simple matters well.” She leaned forward, gripping Rin's chin into her hand. “The Master will be pleased with your progress, Rin. You may have only learned two things today, but you have shown how well you can learn in a quick amount of time. We'll learn more tomorrow before my mate says we should continue on our way.”

Rin watched as the wolf-woman stood up. She walked away from the pair, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone. Silence fell over them and Rin felt tense. She hoped she hadn't upset her lord further. Rin felt she already had to make up to him for not asking his permission for the amulet at her throat. Now what she had learned in these lessons must have disturbed him. She asked, her voice soft and uncertain, “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru roused from his stupor. He glanced at her, a profound confusion in his eyes. He moved closer, taking her hand back into his. “Rin.”

“Are you angry?” Rin looked at his large hand as it hid hers. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. His clawed hand gently squeezed hers. “Rin doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to be angry with her.”

“No, Rin. I am not angry with you.” His voice was soft. Sesshomaru let go of her hand, tilting her face up to look at him. “Why did you really choose to do what you did with that blue light?” His gold eyes were awed and puzzled.

Rin kept her gaze on his. She said, “I thought about what you can do, Sesshomaru-sama. It came to mind so I thought I would try and see if I could do something like it. Poledra-sama said I could do anything I imagined with it. Do you not like it? Rin will never do it again if Sesshomaru-sama does not like it.”

Sesshomaru firmly gripped her chin in his hand. He shook his head. “You do not need to apologize to me. You were only doing as the wolf-woman taught. You have learned well so far.” He let go, his hand falling to his side. “This Sesshomaru was only curious as to why you would choose such a manner to use the energy.”

Rin absentmindedly fingered the skirt she wore. “I have?”

“Yes.” He shifted his gaze towards the ground as he thought. After silence had settled over the pair for a time, Sesshomaru looked back up and asked, “Might you show this Sesshomaru again?”

Rin looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. She looked back up towards her lord. Rin whispered, “Only if Sesshomaru-sama wants me to.”

“I do.” Sesshomaru's gold eyes fixed upon her brown. “Will you?”

Rin glanced around the small field and she saw another boulder not far from the one that Poledra had shattered. Rin lifted her hand back up, forming an image of it covered by the blue fire in her mind. She began to pull the energy from around her into her body, clenching her teeth as it built slowly. Rin said, “Fire.” After the word had been spoken, her hand ran with the blue flames again. Rin stood, clenching that hand into a fist.

She looked towards Sesshomaru for reassurance. His gold eyes watched her with wonder. Rin turned her attention back towards the rock she had picked out. She pulled her fist closer to her chest before flicking her wrist. Much as before, the blue fire lashed out at the rock, cleanly slicing it in half. She retracted the energy, letting the fire expire from around her hand. Rin sat back down, feeling drained from using her power. It was exhausting to draw in such energy from around her and then release it in such a focal point. Rin asked, “How was that?”

Sesshomaru moved to sit by her and he grasped the hand that had been encased by the fire a moment ago, examining it. He ran his clawed fingers gently over the palm. He said, his eyes focused on her hand, “You did well, Rin.” He fell silent, interlacing his fingers with hers. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. He asked, his voice uncertain, “What does it feel like?”

Rin scooted closer to Sesshomaru, resting her head onto his shoulder. He pulled her into his lap, holding her. Rin thought a moment about the question he had asked. “It feels like all this power is being drawn into me and if I don't let it go it'll tear me apart. It tingles all over and there is this pulling on my mind. And then after I let it go, I feel exhausted.”

“And the fire?” His silver hair hung down past her, shrouding the world from her view. “Does it burn?”

“No. It doesn't burn. It feels like this tingling all over my hand.” Rin snuggled up to his chest, hugging him. A massive yawn escaped her. “Rin is very tired, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru rubbed her back with his hand. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. “Rest, then, Rin.”

She closed her eyes, burying her face into his fur. Another yawn overcame her. She replied, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She felt her tired mind and body slowly fall into sleep and the strong body of her lord support her as she drifted. It had been strenuous to do the things Poledra had taught her this afternoon. Now all she wanted was to sit with her lord and rest. Rin knew she was safe as long as he was with her. A small smile crossed her lips as she settled further into his lap, letting the world fade away around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku and Silk enter the demon worshipping city of Rakand. Just what do they discover about the turmoil threatening to take over the continent? And who is interested in Miroku now? Could he have a new love interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Six

Miroku's horse trotted behind the thief's as they descended down a hill towards the city of Rakand. The monk had volunteered to journey with Silk in an effort to distance himself from Sango. It wasn't that Miroku hadn't enjoyed the kisses he shared with Sango; it was quite the opposite. Miroku was certain if he had stayed behind he would have committed a few more infractions that, by the light of day, the demon slayer would not forgive him for. It was why when the old man had asked for members of their traveling party to venture into the city that Miroku had agreed to accompany the spy. He did not want to feel Sango's wrath for what he'd done the night before or create new reasons for her to test her weapons on his skull. Besides, the monk wanted to see if he could find any leads to what Naraku's plans were or why they traversed this strange new land.

As Miroku continued to follow the thief he allowed his mind to wander. He could remember the feel of Sango's lips against his. They'd been just as he had always imagined them to be: soft, warm, and inviting. Her willingness to open up to him had surprised Miroku. As soon as he'd brushed his lips against hers, the monk had expected her palm to connect with his cheek. Instead, Sango had kissed him forcefully and hungrily. She had fisted her hands into his hair, only heightening his arousal. The skin of her neck had tasted wonderful as well and he could remember the feel of her rapid heart beat as he had circled her pulse with his tongue.

If it hadn't been for Shippo's rude interruption, Miroku couldn't tell how far he would have gone with Sango. He knew he owed the young fox child an apology for his behavior the night before. There had been no excuse for the violence Miroku had displayed. It was uncharacteristic of him to hit Shippo, but when he'd heard the kit start to ask why Sango smelled like him, the monk had felt something inside him snap. He certainly hadn't wanted Sango to hear Shippo finish the question. Miroku certainly would've felt her wrath if she had. He shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him as he knew that the child couldn't possibly understand what he and Sango had shared.

A smile spread across his face as he thought again about Sango's sensual tongue dueling with his. It had twisted and pulled on his and as many times as he had grabbed at her lush posterior, it hadn't felt as good as the velvet of her tongue sliding into his waiting mouth. What had surprised him the most was the soft moans that had escaped her throat. He had never heard anything as exquisite as the pleading mewls that had graced his ears. Miroku had never wanted her more than he had at that moment. After they had returned to the tent, it had taken all of his strength to resist the urges growing within his body. He was also thankful for the robes he wore, for if Sango had seen how aroused he had been she would have smote his cheek rather than kiss it. Miroku believed that it would have disgusted her and that she had only let her guard down for one brief moment. He sighed, knowing that it would most likely never happen again.

Shaking his head, Miroku tried to clear the thoughts from his mind. It was the very reason he now crossed the country side with a spy and some rotting furs that turned his stomach. Miroku knew he had to find a way to temper his attraction to the demon slayer. As much as he had enjoyed the kisses, he wasn't entirely certain how Sango felt now that it was daylight. Perhaps spending the day apart would benefit them both. It would certainly spare his cheek or skull from her wrath if he wasn't near her. The stench of rotting skin infiltrated his nose again and it distracted him from his interior musings. Miroku coughed, thankful that he didn't possess Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's powerful sense of smell. Nonetheless, he had to admit he wasn't looking forward to wearing the furs for any length of time. If it would, however, provide some answers as to what Naraku's plots were, he would willingly do it.

Silk jarred him completely out of his thoughts when he stopped his horse. He said, “Alright, monk, you need to change clothes so we can go into the city.” His large nose twitched in disgust as he looked at the untreated rabbit fur tethered to his horse. “Why Karands love being filthy so much is beyond me.” He slid down from his horse and knelt down. He caked dirt onto his brown tunic. “We have to be inconspicuous otherwise they might not be willing to talk in front of us. Change and do the same.”

Miroku stopped his horse and dismounted. He grabbed the package of clothes the spy had handed him before they had departed from camp. If it was the only way to convince the locals they were harmless he'd do it. He stepped a few paces away behind a rock and undressed. Once his robes were off and away, Miroku pulled the hose on to his legs slowly and the tunic around his torso. He fumbled with the ties a few times before tying it shut. It felt odd to not have the comfort of his robes about him. Miroku slipped the half-boots onto his feet, feeling them pinch his toes. Now he understood exactly why Inuyasha loathed shoes of any kind. He would have preferred his sandals over this. The monk dusted the front of his tunic off and stepped out from behind the rock. He asked, “How does this look?”

“Perfect. Now get dirty.” The spy was smearing liberal amounts of mud across his face. His dark eyes snapped with glee. “How do I look?”

“Filthy.” He nodded, folding his robes up. Miroku strapped them onto his horse and knelt down next to Silk, scooping up some mud as well. He smeared it across the chest of his tunic. He shook his head. Miroku couldn't believe he was actually dirtying his clothing on purpose. He patted more dirt onto his arms before he rubbed it over his face. “Am I dirty enough?”

“Yeah. That'll do. Now for the really nasty part.” The thief narrowed his eyes. “Disgusting.” He draped one of the rabbit skins around his shoulders. “Tie one around your waist. I refuse to wear it like a hat.”

Miroku nodded. He pulled one of the rabbit skins Inuyasha had provided, tethering it around his waist with some rope. He couldn't find any other way to keep the repulsive thing around him. “Alright, this good enough?”

“It'll do. I can't say why Karands wear that type of thing, but they do.” He pulled some sack cloth leggings from his pack. Silk tied them to his calves. “Here, do the same.”

Miroku followed his directions. He wondered if he looked as shabby as the spy. “I feel disgusting.

“Here we go.” Silk winked. “It won't be so bad when we're not the only ones in style. Let's go make a fashion statement, shall we?” He tilted his head towards the road. “We're almost there.”

“What about our horses?” Miroku looked over the two animals.

“We'll tie them here. It'd be best not to attract attention to ourselves. Men on horseback might do that.” The spy let the repugnance slide off of his face and his body slacken. He seemed to be slipping into a role. “Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can dispose of these offensive furs.”

Miroku took a stake from another pack, driving it into the ground. He then tied his horse to it. The spy followed suit. He asked, “Just what will we see?”

“A pathetic excuse for a city. Karands have barely discovered fire and the wheel, I think.” Silk smirked. “You might like it.”

They continued down the Imperial highway until the city came into view. The houses were made of logs slapped together haphazardly. The streets had no direction or reason and were muddy. Pigs roamed freely through them, snorting at the errant garbage. They passed several people dressed in a similar fashion, furs wrapped around their bodies or draped over their shoulders. It was obvious that the spy hadn't lied about the skills of the Karands. The primitive attempts at tanning had left several of the furs rotting from their clothes and others hadn't made any effort at all. A large altar made of logs and human skulls rose to greet them as they entered. It stood empty and Miroku was grateful. He shuddered to think what type of rites were performed atop it. Hopefully they would find out what they needed to know before they could witness the dark rituals the locals performed atop the grotesque surmount of bones.

Miroku asked, a morbid curiosity filling him, “What is that awful altar for? Where on earth did they get all those skulls?”

“Demon worship. It's where the magician calls upon the demon he wants the town to worship. I hope to avoid seeing anything. Without Belgarath here, I can't really do anything if they should be successful at raising a demon.” Silk shuffled on down the crooked street. “As for the skulls, Karands are head hunters. There isn't anyone buried within the seven kingdoms to actually have their head, I'm sure.” He led Miroku towards a long log structure situated roughly in the middle. “We'll try the tavern. I suggest you not drink anything. I doubt they've checked their stills for anything that might be floating in it lately. Belar only knows what is flavoring their ale this week. We'll buy something to drink, but fake it.”

They entered the tavern. The city reeked enough, but the inside of this tavern nearly made the monk reel from its odor. He held his hand up to his mouth to cover his cough. Miroku instinctively held his breath, trying to keep the putrid stench from infiltrating his nose. It was a good thing they had left both dog demon brothers behind. This place would have certainly overwhelmed their sensitive noses. The floor hadn't been swept, as far as Miroku could tell, ever, and the straw covering it rotted in corners with spilled ale and vomit caking it. He followed the spy to an open table near the center. Miroku resisted the urge to wipe the seat clean. The spy plopped down onto the bench, smacking his hand against the table, which gained the attention of the tavern keeper.

Before he could ask the thief anything, Miroku felt something nudge his leg. He looked down, blinking in surprise. A large pig nuzzled him. It snorted a few times and he wanted to push it away. A conversation distracted him from the filthy animal pressing against him. Miroku shoved the amorous sow away with his cursed hand as he listened.“You know Maladis, I can't say I'm all that thrilled with this Naraku. So far he's demanded us to follow both his teachings and those of those blasted Grolims. I thought he was supposed to liberate us from that awful knife.”

“I can't say I agree with you, Kvastan. Lord Naraku has managed to liberate us from the Grolims who control Mal Yaska. Sure, he asks for some sacrifices from time to time, but look at the demons he's blessed our villages with? I think he's done more for us than anyone has in freeing Karanda from Mal Zeth or Mal Yaska's control.”

The two men sat not far away from Miroku and Silk. A tankard of some foul smelling liquid Miroku supposed to be ale was set down in front of him. He was thankful he had taken the spy's advice. Only Buddha knew what was really in the sludge that passed for ale. The love-struck swine butted her head against his knee and Miroku jerked away in disgust. He attempted to focus on the conversation at hand. Between the unwanted attentions of the pig and the offensive reek of the ale before him the monk found it difficult to concentrate.

Silk raised his tankard to his lips, making a show of drinking. He set it back down and asked for another, repeating the procedure. Miroku wondered what the spy could be scheming. As the rat-faced man continued to fake at drinking his ale quickly, the more he acted inebriated. Silk swayed more in his spot on the bench, and he spilled more from his tankard onto his tunic and fur. Finally, Silk whirled on the two men holding the conversation. He asked, his voice slurred, “What's this about Lord Naraku?”

The two conversing men looked over with suspicion. “Who wants to know? I don't know you.” Kvastan leered towards Silk. He wore a red tunic with a poorly tanned fur hat. Kvastan's face was caked with mud. His lips pulled back into a sneer, revealing blackened teeth. He narrowed his eyes, asking, “Where you from?”

“I'm Saldas from Jenno and this is my companion Devet. What is going on with the liberator?” Silk lurched forward. He sloshed more ale onto the front of his tunic, coating the rabbit fur. Some also splashed onto the floor. “We haven't had the chance to find anything out yet.”

“I hear he's preparing to march his army to the south and wipe out Mal Yaska and then Mal Zeth. He's taken over Cthol Mishrak and has all of Karanda behind him. We're loyal followers of Lord Naraku. He has given Rakand freedom from the Grolims,” Maladis said. He was dirtier than Kvastan. His dark hair was matted to his skull. The shirt he wore had so many stains that its color was indistinguishable. The furs wrapped around his waist were so poorly tanned---if they had been at all---that they had rotted away, leaving bare spots in places. The Karand continued, “He may ask us to continue the sacrifice to Torak as well as himself, but we of Karanda will do it willingly to overthrow Urvon's control.”

Kvastan said, “He's also gained Lord Nahaz as an ally. I could do without the sacrifices to Torak, though.”

Miroku wondered exactly who this Nahaz was. Could it be another demon of some sort? The persistent attentions of the sow made Miroku ward her away with his hands absentmindedly. He kept his concentration on the talk at hand, carefully phrasing his questions in his mind. Miroku leaned closer, pushing aside his revulsions. He asked, “Lord Nahaz has sided with Lord Naraku? I have not heard this yet. When did this happen?”

“Lord Nahaz allied himself with Lord Naraku about two months ago. He told us he would raise a demon army that would liberate Karanda from Malloreon control. For now he'll keep the Grolims happy by continuing with the sacrifices to Torak, but I heard Lord Naraku only wants that because he wants to make the Grolims complacent so they'll worship him eventually. If he can break Mal Yaska, they might not have a choice,” Maladis replied, before guzzling down some of the putrid ale. It dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and he raised a dirty hand to wipe it away.

Silk tottered on his bench. He asked, blinking in feigned astonishment,“Grolims worship someone else other than Torak? Why would they do that? They've spent so many years stopping us from worshiping Lord Nahaz.”

“I can't really say except that the ones I've heard preach alongside some of our magicians say that Lord Naraku will be the new Dark God and shall rule over all. They say it will come to pass before the year is out,” Kvastan said. “If you go down the street a little you'll come across the Grolim temple. They've set up an altar for Torak and one for Lord Naraku. You'll know what I mean when you see it.”

Miroku pursed his lips. He rubbed his hand over his dirtied face. Leaning over towards Silk, he said only for the spy to hear, “We should visit the temple and see what there is to find out.” The pig pushed her snout into his thigh, brown eyes filled with unabashed adoration. Miroku rolled his eyes, becoming frustrated with her relentless devotion.

Silk's dark eyes snapped with glee. He whispered, “I agree, although I suggest we not stay long.” He lurched forward, raising his voice. “We thank you for your information, Maladis and Kvastan. Maybe we will go see the temple before we continue on our way towards Dorikan.” He stumbled on his feet a few times, heading towards the door.

Miroku followed close behind. Once they were outside, the monk drew in a large breath. It still smelled foul outside of the tavern, but it was a vast improvement over the stale, stifling air inside. He said, “These sacrifices, will they be like the ones done in that grove when we were traveling to Mal Zeth?” As he took another deep breath, Miroku jumped in surprise as he felt something nudge his calf. He blinked, astonished that the pig had followed them into the mucky street. She snorted, brushing her snout against his hand. “What do you want? Go on! Get!” Miroku pushed the sow away.

Silk snickered, his hooked nose twitching. “I think you've got a pursuer, my spiritual friend.” The thief glanced around the dirty alley. “As for the sacrifices, you've got it. Grolims take their rituals very seriously so I'm surprised they've been swayed by Naraku. He must have said something right to get them to side with him. Grolims were told thousands of years ago to stamp out demon worship. Torak told them this Himself. He may be dead, but He's still their God. Besides, Grolims are persistent and stubborn, sort of like your swinish admirer.” Silk winked before he shuffled down the street, dramatically putting on a show at being drunk. Miroku wondered why he would deliberately draw attention to himself, but realized no one noticed the spy. In fact, they seemed to ignore him. Miroku imitated the thief, swaying on his feet. He stumbled through the crooked, dirty alley after Silk. He heard the sow follow, snuffling through the littered street behind him. Just what had he done to gain the swine's adoration? He rolled his eyes as he saw Silk grin at his predicament.

As they made their way further into the revolting city of the Karands, the only building that seemed to have any architecture loomed before them. It was black and had massive nail-studded doors. Up above them hung two masks. One was a hideous face of polished steel. The expression displayed malice, brooding over them as they approached. Yet, through the horrific representation of the face was a strange beauty. The other mask struck dread into Miroku. It was a replica of Naraku's visage, painted in intricate detail. His red eyes bore straight into Miroku and his lips were upturned into a vicious sneer. His pale face was framed by billowing black hair, contrasting with the steel mask next to it. Miroku felt unable to look away from its sinister grace. He shuddered, pulling his eyes away with some effort from the ominous effigy of his most hated enemy. The pig nudged him again looking up at him with liquid love in her eyes. Miroku actually felt gratitude towards the pesky animal for distracting him from Naraku's menacing image.

Silk said, “Welcome to the House of Torak. The mask of polished steel is a replica of Torak Himself. For someone who had half their face melted off and one eye boiling for eternity, He sure loved images of Himself. He put a steel mask on to cover that and it eventually fused with His face. I suspect the other mask is this Naraku. I can't say he's that much of an improvement over Torak.” Silk winked. “I don't think it's wise to enter. Not without Belgarath or Polgara. You had your fill of Rakand yet or were you getting acquainted with your new love?”

Miroku glared at the rat-faced man. “Very funny.” He pushed the friendly sow away. A stern expression crossed his face and he said, “Go on, get!” The pig looked up at him before she butted her head against his thigh. “No! Go!” Miroku sighed. “I've seen enough of this wretched place. I don't see any other reason to stay much longer.” Miroku kept his eyes averted from both masks. The sooner they left this miserable town behind the better. It was filthy, disgusting, and unpleasant. He wanted to get the foul furs off of his body and back into decent clothing. He needed to distance himself from his new found follower. “We should get back. The others should know of Naraku's plans.”

Silk nodded. “I agree. There's no real reason to go inside and we already heard pretty much the major news hitting this region of Karanda. I have a funny feeling the further east one travels the news stays much the same. What ever Naraku did has gotten them riled up. I would not want to be a Grolim in the opposition if he can control Nahaz.”

“Who is Nahaz, anyways?”Miroku had wanted an answer when he'd pried more information from the two in the tavern. He warded the sow away again, thrusting his hands in front of him.

“He's a Demon Lord from Hell. He's basically the Demon Lord the Karands have chosen to worship. There are seven kingdoms of Karanda and they all collectively worship Nahaz. Several of the magicians will raise smaller and lesser demons from Hell for worship, but Nahaz basically is a God to the Karands.” Silk snorted. “I have never understood demon worship myself. It seems to be rooted in too much superstition for my taste. Then there is the fact that if you can't control them they tend to rip human flesh apart.” He shuddered. “Well, let's go. I will be happy if I never have to step foot into another Karandese city again.”

They retraced their steps back out of the city and past the tavern. As they continued, they passed the log and skull altar as well. It was occupied by a man who was tattooed from head to toe. He wore feathers in his hair and he held a staff topped with a human skull and more feathers in one hand. Three-hundred people stood around the altar, listening to the man make strange incantations. He finished his spell and tapped the butt of his staff onto another skull. Miroku wondered what he could be doing with all of the chants when he felt Silk tug on his arm, dragging him through the crowd. Finally they lost the pig in the expanse of the horde. He asked, “What is going on?”

“We have to get out of here---now. He's trying to raise a demon and if he's successful, I for one, do not want to be any where near it.” He pulled the monk back out of the crowd. Silk walked casually down the road leading away from the city.

Miroku followed, glancing over his shoulder once. He saw panic rise in the man chanting. Apparently what ever he was trying to do was failing. It was something Miroku was thankful for, indeed. He did not want to face a demon from Hell without the rest of the group there to help. Once they crested the small hill blocking their view of the city, Miroku broke into a sprint to keep up with the spy. Angry shouts could be heard behind them as it became apparent that the magician had failed in his attempts to call upon a demon. They had to get away from the city soon before a major riot happened.

Miroku panted as they finally reached the horses they had staked that afternoon. He glanced up, realizing that it was nearing sunset. It would be dark by the time they reached the camp. He sighed before untying the knots on the fur around his waist. Miroku tossed the filthy garment aside. All that remained was to change back into his robes, but he wouldn't do that until he had taken a very thorough bath. Quickly, Miroku uprooted the post holding his horse. He tossed it into a pack before launching himself into the saddle. Miroku kicked the sides of his horse. The spy galloped next to him and they fled the city of Rakand before they could get mired in the dealings of a riot. He didn't look back as he drove his horse to sprint faster. Miroku was thankful that camp was a good three hours or so away from the city. It would keep everyone else away from the trouble brewing in the filthy city of the demon worshipers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome reflects on her status as Inuyasha's mate. What conclusions will she draw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Seven

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm held her waist and his claws traced in random designs across her stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut and Kagome sighed in contentment, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. She brushed her cheek against the silkiness of his silver hair. Kagome whined, “It's not fair.”

Inuyasha pulled her closer. He whispered into her ear, concern filling his rough voice,“What's wrong, Kagome? What's not fair?”

Kagome hugged him, running her hand across his firm chest. She played with his hair, twirling a few locks around her fingers. She made her mouth into a pout and grumbled, “Your hair is softer and prettier than mine. It's just not fair.” Inuyasha smelled of sweat and musk and Kagome inhaled deeply, drinking in his reassuring scent.

Inuyasha grunted. “Feh. What's gotten into you, wench?” He pulled away and looked down at the ground, a blush covering his cheeks. A tiny smile crossed his lips, making him appear boyish. “Oi, my hair is not pretty. I don't know what you're talking about. You must need more sleep, woman.”

Kagome hid a sly smile behind her hand, before leaning over to kiss the tip of one white triangle. Inuyasha shuddered under her touch and flattened his ear. Kagome's voice became a throaty whisper as she breathed against it,“You also have these adorable fuzzy ears.”

Inuyasha turned towards her, his gold eyes wide and his mouth agape. His cheeks tinted pink. “Oi, wench, not in front of everyone.” He drew his lips into a pout and wrinkled his brows. Her hanyou fidgeted, trying to cover up how flustered his body had become from her soft touches.

She shook her head in disbelief. Kagome couldn't understand why Inuyasha acted so shy. Hadn't he done such sensual things with that very same pouting mouth the night before? His fangs had dragged across her skin; his tongue had tasted it in a torturous motion. A blush tinged her cheeks at the memory. Kagome leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “I need to take a bath. I'll go ask Lady Polgara if she can set one up. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone, alright?”

Inuyasha snorted. He averted his eyes away from her and flinched, quickly crossing his legs. “Feh. Whatever, woman. Just go take your bath already.”

Kagome giggled. “Oh Inuyasha, what will I do with you.” She kissed his cheek, catching the desire pooling in the golden depths of his eyes. Kagome looked away, scanning the camp for the sorceress. It would be best to get to the tub. The predatory gleam in Inuyasha's eyes meant if she didn't go now she might not make it at all. Polgara sat by another small fire, mending a torn tunic. The white lock in her hair took on a ruddy cast. Kagome crossed towards her. “Lady Polgara, may I take a bath?”

Polgara's violet eyes fixated on her. “Certainly, dear. It's been set up for some time. It's just over there on the right.” She pointed in the direction Kagome should take. “Enjoy yourself, Kagome, dear.”

“Thanks.” Kagome looked towards Inuyasha. His eyes were locked on her, the gold swirling with confusion and lust. He turned his back on her roughly, staring up at the sky. Kagome shook her head and sighed. She crossed the grass to where the tub stood, ready for use. She untied the strings on the bodice of her dress.

A splash could be heard, indicating someone was already in the tub. Kagome looked up to see that Sango and Shippo lounged in the warm water. Sango sat with her eyes closed, the water up to her chin. The little boy swam in lazy circles. Yet, before Kagome could join them, Shippo said, “That bump Miroku gave me last night still hurts. He hits as hard as Inuyasha. Why did he hit me anyways? I didn't do anything wrong.”

Kagome noticed that Sango's cheeks flushed with color. Her eyes snapped open, glaring at the fox child. Apparently something had happened between the monk and demon slayer. A wide, playful smile flickered across Kagome's lips. Perhaps Kagome and her hanyou weren't the only ones in need of some time alone. A blush tinted Kagome's cheeks, thankful that Shippo hadn't interrupted them instead. She remembered watching through hooded eyes as Inuyasha removed her socks with his fangs and the feel of his rough tongue on her toes. There would have been no end to the embarrassment if Shippo had burst in upon that scene.

Sango's clipped voice broke into Kagome's thoughts. “Why are you asking me? I don't know why that pervert does anything.” She turned her nose up in the air.

Shippo crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at the water, his mouth drawn into a pout. His bushy tail twitched, making ripples in the bath. He continued on as if Sango hadn't replied, “He was a big meanie, just like Inuyasha. Speaking of him, Inuyasha takes up all of Kagome's time and I hardly get to see her at all. It's not fair.”

Kagome sighed inwardly. She felt bad that she couldn't spend more time with the little boy. Lately, so much had happened between Kagome and her mate that she just hadn't had much time to devote to Shippo. She shook her head, snippets of the conversation she'd shared with Inuyasha the night before filtering through her mind. It had been hard for her to admit that she didn't trust him when the truth about her time had been exposed. Kagome had trusted Inuyasha with everything since releasing him from the tree. From then on, she had fought by his side against Naraku. But when it had come to her own era, she had let her modern ideals get in the way of what really mattered.

The water splashed the sides of the tub as Sango moved. “Well Shippo, they're mates now so that means they spend a lot more time together. Kagome still loves you. Inuyasha just wants to spend a lot of time with her to keep her safe.”

Kagome pulled the dress off of her shoulders and let it pool around her feet, disrobing as if in a trance. What Sango said sunk in and Kagome felt more guilt for letting foolish pride get in the way, making her oblivious to Inuyasha's true intentions. Kagome hadn't wanted to appear weak or that she needed his protection all the time. She'd wanted to show him that she was capable of protecting herself, and instead had hurt her hanyou deeply. She had mistaken his protectiveness as a drive to be the dominant figure in their relationship.

Shippo splashed as he dunked under the water. When he resurfaced, his face broke into a wide smile as he caught sight of her. “Kagome! Are you here to join us?” He lurched forward until he reached the tub's side. Shippo's tail bobbed behind him and he waved at her.

Kagome blinked, emerging from her stupor. She flashed him a smile. “Sure thing. I need to take a bath. I need to get all this dust out of my hair.”

Sango scooted over in the tub, making room. “Come on in, Kagome.”

Kagome finished undressing and climbed over the tub edge. She let the warm water settle around her as she adjusted to sit comfortably. Kagome dunked her head under the water, saturating her hair. Once she reemerged, she sat back, relaxing. Kagome glanced towards Sango and saw that a blush still tinted her friend's cheeks. She asked after a moment of awkward silence, “So, how long do you think it'll take for Miroku and Silk to come back?”

Sango snorted. “Depends on how many women the lecher asks to bear his children this time.” She rinsed her hair and splashed water over her face. Kagome noticed the worried frown on her friend's lips and the tension in her voice, betraying the demon slayer's distress. Sango tensed her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shippo propelled himself across the water, latching onto Kagome's neck. His emerald eyes whirled with curiosity as he asked, “Where were you and Inuyasha this morning, anyways? I looked all over and I couldn't find you.”

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip, heat rushing into her cheeks. She stuttered, unsure of how to answer the fox boy's question without revealing too much about what had transpired between her and her mate. Mate. The very word evoked powerful emotions such as love, security, and desire. Kagome was Inuyasha's mate. Inuyasha was Kagome's mate. As she struggled to formulate an answer to Shippo, she pondered what being a mate exactly meant. Kagome knew that being mates meant that the couple had made love. Beyond that she couldn't place an exact definition on the term. Kagome smiled weakly. A nervous laugh escaped her throat. “We went for a walk, that's all.”

Sango's frown increased and she turned dubious brown eyes in Kagome's direction. She looked out towards camp. “Sunset is near.”

Kagome gazed up towards the sky. Wispy clouds streaked across it in pale reds and purples. A dark bank loomed above, promising a storm. Kagome looked back into Shippo's eyes and pried his arms from around her neck. Shippo sat down next to her in the tub. Kagome sighed and said, “Hopefully they'll arrive before dark.”

Sango's eyes scanned their surroundings. The taller girl's frame was tense and worry creased Sango's forehead. She muttered, “That monk can protect himself. He'll be just fine. He's probably too busy asking every woman he can to bear his children, anyways.”

Kagome hid a wicked grin behind her hand as Sango struggled to hide her love for Miroku. As many times as Miroku had asked women to bear his children, Kagome had yet to see him be serious about the venture. Her smile became a frown as she remembered the pained look in Inuyasha's eyes when he believed she didn't want children. She felt uncertain about what he expected from her as his mate. He had looked so defeated, his ears down and a tight frown on his face. Kagome knew that she was not ready and that neither was Inuyasha. Perhaps it was one of the things that Inuyasha expected of her. What else did he require from her?

Shippo's alarmed voice brought her abruptly from her insights. He cried out, climbing back into her lap,“Kagome, why do you have bite marks on your neck? Are you okay?” The little boy reached a tiny hand out to touch her throat.

Kagome blushed. She placed her fingers at her neck, feeling the tender flesh. She could remember how it felt to have Inuyasha hold her by her throat. His fangs had gently sunk into the column of her throat as his hips crashed into hers. In that position, her mate had all the control, and as she thought back to it, Kagome had enjoyed being dominated by Inuyasha. There was no way she could possibly explain the origin of these bruises and bites without raising further embarrassing questions from the fox. Kagome rushed out, “Um, they're nothing, Shippo. You don't need to worry about them.”

Shippo's green eyes became concerned. He turned towards Sango, pleading silently with his eyes for her to help him. Kagome smiled wanly at her friend, hoping Sango would get the message that it was best not to ask. Sango nodded, quickly commenting, “Shippo, didn't you make a drawing earlier today you were telling me about? Why don't you tell Kagome?”

Her plan seemed to have worked as the kit smiled wide, revealing his tiny fangs. He began to babble about the drawings of Inuyasha, Kagome and himself. Kagome half-listened to the child's enthusiastic descriptions, nodding at the appropriate moments. More thoughts swirled through her mind, tugging to get her attention. She understood that Inuyasha had asked for submission at times. Her modern, feminist perceptions of the world had rejected this behavior and her pride had been offended. Yet, as she drifted in the bath, Kagome grasped that when he had pinned her against the tree, ordering her to obey his demand not to talk to Belgarath, that he had acted this way out of love and a need to protect her. She had misinterpreted these intentions, believing that Inuyasha viewed her as weak and helpless. Kagome couldn't believe she had ever thought that her Inuyasha would ever consider her nothing more than a pitiful woman.

Shippo's hand waved in front of her face. He demanded, his voice sullen, “Kagome, are you even listening to me? Are you okay?” He pushed closer into her face, tears standing in his eyes. “You've been very quiet.”

Kagome shook her head. She gave him a small hug. “I'm just tired. It's been a long past couple of days. Why don't you tell me more about these drawings?”

Shippo hugged her back. He nodded his head vigorously. “Okay. Well, I made this one drawing of you and me and Inuyasha. We're back in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha's sitting with his arms crossed looking at us. You're hugging me.” A frown clouded his face. “Do you think we'll ever see Kaede again?”

Kagome sighed. “I'm sure we'll find a way home again eventually.” Home. Another word, like mate, that brought forth strong emotions: security, safety, belonging. Kagome didn't think of her era as home anymore. It hadn't been since she'd released Inuyasha from the Sacred Tree and embarked on the quest to recover the jewel shards. Yet, she had often returned to her era when she felt she needed a sanctuary from the grim realities of the feudal era. So many vicious battles between demons or humans had resulted in unnecessary death. Disease was wide spread, lacking any modern remedies. Prejudices pervaded with no attempts at tolerance being made. So many of these things caused Kagome to long for modern ideals and conveniences.

Now that she couldn't simply jump down the well and run to her mother, Kagome had been left to figure things out as they came. Perhaps this was a blessing. Kagome began to see that she had made strides with Inuyasha, ones that might have never been if she had the ability to return home. She and Inuyasha may have never made love and become mates if the well had been in reach. Her home was with Inuyasha---no matter where that may be.

Sango's stern voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts. She commented, “Shippo, why don't you go and see if that lecher has come back.” A grim scowl marred the demon slayer's features.

Shippo protested, “But I never get to see Kagome---,” 

He backed down when Sango glared at him. Shippo held his head down as he exited the tub, drying himself off with a towel Kagome had brought back from her era. He pulled his clothes back on and scampered away.

Sango asked, “Alright, Kagome, mind telling me why you're distracted tonight? Are you sure you're alright?”

Kagome absentmindedly ran her hand through the water, grasping the soap. She lazily washed her arms, trying to find an answer that would appease her friend. “I'm just tired, that's all. I didn't sleep well last night.” For emphasis, a large yawn erupted from her.

“Are you sure that's it, Kagome?” Sango's expression became stern. Her eyes focused on her neck, her brows knitting in worry. “Inuyasha didn't hurt you again, did he?”

Kagome felt her entire face flush with color. She shook her head forcefully. “No! It's not like that at all. Inuyasha would never hurt me.” As she thought about Sango's accusation, Kagome's eyes went wide. She rubbed the tender skin of her throat. It explained why he had made love to her the way he had the night before. His instincts, as a half dog demon, demanded that she submit and it had been his way of acquiring that submission. The events of the past few months became clear. It had been his instincts that had driven everything he had done---from taking her as his mate to the way he acted towards the others, especially his brother.

Sango placed a hand onto her shoulder, gently shaking her. Her brown eyes were troubled. Her voice pleaded, “Kagome, talk to me. You've been so quiet and distracted. What is wrong?”

Kagome sighed. “I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things, that's all. Don't worry about me, okay?”

Sango looked dubious as her frown increased and her nose crinkled. “Okay, Kagome, but you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know I can.” Silence settled over them. As she watched the slayer, she noticed that Sango continued to gaze into camp and mutter to herself about the monk. Kagome smiled slyly at Sango. Curiosity got the best of her and Kagome asked, “So why did Miroku hit Shippo, anyways?”

Sango bit her lip and color filled her cheeks. “I don't know.”

“Oh come on, Sango. Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?” Kagome waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“No!” Sango's entire face became red. She splashed as she crossed her arms. “Nothing happened!”

Kagome laughed. “What ever you say, Sango.” The way her friend reacted to her comments meant that something must have happened. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Sango put a hand onto her shoulder. “You sure you're alright?”

Kagome opened an eye. “Yeah. I'm just tired. I think I need to relax a little before bed.”

“Alright, I'm going to see if anyone's heard anything. Come find me if you need anything.” Sango stood, climbing out of the tub. Rivulets of water ran down the side of her face from her hair. Sango used the towel to dry off before she pulled her slayer outfit back on. She eased into her travel dress over that. The demon slayer turned, following the path Shippo had only a little bit before.

Kagome relaxed back into the water. Silence settled over her, all save for the soft splashes as she washed. She sighed, closing her eyes. A small throb announced itself in her right temple and she massaged it. Maybe she was over analyzing all of these things. After all, all that really mattered was that she loved Inuyasha and that he loved her.

A twig snapped and Kagome cracked one eye open. Rin stood before the tub, her face tired and her brown eyes weary. She struggled with the knots on her bodice as her fingers fumbled to pull them loose. Rin shrugged her shoulders out of the material and entered the tub, slowly sitting down. Shock crossed her face, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Rin stood, splashing water over the side. She bowed, muttering, “Sorry, Kagome-sama. I didn't know you were here. I should have asked first.”

Kagome scooted over for the young girl. She smiled, waving her hand to indicate that she wanted the girl to stay. “You don't have to go, Rin. I'd love the company.” She caught Rin's arm. The young girl bowed her head, settling back into the water as far away as she could. As Kagome observed her, she noticed Rin's submissive nature to her elders, and Kagome knew it must have been something Sesshomaru had unconsciously ingrained into the child. As Rin had grown up around the Demon Lord, she must have acquired the instincts of his kind by imitation and observation. Rin kept her eyes cast away as she adjusted in the bath. The little girl's demeanor brought back the conversation the old sorcerer had with Sesshomaru after he had awoken. Belgarath had mentioned that they should form a large pack. The old sorcerer must have been talking to the two brothers, using terms they understood.

Rin wordlessly dunked her head under the water before relaxing against the tub side. As the little girl settled back further, soft moonlight reflected off the disc at her throat. It glinted, drawing Kagome's attention. As Rin sat motionless, Kagome noticed the image carved on its front. She gasped softly. It was an image of Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. How anyone could have so accurately represented the Demon Lord on the amulet around Rin's neck baffled her. Kagome couldn't imagine where she had gotten it. A large yawn escaped Rin and Kagome noticed that the tiny girl looked worn out and her face taut. Rin looked out towards the camp, her eyes searching. She muttered under her breath, “Rin will be waiting for you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Kagome moved closer to Rin, resting a hand onto petite girl's exhausted shoulder. “Are you alright, Rin-chan?”

Rin flinched, not looking up. “Yes, Kagome-sama.” The girl blinked bleary eyes, resting against the tub, her arms pulled around her tiny body.

Rin had become as much of a sister to her as Sango. Family. Pack. Were the two words describing the same thing? She knew she wasn't the only one who had grown attached to Rin. Inuyasha had come to the girl's defense several times in the past. He had protected Rin from the Murgo horse thieves and then again from Kagura. The latter had earned the hanyou a broken arm. He had also accepted Rin as a sister, or to define it accurately, pack sister.

Sesshomaru, much as Inuyasha had defended Rin, had acted similarly towards Kagome. He had guarded over her when he believed she might wander too far from the camp. He had also spent the rest of the ball with her after Zelleth's attack. Had the Demon Lord acted this way because Sesshomaru viewed Kagome as a pack sister, too? She wondered when the two brother's perceptions of one another had shifted. As long as she had known Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been an adversary. Now the two were inseparable---especially when it came to keeping the group safe. It seemed that the two brothers had decided that the four of them, being that of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin would form a close family; a pack. But did this also include Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? Maybe it did for Inuyasha, but Kagome wasn't quite certain how the Demon Lord felt about them.

Rin disturbed her contemplations, her soft voice a whisper as she asked, “Kagome-sama, may I please have the soap?”

Kagome jolted out of her thoughts, glancing towards the small girl. Rin sat with her arms pulled around her chest, her eyes focused on the water in front of her. Kagome searched with her hands, splashing as she fished the soap out. Kagome outstretched her palm towards the girl. “Here, Rin-chan.”

The girl gave her a weak smile picking the small bar up. She bowed her head and said, “Thank-you, Kagome-sama.” She turned her attention towards the camp, her eyes focused in the direction Sesshomaru must reside. Rin moved to sit apart from Kagome. She muttered, “Sorry for disturbing you.”

As Kagome relished in the warm water surrounding her, she thought about the heavy travel ahead of them. She hoped they would find another inn soon. It amazed her at how difficult traveling had been at the beginning before Inuyasha had taken her for his mate. Having Sesshomaru present had placed a strain on Inuyasha. As soon as the Demon Lord had shown that he wasn't a rival, Inuyasha had relaxed considerably and that at some point the brothers had started to depend upon one another. They coordinated how they would ride, one to the front and one to the back. Their golden eyes were always on the look out for danger and when anyone had been threatened, especially Rin or herself, both brothers reacted with aggression. In any case, it was the family Kagome found herself belonging to. She certainly hadn't lacked for love or protection.

It also still didn't mean she didn't miss her other family: Mama, Sota, and Grandpa. Kagome felt a blush cross her cheeks. What would her mother think about her becoming Inuyasha's mate? Her mother had always encouraged her to follow her heart and so she knew that perhaps Mama would be accepting of the half-demon as a son-in-law. Her mother had often asked after Inuyasha. It was also at her mother's insistence that she begin taking birth control. Perhaps this showed her mother's approval of her daughter's choice of husband.

A loud yawn escaped the small girl sharing the tub with Kagome. She lounged in the tub, her eyes closed. Kagome was curious as she watched the young girl. She realized she didn't know how old Rin was. They had traveled together for a few months and Kagome knew that Rin had been with Sesshomaru for a few years, but she wasn't sure how old the girl was. Maybe Sesshomaru didn't know her age, either. Kagome asked, curious, “How old are you, Rin?”

Rin opened her eyes, keeping them trained upon the water. She stated, “Rin will turn twelve in a week and a half.” Her eyes fell shut and she sighed. Kagome let a small smile cross her lips. It was adorable how Rin emulated her lord's manner of using the third person.

So Rin was twelve. That meant she was approximately the same age as her little brother, Sota. Rin's devotion to Sesshomaru reminded Kagome of her brother's hero worship of Inuyasha. She really couldn't fault Sota. After all, they had no father figure and Inuyasha was strong although rough around the edges. The difference between Rin and Sota, however, resided in that Rin depended solely upon Sesshomaru and Sota only saw Inuyasha in spurts.

As for Grandpa, she rolled her eyes. She loved and missed him dearly, but he had a tendency to try and purify her hanyou. Of course, none of his spells had any potency. Inuyasha had brushed them off as senile peculiarities of her grandfather, but Kagome had to wonder how much these attempts had bruised his pride. Maybe if they could ever find their way back home, Kagome would be able to explain some of these things to her family. For now, the well was out of reach and therefore so was her family. Up until now, her manner of dealing with being homesick was to push it out of her mind. It hadn't been difficult to do so, considering all the things that had happened to them in this strange new world. Kagome wasn't certain they'd ever get to see Kaede's village or the Sacred Tree, let alone the well. It might not be such a bad thing. As she had told Inuyasha, perhaps her inability to travel back and forth between the two eras would keep her family from facing the dangers they did on a daily basis. She never wanted anyone in her family to face the horrors that Naraku created. She hoped the longer they stayed away from the well, the safer her family would be.

Kagome looked over Rin's exhausted form, moving to sit next to her in the water. She asked, “Rin are you sure you're feeling alright?”

Rin sat with her head bowed. She nodded, another yawn breaking out over her delicate features. She said, the weariness evident in her voice, “Rin is just sleepy. Sesshomaru-sama said Rin should take a bath and retire for the night.” Rin made idle ripples in the water with her finger.

Kagome slid her arm around the young girl, hugging her. “Alright. You look like you need it. Why don't we both get dressed and I'll take you to the tent. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would want to make sure that you get there alright.” She squeezed Rin's shoulders.

Rin nodded, her head still held down. “Okay, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome pushed through the water, exiting the tub. She dried off and pulled her clothes back on as Rin did the same. Rin looked lovely in her dress. It accentuated how much of a young woman the girl was becoming. “That looks good on you, Rin. I like it.”

Rin blushed and said, “Rin doesn't know if Sesshomaru-sama does. He said that Rin should wear it if it makes her warmer.” She struggled to tie the bodice with tired fingers before smoothing it down. “Rin thinks she likes it a lot more than the smock, she just doesn't want to disappoint her Sesshomaru-sama. Rin thinks she's failed him enough lately.”

Kagome was surprised by the young girl's words. She couldn't understand why Rin would think she had disappointed Sesshomaru. The past few days the two had been inseparable except for travel accommodations. Every time Kagome had glanced in their direction, she had seen Sesshomaru being tender and gentle with Rin, often holding her. He hadn't looked stern or disapproving. Why Rin believed she had disappointed him confused Kagome. “Why would you ever think that you've failed him, Rin-chan? Sesshomaru-sama cares about you very much.”

Rin nodded, biting her lip. “Rin knows that Sesshomaru-sama cares for her, but he left as soon as he brought Rin to the tent and told her to bathe. He told Rin he had something to take care of. Rin thinks she has angered her lord in some way to make him leave like that.” Tears formed in her weary brown eyes. “Rin never wants to anger Sesshomaru-sama. He looked so upset when he left, although he tried to hide it from Rin. Rin saw it in his eyes.”

Kagome pursed her lips as she listened to the young girl. She pulled Rin into a hug. “Rin-chan, I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama is still a little rattled from what happened in that battle with the demon. You haven't done anything wrong. He was just scared and he doesn't like to feel that way.”

The thought that Sesshomaru might abandon Rin had hurt the little girl. It reminded her of the times she and Inuyasha would fight and she would run to the well. The well, to Kagome, now meant a wedge between her and Inuyasha. It had been the thing creating distance between them. How many times had she hurt him by leaving? There had been too many times she hadn't had the gall to face him and work through their problems instead. She pulled Rin closer, threading her hands into the girl's hair. It shocked her to realize how childish she had been in the past. Not having the well to fall back onto had forced her to face Inuyasha and everything that was going on between them without a buffer or escape route. As she thought back to the times she had flung herself down the well after a fight, sometimes about a small thing, Kagome could recall the hurt that Inuyasha had tried so hard to hide. It had shined brightly in his gold eyes, mistaken at the time for anger and hurt pride. She knew she had hurt her hanyou deeply when she ran away like that. If they ever got back home, she vowed to never hurt Inuyasha like that again.

She rubbed Rin's back, holding her. Kagome whispered, “Rin-chan, let's get you to your tent so you can rest. You should sleep. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will be there in a little while. I don't think you have to worry too much about him leaving you behind. He just wants to make sure that there aren't any more demons out there to hurt you, that's all. He cares very deeply for you.”

Rin burrowed her face into Kagome's shoulder. She said, “I know Kagome-sama.” A wide yawn tore from her tiny frame. “Rin is very tired now.”

Kagome giggled. “Come on, let's take you to your tent. Maybe he'll be waiting for you.”

Rin lifted her head, a weak smile flickering across her face. She nodded her head. Mid-smile she yawned again. They turned towards the camp. When they arrived at the tent, Rin hugged Kagome. She said, “Thank-you, Kagome-sama.”

“You're very welcome, Rin-chan. Sleep well. I'm sure that Sesshomaru-sama will come back very soon.” Kagome watched as the young girl disappeared into the tent. She smiled at her before looking around. Kagome sighed, walking through the camp in an attempt to see if she could find Inuyasha anywhere. She muttered, “Great, just when I wanted to talk to him. Just where did Inuyasha go now?”

“Did you have a nice bath, dear?” Polgara caught her attention. The woman still sat by the fire, making another dress, gray in color. Her gray eyes melted into violet.

Kagome nodded. “Yes, Lady Polgara.” She looked around again, frustrated. She asked, “Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere at all?”

Polgara's needle flashed in the ruddy light of the fire. She shook her head. “No. He went for a walk some time ago. Is everything alright?” Concern crossed the face of the sorceress as her mouth drew into a tight line.

Kagome sighed. She sat down by the woman. Before she found Inuyasha, she needed advice. “Well, I guess so. I think I've really hurt him, though.”

Polgara bit her thread, shaking the dress. “And now you don't know where to begin when you talk to him, is that it?”

Kagome nodded. She would keep the details to herself. To reveal the specifics would only add to the heartache of the past few days. “I just don't know where to begin. I have so many questions and even more things I think I should apologize for. Inuyasha is so good to me and I want to make him feel like he makes me feel.”

Polgara smiled softly. “I see, dear. Kagome, why don't you just start by apologizing to him? It would be as good of a start as any. He may be gruff and rough on the outside, but he's very understanding and tender on the inside. I'm sure you two can work out your problems.” Her needle flashed in the gray fabric again as she focused her attention on the work before her.

Kagome mulled over the advice Polgara had given her. It made sense and it amazed her at how easily the sorceress had assessed Inuyasha's character. “Thank-you, Lady Polgara. Can you tell me what direction Inuyasha took?”

Polgara pointed her finger towards the right of camp. “He went that way, dear. He said he wanted to wait for the monk's return.”

A smile crossed Kagome's face. Her hanyou would rather die than admit it, but Inuyasha did worry about the monk and did consider him to be family, or pack to be more accurate. “Thank-you.” Kagome made her way in the direction the sorceress had indicated. She came across Inuyasha sitting in the grass. He had Tetsusaiga drawn. The blade coursed with the blue fire and the fur fringe still held the tint of an azure frost. Inuyasha's face was illuminated by its glow, making his stern features appear soft. His silver hair seemed to be cerulean in the bask of Tetsusaiga's blade.

Kagome sat down next to him, admiring the beauty of her mate's sword. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he lowered the blade, transforming it back to rusty form. Inuyasha wordlessly slipped his arm around her, pulling her close. She could hear him take a deep breath as he inhaled her scent. She whispered, “It was pretty. Can I see it again?”

A soft snort reached Kagome's ears. “It's not pretty, wench. It's a sword.” He complied and the fire ran the blade, azure in color. “I'm just trying to understand how it works with whatever Garion did to it, that's all.”

Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso. She could hear the admiration in his voice for Tetsusaiga's new look. Otherwise why would he sit staring at the blade instead of testing it? Polgara's advice filled her mind again. Kagome bit her lip, unsure of where to begin. “Inuyasha---,”

He snorted, rubbing her side. He transformed Tetsusaiga back, setting it into the grass. He asked, “What is it, wench?”

“Inuyasha, I've been thinking.” Kagome felt him tense up, although he didn't pull away. “I'm sorry.”

Inuyasha growled in her ear. “Just what are you being sorry for? I told you last night that you've got nothing to be sorry for. Quit apologizing.”

Kagome sat up, looking into his eyes. “Not that. I'm sorry for all those times I ran away down the well. It wasn't fair of me.” She looked down at the ground. She found one of his hands interlocking her fingers with his. “I was thinking when I was in the bath. I realized that it hurt you when I would do that. I'm sorry.” She gazed back up towards him.

His gold eyes softened in concern. “Oi. What brought this on? What made you think about the well like that?” Inuyasha's ears drooped and he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome snuggled against his chest, her arms going around him. “I was thinking after everything came out about my time. I'm sorry. I didn't trust you enough. I should have and I didn't. I'm sorry I kept running away like that all the time, too.”

Inuyasha fisted one clawed hand into her hair. He snorted. “Feh. I thought we talked about that last night, woman. You promised to listen to me next time. It's settled. Don't think about it anymore, alright?” He rested his chin atop her head, holding her close. “What's in the past is in the past. You got that?”

Kagome curled up further into his lap, her arms going about his neck. She rested her head onto his shoulder, rubbing her nose under his chin. “It was still wrong of me.”

A snarl erupted from Inuyasha's throat. Before Kagome could feel him shift, he had flipped her onto her back, his body blanketing hers. His fangs locked around her neck and he growled. As he loosened his grip, he kissed her, his clawed hand trailing through her hair. “Damn it, wench. I said let it go. You ain't got anything to apologize for.” His eyes were fierce and his ears flattened to his skull. “If anyone is going to do any apologizing, it'll be me.” He pulled away, turning his back on her. His shoulders sagged.

Kagome moved to sit by him, taking his hand into hers. “Didn't you just tell me what's in the past is in the past? I forgive you. I never blamed you, because it wasn't you who hurt me.” Kagome watched as the breeze twisted through the grass. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Kagome whispered, “I'm sorry. I didn't understand why you didn't want me to go home all those times. I thought you saw me as nothing more than a shard detector. I don't know how I could've ever thought you'd think that way about me. It was wrong of me.” She wrapped her arms around his chest, savoring the feel of the power that resided there.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. “It's my fault you felt that way, Kagome. I did tell you that you weren't anything but a shard detector in the past, after all.”

Kagome cuddled closer. “I know.” She let a small smile cross her lips. Kagome nuzzled her nose against his jaw line. “You're a terrible liar now that I look back on it. I wish I'd seen through it sooner.”

“Feh. What does it matter now. Like I said, it's in the past, so quit worrying about it. You'll only hurt yourself if you think too much.” Inuyasha's voice reverberated through her ears.

Kagome laughed softly. “That's my dog boy.” She lifted herself up and kissed him. Her musings about family and pack came back to her and she wondered how she would ask the questions swirling in her mind. “Inuyasha, can I ask you something? What am I exactly? I mean, to you.”

“You're Kagome. My mate. Why would you ask that?” Inuyasha's voice sounded guarded and concerned.

“I know that, but exactly what does that mean?” Kagome ran her hand across his chest again, snuggling closer to him. “I mean, Belgarath said something about a pack. How does my being your mate fit in?”

“Where is this coming from?” He wrapped his legs around her and cocooned her against his strong body.

“I was just thinking, after we had that conversation last night.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder, seeing the profile of his face. He was staring above her head at some unknown point.

“You're my mate.” Inuyasha paused, formulating his answer. “As for that pack thing, that old man has another thing coming if he thinks we're going to be some large pack.”

“What about everyone else?” Kagome slid her arms around his back. “I mean, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, even Sesshomaru.” After spending so much time lost in thought about the matter, Kagome wanted to know exactly what it meant so she wouldn't misinterpret anything. “Where does everyone fit?”

“Feh.” Inuyasha burrowed his nose into her hair. He sighed. “I think that'd be fairly obvious, Kagome.” He pulled her closer to his chest.

“So they're part of our pack? Is that like family?” Kagome wrinkled her nose in thought. “It's just that what Belgarath said made me start thinking about everything.”

Inuyasha grunted. “Yeah. They are. Anything else you need any answers to?”

Kagome snuggled closer to him. “What do you expect from me as a mate? I never want to do what I did about my time again.”

Inuyasha rubbed his hand over her back. He traced a claw up to her neck, tracing it over her mark. Inuyasha pulled back before kissing it. His gruff voice became husky as he whispered into her ear, “Mate. Mine.” Lifting his head, Inuyasha said, “That mark tells all other males that you have been claimed and that you belong to me. It gives me the right to kill any male that dares to challenge my claim. It also means that I can ask for your submission.” He looked into her eyes. “For my kind, you are supposed to be obedient to me as I am the male. When I demand something, you are supposed to obey. It is a part of my instincts---to keep you safe.”

Kagome bit her lip, mulling over his answer. That would mean that if Koga came to challenge Inuyasha, her hanyou would have the right to kill the persistent wolf prince. “Kill?”

Inuyasha nodded. In his gold eyes Kagome saw fierce possessiveness. “That's what I said. Next time that fucking wolf tries anything, I can rightfully kill him. Nothing but death can break the bond a mated pair share. Nothing.” He crushed her body to his, his hands in her hair.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his body. “And the obedience?”

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair. He pulled back, tugging on his beads. “Do you think I'm stupid enough to answer that when I have these around my neck?” A wide smile revealing his fangs spread across his face. “Honestly, if I answer wrong, you'll plant my face into the ground, won't you?”

Kagome shook her head, laughing. “Oh Inuyasha, I won't say 'it. I'm serious. Don't be smart.”

Inuyasha's grin grew. He sighed looking down. His lips drew into a thoughtful pout and his brows knit over his eyes. “I'd be stupid to think I can expect you to submit to my every demand. I made you promise to listen to me when I feel something is not safe. That's all I can ask. Let me protect you.” Inuyasha kissed her. “Are you satisfied?”

Kagome nodded. She thought about Rin and how heartbroken she had looked at the thought of losing Sesshomaru. “Inuyasha, have you seen your brother at all?”

“No. Why?” Confusion filled his eyes.

“Rin said he left to take care of something. She feels bad---thinks she pushed him away.” Kagome fingered the ties to his haori. “She thinks she's failed him. I don't know why she thinks that, but she does.”

Inuyasha became rigid. “The pup thinks she pushed Sesshomaru away? Why? They were together most of the day. What does my jackass brother have to take care of anyways? It's not like there's anything we can do until the monk comes back.” His mouth drew into a tight scowl. “Did the pup say which way he went?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. Sorry. I just hope he comes back. Rin is so upset. She thinks she disappointed him.”

Inuyasha huffed. “Why don't you go back to our tent. I'll go see if I can find out what Sesshomaru is doing. He better have a damn good reason for making the pup feel bad.”

Kagome nodded. “Okay. Good luck.”

Inuyasha disentangled himself from her. He stood, re-sheathing Tetsusaiga. “Feh. He's the one who will need the luck if he's hurt the pup.” He turned, looking over his shoulder. “Just get to the tent, alright?”

Kagome smiled winsomely at him. “Whatever you say, my mate.”

“Smart ass.” He smiled before bounding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Inuyasha discovers Sesshomaru standing in the field staring at the sky, what type of alteraction will take place between the two? Will the brothers resume their feud or will they be drawn closer together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Eight

Inuyasha sniffed, picking up his brother's scent. He followed the unique intermingling of lilies, grass, fresh air, Rin, and musk to a meadow. As he entered, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru standing rigid, his unblinking gold eyes resting on some unknown object in the night sky. The cool breeze whipped the Demon Lord's hair around his unreadable face. Inuyasha suppressed a growl. _This_ was the important matter his brother had to handle? He clenched his fists to his sides, crossing the grass. Sesshomaru seemed so lost in thought that he didn't react to Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha pulled his right arm back, slamming his fist into his brother's chin. He growled, “Standing in the middle of a damn grass field is more important than the pup waiting for your sorry ass back at camp?”

Sesshomaru reeled back, clutching his chin in his hand. He straightened his shoulders, turning to face Inuyasha. The Demon Lord's gold eyes flickered red as he glared at the half-demon. He snarled, “Half-breed, you shall pay for such insolence. This Sesshomaru has no tolerance for such behavior. My affairs are no concern of yours.” He lowered his hand, slashing at Inuyasha with his light whip.

Inuyasha raised his arms to block the assault. He flattened his ears to his skull, sneering at Sesshomaru. He stood stiff as his brother smacked at him and Inuyasha shouted, “Yeah, whatever, asshole. You're so full of shit.” He jumped into the air and did a back flip. As Inuyasha landed, he withdrew Tetsusaiga, transforming it. He chuckled, shaking his head. “It's just like old times, huh?”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in fury, slicing at him again. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to deflect it. The taller brother said, “You will know your place, half-breed. On your knees, where you belong. It is none of your business what this Sesshomaru does with Rin.” He stepped closer, his lips pulled back into a snarl. His fangs gleamed in the pale moonlight.

“Fuck you, Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha growled, raising Tetsusaiga. “If you want me to bow to you, you're going to have to make me.” He smashed the blade into the ground and the Wind Scar erupted, charging towards Sesshomaru. His brother dodged it, drawing Tokijin. Inuyasha hissed, “You are the most conceited, pompous ass I've ever known. You're so full of shit, I bet you can't even find it in your cold heart to lift a finger to help someone else if it inconveniences you. It's all about you and only you. If anyone else happens to struggle they can go to hell for all you care. You're such a fucking bastard. ”

“You are too slow, foolish half breed.” Sesshomaru sneered before leveling Tokijin at him. A blast exploded, coursing towards Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged, leaping high into the air. Once Inuyasha landed, Sesshomaru charged, clanging his blade against Tetsusaiga. The two brothers growled at one another as they struggled for dominance. Inuyasha's feet slid in the cool grass as Sesshomaru used brute strength to shove Tetsusaiga back with Tokijin. Sesshomaru leaned in, his face inches from Inuyasha's. His eyes swirled red and he snapped, “Insolent half-breed. You have uttered your last insult.”

“I'm just getting warmed up, fucker.” Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga in one hand, pulling his other arm back to land another punch, this time on Sesshomaru's crescent moon. “Like you should talk about being slow. You missed me.”

Sesshomaru careened backwards and shook his head before charging towards him wildly, Tokijin raised above his head. He swiped his blade against Tetsusaiga, knocking it free to land point down twenty feet away. Sesshomaru gloated, his sword raised high, “It seems that this Sesshomaru has disarmed you. Now on your knees, worthless half-breed. You will learn where you belong.” Despite these strong words, confusion fluctuated in Sesshomaru's scent.

Inuyasha shoved his hand into his shoulder, flinging blood at Sesshomaru. It connected with his brother's wrist, snapping it back. Tokijin flew out of Sesshomaru's grip, landing point down next to Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha shouted, “Now who's been disarmed! You want me on my knees, fine, then come and make me kneel if you can! Like to see you try, asshole.”

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and he lunged forward. Inuyasha dodged a recklessly thrown punch, only to have his brother slam his fist into his gut. The wind whooshed out of Inuyasha and he slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach. It had been awhile since he had felt the brutal force of Sesshomaru's fist. He looked up into his brother's face. Cold, calculated anger filled his scarlet eyes. Sesshomaru smirked in triumph as he glared down at him. He purred, “I see you have found your place, half-breed: on your knees before your superior.” The slur held none of the usual fondness, instead sounding uncertain and forced. Sesshomaru acted as if the past few months had never happened. Distress and fear spiked in Sesshomaru's scent and worry curled in Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha caught his breath. He ground his teeth together, slamming his fist into the ground. Inuyasha stood up, glaring at Sesshomaru in defiance. “You! My superior! Don't make me laugh. You're so full of yourself that it makes me sick. Don't you ever get sick of kissing your own ass?” Inuyasha rushed his brother, pinning him against a large rock. He snarled in Sesshomaru's face before punching him in the mouth. “Fuck you, jackass. You're such a self-centered ass. You're no better than me.”

Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha back into the grass, smashing his fist into Inuyasha's face. His lip split and blood spattered from the wound. The elder brother growled, snapping his teeth together and crimson trickled from his own split lip. He hissed, “Arrogant half-breed. How dare you assault this Sesshomaru. You seem to forget that half-demon means half-human.” He hit Inuyasha again, causing the hanyou to grunt from the impact of the blow to his chin. “Only undeserving half breeds, like you, would ever find themselves submissive to their mates with weak, pathetic, human magic.”

Inuyasha rolled them over, clawing at his brother's shoulders. He dug them in tearing the fine silk, staining it red as blood gushed from the punctures. He snapped his jaws in Sesshomaru's face, snarling. “Fucking bastard. How dare you!” He bashed his fist into Sesshomaru's nose. Blood flowed freely, dripping down his brother's cheeks. Inuyasha fit his hands around his brother's throat, slamming Sesshomaru's head into the ground repeatedly. “Shut the fuck up! So what if I'm half-demon! Get a new slur! And you leave Kagome out of this. This is between you and me. Don't ever say anything about my rosary again. Only egotistical assholes like you fall back on cheap insults when they have nothing else!” His brother gripped one of Inuyasha's arms, blistering the skin with venom. Inuyasha released his brother's throat, growling.

Sesshomaru flipped them back over, his expression enraged. The Demon Lord growled and punched Inuyasha in the mouth. “Silence! Filthy half-breed, you are unfit to question my integrity! How dare you slander my honor with such petty remarks.”

Inuyasha tasted the tang of blood as he licked his split lip. He gripped his brother's shoulders, shoving his claws deep. “Get the fuck off of me, bastard!” He crashed his forehead against Sesshomaru's in an attempt to dislodge the Demon Lord. “You deserve every question when you act like an unmitigated ass. Now get off!”

A burst of lightning illuminated Sesshomaru's face, his hair tossing about in the sudden gust of wind. A crack of thunder resounded throughout the meadow, followed by a downpour of rain. Sesshomaru refused to move and Inuyasha slammed his fist into his brother's jaw, causing the Demon Lord to fly backwards and land on his back. Inuyasha pounced, pummeling Sesshomaru with blows. As the rain continued, they slid on the grass, tearing it into a mud slip. Mud splashed up at them, coating both brothers as they brawled on the ground. Swords had been forgotten long ago as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha favored their fists to beat out their frustrations on one another. Inuyasha drove his knuckles into Sesshomaru's face, bruising one eye.

Sesshomaru turned them over, pounding Inuyasha in the forehead with his fist. His bloodied lip pulled back into a snarl and his fangs glimmered in the rapid flashes of lightning. Loud cracks of thunder deafened Inuyasha. His brother landed a strike, hammering his fist into an eye. Inuyasha grunted, swiping his claws across Sesshomaru's cheek. His brother howled in fury, backing away. The Demon Lord clutched his clawed fingers to the ripped flesh. His red eyes narrowed before he tackled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dripped poison, slashing his hand across Inuyasha's cheek. “Pathetic half-breed! Know your place!”

Inuyasha yelped in pain as he felt the acid burn. He glared at his brother, attempting to kick him in the stomach. Sesshomaru blurred before him as he moved behind, and locked his arm around Inuyasha's throat. The hanyou struggled to breathe as the Demon Lord's arm squeezed with brute strength. Inuyasha clawed at it, tearing the sleeve of Sesshomaru's haori to bits. The skin followed not long after, deep gashes appearing in the pale flesh, crimson flooding out to mix with the mud. Inuyasha smashed his elbow into Sesshomaru's gut, earning him a sputtering cough. His brother let go, hunched over as he caught his breath. He spat blood, wiping his mouth with the back of his muddy hand. Mud caked Sesshomaru's hair and streaked across his cheeks, mingling with the blood. His once white outfit was brownish red and in shreds about his shoulders.

Inuyasha slammed Sesshomaru back into the ground, furious. He beat his fist into his brother's forehead. “This pathetic half-breed is kicking your sorry ass!”

Sesshomaru shoved back before pinning Inuyasha to the slick mud. He swiped his claws against one white ear. Inuyasha yowled before biting his brother in the arm to get him to leave the sensitive appendage alone. He sunk his fangs in deep, causing Sesshomaru to yelp and rip his arm away. The Demon Lord drilled his fist into Inuyasha's stomach, knocking the wind out of the hanyou. Inuyasha gasped, wheezing. He kicked, his foot colliding with his brother's chest. Sesshomaru flew back, landing with a thud against a small rock.

The half-demon caught his breath and spat more blood. The rain poured, plastering his hair to his head. Another crack of thunder resounded throughout the clearing and the brilliant streaks of lightning dazzled Inuyasha's eyes. His ear still hurt and he lunged at Sesshomaru, tackling him. He growled, gnashing his teeth together in the Demon Lord's face. “Fucking bastard.” He bashed his fist into Sesshomaru's temple, snapping his brother's head back with the force. “Don't you ever touch my ears. Ever.”

Sesshomaru growled back at Inuyasha, digging his hand into the hanyou's back. Poison dripped as he spread the fingers, intensifying the excruciating pain that Inuyasha felt. Sesshomaru hissed, “Remove your foul person from mine, half-breed. If you do not, I will. Disgusting half-breed.”

Inuyasha gripped his brother around the neck with one hand. He gasped at the searing pain from the poison entering his system but refused to let go. “Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. What the fuck is so important that you have to stare at the damn sky? You know, there is a little girl who wants to know what she did wrong back there.” He flattened his ears tightly to his skull.

Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and he skidded across the mud, cutting a deep gash into the ground. Inuyasha pried himself out of the crater, stumbling towards his brother. Anxiety flared in the Demon Lord's scent and he jumped out of reach. His eyes flickered from red to gold and back again, narrowing in rage. “It is none of your business and none of your concern. Do not involve yourself in matters that have nothing to do with you. Learn to respect others privacy.”

“What is the matter with you?” Inuyasha frowned. He pleaded, “Come on, Sesshomaru. What's wrong? Why did you leave the pup back at camp?”

Sesshomaru growled at him, fury marring his regal face. He charged again, landing a strike on Inuyasha's arm and poison burned deep. The hanyou howled in agony. Sesshomaru barked, “You will refrain from questioning me. If I wish for you to know something, I shall tell you. Otherwise, you shall not interfere with this Sesshomaru.” The rainstorm raged around them, lightning streaking across the sky followed by crashes of thunder. The rain plastered Sesshomaru's knee length hair to his body. “Do you understand me, half-breed. You will quit prying into my private affairs.”

Inuyasha shouted, shaking his fist at his brother, “Fuck you, you asshole! You sure pried into my life. You know everything! Everything! What Naraku did, my time on that fucking tree, how I feel about being hanyou, everything. You even know about the new moon for fuck's sake! You're going to tell me what the hell is the matter and you're going to to do it now! Do you understand me!” He leaned in to his brother's face, growling. “Now, Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru slashed his claws aimlessly, missing Inuyasha by a few feet as the hanyou dodged. He howled in rage, twisting to land another blow on his brother. The panic surged in the Demon Lord's scent as he charged erratically. “You worthless creature. You are in no place to make demands of this Sesshomaru!” His hair lifted and his face started to elongate as he began his transformation into his true form.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he charged his brother, slamming Sesshomaru into the muck. “Knock it off, Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and pinned Sesshomaru's arm above his head to keep his brother from clawing. Sesshomaru snarled in return. Both gasped for air, lacking the energy to continue the brawl. His brother's scent reeked of distress and fear. Inuyasha stood, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath and he whispered, trying to calm the Demon Lord's nerves, “Come on, talk to me. Something is bothering you. Is there something wrong with the pup?”

Sesshomaru backed away, gasping. He clenched his hand tightly at his side as he looked down at the ground, his brows furrowed. A tense frown rested on his lips. Sesshomaru turned, staring back up towards the sky. His eyes melted back to gold and his shoulders slumped. Silver tresses tangled around his face, and mud clumped to the strands. Blood trickled down his arm and cheeks. Inuyasha noticed the bruises forming, black rings circling both eyes. Cuts and abrasions marred his entire body. Sesshomaru glanced towards Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. “Leave me.”

Inuyasha stepped closer. He put a hand onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. “Not until you tell me what is wrong. It's Rin, isn't it. Kagome told me that the pup thinks you're angry with her, that she failed you. Why would she think that?”

Shock crossed Sesshomaru's face before settling into an unreadable mask. He continued to stare up towards the sky and Inuyasha turned to glance in the same direction. Rain pelted their faces as it it continued to storm. Another flash of lightning followed by a booming detonation made Inuyasha squeeze his eyes shut and crush his ears to his skull. His torn ear stung in pain.

Sesshomaru whispered, “Rin is no longer human.”

Inuyasha opened his eyes, blinking. He wrinkled his nose in confusion. “I don't understand. What the fuck do you mean she's not human? She sure smells like it.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He turned his head, looking at Inuyasha. “She is like the sorcerers. I have seen it with my own eyes.” He lifted his hand, pointing towards something in the muck. “Rin cut that rock in half. I had her do it after the wolf-woman finished training her today. I needed to be certain that it was actually Rin who used the power.”

Another brilliant flash illuminated the clearing and Inuyasha saw the rock cleanly shorn in half sitting a few feet away. He shook his head in disbelief. “Are you sure Rin did that? So what that sorceress said was true, then. The pup is a sorceress. She said the pup trans-something-or-othered herself out of danger.”

The lean Demon Lord nodded. “It is true. The wolf-woman called it translocation.” Sesshomaru pursed his lips, worry in his eyes. “I am certain that it was Rin who cleaved that rock. She made a whip of blue fire and used it to do so.”

“A whip?” Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. “You mean like yours?”

“It is what I said.” Sesshomaru stared at the half-demon through drenched silver bangs. Rivulets of water streaked down his sullied cheeks and his stripes disappeared into the grime marring his elegant features. “Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself.”

“So now what?” Inuyasha massaged the wounded triangle atop his head and winced from the stinging pain. “What are we going to do about it?”

“There is no we, Inuyasha. Make no mistake, I shall handle this matter on my own. Rin is my responsibility, not yours. Do not assume you can insinuate yourself into my private affairs.” Sesshomaru stepped back, his lithe form stiff. “Now take your leave of me.”

“Damn it Sesshomaru, don't be stupid. I'm not going anywhere.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, thrusting his chin out in defiance. He plastered his ears to his skull. His bangs shrouded his eyes and he knit his brows together. Inuyasha asked, “Wait a minute. Training? What training?”

“The wolf-woman began Rin's training this afternoon. That is all you need to know.” Sesshomaru turned his back, making his way towards the road.

Inuyasha growled. He followed, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. “Oh no you don't, fucker. You're going to tell me the rest.”

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, his gold eyes furious. “Unhand me at once, half-breed.”

“Not a chance.” Inuyasha squeezed his brother's hand. “Damn it, Sesshomaru. Don't be so stubborn. Just tell me the rest already.”

The anger in Sesshomaru's eyes melted into confusion. “Half-breed, why are you being so persistent? It does not concern you. What does it matter to you?”

Inuyasha kept a firm grip on his brother's hand. “That's bullshit and we both know it. Of course it concerns me. Why wouldn't it? You're making this harder than it has to be. Now just tell me everything, asshole, so we can deal with it. Why don't you admit it, just this once, that you need help. I'm not going to back off so just let me help you already, damn it.”

Sesshomaru wrenched his hand back. He snorted. “This Sesshomaru, needing help from a half-breed like you. Ridiculous.” A small smile flickered across his lips and he shook his head. Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to the ground, clenching his hand to his side. He frowned, confusion entering into his scent. Sesshomaru whispered, “This Sesshomaru does not understand why the sorcerers's Master gave Rin this power.”

“Well, their Master did. Who knows why this God does anything.” Inuyasha rubbed his ear again, one claw teasing the tear in the tip. “She'll have to learn how to use it, I guess.”

Sesshomaru growled, glaring. He sighed in exasperation. “Half-breed, don't you think that I already know that. Do not state the obvious.” His brows knit and he frowned. “That strange wolf-woman, Poledra, insists on training Rin to use this new power. It perplexes this Sesshomaru as to why the wolf-woman was selected to educate her. I do not like wolves and I find it disturbing.”

“And just where the hell are you for all of these so called training sessions, anyways? Don't tell me, the fucking wolf-wench won't let you be there for them.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, running one foot on the back of his leg.

“No. She insists on my presence, actually.”

“Really. That surprises me.” Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. “So what the fuck happens in these lessons anyways?”

Silence overcame them, all but the steady drumming of the rain against the ground. Sesshomaru lifted his head, staring up at the savage sky. Wind swirled his hair about his battered shoulders. He lifted his hand to his pointed ear, pinching it between a clawed thumb and finger. A soft breath passed his lips. “The wolf-woman, she demonstrates how to do something with this Will and then Rin imitates it.”

“Like what? What has she taught Rin?” Inuyasha twitched his ears.

“She showed Rin how to move a rock first.” He flicked his gold eyes to rest on Inuyasha. “It was more of this translocation.”

Inuyasha bit his lip. “How? I don't understand.”

“This Sesshomaru does not quite understand it himself.” Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the storm. “She instructed Rin in the manner of harnessing the power, then how to move the rock with her mind. It concerns me.”

“What about that whip?” Inuyasha moved to stand next to his brother. He stared up into the rain. “You said earlier that she made a whip.”

“The wolf-woman showed her how to create energy to throw. The whip Rin made, however, was something she did on her own.” Sesshomaru closed his eyes, rain water running down his cheeks. He continued, “Rin told this Sesshomaru that she chose to use the energy this way because she was imitating me.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Alright, but you haven't answered my first question. Why does the pup feel that she's failed you? Kagome said that Rin thought you were angry with her.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “I have no quarrel with Rin and I have tried to assure her of this. However, while I recuperated after the battle with Naraku's demon, Poledra gave Rin a gift. It is an amulet the wolf-woman said their Master had crafted for her nearly five hundred years ago.”

“You mean the strange silver objects the other sorcerers have? But why would Rin think you're angry with her for getting this amulet?” Inuyasha looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru stared ahead and his eyes narrowed as he peered into the gloom. “Because she did not acquire my permission before receiving it. The wolf woman locked it around her throat with a spell and Rin feels that because she did not speak with me first that I am vexed with her.” Sesshomaru glanced towards Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha snorted. “Figures they wouldn't ask you first. I'm getting tired of that bullshit. So the pup thinks you're angry with her because of it. I'm pretty fed up with the fucking wolf-wench and I haven't really talked to her. Why can't she just leave Rin alone?”

“Actually, Rin's gift may be a blessing in disguise,” Sesshomaru replied, staring up towards the now light rain.

“Now you've lost me. What are you talking about? How is it a blessing? You do know the pup could kill herself if she's not careful.” Inuyasha rubbed his wounded ear, wincing at how tender it felt.

“Think, half-breed. Rin is no longer mortal. The other sorcerers claim to be thousands of years old. If this is true, then that life span would also hold true for Rin.”

“I guess I didn't think of it that way.” Inuyasha shook his head again as he looked towards the rock Rin cut. “We've got another problem. Naraku. If he finds out that the pup has this sorcery shit, he'll go after her. What are we going to do about it?” The rain dissipated and the soft light from the low crescent moon illuminated the clearing. Inuyasha shook himself like a dog, water spraying off of his hair and clothes. The half-demon glanced to his right when he heard a soft growl. His brother stood, his hand clenched to his side and his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs. Inuyasha shrugged. “What?”

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Never mind.” He held his hand up to his cheek. “As for Naraku, there is no change. I shall kill him and any threat he poses will be rendered obsolete.”

“What about the Grolim fuckers? They're working with him, you know. After what they did to me, do you really want to take a chance with what Naraku might want them to do to the pup? Who knows what twisted things he'll come up with.”

“The only choice I have is to let Rin learn how to use her new power.” Sesshomaru turned, trudging through the slick muck. He lifted Tokijin out of it, sheathing it back at his waist. “Half-breed, we are finished here.”

Inuyasha sauntered over to his brother. He pulled Tetsusaiga from the ground, placing it back into its sheath. “That's it? You're just going to have Rin go through this training?”

“It is what I have said.” Sesshomaru glanced towards him, over his shoulder. “This Sesshomaru thinks you look absurd.”

“You know something? You sound so full of yourself when you say all of that ridiculous this Sesshomaru shit.” He grinned, grabbing a fistful of mud. “This Inuyasha thinks you look like shit.” He shoved the mud into Sesshomaru's face. “Now didn't that sound stupid?”

Sesshomaru stiffened. He wiped it from his eyes, flinging it off of his fingers before he gripped Inuyasha by the front of his haori. He tossed the half-demon into the mud pool. Sesshomaru glared down at the half demon at his feet. A wicked smile flickered across his face. He said, “I suggest you keep such opinions to yourself.”

Inuyasha picked up some more muck. He returned the grin, chucking it at Sesshomaru. It spattered across his brother's armor, coating it. “Why don't you make me?”

Sesshomaru looked down at his armor. He dragged his clawed hand across it, scooping up the mud. Sesshomaru lifted his head, his amused gold eyes fixed on Inuyasha. He flicked his wrist, slinging it back at Inuyasha. “Half-breed, do not issue challenges you cannot meet.”

“Oh yeah? You think you can take me?” Inuyasha moved to sit cross legged. He grabbed two fistfuls of mud, hurling them at Sesshomaru. “You forget, I have two hands, jackass.” The mud struck its target, this time hitting his brother smack in the center of his forehead.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He shook himself, water and mud spraying from his hair. Inuyasha flinched back, feeling it sting as it hit. He flattened his ears, grunting as he felt his ripped ear burn. Sesshomaru's smooth voice teased, “What was it you were saying about having two hands, half-breed?”

“I'll show you what two hands can do!” Inuyasha scooped more muck up and lunged at Sesshomaru. He placed the palms of his hands on each of Sesshomaru's cheeks, smearing the black grime over his brother's pale face. He let go, slipping on the mud to fall back on his bottom. Inuyasha laughed, clutching his stomach. “There, take that!”

Sesshomaru scowled at Inuyasha. He said, “You look like a baka down there, little brother. Cease acting like a pup.”

“Who you calling a baka? Why don't you make me! Or are you just a coward and afraid to fight me!” Inuyasha flung more mud that splattered and slid down Sesshomaru's armor.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he snorted. He scoffed, “Do not be foolish, half-breed. I see no reason to lower myself to your level.”

“Coward. You just don't think you can win in a mud fight with me. Admit it.” Inuyasha hurled more muck, globs of it sticking to Sesshomaru's cheeks. “Come on, what are you afraid of, getting dirty? It's a little late for that, stupid. Now fight me!”

The Demon Lord rolled his eyes. “Half-breed, I will not take part in this ridiculous fight.” He pulled the mud off of his cheeks, shaking his hand to free his fingers of it. “Do not think I will be absurd.”

“You're scared you'll lose. Come on, fight me!” Inuyasha taunted, gripping more muck in his clawed hands. He raised his arms, mocking a throw. He laughed when he saw that Sesshomaru glared at him. “You thought I was going to throw it, didn't you! You just don't think you've got what it takes to win in a mud fight against me. Come on!”

Sesshomaru turned around. “We are finished here, half-breed.”

Inuyasha tossed the mud in his hands, caking it into his brother's hair as it hit the back of Sesshomaru's head. He said, “Don't turn your back on me! Get back here and face me!” He rolled and kicked his feet out. Inuyasha clipped Sesshomaru around the ankles, forcing the Demon Lord to fall into the muck next to him. He shoveled more mud, flicking it at his brother as he struggled to sit up. It splashed, coating Sesshomaru's hair and face. “Oh, how nice of you to join me, big brother. Who's the baka now? Now fight me, you scardy-cat!”

The Demon Lord sat up, his hand clenched into a fist within the mud. He glared at Inuyasha, a faint grin on his smudged face. He leaned over, shoving a fistful of mud into the half-demon's face and smashed it against Inuyasha's nose. A soft chuckle reached Inuyasha's ears. “I believe the mud suits you better than it does me, half-breed.”

Inuyasha sputtered. He shoved Sesshomaru away, hurling some more mud at him. “Oh really.” It splattered against his brother's armor, sliding down its front. “I think it looks pretty good on you, actually. It goes well with your pompous attitude.”

The Demon Lord ran his hand through his hair, pulling some globs of mud from it. He flicked it back at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grabbed more mud, slinging it back to land on Inuyasha's haori front. “It suits your insolent one.”

“That's it! Bring it on, fucker.” Inuyasha lunged at his brother, grinding his palm against Sesshomaru's nose. “Jackass, you deserved that.”

Sesshomaru pushed back, smearing mud into Inuyasha's hair. “I already told you, do not issue challenges you can not follow through on, half-breed.”

Inuyasha grasped two handfuls, spreading them into his brother's hair. “Who said I'd back down, especially to your overconfident ass? You're the one who wouldn't fight at first, after all.”

“Impertinent half-breed.” Sesshomaru pulled the mud from his hair, tossing it to stick to Inuyasha's cheek.

“Overbearing asshole.” Inuyasha ducked another shot from his brother before tackling him to smudge his mud caked palm onto his brother's forehead.

“Simpleton.” More globs of mud splattered as both brothers tossed it at one another.

“Jackass.” Mud sprayed, coating Inuyasha in the face.

“Half-witted half-breed.” Sesshomaru turned his head to avoid another assault from Inuyasha's muddy palms.

“Dumbass.” Inuyasha rubbed mud on Sesshomaru's neck when he couldn't reach his brother's face. He flicked his fingers to free any excess.

“Baka.” Sesshomaru shoved his hand out, smearing mud across Inuyasha's ear.

“Stuck-up royal pain in the ass. You'll pay for that!” Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru with one hand and pushed the palm of his other into his brother's nose. He twisted it, smearing more mud.

Sesshomaru pulled away, throwing another glob of muck at the half-demon. It hit Inuyasha in the face and he sputtered. “What's wrong, unable to speak, half-breed?”

Inuyasha fell back, howling with laughter. He rolled over, punching his fist into the ground. He grabbed more mud and hurled it at Sesshomaru, who blurred before his eyes. Inuyasha shouted, “Hey! No fair! That's cheating, asshole!”

“I don't recall there being any rules, little brother.” Sesshomaru turned on his heel, kicking up mud into Inuyasha's face. He snorted, looking over his shoulder. The moonlight splashed across his face, the grime on his cheeks contrasting with the visible streaks of silver in his mud coated hair. He shook his head and muttered, “What utter foolishness.”

Inuyasha wiped the mud from his eyes, looking down at the torn grass beneath him. The half-demon shook his head, laughing. When he finally caught his breath, Inuyasha said, “We better get back before the girls come looking.” He looked around, realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore. “Hey! You asshole! Get back here!”

Inuyasha ran towards the road, catching up with Sesshomaru as he made his way to the camp. The elder brother said, “I was beginning to wonder who you were talking to, little brother.”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha snorted. “Fucker, just for that I should kick your ass again.” Sesshomaru continued on ahead, not answering. Inuyasha shook his fist at his brother's retreating back. “Hey! I'm talking here!” He raced after, to walk next to Sesshomaru. He huffed. “Like anyone wants to talk to you anyways. You just don't want to admit that I kicked your ass.”

“Inuyasha, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies sit out the storm. What will happen when between Sango and Kagome? What happens when the monk and spy return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Forty-Nine

Thunder rumbled in the distance and a strong gust of wind caused the tall grass to sway. Sango glanced towards the gray sky, noticing the large, dark thunderhead looming above. She shivered, drawing her gray cloak closer. Even without enhanced senses, Sango could smell a hint of fresh, moist earth on the breeze, signifying an approaching rainstorm. She looked back down, watching as Kagome, Polgara, and Ce'Nedra set out to combine a few of the tents together to provide a large shelter. The demon slayer listened for the sound of horses and as time went by it seemed the monk would be caught out in the storm.

“Sango, come help tie this stake,” Kagome called, tugging on a rope as the wind whipped the fabric of the tent around.

Sango turned her attention from the road and crossed to the tent. She drove the stake deeper into the soft earth and grasped the rope Kagome held, tethering the tent to it. She asked, “You think that's good enough or should we tie it tighter, Kagome-chan?”

“Yeah, it's tight enough. We have one more stake on this side.” Kagome gazed towards the road, worry in her gold speckled eyes. She smiled wanly and handed Sango the stake.

Sango accepted it and drove it into the ground. She took the rope from Kagome, wrapping it tightly around the stake. Once it was fastened securely, Sango wiped her hands on a handkerchief that Kagome offered. Sango glanced out into the gloom attempting to see if anyone was approaching on the road. More thunder rumbled as the others finished assembling the large tent.

Sango snorted and muttered, “Serves that lecher right to get caught in the storm.”

They entered the tent together and Sango sat down into a back corner. Kagome settled down next to her. An audible sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fell closed as she stretched. Kagome said, “Looks like a nasty storm is on its way, don't you think, Sango-chan? I sure hope Inuyasha doesn't get caught in it.”

Sango stretched, lifting her arms over her head. She frowned. “Why would Inuyasha get caught in the storm? Weren't you just talking to him? Where did he go? Is everything alright, Kagome?”

Kagome nodded. A wide yawn escaped her lips and she relaxed against the taut fabric of the tent. A contented smile crossed her face. “I needed to talk to Inuyasha about something, that's all. He went to find Sesshomaru because Rin wondered where he was. Everything's fine. Don't worry about it.”

“Oh.” Sango drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them. “So you're sure everything's alright, Kagome?”

Kagome blushed, turning away. She said, “Yes, I'm sure. Everything's fine. Don't worry.”

Sango sat forward. “You never did tell me what was bothering you in the bath,” she paused, “or how you got those bruises on your neck.”

The color in Kagome's cheeks intensified. She raised a hand to her throat where the bruises darkened her skin. “It was nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?”

Sango snorted. “It's something, Kagome. Something happened between you and Inuyasha, didn't it. You're sure he didn't hurt you? I'm just worried about you.”

Kagome's eyes went wide and she shook her head forcefully. “Inuyasha didn't hurt me. He would never hurt me. It's not like that at all, honestly.” The scarlet in her cheeks flared.

Sango arched an eyebrow. She leaned forward and rested her hand onto Kagome's shoulder. Sango said, “Then, please, tell me how you got those bruises, Kagome.”

Kagome pulled away and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Thunder rumbled closer and wind rustled the tent. She whispered, “Please, don't worry about them. Inuyasha didn't hurt me.”

“Kagome, I'm just worried about the two of you. Back at that inn, something happened to Inuyasha. You're certain he didn't hurt you?” Sango frowned as her friend moved further away.

“That wasn't my Inuyasha.” Kagome's voice sounded cold. “My hanyou would never hurt me.”

Sango scooted closer. “Just what happened, Kagome-chan? What did those Grolims do to you and Inuyasha? Those bruises---that's when you got them. Somehow Inuyasha hurt you, am I right?”

A loud crack of thunder rattled the tent and a brilliant flash could be seen through the lifted flap. Kagome turned towards her, anger making her eyes turn gold. She hissed, “That was not Inuyasha at that inn. He would never hurt me. How dare you accuse Inuyasha of hurting me. He's my mate and he would never do that. Not my hanyou.”

“Kagome, you're scaring me.”

She stretched out, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. She glared towards the tent flap. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Sango asked, “Are you sure everything's alright?” She placed a gentle hand onto Kagome's shoulders. “Come on, talk to me, Kagome-chan. What did they do to Inuyasha? What made Inuyasha cry like that?”

Kagome's shoulders became tense and she shook off Sango's hand. She shouted, “I said I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just drop it, Sango!” She turned her back to Sango and whispered, “It's between Inuyasha and me, so please, just leave it alone.”

Sango reached a hand out before letting it fall back to her side. She whispered, “Kagome---,”

She shouted, “No! It's between my mate and me. No one else. Just drop it already!” Kagome shrank away, pulling her knees to her chest. She buried her face into her arms that were wrapped around her legs and her shoulders shook as she started to cry. She muttered, “Please, just leave me alone.”

Sango stretched out her hand towards Kagome, tentatively resting it on her shoulder, squeezing it. “You can talk to me, you know that. Right, Kagome?

Kagome turned, throwing her arms around Sango. She sobbed into the demon slayer's shoulder. “I was so scared for Inuyasha. I thought I might lose him.”

The slayer rubbed the younger girl's back as Kagome wept. “Kagome, it's alright.”

Kagome burrowed her face into Sango's shoulder and sobbed brokenly. Kagome whispered, “No, it's not. I can't lose Inuyasha. I can't. They twisted his own mind against him. Why? Why did they do such a horrible thing?”

Sango ran her hand through Kagome's hair. “I don't know why, Kagome-chan. I wish I did.”

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she spoke. “I can't stand what they did to my dog boy. You didn't see the self-hatred in his eyes. You didn't see the despair. They broke him and I don't know if I can fix him again. He feels so much guilt and I can't get him to understand that it wasn't him. Inuyasha wasn't the one who hurt me.” She wept, her shoulders shaking with the force. “I can't lose him. I won't let him go.”

Sango rocked her, letting the storm in Kagome expel itself as the one outside began to rage. Another loud crack of thunder rattled the clearing and Sango resisted the urge to jump. She let Kagome settle against her. “Kagome, it'll be alright.”

“I was so scared for him. Inuyasha wasn't himself and they made him say such horrible things. I couldn't get through to him and I couldn't stop him. My hanyou would never hurt me and yet I couldn't get through to him.” Kagome nuzzled her nose into Sango's shoulder. “My heart broke when I heard him beg for death. He pleaded with Sesshomaru to kill him. He doesn't even think he deserves to live. I can't lose Inuyasha, Sango. I can't. How do I fix something like this? It's not like a gaping hole in his gut. He won't just heal.”

Sango's eyes went wide. Inuyasha had begged Sesshomaru to kill him and the Demon Lord hadn't followed through? She rubbed Kagome's back, trying to soothe her. “Kagome---,”

“Every time I look into his eyes lately, he's so guilty. He's drowning, Sango. I can see it in those beautiful golden eyes of his. My Inuyasha is dying inside and I can't do anything about it.” Kagome wept bitterly, hiding her face further into Sango's shoulder. “I'm so afraid to ask him anything about it, to talk to him about it, because he's already in so much pain. What if this destroys him?”

“Kagome-chan, I think maybe you need to talk to Inuyasha about this. Tell him how you feel.” Sango threaded her hand through Kagome's hair. “He won't heal unless you help him.”

“But how? He'll think I'm rejecting him. He'll think that I don't want to be his mate anymore. I can't let him ever think that. I love him too much to let him go. He's my dog boy, my hanyou. What if Inuyasha thinks that I don't love him?” Kagome sighed as she fought back sobs.

“You're going to have to talk to him about it sometime, Kagome.” Sango rocked her. “I know you're scared you'll hurt him but what if not working through it hurts Inuyasha more? He should know how you feel.”

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango tighter. “I just don't know where to begin. I look into those beautiful eyes of his and I see such awful pain. I'm afraid if I ask to talk about it that he'll break. I don't want him to leave me behind.” Silence settled over them and Kagome sobbed softly. She asked, “What do I do, Sango? I'm watching the man I love die before my eyes. What if I can't stop it? What do I do to help him?”

Sango bit her lip, rubbing her hand up and down the younger girl's back. Violent sobs shook Kagome's body as the slayer held her close. Unsure of how to comfort her friend, Sango said, “You love Inuyasha, that's all that matters. It'll be alright. You'll see.” She rocked Kagome as a tear coursed down her own cheek. “You just have to keep letting him know that you love him.”

“What if it's not enough? What if he continues to slip away from me? How do I reassure my dog boy that everything will be alright?” Kagome shifted, resting her head onto Sango's shoulder. She took a few deep breaths before breaking down again.

Sango ran her hand through Kagome's hair. “You just have to tell him how you feel; you have to keep letting him know that you don't blame him for what happened. Talk to Inuyasha, Kagome.” She felt tears streak down her own cheeks. Sango whispered, “I'm sure you'll find a way, Kagome. I know you can.”

Kagome shuddered against Sango, soft sobs escaping her throat. She hugged the demon slayer, burrowing closer. Sango could feel Kagome's tears soak the shoulder of her dress and she rocked the younger girl in an attempt to soothe her. As time passed, Kagome settled against Sango, soft breaths indicating that she had exhausted herself. A loud crack of thunder followed by the patter of rain against the tent ushered in the storm. Lightning flashes could be seen through the tent. Thunder punctuated each flash, booming around them. Wind battered the tent, causing the fabric to strain against the stakes. Kagome squealed, clutching Sango around the neck. The slayer grunted as Kagome squeezed tightly. 

She let go, giggling. Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. “I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I didn't mean to choke you like that.”

Sango laughed softly and shook her head. “It's okay, Kagome.” Another crash of thunder made Sango squeeze her eyes shut. She opened one, noticing Kagome's small smile.

Kagome sighed. “I was hoping Inuyasha would make it back before the storm.” She looked down, a frown on her face. Kagome shook her head and wiped another tear away. She smiled wanly and asked, “Hey, Sango, shouldn't Miroku and Silk be back soon, too? Looks like they also got caught in the storm.”

Heat flushed Sango's cheeks at the mention of the monk's name. She turned away, glaring into a corner of the tent. Sango said, “Did the monk say they'd be back before sundown? I wasn't listening.”

Kagome laughed softly. “I believe it was Silk that said they'd be back by then, actually.”

Sango snorted and felt her cheeks flush. She remembered the way Miroku's mouth had felt on hers. She still couldn't explain why she had allowed the monk to get away with it. Yet, it had felt good to have his tongue dueling with hers. She'd never admit that to him, of course. His soft attentions had startled her. She had expected the lecherous monk to use her surprise to his advantage in his endless quest to grasp her rear.

“Earth to Sango!” Kagome waved her hand in front of the demon slayer's face. “Everything alright?”

Sango jumped and smiled weakly. “Yeah. Everything's fine.”

The tent flap opened and Shippo shot inside, his tail bristled and his green eyes were wide. The young boy ran to Kagome, leaping into her arms. “Kagome!” He buried his face into her shoulder, panting from his sprint.

Kagome pulled him from her shoulder. “Shippo, you're wet!”

Shippo squirmed before easing out of her grip. He shook himself, spraying water over the two women in the tent. They both flinched before glaring at him. He hugged Kagome again, hiding from another loud crash outside. “It's scary out there.”

“It's only a storm, silly. It won't hurt you if you stay in the tent, okay?” Kagome laughed at the fox child as he cowered against her. “It'll be just fine, I promise.” She sighed, hugging Shippo closer to her body. “Don't you worry about a thing, Shippo. Sango and I will make sure nothing hurts you.” She nuzzled her nose on Shippo's, causing him to pull away and blush.

“Feh. I'm here to keep you safe, Kagome.” Shippo puffed out his chest, crossing his arms. “I'm the demon in the tent, after all.”

Kagome laughed, hugging him. “Oh Shippo, what will I do with you? Do you know how much I love you, my silly, little boy?”

Shippo squirmed and blushed. “Kagome!”

Kagome let him go and cupped his chin in her hands. “You really have been around Inuyasha too much lately.” She sighed as the rain drummed harder on the tent. “That storm sounds really bad.” She stood. “I'm going to go get Rin. She shouldn't be alone in that tent.” Kagome held her cloak over her head as a shield and fled the tent, leaving Sango to sit alone with Shippo.

His brow furrowed and he asked, “Sango, why would Kagome need to go get Rin? Wouldn't Sesshomaru be with her already?” Shippo blinked as another flash peeked through the flap.

Sango shrugged. “Apparently not.”

The flap opened and Polgara, Poledra, and Ce'Nedra entered, sitting down. Polgara pulled her hood down, revealing her dark hair. She smiled in Sango's direction. “Well, that's a nasty storm isn't it, dear?” She made a small hole in the ground and placed some dry tinder into it before seeming to light them on fire with her fingers. “How about some tea to warm us up?”

Ce'Nedra rubbed her arms and shivered; her dress was soaked and water trickled down her face from her red hair. Ce'Nedra's teeth chattered and she nodded vigorously before stuttering, “Please, tea sounds nice.”

Poledra pulled a blanket from a pack inside the tent. She handed it to the little queen. “Here, dear, dry off. One doesn't want you to get sick.”

Ce'Nedra accepted it gratefully and wrapped the brown fabric around her shoulders, snuggling into it. As she glanced around, she asked, “Where did Kagome go? Wasn't she just in here?”

Shippo nodded. “Kagome was here. She just left.” He moved closer to the small fire, warming his hands. “She went to go get Rin.”

Polgara's eyebrow arched. “I see.” She set a pot onto the fire, preparing water for the tea. “And what about Inuyasha? Just where did he run off to? Last I saw he was with Kagome.”

Sango shrunk herself into the corner further. She said, “Kagome told me he went to find Sesshomaru.” She leaned her head against the tent cloth.

Poledra's eyebrow raised as she accepted a cup of tea from her daughter. Her gold eyes reflected the fire and snapped with amusement. Her tawny-hair flowed freely about her face. A sly smile crossed her lips and she said, “One wonders where Sesshomaru might be. Certainly he's returned to camp by now.”

“Do you think Miroku and Silk will make it back soon?” Ce'Nedra sipped from her tea cup. “They've been gone an awfully long time.”

Polgara poured herself a cup of tea. “Well, Rakand can be dangerous, Ce'Nedra. It is a city with demon worship, after all. I wouldn't worry too much, though. I'm sure Silk will keep them out of too much trouble. Maybe they're sitting out the storm somewhere.”

Sango wrapped her arms back around her knees. She shook her head at the offer of tea. As more thunder crashed outside, she felt Shippo shrink himself against her body and she put her hand onto his back. Sango glared into the corner. She muttered, “Yeah, knowing that lecher, I'm sure he found some unfortunate woman to swindle with a fake exorcism.”

The tent flap rustled and Rin entered, Kagome guiding her with a hand on her back. She rubbed a tired eye and yawned before sitting down in the opposite corner from Sango. Kagome smiled in Sango's direction before sitting down with Rin, pulling her close. She accepted a blanket, draping it over the two of them and Rin snuggled on Kagome's chest, watching the tent with bleary eyes. At each crack of thunder, Rin buried her face into Kagome's shoulder, flinching. Kagome rocked her, rubbing her back.

Shippo looked up at Sango, his green eyes concerned. He asked, “Sango, is Rin alright?”

Sango frowned. She shook her head. “I don't know, Shippo.”

Shippo's tail bobbed behind him as he glared at the ground. His brows knit together and he frowned. The young fox crossed the tent, joining the girls. He put one tiny hand on Rin's shoulder, gently squeezing it. Kagome smiled at him and lifted her arm, allowing Shippo to snuggle with them. He burrowed against Kagome, peeking from underneath the blankets.

Sango leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She focused on the sound of rain rapping on the tent fabric and yawned, feeling drowsy. Idle chatter filled the tent and the slayer tuned out the conversation.

“Would you like a blanket?”

Sango opened her eyes, glancing in the direction of the voice. The little redheaded queen held out a blanket towards her. Sango reached up, pulling it over her knees. She said, “Thank-you.”

Ce'Nedra smiled, moving to sit next to her. She drew her own blanket around her shoulders, cocooning herself into it. She shivered. “I'd hate to be trapped out there, that's for sure.”

Sango nodded in agreement, pulling her blanket to wrap around her legs.

Ce'Nedra asked, “Sango, can I ask you something? Does Miroku ask every woman he meets to bear his children? It seems to be his standard introduction, I've noticed.” She smiled slyly.

Sango blushed, looking away. She scowled. “What else would you expect from a pervert like him? I bet that's why it's taking them so long to return. He's probably asking every woman in the city that ridiculous question.”

Ce'Nedra giggled. She leaned closer and whispered, “ Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Sango?”

Sango gasped and shook her head. “No! Not at all! Why would I be jealous?”

“Oh come on. So you didn't go for a walk with him last night?”

Sango hugged her knees to her chest. She blushed and looked away. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Polgara handed the queen another cup of tea. A disapproving frown crossed her face. “Ce'Nedra, dear, don't be nosy.”

Ce'Nedra stuck her bottom lip out. “But Aunt Pol---,”

“Don't pester Sango.”

Sango tugged the blanket up around her knees. She sighed, folding herself further into the corner and muttered under her breath, “As if I care what that monk does.”

Ce'Nedra glanced towards her before leaning in. She kept one eye on Polgara's turned back. “So, did anything happen on your walk?”

Sango turned quickly, her mouth open. She blushed a shade darker. “Nothing happened. Honestly.”

From the corner of her eye, Sango caught Kagome's sly smile. Shippo rested his head on one shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. Rin rested her head on the other, her eyes fixated on the fire. Kagome shook her head and settled back against the tent fabric, her eyes falling closed.

Sango jumped when Ce'Nedra said, “So you did go for a walk, after all. And you're sure nothing happened? At all?”

Sango bit her lip. She remembered how Miroku's tongue felt on her throat. He had gently sucked on her pulse and his hands had moved across her body, all but her bottom. When he had kissed her, Miroku's tongue had battled hers for dominance. As the demon slayer looked into the tiny redhead's amused green eyes, Sango shook her head vigorously. “No. Nothing happened.” She crossed her arms, snorting. “As if I'd let that lecher get away with anything like that.”

Ce'Nedra giggled. She held a hand to her lips, attempting to be discrete about her amusement. “If you say so.” She winked before whispering close to the slayer's ear, “So, is he a good kisser?”

Sango felt more heat rush into her cheeks. She stuttered, “How should I know?”

Ce'Nedra slipped a red lock of hair between her teeth. She sucked on it. “You know, Miroku is cute---for a monk that is.”

“Yeah, if you like someone groping you nonstop.” Sango blew hair out of her eyes.

Ce'Nedra laughed. She chewed on the lock of hair and smiled slyly. “Have you ever turned that around on him? What would Miroku do if you tried to do the same thing to him?” She waggled her eyebrows at Sango. “I bet that it'd be a lot of fun to see the look on his face.”

Sango gasped. More color rushed into her face. “No! Why would I ever act like that hentai?”

“Oh come on. I've seen him be quite charming.” She sucked on her hair, twirling it around a finger. “I think he likes you.”

The patter of rain ceased and the sound of galloping horses replaced it. They slowed to a stop and the sound of boots splashing in the mud followed. The women inside the tent stopped, glancing towards the flap.

“Belgarath, we're back!” The spy shouted.

Ce'Nedra smiled at Sango. She tugged on the demon slayer's hand, pulling her out of the tent. Sango protested, “Let go!” She pulled her hand from the tiny queen's grip.

Sango gasped when she saw Miroku as he stood by his horse, almost unrecognizable. His face was caked in dirt and his clothing was also coated in a thick layer of mud. A large smile broke over his face and Sango knew he had spotted her. He crossed towards her. “How nice of you, my dear Sango, to welcome me back with your beauty.”

Sango pulled back, a hand covering her nose. She said, “Monk, don't you dare come any closer. You reek! What did you do!”

The old sorcerer stepped out of another tent and said, “You're late, Silk. You should have been here at nightfall.”

“We had a delay. It happens to the best of us.” The spy itched his scalp. He pointed towards Miroku. “This one spent most of his time being adored by his new found love. I had to practically drag him away.”

Miroku began to protest, but Sango's palm connected with the back of his head. He winced and said, “Sango! It's not what you think!”

Belgarath rolled his eyes. “Just tell me what is going on in Karanda, Silk. Don't be irritating. Did you find anything out about Naraku while you were there?”

“Ah, yes, Naraku.” Silk nodded. He tugged on his large nose. “It seems our red-eyed friend has decided that he should be worshiped alongside Torak. Seems the Grolims there have given in. That hideous mask on the door to the temple certainly gave me that impression.”

Miroku cleared his throat. “The locals said something about Naraku liberating them from Malloreon control. He has an army ready to wipe out Mal Yaska and then he plans on marching on Mal Zeth.” He scratched his chest with a filthy hand.

Belgarath cursed in several languages. He said, “So, he's been two-facing Urvon this whole time. He has Urvon believing that he's on his side while he quietly makes plans to annihilate him. What is Naraku after?”

Silk shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe he wants to set up his own faith. If he's told everyone he's here to be the new Dark God, maybe he actually believes it. It wouldn't be the first time some nut case ran things in Cthol Mishrak. The Grolims probably are willing to back him because he lets them keep their power and altars running with blood.”

“That'd make sense, I suppose.” Belgarath paced, his hands behind his back. He sighed. “Well, all we can really do is keep making our way to Ashaba. I just hope Naraku doesn't make his military moves until we can be ready. Last thing I need is Zakath losing his empire.”

Silk nodded. He said, “Other than that, there isn't much to report. The monk found someone that I'm sure would have been willing to bear those children, though.” A smirk crossed his dirty face and his nose twitched.

Sango crossed her arms. She snorted as she glared in the direction of Miroku. “Let me guess, you asked every woman you could find, monk.”

Miroku threw his hands up in the air. He said, “It's not like that! I didn't---,” He yelped as Silk stepped on his foot.

Silk laughed. “She certainly found the prospect most intriguing. We would have arrived back much sooner if this one hadn't strung her along.”

Ce'Nedra crossed her arms next to Sango. She said, “Seems you were right all along, Sango. He is a lecher.”

Sango scowled. She smacked Miroku in the back of the head again. “Womanizing lecher to be precise.”

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. He sputtered, “But my dear Sango, it's not what you think! Honestly---,” He didn't finish his thought as the spy jabbed his elbow into his side.

“Oh, she was beautiful, as Karands go, I suppose. Her skin was a beautiful cream, pink on the cheeks. She had lovely brown eyes and they were certainly focused on my spiritual friend, here.” He smiled slyly, his dark eyes snapping with glee. “I haven't seen such devotion develop so quickly. I found it to be most endearing.”

Sango's frown increased. She glared at the monk. “Typical. He finds some young girl and asks her if she'll bear his children and when she happens to say yes he doesn't follow through.”

Silk howled in laughter, clutching his stomach. He said something between gasps that Sango couldn't quite understand. He slapped his knee before pointing at Miroku only to have another fit of laughter overtake him. The thief shook his head as he laughed, muttering more unintelligible remarks.

Ce'Nedra said, “I don't see what could possibly be so funny about this situation.”

Miroku sighed, his shoulders slumped. “It's not like that! There was a pig---,”

Ce'Nedra stomped on the monk's foot this time. “The only pig I see is the one in front of me.” She glared at him.

Sango nodded. “I agree. The only pig here is that damn lecher.” She smacked him in the head again. “What is the matter with you?”

Miroku clutched his head in his hands. He said, “I didn't do anything! Honestly!”

Silk hooted, laughing wildly. He slipped on the mud, rolling onto his side as he continued to laugh. He said, “She was absolutely beautiful! It was a shame to see him turn her down flat like that.”

“Pig!” Ce'Nedra clenched her hands to her sides. She scowled at him, her green eyes like agates. “How could you do something like that!”

Miroku glared at the spy. He said, “It's not like that! Let me explain! It's all a big misunderstanding!”

“Misunderstanding, right. As if I haven't seen you ask several women that ridiculous question in the past. So, how old was she this time?” Sango crossed her arms, glaring at him. “What naive woman bought into your scheme?”

“Answer the question, pig!” Ce'Nedra screeched at him.

Silk slammed his fist into the mud. He howled as he rolled from side to side, giggling. “Pig!” He squealed, laughing harder.

Miroku's shoulders slumped further. He sighed. “It's all a misunderstanding. There was no woman, honestly.”

“Right. Tell me why I should believe you after all these times, monk.” Sango tapped her foot, scowling. “It's not like you don't have a track record of asking every woman you come across.”

“I'm trying to explain!” Miroku held his hands up in defeat. “There was no woman!”

Ce'Nedra snorted and crossed her arms. “Well, if it's such a big misunderstanding, why don't you explain it to us, then? What happened between you and this woman?”

Miroku sighed. “There was no woman.”

Silk howled again before gasping. He said between breaths, “It was a pig!”

Sango's eyes narrowed. She said, “A pig? You've sunk to a new low, monk.”

Miroku placed his hand over his eyes. He sighed. “No! It's not like that. This pig decided to follow me around. Honestly. I didn't do anything to attract her! Why must you always think the worst of me, Sango?”

Silk beat his fist into the ground, laughing. He said, “You should have seen the love in those eyes! I don't know how he found the strength to resist!” He rolled onto his side, howling in glee.

“It's not that funny!” Miroku glared at the spy. “It's not like I asked her to follow me!” He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Sango and Ce'Nedra exchanged glances. A smile crossed the queen's face and both women burst into giggles. Ce'Nedra said, “A pig!”

Polgara emerged from the tent, an eyebrow arched. She said, “Well, I see you've returned.” Her nose wrinkled. “Bathe, immediately. You two reek. I am not spending the rest of the night in this camp with the two of you the way you are.” She placed one hand to her hip, glaring at the two, mud coated men.”Father, are we leaving in the morning, then? Mother would like to know.”

Belgarath sighed and rubbed his short beard. “I don't see any other reason to stay here longer than perhaps mid morning. Ashaba is still far away and we do have an appointment there. We'll rest here through breakfast, I suppose and then make our way towards Mal Rakuth.” The old sorcerer shook his head. “Silk, now that you've had your fun, can you tell me anything else about what we might expect on the roads?”

Silk caught his breath. He rubbed a finger at the corner of his eye. He chuckled a moment and then sighed. The thief said, “They didn't say anything about the roads, but the locals we talked to mentioned that Naraku had Nahaz on his side. We ran pretty quickly when we saw the magician of the city arrive. He made an attempt at raising a demon. Last I heard he wasn't all that successful and I think we missed out on a riot.”

The old man nodded. “Alright. Seems most of the trouble is still centered roughly in Karanda and not the rest of Ancient Mallorea. Well, except Cthol Mishrak, that is.” He rubbed his bearded cheek. “Anything else?”

“Not really.” Silk said. He itched his scalp. “I think all we'd like to do is to please your daughter, Belgarath. I can't stand being dirty any longer. How about you, monk?”

Miroku nodded. He frowned as he glanced down at his sullied clothes. As he looked up, he smiled at Sango. “Certainly. I thought you'd never ask.”

Ce'Nedra nudged Sango in the side. She titled her head towards Miroku. The queen winked and whispered, “It's a good thing he cleans up nicely.”

Sango snorted. “He's filthy.”

“So? I think he's still cute, even if he is dirty.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Ce'Nedra, dear, why don't you come help me.” Polgara said. She turned stern gray eyes on the queen. “You've pestered Sango quite enough for one night.”

Ce'Nedra stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She silently joined the sorceress, however, following her towards the tree line. “Yes, Aunt Pol.”

Sango glanced at Miroku from the corner of her eye. His brown outfit had black mud smeared across the front and tufts of fur clung to the rope around his waist. His hair plastered to his skull, more clumps of mud clinging to strands. His pale face looked almost black. She wrinkled her nose at his putrid odor, a mixture of rancid animal fur and sweat. Sango snorted before hiding a small laugh behind her hand. The little queen was right; he was cute even though he was absolutely filthy.

Silk said, “Well, I'll see you at the bath, then, monk.” He turned his back, taking the same direction as Polgara and Ce'Nedra.

Miroku nodded. “Alright. I'll be there in a moment.”

Sango mumbled, “I think I'll go see if Kagome needs anything.” She moved to enter the tent when she felt a hand on hers. Glancing up, Sango's eyes connected with Miroku's brown. She blushed and looked away. “Don't you have a bath to take, monk?” She shook his hand off.

He shook his head. “I hope you can forgive me, my dear Sango.” Miroku smirked at her.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “For what? What did you do this time. What didn't you tell me about your visit in the city?”

Miroku sighed. He held his hands up. “I am sorry that I let a pig come between the love that we share.” He winked.

Sango rolled her eyes. “What love? We don't share anything, monk. What is the matter with you?” She crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose. “Go. You reek. You'll miss your bath if you stay too much longer.”

Miroku stepped closer, grasping one of her hands with a dirty one. He gently squeezed it. “Now now, what was last night all about? I seem to remember sharing something with you, my lovely Sango.” He smiled wide.

Sango wrenched her hand back out of his grip. She glared at him, scowling. “That, monk, won't happen again so don't think you have a free pass at---,”

Miroku placed a finger to her lips before leaning in. He kissed her on the cheek. As he pulled away, he smudged his thumb across it. “Now look what I've done. I've dirtied your face. I apologize.”

Sango blushed, holding a hand to the cheek he had kissed. She bit her lip. “I don't know what you're up to now, monk.”

Miroku grinned. He turned his back to her, heading in the direction of the bath. “I'm not up to anything, Sango. Why must I always be up to something? You always assume the worst of me.” He glanced at her over his shoulder and winked. “Now, I believe you said that I smell.” He disappeared, leaving Sango to stand alone.

Sango stared after him, her hands clenched at her sides. “You---you, get back here!” She stomped her foot in frustration. “That man, just who does he think he is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome leaves Rin to find out what is taking Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so long to return to camp. When they finally return to camp, what will Rin think of her lord? Will it end in a muddy disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty

Rin shifted against Kagome in an attempt to become comfortable. The storm had stopped and the silence that settled over the tent soothed her. She could hear the sound of Shippo's easy breaths as the young fox boy slept. The soft clink of cup and saucer indicated that Poledra remained with them. Rin opened an eye, looking at the wolf-woman. The tawny-haired woman's gold eyes connected with hers and an amused smile crossed her lips. Rin grasped in her hand her amulet, the cool metal tingling in her grip. She yawned, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Kagome's neck.

“You feeling alright, Rin-chan?” Kagome threaded her fingers through Rin's hair.

Rin burrowed her face further into Kagome's shoulder as another yawn escaped. “Yes, Kagome-sama. Rin is just tired and wishes to return to the tent before Sesshomaru-sama returns.”

Kagome sighed, pulling her closer. “I'm sure Sesshomaru will return shortly. He'll be back. Inuyasha went to talk to him.”

Rin sighed. “I know, Kagome-sama.”

“One wonders why your pack-leader would find himself out in the storm.” Amusement filled the wolf-woman's voice. “Unless it is a custom, of course.”

Kagome snorted. “Strange custom if you ask me.” She sighed. “Rin-chan, stay here. I'm going to see if I can find those two.”

Rin sat up. “Okay, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome gently settled Shippo onto the floor and the young fox curled up into a tight ball, his tail tucked around him. She pulled the blanket over him, and brushed some hair out of Shippo's face. Kagome smiled and kissed Rin on the forehead. “I'll be back, I promise.” She disappeared out of the tent.

Rin pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin onto them. Rin whispered, “I'm sorry I made you angry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“One wonders why you are sorry, Rin. You have done nothing wrong and your pack-leader is not angry with you.” The wolf-woman stood, crossing the tent. She knelt down next to Rin, placing a hand onto the girl's shoulder. “Your pack-leader worries for you, rightly so, but he is not angry. You have not faulted him in any way. It serves no purpose to punish yourself for something you have not done.”

Rin lifted her head, looking up towards the wolf-woman. “But I did make him angry, Poledra-sama. He brought me back to camp and left again.” A small tear trickled down her cheek and she brushed it away. “What if Rin made Sesshomaru-sama so angry that he left for good? What if he doesn't want to see Rin anymore?”

Poledra pulled her into a hug. “Rin, dear, your pack-leader will return. I'm certain of it.” She kissed Rin's forehead. “One knows that he cares very much for you. He's just having a hard time adjusting to this new you. You're growing up, Rin. Sometimes that startles people, although I don't really know why. All pups grow up to be adults. It's how things are.” She smiled and warmth filled her honey eyes.

“How do I make it right with him, Poledra-sama?” Rin leaned her head onto Poledra's shoulder. “How do I apologize for making him angry?”

“Well, dear, first you must stop thinking you've done something wrong. I know he's said that he is not angry with you. Believe him, Rin. Your pack-leader does not lie. It is not his custom to do so and he takes customs very seriously.” Poledra hugged Rin closer. “I know this is difficult. It'll get easier, I promise.”

“Why me, Poledra-sama?” Rin closed her eyes as another tear streaked down her cheek. “I don't understand. Why am I a sorceress?”

Poledra laughed softly. “Oh, Rin, dear, why must everyone ask that question? It just is.” She rocked her. “You're very special, you know. You and your pack-leader may not understand the gift Aldur gave you now, but one day it will become clear. You'll see. You have a lot of important things to do. It'll be alright in the end, I'm sure of it.”

“I hope so, Poledra-sama. I don't like making Sesshomaru-sama angry. I don't like it when he worries.” Rin sighed.

“I know, dear. I saw how he looked at you after you used your Will. He is proud of you. He has every right to feel that way. I know I do. You have learned well so far, Rin.” Poledra ran her hand through Rin's hair. “Have you practiced at all since this morning?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Poledra-sama. Sesshomaru-sama wanted me to show him again after you left.”

“And after that?”

“No, Poledra-sama. He took me back to camp and told me to get ready for bed.” Rin yawned, rubbing an eye.

“I see. We shall have another lesson tomorrow night. I will teach you a new thing then.” She rubbed Rin's back.

“Okay, Poledra-sama.” A wide yawn escaped from her mouth.

A loud shout outside the tent caused Rin to pull away from the wolf-woman. “Damn you, Sesshomaru! Will you stop with the silent treatment already? I'm trying to talk to you and I know you're not fucking deaf.”

Rin heard her lord's smooth voice reply, “Half-breed, we have nothing left to discuss.”

“You're just pouting. Admit it already. You're a sore loser and now you're sulking because I kicked your pompous ass.”

“This Sesshomaru does no such thing.”

“You're so touchy. Like hell you don't. You ever listen to yourself, jackass? I already told you that you sound stupid when you say shit like that. Or would you like a rematch, cause if you do that's fine by me.” Inuyasha taunted the Demon Lord, shouting, “Bring it on, right here, right now, fucker. This Inuyasha is ready to kick your royal ass again.”

“Do not be foolish, half-breed. I refuse to partake in this ridiculous behavior.”

“What, you afraid you'll look---undignified? It's a little late for that, stupid. I think you lost what ever shred of dignity you had left about ten minutes ago when I got you in a head-lock,” Inuyasha crowed.

“This conversation is finished, half-breed. There is nothing left to discuss.”

“Sure there is, like how I'll kick your ass this time. I like that topic, don't you? I find it to be most---amusing.”

“You are absurd, little brother.”

“And you're a royal pain in the ass. Your point? You have anything to back up your tough talk or are you just hot air, huh, big brother?”

“I see no reason to continue this conversation.”

Rin stood, crossing towards the tent flap. She peeked out of it and gasped when she saw the hanyou and her lord. Both stood covered in mud, their silver hair a dull gray. Sesshomaru's clothes hung in shreds around his shoulders and deep gashes ran the pale skin of his arm. In the center of Inuyasha's haori was a massive hole. The hanyou twitched his ears and Rin noticed that one was stained red and torn. Sesshomaru brushed his hand through his mud-caked hair, flinging mud from his fingertips to splash across Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha sputtered. “I see how it is, asshole. You want to go for another round, fine by me. Bring it on, fucker. Let's go.”

Kagome stomped from the trees, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the demon brothers. “There you are! I have looked all over for you.” Inuyasha howled in pain and Rin winced as Kagome gripped his injured ear between her fingers, the nails digging in as she yanked. “Inuyasha!” She shouted directly into his ear. “I asked you to talk to your brother. Just what do you think you're doing?”

Sesshomaru turned his back, preparing to make his way towards the bath. He said, “I believe your mate wishes to speak with you, little brother.”

Kagome yanked on Inuyasha's ear as she moved to follow the Demon Lord. “Oh no you don't, Sesshomaru. Stop right there. Don't you dare take another step, mister. You two are coming with me. We're going to have a little talk.”

Sesshomaru stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “Do not think you can issue commands to this Sesshomaru as you do my brother, miko.”

Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her as she leaned into the Demon Lord's face. “Try me, mister. Do you have any idea how long I've sat with Rin waiting for you? I expect this type of behavior from Inuyasha, but you? You two are going to go into that grove over there and tell me what took so long and you're going to do it now or else.” She scowled at him as she shouted.

Inuyasha whimpered and struggled against Kagome's grip. “Kagome! Let go! That fucking hurts.”

“You, get moving or I'll 'it you so hard into the ground you won't walk for a week, do you hear me? Get over into that grove this instant.” Kagome released her grip on Inuyasha's ear and the half-demon massaged the tip between clawed fingers. She pointed towards a small clump of trees away from the camp. “I think you two would rather I didn't embarrass you in front of the entire camp. Now march.”

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He started to follow Inuyasha and Rin wondered why he had given into Kagome's demand. Rin heard her lord mutter, “This is utter foolishness. As if this Sesshomaru takes orders from a mortal.”

“Did you say something, Sesshomaru?” Kagome hissed in a deadly tone. “Mind sharing with the rest of us? I know you can hear much better than me, so what did you say? I'm sorry that I'm just a weak mortal and couldn't quite make it out. You'll have to forgive me for my weaknesses.”

“Nice going, jackass. Now you've done it. She's going to kick your ass for sure,” Inuyasha taunted. He yowled when Kagome yanked on his injured ear. “Kagome, ow! Let go! Fuck, that hurts!”

“Shut up, Inuyasha.” She tugged the half-demon towards the grove. “You're in just as much trouble if not more, buster.”

Rin followed the trio, hesitant to provoke Kagome's anger in her direction. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she hid herself behind a tree. It was not something her lord would approve of, but Rin had to know what was going to happen next. Rin needed to know why her lord would tolerate Kagome's orders. She peeked around the tree, staring in fascination at Sesshomaru. His regal face was sullied by blood and grime and an irritated expression rested on his face. His clothes hung loosely around his body, tattered and soiled. Several deep gashes and punctures marred her lord's broad shoulders.

“You two are big jerks, did you know that!” Kagome pushed Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru until they stood face to face. She pointed her finger at the two of them and shouted, “Sit!”

Inuyasha toppled forward, crushing Sesshomaru under his weight. The half-demon grunted and whined, “Kagome! What the fuck did you do that for?”

Sesshomaru snarled, “Get off of me, you big oaf.”

“I can't, stupid. The fucking beads have to wear off. And they call me dense.” Inuyasha's cheek rested against Sesshomaru's battered shoulder.

Kagome clenched her hands to her sides. “Sit!” Both dog demon brothers grunted as the spell pushed them further into the ground. “You bakas! You had Rin worried sick, Sesshomaru. I have spent the past twenty minutes looking for the two of you. Do you have any idea how upset Rin is, you jerk? I had to beg her to come with me when that storm hit. She didn't want to make you angry. Just what did you say to Rin to make her think you hate her? It had better be good, mister.” Kagome glared at them. “Sit!”

The two brothers grunted as the beads glowed again, crushing them into the ground. Inuyasha groaned. “Kagome! Stop!”

“What is the matter with you two! Can't you have a civil conversation just once! Why must it always degenerate into a fight of some sort! You two are utterly filthy, did you know that!” She scowled at them and jabbed her finger in their direction. “Sit!” Clenching her hands at her sides, she stomped closer and glared down at them. “You two look like you should be called pig demons and not dog demons. What were you doing all this time? You had a fist fight, didn't you.”

Inuyasha whined, “Kagome---,”

“Sit!” Kagome turned her back. “I don't want to know. Sesshomaru, you better apologize to Rin. That poor girl is so hurt.”

Rin bit her lip. Guilt washed over her as she watched Kagome scold her lord. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything in particular; it wasn't necessary. Rin could read his expressions. She could see in his eyes the disappointment and worry. She was about to step out from behind the tree when Sesshomaru said, “Cease that command, miko. This Sesshomaru is not angry with Rin. It serves no purpose for she has done nothing wrong. She has only done as expected to learn her new powers. I cannot fault her for something she cannot control and I cannot condone leaving her untrained.”

“Powers?” Kagome blinked, her head cocked to one side. “What powers? What are you talking about?”

Inuyasha rolled onto his back, freeing Sesshomaru. The half-demon sat up. He brushed a hand over his shoulder, knocking dried mud off his haori. “Yeah, the pup is a sorceress.”

Kagome's lip drew into a pout as she crossed her arms. “Okay. So why does she think you hate her?”

Sesshomaru sat up and Rin watched in fascination as her lord glared in Kagome's direction. Dark circles ringed his eyes and scratches flawed his face. He said, “Rin feels that she has disappointed this Sesshomaru after the fight with Naraku's demon. She received something without my permission---something she must have as surely as Inuyasha needs Tetsusaiga. There is nothing further to state about the situation. Rin shall learn how to use her power. Whether it pleases me or not is of no concern. Her safety is.”

Kagome's brow furrowed and she looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. “I see. And you're just telling me now? You knew and didn't tell me, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha rubbed his torn ear, staring at the ground. “Kagome, I was going to tell you, honestly. I just found out a little bit ago.” He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “You won't sit me again, will you?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. I won't 'it you.” She sighed. “Alright, now that I know what's going on, would you two mind telling me exactly why you look like you went through a paper shredder?”

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side and Sesshomaru scowled. The two brothers asked simultaneously, “Paper shredder? What's that?”

Kagome put her hands over her face, peeking around her fingers. “Never mind what it is. What matters is that you two obviously fought. Why?” Kagome glared at them. “And the reason had better be a good one.”

Inuyasha smirked sheepishly. “Well, you see, Kagome, I found the jackass standing in this clearing staring at the sky and---,”

“---then the half-breed decided to punch me in the jaw,” Sesshomaru continued.

“---and from there things went down hill,” Inuyasha finished. He looked down at the ground, his ears drooped. “I guess it got out of hand.”

“I see. So you decided not to act like a responsible adult. You could have asked your brother what he was doing. But oh no, you decided that you should deck him, instead. Inuyasha! Sit!” Her hands clenched into fists and she placed them to her hips. “What is the matter with you! When will you two grow up! It figures, Inuyasha, that you started the fight.”

Inuyasha careened forward into the dirt, groaning in pain. “Kagome---,”

Kagome sighed. “What ever will I do with you, my hanyou?” She stepped closer to the two of them. “And Sesshomaru, how could you let it get so out of hand? You're the more mature one. At least I thought you were. Sheesh. I can't let you two out of my sight.”

Sesshomaru frowned. “This Sesshomaru had to defend his honor from the half-breed's slander.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her hands up into the air. “Men!”

Rin noticed that Inuyasha sat up once the spell wore off. He glanced towards her lord, a wicked grin on his lips. He grabbed a fist full of mud in his hand and hurled it towards Kagome. The mud splashed across the front of her dress. He said, “I think someone's too clean, here, don't you think?”

Rin gasped when she saw Sesshomaru nod and toss his own fistful of mud at the priestess. He said, “This Sesshomaru agrees with you, half-breed.”

Kagome's eyes went wide and she brushed her hands across the front of her dress. “You'll pay for that, you two. You're both jerks, did you know that!” Kagome bent down and picked up two fistfuls of mud, tossing them at the brothers. “You want to fight dirty, then fine. I can fight dirty, too.” Kagome inhaled deeply and clenched her fists to her sides.

The hanyou's eyes went wide and he lunged at Kagome, gripping her around the waist. “Oh no you don't! Don't you say sit!” He twirled around in a circle before throwing her into the muddy crater the brothers had formed. He laughed. “Oi, wench. Don't get in over your head.”

Rin hid a smile behind a hand as she watched them fight in the mud. Inuyasha smeared mud into Kagome's hair while her lord, much to the little girl's surprise, tossed some at the hanyou. A small laugh tore from her throat and before she realized what had happened, her lord had turned his gaze towards her hiding spot. His golden eyes narrowed and a sinister smile crossed his face. Rin shrunk behind the tree, hiding herself from view. It was too late, her lord had spotted her and she knew he would be displeased with her yet again. 

“I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I know it is wrong of me to eavesdrop. I won't do it again. I promise.”

A hot breath brushed her ear and she heard a deep chuckle. Turning her head slightly, Rin saw from the corner of her eye her lord behind her. A small smile crossed Sesshomaru's lips. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. Sesshomaru whispered, “You're right, Rin. Eavesdropping is wrong and for that this Sesshomaru shall punish you.” He dragged her towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Rin's eyes went wide when she realized what her lord had intended. In the past when he had disciplined her he had used other methods, such as denying something she desired. This new punishment did not make sense. She felt Sesshomaru let go, pushing her into the mud. Glancing up at her lord, she saw the flicker of mischief in his gold eyes. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Inuyasha shouted, “Alright, a new victim!” He hurled mud at Rin and it spattered across the front of her dress.

Rin gasped, looking down at her dress. She raised her eyes to look at her lord, apologetic for allowing her outfit to be sullied. Rin desperately wiped at the mud, trying to remove it from the bodice of her dress. “I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Kagome tossed mud at Inuyasha. “You jerk! Now you've gotten Rin's nice, new dress all dirty. You baka!”

“Hey!” Inuyasha flinched, throwing more mud at Kagome. “I'm not the one who pushed her into the mud! Tell the jackass that!”

Kagome turned her glare towards Sesshomaru. “You big meanie! Why did you do that to Rin. That's not very nice.” She tossed more mud at Sesshomaru and it caked into his hair. “That's what you get for being such a jerk.”

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair, pulling mud from it. He narrowed his eyes, turning towards the miko. A malevolent smile crossed his lips. “Miko, I suggest you not challenge your superior.” He sat back down into the muck, hurling a fistful at Kagome.

Unsure of what to do, Rin watched as the three adults threw mud simultaneously at one another. She backed away as the hanyou lunged past her, pinning Sesshomaru to the mud. Inuyasha shouted, “Get him, Kagome! You show him who's superior!”

Kagome grinned wide and smeared some mud over Sesshomaru's face. She said, “Why are you such a jerk! It must run in the family.”

Inuyasha growled, letting Sesshomaru up. He turned, and pounced on Kagome, “Hey!” He rubbed mud on Kagome's cheek. “What do you mean by that? Sesshomaru's the jerk, not me.”

Rin looked down at the ground, clasping her hands in front of her chest. She bit her lip, uncertain of why all three adults were acting this way. Rin's eyes went wide when she saw Sesshomaru lunge for Inuyasha, pulling him into a head lock. He taunted, “Now who has who in a head lock, little brother?”

Kagome giggled, throwing mud at the two brothers. “You deserved that for being so mean to your brother, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha struggled against Sesshomaru's grip, twisting around like a snake. He jabbed his elbow backwards into the Demon Lord's chest. “Let go you bastard!” Managing to break free, Inuyasha hurled mud directly into Sesshomaru's face. He laughed. “So much for your head lock, huh?”

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes with his hand, wiping the mud away. He shook it off his fingers. “Insolent half-breed.”

“Arrogant ass.” Inuyasha hurled more mud at his brother.

Sesshomaru picked up more mud, flinging it at Inuyasha. “Stupid baka.”

Kagome lunged between the two of them. “Hey! Enough! What kind of example are you two setting for Rin?” She spread her arms, shoving the two brothers away only to smear her muddy palms across both of their faces. “Got you! And you thought you were the only ones who could play dirty, huh?”

Rin started to back away, not wishing to be caught in the cross fire between the three feuding adults. She gasped when she felt herself teeter backwards, only to see Sesshomaru's face above hers. He pinned her to the mud, smirking. A fang peeked out of one corner of his mouth. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Rin.” He pushed her further into the mud before smearing his palm over her cheek. “Are you leaving without my permission?”

Rin blinked in confusion. She couldn't understand what had overcome her lord. Why was he pushing her into a mud pool? What was happening to Sesshomaru? She turned her eyes away from her lord. “Please forgive Rin for trying to leave without asking first, Sesshomaru-sama.”

A soft laugh caused Rin to look towards Sesshomaru. He said, “There is nothing to forgive, Rin. You have done nothing wrong.” He brushed his fingers across her rib cage and she couldn't help but squirm against the touch. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “However, you shall pay for your petty eavesdropping.”

Rin giggled and squirmed, trying to get away from her lord. “No! Sesshomaru-sama! Don't!” She tossed her head from side to side, trying to back away from him. She laughed as he continued to graze her ribs with his clawed fingers. “That tickles!”

“Did you not try to---tickle this Sesshomaru once?” He smirked at her and a soft amusement filled his gold eyes.

Rin gasped, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths before bursting into a new fit of giggles. Rin twisted, trying to escape. She squealed when she felt cold, slick mud smear across her cheek. She thrashed, trying to break free. Rin opened her eyes, noticing the mirth in her lord's eyes. “Sesshomaru-sama! That was cold! I promise not to eavesdrop anymore!”

Sesshomaru laughed softly by her ear. “I don't think you've learned your lesson quite yet, Rin.” He brushed his fingers across her stomach.

Rin pushed at his hand, trying to move it away from her. She tossed her head from side to side, giggling wildly. Rin kicked up only to have her legs pinned down. “No! It's not fair! It tickles!”

Kagome shouted, “Hey you big meanie! Stop tickling Rin! That's not nice!” She threw mud at her lord and it hit him in the back.

Sesshomaru kept his grip on Rin's legs. He glared over his shoulder at the miko. “Do not issue a challenge you cannot meet, miko.”

Inuyasha threw mud at both Sesshomaru and Rin. “Oh really? How about you take on both of us, jackass. See how you hold up against two against one, huh!”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. He leaned down, whispering by Rin's ear, “You will assist this Sesshomaru, won't you Rin?” He tilted his head in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction.

Rin bit her lip. She turned her head and glanced towards Inuyasha and Kagome, noticing they had fistfuls of mud ready to throw. She looked back up into Sesshomaru's dirtied face, noticing a wicked merriment in his gold eyes. She nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will help you.”

“Good.” Sesshomaru let go of her legs and turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome. “I shall meet your challenge, little brother.” He tossed muck at Inuyasha, caking it to the half-demon's chest. “However, I shall not be alone.”

“Oh really. You and what army?” Inuyasha chucked some mud at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru whispered, “Throw some mud at the half-breed, Rin.”

Rin sat up, looking at the ground. She furrowed her brows, still uncertain as to what had overcome her lord to cause him to behave in this manner. A nudge on her shoulder caused her to look up into Sesshomaru's face. He nodded his encouragement and Rin grabbed a handful of mud. “Are you sure, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Yes.” He tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction. “Now throw it.”

Rin smiled and tossed her handful at Inuyasha, hitting him square in the forehead. “Like that, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. “Yes, Rin. Just like that.”

Inuyasha sputtered, his gold eyes wide. “Did you throw that at me, pup?” He scooped up his own handful of mud. “Alright, bring it on, both of you! We'll take you down!”

“Do not be so certain of yourself, half-breed.” Sesshomaru threw more mud at Inuyasha.

Kagome threw two fistfuls of mud at Sesshomaru. It coated the Demon Lord's already filthy armor. She ducked when Sesshomaru retaliated by tossing some mud in her direction. “You missed me!”

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly, a fang peeking at one corner. He said, “Rin, help this Sesshomaru.”

Rin nodded, smiling wide. She scooped up mud, throwing it at Kagome. It hit her on the front of her dress. Rin giggled and threw another handful. “This is fun, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “You have underestimated us, miko.” He blurred as more mud sailed through the air. When he stopped moving, he was behind Inuyasha and Kagome. He pushed Inuyasha forward first before smearing his muddy palm over Kagome's face.

Inuyasha slipped in the mud as he struggled to sit up. He grumbled, “That's just not fair! You can't do that! It's cheating!”

“Oh? Is that so? I still do not recall any rules, half-breed.” Sesshomaru nodded his head and Rin smiled.

Rin scooped up more mud and hurled it at the struggling hanyou. She threw more at Kagome as the girl turned to attack her lord. It splashed across the back of Kagome's head. Rin scrambled to stand when Inuyasha finally found his footing. She squealed, “Sesshomaru-sama!”

Her lord threw some mud at Inuyasha's unprotected back, drawing the half-demon's attention. “That's it! This is all out war, fucker!” Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, tackling him to the ground. He shoved a fistful of mud into the Demon Lord's face. “There! Take that!”

Kagome threw mud at the two demon brothers as they brawled on the ground. She laughed before smiling at Rin. “Come on, Rin, let's get them for making us all dirty. They're both jerks!”

Rin glanced down at her dirty dress. Dark, black smears ran across the skirt and bodice. She looked up, watching as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simultaneously smeared mud in each other's faces. Both brothers growled softly, ignoring the two girls. Rin nodded. “Okay, Kagome-sama.” She threw her own fistful of mud, making certain to hit Inuyasha and not her lord.

Kagome chucked more mud as the two brothers rolled past them. She shouted, “You both are jerks for getting our dresses dirty!” She jumped out of the way as they continued their fight, chasing one another through the small grove.

Inuyasha laughed as he ducked behind a tree. “You're too slow, bastard!” He peeked around the trunk only to get hit in the face with mud. “Hey! You'll pay for that, asshole!”

“You were saying, little brother? I believe I timed things just right.” Sesshomaru smirked, hiding behind his own tree.

Rin giggled as she watched Inuyasha shake himself. Mud sprayed from his hair and clothes, only to splash over Kagome. As the half-demon moved to close in on Sesshomaru's hiding spot, Kagome clenched her fists to her sides. “Inuyasha! Sit boy!”

Inuyasha whined as the beads around his neck glowed pink before he crashed face first into the mud. “Ka-go-me! I thought you were on my side!”

Kagome snorted. “I was until you shook mud all over me. Sit!”

Rin fell back into the mud giggling. She clutched her stomach as she watched the two quarrel. “You two are funny.” Rin scrunched her nose before sneezing loudly. Another tingling in her nose led to another sneeze and when she opened her eyes, Rin looked into the concerned gaze of Sesshomaru. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru took her into his lap. He stood, holding her to his chest. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head onto his shoulder. He stopped at the edge of the grove when Inuyasha asked, “Hey, where you going?”

“Half-breed, we are finished here.” Sesshomaru continued on his way to the camp. Rin yawned before a coughing fit overcame her. Once it subsided, Sesshomaru said, “You shall bathe and retire for the night, Rin.”

Rin sniffed. She said, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Inuyasha joined them, massaging his injured ear. “Everything alright with the pup?”

Rin sneezed again. She said, “Rin is just cold.”

Kagome sighed. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” She smiled at Rin. “You just need a good, warm bath and a nice blanket, don't you?”

When they reached camp, Poledra stood outside the large tent. She shook her head, a sly smile crossing her lips. “One wonders how all of you got so dirty.”

Polgara emerged from the tent. She said, “Mother, you should go talk to the Old Wolf. He's looking for you.” She gasped when she saw the four of them. “What did you four do? How on earth did you get so dirty!”

Sesshomaru held Rin closer. She snuggled into his shoulder. He asked,” Is there a tub ready for our use?”

Polgara nodded. “Yes. Though I'm afraid you're not the only ones covered in mud.” She pointed in the direction of the tubs. “Go. All four of you need it.”

Poledra sighed. A small pout formed on her lips. “What does he want?”

Polgara shook her head. “Who knows what he wants. All I know is he asked me to come tell you that he wants to talk to you. Father can be very backwards sometimes. I think it has something to do with his age.”

Poledra snorted. She smiled in Rin's direction. “One shall go speak with him.” The wolf-woman turned, heading for a tent on the right side of camp.

Another coughing fit shook Rin's body. She pulled her arms around Sesshomaru's neck tightly. Polgara said, “Oh dear. I'll have a tonic ready for that nasty cough as soon as she's done bathing. We wouldn't want that to become a cold.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He started crossing towards the tub set up. Rin glanced over when she noticed Inuyasha and Kagome following them. Inuyasha yawned. “Oi, don't you go getting sick on us, pup.”

As they approached Rin saw that the monk and spy sat in the tub. Miroku looked up first, his dark eyes wide. He let the soap fall from his hand to splash into the water. “What happened to the four of you?”

“Looks like Karandese fashion is catching on.” The thief snickered as he scrubbed his chest. “They look like they'd fit right in with Kvastan and Maladis from that inn in Rakand, don't you think, my spiritual friend.”

Miroku nodded. “I suppose so. Why don't you join us, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama. The ladies most likely will have their own tub shortly.” A soft splash could be heard as the monk prepared room.

Rin glanced up towards her lord. The amusement and mischief had been replaced by concern and grimness. He looked down at her. “Rin, go with Kagome. Bathe and return to our tent.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She loosened her grip around his neck, settling to the earth before following Kagome. The miko took her hand and they continued to a separate tub set aside for their use.

“Here, you two. Aunt Pol told me to give you these,” Ce'Nedra said. She held up two dresses, both brown. The tiny queen wrinkled her nose. “Just how did you get so muddy, anyways?”

Kagome laughed and shook her head. “You'll have to ask the boys that.” She took the dresses from Ce'Nedra.

“Oh.” Ce'Nedra sighed. “Men. Figures.” She turned, facing towards camp. “Well, have a nice bath you two.”

Rin yawned as she undid the strings to her dress. She slid out of it before climbing over the side of the tub. The water warmed her chilled skin and she sighed in contentment. Kagome broke the silence and asked, “Rin-chan, are you feeling alright?”

Rin nodded before another coughing fit overcame her. Once it passed, she said, “I'm just tired, Kagome-sama.” She dunked her head under the water, pulling her fingers through her muddy hair. Rin sat up. “Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to bathe and go to bed.”

Kagome smiled. “Alright.” She washed her hair, pulling muck from it. “Did you at least have fun?”

Rin giggled, scrubbing her shoulders. “Yes, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha-sama and Sesshomaru-sama were funny.” The loud screech from a bird drew her attention and she glanced up to see a large raven circling above. Rin watched in fascination, absentmindedly continuing to wash the mud from her skin.

Kagome shivered next to her. “That is an ugly bird. I wonder why it's circling like that.”

Rin felt a soft brush against her mind. She followed the black bird's flight with her eyes. It circled lower, another piercing cry filling the night. A slight tingle filled her body, followed by a tug on her mind. Again the raven cried and much as Rin had understood the birds in the palace gardens of Mal Zeth, she clearly heard it call, “Rin!”

Kagome stood. “You going to be alright by yourself, Rin-chan?”

Rin jumped, pulling her eyes away from the bird overhead. “Yes, Kagome-sama.” She fumbled the soap a moment, washing her face.

“Alright.” She stepped out of the tub. “Your dress is right here. Don't take too much longer.”

Rin nodded. She quickly cleansed the mud from her body, intending to fulfill her lord's request. Silence settled over the tub after Kagome left and she relaxed back into the water, forgetting about the bird above.

It shrieked again, calling her eyes back towards the sky. “Rin!”

Rin bit her lip, unsure as to why this bird called to her. A large hawk dived through the sky, crashing into the raven. Feathers burst in all directions and the raven squawked. The hawk pecked at it again, chasing it towards the north. The hawk returned, circling above. Rin noticed that the wings had blue bands. It disappeared below the tree line. She heard a soft rushing whisper and felt a tingle throughout her body.

The juggler emerged from the trees not long after. “Yer takin' a bath might late, Lady-O. Yer strange pretty boy might start t' worry if you don't hurry back, don't y' know.”

Rin laughed as the acrobat walked on his hands. “You're funny.”

“I'm funny, Lady-O? Tis the finest thin' I've heard come from the mouth of a beauty such as yerself.” he turned over to stand before juggling some colored balls that seemed to come from nowhere. Rin blinked when she thought she saw the dwarf standing in the juggler's place. It flickered and melted back into the acrobat's face. “Best t' hurry there me girl before you turn yerself into a prune.”

Rin washed, wiping the remaining mud from her body. She blushed at the thought of exiting the tub while the entertainer stood near. The juggler laughed and turned around. “Does that help, me girl?”

Rin nodded and scrambled out of the tub. She pulled on her new, clean dress. Unsure of the acrobat's name, she said, “Okay---,”

“Master Feldegast, Lady-O.” He winked. “Let me escort you back to yer tent, me girl. Wouldn't want anythin' t' happen t' you.”

Rin giggled and followed Feldegast towards camp. “Thank-you, Feldegast-sama.”

“Feldegast-sama? Yer an odd little girl, don't y' know.” He turned over onto his hands again, walking on them back into camp. “Well, here we are, me girl.”

Rin bowed. “Good night and thank-you, Feldegast-sama.” She turned towards the tent she shared with her lord. When she arrived, she found Sesshomaru standing outside of it, clean and dressed in a new outfit. The dark haired sorceress stood with him, holding a glass. Rin coughed again, her hand going to her mouth.

“There you are, dear.” Polgara smiled. “Before you go to bed, you should drink this. It'll help with that cough.”

Rin stepped closer. She looked towards Sesshomaru, who nodded in her direction. “Okay, Polgara-sama.” She accepted it and wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell. Rin reluctantly drank it, its taste not much better. Once she drained the cup, Rin handed it to the sorceress.

Sesshomaru moved away from the tent flap. “Rin, go inside and rest.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin entered the tent and settled down into the blankets. She stretched out and yawned.

The flap rustled and Sesshomaru entered. He knelt down, pulling the blankets over Rin, tucking them. The Demon Lord settled next to her and pulled Rin to his chest. “Rest, Rin.”

Rin sneezed and hid her face into his chest. “Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Do not be sorry.” Sesshomaru threaded his fingers through her hair. “Rest, Rin.”

Rin yawned wide. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” She traced a circle on his shoulder. “I'm sorry I got sick.”

“It is not your fault.” Sesshomaru held her closer. The tent fell quiet briefly. Sesshomaru broke the silence, “This Sesshomaru appreciated your assistance tonight.”

Rin lifted her head up, looking into her lord's eyes. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“It was fun.” Rin smiled at her lord.

A small smile crossed Sesshomaru's face in return. “This Sesshomaru is glad you found it so.” He kissed her forehead.

Rin cast her eyes down. “Rin is still sorry she eavesdropped. It was not right.”

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his chest. “Do not be sorry.” He paused. “This Sesshomaru enjoyed hearing you laugh tonight. Consider it forgiven.”

She smiled and laughed. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama. You're welcome.”

Sesshomaru laughed softly, the sound reverberating in Rin's ears. It was warm and deep, a sound that pleased the little girl. He pulled the blankets over the two of them. “Sleep, Rin. It is late. We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow. You will need your strength.”

Rin snuggled to his chest, her eyes falling closed. The tonic the sorceress had given her made her drowsy and the steady beats of her lord's heart under her ear soothed her. She felt secure and safe in his embrace. The chill from the night subsided in his warmth and she sighed. Rin yawned and said, “Good night, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Good night, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Vale, Jaken struggles to come to grips with being left behind. What does he overhear that concerns Sesshomaru and Rin? The group, meanwhile, travels to the city of Mal Rakuth. Is it a friendly place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-One

A warm breeze rustled the verdant grass. Shuffling along a hill, Jaken kicked a loose rock. The toad demon tripped, careening forward. He squawked as he slipped on the cool grass, his staff sailing through the air to land straight up in the ground. Beating his tiny fist into the ground, Jaken spit dirt and grumbled, “Why did you leave me behind, Sesshomaru-sama? Your faithful servant should be at your side. Not that brazen child!”

Standing back up, Jaken brushed pieces of grass off of his robe. He snatched the Staff of Two Heads back up and continued on his way. When he reached a small rock, Jaken took out a small knife and chiseled a line into the rock face. “Thirty-four days. When will you come back for me, my lord?” Jaken slumped against the rock, staring forlornly out towards the endless plain. He still couldn't understand why his lord had abandoned him and allowed Rin to travel along. That should have been his place, not hers.

Glancing over, he could clearly make out the interconnected twin towers. Jaken sighed. It had been his home for little over a month. Each day he hoped that Sesshomaru would rise above the hill to collect him and they could continue on their way. The endless waiting gnawed at Jaken's slim patience and the two gentle old men he stayed with only provided him with cryptic messages about his lord's doings and whereabouts. However, their method of finishing each other's sentences infuriated Jaken the most.

“How could you leave me behind, Sesshomaru-sama? Why did you leave me with these humans?” Jaken whined.

Jaken stood, steadying himself on the rock. He continued down into the valley, wandering further away from the towers. He arrived at the small cottage and plastered his face against the window, staring in. It looked just as the sorceress had left it: neat and tidy. Blinking, the toad imagined his lord sitting at the table. Sesshomaru, even in his memory, looked as regal as ever. His lord's long, silver hair brushed the floor. The royal markings stood out in stark contrast to his pale face. Sesshomaru's posture projected confidence and strength. A gleam of sunshine caught a silver bowl and the vision faded. Jaken pulled away from the window to sit down in front of the cottage. “Don't forget your loyal servant, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Horse hooves approached and Jaken stood quickly in hope that Sesshomaru had finally returned. His shoulders slumped when he saw sitting astride the horse instead was a young, blonde man. He stopped, looking down at Jaken. “Good morning, Jaken. It's a lovely morning for a walk, don't you think?”

Jaken sighed and began to walk up towards the Tree. He was in no mood to talk with the strange young man. The young man followed him and his horse nudged the toad's shoulder, causing Jaken to squawk. Jaken shouted, “Get that filthy animal away from me, you stupid boy!”

Eriond smiled and shook his head. “I thought you might want some company. Horse wanted to go for a run.”

“I don't care what that stupid animal wanted.” Jaken snorted, making his way towards the tree. “As if I want the company of a human like you.”

Eriond frowned, rubbing the neck of his horse. He stared out towards the center of the Vale. His blue eyes looked distant and he said, “Your lord will return to you. I am certain of it. A great evil, however, must be dealt with. Only once it has been destroyed can he return. Not before.” The young man blinked and smiled wide, his angelic face lit up. He said, “Well, I thought I'd offer company but Horse wants to see other parts of the Vale today.” Eriond waved and kicked the sides of his horse. The animal galloped away with such speed that it reminded Jaken of Sesshomaru, seeming to appear as a brown blur before disappearing.

“Just what did that strange boy mean? He never makes any sense.” Jaken shook his head, using the Staff of Two Heads as a walking stick. He frowned. “It doesn't matter. I don't need him to tell me that Sesshomaru-sama will return. Foolish boy!”

As he reached the middle of the valley, Jaken stared up at the immense tree. Its branches shaded a vast expanse of the grass land. Birds roosted in the upper branches, singing. Jaken envisioned his lord perched amongst the branches, graceful and serene. Sesshomaru's fine silk robe lifted in the breeze and his silver hair shone in the sun. His golden eyes stared upwards towards the sky in contemplation. Jaken shook his head, dispelling the illusion. His lord was not truly here and no matter how much he wished for Sesshomaru's presence it would do Jaken no good to create visions in his mind.

A pair of doves circled above and landed before shimmering into the twin sorcerers, Beltira and Belkira. Both wore identical blue robes, their white hair long. They were clean-shaven and identical smiles rested on their lips. Jaken could never tell them apart. When he believed to be speaking to Belkira it would turn out to be Beltira and vice versa. The two men nodded their heads in greeting.

“We have been---,” began who Jaken thought had to be Beltira.

“---looking all over for you,” finished Belkira.

“Won't you come back---,” Beltira continued.

“---to our towers, Jaken? We have breakfast ready---,”

“---for you.”

Jaken's shoulders slumped and he nodded. “Yes. I was just on my way there.”

“Why don't we walk---,” Belkira began.

“---with you, then?” Beltira finished.

Jaken gripped his staff tightly in his hands, resisting the urge to flame the two annoying men. He trudged towards the towers as the two old sorcerers followed close behind in silence and for that the toad was grateful. He grumbled, “I should be with Sesshomaru-sama and not with these pesky humans. Why is that brazen child at his side and not me, his most trusted servant?”

As they approached the towers, Jaken stared up at the twin buildings connected at the top by a small arch of stone. One of the twins walked up to a hidden door and spoke, “Move.” The rock face of the tower seemingly to be smooth, shifted and opened into a small doorway. It never ceased to amaze Jaken that these humans held such power in a single word; the action seemed so ordinary to them.

Beltira began, “Won't you come up---,”

“---for breakfast, Jaken?” Belkira finished.

Jaken entered the dim staircase behind the stone door and slowly climbed upwards into the round turret at the top of the tower. He felt his stomach growl as the smells of cooking meat wafted down to him. The twins' ability to cook was the only thing that made Jaken's stay in the Vale bearable. He hadn't felt the sharp pang of hunger the entire time. They made sure that he remained well fed, even to the point that the little toad had discovered a small paunch around his middle. This morning, the smell of roasted lamb greeted him and he inhaled deeply.

Upon entrance, Jaken sat down at the small table set aside for him. Shortly after being left behind, Belkira or Beltira, Jaken couldn't say which one, had simply pointed to the spot and spoke the word “table.” It had been there ever since. He set the Staff of Two Heads aside to rest against the gray stone by his blankets. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. One of the twins turned the roasting meat on the spit over the fire and Jaken watched in fascination as the meat turned.

Beltira took the meat off the spit and cut it into slices before handing a plate to the waiting Jaken. He said, “Here is your breakfast---,”

“---we hope you will enjoy it,” finished Belkira.

Jaken pulled at the meat, greedily eating. The lamb melted in his mouth and tasted sweet. He said around a mouthful, “Not bad for human cooking.” Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he pushed the empty plate aside. Sitting back, Jaken patted his stomach. The meal had been good and now he wanted to take his late morning nap. This had been the routine for the toad demon since arriving in the twin towers, a week after his lord's departure.

He slowly stood, crossing to his small pallet on the floor in the corner by the fire. Jaken stretched wide and yawned, curling up into a ball, and pulled the blanket around himself. He closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. The small fire in the tower provided warmth and security as Jaken began to drowse. He heard the soft rustle of a scroll being unrolled and the scrape of a chair against the floor.

The toad demon startled from his drowse when he heard one of the twins begin to speak, “And when the Dog that Speaks Little shall succumb to the children of the Dragon God turn to the Demon's Conscience for it shall be her power that shall save him. But, lo, guard well the Demon's Conscience for if she should fall the Spider shall triumph.” The old sorcerer frowned. “Just what does that mean? Children of the Dragon God? But Torak's dead. Maybe the Darine has something.”

Jaken opened an eye to see that he was alone with one twin. Where the other one could be puzzled him. His yellow eyes watched the old sorcerer intently. It had been awhile since he had heard such a cryptic message. In the past he had heard the twins refer to Rin as the 'Demon's Conscience' and Sesshomaru as the 'Dog that Speaks Little.' What power could the girl have that his lord would need? It did not make sense to the toad demon. 

He snorted. “She's just a silly girl. As if she has any power Sesshomaru-sama would need.”

The sorcerer shuffled through some other scrolls spread out on the table. He slapped his hand onto the parchment. “Here it is! The Darine says: 'Behold, in the day that the Spider takes up the blade of the Dark Spirit shall the name of the Child of Dark be revealed. The children of the Dragon God shall rejoice and when they should assail the Dog that Speaks Little for the span of three days, fear not, for when the sun sets on the third day shall the Demon's Conscience discover her true strength. Guide and protect the Demon's Conscience well for if harm should befall her all shall be for naught and the Spider victorious.' Seems we have a new Child of Dark, but when will the rest happen?”

Jaken sat up, clutching the Staff of Two Heads tightly to his chest like a favorite toy. What the sorcerer had read aloud disturbed him. The thought that someone would attempt to harm his lord unnerved him. Even more, that it would be Rin to save Sesshomaru baffled the toad demon. She was nothing more than a human girl. The toad couldn't fathom how she could possibly hold strength that his lord would need. Setting the staff back against the wall, Jaken settled down in hope that Belkira would believe him to be asleep and continue. He muttered, “My lord is powerful and has no need of that human girl's help.”

“Jaken, look out. Your staff---,” Belkira called out.

Clattering to the floor next to him was his staff and he squawked in surprise, his tiny heart beating rapidly. Snatching it up in his grasp, Jaken pulled himself up. His daily nap had quickly become an act of futility. Jaken stomped towards the stairs and started down them before tripping on his own feet, tumbling head first. He cried out, thrusting the Staff of Two Heads in front of him, hoping that someone would save him. In mid fall, he saw the other sorcerer at the bottom of the stairs. With a slight movement of Beltira's wrist, Jaken hovered in mid-air. Slowly, Jaken moved closer to the bottom of the stairs before being set onto the ground. He panted and bowed low to the sorcerer in thanks.

Beltira smiled gently. “You must be more careful, Jaken. We wouldn't want to see you hurt.” The old sorcerer knelt down and helped Jaken to stand. He dusted the toad demon off before handing him his staff. “Here, you're all better now. Have a nice walk. Be more careful.”

Jaken clutched his staff tightly to his chest. He brushed past the old man, not replying. The thought that his lord might fall to an attack disturbed him greatly and he wandered away from the towers. Jaken frowned. Who would have the power to harm Lord Sesshomaru? He stopped at the small stream and sat down on the bank, setting his staff across his lap. He watched the sunlight reflect off the water. A soft footstep startled him and he jumped. He let go of the Staff of Two Heads and it rolled into the water. He squawked, “My staff!”

A soft laugh could be heard and Eriond joined him on the bank, holding the staff. “It seems this is not your morning.” The horse stood not far away, grazing.

Jaken glared in his direction. He snatched his staff back, making sure he had a firm grip on it. He snorted. “I don't remember asking you, you dreadful boy.”

Eriond smiled, his blue eyes lit up. He sat down next to him. “You miss them, don't you?”

Jaken folded his arms over his staff and glared out into the river. “Try minding your own business, human.”

Eriond frowned. “I miss my friends, too. I wasn't allowed on this trip---not this time. It's hard to be left behind when you know those you care about are facing all sorts of danger.” He looked out into the water, casting a stone. It skipped across the water, making ripples before sinking.

The toad demon lifted his head, sticking his nose into the air. “Sesshomaru-sama is formidable. He's the Lord of the Western Lands and has no reason to fear anyone. Don't be stupid, boy.” Jaken frowned, keeping his anxiety about what he had overheard to himself. “As if anyone could hurt him. Foolishness!”

Eriond sighed and cast another stone. The young man grunted as he fell back. “Geran! There you are! You have Beltira worried about you, you know. You shouldn't run away from the twins.” A little boy, roughly the age of three, pinned him to the ground.

Geran smiled wide, his sandy blonde hair falling into his face. He laughed, a high pitched squeal. The little boy hugged Eriond. “Errand!”

Eriond smiled gently, sitting up with the small boy. He held him close to his chest. The gesture reminded Jaken of how Sesshomaru, when he believed no one knew, would hold Rin. It was the only time that Jaken could ever recall his lord's regal face holding any tenderness or his harsh gold eyes being soft. Eriond shook his head. “Geran, you really should stay with Beltira and Belkira.”

The little boy frowned, his large blue eyes filing with tears. His lip trembled and he started to cry. “No! I want to stay with you and Horse.”

Eriond sighed. “But you should let the twins know so they don't worry. Polgara would be very upset if she knew you were running off on them and your parents would be angry. They want you to listen to the twins, okay?”

Geran crossed his arms and pouted. “Okay, Errand.” He smiled wide and hugged the young man tightly. “Can we go for a ride on Horse? Please?”

“Alright. We should probably let Beltira know, too. Then we'll go for a nice ride, okay?” Eriond smiled gently, ruffling the little boy's sandy hair. He looked towards Jaken. “Will you be alright here on your own, Jaken?”

Jaken snorted. “Of course, you stupid boy. I have no need of your company.” He turned his back on the pair and stood, preparing to continue further into the Vale. “Stupid child. Why must you leave me behind with these foolish humans, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Eriond laughed softly. “Alright. I'll see you at supper time, then.” He lifted the small boy, placing him onto Horse before joining him on the back of the animal. “Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

Jaken shook his staff at the pair. “Foolish humans!”

He continued along the bank of the small creek, using the Staff of Two Heads as a walking stick. He shook his head. The strange, cryptic messages that the old sorcerer had read aloud returned to him. What did it mean that his lord would be assailed for three days and that Rin would be the only one to save him? It didn't make any sense to the toad. Sesshomaru was strong and could handle any threat. Jaken kicked another rock. He said, “It's all foolishness! All of it!”

 

Mud splattered on the hem of Miroku's robes as they galloped down the Imperial Highway. The monk drew his hood further over his head to ward away the relentless chill. He had received the hood from Polgara at breakfast, right before they began their trek to the city of Mal Rakuth. Miroku glanced to his left when he noticed a horse pull alongside his. Miroku said, “Well, good morning, Silk.”

Silk snorted. “It'd be a better morning if it would stop raining.” The rat-faced man shivered, blowing warm air into one hand. “I can hardly feel my fingers and we've been riding for nearly two hours by now. I know Belgarath wants to pick up the pace, but honestly, Ashaba isn't going anywhere. As if anyone wants that decaying house anyways.”

Miroku nodded and sighed. Looking ahead he saw Sango swaying on her horse. Her raven colored hair flowed in the wind, loose down her back. He allowed his eyes to travel to her supple bottom, lingering over it. He lifted his free hand as if to touch it, then blushed, rubbing his neck when he caught Silk's smug expression. He said, “Hopefully we'll find a nice inn tonight.”

“One can hope, I suppose.”

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled in along Miroku's right side. The red hood shrouded most of Inuyasha's face in shadow, except for the disgruntled frown on his lips. A gray hood rested over Sesshomaru's head, also casting much of the Demon Lord's face in shadow.

Inuyasha grunted his greeting. “Oi. So what did you find in that stupid city, anyways? Besides mud.”

Miroku cleared his throat. “We discovered that Naraku plans on becoming their new God. He also wants to crush Mal Zeth and probably bring it under his control.”

Silk nodded. “He also has been trying to reach out to Torak's Church.”

Sesshomaru snorted. He did not speak as he rode next to Inuyasha. A frown briefly crossed his face as he glanced towards the thief before he turned his gaze towards the horse Rin rode with Kagome, next to Sango.

“Feh. We already knew he was talking to these Grolims. That's not new.”

Garion joined them, followed not long after by Belgarath. The young blonde said, “Good morning.”

The old sorcerer looked alert and disgruntled. “At this pace, with minimal rest, we should reach Mal Rakuth by nightfall, shortly after sundown.”

Silk nodded. “Sounds good to me. Hopefully we won't have any delays.”

Sesshomaru stated quietly, “Monk, this Sesshomaru would like to know what else you saw in this Rakand.”

Miroku nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. We were also told that a Demon Lord named Nahaz had also sided with Naraku. They said that Naraku and Nahaz would liberate them from Malloreon control, particularly the Church.”

A frown flickered across the Demon Lord's features again. “I see.”

“I suggest while we're in the city that Zakath not pay any visits to the temple for religious observances, that's for sure,” Silk said, blowing into his hand. “In fact, the best policy with all of Torak's temples is to steer clear of them, if at all possible. It's always been one of mine.”

“Feh. If it's anything like that grove then I don't want to see it. What's so special about the stupid temple, anyways?” Inuyasha grumbled.

“It's not what happens inside, Inuyasha,” Miroku said. “It's what they put outside. On the doors to the temple they have a replica of this Torak.”

“So? They're his temples, aren't they?”

“You didn't let me finish.” Miroku sighed. “There was another mask. This time of Naraku.”

“Naraku? Are you serious?” Inuyasha asked.

Miroku frowned. “Yes. Naraku must be serious about appearing as this new God. Perhaps he actually believes it. I can't really say except he had to have ordered the mask made. It was that life like.”

“Feh. Whatever. Why am I not surprised. Let me guess, they also hold sacrifices for that asshole.”

Miroku nodded. “Yes, unfortunately innocent people are being sacrificed in Naraku's name.”

Garion shook his head. “I had hoped all those sacrifices would end after I defeated Torak. It seems they'll never give that up and Naraku is not helping.”

“That's pretty much all that happened.” Miroku squinted into the gray mist.

The thief chortled. “Not all, my spiritual friend. You left out the most important detail.”

Miroku inwardly groaned. When Silk hadn't mentioned the pig during the bath he had hoped the thief would refrain from telling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He already had enough embarrassment now that Sango knew. “That wasn't important.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Just tell us already, monk.”

“If it is important, you should tell us,” Sesshomaru added.

The spy's dark eyes danced with glee. “True love is always important.” His nose twitched.

Belgarath groaned. “You are the most aggravating man, did you know that?” He turned his horse. “I think I'll go ride with Hettar. He's an Alorn I can tolerate most of the time. At least he doesn't go out of his way to be irritating all the time.”

“Feh. What woman did you meet this time, lecher?”

Silk laughed. “She came up to him first. And would you believe he rejected her?”

“You've got to be kidding me. He rejected her?” Inuyasha's eyes went wide. “You ill, monk?”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his mouth drew into a tight line of disapproval. He glared in Miroku's direction, although he did not comment.

“There was no woman.” Miroku clenched his hand into a fist to resist losing his temper.

“Sure. As if I believe that. How long have I known you, lecher?”

“You want to tell them or should I?” Silk's grin increased.

“Silk, don't be so mean.” Garion sighed.

Miroku shook his head. “I suppose there is no getting out of this. It was a pig. A pig followed me around and I couldn't get it to leave me alone.”

Inuyasha scrunched his nose in confusion. He smiled wide and started to laugh. “A pig? You can't be serious.”

“She was a beautiful pig. She had the creamiest skin you've ever seen,” Silk said. “And she was utterly devoted to our dear monk. It took everything to separate them.”

Sesshomaru's frown increased and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “Foolishness.”

Miroku shook his cursed hand at the spy. “Give me one good reason not to suck you up into my Wind Tunnel, Silk.”

Inuyasha shook his head as he continued to laugh. He sighed as he caught his breath. “So what do you think Naraku is after this time? Why become a religious figure?”

Miroku sighed. “That's what baffles me, but I think it has to do with the fact that if he should appear as this religious figure more will listen to him. Naraku has always enjoyed manipulating people after all. What better way than to give them hope for a God only to crush them.”

“Feh. Whatever. Seems like a waste of energy if you ask me.” Inuyasha glanced towards Sesshomaru, nodding. “I think I'll go keep an eye on the road.” He allowed his horse to slow, falling back to the rear while Sesshomaru pushed his to gallop until he reached the front.

“Tough crowd.” Silk sighed. “Tell me, monk, have you ever seen that Demon Lord laugh? He seems to take everything so seriously. He didn't smile even once when you admitted a pig followed you around love struck.”

“Sesshomaru? He's never been known for showing much emotion, no.” Miroku watched the Demon Lord as he rode ahead. Sesshomaru's long silver hair flowed down the sides of his horse and he sat rigid in the saddle. Miroku shook his head. “And no, I can't really say I've ever seen him laugh.”

“He's strange, that's all I'll say. Reminds me of how Zakath used to be.” Silk shrugged. “Hey, monk, have you been practicing at all?”

“You mean that Secret Language? Yes.” Miroku nodded. “I must say, it will come in handy if we ever get in a situation like in Rakand.”

“Yes, it has come in handy in the past for that very reason.” Silk winked. “I'll teach you some more when we stop for a short rest. I know Belgarath, if he's riding by Hettar the first time those horses start to complain he'll give in and we'll have to stop.”

Miroku glanced behind him, noticing the old man and strange, silent horseman riding side by side. He wore a leather tunic and brown hose. His lean frame sat straight in the saddle and his angular face held a grim expression. The old man said something to him and Hettar nodded, his long, black lock moving in the wind.

Miroku turned to face the road again when he felt something collide with his chest. “Shippo! What are you doing back here?”

Shippo scrambled to ride on his shoulder. “Sango was telling Kagome that you had a pig following you around. Is that true?”

Miroku groaned. It seemed everyone was finding amusement at his expense. “Yes. It's not really that big of a deal.” He glared at the spy. Silk stifled his laughter, hiding his wide grin behind his hand. Miroku grumbled, “It's not that funny. Let's just drop it already.” He looked over towards Shippo. “So, tell me, why are you really here, Shippo?”

Shippo frowned. “Kagome said she wanted to talk with that red haired girl and Sango about girl stuff.” He stuck his tongue out. “I don't want to hear about that yucky stuff.”

Miroku laughed. “Girl stuff, huh? It could be interesting.”

Silk said, “Women will do that and it's best that menfolk not hear it. Although, as a Drasnian it'll be difficult to curb my curiosity.”

Miroku smiled when he heard Sango's rich, warm laughter. “Ah, to have Inuyasha's hearing. They must be discussing the most fascinating things.”

“I'm sure they are, monk.” Silk grinned. “But you don't have Inuyasha's hearing so you'll have to imagine the conversation. I'm sure you can manage that.”

Shippo snorted. “You never change, monk.”

As they continued, the mist cleared and the clouds dispersed revealing the warm sun. It glinted off of the muddy river that ran alongside the road. The villages they passed were not hostile, but remained wary. The troubles they had encountered on the road to Mal Zeth were absent and they cantered along without much conversation. Miroku allowed his hood to fall about his shoulders. They stopped briefly, only to water the horses.

Water sprayed as they drove their horses through a small branch of the river. On the horizon, as sunset approached, a grim city arose. It rested on the banks of the muddy river, almost forbidding anyone to pass. The city looked more like a fortress with high, gray stone walls. Black towers soared above, repelling any travelers. Perched high in them were archers poised to shoot any intruders. It had to be the most uninviting city they had encountered thus far. As they neared, Miroku noticed a large crowd milling around in front of the gates.

Silk shook his head. His dark eyes narrowed. “I should have expected this.” He frowned and his large nose twitched. “Your Naraku fellow is killing my business. You do realize this, right?”

Miroku sighed. “I can see that.”

A loud shout could be heard from the battlements. One archer let an arrow loose. “Get back from that gate! We don't need any demon sympathizers in Mal Rakuth! Turn back and leave!”

“Friendly, aren't they? Remind me to thank Zakath for the hospitality of his cities,” Silk quipped.

“Now what will we do?” Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder. “What if we can't get into the city?”

“We'll have to get into that city somehow,” Miroku said. “There has to be a way.”

Silk blew into his hand. “Besides, I'm tired of sleeping on the ground. One night in an inn will be nice. I suggest we let someone else handle this, though. I don't think those archers will listen to me.”

They stopped, dismounting. As they neared the gates an arrow whizzed past. A blur of red flew past Miroku's vision before he saw Inuyasha clutch Kagome and Rin to his chest protectively. He turned his back to the city walls, deflecting another arrow with his robe. He eased out of it, draping it over the girls before facing the city. More arrows landed not far behind Inuyasha. He growled, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. Before he could withdraw the massive fang from its sheath, Sesshomaru joined him, placing his hand over Inuyasha's. Inuyasha glared at his brother. “Back the fuck off, asshole.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No, little brother.” He looked up towards the city battlements. “Do not waste your energy on a pathetic human city, half-breed.”

“Feh. They shoot just one more fucking arrow---,” Inuyasha pulled his hand out of his brother's grasp.

Miroku sighed. “Someone should do something soon or I think Inuyasha will explode.”

“I've noticed that our dog-eared companion has a short temper, yes.” Silk shook his head, pulling on his large nose. “Ah, Belgarath, you might want to do something before we don't have a city to enter.”

Belgarath snorted. “As if arrows will stop demons. Ridiculous.”

Shippo nodded. “Those archers are lucky, he didn't use the Wind Scar.” He jumped down from Miroku's shoulder. He cried out, “Kagome, are you alright?”

“Oi, of course she is, runt,” Inuyasha replied.

Kagome hugged Shippo to her chest. She said, “I'm just fine.” She glared at Inuyasha. “Don't be so mean to him, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha snorted, turning his back to them. “Feh.”

Miroku shook his head. “Some things will never change.”

The old sorcerer crossed his arms. “Zakath, this is your country not mine. Do something.”

“Thanks for reminding me, Belgarath.” Zakath's dark eyes glinted. He sighed and stepped closer to the city. “You there, shooting arrows, do you realize you are committing treason? Is this how you greet your Emperor when he visits?”

“How do we know you are the Emperor and not someone impersonating his Majesty?” An archer leered. “You look like a common peasant. Where is your entourage? Why weren't we told of your coming?”

Zakath pinched his nose and muttered, “How would you like to have a new post in Gandahar?” He looked up towards the battlements. “You do realize that you are being ridiculous. No amount of arrows in the world will ever prevent demons from entering the city.”

Another archer gasped. He said, “Kallath, he isn't lying. That is his Majesty. I served under him directly at the Battle of Thull Mardu.”

Kallath looked from Zakath to the other archer. “Are you sure Actas?” He squinted, his beady eyes becoming more so.

“Yes. And unless you want to find yourself crucified I suggest you apologize to his Majesty and allow his party to enter the city,” Actas replied.

Kallath's olive tone became white. He bowed. “Your Majesty, please accept my humble apologizes.”

Zakath waved his hand. “Forgiven. However, I suggest you be more careful about how you address strangers in the future.”

A trumpet blasted and a deep voice bellowed, “Make way for Kal Zakath!”

Zakath sighed. “I told them to drop the 'Kal' from my name.” He shrugged. “Are you satisfied, Ancient One?” He smiled wide at the sorcerer.

Belgarath rolled his eyes. He snorted. “I'm surrounded by show-offs.”

Miroku took a firm grip of his horse's reins as the large gates swung open. He smiled when he fell into step with Sango. “Why, my dear Sango, how nice it is to walk with you.”

Sango glared at him before smiling wide. “I suppose I'll have to do in place of your true love.”

“Very funny.” Miroku sighed and shook his head. Hopefully the pig quips would come to an end soon. He blinked in surprise when he felt Sango take his hand. She looked towards the ground, a light blush tinging her cheeks. He squeezed her hand. “Why my dear Sango---,”

As they passed through the gates, the city within was no more inviting than the walls outside. Similar to Mal Zeth, Miroku grasped that the city of Mal Rakuth based its lay out on the military. White washed, windowless buildings lined the straight roads and the people in them stopped, saluting as the group passed.

Zakath waved one man over. “Lieutenant, would you please tell me which inn is the best in Mal Rakuth?”

The lieutenant nodded. “Yes, your Majesty. You might want to try the Dragon's Fire tavern. It's a fine inn. Would you like an escort?”

Zakath nodded. “Certainly.”

Miroku glanced at Sango, giving her a small smile. He said, “Well, we made it, Sango.”

Sango blushed, squeezing his hand in return. She nodded. A small smile crossed her face. “It doesn't seem that inviting of a city, you think monk?”

“No, I'd have to agree with you.”

Silk winked at him, a sly smile crossing his lips. He said, “Seems your irresistible, my spiritual friend.” Glancing around the city, the spy shook his head. “I'll have to agree with Sango. It's not the most attractive city, though I'll take it over Rakand any day.”

Hanging over one building was a sign. A picture of a red and blue dragon breathing bright orange fire greeted them. Their escort stopped. “The Dragon's Fire, your Majesty.”

Zakath nodded. He gave the man some coins. “Thank-you. May I ask one more favor of you?”

“Certainly, your Majesty.”

“There is a young archer by the name of Kallath at the gates. Flog him for his insolence towards my party.”

“As you wish, your Majesty.”

Miroku noticed the satisfied expressions that crossed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's faces at this command. He shook his head. “Ah well, I guess it's better than letting them take the matter into their own hands.”

Entering the inn, Miroku noticed a stark difference between this one and the one in Rakand. The floor was swept clean with fresh straw strewn about. Soft light filled the room from oil lamps bolted into the walls. A portly man entered the main room, wiping his hands on an apron. “Are you travelers looking for rooms?”

Zakath stepped forward. “Yes, good innkeeper. We would like a few rooms. This inn was recommended to us.”

The innkeeper nodded. “Rooms are available so if you would like you can take them.”

“Thank-you. I'll certainly remember this inn and recommend it to my officers upon my return to Mal Zeth,” Zakath replied.

A man whispered into the inn keeper's ear. He blinked and asked, “Your Majesty?” The innkeepers eyes went wide. “My inn is honored. You can have anything you want.”

“All we want are some nice rooms. We've been on the road all day.” Zakath sighed. “Don't bother with all the formalities. They only get tedious.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The inn keeper looked over the party. “I'll let someone escort you to your rooms. The baths are available and supper will be served in an hour.”

“Thank-you,” Zakath said.

A servant approached Miroku and Silk. He tapped the thief on the shoulder. “Prince Kheldar?”

Silk groaned. He muttered, “I can never escape that damn title.” Pinching his large nose, he sighed. “Yes?”

“Your Highness, there is someone waiting for you.”

“Oh? Who?”

“I was told to escort you to the room. If you'll come with me.”

Silk shrugged. He tapped Miroku on the shoulder. “Why don't we go find out who's waiting for me, monk?”

Sango nodded next to Miroku. “I'll set up our room with Shippo. You go ahead.”

“If you say so, my dear Sango.” He reluctantly let go of her hand and followed the thief up the stairs. The hallway was dimly lit. They stopped in front of a door and the servant said, “Here we are.”

Silk said, “Thank-you.” He winked at Miroku. “Well, are you ready to meet the mystery person?” He turned the door knob, pushing the door open. Inside the room sat a woman in a plain gray dress. She had long hair the color of honey that set off the creaminess of her skin. Her warm, golden brown eyes lit up upon their entrance. Silk gasped. “Velvet?”

Velvet smiled wide, dimples forming in her cheeks. “Why hello there, Silk. You weren't expecting me, were you?”

“I have to say I most certainly was not.” Silk shut the door. “How long have you been here?”

“Three days.”

Miroku stepped closer, smiling wide at Velvet. “And who is this beautiful young lady here?”

Silk smirked. He said, “Oh no you don't, my spiritual friend. That's my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rin has another lesson with Poledra how will Sesshomaru react to it? What does Rin have to learn this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Two

As Rin hung up her brown hood by the door, a gift from Polgara that morning, Sesshomaru lit an oil lamp that sat on the nightstand. Its soft light illuminated the well-furnished room, casting it into shadows. A rich blue rug covered the floor and cream curtains outlined the windows. Multi-colored pillows lay strewn over the large bed. Rin stretched as she crossed the room and she climbed onto the bed before burrowing into the pillows. Her face peeked out from behind a green pillow, a large smile crossing her face. She ducked behind it again, giggling. “Sesshomaru-sama can't find Rin now!”

A small smile played across Sesshomaru's lips and he shook his head. After the mud-fight the night before, Rin had relaxed considerably around him. He hung his much larger gray hood next to Rin's before glancing towards the bed. Sesshomaru chuckled softly as Rin peeked at him from around her shield. She giggled and hid behind it again as he crept up onto the bed. Sesshomaru pulled the large pillow away from her. “Do not be so certain. This Sesshomaru cannot be fooled by something as simple as a pillow. You will have to do much better than that to evade me, Rin.”

Rin giggled, smiling wide. She picked up another pillow, using it to ward the Demon Lord away. As Sesshomaru neared, Rin tossed her weapon, hitting him on the shoulder. She squealed, hiding under the pillows. “Sesshomaru-sama can't catch me.”

Sesshomaru pulled pillows away from Rin. As he picked one up, a small mischievous smile crossed his lips. “Do you dare raise that against me as a weapon, Rin?”

She threw another pillow, hitting him in the chest. Rin squirmed away, eluding him. “You can't catch me!” She giggled, picking up another pillow, preparing to throw it.

Sesshomaru picked up some of the pillows and tossed them over his shoulder to land on the floor. He reached out, deliberately missing her. She laughed and threw another pillow at him, hitting him on the shoulder. Sesshomaru looked down at the pillow Rin had thrown. He picked it up and hurled it back at her, hitting Rin on the shoulder. “Do not issue challenges you are unable to meet.”

Rin giggled and twisted away from him, kicking. Pillows flew into the air and Sesshomaru brushed them away. “You can't get me, Sesshomaru-sama!” She tossed another one at him, missing.

Sesshomaru swiped at her again, missing her on purpose. He growled softly, smirking at the laughing girl. “You can't elude this Sesshomaru forever, Rin.”

Rin ducked behind another pillow. She peeked around it, scrambling backwards. “Rin can! Just watch!”

Sesshomaru pursued her, pulling at the pillow Rin held. He tossed it over his shoulder to land on the floor. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in triumph, grasping her wrist. He said, “This Sesshomaru has caught Rin, after all.”

Rin squirmed in his grip. She hit him on the shoulder with another pillow. Rin let go of it to throw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled her nose under his chin. Sesshomaru eased onto the bed, pulling Rin to his chest. She settled into his lap, resting her head onto his shoulder. She whispered, “I like this a lot better than a tent, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru's arm rested around her waist. He lifted his hand and his fingers threaded through her dark hair. He rubbed her back, smoothing out the soft fabric of her brown dress. Rin sighed in contentment and Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He let his eyes fall closed, breathing in Rin's floral scent. The soft silence enveloped the pair and Sesshomaru answered Rin's sigh with one of his own. It felt good to just sit with his Rin again, relaxing in her presence. After struggling to reassure Rin that he was not displeased with her for anything that had happened in the past couple days, Sesshomaru relished in this moment.

Rin shifted on his chest, nuzzling her nose under his chin again. She stretched before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder. Rin giggled quietly. “You're a much better pillow, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru laughed softly. He opened his eyes, looking into her warm brown ones. Sesshomaru lifted her arm off of his shoulder, interlacing his fingers with hers. “This Sesshomaru is pleased you find him so.”

Rin smiled wide before kissing his forehead and brushing her nose against his. She returned her head to his shoulder and shivered, snuggling closer to him. “Rin's cold, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru let go of her hand and pulled his fur around her. It enveloped her and Rin burrowed further into his chest. He let his arm fall back around her waist, holding her protectively. The cough from the night before had faded, although Sesshomaru felt a thread of worry curl in his stomach. Her tiny frame molded to his large one and she sighed, easing her arms around his shoulders. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, relieved that he couldn't smell any illness in her scent. Hopefully the tonic that Polgara had given Rin would prevent the girl from falling ill.

A soft knock at the door announced the wolf-woman's presence. Sesshomaru looked towards it, glowering at the interruption. He sat up, still holding Rin close. He let go and Rin eased out of his lap, sliding to the floor. Sesshomaru crossed the room and opened the door. Poledra stood on the other side, her gold eyes searching Sesshomaru's. She smiled. “Is Rin ready for her lesson?”

Sesshomaru nodded. He rejoined Rin taking a firm grip of her hand. “Yes. This Sesshomaru is curious as to what you intend to teach Rin tonight.”

“One would like to have Rin repeat the things from her first lesson before teaching her a new skill,” Poledra replied.

“Understandable.” Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. Her shoulders were tense and she bit her lip. The Demon Lord squeezed her hand in reassurance. He could smell the anxiety flare in her scent.

“Rin, are you ready to begin?” Poledra pulled the chair away from the small writing desk, sitting down on it.

Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru for reassurance. He nodded his approval and the little girl said, “Yes, Poledra-sama. I'm ready.”

“Good.” Poledra smiled. “Then let's begin.”

Rin sat back down onto the bed and Sesshomaru joined her. He took her hand into his, gently squeezing it to encourage her. Rin bit her lip, looking towards the floor. She asked, “What would you like me to do first, Poledra-sama?”

The wolf-woman said, “First I'd like for you to translocate something. You'll do this a bit differently than you did the first time.” She picked up the inkwell off of the desk. “Watch carefully, Rin. I want you to see the differences between what I asked you to do last time and what I'm asking you to do this time.”

Rin nodded. “Okay.” Her dark hair shrouded her face away from Sesshomaru's vision.

Poledra held the inkwell in her palm. She closed her eyes in concentration a moment. “Move.” Instead of shifting the object a few inches or feet, this time the wolf-woman chose to have it disappear from her palm only to reappear on the floor in the center of the room. The action disturbed the Demon Lord. The power this strange woman held unnerved him more than he was willing to admit. She smiled. “Did you see the difference, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “Yes.” She looked from the inkwell to Sesshomaru.

Poledra said, “What I want you to do, Rin, is to take that inkwell from the floor and translocate it to your hand. Can you do that for me? It'll help get us warmed up.”

Rin frowned. She said, “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she began to concentrate. Her eyes fell closed and her brow furrowed. Rin's shoulders became tense and she squeezed his hand forcefully. She lifted her other hand to rest palm side up on her knee. Between clenched teeth, Rin said, “Lift.” Sesshomaru blinked in surprise as the inkwell disappeared from the floor only to reappear in Rin's hand. She held it up, a tired smile on her lips. “How was that, Poledra-sama?”

“Good. Now put it back. I'm going to have you do something else with it.” Poledra smiled in satisfaction.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips as he watched Rin begin to concentrate again. Her expression became strained and she squeezed his hand tightly. Rin said, “Reverse.” The inkwell disappeared from her hand, reappearing on the floor as if it had been there all along. “Now what, Poledra-sama?”

“Now I'm going to teach you how to release your Will slowly. What I want you to do is to lift the inkwell and have it rest in your palm again. Watch carefully how I do it this time.” Poledra held one hand out, palm side up. The wolf-woman's gold eyes stared intently at it. She said, “Float.” The inkwell rose off the floor, hovering in the air as it moved across the room towards Poledra. It landed in her palm and the wolf-woman held it. “Did you see how I did it this time?”

Rin glanced up towards Sesshomaru, her brown eyes locking onto his gold. She smiled at him before gently squeezing his hand. Rin looked towards Poledra and nodded. “Yes. I understand, Poledra-sama.”

“Good.” The wolf-woman put the inkwell back onto the floor. “Now try to do the same thing. It's okay if you don't get it the first time. It's a lot harder to hold something aloft like that.”

Rin squeezed Sesshomaru's hand again. Her nose scrunched and she clenched her teeth as she focused. The air around her seemed to crackle the longer she stared intently at the inkwell centered on the floor. Her shoulders tensed as she lifted her hand, palm side up. “Rise.”

Slowly the inkwell began to rise off of the floor, wavering as it floated towards Rin. She tensed further as she concentrated on the task that the wolf-woman had set out for her and let go of Sesshomaru's hand to clutch her amulet. Rin outstretched her palm as the inkwell approached, letting it settle into it. Once she held it, Rin relaxed against Sesshomaru's shoulder. She smiled wanly. “How was that, Poledra-sama?”

“You learn quickly. One is pleased with this.” Poledra smiled. “Your progress means you will be able to learn more difficult things much sooner than expected.” The tawny-haired woman's gold eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's, satisfaction gleaming within them. “Next, I would like for you to learn a new skill. I know you can use your energy so let's move on, alright?”

“Yes, Poledra-sama.” Rin sat back up, grasping Sesshomaru's hand again. Her eyes fell shut and she sighed. “I'm ready, Poledra-sama.”

Sesshomaru looked from Rin towards the wolf-woman. He asked, “What exactly will you instruct Rin to do now?”

“It's something a little more complicated than translocation,” Poledra began. “This skill has come in handy for us over the years. This time, I'm going to ask Rin to shrink the inkwell. She'll also learn to do the same thing to herself.”

Sesshomaru frowned. He looked down at Rin's already petite frame before pulling her close to his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf-woman, growling. The idea that Rin would alter herself in any way disturbed him. “No. Rin will not learn to do that to herself. I will not allow it.” He bared his fangs as he wrapped his arm around Rin tightly.

Rin reached her hand up to touch Sesshomaru's cheek. She brushed her finger tips against one of his stripes before moving to place a finger to his lips. Rin shook her head, her brown eyes connecting with his gold. A gentle smile crossed her lips and she nodded. “It's okay, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru hugged her protectively against his chest. He threaded his fingers through her soft hair. Glancing over her head, Sesshomaru glared at the wolf-woman. Rin was already tiny. Why would she ever need to make herself even smaller? His eyes locked with Poledra's gold and he flashed his fangs again at her. In a low voice, Sesshomaru said, “This Sesshomaru has already said no. Rin shall not learn this skill. It is not necessary. I forbid it.”

Poledra arched an eyebrow. “I can understand your reservations as her pack-leader. However, it is an important skill that will help her with her control and help her master much more difficult ones in the future. She will have to learn it sometime if she is to master her Will.”

“Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself.” He pulled Rin even closer, drawing his fur around her tiny body, hiding her from the wolf-woman's vision. Sesshomaru snarled at Poledra. “No. I refuse. She will not learn how to do this. I cannot see any benefits for Rin in learning this skill. Why would she need it?”

Poledra sighed. Her gold eyes bore into his own. “It has come in handy several times in the past, when one wants to overhear a conversation or be unnoticed by people. In certain situations, Rin may be able to hide while in plain sight, something she might need until she is older and more capable of protecting herself.”

Sesshomaru bristled at the idea that he might not be able to protect Rin effectively. He glared at the wolf-woman, his eyes narrowed. He growled, baring his fangs. Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, “This Sesshomaru has no problem ensuring Rin's safety.”

“One never said you did. However, if she should ever be alone and need to protect herself from those who wish her harm she should have something to fall back on,” Poledra replied, never wavering under Sesshomaru's scrutiny. The wolf-woman's resilience and fearlessness puzzled the Demon Lord. “I truly do understand your reservations as her pack-leader. However, the fact remains that it is a skill that can lead to others---such as the ability to expand.”

Sesshomaru frowned. He nuzzled his nose into Rin's hair, his eyes falling closed. He felt Rin's small arms encircle him as she hugged him tight. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, drinking in Rin's calming floral scent. He opened his eyes, glaring at the wolf-woman before he turned his back to her, holding Rin to his chest. “No. I will not let her learn this. This Sesshomaru is capable of protecting Rin. She has no need nor will never need to know this skill.”

Rin pulled away from him to look into his eyes. She reached up, placing her finger again to his lips. She shook her head. “It's okay.” She placed her palm onto his cheek and kissed the other. She whispered into his ear, “Rin is scared, too, Sesshomaru-sama. But Rin knows she needs to learn how to use her Will otherwise she might hurt herself.” She looked down, her hair hiding her face from him. “Please, don't be angry, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped as he noticed that her petite frame was tense. He lifted his hand to smooth a strand of hair behind her ear. He took her hand back into his, squeezing it. Sesshomaru breathed into her ear, “This Sesshomaru is not angry with you, Rin.” He pulled her against his shoulder, holding her close.

Rin lifted her head and smiled wanly, hugging him. “I know, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin believes you.”

Sesshomaru whispered in defeat, “Proceed with the lesson.”

Rin eased out of his lap to sit facing the wolf-woman again. She glanced towards Sesshomaru before placing her hand into his palm. She smiled wide at him and Sesshomaru closed his hand over hers, noticing how his large hand engulfed her delicate one. When would she ever need to be any smaller than she already was? She looked at their hands a moment, then lifted her head to look at Poledra. “I'm ready, Poledra-sama.”

Poledra nodded. “Rin, I want you to pay close attention. Watch the inkwell.” The wolf-woman's eyes focused on it intently. Her expression became strained and she whispered, “Small.” The inkwell began to contract and little by little it shrank upon itself until it seemed to disappear. Where the inkwell had been now sat a tiny version of it, no larger than a pebble. Poledra asked,“Did you see what I did there, Rin? I didn't alter the inkwell in any way, except for its size. Everything that makes it up is still intact. It is no different, it is only smaller.”

Rin nodded. “I understand, Poledra-sama.”

“Good.” Poledra smiled. She spoke another word and the inkwell returned to its normal size. “Now I want you to try. Practice releasing your Will slowly. That way if you make a mistake you can correct it quickly.”

Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru. She smiled gently, squeezing his hand. Rin turned her attention again towards the inkwell. Her eyes became distant and she frowned in intense concentration. She breathed a single word, one that Sesshomaru had almost missed, even with his sensitive hearing, “Tiny.”

At Rin's whispered command, the inkwell started to shrink before Sesshomaru's amazed eyes. He looked from the inkwell to Rin's face. Her eyes were narrowed and she clenched her teeth. As the inkwell continued to reduce, Rin squeezed his hand tight. Once it was completed, she slumped against Sesshomaru's shoulder, panting slightly. “Was that good enough, Poledra-sama?”

“Perfect.” The wolf-woman smiled. “I'll let you recover a moment and then I am going to have you reverse it. After that we'll try it on you. Don't worry, I'll be there and if anything should go wrong I'll help you out.”

Rin nodded and rubbed an eye. “Okay.” She burrowed her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder, relaxing a moment. The little girl sighed softly. Rin sat back up and glanced towards the miniature inkwell. Her eyes grew distant again and she tensed next to Sesshomaru. Rin lifted her free hand to her amulet and whispered, “Go back.”

Slowly the inkwell appeared to swell in size. Rin gripped her amulet, her eyes focused completely on the growing object in the center of the floor. As it resumed its normal size, the inkwell looked no different than it had before Rin had changed it. Sesshomaru stared in awe before looking towards Rin. A small smile crossed her lips and she whispered, “Look what Rin can do, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Poledra nodded in satisfaction. “Excellent, Rin. You have also become much quieter when you release your Will.”

Rin blushed, hiding her face again into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru pulled her close, rubbing her back. He looked towards Poledra, his eyes narrowed and his fangs bared in warning. Sesshomaru may have given into the wolf-woman's demand, but he still wanted her to know that he did not like it.

“Thank-you, Poledra-sama.” Rin sat up. “I'm ready.”

“Okay. Why don't you pull some pillows into a pile to sit on the first.” Poledra waved her hand and spoke a single word, the inkwell returning to the writing desk as if it had been there all along.

Rin slid off of the bed and piled a few pillows in the center of the floor. She sat down cross legged on them. Rin glanced towards Sesshomaru, flashing him a nervous smile. “This okay, Poledra-sama?”

“Yes, dear. What you're going to do now is exactly what you did to the inkwell. The only difference is you'll turn that focus on yourself instead.” The wolf-woman smiled. “If anything should go wrong, I'll be right there to help. You have nothing to worry about.”

Rin clasped her hands in her lap. She bit her lip. “Okay, Poledra-sama.”

“You can begin anytime.”

Rin nodded. Her eyes fell closed and she clutched her amulet in her hands. Her brow crinkled and a frown of concentration crossed her lips. The little girl bowed her head, holding her amulet to her lips. The knuckles of her hands became white with the pressure. Rin said under her breath, “Be small.”

At first it seemed as if Rin's words had no effect. She looked as she always had. Sesshomaru blinked as she slowly began to reduce in size, shrinking into the red and yellow pillows underneath her. He gasped audibly as the already tiny girl seemed to disappear before him. Sesshomaru leaned forward, his eyes searching for Rin amongst the brightly colored pillows. He jumped when he heard a tiny voice. “Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is down here!”

A soft laugh escaped Poledra. She shook her head. “Very good, Rin. You have learned well.” A flicker of amusement filled her gold eyes. “You released your Will just right.”

Sesshomaru looked down towards the source of the voice. He knelt down onto a blue pillow, hunching over. The Demon Lord's eyes went wide as he saw the tiny Rin sitting atop a red pillow. She waved at him and a small laugh reached Sesshomaru's ears. He asked, his voice wavering, “Rin? How?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, it's me, Sesshomaru-sama.” She pushed herself up to stand, tilting her head up to look at him. “Rin's okay. You don't have to worry!”

Sesshomaru held himself up with his hand as he leaned closer to look at Rin. His brow furrowed and he sniffed. Her scent remained the same. Sesshomaru gasped, his body becoming rigid as Rin ran straight towards his hand. He turned it over as he tried to sit back so not to fall forward onto her. He felt a slight tickle brush his palm and he lifted it to look at the miniature Rin resting there. He asked again, “How?”

Rin placed a hand over her mouth, hiding her giggle. She approached the edge of his palm, leaning forward. “You're silly, Sesshomaru-sama.” The little girl appeared to be as tall as his smallest finger. The Demon Lord felt the lightest of touches, like a soft gust of air, against his cheek as Rin kissed it.

Sesshomaru pulled away, looking down into his palm. He blinked, shaking his head. “This Sesshomaru doesn't know what to say. How is it possible?”

Poledra smiled. “Rin, dear, you've had your fun. It's time to go back to normal. You can't stay like that forever.”

Rin's little face scrunched into a pout. She crossed her arms. “Okay, Poledra-sama.” She looked up into Sesshomaru's face, craning her neck. “Can you put Rin back onto the pillows, please, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru slowly leaned forward, making sure to keep his hand steady. He lowered it to a yellow pillow and Rin jumped off. She waved up at him, smiling. The Demon Lord sat back so not to hurt her unintentionally. “You are certain she'll be able to go back? She'll be able to return to her original size?”

Poledra nodded. “Yes. Rin can return to her normal size.”

He looked down at the pillow he had deposited Rin. She sat cross legged, her miniature hands on her amulet. Rin murmured, “Grow.” The little girl seemed to expand, engulfing the pillow she sat on. Sesshomaru stared as her miniature body grew. When she returned to her normal size, Rin lifted her head and smiled wide at him. She stood and ran to Sesshomaru, throwing her arms around him. Rin rested her head onto his shoulder. “I did it, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He eased his arm around her small body before pulling Rin to his chest. He hugged her fiercely, afraid to let go. Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair before kissing her cheek. He whispered into her ear, “This Sesshomaru knows you did.”

Poledra stood. “Rin, dear, I think that is quite enough for one day. You're progressing well. The Master will be pleased by this.” Her gold eyes locked with Sesshomaru's and she nodded before exiting into the hall.

Once they were alone, Sesshomaru sat back down onto the bed. He frowned before looking at Rin. He asked, “How? How did you do that?”

Rin joined him. She wrapped her arms around his torso. “Rin just imagined herself being very small. When I could see it in my mind, I spoke the word.” The little girl pulled away, looking down. A worried frown crossed her lips. “You're not angry, are you?”

“No, Rin. I'm not angry. This Sesshomaru only wishes to understand.” He pushed her hair behind an ear, tucking it away from her eyes. He asked, “What does it feel like?”

Rin bit her lip in thought. “It feels like my body is folding in on itself. Everything got bigger around me and it felt as if I had melted.”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. “It does not hurt, does it?”

“No, it doesn't hurt.” Rin smiled. “It just feels funny.”

Sesshomaru hugged her. “Good.” He looked about the room at all the scattered pillows. “Let us return the pillows to where they belong and prepare to go downstairs for dinner. You should eat.”

“Okay.” Rin sat up and let go of him.

Sesshomaru stood, crossing to a blue pillow cast into a corner. He bent down and just as he was about to pick it up, the pillow disappeared. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the very same pillow in Rin's hands. She winked at him and set it onto the bed. He narrowed his eyes at her in mock ire. Sesshomaru crossed to another pillow and again just as he reached down to pick it up, it disappeared.

Rin giggled, clutching the purple pillow. She smiled at him, setting it down next to the other one. She pointed at a red pillow. “Rise.” It lifted into the air and floated across the room. Rin pulled it out of the air, setting it with the others. “This is fun, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, laughing softly. He grabbed a pillow from the floor before Rin could do anything and tossed it at the bed. It hit Rin on the leg and landed on the floor. “Are you mocking this Sesshomaru, Rin?” Sesshomaru picked up another pillow, holding it in his hand.

“Rin would never do that to her Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin smiled wide and winked. She whispered a word and the pillow disappeared from Sesshomaru's hand to appear in hers. “Rin's just practicing.”

Sesshomaru returned to the bed. He hugged Rin close, ruffling her hair. He pulled his fur around her, securing Rin to his chest. No matter what the wolf-woman said, Sesshomaru knew he could keep Rin safe; he would protect her from any threat. Sesshomaru chuckled softly into her ear and kissed her cheek. “I believe you were doing much more than practicing, Rin. You cannot fool this Sesshomaru so easily.”

“Here, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin lifted the blue pillow up, offering it to him. “You can have your pillow back.”

Sesshomaru accepted the pillow and tossed it behind him to land with the others. He shook his head and whispered, “What will this Sesshomaru do with you, Rin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Inuyasha and Kagome arrive for dinner, what is strange about the couple down in the dining hall? And just what is happening to Inuyasha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Three

Inuyasha lounged on the large bed as he watched Kagome unpack her bag in their room. She set the cooking pot onto the small bureau before bending over to take out her school books. Inuyasha traced the shape of her bottom with his eyes, appreciating its roundness. The gray fabric of her dress hugged her hips as she stood back up. Kagome's hips swayed as she crossed the room, her books clutched to her chest. She set them down before returning to her bag. As Kagome struggled with it, she said, “You could help me out here, you know, instead of just staring at my butt.”

Inuyasha jumped. He lifted his eyes from Kagome's hips to her face and winced at the irritated scowl crossing her lips. He blinked, shaking his head. “What? Did you say something, Kagome?”

Kagome placed her hands onto her hips, glaring at him. She hissed, “Inuyasha, don't play dumb. I know you can hear. Will you please come here and help me? I can't find something.”

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he blushed. The hanyou crossed the room and bent down to pick up her bag. He set it down onto the small bureau, taking out the first-aid kit. “What are you looking for anyways, wench?”

She dug around in her backpack.“My scarf. I wanted to wear it in my hair to dinner tonight.” Kagome sighed. “I hope I didn't lose it.”

Inuyasha moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed her dark hair away from her neck, placing light kisses to the skin there. His tongue slowly dragged over his mark and he felt her shudder against him. He burrowed his nose into her hair a moment, then let go to dig through her bag. When he found the scarf, he said, “Here, Kagome.”

Kagome looked down, a blush on her cheeks. She took it from his hands, sliding it around her wealth of hair before tying the lemon colored fabric into a bow. “How does it look, Inuyasha?”

“Feh.” Inuyasha noticed how it pulled her hair away from his mark. He leaned closer, tracing a clawed finger over it and kissed it. “It looks fine. Don't worry about it so much.”

Kagome's lips formed into a pout and she crossed her arms. “You don't like it, do you?”

“Oi. I never said I didn't like it. Just don't get all worked up about it.” Inuyasha kissed her. “Don't be fussy.”

“I'm not fussy!” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why don't you just admit it, Inuyasha? You just don't like this scarf.”

“I never said that I didn't like it. It looks nice.” Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, inhaling her scent. He whispered into her ear, “What's the matter, Kagome?”

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, sighing. She rested her head onto his shoulder and said, “It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It wasn't fair.”

Inuyasha tilted her head up to look into her gold-flecked eyes. The weariness and sadness swirling in them concerned him. He brushed his fingers over his mark before resting his palm onto her cheek. His ears sagged as he noticed the faded bruises on her throat and Inuyasha leaned down, leaving open mouthed kisses on them. He asked, “Kagome, what's wrong? Don't lie to me.”

Kagome looked away, staring at the floor. “Nothing's wrong, honestly.” She looked up, giving him a weak smile. “I'm just fine.”

“The hell you are. Something's bothering you.” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. “We won't go downstairs for dinner until you tell me what the hell it is.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, really, nothing's wrong. Please, don't get upset. I'm fine.” She hugged him, nuzzling her nose under his chin. “It's been a long day, that's all.”

“Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?” Inuyasha pulled her closer, running his hand through her hair. He smoothed the soft silk scarf over it. “Come on, Kagome. Just tell me.”

“I'm just tired, that's all.” Kagome wrapped her arms around him tighter. “All I really want to do is relax.”

“Feh. What's stopping you? Who says we have to go downstairs for dinner?” Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair.

“You know that we have to go downstairs. They'll talk about what's going on in the city and anyways they might say something new about Naraku.” Kagome pressed herself closer to him. “Besides, I'm hungry.” She lifted her head, looking up at him. A soft smile played across her lips. “I also know we can't live on ramen alone, no matter what you'd like to think, my hanyou.”

Inuyasha snorted. “That's what you think, wench.” He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue dueling with hers. Inuyasha relished in the feel of her soft body pressed against his as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth. He broke the kiss off and pulled Kagome closer, sighing. His stomach growled and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha whispered into her ear, “I hate it when you're right, you know.”

Kagome laughed. “Come on, you. I can tell that you're hungry and you do only have a few packs of ramen left. I can't get you more when they're gone, you know.” Her head rested onto his shoulder and she sighed in contentment.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, grasping her hand in his. “Alright, wench. We'll go. You've convinced me.” He led her out into the hallway and glanced into the dimness. Inuyasha kept a firm grip on his mate's hand. He could smell roasting meat and baking bread. He sniffed, inhaling deeply as his stomach rumbled again.

“Wait! Inuyasha! Slow down. They're not going to run out of food that quickly.” Kagome tugged on his hand, begging him to slow down. “What's the rush?”

Inuyasha stopped, looking over his shoulder at Kagome. “Feh, I'm hungry and I don't want to wait.”

Kagome's eyebrow arched. She crossed her arms and glared at him. “What are you up to, mister?”

Inuyasha's ears folded over. “Oi. What makes you think I'm up to something, wench. Can't I just be hungry?”

Kagome shook her head. She sighed. “If you say so.” She took his hand back into hers and smiled. “Well, Mister I'm In a Hurry, are we going to go or what? Don't just stand there.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Make up your mind, wench. Hurry up, slow down. What do you want?”

Kagome laughed. “There's that cranky hanyou I love.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Come on, let's go.”

Inuyasha stared, his mouth open, as she tugged him down the hall. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “Hey! You were making fun of me, weren't you?”

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him. “Don't be silly. I wouldn't do that to you.”

They entered the large hall and Inuyasha instinctively pulled Kagome close. A strange man wearing an odd fur cap sat on one of the benches, a tankard in one hand. He wore a stained leather tunic and pants The man squinted his eyes, peering at them. Inuyasha noticed they were angular not unlike his own. The man hiccuped and slurred, “Well hello there. I thought I was going to have to drink alone.” He swigged from his tankard and wiped his mouth with a dirty hand before smoothing down his scraggly dark beard. “Don't just stand there, take a seat.”

Inuyasha held Kagome protectively as he took a seat at the table. He kept one wary eye on this new stranger and the other on the door, waiting for a familiar face. He glared towards the new man, his ears pinned back underneath his hood. “Feh.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome hissed, jabbing an elbow into his ribs. She smiled at the drunk man. “Hello, my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha.”

“Yarblek.” He hiccuped. “Where you two from?” The hanyou picked up a glint in the man's dark eyes. Yarblek was a lot less drunk than he appeared. “You'll have to forgive me if I don't remember your names. I'm a little drunk, you see.”

A woman in a red dressing gown of heavy velvet entered the hall. Her hair was so black that it appeared to have a blue sheen. Around her throat was a leather collar. She wore a belt with two jeweled dagger hilts protruding from it. Two more peeked from the tops of her boots. A disdainful sneer crossed her face and her dark eyes snapped with contempt. She crossed her arms. “Figures, Yarblek, that you'd be down here already.”

“Vella.” Yarblek winced. His fur cap fell down over his eyes. “Don't be so loud. It makes my head hurt and it lowers your price.”

“Like any Malloreon drunken sot could afford me.” Vella thrust her chin out in defiance. “Don't make me laugh.” She sat down a bit away from Yarblek. “You already reek. If anyone lowers my price it's you.” She patted the daggers at her waist. “Just don't forget, you lose control of your hands, I'll help you remember.”

Inuyasha frowned. He pulled Kagome closer, his arms securing her to his chest. He growled low in his throat. From the conversation between the two strangers it seemed that Yarblek owned Vella. He didn't want Kagome to have anything to do with this couple. He whispered, “Don't talk to them, Kagome. I don't trust them.”

Kagome looked up towards him. She nodded, turning her eyes down towards the floor and she whispered, “Alright. If you don't trust them, I won't.” She glanced over towards the pair. “What do you think they meant about her price?”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He flattened his ears to his skull. “It doesn't matter what they're talking about. I don't like them. Don't worry about them, alright? They don't have any information we want to know about.”

Yarblek belched. He looked over towards the two of them. “That's a nice woman you've got there.”

“You're an idiot, Yarblek. You can't afford two women.” Vella glared at him. “Besides, I think she's way out of your price range. Look at her.” The woman ran her hands through the dark mass of her hair, pushing it away from her face. “And anyways, I doubt she can dance as well as me.”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, growling. The idea that he owned Kagome or would think of selling her in this manner disgusted him. He glared at the two of them. Inuyasha said, “For your information, she's not for sale. She's not property.” Inuyasha placed a hand to Tetsusaiga's hilt. “She's not some piece of meat. She's my mate.”

Yarblek held his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright. No need to fight about it. I didn't know.”

Kagome placed a hand over Inuyasha's. She whispered, “Please, don't. It's alright.”

Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs. He removed his hand from Tetsusaiga. “Feh.” He turned his back on the pair. Inuyasha shoved the tankard placed in front of him away, not wishing to experience drunkenness again.

Kagome turned with him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha placed a hand over hers. He glanced over his shoulder at the strange man and woman before looking into Kagome's eyes. The same sorrow from earlier had returned and his ears lowered. He looked down. “I don't like them.”

“I understand.” Kagome smiled softly. “How about this, as soon as dinner is served and we're finished eating we go back upstairs? We can always ask Sesshomaru what they talked about. That sound alright?”

Inuyasha pursed his lips in thought. “Alright.” He leaned over, kissing her cheek. “You know I don't think of you as property, right?”

Kagome nodded and smiled wide. “Yes. I know.” She squeezed his hand. “And you know I'm here with you because I want to be, right?”

Inuyasha smiled weakly. “Yeah. I know.”

“There's that mangy Drasnian thief! Silk! You little cheat,” Yarblek roared from his seat. He swayed and hiccuped. “I thought maybe I'd have to find a new business partner.”

“No, no. It takes a lot to kill me, Yarblek.” The thief grinned wide. “So, how's business been, now that you brought it up?”

“Good.” He patted the bench. “Come, let's talk of business tomorrow. Tonight we drink.”

“It would seem you've beaten me to the barrel, my friend,” Silk replied. The little spy held hands with a small, blonde woman. “Besides, I think my wife would object to smelling ale on my breath.”

“Suit yourself.” Yarblek accepted another tankard.

“Wise decision,” the blonde woman said.

Miroku stood in the doorway behind them, a wide smile on his face. He began to cross towards the table and asked, “Well, who is this beauty?”

Inuyasha snorted. He whispered into Kagome's ear, “There goes the lecher again. I think he'll get more than slapped this time, don't you?”

Kagome glanced in the monk's direction. She sighed. “When will he learn? He deserves everything he gets when he behaves like that.”

Silk grabbed the monk's wrist. “Oh no, my spiritual friend. I like you too much to see Vella's daggers cut you up.”

Vella sneered at him. “You look too poor to afford me, anyways. Don't flatter yourself.”

“You really should be more careful, monk.” The blonde woman sat down by Vella. “He's quite harmless, you know, Vella.”

Vella snorted. “No man's harmless, Velvet. If they were I wouldn't need these.” She patted the tops of her dagger hilts. “Men have no respect for a woman's virtue these days. Take him for example.” She slid a dagger out of her belt, leveling it at Yarblek. “I had to cut him five times to get him to back off the other night. You were there.”

Silk whistled. “You've been hitting the ale barrel a little heavy lately, I take it.”

Yarblek winced. He shrugged. “Sometimes she can be very tempting. I'm not dead, after all.”

Inuyasha shook his head when Miroku sat down across from them at the table. “Oi, monk. Why must you always be such a lecher?”

Miroku shrugged. “I can't help myself around a beautiful woman like that.”

Kagome sighed. “Weren't you supposed to help Sango?”

“She told me she'd meet me down here for dinner.” Miroku frowned. “What did that woman mean by price, anyways?”

Inuyasha scowled. He glared at Yarblek. “That man in the fur cap owns her. I don't like it.”

“Owns her?” Miroku frowned. “I don't understand. She doesn't seem to be a slave if that last comment about using those daggers is true.”

“Feh. Whatever.” Inuyasha scowled in their direction.

“Vella,” Polgara called from the doorway. “May your knives always be bright and keen.”

Vella stood and curtsied gracefully to Polgara. She returned the formal greeting, completing the ritual, “And may you always have the means at hand to defend your person from unwanted attention.”

Polgara smiled at Velvet. “And Liselle, dear, what a surprise seeing you here. You didn't bring Rhodar with you, did you?”

“Oh no. I left him with Porenn. She insisted. She sends greetings by the way.” Velvet stood, clasping Polgara's hands into her own. “You should see how big Rhodar's getting. He's learning quickly, too.”

“That's nice, dear.” Polgara kissed Velvet's cheeks.

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the table top. He sighed when his stomach growled again. “Feh. All I care about is when will we eat.”

Kagome sighed. “They seem to be old friends. Be nice, Inuyasha.”

“Whatever.” He twitched his ears.

Inuyasha nodded when he saw Sesshomaru enter with Rin. The little girl held his brother's hand and a strange awe and confusion swirled in the Demon Lord's eyes as he looked at her. Sesshomaru turned towards him, returning the nod. He sat down at the table. “Half-breed.”

“Jackass,” Inuyasha returned.

“Good evening, Rin, Sesshomaru.” Kagome smiled at them.

Rin smiled. “I like your hair, Kagome-sama. It looks pretty like that.”

Kagome gave a sidelong glance towards Inuyasha before smiling wide at the girl. “I'm glad you think so, Rin.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Hey! I told you I thought it looked nice. What more do you want?” He leaned over closer to Sesshomaru and whispered, “If I were you, I wouldn't let Rin near that man.” He tilted his head towards Yarblek.

“This Sesshomaru would like to know why.”

Vella gasped. “He's beautiful! Look at how his hair shines. And those strange tattoos. Yarblek, you good for nothing drunk, I demand that you sell me to him.”

“Sell? Half-breed, what does that woman mean?” Sesshomaru frowned. He pulled Rin to his side. “I do not like her implications.”

Yarblek peered at Sesshomaru with bleary eyes. “You sure, Vella? Him? What if he can't meet your price?”

“Who cares. Look at him, you idiot.” Vella spat at Yarblek. “After dinner, I'll dance. Maybe it'll help convince him.”

Yarblek shook his head. “As long as it keeps me from getting cut up like the other night.”

“A dance? Sounds intriguing,” Miroku said. He smiled wistfully. “This could be very interesting, don't you think?”

“Shut up, lecher.” Inuyasha glared at him. “You're lucky Sango isn't down here to smack you. That woman isn't dancing for you, anyways, stupid.”

Kagome sighed. “Some things never change.”

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin asked. “What does that woman mean? I don't understand.”

“Pay her no heed, Rin,” Sesshomaru replied, his eyes narrowed in Vella's direction. “It does not concern us.”

Kagome sighed. “How about after dinner I take Rin back upstairs?” She squeezed Inuyasha's hand and whispered to him, “I promise to make it up to you later. I know I promised we would go upstairs after supper, but Rin shouldn't see that.”

“Alright.” Inuyasha pinned his ears to his skull. “Speaking of eating, will we ever actually get to do that? I knew we should have stayed upstairs and had ramen, but no. You had to say something about how they'll talk about Naraku. Stupid fuck always gets in the way.”

“Inuyasha, watch your language in front of Rin,” Kagome hissed. “I know you didn't want to come down here. It's just a little while longer, okay?”

“Feh.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and pinned his ears to his head.

Running into the room, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. Covering his more exotic features was a small, tan overcoat. “I'm hungry, Kagome. Any idea when we'll eat?”

“I know you are. Not sure. Any minute now, I bet.” Kagome hugged him. She ruffled his hair.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose. He asked, “Where did you get that coat, brat?”

Shippo puffed his chest out. “Kagome asked Lady Polgara to make it for me when she made all those hoods. She just gave it to me. It hides my tail, see?” The fox kit twitched his tail under the coat.

“Feh. Whatever.” Inuyasha wasn't about to admit that the coat wasn't such a bad idea. After all, it would keep people from asking too many questions about the little boy's odd appearance.

“I think it looks good, Shippo.” Kagome hugged him.

The fox kit moved off of Kagome's lap to sit in between Inuyasha and Kagome. The hanyou sighed at the intrusion, but ruffled Shippo's hair. “Oi, runt, don't be so pushy.”

Sango joined them, sitting next to Miroku. She smiled weakly. “Well, we're all settled in. I could use a nice long bath after supper. Want to join me, Kagome-chan?”

“That's a great idea. If you don't mind, Shippo and Rin will come along, though,” Kagome smiled.

“No, no, not at all. Sounds good to me.”

The old sorcerer sat down by his daughter. He said, “Yarblek, mind telling us about what's going on outside of Mallorea?”

Food on large platters brought out by servants were finally set onto the tables. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, relishing in the smell of roasted chicken, beef, and lamb. He piled onto a plate a sampling of each. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Inuyasha said, “Finally. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever eat.”

Yarblek took a bite out of a chicken drumstick. He said around his mouthful, “You'd be best to ask Velvet that question.”

Velvet said, “Well, the Alorn Council met with Porenn leading it. They back Garion as I'm sure you already know. Anheg has made moves to make a truce with Urgit, Nathel, and Drosta. Some resisted, but Porenn managed to explain to the others that demons don't care if we're Alorn or Angarak.”

“Good. At least two Alorns have some common sense.” Belgarath drank from a tankard. “Anything else?”

“No one has had any luck with the Tolnedrans, convincing them that it's really demons. They will pledge legions for Ce'Nedra's sake, however. Nyissa refuses to have anything to do with it. Arendia is behind the Overlord of the West, and before I left we hadn't heard any word from the Gorim,” Velvet reported.

“Alright. Sounds like things are on schedule, then.” Belgarath began to eat his own roasted meat.

“The only problem that no one seems able to answer then would be the Grolims,” Velvet continued. “No matter what truces the Angarak kings make with the West, the Grolims will disagree with it. The Murgo Church despises the demons, but sees no purpose for joining with the West.”

“That's to be expected,” Polgara said. “Torak's Church has already met with schism over what's happening in Cthol Mishrak, though. The Murgos are angry with the Malloreons from what we've heard.”

Inuyasha tore into his third drumstick. He liked how the tender chicken meat melted in his mouth. As he continued to eat, he heard a dry comment, “You know, you really shouldn't eat that fast. It can't be all that good for your digestion.”

Inuyasha glared in his brother's direction. He muttered, “Shut up, asshole. I'll eat any way I want to.”

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in confusion. He wiped his hand with a napkin. “This Sesshomaru has said nothing, half-breed.”

“Whatever.” Inuyasha tossed the bone into the small pile growing by his plate.

“You feeling alright, Inuyasha?” Kagome's eyes filled with worry.

“I'm fine.” He picked up some bread and bit into it. “Don't worry about me.” Inuyasha shook his head, unsure of just where that voice had come from.

Kagome pushed her plate aside. “Well Sango, are you ready?”

Sango glared at Miroku. “Of course.” She pushed her plate away. “Let's go. I'm sure you'll fill me in on the rest of the news later, monk.”

“Why certainly, my dear Sango.”

“Save it, lecher.”

“Are you coming, Rin, Shippo?” Kagome called.

Shippo jumped from his spot on the bench, landing on Kagome's shoulder. “What an idiot. He never learns.” He crossed his arms and snorted.

Rin nodded. She leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. “I'll go right back to our room after my bath, okay, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. “Do so, Rin.” He squeezed her hand in his own. “Retire for the evening when you return to our room.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek. “I'll see you in a little bit. Don't eat too much.”

Inuyasha blushed. “Feh. Wench, just go take your bath.” He turned away from her, picking up another piece of meat.

The girls and Shippo left the room and Inuyasha turned his attention towards his food. He ripped some meat from his lamb chop, licking his fingers. He twitched his ears when he heard a dry voice remark, “Can you even taste what you're eating? With the way you shovel food down your throat I'm surprised you even remember to chew.”

Inuyasha coughed. He narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. “What the fuck is your problem, jackass? Why do you care so much about how I eat all of the sudden?”

Sesshomaru set down his chopsticks. “Half-breed, this Sesshomaru does not approve of your tone.”

Miroku arched an eyebrow. “Inuyasha, are you sure you're alright? Sesshomaru-sama didn't say anything.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh.” He looked back down at his plate. “I'm fine.” He frowned as he stared at the remaining food. Why had he heard these comments when his brother hadn't said anything at all? It didn't make sense. He worried that perhaps the Grolims might be manipulating him again.

Yarblek shoved his plate aside. He said, “Vella, I believe you promised an after dinner dance.”

Vella sneered at Yarblek. “I didn't promise you one, if that's what you think. I believe I promised one for my possible new owner, you dunce.”

She stood from the table and cleared some space on the floor. The dancing girl removed her belt and collar setting them down onto a table before stepping out of her heavy red velvet dress. Beneath her outer dress she wore a flimsy scarlet gown of silk. It whispered and clung to her lush body, reaching her mid-calf. It formed a tight collar around her throat, however it left her rounded arms bare to the shoulders. Around her wrists were narrow, gold bracelets. Vella tied a red ribbon around her luxurious midnight hair. The dancing girl bent down and fastened brass bells around each ankle. She picked up her belt and refastened it about her waist.

Inuyasha blinked, sucking in air. He was very thankful that the girls and Shippo had left before this. He gulped and crossed his legs, guilty that he had felt anything upon seeing this woman prepare to dance. After all, he had a mate and he shouldn't have had any interest in the strange slave woman. The hanyou felt his cheeks flame as he stared in fascination. Inuyasha shook his head as an image of Kagome in a similar outfit swam before his vision. He breathed, “Oi. Would you look at that.”

Miroku nodded. “You said it, Inuyasha. That is one beautiful woman.”

Sesshomaru snorted but it didn't escape Inuyasha's notice that his brother had also crossed his legs. “Foolishness. What a disgusting display. How vulgar.”

Vella raised her arms above her head. She said, “This is the beat. See if you can hold it. I know you're too drunk to sit up straight, Yarblek.” The dancing girl began to clap her hands together, three measured and then four staccato.

Yarblek took up the beat. At first Vella's dance seemed innocuous. She strutted slowly and insolently, her dark eyes burning. Her red silk sighed against her calves as she moved, her motions flowing and graceful. Countering the beat were the bells, tinkling around her ankles. Her feet flickered in an intricate pattern and she began to dance with wild abandon. Her blue-black hair flared out around her. Vella's hands wove complex designs in the air as her hips swayed from side to side, a fluidity in the movement. She turned around and swiveled them in a circular motion, increasing in speed until the bells around her ankles began to chime. The more the beat increased, the more Vella's dance became untamed, teeming with unbridled passion and sensuality.

Inuyasha held his breath as he watched Vella's erotic dance. He felt his cheeks flush further as other areas of his body reacted to the display of raw sexuality. He bit his lip as he shifted in his seat. He shouldn't have stayed for this. The more the woman danced, the more he found himself enjoying its debauchery and the hanyou couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Inuyasha felt guilt wash over him for feeling any attraction to a woman other than Kagome. It was wrong to feel any lust for anyone other than his mate and he knew it would hurt her if she knew how this dancing girl's display had affected him.

“You're being ridiculous, you know. You may have a mate waiting for you, but you're not dead, either. It's perfectly natural to feel the things that you are. Don't be silly,” a dry voice whispered.

Inuyasha jumped, looking towards his brother. The comment on his tongue died as he noticed that Sesshomaru watched the woman dance as if in a trance. All the men around the small inn's dining room seemed transfixed by Vella's movements. Her gown certainly hid nothing of the movements of her body as she danced. Several times as she whirled, her dark eyes penetrated the men in the room, smoldering with untamed desire. Vella slowed and strutted sensually towards Sesshomaru, a dagger in each fist. She lifted her chin in defiance and stopped. A small mysterious smile crossed her full lips. “I bet you reconsider my offer.”

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat. He cleared his throat and his gold eyes narrowed. “This Sesshomaru has no interest in owning a human wench. Do not be foolish.”

“Sesshomaru,” Vella breathed. “A good, strong name. I'll lower my price from five gold marks to three. I can cook, bargain, tend to minor wounds, tan hides, and brew good beer. I can tell good stories and play the wood flute. I haven't been to any man's bed and will protect my virtue if necessary. With the demon's running loose I can make good curse markers to keep magicians at bay. Does that satisfy you, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru stood, towering over the dancing girl. The Demon Lord looked the woman up and down, sizing her up. “And that makes you think yourself worthy of this Sesshomaru? I have no interest in owning a mortal woman. It serves me no purpose.”

Vella's full lips drew into a pout. “Mortal? We're all mortal. What do you mean?”

Polgara stood. “I think a small explanation on Nadrak custom to clear up any misunderstandings is in order. In Gar og Nadrak, women are considered property. They are bought and sold as possessions. However, each time a woman is sold, she receives half of her selling price. Quite possibly, a Nadrak woman, if she can raise her value and price enough, can become quite wealthy. They're also some of the freest women in the world, despite being owned.” She put an arm around Vella's shoulders. “Vella, dear, you really wouldn't want Sesshomaru to own you. He's not human. He's a very special guest of our traveling party.” The sorceress turned towards Inuyasha. “Inuyasha, pull your hood down a moment, please.”

“Not human?” Vella blinked.

Inuyasha jumped, exhaling. He squirmed in his seat a moment. He looked towards Polgara. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. They're trusted friends of ours. I'm surprised that it wasn't mentioned by the Alorn Council.” Polgara nodded.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled the red fabric away from his ears. He twitched them, guiltily looking towards the floor. He did not want to make eye contact with the strange dancing girl. “Feh. It's always my stupid ears.”

“What---what are they? He has dog ears.” Vella gasped.

“Yes. Inuyasha is a half-demon. Sesshomaru is his elder half-brother. He's a Demon Lord. They aren't the ages they appear. You don't want to be sold to Sesshomaru, dear. It'd be best if you stayed with Yarblek for now.”

Yarblek squinted, any apparent drunkenness disappearing. “Wait a minute. Demon, half-demon, you mean to tell me that you've been traveling with these two?” He whistled. “Silk, you're caught up in some very strange business as of late. Aren't you worried they'll eat you? You can't possibly be controlling them, even with those sorcerers.”

Silk twitched his nose. “I do make it a habit to not be on their menu, that's for sure. Thankfully I don't think I have enough meat on me for their tastes. I'm much too stringy to be satisfying, don't you think?”

The old sorcerer rolled his eyes. “Are you finished, Silk?” He sighed.“You're right, Yarblek. We can't control them. We don't have to. They're not normal demons. And you just watched them eat. No humans were on their plates, now were they?”

Yarblek turned a wary eye towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. “All I'll say is, Silk, as soon as we can, Vella and I are heading back to Gar og Nadrak. We helped your wife get here and now we want to go back home. At least the Morindim are too primitive to do a whole lot. I'd rather not be mixed up in this more than I already am. You sure do find some dangerous things to do, my rat-faced friend.”

“It's a talent.” Silk shrugged.

Vella sighed. “I suppose you're right, Lady Polgara. If only that funny juggler would buy me. He's always told the best raunchy stories, after all.” She smiled wistfully. “I guess I'll pass, Sesshomaru. Perhaps another time I'll dance for you again.”

Sesshomaru retook his seat. He nodded. “Perhaps.”

“Vella, dear, why don't we go upstairs? I think you might be surprised to see who's waiting for you,” Polgara said.

“Alright, Lady Polgara.” Vella followed the sorceress out of the room with one forlorn look towards Sesshomaru.

Miroku sighed. “I must admit, Sesshomaru-sama, I am a little envious of you. That was one fine woman.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “This Sesshomaru has no interest in her vulgar display, monk.”

Inuyasha snickered. “As if. It affected you just like every other male in the room. You're so full of shit.”

“Half-breed, this Sesshomaru is not amused.” Sesshomaru knit his brows together and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

“I found it to be a most entertaining dance, indeed. She certainly can stir one's blood,” Miroku said. “It's too bad they won't continue with us.”

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at him. The Demon Lord rolled his eyes and the hanyou shook his head. “Feh. Once a lecher, always a lecher.”

“This Sesshomaru finds the whole affair disgusting and has no desire to travel with a slave woman.” The Demon Lord looked down at the table, creases of worry lining his forehead.

“Hey, something wrong, Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked.

“Nothing that this Sesshomaru wishes to discuss.” Sesshomaru raised his eyes, resting them on Miroku.

“Feh. The monk's on our side. Don't worry about that lecher. He's probably too busy imagining that pig dancing like that,” Inuyasha said. He grinned at the monk and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“I resent that,” Miroku remarked.

“Or would it be Sango you're thinking of, perhaps?” Inuyasha taunted.

Miroku glared at him. “ I believe your brother wanted to say something, Inuyasha.” He tilted his head towards Sesshomaru.

“Rin,” The Demon Lord breathed. “She had a disturbing lesson tonight.” Sesshomaru's eyes became confused.

“What do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama?” Miroku asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.”What lesson?”

“Rin's a sorceress, monk,” Inuyasha explained. “So, what did the wolf-wench teach her tonight?”

“How to make herself small. To shrink herself.”

“Shrink herself? I don't understand, Sesshomaru-sama,” Miroku said. “Why would she ever need to know that? She's already small enough.”

“That's what I thought as well.” Sesshomaru sighed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “I don't like it. So, did she do it?”

“Yes. She did.” The Demon Lord's eyes became distant. “It was unlike anything this Sesshomaru has ever seen.” He leveled his golden gaze on Miroku. “Monk, I presume you will keep this information to yourself?”

Miroku nodded. “Certainly, Sesshomaru-sama. You have my word.”

“Did the fucking wolf-wench teach Rin anything else?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes. However, this Sesshomaru does not wish to speak of it any further for the time being.”

“Alright,” Inuyasha said.

The loud raucous laughter of a woman filled the small dining hall. Vella entered on the arm of the juggler. “I must say, I've missed your particular brand of story telling.”

“I'm glad t' entertain you, me girl,” Feldegast replied. “Yer laughter is like music t' me ears.”

Inuyasha shifted in his seat, blushing. He flattened his ears in guilt as he noticed that the dancing girl still wore her dancing outfit. He bit his lip as he looked away. Feeling any attraction to a woman other than his mate was wrong, especially after all the hurt he had inflicted on Kagome in the past couple days. He stood. “Feh. I'm going to go see if Kagome's back from that bath.”

Sesshomaru stood as well. He snorted. “This Sesshomaru has no desire to see such a vulgar display again.”

“Suit yourself, you two.” Miroku winked.

“Lecher,” Inuyasha said. “You're lucky that Sango isn't here to smack you up side the head.” He snorted and followed his brother down the hallway and up the stairs. He sighed, folding his ears further. He should have left as soon as Vella had begun preparations for her dance. Instead he had stayed and watched. What was even worse, he liked it. How would he be able to face Kagome after that? He had hurt his mate badly and now he had behaved no better than the lecher.

As he passed Sesshomaru on his way to the room he shared with Kagome, Inuyasha stopped when he heard the same dry voice remark, “You really do take your guilt complexes to a new level. Don't you feel ridiculous since she's already forgiven you?”

Inuyasha snarled, “Hey, fucker, butt out of my relationship with my mate. I didn't ask you. And don't give me any bullshit about how it wasn't you who just said that a moment ago. We're the only ones here, jackass.”

Sesshomaru dropped his hand from the doorknob. “This Sesshomaru hasn't said anything about you or your mate.” He turned, a flicker of concern in his eyes. “You have acted strange all night, half-breed.”

Inuyasha shook his head. His shoulders slumped as he realized his brother hadn't lied about not speaking. He said, “Look, I thought I heard you say something. It's nothing. Forget I snapped at you like that.”

“Perhaps you should get some sleep, half-breed.”

“Yeah.” He scratched an ear. “I should get to my room, I guess, before Kagome wonders where I am.”

Sesshomaru nodded and disappeared into his room. Inuyasha sighed, his brows furrowed. If his brother hadn't said anything, then who had? A dry voice remarked, “So you're finally realizing that it wasn't your brother that said all those things, after all.”

Inuyasha raised his ears to full alert, swiveling them. No one was in the hallway with him so where had the comment come from? He placed a firm hand onto Tetsusaiga's hilt. “Who said that? Who's there?”

“Not as bright as I'd hoped, though.” Inuyasha blinked as he realized that the voice came from inside his head. He relaxed his grip, letting his hand fall back to his side. “Amazing. You can think. Perhaps there is hope for you after all.”

“Get out of my head,” Inuyasha hissed. “And what do you mean there might be hope for me? You don't have to insult me, asshole. What do you want with me, anyways? Are you one of those Grolims?”

“I thought we should get acquainted with one another, that's all. No, Inuyasha, I'm not a Grolim. You'll want to ask Garion about who I am, although I'd wait until morning if I were you. He'll be able to explain it to you. We've known one another for a very long time. As long as he's been alive, in fact.”

“You never answered my question. What do you want with me?” Inuyasha whispered.

“Nothing at the moment. Go, spend some time with your mate. All I ask is that you get over this guilt of yours. I can't let it get in my way when I need you. We'll talk again soon. Remember, ask Garion. If you ask Belgarath you'll only excite him and it's much too soon for him to be excited.” And then the voice was gone.

Inuyasha shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Maybe he was just tired. Perhaps that's all it had been. It had been a very long ride to get to this city, after all. Inuyasha yawned, scratching an ear. He sighed and stepped closer to the door. Before he could enter, he saw Vella down the hallway. He blushed again, feeling guilt rise in him for having felt entertained by her dance. It didn't matter what the strange, disembodied voice had said. Inuyasha knew it had been wrong. He drooped his ears and put his hand to the doorknob. Perhaps his brother was right. He just needed to get a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kagome help Inuyasha over his guilt?
> 
> Warning: Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Four

Kagome dragged the comb through her hair, relishing in the feel of its cleanliness. She lifted its damp mass, inhaling the scent of rose oil. She sighed, hoping it wouldn't bother Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Kagome stood, dropping her bath towel to the floor. She tugged on her pajama pants and shirt before stretching, her arms raised high above her head, yawning wide. The day's ride had been a long one and now all she wanted to do was cuddle with her hanyou.

The door opened and Inuyasha stepped through. His brow was furrowed and his ears drooped. A tight frown crossed his tired features and Inuyasha muttered, “Oi. What a long day.” He shut the door and slumped against it, tapping his claws against its wood. He looked up and Kagome felt herself ache at the guilt and weariness that filled his gold eyes. His ears sagged further and he looked down at the floor. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes, sighing. Inuyasha's weary voice asked, “How was your bath?”

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her, rubbing the knuckles together. “It was nice.” The quiet distance between them pained her as she watched Inuyasha drift even further away. The defeat in his posture and voice frightened her. What if her hanyou had slipped away beyond her reach? She smiled weakly. “It sure took the day's aches away.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Good.” He crossed the room and threw himself onto the bed, casting his arms over his eyes as he stretched out.

Kagome sat down on the bed's edge, looking down at the blue comforter. “So, what happened after we left? Did that woman really go through with her dance and ask your brother to buy her?”

Inuyasha's body became rigid. He didn't lower his arms as he replied, “Yeah. Of course he said no.” He snorted. “The whole thing was disgusting if you ask me.”

Kagome nodded. She sighed and curled up against him, resting her head onto his shoulder. “I'm glad I missed it then. Rin and Shippo really didn't need to see it.”

Inuyasha flinched away from her, sitting on the other side of the bed, his back turned. His shoulders dropped and he hung his head, sighing. “I shouldn't have stayed for it.”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome reached a hand out only to pull it back when Inuyasha stood, crossing to the window. The moonlight caught his silver hair and illuminated his gold eyes, making them glow. He turned his back to her, staring out the window. “Inuyasha? Are you alright?”

Inuyasha hung his head, turning back around. “I---I liked it, Kagome. I'm sorry. I hurt you and then I acted no better than that hentai monk. Just what kind of mate does that make me?”

Kagome gasped. She could feel her dog boy slip further away as she locked eyes with him. The shame in his beautiful eyes cut into her. “Oh Inuyasha---,”

“No, Kagome. As soon as she began to get ready for that disgusting dance, I should have come here, but I didn't. I stayed and then I enjoyed it.” He sighed, folding his ears in contempt. “Not only did I hurt you, now I've dishonored you. I'll understand if you sit me.” It seemed as if her hanyou was begging for the humiliating punishment.

Kagome felt her lip tremble as hot, salty tears filled her eyes. She ran to him, hugging him around the waist. Unable to contain it any longer, Kagome sobbed into his shoulder. At first he stood stiff but then his strong arms pulled her close, holding her as she cried. How could she get him to understand that she loved him and couldn't bear to see him hate himself so? “No. I won't 'it you.”

“Why?” Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair. “I fucked up. I looked at another woman. Why aren't you angry?”

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She burrowed further into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. “Please, don't.”

“Don't what?” Inuyasha pulled away from her, resting his clawed hands onto her shoulders.

Kagome blinked more tears away. She whispered, “Please, Inuyasha, don't hate yourself anymore. I can't watch you slip away from me. I can't. I don't know what to do.”

“But I hurt you---,” Inuyasha began.

“No!” Kagome beat her fists into his shoulders. “Don't you understand? You hurt me when you blame yourself for things you didn't even do! That wasn't you back at that inn. You did not hurt me. Those Grolims did. Don't you get it?” She slumped against him, clutching his fire rat robe in her fists, and sobbed. “I can't take it anymore. I can't lose you.”

Inuyasha pulled her close, resting his cheek onto her damp hair. He gently rubbed small circles onto her back. “I'm sorry, Kagome, but those were my hands around your throat. It was me who tried to kill you. I should have done something, anything to stop myself, but I didn't.” He pulled her closer, securing her to his chest. “You're my mate and I hurt you anyways.”

Kagome bit her lip. She pushed against him until he let go. “No! Just what were you supposed to do? How were you supposed to fight back? They used your own memories and mind against you. It's not like you could have used Tetsusaiga on them.” She shook her head, blinking back tears. “They didn't even give you a chance to fight back. Don't you see? I never blamed you for what happened. I can't. I won't. Why can't you forgive yourself? You would never hurt me. Ever. I hate what they've done to you, Inuyasha.” Kagome turned towards the window. “Why can't you see that it wasn't you?”

Inuyasha hugged her from behind, his nose nuzzling his mark. He traced the faded bruises with a claw. “Because every time I see these, I know just how close I came to losing you. I would've had no one else to blame, Kagome, if you had died. The hands that would've strangled you to death would've been mine and mine alone. No one else's.”

Kagome leaned back into his strong chest. She sighed and felt her lip tremble again. Her shoulders shook as she shouted, “Damn it, Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't you! You didn't hurt me.” Kagome turned around in his embrace. She kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers as they battled for dominance. After she broke the kiss off, Kagome placed her hands on either side of his head. She narrowed her eyes. “And every time I look into your eyes, Inuyasha, you slip a little bit further away from me. What do I do? I can't lose you. Don't you remember? You made me a promise and I mean for you to keep it. I forgive you, so why can't you forgive yourself?”

Inuyasha blinked. His ears flattened to his head and he averted his eyes. “Why? Why do you always forgive me when I fuck up?”

Kagome kissed his cheek. “Oh Inuyasha, it's easy when you've done nothing wrong. It's not any different than when Menomaru made me shoot that arrow at you. That wasn't my fault any more than what these Grolims did to you, is it? You knew it wasn't my doing when I pinned you back on the tree. I knew it wasn't you when you said all those terrible things. I knew it wasn't your hands trying to strangle me. Don't you see? It's not any different. Neither of those things were our fault. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do.”

Inuyasha hugged her close, burying his nose into her hair. “No. That wasn't your fault.” He pulled away, his ears pinned back and a frown on his lips. “Alright, fine, it wasn't me back at that inn, but I still did something wrong. I didn't fight back enough. I should have been able to resist and I didn't. Not enough.”

“Inuyasha! You didn't know how and that's not your fault, either. Is it fair to beat yourself up over something you couldn't control? I can't take it anymore. I can't watch you leave me.” Kagome bit her lip, wiping a tear away.

“Leave? Leave you? Leave where? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere, Kagome.” He pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly. “Where would I go?”

Kagome sobbed into his shoulder. She hugged him fiercely. “I---I watch you every day and every day I see more pain in your eyes. What happened is killing you inside, and I'm so afraid I'll lose you.” She burrowed her head into his shoulder, clutching his fire rat robe in her hands. She shook against him with the violence of her sobs. “I need you. Don't go.”

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. He sighed, resting his cheek onto it and his arms pulled her closer. He whispered, “I won't leave you. I made a promise to you that I'd stay with you.”

Kagome brushed her nose underneath his chin. “Inuyasha, do you really want to be with me? I don't want it to be a duty or a responsibility. I want you to stay with me only if it makes you happy and if it's what you really want. I just don't want you to leave me behind.”

Inuyasha gasped, fiercely hugging her. “Of course I want to be with you, Kagome. Why wouldn't you think that I did? I won't leave you.” He kissed her ear and whispered, “Mate. Mine. No one else.”

Kagome shuddered against him. She lifted her head up, looking into his gold eyes. She reached a hand up and rested it on his cheek. Kagome leaned in and kissed him, gently pushing her tongue into his mouth. She said, “Mate. Mine.”

Inuyasha frowned, his ears sagging. “I still did something wrong tonight, Kagome.” He averted his eyes. “I looked at another woman. How can you forgive me for that? It was wrong.”

Kagome sighed, wiping an errant tear away. She laughed softly. “Inuyasha, you're wrong again. You didn't do anything wrong. So you liked her dance, but you didn't go to her room with her, now did you?” She kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She closed her eyes, pushing her tongue further in and Kagome reached up, massaging the tip of an ear. Her tongue brushed against one of his fangs before it twisted with his and a soft groan reached her ears. She smiled against the kiss before pulling away. “Besides, I doubt she could kiss as well as me.”

“Kagome---,” Inuyasha panted and his eyes filled with unchecked desire. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her forcefully. His tongue dominated hers and he thrust it deeply into her mouth, exploring. His hands cupped her ass through the thin fabric of her pajama pants. Every so often they would gently squeeze, holding her firmly against him. She could feel the heat pool between her legs as his hips ground against hers. She moaned softly against his kiss.

Kagome pulled away, taking one of his hands into hers. She led him to the bed and climbed on. He joined her, kissing his mark. Kagome shook her head. “No, Inuyasha.”

He looked up, confusion in his lust filled eyes. “Kagome?”

Kagome rested a hand onto his cheek. “Let me do something just for you.” She pulled on the string to his haori, pulling the red fabric away. She then undid his undershirt, revealing his strong chest. Kagome slapped his hands away as he tried to unbutton her pajama top. “No. This is all about you.”

Inuyasha fell back onto the bed, giving into her demand. He whimpered softly and tossed his haori, hood, and undershirt to the floor. Kagome stared at his muscular chest, admiring the power in it. She reached a hand out, tracing the firmness of it. He panted and Kagome leaned over, flicking her tongue out to circle a nipple. Inuyasha whined, “Kagome---,”

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, my dog boy?” Kagome gently bit his nipple before kissing her way to his neck. She left open mouthed kisses on his throat, tracing her hand over his upper body, relishing in the power underneath her touch. She kissed his jawline before pushing her tongue into his warm mouth. Kagome reached up and gently massaged his ears. She leaned forward, kissing a tip before gently biting it. She whispered, “You're beautiful, my hanyou.” Kagome kissed back down to his throat and circled her tongue over his pulse. It raced underneath her touch and Inuyasha growled softly. She dragged her tongue over his left shoulder, circling the tiny scar left behind after his fight with Kagura. It was almost invisible now, she only saw it because she knew it was there. Inuyasha groaned and she smiled against his skin. “You're so beautiful and you're all mine, my mate.”

“Fuck.” Inuyasha panted, writhing on the bed. He bit his lip, throwing his head back. His ears flattened to his head and he groaned loudly. “What are you trying to do to me, Kagome?”

Kagome slowly kissed down his chest, relishing in the strength that rested there. She circled a nipple, her tongue tasting him. Kagome moved to the other nipple, her fingers dragging across his broad, sculpted chest. She whispered against its firmness, “Mine. So much power and it all belongs to me.” She kissed his hips, moving to his hard stomach. She trailed open mouthed kisses on the rough skin before pulling the string to his hakama.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “Kagome?”

Kagome looked down, noticing the rather large evidence of his arousal. She said, “I told you to let me do something just for you.” She managed to free her hand away from him and revealed his hardened flesh. She tentatively grasped it in her hand, feeling it swell in her grip. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lip, a soft moan escaping. Kagome moved her hand, wrapping it around Inuyasha's arousal. Her hanyou bucked upwards, thrusting into it.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened as a soft growl tore from his throat. Kagome licked her lips, uncertain of how her hanyou would react to her next action. Slowly, Kagome lowered her head, flicking her tongue out to taste the head of his arousal. He groaned loudly, his hips bucking upwards. “Kagome---you---you don't have to do this if you don't want to.” Inuyasha panted, his gold eyes locking with hers. The desire swirling in them caused Kagome to squirm.

Shoving her own arousal aside, Kagome shook her head. “No. I want to do this for you.” Kagome bit her lip at its large size before leaning forward. She opened her mouth, swirling her tongue on the head of Inuyasha's rigid length. She took it into her mouth, feeling it swell even further. Inuyasha growled, bucking slightly. More of his girth filled Kagome's mouth and she sealed her lips around it. It felt uncomfortable to have this much of him in her mouth and she allowed herself to adjust before slowly bobbing her head, taking in as much of Inuyasha's arousal as possible.

Inuyasha fisted her hair into his hands and held her before thrusting upwards into her mouth. He grunted. “Fuck. Kagome. Feels. So. Good.”

Kagome reached her hands down to his thighs and brushed her fingertips against his rough skin. She felt him buck upwards hard, groaning in pure pleasure. Kagome moved her hand down to the base of his length and rubbed it. She could tell he was close to release and she matched his frantic rhythm, trying to push him over the edge.

Inuyasha stuttered, “I---I---I'm gonna, Kagome.” He pushed her away.

Kagome shook her head. She licked her lips and looked down shyly. “This is all about you, Inuyasha. I want to do this.”

A sheen of sweat coated Inuyasha. He panted and bit his lip. “You---you sure Kagome?”

Kagome nodded. She bent down, blowing hot air onto his shaft. She smiled as he writhed, clutching the blue comforter in ecstasy. Kagome lowered her mouth over his length, bobbing fast. She watched his face as she moved on his hardness. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip, his fangs appearing at the corner of his mouth. His ears pinned back and Kagome felt him frantically buck upwards, thrusting into her mouth. He gripped her head into his hands and held her on his hard arousal as he tried to find his release. He grunted and Kagome felt a hot, bitterness flood into her mouth.

Inuyasha groaned. He settled back into the bed, panting. “Kagome---?”

Kagome swallowed, not wanting Inuyasha to think she had rejected any part of him. She leaned up and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his surprised mouth. “Do you understand now? I forgive you. So what if you liked the dancing girl's dance. I know I don't have to worry, my hanyou. You'll always come back to me.”

Inuyasha's gold eyes locked onto hers. He smiled shyly. “Why? Why did you do that---that for me?”

Kagome blushed, looking down. She said, “Because you deserved it for all the things you've done for me. You do so much and you don't even realize how much it means to me, Inuyasha. I thought you should know and I could only get you to understand if I showed you.” Kagome kissed his cheek and undid the buttons on her pajama top. “And who said I was finished with you, anyways?”

Inuyasha smirked and reached a hand up to help her out of the top. She slapped his hands away and his lips formed into a boyish pout. “No fair. You get to do all the touching. That's just cruel.”

Kagome laughed and nuzzled her nose against his. “You'll get to touch all you want soon, Inuyasha. I promise.”

“You had better mean that.” Inuyasha growled. He shifted to sit, his elbows propping him up. He stared at her, his gold eyes flooded with heated lust. He kicked his hakama away, settling into the bed. “Well, wench?”

Kagome stood and slowly finished unbuttoning her top before pulling it off. Kagome tossed it aside and slid a hand into the waist band of her pajama pants. She smiled slyly as she watched Inuyasha squirm on the bed. She pulled them down and stepped out of them, returning to the bed. Kagome lifted one of his hands, gently leaving open mouthed kisses on his palm. She placed it to her cheek, holding it there. “You hate what these hands almost did. I love these hands, Inuyasha.” She pulled his hand away from her cheek to kiss his callused palm. She sucked on one clawed finger. “These hands have saved me more times than I can count. They do so much more than you give them credit for. Don't hate them for something you couldn't control.” Kagome took both of his large, rough hands into hers. She kissed the backs of them. “It's these strong, wonderful hands of yours that have shown me more love than I could have ever asked for.”

Inuyasha flexed his fingers when she let go. He held his hands up, looking at them, before turning them over and making fists. His brow furrowed and he looked towards Kagome. “You---you love my hands? Why?”

Kagome nodded. She kissed him, pushing her tongue into his waiting mouth. She rested her forehead against his. “Of course, Inuyasha. If it weren't for them, I might not be here.” Kagome took them back into hers, interlacing her fingers with his. “So many times it was these very hands that saved me in the end. I am grateful to them, Inuyasha. Just as I am grateful to you.”

“I don't understand. After what happened, how can you still feel that way?” Inuyasha looked down, staring at their joined hands. “These hands almost took you away from me.”

“No, Inuyasha. Remember that wasn't your fault. Don't you see how good these hands really are? They hold me up when nothing else will. They protect me from danger. What happened is in the past and was not your fault.” Kagome lifted their hands, kissing them. “Don't think about what those Grolims did to us. Let it go. I'm still with you and that's all that matters, isn't it?”

Inuyasha gently squeezed back. He smiled shyly, the first true warmth in it since the dark night at the inn. He looked down at their hands, and sighed. “Yeah. I guess.” He rubbed his clawed thumb onto the back of one of her hands. Inuyasha leaned forward, kissing her. He let go of her hands, placing his onto her cheeks as his tongue thrust deep inside. He whispered into her ear, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome shuddered against him. She kissed his cheek. “Let me do something else just for you.” Kagome straddled Inuyasha, feeling his hardened flesh rub against her. She moaned softly, her gold-flecked eyes connecting with his gold. She said, “I want to show you all the love that you've shown me. I want you to know exactly how you make me feel, my dog boy.”

Kagome guided Inuyasha's arousal into her heat, sinking down onto him. Once she was fully seated onto him, she leaned forward, kissing his shoulders. She dragged her tongue over Inuyasha's pulse. Kagome kissed his strong chest, trailing to a nipple. Her tongue darted out, circling it as she felt Inuyasha fill her. She moaned softly, nuzzling her nose underneath his chin.

Inuyasha bucked up into her, filling her completely. He groaned, his strong hands gripping her hips. He whimpered. “Kagome---,” He urged her to move, grinding his thick flesh into her.

Kagome kissed his ears and forehead, remaining still. She wanted this to last. She kissed him, her tongue twisting with his. She shifted, lifting herself up by the palms of her hands, before slowly sinking down onto Inuyasha's hard arousal. She leaned back as he filled her core, moaning. Her eyes fell shut and she panted, fighting the urge to go any faster. Her eyes opened, locking onto Inuyasha's passion clouded ones. She rocked back and forth, grinding herself onto him.

Inuyasha slammed himself upwards, grunting. He threw his head back and his clawed hands dug into her hips. He growled, his hooded eyes swirling with savage lust. His ears pinned back and his fangs gleamed in the soft lamp light. Inuyasha ground himself into her, pleading with her to move faster. “Kagome---fuck.”

Kagome moaned softly as she drove Inuyasha wild. She kissed his jawline, nipping at it before she lifted up again. This time she drove herself down onto him and bit her lip as she groaned loudly. Inuyasha's name fell from her lips in a broken form and she threw her head back, panting. She looked down at Inuyasha as she slowly raised herself again before shoving back down hard.

Inuyasha gripped her hips, driving himself deeper into her. He groaned, bucking faster. He shifted underneath her, his thickness filling her as he took control. Inuyasha grunted, thrusting harder as he sought his release. He moaned, her name escaping in stutters as he ground her onto his hard flesh.

Kagome leaned forward, kissing him as she pushed herself down onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bucked into her core, slamming deeper with each thrust. She broke the kiss off as she groaned, feeling her climax overtake her. Her eyes fell shut and she drove herself down onto him one more time as she moaned his name in pleasure.

Inuyasha followed, his claws digging into her hips as he furiously drove himself upwards into her heat. He held her down onto his hard arousal as he found his release, a feral growl escaping from his throat. He pulled her down to him, his clawed hands fisted in her hair as he kissed her fiercely. Inuyasha remained buried deep within her. When he let her go, he collapsed back, panting. A grin crossed his features and he brushed the back of his hand onto her cheek. “So, is it my turn yet?”

Kagome collapsed onto his chest and laughed. “Oh Inuyasha, you're such a smart ass, did you know that?” She caught her breath, resting her cheek onto his shoulder. She nuzzled her nose against his jawline. Kagome grasped one of his hands into hers, kissing it. “Yes, but wait just a little bit longer. There is one more thing that I want to do for you.” She slid off of him, feeling an ache where he had filled her. She smiled shyly at him as he stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. “I promise that you'll like it.”

“Oi. Wench, will you hurry it up already?” Inuyasha crossed his arms, his ears folding down in impatience.

Kagome crossed to the small bureau. She opened the drawer and took out the soft yellow scarf. She turned around, wincing at the frown that crossed his lips. Kagome rejoined him on the bed. She kissed him. “You'll like this, I promise.”

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at the offending yellow fabric. “Feh. What do you need that stupid scarf for, anyways?”

Kagome looked down at the lemon silk. She sighed. “I knew you hated this scarf when I put it into my hair tonight.”

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He looked away before sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned. His shoulders fell and he sighed. “Oi. I said that I thought it looked nice.”

“I didn't mean it like that, Inuyasha.” Kagome reached a hand out, resting it onto his shoulder. “I know you don't like this scarf because it reminds you of what happened.”

Inuyasha placed his hand over hers. “Yeah. I do hate that scarf, and yes it does remind me of what happened. Every time I see it, I think of what that fucker tried to do. I think about how close I came to losing you. I think about how I could have killed you.”

Kagome shook her head. “Inuyasha, remember, that still wasn't you. As for that other man, he can never hurt me again.” She kissed an ear and turned his head, looking into his gold eyes. “Let me do just one more thing for you.” She held up the scarf, folding it into a thin ribbon.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha cocked his head to one side.

Kagome laughed. “Oh Inuyasha, you can be so silly sometimes.” She held the folded fabric up. “I want to show you one more thing. I trust you more than anyone else. Let me show you how much.” Kagome brought the scarf to her eyes and tied it behind her head. “I trust you, Inuyasha. I promised you'd have your turn to touch. You can touch all you want, now.”

Inuyasha gasped and took one of her hands into his. He kissed it. “Kagome?”

Kagome nodded. She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I trust you, Inuyasha. Go ahead.”

Inuyasha hugged her fiercely. He nuzzled her neck, kissing his mark. He growled against her skin and kissed a path across her jawline to her mouth. Inuyasha's tongue plunged deep inside and he held her close to him. His rough voice whispered, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome shuddered at the possessiveness in his voice. She blindly reached a hand out, finding an ear. She massaged the furry appendage, earning a deep growl from Inuyasha. Kagome felt him push her backwards onto the bed, his body resting over hers. He trailed kisses down her throat before moving to her shoulders. Kagome groaned, spreading her legs for him. He settled between them and a clawed hand rubbed a breast, squeezing. His tongue circled the other nipple and Kagome arched to meet him. She panted, “Inuyasha---,”

Inuyasha brushed his claws gently down her side. He massaged one of her breasts with the other hand, eliciting a soft mewl from Kagome. Inuyasha slowly traced the skin of her inner thighs, and she lifted her hips, opening her legs further. He trailed a path of kisses between her breasts, his hair brushing her skin. She felt him drag his tongue over her stomach before swirling it in her belly button.

Kagome found his hair with her hands, and fisted it between her fingers. Inuyasha slowly pushed one finger into her, flexing it so the claw stroked her core. Kagome gasped, biting her lip as she felt him slide another inside. Inuyasha breathed against her thighs, his hot breath teasing her. He kissed her thighs and said, “I get to do what ever I want to you, is that right, Kagome?” He smirked against her thighs. “This could be fun.”

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha's tongue delved deep inside her, his fingers pushing further. She tossed her head from side to side as he thrust his tongue faster. Kagome clenched her hands into the blankets underneath her as her hips bucked. Inuyasha flicked his tongue over her opening, gently biting down on her sensitive button. He circled his tongue over it as he drove another finger deep inside. As Kagome neared her climax, Inuyasha kissed a path down her thighs. He brushed his fingers against her skin, away from her core and Kagome panted. She bit her lip and rasped out in frustration, “Inuyasha---don't be such a tease.”

Inuyasha draped his body over hers. He kissed her forehead, and ran his claws over her sides. Her hanyou nipped at an ear. “Not yet, wench. This is my turn, and we'll play by my rules now.”

He interlaced his fingers with hers, shoving her arms to rest on either side of her head. He ravished her throat, gently sucking on her pulse. Inuyasha brushed his fangs against his mark and Kagome arched to meet him. She threw her head back and Inuyasha dragged his tongue over her jawline. He growled against her skin, his hips grinding against hers. Inuyasha kissed her, his tongue delving deep. Kagome could taste herself in the kiss. He broke it off, moving to her shoulders, grazing his fangs on her skin.

Kagome gasped, moaning his name as he moved down her body. He tugged at a nipple with his fangs, sucking. Kagome panted, arching upwards. She groaned, throwing her legs around his waist. Inuyasha ground his hips into hers, his hard erection pushing against her thighs. She gasped, “Please, Inuyasha---,”

Inuyasha escaped from between her legs. She felt him move her to sit up and he gently kissed her, a hand resting onto her cheek. Kagome's lips drew into a pout as she felt his touch disappear. She moved her head as if to look for him, even if she couldn't see. She said, “This isn't funny, Inuyasha. Where did you go?”

Inuyasha pushed her to rest on her stomach. He brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and clamped his fangs around it. Kagome understood that he commanded her submission and she relaxed into the pillow, resting her cheek against it. Inuyasha's hot breath brushed her ear and he whispered, “Remember, my rules now, wench.”

Kagome felt Inuyasha behind her as he ran his hands over her back. He straddled her hips and squeezed her shoulders. Inuyasha kissed them and nipped tenderly. His rough hand massaged her shoulder blades and Kagome groaned softly, biting her knuckles. Inuyasha pressed the pads of his fingers into the center of her back before making circles with them. He relieved the tension that had built over the day's ride and Kagome sighed in contentment. Inuyasha leaned forward, his long, soft hair tickling her back. She moaned, “That feels so good, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha kissed a path down her spine. He moved down to her rear, kissing and nipping one cheek and then the other. His hands cupped them and squeezed. Inuyasha slid his hands down in between her legs, spreading her. He buried his nose into her folds and Kagome raised her hips, a soft mewl tearing from her throat. She inhaled sharply as she felt Inuyasha shove her back down onto the bed. He plunged his tongue deep inside, his hands holding her hips down firmly. His ministrations increased in pace as he swirled it inside.

Kagome bit her lip and panted. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have his tongue deep within her core. She groaned again, nearing her release when Inuyasha draped himself over her body, blanketing it. His hands moved underneath her, cupping her breasts. Inuyasha whispered into her ear, “We taste damn good together, Kagome.”

Kagome moaned as she felt his hips grind against hers. She pleaded, “Please, I---I can't take much more of your teasing, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha laughed softly against her ear. “Now you know how I felt, wench.” He lifted her up to rest on her knees, his hands holding her up by her breasts. He squeezed them, pinching the nipples in his claws. He growled into her ear and fit his fangs around her throat. Inuyasha settled her back onto the bed, placing her onto her elbows. He held her by her stomach as he guided his thick flesh to her folds. He rubbed against her, teasing her further.

Kagome pushed her hips back towards him, begging. “Please. I need you.”

Inuyasha firmed his grip on her stomach and drove himself all the way inside. He grunted and remained still within her. Kagome groaned softly as she felt him fill her aching core. She ground her hips backwards. Inuyasha gripped her hips into his hands and pushed her down further into the bed. He withdrew, only to plunge deeper into her. He growled behind her as he began to thrust faster. Her name fell from his lips as he snapped his hips against hers.

Kagome felt him rock her body back and forth with the strength of his thrusts. She groaned, feeling his arousal slam deeper inside. His motions became frantic and she returned his rhythm, driving herself back onto him. She heard his breathless grunts as he drove harder into her and Kagome cried his name out as she climaxed. Her body shook and she felt Inuyasha drape himself over her as he thrust faster, growling into her ear. She felt him become rigid behind her and he released deep inside before rolling them over, still buried in her core.

Inuyasha kissed his mark. He pulled at the scarf covering her eyes, tossing it aside. Kagome blinked at the sharpness of the dim lamp light. She turned her head, looking at Inuyasha. His ears were down and his gold eyes tired, but a warm smile rested on his lips. He whispered, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Kagome rested a hand onto one of his cheeks. She pulled him to her, kissing him. “Do you understand now?”

Inuyasha kissed her back before nuzzling his nose against her neck. “Oi, wench, I'm not that stupid.”

Kagome laughed. “It's good to have my hanyou back.” She kissed his cheek. “That's exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Inuyasha yawned wide. He laid them down, spooning behind her. He remained within her and he pulled the blankets over them. “I don't hate that scarf so much anymore.”

“Good.” Kagome settled against him. “Oh, and Inuyasha, remind me to thank that dancing girl tomorrow. I certainly reaped all the benefits, wouldn't you say?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Shut up and go to sleep, wench.” He buried his nose into her hair.

Kagome sighed. “Yes, my mate.”

She yawned, closing her eyes. The lamp would burn itself out on its own. She smiled in satisfaction. Hopefully she had relieved Inuyasha of his guilt and they could finally put all the terrible things that had happened in that inn behind them for good.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chest possessively. He whispered, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome replied, “Mate. Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango and Miroku get to know Velvet a little bit better. Does the monk have something in mind for the demon slayer? And will she like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Five

Shippo yawned as he unrolled his sleeping bag. He grumbled to himself, “It's just not fair. I never get to spend any time with Kagome anymore.” He shrugged out of his overcoat, revealing his twitching tail. Shippo hung his coat up by the door before returning to his bed roll. He stretched and rubbed an eye. “She doesn't pay any attention to me, either.”

Sango sighed as she finished combing her hair. Sango set the comb down and picked up her white ribbon, tying her hair back. “Well, Shippo, I'm sure you'll get to do something with her soon. She probably needed to get some sleep tonight after the long day's ride. She did look tired.” Sango smoothed her hair down. “Besides, I know you need your sleep, Shippo.”

Shippo crossed his arms. “Feh.” He crawled into his sleeping bag. “I still don't think it's fair that Inuyasha gets to spend all the time he wants with Kagome. I never get to see her because she's always with him.”

Sango shook her head. “Shippo, you know that they're mates, now.” She leaned over the bed, petting Kirara. The fire-cat lifted up her head from her spot in the center of the green comforter. Kirara stretched and yawned, before curling back up into a ball. Sango continued, “Things were going to change after that. That doesn't mean that Kagome loves you any less.” She knelt down by Shippo, pulling his blanket around him.

“Whatever.” He stuck his lower lip out into a pout before rolling over, his back turned. “She always pays more attention to Rin, too. She gets to ride with Kagome all the time. How come she never wants to make time for me?” He snorted. “It's just not fair. Both Inuyasha and Rin get to see Kagome all the time.”

Sango sighed. “Why don't you get some sleep and see if you can spend some time with Kagome in the morning? I'm sure she'd be happy to.”

Sango knew that Inuyasha and Kagome needed time alone. After witnessing her friend's anguish, the demon slayer knew that the best thing would be for them to have their privacy. She knew that both had a lot of healing to do and it would be best if everyone gave them their space. Sango didn't want to explain to Shippo the reasons why. The kit didn't need to know about any of the awful events that had transpired at the small inn. That was between Inuyasha and Kagome, and it would be up to them to repair the damage. She also knew that the last thing either of them needed was Shippo to ask questions about it.

Shippo snorted. He didn't reply as he curled up into a small ball, and pulled the blanket further over his head. The little boy muttered to himself as he beat his pillow, “Stupid Inuyasha and stupid Rin hog all of Kagome's time. It's just not fair.”

Sango shrugged as she exited into the hallway. The demon slayer smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, making her way down the stairs and into the dining hall. Sango noticed that Miroku remained sitting at the table, next to the spy and his wife. She smiled shyly in his direction as he waved her over. Sango sat down across from him, clasping her hands in front of her. She said softly, “Hey.”

“Well hello there, my dear Sango.” Miroku smiled wide. “Just the person I wanted to see.” He took her hands into his. “I'd like for you to meet Silk's wife, Velvet.”

“Velvet?” Sango shook her head.

“A name I received in the Academy back in Boktor. Isn't it a silly nickname? I guess I should take it as a compliment, though.” The small blonde woman sitting next to Silk smiled wide, dimples appearing in her cheeks. “You can call me Liselle, if you like.”

Sango nodded, her eyes cast down. She struggled to free her hands from Miroku's grasp only to find the monk's fingers interlaced with hers. She gave in and sighed. Sango replied, “You can call me Sango. It's nice to meet you, Liselle.”

Miroku smiled wide. “So, how was your bath? I hope it was nice.” He squeezed her hand across the table. The monk glanced around the room. “Where's Shippo?”

“It was nice.” She blushed, looking away. Sango sighed. “Shippo's in our room, asleep.”

“Oh? He is, is he?” Miroku's smile increased.

Sango wrenched her hands free. “Don't get any funny ideas, lecher.”

Velvet laughed softly, the sound musical. “My, you sure do try to charm as many ladies as you can, don't you, monk? This is the third one tonight.” She smiled wide, shaking her head. “Maybe Vella was right about you, after all.”

Sango narrowed her eyes in Miroku's direction. “Hentai monk.” She crossed her arms. “Let me guess, you asked the other two that ridiculous question of yours. You never change, monk.”

“What question was that?” Velvet raised her eyebrows. “All he asked me was who I am.”

“He asks every woman he meets to bear his children.” Sango snorted. “I'm surprised he didn't ask you, too.”

Silk's nose twitched. He laughed. “I put a stop to that considering she's my wife.” The thief slipped his arm around Velvet's shoulders, pulling the blonde woman close. “I've noticed our monk's wandering eye, too.”

Velvet laughed. “Bear his children? Oh no. That most certainly won't happen any time soon. You sure are direct, Miroku.”

Miroku blushed. “Ah, well, I have yet to ask one single lady today.”

Sango rolled her eyes. “It must be a record. Are you ill, monk?”

Miroku held his hands up in defeat. “Now, now. I'm not really that bad. Honestly, you're exaggerating.”

Sango sighed. “Whatever you say, monk.”

Velvet asked, “So, what is it that you do, Sango? I'm curious as how one such as yourself ends up traveling with someone like our charming monk.”

Sango said, “I'm a demon slayer.”

“A demon slayer?” Velvet frowned. “But don't you travel with two demons?”

“Four, actually. Shippo's a fox demon and Kirara's a fire-cat,” Sango replied.

“Shippo is?” The little blonde woman blinked. “I hadn't noticed anything odd about the little boy.”

Miroku said, “You forgot Myoga. He's a flea demon.”

“A flea? You can't be serious. And the other two?” Velvet asked.

Silk said, “They're both dog demons. Though, Inuyasha is technically half.”

“Oh that's rich. Two dog demons and a flea. That's funny.” Velvet laughed.

Sango nodded. “Yes.” She frowned. “Hey, monk, where has Myoga run off to, by the way? I don't think we've heard anything from him in quite some time.”

Miroku shrugged. “My guess is he's lying low while we're in this big city. If he has anything to say, he'll say it. You know Myoga, ever the coward.”

Sango shook her head. “I suppose you're right.”

Velvet's brown eyes glanced from Miroku to Sango. She asked, “So, Sango, if you're a slayer, why do you travel with them? The demons, I mean. I'm curious.”

Sango bit her lip, glancing down at the table. She clasped her hands in front of her. The demon slayer knew that the question was innocent, and that she was probably overreacting, but she felt uncomfortable answering it, nonetheless. She said quietly, “It's a very long story.”

Miroku cleared his throat. “Well, it's rather simple. We all have a common goal to defeat Naraku, you see.”

“Ah. That would explain it, yes.” Velvet smiled wide.

Sango smiled shyly towards Miroku. She felt grateful that he had come to her aid. That question could have led to things Sango had no desire to discuss. It wasn't that the blonde woman was being overly nosy, she just didn't want to answer too many questions about her profession, considering the tragedy surrounding her village. She also didn't want to answer any real questions as to why she traveled with demons, while being a slayer. Sango blushed when she felt Miroku grasp one of her hands, gently squeezing it. She asked, “And what do you do, Liselle?”

“I work in the so-called Drasnian Industry,” Velvet replied.

“Oh?”

“I work in the Drasnian Intelligence Service, just like my husband here.” Velvet leaned her head onto Silk's shoulder. “It can be quite exciting at times. I'm sure you can understand with your line of work, after all.”

Sango nodded. “Yes, I can imagine.”

“So, just what type of weapons does one use to slay a demon?” Velvet asked.

Sango pursed her lips. “It can depend, I suppose, on the type of demon you're fighting. Some demons are naturally resistant to some attacks, but vulnerable to others. Not all of them can be slain by using a sword or poison, for example.”

Velvet laughed. “And I suppose all the weapons work on a rather over-eager monk, right?”

Sango smiled wide. The blonde woman's easy-going nature relaxed the demon slayer. She laughed. “Yes. I've found them to be quite effective on the monk in the past. Although, he seems to need constant reminders to control himself.”

Miroku snorted and sighed. “It's the hand, my dear Sango. I swear. It's the hand. It has a mind of its own. It's cursed!”

“I'll remember that the next time it finds its way to my behind, monk. You're not fooling anyone.” She yanked her hand free and crossed her arms. “I'm beginning to think your mind's been cursed, not your hand.”

“Now, now. Aren't you being a little harsh?” Miroku sighed.

Silk laughed. “Well, you know you always have someone in Rakand waiting for you anytime. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to let your cursed hand do what ever it likes.”

Miroku rolled his eyes and grumbled, “That stupid pig.” He glared at the spy. “It wasn't even that funny.”

Velvet smiled, flashing her dimples. “My, you do have a wandering eye, don't you?”

Miroku's shoulders slumped. “I give up.”

The little man snickered to himself quietly. He said, “I suppose, I should track down Yarblek to find out what's going on with our business.” He kissed Velvet on the cheek. “See you upstairs, then?”

Velvet smiled. She nodded. “Certainly, Kheldar. Try not to swindle too many people, okay?”

Silk's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in surprise. He put a hand to his chest and said, “Swindle? Me? Never. Where have you heard such lies about me?”

“I have my ways, Silk. You should know that. Go find out what Yarblek's been up to.” She gripped one of his hands into hers, squeezing it. “I'll see you later, Kheldar. Try to have fun.” He stood, crossing to the staircase and disappeared up it. Velvet turned, smiling at both Miroku and Sango. “Well, I must say it's been an exciting evening, wouldn't you? I thought this one was going to fall out of his chair during Vella's dance, tonight.”

Sango glared at the monk. Miroku's cheeks flamed and he rubbed the back of his neck. He sputtered a moment, then remarked, “Ah, she, well, she was certainly good at what she does. I don't see anything wrong with appreciating talent when I see it.”

Sango crossed her arms. She snorted. “Figures the monk would like that little display. I'm glad I missed it. I don't see how anyone can condone that woman being a slave.”

Velvet laughed, a slight musicality to it. “Oh dear. Vella is no slave. I figure if anyone has to watch what they do, it's Yarblek. She's not just talented in her dancing. Those daggers of hers aren't just for show. I'm almost envious of her blades.” The blonde woman reached behind her, pulling a small knife from behind her neck. “This one is getting a little beat on.” The blade was slightly dull and the handle needed polishing. “Vella's daggers are beautiful. I wish I could afford a set like hers.”

Sango looked at the knife. “Wait, she has daggers?”

“Oh my yes. Vella uses them quite often, too. I pity any man thinking that she'd be nice to touch.” Velvet smiled. “It's her way of protecting herself from those like our dear monk, here.”

Miroku sighed, hanging his head. “Honestly, I am not that bad.”

“A set of daggers to keep someone's wandering hands away? What a novel concept.” Sango glared at Miroku. She looked towards Velvet and caught the blonde woman's wink. The demon slayer rolled up her dress sleeve, revealing her slayer outfit underneath. She tripped the trigger that revealed a small blade embedded into it. Sango said, “I've found that this comes in handy sometimes.”

Velvet leaned over, looking at it. “That is rather nice, indeed. If I could, I'd find a way to copy it. You wouldn't mind, would you?” She smiled wide. “That's a nice thing for hand to hand combat, I'll bet.”

Sango nodded. “I have found that it works well.” She retracted the weapon, pulling her sleeve back into place.

The more Sango talked with this small blonde woman, the more she found that she liked her. She was warm and easy going. Although Sango hated to admit it, after Inuyasha and Kagome had become mates, she had noticed her friend had focused her attention fully on their hanyou companion. They still spent time together as they had in the past, but Sango could feel a small distance settling between them. It had also been a long time since she could discuss weaponry with someone who wasn't male.

Velvet slid another blade from one of her short boots. She twirled it until she held it by the blade, extending the hilt to Sango. “This is one of my favorite knives. I've had it since I joined the Academy.”

Sango accepted the knife, tilting it so it caught the soft gleam of firelight from the oil lamps. The blade was sharp and spotless. The handle was a beautiful silver with one emerald resting on its pommel. She said, “Nice. Very nice.”

Miroku shook his head. He sighed and looked down at the table. The monk tapped his fingers on the table top. It didn't escape Sango's notice that a slight pout had formed on his lips and she had to repress a laugh. She had to admit, it did make him look rather attractive, although she would never admit that out loud. He looked up, a small, shy smile crossing his features. He reached out, brushing his hand against hers as he took Velvet's knife. Miroku looked it over. “Yes, this is quite nice.”

Velvet took her knife back, sliding it back into its sheath in her boot. She said, “It might not be the best knife out there, but it's certainly one I wouldn't part with.”

Sango blushed, looking down towards the table. She said, “I wouldn't part with it, either, if I were you.” The demon slayer bent down, shirking her skirt up to her knee. She smiled slyly to herself when she caught Miroku's shocked expression. Sango slipped a small dagger from her boot. She pushed her skirt back down, setting the blade onto the table. “This is one of my favorite knives. If I don't have my sword, I can at least use this.”

Velvet leaned over, picking the small knife up. She examined it, running her thumb along the blade. “Nice. That's good steel.”

“It's better than steel. It's also infused with some demon bone that we had lying around. I've had other knives break on me, but not that one,” Sango replied. She left out that the knife had been crafted by her father, one of the few things she had left of him. It had been given to her when she had begun her training and she cherished it above all her other weapons---save the exception perhaps of hiraikotsu.

“Demon bone?” Velvet turned the blade over, catching glints in the lamp light. “Well, it's still well-crafted.” She handed the knife back to Sango.

Sango accepted it by its leather hilt. She hiked her skirt up again, watching Miroku's expression as she slid the blade back into its sheath at her ankle. His eyes remained trained on her hand as she slowly pushed the blade in. Once it was in place, Sango pushed her skirt back down. She arched an eyebrow in his direction before turning towards Velvet. “Some of my other weapons are made from demon bone, as well, but are much too big to carry down here.”

The blonde woman nodded. Velvet said, “It's been very nice talking with you, Sango, Miroku. It's getting late and I've been up since dawn this morning.” She stood, stretching. “Hopefully we'll get to speak again soon, Sango? I'd like to see what else you have in your arsenal. I'm curious to see what you use to slay demons with.” She smiled wide, her dimples forming. “And you, Miroku, I'd be careful with this one. I wouldn't want you to lose anything important because you were careless.” Velvet winked at Sango. “Good night, you two. Don't stay up too late.”

As soon as Velvet disappeared up the stairs, Sango clasped her hands in front of her, averting her eyes away from Miroku's. She tensed as she felt the monk move to sit next to her, preparing for the inevitable squeeze of Miroku's cursed hand on her rear. Instead, she felt his fingers interlace with hers. She glanced at him, blushing as she caught the small grin that flickered across Miroku's face. Sango tried to pry her hand away from his grip. “Alright, monk, just what are you up to now?”

Miroku placed his other hand over their joined hands. He said “I'm not up to anything, my dear Sango.”

Sango snorted. “Just why should I believe you?” Her cheeks flamed further as she stared at their hands. “I can tell you're up to something, monk. Don't think you can fool me.”

Miroku stood, pulling Sango to stand. “Now, now. Don't always think the worst of me.” He led her out of the dining hall towards a small sitting room. Soft candle light illuminated the room, casting it into shadows. Inside sat a small blue divan against the wall. On the small mahogany table rested a pot of tea and two cups. Sango gasped. She looked towards Miroku, then back to the scene before her. Miroku squeezed her hand and said, “I thought you might like to relax before bed.”

Sango felt her face flush with color. She stuttered, “I---I don't know what to say, monk.”

Miroku let her hand go and sat down onto the divan. He patted the open seat next to him. The monk picked up the teapot, pouring tea into a cup. Miroku offered the cup towards her. “Aren't you going to sit, Sango?”

Sango sat down next to him. She took the cup from his hands, sipping from it. The tea was spicy and sweet with a small hint of a honey aftertaste filling her mouth. She smiled shyly at Miroku, whispering, “Thank-you.”

Miroku poured his own cup of tea, sipping from it. “I'm glad you like it, my dear Sango. That's not all, however.”

Sango held her cup in her hands. She arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Just what are you up to, monk?”

“Now, now. It's not like that, I promise.” Miroku smiled. He set his cup onto the table and opened the door. The monk accepted a tray, nodding to someone unseen by Sango. He said, “Thank-you.” Miroku shut the door and turned around, setting the tray down onto the table. On it were a half-dozen rice balls. “I had the cook specially make these for you. I know that they're your favorite.”

Sango gasped. She set her cup down, crossing her arms. The demon slayer narrowed her eyes. “Now I know you're up to something. Just what are you after?”

Miroku shook his head and sighed. “Nothing at all. I'm not up to or after anything, honestly.” He smiled shyly as he took his seat. “I thought it'd be nice to have some tea and rice balls before bed, that's all. I just wanted to share it with someone. Can't I do something nice for you?”

Sango bit her lip. She lowered her eyes and picked up a rice ball. She bit into it and found that it tasted sweet, a compliment to the spice of the tea. She had to admit that the tea and rice balls were a charming gesture, contrasting with the monk's typical lecherous behavior. The demon slayer swallowed, sipping some tea. She smiled. “They're good.” She finished her rice ball, savoring the taste of sesame seeds and peanuts. Sango asked, “How did you know? That they were my favorite, I mean.”

The monk sipped from his teacup. He set his cup back down onto the table and turned towards her. Miroku said, “Come now, Sango. I've noticed your particular affinity for these rice balls.”

Sango's eyes went wide, setting her teacup onto the table. “You did?”

Miroku nodded. “Of course. I also know you like honey in your tea. I notice all sorts of things about you, my dear Sango.”

Sango crossed her arms. “Oh you have, have you, monk?”

Miroku sighed. “Yes. I have. When you brush your hair and when Kirara tries to play with the brush, you let her. You always hum the same song when you polish your hiraikotsu. When you're trying to figure something out, you pace and bite your thumbnail. Your nose wrinkles whenever you don't like something. And, when you laugh too much, you snort, which embarrasses you. You try to cover it up by holding your hand over your mouth.” The monk leaned forward, pouring more tea into both of their cups. He sipped from his, smiling slightly.

Sango sputtered. She looked down, feeling heat flood her cheeks. She clasped her hands in her lap, unsure of what to say. Sango bit her lip, lifting her eyes. Miroku sat forward and picked up a rice ball. The demon slayer looked away, blushing further. Sango wasn't sure if she should believe her ears or how to respond.

“You bite your lip when you're nervous.” Miroku still wasn't looking at her. He slowly ate his rice ball before picking up his teacup and sipped from it. “That knife you showed Velvet, your father gave that to you, didn't he?”

Sango's eyes went wide, whirling to face him. She inhaled sharply and asked, “How---how did you know that?”

Miroku glanced towards her as he sipped his tea. “You can only find demon bone in the slayer village, at least the kind that can be used in weapons like that knife. I figured as proud of it as you were that your father gave it to you.” He set his cup down, lifting the tray of rice balls. “Would you like another, my dear Sango?” He smiled wide, offering the tray with both hands. “It'd be a shame to see them go to waste.”

Sango lifted her hand from her lap, extending it towards the tray. She stopped when she noticed Miroku's dark eyes focusing on her. Sango blushed and quickly snatched a rice ball. She nibbled on it, averting her eyes from his. “Thank-you.” 

As she ate, she looked around the room. A rich blue rug covered the floor. An ornate vase painted with blue and red flowers sat atop a corner table. Sango focused on it as she snacked on the sweet treat. She tensed when she felt fingers brush her cheek. She looked over towards Miroku and asked, “Just what are you doing, monk?”

Miroku smiled, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “You had some of your rice ball on your cheek.” He didn't move his hand, instead resting it onto her cheek. The monk leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back. “There. It should be all gone now.” Miroku let his hand fall as he picked up his teacup.

Sango ran her fingers over her cheek and lips, blushing. So much about this evening had been unexpected. She finished her rice ball before leaning forward to sit level with Miroku. She bit her lip before turning towards him. Sango kissed his cheek just as he lifted his teacup to his lips. She had to suppress a giggle when the monk's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his cup. She picked her own teacup up, hiding her small smile. Miroku stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Sango found herself staring at him, her eyes lingering over his lips. He licked them before raising his hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

Sango said, “You're nervous. You only do that when you're nervous.” She sipped more tea. “I notice things, too, monk.”

Miroku finished clearing his throat and set his cup back onto the table. “Why Sango, I didn't think you noticed.” He kept his eyes on the table, a small blush tinting his cheeks. The monk rested a hand onto the back of his neck. “Anything about me, that is.”

“You mean anything besides when you grab my butt.” Sango set her cup back down and picked up another rice ball. She glanced again towards the vase as she ate. Sango said, “If I don't notice things about you, how else can I keep ahead of you, monk?” She looked back towards Miroku, smiling shyly before taking another bite of her treat, finishing it. Sango licked her lips and then her fingers, one by one. She glanced over, catching Miroku's stare. “Monk?”

Miroku's dark eyes locked on hers and he returned the smile. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, his thumb rubbing at the corner of her mouth. Miroku bit his lip before leaning in, kissing her. He pushed his tongue out, pleading for entrance. Sango opened her mouth in surprise and felt his tongue twist with hers. His hand moved, fisting into her hair. His fingers pulled on her ribbon, freeing her tresses. Miroku's other arm settled around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sango's eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped. She slid her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair. She leaned back into the corner of the divan, pulling Miroku with her. Sango pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring its warmth. Miroku's tongue wrapped around hers and he ran fingers through her dark hair. She felt his body cover hers as his hands settled to her sides, squeezing.

Miroku kissed down her jawline to her throat and she tilted her head back, granting him access. His tongue dragged across her skin and she bit her lip as she groaned. His hands traced her sides, rubbing in gentle circles. Sango hooked one of her legs with his as she twisted her fingers into his thick hair. She ran her hands across his back before cupping his rear in them, drawing him closer. Miroku moaned softly against her throat, gently nibbling the skin. His hands moved to cradle her, one resting on the back of her thigh, the other on the small of her back. They held her firmly against him as he took her mouth again, thrusting his tongue deep inside.

Sango leaned forward, pushing Miroku into the opposite corner. She placed a hand onto his cheek as she kissed him, battling him for dominance. Sango hiked her skirt up and settled into Miroku's lap, straddling him. She clutched his shoulders into her hands as she explored the warmth of his mouth. Miroku's hands rested on her hips, pulling her further into his lap. Sango moaned softly into his mouth. She reached a hand up and undid the tie in his hair. Her fingers ran through his loose hair as she wound her tongue with his. Miroku's hands moved to cup her bottom, grasping it. She groaned, delving her tongue further into his mouth.

Sango's eyes went wide as she realized precisely where his hands were, and more importantly, that she liked it. She pulled away, blushing profusely, and moved back into her seat, clasping her hands in her lap. Had she enjoyed that? Sango looked towards the rice ball tray, noticing that only two remained. She felt her face flush as Miroku took one of her hands into his. He gently rubbed his thumb on the back of it. Sango turned towards him, keeping her eyes averted. Miroku raised her hand up, kissing the back of it. He interlaced their fingers and the monk's shy voice asked, “Sango?”

Heat flushed Sango's cheeks more and Miroku tilted her chin up, his cursed hand cupping it. Sango bit her lip, her eyes locking with his. His dark hair loosely framed his face, and Sango noticed how it gave him a much softer appearance. She reached a shaky hand up, pushing his tousled hair behind an ear. Miroku's eyes fell shut and he sighed. Sango let her hand fall back to her side, lowering her eyes. “Monk?”

“I---I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.” Miroku opened his eyes and a small frown crossed his lips. He began to pull away, but Sango squeezed his hand, stopping him. He said, his voice hushed, “We should probably get some sleep. It is getting very late and we probably will have another long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Don't---don't be sorry, monk.” The demon slayer shyly shook her head before kissing his cheek. Sango pulled back, easing into his lap. She rested her forehead onto his, and slid her hands down to clasp his, guiding them to her rear. She smiled demurely, color rushing to her cheeks at her bold actions, especially after acting so skittish. She felt him tense underneath her and she held his hands firmly to her body. When he began to relax, she looped her arms around his neck, interlacing her fingers in his soft hair. She cast her eyes down and whispered, “I---I want to stay just a little bit longer. I'm not all that tired.”

Miroku's eyes went wide. “Why Sango---,”

To silence him, Sango pushed her tongue into his surprised mouth. She intertwined it with his tongue as she leaned him back into the corner of the divan. Miroku kissed her back, his arms cradling her against him. She moaned softly into the kiss as his hands clutched her bottom. He lifted a hand, pushing her hair away from her neck, before kissing her pulse. Sango leaned her head back, her eyes closed. She moaned softly and gripped his hair in her hands as his tongue made circles over her skin. Sango breathed, “Miroku---,”

Miroku's head jerked upwards, his eyes wide. A smile broke over his face and he said, “You've---you've never called me by my name before.” He kissed her and whispered into her ear, “I like how it sounds when you say it. Will you say it again?”

Sango looked down, her hair falling into her eyes. She lifted her head, her eyes connecting with his as she smiled shyly. She leaned in, whispering into his ear, “Miroku.”

The monk shuddered underneath her, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head onto her shoulder, sighing. Miroku kissed her ear, flicking his tongue out at the shell of it. He said, his voice husky, “Sango---,”

A soft knock interrupted Miroku, and Sango pulled away from him, her cheeks red. A man peered around the door frame. “My lord, pardon my intrusion, but the cook requested the dishes.” The servant tilted his head in the direction of the tray and teapot. “May I clear them, my lord?”

Miroku's cursed hand clenched into a fist at his side. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. In a tightly controlled voice, Miroku replied, “Yes, please clear them.” He looked towards the servant, a forced smile on his face. “I'd appreciate it.”

Sango bit her thumbnail, staring at the floor. She watched, from the corner of her eye, the servant clear the dishes. She outstretched her hand. “Wait.”

The man stopped. “Yes, my lady?”

Sango blushed. “Can I take the last two rice balls first?”

“Yes, certainly, my lady.” The servant lifted the tray, extending it towards her.

Sango picked up the remaining rice balls. She said, “Thank-you.”

“No trouble at all, my lady.” The servant set the teapot and cups onto the tray. He bowed. “Again, pardon my interruption, my lord, lady.” He exited, leaving the two of them alone again.

Sango sat down next to Miroku. She eased one rice ball into his hand. “Here, mo---Miroku.”

Miroku smiled wide at her. “Why thank-you, my dear Sango.” He ate it quickly.

Sango glanced down at hers and nibbled it. As soon as it was gone, she felt Miroku's hand grasp one of hers. She blushed, looking down at their joined hands. Her free hair fell into her face and Miroku tucked it behind an ear. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, Sango couldn't resist the yawn that tore from her mouth. She laughed softly. “I'm sorry.”

Miroku feigned hurt feelings, placing his cursed hand to his chest. “I'm wounded, Sango. I bore you already?” He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. The monk pushed his disheveled hair away from his face and sighed. “Come on, we should get to bed. It is late.”

Sango stuck her bottom lip out into a pout. “Do we really have to?” She yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand. “I'm really not that tired, honestly.”

Miroku shook his head. He took her hand into his and pulled her to stand. “I'm afraid so.”

Sango's shoulders slumped. She sighed, looking around the blue divan, finding her white ribbon and his hair tie. “If you say so.” She clutched both items in her fist. “Let's go before Shippo wakes up alone. Something tells me he'll only get into trouble if there isn't anyone with him.”

Miroku nodded. He interlaced his fingers with hers as he led her out into the hallway. They ascended the dark stairwell, heading towards their room. When they reached their door, Miroku stole a kiss from Sango. He whispered, “I hope you enjoyed tonight, Sango.”

Sango smiled. She opened his palm, slipping his hair bind into it. “I did.”

“Good.” Miroku opened the door and they entered quietly so not to disturb Shippo. The fox kit softly snored from his spot on the floor, the blanket covering everything but a tuft of red hair. Kirara mewled softly from her spot on the bed. Miroku whispered, “Ah, it looks like Kirara's decided you'll have the only bed.” Miroku let go of her hand and bent down to unpack his bedroll. “I'll sleep on the floor tonight. I promise to keep my hands from wandering.”

Sango hid a small smile behind her hand. She drew the covers back before taking her travel dress off, hanging it up on a peg by the door. The demon slayer remained in her slayer outfit. Sango crawled into the bed and frowned in Miroku's direction. She half-heartedly replied, “You had better, monk.”

Miroku unrolled his sleeping bag, slipping into it. He shook his head and sighed. The monk whispered, “Good night, Sango.”

Sango petted Kirara as the fire-cat settled onto a pillow next to her head. She said in a hushed tone, “Goodnight, Miroku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo takes Sango's advice, but what will the little fox learn when he visits Kagome and Inuyasha early in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Six

Warm sunlight bathed Shippo's face and the fox kit blinked his eyes. He stretched, yawning wide. Shippo sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt well-rested and wondered what the day might hold. The little boy saw Miroku's empty bedroll, the covers haphazardly tossed back. He scratched his head, knowing that the monk was usually tidy. Shippo shrugged his little shoulders. “Whatever.”

Shippo stood up and his mouth opened in surprise when he glanced toward the bed. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Miroku hadn't woken up, after all. Instead, the monk slept in the bed, his body wrapped around Sango's. His cursed hand rested on the demon slayer's stomach, pulling her snugly against him. Shippo couldn't believe that Sango hadn't beaten Miroku senseless. She slept soundly, her arms wrapped around the monk's encircling her. The fox kit tiptoed past the bed, sliding his overcoat off of its peg. Shippo heard a soft sigh and froze. When no one stirred, he tugged his coat on and crossed to the door. He did not want to be in the room when Sango realized what was happening.

Shippo eased opened the door, closing it as softly as possible behind him. He sighed in relief when he didn't hear any noise from the room. He knew nothing had happened between the two of them. Their scents hadn't changed and they didn't intermingle completely like Inuyasha and Kagome's did. He may not have understood much about mating, but he knew they had not done so. Shippo slunk down the hall on silent feet. He had to be as far away as possible, before either Miroku or Sango woke.

The little boy stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's door. He shook his head and his shoulders slumped. Sango had told him he could see Kagome in the morning, but he wondered how badly Inuyasha would beat him for trying. Shippo muttered to himself, “Stupid Inuyasha. He takes up all her time and never lets me see her. I wish that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't become mates. Kagome would have time for me and things would be like they used to be. It's not fair.” He twitched his tail and bit his lip. Making a tiny fist, Shippo quietly rapped on the door. “I don't care if Inuyasha gets mad. I want to see her today.” He heard a soft groan of protest and Inuyasha's deep voice grumbling. Kagome's soft voice replied, but Shippo couldn't quite make it out.

Sounds of footsteps reached Shippo's ears and the door opened. Kagome stood in the doorway, tying Inuyasha's haori closed around herself. She smiled wide. “Shippo-chan, what are you doing here so early?” She shot a warning glare over her shoulder in Inuyasha's direction. “Why don't you come in? Maybe we can have breakfast brought here. Wouldn't that be nice?”

Shippo scampered into the room. He said, “I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Besides, I didn't want to see Sango kill Miroku.”

“Oi. It's barely dawn, whelp.” Inuyasha lounged in the bed, his chest bare. His eyes were closed and his ears down. The half-demon yawned wide, revealing his fangs as he scratched his stomach. “You couldn't find someone else to pester this early in the morning?”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome chided. She sat down next to him, curling up onto his chest, and sighed. “Miroku and Sango are still asleep?”

Shippo nodded. “Yeah. I didn't want to be there when Sango woke up. I think Miroku's going to be in big trouble.”

“Feh. Just what did the lecher do this time?” Inuyasha settled an arm around Kagome, squeezing her shoulder.

Shippo scuffed his foot into the floor. “Well, when I woke up, I noticed Miroku's bedroll had been left unmade. He was asleep in the bed with Sango.”

Kagome shot up, staring at him. “Did you say what I think you just said? Miroku's sleeping in the same bed as Sango?”

Inuyasha grunted. “Kagome, warn me before you elbow me in the gut.” He snorted. “Feh. The monk's probably going to die for that.”

Kagome snatched her arm away from Inuyasha. “Sorry. I didn't mean to, Inuyasha.” She put a finger to her chin. “You don't think they---I mean those two have had feelings for one another for a long time, now. It's bound to happen at some point.”

Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms. “Those two won't do that unless that idiot monk quits chasing anything wearing a skirt. As long as he keeps behaving like a lecher, Sango won't give him a chance.”

Shippo shook his head. “No. They didn't do anything like that. I just know I don't want to be there when Sango wakes up.” The fox kit shuddered at the thought of how angry the demon slayer would be. It would most likely make the time she fought the bear demon appear tame. She had looked enraged then and Shippo figured she'd look worse when she woke up and realized that the monk was in bed with her. He said, “She's scary when she's mad.”

Inuyasha chuckled softly. “He may not have to worry about the Wind Tunnel ending his life if Sango has anything to say about it. She might cut that cursed hand off.” He scratched an ear, yawning again. “Oi, brat, you sure wake up early.”

Shippo sat down on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs lazily. He yawned, scratching his stomach. It growled, announcing his hunger. He said, “I'm hungry. Can we have that breakfast, Kagome?”

Kagome smiled. “Sure, Shippo-chan.” She kissed Inuyasha's cheek. “Will you ask someone to send breakfast this way? Please?”

Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together and he frowned. “Feh. You can do that all by yourself, wench. You got legs.” He crossed his arms, a blush covering his cheeks. “Don't play weak human on me.”

Kagome nuzzled her nose underneath Inuyasha's chin. “Please? I'm hungry now that I'm awake and I know you are, too. You always are when you first wake up.” She leaned closer to his ear, and Shippo caught the whisper, “Besides, I'm a little under-dressed, if you know what I mean.” She smoothed down Inuyasha's haori over herself.

Inuyasha's cheeks flamed further and he sighed loudly. His ears flattened to his head and his shoulders sagged in defeat. “Alright, alright. I'll get us some breakfast.”

The half-demon tossed the blankets back and climbed out of bed. Shippo looked away when he saw that Inuyasha was naked. He trained his eyes on the door, and Shippo could hear Inuyasha pull his hakama on. It wasn't as if the kit hadn't seen Inuyasha naked before, but those times had been during baths. Inuyasha stomped towards the door. “Feh. It's too early for this shit.”

Kagome called out, “Wait! Your ears!”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Oi! Woman, will you make up your mind? Do you want me to get breakfast for you or not?” He tugged his hood on and opened the door. Inuyasha poked his head out into the hall and exchanged a few words with a servant. He closed the door, leaning against it as he tossed his hood to the floor. “There. Ya happy now?”

Kagome smiled wide. “Yes.” She crossed the room, hugging Inuyasha. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You're adorable when you're grumpy, Inuyasha.”

“Oi! Not in front of the whelp, wench.” Inuyasha blushed, although he did pull Kagome closer, hugging her. “I am not adorable, either.”

Shippo looked away, blushing. “Inuyasha's right. Don't do any of that in front of me. Gross.”

Kagome laughed. She eased out of Inuyasha's arms and scooped Shippo up into a hug. “Oh Shippo, you're adorable, too. Both of my boys are.” She brushed her nose against his. “So what would you like to do this morning? We can do whatever you want, Shippo. Right, Inuyasha?”

“Feh. Whatever.” Inuyasha sat back down on the bed, his arms above his head as he stretched. He cracked his knuckles, yawning. “How about we sleep the rest of the morning?”

Kagome sat down by Inuyasha. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Hey now. Let's do something fun, something all three of us can enjoy together.”

“We can all sleep. That's fun.” Inuyasha rubbed an eye.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome glared at him. “Come on, help me think of something fun to do. Besides sleeping.”

Shippo hugged Kagome and smiled wide. “Do you have any games with you, Kagome?”

Kagome shook her head. “Sorry, all I have are the cards. I couldn't pack anything else.” She sighed. “I'm so tired of playing cards. There has to be something else to do.”

“Sleep.” Inuyasha yawned, his eyes closed. He pulled Kagome to his chest. The half-demon whispered into Kagome's ear, “Why don't we let the whelp find something to do on his own? I had planned on sleeping in with you this morning.” Inuyasha nuzzled his mark.

Shippo clenched his hands into tiny fists at his sides. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome spend any time with him. The fox kit growled low in his throat before shouting, “It's not fair! You get to spend all the time you want with Kagome and I never get to see her! Kagome said we get to do what I ever I wanted to do.” He turned his back towards them, his arms crossed over his tiny chest. Shippo continued on, shouting, “I hate you, Inuyasha! You and Rin get to spend all the time you want with Kagome and I never get to see her! I hate both of you!” He heard Inuyasha growl and smiled to himself as he waited for Kagome to reprimand the hanyou. It never came. Instead, Shippo found himself pinned to the floor by an angry Inuyasha. His fangs were bared and his ears pinned back. Shippo shifted his eyes towards Kagome, pleading with her to stop him. “Kagome?”

Inuyasha gripped Shippo's chin in one hand, roughly turning his head back towards him. He snarled, “I've had enough of your whining, whelp. You whine at anyone who will listen and I won't put up with it anymore. I know you bitch constantly to Sango and Miroku. You forget how well I can hear.”

Shippo glared in defiance, a tendril of fear coursing through his small frame. He shouted, “It's true! She's always with you and has no time for me! It's all your fault! She's always with Rin! It's both your fault that Kagome never has any time for me! I hate both of you!”

“You'll leave Rin of this if you know what's good for you, runt. This is between you and me.” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in fury and he snarled in the boy's face, causing Shippo to shrink back. “You will shut the fuck up. You're going to listen to what I have to say and not bitch.” He lifted the kit up, holding him level with his eyes. “Listen, brat, Kagome is my mate. Mine. You got that? You cry about that one more time to one more person and I will give you a damn good reason to cry.”

Shippo struggled against Inuyasha and growled. “She's my mother! Doesn't that count for something?” Kagome gasped from her position on the bed, her eyes wide. She looked away when Inuyasha glared in her direction. Kagome shook her head and sighed. Shippo strained against Inuyasha's grip. “Aren't you going to stop him, Kagome? He's being mean to me!”

Kagome lowered her head and clasped her hands in her lap. “No, Shippo. I'm not going to stop him.”

Inuyasha growled and shook Shippo. “Listen, brat, I'm Kagome's mate. I'm the alpha-male here. Don't forget it.”

Shippo struggled in Inuyasha's iron grip. He clawed at Inuyasha's wrist, barely scratching the rough skin. The fox kit glared at him, growling. “Let me go! You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!”

“Oh, I'm not, am I?” Inuyasha's voice dropped to a low whisper. “Who feeds you? Protects you? Puts clothes on your back? Shelters you? Provides for you? Just who was it that killed the Thunder Brothers when you couldn't avenge your father yourself?” Inuyasha flashed his fangs at the kit. “That's right, me. I do all of those things. I was the one to kill the Thunder Brothers.” His gold eyes narrowed in rage. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Shippo's shirt. “I'm the only father you have, boy. I expect you to show me a little respect for all that I do for you. I'm tired of you bitching because you don't get to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Kagome anymore. If I hear so much as one complaint pass your lips, I'll make sure you can't sit for a week. You will show me respect, whelp. Do you understand me?”

Shippo gulped in Inuyasha's grip. His eyes went wide and he stuttered. He lowered his eyes. “You mean that? You mean what you said? That you're my father now?”

Inuyasha frowned, and glared at Shippo. “I believe you haven't answered my question. Will you show me respect, Shippo?”

Shippo nodded his head, bowing it in submission. He whispered, “Yes.”

“What was that? I didn't quite hear you. I know Kagome didn't. What did you say, Shippo?” Inuyasha tilted his head to one side, raising his ear to full alert. “Mind saying that again?”

“Yes, I will respect you, Inuyasha,” Shippo said, his voice subdued. “I won't complain anymore.”

“Good. I'm glad we could come to an understanding.” Inuyasha gently set the kit back down onto his feet. “I'm going to hold you to that promise, runt. I won't put up with any more of your whining or disrespect.” The hanyou sat back down on the bed, pulling Kagome close to his chest. He said, “Not only do you disrespect me when you act like a spoiled brat, you disrespect Kagome. I won't have it anymore.”

Shippo's shoulders slumped and he felt his lower lip tremble. Tears spilled down his cheeks shortly afterwards. He fell back to land on his bottom and whimpered. The fox kit hung his head and whispered, “I'm sorry, Kagome, Inuyasha.” A knock came to the door and Inuyasha tugged on his hood as he crossed the room to open it. Shippo kept his head down as the hanyou walked past, feeling ashamed. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kagome smiled gently down at him. Shippo sniffled. “Did he mean it?”

“Yes, Shippo, he did.” She frowned. “I hope you meant what you said, too.”

“I mean, does he think of me as his son? Did Inuyasha mean it when he said he was my father?” Shippo wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffled.

Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes. She hugged him. “Of course, Shippo-chan. He meant it.” Kagome held Shippo close. “He meant everything he said. You better listen to Inuyasha, Shippo. He does the things he does because he loves us and to keep us safe.” She rested her cheek onto his hair. Kagome whispered, “If you're really good, maybe he'll let us play a game after breakfast. How does that sound, Shippo-chan?”

“Okay, Kagome.” Shippo's eyes connected with Inuyasha's as he wheeled a cart into the room. The hanyou's features remained harsh as he took his hood off. A tight frown rested on his lips, and his gold eyes were fierce. Inuyasha hung his hood up on a peg, his back to them. When he turned back around, Shippo's eyes went wide as he caught the soft smile crossing Inuyasha's face.

“Oi, you're the one who wanted all this food, wench. Are you going to eat or what?” Inuyasha crossed his arms, tapping his foot. “Well? Am I going to eat this by myself or what, you two?”

Shippo shifted his gaze to the cart, his stomach growling. Trays pilled with fruit, cheeses, and pastries sat atop it. As the little boy approached, he saw that there was also a teapot and cups. On another shelf of the cart was a bowl of whipped cream. The bottom shelf had trays of roasted meats and hardboiled eggs. Shippo rubbed his hands together in anticipation. There were so many choices and he wasn't sure what he'd eat first. He breathed, “Look at all that food.”

Kagome laughed as she picked up a plate. She selected some strawberries and a bunch of grapes. “Well, Shippo, are you going to get anything to eat?” She scooped some whipped cream onto her plate.

Inuyasha snorted. “Woman, you call that breakfast?” He piled four eggs onto his plate, followed by some meat and cheeses. He held his plate up. “Now that's what I call a breakfast. Not like that bird food you got.”

Kagome glared at him. “You don't have to insult what I'm eating. It's not like you have to eat it.” She turned her nose up at him before returning to the bed. She dipped a grape into the whipped cream and popped it into her mouth. “It tastes wonderful, by the way.”

Shippo shook his head as he picked up his own plate. Some things would never change between his parents. His parents. It felt right to think of them that way, as if he should have all along. After Shippo found out that Inuyasha had taken Kagome as his mate, he had felt anger towards the half-demon. All of Kagome's attention had shifted away from him to Inuyasha---something he blamed the hanyou for. Shippo sighed feeling foolish. Getting angry at Inuyasha hadn't solved anything. He had viewed Kagome as his mother for quite some time, and as much as he teased Inuyasha, he admired him, wishing he could be half as strong. Shippo had no idea that Inuyasha viewed him as a son. He smiled. He had been searching for a family and he had had one all along.

Laughter brought Shippo from his thoughts. He looked over towards the bed. Kagome said, “I think Shippo's been overwhelmed by all the choices.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha licked his fingers after finishing some meat. He picked up an egg, cracking the shell with a claw. He peeled and ate it. The shell fragments were shoved into a pile on his plate. “You better pick something soon, brat, or you won't get to eat.”

Shippo grabbed a pastry, cheese, eggs, and meat, heaping them onto his plate. He joined Inuyasha and Kagome on the bed and began to eat some cheese. He mused aloud, “Do you think Sango's woken up yet?”

Kagome swirled a strawberry in whipped cream. She bit into it, her eyes lost in thought. “No. I don't think she's woken up yet. If she had, we would've heard that slap.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “Oh yeah. If that lecher is where you say he is, the second Sango wakes up, we'll know.” He peeled another egg and ate it.

Shippo smiled. “Yeah.” He ate his pastry, finding that it had spiced apples as filling. It was sweet, with a flaky crust. He asked, “So, what do you think we'll do today?”

Inuyasha shrugged. He set his plate onto the bed and crossed the room, stopping at the cart. The hanyou poured three cups of tea. He handed a cup to Kagome and one to Shippo before picking his own up. He sat back down and sipped from it. “Beats me. That old man hasn't said how long we'll stay in this city.”

Kagome nodded. “I hope we stay here for today at least. I know we could all use the rest before we have to sleep on the ground again.” She blew onto her tea and sipped. “We should also go shopping, if we can find time.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Whatever for? We don't need to buy anything.”

“Oh yes, we do, Inuyasha.” Kagome set her cup down onto the nightstand. “It's someone's birthday soon. Who knows when we might get another chance to do any shopping.”

“It is? Who's?” His brows knit together in confusion.

“Yeah, Kagome, who's?” Shippo asked as he licked his syruped fingers clean.

“Rin's, of course. She told me that her birthday will be in little over a week or so. She'll be twelve.” Kagome plucked a grape off the bunch, feeding it to Inuyasha. “Close your mouth, Inuyasha. You look ridiculous like that.”

Inuyasha closed his mouth, eating the grape. “That soon? Shit. I didn't know that the pup's birthday was coming up that fast. I remember her saying something about it, too, but that soon?”

“What are you going to get her, Kagome?” Shippo asked as he ate some of his meat and cheese.

“I haven't decided just yet. Maybe the stores in the city will have some nice ribbons or a nice bracelet of some sort,” Kagome said. “A nice silver one would go well with her necklace, don't you think, Inuyasha?”

“Feh.” Inuyasha ate some cheese, his gold eyes lost in thought. He said around his mouthful, “If you say so, wench.”

“Well, what are you getting Rin, then, Inuyasha?” Kagome ate her strawberry and licked her fingers clean. “By the way, don't talk with your mouth full.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, swallowing. “Whatever.” He scratched an ear, yawning wide. He said, “I don't really know what to get the pup.”

Shippo finished his tea, staring into the bottom of his cup. He said, “Rin really liked the crayons when we colored together. Kagome, would it be alright if I gave them to her for her birthday?” He looked up, smiling shyly. “Do you think she'd like that?”

Kagome nodded, smiling wide. “I think she'd really like that, Shippo-chan. It'd be a nice gift.” She sat her empty plate onto the night stand. “Well, did you still want to play a game, Shippo?”

Shippo nodded. He set his plate down next to Kagome's. “Yeah. What game, Kagome?”

Inuyasha snorted. He yawned, setting his empty plate on Kagome's before settling back into the pillows, his arms over his eyes. He muttered, “Feh. You two have fun. I'm going back to sleep.” He rolled over, his back to them.

“Oh no you're not, Inuyasha. I need three people to play this game and that means you can't just go back to sleep.”

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. He said, “Why the fuck do you need me to play a stupid game? Can't you do something else, woman?” He flopped back down, pulling the blanket up over his head. Only one ear was visible and it twitched before folding tightly to his head.

Kagome sighed, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. She threw the blankets off of Inuyasha and said, “No, Inuyasha. You're going to play this game with us.” She whispered something into his ear that made it twitch. Shippo couldn't quite make out what she had said and shrugged. Kagome sat up, smiling smugly. “Come on, Inuyasha, it'll be fun, I promise.”

Inuyasha sat up, snorting. His ears sagged and he glared at Kagome. “Remember, wench, you owe me for this one, then.” He yawned, scratching his stomach. “So, what the hell is this stupid game you want us to play, anyways?”

“It's not stupid.” Kagome's eyes narrowed. She shook her head. “Well, this game is one that my mother and Sota used to play with me. It's called Kagome, Kagome.”

“Kagome, Kagome?” Shippo scrunched his nose. “You have a game named after you? So how do you play it?”

“Oi. Sounds like a strange game to me.” Inuyasha shook his head.

“Well, my mother and Sota always thought it was funny that it had my name in it so we played it a lot when I was young.” Kagome picked up the dishes and placed them onto the cart. She said, “The rules are simple.” She bent over, picking something up from the floor. In her hand was the yellow scarf---the one Shippo had seen her wear over Inuyasha's mark. She sat back down. “One person is blindfolded while the other people circle them as they sing a song. When the song ends, the person wearing the blindfold has to guess who is behind them. If the guess is right, then the person behind them has to wear the blindfold.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Feh. Just what kind of game is this?”

Shippo said, “That sounds like fun, Kagome.”

“Let me finish, you two,” Kagome said. “The blindfolded person is known as a demon. Since there is only one full-blooded demon in this room, I think you should go first, Shippo.”

Shippo pointed to his chest. “Me?”

Inuyasha chuckled low in his throat. “Doesn't sound like a lot of fun, now, does it, whelp?”

Shippo puffed his chest out, and crossed his arms. “I'll go first, Kagome.”

“Okay. The song goes like this: Kagome, Kagome. What time will the bird in the basket go out? In the evening of daybreak, the tortoise and crane slipped. Who is standing behind you?” She smiled. “That's it. That's all the rules.” Kagome stood, crossing to the small writing desk. She pulled out the chair, placing it in the center of the room. “Shippo, why don't you come sit here so we can get started?”

Shippo bit his lip and slid off the bed to stand. He glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha. The half-demon tilted his head towards Kagome. “Well, go on, whelp.” Shippo crossed the room to the chair and climbed on. He looked up at Kagome as she folded her scarf into a strip.

Kagome smiled and asked, “You ready, Shippo?”

Shippo nodded. “Okay. I'm ready, Kagome.” He sat still as Kagome pulled the silk over his eyes and everything went dark. She tied it behind his head, knotting it tightly.

“Come on, Inuyasha. You have to get up. You can't go back to sleep. Just get over here or I'll say 'it,” Kagome commanded.

The fox kit heard a loud sigh and stomping coming closer to the chair. Inuyasha snorted. “Alright, alright. I'm over here, wench. Let's play this game already.”

“You don't have to be so ornery, you know. Try and have some fun, Inuyasha. Just give it a chance, okay?”

“Feh.”

Shippo tapped his fingers on the seat of his chair and twitched his tail. At this rate they would never play this game and he'd be stuck listening to another fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. He cleared his throat. “Uh, Kagome, Inuyasha, are we going to play this game or what?”

Silence greeted the kit's ear followed by a snort that had to come from Inuyasha. He grumbled, “Feh. Let's play this stupid game of yours before the whelp gets bored.”

Kagome sighed. “It's not stupid. Why can't you at least try to have some fun, Inuyasha? We haven't even played it yet so how can you know if you hate it or not?”

“Oi. Kagome,” Inuyasha's voice sounded defeated. “It's not stupid, alright? Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean it.”

Kagome snorted. She said in an injured tone, “You better not have meant it.” She laughed softly. “Oh Inuyasha, you look like a lost puppy like that.”

“You have to quit hugging me if we're going to play, Kagome. You can't leave Shippo like that,” Inuyasha's gruff voice teased. “Or you could. That works just fine for me.” Shippo heard a soft whacking sound followed by Inuyasha's feigned cry. “Ouch! Mate abuse! Mate abuse! That hurts!”

“I'll show you mate abuse if you keep teasing me,” Kagome said, her voice a throaty whisper.

“Hey! You guys, I'm blindfolded, not deaf. I can still hear, you know.” Shippo crossed his arms, heat filling his cheeks. “Are we still going to play this game, or what?”

Inuyasha chuckled softly. “Come on, Kagome. The brat's getting impatient here.”

“Oh Shippo-chan. I'm so sorry.” Kagome kissed his cheek. “Okay, Inuyasha, are you ready?”

“Feh. Let's just play already.”

Shippo sighed, tapping his fingers on the seat of his chair. He heard their footsteps as they circled it. Kagome's soft soprano began the song, joined by Inuyasha's deep baritone. The half-demon mumbled most of the words while Kagome sung clearly. The fox kit listened carefully, pinpointing that Kagome was directly in front of him while Inuyasha moved to his left. Between the shuffling of feet and their singing, Shippo found he had no real trouble keeping the two apart. As the song ended, Shippo feigned uncertainty, biting his lip. When he heard Inuyasha's foot tap to his right, he said, “It's Kagome. Kagome's behind me.”

“You're right!” Kagome laughed. She untied the scarf, pulling it away from his eyes. “I guess it's my turn, right?”

“It's your game, wench.” Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed and his ears down. “You said if he guessed right that person would have to sit in the chair next. That'd be you.”

Shippo jumped out of the chair, standing next to Inuyasha. He said, “That was fun.”

“I'm glad you're having fun, Shippo.” Kagome smiled. She brought the scarf to her eyes, tying it behind her head. “Alright. You two can start anytime you want.”

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. The half-demon smiled down at him, a fang peeking at one corner. He winked and held a finger to his lips. Inuyasha knelt down in front of Shippo, tilting his head at his shoulder. He whispered, “Get on. Let's see if we can fake her out.”

Shippo hid his giggle behind his hand. He jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, whispering into the hanyou's ear, “Okay. But won't she get mad?”

“Feh. It'll make it more fun, won't it?” Inuyasha stood, circling to stand behind the chair.

“Come on you guys. I'm waiting.” Kagome crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. “What's the hold up?”

Inuyasha started to circle the chair, singing the song as loud as he could. It sounded more like shouting and Shippo followed suit. He watched Kagome turn her head, trying to follow them and separate their voices to discern their locations. Halfway through the song, Inuyasha started to laugh, the words coming out breathless. Shippo shook his head, fighting the urge to giggle. Inuyasha stopped behind Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Shippo sang as loud as they could, “Who's behind you?”

Kagome tilted her head to one side in confusion. She bit her lip then said, “Shippo. Shippo's behind me, isn't he?”

Inuyasha stepped to Kagome's side. He shrugged his shoulder, prompting Shippo. The fox kit said, “Nope. Wrong.”

Kagome scrunched her nose. “That means it was Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's other side. “Nope. No one was behind you.”

Kagome sighed. “Really?”

“Besides, don't you get only one guess, wench?” Inuyasha whispered into her ear, standing behind the chair again.

Kagome lifted the blindfold, peeking up at them. “Inuyasha! You cheater! I think you should get to sit in the chair for making Shippo go along with your little scheme. That wasn't fair! You were both behind me, weren't you?” She threw the scarf to the floor and stood. Kagome shoved Inuyasha in the chest. “You're such a jerk.” She shook her head and laughed, collapsing back into the chair.

Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to land in Kagome's lap. He hugged her, resting his head onto her shoulder as he giggled. “It was funny. You looked so confused when we both said we weren't behind you.”

Inuyasha poked Kagome in the side. “Oi. Isn't it my turn to sit in the stupid chair? You have to get up, wench.” He held the scarf in his other hand. “Come on, you wanna play or what?”

“Okay, okay. You don't have to poke me.” She giggled, hugging Shippo closer. “It still wasn't fair of you two to play that nasty trick one me, you know.”

“Are you going to get out of the chair or what? Do I have to sit on you to get you to move?” Inuyasha crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He smirked at them.

“Alright already. I'm getting up. You're always so impatient, my hanyou.” Kagome stood, holding Shippo to her chest. She kissed Inuyasha's cheek and said, “We're not gonna cheat like you. We'll play fair. Won't we, Shippo-chan?”

Shippo nodded, hugging Kagome back. “Okay, Kagome. I promise not to cheat.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down into the chair. He folded the scarf, laying it into his lap. “Traitor.” He lifted it to his eyes, tying it behind his head. Inuyasha lifted his head, sniffing. “Alright, sing your little song and let's play.”

Kagome set Shippo down onto the floor. She smiled down at him and started to sing. Shippo joined in, circling Inuyasha. It didn't escape the kit that the half-demon swiveled his ears and sniffed, locking in on their locations. He smiled at Kagome as they faced one another on either side of Inuyasha. As they finished the song, Shippo found himself behind Inuyasha. He gulped, knowing that he couldn't fool the hanyou as they had Kagome.

Inuyasha twitched his ears and sniffed. He said, “Shippo's behind me.” Inuyasha tore the blindfold off and leaped over the chair, knocking it to the floor. He tackled Shippo. “Gotcha. I never promised I wouldn't cheat.” His fingers tickled the little boy's sides. “What are you going to do now?”

Shippo struggled against Inuyasha, giggling. He pushed at the half-demon's hands. “Stop! That tickles! Kagome, he's being mean to me again!”

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. She crossed her arms. “I don't know, Shippo. You did go along with Inuyasha's scheme to cheat. I think you deserve your punishment.”

Inuyasha moved his fingers faster on Shippo's ribcage. “You can't stop me, Shippo.” The fox kit pushed against Inuyasha, breathless from laughing. He slapped Inuyasha's hands before shoving the half-demon in the chest. Much to his surprise, Inuyasha fell backwards, landing on his back. “That hurt!” He clutched his chest, throwing his head back as he gasped for breath. “You've wounded me, Shippo! How will I ever recover?”

Shippo stood, his chest puffed out. He said, “Look at what I did, Kagome. I beat him!”

Kagome shook her head. “What happened to my game?”

Inuyasha sat up, outstretching his arms towards Shippo. He grabbed him, pinning him to the floor. “Got you. You thought you could beat me, huh?”

Shippo strained against the half-demon's grip. He rabbit punched him in the stomach. “No fair! You tricked me!”

Kagome pulled a pillow from the bed. She stalked towards Inuyasha, raising it high above her head, and brought it down onto his back. “You quit being mean to Shippo like that, Inuyasha!” She stumbled back, giggling.

Inuyasha held Shippo down with one hand and turned to look over his shoulder at Kagome. “You want a fight? You got one!” He snatched the pillow from Kagome's hand, smacking it against her hip. “That's it. This is all out war.” He let Shippo go, grabbing another pillow.

Shippo picked up a pillow and hit Inuyasha's back. He laughed, hunched over. He felt a pillow hit him in the back and he fell forward, giggling wildly. The little boy rolled over, holding his pillow as a shield as Inuyasha beat at him. He turned, looking over at Kagome. “Help me, Kagome!”

Kagome hit Inuyasha in the shoulder with a pillow. Inuyasha turned, swinging his pillow. It forced her to back up into a corner. “Now what you going to do, huh, wench? I've cornered you!”

Shippo jumped up, landing on Inuyasha's shoulder. He hit the half-demon with his pillow. Inuyasha grabbed him around the tail, holding him out in front of him. He swung his pillow at Inuyasha and shouted, “You leave Kagome alone, you big meanie!”

Inuyasha dropped his pillow and pinned Shippo on it. “I've got both of you now!” He tickled the little boy. “There's nothing you can do to stop me!”

Kagome hit Inuyasha in the back with her pillow, beating him with it. “This is for ruining my game, you jerk! We were playing nicely and then you had to cheat and start this fight!”

“Oh really now. You hit me first with a pillow.” Inuyasha let Shippo up, snatching his pillow back. “Bring it on, wench.” He backed Kagome into the corner again, hitting her with his weapon. “Come on, hit me!”

Kagome swung her pillow, hitting Inuyasha in the shoulder. She advanced out of the corner, pushing him back towards the bed. She giggled and dodged his attack. “You missed!” She hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to land on the bed. “Help me, Shippo!”

Shippo grabbed his pillow back up, launching himself to land on the bed. He hit Inuyasha in the chest, alternating his hits with Kagome's. Inuyasha gasped for breath as he laughed. He pushed them both back, spinning with his pillow. Shippo landed on his bottom and he giggled. “That wasn't fair!”

Inuyasha advanced on Kagome, sweeping his pillow back and forth. He hit her in the shoulder and she raised her pillow to deflect his. “Fight me!”

Kagome shoved him back, hitting his pillow with her own. “You asked for it, you big jerk!”

Shippo clutched his sides as he caught his breath. He shook his head, watching them battle. Kagome shoved Inuyasha back, beating her pillow into his chest. He countered by shoving at her with his. They stalemated, glaring at one another over their pillows. Soft growls followed from both of them and Shippo sighed. They had no idea how utterly ridiculous they looked in their standoff.

The fox kit stood and pushed his way in between them. “Alright, alright. Break it up, you two.” Kagome and Inuyasha backed away from one another. They glanced at one another, smiling slyly. Both turned, looking down at him. Shippo backed up, holding his arms above his head to shield himself. “Hey, don't look at me like that!”

Inuyasha said, “Let's get him, Kagome!” He smacked Shippo and Kagome followed suit. “Take that, runt!”

Kagome fell back, laughing. “Okay, that's enough.” She sighed as she caught her breath. “I suppose we should start getting ready soon so we can find out what we're doing today.”

Inuyasha stood, clutching his pillow in one hand as he panted. The hanyou's ears fell. “Do we really have to? I was having fun.”

Shippo sat up. He glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome. “Yeah, do we have to?”

Kagome shook her head. “You two are so funny. Yes, unfortunately, we can't play all day. I'm sure we'll have things to do today.” She stood, crossing to sit onto the bed.

Inuyasha tossed his pillow back onto the bed and sat down next to Kagome. He yawned, scratching an ear. “I guess we should find out what's going on today.”

The little boy jumped up, sitting in between Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo stuck his bottom lip out into a pout as he leaned his head onto Inuyasha's elbow. “It was fun while it lasted.”

Inuyasha ruffled Shippo's hair. “Runt, why don't you go see if you can find out what's going on.”

Shippo nodded. “Okay. But who should I ask?”

“I don't know. See if you can find that old man. He'll probably know what we're doing.” Inuyasha scratched his stomach. “When you find out, come back here and tell us, okay?”

Kagome smiled. “You could always ask Polgara. Tell her we need to do some shopping for Rin's birthday, anyways. We can always go shopping together, all three of us, okay?”

Shippo smiled back. “Alright, I'll go see who I can find.” He jumped down from the bed and crossed the room to the door.

“Don't take too long, whelp.”

“I won't---father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Miroku when Sango wakes to find him in the bed with her? Just what is happening in the West?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty Seven

The soft click of the door closing roused Miroku from a deep sleep. The monk buried his face under the blankets in an attempt to block the soft sunlight streaming through the window. He felt warm and comfortable where he was and the monk wanted to prolong this feeling for as long as possible. Miroku brushed his cheek against something soft as he burrowed further beneath the covers. The day's tasks could wait just a bit longer as far as the monk was concerned.

Miroku felt something rub against his leg and the monk opened an eye. He gasped and his eyes went wide as he realized that Sango slept next to him. What was even worse, they were in the bed together. Miroku tensed when he noticed that not only was he sleeping next to the demon slayer, but that his arms held her close to him. He couldn't recall climbing into the bed during the night and knew that Sango would be angry if she should wake to find herself in this situation---especially after he had promised to keep himself under control. Before she could wake, Miroku would have to get out of the bed or face the demon slayer's terrifying wrath.

Miroku began to ease his arms away from her only to find hers clamp down, pinning his against her stomach. He froze, afraid that Sango had discovered their predicament. The demon slayer rolled over, burying her face into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she sighed contentedly.

Miroku whispered, “Now what?”

The monk bit his lip as he shifted, trying to slide one arm free. Unfortunately, the more he attempted to extract himself from her grasp, the tighter it became. Miroku sighed, his eyes falling shut. He began to meditate, in an effort to calm down. Perhaps if he could relax, Sango would follow suit and he could make his escape, before she realized just what was happening.

As Sango's hold on him eased, Miroku managed to free an arm. He looked up, noticing that Kirara stared down at him from her perch on the headboard. She mewed softly, stretching. The fire-cat sat down, peering down at them. Kirara bunched up, preparing to jump down, directly behind Sango's head. Miroku raised his free arm, warding her away. He whispered, “No, Kirara. Stay up there.” He sighed in relief when the fire-cat stopped, blinking her red eyes. “That was close.”

Miroku lowered his arm, settling it gently onto Sango's back. He shook his head as she wrapped her arms around him further, drawing him closer to her. He winced as his other arm twisted between them. The monk attempted to shift it so his elbow wouldn't dig into her stomach and wake her. Sango moaned softly in her sleep, grumbling. Miroku tensed, holding his breath. She muttered, “Stop that, Kirara. I'm trying to sleep. It's too early to get up.”

The monk rolled his eyes. Miroku whispered, “Great. She thinks I'm the cat.”

He glared up at Kirara. The fire-cat wasn't even paying attention to them as she took a bath, preening one of her twin tails. The monk chuckled softly and shook his head. At this point, the whole situation was becoming ridiculous. Miroku tried to pry his other arm free only to find Sango squeeze tight again. The monk slumped onto the pillows. It looked like there would be no escape.

Miroku tucked her loose hair behind an ear. As much as he knew the demon slayer would punish him for this transgression, he relished this moment. She looked peaceful in her sleep, and he had to admit he that liked the feel of her body next to his, even if she did think he was Kirara. She shifted her head on the pillow, brushing her nose against the crook of his neck. Miroku's eyes fell shut as he sniffed her hair. The soft strands smelt faintly of lavender and he inhaled deeply.

Sango shifted against him, drawing him closer to herself. She murmured something in her sleep the monk couldn't understand before settling back down. Miroku rested his free hand on her waist. He bit his lip as he felt his body react to the demon slayer's close proximity. If the situation wasn't already bad enough, now he had to repress his urges. He clenched his hand on her hip, fighting to keep his nether regions from stiffening. It was imperative that he escape her grip.

The monk took a few deep breaths once his body relaxed slightly. He twisted his pinned arm between them, keeping an eye on Sango's movements. Once his arm was free, he placed one hand on one of Sango's arms, attempting to pry it from his waist. If he could get one of her arms to let go, he could slip out and she would wake later, without knowing he had been in the bed with her, aroused no less.

As Miroku tried to pull her arm off of him, he heard Sango yawn. He glanced down, his eyes connecting with Sango's sleepy ones. Miroku let go of her arm and waved. The monk smiled shyly and said, “Good morning, my dear Sango. Did you sleep well?”

Sango blinked drowsy eyes and yawned wide. She rubbed an eye and blinked again before shrieking. Miroku flinched as he felt her palm connect with his chin and she jerked away from him, her knees pulled to her chest as she sat on the other side of the bed. Sango cried out, “Just what are you doing in the bed, monk?”

Miroku laughed nervously. He rubbed his chin, surprised she hadn't hit harder. He sat up, staring down at the sheets. “I don't know.” He sighed, guilt flooding him as his shoulders slumped. Miroku said, “I'm sorry, Sango. Honestly, I don't know how I got here. I was sleeping in my bedroll. When I woke up, I was with you in the bed. I didn't want to wake you so I tried to get up. You have to believe me.” Miroku hung his head, scooting to the edge of the bed. He whispered, “It won't happen again, I promise.”

The sheets rustled behind him and Sango moved to sit next to Miroku. The monk scrambled off the bed, his body tense. She took his hand into hers, pulling him back. Miroku's eyes went wide and he glanced over his shoulder at the demon slayer. Sango's head was bowed, her tangled hair shielding her face from him. She whispered, “I'm sorry. It's just that you startled me.”

Miroku sat back down, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He tucked her hair behind an ear, brushing it away from her face. A faint blush covered her cheeks and she bit her lip. Her brown eyes locked with his before she lowered them. Miroku bit his own lip before leaning in, brushing his lips against hers. Her mouth opened in surprise and he gently pushed his tongue inside. Sango's arms moved to his neck, locking behind his head. Her tongue twisted with his. Miroku brushed his thumb across her cheek. He broke away, whispering, “It's alright. It didn't hurt that much.”

Sango laughed softly, and playfully punched his shoulder. She hugged him, kissing his cheek. Sango brushed her nose against his before kissing him. Her tongue delved deep into Miroku's surprised mouth. The demon slayer tucked his loose hair behind his ear, breathing into it, “I'm not sorry, then.”

A loud rap came and Sango pulled away from him, blushing. Miroku shook his head, sighing. He crossed the room, opening the door. Silk and Velvet stood on the other side. The small blonde woman said, “I see you survived the night in one piece, Miroku.” She smiled, her dimples appearing. “We were wondering if you two would like to join us for breakfast downstairs.”

Miroku glanced over his shoulder at Sango. She was tugging her travel dress back on, tying the bodice shut. He sighed, clenching his hand at his side. Miroku turned his attention back to the doorway and smiled weakly. He said, “We'd love to. How about we meet you downstairs?”

Silk nodded. He winked, his large nose twitching. “Don't take too long, my spiritual friend. We'll see you downstairs, then.”

“We'll be down shortly.” Miroku shut the door, leaning against it. He brushed his hair away from his face. The monk glanced around, looking for his hair tie. His eyes went wide as he felt something slip into his palm. “Sango?”

Sango's fingers brushed his skin and when she let go of his hand, he found his hair bind. The demon slayer stared at the floor, her hair falling over one eye. She said softly, “Here.”

He smiled warmly at her. “Why thank-you, my dear Sango.” Miroku smoothed his hair, tying it back. He arched an eyebrow when he caught the slight pout on Sango's lips.

The demon slayer turned, looking at herself in the mirror. She blew an errant strand of hair from her face and sighed. Sango picked up her hairbrush, running it through her tousled hair. She asked, “Where's Shippo?”

Miroku shrugged. “He left pretty early this morning. I don't know where he went.”

“Oh.” She set the brush back down onto the nightstand, and smiled shyly at him. “That would make sense. I suppose he went to see Kagome.”

“I'm sure he's alright.” The monk placed his palm on the door knob. He asked, “Well, shall we?”

Sango nodded, tying her white ribbon around her dark hair. She patted Kirara on the head. “We'll be back soon, Kirara.”

Miroku opened the door, holding it open for Sango. “After you, my dear.”

A timid smile crossed the demon slayer's face as she passed Miroku into the hallway. Sango whispered, “Thank-you.”

The monk closed the door, locking it behind him. Miroku's lips upturned into a smile as his eyes focused on Sango's rear. Her hips swayed as she walked and he reached a hand out. Miroku shook his head and clenched his cursed hand. He berated himself for backsliding to such perverted behavior, especially after he had been doing so well. The monk picked up his pace, falling in step alongside with Sango. He smiled at her, his hand slipping into hers. It would hopefully keep his from getting into trouble.

They entered the sunlit dining hall. On the tables were platters filled with breads, meats, pastries, and cheeses. At one table sat Belgarath, Poledra, Polgara, Durnik, and the juggler. Around another crowded the large red-bearded man, knight, and the horseman, talking in hushed tones. Miroku nodded his head in Silk's direction as the rat-faced man waved them over. They were sharing a table with Yarblek and Vella. The monk sat down next to the thief, reluctantly releasing Sango's hand as she seated herself across from him, next to Velvet.

Miroku greeted, “Good morning. I hope you all slept well.” He picked up a piece of cheese and began to eat. After the monk had eaten half of it, he asked, “So, what's on the agenda today?”

Silk shrugged. “Depends. I don't think we'll be going anywhere immediately, judging by the scowl on Belgarath's face.” The thief tore a hunk of bread in half. “I think our ancient friend will have to wake up a little bit more before he makes any decisions.”

The old sorcerer's eyes were narrowed and a sneer crossed his lips. Belgarath yawned wide, scratching his beard. He snatched some bread from a platter and bit into it. He winced, glaring at Polgara as she commented, her voice overly cheerful, “My, it is a lovely morning, wouldn't you say? It was nice to stay in the inn last night, don't you think, Father?”

“Now, now, Pol,” Durnik chided as he poured some tea for her. “No need to antagonize him.”

“Yes, dear,” Polgara said, her eyes lowered as she picked up her teacup.

“Don't y' know that our ancient friend is feelin' his ten thousand years right about now.” Feldegast winked, picking up some roasted meat. “'Tis a shame he's not up to enjoyin' this grand mornin.”

Belgarath grumbled under his breath, “Seven thousand.” He sighed. “I'm only seven thousand.”

Poledra said, “One thinks perhaps you should not have stayed up quite so late last night.” The tawny-haired woman smiled, kissing the old man's bearded cheek. “Your temperament tends to turn sour when you do that, Old Wolf.”

The thief whispered, drawing Miroku's attention back to their table, “So, how did things work out last night?” Silk's nose twitched and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Did she like your surprise?”

Miroku blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He nodded. “Ah, yes. It went quite well, indeed.”

“It must have, because you seem to be intact.” Silk buttered his bread and ate it. “I must say, I couldn't have come up with a better plan to seduce a woman.”

The monk cleared his throat, heat further flushing his face. He said, “It was certainly a nice way to relax at the end of a long day's ride.”

“I'm sure it was.” Silk smiled slyly. He shook his head. Miroku caught a slight movement of the Drasnian's fingers. He recognized it as the secret language he had been learning recently. Silk's nimble fingers asked ---You seem flustered. Is everything alright? I get the feeling there's something about last night that you're not telling me.--- They spy asked out loud,“Well, Yarblek, just when were you thinking of heading back to Gar og Nadrak?”

Miroku glanced towards Sango, noticing that she was engrossed in a conversation with Velvet. He replied ---No, no. Nothing's bothering me.---

“Pretty much when ever you folks leave the city, Vella and I will make our way back home. I'm not entirely fond of my Malloreon cousins and I'm even less fond of the demons, no offense to those traveling in your company, that is.” Yarblek drank from a tankard. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think I have enough problems, Silk. I don't need to become some demon's next meal. I'll keep business running as well as I can, but don't expect me to come here again until what ever it is you're doing about the mess up in Torak's city is finished.”

“Understandable. Just don't lose all of our prospects here in Mallorea. We don't want to lose our grip on the gem market, after all.” The rat-faced man ate some cheese. He signed ---You sure? You didn't get yourself into trouble again, did you? I got the feeling something was happening when we knocked at your door.--- Silk continued aloud, “By the way, how are we doing in Malloreon carpet trading?”

“Adequate, I suppose.” Yarblek finished his tankard, accepting another. “No offense, but I've had to find a way around your aunt's taxes in Drasnia to get some of those rugs into other countries of the West. I would bypass Boktor altogether if I could, but I hear that they've closed the Southern Caravan route, again.”

“Interesting,” Silk's nose twitched. “Corner the market. If we're the only ones with fine Malloreon carpets on hand, the more money we'll get for them. I'm not surprised the Murgos are closing their borders, though. It seems to be a knee jerk reaction of theirs when anything shakes up the Church.”

Miroku cleared his throat, fighting his blush. He gestured ---Well, you could say a form of trouble, I suppose.--- The monk asked aloud, “Just what is the Southern Caravan route, if you don't mind me asking.”

Silk motioned ---Oh? Just what kind of trouble? It's not serious, is it?--- He finished aloud, “It's a trade route connecting Tol Honeth in Tolnedra to Rak Goska in Cthol Murgos. The Northern Caravan route travels from Boktor in Drasnia to Yar Nadrak in Gar og Nadrak. It seems that the Murgos have consistency, because anytime they want to drive out all the foreigners interfering with their country, they close the Southern route down. It's typical. They only like it when they feel it's profitable.”

“I see. And the Church controls the Southern route?” Miroku rubbed his chin. He signed --- No, it's not serious. At least I don't think it is. ---

“They'd like to think they do, and I guess in a way Torak's Church does. But everyone knows the Tolnedran legions own the route for the most part. You can't travel it without their inspections. Murgos are often a suspicious people. I think it's bred into them,” Silk said, sipping some tea. His fingers asked --- Well, just what did you do this time? You didn't go out of your way to antagonize Sango, did you?---

Miroku looked from the little rat-faced man to Sango. He bit his lip, his blush covering his cheeks again. He gestured ---In a way, I guess. I woke up in bed with her this morning.---

Yarblek drank deeply from his tankard. He shrugged. “I'm even less fond of my Murgo cousins than I am of my Malloreon ones. The less I have to see or deal with them, the happier I'll be. Besides, they never haggle properly. You know that, Silk.” He grabbed some meat from a platter. “From what I've heard, the Murgos are afraid they'll be invaded by the Western armies and the Malloreons at the same time. Your brother really has no say over what's going on in the kingdom. Some stupid Hierarch down there is running things by force from Rak Goska. He has more money than Urgit, so he has the bigger army, for now.”

“Are you serious? I'm sure Porenn could get a spy inside if she had to, so they could put a stop to that. I know Urgit isn't fond of Malloreons, but that Hierarch is insane if he thinks demons will care who's Angarak or Alorn.” Silk motioned back to Miroku ---You what? How are you still walking? I've seen her temper, monk.--- He asked Yarblek, “So where's my brother stationed?”

Miroku shrugged. He replied ---I didn't mean to. It just happened. I promised it wouldn't happen again.---

“Last I heard, he was holed up in Rak Cthan.” Yarblek finished another tankard. “What can I say? Grolims have never had common sense. I'll see what I can do when I do talk with Porenn, however.” He waved a servant over, requesting more ale.

Vella snorted. “You make me sick, Yarblek. It's not even mid-morning and you're already drinking. What's the matter with you?” She crossed her arms, her dark eyes swirling with disgust. “It's a pity that pretty man, Sesshomaru, didn't buy me, after all. He seemed to actually have enough common sense not to drink that foul swill you enjoy so much.”

Sango gasped, followed by a coughing fit. The demon slayer asked, “You asked Sesshomaru to buy you?”

The dancing girl turned her gaze towards Sango, assessing her. “What's it to you? He didn't buy me so it doesn't matter, does it?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Sango shook her head, glancing down at the table. She bit her lip and replied, “I guess not, no.” The demon slayer looked up, her dark eyes connecting with Miroku's. She smiled shyly before turning to talk with Velvet.

Yarblek snorted. “You remember, he's not a man, right? He's a demon, Vella.”

Vella turned her nose up at him. “So what? He seemed to have more manners than you'll ever have.” She stood. “I'm going to go sit with that juggler, if you don't mind. At least he tells good stories.” She crossed the room, leaning in to whisper something to Feldegast.. He stood not long after, and they held hands as they made their way towards the stairs. Vella glared towards Yarblek, her dark eyes narrowed, before turning her back and followed the juggler up them.

Silk whistled. “You sure you want to take her back home with you, my friend? She seems to be more surly than usual.” He gestured ---Wise move, monk. It probably kept her from beating you senseless. We'll have to talk more about this later.---

Yarblek shrugged. “She helps me make good sales. When we get home she'll probably calm down. Vella's just been pouting since that demon didn't buy her. That, and she really doesn't like being in Mallorea more than she has to be. I can't say I blame her.”

Miroku pursed his lips. The monk motioned ---Alright. We will.--- He asked out loud, “You have a brother, Silk?”

“Half, actually. He's the King of Cthol Murgos. It would seem he's not in as much control as he was after Garion gave him some lessons on being a king, though.” Silk sighed. He said, “I hate to do this, but I think Belgarath ought to know what's going on in the other parts of the world.” He turned, calling out, “Belgarath!”

The old sorcerer grumbled, looking over towards the thief. He asked, his tone cross, “What is it, Kheldar?”

“Well, you're going to want to know this. Yarblek said that the Hierarchs have taken control of Cthol Murgos and closed the Southern Caravan route. I have a funny feeling things are getting messy in the West,” Silk said.

The old man swore in several languages Miroku couldn't understand. “Imbeciles! Do they think that demons truly care what faith people are?” He glared at Velvet. “You told me they made a truce with Urgit.”

Velvet shrugged. “I did. I said that Anheg was working on it and that Porenn convinced the other Alorn leaders that it would be beneficial. I have no control over Murgos, and apparently neither does Urgit.”

The old man sighed, calming down as Poledra held his hand. He looked over towards the large, red-bearded man, knight, and horseman, and said, “Barak, Mandorallen, and Hettar, I think it's best if you go back West with Yarblek.”

Barak said, his deep voice rumbling, “But Belgarath, what if you need us?”

“We'll manage, don't worry. I think they need a bit more help over there. From the sounds of it, Cthol Murgos is ready to explode.” He pinched his nose. “Besides, I'll want to give you some instructions to take back there. I know I can trust you, Yarblek, but I have a funny feeling Anheg will want to hear these from his cousin.”

“Thy commands shall be followed to the letter.” Mandorallen beat his fist against his chest. “You have my word, Eternal Man. On my honor we shall not fail.”

Hettar stared ahead, his hawk-like face expressionless. It reminded Miroku much of Sesshomaru. The silent horseman had said very little in their travels and seemed more focused on the care of their animals. He said, his soft voice grim, “If that's what you want us to do, we'll go back, Belgarath.”

Belgarath shook his head. “Mandorallen, you really don't have to do that.” His shoulders slumped and he looked up towards the ceiling. “Why me?”

Silk laughed. “I think I've heard just about everyone in this company ask that at least once at one time or another.”

Poledra leaned over, kissing the old man's cheek. She hugged him. “One has to go for now. I have something to take care of. See you soon?”

Belgarath nodded. He gripped one of her hands into his, squeezing it. “Yes. Go ahead.” The tawny-haired woman stood, crossing to the staircase and disappeared up it. Belgarath frowned. “Anything else I should know about?”

“Not at the moment, I don't think,” Velvet said. “At least nothing I can recall.”

The old sorcerer turned towards Yarblek. “Do you remember anything I should know?”

“Can't say I do.” He held up his tankard. “If I do remember anything, I'll be sure to tell you.”

Sango leaned over, whispering, “Are you as lost as I am, monk?”

Miroku turned, looking towards the demon slayer. He nodded. “A little. From what I gather, one country is creating a rather large mess and Belgarath wants them to help fix it by going back west.” He rested his arm onto the table, tapping his fingers on the table. He stiffened when Sango took his hand into hers, holding it. The monk looked up, an eyebrow arched. He answered her soft smile with one of his own. Miroku shook his head as he caught the sly grin crossing Silk's face. He said, “The rest, I think we'll find out when we're supposed to.”

Before the monk could continue, Shippo ran into the room, breathless. He stopped in the doorway and looked around, his green eyes wide. The little boy rushed past their table, stopping in front of Polgara. He jumped up on top of it, catching his breath. The sorceress asked, “Well, what do we have here? What is it, Shippo?”

Shippo said, “Kagome wanted me to ask what was going on today. She said we should go shopping for Rin's birthday.”

“Rin's birthday?” Polgara's expression softened, a small smile crossing her face. Her gray eyes became a deep violet. “Father, what do you think? I think it's a wonderful idea and who knows when we'll get to do any shopping otherwise.”

Sango whispered, “I didn't know it was Rin's birthday soon.”

“Me either,” Miroku replied.

Belgarath grumbled something under his breath before sighing. He said, “Alright, we'll go shopping, but I'd like to get a move on by sundown if at all possible. Remember, the Master said we have to reach Ashaba by the end of the month. We can't afford to take too many extra side trips.”

“I knew you'd see it my way, father.” Polgara smiled. She turned towards Shippo. “You tell Kagome that we'll go shopping later this morning. We can't have Rin's birthday go unnoticed, after all, now can we?”

Shippo shook his head. He smiled, revealing his tiny fangs. “Nope!” He puffed his chest out. “I don't have to do any shopping, though. I have my gift for Rin, already. Kagome said she'd like it.”

“I'm sure Rin will.” Polgara lifted the little boy off of the table, setting him back down onto the floor. She shook her head, shaking a finger at him. The sorceress said, her voice stern, “However, little boys do not belong on the table.”

Shippo blushed, scuffing his foot into the floor. “Oh. Sorry about that. I was so excited to finally find you. Now can I go tell Kagome and Inuyasha what we're doing today, please?”

“Run along, dear. You don't want to keep them waiting,” Polgara said, tilting her head to the side. The sunlight caught the white streak in her dark hair, making it appear like frost.

Shippo scampered past their table. He called out, never stopping, “Good morning, Miroku, Sango!”

The little boy disappeared and Miroku shook his head. He said, “Well, he was sure in a hurry.”

Sango laughed softly. “It would seem so, yes.” She let go of his hand and stood up. “I'm going to go see Kagome. Try not to get into too much trouble, monk.”

“Me? Trouble?” Miroku smiled up at her. He shook his head. “I'll see you later, then.”

“Wait, I'm going to come with you, Sango.” Velvet leaned over, kissing Silk. “I'll see you later. Try not to corrupt our monk too much.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” The spy smirked. “Have fun, ladies.”

Velvet snorted. “Just try to behave.” She winked. The blonde woman smiled wide, her dimples appearing. She glanced towards Sango. “Well, shall we?”

Sango nodded. “Alright.”

The ladies disappeared up the stairs and Miroku turned back towards the table, sighing. He finished his tea. “It seems like we'll have a busy day.”

Silk shrugged. “Looks like it.” He leaned over. “Why don't we go talk some place? I'm curious to hear how you survived your escapade this morning.”

Miroku blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his cursed hand. He said, “Alright.”

Silk stood. He nodded in Yarblek's direction. “If I don't see you again, before you leave for the West, my friend, have a safe trip. I'll probably stop by sometime when I can make my way back there to check in.”

Yarblek nodded. “Okay. Kheldar, just don't get killed.”

“It's always a goal.” Silk winked. He said, “Let's go.”

Miroku followed the spy up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of Silk's room and he unlocked it, entering. Miroku entered behind him, sitting down in the desk chair. He asked, “Well, what is that you want to know?”

Silk's nose twitched. “I'm curious, monk. You said you woke up in the bed with her. You two didn't do anything other than have some tea, did you?”

Miroku held his hands up, vigorously shaking his head. “No, no. We didn't do anything like that.”

“Then just how did you wake up in the same bed with Sango?” Silk's eyebrows raised. He pushed his dark hair away from his face. “You said you woke up that way, after all.”

The monk felt heat flush his face. He said, “To be honest, I don't know. I told her I'd sleep on the floor. When I went to sleep, that's where I was. But when I woke up, I was in bed with her. I tried to get out before she could wake, but I wasn't successful. She hit me and I said I was sorry. There's not much more to tell.”

“Alright.” Silk shook his head, a sly grin on his face. “If you say so, monk.” He pulled from his brown tunic a small bottle. “I think you still should make an apologetic overture to her. Give Sango this. That's if you're still serious about courting her.”

Miroku accepted the bottle, working the stopper out of it. He raised the stopper to his nose, sniffing it. The perfume was a lovely rose oil. “You sure? You don't want to give this to your wife?”

“Already a step ahead of you.” Silk grinned. “Don't worry. Liselle has her own bottle already. I figured when I got one, I'd get two. That way if you ever got yourself into trouble with Sango you could at least give her something to help your cause. I think it's time you give her that.”

Miroku replaced the bottle's stopper. He slipped it into his robes. “I'll think about it. I'm sure she'll want it.”

“What's your next move now? You're obviously serious about her.” Silk rubbed his hands together. “If we're going to go shopping for that little girl's birthday already, I suggest you pick a little something up for Sango while you're at it.”

Miroku smiled. “I like that idea. I think I'll do that.”

“The ladies will probably shop together. Do it then. They won't notice what you're up to if they're in a large group together. I've noticed Sango's not particularly the most feminine and that alone will make them flock to help her. Especially Ce'Nedra. Mark my words, our little Rivan Queen will take it upon herself to teach Sango the finer techniques of shopping. She's also a Tolnedran. Someone who doesn't understand the joys of spending money drives her race crazy.” Silk picked up a bottle of wine and a flask, pouring some into it. He sipped. “Want some?”

Miroku nodded, taking the flask. He sipped and handed it back. “I see. What do you suggest I buy?”

“You know the lady better than I do, my spiritual friend. Think of something you know she'd like. Velvet told me she likes weapons. See if you can find a good weapon. Just make sure the shopkeeper thinks you're buying it for yourself. They tend not to be favorable towards women who desire that type of thing. Malloreons are very stiff about that sometimes.” Silk slipped his wine flask into his tunic. “Now, how will you get the gifts to the lady in question?”

Miroku rubbed his chin with his cursed hand. He sighed. “I'm assuming after we leave this city that we'll be riding pretty hard to reach this Ashaba. What's the next city?”

“Mal Yaska. I wouldn't recommend taking the lady out there. It's the Grolim's stronghold, where Urvon lives. You'll have to do this somehow while we're on the road. I'm sure you can manage.” Silk winked. “I know about your earlier walk. Try that. It seemed to work for you last time.”

Miroku nodded. “Yes, that will certainly work.” He looked down, pursing his lips. The monk asked, “May I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Just why are you doing this for me?”

Silk shrugged. “You know, Miroku, I don't really know. Before I married Velvet I would have told you to not get entrapped by any one woman at all costs. Besides, I think it's entertaining. There's not much else for intrigue while on the road. Oh, and because I like you. You seem bent on winning the lady's heart. Why not help a friend along?”

Miroku smiled. “That's good enough, I suppose.” He stood. “I think I'll go find out more about our shopping trip, if you don't mind.”

“By all means, go ahead. Just remember, monk, pick something out you think Sango will like a lot. She seemed to like your little evening snack. Keep doing what ever it is you're doing that makes her relax. The rest will follow if you play things right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshomaru prepare for the day. What will it have in store for them? And what will Sesshomaru do when Rin meets a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Rin sighed contentedly as she shifted her head on Sesshomaru's strong chest. The steady beat of her lord's heart underneath her ear soothed the little girl. She felt safe and secure as she snuggled into the warmth of his body. Rin pulled the blankets over them, yawning. The Demon Lord's arm rested on her waist, his hand lightly gripping it. Sesshomaru's soft breaths indicated to Rin that he still slept. Rin opened an eye, noticing that the soft grays of dawn cast much of the room in shadow.

The little girl lifted her head, looking up into her lord's face. His mouth was parted slightly, his expression relaxed. Sesshomaru yawned wide, revealing his fangs. One drowsy gold eye opened, connecting with Rin's brown. She smiled, snuggling onto his chest. Rin said, “Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama.”

The Demon Lord's only reply was a soft snort. He closed his eye, shifting his head onto a pillow. A soft groan of protest escaped his throat, followed by another yawn. Sesshomaru moved his hand on her back, drawing the blankets and his fur further around them. Her lord settled his arm back to her waist, holding her close to him. His legs cradled her and he moved a leg, stretching it out. One of Sesshomaru's bare feet brushed against the bottom of one of Rin's.

Rin giggled, squirming against his grip. “That tickled, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru grunted. His arm tightened around her, pinning Rin to his chest. He sighed, letting her go as he sat up. The Demon Lord brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face, tucking the rebellious silver strands behind one pointed ear. His eyes were narrowed and he yawned wide, rubbing the sleep out of one golden eye. Rin slid off his lap onto the bed, allowing Sesshomaru to stand. He pulled his haori over his undershirt, tying it closed. Sesshomaru crossed to the door and opened it. He glanced into the hall, exchanging words with a servant. Once that was finished, he closed the door and returned to the bed.

His soft voice remarked into the silence, “This Sesshomaru has requested that breakfast be sent here shortly.”

“Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin leaned her head onto his shoulder, her arms encircling his waist. Sesshomaru's arm settled about her shoulders, his thumb rubbing her hair. He drew her closer to himself and Rin eased back onto his lap. The little girl yawned, resting her head onto his shoulder. She asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Sesshomaru snorted his answer. He eased back into the pillows, pulling her with him. The Demon Lord nuzzled his nose into her hair. As he pulled back, Rin caught the brief smile that graced his lips. Sesshomaru brushed her hair away from her face. He cupped her chin in his hand, his thumb caressing her jawline. He asked, “Did you, Rin?”

Rin smiled wide, leaning into his touch. “Yes. Rin slept very well. There were no nightmares at all.”

“Good. This Sesshomaru is pleased by this.” He frowned, his brow furrowed. “Do you know if you shall have another lesson today?”

Rin shrugged. “I don't know, Sesshomaru-sama. Poledra-sama didn't say when my next lesson would be.” The little girl relaxed against her lord, rubbing her nose underneath his chin. She whispered, “Rin's curious to see what Poledra-sama will teach her next, though.”

“As is this Sesshomaru.” The Demon Lord yawned, resting his head onto the pillows. His eyes fell shut.

“Are you going back to sleep, Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin asked. “If you are, Rin can eat breakfast by herself.”

“This Sesshomaru is merely resting his eyes.”

“Oh.” Rin smiled and kissed his cheek before settling down onto his chest. She wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, her eyes closing. “Rin thinks that is an awfully good idea, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru pulled his fur about her, tucking it in. He held her close, his clawed fingers threading through her hair. Her lord sighed softly, his nose nuzzling against an ear. He growled into it, annoyed as a soft knock came to the door. Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on her shoulder, silently telling Rin that she should move. She slid down onto the bed, clutching his fur about herself as Sesshomaru crossed the room and opened the door. He wheeled a cart in, closing the door again. “Rin, come and eat.”

Rin nodded, dropping his fur onto the bed and padded over to the cart. The little girl looked over the meats, cheeses and breads. She chewed on her thumbnail, trying to decide on what to have while Sesshomaru poured two cups of tea. He picked up a cup, and set it down onto the nightstand across the room. Before he could return to the cart, Rin grabbed a plate and asked, “What would you like, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as he sighed. “You do not have to serve this Sesshomaru like a common servant.”

Rin frowned, looking down towards the floor. “Rin just wants to help, that's all.”

Silence settled over them briefly and Rin moved to set the plate back down. Sesshomaru said, his voice soft, “Some meat, cheese, and a pastry is all.”

Rin looked up, her eyes connecting with Sesshomaru's. She smiled wide at him, picking the plate back up. “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.”

She piled the food onto a plate and handed it to him. She stood before the cart, biting her lip in thought. Spotting the fresh fruit bowl, Rin snatched up a pear. She picked up her teacup and set it down next to Sesshomaru's. Rin sat down next to her lord, quietly eating her pear. Once it was finished, she set the core onto the nightstand.

“Rin, is that all?” Sesshomaru's voice sounded stern.

Rin looked up towards him, catching the small frown crossing her lord's face. “That all what, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Is that one pear all you'll have, then?”

“Oh.” Rin blushed before returning to the cart. She piled onto a plate some cheese and a pastry. The little girl sat back down next to him, her plate of food resting in her lap. She selected the pastry first, biting into it. She savored the taste of cherries. Licking her lips, Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru. “You should try your pastry, Sesshomaru-sama. They're very good. Mine has cherries in it.”

Sesshomaru snorted and brushed a claw against her cheek. He held his finger up, some frosting and syrup coating the tip. Her lord shook his head, sighing. “This Sesshomaru can see that.” He wiped his finger on a napkin and set out to eat some cheese. The Demon Lord stared up towards the ceiling, his gold eyes lost in thought.

Rin watched Sesshomaru, nibbling on her pastry, careful not to get anymore frosting on her face. She blushed, embarrassed that she had forgotten her manners. Rin finished her pastry, cleaning her hands on a napkin. She picked up a piece of yellow cheese, tearing a hunk off. Rin asked, “So, what do you think we'll do today, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips, his brow furrowing in thought. As he was about to reply, a soft knock came to the door and he placed his plate onto the nightstand. The Demon Lord sighed and crossed to the door, opening it. On the other side stood Poledra. His quiet voice said, “I take it that you are here to give Rin another lesson.”

Poledra smiled. Her gold eyes peered into the room. “Yes. One knows that we shall have the time this morning. The Old Wolf is still much too ornery to travel just yet.”

Sesshomaru nodded, granting the wolf-woman his permission for her to enter. He sat down next to Rin, taking his plate back into his lap. “This Sesshomaru is curious. What exactly will you teach Rin this morning?”

“Today, we're going to explore the mind.”

“The mind? This Sesshomaru does not understand. Hasn't all of Rin's lesson's dealt with this?” Her lord frowned.

“In a way, yes, Rin has learned much about her mind and what it can do. However, all the use of her Will has been external. She moved objects and changed their size. Rin's used her Will in the outside world up until now. In this lesson, we'll go inside.”

“Inside? Inside how, Poledra-sama?” Rin ate some cheese.

“Well, what we're going to do is focus on how you and those around you think. Much as your eyes tell you who is your friend and who is your foe, your mind can alert you of this, too.” Poledra sat down onto the same desk chair from the day before. “Sometimes you can only truly be sure by using your mind.”

“But how can I look at someone with only my mind? I don't know how to do that.” Rin set her empty plate onto the nightstand.

“Each race of people has its own distinct characteristics. It's what sets them apart, even more than their physical appearance.” Poledra paused, her eyes lost in thought. “We know that someone is a Murgo when we look at them. They will scar their cheeks. We know an Ulgo by their pale skin and hair. What we're trying to do with the mind is establish that same recognition. Sometimes, knowing exactly who is around us will be what saves our lives.”

Sesshomaru asked, “Just how will Rin be able to distinguish between the different races of humans?”

“By their thought processes. Each race, including your own, thinks differently. The Master has given me the ability, for these lessons, to mimic the various races.” Poledra turned, her gold eyes fixing on Rin. “Do you understand, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “I think so, Poledra-sama. But how can I see how they think? Will I be able to hear their thoughts?”

“That will come a bit later. Let's see how well you learn this, okay?” Poledra smiled reassuringly. “All you have to do for now, Rin, is submerge your personality for awhile. Open your mind and allow these other thought processes to fill it.”

Sesshomaru gripped her hand, squeezing it gently. “Submerge her personality?”

“Basically all I'm really asking her to do is to meditate. The clearer her mind, the quicker she'll learn the different races,” Poledra said.

“Proceed.”

“Are you ready, Rin?”

Rin looked up towards her lord. He nodded his acceptance, although his gold eyes were wary. She moved to sit cross-legged. The little girl gripped Sesshomaru's hand into her own and she looked towards Poledra, nodding. “I'm ready, Poledra-sama.”

“Good. Now just relax and clear your mind.”

Rin took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She focused on her breathing, trying to clear all thoughts. It amazed her that suddenly everything around her provided distractions. She could hear her lord breathing, the sounds of the chair scraping as Poledra adjusted herself, and the sound of the birds outside the window. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, taking another deep breath in frustration. The little girl clasped Sesshomaru's hand tightly. Holding her breath, Rin let it out slowly, feeling her body relax.

A light whisper filled Rin's mind and she felt something brush against it. As she let it wash over her, the little girl noticed a greedy tendency. The more Rin accepted this feeling filling her mind, the more she realized this was one of the thought processes that Poledra wanted her to learn. She took a deep breath and immersed herself further.

The longer the thought repeated, the more she could ascertain distinct qualities that made it unique. She sensed that this thought process viewed things diplomatically. It had a sensibility to it which led to a stubborn skepticism of all unexplainable things. This thought enjoyed haggling and would be shrewd to get the best profit possible. Rin could tell that it, to an extent, was vain and concerned with how others viewed it. Along with that was a strong hierarchy and this thought strove to move higher up within it. Poledra's thought whispered into the vaults of her mind, _“Tolnedran thought.”_

The thought changed and while the elements of hierarchy remained, it seemed stiffer, more reserved. Here, rank centered itself around a militaristic ideal as opposed to the greed found in the Tolnedran thought. Because of this, there tended to be a precision and calculating nature, which made this mind wary and appear aloof.

As polite as it seemed, Rin detected a cruel, malicious streak coursing throughout. It may have been diplomatic, but that only extended so far. Generally, Rin felt that it was a sensible and practical mind that would only resort to that cruelty when pushed. Poledra said, _“Malloreon.”_

Replacing that thought was an unsophisticated one. For all the precision and culture of the prior mind, this one lacked everything that made that one refined. It was wild and uncivilized, very crude in its nature. As preoccupied as the Malloreon thought was with tact, this one had no interest in it. There was a brutality and simplicity that hinted at a warlike mentality. This mind was the unruliest and roughest thus far, and it bordered on barbaric. It seemed primitive in some respects, a savage undertone to this mind. Poledra said, _“Karandese thought.”_

Rin clenched her teeth together as an aggressive thought assaulted her. Its arrogance washed over her repeatedly and the little girl found this harshness most uninviting. This mind had a cold fanaticism about it, unflinching in its savage drive to make war on those it believed to be enemies. She felt a twisted and calculated ruthlessness that allowed no mercy to those enemies.

Rin noticed a secretive nature underneath its cruelty. It flowed through it, providing a foundation for the other characteristics. The little girl comprehended that it held itself aloof from outsiders, disdaining them as inferior. It exhibited a zealous infatuation with purity, particularity in its racial stock. As the malicious thought ebbed, Poledra said, _“Murgo. Do not confuse it with the next one, Rin. While they may appear to be very similar, they are quite different.”_

Rin tensed as a hateful thought assailed her. It repulsed her in its hostility and disdain towards its supposed inferiors. This mind found satisfaction in dominating others. The little girl recoiled from its twisted fascination with violence. Its fierce cruelty was off-putting. Rin felt revulsion as the thought bombarded her repeatedly. It emitted a cold-blooded nature, one that left no room for mercy whatsoever. Nonetheless, Rin understood that it concerned itself with a hierarchy of some sort. The higher the position, the more power and she sensed its lust for more. Poledra identified this vicious thought, _“Grolim.”_

The feeling of dread faded and Rin sighed. She could feel her lord's arm slip around her shoulders and a sense of security came over her. As she relaxed, Rin pushed aside the Grolim thought, clearing her mind. She took a few deep breaths as another thought flowed against her, this time filled with humility. It lacked the aggression and cruelty that radiated from the previous two, replaced by a generous and hospitable nature.

There was a sobriety, a sense of duty, and a strong practicality about it. However, because of this practicality, a stubborn sensibility made it skeptical of anything out of the ordinary. In this mind's undercurrent resided a diligence and emphasis on good work. Rin observed that it elevated ethics and honesty above all else. Tolerance and respect proved to be another cornerstone of this mind's character. She sensed that modesty and civility by an adherence to a polite and proper code of conduct concerned this thought. Poledra whispered, _“Sendar.”_

She felt another thought brush against her, this one solemn and serious. Rin perceived a fierce nature held back by an unyielding restraint. Coinciding with this was a sober modesty and honor and the little girl noticed that this thought exhibited a strong honesty and moral character. There seemed to Rin a steadfast loyalty to a single entity, a leader or king perhaps.

Weighing this thought down was a great burden and duty with a strange desire to protect something important. She sensed a grim resolve to fulfill that task, one she surmised was the collective thought of the community it belonged to. Whatever it was, Rin could ascertain that this mind would continue its duty for however long it would take. Poledra's thought whispered, _“Rivan.”_

As that thought faded, another one followed. There was a strong resolve and an unwillingness to bend even against unsurmountable odds. While violent and fierce, it displayed a good humored and joviality within its disposition. And although impatient and rowdy, this mind had a hidden shrewd cleverness about it. Rin sensed a group identity, a common foundation, and similarities as the thought filled her mind.

It seemed that there were three separate identities that blended into one and each had their own distinct characteristics. One thread rooted itself in a boisterous and warlike manner. Another was reserved and formal. The third expressed a cunning and courage. While each separate branch of this thought had differences, they all found their origin in a fortitude and friendliness. Poledra's thought communicated, _“Alorn.”_

The thought changed, a strange possessiveness saturating it. Rin perceived a serious and somber overtone, laced with a rigid discipline. Backing that discipline was a pronounced stubbornness and Rin felt strength and power that spoke of a stout will. Unlike the preceding thoughts, a great patience flowed throughout. The little girl sensed that this thought's perception of time differed as well, almost indifferent to its passage.

She detected vast wisdom, and yet Rin perceived a curious nature within its consciousness. A calm self-assurance infused with poise and grace filled this mind, matched with an unwavering resolve to protect what belonged to it. Rather than seeing itself as an individual, this thought was concerned with community and its place within it. Most of all, Rin comprehended that honesty, honor, and duty consumed it. Everything else that made this mind distinct found its root in these three concepts. Poledra's thought communicated its identity, _“Dog demon.”_

Rin opened her eyes, glancing up towards her lord. She smiled wide at Sesshomaru, as he rested his hand onto her cheek.. She noticed a strange awe filling his face and that his gold eyes searched her brown. Rin leaned into his touch before easing her head onto his shoulder. His arm encircled her waist, pulling her close. The little girl threw her arms around his torso, hugging him tight.

Rin nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, and sighed softly, relishing in his embrace. His hand rubbed circles onto her back, and she slipped into his lap, burrowing her face into his chest. She had always known how beautiful he was on the outside. Now that she had seen his beauty on the inside, she felt that much closer to her lord. She couldn't have imagined his mind being anything else.

Poledra's thought echoed in her mind, _“Rin, we have only a couple more to go. I know it's a lot to take in at once, but you're doing really well. Come back, dear._

Rin pouted against the silk of her lord's haori. Slowly, she slid out of his grasp and resumed sitting cross legged. Her eyes fluttered shut and she cleared her mind again, allowing the thoughts to wash over her. This time she felt a need to adhere to tradition. She could tell this mind made all efforts to remain polite. It had no desire to offend others and would do anything to prevent it. A strict formality coursed through out, making this thought the most reserved out of the ones the wolf-woman had shown her.

Harmony appeared to be a major concern and alongside that cooperation with others was a goal. This mind also thought of itself within the context of a group and was concerned with its duty to others. It felt graceful and honorable. Respect was paramount to this mind, the undercurrent of all its other traits. Poledra whispered in Rin's mind, _“Japanese. Your thoughts are like these, Rin.”_

As the thought shifted, Rin observed that this one was conflicted. It seemed to blend between the two previous thoughts, fluctuating back and forth, in a struggle to find its rightful place. It lacked a sense of belonging and had a desire for acceptance from both thoughts. A bitter loneliness flowed throughout, backed by a contemptuous self-loathing, and the little girl sensed that it kept its distance by appearing standoffish. Nonetheless, Rin detected a strong survival instinct.

This mind, too, saw time differently, almost brushing it off as unimportant. At its core, however, was a strong sense of community. It had a fierce possessive streak that drove this thought to protect others, especially those it valued and cherished. Above all else, this thought valued honor and emphasized a strong adherence to duty. Rin understood that it believed these to be its most prized qualities, which gave it the strong resolve to keep others safe. Poledra said, _“Half-dog demon. Okay, now I'm going to go through them again and I want you to tell me which one they are, alright?”_

Rin took a few deep breaths, allowing the thoughts to flow over her again. They switched slowly at first, cycling through. She could feel them brush, each one distinct. As she meditated, Rin began to notice the differences much quicker. Invading her vision was faint hints of color as each thought flashed by. She began to identify the feelings with the colors. A glossy black and twisted arrogance filled her mind and Rin said, “Grolim.”

She could see a faint green as she felt the sense of practicality and duty. Rin said aloud, “Sendar.” As time went by, Rin found it much easier and the colors to be more prevalent. A deep blue crossed her vision and Rin said, “Rivan.” Then a dull black, “Murgo.” Next a bright red crossed her mind, “Tolnedran.” After that, she saw an orange.”Karand.” A turquoise replaced it, “Alorn.” Violet filled her sight and the little girl said, “Malloreon.” Rin saw a brilliant yellow, “Japanese.”

She froze when she could match the patience and calm to a dazzling gold. It reminded her so much of her lord's eyes and she hesitated in her answer, awed by the color. Rin said, wonder in her soft response, “Dog demon.”

The next thought, tinged with bitterness and possessiveness, a meld of the two thoughts proceeding it, was a dark honey or amber. Rin said, “Half-dog demon.”

“Open your eyes, Rin,” The wolf-woman said aloud. The little girl did so to see Poledra's wide smile. “You have learned that exceptionally well. You grasped that rather quickly. We shall continue. Now that you know what a mind looks like, you can feel around for what people are around you and identify them. This will also give you the ability to communicate with them by thought alone.”

Rin bit her lip. She looked up towards her lord, her eyes locking onto his. She noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and he had a perplexed expression. The little girl glanced back towards Poledra. She asked, “I can talk to others with my thoughts?”

“Yes. It's a bit more complicated, but since you have certainly learned each race's thoughts so well, I think you'll be able to learn it now. It comes in handy and will also make you much quieter when you use your Will. It will muffle it. Would you like to try?” Poledra sat cross-legged on the chair, her hands on her knees. “You can choose between myself or your pack-leader. We shouldn't startle someone not expecting it.”

Rin chewed her thumbnail as she debated between Poledra or Sesshomaru. She knew that the wolf-woman had already communicated with her by thought alone. Rin was uncertain how her lord would react if she were to do the same with him. She felt his hand grip hers, squeezing gently. “Rin can talk to Sesshomaru-sama like that?”

Poledra nodded. “Certainly, Rin. You can talk with anyone you like this way. You might want to ask your pack-leader first, however.”

The little girl bit her lip, her eyes trained on a sunspot crossing the floor. “I don't know, Poledra-sama.”

Sesshomaru interlaced their fingers and leaned in. He whispered into her ear, “This Sesshomaru would be pleased if you tried.”

Rin gasped, lifting her eyes to meet the Demon Lord's. She asked softly, “You would, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Yes.” His eyes searched hers. “This Sesshomaru would.”

Rin smiled shyly at him. “Okay. Rin will try.” She looked towards Poledra. “How, Poledra-sama? How do I talk to Sesshomaru-sama that way?”

“You know what your pack-leader's mind looks like. All you have to do is search for his mind with your own and you'll be able to speak with him telepathically.” Poledra's gold eyes held satisfaction. “Go ahead. I know you can do it, Rin.”

Rin nodded. “Okay.” She gently squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. Her eyes closed and the little girl sent her thought out, probing to see what was around her. She brushed against various minds, mostly violet, some turquoise, others yellow, until she saw the brilliant gold that formed her lord's mind. It filled her vision and she whispered silently in her mind, _“Sesshomaru-sama?”_

The Demon Lord gasped audibly. His voice sounded distorted as he replied, _“How?”_ It had a strange duality to it and Rin realized he had spoken aloud as well. “Rin?”

_“Yes, it's Rin, Sesshomaru-sama,”_ the little girl said. _“Rin did it.”_

_“How?”_ His voice still held the dual tone and it echoed.

Rin smiled and said, _“Sesshomaru-sama, you echo.”_

_“Echo? How does this Sesshomaru echo?”_ His thought and voice replied simultaneously. _“I don't understand.”_

Poledra's soft, warm laughter reached Rin's ears. “You echo because you're replying aloud. You don't have to. Just think what you want to say, Sesshomaru. Rin will hear you.”

The room fell silent for a moment before Rin heard Sesshomaru's clear voice inside her mind. _“How, Rin? How is it possible?”_

Rin said, _“I just found your mind and sent my thought to you, Sesshomaru-sama. Just like Poledra-sama taught me.”_

_“This Sesshomaru does not understand. How did you find my mind?”_

_“I know what it looks and feels like.”_

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. _“Open your eyes, Rin.”_

Rin did as told, glancing up at her lord. She shifted on the bed so she sat facing Sesshomaru. Their eyes met and she smiled. _“Is that better, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“Much.”_ Sesshomaru's brow furrowed and a small frown crossed his lips. Rin noticed that his gold eyes swirled with wonder. He asked, _“What does this Sesshomaru's mind look like?”_

Rin searched his puzzled eyes. She pursed her lips and said, _“Gold. Just like your eyes, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

_“And yours, Rin?”_

_“Mine is yellow.”_ She smiled shyly.

The sound of the chair being pushed in disturbed the silence of the room. Rin broke her eye contact with her lord. The wolf-woman shook her head. “Rin, I think that will be enough for now.” She nodded her head towards them. “You'll be able to talk together like this anytime you like now.” Rin heard a soft whisper, _“One is proud of you, Rin. You have progressed well. I will have another lesson with you soon.”_ She exited the room, leaving the Demon Lord and the little girl alone.

_“Rin?”_

Rin faced her lord, replying, _“Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“How do you see the colors? What do they look like?”_

Rin shrugged. _“I just do, Sesshomaru-sama. At first all I had was feelings and then I began to notice colors. Each one is different.”_

_“And this Sesshomaru is gold.”_

_“Yes.”_ She smiled wide at him, her eyes meeting his. _“It's like nothing else I've ever seen.”_ Rin blushed, looking down at their joined hands.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand before cupping her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up. _“This Sesshomaru is glad you could share this with him. It pleases me to see you learn so well what the wolf-woman teaches you.”_ He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his strong chest. _“Do not feel that you cannot share any of this with this Sesshomaru. I want to understand.”_

_“Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin hugged him, resting her head onto his shoulder. She slid into his lap, her eyes closing as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. Rin brushed her nose under his chin. _“If Sesshomaru-sama wants to know something, Rin will try to her best to answer.”_

_“Good.”_ Sesshomaru rested his chin on top of her head. He threaded his fingers through her hair. _“Rin, when we were in the garden, the one where you made a flower crown for this Sesshomaru, what happened between you and the birds?”_

_“Between Rin and the birds, Sesshomaru-sama?”_ Rin snuggled closer. _“The birds were very nice. They helped Rin make your flower crown by showing her the best flowers and where to find them.”_

_“How did the birds help you, Rin? How were they able to show you the flowers?”_ Sesshomaru shifted and his legs wrapped around her, holding Rin to his strong body. Rin felt his fur slip around her. _“This Sesshomaru is curious.”_

_“They talked to Rin.”_ The little girl relished in the closeness, both physically and mentally, to her lord. She could feel his strong form surround her and the dazzling gold of his mind filled her vision. She sighed in contentment.

_“Talked to you?”_ Sesshomaru brushed his cheek against her hair. _“How? Did they talk to you like we are now?”_

_“No. They just talked and Rin could understand them. The birds seemed to like helping.”_ Rin smiled against the silk of his haori. “The birds were very proud of their garden. Rin liked their suggestions, especially the ones the sparrows made. They were very nice.”

_“Sparrows?”_

_“Yes. The sparrows gave me the yellow rose because I gave them some seeds. He told me they needed them for their babies.”_

_“I see. What else did they talk about?”_

_“They asked Rin if she could fly. They didn't understand why I had never tried it.”_ Rin giggled. _“The birds are funny that way, Sesshomaru-sama. They think we're silly for walking. They asked if you could fly, too.”_

_“They asked if this Sesshomaru could fly?”_

_“Yes. They think everyone should fly.”_

_“Interesting.”_ Sesshomaru brushed his hand against her shoulder as he tucked his fur tightly around her. _“Did you like talking to the birds?”_

Rin nodded. _“Yes. Rin liked the birds very much. They were very nice.”_

_“That pleases this Sesshomaru. Did they talk about anything else?”_ Sesshomaru tucked her hair behind an ear.

_“The hummingbirds talked a lot about flowers. They like roses and morning glories best.”_ Rin felt warm and secure. She burrowed further, hugging Sesshomaru more. _“They said they liked lilies and cherry-blossoms, too.”_

_“I see.”_

A knock on the door disturbed the quiet room and Sesshomaru disentangled himself from Rin. She felt a small emptiness as the connection broke. The Demon Lord opened the door, revealing Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo on the other side. It didn't escape the little girl's notice that the fox kit hid behind Inuyasha's head, peeking around the hanyou's red hood. He was perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Half-breed.”

“Rise and shine, jackass.” Inuyasha grunted as Kagome elbowed him.

Kagome glared darkly at her mate before smiling warmly at Sesshomaru. “Good morning, Sesshomaru, Rin. I hope you slept well.”

“We have.” Sesshomaru nodded. “Half-breed, what do you want?”

Inuyasha shrugged and Shippo hid further into the half-demon's silver hair. “Ask Kagome. It was her idea.”

“Well, we want to go shopping and we wanted to know if you and Rin were interested in joining us.” Kagome leaned in and whispered something to her lord that Rin couldn't hear. “So, would you like to come along?”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He glanced over his shoulder at the little girl. “Rin?”

Rin nodded. “Can we, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru sighed. He turned back towards Kagome and Inuyasha. “This Sesshomaru and Rin shall go with, then.”

“Great. Are you two ready?”

“Give us a moment.”

“We'll wait right here.”

Sesshomaru nodded and closed the door. He bent down to pick up his armor, carrying it to the bed. Rin grabbed her travel dress from its peg, disappearing behind a dressing screen. She quickly stripped out of her night-yukata. Rin tugged her dress on, tying the bodice shut. The little girl peeked around the screen at Sesshomaru. He slipped into his armor and his slender fingers struggled to tie it to his lithe frame. Rin shook her head and rejoined him on the bed. She gently pushed his hand away, whispering into his mind, _“Let Rin.”_

Sesshomaru's hand dropped and Rin finished the task. As soon as his armor was in place, he pulled his shoes on and Rin followed suit. Once that was complete, the Demon Lord slipped his fur back into place on his shoulder. He looked down at Rin, the faintest of smiles on his lips. He whispered back, _“Thank-you.”_ Aloud, Sesshomaru said, “Let us go, Rin.”

They entered the hall, and Rin hid a small smile behind her hand. Shippo sat on top of Inuyasha's head, his tan overcoat draped over the hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha grunted. “Oi, whelp. He won't hurt you. Now get off of my head already, damn it. I can't see.”

“Are you sure he won't---he won't hurt me?” Shippo's voice quavered. He ducked behind Inuyasha's head as the Demon Lord passed. He peeked around the red hood, his coat still hanging over the hanyou's face. “I don't know---,”

“Feh. Damn it, you're pinching my ears. Get off.” Inuyasha pried the little boy off his head and shoved him into Kagome's arms. “No, runt. He won't hurt you. Don't be stupid. As if I'd let that happen. I can take that stuffy ass on any day.”

Rin shook her head as she passed the trio. The fox kit's behavior towards her lord amused her. She knew that Sesshomaru had no interest in hurting Shippo so the little boy's reactions always perplexed her. Rin caught up to the Demon Lord, slipping her hand into his as they made their way downstairs. She glanced up at him, catching the slight smile. She whispered, “They're funny, aren't they, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru's only answer was a soft snort. The Demon Lord signaled for her to stop with a gentle squeeze to her hand. They waited for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo to exit the inn before following them into the bustling city. People crowded the streets and Rin felt Sesshomaru's grip tighten on her hand. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get to their destinations. Rin noticed that many had sour expressions as they shuffled through the dusty streets.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell into the lead by Polgara and Durnik. Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder as they journeyed towards the market. The half-demon held Kagome's hand, his expression wary. Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru, catching the same cautiousness on his face. Glancing behind her, the little girl noticed that Ce'Nedra, Velvet, Silk, Miroku, and Sango followed them.

Inuyasha grumbled, “Why did we have to come out here again, Kagome?”

“You know why. It won't be that bad. Try to enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Feh.”

The monk and thief stopped in front of a store. The monk called out, “Inuyasha, we're going to go into this shop. We'll catch up.”

Inuyasha muttered, “Whatever.”

Ce'Nedra tugged on Sango's arm, dragging her into another store. She called, “Lady Polgara, we'll meet you back at the inn! I must take Sango to this store!”

“Alright, dear, but don't get too caught up.”

Velvet called out, “Wait for me, Ce'Nedra.”

The rest of the group continued down the street, passing several store fronts. As they drifted further into the market, more and more men shouted the types of wares they offered. There were carpets, spices, silks, tapestries, and several other goods on display. Men held up some of their items, trying to entice buyers to enter their shops. The street became increasingly crowded and Rin pressed herself closer to Sesshomaru. She had no desire to get separated in this mob.

They stopped, allowing three men on horseback to pass. As they waited, a shrill bird cry could be heard. Rin turned in its direction, looking up to see an enormous raven perched atop a store sign. It cried again and the little girl heard, “Rin!” It stared down at her from its roost, the sunlight glinting off of its black, beady eyes. It cried her name again before launching itself into the air. Rin stared after it until she felt a tug on her hand, drawing her out of her stupor.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru called. He had a small frown on his face. “Come.”

Rin nodded as she stared at the sign the raven had sat upon a moment ago. It had the image of some grapes and a goblet pictured upon it. Rin turned her back to it and followed her lord into the small shop. Inside, several necklaces hung from jewelry trees. On some shelves sat some sculpted hands wearing some rings and bracelets. Some were silver, some gold, and others had various gem stones.

One of the necklace trees caught the little girl's eye and she let go of Sesshomaru's hand to look through it. Various pendants hung from the chains and Rin sifted through them. She noticed some of them were butterflies or birds, others flowers, and still more had strange creatures. The majority of the charms were made out of a gray pewter, the details on each exquisite. The little girl turned the tree, looking through more of them.

She stopped when she saw a dragon. Its large wings were spread wide and a tendril of flame spurted from its mouth. Although it looked nothing like Ah-Un, it made Rin think of the two-headed dragon nonetheless. She looked over her shoulder to show the necklace to Sesshomaru only to realize that the Demon Lord was no longer there. Rin glanced around, spotting him next to a rack of bracelets, standing next to Kagome. He looked mildly irritated and bored. Rin shrugged, and continued examining the necklaces.

A boy's voice drew her attention away from them. It cracked, a slight squeak to it as it warbled between a high tenor and a low baritone. The boy said, “Hello there. Do you see something you like?”

Rin turned around, looking at him. He was slightly taller than her. His dark hair was unruly and dirty. On his cheeks were smears of dirt. The boy wore a soiled yellow knee-length tunic with a bright orange rope as a belt. The hilt of a knife stuck out of it. She wrinkled her nose at his foul odor. Rin looked down to the floor, replying softly, “Hello.” Not wanting to be rude, the little girl asked, “How are you?”

“I'm well.” He smiled, revealing slightly yellowed teeth. Rin gulped and held her breath as the boy's putrid one drifted towards her. He said, another crack in his voice, “You seem to be new here. I don't think I've ever seen you before. My name is Kelleth. And yours?”

Rin kept her eyes trained on the floor. She wished this boy would leave her alone. The little girl wanted to look through the necklaces undisturbed. Most of all, she wanted to be with her lord. She would do almost anything to get away from this stench. She said, “It's nice to meet you, Kelleth-sama. My name is Rin.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He smiled wide, stepping a little closer. “Rin. That's a lovely name. I like it.”

Rin took a step back only to find herself cornered against the counter. She felt a few of the necklaces brush against her shoulder and heard the scraping of wood against wood. Her hand shot out in an attempt to prevent the jewelry tree from crashing to the floor. Her eyes went wide as Kelleth's hand joined hers, resting on it. The little girl blushed. She whispered, “Thank-you, Kelleth-sama.”

Kelleth laughed, a raspy wheeze to it that grated on Rin's ears. His voice squeaked again as he said, “It's no trouble.” His eyes scanned over her petite frame and a small smile crossed his lips. He said, “I like that dress. It matches your eyes well.” He held out the dragon necklace, the pendant dangling from his hand. “I think this would complete your outfit, though.”

Rin looked around the shop, desperately looking for the Demon Lord. The little girl groaned inwardly as she noticed his back was turned as he looked over some of the store's wares. Rin bowed her head towards Kelleth. She said, “Thank-you. I like your outfit, too.” While that couldn't be farther from the truth, Rin wouldn't forget her manners. She said, “I was only looking.”

“How about this, I'll buy you this necklace if you tell me why you keep calling me Kelleth-sama.” He smiled and Rin noticed that his teeth were crooked as well. A blush crossed her cheeks and he said, “I think it's cute. Just like everything about you, Rin.”

Rin's eyes went wide and she gasped. Heat filled her face and she bit her lip. “It---it is? I am?”

“Yes.” The boy held the necklace up. The dragon twirled in the air. “Well, do we have a deal? Just why do you keep calling me Kelleth-sama?”

Rin lifted her eyes, looking into Kelleth's face. She glanced away, down towards the wooden floor. “It's what I was taught to do when talking to others. It's to show respect.”

The little girl tried to move away by sliding down the counter. She kept her eyes trained on Sesshomaru as he held up a bracelet. Kagome stood next to him, pointing at it. Her lord's attention was entirely diverted and she would have used what the wolf-woman had taught her earlier that morning to call the Demon Lord's attention, but she felt uncomfortable doing so in front of all these people. If only she could find a way to escape and return to Sesshomaru's side.

Kelleth moved closer, resting a hand onto her shoulder. Rin found it difficult not to gag. The boy's odor was absolutely awful. He said, “You seem to have some strange customs, Rin. I like that.” Kelleth followed her as she tried to move away. He trapped Rin into a dim corner. The boy smiled. “I see you already have a necklace. Were you looking for a new one?”

Rin fingered the chain at her throat. She drew the silver disc out, clasping it. The little girl glanced down at her amulet, her thumb brushing against the chiseled form of her lord etched into its surface. She lifted her head, looking at Kelleth. “You mean this, Kelleth-sama?”

“Yeah.” He moved closer. “Mind if I see it?”

A blush crossed Rin's cheeks. “I don't know.”

“I'm not going to steal it or anything. I promise to give it right back.” Kelleth removed his hand from her shoulder, exposing his palm. “So, will you let me see it, Rin?”

Rin looked back down at her amulet. She shook her head. “I---I can't.”

“Why not?”

Rin squeezed her hand into a fist around it. “It---it doesn't come off.

“Doesn't come off? All necklaces can come off.” Kelleth frowned. “Does it have something to do with your strange customs again?”

The little girl nodded. “Yes, Kelleth-sama.”

The boy shrugged. “That's alright.” He held up the dragon necklace. “I can still buy you this if you like.”

Rin shook her head. “No. That's alright. I was only looking. You don't have to do that.”

“Just let me know if you change your mind, then.” Kelleth stepped closer, blocking any escape. “So, how old are you?” Kelleth moved closer and Rin found it difficult not to gag. The boy's odor was absolutely awful.

Rin shrunk into the corner until she was flush against the wall. She said, “I'm nearly twelve.”

“Twelve, huh. I'm fourteen.” He took one of her hands into his, interlacing their fingers. “You sure don't look twelve.”

Rin wrinkled her nose. She tried to pry her hand away only to feel Kelleth's grip tighter. “I---I don't?”

“No. You look about my age in that pretty dress.” Kelleth smiled. “Hey, Rin, would you like it if I showed you around the city? I know it's a military city, but Mal Rakuth can be nice. So, want to come?”

Rin bit her lip. She noticed that there was a hopeful look in the boy's dark eyes. Rin blushed. She didn't know how to get herself out of this situation without being rude. If she was rude, that would displease her lord, but so would going with Kelleth. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw Kagome standing alone by some bracelets, unaware of her dilemma. She couldn't say where Polgara, Durnik, Inuyasha, or Shippo had gone. Sesshomaru still had his back to her. He was farther down the counter, looking at the rings with an indifferent expression.

“Well? Do you want to go with me, Rin?” Kelleth called her attention. His expression looked expectant and Rin cringed. She had no desire to go with this young man anywhere what so ever. “Most don't know about it, but there is this beautiful garden here. We can go for a walk there if you like.”

Rin looked down at the floor and sighed. How would she get herself out of this without hurting Kelleth's feelings? She pressed herself against the wall, rising on her toes in a desperate act to get away from his stench. He stepped closer and Rin glanced up towards his hopeful face. He squeezed her hand again. The little girl said, “I don't know, Kelleth.”

“It'll be nice. I'm sure you'll like it if you'd let me take you there.” Kelleth smiled shyly, a small blush crossing his sullied cheeks.

Rin attempted to pull her hand away again, only to have his grip tighten. She said, “I would, but---,”

A soft growl greeted the little girl's ears and she felt Kelleth's hand let go as he was roughly pushed aside. She felt a strong arm grip her around the waist, pulling her against a firm chest. A deep voice snarled, “Mine.”

Kelleth cried out, “Hey, what's the idea! We were just talking. What did you push me for?”

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's enraged face. Red started to bleed into the gold of his eyes. His grip tightened around her waist, and the Demon Lord growled at Kelleth. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at him and the boy shook with fear. He snarled again, “Mine.”

“What's the big deal! You didn't have to push me into the counter like that.” The boy, seeming to recover from his fear, pointed at Sesshomaru and his voice squeaked as he began to shout. Kelleth's hand was on the hilt of his dagger. “If Rin wants to talk to me, you should let her. You ignored her the whole time she was in this store. I saw her first!

Sesshomaru's red eyes narrowed in fury. He growled as his grip tightened on Rin's waist. The Demon Lord's voice became gruff as he snapped, “Mine.”

“Rin and I were having a good time talking. It's not like you own her or anything!” Kelleth challenged.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out, gripping the boy around the throat. Rin gasped, realizing the Demon Lord intended to kill him. Kelleth's breath gurgled in his throat as Sesshomaru's grip tightened. He strained against the Demon Lord. The little girl could see his claws take on a green hue and she knew he would poison Kelleth any minute. Rin grasped her lord's arm, crying out, “Sesshomaru-sama, please don't!”

Sesshomaru let go of Kelleth only to pull Rin flush against his chest. He growled, baring his fangs. The Demon Lord glared at the boy, his red eyes feral. Sesshomaru's rough voice hissed, “Mine.”

“You just tried to kill me, didn't you.” His voice squeaked as it cracked in fear. Kelleth clutched his throat, gasping for air. The boy leaned over, trying to catch his breath. The Demon Lord gnashed his teeth together, growling low in his throat. “Okay, I get it already. Just don't hurt me again. Please.” Sesshomaru snarled again and Kelleth's eyes went wide in terror. He whimpered before bolting out the door, into the busy streets.

Rin had never seen her lord act this way. The boy had done nothing but talk to her. Why would he react this way? She wanted to know. Rin couldn't possibly imagine what had upset her lord so much. She really hadn't liked talking to Kelleth, but he hadn't tried to hurt her. It just didn't make any sense to Rin. Why would Sesshomaru lash out like this? She whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama?”

The Demon Lord turned enraged red eyes towards her and sniffed her hair. Glancing around the shop, Sesshomaru growled softly to ward any one else away. He crushed the little girl against his firm body, and growled into Rin's ear, “Mine.”

Rin lifted her head, looking up into the Demon Lord's feral eyes. She reached her hand up, brushing it against one of his stripes. She was confused and uncertain of why her lord had lashed out this way. Rin didn't understand what he had meant. She heard such possessiveness in his voice as he said that single word. The little girl wasn't certain what he meant when he said it, but she knew he had to calm down. She gently rubbed his stripes. Rin probed with her mind, whispering into his, _“Sesshomaru-sama?”_

Sesshomaru's tense frame relaxed and the red began to recede. The others in the store had stopped shopping to stare at them until he glared in their direction, baring his fangs. He glanced down at her and pulled her closer. The Demon Lord burrowed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. His eyes fell shut and he sighed.

Her lord's behavior made no sense to her. Why had he said that word to her? Just what did it mean? He had never said it that way to her before. Curious, Rin asked again, _“Sesshomaru-sama?”_

Sesshomaru whispered only one word in return. _“Mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo have their shopping trip together, but just who will be the finicky shopper among them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Fifty-Nine

“That'll be one gold token, my lady,” the shopkeeper said. “Might there be anything else you wish to purchase today?”

Kagome shook her head. “No, just the bracelet, thank-you.” She pulled the drawstrings on the silk coin purse hanging from her belt, opening it. Before they had left the inn, Polgara had shown her each coin's worth. Kagome pulled out a gold coin. “Here.”

The portly shopkeeper smiled wide, pocketing it. “Enjoy the bracelet then, my lady.”

“I will.” Kagome nodded. She held up the bracelet, looking at it closely. Gold and silver wires were delicately braided together with sapphires and emeralds spaced evenly apart. Kagome unhooked the claw clasp, laying it against her wrist. The gems reflected the dim light of the shop. Kagome smiled, knowing Rin would like the bracelet. She asked, “Would you mind wrapping this up for me?”

“Not a problem.” The shopkeeper wrapped the bracelet in tissue and placed it into a small, blue box with a small yellow bow. He handed it to Kagome and said, “Again, enjoy the bracelet, my lady.”

Kagome nodded. “Thank-you.” She turned and said, “Okay, Sesshomaru, we can---Sesshomaru?”

A low, menacing growl filled the shop, followed by a deep snarl. “Mine.”

Kagome turned around, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Sesshomaru held Rin flush against his chest, his lip pulled back into a vicious sneer. A young boy stood before the enraged Demon Lord, visibly shaking, although he had a hand on his dagger hilt. He shouted at Sesshomaru, “Hey, what's the idea! We were just talking. What did you push me for?”

Red flickered deep in the golden depths of Sesshomaru's eyes and Kagome feared he might kill the foolish boy. She wanted to call out, to distract him from his target, but found that her voice caught in her throat as she unconsciously held her breath. Unable to look away from the potentially violent scene brewing before her, Kagome saw the Demon Lord bare his fangs, and his grip tighten on the little girl. He snapped, “Mine.”

Gasping, Kagome realized the impact of the word Sesshomaru had used. She bit her lip, clutching the box that contained the bracelet tightly in her hands. Had the Demon Lord truly said that particular word? She may not have understood all the nuances of dog demon custom, but Kagome knew that the word “mine” held significant meaning, especially between mates. It was, after all, the first word Inuyasha had said to her after they had made love for the first time. Just what did it mean when Sesshomaru said it in reference to Rin? After all, she was still just a little girl. Kagome wondered if it possibly meant that the Demon Lord viewed Rin as his future mate.

The portly shopkeeper brought Kagome back to the situation as he called out, his voice wavering, “Hey! I don't want any trouble in my shop! I'll get the military if you don't break it up.”

Kagome stared in shock as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the boy, his claws preparing to poison him. The boy struggled in Sesshomaru's iron grip, his hands clawing in a futile attempt to free himself. Kagome stood mesmerized, unsure of what action she should take. Someone had to stop him before he killed the young man. By now, however, there wasn't a lot anyone could do to stop Sesshomaru from murdering his prey. Kagome squeezed her hands around the box as she saw the first bit of venom tint his finger tips.

Rin gripped his arm and pleaded with the furious Demon Lord, “Sesshomaru-sama, please don't!”

Sesshomaru trained his crimson gaze upon Rin, and Kagome tensed, too stunned to move. She feared that the Demon Lord might turn on Rin next. His grip relaxed around the boy's neck, and he growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowed to slits. Rin squeezed his arm, trying to get him to let go. Kagome watched in horror as the Demon Lord bared his fangs at her. Sesshomaru dropped the boy unceremoniously to the floor, and pulled Rin close, his voice gruff as he hissed, “Mine.”

Waving his arms wildly, the shopkeeper yelled, his nasal voice trembling, “That's it! I told you to stop! I won't ask you two to break it up again. I'm going to get the military.”

As the boy pulled himself to stand, Sesshomaru glowered at him. The boy hunched over, wheezing as he sucked in air. The Demon Lord gnashed his teeth together, snarling, and the boy cowered before him, slowly backing away. He begged, “Okay, I get it already. Just don't hurt me again. Please.” The boy's eyes went wide in panic, and he whimpered.

“Hey! Stop terrorizing my customers!” The shopkeeper shouted. “Are you even listening to me!” He brushed against Kagome as he moved to cross the room. “Quit it!”

Jolting from her trance, Kagome pushed herself into the path of the shopkeeper, blocking him. She held one hand up, and said, her voice firm, “Stop. You really don't want to interfere.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy back down before fleeing the store. Even though he was gone, Sesshomaru remained tense, growling. Kagome was relieved that the boy had left, but she knew that the Demon Lord would be riled up if anyone else approached. She said, “If you go over there, it'll only get worse, believe me.”

“Young lady, what do you suggest I do?” The shopkeeper's beady eyes narrowed to slits. “Ignore that your friend just tried to kill another customer? I can't let open warfare reign in my shop.”

Kagome sighed. She said, “No, I'm not suggesting that at all, but I know him. You'll only make him more upset and that means more violence. You'll just have to trust me on this one.”

The shopkeeper snorted. He waved his arms as he leaned towards her, and he shouted, his jowls flapping, “He's driving away my customers with his behavior. Can't you do something to stop him? He's your friend, after all.”

Kagome shook her head. She saw a man and woman back out of the store, their eyes wide in shock. Sesshomaru glared at those who dared near the corner he and Rin stood in. She said, “The best thing to do is to let him calm down. You can't push him.” Kagome watched as Rin reached up, brushing her hand against Sesshomaru's cheek. A small smile crossed her lips as Kagome saw his eyes return to normal and his lithe frame relax. “Besides, I wouldn't worry about it anymore.”

“You wouldn't worry about it anymore? What are you talking about? He nearly went on a rampage.” The shopkeeper glared at her before looking towards Sesshomaru and Rin. He was about to say something when he saw that the Demon Lord had relaxed. Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to his chest, his nose nuzzling her hair. His eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed. The shopkeeper snorted and said, “Well finally. Perhaps he won't drive the rest of my business away.”

“I told you that it'd be best to leave him alone.” Kagome sighed as she watched Sesshomaru glare at the remaining people in the store. She shook her head. “Honestly, I can't say what made him so angry. I'm sorry if he upset anyone. It's not like him, really. I don't know what's gotten into him.”

“Not like him, huh. How do I convince him to get out of my store?” The shopkeeper wiped his hands on his apron. “He still looks like he'll lose it at any moment.”

“I really wouldn't worry about that, either.”

“Oh really. And why not?”

Slowly, Sesshomaru and Rin crossed the store towards the door. The whole way, the Demon Lord bared his fangs at those who drew too close. He growled softly every so often, his gold eyes wary and wild. He held Rin against his side as they walked, the little girl keeping her eyes cast to the ground. Once they were at the door, Rin glanced back, her brown eyes connecting with Kagome's gold-flecked as they exited into the street.

Kagome turned, facing the shopkeeper. “I think that's the answer.” She smiled, holding up the box with the bracelet inside. “Again, thank you for this. I'm truly sorry if he upset anyone. I just know it would have been a lot worse if you had gone near him.” She bit her lip, trying to come up with an explanation. “He's not used to a lot of people being around.”

“So he's rural---a peasant, you mean?” The portly man looked skeptical.

“You---you could say that, I suppose.” Kagome nodded. She knew that Sesshomaru was no peasant, but the shopkeeper didn't need to know that. “I really should get going, before my ma---husband comes looking for me. I hope you'll accept my apologies for what happened.”

The shopkeeper's shoulders slumped. “I suppose I can't blame you for your friend. Just tell him how to act in a city next time, will you?”

“I'll try.” Kagome smiled, waving at the shopkeeper as she left. She went across the street towards the next store. A sign above the door pictured a red rose with “The Emperor's Crystal Rose” written in flowing script. Kagome entered, looking around for her mate. Inuyasha stood near the window, looking uninterested as he browsed the shelves holding exquisite glassware. Kagome called out, “Inuyasha, I'm here.”

“Oi. Finally, wench.” Inuyasha set a green vase down. “Are you done being a pest to my brother, yet?”

Kagome bit her lip, tapping her fingers on the jewelry box holding Rin's bracelet. She said, “You could say that I am, I suppose.”

“Oh?” Inuyasha looked up, one eyebrow raising. He glanced around the store. “Speaking of the jackass, where is he?”

Shippo peeked around Inuyasha's hood. “Yeah, where is Sesshomaru-sama?”

“I think he took Rin back to the inn.”

“You think? Didn't he tell you?” Inuyasha's brows knit together in worry and he frowned. “Is the pup alright? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, Rin's fine.” Kagome sighed. “Sesshomaru, on the other hand---,”

“Feh.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, the folds of his haori hiding his hands. He snorted. “What could any of these silly humans do to him?”

Kagome mused on the event that had transpired in the jewelry shop, struggling to find an answer to Inuyasha's question. In all the time she had known the Demon Lord, Kagome couldn't remember seeing Sesshomaru so flustered. She still couldn't fathom what had set him off, although Kagome sensed it had something to do with the boy. How a young boy could provoke such a violent response eluded her. Whatever he had done, it had certainly elicited terrible anger from the Demon Lord.

Inuyasha tapped his barefoot onto the wooden floor. He asked, “Well? What happened, wench?”

Kagome answered, “Nothing, it's just that I think he got a little claustrophobic.”

“Claustro-what?” Inuyasha cocked his head to one side and blinked. “Can't you ever say anything that makes sense, wench?”

Kagome's shoulders sagged in defeat. She shook her head and sighed. “I think there were just too many people for him, that's all.”

“Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?” Inuyasha shook his head. An ear twitched underneath his hood. “I'm surprised, actually, that it took him this long to get all worked up. He's never been big on the human race. He merely tolerates humans, if you think about it. So, what happened? What set Sesshomaru off?”

Kagome frowned, knowing that couldn't possibly be true about Sesshomaru. Not with the way the Demon Lord held Rin so possessively, or the way he calmed from her gentle touch. “I wouldn't say that about him, necessarily.” Kagome ran her fingers over the smooth glass of a goblet with gold trim. “Well, I think a boy had something to do with upsetting your brother.”

“A boy?” Shippo's tail twitched underneath his coat. He crouched behind Inuyasha's head, clutching the hanyou's hood in tiny fists. “What did the boy do to make Sesshomaru-sama angry?”

“I'm not entirely sure, but I think it had something to do with Rin.” Kagome placed a finger to her chin. “Whatever he did, Sesshomaru sure didn't like it.”

“Something to do with the pup?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. “Was the boy trying to hurt her?”

“No, not really. I don't think the boy was doing anything like that, but I do know that your brother certainly didn't like him, Inuyasha.” Kagome deliberately omitted the fact that Sesshomaru had said the word “mine” during the ordeal. She didn't want to explain to Shippo what it might mean. Most of all, she didn't want Inuyasha prying into Sesshomaru's privacy. It would not do for the brothers to have another “discussion” as they had the last time Kagome told Inuyasha about Rin and Sesshomaru. Judging by the Demon Lord's behavior, it would be best not to pester him for the time being. She said, “I wouldn't worry too much about it.”

“Feh. I'm sure he took care of it.” Inuyasha tapped his fingers on a shelf. “Did he tell you he was going back to the inn, then?”

“Not in so many words, no. It's just a feeling that I have.” Kagome smiled. “Enough about your brother. Let's get some shopping done, shall we? I believe I promised someone we would shop together, all three of us, didn't I?”

Shippo smiled wide, crawling onto her shoulder. He nodded. “You did.” He pointed at the small blue box. “Just what did you get Rin, Kagome?”

Kagome opened the box, showing them the bracelet. “I think it's perfect, don't you?”

“Feh. It looks nice enough, I guess.” Inuyasha snorted, his ears twitching underneath his hood. “I'm sure the pup will like it. That's what counts, right?”

“Sesshomaru helped pick it out. In fact, I wouldn't have found it without him. He pointed it out,” Kagome said, while glaring at her mate. “I think it's very pretty. He has good taste.”

“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

“Nothing.” She handed the box to Shippo. “I thought it was the best one they had in the store.”

Shippo looked at it closely. He lifted it out of the tissue paper lining the box, holding it in his palm. “Yeah. It's really pretty.” He placed it back into the box and put the lid on. “I think Rin will really like it.”

Kagome accepted the box. She asked, “So, what are you going to get her, Inuyasha? Do you have any ideas?”

Inuyasha shrugged. He bit his lip, a fang peeking at one corner. “Feh. I don't know yet.”

“You're impossible, did you know that?” Kagome stood on her toes, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek. “You don't have any ideas at all?”

“Oi! Woman, not in the store!” A blush coated the hanyou's cheeks. He smiled shyly at her as smoky lust filled his gold eyes. Inuyasha looked away, sighing. “Nope. Not a clue. I haven't the slightest idea of where to start.”

Kagome looked around the store, noting the fine glassware that lined its shelves. “Have you liked anything in here, at all?”

“Feh.” Inuyasha yawned, scratching his chin. “Not really.”

“Nothing? At all?”

Shippo shook his head. “He's rejected just about everything in this store.”

Kagome groaned. “Inuyasha, there has to be at least one thing that you liked in this store.” She glanced around the shop, looking at the various items. There were vases, mugs, bottles, and delicate figurines. She moved closer to a shelf filled with glass sculptures, examining them. “Maybe she'd like some of these?”

Inuyasha joined her, his arms folded over his chest. “No. They're too frilly.”

“Come on, Inuyasha,” Kagome said. She spotted a fine silver rose in a crystal vase. It was open in full bloom, the edges of its petals gilded. The leaves were a dark green. “How about this one? It's beautiful.”

Inuyasha snorted. He looked at the rose, his nose wrinkling. He shook his head. “No. I don't like it. What would she do with it?”

Kagome sighed. “But Rin likes flowers. She'd love it and you know it.”

“Oi. I said I didn't like it, wench.” Inuyasha turned his back.

“There you are.” Polgara joined them. “Any luck finding anything?” She held a bolt of brown, and a bolt of powder blue cloth in her arms. “Durnik, be a dear and hold these for me, please?”

“Yes, Pol.” The smith accepted them from his wife. He nodded towards Kagome. “Want me to hold that for you so you don't have to worry about losing it?”

“Sure.” She set the small box on top of the bolts of cloth. “Thanks.”

“Well, dear, any luck?” Polgara arched an eyebrow.

“I pointed this beautiful rose out to Inuyasha, but he doesn't like it.” Kagome crossed her arms. “I can't imagine why. It's something Rin would like.” She looked again at the silver rose, running her fingertips gently over the glass petals. “I love the way the silver fills the center while gold coats its edges, don't you, Lady Polgara?”

“Yes, it certainly is an exquisite piece.” Her gray eyes became soft. “Well, Inuyasha, dear, might there be anything in this store that you like?”

“Feh. I just don't see what use the pup would have for it.” Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. “It's not like she can wear it or anything.”

Shippo whispered into Kagome's ear, “He's said that about everything. He wants something practical for her, I think.”

Kagome nodded. “I see.” She glanced down at the rose, sighing. She said, “Maybe the next store, then, Inuyasha?” She reluctantly turned her back on the rose. “We don't have to get her something from this store, after all.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Whatever, wench.”

“Well, shall we go onto the next store, then?” Polgara asked.

“What's the store next to this one, Lady Polgara?” Kagome asked. She slipped her hand into Inuyasha's, interlacing their fingers. She smiled as she caught his faint blush, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Would it have anything Rin might like?”

“Let's see, next door, I believe, is a nice candle shop. There might be something she'd like in it. It's at least worth a look.” Polgara smiled. “Well, Inuyasha, would you like to go there? You never know what you might find.”

Shippo nodded. He balanced himself on Kagome's right shoulder, tucking his coat behind him to hang down. He asked, “Can we, Inu---father?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Alright. We'll go. The pup may have a use for a candle, more than she'd have for any of these frivolous things, that's for sure.”

Kagome smiled at him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He squeezed her hand back, before slipping his arm around her waist. She said, “Well, let's go, then.”

They followed Polgara and Durnik back out into the busy streets. On this store's sign, a candle rested on a bed of leaves and vines which flowed into the name “The Illuminated Garden” in dark green script. Inside, shelves lined the store, candles of various sizes, shapes, colors, and styles filling them. At random intervals, a few candles were lit, providing a soft glow. Kagome surmised they had correctly named the store. She whispered, “It's beautiful. Don't you think so, Inuyasha?”

“Feh. Looks like a great way to start a fire, if you ask me.” Inuyasha glanced around the shop, a frown crossing his lips. His arm slid from her waist as he moved to look at the candles. “Oi. What the fuck is up with these stupid ribbon things?”

Kagome joined him, looking down at the candles. Flaring out from the sides of the candle were twisted, thin ribbons of striped wax. It added an elegant flair to the lavender candle. Next to it, Kagome noticed green, red, blue, and yellow, each with the same twist. Kagome picked one up, turning it over in her hands before setting it carefully back down. She said, “I think they look pretty like that.”

Shippo nodded from her shoulder. “Me too. I think they look really neat like that.”

Inuyasha snorted. He turned, and grumbled, “What is up with the twisty shit in all of these candles?” He pointed to another shelf, this time that held braided candles of various colors. He sighed, his ears drooping underneath his hood. “So far they're all too fancy. I don't want fancy; I want useful.”

“Well, Inuyasha, I'm sure Rin could still use them,” Kagome said. She traced her finger over the edge of one of the candles. “I think she'd like them.”

“That one with the ridiculous twisty things would drip and burn her. No.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, turning his nose up at them. “And those stupid braided ones would do the same damn thing. What's the point of getting those for the pup?”

Shippo shook his head and sighed. He whispered, “Maybe he'll find something in the next store.”

“Now you're just being difficult, Inuyasha.” Kagome sighed, throwing up her hands in frustration.

Polgara laughed softly. “He certainly is particular when he shops, I'll say.”

“More like infuriating,” Kagome muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha continued browsing the shelves. He made small grunts of disapproval, shaking his head. When he reached a shelf in the corner, he grumbled, “Oi. None of these will work. I don't like any of them. This one doesn't even look like a damn candle.”

Kagome joined him, resting a hand onto his shoulder. She looked down at the candles, noticing that these spiraled upwards from the base until they feathered out at the top, in thin arms of wax. They came in various sizes and colors, a strange grace to them. A couple were lit and Kagome saw that some of the wax hung over the flame, bending slightly from the heat. She sighed. “I'd have to agree with you on this one, Inuyasha. It's pretty, but I don't know how useful it'd be to Rin-chan.”

Durnik snorted. His plain face had a frown, and he shook his head. He picked up one of the spiral candles, his brown eyes looking over it critically. “I might not know a lot about candle making, but I must say, none of these look all that practical. I don't think I'd buy one, that's for sure.” He set that candle down and picked up one with three threads of wax intertwined together, each a different color. “This one would just make a mess if you tried to burn it, I think.”

The tall, thin shopkeeper glowered at them from behind the counter. His dark eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. He turned his attention back to the customer in front of him, pointing out a few of the candles that Inuyasha had rejected. He shot them an irritated glare before turning his back on them. He said to his customer, “This candle will burn for a good nine hours if you use it properly. It'll add a nice style to your home, while providing useful light.”

Kagome shook her head and sighed. She linked her arm with Inuyasha's, and said, “I guess we'll have to try the next store, then.”

“I'd say so,” Polgara said. “If there isn't anything you like here, I suppose we'll have to see what the next store has to offer. Let's go and see what else the market has.”

“Feh. Whatever.” Inuyasha blushed, looking towards the floor. His bangs hid his eyes, and a soft smile crossed his face. Inuyasha looked up and snorted. “There's nothing in this store I want. Let's go.”

The group returned to the crowded streets. They passed a few men on horseback, a few military officers, and some women doing their daily shopping. Everyone looked disgruntled and unapproachable as they rushed to complete their tasks at the market. Kagome looked up at the signs, trying to pick a new store. She squeezed Inuyasha's arm, stopping him. “Look, let's go there.”

Inuyasha stopped, looking down at her, and asked, “Where, Kagome?”

“That one. The one that says 'Moon Petal Delights' on it. It has to have something Rin will like, don't you think?” Kagome smiled up at him. “With a name like that, I'm sure of it.”

“Feh. Whatever, wench. We'll go take a look.” Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as they passed a small group of people shouting at one another. His ears were pinned to his head underneath his hood. “Anything to get the hell away from that.”

Shippo nodded. He scrambled back onto Inuyasha's shoulder, and held the sleeve of his coat to his nose. “Yeah. They're awfully loud and they smell bad, too.”

Kagome laughed softly. She whispered, “You're both adorable, my boys, did you know that?”

“We are not. We're not adorable. I don't know what's the matter with you, wench,” Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowed.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. “Nothing's the matter with me.”

“If you say so.”

She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. “Well, let's go then.”

Polgara and Durnik nodded. The sorceress said, “Alright, it sounds like a good idea. It's at least worth a look, I suppose.”

“Moon Petal Delights” had a sign with a large full moon pictured on it. Inside the moon rested a white lily and in purple script read the name of the store. As they passed inside, Kagome looked around the hazy shop. In the middle of it was a small square island with bins resting on top of the counters. Above that, a sign read, “incense” and Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm to investigate. There were different scented incense sticks inside and Kagome picked a few up, running them under her nose. One smelled of cinnamon, the other a rich pine. She placed them back, looking over the other bins.

A woman in a rich scarlet dress made of velvet smiled from behind the counter. “Do you see something you like, my lady?”

Kagome nodded. “These smell very nice.”

“You can buy them in any combination that you like. Mix and match them. They can set any mood.” She pushed her dark wavy hair behind one ear and leaned over, pulling a stick of incense out of one of the bins. The shopkeeper held it out to Kagome. “This one will make any setting or dinner romantic.”

Kagome glanced over her shoulder towards Inuyasha, noting that his nose was scrunched and that he had stopped in the doorway. She shook her head, running the stick underneath her nose. She said, “Inuyasha, you should really come here and smell these. This one is lovely.”

Polgara joined her by the counter. She pulled some incense sticks out, sniffing them. “Yes, they are quite lovely. Don't you think so, dear?” She handed a couple to her husband.

Durnik sniffed them, doubt in his brown eyes. “They're nice enough, I suppose, Pol. I just don't know how practical they'd be for Rin.”

“Come on, Inuyasha. Why don't you at least give it a chance?” Kagome asked.

“You're crazy, woman. I'm not coming in any further.” Inuyasha made a few stuttering gasps before sneezing violently. “You can forget it. Not on your life.”

Shippo launched himself off of Inuyasha's shoulder, to land in Kagome's arms. The fox kit scrambled onto her shoulder, perching carefully. His nose was also scrunched. He said, his green eyes looking at the half-demon with concern, “I think there might be too many smells for Inuyasha.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, it's not really that bad. Maybe they'll have something that Rin will like. She can't pick any flowers lately, so it'd be nice if you gave her some dried ones perhaps.” She placed the incense stick back into the bin the shopkeeper had taken it out from. “Besides, you're blocking the door.”

“Fine, but that doesn't mean I like it.” Inuyasha stumbled to the bins Kagome stood by. He crinkled his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought against another sneeze. The half-demon grumbled between gasps, “Are they trying to fucking kill me? This place is awful.” He sneezed again, his hood nearly falling back. “How can there be anything here the pup would like?”

“We also have potpourri and oils if you're interested.” The shopkeeper smiled. She stepped out from behind the counter. “Over in these bins we have various potpourri we can bag for you, and on this shelf we have many oils for baths or perfume. Sample any that strike your fancy.” She gestured to the bins and shelf. “Feel free.”

Kagome bent down, looking at some of the potpourri. She lifted some of the bags out, sniffing them. One smelled of mint, another of apples. She inhaled deeply, relishing in their fresh scent. “Inuyasha, at least give these a try. I think Rin would love them.” She held them up towards Shippo. “What do you think, Shippo-chan?”

Shippo sniffed. “It's nice, I guess.” He turned his head, fighting back his own sneeze.

Inuyasha glared at her, rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand. He grumbled, “Stupid store with all its stupid scents.” The half-demon sighed audibly, stomping to where Kagome stood. “Fine. If it'll make you happy.” He yanked the sack of potpourri out of her hands, sniffing it. He coughed and dropped it before sneezing several times in a row. “Oi. I don't think so.” He pinched his fingers to his nose, sucking in air to prevent another sneezing spasm. “Forget it.”

“I didn't tell you to shove it up your nose, you know. I only wanted you to see how it smelled.” Kagome sighed. “It was at least an idea.”

Another woman in the store asked the shopkeeper, “Mind if I see how this one smells lit?” She held an incense stick out to the small, dark haired woman. “I'd much appreciate it.”

“Certainly, my lady.” She took the stick, setting it into a small hunk of wood. “This one is quite sensual, I think. It can set a nice, romantic atmosphere.”

Durnik shook his head. “Pol, I don't know if that's a good idea. Inuyasha doesn't seem to like this store. Maybe we shouldn't stay too much longer.”

Polgara frowned as she watched the shopkeeper assist the other shopper. “If I had known this was an incense shop, I might have suggested we bypass it.”

The shopkeeper drew a match, lighting it. She blew the flame out and a tendril of smoke rose from the stick. The shopkeeper waved her hands at it, fanning it to fill the shop. She closed her eyes, inhaling deep. “See, it has a nice musky scent with a hint of lavender. I find it to be one of the more pleasing scents in our incense bins.”

The small, dark haired customer bent down, smelling the incense. “Yes, this is rather delightful. I think I'll buy a few sticks, if you don't mind.”

“You can get a set of seven for one silver token, my lady.” The shopkeeper withdrew a small cloth bag. “Would you like to select your own or have me bag them for you?”

Inuyasha staggered away from Kagome, groaning softly. He had his hands over his face, and his frame was tense. He started to cough violently, backing further away. When the half-demon finally caught his breath he grumbled, “What is that woman trying to do to me?” He wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut. “That is terrible.”

Kagome leaned over, resting her hand on Inuyasha's back. She rubbed it softly and asked, “Are you alright, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha sucked in some air before coughing. He rasped out, “I'm fine. Just let me catch my breath, alright?”

“Okay.” Kagome looked at Shippo, noticing the concern in his eyes. She said, “We'll go if you want.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I'm fine, wench.” He sneezed again and pinched his nose, trying to prevent another sneezing spell. “Just keep shopping.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha coughed, crouching slightly. “I'm fine, really.”

The shopkeeper said to her current customer, “There you go, my lady. Is there anything else you might like to buy?”

“No, thank-you. These are quite enough for now.” The woman nodded before leaving the shop.

The shopkeeper joined Polgara and Durnik. “Can I assist you with anything, my lord, lady?”

“Perhaps I'd like to see some of your oils, while we're here,” Polgara replied.

“Pol, I think we really should be going.” Durnik glanced towards Inuyasha and Kagome. The hanyou took deep breaths before sneezing again. “This isn't good for him.”

Polgara said, “I know what scent I want to buy. I promise it will be quick and then we can leave. I just need to refresh my supply of my perfume.”

“Alright, but don't take too much longer.” Durnik's plain face had a slight frown. “We are trying to help Inuyasha find something for Rin, after all.”

“I know, dear.” She picked up a bottle. “This will do.”

Kagome shook her head, also crossing to the shelf with oil bottles. She picked up a small dram bottle, unscrewing the cap. She waved it underneath her nose, smelling a sweet spice. It was a little strong and she shook her head, recapping it. Kagome picked up another one, opening it. This one smelled just like a freshly picked rose. She held it up for Shippo. “What do you think? I know Rin would love it. It's a nice perfume. If she can't pick any flowers, at least she can smell them, right?”

“It's nice, but I don't know, Kagome. Wouldn't that change Rin's scent?” Shippo sniffed it, his brows furrowed.

Inuyasha bent over, pinching his nose. He grunted softly, slowly standing back up. The hanyou pulled his hands away from his face cautiously, before he sneezed again loudly. Inuyasha shook his head. “Change who's scent? What are you talking about, Shippo?”

Kagome recapped the rose bottle. She opened another bottle, sniffing it. This one smelt faintly of lemons. She inhaled deeply, enjoying its freshness. “This one is nice.”

“The shopkeeper said that these are perfumes. Wouldn't that change Rin's scent if she used any of these---even a little?” Shippo asked, looking at Inuyasha. “I don't know if that's a good idea.”

“No. It's not.” Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut before rubbing them. He sneezed again. “Forget it, wench. We're not changing the pup's scent. You have any idea how angry Sesshomaru would be if we gave her that?” Inuyasha blinked as his eyes watered. “You're not getting any, either.”

Kagome recapped the bottle, setting it back into its space. She sighed. “Okay. I get it.” She turned, looking at Inuyasha. His eyes were narrowed, and tears flowed down his cheeks. He had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, and his fangs dug into his lip as he tried not to sneeze again. Underneath his hood, Inuyasha's ears were flattened to his skull. “Inuyasha, we really should get out of here before you get any worse. And you said you were fine.”

Inuyasha mumbled something, nodding. He coughed before erupting into another round of violent sneezes. He waved his hands at them, choking out, “Go on, let's go. I can't take it anymore.”

“Lady Polgara, we'll meet you in the street, okay?” Kagome called across the shop to the sorceress.

Polgara nodded. “Certainly. We'll catch up with you.”

Kagome sighed, gripping Inuyasha's arm. She led him back outside. Once back out in the crowded street, Inuyasha stumbled into it, taking deep breaths. She said, “I'm sorry we stayed so long. I didn't know it'd make you that ill.”

Inuyasha bent over, his hands on his knees as he sucked in air. He shook his head, waving her back. The half-demon sneezed again, wiping tears out of his eyes. “Oi. That was awful, wench. There were so many fucking smells. And that stupid bitch had to burn that stupid thing. I thought it was going to kill me.”

Shippo sneezed. He rubbed an eye. “Yeah. I was okay until she did that.”

“I'm sorry, guys. I'm the one who suggested the store,” Kagome said, hugging Shippo.

Inuyasha rubbed an eye, blinking back fresh tears. “Feh. You didn't know, Kagome.” He took a deep breath. “It's not your fault.”

Kagome glanced around for another store. One sign with a brilliant butterfly caught her eye. It read in rainbow colors, “Silken Butterfly Road.” She tugged on his sleeve. “How about we try the silk shop there? It might have something Rin can use.”

“Whatever.” Inuyasha nodded, taking in more gulps of air. “Fine. We'll go look. I just don't ever want you to take me into one of those smelly shops again. Ever. You got that?”

Kagome smiled. “Uh huh, Inuyasha. I understand. No more smelly shops.” She took his hand, leading him towards the next shop. “Maybe you'll find something for Rin there.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha pinched his nose, gasping. “If you say so, wench.”

Polgara and Durnik joined them. The sorceress had an eyebrow raised and a small frown on her face. Her gray eyes were concerned. She asked, “Well, where are we going to next, once Inuyasha catches his breath?”

Durnik placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He asked, concern in his voice, “Are you going to be alright, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha nodded, fighting against another sneeze. He said, “Yeah, I'm fine.” The sneeze overtook him, and his hood fell back about his shoulders. “Oi. I think I'm done sneezing, finally.”

Shippo climbed onto his shoulders, tugging the hood back up. “There. Are you sure you'll be alright now?”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah, runt. I'm fine.” He took a few more breaths. “Don't worry about me.”

They crossed the road, weaving through the crowd to reach the next store. Inside, on the left, were tables with folded silks in a multitude of hues. Racks with scarves, shawls, and skirts stood on the opposite side. A small, dark-haired woman came out from behind the counter located at the back of the store. She wore a fine, green silk dress. “My lords, ladies, how may I be of assistance to you today?”

Polgara smiled. “We're just looking right now, thanks.”

“Alright, but let me know if there are any questions.” The woman nodded before turning to assist other customers in the store.

Kagome led Inuyasha to one of the racks which held various scarves. She browsed through them, marveling at the brilliant shades of blues, greens, reds, and yellows. “Aren't these beautiful, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. What use could Rin have for one of these?”

“Lots of things.”

“Like what?” Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Name one thing the pup could use that for.”

“Well, she could wear it in her hair, for instance.” Kagome smoothed her hand across a pale blue scarf. “Do you like any of the colors?”

Shippo glanced through some scarfs. He tugged on one and said,“I like this green one, Kagome.”

“Now, just how is that useful, wench?” Inuyasha asked, his head cocked to one side. A small blush tinted his cheeks. “What else could she use it for?”

“Well, it'd pull her hair back, away from her face.” Kagome looked at the scarf Shippo had pointed out. It was a pale mint and it shimmered in the sunlight streaming through the window. “Shippo-chan, this is lovely. What do you think, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha shrugged, not even looking at the scarf. His head was down and he scuffed his clawed toes into the wooden floor. “Still don't see how useful it is.”

Kagome sighed. “You're not even looking at it.”

Inuyasha lifted his head, a dark blush covering his cheeks. He looked at the scarf in Kagome's hands. “Feh. It looks nice.” He turned his head, his ears drooping underneath his hood. “There. That make you happy?”

Shippo frowned and his brows knit together. Concern filled his emerald eyes. He slipped back onto Kagome's shoulder and whispered into her ear, “Kagome, is he alright?”

Kagome shook her head, a tiny smile crossing her lips. Her hanyou was so endearing when embarrassed. A slight blush coated her own cheeks as she remembered what had happened in their suite at the inn the night before. “He's fine. Don't worry about him, alright?”

Polgara joined them. “Do you see anything you like, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha snorted. “Not really.” He turned his back and crossed to the other side of the shop, standing by Durnik. The two started to look at some of the items on display. A few times, Inuyasha glanced in Kagome's direction, blushing further.

Kagome shook her head. “I hope he can find something soon.” She glanced down at the scarf clutched in her hands. It was such an exquisite green. Kagome lifted her head, her eyes resting on Inuyasha. He was talking with Durnik, explaining something. Inuyasha's eyes met hers and his blush deepened. Kagome laughed, waving at him with the scarf. She looked at it again, and it reminded her of the scarf Sesshomaru had given her. Maybe she should repay his kindness. “I think I'll get this scarf, though.”

“For who, Kagome?” Shippo asked. “You already got Rin something.”

“Yes, I have. I thought I'd buy this for Sesshomaru.”

“For Sesshomaru-sama?” Shippo asked, a slight quaver in his voice. “Why, Kagome?”

“Because I'd like to thank him for something.” Kagome folded the mint scarf into a small square. “And because I want to do something nice for him.”

Shippo looked dubious. He asked, “Thank him for what?”

Kagome bit her lip as she blushed. She said, smiling at the fox kit, “Just because. Remember what I told you about Sesshomaru once?”

Shippo chewed on a claw. He cast his eyes upward. “You told me once that he was a big puppy-dog underneath all that coldness, right?”

“Yes.” Kagome nodded. “You remembered.” She held up the scarf. “Because he's really sweet underneath it all, I want to get him this, alright?”

“Okay.”

Inuyasha rejoined them. He crossed his arms. “Oi. What are you doing with that scarf, wench?”

“I'm going to buy it for your brother.”

“What the fuck for?” Inuyasha asked, his brows knit together in confusion. “What would he do with it?”

Kagome sighed. “Because I think I ought to repay his kindness.” She smiled shyly at him. “He's done a lot of nice things for us, if you think about it. Shouldn't we at least say thank-you, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha blushed, biting his lip. “Feh. Whatever, wench.”

Kagome approached the shopkeeper. She asked, “Excuse me, but how much is this scarf?”

The shopkeeper lifted the scarf, examining it. She turned it over in her hands before handing it back to Kagome. “One silver piece, my lady.”

Opening her coin purse, Kagome took out one silver coin. She gave it to the shopkeeper. “Thank-you.”

“Thank-you, my lady. Enjoy the scarf.”

“There you are, Lady Polgara. We've been trying to catch up with you for the past hour,” Ce'Nedra called out.

“Well hello there, dear.” Polgara smiled at the tiny redhead. “Did you ladies have any luck?”

“Yes. I got Rin a set of beautiful silver butterfly hair combs and Velvet got her a nice necklace,” Ce'Nedra said. “I tried to find some nice ones with flowers, but I didn't like any of them.”

“I'm sure she'll love them, dear.”

Velvet smiled, her dimples appearing in her cheeks. “It has a sapphire pendant.”

“And you, Sango dear?”

Sango shook her head. “No, not really. I didn't really like anything at any of the stores so far.”

“Oh dear. Inuyasha's having the same problem.” Polgara sighed. “What will I do with the two of you?”

Velvet laughed. “Don't look so bewildered, Lady Polgara. I'm sure they have a very good reason for being so hard to please.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh.”

Sango sighed. “I just don't feel right buying her something. I guess everything I've seen so far is too impersonal for my tastes.”

“Thank-you,” Inuyasha said, nodding his agreement.

Kagome sighed. “But what will you get Rin if you don't buy something while we're in the city?”

Durnik smiled. “I wouldn't worry---at least as far as Inuyasha goes.”

“Why not?” Polgara asked. “What will he get her if he doesn't buy anything today?”

The smith winked. “Don't worry, Pol. We've got an idea in mind.” He clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. “Don't we, Inuyasha?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha smiled wide, showing his fangs. “We have something better in mind for the pup than anything these silly shops have to offer, that's for sure.”

“Oh, and just what is this wonderful gift you two have in mind?” Polgara asked, her eyebrow arching. A soft smile crossed her lips. “Why do I get the feeling that the two of you are up to no good?”

“All in good time, Pol.” Durnik smiled. “I believe you had to help Inuyasha with something else, besides.”

“Why don't you go do that, Aunt Pol,” Ce'Nedra said while looking through some shawls. “Kagome, Velvet, and I will help Sango out.”

Shippo whispered, “Do you know what's going on, Kagome?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. I'm just as confused as you are.”

The fox kit climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He asked, “Can I help you, too, father?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Not this time, whelp.”

Polgara smiled. “We'll meet you at the inn.” She gave Durnik a kiss on the cheek. “Keep an eye on the girls, okay, dear?”

Durnik blushed. “I will, Pol.”

“Why can't I go with you?” Shippo asked, a pout forming on his lips. “I want to help.”

“Oi. You don't even know what I'm looking for.” Inuyasha sighed. He picked Shippo up, placing him back onto Kagome's shoulder. He leaned in, looking the kit in the eyes, and whispered, “Besides, you have to stay with your mother and protect her for me. That's how you can help me, alright? Keep her safe.”

Shippo puffed his chest out and grinned. “I will, father.”

“Good.” Inuyasha smiled, ruffling Shippo's hair. “That's what I want to hear.”

Kagome smiled, tears filling her eyes. She stood on her toes, kissing her hanyou on the cheek. She whispered into one of his ears, “Inuyasha, you're so sweet sometimes.”

Inuyasha blushed. “Feh.” He grasped one of her hands, squeezing it. “Stay close to Sango.”

“I will.” She squeezed his hand in return. “See you at the inn, then.”

“Remember, runt, I'm depending on you.” He winked.

Shippo smiled wide, nodding. “I've got it under control. You can count on me.”

“I had better be able to. See you two at the inn, then.” Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and followed the tall, dark-haired sorceress out into the streets. He glanced over his shoulder once, his gold eyes connecting with Kagome's. He smiled softly before blending into the crowds.

“Well, where to next, ladies?” Durnik asked.

“Let's see, across the road is a nice wood carving shop,” Velvet said.

“Alright. Sounds like it might have potential.”

They entered the busy streets and navigated their way towards the next shop. Kagome arched an eyebrow as she saw Miroku and Silk enter a weapons shop. What could they possibly find for a twelve year old girl there? Before the crowd could swallow her, Kagome caught up with Sango. She had the feeling that the monk might be shopping for more than just Rin. Sango smiled at her and Kagome returned it. She said, “I hope you find something you like here. I wonder if Miroku's had any luck finding anything for Rin.”

“Me too.” Sango rolled his eyes. “As for the lecher, who says he's even trying? He's probably too busy chasing after all the women he can find.”

“Maybe.” Kagome smiled, keeping what she had seen to herself.

Above the shop that Ce'Nedra had suggested was a sign carved out of a rich, cheery wood. It pictured a massive tree, its foliated branches spread wide. In intricate script next to it read “Reincarnated Trees.” Kagome stared up at it, gasping softly. Shippo nudged her, pointing to the doorway. A large, intricately carved oak door hung open, beckoning them to enter. He said, “Come on, Kagome. Let's go inside.”

Blinking, Kagome nodded. “Okay.”

Everyone else had entered the store already, and as she stepped inside, Kagome glanced around. Chests, bureaus, tables, and bed frames filled the shop. On some tables sat wooden bowls and carved boxes. At one table, a small man hunched over a block of wood, carving it. His unruly dark hair flowed down to the collar of his white tunic. The man brushed some saw dust off of his black apron and hose as he examined the piece he had been working on.

Another shopkeeper approached, his frame stocky. He had large arms, the sleeves of his brown tunic rolled up to the elbows. He smiled, his harsh, hawk-like features softening. “Welcome to Reincarnated Trees, my lady. Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?”

Kagome shook her head. “No, not really. I'm just looking, really.”

“Just let me or Dalvor know if there's anything you need.” The large man turned, assisting others in the shop.

Shippo said, “There's Sango.”

Sango stood near some elegantly painted screens. Some obviously had been designed for use as changing screens. Others stood atop tables, vases of flowers in elaborate arrangements sitting in front of them. A frown of concentration crossed the demon slayer's face as she ran her fingers on the edges of one flower screen. She said, “Finally, something that might have potential.”

Ce'Nedra asked, “Do you think you'll get one of these for Rin, Sango?”

“Maybe. I just don't know if it's the right thing for her,” Sango replied, biting her lip.

Kagome joined them, looking over the screen Sango stood by. It had a delicate painting of a cherry tree in full blossom on its two panels. The tree's trunk had exceptional detail, the light brown dotted with green moss. The branches held beautiful, white blossoms at the height of spring. Kagome said, “You can't go wrong with this, Sango-chan. Rin would love this.”

“You think so?”

Velvet nodded. “I agree. It's wonderful. I think that the little girl would be thrilled to get this.”

Dalvor joined them. He asked, “Are you ladies interested in buying one of my screens?”

Sango nodded, a slight blush crossing her face. She said, “I am, yes.”

“This one is a favorite of mine. I first prepared a walnut surface and polished it before applying gold leaf. Then, I painted the tree on it. I do this with all of the screens here. The ink used in the painting is a fine Darshivan ink.” Dalvor smoothed his ink stained hands over the screen. “This one is perfect for anyone who loves flowers and arranging them. It depicts the beauty of the cherry trees of Mal Zeth in spring.”

Durnik said, “I'd consider buying this. Goodman, you seem committed to your craft.”

Dalvor nodded. “Vesca and I have been in business together for twenty years. He makes all of the furniture while I do all of the carvings.”

“It shows. I've been a blacksmith for over thirty, myself,” Durnik replied.

Sango asked, “How much is this screen?”

“One quarter gold piece, my lady. I don't barter on the price.” The thin man wiped his hands on his apron.

Sango opened the coin purse at her hip. “Here. I'll take it.”

“Certainly.” He lifted the screen carefully from behind the vase, folding it closed. He placed it into some tissue, wrapping it. “Would anyone else like to see some of my other carvings?”

“I would,” Kagome said.

Shippo asked, “Who are you shopping for now, Kagome?”

“I'm just looking for now, Shippo-chan.” Kagome smiled at him.

Dalvor took Sango's coin, handing the screen to the demon slayer. “Right this way, my lady.”

On shelves near Dalvor's work table sat several wood carvings. Several were animals of different types, others were flowers, and still more trees. One free standing carving stood out to Kagome. There, carved out of fine cherry wood, stood a near replica of the Sacred Tree. Although Kagome knew the shopkeeper had never seen the tree Inuyasha had spent fifty years in slumber pinned to, the likeness to Goshinboku struck her as eerie. Its wide branches had intricately carved leaves, almost swaying in the wind. She ran her fingers against the wood, feeling the deep grooves that formed the bark on its trunk. As much as it angered Kagome that Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree in distrust, she was grateful, because it had allowed her to meet her hanyou. The carving was stunning and she knew she must have it.

“Ah, that one. That took me three years to fully complete.” Dalvor smiled. “I have been looking for someone who is worthy of it.”

Kagome lovingly traced the outlines of the leaves. It would make the perfect gift for Inuyasha. She said, “It certainly is beautiful.”

“It's worth one half gold piece, but seeing how smitten you are with it, I'll only charge a quarter gold piece,” Dalvor said. “That is, if you intend to buy, of course.”

“I do.” Kagome took out the proper coin, handing it to the shopkeeper. “May I please have it wrapped?”

“Of course.” The thin shopkeeper picked up the tree sculpture, placing it into a red box. He shut it, and handed it to Kagome. “There you are, my lady. I do hope you will enjoy it for years to come.”

“I will.”

Shippo asked, “What will you do with that?”

Kagome shook her head. “Don't you worry about that.”

Ce'Nedra said, “That tree was beautiful, Kagome. I would have bought it if you hadn't.”

Sango held her screen tucked carefully against her chest. “I agree.”

Entering the shop was the old sorcerer. His expression was irritated and tense. “There you are. Do you have any idea how late into the afternoon the day is?”

“I'm sorry, Belgarath. I guess I wasn't watching the time,” Durnik said, his brown hair in his eyes as he looked down.

Ce'Nedra smiled winsomely at the old man. “But we had to finish shopping for Rin's birthday.”

“This is not a pleasure trip. We're going to miss the ferry if you don't hurry back to the inn immediately.” Belgarath crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. “We do have deadlines, you know.”

“Alright. We'll go. We're finished, anyways. Aren't we ladies?” Ce'Nedra asked, looking over Sango, Velvet, and Kagome. “We were just about to go to the inn, weren't we, Velvet?”

“Of course we were, your Majesty.” The small blonde woman nodded.“You'll have to forgive us, Ancient One. You know how it is with us ladies.” Velvet smiled, dimples in her cheeks. “We get shopping and the next thing you know the day has passed. All those pretty things keep us riveted.”

“Very funny.” Belgarath glared at her, frowning. “You're the last group I'm waiting for. Let's go. We have more important things to do.”

“Do you think he might be related to Inuyasha somehow?” Shippo asked, whispering into Kagome's ear.

Kagome laughed softly. She half-heartedly scolded, “Now, Shippo, that wasn't very nice.” Kagome shook her head and sighed. “I guess we better get back before Inuyasha comes looking next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jaken continues to wait for Sesshomaru's return in the Vale, who arrives, asking assistance of the Twins? What will it lead them to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty

The sounds of low cooing reached the imp's ears as he rested against the bark of the great Tree in the center of the Vale. Jaken idly twirled the Staff of Two Heads in his hands, staring out into the vast grassland as the wind twisted throughout it. Brilliant pinks and oranges painted the sky as the sun set on the idyllic valley. Jaken sighed softly, muttering to himself, “Sesshomaru-sama, don't you care about your lowly servant? Won't you ever come back for Jaken?”

Thumping his staff against the trunk of the immense Tree, Jaken snorted. The day had crawled by without anything momentous to record. The toad demon had spent it wandering the extensive vale, until he had found himself underneath the branches of the massive Tree. There, he sat watching birds root for seeds. Jaken yawned wide in utter boredom. There was simply nothing to preoccupy the imp while he waited for Sesshomaru's return. Not even Rin was here to distract him. He muttered, “It's simply not fair. What does that insolent child have that Sesshomaru-sama requires? She's nothing but a weak human. She'll only get in his way.”

A young, gray squirrel ran down the giant trunk, scampering over Jaken's head. It stopped in the grass before him, its small, half-grown tail twitching. The squirrel lifted its paws to its face, and Jaken blinked. The pesky animal had snow white paws. It chattered at him, its dark, beady eyes trained on the imp. It eagerly grabbed some seeds from the ground, stuffing its face full.

Jaken shouted as he waved his staff at the animal, “Get out of here, you pesky animal!” The squirrel angrily chattered at him before scurrying over him to climb high into the branches of the huge Tree. Jaken squawked, “You stupid beast! How dare you run me over like that!”

He sighed, slumping against the Tree. It seemed that would be the extent of the excitement in his day. How utterly dull it was to be left behind like this. Nothing happened in this place---not even with the strange humans he stayed with. He would only find relief once he returned to Sesshomaru's side again. Would his lord ever return, and when he did, would he still want the imp to travel with him? It sent chills through the toad demon. He couldn't think of it, wouldn't. He knew his lord would collect him and they would continue on their journey---eventually.

Yet, what Jaken had overheard in the twins' tower still haunted him. Just who could assail his lord, and why was the little girl the only one capable of saving him? Jaken shook his head, hugging the Staff of Two Heads tightly to his chest. He snorted. “As if my lord could ever be harmed by any of these silly humans. It's pure rubbish if you ask me. How could they ever match Sesshomaru-sama's might?”

Jaken yawned, settling further against the Tree. A nice nap before supper seemed in order, and the toad demon closed his eyes, drifting into a light doze. In the realm between sleep and wakefulness, Jaken could pretend he remained at Sesshomaru's side. He could clearly see his lord in his mind's eye. The Demon Lord gracefully walked before the imp, regal as ever. His silver mane flowed behind him, floating on the breeze. The Lord of the Western Lands' head was held high and his back straight as he traveled to his next destination. Jaken followed close behind, willing to be led wherever Sesshomaru would take him.

As always on their travels, someone would block their safe passage. Most foolish enough to do so were pathetic bandits, boldly standing up to Sesshomaru in desperation and greed. It was at times such as these that Jaken most admired his lord. The powers the Demon Lord possessed were unmatched and feared. Nonetheless, there were always those who were impudent and rash enough to challenge Sesshomaru. As they traveled onto his lord's next location, they came upon such a group. The folly of humans always amazed Jaken. They seemed unable to recognize their betters, and due to this nature, they were often arrogant.

In the Demon Lord's path stood twenty gaunt men. One held a sword insolently pointed at Sesshomaru's chest, demanding the Demon Lord to hand over all of his possessions. “You there, give us your weapons and your goods.” The man held his sword in a shaking hand. “Now!”

Jaken stared up at his lord, who remained unmoved. Sesshomaru's smooth, deep voice commanded the petty highway robbers, “Move. You block my path.”

Five of the braver bandits charged Sesshomaru, their swords raised to strike. Effortlessly, the Demon Lord raised his arm, his whip of light cleanly slicing the men in half, to fall dead at his feet. Again, his lord's velvet voice ordered, “Move.”

Those who had not been killed fled in terror, crying out, “He's not human! It's a demon!”

“Stupid humans!” Jaken shouted after them, shaking his staff at their retreating forms. “The arrogance of showing such insolence to my lord like that. You would think they would know to respect their betters.”

“Jaken.” A slight edge crept into the Demon Lord's deep voice. “Silence.”

Jaken bowed his head. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

He scurried to keep up with the large strides of his lord. Sesshomaru continued, unaffected by the interruption, as his ethereal face remained composed and unreadable. Their journey proceeded as if the disturbance hadn't occurred at all. His lord's steps displayed confidence, and Jaken was certain Sesshomaru would lead him without fail. The privilege to accompany the great Demon Lord was reward enough. The imp couldn't imagine anything else being so fulfilling, and as he looked up at Sesshomaru, the stoic features of his lord reflected his immeasurable strength.

Not only did the occasional group of bandits stand in his lord's way, sometimes a lesser demon would challenge the might of Sesshomaru. At those times, Jaken felt his lord's true power shined. What foe could hope to stand against the strength of the Lord of the Western Lands? Time after time, Jaken witnessed fool hardy demons be vanquished by his lord, often with little effort. None had the skill or cunning to match that of Sesshomaru. Those insolent enough to claim otherwise would find they had severely underestimated the Demon Lord. Most would not live to recant the tale of their defeat.

As they continued on the path Sesshomaru had charted for them, they came across such an overconfident demon. It had the audacity to attack, throwing a fireball at his lord. The Demon Lord easily dodged the strike, turning his poison claws on his assailant. A sharp cry could be heard before a despicable panther demon emerged from its cover. It turned out to be female, and she faced off against Jaken's lord. Anger contorted her feline visage while Sesshomaru remained impervious to the impending battle. Jaken had no doubt who would be the victor in this confrontation.

She shouted, “You will pay for that, you stupid dog.” The panther clutched a shoulder, dark blood gushing from between her fingers. She charged Sesshomaru, only to have him side step her. This infuriated her further and she growled. The panther demon shouted, while throwing fire, “Stop running, or are you a coward?”

As the panther demon worked herself into a further rage by charging an ever elusive Sesshomaru, Jaken cheered him on, crying out, “You show that panther, Sesshomaru-sama! How dare she interfere with your affairs!”

Sesshomaru ignored him, continuing to aggravate his opponent. Boredom filled his gold eyes, and to end it, the Demon Lord gripped the panther around the throat, crushing her wind pipe. He hadn't, even once, had to draw his sword Tokijin in his defense. Dropping the worthless corpse, his lord turned, walking away as if nothing had occurred. To the imp, Sesshomaru seemed undaunted by any obstacle placed in his path. Jaken marveled at the ease with which Sesshomaru disposed of his enemies. It made him grateful to be an ally to the Lord of the Western Lands and not an adversary.

Periodically an enemy would pose a real challenge to his lord, although the imp knew who would emerge the victor. Times like these, Jaken stood in admiration of the power Sesshomaru wielded so expertly and easily. On their journey, such a foe stood in their path. An enormous bat demon flew above, towering over them. His vile attacks rained down upon them, and the ground became scarred with craters. Trees were rendered into splinters. Jaken cowered, gripping the Staff of Two Heads in his stubby hands. Its vast wings sent waves of powerful wind at them, and if the imp hadn't shoved his staff into the ground, he knew he surely would be swept away.

Looking up, Jaken saw Sesshomaru stand undisturbed, all except for a hand on Tokijin's hilt. The wind produced by the bat swirled the Demon Lord's silver hair around his stoic face. The imp saw his lord's back straighten as he planted his feet firmly into the ground. The grip on his sword hilt tightened, and his golden eyes narrowed in ire. As the bat continued to circle them, his powerful energy wounding the land, Sesshomaru stood immovable. His low, silken voice ordered, “Leave. Remove yourself from my presence.”

A dry cackle escaped the bat demon's throat as he circled lower. His gruff voice retorted, “And just what will a weak dog like you do to the likes of me? I see you are not only at a disadvantage by being unable to fly, you are also crippled. How do you expect me to take your orders seriously?”

“How dare you insult my lord that way! You filthy bat!” Jaken shook a fist at the demon before cowering on the ground from a blast directed at him. Sesshomaru blocked it with his blade, standing between the imp and the bat. Jaken's eyes welled with tears and he bowed low on the ground. “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama!” He scurried out of his lord's way, standing ready if Sesshomaru should command his assistance.

The bat demon swooped down at Sesshomaru, emitting another blast. His powerful wings thrust more air through the clearing, and Jaken felt himself almost fall over from the force. Sesshomaru expertly dodged the attack, landing to stand his ground against the rash bat. The bat swooped in again, only to miss, and Sesshomaru's speed infuriated his enemy. The bat demon shot haphazardly in another attempt to hit the dodging Demon Lord. Instead, he felt the bite of Tokijin in his shoulder before Sesshomaru retreated out of reach. The angered bat demon landed, his injured wing unable to support him any further. It angered the bat, and his erratic attacks became more so. Jaken ducked behind a small boulder in an attempt to escape his own injuries. He peeked around it to watch his lord in action.

The bat swiped his claws at empty air and howled in frustration, furious that he could not keep up with the Lord of the Western Lands. His gravelly voice demanded, “Face me, dog. Do not play games with me. Face me!”

Sesshomaru did not return the banter. Instead, he twisted in the air, Tokijin raised high above his head before he leveled the blade at the bat. An enormous blast erupted, encasing Sesshomaru's enemy and leaving behind only mutilated parts. They landed, twitching. The Demon Lord turned on his heel, heading in the same direction as before. Nothing seemed to cause his lord's steps to falter. Nothing would sway him from his path.

Pumping his fist into the air, Jaken shouted, “Most impressive as always, master. You showed that bothersome bat!” Sesshomaru continued on, ignoring the cheers of his servant and Jaken scrambled out from behind his rock, falling flat onto his face as he tripped on his robes. He wailed, “Wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama! Don't leave me behind!”

Trailing behind his lord, Jaken turned his back on the bat demon's body. He stumbled over the rough terrain, often falling, in his effort to keep up with the Demon Lord's unwavering steps. Determination filled Sesshomaru's face and he journeyed deliberately towards an unknown goal. It mattered not to Jaken; as long as he could follow his lord he was content. His lord's sharp golden eyes missed nothing. His posture radiated grace. He was the epitome of what a Demon Lord should be. Nothing could possibly slow the progress of the Lord of the Western Lands.

As they continued, Jaken began to fall behind, as the strenuousness of keeping up with Sesshomaru taxed the imp. He sighed, weariness settling into his legs. He kept his eyes trained upon the ground so not to trip. Jaken's shoulders sagged as his endurance failed him. As much as he enjoyed accompanying Sesshomaru, times likes these felt tedious. He wished his lord would take the time to rest more often. He felt his stomach growl and the imp clutched his stomach. They had to have traveled a great distance that day. He was sure of it.

The imp lifted his head to glance at his lord. Gasping at the sight before him, Jaken wondered what had overcome his lord. Sesshomaru continued before him, but instead of holding his back straight, his shoulders slumped. Jaken could not recall ever seeing the Demon Lord carry himself in this manner. Even when Sesshomaru had sustained injuries in the past, such as the loss of his arm or the strength of the Wind Scar directly, he had remained dignified. Before Jaken, his lord seemed disorientated and confused. What had caused this, the imp couldn't say, but he felt alarm rise in his small frame.

Sesshomaru staggered ahead of him, pushing forward. His head was down as he plodded along, his pace slowing. The Demon Lord wobbled on his feet a few times, and he lifted his arm to regain his balance. Sesshomaru never looked back, instead pressing onwards. Even if his pace became unsteady, it seemed that the Lord of the Western Lands' will remained strong. He would not give in so easily, nor would he turn back. Sesshomaru took sluggish steps, hunching over further. Each step became a valiant effort on the part of the Demon Lord.

Recovering some of his strength in his concern, Jaken scrambled to walk next to Sesshomaru. He looked up at his lord's face, noting that the pale face had become pallid. The Demon Lord's markings became darker against his skin. Droplets of sweat formed on Sesshomaru's upper lip. He blinked his eyes, straining to focus them on the imp. Sesshomaru turned his back to Jaken, staggering away. Jaken cried out, “Sesshomaru-sama!”

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead pushing forward. The steady steps Jaken had come to expect faded, and several times his lord stumbled, tripping over things in the grass. His knees appeared to nearly buckle several times. Alarm filled Jaken. What could possibly cause this in his lord? What force could render the mighty Lord of the Western Lands so weak? Although it was a rude gesture, Jaken tugged on Sesshomaru's empty sleeve, asking, “Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright?”

His lord yanked his sleeve from the imp's grip and lurched away from him. A raspy wheeze escaped the Demon Lord and he hunched over more. Sesshomaru, however, pressed onwards towards his destination. His steps faltered, and several times Jaken was certain his lord would collapse. The soft rasp gave way to a whine, as if the very act of breathing pained the Demon Lord. Panic flooded the imp. Who or what could inflict such a terrible thing on his lord? Sesshomaru was invincible in the imp's eyes. None could match him, and yet Sesshomaru grew weaker by the minute.

Jaken reached out, resting a hand on Sesshomaru's elbow. He would never do this in ordinary circumstances, but somehow he had to get the Demon Lord to stop. He called out, “Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright? We must rest.”

The Demon Lord turned bleary eyes on the toad demon, blinking. He seemed to not recognize his servant and the gold of his eyes were not the burnished color Jaken was used to but instead appeared dull. There was a deep weariness inside them and Sesshomaru had troubles focusing. He blinked, his eyes narrowing. Another shallow whine escaped his lord's throat before he turned, staggering down the path. The further he pushed himself, the further Sesshomaru's lithe frame hunched over. His hair fell into his face, tangling as it dragged behind on the ground.

This was not the Sesshomaru Jaken followed. Someone had to be very strong to undermine the Demon Lord's might. He didn't know what to do. His lord needed him now more than ever. What could he do? There was no visible enemy. Jaken felt helpless as he watched his lord falter. The one person he never expected to see in such a diminished state stood before him, fading. It struck with such force and without warning that the imp was uncertain of where to begin helping.

Sesshomaru's breath wheezed louder, his mouth slightly open as he desperately tried to draw in much needed air. As he pushed air out, it rasped loudly, followed by a high whine as he strained to take in more. His eyes became hooded as they became exceedingly tired. As he walked on, he stumbled more, before his knees gave way. He tottered forward, landing face first into the grass. His arm was pinned underneath his body. The Demon Lord's silver mane spilled around him, cascading over the green surrounding his prostrate form. A small trickle of crimson appeared at the corner of his mouth. The weary eyes fell closed, and Sesshomaru fell completely limp.

“Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken rushed to Sesshomaru's side, trying to wake his master. He shook his lord's shoulders, trying to rouse him, to get any reaction. Any response would be welcomed, even if it meant being struck. “Sesshomaru-sama! Say something! Anything! Your servant begs it of you!”

From over the hill approached a small form. In one hand were flowers. A soft smile filled the little girl's face. It was Rin! She neared and her brown eyes became somber. The smile became a tight frown. When she reached the pair, Rin silently knelt down next to Sesshomaru. She set her flowers next to him before brushing her fingers against one of his stripes. Her dark eyes connected with Jaken's briefly, before she rested her hand on the Demon Lord's cheek. A soft, blue hue coated it, and she whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama, be well.”

“There you are, Jaken. Somehow I knew you would be down by the Tree,” a tenor voice startled Jaken out of his nightmare. It was Eriond. “Have a nice nap?”

Jaken blinked, shaking his head. The awful images of his lord falling ill still filled his mind. He shouted, “What is it, you foolish boy!”

“Beltira and Belkira said to fetch you for dinner.” Eriond frowned, his blue eyes somber. They looked like Rin's had in Jaken's dream. He nodded once towards the Tree. “I see.”

“See what! What are you talking about now? You make no sense, boy!” Jaken pushed himself to a standing position, propping himself up with his staff.

“It's necessary, I suppose.” He sighed. “She needs it to realize her true potential and power.”

“What? Who? You speak pure nonsense.”

Eriond shook his head, blond locks falling into his eyes. He smiled wide. “Well, are you coming to dinner? We have a guest. Margrave Khendon has arrived just in time.”

“Who?” Jaken sputtered, blinking his large yellow eyes.

“Margrave Khendon. He traveled all the way from Boktor to be here,” Eriond said. “Come on, we should get back before dinner gets cold.”

Jaken prepared a retort, but sighed instead. His shoulders slumped, and he hung his head. It seemed the boy wouldn't continue his cryptic messages. His stomach growled and he conceded, “Alright, I suppose so.”

“Good. The twins made an excellent beef stew tonight.” Eriond turned, heading towards his horse. It stood grazing on a small bush. The animal neighed softly and lifted its head to nuzzle against the boy. “Come on, Horse can get us there much faster.”

“I'm not getting on that filthy beast!” Jaken shouted, shaking his staff at him. “You can forget it, boy!”

Eriond ran his hand over the chestnut brown stallion, rubbing a peculiar incandescent white spot on its shoulder. “Horse wants to help, that's all. We'll be there just as they're ready to serve. Come on, Jaken. It'll be over before you know it.”

Jaken looked at the horse, leery of it. He noticed that the animal lacked a saddle or even a bridle. “Don't be absurd. That horse doesn't have a harness.”

“That's okay. Horse doesn't need one. He knows just where to go.” Eriond stroked his hand over the animal's nose. He took a small apple from his pocket, feeding it to the horse. “Besides, it's at least a two mile walk from here to the twin's tower if you go on foot, that is.”

Jaken glanced in the direction of the twin towers. Unable to see them from this distance, he slumped further, realizing the boy was right. Twilight had set on the Vale while he had dozed against the Tree. There was little light left to show him the way. If he were to walk it, he'd arrive to find nothing left on the fire. Narrowing his eyes in distaste, Jaken glared at the horse. He sighed, muttering under his breath, “Sesshomaru-sama, why did you leave me with these strange humans?”

“Well? Will you let Horse take us there?” Eriond stroked the horse's nose.

Jaken's stomach growled again and he sullenly said, “Fine.”

Eriond smiled wide. He said, “Let me help you up on to Horse's back. Hang on to his mane.”

Jaken stepped closer to the animal, his staff clutched tightly to his chest. He glanced up at the horse, looking into its liquid brown eyes with distrust. He wasn't certain of this animal. It made him miss the two-headed dragon Ah-Un, left behind at Sesshomaru's castle when they began their search for humans to care for Rin. This horse unnerved him. It seemed much too docile. Intelligence rooted deep in the large eyes and it neighed quietly, brushing its nose against him. Jaken squawked, jumping back. “Are you certain he's safe, boy?”

Eriond laughed, shaking his head. He smiled. “Of course. Horse likes you, that's all. He's just telling you to get on.” He bent down, cupping his hands. “Here, step up. Horse won't move.”

Jaken shook his head. “My staff. What about my staff?”

“I'll give it to you once you get on Horse.” He tilted his head towards his hands. “Come on. We can't keep Margrave Khendon waiting. It'd be impolite. He's our guest, after all.”

Jaken snorted. “Your guest. I don't have anything to do with silly humans!”

Setting his staff onto the ground, Jaken approached the boy. He tentatively stepped into Eriond's cupped hands, hoisting himself up onto the horse's back. Once up, he gripped tightly onto the mane, squeezing his eyes shut. He was certain the animal would bolt as soon as he climbed on. Instead, the horse snorted, munching on more leaves from the bush in front of it. Jaken opened his eyes, finding his staff held in front of him. He took it into his free hand, setting it in front of him.

Eriond climbed on the horse behind him. He said, “Alright, here we go!”

As soon as the boy had climbed onto the horse, it broke into a full gallop, and Jaken dug his fingers further in, fearing he might fall off. They headed towards the fading sunset, and Eriond laughed in delight. Jaken groaned. How did he get himself into these situations? The animal splashed over a small stream, not far from the Tree, churning up dirt and grass in its wake. Along the way, they passed small pines and bushes. Deer and rabbits grazed in peace as they passed, looking towards them in brief curiosity.

The stallion thundered through the grassy plain, turning north to run parallel with the stream. As it galloped, the horse gave an odd lurch. The scenery around them blurred momentarily. There were flashes of brilliant green. They flew through a small grove and Jaken ducked, fearing they might crash directly into a tree. This strange animal possessed speed Jaken had only seen his master have in the past. He held on tight, fearing he might fall off and be left behind. It felt to the toad demon as if they were floating above the ground, crossing distances only Sesshomaru could hope to cover in such swiftness. Eriond shouted, urging his horse onward.

When the horse resumed its normal gait, they came upon a tower. Jaken had not been aware of its existence, simply because he had never wandered in this direction. He always turned west towards the cottage, circling towards the Tree. The idea that he should venture south hadn't crossed his mind. He had simply used the same path to return to the twin's towers each day. It was, after all, the path his lord had used when they first entered the strange valley. When they had first found themselves in this place, they had first come across the Tree and then journeyed to the cottage. Jaken had spent all of his time in the Vale retracing Sesshomaru's steps, awaiting his return.

The last gasp of daylight illuminated the tower's exquisite beauty. Soaring above the grass meadow, it stood, constructed of rose quartz. It sparkled, reflecting the sunset in dazzling garnet rays. The tower hovered like a lambent jewel and its delicate structure strained to reach the sky. Unlike the twin towers, it served as a monument to grace, not to utility. It curved up at the top, forming a large dome. Jaken believed whomever lived there had to be just as beautiful. Anyone who was not certainly couldn't be worthy of this tower's radiance.

Before Jaken could ask the boy about the tower's owner, the horse lurched again, blurring everything around them. The toad squawked in surprise as he squeezed his eyes shut. The horse slowed to a trot and Jaken clutched it around the neck, slumping. Finally, the horse came to a stop. Jaken panted, trembling as he hugged the stallion tighter. “Is it over yet?”

Eriond laughed softly. “We're there, Jaken. You can get off of Horse now.”

Jaken opened his eyes, blinking. He took a few deep breaths, sliding off the large stallion. Standing on wobbly legs, the toad eyed the animal with a mixture of wonder and caution. His staff slid off the horse's back, knocking Jaken to the ground. He muttered under his breath half-heartedly, “Foolish horse!”

Eriond shook his head and said, “I suppose we should go inside. The twins are waiting.” He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. “Besides, I'm famished, aren't you? A good ride always does that to me.”

Jaken grunted and sat up, pulling his staff to his chest. Looking up at the twins' towers, he noticed a soft yellow light from the window. A gray stone in the face of the tower shifted, revealing the doorway to the stairs. Jaken pulled himself up, and entered the tower. He could already smell the beef stew that awaited him and his stomach growled again.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the soft glow of candlelight filled the small circular room. Over the fire sat a large, cast-iron pot and one of the twins spooned some soup into a small ceramic bowl. He set it down onto the large table where a strange, thin human sat with his back to them. He wore black hose and a strange pearl-gray shirt that shimmered in the flickering firelight. His dark hair was cropped neatly.

“Eriond and Jaken have---,” began one twin.

“---arrived just in time for dinner,” the other finished. “Come, sit down and eat.”

The strange man turned his head, and his eyes went wide in his angular face. He held his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. He said, his deep voice soft, “Eriond, nice to see you again. How have you been?”

“It's nice to see you again, too, Margrave Khendon,” Eriond replied, bowing his head. He took a seat at the table across from the man.

Geran clapped his hands, exclaiming, “Errand!” The small, blond boy stood on short legs, running towards the young man. He hugged Eriond's leg. “Errand is here!”

“Yes, yes, I'm here, Geran.” Eriond lifted the boy, setting the small, three-year old in his lap. He laughed, hugging the boy close. “I hope you've been behaving, especially with Margrave Khendon here.”

“Surely we're beyond formality. Javelin will suffice.” Margrave Khendon appeared as thin as a rail and sat forward as if ready to flee at any indication of danger. He mopped up some gravy with a piece of bread. “How has the Vale been treating you, boy?”

Jaken knelt down in front of his own table, casting his yellow eyes in disdain at their new guest. He didn't feel he should justify talking with some unknown human. Besides, his stomach rumbled again, and his focus centered entirely on the delicious smells emanating from the pot on the fire. One of the twins, Belkira or Beltira, he couldn't be certain of which, placed a bowl down in front of him. Jaken muttered a soft thanks before digging into the stew. The meat melted in his mouth, sweet and savory at the same time. Whatever this human's business in the Vale entailed, it certainly did not involve him. Dipping some bread into his bowl, he chewed slowly, staring at the man at the table in distrust.

Eriond shrugged, tearing a hunk of bread in half. “It's been treating me well, I suppose. Horse and I do a lot of riding.” A sadness tinged his face momentarily. He warded away Geran's hand, reaching to steal his piece of bread. “I would have preferred to accompany everyone on their journey, but not this time, I guess.”

“Ah, yes. The business of demons overrunning Mallorea,” Javelin replied, his eyes on his bowl. He spooned some stew onto his bread and ate it. “It's why I'm here, actually.”

“Oh? What is about the trouble in Mallorea that brought you---,” one twin started to ask.

“---to the Vale, Margrave Khendon?” the other twin finished.

“As you know, we're holding a continuous Alorn Council while his Majesty Belgarion aids his Majesty Zakath with that particular---issue,” Javelin began as he buttered another piece of bread in swift motions. “I'm assuming you know more about what's exactly going on there than I do. Even as Chief of Drasnian Intelligence, I can't keep tabs on all of their movements. Not even with Velvet accompanying them can I know everything.”

“Ah, yes, we have heard that---,”

“---but what is it that you wish to know?”

“It's not so much knowing every incident in full detail that brings me here. Porenn is running the council and she wants to acquire your assistance in dealing with the issues in the West. Because you can contact the group by means that I cannot, we can make decisions that will include your sage advice as well as Belgarath's.” Javelin sipped from a water cup. “We're running out of options. Cthol Murgos is spiraling out of control, and if something is not done to alleviate Urgit's political and religious strife soon, it could boil over into the rest of the western continent. You can imagine our desperation, I'm sure.”

Jaken snorted. Who cared what mere mortals did to one another? It wasn't his concern. It certainly had nothing to do with him. He chewed a piece of bread slowly, savoring the gravy that coated it. Whatever these humans were up to would resolve itself eventually. He didn't see the need to panic. All this talk disrupted the peace of his meal. His primary concern was to wait for his lord's return, not get involved in petty human affairs. The toad whispered to himself, “Foolish humans. Nothing but trouble, the whole lot of them.”

A nudge brought Jaken's attention away from his bowl. His yellow eyes went wide as he noticed that the little boy had ventured to his table. The fair-haired child threw his arms around Jaken and hugged him. Geran shouted, “Jaken!” The boy's head rested on the toad's shoulder. “You're here, too!”

Jaken squawked, “Get this pesky boy off of me!”

Eriond laughed. “I see you've gotten yourself into another mess, Jaken.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin before tossing it onto the table. The tall boy crossed to Jaken's table. He bent down, picking up Geran. “You know he doesn't like it when you do that, Geran.”

Geran frowned, his round, plain face becoming serious. His brows knit together and he glanced from Eriond to Jaken and back again. He pointed at the toad, flashing his right palm. On it was a strange, silvery white mark that encompassed it. “But I like Jaken, Errand.” His large blue eyes welled with tears. “Doesn't Jaken like me, too?”

Eriond shook his head. “He does, he just doesn't like hugs, that's all.”

Jaken sighed as he looked at his half-finished bowl. It seemed everyone was against his enjoyment of this meal. The toad demon's shoulders slumped. It seemed he would not find any peace anytime soon. He glared at the humans in the turret with him, shoving a piece of bread into his bowl. He twirled it around inside, mopping up as much gravy as he could. “Don't be ridiculous. I don't want hugs from any of you stupid humans! What an absurd thing to do.”

Javelin cleared his throat, arching one eyebrow. His eyes locked on Jaken and he tilted his head, “And just who would this be?”

“This is Jaken---,” began Beltira, at least that's who Jaken thought it was.

“---he arrived with the demons traveling with our brother Belgarath,” finished Belkira.

“I see.” Javelin finished his bowl of stew. He drank deeply from his water cup. “Judging by his appearance, I'd say he's a demon himself, am I correct?”

“Of course, you stupid human!” Jaken shouted, shaking a small fist. “I'm a toad demon. I shouldn't even be here with you dreadful humans. I should be with my lord, not entertaining the likes of you!”

“He's a bit feisty, isn't he?” Javelin deadpanned. “Makes me wonder what the other demons look like.”

“They don't look anything like Jaken here. The other two are mostly human-looking. The one called Sesshomaru is tall with long silver hair. He has a few markings on his face, one in the shape of a crescent moon. His ears are pointed unlike a human's though. Inuyasha, is only half. He also has silver hair, but no markings. He has dog ears instead, though.”

“Dog ears, eh? Strangest demons I've ever heard of, that's for sure,” Javelin said. He pointed at Jaken, asking, “So, why isn't he with the other demons?”

“It was agreed that it would be best for Jaken to stay here in the Vale with us---,” Belkira said.

“---due to his peculiar appearance. Our brother Belgarath thinks it would be best not to draw unnecessary attention to his traveling party, especially when venturing to Torak's ancient city,” concluded Beltira.

“I can imagine,” Javelin replied. “He's most unusual, I'll say.”

“I have ears! I am right here, you stupid humans!” Jaken stood, gripping his staff in his hands. He pointed it at them, shaking it. “It doesn't matter what any of you think! I'm here because my lord said I should be here. As if any mere mortals such as yourselves could tell me what to do! Such impudent creatures!”

Beltira sighed. “Jaken, we don't mean any offense. Please, don't take any.”

Jaken snorted, glaring at everyone in the small, round room. He looked down to his bowl and started to eat. By now, it was tepid, and not nearly as appetizing. He slumped. All he had wanted to do was enjoy his meal, not be scrutinized by a curious mortal. Now he couldn't even do that. Pushing his bowl aside, he leaned his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand. Perhaps he had been better off by the Tree, after all. He murmured to himself, “Why Sesshomaru-sama? Why did you make me stay behind?”

Beltira picked up Jaken's nearly empty bowl, refilling it. He placed it down in front of the toad demon. “Here. Perhaps this will help.”

Jaken looked up and noticed that the old sorcerer's clean-shaven face had broken into a gentle smile. A softness filled Beltira's blue eyes and he tilted his head towards the bowl he had just served to the toad. The open warmth that filled the old man's creased face reminded Jaken so much of Rin. He may have complained about the inclusion of Rin in his life, but Jaken had to admit that she was the only one who smiled at him that way---until now. Behind that warmth resided a mild fondness. The toad demon found himself returning the smile, even if momentarily. He murmured, “Thanks.”

Beltira nodded, his long silver hair appearing ruddy in the fire lit room. He replied, “You're welcome.”

“Javelin, you said you came here seeking our advice for Porenn and the Alorn Council,” Belkira said.

“Yes. We originally intended to send some one else from the Boktor office, but I believed I should handle this myself. We didn't want anyone who wouldn't understand the Vale venturing here to disturb you.” Javelin sat back, relaxing in his chair. “Porenn really wants to have your advice. We're really stuck, and I know we can't rely on Belgarath to fix this mess, not this time. We know we have to keep the West from imploding while they complete their mission at the City of Endless Night.”

“What type of advice were you---,” started one twin.

“---seeking from us?” the other finished.

“Well, it wasn't so much asking you here, it was more like Porenn hopes you will join us at the Council. We really need your advice and it'd just be easier on everyone if you were there in Boktor with us. I know you have your duties in the Vale, but I don't know how much time we have before Cthol Murgos spills into the rest of the western Angarak Kingdoms. If they should move north and conquer both Mishrak ac Thull and Gar og Nadrak, we'll have a massive Angarak force on both Drasnia and Algaria's borders.” Javelin drank from his water cup.

“We see. It is quite the crisis. You'll have to tell us more about what you know.”

“What is going on in Cthol Murgos? You'll have to forgive us, we have heard very little while in the Vale. We do know that it is becoming troublesome, but not much more.”

“Urgit has lost control of his country, essentially. From the agents we could sneak into the country, we learned that he's in Rak Cthan. They're laying siege to the city. A Hierarch is running Cthol Murgos from Rak Goska. The last communications from our contacts indicate once he can eliminate Urgit they'll march northwards and take Mishrak ac Thull. The Thulls will fall easily and without much of a fight. They know if they fight back, Grolims will up their sacrifices,” Javelin explained. “The real unknown is Gar og Nadrak. They hate Murgos as much as we Alorns, but I don't know if they have enough numbers alone to resist a combined Murgo-Thull force.”

Jaken watched the men as they talked, savoring his stew quietly. He dipped some bread into it. All of this talk did not really concern him. Why it mattered what humans did to one another still perplexed the toad. They were all mortals and they wouldn't live for very long in the first place. Why did it matter if they had wars? Why should it concern him? He had no desire to get involved in this mess. He didn't even really know what a Murgo or Thull was, but figured they were both some race of humans. Chewing his gravy-soaked bread, the toad glared at the strange, thin man in disdain. All of this foolish talk of a war between humans annoyed Jaken.

“That is troublesome. Belgarath has told us he is sending back Hettar, Mandorallen and Barak with special instructions. We won't know what those are until they arrive. He said it was something he didn't want to send to us by thought alone.” Belkira frowned, rubbing his chin.

“I'm afraid if we don't act soon, we shall find the West in ruins. We haven't seen the Angaraks act this way since before the Battle of Thull Mardu. We can thank Belar that we don't have the Malloreons joining their numbers,” Javelin said.

Beltira and Belkira glanced at one another, nodding. They looked over the room, looking towards both Eriond and Geran. The young man watched with serious blue eyes as he held a drowsy three year old. They turned, facing Jaken, nodding. They said in unison, “We will go to Boktor to help you with this. We can't let the Murgos overrun the West while our brother journeys to the EVENT.”

“Good. That was the answer I was hoping for. I know it's a bit much to ask you to leave your studies, but I'm not sure we can do this without your advice.” Javelin's angular face softened with a smile. “I think we might have a chance with your help. How does departing in the morning sound to you?”

“We can agree to that. What about you, Eriond and Jaken?” both twins asked. “Does that work for you?”

Jaken nearly choked on the bread he was eating. He cleared his throat and jumped up from his seat. “What does this have to do with me? I don't see why I should waste my time getting involved with a foolish human war.” He knew he should remain in the Vale. After all, his lord had ordered him to remain here. Here he would stay until Sesshomaru told him otherwise. “I'm not going. You can forget it.”

“But Jaken, there won't be anyone---,”

“---here. We can't leave you here by yourself. We know you're waiting for your lord, but we know that they won't be back here for quite some time, still. They have yet to reach Cthol Mishrak. They have to reach Ashaba first and they haven't done that, either. They will have to journey back from there when they're done. It might be more than a couple months before they come home.”

Jaken stood, glaring at the two, silver-haired old men. His lord had told him specifically to remain here. He couldn't go against a direct order like that. He may not have enjoyed being left behind in the Vale, but he knew he had to do as Sesshomaru commanded. “I don't see why I should have to go. This war doesn't involve me. I'm staying here.”

Eriond shook his head. “Jaken, we all have to go. You can't stay here alone. Once the twins leave, if you go outside, the towers will lock behind you. You're going to have to go with.”

Javelin looked from Jaken to the twins. “I guess if he has to come along, he has to come along, but what about his appearance?”

“What's wrong with my appearance, you obnoxious human?” Jaken turned, glaring at the rail-thin man.

“Nothing's wrong with it, it's just a little exotic is all,” Javelin replied. “I just don't know how our Tolnedran brothers will handle the likes of you, that's all.” He smiled. “It'll be an interesting experience to say the least.”

Beltira said, “We'll handle that when we get there.”

“I never said I was going along! I haven't agreed to any such thing!” Jaken shouted. “You can't speak for me!”

The other twin sighed. Belkira shook his head. “But Jaken, you can't stay here. Eriond's right. The towers will be inaccessible once we leave. You have to come with us. I know your lord told you to stay here, but you have to come with us. We'll most likely be back here before they can get back. We're only going to Boktor. It's directly north of us. We'll be there in about a week or less on horseback. With Algar horses, we can be there in five or less days.”

“He's right, Jaken.” Eriond nodded. “With Horse, we can get there even faster. I can get us there in less than half a day. I know you worry about Sesshomaru's orders to stay here, but we're not traveling all that far.”

Jaken's brows furrowed. Eriond's horse certainly held unusual properties. If it could cross ground as quickly as Sesshomaru, then the distance between the Vale and this Boktor wouldn't be a real issue. His shoulders slumped. “Fine, but only if I know I can return to the Vale before Sesshomaru-sama does.”

“Don't worry. Our brother will tell us---,” began Beltira.

“---when they are done with their mission in Cthol Mishrak as soon as they finish it. We'll know when they are heading home as soon as they start. We'll have you back in the Vale for Sesshomaru's return. We promise,” finished Belkira. “Does that satisfy you, Jaken?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “I suppose so.”

“That's settled then. We should leave at dawn. Does that work for everyone?”

“Yes, that works for us,” the twins said in unison. “We might fly, if you don't mind. It's easier for us.”

“Understandable. I'll ride up there and if you should arrive first, it'll be fine. Porenn already has heard most of my advice, which was to talk to you,” Javelin deadpanned.

“Horse can take Jaken and I to Boktor. It'll be easier. Besides, Horse hasn't been able to really run like he likes for quite awhile,” Eriond said.

“Good. That works. I can't argue with that. I will handle Prince Geran's travel, if that works for you, Belkira, Beltira? I have an Algarian escort waiting for me outside the Vale. I assure you that the Crown Prince of Riva will be protected. I have no desire to have an angry Belgarion after my head for any misfortune befalling his son.”

Geran yawned from his spot on Eriond's lap. He blinked, looking at the thin man. “Errand, what does he mean? I'm not riding with you and Horse?”

“No, I'm afraid not this time, Geran. It'd be best if you rode with Margrave Khendon this time.”

“But I want to ride with you, Errand.” Geran's lips formed into a pout.

“I know you do. I promise I'll let you ride with me and Horse when we get back to the Vale, okay?”

Geran sighed, hugging Eriond. He nodded, his small face grave. “Okay, Errand. If you promise.” He yawned, resting his head onto the young man's shoulders. His eyes fell closed and he fell fast asleep.

“That works for us. We know you'll keep him safe,” Beltira said. “We should all get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group leaves Mal Rakuth, what perils might they meet on the road? Who is talking to Inuyasha, and what does the stranger want him to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-One

Unease flowed through the main hall of the inn as they waited for the old sorcerer's return. Inuyasha shifted in his chair, staring out the window into the street. No matter how much he shifted, the hanyou could not find a comfortable position. He didn't like chairs, nor did he see the reasoning behind them. The chair back poked into his shoulder blades a little more each time he moved. Inuyasha found it difficult to sit cross legged as one leg kept sliding off the meager cushion. He grumbled, “Stupid fucking chair. I hate these things.”

His gold eyes watched the crowds pass by, hoping to see Kagome. Inuyasha had returned a half an hour ago, only to find that his mate had not. Tapping his clawed fingers against the windowsill, the hanyou grew restless. What if it had been a mistake to leave Kagome in that busy crowd? Inuyasha couldn't imagine what could be keeping his mate. She had bought Rin a gift in the first store, after all. He assumed that when he arrived back at the inn that Kagome would be waiting for him. Inuyasha sighed. “Come on, Kagome, get here already. What the hell is taking so long?”

Pulling a small, rectangular box from inside his haori, the half-demon hoped he had made the right decision. The sorceress had told him that Kagome would love the gift. He thought it was a useless thing and that it had no value, but if it would please his mate, it would be worth it. Polgara had said that not all gifts had to have a practical use, especially romantic ones. Inuyasha shrugged. It didn't make sense to him, but he figured it had to be one of those mysterious things about women that he simply would never understand. Besides, it didn't matter if he understood---what mattered was Kagome's happiness. Inuyasha knew he had to say thank-you to his mate somehow. Now all he had left to do was figure out the proper time to give it to her.

Inuyasha tucked the box back into his clothes. He rested his feet on the windowsill, finding that to be the most comfortable position in the chair thus far. The hanyou rested his elbows on his knee, propping his head up with one hand. He snorted as the time dragged and still Kagome hadn't returned. If she didn't arrive soon, he was going to search for her. Inuyasha saw that the daylight was fading and he certainly didn't want Kagome out in the city after nightfall. Inuyasha muttered, “I'm giving you ten more minutes, Kagome, and then I'm going to look for you.”

One foot slipped from its place on the sill, kicking Kagome's bag, next to the chair. Inuyasha bent down, pushing it away from him before putting his feet back up. As he struggled to get comfortable, Inuyasha felt the chair tilt. He threw his arms up, steadying himself. Inuyasha exclaimed, “Shit. Stupid chair.” Once his feet were planted, the half-demon realized that he could rock his chair. As he balanced, and the more he did it, the more Inuyasha liked it. Absentmindedly, the half-demon tapped his fingers on his knee. “You've got only five more minutes, Kagome.”

“My, you certainly are an impatient one, aren't you?”

Inuyasha looked around, noticing that everyone else busied themselves with packing. His brows furrowed. No one was talking to him so who had said that? The half-demon glanced to his left, and then to his right, not finding anyone remotely near him. Shrugging, Inuyasha turned back towards the window, looking out. “Whatever.”

“Still not too bright, though.”

Inuyasha's ears perked as he tried to locate the speaker. He looked around again. Miroku and Silk were talking together as they readied their packs. Polgara and Poledra stood by another table, tallying the number of packs as they were handed to them. Everyone seemed too distracted with preparations to bother with insulting the half-demon. He bit his lip with a fang, trying to figure out who might have said that.

“Garion, dear, don't just stand there, please fold these blankets. We need them ready to go on the pack horses,” Polgara ordered the young blond man as she packed her cooking supplies.

“Yes, Aunt Pol.” Garion busied himself next to Polgara, folding up blankets for another pack. His plain face became grim, concentration in his blue eyes as he carefully folded each one. He looked so earnest as he completed his task.

The knight, horseman, and red-bearded man sat at another table with the dancing girl and her owner, discussing the route they would take to head back West. The juggler sat with them, entertaining Vella as he juggled colored balls. The dark-haired Emperor joined the two sorceresses, handing them his pack. None of them even seemed to take notice of Inuyasha by the window. Inuyasha observed that his brother and Rin had yet to come down to the main hall. No one else was there, so who could be saying these things? Inuyasha snorted, and glanced back out the window. “Feh.”

“You might want to be careful when tilting your chair like that. It could be dangerous.”

Inuyasha stopped rocking. He leaned forward, looking out the window. People passed by quickly, trying to reach their destinations before it grew dark. He muttered, “Alright, who said that? I'm getting tired of your smart ass remarks.”

“I believe that's what you told me last night.”

The hanyou blinked. It was the same dry voice from the night before. He whispered, “You again. What do you want?”

“I see you've set aside your guilt. That's good. I don't think you can afford it, not today.” The voice paused before it remarked with amusement, “I must say, though, you do have a most unusual way of getting rid of it. I suppose if it works, it works.”

Inuyasha growled softly and hissed, “You stay out of my relationship with Kagome.”

“You don't have to get defensive. It was only a comment,” The dry voice said. “You also don't have to say things aloud. I would prefer it if you didn't. People might start to wonder if you keep talking to yourself.”

“I don't?” Inuyasha whispered. “But then how do I reply?”

_“No. You don't. I am, in your mind, after all. Just think your replies, Inuyasha. I'll hear you.”_

Inuyasha put his feet back up on the windowsill, turning to face the window. He glanced around, noticing that the others still weren't paying attention before he looked back out into the street. He thought, asking the strange voice in his mind, _“How do I know you're not one of those weird Grolims? You never did tell me who you are.”_

_“You're just going to have to trust me for now. I can't have you alerting Belgarath just yet that I'm speaking directly to you. I'd have you ask Garion about me, but there isn't time right now.”_

_“Why can't you tell me who you are yourself?”_ The half-demon's brows furrowed. He tapped his fingers on his knee, scanning the crowd for Kagome. _“Why do I have to ask someone else who you are?”_

_“I'm not permitted to tell you my identity.”_

_“What do you mean you're not permitted to tell me?”_ Inuyasha frowned. He started to rock in his chair again, staring out into the street. The people passing by walked faster, ushered along by military officers in red tunics on horseback. Their heads were down as they scurried to their destinations. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome would arrive back soon. He muttered aloud to himself, “You're running out of time, Kagome.”

_“It's against the rules.”_

_“What rules?”_ Inuyasha wiggled his toes, pushing his chair to tilt more with his feet. His chair leaned back and the half-demon found it a comfortable position. _“What does it have to do with me?”_

A soft growl reached Inuyasha's ears, and he swiveled one ear underneath his hood in its direction. Turning his head, the half-demon blinked in surprise. His brother stood at the bottom of the stairs, clutching Rin tightly around the waist. Rin kept her eyes trained on the small pack grasped in her hands while Sesshomaru's narrowed. He bared his fangs to ward away any who drew too near. Kagome hadn't exaggerated at all when she had told him about his brother's outburst. Whatever the boy had done to Rin had really shaken his brother up.

Inuyasha couldn't ever remember seeing his brother this worked up before. He had witnessed Sesshomaru's temper, certainly, and usually directed at him, but this was different. Anxiety, confusion, and anger fluctuated in Sesshomaru's scent. His tall form was tense and his expression wary. It made Inuyasha forget all about the voice in his head for the time being as he wondered what had happened between Rin and the boy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing momentarily, clearing a path for Sesshomaru and Rin. The pair crossed the room, sitting in a corner away from everyone. The Demon Lord held Rin flush against his chest, the sleeve of his haori hiding the young girl mostly from view. Rin kept her head bowed, setting their pack on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and she buried her face into his fur. His brother bared his fangs, growling low in his throat. The group looked away, resuming their packing duties.

Inuyasha's eyes connected with Sesshomaru's. The Demon Lord's eyes narrowed further and he glared at the half-demon. Rin pulled back a bit, reaching a hand up to rest on his brother's cheek. Sesshomaru turned his full attention back to Rin, and the harshness in his gold eyes softened a little. Something passed between the two and they turned their backs on the rest of the room. Inuyasha cocked his head to one side. His brother's behavior was so strange. There had to be something terribly wrong for Sesshomaru to act the way he was.

The half-demon couldn't explain it and he grew curious. Inuyasha prepared to join his brother when the strange voice in his mind said, _“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”_

Startled, Inuyasha jumped, nearly toppling backwards in his chair. He firmly planted his feet,digging his claws into the wood, and balanced himself in time. It prevented him from crashing to the floor. He exclaimed aloud, “Shit!” Once fully stabilized, Inuyasha snapped at the voice, _“Don't do that! You nearly made me fall over in this fucking chair.”_

_“I believe I told you not to rock in your chair like that.”_ A satisfied smugness filled it.

_“Shut up, asshole.”_ Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. He tapped one foot on the windowsill as a scowl crossed his face. _“Wasn't I asking you a question? You never answered it.”_

_“I believe you were, yes.”_

_“Well, aren't you going to answer it?”_ Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head.

_“Depends which question you want me to answer.”_

_“Alright, who are you?”_ Inuyasha rocked his chair absentmindedly.

_“I already told you, I am not allowed to answer that one. It's against the rules.”_

_“What rules? You never answered that.”_

_“My opposite and I agreed to these rules. I am not allowed to reveal my identity myself. You must ask someone else.”_

_“Your what?”_ Inuyasha glared out the window. _“What the fuck does that mean? Can't you just answer my question? Who are you? What do you want with me?”_

_“It means exactly what I said. It's against the rules for me to answer your question.”_ It almost sounded like the strange visitor in Inuyasha's mind sighed. _“We're going in circles, Inuyasha. Just trust me for now and ask Garion---later.”_

The door opened, and the old sorcerer entered, a scowl on his face. Following him was the tiny red-headed queen, the blond woman, Durnik, and bringing up the rear, Sango and Kagome. Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder, sucking on some treat. Belgarath grumbled, “Come on, finish packing and let's go.”

Garion's mate squealed, rushing to Polgara. “Aunt Pol, you won't believe what Kagome found!”

“I'm sure it's quite nice, but I'll find out about it later, okay, dear?” Polgara folded up a tunic, putting it into another pack before tying it shut. She brushed her hair away from her face, tucking the white lock in her midnight mane behind an ear. Her gray eyes softened to a blue and a smile crossed her stern face. “You can tell me all about it when we're traveling again.”

Sesshomaru snarled, shielding Rin's body from the rest of the room. He glared over his shoulder at them, red tinting his eyes. They narrowed when they locked on the little queen. His lean frame tensed again and he growled louder. The Demon Lord scooted further into the corner, distancing himself away from the group.

“Oh, you'll love it, Aunt Pol. Trust me. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, though I'm not sure who she's going to give it to.” Ce'Nedra clapped her hands. “I just wish I had seen it first.”

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head. He lost his balance and he felt the chair topple backwards. There was no saving himself from the fall this time. It slipped out from underneath him and the half-demon smacked his head onto the floor. He groaned, clutching the back of his head. “Fuck. That really hurt!”

_“I told you not to tilt your chair like that. You just wouldn't listen to me.”_

Inuyasha growled. He snapped aloud, “Shut the fuck up, bastard. Quit being such a smart ass.”

“Who's he talking to, Kagome?” Shippo asked, concern in his green eyes. He peeked around her head, glancing back and forth between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His tiny frame was tense and he shrunk back as Sesshomaru stood, holding Rin close to his side. “Did you see anyone say anything to him?”

“I'm not quite sure, Shippo.” Kagome rushed to Inuyasha, kneeling down on the floor. “Are you alright, Inuyasha?”

Miroku and Silk stopped their packing. The spy remarked to the monk, “You know, my spiritual friend, I think your friend hit his head harder than we thought. Did you hear anyone say anything to him about that fall?”

“Nope. Perhaps the chair said something offensive to him. Maybe he offended the chair somehow. It could be the other way around, I suppose.”

“I'd say that's one for the chair's side, then.” They both shook their heads, shrugged and passed Inuyasha as they went out the door, carrying their packs.

Inuyasha called out to their retreating backs, shaking a fist, “Very funny!” He grunted, and shook his head, blinking. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

Shippo peered down from Kagome's shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I said I'm fine.” The hanyou stood and kicked the chair. “Shit, that hurt.” His hand went to his sword hilt. Inuyasha would show this chair that he couldn't be made a fool of like that. “ Fucking chair!”

Shippo shook his head. He sighed. “If you say so.”

Kagome put her hand onto Inuyasha's, stopping him from drawing Tetsusaiga. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Come on, Inuyasha. Belgarath said we'll miss the ferry if we don't get going now.”

Inuyasha nodded, slipping his arm around her waist. He gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. The half-demon bent down, hoisting Kagome's backpack onto his shoulder. “Oi, are we going to the ferry or what?”

“I was just going to mention that we do have a deadline,” Belgarath said. He glared at Ce'Nedra. “We must get on the ferry immediately, or we'll have to wait until morning to cross the river. Let's go.”

“Mind riding on Sango's shoulder for a bit, Shippo-chan?” Kagome asked the little boy.

Shippo's lips formed into a small pout. His shoulders slumped and he dejectedly said, “Alright.”

Kagome kissed his cheek. “Thank-you for understanding.”

The group exited into the street, and Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand. It was twilight and the streets were nearly empty. As they headed in the direction of the ferry, Inuyasha noticed that the strange voice had left him alone again. He shrugged, looking down at his mate. Kagome smiled wide at him and she let go of his hand to slide her arm around his waist. Inuyasha did likewise, pulling her closer to himself as they went by military officers, and a few saluted them. Other military personnel assisted them by leading the horses.

They were escorted through the city gate and the same man who had fired arrows upon their arrival in Mal Rakuth saluted them as they passed. He called down to them, “May your journey be a safe one, your Majesty! Come and visit Mal Rakuth again soon!”

“Perhaps I will, Kallath,” Zakath replied. “When things are calmer, I'll visit. Keep the city safe for me in the meantime.”

“You have my word, your Majesty!” A wide smile crossed his face and he bowed slightly. “Mal Rakuth shall not fall.”

Inuyasha glared up at Kallath snorting. He muttered, “Oh sure, now he can kiss ass. Earlier we weren't good enough for his precious city.” He cleared his throat and blushed as he caught Kagome's glare. “Feh.”

When they finally reached the ferry, the sun had fully set. A leaky old barge bobbed unconvincingly in the yellow-brown river. Attached to it was a large, heavy cable pulled taught over the water. That was connected to a rope hitched up to some oxen. A muddy man led the animals. He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

“Well, I think this is where we part,” the old sorcerer said to the horseman, large red-haired man, and knight. “Good luck heading back West. Don't forget to tell the Alorn Council the instructions I've given you.”

“You have our word, Ancient One. Thy orders shall be carried out to the fullest and without fail.” The knight struck a gauntleted fist against his breastplate. “Of that, you can be certain.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The knight always seemed so ridiculous in his over-dramatic speeches. He was grateful to see him go. “Oi. Are we crossing the river, or what?” Kagome roughly elbowed him and he fell silent.

Belgarath sighed. “I'm sure they will be, Mandorallen.” He rubbed his short white beard and turned towards Vella and her owner. “Yarblek, you have the letters I gave to you for Porenn?”

The dark bearded man nodded. His fur cap fell into his eyes and he adjusted it on his head. Inuyasha scowled at him from underneath his hood. He still didn't like this man, disgusted that he would own a woman. Yarblek patted a pocket on his tattered tunic. “I've got them right here, Belgarath. Don't worry.”

Vella snorted. “I'd worry. He might lose them when he gets drunk.”

Yarblek sighed. He shook the thief's hand. “Good luck. I don't envy you. Just don't get killed, alright, Silk?”

“It's always been a goal of mine.” Silk's long nose twitched. “Barak, Hettar, good luck. I think you'll need it with our Mimbrate friend.”

The red bearded man laughed uproariously. “Not as much as you'll need to cross that river in that miserable excuse for a boat.” He picked up the thief, giving him a bear hug. “See you later, Kheldar. You'll have to rob someone else from now on.”

Inuyasha let go of Kagome to cross his arms. He tapped one foot, flattening his ears. “Speaking of that, weren't we in a hurry so not to miss the ferry?”

Kagome hissed into an ear, “Don't be so impatient, Inuyasha. Let them say good bye. We'll go across the river soon enough.”

_“You should listen to your mate, you know. You certainly are terribly impatient.”_

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh.” He silently told the uninvited visitor in his mind, _“Shut up. No one asked for your opinion.”_

_“You're just saying that because you know I'm right.”_

_“Feh.”_

“Hopefully, we'll see you when our appointment is over in Cthol Mishrak,” Belgarath said.

“Take care of the horses,” The strange, grim horseman's quiet voice said. It was his only comment as they parted ways.

“Good bye and good luck,” The giant red-haired man said. They mounted their horses and rode west, leaving the remaining group standing on the muddy riverbank.

Belgarath called out to the ferryman, “How much to cross, good ferryman?”

The muddy ferryman assessed them, squinting his eyes. Greed crossed his muck smeared face, and he smiled wide, revealing that his two front teeth were missing. Spitting onto the ground, the man replied, “Two gold pieces.”

Silk's beady, black eyes narrowed and his long pointed nose twitched violently. “That's highway robbery!”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. “Feh. Who cares how much it costs? Let's just go already.”

“Perhaps you'd rather swim across,” the ferryman flatly replied.

The old sorcerer sighed. “We don't have time for this. We have to get going.” He turned towards Silk. “Just pay him so we can be on our way, Silk.”

“Finally, some common sense,” Inuyasha grumbled. “Can we just get across now?”

_“Is there a possibility that you're some distant relative of Belgarath's? You seem as irritable and peevish as he is on a good day.”_

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He snarled at the obnoxious voice, _“Shut the fuck up. You're not funny, you know.”_

Kagome whispered, “It's only a little bit more. We'll pay and be on our way.” She leaned closer. “Besides, you're upsetting your brother.”

Inuyasha looked over towards his brother. Sesshomaru grasped Rin around the waist, an annoyed scowl on his face. He growled, his fangs bared slightly, and his gold eyes warily watched the group. Irritation fluctuated in his scent, and the Demon Lord tensed. Rin eased her arms around Sesshomaru, giving him a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she rubbed small circles with her hand on his side. Sesshomaru's expression softened and he looked down at Rin, brushing his hand through her hair. His brother sighed softly, his tall frame relaxing. His strange behavior perplexed the hanyou and he wondered what had happened to Rin to make Sesshomaru so agitated.

Silk's indignant voice drew Inuyasha's attention away from his brother as he shouted, “Absolutely not, Belgarath. I have my principles. He's cheating us and I refuse to let him get away with it.”

“Kheldar, just do it.”

A young solider approached the emperor. He said softly, “Your Majesty, may I speak?”

“What is it, lieutenant?”

“Allow me to handle the ferryman.”

Zakath nodded, waving his hand. “Do as you please.”

The lieutenant saluted. He called to the muddy man, “Ferryman, you will allow these people to cross the Raku river for free.”

“Now why would I do something so foolish?” The ferryman spat again.

“Either you let his Majesty cross for free or the Imperial army shall take possession of this pitiful excuse for a ferry boat,” the tall, red-clad solider replied. “Do I make myself clear?”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Try me.” The lieutenant eyed the ferry. “In fact, if you continue to delay his Majesty, he may consider you treasonous.”

“I suggest you listen to him, good ferryman. I can declare this ferry my property,” Zakath said. “Do we have a deal? We cross for free, and you can keep your ferry?”

The ferryman grumbled to himself. He shouted, “It's a deal.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Finally. Maybe we can actually get somewhere now.”

Zakath turned to the solider, “Lieutenant, thank-you for your assistance. What is your name?”

“It was my pleasure, your Majesty. My name is Masca.”

“How about I promote you to colonel, Masca?”

Masca bowed low. “I'd be honored.”

“Good. Take the rest of the escort back to Mal Rakuth, colonel.” He slid a coin purse from his belt. “Do give this to our ferryman in payment for our crossing. I know he doesn't deserve it, but maybe it'll keep him from behaving the same way to another group of travelers.”

Masca saluted the emperor. “Yes, your Majesty.”

Once they were aboard the run down barge, the ferryman smacked the lead oxen's rump. The ferry lurched in the water, sluggishly cutting through the rushing current. It bobbed a few times, straining to reach the other side. Soon, it crashed haphazardly into the riverbank, the trip taking far less time than it had to haggle about it. Inuyasha gratefully stepped off of the rickety boat, watching as Durnik led the horses off. They could have been on their way far sooner if they had simply paid the ferryman's asking price.

“Now that we're across that river, I think there are some things you need to know,” Belgarath said. “We're going north to reach Ashaba. To get there, we have to cut directly through the province of Venna. This will be the most dangerous territory we've traveled through thus far.”

“If ye don't mind me interrupting, me ancient friend, can I say somethin' about the locals of Venna?” The juggler said, walking on his hands. Inuyasha wondered what an entertainer might know about this Venna that would be of some use. He didn't seem to know much beyond bawdy stories.

Surprising the hanyou, the old sorcerer nodded. Why did he defer to this strange man? Surely none of his information could hold any importance. Belgarath said, “Go ahead.”

“'T'will be a dangerous trip, as our ancient friend pointed out, what with Venna bein' overrun by Grolims, Chandim, and Temple Guardsmen, an' the like.” Feldegast flipped over. “We'll not be wantin' t' meet any of them so best t' avoid them, if ye kin follow. There only be two cities in all of Venna an' one of them is where Torak's last disciple resides. No one knows fer certain if Urvon be in his dread city, or if he's hidin' from that Naraku fellow, but getting' by Mal Yaska t'will be perilous indeed.”

Belgarath glared at the entertainer. “We're going through territory completely under control of Torak's church. That means Grolims and potentially Hounds. I'm not sure how much more dangerous it will be with demons, but we'll have to chance it. We can't miss our appointment in Ashaba.”

“'Tis the Temple Guardsmen that kin cause the most unnecessary of troubles. They be knights of sorts and aren't nearly all that bright, if ye know what I mean. We can most likely avoid getting' into any skirmishes with them if we try to stay off the main road. The less we go near them, the less they'll find us. It's the Chandim and Grolims we best concern ourselves with. I suppose we best get goin' if we'll reach the House of Torak before it crumbles to dust.” Feldegast winked at the old sorcerer.

“Quit trying to be funny.” The old man mounted his horse. “Let's get going. We'll do some hard riding for much of the night. The faster we can cut across Venna, the better.”

Inuyasha silently asked his uninvited mental passenger, _“You in there?”_

_“No, Inuyasha, I'm busy daydreaming about you being less irritable. Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?”_

_“You don't have to be such a fucker, you know. Can I ask you something?”_

_“We're not doing this again, are we?”_

_“No, it's a different question. I want to know, do you know what he means by Chandim? Who or what are they?”_

_“Yes, I know what the Chandim are. They used to be Hounds a long time ago, but were converted back into humans, more or less. They can talk to Hounds and are loyal to Torak's remaining disciple. I'd be on the look out for them, if I were you.”_

_“That's all I wanted to know.”_

Inuyasha mounted his horse, following everyone else. He pulled in alongside Kagome, watching the road around them. He didn't like the idea of running into more of those Grolims or Hounds, and now he had to worry about these strange Chandim on top of it. Inuyasha glanced in his brother's direction, noticing that Rin rode with Sesshomaru. He sighed. It would seem it would be up to him to maintain watch on the road alone. Getting Kagome's attention, Inuyasha said, “Oi.”

Kagome glanced towards him, smiling slightly. “What is it, Inuyasha?”

“I don't like the sounds of this place, this Venna.” Inuyasha twitched his ears, raising them to full alert. “You stay close to Sango and Miroku, alright?”

“Okay.” Kagome nodded. “But where will you be?”

“I think I had better keep an eye on the road. Sesshomaru seems too out of it to watch the front.” Inuyasha sighed. “Just what the fuck did that boy do to Rin to make my brother so pissy, anyways?”

“I don't know. I think he might have just talked to Rin. I'm not really sure what made your brother so angry.” Kagome glanced over towards Sesshomaru. “I think it's a good idea if you watch the road, too. It sounds like we might run into a lot of trouble. Go, I'll be fine.”

Inuyasha snorted, and said, “Remember, stay close to Sango and Miroku.”

Inuyasha kicked his horse, taking the lead. He kept his eyes on the road, and his ears perked, listening for anything. The hanyou certainly did not want to be taken off guard. If anything or anyone should attack, Inuyasha would be ready. He couldn't let his mate get hurt and with his brother out of sorts, that task became monumental. Inuyasha shook his head. Just when had he started to need Sesshomaru's help to keep his pack safe? Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, his eyes connecting with his brother's. Sesshomaru's expression had slipped back into the cold, unreadable one that Inuyasha was accustomed to. Hopefully he would help out with guarding soon.

They pushed their horses into a gallop, cresting a hill. Pale moonlight illuminated the road, casting small groves lining it into shadow. Several villages along the way were heavily barricaded with gaunt, haggard peasants standing guard throughout the night. Some held crude axes and swords while others brandished bows. A few villagers ineptly fired arrows at them as they passed, warding the traveling party away. Most drifted harmlessly, landing on the edge of the road. The scent of desperation filled the air, and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

Casting the moonlight into a haze was a chill mist. Inuyasha glanced up, noting the gathering heavy, dark clouds. He could smell the earthy scent of rain and inwardly groaned. The way the old sorcerer had described the terrain meant they most likely would not stop anytime soon, even for a downpour. Hopefully the cloud bank above would disperse without storming. The inu-hanyou did not want his mate or the little girl to catch cold.

Looking back, Inuyasha noticed that Rin now rode with Kagome. Both also wore heavy wool cloaks to shield them from the cold. He wasn't sure when they had changed riding arrangements, or how they had convinced Sesshomaru to allow it. They must have stopped and changed into the warmer garments and then caught up to the group. Sesshomaru rode next to them, facing forward and his back straight. It was a start. At least now Inuyasha could turn his full attention to the road if his brother personally protected Kagome and Rin.

They turned, heading north-east off the main road onto a deserted trail. Along it, empty shells that used to be farmsteads mournfully beckoned to them. Their thatched roofs had caved in, filling doorways with debris. Scorch marks marred the walls, some of the destruction appearing to be months old. Others were fresh, still reeking of burnt flesh. Sad, pitiful bodies lay in the ruins, and Inuyasha retched from his saddle, the stench and sight overpowering him. He grumbled, “Oi. We should have taken another road.”

_“It can't last forever._

_“Now what does that mean?”_

_“This foolish destruction. The idiocy behind it. Eventually it'll have to end.”_

The mist switched over to the downpour that Inuyasha had dreaded earlier. The half-demon pulled his hood further over his head in a futile attempt to block the rain. Even in his fire-rat, he could feel the cold cut into him. He asked the dry voice silently, _“What do you mean it'll eventually end? Make sense, will you?”_

_“It means, Inuyasha, the world can't take much more of this.”_

_“More of what?”_

_“The terrible weight of what you're seeing on this road. The strain it places on the land. What causes it. It can't continue on like this.”_

_“Feh. What the fuck am I supposed to do about it? You expect me to right all the wrongs in the world?”_

_“No, Inuyasha, I never said that. You asked a question, I answered it. There might come a time, however, where I might ask you to right at least one wrong,”_ the voice remarked cryptically. Before Inuyasha could retort, it said, _“It'd be best for you to be fully alert on this next stretch of road.”_

The rain battered the ground, turning the road slick. The horses churned up mud as they galloped and it spattered to coat their legs and bellies. As visibility decreased, and the horses struggled to find their footing, they slowed to a brisk trot. The wind changed direction and the drizzle stung Inuyasha directly in the face. His hands felt numb holding the reins and the hanyou found himself agreeing with Kagome's hope from that morning---maybe they should have stayed one more night at the inn. It was certainly turning into a dismal night for travel.

The thief pushed his horse to surge past Inuyasha's, taking the lead. He called back over his shoulder, “Belgarath wants me to scout ahead! That way you can protect the group better!”

“Whatever,” Inuyasha replied miserably.

They passed another ruined farmhouse. It appeared that when it had been whole that it had been but a hovel. On the ground outside the caved-in door, two wretched bodies lay in a heap. One shielded the other protectively. Both had met their demise in the same manner---their skulls were split open. The hanyou could tell that in life these two had been mates, and in their final moments, the male had at least attempted to save the female. Inuyasha glanced back, his eyes connecting with Kagome's. If he had been in the male's place, he knew he would have made the same effort---even at the cost of his own life.

The road sloped and they rode down the hill, leaving the decimated hut behind. As the rain continued to pelt Inuyasha, he hoped that the old man would allow them to rest soon. The relentless, frigid downpour seemed to have no end, and if he was this chilled to the bone, Inuyasha could only imagine how cold the girls were. Weariness flowed through the half-demon, culminating in a sharp tightness in his lower back. With each stride, the horse jarred him further, sending jolts of pain throughout his body. All Inuyasha wanted to do was rest and cuddle with his mate.

Another horse pulled in alongside his, and the hanyou blinked. Sesshomaru rode next to him, staring stoically into the gloom. Inuyasha peevishly asked, “Oi, what the fuck are you doing up here, jackass? Shouldn't you be back with the girls?”

“Half-breed, this Sesshomaru does not answer to you,” the Demon Lord coldly replied. “I suggest you change your tone.”

“Feh. Why must you always be an obnoxious ass?” Inuyasha snorted. “Just answer the damn question already.”

Sesshomaru glared at him from the corner of his eye. “If you must know, this Sesshomaru is curious about what the thief is doing.”

“Scouting, or so he told me.” Inuyasha shrugged. He grunted as his horse cantered over a bump in the road. The half-demon shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in his saddle. “So, any other reason you're up here?”

“What this Sesshomaru chooses to do is his concern alone, not yours, half-breed.”

“Oh, I see. You're just up here to be a jackass. I get it.” Inuyasha flattened his ears. “Be useful at least. Go back and protect the girls.”

“Do not think you can order this Sesshomaru around, half-breed.” Sesshomaru glared at him, baring his fangs.

“I'm tired of your superiority complex. I've got the front tonight. Guard the rear or the girls.” Inuyasha bared his own fangs.

“Your insolence may prove fatal, half-breed.” Sesshomaru snarled at him.

“Feh. You don't intimidate me, bastard,” Inuyasha scoffed. “I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week.”

Before the argument could escalate any further, the thief rode towards them, his hand held up, motioning everyone to stop. His long, pointed nose twitched and his dark eyes were grim. Silk curtly said, “There are some Grolims up ahead.”

The old sorcerer joined them at the front. “Exactly how many Grolims?”

“I'd say about thirty, give or take. They're pretty preoccupied with religious observances at the moment. We shouldn't have any trouble getting around them. They don't seem to have any demons, at least from what I saw,” Silk reported.

“Good. I'm going to take a look anyways, to be on the safe side. Then we'll continue on our way.” Belgarath dismounted and crept up the hill.

Garion followed the old man, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not far behind. Oddly, the juggler joined them. He blew into his hands. “'Tis an awful, dreary night to be performin' some religious service in the open don't y' know. Grolims truly be the devout type.”

Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha replied. Instead, they crouched into some bushes. Garion's face was grim and his blue eyes snapped with anger. The group peered into a small gully. Black robed men knelt in the wet grass, chanting in a guttural language. In the middle sat a large, black altar. On one side of it stood a brazier, hissing as rain hit it. On the other side was an enormous polished steel mask. Its ethereal beauty was marred by an insurmountable cruelty. The polished face held contempt and evil emanated from it. Inuyasha noticed that the men wore a replica of it. He asked, “Oi, just who is that mask supposed to be?”

Garion replied tersely, the rage in his voice tightly controlled, “That mask is Torak. They still give him offerings, even after I slew him.”

Belgarath quietly asked the juggler, “Are they Chandim?”

“'Tis hard to tell, me ancient friend. The Chandim itself may be fractured over this Naraku. We best not get into any unnecessary brawls with them, though,” Feldegast replied. “Chandim or not, t'would be best to vacate the area before they take any notice of us being here, don't y' know.”

Two of the cowled men dragged a young, naked woman towards the bleak altar. She struggled against their tight grip on her arms, screaming in terror. To Inuyasha's horror, he realized her tongue had been cut out. The wind whipped the girl's dark hair about her bruised face. More of the men grabbed her, shoving her onto the grisly altar on her back. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, fury building inside him. These men intended to rape this defenseless woman, and then complete their sacrifice as he had seen happen in the other grove. Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga, intending to stop it.

Belgarath gripped his hand, staying him. “No. We don't have time to fight these Grolims. Feldegast is right. We have to keep going before they notice us.”

“Let go, old man. I won't let them do this.” Inuyasha stared the old sorcerer down.

“We can't go through all of Venna righting every wrong we see. If we tried, it'd never come to an end.” Belgarath sighed. “I don't like what they're doing any more than you, but it can't be helped for now.”

The woman kicked, wailing miserably. The men restrained her, while another robed man picked up a long, curved knife. He turned towards the terrified woman, chanting in a hideous language. The man set the point of his blade against her bare chest before slicing it open. The woman shrieked in agony and then the man reached inside, yanking her beating heart out. With one strangled cry, she died.

The Grolim turned, facing the steel mask. He held the knife in one bloody fist, the woman's heart in the other. In a dreadful, booming voice, he cried, “Behold our sacrifice, Dragon God of Angarak. Accept our humble offering as we prepare for your return to destroy the Godslayer!”

“'Tis be you he means, young master,” Feldegast said to Garion.

“Thanks,” Garion replied dryly. “Do you mind?”

The other Grolims bowed low and a mournful gong sounded. They deposited the heart into the brazier and it sizzled. The ghastly smell made Inuyasha retch. Anger welled inside of him and he growled. They had just butchered this woman as if she were some hog. These Grolims were not human. They couldn't be after the awful butchery he had just witnessed. It was these Grolims who were also responsible for his attack on Kagome. He would seek retribution for all of these injustices. He shook off Belgarath's hand, drawing Tetsusaiga. “Let's see how they feel after I cut their hearts out with Tetsusaiga.”

_“No, Inuyasha! Belgarath is right,”_ the voice snapped in his head. _“This is not the time or the place. You'll only create more havoc if you do that.”_

_“They're the ones who made me hurt Kagome. Give me one good reason not to tear them apart.”_

_“This is the cause for all that other suffering you've seen on this road tonight. This is the reason why you saw those desperate villagers, the burned farmsteads, the hovel with the couple. It is because of what you just witnessed that all of these people endure such agony,”_ the voice explained. _“The world is gathering to rid itself of this very evil once and for all. What you're seeing here is only one small part of that obscenity. Destroying these Grolims in this valley will not end it. It'll take a lot more to do it.”_

Inuyasha scoffed, _“Like what? I'll kill these Grolims and they'll never cut anyone's heart out again.”_

_“Trust me on this one, Inuyasha. It'll take a lot more than that,”_ the dry voice replied. _“When the time comes, I can show you how to put an end to all of this. Now is not the time. You have other pressing matters to attend to at the moment.”_

A harsh snarl pulled him back to the situation and he looked towards Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord's eyes flashed back and forth from gold to red. He gripped Tokijin's hilt in his hand, preparing to draw it. He stepped closer to the gully, moving to attack. Why had this human's brutal death mattered to his brother anyways? He didn't like humans very much as far as Inuyasha was aware. Save Rin and Kagome, Sesshomaru seemed to merely tolerate the other humans in their traveling party. Looking down at the slain woman, Inuyasha realized that she looked similar to Rin. She had the same petite frame and dark hair. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He had to stop his brother from rampaging. Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha stepped into the Demon Lord's path, and said, “No, Sesshomaru, don't. That woman's already dead.”

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, narrowing his crimson eyes. He hissed, “Move out of my way or I shall remove you.”

“No. Don't waste your energy.” Inuyasha stood his ground, defiantly staring Sesshomaru down.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out, squeezing the hanyou around the throat. He leaned in snarling as he stuck a claw in. The Demon Lord growled, “Insolent half-breed.” He promptly let go, dropping Inuyasha to the ground before stalking off towards the waiting group.

The juggler whistled. “Fer a minute there, I thought he might kill ye, me dog-eared friend. That was mighty brave, the way ye stood up to him, with him being a Demon Lord an' all, don't y' know.”

Inuyasha glared at him, sucking in air. “Feh. As if I'd let him kill me. I'd kick his ass first.”

“Come on, let's go,” Belgarath said. “We only have a half an hour to put as much ground between us and them as possible.”

Peering around one of the bushes, Silk informed the old sorcerer, “There's a grove a little to the north-west we can cut through.”

“Good. Let's get moving.”

Galloping at breakneck speeds, they hurtled through the thicket, leaving the dreadful Grolim ceremony behind. Their low, terrible chants reached the hanyou's ears, and he flattened them, repressing a growl. Indignation filled Inuyasha at what he had witnessed, but now his focus turned to keeping watch on the terrain. The half-demon ducked branches to avoid being unhorsed. The rain cleared and a cool breeze rustled the trees, whispering of uncertainty.

Emerging from the trees, they descended a hill into another vale. They pushed their horses to a sprint, and Inuyasha resumed the lead, Sesshomaru not far behind. Pressing onward, they crossed the main road and immediately veered away, returning to their north-eastern direction. The clouds dissipated, revealing the moon overhead. It cast silver light onto their surroundings, making things appear colorless.

In the distance, they could see the ruddy orange of a village on fire. Approaching them on the road were cold and despondent peasants, most likely fleeing inhabitants of the blazing town. Black smoke filled the sky, the scent of burning wood and flesh permeating the glen. Inuyasha held a damp haori sleeve to his nose as they thundered past. He couldn't believe all the destruction he had seen throughout the night.

They rode on across the plain, leaving the hamlet's misery behind. The breeze faded and tendrils of fog settled over the road. It thickened slowly until all there could be seen in any direction was gray. They slowed their horses as the murk left them vulnerable to any attack. Inuyasha held the reins of his horse in one clawed hand, the hilt of Tetsusaiga in the other. He raised his ears, trying to pick up on any potential attackers in the vicinity. The scent of damp earth and rain filed his nose, preventing him from sniffing out enemies. The fog swirled around him, solidifying into an immovable bank.

“Damn it. I can't see anything,” Inuyasha muttered to himself. Calling over his shoulder, he asked, “Oi, jackass, you smell anything? All I smell is the damn rain and wet mud.”

Sesshomaru snorted, his soft voice replying, “No. This Sesshomaru does not. The ground is too wet.”

“Fuck. There could be anything out there. Keep your ears open, I guess.”

_“Inuyasha, you're virtually surrounded on all sides.”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about? By who?”_

_“You're riding directly into a battle. The Grolims are raising and manipulating this fog to hide their attack formations from the Karands. Any moment now, they'll charge the grove to your right and flush it.”_

Inuyasha raised his ears, swiveling them. All he could hear was the drumming of their horses' hooves, and he growled in frustration. _“Are you sure?”_

_“I'm positive.”_

He strained his hearing further, winnowing out the sounds of their cantering horses. Eventually the sound of snapping twigs and the mutters and grumbles of men reached the hanyou's ears. Off in the distance, the brazen peal of a horn sounded into the dense fog. _“Are you absolutely sure? It sounds like someone is camping by the road for the night and that horn sounded a couple miles west of here.”_

_“I'm certain of it, because that was the signal from the Chandim to the Temple Guardsmen for the charge.”_

Shortly after the horn's blast, the thundering of approaching horses filled Inuyasha's ears. He muttered, “Shit.” Jerking his reins, the half-demon slowed his horse to fall into step with Sesshomaru. He shouted, “We're surrounded! I'm going to go protect the girls. You've got the front.” Inuyasha drifted further back without waiting for his brother's response. He pulled in alongside Kagome, twitching his ears underneath his hood as he listened to the approaching charge. He tossed his hood back, revealing his erect ears. Letting Kagome know that he was there in the fog, he whispered, “Oi.”

Kagome asked, “What are you doing back here, Inuyasha? I thought you said you would keep an eye on the road.”

Waving a hand at her, he hissed, “Quiet, wench. Don't you hear that?”

Kagome nodded. “Sounds like a lot of horses. Maybe they're just some travelers, like us.”

“No. They're charging right at us in this unnatural fog.”

“Unnatural fog, Inuyasha-sama?” Rin asked, her brows furrowed. “Rin doesn't understand.”

“Yeah, Inuyasha, that doesn't make any sense,” Kagome said, drawing her cloak tighter about her shoulders.

Polgara gasped from her position on the other side of Kagome. “What do you mean that they're riding at us in unnatural fog? What do you mean by that?”

“Oi. It means exactly what I said. There are horses charging straight at us in this unnatural fog. They're using it as a cover to launch an attack,” Inuyasha explained.

The old man joined them, cursing in various languages under his breath. He shouted, “Pol! There are Grolims and Chandim and Temple Guardsmen to our west, and Karands to our east. He's right about this fog being unnatural. We've been blindly riding into a Grolim fog bank for the past twenty minutes.”

Polgara's expression became blank for a moment and she said, “It's natural fog, but they've manipulated it, trapping it here. It's probably why we missed their tampering.” The dark-haired sorceress sighed. “Well, now what, father?”

“I don't think we have a choice. We stand our ground and fight.” Belgarath glanced towards Inuyasha, his blue eyes full of perplexed wonder. “I'm assuming you and your brother can handle the Temple Guardsmen and Karands while we handle the Chandim.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh. Of course we can, old man.”

“Good.” He nodded his head towards his daughter. “Coming, Pol? We must break up that fog bank.”

“Can't you get Garion to help you, father? I need to keep Grolims from attacking Rin,” Polgara replied.

“Let your mother handle that. She's been instructing her after all.”

“Alright. If you insist, father.” Polgara's tone seemed sweet and submissive, although the hanyou detected venom in her response. The pair rode towards the back, leaving Inuyasha with Kagome and Rin.

Inuyasha said, his voice firm, “Kagome, you and Rin stay close to me, you got it?”

Kagome nodded. “Of course, Inuyasha.”

Rin kept her eyes downcast as she whispered, “Yes, Inuyasha-sama. Rin will stay close.”

From the opposite direction of the charging horses came the defiant howls of men. They flooded the road and immediately started to attack the group with their crude weapons. Kagome's horse reared, screaming, and the two girls gripped tightly onto the reins. A long pike stuck out from its left shoulder, blood spurting out around it. The wounded mount bucked wildly, and the two riders cried out as they were thrown. Inuyasha launched himself out of his saddle, shouting, “Kagome, Rin!”

The half-demon rushed to catch them, his eyes trained on the murky sky. In the corner of his eye, he saw that a silver she-wolf streaked by. She launched herself into the air, her massive jaws hooking in Rin's dress collar. She landed with the child, and in the heavy fog seemed to flicker blue. Inuyasha blinked and Poledra stood in the wolf's place, a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Nodding his thanks, Inuyasha turned, his eyes locking on Kagome. She sailed through the air, her eyes squeezed shut as she held her arms over her head. The hanyou shot up into the fog, catching his mate in one fluid motion. Clasping her to his chest, he landed. Inuyasha smoothed hair from Kagome's face, kissing her forehead. “You alright, Kagome?”

Kagome looked up, hugging him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Thank-you, Inuyasha.”

“What about you, pup. You alright?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Inuyasha-sama. Rin's okay.”

A vicious snarl could be heard followed by the agonized screams of men. Inuyasha peered into the gloom and all he could perceive were flashes of green light. An ominous demonic aura filled the road and red eyes stared back in the murkiness. It was Sesshomaru and he hacked through two charging horses and several men on foot without effort. One man on horseback charged towards the enraged Demon Lord, his lance targeting Sesshomaru's chest. Flicking his wrist, Sesshomaru sliced the horse and man in half with his whip. He growled at Inuyasha, his crimson eyes narrowed. Rin rushed to him, hugging the Demon Lord tightly. She whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama.”

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand. She whispered, “Why don't you see if Miroku and Sango need any help. I'm very worried about Shippo, too. We'll stay close to Sesshomaru, okay? We'll be alright.”

Inuyasha snorted. He bit his lip, watching as two horsemen charged towards each other. Peering into the fog, he could see that one wore armor and brandished a lance while the other wore red and wielded a rapier. Near them, Inuyasha saw the smith wave a club to ward off attackers as he guarded the little red-headed queen. He said, “Alright. Just be careful.”

“You, too.” Kagome kissed his cheek. She took her bow from her back, nocking an arrow. “Go. Find Shippo.”

Inuyasha kissed her cheek back. He whispered into her ear, “Mate. Mine.” The hanyou let go and drew Tetsusaiga. “Be careful.”

Surveying the chaos about him, Inuyasha could hear the clang of swords and the thundering of horses. Occasionally, the screams or gurgles of dying men filled the murk of the night. Holding Tetsusaiga at a low point, Inuyasha pushed his way through the battle, trying to locate the young kit. A man charged the hanyou with a broad spear, screaming his defiance. Inuyasha easily deflected the weapon, knocking the man aside forcefully into a tree, rendering him unconscious. He saw no reason to kill the man and continued on his way, hoping to find Shippo, Miroku, or Sango.

Flickering in the corner of the half-demon's eye, he could see a strange interruption in the fog. It shimmered in a rainbow hue, followed by small flashes of intense heat. A tremendous roar filled the gloom, and Inuyasha flattened his ears, wincing. Glancing to his right, he saw a monstrosity charge towards him. Standing ten feet tall, the beast had several arms, fitted with massive clawed hands. It raised its terrible muzzle and bellowed, revealing long, pointed fangs.

Inuyasha leveled Tetsusaiga in front of him, muttering, “Great. Just what I need. That must be a demon.”

Emitting another roar, the demon rushed Inuyasha. Not knowing where Sango, Shippo, or Miroku were in the fog, the hanyou hesitated to use the Wind Scar. He planted his feet, preparing to stand his ground. Just as the demon attempted to claw Inuyasha, he swung Tetsusaiga, decapitating the beast. It toppled to the ground dead before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Snorting, he said, “Some demon. That was pathetic.”

“Pol, try walking a bit further away from me. We have to get more wind,” Belgarath shouted in the murk.

“Garion, go in the opposite direction that I am. Let's try again to bust this fog bank,” Polgara's determined, albeit weary voice called.

“Yes, Aunt Pol.”

“Shit.” Inuyasha murmured as he parried with another swordsman. He pushed the man back, knocking his sword from his hand. The hanyou swiftly punched him in the jaw, sending him reeling back. Inuyasha stepped over him, continuing his search for Shippo. “If they could just get rid of that fucking fog.”

_“I'm not sure how long they can keep that up.”_

_“You again.”_ Inuyasha slammed his fist into the face of another man, unhorsing him. _“What do you mean now?”_

_“All that fog is being held here by a lot of Will. The Chandim are doing everything to keep it here. They outnumber Belgarath, Polgara, and the rest. Creating wind will be virtually impossible.”_

Two demons howled, shrieking in an inhuman language. They attacked a mounted man, one devouring the horse, the other the man. There orange skin appeared to glow in the murk. Turning, their mouths dripped blood and pink foam coated their long fangs. Communicating to one another, they targeted Inuyasha next. Dodging them, Inuyasha sliced one in half with Tetsusaiga before stabbing the other in the back.

_“Alright, I'm following. Using their Will or whatever they call it will wear them out eventually. I get it. But if they can't do it, then what?”_

_“That's where you come in.”_

_“Me? Why me?”_ Inuyasha jumped, dodging a charging horse. _“I can't do any of that sorcery shit.”_

_“Why is it that always the first question? It just is. Don't worry, you won't be using sorcery.”_

“Inuyasha!” Miroku called to the hanyou. He hoped off the fire-cat, Sango not far behind. “We can't find Shippo.”

“Fuck!” Inuyasha sniffed, trying to pick up on any scent of the kit. The mud blocked his senses, preventing him. “I was hoping he'd be with you.”

“Yes, he was, but he went to find Kagome when he heard her cry out. Is she alright?” Sango asked.

“Yeah. Her horse threw her, that's all.” Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, blocking another attack. “Sesshomaru's guarding her and Rin with that weird wolf-woman. I'm not worried about them. As worked up as my brother is tonight, no one will get close to them.”

“Alright. I'm going back to the air. Maybe I can find him in one of the groves,” Sango said.

“I'll stay here with Inuyasha,” Miroku said, using his staff to ward off a charging man. “Hopefully we'll find him soon.”

Sango and Kirara took the skies, leaving the half-demon and monk to defend themselves. They stood back to back, keeping any attackers at bay. Inuyasha said, “Oi, monk, the demons are weaker than last time. Seems they're either not really high ranking, or they're just weak without jewel shards.”

“If it wasn't so foggy, we'd be able to finish this fight a lot sooner.” The monk shoved his staff into the stomach of another man. “We'd find Shippo sooner, too.”

“Tell me about it. Fucking fog.”

_“You never let me finish. You're the most impatient person I've ever worked through. Not even Belgarath's in your caliber. I can help you with the fog.”_

“Aunt Pol, it's just not working.”

“Just keep concentrating. We almost had a breeze!”

“He's right, Pol. Let's separate more.”

“What are they talking about doing?” Miroku asked.

“They're trying to make a breeze or something with that sorcery.” Inuyasha punched a fur clad attacker in the face, knocking him back. _“Will you quit being an ass? Just tell me what to do. The sooner we break up the fog, the sooner we can get out of here.”_

_“You'll have to use Tetsusaiga.”_

“Let's spread out to find Shippo,” Miroku said.

“Fine,” Inuyasha replied, fending off another charging horse. _“Use Tetsusaiga?”_

_“We need wind, right? You'll be using the Wind Scar in particular to accomplish that.”_

_“No fucking way. Not when I can't see. What if I hit someone like Kagome?”_ Inuyasha slashed his way through attackers, trying to find Shippo. _“Are you insane?”_

_“You can't make a mistake. Trust me.”_

_“I'm glad you have such confidence in me,”_ Inuyasha replied sarcastically. He kicked another man in the stomach. Swinging Tetsusaiga, he shoved four men out of the way with the blade. _“Alright, so what am I supposed to do?”_

_“Remember what happened to your blade after Garion crossed swords with you? The Orb gave Tetsusaiga new abilities. It holds true for all the attacks it possesses, not just the Wind Scar. However, you'll be using your Orb enhanced Wind Scar, or the Sapphire Wind Scar, if you'd prefer. The name is all up to you. It is your sword, after all.”_

_“Haven't I used this before?”_

_“Yes, but not at its full potential.”_

Inuyasha fought off another demon, trudging past the spy and emperor. They currently fought two red clad men. Zakath said, “I can't believe this! Half of the Karand forces here are my troops!”

The spy replied, “Seems you have a new problem other than just demons in Mallorea.”

“Don't be such an ass, Silk.”

Blue light illuminated the murk ahead and as Inuyasha approached, his eyes went wide in astonishment. A bright, blue fire encased Rin's right hand and determination filled her round face. The wolf-woman stood next to her, gesturing with small movements of her hands. With each motion, Poledra sent an attacker flying back. She said, “Now, Rin!”

Rin flicked her wrist, emitting a cerulean whip, not unlike Sesshomaru's whip of light. A demon lunged towards the quartet, howling and foaming at the mouth. Its six, clawed hands were poised to attack and eyes of green fire narrowed in triumph. Rin lashed at the monster with her whip, searing its scaly face. The demon yowled in agony, shielding its eyes from her whip. Rin flicked her wrist again, smacking the beast's arms. Turning, it fled into the gloom, only to have Tokijin embedded into its back. The demon flickered and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

“Excellent, Rin! You used your whip well,” The wolf-woman complimented.

Another demon charged towards Kagome, who stood with an arrow nocked in her bow. Resolve filled her face, her gold speckled eyes trained on her target. As the large beast lunged forward, she loosed her arrow, striking it in the chest. Pink light flared out, expanding to tint the fog a rose color. The demon screamed before disintegrating into dust. Kagome cheered, congratulating herself, “Got it!” She held her bow above her head, nocking another arrow.

Sesshomaru's whip lashed out at various attackers, not discriminating between human or demon. His gold eyes were fierce and a ruthless expression rested on his pale face. A foolish foot solider rushed towards the Demon Lord, wielding a large spear. He raised it above his head, shouting a war cry. Sesshomaru allowed him to near, before swiftly slicing him in two. The man screamed and fell dead, twitching at the Demon Lord's feet. Sesshomaru retracted his whip, snorting. “Pathetic fool.”

A gruff voice called from the murk, “No matter how many holes we knock into the fog, it's just not enough. They plug it up immediately.” The voice let loose a string of several curses in a mixture of languages. “We're just going to have to try harder!”

“Maybe we're too spaced out now!”

_“You have to use Tetsusaiga. It'll go on for hours if you don't.”_

Lunging onto his shoulder was Shippo. “Inuyasha! Is Kagome alright?”

“Oi, there you are whelp. I've been looking all over for you. Don't run off on Miroku and Sango like that. You scared them. Next time, stay with who ever you're with. You had your mother worried.” He knocked a man out of the saddle, the riderless horse harmlessly charging by.

“Sorry, but I heard her cry out and I wanted to make sure she was okay. Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she's fine. Sesshomaru's keeping her safe.” Inuyasha kicked a man charging them, knocking the wind out of him. He said, “You better stay close to me, runt. I don't want to waste time looking for you again.”

“Okay.”

_“You better use Tetsusaiga now. You're running out of time.”_

_“Now who's being impatient?”_ Inuyasha sighed, slamming his fist into another man's temple. He replied to the voice, _“Alright, but where are they? How do I just hit the ones I want and not those I don't?”_

_“Walk forward until I tell you to stop.”_

_“Okay.”_ Inuyasha shoved his way forward, clearing a path.

“Where are we going, Inuyasha?” Shippo asked.

“Never you mind, whelp.” He ducked a sword swing and kept walking forward.

_“Stop.”_

Inuyasha stopped, peering into the gloom. _“Alright, now what.”_

“What's going on, Inu---father?” Shippo asked, leaning into the hanyou's face.

“Be quiet, Shippo. Get on the ground and stay low, close to me,” Inuyasha commanded. The kit obeyed.

_“Make the blade blue.”_

Inuyasha focused, Tetsusaiga igniting in blue fire. The fur above the hilt took on an azure frost. He held it in front of himself, the dazzling color lighting the fog near him. Once the fire died, he noticed that the blade had become a deep, polished blue. _“What next?”_

_“Imagine the Wind Scar.”_

Blue wind wrapped around Tetsusaiga, twisting and swirling as it formed the Wind Scar. Shippo gasped from his spot on the ground. He whispered, “What happened to Tetsusaiga?”

“Hush.” Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he bit his lip. _“Now what?”_

_“The track of the Wind Scar is too small as is. We need to call on the Orb's power that is infused into the blade to expand it just a little. Think of the Wind Scar being a bit bigger.”_

Inuyasha concentrated, imagining the Wind Scar expanding. Tetsusaiga flared, the sapphire blaze blindly radiant. Every so often, ultramarine flares issued from the blade, forcing Inuyasha to look away. The Wind Scar swirled faster, and tugged forcefully on the blade causing Inuyasha to squeeze both hands tightly around the hilt. He gritted his teeth together, planting his feet into the grass. _“Now what?”_

_“Use it.”_

Slamming the blade full force into the ground, Inuyasha watched as a massive blast erupted from Tetsusaiga. The Wind Scar flared out, expanding exponentially, and coursed towards some unseen target. It thundered as it crashed across the ground, wreaking havoc on the grove before him. Inuyasha shielded his eyes, squinting as it ignited the night sky a deep cerulean blue. Finally the Wind Scar connected with its target, the flash an incandescent, dazzling sapphire. Inuyasha breathed, “Oi.”

As it faded, the fog swirled and dissipated. The moon shone brightly and in the distance he could see a ruined, black altar, bodies littering the ground near it. Behind him, Inuyasha could hear the demons wail and shout in terror in their hideous language. A gentle breeze rustled the grass, tossing his hair about his face. The half-demon muttered, “Oh sure, now they can get a breeze going.”

“That was amazing,” Shippo whispered, his green eyes wide.

The dry voice in his mind exalted, _“Done! And Done!”_

_“Now what does that mean? Don't you go taking all the credit. I'm the one who did all the work, you know. All you did was talk.”_

_“That wasn't half bad---for a first try. A little overkill, but wonderfully executed. Perhaps there is hope for you after all.”_

_“Don't be such a bastard. Was that the Sapphire Wind Scar? And who were those men?”_

_“Yes. It was. It'll take time, but you'll get the hang of it. Those men were a small pocket of Chandim and Grolims. You did it, Inuyasha!”_

Inuyasha turned, glancing at the battle behind him. Most of the attackers were dead, wounded, or in the process of fleeing. Shippo jumped back up onto his shoulder, drawing his attention. He asked, “What was that? What did you do?”

Inuyasha rested the blue blade on his shoulder, grinning. “That, Shippo, was the Sapphire Wind Scar.” He glanced at Tetsusaiga in wonder. Shaking his his head, Inuyasha said, “Come on, we better find Kagome so she knows you're safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle comes to an end, what is Inuyasha hiding? Will Sesshomaru find out the answers? And what does he think about the incident with the boy and Rin? Who will show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Two

Thick, gray fog obscured much of the road, and the shouts and screams of the battle filled the night. Sesshomaru heard the sorcerers call to one another as they prepared another attempt at breaking the fog bank. The clang of steel on steel resounded in the mist, and the Demon Lord saw that a chain mailed man parried an attack as he fought against another in bright red. They fought to Sesshomaru's left, the man in chain mail slowly being driven back.

The hiss of an arrow filled the gloom, piercing the armored man in the neck. He dropped his sword, clutching the shaft sticking out of his throat. He yanked it out, blood spurting from the wound. The man screamed soundlessly, crimson flowing from his mouth. The red-clad man shoved his rapier through the other's chain mail, swiftly killing him.

A man shouted a war-cry, charging towards Sesshomaru. He raised a long spear, brandishing it at the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru waited for him to near, his eyes narrowed. He had no tolerance for these humans' impudence. As the raging man drew close, the Demon Lord flicked his wrist, cleanly slicing the man's head off with his whip. He fell dead, his body twitching before becoming limp. Sesshomaru muttered in disgust, “How pathetic.”

More arrows sailed through the air, targeting the Demon Lord. He deflected them with his whip, and they fell harmlessly to the ground, snapped in half. Another string of arrows arced across the murk, heading straight for Rin. Retracting his whip, Sesshomaru pulled the little girl to his chest. He turned his back and felt an arrow sink deep into his shoulder. The rest landed harmlessly in the dirt. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together, clutching Rin tightly in his arm. His eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat.

“Sesshomaru-sama, you're hurt,” Rin whispered softly as she reached up to touch the arrow embedded into his left shoulder.

“Remain still, Rin,” Sesshomaru commanded firmly.

The little girl dropped her arm, casting her eyes to the ground. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

The Demon Lord could hear more arrows and he pinned Rin to the ground, shielding her with his body. He waited for the arrows to strike him, but as Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, he saw the wolf-woman flick her wrist, and bounce them back against an invisible barrier. Then they fell innocuously to the ground. Their eyes locked momentarily, Poledra's gold determined and furious. She nodded, moving her hand as she snapped another arrow in half mid-flight.

A hideous bellow crashed against Sesshomaru's ears and he saw a demon charge Kagome. She nocked an arrow into her bow, leveling it at the fearsome beast. The miko fired it into the murk, and it streaked pink as it sailed towards its target. The arrow struck the beast in the chest, causing it to howl in agony. Shortly afterwards, it flickered and disintegrated into dust. Kagome pumped her fist in the air, congratulating herself, “Got him!”

Crashing to the girl's left was a massive demon, its fangs dripping foam as it charged towards Kagome's unprotected back. Sesshomaru slowly sat up, easing Tokijin away from his side. He whispered to Rin, “Stay down.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin ducked on the ground close to him, her arms over her head for protection.

The Demon Lord stood, eying the approaching demon. It focused solely on the unsuspecting miko as she searched the fog for other attackers. As it neared to strike Kagome, Sesshomaru hurled his blade at the beast, Tokijin piercing it in the center of its scaly chest. It screamed, black blood pouring from its mouth. Kagome turned around, staring in shock at the demon as it toppled forward, landing at her feet. It reached up, wrapping one massive, clawed hand about her ankle. She cried out, “Get it off of me!” Kagome nocked another arrow in her bow. Before she could shoot, it flickered, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kagome shook her foot, a disgusted frown on her face. “That was gross!”

The ground shook violently as a massive explosion detonated in the distance. Sesshomaru dropped down, wrapping his arm around Rin as he covered her with his body. Kagome yelped, falling back to land on her bottom, her arrows spilling out of her quiver. Poledra stood, her unblinking gold eyes staring towards the source of the blast. As the night sky ignited in blue fire, they turned to stare in awe. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he recognized the track of the Wind Scar.

Kagome gasped and asked softly, “What is that? It's amazing.”

The wolf-woman said, her voice soft, “How remarkable.”

It seemed that whatever effect the Godslayer's sword had on Tetsusaiga, after Inuyasha had crossed swords with him, remained. Unlike the last time the half-demon had employed this enhanced attack, this time the Wind Scar grew, flaring out in a much larger path. It streaked rapidly, scorching the ground in its wake. The blast sent tremors through the clearing, and Rin shrank herself against the Demon Lord. He tightened his grip, pulling her closer, his eyes never leaving the immense detonation in front of him. Another explosion could be heard as the Wind Scar crashed into its target, the sky blazing a radiant sapphire.

Once it ebbed and faded, the road become dark again. The fog churned and broke, clearing to reveal the soft moonlight. The men clad in crude furs howled in terror, fleeing to the east, the remaining demons not far behind. Those in armor stared in shock, scattering soon after. Several dropped their weapons and screamed in panic as they ran into the trees aimlessly. It seemed that their attackers had lost all resolve to continue the battle after witnessing the strengthened Wind Scar.

This was just as well for Sesshomaru. He had grown tired of its tediousness. The Demon Lord sat up, gripping the shaft of the arrow stuck in his shoulder. With a soft grunt, he yanked it free, tossing it nonchalantly to the ground. Blood trickled from the injury, seeping into his empty sleeve. Sesshomaru snorted disdainfully as the wound clotted quickly. Such a petty weapon had no effect on him.

Rin sat up, picking up the arrow that had pierced Sesshomaru's back. She looked down, rubbing the feathers. “Rin's sorry that you got hurt, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed and he frowned. “Do not be sorry, Rin. It is not your fault.”

Rin bit her lip. “You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it hadn't been for Rin.”

“Enough, Rin. It is not your fault.” Sesshomaru eased the arrow away from the little girl, and snapped it in half, throwing it away. “Do not blame yourself for those human's insolence.”

Poledra nodded. “Your pack-leader is right. It is custom for him to protect you, and those humans were a threat. They carry the blame alone.”

Rin nodded, looking down. She leaned her head onto Sesshomaru shoulder, whispering, “Okay, Sesshomaru-sama, Poledra-sama. Rin won't blame herself.”

Sesshomaru felt a soft touch brush against his mind and heard Rin's voice whisper, _“Rin's still sorry they hurt you.”_

The Demon Lord pulled her to his chest. _“Your safety is this Sesshomaru's only concern.”_

Inuyasha emerged from the remaining trees in the west, a slight swagger in his step. He had a huge grin on his face, the blue Tetsusaiga on one shoulder. The fox kit rode on his other, his green eyes wide with astonishment. Inuyasha glanced around the road, his gold eyes searching. He said, “Oi, there she is, runt.”

The little fox leaped down, scampering across the ground to the miko. He crashed into her, crying out breathlessly, “Did you see what father just did? It was so neat! I've never seen anything like it.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. So the kit had finally acknowledged what had been obvious as soon as Inuyasha's pack had been reunited? The Demon Lord wondered how long it would take for the little boy to understand that Inuyasha, as his pack-leader, had taken on the role of his father. The way the half-breed had treated the boy all along proved it. Sesshomaru was grateful that the fox kit had come to realize the same thing. He had grown frustrated with the incessant whining of the boy, and had planned to tell Inuyasha that the situation had to be remedied and soon. It seemed he would not have to do this now that the kit accepted Inuyasha as his father.

Kagome sat up, shaking her head. She said, “It was certainly spectacular.” She looked over towards Inuyasha, an awed expression on her face. “Just what did he do, Shippo?”

Issuing from the trees, the old man entered the road. Weariness settled over his features, making him appear haggard. He said, “I'd like to know what he did, too. It seemed to have enough to destroy the fog and chase away demons. Most impressive, indeed.”

Shippo's tail twitched frantically underneath his coat. He jumped up and down in front of Kagome, his arms making wild gestures. The little boy said, his words rushing together in excitement, “He used the Sapphire Wind Scar. Father made his Tetsusaiga this deep blue, and then he used it. It's the neatest thing I've ever seen!”

“I see.” Belgarath glanced towards the hanyou, his blue eyes perplexed. “I must say, I've never seen anything like it---except for Garion's sword, that is.”

Kagome scooped Shippo up, and ran to her mate. The little boy launched himself onto Inuyasha's shoulder, and the miko hugged the hanyou around the waist. She buried her face into his chest. “I'm just glad that you're both safe.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha blushed, wrapping his free arm about Kagome. “As if I'd let anything hurt me or the runt.”

“Mind answering a question, Inuyasha?” The old sorcerer asked, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. “How did you know that there were Chandim controlling that fog to our west?”

Inuyasha's grin slid into a tight frown and his ears flattened to his head. The half-demon stared down at the ground, his eyes distant. He shifted on his feet and bit his lip, pausing in his response. Not meeting the sorcerer's gaze, Inuyasha said, “I heard them chanting like in that other clearing. Once I knew what direction to aim, I went ahead and used Tetsusaiga.” Inuyasha glared at Belgarath. “Got a problem with that, Old Man?”

“No, not at all,” the sorcerer replied, his expression skeptical. It surprised Sesshomaru that the old man hadn't called the half-breed on his lie. The Demon Lord knew that Inuyasha hadn't heard these chants because he himself had not, and if he had, he had most likely dismissed them as part of the battle. Belgarath sighed. “I have no problem with what you did.”

Polgara joined her father, her face pale and taut. The sorceress arched an eyebrow, her arms crossed. “Well, I must say whatever effect the Orb has on your sword, Inuyasha, it certainly came in handy, that's for sure. It certainly put a stop to the Chandim.”

“Speaking of them, I just want some clarification. So what you're telling me is that you heard the Chandim, and that's how you knew where to strike?” Belgarath asked, looking at the hanyou dubiously. “It just intrigues me, that's all.”

Sesshomaru eased his arm around Rin, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Rin whispered, “Rin's cold, Sesshomaru-sama.”

The Demon Lord pulled his fur around the little girl as he watched Inuyasha's reaction. He was curious to see how his brother would reply. Would he tell the truth or another lie? The half-demon fidgeted, staring down at the ground. His grip tightened on Kagome and a sneer crossed his face. Lifting his head, Inuyasha glared at the old man. “Yeah, that's what happened. You calling me a liar?”

“Alright, I believe you. There's no need to get defensive.” Belgarath backed down, much to Sesshomaru's surprise. He couldn't understand why the sorcerer hadn't called his brother on his obvious falsehood. The old man said, “We better get a move on. That attack of yours will be sure to draw attention.”

The others filed onto the road, and leading the horses was Durnik. The Godslayer and his mate wearily led a few others, while the monk and thief carried packs. The entertainer juggled some colored balls. He whistled. “'Tis an excitin' night to travel, don't y' know? Me dog-eared master, yer sword be mighty formidable indeed.”

Zakath cried out in the gloom, “Stupid horse!” The emperor and blonde woman pushed on the rump of the resistant horse. “Come on, already! Move!”

The demon slayer tugged on the reins, trying to get the defiant animal to move. It snorted, shaking its head to try and free itself from her grip. She groaned in frustration. “Come on, you stupid beast! Don't just stand there!”

Durnik sighed, his head down. “We lost a couple of pack-horses, and Kagome's, of course.”

“There's nothing we can do about that. We'll have to get going,” Belgarath said. He shook his head. “We're going to ride for a good half an hour and then set up camp. Let's go.”

Sesshomaru stood, holding Rin close. He whispered, “You shall ride with this Sesshomaru, Rin.”

“Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” She hugged him tight, smiling wide up at him. “Rin would like that very much.”

The group assembled the horses and shifted the packs to the remaining pack horses. Once that was completed, they prepared to ride. Sesshomaru eased Rin onto the horse, carefully mounting it behind her. His arm rested around her waist, his hand on her stomach, steadying her. The little girl gripped the reins, leading their horse to follow the others onto the road.

Breaking into a brisk trot, they journeyed northward, leaving the battle behind. They turned onto an obscure road, passing more abandoned farmsteads and torched villages. A few despondent farmers rooted in the remains of their destroyed homes, searching for anything salvageable. The road became choked over with brush and weeds and it finally gave way to grass and small thickets. They descended into a valley where the old sorcerer raised his hand, halting their progression.

“We will stop here for the night. Garion, you and I will scout the area and stand guard.”

Sesshomaru slid out of the saddle, pulling Rin to the ground. He held her against his side, scanning the trees for any threats. The little girl drew his attention as she yawned wide, rubbing an eye. “Rin's tired, Sesshomaru-sama.” A soft touch brushed the Demon Lord's mind, and the little girl whispered, _“Thank-you for letting me ride with you, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

_“You're welcome, Rin,”_ Sesshomaru replied, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

“Let's set up the tents and get some rest. The Old Wolf will handle things for now,” Polgara said, pulling a tent from one of the pack-horses. “The sooner we set up camp, the sooner we'll sleep.”

Kagome waved at them, smiling. She said, “Lady Polgara told me that we can wash up a little before we go to bed. She wants me to set up some basins. Why don't you let Sesshomaru-sama and the others handle setting up camp while you help me with that, okay, Rin?”

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes questioning. “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Go with her. Wash and then retire for the night.”

“Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek. _“Rin won't take long.”_

Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder, and said, “Go with Kagome.” Replying to her silent comment, he whispered, _“This Sesshomaru will be waiting.”_

Kagome took Rin's hand. “Alright, let's go then, Rin.” She smiled at the little girl and led her towards the center of the forming camp. Glancing over one shoulder, the miko said, “I'll have Rin returned to you in about ten, fifteen minutes, alright?”

Sesshomaru nodded, pulling a tent from one pack-horse. The Demon Lord watched their retreating backs, a soft smile crossing his face as Rin glanced at him over her shoulder. She gave a small wave, flashing him a dimpled smile. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru looked around the small meadow, searching for a good spot to pitch their tent.

Setting his tent down on the edge of camp, the Demon Lord unrolled it, separating the tangled rope, large and small stakes, and poles. He drove a large stake into the ground, looping the one free rope around it so to keep track of it. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down into the grass. He shook the jumbled mess of rope and began untangling it. The Demon Lord threaded one end through the knot, freeing it. He slipped a claw underneath another strand, pulling upwards. It drew the loose end back into the snarl instead, and Sesshomaru turned the mass of rope over, trying to locate another free end.

A soft step reached his ears, and glancing over his shoulder, the Demon Lord saw petite, bare feet. Looking up, Sesshomaru's gold eyes connected with Poledra's. She smiled softly, titling her head. “One wonders how long that will take.”

Snorting, Sesshomaru slackened a smaller knot in the tangle only to have another portion of the rope snarl. Pinning the knotted heap down with one foot, the Demon Lord tugged firmly on an end. This caused the snarl to tighten even further. Sighing softly, Sesshomaru asked, “Is there something you wished to discuss with this Sesshomaru?”

“One came to help you.” The wolf-woman knelt down next to him, driving a stake into the ground.

Arching an eyebrow, Sesshomaru watched as her nimble fingers secured the single free rope around the stake he had sunk into the earth. He turned his attention back to the knotted rope, struggling to untangle it. The Demon Lord pulled on several strands, hoping to loosen it. He withdrew his foot, only to discover that the ropes had tangled around it. He bent over, sliding one rope through a knot as he tried to extract his foot. Frustrated, Sesshomaru shook his foot slightly, hoping that it would loosen the snarl.

Poledra shook her head, a slight smile crossing her face. She pushed the final stake into the ground, then began setting up the poles. The wolf-woman stabbed the moist earth with one pole, twisting until it stood straight. She walked a space of four feet, then repeated the process until all four were set up in a square. Each pole stood diagonal to its proper stake. Poledra tied the one free rope to the pole, tugging to make sure it was taut between the stake and pole. The wolf-woman wrinkled her nose and muttered, “One wonders why the man-things fuss so much with making shelter when caves make suitable dens.”

Sesshomaru managed to free his foot and found the snarl much easier to untangle now that it had loosened. He threaded one end through the knot, separating one rope from the tangle. He then tossed it at a stake and untwisted the other two, finally unraveling the mess. Standing, the Demon Lord brushed his pants off. He started to grab a rope to tether to a pole when Poledra waved him back. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru snorted. “This Sesshomaru is fully capable.”

“One knows this.” She finished tying the ropes tightly.

They stretched the gray cloth out, next, pulling it over the poles to form a tent. Then they secured it by driving the smaller stakes through the loops at the bottom of the fabric. Sesshomaru twisted the last one into the ground, tugging on it a little to make sure it remained fastened. Once satisfied, he set Rin's pack inside and dropped the flap. Turning, the Demon Lord nodded towards the tawny-haired woman. “Is there anything else you wished to see this Sesshomaru about?”

The wolf-woman nodded. “I am hoping to have another lesson with Rin, soon. She learns quickly and is mastering what I have taught her thus far. We are nearing much more difficult skills, but I believe that she is quite ready for them.”

“Such as?” Sesshomaru asked, a small frown crossing his face.

“Putting other's minds to sleep, how to make others ignore her presence, transmutation, and illusion for instance,” Poledra stated. “Several of these will be necessary for her to fully master her Will. I feel that she has progressed enough at this point to learn them. Rin uses her Will subtlety, much more so than anyone I've ever known. She certainly is the quietest as well, which is something that most struggle to master for several years. These skills rely on that talent and I'd like to encourage it.”

“I see.” The Demon Lord's brows furrowed and he pursed his lips. “And when do you plan on holding her next lesson?”

“One would like to perhaps have a lesson with Rin the day after tomorrow.” Poledra frowned. “She should rest after tonight. Rin did well in tonight's battle, but these next skills are strenuous. She must be well rested to learn them.”

“Understood. You wish to hold her next lesson the day after tomorrow, then. Morning or afternoon?”

“That will depend upon when the Old Wolf decides to make camp or travel. He wishes to reach Ashaba very soon and Venna is not his favorite place.” Poledra sighed. “I shall let you know as soon as possible when I intend to hold Rin's next lesson. Is this satisfactory?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes. This Sesshomaru understands.”

“Good.” Tilting her head, the wolf-woman said, “He is waiting. Tell Rin I am proud of her progress and that we will have her next lesson soon.”

“I will.” Sesshomaru watched as she crossed camp to sit down next to her daughter by the fire. The wolf-woman leaned in, whispering something to Polgara and then stood, disappearing behind another tent. The Demon Lord sighed. He whispered, “So Rin is quiet when she uses her Will. That does not surprise this Sesshomaru.”

A soft snort drew his attention, and Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha, his arms crossed. A tight frown rested on the hanyou's face, his ears down. “What the fuck was that all about? Just what did that creepy wolf-woman want, anyway?”

“To talk to this Sesshomaru about Rin's lessons,” Sesshomaru replied curtly. “The real question is, half-breed, why are you over here?”

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and sighed in exasperation. “Will you quit being such an ass already? You've been so touchy all night.”

“You never answered my question, half-breed. Shouldn't you be setting up your tent for you and your mate?” Sesshomaru glared at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Already up.” Inuyasha pointed towards his tent. He frowned, his brows furrowed in confusion. “You said the wolf-woman talked to you about Rin's lessons.”

“That is what this Sesshomaru said.” He snorted. “You have not answered my question. Why are you over here, half-breed?”

“Now you know how it feels to not have your question answered, jackass.” Inuyasha grinned. He shook his head, glancing towards the ground. His ears drooped and the hanyou bit his lip, a fang peeking at one corner. “I came to ask you about Rin's lessons, actually.”

“They are none of your concern.”

“Quit with the bullshit, Sesshomaru. You know that's not true.” Inuyasha stared the Demon Lord down. “I saw what Rin did tonight with that whip she has. So what did she say about Rin's lessons?”

“That is between the wolf-woman, Rin, and myself. It does not have anything to do with you.” Sesshomaru returned the stare, baring his fangs. “Do not pry into this Sesshomaru's private affairs, half-breed.”

“You're so full of shit, Sesshomaru. Just tell me already.” Inuyasha jutted his chin out, never breaking eye contact.

“That is this Sesshomaru's concern alone.” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, glaring at the defiant hanyou. “Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself.”

“Haven't we had this conversation before?” Inuyasha snorted. “I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question. Now, I'm going to say this slowly so you can understand. What---did---the---fucking---wolf---wench---say---about---the---pup's---lessons?”

“Impertinent half-breed.” Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. “Do not think you have the right to demand anything from this Sesshomaru.”

“Fuck you.” Inuyasha stepped closer. “I think the last time you refused to answer my questions we had a fist fight---one that I won, if you'll recall. Now, either we do this the easy way, or we do this the hard way.”

“Cease prying into private matters that do not concern you whatsoever, half-breed.” Sesshomaru turned his back on his brother. “There is nothing for us to discuss.”

“Like hell there isn't, asshole.” Inuyasha gripped the Demon Lord's shoulder. “Rin is my concern, too. She's been one since we arrived in that valley. Quit bullshitting and just tell me.”

Sesshomaru growled, pulling Inuyasha's hand off of his shoulder. He turned and faced the hanyou, baring his fangs. His eyes narrowed in fury and he held up his hand, poison tinging his finger tips. “Rin is my concern and my concern alone. You would do well to remember that, half-breed. Now leave me.”

Inuyasha stepped back, his eyes wide and his ears pinned to his head. “Shit. Sesshomaru, just what has gotten into you tonight? You've been so worked up. There's something you're not telling me, I just know it.”

“This Sesshomaru's private business is his own. Do not interfere, half-breed.”

“Wait a minute. Forget the lessons for a minute. This has something to do with that boy, doesn't it? The one Kagome told me about, from that store.” Inuyasha frowned, and his ears twitched. “Did he do something to Rin? Is that why you're so upset?”

This Sesshomaru tires of this conversation, half-breed.” The Demon Lord turned his back on the half-breed, preparing to enter his tent. “We have nothing left to discuss.”

“I struck a nerve, didn't I? I bet he tried to hurt the pup somehow.” Inuyasha snorted. “No wonder you were so ruthless in that battle tonight. You practically split in half anyone who came within two feet of you and Rin.”

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha from over his shoulder. “This Sesshomaru finds it curious that you should mention the battle.” He turned around, staring at the hanyou. “I have a few questions of my own about that.”

Inuyasha fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, his ears flattened tightly to his head. The half-breed scowled and snapped back, “Hey, you can't go changing the subject like that, fucker. Answer my questions first. What did that boy do to Rin and why did you rip apart as many humans as you could tonight?”

“Answer mine and perhaps I'll reconsider answering yours,” Sesshomaru retorted. “After you used Tetsusaiga's newest attack and the battle ended, why did you lie to the old sorcerer? You didn't hear any chants, not the way you have claimed to.”

Inuyasha bit his lip, casting his eyes to the ground. “I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I didn't lie about anything, asshole. Now answer my questions.”

“You are lying right now. You forget, I can smell it,” Sesshomaru replied, and wrinkled his nose at the stench of deceit in his brother's scent. “Tell me, half-breed, why are you lying?”

“Fuck-off. I heard what I heard and took care of things.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, jutting his chin up as he looked away. “If you don't want to believe me, that's your problem, jackass.”

The sound of a throat clearing drew both brothers' attention. “Not to interrupt, but I think someone's ready for bed.”

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. Next to her stood Rin. She yawned wide, rubbing bleary eyes. Rin's soft whisper caressed his mind, _“Rin told you she wouldn't take very long.”_ The little girl said aloud, “Rin's very tired, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Ignoring his brother and the miko, Sesshomaru took Rin's hand, leading her towards the tent. _“And I told you that I would be waiting, did I not?”_ He said, “Go inside and rest, Rin.”

“Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin ducked into the tent, letting the flap fall behind her.

“Come on, Inuyasha. We need some rest, too.” Kagome tugged on the hanyou's arm. “Tomorrow is another day.”

“This isn't finished, asshole.” Inuyasha glared at the Demon Lord, before turning to follow his mate. He bared his fangs and said, “I'll get those answers, even if I have to beat them out of you.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “As will I.”

“Now, Inuyasha. I'm tired, too.” Kagome yawned and pulled on the hanyou's sleeve. “It's been a long night. Let's go to bed already. You can pester your brother later.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha snorted. “Fine. We'll go already, but only because the pup needs her rest.”

The Demon Lord watched the pair as they crossed to their tent. Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru over his shoulder, baring his fangs. Kagome leaned her head onto the hanyou's shoulder, her arm going around his waist. The half-breed eased his arm around hers, pulling his mate close. Kagome chided, “You know, you shouldn't antagonize your brother like that.”

“Feh. He started it by not answering some simple questions,” Inuyasha scoffed. “It's not my fault that he's such a jackass all the time.”

“But still, Inuyasha---,” Kagome stopped, standing stiff. She gasped, whispering, “Inuyasha, I felt it.”

The half-breed asked, concern in his voice, “What is it, Kagome? Felt what?”

“I sensed sacred jewel shards. Two of them, to our east, less than half a day away. They're heading towards us, too.”

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. He did not look forward to another confrontation concerning jewel shards, especially after the last encounter. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his brother and the miko head towards Polgara. Sesshomaru had a feeling that who ever possessed these jewel shards had to be another trap set by Naraku. The prospect of triggering it displeased the Demon Lord. They would have to if they intended on retrieving them.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin poked her head out, squinting at him. She yawned wide, rubbing an eye.

“You should be resting, Rin,” Sesshomaru replied.

“Rin can't get comfortable.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, noting that the half-breed, miko, and sorceress had disappeared, most likely to locate the old man. He faced Rin, whispering, “Go back in the tent.”

“Okay, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin dropped the flap.

Sesshomaru shook his head, sighing. There was not much he could do about the jewel shards at the moment. He would leave that to his brother and the miko to handle. He entered the tent, and unstrapped his swords, placing them next to Rin's pack. The Demon Lord set his fur down into a corner to serve as a pillow. He sat down, and stretched out, relaxing against it with a small sigh. Rin climbed into his lap, resting her head onto his shoulder. She snuggled closer and Sesshomaru pulled the blanket over them, his arm wrapping around her petite frame. “Rest, Rin. The wolf-woman said that you have much to do in the coming days.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Poledra-sama told me to get lots of rest.” The little girl rubbed an eye and yawned. Rin kissed his cheek. _“Rin's comfortable now, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

“I see.” Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and his eyes fell shut as he inhaled Rin's soothing, light floral scent. _“This Sesshomaru is pleased that you are comfortable.”_

“Poledra-sama said that I would need lots of rest to learn my next skills.” Rin shifted her head, nuzzling her nose under Sesshomaru's chin. “She said that Rin was ready, even though these skills are harder.”

“That is what the wolf-woman has told this Sesshomaru.” He furrowed his brows. “This Sesshomaru is curious, though.”

“About what, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“When did she tell you of these next lessons?”

“During the battle.” Rin pulled the blanket more around herself. _“She talked to Rin like this.”_

_“I see.”_ Sesshomaru sighed softly. _“Did she tell you anything else?”_

_“Poledra-sama told me that I used my Will well, that's why she said I was ready to learn more new skills.”_ Rin slid her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders. _“She told me that I would find out more about them later.”_

_“I find it pleasing that you have learned so well thus far.”_ Sesshomaru threaded his fingers through her soft hair. _“You should rest now.”_

_“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin nuzzled his chin with her nose. The little girl traced an unseen design on his shoulder. _“Rin thinks you should rest, too. You sound very tired, like Rin.”_

_“This Sesshomaru does not get tired.”_ He tucked the blankets further around the little girl. _“Now rest.”_

The little girl yawned wide, snuggling against him. She rested her head onto his shoulder, her nose tucked against his chin. Her legs stretched out, one barefoot brushing against his knee. Rin pulled the blanket up about her shoulders and sighed contentedly. _“Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

_“Goodnight, Rin.”_ Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He tucked loose strands behind an ear. Rin's breathing evened out and her body relaxed against him. Silence filled the camp as the others retired for the remainder of the night. Sesshomaru sighed, holding Rin close. He shifted his head on his fur, unable to find rest of his own.

The day and subsequent night had seemed much longer than it should have. It had held such promise when it had begun. Breakfast had been relaxing as he and and the little girl had shared a quiet meal in one another's companionship. Rin's lessons in the early morning had gone well, and although the Demon Lord didn't quite understand how the little girl spoke directly to his mind, he was glad that she could. Then they had gone shopping for her upcoming birthday and from there the day had only soured.

In the jewelry shop, Sesshomaru had been aware of the young boy's attentions to Rin. Up until their arrival in the strange valley of sorcerers, they had not had much contact with humans. When the young man had started a conversation, Sesshomaru knew he should let Rin respond on her own and therefore hadn't interfered. He hadn't liked the boy or his attitude, but had been curious to see how Rin would handle the situation. As long as the boy's idle chatter had remained friendly, the Demon Lord had pledged to stay out of it.

Rin had acted politely towards the young man, as Sesshomaru had expected; however, it had sounded forced, indicating that she hadn't liked him. The little girl's tone had been nervous, and she had struggled to answer several of the boy's questions. Sesshomaru had also kept watch from the corner of his eye, observing how Rin attempted to evade the young man. She had tried to slide down the counter several times to escape the odoriferous young man only to find him in pursuit. The little girl had also tried to end the conversation more than once, telling the boy that she had been simply looking the store's wares over. Despite her nervousness, Rin had held her own---that is until the boy had trapped her in a dim corner.

At first, Sesshomaru had known that the little girl could have escaped by side-stepping the young man. There had been a small enough gap between the counter and the wall. The longer they had talked, however, the more the boy had drawn closer to Rin, and had eventually closed it off. His questions about her age had been innocuous enough, but when he had asked her to go for a walk in the city with him it had alarmed Sesshomaru. The hesitation in Rin's answer had only confirmed his misgivings about the direction of their dialogue. Then, the boy had stepped closer, pinning Rin against the wall with no hope for escape.

Not only had Rin been trapped against the wall, the boy had touched her. His firm grip on Rin's hand had meant that she had no chance to push the young man aside and get away. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru had seen her attempt to pull her hand away, only to have the boy tighten his hold. The boy had nearly demanded that Rin go with him to this city garden, leaving Rin no polite way of refusing. The longer she had remained in the dim corner the more her scent had spiked, escalating from mere nervousness to outright distress.

When the boy had stepped even closer, obscuring much of Rin's petite frame from view, the Demon Lord had felt a vast rage build within him. It had been one thing for this boy to talk to Rin, but entirely something else for him to trap her in a corner and demand that she go with him into the city. The fact that the young man had touched Rin had only infuriated Sesshomaru all the more. This young boy had no right to touch his Rin. Nor did he have a right to demand anything from her. It had incensed the Demon Lord that the boy had believed he could, and as Rin's distress had risen in her scent, the more Sesshomaru's anger had flared until finally he had intervened.

The Demon Lord had pushed the boy aside, and had pulled his Rin close. To make things clear to the young man, he had snarled at the boy, the word “mine,” to indicate where Rin belonged: at his side. Instead of backing down to Sesshomaru, the young boy had shouted defiantly in his face, and had demanded that he allow Rin to talk with him. Such insolence had angered the Demon Lord, and he had simply repeated the word “mine” to reiterate where Rin belonged. Then the young man had accused him of ignoring Rin while they had been in the store. He had been watching Rin from the moment they had entered the streets that morning, so how dare this boy challenge him this way?

What had enraged Sesshomaru the most had been the audacity of the boy to imply that he owned Rin. The little girl meant much more to the Demon Lord than a simple possession. She followed him out of her own free will, and he had never forced her to do so. Sesshomaru may have declared Rin to be his, but she still remained her own person. For anyone to claim otherwise insulted Rin's individuality. This insinuation of the boy's had infuriated Sesshomaru the most, and it was because of this that the Demon Lord had nearly killed him. All that had stopped him had been Rin's insistence that he not do it.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, Sesshomaru looked down at the slumbering Rin. She sighed softly in her sleep, nuzzling her nose against his neck as she tucked herself closer to him. Sesshomaru ran his hand over her back in a gentle circle before pulling the blankets up around them more, tucking it about the little girl's shoulders. Rin's arms looped around his neck in her sleep, and she stretched out. Her barefoot brushed against his leg before she settled back down, and relaxed against him.

Sesshomaru brushed some stray hair away from her face, smoothing it down. He listened to her easy breaths, and felt soothed by them. Taking a deep breath, the Demon Lord took in her scent, relishing in the soft hint of lilies. Rin murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, curling herself up into a ball. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her hair brushed against Sesshomaru's face. He blew the strands away, a soft chuckle escaping his throat.

Rin lifted her head, squinting at him. She groaned in protest, and rolled over onto the ground, her back turned towards him. The little girl whined, “Rin's trying to sleep, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru sat up, blinking. “Rin?”

Rin glared at him from over her shoulder, her eyes bleary. She snatched the blanket away, and grumbled, pulling it over her head. The little girl shifted on the ground, tucking her knees to her chest. Rin sighed, muttering under her breath. She pleaded, “Please, Sesshomaru-sama. Let Rin sleep.”

The Demon Lord arched an eyebrow. He had seen Rin treat Jaken this way in the past, especially when extremely tired. Usually, the more the toad demon would pester the child, the more she would grumble at him, until eventually the two would break out into a loud argument. Sesshomaru leaned forward, and said, his voice firm, “Rin.”

Rin whimpered, rolling over. Her face peeked at him from underneath the blanket, blinking weary eyes. “Rin needs her rest.” The little girl yawned wide, her eyes falling shut. “I'm so tired.”

Sesshomaru sighed softly. He brushed some hair away from her face, tucking the blanket around her tiny frame. “Then rest, Rin.”

Hushed chatter filled the camp as the early dawn set in. Sesshomaru settled back into his pelt, relaxing. The Demon Lord took a deep breath, sighing softly. The scent of wet grass filled the morning, mixed with the scent of wolves, horses, and humans. Sesshomaru dismissed the wolves, knowing that they had been the old sorcerer, the wolf-woman, and the Godslayer. He could also smell the smoke of a small, camp fire.

Not far from their tent, Sesshomaru heard the Godslayer comment, “I know that some of those men were traitorous, Zakath, but how do you intend to lead your men into Venna to fight when there are demons running about?”

“I have no choice, Garion. They'll move into the rest of the continent, taking Mal Zeth next if I don't. I have to go back to Mal Rakuth and prepare some sort of military force. Besides, it might distract them from the rest of the group. If they're paying attention to what I'm doing, perhaps they'll ignore you.”

The Godslayer sighed. “I guess I can't stop you. At least let me help you get back to the city.”

“That sounds fine to me.”

“We'll have to find Grandfather and let him know, then we can go.”

Sesshomaru shifted his head on his pelt, his eyes falling closed. He listened to their footsteps as they went in search of the old sorcerer. The matter did not really concern him, although he hoped that Zakath would be right about his forces providing a distraction while they continued on to this City of Endless Night. After the night's battle, he saw no reason to repeat it.

The Demon Lord grunted, and opened his eyes to see Rin settle back into his lap. She lifted his arm, tucking it around herself. Sesshomaru shook his head. “Rin?”

“The ground's not all that comfortable, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin kissed his cheek. “Rin's sorry that she was grouchy with you.” The little girl yawned, curling up onto his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head onto his shoulder. “Do you forgive me?”

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing her shoulder. He threaded his fingers through her soft hair. “Yes, Rin.” He smiled softly at her, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. “You should rest. This Sesshomaru does not know when we will return to the road.”

Rin nuzzled his chin with her nose. Her stomach growled, and the little girl giggled. “Rin's hungry now, though.” She rubbed an eye, yawning. “Do you think we'll have breakfast?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I'm sure we will.” He kissed her cheek. “Shall we find out, Rin?”

Rin's stomach growled again, louder this time, and the little girl looked down. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. That sounds like a good idea.”

Sesshomaru tapped her shoulder, and Rin climbed out of his lap. He exited the tent, glancing around the camp. The dark-haired sorceress stood over a small fire, humming to herself as she stirred something in the pot. Sesshomaru tilted his head. “There is your answer, Rin.”

Rin stretched next to him, yawning. She rubbed an eye. “I'll go find out what she's making for breakfast, okay?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Go ahead.”

The little girl headed towards the sorceress. She asked, peering into the pot, “Polgara-sama, what are we going to have for breakfast?”

The dark-haired woman looked up, the morning sun glinting off her white lock. “Good morning, Rin, dear. Did you sleep well?”

“I slept alright.”

“That's good.” She snapped a twig, feeding it to the fire. “We're having a quick breakfast of porridge.”

Silk snorted not too far from the Demon Lord, a disgusted look crossing his rat-like face. He sat on the ground in front of his tent, polishing a dagger. The spy muttered, “Porridge, oatmeal, I don't care what word she uses, it's still gruel. It'll always be gruel.” He shuddered. “I hate gruel. It can set the tone for the rest of the day.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He agreed with the thief for a change, although he didn't voice it. He turned, making his way towards the wash basins on the outskirts of camp. Splashing water on his face, he rubbed the dirt, blood, and grime away. It would have to do until he could take a proper bath.

“Sesshomaru?”

The Demon Lord turned, and found that Kagome stood behind him. He dried his hand on a towel. “Yes?”

A light blush tinged her cheeks and the young miko looked down towards the ground, her hair falling into her eyes. Kagome tucked her hair behind an ear, smiling shyly at him. She smoothed down her skirt, lifting it a little as she stepped closer. In one hand she clutched a soft, green scarf, presenting it to him. “Here.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the offered gift, and asked, “What is this about?”

“I wanted to thank-you, that's all.”

“For?”

“Giving me that scarf for one. I thought I'd repay you.” She offered him the green silk.

“Not necessary.”

“You've done a lot of things for Inuyasha and I lately, and I wanted to make it up to you, even in some small way.” She smiled, holding the scarf out to him. “I thought you might like this scarf when I saw it in one of those shops. Please say you'll take it. It'd mean so much to me, and I know even if Inuyasha won't say it, it'd mean a lot to him, too.”

“If you insist.” Sesshomaru took the scarf, admiring how it caught the morning light and seemed to shimmer. He tucked it into his haori. “It was still not necessary, however.”

“I know, but it was too beautiful to leave behind.” Kagome shook her head, pushing some loose strands behind an ear. “Inuyasha thought it was silly, but I knew you had to have it as soon as I saw it.”

“Somehow that does not surprise this Sesshomaru.”

Kagome's smile faded. She became tense, and her eyes distant. “Those shards have picked up speed. They were coming pretty steady at us, about a half an hour or more away, but now, they're coming straight at us, rapidly.” Her face became pale, and she bit her lip. “Those shards can belong to only one person.”

“And who would that be, miko?”

Kagome shook her head. “I have to get to Inuyasha before he gets here.” The young woman turned, preparing to go towards the tents. “It'll be bad if I don't, trust me.”

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. “Before he gets here?”

“Yes.” Kagome sighed, lifting her skirt so not to step on it. “I must hurry.”

A swift wind disturbed the grass in the distance, and the trees swayed violently. Coursing towards them down a hill appeared to be a small whirlwind, increasing in speed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, picking upon the scent of the wolf-demon that had ordered his wolves to kill Rin long ago. Skidding to a stop, the wolf-demon smiled wide. “There you are, Kagome. I finally found you.”

Kagome smiled hesitantly, looking down at the ground. Her loose hair fell about her shoulders, hiding her face. “Hello, Koga.”

Koga took the young miko's hands into his own, clasping them. “I've been tracking you for about a day. How have you been?”

“I've been alright. How about you?” The miko asked, her voice sounding aloof.

“It's been alright, I guess. I hope dog shit hasn't been treating you too badly.” He sniffed, leaning in. The wolf-demon's nose wrinkled, and his blue eyes went wide. “What the fuck did he do to you? You reek of him! Don't tell me, he touched you. I'm gonna fucking kill him for touching my woman!”

Kagome bit her lip, looking down. She tried to pull her hands free. “Koga---,”

“Answer me, Kagome. Just what did dog shit do to you?” Koga growled, his eyes narrowed.

“Koga, he didn't do anything to me.” Kagome tried to pry her hands out of the wolf-demon's. “Just listen to me, please---,”

“Bullshit.” The wolf-demon squeezed her hands. “You reek of him and I can tell he touched you.”

“Koga, it's not like that---,” Kagome made another attempt to wrench her hands free.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at Koga's indignation. So the same wolf-demon that was responsible for slaughtering Rin was also in pursuit of Kagome. The Demon Lord stepped closer to the pair, his eyes narrowed in disgust. “Miko, is this who you meant when you said before he gets here?”

“Just who the fuck are you?” The wolf-demon growled low in his throat, sneering at the Demon Lord. He sniffed. “Wait, you smell just as bad as dog shit does.”

“Koga, don't.” Kagome sighed, looking down.

Sesshomaru glared at him from the corner of his eye. “This Sesshomaru did not address you.” He nodded towards Kagome. “Answer my question, miko.”

“Yes, he is.” Kagome nodded.

“She has a name, you arrogant fucker.” Koga pulled Kagome close. “Her name is Kagome, don't forget it. You should respect her.”

Kagome pushed against Koga's chest. “Let me go, Koga.”

“I see.” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf-demon. “I suggest that you take your own advice and respect her wishes.”

“What's it to you?” Koga sniffed. “You never did tell me who the fuck you are or why you smell like dog shit. You're not a half-breed, though. That counts for something, I guess.”

“That is none of your concern.” Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha shouted, “I thought I smelt your stench, you fucking worthless wolf!” He charged the wolf-demon, slamming his fist into Koga's jaw. The dark-haired demon flew backwards, landing on his back. “Never, ever touch my mate again, you got that?”

Koga sat up, shaking his head. He rubbed his jaw, wiping blood from a split lip. He glared at the hanyou. “What the fuck did you just say? Kagome's mine!”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest, holding her close. “Kagome is my mate. Mine.” He narrowed his eyes, baring his fangs at the wolf-demon. “Do you think you can understand that, you stupid, fucking wolf?”

Koga stood, glaring at Inuyasha. He shouted, “She's mine, you stupid dog shit. You're just a worthless half-breed. Your claim doesn't mean anything.”

Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, “Stand by Sesshomaru.”

Kagome nodded. “Alright.”

“Stand behind me, miko.” Sesshomaru watched as his brother prepared to fight a rival male over Kagome.

The young woman scrambled behind him, staring past his shoulder. She muttered to herself, “Why must it be like this?”

“My claim isn't any good, huh?” Inuyasha growled at Koga. He threw another punch, missing by mere inches. “Why don't we ask Kagome about that?”

“You're still too slow, dog shit,” Koga taunted. He turned, swinging his leg in an attempt to kick Inuyasha in the stomach. “I don't have to ask her. You forget that I claimed Kagome as mine first.”

“I am, huh? Like you should talk.” The hanyou did a back flip, landing on his feet. “Your claim, as you call it, asshole, is all talk.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. This wolf-demon did not realize the peril he had placed himself in. Inuyasha had every right to kill him outright, yet he had allowed Koga to challenge him in a fight. It seemed that his brother either wanted to toy with him, or didn't want to upset Kagome by slaying the wolf-demon in front of her. He muttered, “Foolishness.”

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin's voice called as she crossed the grass. She held a small bowl in her hands, smiling at him. “Rin brought you breakfast, Sesshomaru-sama!”

Sesshomaru tensed, his eyes locking on the little girl. Rin stopped, dropping the bowl she held. It landed upside down, spilling the gruel into a puddle at her feet. Rin's eyes went wide in terror, and she screamed shrilly. Fear spiked in her scent, and she turned, fleeing towards the trees. She whimpered as she ran, the saltiness of her tears reaching Sesshomaru's nose.

Both the hanyou and wolf-demon stopped, and covered their ears, wincing. Koga whispered, “Damn, that girl's got a loud voice.”

Rin continued to run aimlessly towards the trees, her skirt tripping her every so often. The little girl glanced over her shoulder, her eyes wide in fright. She panted through her sobs as she pushed herself to run faster. Rin misstepped, her foot sinking into a small hole, and her ankle gave way under her weight as it twisted. She tumbled forward, crying out in pain and terror as she fell into the dirt. Rin pushed herself up, trying to stand, only to fall back down on her knees. She whimpered hysterically, and crouched onto the ground, her arms over her head for protection.

Inuyasha lowered his hands from his ears slowly, looking from the panicked girl to the wolf-demon with wide, surprised eyes. They narrowed in fury and he growled low in his throat. His ears flattened to his head, and he shouted, “It was you! You bastard!” He lunged at Koga, pinning him to the dirt. The hanyou drove his fist into the wolf-demon's face. “How could you! She's just a pup!”

Sesshomaru rushed to Rin, and knelt down next to her, pulling the little girl against his chest. She struggled in his grip, wailing in fright. The Demon Lord smoothed her hair down, rocking her as he tried to calm her down. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, and sobbed. She shook in his grasp, holding onto him tightly. Sesshomaru eased her into his lap, pulling her close as he nuzzled her hair. He hadn't expected Rin to react so violently at the sight of the wolf-demon that had ordered the attack on her village. Rin's thought brushed against him, her voice terrified, _“Sesshomaru-sama, Rin's so scared. Don't let the bad wolves get Rin.”_

_“I'm here, Rin.”_ Sesshomaru rocked her slowly, a soft rumble escaping his throat. _“It'll be alright now. They won't get you. This Sesshomaru promises you that.”_

The wolf-demon kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, dislodging him. He shook his head, glaring at the hanyou. “What the fuck are you talking about, dog shit!” Koga wiped blood away from his mouth. “I've never seen that brat before in my life.”

Inuyasha growled at Koga, his eyes narrowed in rage. He charged him, pinning him back onto the ground. The hanyou snarled, “You bastard! Your wolves killed her!”

“You don't make any sense. She's not dead,” Koga shouted.

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide. She shook her head in disbelief. “How could you? A child---,”

“I don't know what the two of you are talking about. That girl's not dead!” Koga shouted as he tried to dig his claws into Inuyasha's arms.

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf-demon as he sat with Rin. He rubbed her back with gentle circles, brushing his nose against her hair. _“I'm here, Rin.”_

The old sorcerer arrived, a scowl on his face. His mate and daughter stood behind him, both frowning. Belgarath asked, “Just what is going on over here? What is all the commotion about?”

Inuyasha snarled at Belgarath. “Stay the fuck out of this, Old Man. It has nothing to do with you.”

Polgara arched an eyebrow. “We heard Rin's scream. Is everything alright?”

Poledra's gold eyes stared unblinking at the pair on the ground as they tussled. She said, “How remarkable.”

Rin hid her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder. She sobbed softly, shrinking herself against him. _“Please, stay with Rin, Sesshomaru-sama. Don't let the bad wolves get her.”_

Sesshomaru rocked her, threading his fingers through her hair. _“I'm here. I won't go anywhere, Rin.”_

Koga managed to kick Inuyasha away again, sending the half-demon sailing backwards to land in the dirt. He said, “Pay attention to me, dog shit. You're fighting me!”

Inuyasha stood, snarling. His eyes flickered red momentarily and he pounced on Koga, his hands going around the wolf-demon's throat. “You fucking worthless wolf! You killed Rin! It was your wolves!” He squeezed, his claws digging into Koga's tough skin, and blood trickled between Inuyasha's fingers.“You're so disgusting. Were you so hungry that day that you could kill a pup!”

Belgarath's blue eyes went wide, and he frowned. “So, this must be the man-eating wolf mentioned in the past. It explains a lot, that's for sure.”

Koga clawed at Inuyasha's arms, drawing blood. He made strangled noises, trying to kick the hanyou away. Finally, he landed a punch on Inuyasha's jaw, getting him to let go. “I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about! That girl is alive!”

Inuyasha smashed his fist into Koga's face. “Shut the fuck up! She'd still be dead if it wasn't for my brother.” He kicked the wolf-demon in the stomach, causing Koga to clutch it and fall to the dirt. “First you challenge my claim to my mate, then I find out you're responsible for killing a pup. You don't deserve to live, asshole.”

“How?” The old sorcerer blinked, looking from the fighting pair to Rin, astonishment crossing his face. He muttered to himself, “I don't understand. Just how did Sesshomaru bring back a child from the dead without the aid of a God?”

Koga sputtered, heaving. The wolf-demon spat blood, wiping some away with the back of his hand. He looked up, his blue eyes narrowed in fury. “I said I don't remember that girl. I've never seen her before!” He attacked Inuyasha, punching him in the face. “Kagome was mine first! You took her away from me!”

Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing again. He backhanded Koga, sending the wolf-demon staggering back. “She remembers you. That's all that matters.” Inuyasha slammed his fist into Koga's stomach. “As for my mate, you never had her. Ever. She is mine!”

The Demon Lord frowned at the sorcerer's question. He didn't need to explain his actions, especially past ones to anyone. Sesshomaru turned his focus back on the little girl and held Rin close as her sobs subsided. She tucked herself into his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Rin took deep breaths, trembling against him. The little girl whimpered every time the wolf-demon shouted back at Inuyasha. She winced as she tried to adjust in his lap, unable to tuck her legs underneath herself. _“Don't let him get Rin.”_

Polgara knelt down next to them, her blue eyes concerned. “Is she alright?”

The Demon Lord growled softly, glaring at the sorceress. He had just calmed the little girl and did not want to upset her any further. He protectively pulled Rin closer, his eyes connecting with Polgara's blue. He said through clenched teeth, “Leave us.”

Polgara shook her head, her white lock falling over her left eye. “Don't be foolish. She's twisted her ankle.”

As the wolf-demon hunched over, Inuyasha kneed him in the face. His eyes flashed red, and his claws lengthened as his blood changed. He smirked wickedly at Koga, baring his elongated fangs. Inuyasha's ears pinned to his head and he growled low in his throat. The hanyou attacked Koga, his hands locking around his throat. Inuyasha snarled, his voice deeper,” There's no reason for me not to kill you.”

Koga's eyes went wide, and he struggled against Inuyasha's strengthened grip. He clawed frantically at the hanyou's arms, trying to get him to let go. He gurgled, straining for air. The wolf-demon tried to kick Inuyasha off of him, only to have the half-demon punch him in the face. Koga sputtered, drawing in air. “What happened to you, dog shit?”

“Shut up.” Inuyasha slashed his claws across Koga's chest, drawing blood. His eyes narrowed, and he hesitated, his claws ready to plunge into Koga's chest. “What the fuck do you mean I can't kill him! He touched my mate. He killed Rin!”

Belgarath stood stiff, watching with an awed expression. He whispered, amazement in his voice, “It can't be. Is he talking to who I think he is?”

Sesshomaru watched his transformed brother hesitate to slaughter, when in the past he had killed mindlessly. The hanyou's eyes flickered gold before snapping back to red. The Demon Lord held Rin against his chest, ignoring the sorceress as he waited to see what would happen next. Would his brother give into the blood lust? Inuyasha also seemed to be arguing with an invisible foe, something that perplexed Sesshomaru all the more.

Koga swiped his claws across Inuyasha's face, causing the hanyou to howl in pain. He kicked Inuyasha away while the hanyou wiped blood from his cheek. “What the fuck is going on here! What happened to you, Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha's red eyes narrowed and he locked one clawed hand around the wolf-demon's throat. “You'll pay for that, fucker.” He punched Koga in the forehead, sending the wolf-demon flying back. Inuyasha pounced on him, flexing his claws above Koga's chest. The hanyou growled, shouting to some unseen person, “Just what use could you have for this piece of shit? I want to fucking kill him and you can't stop me.”

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into Rin's hair when she trembled again, sobbing softly against his shoulder. He whispered, _“I'm here, Rin. They won't get you.”_ He glared at the sorceress, more concerned at the moment with keeping the little girl calm. Once the wolf-demon had been handled, he'd deal with Rin's twisted ankle.

Koga swiped his claws across Inuyasha's chest, finding it to have no effect. He tried to kick, only to have Inuyasha snarl in his face, one clawed hand locked around his throat. His blue eyes went wide in shock, and he clawed at Inuyasha's arm. “What's going on here? Who the hell are you talking to?”

“I can't see what use he could be to you. He's worthless.” Inuyasha squeezed his hand around Koga's throat. He growled, his eyes flickering back and forth from red to gold and back again. “Fine. I'll let him live, but as soon as you're done with him, he's as good as dead.” Inuyasha shoved Koga away in disgust. He glared at everyone that had gathered around them. “No one touches him, understand?”

Belgarath shook his head, furrowing his brows. He muttered to himself, “It hasn't talked this way with anyone but Garion for ages.” The old sorcerer rubbed his short, white beard, and sighed. “I wonder how much it's told Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the old man's statement. Just who was he talking about? Obviously the old sorcerer knew the identity of this unseen person his brother had argued with. The Demon Lord hoped that it was not another one of these strange Grolims assaulting his brother. Once he had made sure that Rin was alright both mentally and physically, he would ask Belgarath, and get answers. He had to know what was causing his brother's strange behavior. Sesshomaru had to wonder how much of the lying from that previous night had to do with this strange, invisible person.

Rin tucked herself closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his chin. Sesshomaru looked down towards her, and ran his fingers through her hair. She whispered, _“He won't hurt Rin again, will he?”_

_“No. I promised you that he won't.”_

Kagome looked away from Koga, her expression saddened. She said, “How could you be so cruel, Koga? I thought you were better than that. She's just a child.”

The wolf-woman stepped forward, her gold eyes determined. Inuyasha snarled at her, raising a clawed hand. She did not back down, and said, “One only wishes to speak with this man-eating wolf. One wants to know why he would break custom, and why he would disgrace himself as a wolf to eat man-flesh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the wolf-woman say to Koga? And what other things will he see? What will he do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Three

As he knelt down on the ground, Koga hunched over, and took several deep breaths. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a low growl rumbling in his throat. The metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth, and he spat onto the grass. Koga's dark hair fell over one shoulder, brushing against his cheek. The wolf-prince dug his claws into the dirt, and thrashed his tail behind him, eyes narrowing in fury. How dare that half-breed take what was rightfully his.

Glaring at Inuyasha's back, Koga prepared to lunge at the half-breed, dissatisfied with how their fight had ended. The wolf-prince froze when he looked at Kagome and saw how much disappointment and sadness filled her gold-flecked eyes. Koga's tail drooped between his legs, and he whispered, “Kagome---,”

She looked away, her loose hair falling to hide her face. Kagome said, her voice soft with disapproval, “How could you be so cruel, Koga? I thought you were better than that. She's just a child.”

Koga began to protest when he heard Inuyasha growl. It still sounded deeper than usual, and the half-breed's scent smelt more like that of a full-demon. Koga still couldn't understand what had overcome Inuyasha. He had _never_ seen the hanyou behave this way. Koga watched as Inuyasha raised one hand, his lengthened claws poised to attack. Because his back was turned to the wolf-prince, Koga was uncertain as to whom the hanyou had turned his anger towards.

A woman's voice reached the wolf-demon's ears as she calmly stated without any fear, “One only wishes to speak with this man-eating wolf. One wants to know why he would break custom, and why he would disgrace himself as a wolf to eat man-flesh.”

Inuyasha snarled loudly, taking a step towards the woman. The hanyou prepared to swipe his claws at her, only to lower his arm to his side, clenching his hand into a loose fist. His ears pinned to his head and he looked down at the ground. Inuyasha muttered gruffly to himself, “Fine. Have it your way.” Lifting his head, the half-demon growled at the woman. His rough voice snapped, “Alright. You can talk to him, but remember, that's the only thing you can do.”

“One will keep that in mind.”

Inuyasha stepped out of the woman's way, turning to face Koga. His red eyes were narrowed in contempt, and his lengthened fangs were bared. “Don't you try anything, you fucking worthless wolf, or I'll rip your heart out.” For emphasis, the hanyou raised a clawed hand, primed to attack. “Is that clear?”

Gritting his teeth together, Koga lowered his head as a sign of submission. Inuyasha's transformation had made him unpredictable and the wolf-prince knew that made the half-breed far too dangerous to defy. He dug his claws into his palms, glaring at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. While he had backed down, Koga seethed with indignation. First he had found out that the half-breed had taken _his_ woman as his mate, then he had been accused of killing a little girl he'd never seen before. Now he found himself yielding to the mutt.

“One wishes to speak with you,” the woman's calm, alto voice said, bringing Koga's attention to her. She wore a plain brown dress, the skirt brushing her bare feet. Her tawny-hair hung loose about her shoulders, cascading down to her waist. The morning sun reflected off it, making it appear almost flaxen. The woman's most startling feature were her gold eyes. Their hue was not that of burnished gold like Inuyasha's, but rather that of honey. She narrowed them, and a tight frown of disapproval crossed her fair, flawless face.

Occupying the same space, much to Koga's surprise, sat a large, gray she-wolf. Her hackles were raised and her lip had curled back in warning, revealing sharp, white fangs. She pinned her ears to her head, further showing her displeasure with him. Distrust and disdain filled the she-wolf's gold eyes as she stared unblinking at Koga. The duality of the image wavered, leaving the wolf in the woman's place. A strange blue nimbus flickered around the wolf, and she emitted a low growl, vocalizing her contempt. The image of the she-wolf shimmered and there the woman stood once again.

“Who are you?” Koga asked, his voice wary.

The woman stepped closer, looking down at him. “I am known as Poledra in this form.”

“Poledra, huh?” Koga stood, glaring at her as his tail lashed behind him. He sniffed, registering a human scent with no trace of wolves. Narrowing his eyes, he asked cautiously, keeping the blue wolf in mind, “Just what other form do you mean? You smell pretty human to me.”

Poledra stood firm, her gold eyes connecting with Koga's. She arched an eyebrow. “One thinks that you are more observant than you let on. Perhaps real wisdom will come from it one day.”

Koga clenched a fist at his side, growling softly. He snapped, “Don't you fucking insult me. I know your other form is a wolf. I saw it when you came towards me. It wasn't like you hid it very well, you know.”

“One wasn't trying to hide it.” Poledra furrowed her brows, a small frown crossing her face. “I grow ever curious about you, however. You are a wolf, yet you do not act like one.”

“Now what does that mean?” Koga crossed his arms. His tail waved in annoyance behind him. “Of course I act like a wolf. I'm a wolf-demon, after all.”

“One would like to know why you would break custom as a wolf, then.”

“Custom? What custom? I don't have a fucking clue as to what you're talking about.” Koga glared at her, baring his fangs. “I certainly don't have to follow any custom of yours.”

“So it is a custom amongst your pack to kill children and consume their flesh?” Poledra's voice took on a deadly edge and her gold eyes flashed in anger. She challenged, “Well?”

Koga sputtered. He glanced towards the little girl who still clutched tightly onto the strange dog demon he had met when he had arrived. She shrunk herself against the dog demon's body, her face hidden into his shoulder. He held onto her with his arm, gently threading clawed fingers through her dark hair. The dog demon brushed his nose against her hair and whispered into her ear. The little girl whimpered softly, burrowing her face deeper into his chest. Koga's eyes connected with the dog demon's, the rage swirling in their cold depths unnerving him.

The dark-haired woman near the pair looked towards them. She called out to the old man who was pacing not that far away, breaking his train of mutterings, “Father, make yourself useful and fetch me my medical kit. I might need some of the pain suppressors in there.”

The old man stopped, frowning. He sighed, making his way towards the campsite. He shook his head, muttering, “I still wonder when it started talking to Inuyasha.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Koga noticed that Kagome stood to the side, staring at the ground. She bit her lip, holding her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Their eyes met, and she frowned. Kagome looked away, in the direction of camp. The accusation that he had killed this little girl stung, but not nearly as much as the reproach from Kagome did.

Poledra's voice snapped, “Well? Are you going to answer my question, or not?”

The wolf-prince looked back towards Poledra, and growled. “Listen, I've never seen that little girl before in my life. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.” He frowned. “I still don't know what custom you're talking about, either.”

“The custom that all wolves follow. It is a custom to never eat man-flesh.”

Koga shrugged. “I've never heard of that custom. It's new to me. I don't know anything about any of your customs. What do wolves need those for, anyways?”

Poledra furrowed her brows. “How can a wolf not know anything about customs? I don't understand.”

“I already told you, I'm not like you. I don't have to follow any of your customs. I don't need them.” Koga crossed his arms, and swished his tail behind him. “They'd just get in my way. They sound like a waste of time, if you ask me.”

“How remarkable.”

Koga frowned, narrowing his eyes at Poledra. “There's nothing remarkable about it. Just what the fuck do you mean by that, anyway?”

“One merely finds it most remarkable that you, a wolf, do not have customs, while I, also a wolf, do.” She frowned. “One still does not understand something, however.”

“What now?” Koga sighed.

“Why would you disgrace yourself as a wolf to eat man-flesh?” Poledra asked, frowning further.

“I haven't.” Koga lashed his tail behind him.

“But you were accused of eating man. Why would that be if you did not break this custom?” Poledra's curious gold eyes bore into his blue.

“You and your customs.” Koga snorted.

Poledra's eyes narrowed and she placed one hand on her hip. “Well? Why would you be accused of such a thing if you did not do it? Why would Rin be so frightened at the sight of you if you did not break custom?”

“Beats me. I keep telling you, I've never seen that girl before.” Koga shrugged. “Maybe it's because when my pack was hungry, as their leader, I let them eat whatever they liked. Sometimes that just happened to be humans.” He bared his fangs at her, mindful not to approach. Inuyasha, who stood behind Poledra, narrowed his red eyes. Koga didn't like this interrogation about something he and his pack hadn't done in a very long time. Koga snapped at the strange woman, “You got a problem with that? I couldn't let my pack starve, now could I?”

Poledra's eyes flashed in anger. She held up a hand in front of her chest, and flicked her wrist. “You behave no better than a cheeky pup.”

Koga reeled back as if he had been backhanded. He clutched his stinging cheek in his hand, growling. “Why you bitch---,”

Poledra glared at him, stepping closer. “Moreover, a pack-leader who encourages their pack to disregard custom is not worthy to have the dignified position of pack-leader.”

Koga growled, baring his fangs. “Not worthy to be pack-leader, huh? I'm the leader of the Eastern tribe. Who are you to tell me how to lead my pack? What would you know about leading a pack,anyways? You don't seem to be a pack-leader to me.”

“One notes that you lack the honor to follow the custom that demands you respect your elders.” Poledra glared at him, her back held straight. “Perhaps once you reach maturity and leave pup-like behavior behind, you will acquire true leadership skill.”

“My elder? Don't make me laugh. You may be able to change shape, but you're still human,” Koga scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“Wolves live for as long as they choose.” The strange woman smiled coldly. “I have chosen to live a long time, and will choose to live for as long as it pleases me to do so.”

“Whatever.” Koga shrugged. “If you say so.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Besides, we haven't hunted humans in a long time. I told my pack that they can't do that anymore.”

“Perhaps there is hope for you, after all, young wolf.” Poledra turned her back to him, giving a slight nod to Inuyasha. She glanced over her shoulder, a mysterious smile crossing her face, and said, “When the time comes, one hopes that you will be ready.”

Koga sputtered, staring at her retreating form. He took a step forward to follow her when he heard a deep growl. The wolf-prince stopped, lowering his head in hope that it would pacify Inuyasha. Koga glanced toward the strange wolf-woman, and noticed that she had knelt down next to the dog demon, her hand resting on the little girl's shoulder. Koga wanted to ask Poledra what she had meant by her last comment, but with her near the little girl, he knew that would be impossible.

Kagome ran past him, rushing to Inuyasha. She threw her arms around the hanyou, burrowing her face into his chest. The half-breed wrapped his arms around her, his lengthened claws running through her hair. Kagome nuzzled her nose under Inuyasha's chin, and said, her voice hushed, “Inuyasha, it's alright.”

Koga gasped, watching as Kagome hugged the enraged half-demon. He blinked, disbelieving his eyes. The wolf-prince stepped closer, and asked, “Kagome?”

Inuyasha glared at Koga over Kagome's shoulder, baring his extended fangs. His red eyes fell shut as he brushed his nose against her ear, and a guttural, possessive growl escaped his throat. Kagome pulled away from the half-demon turned full, and brushed her fingertips along the strange jagged stripes adorning Inuyasha's cheeks, before cupping his face in her hands. Kagome whispered, “Inuyasha, I'm here.”

The wolf-prince's shoulders slumped, and his tail drooped as he stared at the couple. He whispered, “Kagome---we were supposed to be mates.”

Kagome brushed Inuyasha's bangs out of his eyes. The harsh red eyes flickered gold momentarily, and his enraged expression softened. Kagome reached up and rubbed an ear, earning her a pleased, low growl. The half-demon closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as she massaged its tip. She slid her hand down, and rested her palm on his cheek, kissing the other cheek. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Inuyasha opened his eyes, their crimson depths swirling with heated desire. He touched her cheek with his long claws, gently brushing the skin, before pushing her hair away from her throat. There rested Inuyasha's mark, the small white scar eerily similar in shape to the uneven lines on the hanyou's cheeks. Inuyasha's tongue darted out, lapping at it. His rough voice hissed, “Mine.”

Koga's shoulders sagged further. The mark on Kagome's throat proved Inuyasha's claim. He stood stiff, unable to look away from the pair, no matter how much it pained him. The wolf-prince clutched a hand into a fist at his side, lashing his tail behind him. He grit his teeth together, anger boiling in him. How dare the half-breed take what was rightfully his first. Koga raised his hand to strike Inuyasha, growling. “Kagome was mine first.”

Inuyasha lifted his head, his red eyes flashing with renewed anger. They narrowed, and he snarled at Koga, his fangs bared. The half-breed pulled Kagome flush against his chest, his hand gripping her waist. He said, his gruff voice deathly soft, “What did you say, you disgusting, useless wolf?”

“You heard me, dog-shit. I said she was mine first.”

The hanyou stood stiff, his arms pulling Kagome closer to him. He started to push her behind him when she hugged him fiercely. She buried her face into his chest, pleading, “Inuyasha, no.” Kagome gripped Inuyasha's haori in her fists, pressing herself closer to him. “Don't.”

Koga narrowed his eyes, taking another step closer to the couple. He growled at the hanyou, baring his fangs. The wolf-demon held up a fist, shouting, “You took Kagome from me, you bastard.”

Inuyasha growled, wrapping his arms tightly around Kagome. He glared at Koga, intense rage and hatred filling the red depths of his eyes, and filling the clearing with killing intent. A sneer crossed his face, and his ears pinned to his head. Inuyasha flashed his fangs at the wolf-prince, a harsh chuckle escaping his throat. His gravelly voice snapped, “You never had her, wolf. Admit it. She was never yours.”

The wolf-demon dug his claws into his palm, drawing blood, and glared at the half-demon, rage building within him. Koga gnashed his teeth together, knowing he couldn't strike Inuyasha as long as he held Kagome. The wolf-prince growled in frustration. “You bastard half-breed! You took what was rightfully mine!”

Kagome glared over her shoulder at Koga. Anger flashed in her gold-flecked eyes, and she frowned at him. Turning back, Kagome reached up, cupping Inuyasha's face in her hands. She whispered, “Look at me, Inuyasha.”

Koga gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at Kagome. His tail drooped between his legs, and he asked, “Kagome?”

Inuyasha looked down, a strange tenderness flooding his red eyes as they connected with Kagome's. She brushed her nose underneath his chin before resting her head onto his shoulder. Inuyasha's arms encircled her, his red fire-rat hiding most of her from view. He glared at Koga, before his eyes closed, and he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. His deep voice whispered, “Kagome.”

Kagome pulled back, looking up into Inuyasha's face. She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, and said, her voice soft, “Mate. Mine.”

Koga gaped, the air rushing out of him. His shoulders sagged and his tail hung listlessly behind him. The wolf-prince let his arms fall to his side, the anger flowing out of him. He hung his head, his eyes locked on the pair, unable to look away. Koga whispered to himself, “I can't believe it. She chose him over me?”

Inuyasha's eyes opened and flickered gold again, and he leaned in, kissing Kagome deeply. A low growl elicited from his throat, and his eyes fluttered shut. The half-demon's arms possessively pulled her flush against his chest, his fingers tangled in her hair. Kagome kissed him back, her hands on either side of his face. Their tongues tangled together as they fought for dominance. Kagome's arms snaked around Inuyasha's neck, her hands twisted in his silver hair. The half-demon ran a hand down her throat, brushing a claw against his mark, and Kagome moaned softly into his kiss. Inuyasha's hand ran down her side until it gripped her hip, drawing her even closer. Kagome reached up, and rubbed one of his ears, causing a soft, carnal rumble to escape the half-demon. Inuyasha's tongue plunged deeper into Kagome's mouth as she yielded to him, her moan muffled. Inuyasha broke it off, gruffly whispering into her ear, “Mate. Mine.”

Koga stood dumbfounded, his hand clenched at his side. He felt numb. The way that Kagome had submitted to Inuyasha's kiss had said far more than her vocalized statement. Koga's shoulders sagged further in defeat, and he sighed. The wolf-prince looked down at the ground, clenching his teeth. He had been competing for Kagome's affections only to discover there had never been a contest in the first place. She had never held any interest in becoming his mate. How could he have been so blind?

Koga looked up, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's crimson, noting the satisfaction in them. The half-breed rested his head on Kagome's shoulder, a small smirk on his face. Koga dug his claws in deeper into his palm, feeling sticky blood between his fingers. The wolf-demon growled softly to himself, looking away. He muttered to himself, “How could I lose her to him?”

Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the waist, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed contently and whispered, “Yes, Inuyasha. I'm yours. As you are mine.”

Koga turned his back, unable to watch anymore. He took a deep breath, his eyes falling closed. As defeated as he felt, the wolf-prince felt even more foolish. How had he missed all the signals? There had been so many. Kagome had always insisted to him that she would stay by Inuyasha's side when he offered to take her with him. Koga had thought it had been out of obligation, that she felt she had to put the Sacred Jewel back together before she could leave the hanyou for him. In reality, Kagome had wanted to stay by Inuyasha's side, and had tried to let him down easy. All his overtures to win her heart had been for naught. He had mistaken Kagome's kindness for something else, for affection and possibly even love. Koga knew that to be untrue now.

The wolf-prince opened his eyes, and raised his fist. He opened his palm, finding the angry welts etched into it. Fresh blood welled up and Koga closed his hand, dropping it to his side. No matter what he did now, he could never again lay claim to Kagome. She belonged to Inuyasha, and nothing Koga said or did would ever change that. That had become obvious to him after the display he had just witnessed. Koga also knew that if he were to behave as he had in the past that next time Inuyasha would very likely kill him, no matter what. Worst of all, the wolf-prince knew the half-breed would have every right. Koga had been lucky today that something had stopped Inuyasha. The split lip, cuts, and bruises he had received were fairly light compared to what could have happened---or would have happened had it not been for whom ever Inuyasha had argued with.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Inuyasha's eyes had closed again as he nuzzled Kagome's hair with his nose. The stripes remained on the half-breed's cheeks, indicating that whatever transformation Inuyasha had undergone still remained in effect. Koga still couldn't explain it, but he knew that whatever had happened made the hanyou stronger and frighteningly more deadly.

“Koga!”

The wolf prince looked up, seeing his two loyal pack mates running towards him. They looked winded, and they slowed their furious pace as they neared. Hakkaku and Ginta leaned over, their hands on their knees as they took some deep breaths. Ginta gasped for air, rasping out, “There---you---are---Koga.”

“We're---sorry, Koga.” Hakkaku closed his eyes, panting. He dropped his head down, wiping sweat from his brow. “We---tried---to---keep---up.”

Ginta finally caught his breath, and looked up. “What's going on, Koga? Weren't you going to meet Sister and find out what was going on?”

“Yeah. That's what you told us---,” Hakkaku stopped mid-sentence. “What happened to you, Koga? You're bleeding!”

Koga crossed his arms, wincing at the contact with the slashes on his chest. “I'm fine.” He sighed, swishing his tail behind him. “Nothing I can't handle. I'm not some weakling.”

“Ah, Koga, are you going to let Inuyasha get away with holding Kagome like that?” Ginta tilted his head towards the pair.

A low, menacing growl issued from Inuyasha at the sound of his name, and Koga winced. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the hanyou's angry crimson eyes still rested on him. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against his chest, baring his fangs. He flattened his ears, a sneer crossing his face. Koga bit his lip, facing his pack mates. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. Koga whispered, “Yes.”

Hakkaku's eyes went wide, and he took a step back. “What---what happened to Inuyasha?” He sniffed. “It's almost like he's a full demon.”

Ginta sniffed. “Yeah. You're right. He does seem like a full demon.” He also took a step back. “He sure looks terribly angry. I can't say I've ever seen him like this before.”

Hakkaku nodded. “I agree.”

“Just what did you do to make him so angry, Koga? He looks like if it weren't for Sister, he'd rip everyone apart within reach.” Ginta shuddered, stepping back a bit more.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Koga clenched his hand into a fist again. He stared at the ground, frowning. “It doesn't matter what I did or didn't do.”

“He's---he's staring at us, Koga. I don't like the look in his eyes,” Ginta whispered. “I don't think it's such a good idea to stay here. He looks like he might rampage no matter what, even with Sister there.”

Hakkaku nodded his head vigorously. “I agree. I don't like how he's looking at us.”

Koga looked again, his eyes connecting with Inuyasha's. It chilled him at how calculating they looked. They narrowed, rage burning deep inside their red depths. Inuyasha's hand gripped Kagome's waist tightly, his fire rat shielding her from view. They were right. With the way Inuyasha's form had tensed, he was certain that whatever calming effect Kagome had on the hanyou was tenuous at best. Inuyasha had relaxed a little when it had been just him, but now with the addition of Ginta and Hakkaku, it seemed that the half-breed would become explosively violent at any moment. Koga looked back towards his followers, trying to shrug it off nonchalantly. “Whatever. Are you scared?”

“Yes.” Ginta nodded. “Koga, I think we should really leave. I don't want to be here when Inuyasha loses it.”

Hakkaku gulped. “I don't want to find out what happens when he does lose it. It can't be good. Koga, let's go. We can find out what's going on later. When Inuyasha's not so angry.”

Koga snorted. He crossed his arms, shaking his head. As much as he knew that they were right, he didn't want to lose more face in front of them than he already had. He rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Alright. We'll go. It's pretty worthless trying to talk to Kagome or dog shit right now anyways.”

Ginta said, his voice shaking, “Let's go then.”

Koga growled, narrowing his eyes. “I'm the leader, here. I decide where we go and when.” He turned his back on his pack mates, averting his gaze from Inuyasha and Kagome. “Now, let's go.” The wolf-prince broke into a sprint, rushing past them as he turned south.

“Koga, wait for us!” Both Ginta and Hakkaku called after him in unison.

The wolf-prince increased his speed, ignoring their calls for him to slow down. His surroundings blurred into greens, browns, and blacks as he accelerated even further. The sooner he got away from Inuyasha and Kagome, the better off he would be. Koga drove himself to run even faster, hearing his pack mates fall farther and farther behind. He didn't care. Once he started to run, he wanted to put as much distance between himself and them. Right now, Koga wanted nothing more than to be alone. He had a lot of things to mull over, especially where it concerned Kagome.

Veering to the south-west, Koga dashed past several decimated villages. He had no time to stop and investigate, nor did he have any interest in what had caused their destruction. All he wanted to do was run as far and fast as he could until he wore himself out and felt as numb physically as he did mentally. Koga had been so excited when he had caught Kagome's scent. He had anticipated meeting her, the first real familiar scent he had encountered since arriving in this new land. The wolf-prince had hoped to learn more about where they were and if they had heard anything about Naraku's whereabouts. Most of all, he had just wanted to visit with Kagome.

Koga had not expected to meet some strange woman who could transform into a wolf. He most certainly hadn't anticipated her accusations or admonishments. The wolf-prince pumped his legs, surging even faster. The woman had sent chills through him, the way she had stared at him with her unblinking gold eyes. She had seemed unimpressed with him, and his stature within his pack---or what was left of it. Koga also had no idea what she meant by customs. That had utterly confused him. Sure, it was his responsibility to protect his pack, provide for them, and make decisions, but this Poledra had outlandish ideas. And yet, while he hadn't understood her adherence to her odd customs, he felt a twinge of guilt for breaking the one she had felt to be the most important.

Shaking his head, Koga ran past another village, their cries of fear and anger filling his ears. He didn't have the time to stop and see what their fuss was about, rather driving himself faster and faster. Koga pushed himself to run up one of the hills before him, dashing down the other side of it as fast as he could. It felt good to have the wind in his hair, flowing past him. It sounded like a low roar as he ran. Whatever Inuyasha's transformation had done to him, Koga knew there was still no way the half-breed could possibly hope to compete with him at running. The wolf-prince relished in the freedom it provided him, rushing past a small, abandoned farmstead.

Koga slowed down, coming to a halt at a small stream. He leaned over, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The exhilaration of his run rushed through him, and he took delight in it. Koga knelt down on the stream-bed, splashing water on his face. He cupped some in his hands, greedily gulping it down. Looking up, Koga realized that it was about midday, the sun nearing its highest point. He panted, lying down onto his back, staring up at the cloudless sky, his hands behind his head. A bird circled above, its lonely cry piercing the air. Koga watched as it dove down, aiming for some prey on the ground. For now he figured this would be a good spot to sit and wait for his friends.

Scuffing his barefoot into the dirt, the wolf-prince, relaxed. His eyes closed, and he took a few deep breaths as his body calmed after his run. Koga sighed, seeing in his mind's eye Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss. Throwing one arm over his face, he growled. The wolf-prince still couldn't understand exactly why Kagome had chosen the half-breed over him, but she had. He clenched his hand into a fist, smashing it into the ground at his side. Koga opened his palm, looking at the cuts that resided there. They looked angry and sore.

“Damn him. Damn that Inuyasha,” Koga muttered to himself.

He sat up, running his hand into the stream. The cool water felt good on his abused palm, and he sighed. Koga couldn't blame Inuyasha. Kagome had freely accepted the hanyou as her mate, and there would be no dissuading her from that now. Not with the way she had submitted to Inuyasha, or the way she had spoken to him. Her choice had been made, and it would be final, for the rest of both Inuyasha and Kagome's lives.

Rolling onto his side, Koga watched as a small doe came to drink. Her liquid brown eyes cautiously watched him as she lowered her head slowly to the stream. Her tongue lapped out, drinking the water quickly. Koga shifted, and the doe froze, staring at him with wary eyes. She turned, fleeing back towards a small thicket. Koga shrugged his shoulders. He had no interest in hunting the doe. He lay back down, feeling the sun warm him. The wolf-prince stretched. This day certainly had not turned out as he had expected it to and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Koga sat up, resting an elbow on one knee. He picked up a rock, throwing it into the stream. It splashed, sinking quickly to the bottom. He did it again, finding that it relieved some of the tension in him. Koga punched the earth, leaving a small crater. He growled to himself, hurling another rock into the stream. Koga shouted, “Fuck! She was supposed to be my mate, damn it!”

The sounds of someone approaching reached his ears, and he looked over his shoulder, seeing that Ginta and Hakkaku had finally caught up with him. He smirked at them slightly. “About time you two showed up. You were the ones in the big hurry, yet you can't keep up.”

Ginta slowed, stopping in front of him. He collapsed unceremoniously to the ground, panting. “Koga---we---asked---you---to---wait---up.”

Hakkaku followed suit, lying down onto his back. His eyes closed and he took deep breaths. “Yeah. We're not as fast as you, and we ran almost all morning trying to keep up.”

Koga shrugged, looking into the rushing stream. “Whatever.” He sighed, skipping a small rock across the water. “Hey, do you two happen to know about a little girl some of the wolves supposedly hunted?” The accusation from earlier stung, and he was curious to discover the answer. “I'm just wondering.”

Ginta and Hakkaku whispered to one another. They scooted up to sit down next to him. Ginta shook his head. “I don't. Do you, Hakkaku?”

Hakkaku drew random designs into the dirt with his foot. “Well, not really in particular, but I remember a few of the wolves talking about a little girl once or twice. Why?”

“No reason.” Koga glanced up at the sky. The little girl had been so terrified of him, yet he couldn't recall ever seeing her before. The fear that had emanated from her, and her terrified cries had disturbed him. He hadn't let his pack behave that way in such a long time that seeing the frightened girl had shaken him a little. Koga lay back, crossing his legs. “I was just curious, that's all.”

“Okay, if you say so, Koga.” Ginta sighed, and sat up. He cupped some water into his hands, eagerly drinking it down. “What are we going to do now?”

“I like this place. We'll stay here for the day. I saw a doe run into that thicket, so we won't have any trouble finding any food. Besides, I'd rather stay as far away from all of those villages. I don't want to smell death and decay.” Koga closed his eyes.

“So you didn't get to really talk to Sister at all, Koga? You had hoped to find out what was going on and where we were,” Hakkaku said.

“Yeah, I did say that.” Koga snorted. He placed his arms over his face.

“Well? Did you get to talk to her or what?”

“What do you think.” Koga glared at him from the corner of his eye.

“So no, huh?” Ginta shook his head. “Inuyasha wouldn't let you, I take it.”

“Shut up. Like that mutt could tell me what I can and can't do.” Koga growled.

“I don't know, he looked pretty angry to me. I wouldn't have wanted to fight him, that's for sure.” Hakkaku drank some water from the stream, splashing more onto his face. “It looked like he didn't want anyone near Sister.”

“You saying I couldn't take dog shit? I wasn't scared of him, like you two cowards are.” Koga sat up, glaring at the pair. He knew they were right about fighting Inuyasha. At that moment, he would have most certainly lost to the hanyou. He wouldn't have simply lost his stature and his reputation, but most likely he would have lost his life. Koga knew that; he knew that the moment Inuyasha had undergone his strange change; he just didn't want either Ginta or Hakkaku to know that. Koga turned his nose up at them, frowning. “Besides, I wasn't going to fight him with Kagome right there.” He leaned towards his pack mates, sneering. “You got that? I didn't fight dog shit because of Kagome. I wasn't scared of him.”

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances. They shook their heads and sighed. Ginta said, “If you say so, Koga. We've seen Inuyasha pretty angry in the past, but nothing like what we saw today. I know I didn't want to find out the results of a fight between you and him. I don't think it would have ended well.”

Koga clenched his teeth. He scooted away from them, staring into the stream. The silver bodies of fish rushed by, the sun reflecting off of them. Koga glared at Ginta and Hakkaku over his shoulder, baring his fangs. He picked up a fairly large sized rock, hurling it into the stream with a large splash. “Just shut up, the both of you. I didn't fight dog shit because I didn't want to accidentally hurt Kagome. It has nothing to do with Inuyasha.”

“I wish we could've found something out about where we are.” Hakkaku stretched out, his eyes falling closed.

Ginta sighed. “Yeah. It sounds like Naraku's up to some strange things lately.”

Hakkaku grunted his agreement. “I wonder who that Nahaz demon is. Do you think he's another of Naraku's incarnations? All the people we've run into lately seem to think it's a good thing that Nahaz is working with Naraku.”

“That's true. I bet it's more like Nahaz, who ever he is, is working for Naraku. I just wish we could have asked Sister what she knew about it. She might have heard something, anything that would help.” Ginta propped his head up with his hand. “Don't you think so?”

“Well, we know Naraku's at this strange City of Endless Night. I think maybe Sister might have known about that, at least. Just about everyone you talk to seems to know that. I wonder why he's not hiding his location. He's always done that in the past.” Hakkaku sighed. “I bet it's all a big trap. I hope it isn't to lure Inuyasha there. Sister could get really hurt.”

“Yeah. And what about those creepy men with the silver masks? Everyone hates them, yet they do what ever those men tell them to. It's weird.” Ginta yawned. “Do you think they're with Naraku or against him?”

“Beats me, but the way they sacrifice other humans makes me wonder, that's for sure. I can't imagine what Naraku would get from that, at least not really.” Hakkaku shook his head. “I just know I don't want to go anywhere near them. Some say they can do strange things with a simple word. Maybe they're really demons posing as humans. That's a possibility. Or maybe they have some jewel shards.”

“Then they'd have to probably get them from Naraku, which would mean they'd be working for him.” Ginta scratched his chin.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Hakkaku stared down at the ground, a frown on his face. “That's another reason we needed to talk to Sister. She probably knew what was going on, if they had jewel shards or not, at least. Maybe she knew where some shards were and they were going to get them.”

“Will you two be quiet? We didn't get to talk to Kagome and that's that.” Koga narrowed his eyes, glaring at them. “I can't take listening to you two babble on and on. You've been saying the same shit for days. We'll just have to find a way to this City of Endless Night ourselves. If Naraku isn't hiding, I'm fine by that. It makes it easier to find him so I can kill him. Now shut the fuck up.”

Silence filled the small glen they sat in, save for the babbling brook. Koga closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. He sighed, feeling drained. The wolf-prince stretched out, making himself comfortable. He yawned again, scratching his stomach. Koga hoped that the rest of the day would improve, especially after its dismal start. He had intended on asking Kagome all of the questions that Ginta and Hakkaku had discussed non-stop for the past week and a half at least. He couldn't recall when they had started, but it had gotten on his nerves ages ago. When they had caught onto Kagome's scent, he had gotten as excited as both Ginta and Hakkaku, anticipating a reunion with her. Rolling onto his side, Koga drew in the dirt with a claw. Now he wished he hadn't picked upon her scent.

So far this strange land they found themselves in made little sense. Koga had seen religious men in the past, but nothing like these steel masked men. He knew they were religious, due to their chants and reverence for some god he had never heard of. Unlike the other religious men he had met in the past, Koga noticed that these men seemed less concerned with exorcising demons and more interested in sacrificing other humans. The way everyone looked at him when he neared them disturbed Koga, too. They acted as if they had never seen a wolf-demon before. And the strange men with all the tattoos baffled him even more. Koga made it a point to distance himself away from them, especially when they started to chant. He hadn't seen the results of whatever spell they were using, but he knew something had been wrong, and therefore had always gone the other direction.

Koga blew the hair out of his eyes, looking at the cuts in his palms. As soon as he had arrived at the camp Kagome stayed at, all of these questions had flown right out of his head. He could tell as soon as he stood close to her and could take a deep breath of her scent that the half-breed had mated with her. Then he had been furious. It hadn't helped that the strange dog demon had interfered, not to mention Inuyasha's angry accusation. Now that he could sit and think, a lot of those questions came back, ones that would remain unanswered. Koga couldn't say when he would be able to try and at least talk to Kagome or even Inuyasha. He wouldn't like it, but he knew that they needed answers. If he was going to ever avenge his slain pack mates, he'd have to find Naraku, and to do that, he'd have to know where this City of Endless Night was.

“So, Koga, what will we do when we leave here?” Ginta drew him back from his thoughts.

“I don't know. I guess keep traveling.” Koga stared at the ground, frowning. “I can't think of anything else we can really do. We'll find someone who can tell us where this stupid city is.”

“But so far everyone we've asked stops talking as soon as we mention that place. Do you think it's evil or something?” Hakkaku bit his lip.

“Don't know, don't care. If it's where Naraku's at, that's where we'll go, no matter what it takes. Got that?” Koga glared at him.

“What about the rumor of a jewel shard some place a little south and east of us? So far we haven't had any real proof, but you know if there's some mischief down there with a jewel shard, Naraku has to be involved somehow,” Ginta said, furrowing his brows. “We can't sense it like Sister, but if there is a demon with a shard somewhere down there, then we should be able to find it.”

“You've got a point there.” Hakkaku nodded. “I say we should check it out at least. It might be the best lead we'll have on anything to do with Naraku for now.”

Koga narrowed his eyes, glaring. “Hey, I'm the leader, remember?” He stood, glaring down at them. “I get to make the decisions, not you.”

“But Koga, it's a good idea. If we can't talk to Sister, and everyone else seems to be so hesitant to talk about the City of Endless Night, it might be our only shot at finding information out,” Ginta said. He sighed. “You have to admit it, Koga, so far we've turned up with nothing.”

Hakkaku nodded his agreement. “Yeah, Koga. We have to find something out.”

“It could also be a waste of our time. What if we waste all this time looking for some demon with a jewel shard that's supposedly wreaking havoc only to find out that the whole thing was made up?” Koga put his hands on his hips. “Seems to me we'd be better off trying to find this city some other way. If we could find something out about it, we could just go there. Naraku seems to want people to know where he's at, after all.”

“I still say it's at least worth looking into. Sister would be so disappointed if we didn't at least try and take another shard away from Naraku when we had the chance. You know she wouldn't want a demon under Naraku's control causing a lot of death. Besides, it'd be one more jewel shard in our possession.” Ginta sat up, running his hand in the water.

“At least think about it, okay, Koga? We really should at least investigate it a little before we try something else to find Naraku.” Hakkaku yawned.

“Alright. Fine. Have it your way, you two. I just think it'll end up being a waste of our time.” Koga shook his head. “I guess we'll stay here for the day and start making our way south east tomorrow morning. I just hope that when we get there it's worth something. I'm sick and tired of not getting any answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku goes to find out what is happening on the outskirts of camp when he finds a transformed Inuyasha. What will he do to put a stop to it? And why is Sango angry with him later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty Four

The tension was palpable as the tents came down in hushed silence. Everyone kept themselves occupied as the angry shouts could still be heard on the outskirts of camp. Packs were tethered to the pack-horses as they prepared to return to the road. In the center of camp, the morning dishes were hastily done. Silk poured the used water onto the fire, dousing it, and a hazy gasp of steam escaped into the light breeze. The smith busied himself with checking over their mounts, brushing off acquired burrs and securing saddles. A few times, he lifted the hooves of random horses, inspecting their shoes.

Miroku hastily tore down the tent he and Sango had shared the night before. He wrapped the ropes around the poles, securing them together. Stretching the tent fabric between them, the monk and demon slayer folded it, preparing it for a pack-horse. Their hands brushed against one another, and Miroku smiled shyly as he caught Sango's light blush. She let go and turned away, hefting her weapon onto her shoulder. The monk sighed and shook his head as he finished folding the tent cloth.

Glancing over his shoulder, Miroku saw Shippo pacing. The fox kit's tail twitched nervously, and he clenched a small fist at his side. As more shouts could be heard, Shippo stopped and stared in their direction. His small body tensed, and he growled softly. Miroku sighed, knowing he'd have to distract the boy again before he ran towards the conflict.

As soon as Inuyasha had left to face Koga, Shippo had tried to follow. He had been told, as they all had, to stay put. Inuyasha had made it clear that he would handle it alone. He said that he had to defend his claim to his mate, and that meant he didn't need any interference---especially from a certain little boy. The monk knew that Shippo was only concerned that something might happen to Kagome; however, Miroku also knew it was unlikely that Inuyasha would lose to the wolf-prince. Since then, save for hasty packing, the monk's primary concern was keeping the kit with him.

Rin's scream hadn't helped matters, either. After that, the already tense situation had only become that much more stifling. Whatever was happening on the edge of camp had terrified the little girl, which undoubtedly meant the Demon Lord had joined his brother in opposition to Koga. Thankfully, the only positive that had developed, was the fact that Shippo was deterred from heading in the direction of the shouting. The little boy's fear of Sesshomaru had made Miroku's task easier---at least for a little while. Unfortunately, it hadn't lasted long enough.

“Shippo, at least help pack things up.” The monk held up the rolled-up tent. “Why don't you take the tent and help put it onto one of the pack-horses?”

Shippo glanced over his shoulder at Miroku and shook his head. He turned back towards the shouts, growling louder. The little boy seemed to vibrate with the force of them, and the monk thought he could see the flare of fox fire surround Shippo. The little boy muttered underneath his breath, “He better leave mother alone.”

Miroku's eyes met Sango's. A worried frown crossed the demon slayer's face, and she tensed. Sango tilted her head in Shippo's direction. Miroku looked at the little boy, watching his tail twitch frantically as Shippo became increasingly agitated. He called out to distract the boy, “Shippo---,”

Another shout could be heard, and before either Miroku or Sango could stop him, Shippo broke out into a sprint. He would have to be stopped before he could reach the brawl, and get hurt. The angry bellowing indicated that violence was soon to follow. It would be no place for a little boy. It would be likely that Shippo would get in the middle and go unnoticed, only to get seriously injured in the process.

“Shippo! No!” Miroku ran after him, grabbing the fleeing boy by the tail. He didn't intend to apprehend Shippo that way, but it had been all he could grasp. “You have to stay here.”

Shippo turned, throwing fox fire at the monk. He missed, singeing a few hairs by Miroku's ear. He struggled in the monk's grip. “Let me go! Kagome needs me!”

“No, Shippo. Inuyasha told you to stay here. He doesn't want you to get hurt.”

“No! What if Koga takes her away?” Shippo twisted, trying to break free. “Let me go!”

“Now, Shippo, you know Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen.” Miroku sighed, crossing back to Sango.

“You don't know that!” Shippo kicked at him. “Let me go!”

“Come now, Shippo.” Miroku shook his head. “Besides, Sesshomaru-sama's over there, too.”

Shippo ceased struggling. “S-Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Yes, and I'm certain that he's not terribly happy at the moment, either.” Miroku hoped that by tapping into the fox kit's fear of the Demon Lord, he'd be able to keep Shippo away from the fight.

Shippo gulped, slumping. His green eyes went wide and he trembled. “He's---he's not happy?”

Sango nodded in Miroku's direction, and said, “I agree. I don't think he's all that happy, especially after something over there frightened Rin. I have a funny feeling he's terribly angry.”

Shippo bit his lip, a tiny fang peeking at the corner of his mouth. Tears welled up in the little boy's eyes. He strained against Miroku's grip again, trying to get loose. “I don't care! I'm still going over there.”

Miroku tightened his hold on the boy, his eyes falling closed in frustration. He said, his voice firm, “You wouldn't want to get in Sesshomaru-sama's way, would you? You know what he does to those who get in his way, after all.” It might have been a little harsh, but if he could needle Shippo's fear, he could keep him safe and out of harm's way.

Shippo tried to tug himself free even more before he crossed his arms, sighing in exasperation. His lower lip stuck out into a pout. “It's not fair! I hate being a stupid little child!”

Quiet filled the camp as the bellowing finally ended. Everyone quickened their pace as they loaded the pack-horses. The only tents left to dismantle belonged to Sesshomaru and Rin, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome's. The apprehension hung heavily in the air, almost more smothering than the arguing had been. Even if the outcome remained unknown, they had to be ready to travel as the terrain around them still remained dangerous.

Miroku eased Shippo into Sango's arms. He shook his head when the little boy began to protest. Leaning towards Shippo, he said softly, “I'm going to find out what happened out there, alright? I know you want to come with, but you wouldn't want to disappoint Kagome by not listening to Inuyasha, right? He wants you to stay here so he can keep you safe. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Shippo looked down, frowning. He sighed. “Okay.”

Miroku straightened himself, and said to Sango, “Hold onto Shippo.”

“Alright, monk. Just be careful.” Sango took a firm grip on Shippo, holding the boy to her chest.

“Aren't I always?” He winked at the demon slayer, feeling smug at the sight of the soft blush crossing her cheeks.

As he made his way towards the edge of camp, Miroku passed the old man. Belgarath muttered to himself, “I wonder when it started talking to Inuyasha. I have no doubt that it did, but why? I wonder what it's up to now.”

Miroku frowned, now worried about his friend. Before the monk could ask the old sorcerer what he had meant, he had already made his way to the pack-horses. He could either go and ask, or find out for himself. The only thing that would put his mind at ease would be if he saw Inuyasha. With that in mind, Miroku continued until he reached the outskirts of the now dissolved camp, assessing the situation before him.

On one side of the small clearing, Sesshomaru sat cradling the terrified Rin to his chest protectively. The little girl's arms were wrapped tightly around the Demon Lord's neck, and she whimpered softly. In answer, quiet rumbles escaped Sesshomaru's throat. His fingers ran through her hair, and his cheek rested against the top of Rin's head. Miroku had never seen the Demon Lord be so tender.

To contradict this, Sesshomaru's gold eyes were narrowed, fury boiling deep inside. A few times, red flashed deep within them, and the monk realized how much restraint the Demon Lord had placed upon his rage. Sesshomaru could have easily given in and mercilessly slaughtered anyone he perceived as a threat, yet he hadn't. Miroku shuddered when that gaze met his. He had been right to keep Shippo away. The calculated anger chilled him, and the monk was thankful that it hadn't been directed towards him.

Next to Sesshomaru knelt the dark-haired sorceress. A serious expression crossed her fair face, and she frowned. The woman sighed, and said, “Please, let me help her. She really must have her twisted ankle looked at.”

Sesshomaru looked towards her, and the monk was grateful not to be underneath the Demon Lord's scrutiny any longer. Through clenched teeth, he said, “Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself. Leave us.”

A low, malicious growl drew Miroku's attention to the others in the clearing. Koga stood there, before the strange, tawny-haired woman, clutching his cheek. His blue eyes narrowed, and he snarled, “Why you bitch---,”

Miroku stared in fascination, amazed that the woman had the gall to strike the wolf-prince. She stepped closer to Koga, and said, her tone forceful, “Moreover, a pack-leader who encourages their pack to disregard custom is not worthy to have the dignified position of pack-leader.”

The monk was uncertain as to what the woman meant by custom, but he knew the wolf would be highly insulted nonetheless. Right now, the dispute between the strange woman and Koga was the least of Miroku's concerns. Glancing around, he spotted Inuyasha not far from the arguing pair, and the monk felt his eyes go wide. There stood his friend, transformed into his full-demon status, crimson eyes fixated on Koga. His lengthened fangs were bared in warning, and he growled menacingly. Why everyone hadn't been slaughtered was beyond Miroku. What troubled him the most, however, was the fact that Tetsusaiga was not at his friend's hip. How would they get him to convert back to his hanyou form?

The tawny-haired woman turned her back on the exasperated Koga, signaling the end to their argument. She joined Sesshomaru and Rin, resting a hand on the little girl's shoulders. Again, her bravery astounded Miroku. First she had stood her ground with Koga, now she was encroaching upon the Demon Lord. How ever troubling that was, returning Inuyasha to normal came first and foremost.

The monk tensed as he watched Kagome rush to the enraged half-demon turned full. He worried that his friend would harm the young woman in this state, and be unable to forgive himself later. Miroku wanted to say or do something before it was too late, but found himself unable to move. To his surprise, Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome, his deadly, lengthened claws gently running through her hair.

Kagome whispered, “Inuyasha, it's alright.”

Miroku was relieved that Inuyasha hadn't hurt Kagome. In the past, her presence had soothed Inuyasha while he was this way, so it surmised that this time would not be much different. He still didn't understand what had threatened Inuyasha to drive his demon blood to take control, nor could he explain why Inuyasha hadn't rampaged. Miroku knew that Koga couldn't have injured Inuyasha enough to be life-threatening.

Kagome gently reached up, rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears between her fingers. The red melted into gold briefly, and a low growl resembling a purr elicited from the transformed hanyou's throat. Her fingers brushed against the half-demon's stripes, tracing them. Miroku watched in awe as Kagome calmed the furious Inuyasha, hoping that he would revert to normal before it was too late. Kagome rested her hand onto his cheek, and leaned in, kissing the other. She whispered, “I'm not going anywhere.”

Inuyasha's crimson gaze flooded with ardent lust, and he touched Kagome's cheek with more tenderness than Miroku thought he possessed in this state. The half-demon communicated his love for the young miko through the delicate touch of his sharp, dangerous claws on her skin. Inuyasha pushed her hair aside, revealing not the bruises that Miroku knew had been there for quite some time, but rather a small, white scar resembling one of the purple slashes on the half-demon's cheeks. Miroku knew he hadn't seen it before now, but believed it might have been the mark that signified Kagome was his friend's mate. The monk felt heat flush his face as he watched Inuyasha's tongue sensuously circle it. His friend's rough voice hissed, “Mine.”

Miroku looked away, not wanting to intrude on the scene before him any longer. Although he knew that others viewed him as a lecher, albeit somewhat true, the monk knew now was not the time to indulge. His friend still remained transformed, and therefore felt threatened. It was possible that Inuyasha still might rampage, especially if he felt too many males imposed upon him and his mate. As long as his friend was in this state, it remained dangerous. Again, Miroku was thankful that he had left Shippo behind with Sango. Now if he could just solve the dilemma of how to defuse the situation, perhaps they could avoid a disaster, especially one that would upset Inuyasha when he returned to himself.

The monk also wondered what the old sorcerer had meant about someone speaking with Inuyasha. After what had happened at the inn, Miroku worried that his friend might find himself suffering another similar attack. The monk hoped that was not the case. Obviously, it concerned the old sorcerer, but what would Belgarath do about it? Right now, all Miroku wanted to do was find a way to return Inuyasha back to normal. As long as Koga stayed, he knew that was nearly impossible. The mere presence of the wolf-prince fueled his friend's rage.

On top of that, Koga seemed determined to challenge Inuyasha for rights to Kagome. The wolf-prince prepared to attack the pair, growling. He shouted, “Kagome was mine first!”

Miroku watched in horror, knowing that such a challenge would have to be answered. Inuyasha's form tensed, and he lifted his head, unbridled fury churning in his red eyes. A feral growl emanated from deep in his throat, and he bared his elongated fangs. Inuyasha gripped Kagome tightly around the waist, pulling her closer to his body, and whispered, his voice cold, “What did you say, you disgusting, useless wolf?”

“You heard me, dog-shit. I said she was mine first.”

The monk's eyes went wide, frozen to his spot. He couldn't believe the audacity of the wolf-prince. Did Koga value his life at all? It was as if the wolf-demon wanted Inuyasha to rampage and kill him. The way he egged the half-demon on certainly provided evidence to that. The scene before them seemed to escalate each moment, the tension unbearable. Miroku feared that Inuyasha would lose whatever tenuous control he had at any moment, and that there would be nothing to stop him from slaughtering Koga or anyone else who got in his way. Without Tetsusaiga at hand, the monk feared his friend would succumb for good to the demon blood boiling within.

Malice flooded Inuyasha's eyes, and they narrowed as he protectively pulled Kagome closer. He started to push her behind him, his transformed face eerily calm. Determination filled his red eyes, and Miroku knew that the hanyou's intention was to eliminate the threat that Koga posed. Once he set it in motion, there would be nothing to stop Inuyasha from slaughtering the foolish wolf-prince. A small, vicious smirk crossed the half-demon's lips as he focused on his prey.

Distracting him from his target, Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's path, hugging him. She held onto his fire-rat tightly, pleading with him. Miroku watched the half-demon back down, returning his full attention towards the young miko, and the monk inwardly sighed in relief. They had come close to witnessing the full brutality of Inuyasha's demon blood. Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around Kagome, growling softly. Although Kagome had put a stop to Inuyasha's advances on Koga, the danger had certainly not passed.

Miroku gasped as he watched Koga step closer and growled threateningly. Didn't Koga realize how dangerous Inuyasha was in this state? There would be no mercy; there would be nothing to stop Inuyasha if he should attack the wolf-prince. The monk wasn't even sure if Kagome's sit command could stop Inuyasha from slaughtering Koga.

The wolf-prince shouted, “You bastard half-breed! You took what was rightfully mine!”

Before Inuyasha could respond to this challenge, Kagome glared over her shoulder at Koga. Her gold-flecked eyes narrowed, indignation blazing in their depths, and a disapproving scowl crossed her face. She turned her back on Koga, and it didn't escape Miroku's notice that the wolf-prince's tail drooped and his shoulders slumped. She had forced the foolish wolf-demon to back down where Inuyasha's growls of warning had failed.

“Look at me, Inuyasha.” Kagome turned Inuyasha's face towards hers, cupping it in her hands. His red eyes softened and his tense frame relaxed slightly.

Koga whispered, his voice crestfallen, “Kagome?”

Kagome nuzzled her nose under Inuyasha's chin before burrowing her face into his shoulder. The half-demon's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and his eyes fell shut as he held her. A soft, contented sigh escaped the transformed Inuyasha, and he whispered, “Kagome.”

Miroku knew he had a short amount of time before something else would upset Inuyasha again, and the hanyou's rage could only be curbed so many times before it erupted. As long as Kagome provided Inuyasha a distraction, he'd have to take advantage of it before it was too late. To return his friend to normal, he'd have to act now. The only thing that Miroku knew would reverse Inuyasha's transformation was Tetsusaiga. That meant he would have to find it and get it in his friend's hands quickly.

Turning, the monk fled the way he had come. The first place he'd check would be Inuyasha and Kagome's tent, and if Tetsusaiga wasn't there, Buddha only knew where it might be. He hoped that the tent would still be standing, because Miroku wasn't certain where else to look. Once they had packed things up, the sword could be on any number of pack-horses, making his search that much more difficult. Another threatening growl reached the determined monk's ears, and the urgency of the situation caused him to run faster.

Miroku rushed past the horses, startling a few. Loud snorts and neighs could be heard, and a couple mounts reared up, kicking, and blocked the monk's path. Others stomped, their tails swishing with unease. Durnik gripped the reins on the over-excited animals, his enormous muscles straining underneath his tunic. A determined grimace crossed Durnik's plain face as he struggled to bring them under control.

One agitated horse bucked, trying to break free. It then reared, trying to bring its front hooves onto Durnik's head. The smith stood calm, tugging the reins harder. He whispered to the frightened animal, “Now, now, settle.”

Oddly, the horse seemed to be frozen in mid-air, one hoof mere inches from Durnik's head. He slowly lowered the animal to the ground, the other disturbed mount shortly after. The smith rubbed the noses on both upset mounts, slipping apples to them. As quickly as they had become excited, they now seemed peaceful and content. Durnik smiled, and said, “That's much better.”

Miroku shouted over his shoulder as he pressed onwards, “Sorry! I didn't mean to disturb them!”

Arriving back in the dismantled camp, the monk saw Silk and Velvet hurriedly pulling down the hanyou and miko's tent. He ran faster, waving his hand at them. Miroku shouted, “No! Wait! Don't take it down yet!”

Silk stopped pulling on a stake, his beady eyes squinting into the morning sun. “What is it, Miroku?”

“Let me in that tent before you take it down. I need something in there.” Miroku stopped in front of the half torn down tent, bending over to catch his breath. “It's important. Just wait a minute. Please.”

Sango and Shippo joined them, the demon slayer holding the kit firmly against her chest. She frowned, concern in her eyes. “What's going on, monk? What do you need in Inuyasha and Kagome's tent?”

Shippo said, panic filling his voice, “Something happened to Kagome, didn't it? She's hurt, isn't she?”

Instead of answering, Miroku shook his head, waving them back. Right now, he didn't have the time to pacify the young kit or answer any questions. It was crucial he locate Tetsusaiga and get it back into Inuyasha's hands immediately. Even if Miroku took time to answer their questions, he wasn't certain he'd be right. He pushed into the tent, scanning the floor, only to find it empty, and dread flooded through him. The tent had been his best and only lead.

If it took much longer to find the demon blade, the monk wasn't sure if Inuyasha could keep control over his blood, especially as threatened as it felt right now. There was also the possibility that not only would the half-demon turned full would rampage, but the full-blooded one wouldn't be far behind. Both were angry and worked up, a dangerous combination. It seemed both struggled with their demonic blood, if the brief flicker of crimson in Sesshomaru's eyes had meant anything.

Miroku cursed uncharacteristically out loud, “Shit. Now what do I do?”

“Monk, what are you looking for? Tell me what's going on,” Sango demanded.

Quickly exiting the nearly torn down tent, Miroku brushed past the pair, irritably muttering, “Not now.”

He glanced around frantically, trying to see if the sword had been set aside outside the tent, and not packed yet. He frowned, demanding, “Silk, was there a sword in the tent by any chance?”

Silk rubbed his chin, his weasel face thoughtful. “No, can't say we saw one. It might have been packed already.”

Velvet started to roll the tent fabric around the poles. “Someone else packed their belongings. We were just tearing the tent down while they packed Sesshomaru and Rin's things. Belgarath wants us to hit the road as soon as possible---once the debate on the outskirts of camp is resolved, that is.”

Miroku clenched the hand with his Wind Tunnel into a tight fist, the beads digging in. He muttered, “Damn it.”

“Sword? Monk, you don't mean Tetsusaiga, do you?” Sango gripped Shippo more as he struggled to get away.

“Koga beat Inuyasha and now he's transformed, isn't he?” Shippo's green eyes brimmed with tears. “He let Koga take mother away! I knew it!”

Miroku glared at the kit, frustration and panic filling him. They were running out of time and he didn't need the boy's fears to add to that. He took a deep breath, meditating for a moment. He asked, his voice calmer, “Who packed their belongings?”

“Belgarath had Ce'Nedra do it. He came and grabbed Polgara's medicine bag and told her to get everything else packed up. We offered to take down the remaining tents,” Silk said.

“Medicine bag?” Sango exclaimed behind Miroku. “Did someone get hurt? Just what is going on out there?”

Miroku sighed. He ignored Sango's questions, not wanting to give into the panic again. He said, “I see.”

The spy gestured towards the tiny red-head. “Anyways, you could try asking her. She might know where the sword is.”

The monk squinted into the glare of the early morning sun, spotting the little queen. She stood near the pack-horses, drawing her travel cloak about her shoulders. He hoped that she'd remember which animal she had packed Tetsusaiga onto.

Miroku nodded towards the thief. “Thanks.”

“Good luck, monk.”

Miroku hastily crossed to Ce'Nedra, Sango and Shippo trailing anxiously not far behind. He said, skipping the usual pleasantries, “There was a sword. You packed a sword. Do you remember where you put it?”

Sucking on a lock of copper hair, Ce'Nedra said, “Let me think a moment. I do remember a sword, yes. In a black sheath, right?”

“Yes. So you remember it. Good. Which pack? It's very important that I get it.” The monk stressed his last sentence, making his voice as serious as possible.

The petite red-head nodded, searching through various packs. She muttered, “I know I packed that sword. I remember seeing it. Now where did I put it?”

Miroku clenched his teeth to keep himself from snapping at her. He sighed. “Which pack-horses did you pack things onto? Perhaps I can help you find it.”

Ce'Nedra bit her lip. “Sure. I only packed these horses.” She pointed to the last four horses in the caravan. “That sword has to be on one of them.”

“Monk, just tell me what's going on already.” Sango joined him by the horses, leaning in to look him in the eye. “Why are you looking for Tetsusaiga, and how come Inuyasha doesn't have it?”

“Koga hurt Kagome, didn't he?” Shippo asked. “That's why they needed the medicine bag, isn't it?”

Miroku waved them back again, shushing them. He tore into the packs, trying to locate Tetsusaiga amongst the cooking supplies, spare clothing, and odds and ends. He swore, feeling frustrated. “Damn it! Where the hell is it?”

Ce'Nedra pulled the sword from a pack on the last horse. “Of course! I should have remembered I put it here. I wasn't sure if I should pack it or not. Belgarath said to pack everything, so I waited.”

Miroku dropped Kagome's bag, snatching Tetsusaiga from the queen's grasp. He bowed his head slightly, and said in a rush, “Thank-you so much.” He started to run, and shouted over his shoulder, “I couldn't have found it without you!”

Sango caught up to him, Shippo riding on her shoulder. “Wait up, monk. Not so fast. Shouldn't we come with you if it's that dangerous? Who got hurt? Tell us something!”

Miroku stopped, squeezing Tetsusaiga's hilt in his cursed hand. “No. You stay here with Shippo. Trust me, alright?”

Sango glared at him, frowning. “Monk, if there's something going on and our friends need help, shouldn't we all go?”

Tears filled Shippo's eyes. “I want to help Kagome!”

Miroku shook his head. He put his other hand onto Sango's free shoulder. “No. Just stay here. Try to keep Shippo calm.” He leaned, looking Shippo in the eye. “Shippo, you'll help her if you stay here, where it's safe. Inuyasha wants you to stay with Sango so you won't worry Kagome. Can you stay with Sango for her?”

Shippo rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Wait, monk. I never agreed to stay here.” Sango narrowed her eyes.

“Please, just trust me on this,” Miroku called over his shoulder as he ran back towards the outskirts of camp.

When he arrived, Miroku inwardly sighed in relief to see that Koga had left. It didn't matter why the wolf-prince had done so, all that mattered was that the threat he posed to Inuyasha was now gone. A soft growl drew his attention to Inuyasha, and the monk froze as that enraged crimson gaze locked on him. The hanyou's eyes narrowed---and a sneer crossed his face. Miroku realized that by being male, the half-demon might perceive him as a threat while in this state, so Miroku lowered his head, keeping his eyes on his friend. He hoped it'd appease him, so he could give Tetsusaiga back to its proper owner.

Inuyasha began to push Kagome behind him, his calculated red eyes fixed upon his new target. Kagome gripped his arm, staying him. She said, “No, Inuyasha. It's alright. He's not going to do anything to hurt us. He's with us. It's Miroku. He's here to help.”

Inuyasha stopped, and a low warning growl reverberated from his throat. He glanced towards Kagome, his voice harsh, “Stay behind me, Kagome.”

Kagome nodded, let Inuyasha's arm go, and took a step back. She whispered, “I trust you, Inuyasha.”

Miroku remained motionless, not wanting to needlessly startle Inuyasha. He kept his head down, and bit his lip, uncertain as to what had transpired between the two mates to make Kagome back away as she had. He just knew one wrong move on his part would cause Inuyasha to see him as a threat. The transformed hanyou stepped closer, and leaned in, sniffing. The monk clenched his teeth to keep from flinching, and Miroku felt panic rise in him, fearful that Inuyasha wouldn't recognize him. After all, in the past, Inuyasha had only remembered Kagome while in this frame of mind. Miroku squeezed Tetsusaiga in his hands, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Inuyasha leaned in more, until his face was mere inches from Miroku's. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he he exhaled, Miroku felt the warmth of Inuyasha's breath across his face. Inuyasha reopened his eyes, their red depths connecting with Miroku's. The tension in his frame eased, and the half-demon's deep, gravelly voice whispered, “Pack. Miroku.”

Miroku's eyes went wide, and he gulped, knowing how helpless he would have been if his friend hadn't acknowledged who he was. “Yes. Yes, Inuyasha. It's me, Miroku.” Slowly, the monk held up Tetsusaiga, resting it on his open palms in a non-threatening way. “I have something for you, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha tensed, eying the sword carefully. He looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. The half-demon reached out, hesitating. Inuyasha pulled his hand back, clenching it into a fist. He jumped away, and shook his head before dropping into a crouch, his fangs bared. He snarled, “I don't need it.”

Miroku bit his lip, and squeezed his hands around the sheathed sword. He hadn't anticipated his friend's rejection of Tetsusaiga, and knew he had to make his next move carefully. Miroku felt it pulse in his hands, feeling almost like a heart beat. He slowly took a step forward, holding the sword out again. The monk kept his eyes on Inuyasha, making sure to not make direct eye-contact. He noted the way the half-demon tensed as he approached, and said, making his voice as calm as possible, “Inuyasha, please, take it.”

Kagome approached from Inuyasha's left and said, her voice soft, “Inuyasha, it'll help you. Miroku's not trying to hurt you. Take Tetsusaiga back.”

Inuyasha glared at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He snapped, “Stay out of this, Kagome. Keep behind me. It's not safe yet.”

The miko stopped in her progression towards the half-demon. She whispered, “But Inuyasha, please---,”

“I said no, Kagome.” Inuyasha clenched his teeth, panting. He whispered, “Please, let me keep you safe.”

The monk watched the exchange with dread, hoping the hanyou wouldn't force his mate to submit by force. Miroku knew that Inuyasha still felt threatened and the need to keep Kagome safe. He shifted his attention to the miko, waiting to see how she would respond to the half-demon's plea. In his palms, Tetsusaiga continued to pulse, growing stronger as it seemed to call out to its master. He curled his hands around it, feeling the steady beat flood throughout his body. Miroku cocked his head to one side a couple times, trying to communicate to Kagome that she should listen to Inuyasha, hoping she'd get the message.

Kagome bit her lip and lowered her head. She clenched a hand at her side, and nodded before stepping back. Her eyes connected with the monk's and Miroku saw the worry and fear in them. She replied, “Yes, Inuyasha.”

The half-demon's gaze returned to Miroku, and his ears flattened tightly to his skull, disappearing into his silver hair. He growled and gnashed his teeth together, trying to ward the monk away. Inuyasha took a step back, trying to place distance between him and the sword. He held up his hand, flashing his deadly claws. He snapped, “I said I don't need it.”

“But it's yours.” Stepping closer, Miroku outstretched his arms further. As he neared the half-demon, the sword gave an immense throb, causing a jolt to shoot through him. There was no doubt now, Tetsusaiga had called out to his friend. He whispered, “Please, take Tetsusaiga.”

Kagome began to approach again, laying a soothing hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. “Please, listen to Miroku. Take your sword back. Come back, Inuyasha.”

The agitated half-demon flinched away from his mate, snarling. He panted, shook his head, and said, his voice a low hiss, “You can't make me take it.” Inuyasha did a back flip to place more distance between him and the sword before landing back into a crouch. His lip curled back into a vicious sneer, and a low growl erupted from his throat. It faded, tapering into a soft whine. The hanyou whispered, his voice desperate, “I told you, I don't need it.” Inuyasha's feral eyes darted around the clearing, and he tensed. “That fucking wolf could come back and I won't need it to kill him. I don't care what you say.”

Miroku noted the distress that crossed Inuyasha's features. He had never seen his friend react with any emotion, save blood lust, while transformed. The monk stopped approaching the-half-demon, but still held the sword out. It still pulsated, yet not nearly as strong, and each time a small whine elicited from Inuyasha's throat. How would he convince Inuyasha that taking the sword would help? He asked, “Inuyasha? Please, at least consider taking it.”

Inuyasha's eyes locked on him, anger boiling deep in them. He lowered them to the sword, and quickly looked away. His ears pinned back, and another soft whine escaped. “No fucking way.” The hanyou shook his head. “I don't care what you say. That wolf comes back and I'll gut him with my own two hands for what he's done. You can't stop me this time. I don't care if you need him for something later. He comes back and he's dead.”

Miroku frowned, his brows furrowing. He bit his lip, not quite certain what Inuyasha meant. He hadn't said anything about Koga, so why did he keep bringing him up? All he had done is ask that Inuyasha accept the sword. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and stepped closer to the agitated half-demon. “I promise, it'll help you, Inuyasha. Please, take your Tetsusaiga back.”

“No. I said you can't make me take it back. ” Inuyasha lunged at him, knocking the sword away. He jumped away, landing back into a crouch. “I don't need it now.”

Miroku winced, looking down at his hands. The palm without his beads had a gash in it from Inuyasha's claws. He saw Tetsusaiga lying in the grass to his right, and he noticed that it still pulsed. He glanced towards Inuyasha and noticed that the hanyou had his hands on his ears, his eyes squeezed shut. Worry curled in his stomach, and he ignored the sting of pain in his palm. “Inuyasha? Are you alright?”

Inuyasha snarled, backing away from the sword. He said, “No. You can't tell me what to do. I will kill that wolf my way. I don't need that sword to do it. Leave me alone!” The hanyou panted, his eyes becoming wide. He whispered, his voice begging, “I can't take it back right now. Don't make me, please.”

Kagome inched around the hanyou's other side, careful to not get too close. She nodded in Miroku's direction and knelt down to pick up Tetsusaiga. She turned to face Inuyasha, placing the sword behind her back. Slowly, the miko approached the half-demon, and said, “Inuyasha, it's alright. Koga's gone. He won't come back. You can relax now.”

Inuyasha shook his head violently, trying to wave her away. He whimpered softly, slowly backing away from Kagome. “No. He'll try to hurt you. I won't let him hurt my mate, my pack. He'll hurt another one. I need to be ready.”

Kagome stopped, her hand on the sword tightening behind her back. She looked down, and Miroku saw her square her shoulders, sighing deeply. She said, her voice gentle, “Inuyasha, you have to trust me. Taking the sword back will help you, not hurt you. Please. Come back to us. You can't stay like that forever.”

The red eyes narrowed, and he snarled. “It's a trick. All of it's a trick. You want me to take it so I'll be weaker when that wolf comes back to hurt my mate, attack my pack. I won't fall for it. I'm the strongest I've ever been and I'll be ready when that disgusting excuse for a wolf comes back.”

Kagome bit her lip and Miroku noticed the almost imperceptible way her shoulders shook as she fought to keep tears from falling. She moved closer, her head down so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see her face. Her voice was shaky as she said, “Inuyasha, don't you trust me? Please, come back.”

Inuyasha's harsh features softened and his ears twitched. He started to take a step towards Kagome, but hesitated mid-way through. Stiffening, Inuyasha snarled, his hands going to his ears, curled into tight fists. He shouted, “No! It's a trap to confine my power again. I won't go back. I'm stronger like this. I can protect my mate and pack better this way. Quit lying to me! Back off!”

Miroku felt the dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach rise again. He had been too late. They had lost Inuyasha forever to the demonic blood coursing through him. Not even Kagome had the power to convince him to take the sword. He was surprised that Inuyasha remained so lucid, remembering his pack and his responsibility to it. He had expected a howling, unintelligible monster he would have no choice but to kill, possibly by sucking him up into the void in his hand. This being standing in his friend's stead had more awareness of his surroundings than they had ever given him credit for in the past. They had assumed that he went mad, unable to discern friend from foe, only seeking bloodshed. Perhaps when he had first experienced the changes that had been true, but this time seemed different.

Inuyasha's agonized whine brought Miroku back to the scene at hand. He blinked as he saw the half-demon back away from Kagome as she approached carefully. Why she hadn't simply used her sit command and remedied the situation as quickly as possible perplexed the monk. Perhaps she didn't want to humiliate or hurt him anymore than he already was by the presence of his pulsing sword.

Inuyasha growled, shouting, “Shut the fuck up! I don't need you to tell me what to do or how to do things. You can't make me take it. You wouldn't let me kill that fucking wolf. You forced me to let him go, even after he challenged me for my mate and had already harmed one of my pack. You can't make me take the sword back, you hear me!”

Kagome took advantage of the hanyou's tirade, rushing to his side before he could flinch away again. She whispered, “Inuyasha, please, it's Kagome. Come back. We're alright. Please, take your sword. For me.” She let a few tears fall and quickly hugged him. “You said you'd never leave me behind. You promised.”

The startled half-demon turned full hadn't noticed that Kagome had slipped the hilt of Tetsusaiga back into his grasp. He stood rigid in her embrace, his eyes squeezed shut as a pained whine came from him. Inuyasha slumped, his breathing ragged. Slowly, the arm holding Tetsusaiga came up, pulling Kagome close. Inuyasha buried his face into the crook of her neck. His free arm wrapped around her, and the half-demon took a deep, shaky breath. His normal voice whispered, “Kagome, you're alright.”

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder. “You're back.”

Inuyasha lifted his head and wrinkled his nose. His eyes opened to reveal honey gold instead of scarlet. Oddly, however, the jagged stripes remained. He said, “I didn't go anywhere, Kagome.”

“You did. I almost didn't reach you.” Kagome sobbed into his shoulder.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he tensed. “Shit. I hurt him. I can smell his blood.” He lowered his head and whispered, “I transformed, didn't I?”

“Of course you hurt him, Inuyasha. He threatened me and Rin.” Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face. “You didn't kill him, though.”

“Miroku threatened you and Rin?” Inuyasha glanced towards Miroku, his eyes confused. “What are you talking about? He'd never do that.”

Kagome shook her head. “Koga did, not Miroku.”

“That worthless wolf---,” Inuyasha growled. He calmed when Kagome hugged him tight. He pulled from her embrace, placed his sword back at its proper place at his hip, and slowly approached Miroku. Guilt lined his face and he frowned. A hushed whisper reached the monk's ears, “Oi, I'm sorry, Miroku. Shit, I could have really hurt you.”

Kagome frowned, joining him. “You didn't hurt him; you knew who he was.”

Miroku smiled nervously. “It's nothing I can't handle. He ran his cursed hand on the back of his neck. He squeezed his injured hand into a fist, pulling it against his chest. “Honestly. Don't worry about it.”

“Then why is blood running down your arm like that, monk?” Inuyasha's strong grip pulled Miroku's arm and he winced, more blood welling up to course down his forearm. The half-demon pushed the sleeve down, and frowned. “See? I hurt you, and it's my fault.”

Miroku laughed, the sound insincere to even his own ears. “It's nothing, really. I now have a matching hole in this hand for my cursed hand. It's not your fault, Inuyasha.”

“Like hell it isn't.” Inuyasha's ears drooped. He sighed, pulling his hood from around his shoulders, tearing a strip from it with his teeth. The hanyou placed a firm grip on the monk's wrist and wrapped the fabric around the wound and secured it with a knot. “There.”

Miroku smiled nervously. “All's well now. Everyone's safe.”

“Feh.”

The monk glanced over his shoulder when he heard the sounds of someone running towards them. Sango held her skirt up away from her feet as she ran, Shippo perched on her shoulder. She glared at him, and stopped, catching her breath.

Inuyasha snorted, eying him. “Didn't I tell all of you to stay back at camp, anyways?”

The monk stammered, staring at his friend. Rubbing the back of his neck with his now wrapped hand, Miroku said, “Well, we were just worried about you.”

Inuyasha looked down, his ears down. He lifted his head, and glared at him, snapping, “Oi. Next time listen to me when I say it's too dangerous. I don't say it for my own benefit, alright, monk?”

Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder, landing on Inuyasha's. “I tried to keep Sango back at camp. Miroku said that you didn't want me to worry Kagome.”

“Good, brat. At least someone listens.” Inuyasha ruffled the kit's hair.

Sango huffed and crossed her arms. “I seem to remember having to hold you back several times, Shippo. In fact, didn't you say something about how Kagome needed your help, just in case Koga hurt her?

Inuyasha snorted. “That worthless excuse for a wolf never had a chance.” He pulled Kagome close. “As if I'd let someone so pathetic hurt my mate.”

Miroku sighed. The anger and contempt in Inuyasha's eyes inferred that there was something the hanyou was holding back. Perhaps he remembered more from his transformation than he let on. He'd wait until later to ask, but he certainly wanted to know what had happened out here this morning. Why did the sorcerer believe someone had talked to Inuyasha and just who was it? The half-demon had certainly shouted at some unseen person when refusing to take his sword. Why had Sesshomaru looked so furious, and why had Rin been so frightened? Just what did Koga have to do with it all? The way the Demon Lord glared at the wolf-prince indicated that there had to be some sort of connection. And most important, Miroku wanted an answer to why the half-demon hadn't possessed his sword.

The sounds of approaching horses and a wagon drew everyone's attention to the road. Miroku watched Inuyasha tense, his arm firmly gripping Kagome's waist. The half-demon's ears raised to full alert, and he placed his other hand onto Tetsusaiga's hilt. Shippo hugged himself close to Kagome, watching with wary green eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Demon Lord pull Rin closer, his growls of warning becoming louder. The dark-haired sorceress sighed and pulled her hand back, causing the strange tawny-haired woman to shake her head and laugh. Her stern gray eyes glared at the other woman, and she snapped, “It's not funny, Mother.”

The wagon stopped in front of the group, and the blond king jumped down. He adjusted his sword on his back, and smiled wide. “I got the wagon just like you asked for, Aunt Pol. I even got it lined with a lot of blankets for extra cushioning.”

Polgara stood. She nodded, her white lock falling into her face. “Good, Garion. Thank-you. Go tell your grandfather that we should be ready to leave soon.”

“Yes, Aunt Pol.” The young man made his way towards the direction of the horses.

Inuyasha let Kagome go, and said, “Kagome, we should go finish packing.”

Miroku cleared his throat, drawing his friend's attention. “You won't have to. Ce'Nedra already packed your things. Belgarath told her to do it, so we wouldn't have to wait to start traveling again.”

“Oh. That was nice of her, wasn't it, Inuyasha?” Kagome said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

“Feh.” He eased his arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing it. “Whatever.” He let go, picked up his discarded and battered hood, and pulled it back on. He then started towards the horses. “Come on, Kagome. Let's get ready for the road, then.”

“Okay.”

Miroku stepped out of the pair's way, letting them pass. He watched Kagome sneak her hand into Inuyasha's, their fingers interlocking. Shippo rode on the half-demon's shoulder, sucking on a lollipop the monk knew the boy had stashed in his coat. It seemed that now the crisis had passed that things were returning to normal.

Miroku shook his head, turning towards Sango. “Well, Sango, shall we?”

Sango turned her nose up at him and stalked away. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and she grumbled to herself. She stopped, and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed in anger. “Save it, monk.”

“Sango?” Miroku moved to join her when she turned her back on him and stomped away. He frowned, uncertain as to what he had done to anger her so. He called out, “Wait!”

Sango kept walking, her back straight and her form tense. She didn't answer as she stopped at her horse. The demon slayer rubbed her mount's nose, making sure everything was secure. She then jumped into the saddle, keeping her eyes averted from the monk on the ground. Kirara ran towards her, jumped up, and landed on her shoulder. Sango smiled at the fire-cat and gave her a pat on the head. “There you are, Kirara. Are you ready to go?”

Miroku slumped, knowing that she had no intention of talking to him. He sighed and shook his head before heading towards his own horse. It'd be best to let her cool down and ask her later. The monk climbed into the saddle, waiting to start traveling again. He winced as the reins dug into his cut palm, through the binding Inuyasha placed on it. Miroku whispered, “I guess that'll sting for awhile.”

While he waited, the smith pulled the wagon Garion had acquired to the back of the travel caravan. He gave a short tug on the reins, stopping the horse pulling it. “I'll take care of the wagon, alright, Belgarath?”

The old man nodded, roused from his saddle. He nodded, waving a hand. “Of course.”

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard Sesshomaru's tense voice snap, “This Sesshomaru will handle it.” The Demon Lord slowly walked towards the wagon, Rin cradled to his chest. The little girl's arms wrapped around his neck, and her face was buried in his chest, her feet dangling down. Her injured ankle had a small wrap around it. Sesshomaru glared at the sorceress. “There is no need for you to assist.”

Polgara crossed her arms and sighed. She climbed into the seat next to Durnik, and muttered, “That man is infuriating. At least he let me wrap her ankle finally.”

The strange tawny-haired woman nodded at Sesshomaru, and to Miroku's astonishment, the Demon Lord slowly eased Rin into her arms. He climbed into the wagon, slipped his fur from his shoulder, and settled back onto it. The woman wordlessly handed Rin back to him, and the little girl settled against Sesshomaru's broad chest, her eyes warily watching her surroundings. The woman then climbed into the wagon with them, sitting in an opposite corner, her gold eyes focused on the pair. A mysterious, soft smile crossed her lips.

Miroku shook his head, turning to find Silk next to him. The thief shook his head. “What did you do to Sango this time? I think she's ready to use that big weapon of hers on your head. Did you misbehave and try to grab her bottom again?”

“No, no.” Miroku sighed. “I don't know what I did to upset Sango. I'm going to give her some space until she's ready to talk. She will use that very weapon on my head if I push it.”

“I suggest, then, you give her your apology gift when we set up next camp.”

Miroku nodded. “I think that'd be a good idea, if she'll talk to me that is.”

Inuyasha and Kagome rode near the front, the hanyou riding in his saddle with a straight back. He swiveled his ears about, listening. Glancing over his shoulder, the hanyou's gold eyes met Miroku's, guilt in them. His stripes didn't seem to be fading, either. Inuyasha frowned and sighed. He turned away when Kagome gently placed a hand onto his arm, distracting him.

Belgarath glanced over the group, assessing things. He said, “Alright, let's go. We still have a lot of Venna to cross and we must hurry. We're too close to Mal Yaska for my tastes.”

The group pushed their mounts into a gallop, heading northwards. The country side was as desolate in the daylight as it had been throughout the night, and Miroku passed his bandaged hand in front of his lips, saying a quick prayer for the poor souls who had met their demise in the fields. So much death and destruction filled the land they traversed, and it saddened him that they couldn't stop to properly bury the dead and give these poor souls peace. The cackle and caws of ravens and crows filled the air around one devastated house, and Miroku looked away from it as they feasted. He just couldn't understand how things could have gotten this way.

The sun continued to rise, and the spring air became warmer. The monk glanced back towards Sango, noticing that she still had a scowl on her face. She narrowed her eyes when they met his and she looked away. Miroku sighed, realizing she must still be angry. He hoped that by the time they stopped to set camp later that afternoon she'd be in a much better mood. He wanted to make amends with her before he'd have to start from scratch in his courtship.

Looking over towards the wagon, the monk's eyes went wide. The tawny-haired woman sat watching the road, while Polgara and Durnik steered. What startled him was the way the Demon Lord sat with Rin, cradled between his legs, his arm about her waist. Both appeared to be asleep, but Miroku knew better. If anything, Sesshomaru was merely dozing. The expression on his face, however, belied the feelings he held for Rin. Miroku felt the corner of his lips upturn in a small smile. Sesshomaru's face looked peaceful, the smallest of smiles on his lips. The monk couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. Not only did Sesshomaru feel possessive and protective towards Rin, he outright loved her. The great and terrible Demon Lord of the Western Lands, who professed his hatred for humans, had been conquered by a little girl. He had the same soft look on his face that Inuyasha had when with Kagome, especially if the hanyou didn't think anyone was looking. Miroku shook his head, knowing that if he spoke aloud of this new insight he'd be facing Sesshomaru's wrath, but it amused him to know none the less.

The further they traveled down the muddy ribbon that encompassed the road, Miroku began to notice small encampments of refugees. Each one was isolated, keeping their distance away from one another. They looked wary and tense as they watched the group pass by. Much like the villages from the night before, they had placed barricades around their makeshift, flimsy tents, the men standing in front of them with rudimentary weapons ready to defend the women and children huddled behind.

Shortly before dusk, Belgarath pulled his horse to a stop, signaling to the rest to do the same. He dismounted and said, “We'll make camp here for the night. In about a day's ride, we will be passing Mal Yaska. I think we should rest before we make the dangerous trek past that city.”

Feldegast nodded, jumping to land next to the old sorcerer. He winked at the old man. “Yer right about the rest, me ancient friend. No need to hurry past that dreadful city without some relaxin' and good food. I think someone should find out what Urvon's been doin' so we won't be takin' any chances of the ol' piebald coward sneakin' up on us.”

“I was just going to suggest that.” Belgarath pinched his nose. “We'll circle to the east a bit and head that way to avoid as much trouble as possible, but I'll need a small group to go in to the city and scout some. This Naraku has both aligned himself with and against Urvon and I want to know if Torak's remaining disciple is still in his city or not. Anyone willing to take the journey?”

Feldegast started to juggle some balls. “I'll go, yer sorcerership, let me pick me travelin' party.”

“Go ahead. Tell me tomorrow. For now, let's set up camp.” Belgarath sighed.

Miroku slid to the ground and looked over towards Sango. She glared at him, and walked in the opposite direction. The monk slumped, sighing. Apparently she was still vexed with him and right now was not a good time. He said to himself, “Ah well, maybe after supper.”

Silk whistled next to him. “Boy, she really is angry with you, monk. You sure you didn't grab her?”

Miroku nodded. “I didn't do anything like that. I really don't know why she's mad at me.”

“Just keep my advice in mind. You have your bottle of perfume with you, right? Try to give that to her in a little while. Maybe she'll cool down after setting up a bit of camp.”

“I hope so.”

“Speaking of that, my wife wants my help right about now.” The rat-faced man winked. “Give her time. She'll come around.”

Miroku smiled wanly back. “I hope so.”

Drawing his attention to the other side of the forming camp was a heated discussion between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The irate hanyou waved his arms in his brother's unreadable face, as he shouted, “How come you didn't tell me!”

“Half-breed, this Sesshomaru could not tell you what he did not know.” Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at Inuyasha. “Do not gesture in my face.”

“All this time, and it was that mangy wolf---and you knew!” Inuyasha paced, his hands clenched at his side. He turned, leaning into his brother's face.

Miroku was struck by how much they resembled one another, especially since his friend's cheeks still sported the jagged stripes. Excluding Sesshomaru's crescent moon, Inuyasha's ears, and the shape of his stripes, the two brothers looked almost identical. He sighed, hoping that this argument wouldn't break out into physical violence. There had been quite enough of that for one day. He rubbed the red fabric around his hand, feeling the sting of the cut.

Miroku wondered where Rin had disappeared to, and glanced around, noting that she sat by the tawny-haired woman's side, resting her head onto her shoulder. He didn't know why Sesshomaru would allow it, but assumed the Demon Lord had his reasons. Perhaps Miroku could figure out why Inuyasha had continually brought up the wolf-prince when he had tried to give him Tetsusaiga. He whispered, “I wonder what he thinks Sesshomaru knows about Koga. It's not like his brother knows how Koga's chased after Kagome, or anything.”

“This Sesshomaru has told you that he did not know it was the wolf.” The Demon Lord stood his ground, his frame straight. “I only told you that wolves were responsible, not which ones. I did not witness the crime, I only found her after it had already occurred. Do not question me.”

“Whatever. You still had to know something more than you're letting on.” Inuyasha backed away, his ears flattened to his head.

“This Sesshomaru must attend to Rin.” Sesshomaru turned his back on his brother. “This conversation is finished.”

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's retreating back. “It's not over! I'll find my answers, even if I have to beat them out of you.”

Miroku sighed. He waited until the Demon Lord had taken a seat next to Rin, letting the girl settle into his lap. If he would find out his answers, he'd have to talk to Inuyasha now, no matter how agitated his friend might be. He approached, and asked, “Inuyasha, can we talk?”

Inuyasha looked towards him, his ears sagging and a remorseful frown crossing his lips. He kept his eyes cast away, and whispered softly, “Yeah, what is it Miroku?”

“Why don't we go for a walk.” Miroku passed Inuyasha, heading away from the emerging camp.

Inuyasha followed, his head down. His shoulders sagged and he sighed softly. “Alright.”

When the monk reached a clearing, he stopped, looking up towards the oncoming sunset. Pale purples lined the horizon and pink blushes infused the clouds. Miroku bit his lip and made his wounded hand into a fist, resting it against his lips. He took a breath, turned to look at Inuyasha, and asked, “What happened this morning?”

Inuyasha didn't look at him, scuffing one clawed foot into the ground. His ears twitched and he crossed his arms. “You were there. You saw.”

“I didn't see everything, Inuyasha.” Miroku stepped closer, putting his cursed hand onto his friend's shoulder. “Tell me, what happened out there.”

“Koga happened, that's what.” Inuyasha pulled away, turning his back on the monk. He looked up towards the sky, sighing.

“Well, what did he do that made you so angry?” Miroku moved next to him, watching him from the corner of his eye.

“What do you think he did? He went after my mate, said Kagome was his.” Inuyasha growled, clenching a fist at his side. “Isn't that enough?”

“He's done that several times in the past. Why did it make you this angry this time? Or is there something else to it?” Miroku kept his voice calm, hoping it'd coax Inuyasha into telling more.

“I wasn't Kagome's mate those other times, monk.” Inuyasha gave him a sideways glance. “It's the first time we saw Koga since we've become mates, and the first thing he does is try to take her away.”

“But you know Kagome wouldn't let that happen.” Miroku frowned. “There has to be something more. What happened when you reached the outskirts of camp?”

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. “Alright, I'll tell you.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “When I got there, he was holding Kagome, you know, like he always does. He was yelling at Sesshomaru. I decked him so he'd let go of Kagome. I knew she wouldn't want me to kill him outright, so I let him challenge me to a fight.”

“Sounds pretty typical for you two.” Miroku nodded. “Go on, then what?”

“I told Kagome to stand by Sesshomaru. We started to fight, although I wasn't really out to hurt him just yet. I really didn't want to upset Kagome.” He looked at Miroku, anger in his eyes. “Everything changed when Rin started towards us. She had a bowl for Sesshomaru and was bringing it to him. She saw Koga and screamed in terror, trying to run away. That's when I knew.”

“Knew what?” Miroku furrowed his brows, frowning.

“That the bastard had killed her.”

“What? Inuyasha, that doesn't make sense. Rin isn't dead.”

“She was once.” Inuyasha looked back up to the sky. He rubbed a hand on his cheek, over a stripe. The action reminded Miroku of Sesshomaru. The half-demon whispered, “Ever wonder why my brother has Rin with him?”

Miroku nodded, answering hesitantly, “Yes, I have.”

“After I used the Wind Scar on him, he retreated to a small grove on the outskirts of a village. He said that a little human girl brought him food and water, trying to care for him. Of course, being the jerk he is, he tried to scare her away.” Inuyasha paused. “She showed up one day, bringing more food, but had been beaten up. Sesshomaru assumes it was the villagers. He asked her why she had bruises. She didn't say anything, and he realized that she couldn't talk.”

“Okay, so how does this have anything to do with Rin? She talks all the time.” Miroku pursed his lips in confusion.

“You want to know or not?” Inuyasha sighed. “Sorry. I didn't mean to snap.” He looked away. “Anyways, Sesshomaru healed enough to leave and started to travel again. He said he smelled the little girl's blood and went to find out what had happened. When he arrived, she was lying on the ground dead, mauled to death by wolves---Koga's wolves.”

“I don't understand. Why would the death of a human girl he just met matter to him?” Miroku rubbed his chin.

“He claims that he wanted to know more about Tenseiga.” Inuyasha snorted. “Remember how Totosai told us that Tenseiga was the sword of healing, capable of saving one hundred lives? Sesshomaru tested that idea on Rin, and it brought her back to life. She's been with him ever since.”

“I see. And Rin remembers what happened before her death. How terrible.” Miroku shook his head. “The poor thing must have felt like she was reliving the whole experience.”

“Exactly. Koga denied it, claiming he doesn't know anything about it. He might not with the way that monster used to let his pack eat humans.” Inuyasha growled. “It's disgusting.”

“Indeed.” Miroku nodded his agreement. “Is that why you transformed?”

Inuyasha looked away, guilt crossing his face. “Yeah. I let it get to me and lost control. He had already gone after my mate and then I found out he had killed the pup once before. I couldn't let him do it again.”

“That explains why you said he had already hurt one of your pack.” Miroku stepped closer to his friend. “What stopped you from killing him?”

Inuyasha tensed and bit his lip. “I can't say. Maybe I didn't want to become a monster.”

Miroku frowned, knowing that Inuyasha had lied. He wouldn't pry into it, noting that the stripes still hadn't faded at all. The last thing he needed to do was upset Inuyasha. He said, “Alright. So, why didn't you have Tetsusaiga this morning?”

“Kagome told me she'd go give Sesshomaru something quick, a gift she picked up in town for him. She said it wouldn't be long. I went to get us some breakfast. I didn't think I'd need Tetsusaiga to get a couple bowls of gruel. When I smelt Koga, I didn't think to go back and get it. I wanted to get him away from Kagome.”

“Ah.”

A soft silence settled between them, the sounds of crickets and mourning doves filling the dusk air. Miroku looked towards Inuyasha, seeing the regret that crossed his face. He put a hand onto his friend's shoulder, drawing his attention. Inuyasha glanced at him, flinching away when he saw that it was the bandaged hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha muttered, “It's still my fault you got hurt.”

“Inuyasha, you were defending yourself. You knew who I was. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be talking to you right now.” Miroku sighed. “You were so threatened by Tetsusaiga, that you just wanted to knock it away from me. You just happened to cut me, that's all. I'm fine.”

The hanyou closed his eyes, and took a deep, shaky breath. He exhaled slowly, opening them again. “It still shouldn't have happened. I should have done something to stop myself from hurting you.”

“You called me pack.” Miroku gave him a small smile.

“I did?” Inuyasha blinked. “I only remember bits and pieces from this morning.”

“Yes, you did.” Miroku nodded. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“Kagome asked the same question a few days ago.” He sighed. “I told her it means family.”

“So we're a family, huh?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha gave him a small smile.

“So what am I in this odd family of ours?” Miroku smiled wide, hoping it'd cheer Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha looked away, a slight blush on his face. “My brother. Before---before Sesshomaru and I made our truce, you were the only brother I had.”

Miroku gripped Inuyasha's shoulder with his cursed hand. “I'm honored, Inuyasha. It means a lot to me to hear you say that I'm your brother. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Inuyasha looked up, a toothy grin crossing his face. “Good, cause you're stuck with me now, rather you like it or not, monk.”

Miroku laughed. “I hope you realize that means you're stuck with me, too. You might regret that.”

Inuyasha frowned, snorting. He shrugged his shoulders. “I know who to tell if you misbehave.”

Miroku put his hand on his chest in mock indignation. “You wouldn't!”

The half-demon smirked. “Try me. You've seen me and Sesshomaru argue enough to know I'm going easy on you.”

Miroku nodded. He cleared his throat. “Speaking of him, you really should apologize to him.”

“For what?”

“He told you the truth when he said he didn't know it was Koga. I don't think they were ever formally introduced. It's not his way to lie about something like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Inuyasha slumped. “I guess I should do that.”

“Good luck.”

“Very funny, monk.” Inuyasha made his way towards the road, heading back towards camp. “Oh, and Miroku, make up with Sango. She's going to be intolerable until you do.”

Miroku bit his lip, nodding. “I certainly will try.”

“Now. Don't just try, either.” Inuyasha turned his back towards him.

The monk ran his hand on the back of his neck and gulped. He couldn't avoid it anymore. He'd have to talk to her and make amends now, even if that meant feeling the wrath of her weapons. He started to follow Inuyasha back to camp when he passed a hill. The demon slayer sat on top of it, staring up into the sky. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and she rested her chin atop them.

Miroku quietly moved to sit down next to her, looking up into the sky. He heard her shift next to him, trying to pull away. The monk gripped her arm in his wounded hand, whispering, “Sango---,”

“I don't want to talk to you.” Sango tried to wrench her arm free.

“What did I do wrong?” Miroku looked towards her.

“You even have to ask?” Sango pulled her arm free, sighing in exasperation.

“Sango---,”

“No!” Sango clenched her fists at her sides. “I'm not a stupid, weak woman you can tell what to do! I'm just as capable as you are! I can fight just as well as you can. I don't need to be left behind to babysit!” She stood and turned her back to him, hiding her face in her hands as she started to sob.

Miroku's eyes went wide. He stood, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Sango, what makes you think that I feel that way about you?”

Sango hiccuped, trying to catch her breath. “This morning, you told me it was too dangerous like I was some pathetic, defenseless woman who could only contribute by babysitting.”

“Look at me.” Miroku slowly turned her around. He tilted her chin up, looking into her red, puffy eyes. “You're not weak or defenseless. I didn't mean for you to think I felt that way.”

Sango bit her lip, trying to stop sobbing. “But why did you tell me to stay at camp?”

“Oh Sango, I didn't want Inuyasha to feel anymore cornered than he already was. He was so far gone in his transformation that, I think, if anyone else had gotten involved he'd have gone too far and really hurt someone and regret it later. It certainly wasn't because I was afraid you couldn't protect yourself.” He hugged her, rubbing her back.

Sango sobbed into his shoulder. “But I am weak, aren't I? Look at me, I'm crying like a stupid, pathetic woman.”

Miroku pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. He gripped her shoulders in his hands. “You, my dear Sango, are the most capable woman I know. I know from experience having you as an opponent is no easy task. I am fortunate you are my ally and not my foe. I know I'd lose any fight I had with you, mainly because I can't match your skill.” He kissed her forehead. “Don't you ever think anything else about yourself. Showing emotion is as much of a strength as is any attack you know. It has been a stressful day, and the tension got to everyone; it's only natural to have an emotional reaction.”

Sango looked down, sighing. She nodded. “Okay.”

“That's better.” He let go, pulling out the bottle of perfume from his robes. “Will you accept my apology?”

The demon slayer eyed the bottle warily. “What's this?”

“It's a gift, please, take it.” Miroku took one of her hands into his, placing the bottle into it.

Sango pulled the stopper, smelling it. “It smells lovely, like fresh cut roses.” Sango put the stopper back in, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. “I accept your apology---Miroku.”

Miroku moaned softly, his eyes closing as he kissed her back. He smiled wide when he pulled back. “I'd hope you'd say that.” He looked down, blushing. “So you really like it?”

“Of course.” She kissed his cheek.

“Good.” He rubbed her back, holding her close. Unable to resist, Miroku rubbed her bottom with both hands, holding her against him. “Of course, you might have another reason to be angry with me.”

Sango giggled. She kissed him, and whispered into his ear, “I kind of like that, too, Miroku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha learns something from Myoga about his transformations. When he returns from a run, what scent will cause anger in him?
> 
> Warning: Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Five

Inuyasha arrived to find the camp in the process of being set up. The smells of a delicious stew wafted through the air, and he noticed the fire in the center of camp with the large black kettle sitting over it. His stomach growled and he wondered how long it would be until dinner. Turning, he sighed as he saw his brother sitting to the side, Rin tucked against him, her ankle elevated on a pillow. Across from them sat the wolf-woman, Poledra, and they seemed to be in the middle of a discussion.

“Well, I better get this over with already.” Inuyasha squared his shoulders, crossed towards the small group, and sat down, waiting his turn to talk to Sesshomaru. He didn't want to interrupt, knowing that the day had already been stressful enough for his brother and Rin.

“This Koga, one wonders how he acquired his leadership position. It is not custom to have such an unruly, arrogant pack-leader who ignores all customs.” Her gold eyes were serious. “One does not like him. He seemed most unworthy of his rank.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “He is. This Sesshomaru finds his behavior deplorable and disgusting. Not only has he succumbed to the weakness of eating humans like a lesser demon, he has also taken to the despicable practice of chasing after other's mates.”

“One noticed and is in agreement with you.” Poledra stood. “I shall give Rin another lesson soon. In the meantime, follow Polgara's directions so her ankle will heal.”

“This Sesshomaru will keep it in mind.”

Poledra nodded. She gently tilted Rin's chin up, and smiled at her. “Relax and rest for now. One has much to teach you next time.”

“Yes, Poledra-sama.” Rin gave a tired smile, her eyes distant.

The wolf-woman turned, heading towards the kettle and knelt down next to Polgara. She glanced once back towards them, and it didn't escape Inuyasha's notice that something passed between Poledra and Sesshomaru. The hanyou shrugged, knowing if he asked, the answer might confuse him more than he already was. Besides, Inuyasha was here to apologize, not pick another fight. He knew if he tried to pry into what was going on, that would happen.

A quiet silence settled over the small group, and the half-demon began to wonder if his brother would ever acknowledge his presence. Inuyasha turned, looking at his brother, the irritated comment dying on his lips. Sesshomaru sat, his back straight, his arm loosely holding Rin by the waist. He stared off towards the distance, lost in thought. Every so often, a soft expression would flicker across his stoic face, and Inuyasha blinked when he thought he saw a genuine, happy smile cross his brother's lips briefly.

Rin sat up, wincing as she adjusted her ankle gingerly. She leaned over, kissed Sesshomaru's cheek, and nodded. Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, certain that something had passed between the two, not unlike how something had earlier between his brother and the wolf-woman. She said, “Go ahead, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will wait patiently.”

Sesshomaru gently tucked a couple loose strands of hair behind one of Rin's ears, and again it seemed as if the two communicated without words. He stood, his low baritone gently whispering, “Rest. This Sesshomaru shall not be long.”

Inuyasha stood, crossing his arms. He frowned, beginning to feel impatient. All he wanted to do was get this out of the way and find Kagome. He pinned his ears to his head and tapped his foot. He turned his back to them and muttered, “Stupid monk telling me to come over here in the first place.”

“Half-breed,” Sesshomaru's quiet voice called his attention. “You wish to speak with me?”

Inuyasha felt a blush cross his face. He turned, facing his brother. The hanyou's brows furrowed when he noticed that Sesshomaru had his back towards him. He said, “Yeah, I did.”

“Come, then.” Sesshomaru started walking, heading to a small secluded section of camp.

Inuyasha raised his ears up, twitching them. His brother never ceased to confuse him. Normally Sesshomaru would have looked at him by now. Inuyasha snorted, following his brother. He muttered, “The sooner I get this over with, the better.”

His brother stood, still facing away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked up towards the sky, resting his palm on his cheek. Inuyasha hesitated, feeling the slightest hint of concern curl in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to make of Sesshomaru's behavior. Normally, by now, his brother had at least made eye contact and faced him. It unnerved him that Sesshomaru was being so obvious and deliberate in not looking at him.

Inuyasha asked, his voice soft, “Something bothering you, jackass?”

“You wanted to talk with this Sesshomaru, did you not?” He remained still, his eyes trained on the sky. “Speak, then, half-breed.”

Inuyasha stepped closer to Sesshomaru, frowning. He didn't know why his brother refused to look at him and the longer the Demon Lord stood with his back to him, the more he wanted to know. He whispered, “Hey, you sure nothing's bothering you?”

Sesshomaru looked down, his arm falling back to his side. He said, “This Sesshomaru grows impatient. Say what you wish to say, half-breed.”

Inuyasha clenched a hand at his side, beginning to feel frustrated. “It's kind of hard to talk to you when you won't face me, you know.” He moved closer to his brother, and raised his hand to put it on his brother's shoulder. “Come on, Sesshomaru, you're not hiding it very well.”

The Demon Lord didn't flinch from his touch, instead standing rigid. He said, the slightest hint of irritation entering his voice, “This Sesshomaru tires of this conversation. Speak or leave.”

“Not until you look at me and tell me what's wrong.” Inuyasha growled. He had meant to apologize and here he was picking another fight.

Sesshomaru pulled away, his back still turned. He said, his voice clipped, “Do not presume you can issue orders to this Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha murmured to himself, “You are the most irritating person to apologize to, did you know that?” He moved to stand next to his brother. “Will you just look at me already? What's the matter with you?”

Sesshomaru remained facing forward, not even giving him a sideways glance. This troubled Inuyasha more than any of his other behavior. Usually when he had managed to irritate the Demon Lord this much, he was at least given that. “If there is nothing you wish to say to this Sesshomaru, this conversation is finished.”

“Now hold on just a minute here, jackass. What the hell is wrong with you?” Inuyasha grasped his brother's hand and pulled, forcing him to face him. “Look at me already! Am I that much of a damn eyesore to you or something?”

The Demon Lord tensed, his eyes trained on their hands. He looked up, making eye contact finally with the half-demon. Instead of the unreadable face or irritated expression Inuyasha expected, there was instead a pained look in his brother's eyes. They looked haunted and a deep sadness crossed his face. He said, his tone subdued, “Unhand me, half-breed.”

“Sesshomaru?” He pinned his ears to his head. “What's wrong?”

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back, the stoic expression falling back into place. “If you have nothing to say, this Sesshomaru shall return to Rin.”

“Wait.” Inuyasha sighed, looking down. “Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I snapped at you about the mangy wolf, alright?”

Sesshomaru snorted. He turned his back again and started to return to where he had left Rin. He stopped momentarily, and said, his voice soft, “It is forgiven, little brother.”

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru leave, and scratched his head. It had been one of the more unusual encounters he had with his brother. The half-demon couldn't shake the way his brother's face had looked when he had finally faced him. There was something his brother wasn't telling him, but he knew that if he pursued it now they'd only end up fighting again. He hadn't just apologized to have to do it all over again.

“Whatever. Sesshomaru will never make any sense.” The hanyou felt a little prick on his cheek and slapped it to find Myoga in his palm. He stared down at the flea and growled, “Just where have you been hiding?”

Myoga reanimated himself and looked up. “I've been here all along, Inuyasha-sama.” He squinted and shook his head. “My, you look just like your father with those markings visible.”

“Markings?” Inuyasha cocked his head to one side.

“You still have your stripes on your cheeks from your---earlier transformation, Inuyasha-sama.” Myoga flinched away. “You aren't going to hurt me, are you?”

“No.” Inuyasha frowned, holding his palm up to get a closer look at the flea. “I still have my stripes, huh?”

Myoga nodded. “Yes. It's most unusual for them to stay this long, though.”

Inuyasha ignored him, knowing he still felt tense from the morning's confrontation. He narrowed his eyes, still furious that he hadn't been able to eliminate the wolf for trying to take his mate and for killing the pup. He looked towards the direction his brother had disappeared and shook his head. He wasn't certain if his markings might have had something to do with Sesshomaru's odd behavior. Inuyasha knew it'd be pointless to ask. The Demon Lord seemed uncomfortable talking to him and probably wouldn't give him any real answers anyways.

Turning his attention back to the flea, Inuyasha said, irritation in his voice, “Just what have you been up to, anyways, Myoga? You've been awfully quiet for awhile.”

Myoga stuttered. “Well, you see, Inuyasha-sama, I was keeping quiet. You've been awfully busy the past few days and I didn't want to get in the way.”

“You mean you saw danger and hid until you thought it was safe. I get it.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “So what made you come out now?”

“I've been curious.” Myoga tilted his head and looked up.

“About?” Inuyasha frowned.

“Well, I have some questions about your transformation earlier today.” The flea crossed one pair of arms. “It was different than before.”

“Different? How?” Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head and narrowed his eyes. “I still hurt the monk.”

“True, but you didn't rampage, either.” Myoga squinted as he looked at Inuyasha. “You seemed in a lot more control than you have been in the past.”

The half-demon snorted. “Still not enough control.”

“Ah well, I'd say you were pretty aware of your surroundings this time. That is quite a change, considering you've been unable to recognize friend or foe in the past.”

“Will you get to the point? You're wasting my time. What happened, happened.” Inuyasha held his palm up, glaring directly into the flea's eyes.

Myoga shook his head. “This is no waste of your time, Inuyasha-sama. What happened this morning is highly important.”

“How so? The wolf tried to take Kagome and frightened the pup. He's the one who killed her once before, you know.”

“I am aware.” Myoga looked up, not budging. “However, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and your transformation.”

“Alright, spit it out already. I have other things to do.” Inuyasha felt uncomfortable, knowing he should have gone and found Kagome by now. He was certain she'd need help setting up their tent and with unpacking. “Make it fast.”

“This isn't the first time you've transformed since taking Kagome-sama as your mate.” Myoga began. “But, I'd say it's been some time since you've transformed last. You remember being told that your human heart will be consumed by the demon within if you continue to transform, correct?”

“You're telling me things I already know, flea. Just say it!”

“Have you noticed anything about your mark on Kagome-sama?”

“You can't ask me another question without finishing your other thought! That's cheating!” Inuyasha prepared to squish him.

“Hear me out. Up until now, your mark didn't look like anything in particular, did it? It looked like a scar, or as if someone had bit her, correct? Of course the bruises hid much of it for that time---,” Myoga uncrossed his arms.

Inuyasha blinked, thinking. Kagome's mark had looked different, now that he thought about it. It wasn't as much of a scar, and the bite wounds had been receding. He had been so focused on the bruises and cuts from when the Grolims made him attack her that he hadn't noticed. “Alright, so what does this have to do with anything?”

“If you had been a full-demon, this would not have been an issue. However, due to your status, your mark took time to form. The more you bonded with Kagome, the more the mark emerged. May I ask, if it is not too daring, what does it look like?”

Inuyasha bit his lip. “It's a small jagged, white stripe.”

“Ah, so it took the shape of one of your stripes. Interesting.”

“What's so interesting about that?” Inuyasha growled, getting frustrated.

“Remember how I told you that Kagome would be taking some of your power into her through her miko abilities?”

“Yeah, and she gets my lifespan.”

“Her miko powers, by nature of her acceptance of you, have changed the way your transformations work. You will still be more powerful and more dangerous in that state, and it is possible to lose control, still, but it is obvious her powers have changed it.” Myoga held up a hand when Inuyasha started to respond. “Inuyasha-sama, it means the danger it poses to your human heart is no longer valid. Her miko powers won't allow your inner demon to devour it.”

“Her miko powers won't let my heart be devoured?” Inuyasha frowned. “I don't understand. I was told if I didn't find a way to control the transformations, nothing would prevent that.”

“That was true. However, you and Kagome-sama are most unusual. Your very mating should have ended in disaster, but it didn't. For whatever reason, Kagome-sama's miko energy accepts your demon energy and allowed them to merge. It's why she'll grow stronger, age slower, heal faster, and so forth.” He looked up towards Inuyasha, looking him directly in the eye. “It's also works the other way. Your demon blood accepted her. It bonded with her and that will grow stronger. I think we'll find that your transformations in the future shall be less about blood lust, and more as they were this morning, about protecting what your demon blood recognizes as pack.”

“I see. But why will it stop my heart from being consumed?”

“Simple. Your demon and human sides finally agreed on something. They both want Kagome-sama and they want her to be safe and loved. Your demon side accepted Kagome-sama a long time ago, did it not?” Myoga smiled mysteriously.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. “Yeah. So?”

“Did it accept Kikyo-sama by any chance?”

Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Leave her out of it.”

In another act of bravery, Myoga asked, “Well, did it, Inuyasha-sama?”

Inuyasha growled. “No. It didn't.”

“Why is that, you think?”

“How should I know? It's not like I can tell it to do anything.”

“That's simple, too. It didn't accept Kikyo-sama, even if your human heart had, because she didn't accept it. She threatened it and wanted to eliminate it from your make-up, did she not?” Myoga sighed. “I don't bring this up to bring you pain, Inuyasha-sama. The fact that Kikyo-sama refused to accept your demon heritage and the fact that Kagome-sama did makes all the difference. Her acceptance of your demon gave it a reason to accept her and create balance between your two sides. With time, that bond will allow your demon side to surface without damaging your human heart.”

“Okay. I get it, but so what.”

“This is very important, Inuyasha-sama. It means the bond you share is a true, deep soul bond. If it hadn't been, Kagome-sama would have either purified you or lost her miko powers. One side in your mating would have canceled the other out. She would either be an ordinary woman, or you would be a human if things had gone differently.” Myoga paced. “The real question, and one that we've never had the chance to see the result of, is what type of children a hanyou and miko would produce.”

“Are you saying something will be wrong with the pups we have?” Inuyasha growled, gritting his teeth together.

“No, no. I'm saying I'm not sure if they'll come out either mostly human or half-demon. Either possibility could happen.” Myoga winked. “I suppose there is only one way to find out, Inuyasha-sama.”

“Shut it, flea. What I do with my mate is off limits to you. You may know all about the things that are happening because of it, but nothing else. You got it?” Inuyasha glared at him.

Myoga nodded. “Of course, of course. I wouldn't dare intrude on a mated pair. It's not proper.”

“Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do.”

“Of course. I think I've said everything I think you should know. I might know more later.” Myoga jumped down. “Oh, and one more thing, Inuyasha-sama, I still wouldn't recommend transforming too often.”

“No shit.” Inuyasha glared at the spot the flea had stood. He muttered, “Stupid flea. He could have told me that without talking in circles.”

Inuyasha started to head into camp, wondering if supper was ready. He felt hungry and wanted to eat before settling for the night. Glancing around, the half-demon noticed that Kagome sat by his brother and Rin. He sighed and crossed over to sit down next to her. Again, he noticed that Sesshomaru avoided looking directly at him.

Kagome whispered, “Where were you?”

“I went for a little walk.”

“Oh.” She patted his arm. “You arrived just in time for supper.”

“Good. I'm hungry as hell.”

The sound of footsteps approaching drew Inuyasha's attention. He looked over and saw Durnik approach. He asked quietly, “Mind if I sit by you for supper?”

“Feh.” Inuyasha shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Durnik nodded. “Thanks.”

Polgara began serving up stew from the kettle over the fire until each person had their own bread bowl. The sweet, delicious smell of lamb filled Inuyasha's nose, and he took a deep breath. Taking the top off of his bowl, he tore it in half, dipping it inside to soak up gravy. He bit into that and savored its hearty taste. It was just what he needed after the morning's confrontation and day's long ride.

He spooned some out, remembering in time to blow on it first. It had been embarrassing last time when he had been overeager and burned his tongue. Inuyasha let the meat melt in his mouth, chewing slowly. It always amazed him how the sorceress could produce such great food while on the road. Swirling the other half of his bread bowl's top inside, he bit into it slowly, trying to savor the meal.

On the opposite side of the fire sat Miroku and Sango, quietly eating their dinner together. The two seemed relaxed and comfortable in one another's company. Inuyasha shook his head. It seemed that the monk had taken his advice after all, and had settled the dispute with the demon slayer. He smiled when Sango reached over and gave Miroku's hurt hand a gentle squeeze. That was one less thing for him to worry about, at least.

Not far from them sat Shippo, eating his stew alone. He glanced over towards their side of camp, a pout on his face. Inuyasha inwardly sighed, wondering what could be bothering the little boy this time. Was Shippo that afraid of Sesshomaru that he'd not join them for supper? Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Somehow, the kit would have to figure this one out on his own. He had tried to reassure Shippo several times that his brother wouldn't do anything to hurt him. There wasn't anything else he could do about the situation.

Glancing over, Inuyasha noticed that his brother had barely touched his serving. He idly stirred his spoon in the bowl, looking down. The half-demon took another spoonful, watching with mild curiosity. He only wished Sesshomaru had told him what had bothered him when he had asked. Rin eagerly ate her stew next to the Demon Lord, her wrapped ankle propped on more pillows than before. The little girl leaned over, looking into his brother's face. She gestured at his bowl with her spoon. Again, it seemed to Inuyasha that they had communicated without words, for after that, Sesshomaru raised a spoonful, blowing on it delicately before he ate.

Inuyasha snorted. He didn't know what to think of their strange behavior. He shrugged, chewing another hunk of meat. He muttered, “Whatever.”

Durnik brought his attention with a gentle tap on his shoulder. “Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you given any thought what type of fur you wanted for that blanket?” Durnik scraped the sides of his bread bowl for some gravy.

“Not really. I want something thick and warm, though. If what you said is true, it's going to be a lot colder than it has been, and I think it'll come in handy.” He scooted closer. Inuyasha dropped his voice to a hushed whisper as he continued, “I don't think my brother's pelt is enough for that kind of weather. She'll need a good blanket.”

“I agree. I'd suggest, when you have the time, to see if you can come across any large animals. It'd be easier than piecing a lot of little pelts together.” The smith dipped some bread into his stew.

“Alright. I'll see if I might be able to find something after supper, perhaps. I'd like to get that blanket made as soon as possible.” Inuyasha ate another spoonful, chewing slowly. “If this one works out the way I want, we'll have to make another so Kagome and I have one, too.”

“Sounds doable.” Durnik smiled. “It's going to make an excellent gift for Rin.”

“And the pup needs good gifts.” Inuyasha scraped his bread bowl for any excess gravy. He tore it in half and took a bite.

Kagome asked, “What are we up to over here?”

Inuyasha blushed, looking down at the piece of gravy-soaked bread in his hands. He muttered, “Nothing you have to worry about, wench.”

“Oh? Is that so?” She shook her head. Kagome leaned closer, whispering, “This wouldn't have anything to do with Rin's birthday, would it?”

Inuyasha held a finger to his lips, and glared at her. He noticed Rin had glanced in their direction. “Quiet, woman. We don't need to announce it already. You'll find out later, okay?”

Kagome sat back, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. “Oh alright.”

Sesshomaru stood, his serving of stew half-finished. He turned his back on the group. “This Sesshomaru shall see if the bathing facilities are ready.” Glancing over his shoulder at Kagome, he asked, “Miko, will you stay with Rin until I return?”

Kagome chewed, swallowing. She blinked, then smiled. “Of course. Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru.”

The Demon Lord snorted. As he passed Rin, he gently rested his hand on her head. The little girl looked up, smiling at him. She said, “Rin will wait, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Durnik shook his head and sighed. “Looks like you have your chance to see if you can find anything suitable.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned over towards Kagome and said, “Oi, wench, I'm going to go for a quick run. I need to clear my head, alright?”

“Okay, Inuyasha. We'll be fine here. Besides, Rin-chan and I can have a little girl time together.” She winked at him.

“Whatever.” He stood, eating his last hunk of bread. “I'll be back.”

The wind rushed through his hair as Inuyasha ran northwards from camp. It always felt good to stretch his legs, especially now that they spent so much time on horseback these days. To feel the ground pass under his own feet thrilled him. He relished in the way the scenery around him blurred into blended colors. Pushing to run faster, Inuyasha felt a slight surge. He couldn't ever remember running this fast and he smirked to himself. It felt good. Perhaps the little flea hadn't been lying when he had said he still had his markings. It gave him an extra boost as he leaped up into the trees of a small grove.

When Inuyasha ran like this, he felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. There were no obligations, no tasks to fulfill, no one demanding anything from him. There wasn't a pack waiting for him, depending on him for their survival. Inuyasha could even put the threat of Naraku out of his mind for a time. The only way he could describe it was freedom. Freedom to go whatever way he pleased, freedom to jump as high as he liked, and freedom to run as fast as he desired. As much as Inuyasha loved the feel of Kagome clinging to his back, he still enjoyed this freedom of having nothing to hold him back. There was nothing but him and the ground underneath his feet.

Inuyasha surged again, finding that his increased speed came rather in bursts than being sustained. He ran faster, leaping from one tree top to the next before jumping down, never stopping as his feet touched the ground. He felt exhilarated by the sheer power his body possessed. There was nothing quite like the actual act of running for the utter enjoyment of doing it. Inuyasha could feel the pleasant burn in his muscles as he ran faster. It had been too long since he had simply taken the time to run, regardless of why he had headed out of camp in the first place.

Slowing, Inuyasha stopped at a small pond. He dropped to his haunches and cupped some of the water in his hands, eagerly drinking. The cool liquid tasted refreshing as it went down his throat. He sat back, catching his breath. Inuyasha listened to his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his eyes falling closed. It had been a long time since he had ran so hard. Sighing, he sat up, and looked into the water. He would need to think of where he should look to hunt for an animal for Rin's blanket.

The ripples in the pond slowly spread out in large circles and stilled. Inuyasha leaned closer, looking at his reflection as the moon struck the water's surface. His face looked pale in the moonlight, framed by his platinum hair. Turning, he saw that violet stripes did grace his cheeks. The flea hadn't lied. Inuyasha sighed, trying to make his expression unreadable. He wanted to study his face, knowing that it wasn't often he saw any of the effects of his transformations.

Myoga's voice filled his head again, _“My, you look just like your father with those markings visible.”_

Inuyasha snorted. “So I look like my old man, huh?”

Looking closer, he looked into the gold eyes of his reflection. They looked fierce and defiant. It made Inuyasha wonder if his father had the same expression in his eyes. He looked at the shape of his face, its slight angularity giving it a harsh appearance. Did he have the same chin as his father? He traced a stripe, the zig-zag of it across his cheek. Were these stripes once on his father's face? Inuyasha frowned, noticing the way his expression became disapproving. It wasn't like he had any way of knowing what his father really looked like. He hadn't had the chance to meet him.

Slashing at the water with a clawed hand, he disrupted the image. Inuyasha shook his head, watching the ripples make small waves across the small pond. It was foolish to let it get to him. There was nothing he could do about it, and as much as he wanted to know what his father truly looked like, Inuyasha knew it was pointless to long for it. The past was the past and there wasn't a single thing he could do to change it. He laid back, his arm over his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing for a moment in solitude.

Inuyasha mulled over the day's events. The day had been eventful, and it seemed he hadn't had a chance to catch his breath before the next event would demand his immediate attention. He growled softly as he recalled seeing Koga holding Kagome against his chest. The stupid wolf had no respect for his claim---never had. And when he had challenged him to a fight over Kagome, Inuyasha had accepted. He wanted to make it clear for once and for all who Kagome belonged with. She was, after all, his mate. It was his right and place to do so.

He shuddered as he heard Rin's terrified scream echo in his mind. Inuyasha couldn't recall hearing such fear in anyone's voice. The little girl had been so traumatized by the sight of the wolf. It must have been like dying all over again to the small child. Inuyasha grit his teeth together to retain control. He knew that Rin's well being was more Sesshomaru's concern than his, but by now the little girl was a member of his pack---his family. She was like a little sister to him, and Inuyasha never wanted to see such terror in Rin again.

Sitting up, he slammed his fist into the ground. “I could have killed him! That stupid wolf wouldn't be out there, somewhere, able to come back and threaten anyone ever again.”

_“I told you, Inuyasha, I need him. He has his role to play, too.”_

“You again. Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. Don't you have something else to do?” Inuyasha snarled, hurling a rock into the pond.

_“Now, Inuyasha, there's no reason to be so irritable. You don't have to swear at me, either.”_

“I'll talk to you anyway I please, asshole. That wolf threatened my pack. What if he wanted to kill Rin again?” Inuyasha growled. “Or worse, tried to kill Kagome because she's my mate?”

_“I wouldn't have allowed it.”_

“Sure fooled me. You're the one who let him go. You forced me to let him go. I was going to kill him for what he's done. That kind of monster doesn't deserve to live.” Inuyasha ground his teeth together. “I may be an abomination by birth, but I at least have enough honor to never, ever kill a pup or let others do it because they're hungry.”

_“You're not an abomination. You really need to get over this self-esteem issue of yours. It'll get in the way if you don't.”_

“Make me, fucker. You can't tell me how to feel about myself.” Inuyasha chucked another rock into the pond, satisfied with the large splash.

_“Inuyasha, there is going to be a lot of things coming up, and you'll need to be ready. You can't sit here dwelling on this morning, any more than you could about the incidents at the inn. It's time to set aside your rage against Koga.”_

“I don't have to do what you tell me.” Inuyasha stood, brushing his pants off. “You know what, I don't even fucking care who you are anymore. Just get the hell out of my head. I don't have to listen to you and I certainly don't have to obey. I'm not a pet. You've done nothing but tell me what to do since you started talking to me and I've had enough. Leave me the hell alone.”

It almost sounded like the voice sighed. _“I can't do that, Inuyasha. You have many things to do and I'll need you to do them. One way or another, you will do these things.”_ It paused. _“I assure you, you'll enjoy the rewards that come with complying with my demands.”_

Inuyasha snarled, starting to retort when he felt an emptiness. As sudden as it had spoken, it had left again. He stood, feeling agitated. He shook a fist and shouted to the night sky, “Fuck you! I don't have to listen to you!”

The hanyou set out at a blistering speed as he ran from the pond's shore, heading a little further north from camp. He felt rage flood through him and needed to burn that before returning. Jumping up into a tree, he started to leap from it to the next. Being high up gave him an advantage, and now he really wanted to sink his claws into something and rip it apart. It'd make him feel better and possibly get him the fur he needed for Rin's gift. Silently, he jumped from one tree to another, spotting a bear in the middle of a small creek, fishing in the moonlight. Inuyasha smirked to himself. This would be the perfect size for his blanket.

The bear splashed in the water, its massive paws trying to catch some of the dark bodies below the surface. It was a rather large male, silver tinging its fur. Inuyasha watched, not wanting to find himself coming face to face with its deadly claws. He wanted to take him down without too much effort and bring it back to camp. He dropped down to the ground, landing in silence, and crouched as he kept his eyes trained on the bear. It didn't notice his movements and for that he was glad.

The bear ineptly tried to catch another fish, and as Inuyasha approached from behind, he realized its reaction time must have slowed with age. Its frustration would be the hanyou's advantage. It bellowed in frustration as another fish eluded its grasp. Shaking its large head, the bear sprayed water into the air. It then plunged back into the water, trying to catch any unsuspecting fish.

Inuyasha crept closer, inching his way towards his prey. He raised a hand, the moonlight glinting off his claws. It wouldn't take much to kill this animal. Not wanting to alert the bear to his presence, he jumped from the banks of the creek to land on a rock in the middle. The bear didn't seem to notice it was being stalked as it swiped at another slick fish. Inuyasha smiled, revealing a fang. It was too easy, but he'd rather make it quick than get caught in an unnecessary fight.

In one leap, Inuyasha lunged at the bear, slashing his claws across the bear's back legs. The animal howled in pain as he effectively cut its hamstrings. Inuyasha waited for the bear to struggle in the water, trying to turn and face its opponent. Running to its other side, Inuyasha next swiped his claws across the bear's throat, cutting its vocal cords with a strangled gurgle. He jumped out of the way of the bear's claws as it swung at him clumsily. Inuyasha knew he only needed to wait for the animal to bleed out.

The bear sputtered and tried to rise up as it tried to take in air. Unable to support itself on its back legs, the animal tottered backwards and landed on its back. Inuyasha listened, hearing the animal's gurgles as it died. He dipped his hand into the water, wiping blood away and then hoisted the bear's carcass on his back to bring it back to camp. This would make an excellent fur for Rin's blanket, once it had been treated and prepared. He had made quick work and kept the fur in good condition. If anything, when they traveled further north, the little girl would not lack warmth.

The heavy weight of the bear slowed him, and he pushed himself to run faster. Inuyasha felt another surge as his body increased in speed, his surroundings blurring. He ran back towards camp, wanting to unload his kill. This time he didn't take the time to relish in the freedom running provided. Getting back to camp was his goal, and all the responsibilities waiting for him beckoned. He had a pack and a mate waiting. He had obligations to fulfill to them. The bear on his back represented that and it provided him that reminder. Smiling to himself as he ran, Inuyasha realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

As he caught sight of the small camp fires on the horizon, he slowed to a walk. He walked through a small grove on the northeastern border of camp, hoping it'd camouflage him from view. He didn't want to run into either Rin or Kagome, wanting this blanket to be a surprise. Inuyasha approached the outskirts and deposited the bear onto the ground. The hanyou shook himself, water spraying from his hair. He spotted Durnik by the fire, heating up a dagger to repair it. He waited until the smith had done his work, then approached.

“Hey, Durnik,” the hanyou called in a whisper.

“Inuyasha.” The smith smiled at him.

Inuyasha put a finger to his lips. “I've got something for the blanket. Come take a look.”

Durnik wiped his hands on his singed and burn spotted apron. “Alright.”

They returned to where Inuyasha had left the bear. Inuyasha asked, “Well?”

Durnik smiled wide. “I must say, you've done well. I didn't know there were bears in this area.”

Inuyasha blushed. “I kind of ran farther than I intended. But it'll work?”

“It'll work well, indeed.” Durnik crouched down, examining the carcass. “I'll warn you, I'm not a tanner, but I can hopefully get it to be at least somewhat decent. It looks like good fur and it'll make a great blanket once we get it ready.”

“Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I wouldn't know what to do with the damn thing if you hadn't.” Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Well, leave it to me. You've done your part. Once I get it tanned, we'll have to figure out what lining you'll want.”

“I'll think about it.” Inuyasha smiled.

“Just let me know.”

Inuyasha nodded, looking over camp. He didn't see Kagome or Rin and frowned. Sesshomaru wasn't in view either. He asked, “You know where Kagome is?”

“I certainly do. She had Garion and Ce'Nedra set up her tent a bit outside of camp, in that little grove to the west, not far from here.”

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. “She did?”

“Yes.” Durnik blushed, looking away.

The hanyou smirked to himself. “Thanks. I guess I better go see her, then.”

“Good night, Inuyasha.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Durnik. Thanks again.”

“It's not a problem.”

Inuyasha turned, heading towards the other grove. He wondered what was going through her mind. It was obvious that Kagome wanted some privacy with him. She wouldn't have decided to set up their tent so far away from everyone else otherwise. The only way to find out was to go and see her. He found the tent, and pushed back the flap, glancing inside. A lit oil lamp hung in the center, illuminating the interior. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

“Alright, where did the wench go?”

Before he could look around, a pair of hands covered Inuyasha's eyes. A low, throaty voice whispered into one of his ears, “Bet you can't guess who.”

Inuyasha smirked to himself. If Kagome wanted to play, he'd play. He twitched his ears, sniffing. He said, “Let me think for a minute.”

Kagome kept her hands over his eyes and nuzzled her nose against his hair. “Any guesses?”

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to appear indecisive. He said, making his voice sound doubtful, “I don't know---it might take me awhile to figure it out.”

Soft laughter filled his ears and she pulled her hands from his eyes, hugging him from behind. Kagome said, “I hope you know who it is. Otherwise there's going to be problems, my hanyou.”

“My hanyou. Only one person calls me that,” Inuyasha said, continuing on with the game his mate had chosen. “You must be my mate, then.”

Kagome playfully smacked his back. “Of course it is. Who else would want to lure you out into the grove---alone?”

Inuyasha still stood facing way from her, feeling her press closer to him. “I don't know, maybe there are other women out there who want some time with me. How do you know?”

“Don't be a tease. I know that they wouldn't stand a chance.” Kagome leaned her head onto his back. “Where did you go earlier?”

Inuyasha pulled away, turning to look towards her. “I just had something to take care of, nothing big. It felt great to go for a run. Haven't been able to do that for awhile.”

“I'm glad you had a good time.” Kagome looked down, her hair falling into her eyes.

“Oi, what's wrong, wench?”

“Nothing.” Kagome looked up, smiling. Her expression turned into a pout. “I just wish you'd tell me the big secret you're keeping about Rin's birthday gift.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Ah, nice try there. I'm not falling for that pout. You'll just have to wait and see.”

“I'm sure I could find a way to coax it out of you.” Her lips upturned into a smirk.

Inuyasha blushed, turning to go into the tent. “Come on, it'll be another long day tomorrow.”

“You're no fun.”

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the tent, and sat down next to him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and hugged him around the waist. A soft silence settled in the tent, and she sighed. “It has been a long day, hasn't it?”

Inuyasha nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his mate's scent. It was one of his simple pleasures, something that he could indulge in any time he liked. Her soft scent filled his nose and he felt content. Over that rested a hated scent: the stench of sweat and musk and fur. He sat Kagome up and leaned in, sniffing. Somehow, the stench of that wolf still clung to his mate. He could smell it and it made him furious. No other male's scent should be on Kagome. He growled softly, feeling that his claim to her had been threatened. Koga had deliberately made sure his scent lingered somehow.

Kagome asked, her voice wary, “Inuyasha, what is it? What's wrong?”

Inuyasha sniffed, finding that most of the scent resided in her dress. He said, his voice low and gruff, “Take that dress off, Kagome.”

“My dress? What's wrong with it?” Kagome looked down, brushing a hand over the bodice. “I don't see anything wrong with it, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He wanted to get rid of the smell, get it away from his mate's body. He growled low in his throat. What if the wolf had meant to come back and try again to claim Kagome? He had to make sure there was no question who her mate was. He clenched his teeth together, feeling his rage start to build. How dare anyone threaten his claim to his mate. Kagome was his and there was no way he would let anyone change that.

“Take it off. Now.” His voice sounded deeper, harsher.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She bit her lip and nodded. Kagome started to untie the strings on the bodice. She stood, slipping it off her shoulders, revealing the straps of her strange undergarment. The top of the dress hung about her waist, and she slowly pulled on the skirt, taking it off the rest of the way until it pooled around her feet. Never taking her eyes off of him, Kagome stepped out of it to stand in front of him clad only in her underclothes. She crossed her arms over her breasts in a nervous manner, and bit her lip.

Softly, Kagome asked, “Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha stood, closing the gap between them. Inuyasha pulled his mate to him, and leaned in, his eyes closing. The half-demon sniffed at her hair. He could still smell the wolf and it angered him. There was only one way to reassert his claim to Kagome. He leaned in, kissing her surprised mouth. He pushed his tongue inside, exploring it. At first his mate stood stiff in his embrace. Slowly, Kagome brought her arms up, her hands meshing into his hair. He growled into her mouth in approval. He kissed her roughly, his tongue twisting with hers. Her mouth tasted sweet. As he plunged his tongue further into her welcoming mouth, Inuyasha slowly pulled her down with him until they were on the ground, Kagome resting in his lap.

Kagome pulled away, breathless. She looked up into his face, cautiousness in her eyes. She asked, hesitant, “Inu---Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. He leaned in, roughly kissing his mark on her skin. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes. He raised a hand, gently running his fingers through her hair. Kagome leaned into his touch. His other hand found a covered breast, and rubbed it. He smirked in satisfaction as his mate moaned. Inuyasha kissed her again, holding her to him. This time she returned his hunger, running her hands over his clothed chest.

The spice of Kagome's arousal struck his nose. It seemed more potent this time than the others. Inuyasha felt lightheaded. He could feel himself straining in his hakama, and growled. He didn't want to pull away from his mate, but he had to get out of these clothes fast. Standing, he first unstrapped Tetsusaiga, leaning it against one of the tent walls.

As soon as he removed the sword, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt his body pulse. He felt unrestrained and free. There was nothing holding him back now. Nothing was curbing his power. Inuyasha shuddered as he felt it surge within him, building. It made him feel stronger. Inuyasha twitched his ears as he heard Kagome's soft gasp. Taking a deep breath, the scent of her desire seemed more acute. He smirked, feeling his pride swell. Once his body ceased tingling, Inuyasha shed his haori and under shirt, tossing them into a corner. He undid the string of his hakama, pulled them down and stepped out of them. He looked down at his mate, seeing her almost bare body.

“Get out of those things.” Inuyasha's voice sounded husky, and even deeper to his own ears.

Another jolt of power coursed through him and he felt stronger than he had ever before. His blood raged through him, demanding that he submit to its will. It wanted the woman before him and it wanted her now. There was a raw possessiveness in his blood's demand. It would accept nothing less than his reclaiming of her. Inuyasha's blood called out to Kagome as he felt another rush of energy. He sniffed, picking up on another spike in her arousal. His mate wanted him and his blood relished in her willingness.

Kagome stood, her head bowed before him. Her hands went behind her back and tugged on the strange top white garment covering her breasts. Inuyasha stood, watching intently as she pulled it off and threw it to the floor. She stepped closer to him, looking up into his face. Her eyes connected with his and Inuyasha saw only acceptance. She reached a hand up, rubbing his cheek. Her finger traced one of his markings slowly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, as a soft growl more like a purr escaped his throat.

He opened his eyes when his mate pulled away. She slipped her hands into the waistband of the bottom undergarment, sliding them down her hips. As soon as they were on the ground, her desire filled his nose, demanding attention. Inuyasha pulled her close, kissing her fiercely. He ran his hands over her shoulders, then moved them down to cup her breasts. His claws gently teased her nipples. Inuyasha growled softly into her mouth as he felt them harden to his touch. His hands trailed down her stomach next, brushing against her skin in light touches.

Inuyasha thrust his tongue faster into her mouth, capturing her moan. He relished in the feel of her hands running through his hair, fisting. As his hand delved in between her legs, Inuyasha felt her start to spread them, welcoming his advances. His blood hummed in pleasure as his mate answered its call, wanting to be claimed as much as he wanted to claim her. The hanyou broke the kiss off, and slowly, lowered them to the floor of the tent, leaning her back. Inuyasha eased her knees apart, lowering his head to her stomach. He left a trail of open mouth kisses on the skin there, feeling his mate grasp his hair into her small hands. He rumbled in delight as she found an ear, rubbing its tip between a thumb and forefinger.

“Inuyasha---,” Kagome's breathless voice panted. She arched towards him, begging.

Inuyasha pulled back, looking down at her. She laid spread before him, waiting. He smirked down at her, running a hand on one of her inner thighs. The hanyou kissed it next, moving up to her opening. He slowly lapped his tongue out, tasting her desire. It was spicy and sweet and his blood wanted more. Inuyasha buried his nose in her curls, inhaling deeply. He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes narrowing in possessiveness. Inuyasha said, “You smell good.”

Kagome threw her head back and moaned. She spread her knees further apart, offering herself to him. Inuyasha took the invitation, slowly pushing a clawed finger inside her waiting body. He began to thrust it as she groaned in pleasure. Inuyasha lowered his head, licking her in slow, languid strokes. He removed his fingers as she bucked, and placed them on her hips, holding her still. Kagome reached down, her hands grasping his head to hold him in place.

Inuyasha smiled against her slick entrance and purred in approval. He swirled his tongue over her, her pants filling his ears. The hanyou could tell that her body was coiling, preparing for release and he delved his tongue inside, tasting her. He rubbed his nose against her as he thrust his tongue in quick motions. Her hands tightened their grip on his hair, and Kagome groaned loudly. Inuyasha found her sensitive nub, gently biting down on it. He rubbed his hands over her hips, feeling her body shudder under him as she released.

Sitting up, Inuyasha looked down at his mate. He wasn't finished with her quite yet. For now, he looked at her flushed face, pride filling him. Kagome moaned softly as she came down, her eyes closing. She took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling as she slowly calmed. Inuyasha licked his lips, tasting her. He licked his fingers, cleaning them off. She sat up, looking at him with a pleased smile. Kagome's hair was tousled around her head, making her look disheveled.

She whispered as she looked down, a blush painting her cheeks, “Thank-you.”

Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction. Not only had his mate submitted to his touch, she had enjoyed it. He moved closer to her, kissing her again, his hands going to the back of her head to hold her. He still had to fully reclaim her. Inuyasha lifted his head and whispered, his gruff voice thick with need, “Turn around.”

Kagome moaned softly, trembling. She pulled away, turning around as she was told. His mate glanced over her shoulder at him, her hair spilling down her back. Curiosity and desire swirled in her gold-flecked eyes as she waited for his next move. It almost seemed to his blood that she knew that it asked for her willing submission.

The hanyou moved behind her, brushing her hair away from her neck. He lowered his head, kissing her throat, working his way to his mark. As he left an open mouth kiss there, Kagome mewled softly, leaning back towards him. He ran his hands over her hips, slowly working up to her breasts to cup them in his hands. They felt soft and pleasingly heavy in his hands and he gave them a gentle squeeze, all the while continuing to kiss his mark on her skin in small, fast circles.

As he smelt her arousal build again, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to slits. He had to have her now. The hanyou couldn't hold off any longer. He slowly pushed her forward, communicating that he wanted her in this position. She complied, resting her weight on her elbows and knees. Inuyasha leaned close to her ear and growled in approval. He moved behind her, rubbing his hardened need against her slick, waiting entrance. This would reassert his claim to his mate, his Kagome. No one else would ever get her to do the things he had this night. Inuyasha would make sure of it.

In one swift thrust, Inuyasha buried himself all the way in her welcoming heat. He grunted, feeling that she was tighter than he remembered. It felt good and he leaned over her back, rumbling possessively in her ear, “Mine.”

Kagome trembled under him, moaning. She pushed back towards him, encouraging him to move within her. Inuyasha complied, pulling his thick arousal almost all the way back out only to push back in hard. She panted, leaning over further to give him a better angle. Inuyasha started to roughly thrust into her, feeling her tightness pull him deeper into her body each time. She rocked back in return,  
groaning in pleasure. Inuyasha leaned over, locking his fangs about her throat, holding her in place as he started to frantically move faster within her. He could feel her building towards another climax as he pushed deeper.

As he pumped in and out of her body more, he felt Kagome tense underneath him, a low moan eliciting from her throat. Her body tightened around him and he held still, feeling the waves of her release surround him. It felt wonderful to have his mate shudder underneath him from his attentions to her body. As it subsided, Inuyasha began to thrust into her again, wanting to build another release in her. He leaned them back, still joined until she sat in his lap. Inuyasha pulled her towards him until her back rested against his chest. He then held her down on his hard erection.

She moaned, throwing her head back as he slowly started to move again within her in this new position. Kagome turned her head, capturing his mouth in hers in a hungry kiss. She wrapped one arm around his head, rubbing an ear with her fingers in time to his thrusts. He grunted into her mouth, kissing her forcefully. Inuyasha's hands ran over her body, one rubbing a breast, the other dipping to rub where they were joined. At this, she mewled in delight into his mouth and he increased his speed inside her tight body.

Inuyasha moved his hands to her hips, needing to finish his renewed claim over his mate. He thrust faster and deeper into her, grinding her onto him as he rotated her hips. He kissed her possessively, groaning into her mouth as he bucked into her harder. She moved with him, pushing him to drive into her more. It felt so good to have her tight channel grip him as he rapidly thrust into her as he felt his release build. Inuyasha growled in pleasure as she shook, this climax stronger than the last. She squeezed around him and he bucked into her hard one last time, holding her on his thick flesh as he released.

As they both came down, Inuyasha heard his rapid heart beat in his head. He felt drained, tired, and sated. He slumped against Kagome, holding her close as he lazily lapped at his mark. Kagome moaned softly, leaning back against him. She dropped her arm from around his head and sighed in contentment. Kagome lifted her head, looking at him. She had a tired, happy smile on her face and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Inuyasha smiled back, slowly rubbing a breast in one hand. The rage had subsided and he felt his claim finally secured. He whispered into her ear, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome laid her head back, and whispered in return, “Mate. Mine.”

They sat in silence with one another a moment, basking in the afterglow of the pleasure they had just given one another. He buried his nose into her hair, smelling her scent mingled with his. Kagome pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. “Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice tired.

“Your stripes are gone now.”

“They are?” Inuyasha ran a hand over his cheek.

“Yeah.” She looked down, blushing. “I guess they must have faded after you reverted to normal again.”

Inuyasha frowned. “What---what do you mean? I---I didn't, did I?”

Kagome nodded. “You did. You were sniffing my dress and then you started to have red in your eyes and told me to take it off. Something about it bothered you.”

Inuyasha's ears drooped. “Oh no.” He looked down. “Shit, I could have really hurt you. If you had said no---or refused---who knows what would have happened.”

Kagome shook her head. She moved and he slipped from her body. She turned, facing him and grasped his head in her hands. “Listen to me, Inuyasha. You'd never, ever hurt me. Not even when you're like that. If you were going to do that, you would have done so a long, long time ago.”

“But---,”

“No buts, Inuyasha.” Kagome kissed him, this one lingering and tender. She pulled back and nuzzled her nose under his chin. “Besides, I rather enjoyed it once I realized what you wanted.”

Inuyasha blushed. “I didn't---didn't hurt you at all, did I?”

Kagome sighed. “No, Inuyasha.” She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. “You made me feel rather good. It actually satisfied a curiosity of mine.”

“That being?” Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

“What it would be like to make love with you transformed.” She blushed and looked down. “Silly, huh?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “You're crazy, woman. There's no telling how things would have gone if you hadn't gone along with it.”

Kagome looked up. “I wouldn't do that to you. No matter what form you're in, Inuyasha, you're still my hanyou.”

Inuyasha snorted. He bit his lip and asked, “So---,”

“Was it good? Is that what you're asking?” Kagome's lips upturned in a smile. “You don't remember?”

Inuyasha blushed. He could remember the feeling of her underneath him, his body driving into hers. He looked down. “I remember.”

“Good. Because I know I had fun.” She kissed his cheek and slipped from his lap.

The hanyou pouted as Kagome bent over in the corner, grabbing her bag. He said, “Oi, wench, what are you doing now?”

She dragged it back to where he sat and looked at him. Kagome giggled, “Oh Inuyasha, don't pout like that.”

He snorted. “So what are you doing?”

“You'll see.” Kagome pulled a small, white box out and set it next to her bag. She then picked up the box and turned towards him, outstretching it towards him. “I got this for you. I think now would be the best time to give it to you.”

Inuyasha looked at it with curiosity. “What's this?”

“Open it, silly.” She smiled in encouragement.

The half-demon lifted the lid on the box, setting it down on the tent floor. He looked inside to find a wooden carving. Lifting it out, he gasped. “Where did you find this?”

“I found it when I was shopping for Rin's birthday. I just knew you had to have it.”

Inuyasha ran his fingers over the bark of the miniature Sacred Tree. He found a small notch on it that resembled the spot where he had been pinned. To find something with such detail was rare. Emotions flooded through him. He felt pain, anger, and sadness as he ran his hands over the leaves, feeling the intricate details. So much of his life had been wasted pinned to its bark, waiting for freedom. Inuyasha had been trapped, unable to move forward as long as the arrow had remained. This tree reminded him of his foolishness.

“You don't like it?” Kagome frowned, looking disappointed.

Inuyasha held her gaze before looking back down to the small tree. He ran his hands over it again, the pain erased by a quiet joy. If it hadn't been for the Sacred Tree, he might not have met his Kagome. He wouldn't know what love, acceptance, or belonging had been like if it wasn't for this cursed tree. It was where he had last seen Kikyo and where he had first seen Kagome. As much as he associated pain with this tree, he now equated it with love. Looking back up, he caught her hurt expression.

“No. I like it.” Inuyasha moved it out of his way to kiss his mate. “Thank-you. It means a lot to me. Honestly.”

“Are you sure?”

“It's where we first met, isn't it? Why wouldn't I want to remember that?” Inuyasha smiled. He kissed her cheek. “I got you something, too.”

“You did?”

Inuyasha dug through the bag he had tucked the small box into. He took it out, handing it to her. “It's not useful, but I hope you'll like it.”

Kagome shook her head and opened it. She gasped. “Inuyasha, the glass rose!” She carefully lifted the delicate rose out of its box, looking at it under the dim light of the oil lamp. “Is that where you went when Polgara took you shopping elsewhere?”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yes. She said that it didn't have to have a use and that you really liked it so that I should get it for you.”

Kagome gently put it back in the box and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him. “Thank-you. It means a lot to me.” She leaned up, whispering into his ear, “Mate. Mine.”

The hanyou closed his eyes, holding her against him. He smirked against her naked breast. “You know, we're still naked here.”

Kagome giggled. Mid-way through, she yawned. She said, her voice tired, “Sorry.”

Inuyasha chuckled softly. “It's alright. I'm tired, too.”

He laid her back onto the blankets, pulling her to rest over his chest. He pulled the blankets over them and tucked them close for extra warmth. “It'll be a long day tomorrow. You should rest, wench.”

Kagome nodded. She sighed, snuggling down on his chest. She asked, “Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?”

“What was wrong with my dress. You never said.”

Inuyasha growled softly. “That stupid wolf left his scent on it.”

“Oh. I see.” She yawned. “You know I'd never go with him, right?” Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, getting comfortable. “I wouldn't let him take me away from you.”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep, Kagome. It's late.”

“Yes, my mate.” Kagome laughed. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. “Mate. Mine.”

“Mate. Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rin waits for Sesshomaru to return with fresh medical supplies, she struggles to come to grips with seeing her killer face to face. What happens when her emotions get the best of her, and she accidentally uses her Will? Who is this strange man she meets, and is he friend or foe? Later, Sesshomaru consoles Rin after her traumatic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Six

The sleeping pallet did little to prevent the chill of the ground from permeating it, and it made Rin shiver. She adjusted and grimaced when her ankle turned on the stack of pillows. It sent a jolt of pain from her injured foot coursing through Rin, and she gripped the comb in her hand tightly. The teeth dug into her palm, her knuckles turning white with the force. A soft whimper of pain bubbled from her throat, and she clenched her teeth to suppress it.

Rin glared at her offending, injured ankle. It laid on the pillows unwrapped after her bath to let her skin breathe. It looked swollen, a mottled mix of purple, black, and blue, making the skin furious in appearance. Rin leaned forward, gently rubbing the tender area. It throbbed constantly, a dull, lingering pain traveling from the source of her injury to flood throughout the rest of her leg. The little girl bit her lip, feeling the sharp jolt from touching it, and pulled her hand back as if it had been burned.

Picking up the comb again, she started to pull it through the damp mass of her dark hair. Closing her eyes while it slid through the ends, Rin mulled over the events of the day. She shuddered, a tendril of fear chilling her more than the ground she sat on could. The long-haired man with the piercing blue eyes filled her vision, taunting her. Upon seeing him that morning, Rin had felt transported back to her village---and that fateful day where her life had met its end and new beginning.

She remembered his ruthlessness in the way he had killed the other demon, and then how he had nonchalantly unleashed his wolves on the village to feed. The man had smirked all the while, pleased with the destruction he had loosed. The screams of their victims filled her ears as she watched the wolves ravage them. They had ripped flesh from bone and released rivers of crimson that day. After that, all Rin could remember was the sound of wolves padding after her in the midst of fleeing the horrific scene.

Rin had tripped that day, too. When she had run into the forest on the edge of the village, all that had entered her mind was to reach Sesshomaru---to warn him or seek his protection, it mattered not which. A tree root had caught her just right, sending her spilling to the ground. She had been left unable to stand again. The last sight before her death and resurrection had been the large, dark wolves lunging for her, their fangs glinting in the moonlight, and their gold eyes glowing.

Jolting her from her thoughts was her comb getting caught in a snarl. Rin frowned, trying to work it free. She sighed in exasperation as her hair wrapped around its teeth. The memories of that fateful day lingered, and during her fight to extract the comb, Rin couldn't help but feel that she had let Sesshomaru down this morning as she had that day long ago.

The burning sensation of hot, salty tears stung her eyes, and Rin tugged on the comb in frustration. If she hadn't tripped, her lord wouldn't have had to revive her in the first place. She would have been able to warn him of the wolves' attack, just in case he hadn't been able to fight. Yet, this morning, as that day, she had fled in fear aimlessly and hadn't been careful to avoid tripping. It had been stupid and reckless, both signs of weakness Rin knew her lord disapproved of. She hadn't acted rationally, and it had led to her injured ankle.

Rin couldn't help the feeling of guilt that she had somehow doubted Sesshomaru and his ability to protect her this morning. Instead of running to him, she had bolted in the opposite direction. Wasn't that proof enough? She wished she could go back and change things, that she had run straight to Sesshomaru, placing her faith in him to keep her safe. Most of all, Rin wished she hadn't let her fear become her weakness, and thus a disappointment in her lord's eyes.

Yanking the comb free finally, Rin snorted her aggravation. She pulled hair from its teeth, and shook the strands from her hands. Then she vigorously attacked her hair, pulling the comb through the damp locks. Rin bit her lip to keep fresh tears from falling, not wishing to display more weakness than she already had that day. She had to be strong. Rin didn't want to displease or disgust Sesshomaru because it might make him send her away. The reaction to the wolf-demon that morning was inexcusable, and Rin never wanted to be such a burden to her lord like that ever again. She had distracted him when he could have been fighting and protecting her. Rin knew it had to be an annoyance to Sesshomaru.

Closing her eyes, Rin took a deep breath to calm herself. A few tears streaked down her cheeks and she bit her lip. Her Sesshomaru could return from seeing Polgara at any moment, and Rin didn't want him to see her like this. She owed him more than just a brave face for all of the transgressions she had made earlier that day. Wiping an eye with her free hand, Rin stared at the dark fabric wall of the tent, calling upon all her willpower not to give in and cry. Sesshomaru counted on her to be strong and that meant putting her fear behind her.

Rin resolved to learn everything the wolf-woman could teach to the best of her ability, so that the next time she encountered the wolf-demon she'd be able to face him. She never wanted to run away like a coward, leaving someone else to deal with him ever again. She hated the way the terror had blinded her, but most of all, Rin hated the shame she felt for being so helpless. Next time, she would be ready, instead of cowering on the ground. Now that Rin knew the wolf-demon of her nightmares and memories roamed out there, she would have to deal with what had happened. No one else could do this for the little girl, otherwise she'd never be able to truly put it in the past.

The tent flap lifted, and Sesshomaru entered, his arm tucked to his chest. He held fresh bandages and supplies. The Demon Lord set them on the ground in a corner and started to organize them in silence. Sesshomaru didn't look in her direction, and it didn't escape Rin's observation that he had a frown on his face and creases lining his crescent moon. Rin lowered her head in shame, knowing she had let her lord down to bring him to this.

“Rin.”

Not lifting her head, Rin whispered, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Take out your water and a cup.”

Rin nodded, doing as her lord bid. She took out the water bottle Kagome had provided her and a small drinking cup from their saddle bag. She kept her head down, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes at her powerlessness. She would wait for his next command before taking her next action. Rin didn't dare to do anything more to cross her lord.

Sesshomaru pushed a small, lidded bowl towards her. “Open it and put its contents into the cup, then pour the water and mix. The sorceress said it would help ease the pain.”

Rin blushed, picking up the bowl. She opened it to find a mixture of crushed herbs. Lifting her eyes, she briefly connected with Sesshomaru's gold. They were grim. Rin looked back into the bowl, and nodded. Dumping the contents into her cup, she twisted the cap off the bottle and poured water over the herbs.

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru loosened the pin holding the roll of bandages together. He held it against his thigh, and started to unroll it. Turning towards her, he called, his deep voice gentle, “Rin.”

Rin looked up into his face, feeling fresh tears of shame fill her eyes. She could see the pity in her lord's eyes, and a worried frown on his lips. He outstretched his hand, silently offering a small stick. Rin accepted it, bowed her head, and murmured, “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

She turned her attention to the herbal mixture, slowly stirring it. It began to froth, emitting a bitter smell. Rin wrinkled her nose in distaste, wondering idly why all of Polgara's medicine had to smell and taste awful. She caught her lord's slight wrinkled nose, and knew it offended his keen senses. It was only one more thing to add to the list of her shortcomings, for if she hadn't tripped, she wouldn't need this elixir and her lord wouldn't have to smell it.

“Drink it, Rin.”

Rin lifted the cup, sucking in air when the putrid smell assaulted her nose. She gulped and raised it to her lips, preparing for the terrible taste. It burned as it went down her throat and her eyes watered. The little girl lowered the glass and hesitated, resisting the urge to cough. Wanting to get it over with, Rin set aside her distaste and gulped it down quickly. Setting the cup down, she ran her tongue over her teeth, trying to dispel the awful aftertaste.

Sesshomaru shifted to sit down by the pillows her foot rested on. He gently gripped her ankle, shifting it into his lap. Rin gasped in pain, her eyes wide. She blinked when it dawned on her that Sesshomaru intended on wrapping her ankle for her. She had reduced her powerful lord to a common servant. Rin blushed, embarrassed that he felt obligated to treat her mistake further.

She whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama, you---you don't---,”

Sesshomaru snorted. He said, his voice firm, “Nonsense. Your ankle must be re-wrapped if it is to heal.”

Rin bit her lip, tears flooding to her eyes. Her Sesshomaru-sama didn't have to lower himself to this. Her shame grew and she wanted nothing more than to disappear. Her lord didn't need to see her weakness. A vast energy filled her, causing her to vibrate, and a tight tingling built at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes as more tears escaped, and whispered, “Not in front of him.”

The unbounded energy flooded through her while an immense roar thundered in her ears. The world seemed muffled around Rin, like a blanket had been thrown over her head. Coupled with the dull roar ringing in her ears, the little girl felt disorientated. Once it faded, instead of the sounds of hushed talking from camp, or the soft whisper of her lord's silk as he shifted, she heard the scurrying of small animals, the chirp of crickets, and the soft cooing of mourning doves.

Opening her eyes, Rin gasped. She wasn't in the tent with Sesshomaru, but instead sat in the middle of a small grove of trees. She shifted, trying to stand, only to fall back onto her bottom, and winced in pain. How had she ended up here? Rin's eyes went wide when she realized that she must have used her Will. She bit her lip, looking around, embarrassed that she had lost control of her power that way. Her shoulders shook and fresh tears spilled. Hadn't she committed enough offenses against her lord for one day?

Rin looked up, catching the faint light of the moon filtering through the tree branches. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward away the chill. She had no idea where she was or which direction camp resided in. Rin felt a tendril of panic rise within her. What if her lord didn't find her---didn't want to find her? After all of her mistakes, she wouldn't blame him, and Rin sobbed softly at the thought of being abandoned. She didn't want to be alone again, the way she was before her Sesshomaru had entered her life.

Taking a deep breath, Rin closed her eyes. She tried to search with her mind the way Poledra had instructed, hoping to locate Sesshomaru's. She gasped as she encountered a thought similar to but not quite Tolnedran. She felt the familiar greed and vanity, yet it twisted with a great cruelty, and its dark red seemed murky and tarnished with malice and madness. This was unlike the Tolnedran thought Poledra had shown her. This one felt malevolent and angry, and an impulsiveness laced throughout it. Underneath that, Rin felt a great regret and sorrow. She recoiled back from it, uncertain of whose mind she had inadvertently touched.

A loud piercing shriek penetrated the night. It sounded forlorn, and Rin looked up to see a large black bird flying overhead. It emitted another shrill scream, circling lower, and called out, “Rin!”

Rin felt transfixed, unable to look away. It was the same bird that had followed her for sometime now. It flew lower and lower, circling until it disappeared beneath the tree line. A soft whisper brushed against Rin's mind and she felt someone's Will release. The snap of a twig from behind her caught her attention, and Rin glanced over her shoulder to see an old man lurking in the shadows.

“Who---who's there?”

The man stepped out from behind a tree, holding a small, green light in his palm. It flickered almost like a candle, illuminating his lined face with its eerie light. He said, his voice hushed, a nervous overtone laced through it, “It is awfully dark tonight, isn't it?”

Rin gasped when he came closer. She whispered, “Belgarath-sama? Is that you?”

The man standing before her looked exactly like the old sorcerer. His hair and beard were the same white. Instead of the merry blue eyes she knew Belgarath possessed, however, this man's dark eyes held horror and despair. A brief flicker of rage crossed his face, and he narrowed his eyes in disgust. He shook his head, a small smile crossing his face. He whispered, his voice gentle, “No, I'm not him.”

“Oh.”

Rin felt a flutter of concern about this stranger momentarily, but the longer she held his gaze, the less unease she felt. It seemed that the man had her spellbound, for she could not turn away. There seemed to be an odd familiarity about him, and Rin smiled. This man didn't seem to mean her any harm. Perhaps he had come to help her return to her Sesshomaru. Rin broke her eye contact with the stranger as her ankle throbbed in its current position, knee bent against the ground. She leaned forward, rubbing the tender area, and winced.

“Are you alright?” The man leaned in closer, holding his strange light by her ankle.

Rin nodded. “Rin twisted it earlier today. She will be alright. There's no reason to worry about her.” She cocked her head to one side, staring at the green sphere in his hand. Rin asked, her voice unsure, “Are you like Rin?”

The man blinked, confusion crossing his well-lined face. He raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding. “You mean can I use the Will and the Word?”

“Yes.” Rin blushed.

“Yes, I can. I have been doing so for many, many years.” The man smiled gently, although it was tinged with regret.

“Rin's only been really using it for a short while.” The little girl shivered, the cool night air chilling her.

“I see.” The man gathered a small pile of wood together. “I assume you don't have a flint or tinder box with you.”

“No. Sorry---,” Rin looked down, embarrassed.

“Makor. You can call me Makor. ” He smiled, kneeling in front of his woodpile. “Since I know you can use the Will and the Word, do you know how to use it to make fire?”

Rin blushed. “Rin doesn't know how to do that just yet, Makor-sama.”

“Would you like it if I were to teach you how?”

Rin bit her lip, hesitating. Poledra-sama was her teacher, and she sought Sesshomaru's approval before teaching a new skill. She had just met this man, yet considered taking his offer. Since she wouldn't have Sesshomaru's permission, Rin prepared to turn Makor down. Rin looked up, and felt all her doubts fade as she caught his gaze. There was encouragement there, and she felt that it couldn't do any harm to advance her skills. It might even come in handy to help her lord later on if the need arose. After today, Rin wanted to do anything to make it up to Sesshomaru. If learning how to make fire with her Will would do so, she'd take up his offer.

“Yes, Rin would like to know how to make fire with her Will, Makor-sama.”

“Excellent.” Makor smiled wide. He waved his hand, the globe in his hand disappearing. “Watch carefully then, Rin.”

He took a couple twigs between his fingers, positioning them in the center of the wood pile. A frown of concentration crossed his face as his fingers rubbed them together. Slowly, Makor's fingertips started to glow, and the twigs began to smoke. Shortly afterwards, a tongue of orange flame followed, traveling down into the pile, setting the wood below on fire. The pop and crackle of the dry timber filled the clearing as the fire ate through the pile. Once satisfied with his fire, the old man nodded, pulling his hand back.

While Makor had created the now crackling fire, Rin felt his Will build and then almost agonizingly release at a slow pace. She almost didn't hear the hushed whisper of it as he used his power. In her mind, however, she saw the image of a tiny flame growing at a slow pace, expanding and flickering while it grew into a modestly large fire. Rin could almost feel the exact instant the image had flooded into the reality of the fire upon Makor's hushed whisper of burn. She felt certain, that if she followed the same steps, she could duplicate the action.

Makor smiled. “Would you like to give it a try, Rin?”

Feeling excitement at the thought of creating fire with a simple thought and gesture, Rin nodded vigorously. “Rin would love to, Makor-sama.”

“Good.” His Will built again and he held his hand out over the fire, almost as if to warm it. As Makor lowered his hand, however, the fire shrunk until it finally burnt out. He said, his voice gentle, “The trick here, Rin, is to not just draw power into you, but draw the heat around you, too. You can't make fire without heat. Go ahead. Give it a try.”

Rin nodded. “Okay, Makor-sama. But how?”

“It's simple.” Makor moved closer to her. “When you draw your Will in, you take a little bit of power from everything around you, right? That's how you gather enough to use to do whatever you're trying to accomplish. Now you just have to do the same thing with heat. As you get better at this, you'll do both simultaneously without having to think too hard about it.”

“Rin hopes so.” She looked down and blushed. “It is like taking in heat to make energy, right?”

“Yes, very similar, Rin. That is a good comparison.” Makor chuckled softly. “I remember the first few times I tried to do it.”

“What happened, Makor-sama?” Rin looked up, curious.

An amused smile crossed the old man's face, making its harsh expression soft. He shook his head. “Well let's see, I think I was trying to light a candle because it was late at night and terribly dark. I had been reading a scroll when the candle I was reading by blew out. I had just learned how to use the Will and the Word shortly before that, so I hadn't yet tried to make fire. Because I couldn't see all that well in the dark, I nearly set the scroll I was reading on fire instead.”

“Then what happened?” Rin leaned forward, intrigued by his story. She hid a small smile behind her hand, not wanting to be rude by laughing. “Sorry, Makor-sama. It's not nice of Rin to laugh.”

Makor shook his head. “It is rather funny, now that I look back on it.” He sighed. “Well, I saw the flame on the corner of my scroll and ended up tossing it to the floor and stomped on it to put it out. In the process, I knocked the candle over. Once I picked it up, I made sure I had a firm grip on it and put my fingers on the wick to make sure I lit that and nothing else.” Makor laughed softly. “I'm sure you'll do much better than I did on my first attempt. Let's give it a try. You won't have to worry about any silly scrolls.”

“Alright. Rin will try.” Rin nodded, though she felt dubious. She bit her lip, focusing on gathering heat into her Will. “Like this, Makor-sama?”

“Perfect. Just a little bit of heat from a few sources should do it. You're almost there. Now focus on an image in your mind to bring it to reality.”

Rin gathered a small handful of twigs, following his example. She put them into the pit, making sure the ends stuck upwards. Rin pinched a couple between her fingers, and her brows furrowed as she concentrated on them. The little girl felt her Will build more, the tingling at the base of her skull, expanding to fill her body. Inside her mind, Rin saw the small flame as it flickered. She turned all her focus on her fingertips with the idea of passing the image through them onto the twigs.

“Good. You're doing much better than I did on a first try.” He nodded in encouragement. “All you need is the Word and you'll have your fire.”

Rin clenched her teeth from holding her Will in this long. She rubbed the twigs in her fingers, and whispered, “Fire.”

While Rin's Will released, the sticks began to smoke, releasing small puffs into the night air. Creeping down the brushwood from her now glowing fingertips was a tongue of orange flame. It ignited in the wood underneath, pops and crackles accompanying it while it swelled into a small fire. Pulling her hand back before it could burn, Rin smiled in satisfaction. She had made fire with her Will just as the man had taught her.

“How was that, Makor-sama?”

“Beautifully done, Rin. And you did it without harming any scrolls.” Makor winked.

Rin giggled. “You're funny, Makor-sama.”

He outstretched his hands over the fire, warming them. “It certainly keeps the darkness at bay, doesn't it?”

The little girl nodded. “Rin agrees. It makes the night less scary.”

“That it does.”

A soft silence enveloped them, all save for the pleasant crackle of Rin's fire. The little girl stared at it, watching it curl through the woodpile. It gave the small clearing an inviting feel, warding away the dark shadows that lurked in the trees. Rin outstretched her hands, rubbing them over its heat. It still amazed her that the fire that now kept her hands warm had also come from them without the aid of tools. She would be able to make fire anytime, anywhere, and would never have to worry again about having a flint. This would come in handy the next time Rin needed to make a fire quickly, and it would help her lord if the need arose.

However, as much as that excited Rin, she couldn't help but feel a little afraid. After all, she had lost control of her Will earlier tonight and ended up here. What if she lost control of her power some other time in some other way? Rin knew that Poledra had told her she had been granted the gift of her Will for a reason. The little girl knew she would live longer than normal, and that made her happy as she'd remain by her lord. Rin also knew that she had been chosen to serve a God as a disciple, and would have to do things with her Will that might help others.

On the other hand, Rin wasn't entirely sure why she had the ability to wield this power. The little girl had been learning how in her lessons and knew that Poledra felt proud of her progress. What if that wasn't enough? She had vowed to herself to learn to control her Will so what had led to the demon hurting her Sesshomaru would never happen again. Even with all of Poledra's help, though, the same thing had happened. Staring down at the ground, Rin shivered. The power within her frightened her, and she wondered if she was the right person to possess it.

Turning, Rin glanced at Makor. He sat staring into the fire, his eyes distant. There seemed to be a lost quality about them, mixed with immense pain and self-loathing. A disgusted sneer rested on his lips, and the orange glow of the fire gave his weathered face a bitter appearance. Hesitantly, Rin asked, “Makor-sama?”

Makor blinked and shook his head. He looked at Rin, the faraway look in his eyes disappearing. A regretful, soft smile replaced the harsh expression. “Yes?”

“Why are some people chosen to use the Will and the Word?”

Makor frowned and pursed his lips. He stared into the fire, his dark eyes reflecting it back. Makor's brows furrowed, making the creases in his forehead appear deeper. Rin watched him expectantly, waiting for him to give her an answer. The longer he sat in silence, the more the little girl wondered if perhaps he hadn't heard her question.

“Makor-sama?”

Makor roused from his stupor. He smiled towards her, yet there was no warmth in it. The old man began, “Well, Rin, I think there can be many reasons why someone is given the gift of the Will and the Word.”

Rin frowned, glancing down at her fire. Somehow she felt the man was trying to avoid answering her question. She looked back up, asking, “Like what, Makor-sama?”

He sighed. “I guess because they might have important things to do and they might be easily done with it, but impossible without.”

Again Rin felt he had dodged giving her a real answer. Maybe he truly didn't know why, and was like her, confused as to why she had been selected to have it. She looked down, her hair falling into her eyes. “Oh.”

In the distance, the howl of a wolf echoed. It sent shivers through Rin, and she hugged herself, feeling fresh fear rise within. The little girl grit her teeth together, trying to hold back the soft whimper growing in her throat. She scanned the trees, almost expecting to see the wolf-demon from that morning, backed by his pack. The sound of her heartbeat thundered in Rin's ears. This time her lord wouldn't be there to save her, and she couldn't run with her injured ankle.

The snap of leaves and twigs startled Rin. She gasped, turning towards its sound, and found Makor staring at her with a troubled frown. He asked softly, “Are you alright, Rin?”

Rin nodded, returning her gaze to the trees when another frustrated howl pierced the night. It seemed to the little girl that the wolf prowling out there had to be closer. Rin whispered, her voice shaking, “Rin's fine.” She slid closer to the fire. “She's just a little cold, that's all.”

Makor rubbed his arms, nodding. “It is rather chilly tonight.”

The baying of the wolf came closer, filling the small glen. The little girl tensed, her eyes darting around to see where it might emerge. She stuttered, “Y-yes---it is cold out here.”

The soft hush of someone's Will whispered in her ears, followed by the frustrated shriek of a bird as it burst through the trees. She stared up towards the sky, following its movements while it circled above. Rin rubbed her arms, feeling slightly dazed. It seemed that there was something she was forgetting, but she couldn't place it. The longer she tracked the bird above, the less it bothered her. She thought for a moment that someone else was with her, and glanced towards the fire to find no one there. The last thing Rin clearly remembered was translocating herself here after her lord tried to treat her ankle.

The little girl outstretched her hands over the fire, thankful for its warmth and light. She stared into it, a frown crossing her face. Teasing at the back of her mind, Rin could recall a fuzzy image of an old man, his dark, somber eyes reflecting the fire. Rin shook her head, and it faded. She picked up a stick, stirring the fire. The little girl watched it swell, hoping it'd be a beacon to Sesshomaru. Rin had used the method in the past when she had gotten lost or separated from the Demon Lord to alert him to her location. She just hoped that the trees wouldn't obscure it.

The desperate baying of the wolf permeated the night, and Rin flinched. She glanced around, fearful it would lunge at her at any moment. The thought of dousing the fire crossed the little girl's mind, but Rin knew it'd make her lord's search for her difficult. The wolf let loose a long, discouraged yowl, and Rin hunched over, pressing herself closer to the ground. The night seemed so dark, and Rin was injured and alone with no way to protect herself. She scanned the trees, unsure of where the wolf lurked.

The brush in front of Rin stirred, and she gasped, her heartbeat roaring in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. A soft whine tore from her throat, knowing the wolf had finally found her. Rin could hear heavy panting, followed by the soft whisper, “Rin.”

Cracking an eye open, the little girl found the Demon Lord before her. Rin blinked, and stared at him, her voice hushed as she asked, “Sesshomaru-sama?”

The fire gave her lord's pale visage a ruddy cast, his stripes etched darkly across his cheeks. It reflected in his eyes, making them eerily glow. Sesshomaru stared back, his mouth slightly open as he panted. It was as if the Demon Lord had frozen in place, unable to go any further. Slowly, he stepped closer to her, and sunk to his knees.

Now that they were face to face, Rin could see that Sesshomaru's eyes appeared to shimmer, relief and concern filling them. The fire flickered and made them look like liquid gold. She gasped, “Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. His hand rested on the back of her head, his slender fingers entwined in her hair. The Demon Lord buried his nose in it, taking a deep, shaky breath. Rin couldn't recall any other time that his grasp was so fierce. She heard him whisper in her mind in relief, _“Rin, you're alright.”_

Rin eased her arms around him, hugging her lord tight. She burrowed her face into his chest, taking comfort in its strength. Sesshomaru's steady heartbeat filled her ears, soothing her. The little girl nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Sesshomaru's untamed scent tickled it, grass, fresh air, and a spicy musk intermixed together. The silken curtain of his hair draped past her, hiding the world from view. Encircled within the Demon Lord's secure embrace, Rin felt safe for the first time that day.

She whispered to his mind, _“You came for Rin, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

When the underbrush rustled, Rin lifted her head, and looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder. She tensed when she saw a wolf lurking in the shadows. A blue nimbus flickered around its form, and it blended with Poledra's image. The sound of her Will murmured in Rin's mind, and once it faded, the wolf-woman stood, her smooth face unreadable. Her honey eyes looked like burnished gold, relief flickering deep in their depths. Poledra's tawny hair fell into her face, taking on a coppery cast. She stepped closer to them, looking down. “One is relieved to see you unharmed, Rin.”

Looking down, Rin bit her lip. In the corner of her eye, the fire flared and the little girl glanced towards it. Again, she had the vague flash of an old man's solemn face. Rin wanted to say that she hadn't been alone, but her tongue felt stiff and her mouth dry. The strange compulsion created a sharp throbbing pain in her temple when she attempted to fight against it. She winced in pain, and rested her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Rin hid her face into his velvety fur, and whispered, “Rin had her fire.”

Sesshomaru gently smoothed her hair down with his hand. He whispered in the silence of her mind, _“This Sesshomaru always will, Rin.”_

Poledra nodded. She glanced around the clearing, her brows furrowing. The wolf-woman seemed preoccupied, as if looking for something. She turned her attention back to them, the fire glinting off her unblinking eyes. “One can see that.”

A wide yawn swept over Rin, and she tucked her nose against Sesshomaru's neck. “Rin's very tired.”

Sesshomaru cradled Rin against his chest, slowly moving to stand. She looped her arms around his neck, squeezing slightly while the sharp jolt of pain from her ankle coursed through her. The Demon Lord grunted, stating aloud, “This Sesshomaru shall take Rin back to camp, now.”

“One shall return with you.” She kicked dirt over the fire, dousing it.

Rin relaxed against Sesshomaru's powerful form as he carried her. She couldn't help the guilt building within her for having to depend on her lord in this manner, and for upsetting him so. The little girl replied to his silent statement, _“Rin's sorry she's such a burden to Sesshomaru-sama. She'll try to do better from now on.”_

They arrived back on the outskirts of camp to find Belgarath and Polgara waiting for them. The old man's creased face was grim and his sharp blue eyes locked with Rin's. Instead of the usual mischief dancing in them, concern gave them a sober look. He said, his voice gentle, “I'm glad to see everyone is alright after tonight's mishap.”

Rin blushed. “Rin didn't mean for it to happen, Belgarath-sama.”

The Demon Lord's firm voice echoed in her head, _“Let this Sesshomaru make that determination about you, Rin. It is his responsibility and his alone to decide how he feels, not yours.”_

_“Yes Sesshomaru-sama.”_

The little girl felt odd, her tired eyes trained on the old man. A tingling sensation made her feel lightheaded. For an instant, she believed she saw Belgarath's form blend with that of his almost double. Only instead of self-assurance, concern, and love, this man held doubt, fear, and anger. There was a vague familiarity about him, that Rin had seen him some place. The little girl wanted to ask who he was, but found her vocals frozen. It felt like the time before her lord had revived her, the ability to speak evading her and compelling her silence.

The dual-image faded as Belgarath stepped forward. “Well, young lady, you certainly rattled my teeth tonight.”

Sesshomaru growled, taking a step back. “This Sesshomaru would like to retire for the night so Rin can get her rest.”

Rin looked up into his face, seeing her lord's ire in his tight frown. She glanced back towards the old sorcerer. “Rin is sorry and promises she'll try to not let it happen again.”

Polgara smiled, her voice soft, “No one is angry with you, dear. It's happened to us all at one time or another.”

Belgarath paced, clasping his hands behind his back. “If you don't mind my asking, I'm curious to know what happened.”

Sesshomaru growled loudly, and Rin felt fury surge in his aura. He snapped, “This conversation is finished.”

Poledra shook her head, resting her hand onto the old man's shoulder. “One thinks it's best if you leave this matter be. What matters is that no harm was done.” She stared at her husband, determination crossing her face. “The day has been long enough.”

Belgarath bowed his head. “Yes, Poledra.” He turned, making his way towards camp. Over his shoulder, he called, “Come along, Pol.”

Polgara glanced towards Poledra before backing down as well. “Yes, Father.”

The pair turned, leaving them alone with Poledra. Sesshomaru calmed, taking a few deep breaths. He adjusted his grip on Rin, and walked past the wolf-woman on his way back to their tent. He stopped when Poledra spoke.

“One will want to discuss what happened when we have our next lesson.”

“That is acceptable.”

Rin lowered her eyes. “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

Poledra cupped the little girl's chin in her hand. “Try to get some rest, dear. You've had enough excitement for one day.” She tilted her head in Sesshomaru's direction. “One will let you know when the next lesson will be.”

The wolf-woman stepped back, her image shimmering. Instead of the great silver she-wolf Rin had seen Poledra transform herself into in the past, this time she blurred into that of a majestic snowy owl. She preened herself before launching into the air on silent wings. Poledra ghosted through the trees until she disappeared from view. Rin stared into the darkness, captivated. The little girl heard the lonely hoot in the distance, knowing it had to be her teacher.

Sesshomaru pulled her from her stupor when he adjusted his grip on her, then silently continued into camp. Rin looked up towards her lord, noting the disappointed frown and grimness of his eyes. Humiliation filled her, and the little girl cast hers down. Rin bit her lip when she felt hot tears sting them. She would not display more vulnerability. The little girl wanted to be stronger than that.

Rin lifted her head, and watched the camp while they headed towards their tent. It seemed that everyone else had retired, for it almost looked deserted. The fire had been put out some time ago, so not to alert others to their location. Polgara's pale face peeked out of a tent, her white lock becoming like frost in the moonlight. She smiled and nodded before ducking back inside.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and entered their tent, then sat down. He pulled her against his chest, holding on tightly. The Demon Lord nuzzled his nose into her hair, sighing. His hand slid over her hair before his thin fingers wove into it. Sesshomaru's grip tightened further, and he gently brushed her temple with a kiss.

Rin had never seen her lord behave so. They had certainly become much more openly affectionate with one another since beginning this journey. This was different. Again, his grip was as forceful as it was when he found her in the grove earlier that night. Not even after the boy had cornered her had her lord held her this way. It seemed to Rin that the Demon Lord was afraid to let her go.

Finally, Sesshomaru's grasp eased, and he turned to grab the abandoned bandages. He tilted his head towards her ankle, silently asking her to return it to the pillows. Rin averted her eyes from his, blushing. She shifted, elevating it. The pain was dulled, so she knew that Polgara's medicine had taken full effect.

The little girl watched her lord slip her injured foot into his lap. He slid one end of the wrap underneath it. He then pulled the other side over the top, slowly repeating the process. Rin could tell that this task was not easy with one hand. Sesshomaru reached the bandage's end, and tucked it before using the safety pin to secure it. Once it was completed, her lord did not move her foot from his lap, but rather sat staring down at it, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Rin whispered, “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru curtly nodded, his only outward response. He idly ran a clawed finger over her wrapped foot. The little girl was accustomed to his silence, but found this one unnerving. She feared, perhaps, she had let him down once too many, and now he was pondering how to send her away. Maybe her Will and her mistakes using it had been too much. She looked away, the quiet of the tent deafening her.

Rin sent her thought towards him, and said, _“Rin's sorry she let her fear control her. She knows that it must disgust Sesshomaru-sama.”_

Sesshomaru leaned forward, gripping her chin firmly in his hand. _“Look at me, Rin.”_

Rin lifted her eyes to meet his. _“Sesshomaru-sama---,”_

_“Do I look disgusted?”_ The Demon Lord rested a finger over her lips. He held her gaze, his usual stoic expression replaced with a warmth that made his eyes look like honey rather than burnished gold.

_“No, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin fingered the chain of her amulet. _“Rin's still sorry she troubled you. It was inconsiderate of her.”_

Sesshomaru's expression darkened, and he frowned. _“Nonsense, Rin. You have done nothing wrong.”_ He let go of her chin, and shifted to sit behind her. He pulled her against his chest, and rested his cheek against her hair. _“You have nothing to be ashamed about, Rin.”_

_“But Rin ran away and did not face her fear. She knows Sesshomaru-sama disapproves of such behavior.”_ Rin settled against him.

_“You faced something this morning that most demons of this Sesshomaru's class quite possibly could not.”_ Sesshomaru paused, running his hand over her hair. _“It was only natural to desire to get away.”_

Rin twisted, throwing her arms around his torso. She hid her face into his chest. _“Rin wants to be strong, like you, Sesshomaru-sama. She never wants to run away like that again.”_

_“Rin, you are already strong like this Sesshomaru.”_ Sesshomaru kissed her hair. _“You are stronger than you'll ever know.”_

_“How?”_

_“You remember the moments before your death, do you not? You remember the exact moment it happened, and how it occurred.”_ Sesshomaru sighed. _“Rin, what you experienced by being killed and brought back to life all the while carrying those memories would drive even the most formidable of demons mad. You have persevered where others would fail. That is true strength.”_

Rin hugged Sesshomaru tight. She rested her head onto his shoulder, relishing in his embrace. She bit her lip, and asked, _“You won't send Rin away?”_

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. _“What would make you think this Sesshomaru would?”_

_“Rin knows Sesshomaru-sama does not like weakness. She knows that she is a distraction to him in battle when she lets her weaknesses get the best of her.”_ The little girl made small circles on her lord's shoulder. _“She thought maybe he wouldn't want her around to distract him, the way she did when he got hurt fighting that one demon.”_

_“Do not be foolish, Rin.”_ Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath. _“Let this Sesshomaru decide if you are a distraction or not.”_

_“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin sighed. _“But Rin still ran away from the dark-haired demon instead of standing her ground.”_

_“Remember what this Sesshomaru told you about that useless creature? You are his superior. He is not worth thinking about.”_ The Demon Lord's voice became stern inside her head. _“You have true power where he only borrows from tainted jewels to hide his inadequacies. Never forget that.”_

_“Rin does?”_

_“Yes. You are able to do more with your Will than he ever will with the meager strength he possesses.”_ Sesshomaru chuckled softly. _“Did you not use a whip of blue fire on those weak minions from Hell in that battle? Did you not shatter solid rock the same way? You, Rin, are capable of so much more than he could dare to dream.”_

Rin smiled and lifted her head. She looked into her lord's face, seeing a soft smile grace his ethereal face. _“Rin can?”_

_“That is what this Sesshomaru has said, is it not?”_

Rin sighed, looking down. _“She still made a mistake with it tonight. She must learn to do better.”_

_“Rin,”_ Sesshomaru lifted her face to look into his. _“You have done well. Do not let one mistake discourage you.”_ He frowned. _“Why did you react the way you did when this Sesshomaru tried to wrap your ankle earlier?”_

Rin blushed. _“Rin---Rin was embarrassed and didn't want you to see.”_

Sesshomaru snorted. _“I see.”_ His brows furrowed. _“And out there, how did you make a fire with no tools? The flint is in the pack.”_

Rin vaguely recalled the old man again, and his fingers producing fire. A sharp throb assaulted her temple, and a strong compulsion to keep him secret overwhelmed her. Rin winced, resting her head onto his fur. She whispered, _“Rin rubbed some sticks together, like she has done in the past when she lost her flint.”_

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He had a dubious expression, then nodded. _“This Sesshomaru believes you.”_

Rin sighed, nuzzling her nose against his throat. She yawned wide, feeling sleepy. _“Rin's very tired now, Sesshomaru.”_

Sesshomaru slid his fur around her and secured her against his chest. _“Get your rest, Rin. The wolf-woman was right---today has been long.”_

The little girl relaxed in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes, and let the safety of her lord's presence soothe her. Rin whispered, _“Good night, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

_“Rest well, Rin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango and Miroku share a peaceful morning together. The group is later split into two so a small group can venture into the capital of the Grolim Church, Mal Yaska. What does the juggler want with Miroku? What is this about him pretending to be a High Priest of Torak? What other surprises does Miroku have for Sango?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Seven

The soft gray of early dawn faded into muted coral, ushering in a new day. Cheerful bird song gave it promise, and Sango hummed softly. She idly plucked blades of grass from the hilltop she sat on, savoring a moment alone. The demon slayer stretched and leaned back, sighing. The cool grass caressed her cheek, soothing her. She closed her eyes, soaking up the tranquil stillness surrounding her. It was a welcome respite from the anxiety and tension of the past few days.

Sango rolled onto her side, tucking an arm underneath her head. So far this morning was significantly less exciting than yesterday's. Finally, the demon slayer could take time to reflect on the past few days. She had crept out of the tent she shared with the monk and kitsune to take advantage of the quiet morning for that purpose. To her chagrin, Sango found that her thoughts most often wandered towards Miroku.

It hadn't escaped her observation that the monk had begun to act differently since their reunion with Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku flirted with fewer and fewer women. He didn't ask that ridiculous question of his to as many unmarried young girls as he used to. In fact, Sango couldn't think of the last woman he had actually asked that. Most of all, the demon slayer noticed that the lecherous monk groped her less frequently. It seemed to her that Miroku was really trying to change his behavior.

She sighed, wondering about the monk's true intentions. Sango had been confused ever since Miroku had taken her to a private room for rice balls and tea. There, she had allowed some of her inhibitions go, and in the process, found she had enjoyed the monk's attentions. Some how, Sango speculated that Miroku hadn't done that with other women, despite what he said. He might have kissed them, but the demon slayer felt certain the monk hadn't treated them with their favorite rice balls and tea, either. Something in the dynamic of their relationship was changing, and Sango smiled. It was finally for the better.

Sango rolled onto her back again, staring up at the clouds. Beautiful pinks and purples stained them. It seemed that the sunrise was reflecting her mood as the clouds passed lazily overhead. It wasn't often that Sango had the chance to take the time to appreciate the beauty of daybreak. The demon slayer sighed, wishing she had awoken the monk. It would have been nice to have shared this with him.

She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. A soft yawn escaped her, and Sango had to repress a giggle. The demon slayer had to admit that Miroku's face had been priceless when she had found him in the bed with her. He had looked like a lost little boy, and his dark eyes had pleaded with her for forgiveness. She had been a little angry at first, but overall, Sango had been surprised. First, she had been surprised that he had the audacity to climb in bed with her. Secondly, she had been surprised to find that she had liked it. His warm body had felt good next to hers, and his strong arms had made her feel safe.

The memory of his guilt after she had slapped him made her frown. Miroku had always brushed off her indignation at his trespasses. He tended to laugh off her punishments, and tried to get one more flirt in. The monk consistently tried to proclaim his innocence and that he was merely misunderstood. That morning, Miroku hadn't done any of those things. Sango had sensed with the way his shoulders had slumped and how he had hung his head that the monk had been ashamed. His reaction that morning had been the one event that had convinced her that Miroku was really trying to change.

On the other hand, the demon slayer thought about how angry she had been with Miroku the day before. Part of her had been pleased by his concern for her; however, she also felt that he had seen her as less of a fighter all because she had allowed him to court her. Sango had worked way too hard to be considered anything less, and had lashed out. The demon slayer had been hurt that the monk would think of her that way. She had felt demeaned by being regulated to simply babysitting Shippo.

Sango had retaliated by refusing to speak with Miroku. She had been so hurt and confused that the last thing she had wanted to hear was the monk's excuses. It wasn't until he had found her on this hill that Sango had heard his real reason. She hadn't expected to hear the things he had said. The demon slayer felt both chagrined and pleasantly surprised as Miroku told her that he saw her as a competent fighter. It wasn't so much that he had been concerned for her safety as much as it had been to keep Inuyasha calm. He had never thought about her being weak.

A soft footstep behind her made her sit up and look over her shoulder. A smile crossed her face when she found Miroku. “Hey.”

“I thought I might find you here.” Miroku smiled shyly. He held up a small bag. “Hungry?”

Sango's stomach rumbled, and she nodded. “Yeah.”

Miroku sat down next to her. He set the bag down between them and untied the string. “I have some cheese, bread, and fresh fruit. Polgara said we have to eat a cold breakfast and eat up the last of the stores from what we bought in Mal Rakuth.”

Sango nodded, smiling softly at the monk. “Alright.” She looked into the bag and grabbed a small hunk of bread. She bit her lip and whispered, “Thanks, Miroku.”

Miroku reached into the bag, taking some cheese. “You're welcome, my dear Sango.”

A comfortable silence settled over them. Sango tore a piece from her bread, chewing it slowly. She watched Miroku from the corner of her eye. He nibbled on his cheese, his dark eyes focused on the sky. His expression was unreadable and Sango wondered what might be going on in his thoughts.

“It's a beautiful day so far, isn't it?” Miroku asked softly.

“Yes, it is,” Sango agreed. She looked down, studying her hunk of bread. She sighed, feeling a bit out of her element. So far the monk had done nothing but act gentlemanly. Sango wanted to ask what was behind his change in behavior, but wasn't sure where to start.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Sango turned to look at him, her nose wrinkled in confusion. “What?”

“Oh, something I've heard Kagome say, that's all.” Miroku smiled shyly. He tore another bite of cheese, and nibbled at it. “You just looked lost in thought.”

“Oh.” Sango chewed another piece of bread, looking up to the sunrise. She swallowed, and said, “I was just thinking how nice the sunrise is this morning. Haven't really had a chance to enjoy one lately.”

“Ah, yes. It has been rather hectic the past few mornings, indeed,” Miroku replied softly. He sighed, reaching into the bag for an apple. He rubbed it on the front of his robes. From the corner of her eye, Sango saw a small smile cross his face. He leaned towards her, whispering, “I see you're wearing the rose oil.” He paused. “It smells lovely, by the way.”

Sango blushed. “It---it does?”

“Of course.” Miroku chuckled. “You don't think so?”

“I do.” Sango bit her lip. The demon slayer looked down. “Thank-you again, for the perfume.” She examined her half-eaten hunk of bread. Sango continued softly, “I've never had a bottle of perfume before.”

“Never?”

“No. Never.” Sango shook her head. “I've used Kagome's scented soaps, but that's it.”

“I see.” Miroku bit into his apple, chewing slowly. “I suppose Inuyasha wouldn't let her have any perfumes.”

“Yeah. She said something about how Inuyasha wouldn't let her have any of that stinky stuff.” Sango laughed softly.

“That sounds about right.” Miroku finished his apple, tossing the core aside. He sighed. “I'm glad I could be the one to get you your first bottle of perfume.”

Sango smiled. “Me too.” She finished her bread, and reached into the bag for something else. She gasped when her hand brushed against his. “Oh, sorry.”

Miroku gently squeezed her hand. He leaned even closer, his warm breath tickling her ear. He whispered, “Don't be.”

“Monk?”

The monk intertwined his fingers with hers. He nuzzled his nose against her hair, and Miroku took a deep breath. Sango felt the beads of his cursed hand graze her cheek as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Miroku asked, his voice a mere whisper, “Can---can I kiss you, Sango?”

Sango turned to face him, her eyes wide. Their eyes met, and she searched his. There, the demon slayer found a soft vulnerability. Replacing the typical confidence, she saw a flicker of uncertainty. One thing remained constant, and the longer Sango held his gaze, the more evident it became. Unbridled hope shined in his dark eyes. Sango licked her lips, and nodded, unable to speak.

Miroku captured her lips with his, and his tongue pleaded for entrance into her mouth. Sango relented, and her eyes fell closed while their tongues twisted together. The kiss was sweet and slow. Sango looped her arms around his neck, returning it. She felt the monk gently nibble on her lower lip. The pad of Miroku's thumb brushed her cheek. As the kiss lingered on, she felt his tongue gently probe her mouth, almost as if he was trying to memorize it. Sango couldn't help the soft moan that escaped, only to have it muffled by Miroku's mouth. The feeling of their lips meeting, and their tongues tangled together made Sango want more.

Miroku broke the kiss off, and rested his forehead onto hers. His eyes remained closed, and he sighed softly. A hushed whisper reached Sango's ears. “Thank-you.”

Sango looked down, licking her swollen lips. She said, “I should be the one thanking you, Miroku.”

“Me? Why do you think you have to thank me?”

“You asked me if you could kiss me before you did. Thank-you.”

Sango looked up, meeting his apprehensive gaze. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he chewed his bottom one in thought. She wanted more than a simple, sweet kiss. She wanted one like they had shared back in the small sitting room at the inn. Sango pushed on the monk's chest, making him lean back into the grass.

“Sango?” Miroku's eyes swirled with confusion.

The demon slayer moved to straddle him. When her face was mere inches from his, Sango asked, “Can I kiss you, Miroku?”

Miroku gulped, his hands clenched at his sides. He nodded vigorously, his voice breathless as he replied, “Yes, Sango.”

Sango kissed him, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. She wrapped hers around his, sucking on it. Her hands ran up his sides to his shoulders, and she held him down while she devoured his mouth. Sango fisted his robes in her hands, squeezing Miroku's shoulders. She plundered his mouth, pushing her tongue even deeper inside. The demon slayer managed to work the monk's hair free, and ran her fingers through it. Their tongues warred for dominance, and Miroku moaned softly into the kiss. Sango smiled against it, realizing he had yielded.

Miroku's lips upturned into a devilish smile. He reached up, and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting it flow loose. Sango felt the beads of his cursed hand tickle her cheek as he ran his fingers through her hair. They intertwined in her thick locks, and Miroku pulled her to him. He took possession of her lips, and his tongue forced its way inside her mouth, twisting with hers. His other hand ran up the back of her calve to her rear. He gave it a firm squeeze, and Sango pressed her thighs around his hips. She groaned, and it was consumed by their kiss.

Once they broke for air, Sango rested atop him, panting. She smiled softly in satisfaction. “You're very welcome, Miroku.”

Miroku tucked her hair behind her ear. He returned her pleased smile, and Sango found it made him even more handsome. His dark hair spilled around his head into the grass. The monk idly rubbed her bottom. “Well, this was quite the pleasant surprise this morning.”

Sango giggled softly, throwing her arms around his neck. She gave him another quick kiss, then nuzzled her nose against his throat. “Oh, Miroku, you never change.”

The grass rustled not far away. Sango pulled away from Miroku, straightening her dress. She blushed, realizing they had been caught. A soft chuckle greeted them, and the weasel faced spy came into view. Sango bit her lip, keeping her head bowed. The demon slayer fingered her dress, feeling more heat flood her face.

The spy said, “I thought I might find you two out here.”

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. “Good morning, Silk.”

Silk brushed his hands on his stained tunic. His small, dark eye snapped in wicked mirth. “I was told to come fetch you, my spiritual friend. Master Feldegast requested you in particular. Something about how you're his perfect decoy Grolim High priest.”

Sango's eyes narrowed. “Decoy Grolim High priest? What is going on?”

“Well, Master Feldegast, Velvet, and I plan to go to the dread city of Mal Yaska. He needs someone who can pass off the appearance of a Grolim High priest, and of course our dear monk here came to mind. Don't worry, he won't actually sacrifice anyone in the name of Torak.”

“I see.” Sango crossed her arms.

Miroku pulled his hair back into its ponytail. “I don't know much about Grolims, though.”

“You won't have to. You just have to look like one.”

“If the monk goes, I go,” Sango said, her voice clipped.

“You'll have to talk to Master Feldegast. He's the one leading this expedition.”

Sango frowned. “And just what does a storyteller know about any of this?”

“You'd be surprised.” Silk winked. “We don't have time to argue. Master Feldegast wants to leave immediately, so if you're coming along, take it up with him now.”

“I believe I will.” Sango stood, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. There was no way she'd let the monk go to this city without her.

Sango trekked back into camp, finding the juggler speaking with Belgarath. She glared at him, waiting her turn to talk to him. One way or another, she'd go with them on this trip. There was no way she'd be left behind---again. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, becoming more impatient the longer she waited.

“Well, me ancient friend, we'll visit Urvon's dread city an' find out just what's been goin' on. We won't be too long. The sooner we know, the sooner we can get to ol' Burnt-face's old house and see what yer book has to say there.”

“Just be careful. Don't do anything unnecessary.”

“Don't ye worry yer ancient head about us. Y' know I'm always careful.” Master Feldegast winked.

“Just be on your way. We'll continue north. I'm sure you'll catch up with us,” Belgarath replied while he rolled his eyes.

“Ya betcha, yer mighty sorcership. Leave it all to me.”

Before the juggler could walk away, Sango cleared her throat. “Excuse me, Master Feldegast. Can I talk to you a moment?”

“What is it, Lady-O?”

“I want to go along as well.”

The acrobat eyed her up and down. He shrugged. “Can't see why not. Just be careful. We're not goin' on a pleasure trip.”

“I'm aware of that. I am also quite capable of protecting myself.”

“An' I 'ave no doubt about that, Lady-O. I've seen ye hit the monk often enough.” Feldegast smirked. “Consider yerself included. Gather what ye need fer the trip, an' meet us on the northern side of camp.”

Sango opened her mouth to protest as she had another argument ready to convince the entertainer to let her go along. The demon slayer blinked when she realized Feldegast had already agreed. Sango blushed, and gave him a small bow. “Thank-you, Master Feldegast.”

“Yer welcome, Lady-O.” An amused smile crossed Feldegast's face. “Now git goin'. We don't 'ave all day, y' know.”

The blush on Sango's cheeks deepened, and she gave the juggler a chagrined smile. She bowed again, and turned to make her way to her tent. Ducking inside, the demon slayer found Kirara still curled up in the middle of the blankets. Sango laughed, and shook her head.

“Come on, Kirara. We've got to go.”

Kirara stretched, yawning. She mewled softly, and rubbed Sango's legs. The demon slayer bent down, picking the small fire cat up. She placed her on her shoulder. Then, she knelt down, rolled her bedroll up, and tied a rope around it. Sango then hefted her hiraikotsu onto her other shoulder, securing the strap about her chest.

Adjusting her bedroll in her arms, Sango exited the tent. She bent her head tucking the awkward shape of her bedding underneath her chin. Sango bumped into something, and dropped her bundle. Kirara jumped down, meowing in protest. The demon slayer gasped, falling back onto her bottom. Looking up, Sango found Miroku looking down at her with a grin.

“Are you alright, my dear Sango?”

Sango glared up at him. “Save it, monk.”

“Now, now.” Miroku outstretched his hand, offering to help her up. He gently squeezed her hand when she took it, then pulled Sango to her feet. Once she was standing up, Miroku didn't let go.

“Well, are you going to let go or what?” Sango tried to pry her hand free.

Miroku looked down, a slight blush painting his cheeks. He whispered, “Wait.”

“Monk?” Sango's nose crinkled in confusion.

The monk bit his lip. “I was going to give you this out on the hill, but we got interrupted.” With his other hand, Miroku withdrew a small box from his robes. “Here.”

Sango took it into her hands, opening the box. In the tissue paper laid a small scabbard. “Miroku?

“I noticed the one for your father's knife was rather worn. When we went shopping for Rin, I thought I'd get you a new one.” A boyish smile crossed his face. “Do you like it?”

Sango felt tears brim in her eyes. She carefully closed the box and threw her arms around Miroku, hugging him. She sobbed softly into his chest. This was even more thoughtful than the rice balls and tea, or the perfume. Sango felt overwhelmed by Miroku's sweet gesture. She wasn't sure how she'd ever thank him for this.

Miroku eased his arms around her, holding her close. He asked, a hint of concern in his voice, “Sango?”

Sango pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes. She whispered, “Thank-you, Miroku. You don't know how much this means to me.”

“You're welcome.” Miroku leaned in, kissing her cheek. “I'll finish tearing down the tent and meet you by Feldegast's horse, alright?”

Sango nodded. She took out the new sheath, and hiked her skirt up high enough to pull her knife from its old sheath. Sango slipped her dagger into the new sheath. She brushed her fingers over it, relishing in the feel of soft, new leather. She pulled the old scabbard off, and slid the new one into place. Sango made sure it was secure in her boot, then smoothed her skirt back down.

The demon slayer arched an eyebrow when she noticed Miroku staring. She playfully whispered, “Hentai.”

Miroku chuckled softly, and shook his head. He waved his hand at her. “Go on.”

Sango smiled, and looked down. “Come on, Kirara, let's go.” The fire cat jumped up, settling onto her shoulder. “I'll see you by the horses.”

Sango crossed camp, and found Velvet standing by a couple horses. The blond idly held onto their reins, and seemed lost in thought. She looked up and smiled, small dimples appearing in her cheeks. “Well, good morning, Sango.”

“Good morning, Liselle.” She looked around for the spy and juggler.

Velvet laughed. “Master Feldegast is finishing a few things before we leave, and Kheldar is packing the rest of our belongings.”

Sango nodded. “I see. The monk is doing the same thing.”

“And who is that on your shoulder?”

Sango rubbed Kirara's head. “Her name is Kirara.”

“Hello there, Kirara.” Velvet scratched the fire-cat underneath the chin, eliciting a purr from her. “What an unusual cat. She has two tails.”

“Yes. She's a fire-cat. This is her small form. In battle, she transforms into a large cat, big enough for the monk and I to ride.”

“Oh my. I bet that comes in handy.” Velvet smiled. “And that strange weapon on your back? Is that the one made out of demon bone?”

“It is. It's called hiraikotsu.” Sango turned her back to Velvet so she could get a better look.

“How do you use it?” Velvet asked, her voice soft with wonder.

“I throw it.”

“Throw it? Isn't it rather heavy for that?”

“It does take some strength to do it, and if one conditions themselves right, they'll be able to throw it even when in motion,” Sango replied, her tone matter-of-fact. “I've come to rely on it as a primary weapon, and it can come in handy as a shield, too.”

“I'll bet it does.” Velvet sighed. “I think I'll stay with my daggers, though.”

Sango laughed. “It's certainly not a weapon for everyone.”

Miroku joined them. He led one horse with their tent and bedding tethered to it, and a couple other mounts with only saddles. “Well, how are we doing ladies?”

“We're doing alright.” Sango smiled shyly. “I was just showing Liselle my hiraikotsu.”

“I see.” Miroku nodded. “Silk should be joining us soon.”

“Good,” Velvet said.

“Oi!” Inuyasha's shout could be heard from across the clearing. “You trying to make an escape over there? You wouldn't leave without us, would you?”

“You caught us in the act, Inuyasha,” Miroku quipped. “And we were so close to getting away unnoticed, too.”

Inuyasha snorted. He called back, “Very funny, monk.”

Kagome and Inuyasha joined them, holding hands. Their stances were relaxed, and both had soft smiles on their faces. It was a contrast to the tension and anxiety of yesterday morning. Sango noted that Inuyasha's markings had receded as well. Her eyebrow arched. She had never seen them this comfortable with one another. Even though they had been mates since before their reunion as a group, the demon slayer could tell something had changed between them---or that perhaps they weren't as shy about their relationship anymore. Sango had to suppress a laugh when Kagome snuck under Inuyasha's arm, tucking it about her shoulders.

“Good morning, Inuyasha, Kagome-chan.”

“Good morning, Sango-chan,” Kagome replied.

“Where you going anyways? No one else is packed,” Inuyasha asked. He gently squeezed Kagome's shoulder.

“Well, Sango, Silk, Velvet, and I will accompany Master Feldegast to the city of Mal Yaska, Inuyasha,” Miroku said.

“You mean the juggler?”

“Yes.”

“I don't understand. What would he know about this city?” Kagome asked. “Isn't he just an entertainer?”

“Well, Lady-O, that's one o' the many things that I do. I've been t' the city before, an' our ancient friend just needs t' know what's goin' on. An' because the city 'tis be mighty cold to those without a Grolim High priest, I thought I'd brin' along someone to play the part fer me.”

Inuyasha frowned. His eyebrows shot up, and he whispered, “You don't mean---,”

“I'll be the impostor priest,” Miroku placed his cursed hand onto his chest.

Inuyasha's frown increased. “I don't like it.”

“He won't have to do anything a real Grolim would do. He'll be alright. We just need to convince the locals of Mal Yaska that he is one,” Silk explained. “We need to see Urvon, or if he's there, and this is the most ingenious method to do so. We'll be virtually invisible as no one will question his or our presence.”

Inuyasha snorted. “I still don't like it.”

“Miroku won't be going alone. It'll be alright, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, trying to reassure him. She leaned her head onto his chest.

“Feh. Just come back in one piece, alright?” Inuyasha said, his voice gruff.

“That's the plan,” Silk said, his tone amused.

Inuyasha shot him a pointed glare.

“Methinks, friend Silk, yer mouth will git ye nothin' but trouble if ye keep it up. Our dog-eared friend doesn't seem t' think it all that funny,” Feldegast said, winking. “We 'ave a long ride ahead o' us. Best to git goin'.”

Kagome eased out of Inuyasha's grasp. She hugged Miroku. “Be careful.” She then hugged Sango. “Keep him out of trouble and be careful.”

Sango hugged Kagome back. “We'll be alright. You be careful, too.”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. “Don't worry about us. We'll be fine.”

“Well, we best be off. I told our ancient friend that it should take us no more than a few days to visit an' catch up with ye when we're done.” Feldegast mounted his horse.

Once everyone was ready, the small group pushed their horses to a gallop. The storyteller led them down a little traveled road. It had dried out since the rain a couple days ago, making for easy and quick travel. Unfortunately, the surrounding landscape did not improve. Several shells of houses stood as a grim and silent testament to the turmoil of the region. Sango half-wished they had waited to set out until after sunset. It would have been more bearable under the cover of the night.

The weather completely contradicted the landscape. The sky was a crisp blue, and billowy white clouds dotted it. There was a warm breeze. It felt pleasant against Sango's face as they continued to ride. There were lush green leaves on the trees they passed, evidence to the full bloom of late spring. The branches rustled as the warm wind caressed them. Sango sighed. It would be more fitting if the rains from before were to set in again.

As they continued onwards, they passed small encampments. Wary people stood guard, and most appeared malnourished. Their expressions were desperate, and their clothes were nothing more than rags that clung to their bodies. Children in torn and stained outfits clung to the skirts of their mothers, their eyes wide. Men leveled their crude weapons at them. Most had rusted swords or farm implements converted into weaponry. Each settlement kept its distance from the others. Sango could tell they were the surviving refugees from the villages and farmsteads they had seen destroyed along the way.

In the early evening, Feldegast led them to a small cedar grove. He dismounted, and the others did the same, leading their animals into the trees. Oddly, Sango noticed that there were wanted posters scattered throughout. On them was a misshapen dwarf with a hideous face. The demon slayer couldn't even tell if the man on the posters was even human. There was a hefty price of gold listed as reward for his capture. It struck her as odd that anyone would pay that much money for this dwarf's apprehension. Shaking her head, Sango turned her attention back to the juggler.

They came across an alcove, and Feldegast held up his hand, indicating that they should stop. “We'll be stoppin' here fer the night.”

Silk pulled a bundle from the pack-horse. “I say we set up our tents and get supper started before we do anything else.”

Velvet stretched. She said, her voice weary, “I agree.”

Miroku took down another bundle. “Help me set up the tent, Sango?”

Sango blushed, but nodded her agreement. “Alright.”

The monk drove the stakes and poles into the ground, then tied ropes around each one. Then, Sango and Miroku pulled open the tarp that would form their tent. They draped it over the poles, and Sango held the fabric taut so Miroku could secure it. They repeated the process on each side until their tent was finished. Sango grabbed the bedrolls and shook them to free them of any dust. She then placed them inside, followed by their saddle bags. Kirara ran into the tent, promptly staking her claim on Sango's bedroll.

Once they had completed the set up of their mini-camp, Sango glanced over to see that Silk and Velvet were leading the horses away. Glancing over his shoulder, the spy said, “We're going to get some water for cooking and the horses. Why don't you two gather firewood?”

“Alright,” Miroku replied.

“I'll go scout a little t' make sure no one kin sneak up on our little campsite. Wouldn't want the nasty surprise o' an ambush in the middle o' the night, y' know,” Feldegast said, heading off in a different direction.

“Coming, Sango?” Miroku called over his shoulder.

Sango jumped, and stuttered, “Y---yes, monk.”

They carefully picked through the underbrush, searching for dry timber. Miroku stood on one side of the clearing, bent over. He beat at some branches, and snapped one off, tucking it under his arm. The little red-headed queen's words about turning the tables on the lecher came back to Sango, but she just couldn't muster the courage to follow through. Instead, Sango idly poked at the underbrush before her, admiring the view.

She had to admit, the longer she looked, the more she understood his fascination with rears. Even with his robes hiding much of his body, Sango could tell that his bottom was taut. She wondered what he would do if she actually groped him the way he had her in the past. She wondered, would it feel firm or soft? Would Miroku's rear feel good underneath her fingertips? Sango knew she'd never have the audacity that the monk did. She just couldn't bring herself to act as the lecher did.

Sango felt heat flush her face, and turned away when she caught Miroku's grin and raised eyebrows. She bent over to grab a few loose sticks. Sango tensed up, half-expecting to feel Miroku's hand on her bottom. Instead, she heard an amused chuckle. The demon slayer whirled to face the monk, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “You---,”

“Now Sango, I didn't do anything.” His dark eyes snapped with wicked mirth.

“You thought about it, though, didn't you,” Sango accused him, her arms crossed.

“Now that's not fair, not when you were doing the same thing just now.” Miroku laughed.

Sango clenched her teeth. She hissed, “Hentai! As if I'd do anything like that!”

Miroku's grin grew. He closed the gap between them, his cursed hand brushing her cheek. He leaned in, his warm breath tickling her ear. Miroku whispered, “Go on, don't be shy.”

Sango gasped. She tensed further, her fingernails digging into her palms. She stuttered, “I---I don't know what you're talking about, monk.”

Miroku chuckled softly into her ear. He took hold of her hands, guiding them to his rear. “You're a terrible liar, you know.”

Sango chewed her bottom lip, feeling adrenaline rush through her. “Monk---,”

Miroku looked into her eyes, searching. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. He gently nibbled at her bottom lip. “I won't tell anyone, I promise.”

The demon slayer opened her mouth to protest, only to have Miroku claim it in a passionate kiss. Her hands unclenched, and as she gave into Miroku's demand, she gave the monk's rear a squeeze. It felt firm and taut, just as she had thought it looked. Her reward was a soft moan. She returned his kiss, taking possession of his mouth while their tongues twisted together. He had a distinctive musky flavor, and Sango felt heady the more she tasted it. His mouth tasted of an essence that she could only describe as male.

Miroku's hands trailed down her sides to her own bottom. He cupped it in his hands, and Sango moaned only to have it devoured by their kiss. The monk's tongue drove deep into her mouth, tasting her in return. Sango let go of his rear to wrap her arms around his neck. She wove her fingers into his hair, returning all of his passion. Sango felt her back connect with a tree, and Miroku's body pin her to its bark. He trailed kisses down her jawline before moving to her throat. There, his tongue slowly dragged across her skin, and the demon slayer felt heat settle into her lower belly.

“Miroku? Sango? Any luck finding any firewood?” Silk's voice floated to them. “Liselle needs to get a fire started if we're to eat something hot tonight.”

Miroku pulled away, a dark blush crossing his face. He shouted, “Ah, we were just about to come back to camp actually!”

“Alright. Just don't be too much longer.”

“We'll be right there.” Miroku's voice cracked slightly.

Sango quickly gathered an armload of firewood. She blushed, embarrassed that they had been caught again. She hid her face from view, a small smile crossing her lips. It had felt good---and right to kiss Miroku. It was also exciting. She glanced towards the monk, and they exchanged shy smiles. Sango looked away first, suppressing a girlish giggle.

“We better get back,” Miroku whispered, his voice still strained.

Sango nodded, passing him. She glared at him, almost challenging him to grab her bottom. Miroku's eyes took on a mischievous gleam, and he raised his cursed hand, squeezing it playfully. He laughed and shook his head, then walked past her to camp instead. Sango watched him a moment, her eyes focusing on his ass. She blushed and ran to catch up.

When they entered camp, Feldegast sat near the fire pit. He winked at them. “I was beginin' to think ye got lost out there.”

“No, Master Feldegast. The rain the past couple days made it hard to find dry timber, “Miroku lied smoothly.

“I'll bet that made it tricky indeed.” Silk snickered softly. His beady eyes snapped with amusement.

“Don't tease them too much, Kheldar,” Velvet scolded, an amused smile on her face. “You know how it feels.”

“Well, we best git back to business. In the next valley be the dread city of Mal Yaska, an' we best 'ave a plan before we go in.” Feldegast pulled a bundle from a pack horse. “First, we all need our disguises.”

In the acrobat's hands was a black cowled robe. Purple lined the hood. He handed this one to Miroku. The others were the same coal black, except their hoods were trimmed in green. Sango received one of these. Next, Feldegast passed out polished steel masks. They were almost like a small helmet. She turned it over in her hands, repulsed by the mask's cruel expression.

Once everyone had both items, Feldegast began his explanation, “'Tis be the proper attire of a Grolim priest in yer hands. Our monk will be the High Priest of Jarot in Celanta on Church business to the dread city of Mal Yaska.” Feldegast pointed to the purple trim. “This purple will let all other Grolims know his rank and that he is powerful at sorcery. The rest of us shall be his retainers, accompanying his Holiness. The green 'tis be the rank right below his.”

Miroku nodded. He held up the steel mask. “And the mask?”

“Made in the likeness of ol' Burnt-face himself. We'll all wear one. It'll hide our faces, an' help us to enter the temple without any objections. When 'tis be time fer sacrifices, 'tis prudent t' make yerself scarce, an' not many will want t' git in a High Priest's way fer fear o' the knife.”

Velvet prepared a fire while Silk took out foodstuffs. She fed her small fire some small twigs, encouraging it to grow. “Where would Urvon be in the city?”

“Ol' piebald would be either in t' Temple or his palace,” Feldegast answered. “Urvon be a man o' habit, that's fer sure.”

“Interesting.” Miroku rubbed his chin. “This mask is of Torak, correct?”

“'Tis be what I said.”

“I wonder if Mal Yaska will have an accompanying mask of Naraku on the temple doors, like they did in Rakand.” Miroku shook his head.

Sango sat down next to the monk, clutching her robe to her chest. She sighed. “I wonder if there will be any demons.”

“'Tis a good question, mistress demon slayer. We'll find out about that tomorrow. There be too many conflictin' stories fer anyone to be sure what's goin' on in the dread city.” Feldegast brushed his hand across the front of his tunic. “Now, monk, tell me a little bit about yer own religion. I need t' know so I can see how different it is from Angarak faith.”

“I am a Buddhist monk. My religion is quite peaceful,” Miroku began. “I suppose I'll tell you the basic premise. The goal is to reach true enlightenment, or Nirvana, through the Eightfold Path. It is the only way to reach Nirvana. Until we achieve it, it is believed we are reincarnated to try again.”

Silk handed a pot to Velvet. “Sounds interesting. What is the name of your God?”

“Buddha attained Nirvana, but he is not a God. Buddhism is more of a philosophy. God lives in many things,” Miroku said, his voice soft.

Sango watched Miroku as he spoke of his faith. Often, they teased him for his lechery, but it was times like these when she saw the true monk underneath. His expression softened, and his eyes lit up. He was truly devoted, even if he did misbehave every so often. She also knew he was a man of peace, another reason he had chosen the status of Buddhist monk. Sometimes she wished Miroku would share more of this side of himself with her. There was so much she didn't know about him. He used his powers in battle, and did his meditations, but so much of the rest of his religious life was a mystery to her in so many ways.

Feldegast shook his head. “I'm sure we can make ye work, even if yer religion be completely different than Torak's.”

“Just how should I act as a Grolim priest?” Miroku asked.

“Grolims be cruel and cold. Be as stern and haughty as ye can be. Think of the most ruthless an' aloof person ye can,” Feldegast replied.

Miroku snapped his fingers. “Sesshomaru.”

“What about him?” Velvet asked.

“I'll just act like Sesshomaru. He's cold, aloof, and can be particularly ruthless.”

“I'll give you that, monk,” Sango said. She crossed her arms, and challenged, “Alright, monk, let's see your best Sesshomaru impersonation.”

“I think I'd like to see that, too, my spiritual friend,” Silk said, seconding the challenge. “Show us your acting skills.”

“Alright, alright.” Miroku straightened his posture. His eyes closed, and he held his hand to his mouth as if in prayer. The monk cleared his throat, and opened his eyes. When he lowered his hand, Miroku gave the spy a piercing glare. He said, his voice even and stern, “I am not amused by any of this foolishness. It would be best if you excluded me from it.”

“Not bad,” Silk said. His nose twitched. “Alright, I'll be some nosy Grolim.” He moved to sit across from Miroku. “Sango, Velvet, you join in, too. Let's see how well our spiritual friend can really act.”

“Methinks it not be a bad idea t' rehearse. We wouldn't want t' go in an' make a mistake before we see Urvon,” Feldegast added.

Sango watched Miroku carefully. His usual friendly expression had been replaced by a cold sternness. Even his eyes were hard. It was as if the monk had become a totally different man. She wondered where he had learned to behave so. Most of all, Sango wasn't sure she liked it.

Silk took a deep breath, then drew himself up. He called, his voice hollow and full of authority, “You there, what business do you have in the holy city of Mal Yaska?”

Miroku glared at him, and said, “Do you dare question me? My business with his Holiness is my own. I could have you punished for such impudence against your superior.”

Velvet joined in, asking in a harsh voice, “The Holiest of the Holies has no guests on his itinerary. State your business or leave.”

Miroku's severe gaze shifted to Velvet. He stared at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. “My orders are to see his Holiness immediately upon arrival. How dare you impede me. I shall speak to his Holiness about your insolent behavior.”

Sango swallowed. She bit her lip, thinking of something to say to test the monk. She schooled her expression to be grim. Sango cleared her throat and said, “His Holiness explicitly told us to not let any visitors in. What business do you have with him?”

“As I have said, my business is my own. I was sent with a message for the ears of his Holiness alone. Your interference with my duty will not be tolerated. Perhaps you would like to be the next sacrifice?” Miroku directed his cold stare towards her, a chilling smile crossing his lips.

Silk held his hand up. “Brilliant! I must say, my spiritual friend, you'd make an excellent spy. You were near perfection! I'm sure Boktor could find use for your skills.”

Feldegast whistled. “Yer performance sent chills down me spine. It was like a real Grolim priest was here sittin' amongst us. 'Tis fine skills ye have, monk.”

Miroku's expression shifted again. He smiled again, this time with his usual warmth. Suddenly, the monk Sango knew emerged, and it was alright again. “Well, I must say, I surprised even myself.”

“You certainly had Sesshomaru's mannerisms down, monk. How on earth did you do that?” Sango asked.

“I guess I just thought of what he might sound like or do and put it together. If there's one thing about Sesshomaru, it's that he's consistent. Every time someone does something he feels is insulting, he becomes colder and more authoritative. It's not a bad thing necessarily. It's just who he is,” Miroku explained.

“That's very true.” Silk shook his head. “I wonder how he'd take your impersonation.”

“Probably not well, though sometimes it can be a little hard to tell. Sometimes he can surprise you.” Miroku sighed.

Silk laughed. “It's a good thing he's not here to hear this conversation, then.”

Feldegast nodded. “'Tis a good thin' indeed. He might take yer compliments the wrong way, an' that'd be no good fer anyone.”

“Anything else I should know, Master Feldegast?”

“Every hour on the hour in Mal Yaska, some poor soul be sacrificed. When we are in the Temple, 'tis be best to bow in the direction of the sound o' the gong. It'd look peculiar if we didn't.”

“Are there any prayers?”

“Yes, but if ye just mumble something' they won't know the difference. Grolims are too busy keepin' the scrutiny off their own backs sometimes to notice their neighbor's lapse in faithfulness,” Feldegast said.

“What will be our business in the city, Master Feldegast?” Sango asked.

“Well, dependin' on what we scrounge up in the city, either there to align ourselves against Naraku, or with him. The High Priest would 'ave to visit his Holiest of Holies to get the directions, and take it back to his Temple. We'll worry about that when we git there.”

Sango felt Kirara settle into her lap. “What type of weapons can we take along?”

“Only what kin be easily concealed.”

“Is there any way we can possibly sneak in my hiraikotsu?” Sango felt uneasy about leaving her primary weapon behind.

Feldegast rubbed his chin. “It be mighty big, Lady-O.” He snapped his fingers. “I know, and it be the perfect reason fer our goin' to visit ol' piebald. Wrap yer weapon up in a cloth and we'll brin' it in as a gift t' Urvon. If the other Grolims can't see what yer hidin', they won't know it's a weapon. With our High Priest here, we'll be able to convince the locals to not ask too many questions, if ye get me drift.”

“And what of Kirara?”

“The cat will 'ave to stay with the horses, Lady-O, Can't 'ave anyone noticin' her. It'd throw our whole disguise into disarray.”

Sango stroked Kirara's head. “I suppose it's best. It'll keep anyone from stealing the horses, that's for sure.”

“One last question. Will I be allowed to keep my staff?” Miroku asked, his expression grim.

“Ye can take it with you. It be a bit unconventional, but not totally unheard of fer a Grolim High Priest t' carry something ceremonial. Grolims thrive on superstitions. They like to have somethin' to channel their magic through, even though it be totally unnecessary. Yer staff will do the trick fer that. I kin assure ye of that.”

“Good. I'd hate to go into such a dangerous place almost completely unarmed.” Miroku frowned. “The alternative is not something I want to entertain if I don't have to.”

Velvet took some vegetables out the food stores Polgara had given them. She started to chop them, then threw them into the pot she had warming over the fire. “Well, I say we have a good supper and prepare to bed down for the night. It'll probably be an early morning tomorrow.”

“Yes, that it shall,” Feldegast said.

Sango blushed as she caught Miroku's wink. It'd be the first night they'd share their tent alone. Shippo had been left behind, and Kirara would serve as the only buffer. Oddly, the demon slayer welcomed it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. She gave him a soft smile in return, feeling satisfaction at his blush. So she wasn't the only one nervous after all. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage. Now she just had to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins, Eriond, and Jaken arrive in Boktor, Drasnia to attend the Alorn Council. What will the kings' reaction to Jaken be, and will he get into a fight with one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Eight

It had taken them the half a day---as promised---to cross the immense plain that formed Algaria and the desolate moors that marked the transition into Drasnia. Finally, on the horizon rose a city, and while Jaken did not look forward to being with that many humans, it was a respite from the road. The speed with which Horse had brought them had left him feeling dizzy. Jaken looked forward to being on solid ground again. Eriond slowed their mount to a trot, and then stopped. Two doves spiraled above, and landed, blurring into the twin sorcerers, Beltira and Belkira.

“We're about to---,” began Belkira, or was it Beltira? Jaken couldn't tell.

“---enter the city of Boktor. Don't forget to wear your hood, Jaken, until we're---,” continued the other sorcerer.

“---alone with the Alorn Council.”

“Foolishness!” Jaken grumbled. He tugged the hood they had provided for him up over his head.

“You wouldn't want all those humans gawking at you, would you, Jaken?” Eriond asked.

“No, but if you'll recall, I should still be waiting for my lord's return, not wasting my time with stupid human problems, you stupid boy.”

“We should probably go into the city---,” Beltira said.

“---so we can assist the Alorn Council. They'll have some supper ready for us, too.”

They entered the broad streets of the Drasnian capital city. For a human city, Jaken found it clean. There was little litter cluttering the streets, and it didn't have the same offensive odor hovering over it as other cities did. There seemed to be an openness to it, and the houses were spaced apart, not pushed up against one another as he had seen in other cities. Horse's hooves clattered on the cobblestones as they turned onto another wide avenue.

The streets, to Jaken's irritation, teemed with a multitude of people. They passed several men hurrying to their destinations at the end of the day. Some wore fine mantles of various hues, while others dressed in plain brown. In addition, other men garbed in rich jewels and lavish outfits finalized business with men in leather. Jaken was disturbed most by the men in black robes with the scarred cheeks. They glared at their group as they passed, their eyes hard. Following behind them were large men carrying several packages.

Jaken felt annoyance and alarm rise within when a door opened to a large house. Several heavily armed and uniformed men filed into the street. Eriond stopped Horse, and the twin sorcerers followed suit. Jaken started to protest when one of the uniformed men stepped forward. Eriond shook his head, a serious frown crossing his face. The toad fell silent, wary of these humans.

To his surprise, the man bowed deeply. He said, his tone formal, “Welcome to Boktor, your Holinesses. We'll escort you to the palace, if you wish.”

“Thank-you---,” Beltira said.

“---for the offer. We'd like to go to the palace immediately,” finished Belkira.

“Follow us, then, your Holinesses. Her Majesty has been expecting you.”

They followed the uniformed men down another broad street, and stopped in front of a large iron gate. Two guards posted in front smartly saluted them, then gave the order to open the gate. It swung open, and they filed into the courtyard. A palace door opened, and a tall man in black stepped out.

“Your Holinesses, please come this way. Her Majesty wants to see you immediately.”

Eriond dismounted from Horse's back, and then helped Jaken down. He let a groom take Horse. They entered a dim hallway, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor. As his eyes adjusted, Jaken noticed red tapestries lining the walls. They passed an ornate staircase, a rich garnet rug running down the middle. Eventually, they stopped in front of a massive oak door. It opened, revealing a richly decorated room.

A man startled the toad when he loudly announced, “Your Majesties, I have the distinct honor of presenting their Holinesses, Beltira and Belkira, Disciples of Aldur and brothers of the Eternal Man.”

At Eriond's prompting, Jaken followed them into the room. Immediately, the toad realized it was the throne room. Eight thrones lined the far wall, and each one had a banner with a different emblem on it. In the middle of the room, platters of food rested on a long table. There were open chairs, obviously set aside for them. The door shut behind them with a hollow bang. Jaken anxiously waited to see what would happen, feeling uncomfortable being in a room with so many humans.

Rising from one of the thrones was a tiny blonde woman. She wore a black dress and a small tiara, indicating her rank. Jaken expected her to be formal, but instead she said warmly, “Dear Beltira, Belkira, I'm so glad you could come. Welcome to my court.”

“Porenn, we thank-you---,” began one twin.

“---for inviting us,” finished the other.

“And dear Eriond. How you've grown since we last saw one another,” Porenn said, a soft smile crossing her face.

“It's nice to see you, too, your Majesty.” Eriond nodded.

“Let's skip the formalities. We've known each other far too long.” The small woman embraced him, kissing his cheeks.

“Uh, Porenn, I know that it's your court, but do you think we can get to business,” a large, brutish man growled out. He had dark hair, and a full, bushy beard. On top of his head rested a beat up crown with one broken-off point. The banner behind him pictured a bear.

“Now, Anheg, that's not fair. I follow the rules at your court in Val Alorn.”

“If you call planting spies to report back to you following my rules,” Anheg grumbled.

“Oh you know that's just for my amusement. No hard feelings?”

Anheg sighed. “No hard feelings.” He looked towards Jaken, his eye brows raised. “Who's your friend in the hood with the strange staff?”

“His name is Jaken---,”

“---and he is a vassal of Sesshomaru, one of those traveling with our brother.”

“He shy?”

“Show yourself, Jaken,” one twin said.

“Utter foolishness! Like any human has the right to tell me what to do!” Jaken complained. He pulled his hood down to gasps.

“What is he? Surely you don't expect me to believe this, do you?” a man in a golden mantle asked. Above him hung a large banner with a lion depicted on it. “As if having to admit that Belgarath and Polgara might be more than mythological, you're now asking me to believe this fairy tale, too?”

“He is a toad demon.”

“I can speak for myself, you stupid human!”

“You'll have to excuse Jaken. He didn't want to leave the Vale, and he's not all that fond of cities,” Eriond said, chuckling.

“That's not why I don't want to be here, you stupid boy. Sesshomaru-sama told me to stay in the Vale until he returned, not get myself involved in stupid human affairs!” Jaken stomped.

Porenn shook her head, clearing her throat. “My, spirited isn't he?”

“We will all now pause while Varana goes into apoplexy,” said a pockmarked man in a garish, stained yellow shirt.

“I'd take it kindly if his Majesty from Gar og Nadrak kept his opinion to himself, thank-you,” Varana said, his tone biting.

“Now, now,” Porenn chided.

Another man on a throne under a banner picturing a sheaf of wheat laughed softly. “Oh come now, Porenn. When you get a group of boys pretending to be kings, you had better expect some rough housing.”

Porenn sighed, shielding her eyes with a jeweled hand. “Not you too, Fulrach. I am not leading an important council; I'm babysitting a group of unruly children.”

Anheg chuckled softly. “You're only figuring that out now?”

“We don't mean to interrupt, but is there anyway we could possibly---,” one twin said.

“---have dinner now? It has been a long day,” finished the other.

“Oh! Of course. Feel free to have whatever you would like from the banquet table.” Porenn waved her hand in the table's direction.

Jaken eyed the table, his stomach growling. There was a variety of roasted meats, succulent desserts, pots of stew, and fresh bread. The toad demon wasn't certain what he'd eat first. He looked towards Eriond for the cue to know if they could serve themselves.

“Come on, Jaken. Let's get something to eat,” the young man said, giving him a small smile.

Jaken nodded and followed him to the table. Unfortunately, it was far taller than he was, and he couldn't reach anything. He grumbled, “Stupid! How can I get anything if I can't even reach!”

A twin picked up a plate. “Let me help you, Jaken. Just tell me what you want.”

Jaken looked up into the twin sorcerer's gentle face. He nodded, feeling grateful. He said softly, “I'd like some meat, stew, and bread.”

“Alright. Just go take a seat at the table, and I'll bring it.” The old man winked.

Jaken crossed to another table, climbing up into one of the high backed chairs. He glared defiantly at the kings in the room, daring them to make a comment about him. So far, they seemed to be simply watching. The sound of someone sitting down next to him drew his attention, and Jaken turned to see Eriond.

“Belkira should have your plate soon.” He buttered some bread.

Jaken sighed in resignation. Even though they were human royalty, he knew his lord would be angry with him if he didn't at least attempt showing respect. His actions did reflect good or bad on Sesshomaru, after all. He surmised that he would be wise to find out who was who. He asked, “Boy, would you mind telling me which king is which?”

“Certainly,” Eriond smiled. “Let's start with Porenn. She's the tiny blond in black that greeted us. She's the Queen Mother of Drasnia, and in respect to this council, its leader.”

“Queen Mother?”

“Yes, that means her son is king. Porenn is a widow.”

“Then why isn't he here, boy?” Jaken was curious to know why a king would allow his mother to manage the affairs of state.

“Kheva is only a boy, roughly the age of ten. Much too young to rule,” Eriond explained.

“I see.” Jaken nodded his thanks when one of the twins set his plate of food down in front of him. He glanced around the lavish throne room, his eyes landing on the large man with the black beard from earlier. Jaken inquired, “Who is that brute of a man with the bear banner?”

“Anheg of Cherek. He's actually known for being sly, despite his appearance. It's actually his nickname, Anheg the Sly.”

Jaken spooned some stew out, blowing onto it, and ate it. He surveyed the kings again, asking “And the one in that dreadful yellow?”

“Drosta lek Thun of Gar og Nadrak. He's the only Angarak king present.” Eriond ate some meat. “He's also not exactly as he appears. He hides behind lechery, but he's a shrewd politician.”

“And that dreadful man who insulted me?”

Eriond laughed. “He's the Emperor of Tolnedra. His title is really Ran Bourne XXIV, but everyone calls him Varana. Don't take it personal. Tolnedrans are very skeptical of anything they can't understand. They don't like to admit there are things that are unusual and extraordinary. It's a theological failing, or so I am told.”

Jaken scowled. He gestured towards the one in peasant brown. “And that one? He's not even dressed like a king.”

“Fulrach of Sendaria. Sendars are pragmatic and serious. He tends to do as his people do.”

Jaken ate his stew, studying the one in rich purple. He looked to be fairly young, and in Jaken's esteem, sickly. He asked, “The one in purple, boy.”

“Korodullin of Arendia. He's a Mimbrate, so be prepared for thees and thous.”

“Foolishness.”

“The last two are Cho-Hag of Algaria and Brand the Rivan Warder. Cho-Hag's the one in black leather, and Brand's in grey. He doesn't have a crown as he is not a king.”

“Then why is he here?” Jaken asked, finding himself growing curious despite himself.

“He's standing in for Belgarion, who's traveling with your lord, if you'll recall.”

“I see.”

Drosta coughed nervously. He asked, “Your Holinesses, I would like to ask a question, if I may.”

The twins nodded, and answered together, “Go ahead, Drosta. Please, just call us Beltira and Belkira.”

“Judging by your companion's appearance and introduction, the rumors that demons are traveling with Belgarath's company is true, then, is it not?”

“It is. They are not like the demons we know.”

Varana rolled his eyes from his throne, and crossed his arms. “I still say there's no such thing as demons. It's all myth.”

Drosta continued on, ignoring the Emperor of Tolnedra's complaints. He asked, “If they are not like the demons we've encountered, then are they like Jaken?”

“No. Jaken's master, Sesshomaru, is a full-blooded dog demon. He is very tall and pale with long silver hair, stripes on his cheeks, and a crescent moon marking his forehead. His half-brother is half-human, half-demon. He has dog ears instead of human ones, and no markings on his face. He does have silver hair, though. Our Master accepted both fully upon their arrival, and visited with them personally before they departed on their journey.”

Cho-Hag nodded, rubbing his hand over his single black lock. “I can corroborate their descriptions. Belgarath stopped at the Stronghold at the beginning of their journey. Both had a rather striking appearance indeed. Their gold eyes were also most unusual. And I must say, the one with dog ears, I think Inuyasha was his name, had quite the appetite.”

Jaken frowned at the half-breed's mention. He snorted. How his lord must suffer having to travel alongside such filth. He sighed. Although Jaken didn't like him, he had to admit that Inuyasha had the potential to be a useful ally, but he didn't know if his lord could come to that conclusion. And, the toad wasn't sure he wanted Sesshomaru to make amends with his half-brother, either.

“So, then they were not summoned by a magician?” Drosta asked, rubbing his chin.

“No. In fact, the whole concept was foreign to both of them,” Beltira said.

Jaken snorted, and said, louder than he intended, “As if anyone can summon Sesshomaru-sama. He answers to no one!”

Fulrach chuckled. He shook his head. “That might be the case ordinarily, but it would seem that your lord has fallen into the same fate as the rest of us.”

Jaken glared at the king, then turned back to his food. He had no desire to argue with foolish mortal kings. He would stay out of the remainder of their discussion. His lord would not want him to become entangled in human affairs that had nothing to do with him.

Porenn asked, “Belkira, can you tell us any news of Belgarath's progress?”

“We told our brother of our plans to join you in council. He told us that they are closing in on Mal Yaska, and should ride hard from there to Ashaba as soon as their current tasks in the Grolim holy city are complete,” answered Belkira.

“They have had a few delays in their travels, but none too serious to halt them. If all goes well, they should have no troubles arriving at Torak's old house. Our Master told Belgarath to read the Ashabine Oracles, otherwise they would have headed directly for Cthol Mishrak,” finished Beltira.

Jaken's interest perked up as they talked about those traveling with his lord. He continued to eat his stew, listening intently. He hoped that they would speak more about them. The toad demon would have asked himself, but was worried that they might change topics if he did. Jaken looked into his stew, making it appear that he wasn't listening.

“Our brother has also told us that he's sending back Hettar, Mandorallen, and Barak. He also sent special instructions with them. He told us that he did not feel safe telling us through his thoughts while he was so close to Urvon,” Belkira continued.

“Interesting,” Anheg said. He started to laugh, the sound a deep rumble. “Oh my, I have no doubt that my cousin was most disappointed in being sent home. He absolutely hates being excluded from adventures.”

“If thy cousin hath taken it hard, Mandorallen canst only be inconsolable. His disposition will be most sour upon his return,” said Korodullin, his chuckle softer.

“Belgarath also told us that our newest sister has grown much in her power, and that she should accomplish her task when it comes time. He has already factored in time to accommodate it. We expect, that if all goes well, this will be one more task completed before the EVENT,” Beltira said cryptically. “We've read about it in both the Darine and Mrin.”

Jaken's eyes went wide. They were talking about that strange passage he had overheard in the Vale. What did they mean by their “newest sister,” and what was this task? Was Rin their new sister? Was his lord truly doomed to fall ill as he had seen in his dream? Was their nothing they could do to prevent it? They knew, and yet they had done nothing to stop it. Jaken gripped his spoon tightly in his fist, trying to contain himself from making another outburst.

Porenn nodded. “Good. I hope things will go well. Do you know anything else?”

Beltira nodded. “Yes. We had a long talk with our brother.”

Drosta asked, “Did he say anything about what Zakath is doing? I know he was the one to come to the Vale and ask for help.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I must say, I'm glad he's on our side this time, rather than an enemy.”

“Belgarath said that he went to join his armies to provide distraction from their traveling group. He hopes that if they're focused on his movements and his army, the demons and Grolims will ignore them. Our brother seemed to think the idea might work, at least if they didn't come across any demons,” explained Belkira.

“Good. I had heard that his country was in turmoil because of all the demons on the loose. I can sympathize, considering the Morindim on my northern border,” Drosta said. “I am just glad that they're not as sophisticated as I hear the Karands are.”

Varana snorted. “I still say that there is no such thing as a demon.”

Anheg pointed at Jaken. “Try telling him that. I'm sure it's his utmost concern if you believe he exists or not.”

Jaken slumped in his chair, trying to make himself smaller. He didn't want the scrutiny of that rude king again. He glared over his shoulder at the curly, grey-haired Emperor, daring him to say something else. Jaken muttered to himself, “Infuriating humans---all of them.”

The Rivan Warder cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He said, his voice soft, “May we continue the discussion that was taking place before our guests arrived?”

“Of course, Brand,” Porenn said.

“Has anyone had any luck at reaching the Gorim?”

“We have ambassadors speaking with the Ulgos, and they are going to join us soon to report back. The Gorim wishes he could have attended the council, but he fell ill recently,” Porenn explained. “He says not to worry, though. He's only caught a slight infection and is expected to fully recover. If he can regain enough strength, he hopes to join us at council.”

Jaken frowned. He swallowed some stew. He leaned over, and whispered, “Who is the Gorim, boy?”

“He's the holy leader of the Ulgos. They live in the caves in the mountains west of the Vale and Algaria. The Ulgos worship UL, the father of the Gods,” Eriond answered.

Jaken nodded. Even though he didn't care about these humans or their council, he couldn't help but be a bit curious. He whispered, “I see.”

“Good. I am glad to hear that the Gorim will make a full recovery.” Brand nodded. He asked, “Has your operative reported anymore about the Murgo's progress?”

Porenn paced, her hands behind her back. “They're still busy amassing their military to move into Mishrak ac Thull.”

“We've heard about Urgit's problems---,” Beltira started.

“---with the Grolim Hierarch,” finished Belkira. “Can you tell us about that?”

“Urgit has put up resistance, but it's only a matter of time before they overwhelm his army. He's losing his kingdom bit by bit,” Porenn said. “Once that's done, they'll march northwards and invade the Thulls.”

“And once the Thulls fall, my country is next,” Drosta whined.

Jaken tore a cruller apart, slipping a piece into his mouth. This was their problem, and the less he got involved, the better. He ripped another hunk of roast meat off of a drumstick, and savored it. Jaken found the whole affair ridiculous. Humans were constantly fighting each other over land, and to him, it was constantly switching hands. He half-listened to the discussion, amused by their anxiousness.

“Short of invading Cthol Murgos, or Belgarion and company returning, we can't do much to prevent it. They just have so much more money and men than Urgit. Most of the aid we've tried to send has been intercepted.”

Anheg sighed. He ran his fingers through his thick beard. “I was afraid of that.”

“How long has the Southern Caravan Route been closed?” asked one twin.

Varana passed one jeweled hand over his eyes. “Since word reached the West about that Naraku character. Tolnedra is losing money hand over fist because of it. We need that trade, and soon.”

Jaken snorted to himself. He finished his drumstick, cleaning the meat from the bone. He still didn't see what the fuss was all about. It seemed to really bother these kings, however, and if he had to spend too much time with them, Jaken knew it'd get on his nerves. He hoped they'd come to a solution and soon. He ate some stew, enjoying the tangy taste, but found it to be sub par compared to the twins cooking.

“Perchance there is another manner in which we can come to the aid of our brother king. Methinks we ought to take another look at invading Cthol Murgos. If thy aid fails to assist him, our military might canst,” interjected the Arendish king. His flowery manner of speaking grated on Jaken's nerves, and he rolled his eyes.

Cho-Hag shook his head, his expression grim. He said, his deep voice a rumble, “No. You run the risk of having the Murgo force at the West's doorsteps. Before we can amass our armies, they'll turn towards us instead of Mishrak ac Thull.” He paused, sipping some wine. “And, the country is inhospitable. Our forces would be sent to their deaths in the desert.”

“I can't send Cherek war boats, either. They'd do no good, and that Hierarch would just keep retreating into the middle of that wasteland. He'd have the advantage if he led us into the Tarn of Cthok,” added Anheg.

Drosta whined, “So we're back where we started. They'll take the Thulls. Nathel may be stupid beyond all hope, but he'll roll over for that Hierarch if it means he'll be spared from the Grolim knife.” He sighed. “I know I don't have enough Nadraks to hold off a combined Murgo-Thull force.”

One twin asked, “Do you know how many men the Murgos have?”

Porenn nodded. “My spies have reported anywhere from a quarter to half a million men. We can't be sure because we are unable to get close enough. We do know, however, that Urgit's army is shrinking. Some are killed in ambushes, while others are bought with red, Grolim gold. We may have to concede Mishrak ac Thull all together.”

Drosta threw his hands up. “We must do something. I doubt you want another Drasnian Massacre on your hands. My country falls, and yours will be next, Porenn.”

Jaken snorted and rolled his eyes at Drosta's dramatics. “You foolish mortals.”

“Jaken---,” Eriond chided.

“No, I'm curious to see what he might say,” Porenn said, holding up her hand.

“Go on, Jaken,” encouraged one twin sorcerer.

“You don't want these Murgos to have this Thull place, right?” Jaken asked.

“And what suggestion do you have?” Drosta asked, his pockmarked face hopeful. “Right now, I'd even consider one of Torak's ideas.”

“Simple. You stupid humans are missing the obvious. If you don't want them to have it, then take it first.”

“Absurd,” Varana scoffed. “That'll never work. The Murgos will only escalate their preparations. We'll be left vulnerable, and they'll attack the West.” It didn't escape Jaken's notice that the Tolnedran Emperor refused to look at him directly.

“Wait a moment, Varana. He might be onto something here,” said the sober dressed Fulrach. He rubbed his grey-streaked beard. “We've always prepared for an invasion of the West. We're always on defense. They wouldn't expect offense.”

“Foolishness,” muttered Varana. “What was the Battle of Thull Mardu, then? If you'll recall, we already took Mishrak ac Thull once before.”

“You're forgetting the fact that we were there to distract the Angaraks, not invade,” Porenn said. “We were caught between Taur Urgas and Zakath's grudge match. They weren't even focused on us at the time. They both meant to converge on Thull Mardu to fight for who would reign over all Angaraks, then move West. We were simply in the way.”

“It's still a cockamamie plan. Just where do you intend to get the army to execute this half-baked idea?”

Jaken fumed in his chair, glaring at the Emperor. “How dare you, you impertinent human! How dare you insult me like that!”

Anheg chuckled. “Our feisty guest might be onto something.”

“I can't believe you're considering this ludicrous idea,” Varana said. “We're months behind in military preparations to even think of pulling it off.”

“My Algars are always ready,” Cho-Hag said, his tone slightly injured.

“I'm disappointed in you, Varana,” Brand said. “You're a brilliant general, but you've let the position of Emperor blind you. Just because our unusual guest suggested it, doesn't mean you should reject it. If you just thought about it a moment, you'd realize just how possible it really is. I'd almost say that the tact of that simple suggestion is rather ingenious.”

“I'd have to agree,” seconded Anheg. “Where's that classic Anadilian wit and charm we've come to know? You're becoming more and more like your Bourne cousins every day.”

Varana glared at him. “I am a Bourne emperor now, if you'll recall.”

Fulrach said, “Well, I support our unusual friend's idea. It may have come from an unorthodox source, but that doesn't mean it can't work.”

Belkira brushed off his white robe. “We think it has promise. It's at least worth discussing.”

“No offense, brother sorcerer, but the Alorns are always ready to rush to war. Can't we possibly find some diplomatic means to avert the Murgo invasion of the Thulls?”

Drosta's expression sobered. “You forget we're dealing with Grolims. They don't care about treaties. You can't bribe them. They want to control all the Angaraks, and they think that this is their chance. You could send as many negotiators as you like, but they'll only end up as sacrifices on Torak's altars.”

“How can you be so certain this plan to take the Thulls first will even work? They might concede the Thulls and attack us. We'll be left wide open.”

“You're forgetting something else, Varana. My Murgo cousins still believe it was their mission decreed from Torak to take over our portion of the Western continent. They'll be furious that the West has conquered and occupied a portion of Angarak soil.”

“I still say that it's doomed to fail. The Murgos might very well turn West and crush our countries before turning back to Mishrak ac Thull.”

“And you're not listening, Varana. I am an Angarak. I know the Murgos. They would never tolerate the foreign occupation of an Angarak nation. Ever. You could make them focus entirely on Mishrak ac Thull, and they'd ignore the West. If we don't try it, expect the Nadraks to be conscripted alongside the Thulls in the Murgo army,” Drosta said, his shrill voice calm.

Varana fumed. He replied, his tone heated, “And if they don't take the bait? They'll march through Tolnedran soil to get to the rest of the West. It's your country for mine.”

Jaken slid from his chair and crossed to stand in front of Varana's throne. He shook his fist. “You're just jealous that you didn't think of my idea first, you fool!”

For the first time, the Emperor of Tolnedra looked Jaken directly in the eye. He said, “And pray tell what would someone like you know about military tactics? I can't even be sure that you exist. What if you're some trick created by Belgarath? The Alorns used Ce'Nedra to bully the Empire last time, and now they're using you!”

Jaken waved his staff at Varana. “I do too exist, you brute! I answer only to Sesshomaru-sama. You don't intimidate me. Why, if Sesshomaru-sama were here, you'd be on your knees begging for his mercy!”

“Assuming he's also not some illusion created by Belgarath, that is.” Varana stood, his stocky form towering over Jaken. “I will admit that your idea would be clever under the right circumstances, however, the ones we have to work with clearly are not.”

Jaken sighed in exasperation. “I should roast you alive with my staff for insulting Sesshomaru-sama!” He waved it threateningly. “You're the only one who doesn't like this idea. Everyone else thinks it'll work, you imbecile.”

“Of course they do! Over half of them are Alorns! They're always ready to rush to war with the Angaraks!” He waved his arms wildly. “You'd know that if you knew any of our history! You don't know enough to be casually suggesting anything like invading the Thulls.”

Jaken huffed. “I have been in more military campaigns than you have in your short life time, you dreadful mortal. My lord has led many successful campaigns, and has vanquished many adversaries. I studied his strategies closely, so don't you tell me that I don't know how to assess a military situation!”

“And I'm saying, you non-existent creature, that you can't possibly know enough about the situation to assess it!”

“Non-existent creature! You baka! You blind fool! I exist! I have a name! It's Jaken!” Jaken shouted back. He shook a fist. “Of _all_ the humans I have _ever_ encountered, you are the absolute worst!”

“And of _all_ the creatures I've _ever_ met, you are the most obnoxious!” Varana shouted. “I am Ran Bourne XXIV, Emperor of Imperial Tolnedra! You would do well to remember who you're speaking to, you animal!”

“Ho!” Anheg bellowed. “Enough! You're not accomplishing anything by screaming at one another but to make the rest of us deaf.” Both stopped, turning to stare at the imposing figure of the King of Cherek. He sighed. “That's much better.”

“Thank-you, Anheg.” Porenn chuckled, then sighed. “Oh dear.” She cleared her throat. “I think we should put Jaken's suggestion to a vote. All those in favor of occupying Mishrak ac Thull, say Aye.”

Both twins and all of the monarchs, but Varana, approved of the measure with a chorus of resounding Aye's. Varana glared at them, displaying his displeasure with an emphatic Nay. Jaken gave him a smug look. He had won the debate.

“The Aye's have it. We'll draw up plans to amass our military forces.”

“I hereby withdraw my pledge of Tolnedran legions. I will not be party to this or to leaving my country vulnerable. Without the Overlord of the West to force me, I will not participate,” Varana stated, his arms crossed.

Overlord of the West? Who would dare take such a title when Sesshomaru was Lord of the Western Lands? Jaken sputtered, then croaked, “Overlord of the West? But Sesshomaru-sama is Lord of the Western Lands.”

Eriond shook his head, laughing. “That's one of Belgarion's titles, Jaken. Your lord is still Lord of the Western Lands where you come from. Don't worry.”

“That's a shame, Varana,” Anheg said. “We could really use your military expertise as a general.”

“Hence the reason why I rejected it, Anheg. There are too many variables. It's too much of a risk.”

Fulrach shook his head. “I know I'm the king of farmers, but I know all military campaigns are risky. You can't count on everything going your way. Varana, our inaction could be even more risky than this plan to take the Thulls. But I also know that it's something none of us could come up with as Jaken did.”

Cho-Hag nodded. “He doesn't have the history of the past conflicts clouding his judgment. A fresh pair of eyes will help us to overcome the problem facing us.”

Varana frowned. “It still needs work before I'll consider it.”

Jaken snorted. “You cretin, they've already said the plan is good. You just won't accept it. Stubborn fool!”

Porenn said, “How about this: We draft a diplomatic letter explaining our position, and provide suggestions to Nathel instead of simply invading the Thulls. If he should agree and know we're coming, our forces will face little if any resistance, and our occupation will be peaceful, not hostile.”

“Fine, but how do you insure that the Murgo's don't march through my country?” Varana demanded.

Fulrach laughed. “I thought you weren't contributing legions, Varana.”

“I'm not.” Varana sighed. “Alright, since you've all backed me into a corner, and only to fulfill my duty to Ce'Nedra, I'll give you the legions, but only if you promise that Tolnedra won't be invaded by the Murgos.”

“We'll tally how many men we have combined, and if it'll ease your mind, we can then determine a percentage that you can keep at home, alright?”

“That's a fair deal,” Anheg interjected. “It might not be fail safe, but nothing ever is.”

Varana sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Deal. But I still don't like it. ”

Jaken gave him another smug look. He said, “It's about time you stopped your complaining, you dreadful human.”

Porenn said, “Jaken, since this was your idea, would you like to assist with composing the letter to the Thulls? We should do that in the next council session.”

Looking up into the tiny blonde's face, Jaken gawked. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Of course, dear. You've proved that you can come up with good ideas. Will you help?”

“Yes.” Jaken's blush deepened. “I---I'd love to.”

Anheg snickered. “Uh-oh, Porenn. I think you have an admirer.”

“Be nice, Anheg.” She clapped her hands. “It's late. We should retire for the night. I'll have servants escort our guests to their rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sesshomaru thinks about the events of the previous day what is Rin doing to occupy herself? And how are birds involved? What will Poledra teach the little girl this time? Will someone else get invited to the lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Sesshomaru rested his cheek on Rin's hair while they relaxed under the warm afternoon sun. Rin had asked to sit outside, and he had acquiesced. Not far from camp was a small alcove on the edge of the trees, and Sesshomaru found its privacy appealing. Rin sighed, shifting in his lap. She leaned back into his chest, and moved her wrapped foot on the pillows. Sesshomaru eased his arm around her petite frame, holding her close. There was a nice, comfortable silence between them, and the Demon Lord felt content. After the excitement and turmoil of the day before, Sesshomaru enjoyed this simple moment sitting with his Rin.

They had traveled only a short distance that day, and had then spent the morning setting up camp. Sesshomaru hadn't minded the truncated trek because it would mean that Rin spent less time in the jostling wagon. He was also grateful that the old man had said they'd stay here until the juggler's group caught up with them. Perhaps when they resumed heavy traveling, Rin's ankle would be healed. Either way, Sesshomaru appreciated the chance to rest.

Inhaling, Sesshomaru drank in Rin's clean, lily scent. He reflected on the events of the day and night before, trying to comprehend the emotions they had stirred within him. Never one to let his feelings best him, the Demon Lord struggled with the confusion and turmoil they caused. He hadn't felt such a wide array of emotions in such a short time span before. Rage, irritation, disdain, and hatred were the ones most familiar to Sesshomaru. Sorrow, remorse, bereavement, and anguish were more foreign to him. Most unknown, however, was fear, desperation, helplessness, and panic. It was this last set that had him concerned the most.

After witnessing Rin's absolute terror upon seeing the despicable wolf-demon that had killed her, Sesshomaru had been consumed by a blinding rage. He had wanted to exact retribution on the wretch for what he had done, and to compel the same level of fear in him that Rin experienced. The Demon Lord felt nothing but disdain for the wolf-demon. As he had watched his brother face off with the worthless creature, Sesshomaru had felt his hatred only continue to grow. It boiled inside him, and he knew if it had not been for Rin, nothing could have stopped him from tearing the cur apart. It irritated Sesshomaru that he hadn't obtained justice for her, making certain that the coward could never threaten her again.

Rin pulled him from his dark thoughts when she squeaked. Her melodious laughter filled his ears, and she whispered, “Sesshomaru-sama, please don't hug so tight.”

Sesshomaru blinked, easing his grip. He hadn't realized that he had been so tense. He sighed, and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He thought to himself, _“This Sesshomaru didn't mean to, Rin.”_

_“Rin knows, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ She reached up, and brushed her fingers across the stripes on one of his cheeks. A serious frown crossed her face, and concern filled her warm eyes. The little girl's soft voice echoed in his head, _“It's okay, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin understands.”_

The Demon Lord frowned. How had she heard his thought? From his understanding, Rin had to initiate the mental connection for it to work. He asked, _“How, Rin?”_

Rin's nose wrinkled in confusion. _“How what, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“How did you hear this Sesshomaru's thought?”_

Rin's brows furrowed. _“Rin's not sure. She just did---like she did last night when you found her, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

She had heard his thoughts last night before establishing the telepathic link first? He hadn't noticed in the midst of the chaos, and had assumed that she had started it. How was this possible? He was not a sorcerer, so it baffled him that he could contact her with his thought alone without her assistance. Sesshomaru mused that he would have to ask the wolf-woman at Rin's next lesson.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. He replied, _“Interesting.”_

Rin snuggled against him, and sighed. She said, _“Thank-you for letting Rin sit out here, Sesshomaru-sama. It's much nicer out here than in the tent. It's too dark in there.”_

_“You're welcome, Rin.”_ Sesshomaru sighed, and shifted, disentangling himself from Rin's petite form. The Demon Lord settled her injured foot into his lap, absentmindedly brushing a clawed finger across it. He closed his eyes, drinking in the quiet. Light bird song filled the air, and Sesshomaru enjoyed its pleasantness. It was such a contrast from the excitement of the day before.

Sesshomaru still had so many conflicting feelings to resolve. He could still see his transformed brother defending his mate from the wolf, and then how his markings had remained once he had reverted back to a hanyou. It pained Sesshomaru, arousing emotions he hadn't experienced in centuries. His reaction had come as a surprise, and he hadn't liked what it had brought out in him. The Demon Lord had felt his tight control on his feelings ebb even further.

In his peripheral, Sesshomaru saw Rin stretch her arms over her head. She leaned back into the cool grass, idly plucking it. The little girl hummed softly, staring up at the sky. Shifting more, Rin reached for a blue flower nearby, grunting with the effort. She managed to brush her fingertips across it, but just couldn't pluck it. She breathed, “Almost.”

Rin sat up to catch her breath, and winced. She chewed on her thumbnail in thought, and sighed. A determined frown crossed her face. In another attempt, Rin twisted, and struggled to reach the flower. She whispered, her voice strained, “Just a little bit more.”

A little brown bird landed close by, and hopped towards Rin. It pecked at the grass next to the flower the little girl wanted. The small bird sang softly, tilting its head to one side. It preened its feathers, then hopped closer. Sesshomaru watched with mild interest as Rin's eyes grew wide. She smiled wide at the tiny bird, and said, “Hello there.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, focusing back on his thoughts. Before yesterday, he hadn't realized just how much Inuyasha resembled their father. It had been like looking into his face. Even though the Demon Lord hadn't seen it in nearly two hundred years, he could still see it clearly. For the briefest of moments, it had seemed like his father was still alive. Once the illusion had faded, however, Sesshomaru had been overcome by a deep sadness. In some ways, it had felt like losing his father all over again.

On the edge of the Demon Lord's awareness, Rin giggled softly, and murmured, “Thank-you.”

Disturbed from his thoughts momentarily, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had succeeded in getting the flower. It rested on the ground next to her. She seemed preoccupied, looking around the small clearing. Another small sparrow hopped near the little girl, chirping every so often. Rin held out her palm, feeding it some stray seeds. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. He looked back down at her foot, and resumed his contemplation of the day's previous events.

Sesshomaru knew that his brother had the same stripes as their father when he transformed, but to see them coupled with Inuyasha's gold eyes made their similarities so apparent. The half-demon had the same dark, thick eyebrows as their father, in contrast to Sesshomaru's own thin ones. Inuyasha even had the same oval face with a strong jawline. The only difference seemed that Inuyasha's face still had some of the softness of youth. It seemed that his younger brother had inherited more than the Tetsusaiga from their late father.

Despite all the similarities, however, Sesshomaru attributed one trait solely to his father. He had always pulled his hair back, as far back as the Demon Lord could recall---all except for one stray lock no matter how hard he tried. It was an odd detail to remember, but he had always thought of it fondly. It had always amused Sesshomaru to watch his father brush the offending lock aside. He knew that he had done it mostly when flustered or lost in thought. The characteristic belonged to his father alone, and not the intimidating Inu no Tashio everyone else faced.

The trills of the birds grew louder, accompanied by Rin's joyous laughter. Curious again for a moment, Sesshomaru watched the little girl feed a small group of birds. They warbled merrily at her, pecking gently at the seeds in her palm. Rin said, “You're welcome.” She glanced at him, then leaned down towards the gathering of song birds. She said, her voice a hushed whisper, “Will you help Rin now?”

Sesshomaru idly wondered what the little girl was up to this time. He figured that she was amusing herself, and decided to leave her be. He watched a few more moments, while she picked more grass, offering it to the birds. A couple sparrows snatched it up and flew off. Rin waved at them with her other hand. Sesshomaru tapped his claws lightly on her bandaged foot, continuing with his pondering.

All the feelings he had spent centuries burying had resurfaced. In all the years since his father's death, Sesshomaru hadn't truly grieved. He had ignored all of his feelings, focusing only on the anger it had brought out. He felt such remorse, knowing that the last time he had seen his father, they had exchanged words of anger. Sesshomaru realized that he had acted childishly back then, furious at him for leaving him behind. His father had been a constant, towering figure in his life, and in an instant he had disappeared. How had he not noticed how bereaved he had been back then?”

The Demon Lord mulled over the last conversation he had shared with his father. He hadn't understood why he had demanded to know if he had someone to protect---or why that had mattered. Sesshomaru understood now. He hadn't been able to truly fathom the compulsion to protect until she had found him. Before Rin, Sesshomaru had seemed to drift without a purpose. He had chosen the path of Supreme Conquest, certain that it was his destiny. Now, Sesshomaru knew he'd do anything to keep this little human girl safe---no matter the cost.

Sesshomaru glanced up, and watched as Rin twirled a flower in one hand. It was a different one than from before. It was a soft pink. He wondered where she might have gotten it. He hadn't felt the little girl shift, so how had she picked it? Rin set it down, slightly hidden behind her. She pulled some grass, and wadded it up into a small ball. Sesshomaru pursed his lips, befuddled by her behavior.

Rin rested her palm back onto the ground with the ball of grass sitting in the middle of it. A meadow lark snatched it up in its beak and flew off. Another sparrow landed, hopping into her empty palm. The little girl lifted her hand and whispered, “I need some red ones, please. When you come back, I'll have more grass for your nest.” The little bird warbled in answer and flew away.

Furrowing his brows, Sesshomaru frowned. Her behavior with the birds puzzled him, but he wouldn't disturb her. It had been awhile since he had heard her laugh so. If anything, his Rin had become very unpredictable since becoming a sorceress. It certainly did make things interesting. The Demon Lord mused that it wasn't always a good thing, either.

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin's bandaged foot, brushing a claw across it. He thought about the last event of the day, and the disturbing feelings it evoked in him. Just as he had finished preparing to re-wrap her ankle, she had disappeared. Sesshomaru had stared at the spot she had been in for a brief moment, shocked. Fear had consumed him, next. Not even when she had vanished after using her Will the first time had the Demon Lord felt so afraid. He had felt something entirely new, too. He had been utterly helpless, unable to use any of his senses. In his desperation, Sesshomaru had turned to the wolf-woman for aid.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Demon Lord saw Rin hold up her hand, letting a meadowlark land on her palm. The bird had something red clutched in its beak, and dropped it into her hand. Rin picked it up and set it down on the ground next to her. The meadowlark moved to perch on her finger, and the little girl brought it close to her face.

Rin smiled, and said softly, “Thank-you. If you see the sparrow, tell him Rin would like one more yellow one.” She pulled up some grass, offering it to the bird. “Rin hopes this helps your babies.”

The Demon Lord closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He drifted back into his thoughts, tuning his surroundings out. Poledra had pinpointed a direction first, and in his panic, Sesshomaru had sprinted towards the location she thought Rin might be. The Demon Lord had hoped to reach her before any harm could come to her. As he had searched for her, Sesshomaru had had so many scenarios flash through his mind. He had seen her surrounded by bandits, cornered by the wolf-demon and his pack, and Grolims preparing her for one of their terrible sacrificial rites. He had feared that he might arrive too late, only to find her lifeless body. Sesshomaru had been totally out of control, and he hadn't liked it.

Finally, when he had found her, Sesshomaru had felt such utter relief course through him. Rin had been unharmed, and he hadn't been too late. All he could do was show her how much he cherished her, and prove it to himself that she was real, by hugging her. Sesshomaru knew he had gotten lucky that time. She could have been so easily taken away from him. Later on in the tent, she had confessed her fears, and in return, Sesshomaru had felt a need to tell her how proud he was. Rin, a human girl, was one of the strongest individuals he knew, even if she didn't realize it. How could he ever send her away when he needed her?

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin asked softly to get his attention.

The Demon Lord looked up, and blinked in surprise. A sparrow sat on each of her shoulders. They clutched flowers in their beaks, one red, the other yellow. A meadowlark perched on the little girl's finger. Rin tilted her head towards it, and it burst into triumphant song. The sparrows swooped down towards Sesshomaru's lap, and deposited their flowers, then resumed their spots on her shoulders. Their jubilant whistles joined the meadowlark's lyrical warbles.

Sesshomaru noticed that her other hand was hidden behind her back. He asked, his voice cautious, “Rin?”

A light blush coated her cheeks, and Rin revealed a small bouquet of wild flowers. They were red, blue, yellow, pink, and white. She outstretched her hand. “Here, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Tentatively, Sesshomaru accepted her gift. He picked up the blossoms the sparrows had given him, adding them to the bouquet. The Demon Lord didn't quite know how to respond. He gently set the flowers down, and rested his hand on her cheek. He cupped her chin in his hand, and found sympathy in her warm eyes. Somehow, the little girl had picked upon his sorrow.

Sesshomaru whispered to her, _“This Sesshomaru is grateful, Rin.”_

Rin reached up with her free hand, and rested it on his cheek. He felt the pads of her fingers gently brush his stripes. She replied, _“Rin's glad, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

The birds trilled, and Rin giggled softly. She pulled some grass, making it into a small wad. She said, “Rin didn't forget your grass.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, feeling amused. He watched Rin prepare a few more balls of grass. The birds chirped happily, and the little girl shook her head. His curiosity grew, and he wondered what they might be saying to her. Rin brought the hand with the meadowlark perching on it to her face. She said, “Thank-you for the flowers.”

The little bird sang loudly in reply. It turned on her finger, its bright eyes focusing on Sesshomaru. Its light melody seemed to be directed towards him. There were rich trills and a simple exultation in its song. Joining it was the sparrow's joyous chirps.

The longer they sang, the more relaxed Sesshomaru felt. He found their bird song pleasing, even if he did not understand it as Rin did. The lightness of their music eased his troubled mind, allowing his dark thoughts to fade. The Demon Lord smiled slightly to show his appreciation.

Rin's soft laughter joined their song. She asked, “Would you like to know what they're singing, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru nodded, his curiosity besting him. “Yes, Rin.”

“The meadowlark is singing about flying.” She listened closely, then slowly translated, “He says, 'May the sorrow that burdens thy heart be lifted so that thee may take to the skies once again on joyous wings.'” The little girl struggled with the formal, poetic language. She continued, “And wherever thou goest, may thee soar as thou didst on thy first flight.”

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't expected birds to be so poetic. He asked, “And the sparrows?”

Rin smiled wide. “They're singing about flying, too.” The sparrows sang louder, and she giggled. She looked at both birds, and told them, “I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama, don't worry.” The little girl looked at him, and said, “They're saying, 'We hope that you'll find freedom from your cares in your next flight.'”

Sesshomaru snorted. Sparrows were not nearly as poetic as the meadowlark had been. It amused him that the birds were so preoccupied with flying. Somehow, however, that didn't surprise him. The Demon Lord said, his tone bemused, “Interesting.”

Rin gave each bird their clump of grass. The birds trilled one last time, took their grass, and flew away. The little girl waved at them, and called out, “Thank-you for everything.”

Sesshomaru watched the birds circle above until they disappeared. He looked down at the flowers they had gathered for him. Lifting his head, the Demon Lord's eyes met Rin's. This little girl would never cease to amaze him. He sighed, and figured that many more surprises like this would be in store for him---hopefully for many years to come.

A comfortable silence settled between them, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, enjoying it. He felt Rin move, and her arms go around his neck as she hugged him. Her head rested on his shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her lips. He eased his arm around her, his fingers threading through her hair. It felt good to share a simple moment with his Rin.

Rin pulled back, and shifted her leg, wincing. Giggling, she said, “Sesshomaru-sama, my leg's asleep.”

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, unable to help himself. He gently massaged her foot, trying to get the blood flow back. He smiled slightly when she giggled more. He asked softly, “Does it feel better now, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “It tingles and feels funny, though.”

A great snowy owl circled the clearing on silent wings. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched its slow, spiraling descent. It was very unusual to see an owl during the day, and his curiosity grew. Finally, the bird landed. It preened its feathers, then fixed its unblinking gold eyes upon the Demon Lord's own. Something seemed familiar about its gaze, and Sesshomaru felt certain that he had seen this particular owl before. Then, he remembered the wolf-woman transforming into an owl the night before. It had to be her.

The owl hooted softly, then a blue nimbus flickered around it. The wolf-woman's image and the owl merged, and then Poledra was standing in its place. She smiled softly, and said, “One is glad to see you in much better spirits today, Rin. Do you think you're ready for a lesson?”

Rin nodded, and smiled wide. “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

“Good.” The wolf-woman sat down by them, and crossed her legs.

Sesshomaru shifted Rin's foot carefully back onto the pillows. He moved to sit facing Poledra, and said, “Before we start the lesson, this Sesshomaru has a question.”

Poledra nodded. “Alright.”

“This Sesshomaru is not a sorcerer, but he contacted Rin with his thought alone. Rin hadn't initiated the connection. How is this possible?”

The wolf-woman laughed. “It's rather simple. You are not a sorcerer, no, but because Rin is and she has spoken to you this way, you have come to believe in it. My daughter had a room she told a couple men was a magic room. When they needed to talk to her and she was not there, they would go there and talk to her telepathically. They could have done it anywhere, but they needed the reinforcement of belief. You believe Rin can speak to you with her mind, and therefore, you can in return, without her starting it. Does this makes sense?”

Sesshomaru nodded, his brows furrowed. “This Sesshomaru believes he does, yes. It is centered in one's belief, then.”

“Mostly. My mate believes all humans have the ability to be what we call talented, but simply never discover it. It can be because they don't believe in it, I suppose. There are many reasons why one can never use the Will and the Word, while others can and do. You won't be able to use it, but you can speak with Rin telepathically without her starting it because you do believe. I don't think you will be able to send your thought out to anyone at random, however, and I certainly wouldn't suggest it.”

“That makes sense to this Sesshomaru.” He asked, “So then, what will this lesson be about?”

A serious expression crossed Poledra's face. She said, “First, one thinks we have much to discuss.”

Rin's smile faded, and she bowed her head. The little girl whispered, “Rin's sorry about last night, and promises not to do it again, Poledra-sama.”

The wolf-woman sighed. “Rin, dear, you have to stop feeling guilty. You didn't do anything wrong.”

“But Rin made a mistake with her Will.”

“Yes, you did, Rin, but that's all it was---a mistake. You didn't mean to translocate yourself like that. It wasn't something you did maliciously, now was it?” Poledra said, her voice firm but warm.

“No, Poledra-sama.” Rin sighed. “Rin still shouldn't have done it.”

Sesshomaru said, “Rin, this Sesshomaru told you last night that what happened with your Will was an accident, and that you should not let it discourage you.”

Poledra nodded. “Your pack leader is right, Rin. You should be proud of your accomplishments, and not dwell on your mistakes.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Poledra-sama. Rin understands.”

The wolf-woman moved closer, and cupped the little girl's chin in her hand. She studied Rin's face, and shook her head. “No, Rin dear, I don't think you do.”

Sesshomaru began to protest, but Poledra shook her head. She raised her hand to stop him, and her voice echoed in his mind, _“No. Let me handle this. She must get past this.”_

The Demon Lord frowned, but nodded. He watched warily, waiting to see what the wolf-woman would say to Rin. He agreed that the little girl had to get past this guilt. Sesshomaru hoped that Poledra would get through to her, but not pressure Rin too much. For now, he'd allow her to intervene, but if he felt that the wolf-woman had gone too far, he'd step in.

Poledra's gold eyes bored into Rin's dark brown. She said, “Rin, I think it's time we discussed something very important. Up until you were blessed by the Master with your Will, you were a just a human girl. Now, all of that has changed, and it confuses you, right?”

Rin nodded, and whispered, “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

“I've also noticed that you've had a troubling tendency to apologize for things that concern your Will. You're afraid you'll upset or disappoint your pack-leader because of the things you do with it.” Poledra paused, and tilted Rin's head up with a finger on her chin. “Rin, this behavior needs to stop. You are not doing anything wrong. Nothing you're dong with your Will has made your pack-leader angry with you.”

Rin bit her lip, and tears shimmered in her eyes. Sesshomaru felt tempted to step in and stop the wolf-woman, but he agreed with her. He hoped that she'd get through to the little girl where he had not. She said, “But Sesshomaru-sama hasn't liked the things Rin's done with her Will.”

Sesshomaru started to speak, and once again Poledra silenced him by raising her hand. Her voice sounded in his mind, _“Wait. I'll let you respond when I'm finished. We need to have this discussion.”_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in display of his displeasure, but replied, his voice firm, _“This Sesshomaru will allow it.”_

Poledra sighed. “Rin, dear, of course your pack-leader has not liked some of the things you've done with your Will. It's only natural.” She tucked a strand of Rin's hair behind an ear. “But that doesn't mean he's angry with you. You're changing, a little more everyday, and that frightens him.”

“But Poledra-sama----,” Rin began.

“Let me finish dear.” The wolf-woman smiled softly. “Even though he doesn't always like what you're doing with your Will, that doesn't mean he isn't proud of you, too.” She moved closer, and put her arm around Rin. “I believe I've told you once before that punishing yourself does no one any good. You have to stop feeling guilty. You'll have to accept that you're gifted, and that no matter how much you apologize, it will not go away.” Poledra rested her cheek on Rin's hair. “You want to know something, Rin?”

“What, Poledra-sama?” Rin asked softly.

Sesshomaru clenched his hand, feeling jealousy rise within him. He should be the only one to sit with his Rin that way. He grit his teeth together, to prevent himself from interrupting again. He suppressed the urge to growl, and took a deep breath. The wolf-woman was making excellent points, after all, and he hoped that Rin would actually listen. That didn't mean, however, that the Demon Lord liked Poledra embracing the little girl.

Poledra said, “You remind me so much of my daughter, Polgara. She felt so inadequate for so many years as a child, and much like you, struggled to understand why she had been given the Will and the Word.”

Rin looked up, her eyes curious. “She did?”

“Yes. Polgara had a twin. Her name was Beldaran, and she was not gifted with the Will and the Word.” Poledra paused, the shade of sorrow in her golden eyes. “She was blonde, unlike Polgara. Polgara was convinced that Beldaran was far more beautiful than she, and until she was sixteen, she rarely bathed or did any upkeep on her appearance. She didn't see a point, as she thought she was some hideous creature. It was foolish, but it was how she felt.”

Rin's brows furrowed. “But how does that have anything to do with her being a sorceress, Poledra-sama?”

“Polgara was very close to her sister. Beldaran, the beautiful blonde, sweet tempered, ordinary girl, was the center of her life, and she felt that everything about herself was wrong. That included the gift of her Will.” Poledra sighed. “Just as Beldaran's destiny was to remain ordinary, to be the Rivan Queen, and mortal, it was Polgara's destiny to be gifted with her Will. Much like you, Rin. The Master chose both of you.”

“But why, Poledra-sama?” Rin asked. She looked down. “What if I wanted to be ordinary again?”

Poledra laughed softly. “Oh, Rin, you were never ordinary. Not since your pack-leader used his sword on you and restored your life.”

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. How did the wolf-woman know this? Everyone now knew of Rin's death thanks to the confrontation with the wolf-demon. Sesshomaru had only told his brother how he had revived Rin. He was certain that the little girl hadn't told the wolf-woman, either. It stunned him that she would know such an intimate moment in his and Rin's lives.

Poledra's calm eyes met Sesshomaru's. She said, this time aloud, “He doesn't know.” The Demon Lord had noticed that the wolf-woman had a tendency not to speak the old sorcerer's name. “The Master told me of your circumstances. Do not worry, I will not share this information.” She looked down at Rin, a gentle smile on her lips. “So, you see, Rin, you've been special for a very long time. Your Will is simply a new addition to that. It's no different than having brown hair and brown eyes, or that I'm a wolf, or that your pack-leader is a Demon Lord. You can't be afraid of who and what you are. That can make you vulnerable.”

Rin bit her lip. “But Rin still made a mistake, and wishes she could take it back.”

Poledra sighed. “You're learning. It's only natural to make mistakes.” She ran her fingers through Rin's hair. “I'm proud of your progress. The Master is proud of you. Your pack-leader is proud of you. Rin, dear, you should be proud of yourself, too. You have learned so much in such a short span of time.”

Rin looked up, and nodded. “Rin never thought of it that way, Poledra-sama. She'll try to look at the accomplishments and not the mistakes from now on.”

“Good. Please, name one accomplishment.”

Sesshomaru watched Rin closely, as she thought. Here they would find out if the little girl was listening. Her eyes lit up, and she said softly, “Rin can help Sesshomaru-sama in battle with her whip.”

“Good. Another.”

“Rin can shrink herself and other things, and reverse it.”

“Excellent.”

Sesshomaru said, finally breaking his silence, “Rin, the wolf-woman is correct. You should be proud of all you've learned. To improve in anything, you must have self-respect, otherwise the doubts will cause further mistakes.”

Poledra nodded. “Your pack leader is absolutely right. You must have self-respect to understand your gifts. I want you, every time you start to feel guilty or that you've made a mistake, to think about the things you've done right. List the skills you've learned, and what you can do with them. The more times you tell yourself what you've done positively, the less you'll dwell on those shortcomings. You're learning, so you'll make more mistakes as you go along, but the good will outweigh that, believe me. Do you promise to do this for me, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Poledra-sama. Rin will think of what she's doing right whenever she thinks badly of herself. She promises.”

“Good.” Poledra let go of the little girl, and turned to face her. Cupping Rin's face in her hands, she said, “Would you like to know another skill that you will make you stronger?”

“Yes, Poledra-sama.” Rin smiled wide, an enthusiastic gleam in her eyes.

“Alright, today, I'm going to teach you how to make a barrier.”

“A barrier?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes.” Poledra moved to sit cross legged. “It is an important skill that can help strengthen one's mind, sometimes more than anything else that can be done with the Will and the Word. It can take more concentration than anything else, too.”

“What kinds of barriers can be made, Poledra-sama?” Rin shifted her foot on the pillows.

“There are several different types. Some are mental in nature, such as erecting a screen to keep hidden from other's searching minds. Some are physical to keep those types of attacks at bay. This kind of barrier isn't used as often in battle, especially with others capable of using the Will and the Word, because it takes all the energy of a person, and because it can make your location obvious. That being said, we're going to start with one so we can build Rin's endurance. Eventually, she will be able to learn how to combine both physical and mental barriers as well.”

“How, Poledra-sama?” Rin asked, her nose wrinkled in concentration as she listened to the wolf-woman.

“Basically you're going to focus on something and bring it into the physical.”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. “Interesting. How will we test her barrier?”

“Typically, it is best to not even try touching a barrier such as this, but I don't think you or I shall be in any danger.” Poledra frowned. “To test it, we'll have to physically attack it, but that's the only kinds of attacks we'll use. It should endure anything we try.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He thought about how Inuyasha had been so interested in Rin's lessons. Perhaps there would be a benefit to allowing the half-breed to participate. “This Sesshomaru would like to invite the half-breed for this lesson. His sword is capable of breaking barriers, and I would like to see if he is able to break this one.”

Poledra nodded. “One thinks this would be beneficial. My only concern is that we make sure Rin is not harmed as we test her barrier's strength.”

“Of course. I'll make sure that he understands this, and before we try anything, tell us if it is something that is safe.”

“Good. Please invite him.”

Sesshomaru squeezed Rin's hand gently. He said, “This Sesshomaru shall be back shortly.”

He stood, feeling anxious about leaving Rin, even for a few short moments. Squaring his shoulders, the Demon Lord turned towards camp to find Inuyasha.

On his arrival, Sesshomaru found his brother, the miko, and the fox kit engrossed in another card game. He made his way towards them, and said, his voice crisp, “Half-breed.”

Inuyasha looked up from his cards, and Sesshomaru was grateful to see that his stripes had disappeared. A soft smile crossed his brother's lips, and he greeted jovially, “Hey, jackass.” He set his cards down and stood. “Well, what do you want?”

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Demon Lord turned his back, and started back towards the clearing Rin waited in. He said over his shoulder, “Follow me and bring Tetsusaiga.”

Inuyasha ran to catch up, his movements clumsy as he tried to secure Tetsusaiga to his hip. “Something wrong, Sesshomaru? Why do you need me and Tetsusaiga?”

Sesshomaru knew he could explain it to Inuyasha before they got there, but he wanted to return to Rin quickly. Besides, he found his brother's urgency amusing. Glancing at the half-breed from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru replied, “You'll see when we get there, half-breed.”

They arrived at the clearing Rin and the wolf-woman waited in. Sesshomaru resumed his seat by the little girl. Inuyasha remained standing, his stance wary. He had a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, and scanned the area for danger. Unable to resist, Sesshomaru chuckled softly at his brother's antics.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru returned the glare, daring his brother to speak first. Finally, Inuyasha's patience wore thin, and he snapped, “Well, jackass, why did you drag me out here anyways?”

Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly, “I believe you expressed interest in Rin's lessons, did you not?”

Inuyasha relaxed and cocked his head to one side. He said, “But you've told me to mind my own business about those. Why invite me to one now?”

“Because this Sesshomaru thinks it could help Rin---nothing more.”

Poledra stood, assessing the half-breed. Her unblinking gold eyes bore into Inuyasha's, and she nodded. The wolf-woman said, “One thinks you are suited for your task.”

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in confusion. “What are you talking about, wolf-wench?”

Poledra laughed softly. She said, “One welcomes you to Rin's lesson today. Please, take a seat.”

Inuyasha sat down across from Rin and Sesshomaru, a wary expression on his face. His ears twitched , and he asked, “What will you teach the pup today, if you don't mind me asking.”

“Barriers,” The wolf-woman replied.

Inuyasha's ears rose up on his head, and his eyes went wide. “I see. So that's why you asked me to come out here and bring Tetsusaiga. Why didn't you just say so, jackass?”

“This Sesshomaru had his reasons, “ the Demon replied, his tone amused.

Poledra said, “Alright, Rin, I want you to watch very carefully how I do this. To see if your pack-leader and his brother can attack without being harmed, I'll erect a barrier first.”

“Yes, Poledra-sama.”

The wolf-woman took a few steps back from everyone. Poledra stopped when she reached a small mound of dirt. She drew a circle around herself, enclosing herself in it. Poledra called out, “When I raise my hand, my barrier will be up. Use only minimal attacks to test if it will injure you or not.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He stood, watching the wolf-woman closely. Inuyasha followed suit, his eyes wide, and his expression intent. At first it seemed as if nothing had happened, however, there was a soft shimmering that flickered around Poledra. She raised her hand slowly, signaling that they could attack. Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha, letting him know that he'd attack first.

Sesshomaru charged the wolf-woman, and struck her barrier with a swift punch. It repelled him forcefully, but the Demon Lord maintained his footing. Sesshomaru looked at his fist, and found it unharmed. It hadn't hurt him, but it had pushed him away.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he evaluated the wolf-woman's barrier. He followed Sesshomaru's example, rushing her. He threw a hard punch, only to be met with the same resistance the Demon Lord had. Inuyasha was flung backwards, did a back flip, and landed soundlessly on his feet. The hanyou dusted himself off, and shrugged his shoulders. It seemed he had also been unhurt.

The barrier shimmered, and faded. Poledra asked, “You were unhurt?”

“Yes. It only pushed us back,” Sesshomaru replied.

“Good.” She smiled. “Rin, do you think you can do that?”

Rin frowned. “Rin can't make the circle here, and she can't walk to yours.”

Poledra nodded. “Eventually, you'll be able to make barriers without that step. It helps you anchor your Will to something physical when you learn, and if you have time, ward away your allies to keep them safe.”

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Rin. He whispered, “This Sesshomaru can take you to the wolf-woman's circle if you want.”

“Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin lifted her arms, wrapping them around the Demon Lord's neck.

Sesshomaru supported the little girl's weight, and carefully stood. He carried her to the circle Poledra had made, and set her down inside, mindful not to disturb it. Rin let go, and smiled at him. She giggled softly, and a pillow appeared in each hand. Sesshomaru shook his head, chuckling. He took each pillow, and placed them under her injured ankle.

Inuyasha whistled softly, and Poledra laughed. He asked, “Did the pup do that?”

The wolf-woman said, “Yes, Rin translocated those pillows.”

Sesshomaru tucked a strand of Rin's hair behind her ear. He smiled softly at her, then turned to rejoin his brother and the wolf-woman. He nodded to Poledra. “You may begin.”

Poledra said, “Okay, Rin. Now concentrate and you should do just fine.” She turned towards the brothers. “I will let you know when she is ready. As this is her first time, do not use strikes right away. Touch it first, and we'll go from there.”

“This Sesshomaru understands,” the Demon Lord replied.

“Alright,” Inuyasha seconded.

The wolf-woman turned her back to them and said, “Are you ready, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

“Once your barrier is up, you won't be able to hear anything or speak to us. Don't worry, things will be alright, and you can always reach me or your pack-leader with your thought,” Poledra explained. “Alright, Rin, go ahead.”

Rin closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Sesshomaru watched her closely, fascinated. The little girl folded her hands in her lap. Her forehead wrinkled in intense concentration, and a tight frown crossed her face. As time went on, the air around Rin distorted, like a translucent curtain around her. It wavered a few times as the little girl struggled to maintain control. Finally, it seemed to stabilize, the sunlight that filtered through the trees glimmering off of it.

Poledra said, “Rin's barrier is now in place.”

Sesshomaru nodded, wordlessly crossing to the shimmering barrier. He reached out tentatively, and placed his palm onto it. The Demon Lord felt it repel him immediately. Glancing inside, Rin seemed to be unaware of his presence. Sesshomaru pushed aside his aversion to her not being able to communicate with him physically.

_“Rin's okay, Sesshomaru-sama. Test her barrier the way you did Poledra-sama's.”_

Sesshomaru gasped. Somehow she had still known it was him touching her barrier. Rin hadn't opened her eyes. The Demon Lord replied, _“Just let this Sesshomaru know when it is too much.”_

_“Rin will.”_

Sesshomaru looked towards Poledra and Inuyasha, and nodded his head. He said, “Begin, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha eyed him carefully, his ears erect. He stepped towards Rin's shield. The half-demon cracked his knuckles, then drew his arm back. He slammed his fist into the shimmering barrier, only to be pushed back a few feet on the sheer momentum of his punch. The hanyou smiled. “Seems the pup did it after all.”

Poledra said, “You may hit a bit harder.”

Sesshomaru took his turn next. He felt apprehensive, but the little girl hadn't flinched from the half-breed's blow. The Demon Lord punched the barrier hard, and felt it repel him. Inside the shield, Rin did not move. He pursed his lips, hoping he hadn't harmed Rin, although she didn't react to his attack, either. Sending a probing thought out, Sesshomaru asked, hesitation in his voice, _“Rin?”_

_“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“It---it did not hurt you?”_

_“No. Rin's fine, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

_“Good.”_

Poledra said, “You may try more elaborate attacks if you wish.”

Inuyasha nodded. “My turn.”

He pushed aside his haori on one shoulder, and thrust his hand into it. He flung blood at Rin's shield, only to have the attack neutralized. The blood razors ricocheted harmlessly aside. It flickered a deep blue momentarily, before it resumed a translucent appearance.

Sesshomaru outstretched his hand next, releasing a torrent of poison. It coated the barrier in an eerie green, but did no damage. His poison burned away, leaving the flickering shield in place. The Demon Lord was amazed by the strength of Rin's barrier. It didn't even seem to waver, or weaken.

Poledra nodded in satisfaction. “Use stronger attacks.”

Inuyasha nodded. He said, “Alright.”

The hanyou sliced his claws at Rin's barrier, streaks of power crashing into it. The attack left deep gashes in the ground. As it hit the barrier, it flashed brightly. Slowly, it faded, seemingly absorbed by the little girl's barricade. It stabilized, revealing Rin inside. She still sat with her eyes closed, and her hands folded in her lap. An intense level of concentration crossed her face.

Poledra said, “Rin is doing extremely well with her barrier, even better than one expected. She's not even affected by any of the attacks, nor is she terribly fatigued.”

The Demon Lord pursed his lips. “Interesting. How long has Rin maintained her barrier?”

“We're approaching a half an hour at this point, mostly because you've been waiting a few minutes between attacks.”

Inuyasha's ears twitched wildly. He cleared his throat. “Uh, I don't know if I want to use the Wind Scar. I know you said that the pup is doing well, but I don't want to take the chance of hurting her.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Agreed. This Sesshomaru does not think it is safe; however, I still would like you to try breaking her barrier with your Tetsusaiga.”

“You mean my red Tetsusaiga?”

“Correct.”

“Before we get to that point, one thinks we should try other attacks,” Poledra interjected.

“Alright.” Inuyasha nodded. “Your turn, jackass.”

“May this Sesshomaru use his whip?” Sesshomaru asked, his hand raised. The tips of his fingers glowed slightly.

“Go right ahead.”

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, his whip lashing out. It smacked Rin's shield, which flared a deep blue. His whip bounced off innocuously. The Demon Lord withdrew it, watching in fascination. The globe surrounding Rin returned to a flickering translucence. It seemed impenetrable, and it amazed Sesshomaru that the little girl could produce something so strong.

The hiss of Tetsusaiga being withdrawn from the sheath brought Sesshomaru out of his trance. Inuyasha stood with a fully transformed sword. He said, “I'll just hit it with the blade this time, alright?”

“Go ahead,” Poledra said. “We'll save your barrier breaking technique for last.”

Inuyasha nodded. He rushed Rin's gossamer curtain, the blade over his head. In one motion, he brought the full brunt of Tetsusaiga down on the barrier. He grunted, and was repulsed immediately. The force sent him airborne, and the half-demon landed unceremoniously on his back. Inuyasha shook his head, and breathed, “Damn. That girl has one tough barrier.”

Sesshomaru smiled to himself at his brother's comment, feeling proud. He drew his Tokijin, certain that Rin's barricade would repel his blade. He looked towards Poledra, who nodded her approval. The Demon Lord ran at the shimmering sphere, and slammed his blade into it. He clenched his teeth, feeling it push him away. Sesshomaru did a back flip so to remain on his feet, and caught his breath.

Poledra said, “Excellent. Rin has truly learned this skill, and rather quickly. One last attack, and we should allow her to rest.”

Inuyasha brushed his pants off. He picked up the discarded sword, and held it up. Slowly, the blade took on a reddish tint, as if it was bleeding. Finally, it shone a deep crimson. He said, his voice cautious, “You're sure you want me to try this?”

Poledra nodded. “Rin should withstand it, even if her barrier does not.”

“Alright, if you say so, wolf-woman.” Inuyasha adjusted his grip on his sword.

Sesshomaru placed Tokijin back at his waist, watching his brother closely. He was interested to see if Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga could penetrate Rin's barrier. He knew that the red sword was supposed to break through any barrier, no matter how strong. Even though it had failed against one of Naraku's, the Demon Lord thought this would be a good test for Rin, and hopefully a boost to her confidence.

The hanyou raised his blade high, and raced towards Rin. He brought the full force of the scarlet blade down on her shield. At first it seemed to sink into the barrier. Had Inuyasha broken it? Sesshomaru watched as the sword stopped. With a flash of cerulean blue, Tetsusaiga was rejected. The half-demon gave a cry of pain, and flew backwards to land on his back again. His sword reverted back to its rusty form. The half-breed shook his head in disbelief. His ears twitched and he frowned. Rin's shield hadn't just repulsed the red blade's attack, it had canceled it.

“Shit. Did you see that? I could feel her barrier weaken, and then it felt like the hilt of Tetsusaiga was on fire. How did the pup do that?” Inuyasha looked at his singed palms.

Poledra said, “Her barrier is a physical manifestation of her Will. Her Will is strong, so that means her barrier would be strong.”

Sesshomaru looked from his dumbfounded brother to the sphere surrounding the little girl. His Rin had defeated the Tetsusaiga. He was certain, that if Inuyasha tried the Wind Scar, that it would fail as well. He felt extremely proud of her, and underneath that, a smug satisfaction at seeing Inuyasha's sword thwarted. Again, it seemed that Rin would never cease to amaze him.

Poledra broke him from his thoughts. “Rin will drop her barrier now. She has mastered this skill well. I would like to try a mental one in the next lesson. She must learn to protect her mind as much as her body.”

“Agreed,” Sesshomaru replied.

Slowly, as if it was melting, the globe surrounding Rin faded. Once it disappeared, the little girl opened her eyes and smiled. She said, “Rin did it, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin can make barriers!”

“This Sesshomaru knows.” He crossed towards her, and knelt down. He whispered to her mind, _“I'm very proud of you, Rin.”_

Inuyasha shifted on his feet, an awkward expression on his face. He said, “Pup, that's some barrier you have there.”

Rin giggled softly. “Thank-you, Inuyasha-sama.”

The half-demon bit his lip. “I don't suppose I'll get invited to the next lesson.”

Poledra laughed softly, a richness to it. “That is up to Rin's pack-leader. However, one thinks it would be helpful if you were present.”

“Well, jackass?”

Sesshomaru frowned. He shifted to sit cross-legged next to Rin. The Demon Lord surmised that it might help Rin if the half-breed was involved, but only if Inuyasha understood that he was in charge, and thus had the final say. Sesshomaru fixed his brother with a penetrating gaze. He said, “This Sesshomaru shall allow it.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Alright.”

The fox kit bounded into the clearing, careful to avoid the Demon Lord. He stopped in front of Inuyasha, hunching over to catch his breath. Shippo's bushy tail twitched in excitement. He jumped up, and landed on one of the half-demon's shoulders. “Father.”

“What is it, runt?”

“Mother said that dinner will be ready soon, and that I should come get you,” Shippo said, his words rushed together.

“She did, did she?” Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. “Alright. Let's go then.” He looked towards Sesshomaru. “Just let me know when you'd like me to join the next lesson.”

“This Sesshomaru will, half-breed.”

The hanyou turned towards camp, and walked away. The fox kit babbled at him, his voice excited, “You should have stayed at camp. I won the game just after you left.”

“I'm sure you did, brat.”

Once they disappeared from view, Sesshomaru looked towards the wolf-woman when she sat down across from him and Rin. He knew that she would have something to say about the lesson, and waited to see what that might be. The Demon Lord was curious as to when she might hold the next one, as well. Rin had done very well this time, impressively so. Sesshomaru mused that Poledra would like to add to that momentum by holding another one sooner than later.

“One is extremely pleased by the outcome of today's lesson, Rin. You mastered a difficult skill rather quickly, and with minimal mistakes,” Poledra began. “I would like to hold another lesson as soon as possible.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “What skills did you have in mind for next time?”

“I'd like for Rin to learn how to put other's minds to sleep, among other mental skills that will help her to learn a mental barrier.”

“This Sesshomaru finds that acceptable.”

Poledra leaned forward, cupping Rin's chin in her hands. “Now, Rin, dear, I'd like you to list your accomplishments again. You've added to that list today, and I'd like you to focus on that.”

Rin blushed. She said, “Okay, Poledra-sama.” She bit her lip, her eyes lost in thought. “Rin can translocate things.”

“Good.”

“She can talk to Sesshomaru-sama with her thoughts.”

“Another.”

“Rin's eyes brightened. “Rin can make a strong barrier.”

“Yes. One more.”

The little girl's brows furrowed, and she chewed her thumbnail. She said, a strange hesitancy in her voice, as if she was unsure, “She can use her Will to make fire.”

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had been present for all of her lessons, so when did Rin learn this? The Demon Lord knew that the wolf-woman would not teach her a skill without his approval. He thought about the fire Rin had built without a flint the night before. Had the little girl learned it on her own, and if so, why did she lie when he asked her about it? Sesshomaru started to ask, when Poledra stopped him.

_“No. I don't want to upset her. Just wait for now. I'd like to find out more, too, but let's not pressure her. Let me know if she mentions it again.”_

_“If you think that is what is best.”_

Poledra said aloud, “Good, Rin.” She stood. “I want you to keep focusing on these things. I'll let you know when I will hold another lesson.”

Rin said, “Yes, Poledra-sama.”

The wolf-woman walked away, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone. The Demon Lord slipped his arm around the little girl's shoulders, and pulled her close. He kissed her temple, and whispered into her ear, “This Sesshomaru is extremely proud of you, Rin.”

Rin hugged him, and rested her head onto his shoulder. She said, “Rin knows, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin's proud of herself, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feldegast leads his party into the dread Grolim capital City, Mal Yaska, to discover what alliances might be between Naraku and Urvon. What other atrocities will they see? And when they finally get an audience with Urvon, who else is there? Is Naraku really an ally of Urvon's, or is he using the Disciple of Torak for his own designs? Or is someone else using Urvon for their own dark plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy

They prepared for the day in hushed whispers as dawn set in. Miroku reluctantly slipped out of his Buddhist robe, and folded it neatly. After he tucked it into a corner of the tent, he settled down cross legged, and began to meditate. He focused on his breathing, trying to clear his mind and alleviate the anxiety growing inside. The sound of his blood roared dully in his ears as it rushed through his veins. Miroku placed his gauntleted hand to his lips, repeating a mantra to loosen the tightness in his chest. The monk knew they would be entering a dangerous city, and that his performance as a Grolim High Priest had to be throughly convincing. There would be no margin for error.

Once he had his tumultuous emotions under control, Miroku stood. He sighed, and eased the black Grolim robe on. Miroku was thankful that he had kept his inner robes on. There was a distinct odor, and even without the keen senses of the inu brothers, the monk detected the offending stench of burning flesh and death clinging to the fabric. Miroku desired as little direct contact with the foul cloth as possible. He took a deep breath, and schooled his expression into the best Sesshomaru imitation he could muster.

Miroku emerged from the tent to find the others talking quietly over a cold breakfast. Sango's eyes were wide, and she covered her surprise with a nervous cough. The monk sat down next to her, and accepted a small hunk of bread. He tore it in half, eating in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw Sango shift, her posture wary. By the way her hands squeezed her own bread, he could tell that his new demeanor troubled the demon slayer. To reassure her, and himself, the monk gave her a soft smile before restoring his tight control on his expression.

It had been hard the night before, not to take advantage of sharing a tent with Sango alone, but he had needed a night to prepare for his grim role in their dangerous mission. Miroku had slept fitfully, unable to find a comfortable position on the rugged ground. Several times he had woken with a start, the frayed edges of nightmares tugging on the border of his consciousness. He had watched Sango sleep for awhile, and had indulged in threading her silky hair through his fingers when he felt overwhelmed. When he had chosen the Demon Lord to model his Grolim Priest upon, Miroku hadn't realized just how difficult it was to adopt his mannerisms. Sesshomaru's very nature was so different from the monk's, and he hoped he'd pull of a believable mimicry of the stoic lord.

Idly, Miroku wondered how Sesshomaru did it all the time. It took such concentration to keep the emotions from his face, more than he had ever realized. He continued to eat in silence, listening to the conversation. Several times, the monk had to fight back a smile or a laugh when the spy said something amusing. It seemed that Silk was covering up his nervousness with leisurely banter. It would certainly provide great practice in maintaining his air of indifference.

“Do you think they'll have a friendly welcoming committee when we arrive?” Silk asked innocuously. “I hope they have a nice banquet set up. You know, with good stews, some roast lamb maybe, and some good custard. I mean, shouldn't they at least feed their holy men after they make the long trip?”

“Yer expectin' a lot, me spy friend. Hospitality t'is not be in their vocabulary,” Feldegast replied. “There be no ale houses in all of Mal Yaska, either. Urvon dislikes the simple pleasures of this life, an' he won't let anyone else 'ave 'em.”

Miroku snorted as he tried not to laugh. He cleared his throat and forced his face back into an emotionless facade. Inside, however, the monk howled in delight. Maybe Sesshomaru's snorts were not out of disdain, but rather because he was trying not to laugh. It occurred to Miroku that the Demon Lord might be laughing at them all the while maintaining a dignified pose. The monk respected Sesshomaru's superior acting skills, knowing how difficult it was to sustain that level of control. With his new insight, Miroku mused that Sesshomaru had a larger sense of humor than anyone gave him credit for.

Miroku glanced at Sango from the corner of his eye. He noted that her body was still tense. The demon slayer looked away, chewing her bottom lip in thought. He wanted to reach out and reassure her that everything would be alright, but knew he had to keep the integrity of his emotionless mask. He sighed softly, and stood. Miroku ducked back inside the tent, and gripped his staff. The weight of it felt good in his hand, giving him a sense of normalcy. He turned to leave, when Sango's shy form filled the entrance.

“M---monk?” There was a hesitant quaver in her voice, and she kept her head bowed. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, the knuckles turning white with the pressure.

Keeping his voice an even monotone to remain in character, Miroku replied, “Yes?”

“I---I,” Sango wrung her hands. She looked up, her eyes wary, and a little wild. “Can---can you help me with my robe?”

“Certainly,” Miroku replied, finding it difficult not to add an endearment. He turned, moving to reach for the robe loaned to Sango. The monk stopped when he felt her callused hand grasp his. His eyes went wide, and a soft gasp escaped his lips. He glanced over his shoulder at her, and felt the command on his countenance slip. He whispered, “Sango.”

Tears glistened in her eyes, and without warning, she clutched him around the waist. She buried her face into his chest. Miroku let go of his staff, and stiffly put his arms around her, holding her close. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought on the demon slayer's outburst. The monk knew that it had bothered her last night when he had first affected Sesshomaru's personality, but he hadn't realized that it had upset her this much. Miroku also wasn't entirely sure why it did.

“Sango?” He eased her away, and searched her face. “What's wrong?”

Sango wiped a tear from her eyes, and shook her head. She sighed, and whispered, “It's silly and stupid.”

“Now, now.” He tilted her chin up with his gloved hand. “Tell me, my dear Sango.”

The demon slayer averted her eyes, and bit her lip. She said, “It's nothing.”

Miroku brushed hair from her forehead, and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. He said, a warm timbre filling his voice, “It must be something or you wouldn't be this upset.” He gently stroked his fingertips over her smooth skin. “Is it my imitation of a certain Demon Lord that bothers you?”

Sango nodded, fresh tears flooding her eyes. They spilled down her cheeks, and she said, her voice shaky, “It's like you're someone else.” She looked away. “I told you it was stupid.”

Miroku pulled her close, running his hand through her hair. “It's not stupid. I must admit, I'm having a hard time, myself, behaving this way.” He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. “But Sango, I'm still me. It's all an act.”

“I know.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I still don't like it.”

“Neither do I, but we must find out what Naraku's plans are. I won't act like this forever.” He breathed into her ear, enjoying the soft gasp she made. “And I promise, under no circumstances, will I start referring to myself as this Miroku.”

Sango playfully punched his shoulder. “I'd really have to smack some sense into you if your ego ever got that big, monk.”

“Even more than when I do this?” Miroku grasped her lush rear in both hands, squeezing the firm globes of flesh through her skin tight slayer outfit.

A dangerous glint filled the demon slayer's eyes. She moaned softly, and pressed herself flush against him. The monk cursed the coarse Grolim robes, wishing he could feel her powerful body better. Sango leaned up and seized his lips in a bruising kiss. He felt her tongue push against his mouth, demanding entrance, and when he relented, it easily dominated his own. Her teeth gently nibbled on his lips, and he could no longer contain the low groan building in his chest. The slayer's fingers wove into his hair, loosening the tie, and let his dark mane free. She ravaged his mouth, her tongue thrusting in quick motions. Miroku felt dazed, and a stupefied grin crossed his lips when she pulled back.

Sango purred into one of his ears, “I have discovered a much better way to subdue your wandering, lecherous hands, Miroku.”

Miroku blushed at the tone of her voice. This strong woman would never cease to make him feel weak in the knees. He regretted the fact that they had to leave. He would much rather stay here, and return her favor by kissing her senseless. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some semblance of control over his body. Miroku reluctantly pulled back, and retied his hair into a short pony tail. He winked at Sango when she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

“Didn't you need some assistance with your robes, my delectable slayer?” Miroku asked playfully.

The demon slayer's cheeks flushed a pleasing pink. She laughed softly, and shook her head. “I'll manage, monk.”

Miroku returned her earlier pout, and slumped his shoulders. “Honestly, my intentions were entirely chaste.”

“I'm not buying it.” She swayed her hips. “Then why are your hands cupping my posterior, monk?”

Miroku pulled his hands away, glaring at them in disapproval. “They have a mind of their own, I swear!”

Feldegast peeked his head inside. “I don't mean t' intrude on yer privacy, but we must git goin' if we hope t' learn anythin' about that Naraku knave.”

The monk and slayer pulled away from one another, exchanging embarrassed glances. Miroku felt his cheeks heat up. He swallowed, and replied, “We'll be right out. I was just assisting Sango with her robes.”

“I bet you were,” Silk said, peeking inside. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and snickered.

Miroku sighed. “I am just so misunderstood.”

They readied in silence, the playful mood being replaced by a somber one. Miroku closed his eyes, and took deep breaths to recapture his stoic demeanor. The juggler handed him a steel mask, and the monk reluctantly accepted it. The face was the same as the one he had seen in Rakand. It had the same cruelty and marred beauty as Miroku remembered. He put it on slowly. It felt cold against his face. Feldegast latched the clasp with a resounding click. It seemed like a miniature prison. He could no longer feel the wind. He had lost all his peripherals, and felt slightly disorientated. Due to the mask's confines, he found that the very act of breathing had to be altered. The acrobat pulled the cowled robe up and over it, blocking even more of Miroku's peripherals.

The monk watched as the others were garbed in a similar fashion. He frowned in disapproval behind his mask when the steel helmet was affixed upon Sango's head. The ugly mask did not suit her in the least, nor did the green trimmed black robe. Once everyone was properly attired, the small group set out into the valley. On various posts, through the light fog, Miroku spotted wanted posters splashed across them. They depicted a hideous dwarf. The monk gave them no more thought, focusing on keeping a rigid control over his emotions. The mask of Torak made him feel nauseous. It smelt even worse than the robe shrouding his body, and the longer he wore it, the worse it became. He squared his shoulders. The sooner they completed this mission, the sooner they could return to the rest of the group.

Ahead of them, the ecclesiastical capital of the Grolim faith loomed on the horizon, its foreboding presence beckoning. Surrounding the grim city were high, thick walls. It was rather large, somewhere between the massive size of Mal Zeth and the modest size of Mal Rakuth. Battlements were placed in intervals on the dark walls, stationed with archers. The city was certainly heavily fortified. Blocky towers rose within, giving it a stern appearance. A dark, black column of smoke billowed up into the sky from somewhere inside. It blanketed the city under a dark cloud. There was a distinct odor of death and decay, both fresh and old, and Miroku nearly gagged on its potency. A hollow bang of a gong sounded, and the monk shuddered. Mal Yaska exulted in ruthlessness, and he dreaded entering its menacing walls.

Feldegast's muffled voice said, “There she be, Mal Yaska, Urvon's capital.” He moved to stand before them. “Before we go in t' the city, there be some rules I need t' set down. The thin's yer goin' t' see be mighty terrible. The thin's yer goin' t' see might make ye angry. Under no circumstances must ye react, cuz if ye do, the Grolims will swarm us an' we'll have a mighty fight on our 'ands. Keep yer temper in check, and keep yer focus on actin' like 'veryone else. The less attention we brin' to ourselves, the more we can find out about the plans of that Naraku scoundrel. I know it'll be difficult, considerin' we might 'ave to attend one of their gruesome religious ceremonies, but it's better than findin' ourselves under the Grolim knife. Is that clear?”

Everyone gave a curt nod to the juggler. Feldegast sighed, and said, “Best we head on in and git this over with, then.”

They approached Mal Yaska's immense black gates. Standing in front were two guards. They both wore chain mail to their knees, and round helmets, their visors closed. At their waists hung large broad swords. The guards eyed the party with wary suspicion. One of them approached, holding out his gauntleted hand. “What business do you have in the holy city?”

Miroku stepped forward, his staff jingling quietly. He said, giving his voice a hollow tone, “I am the High Priest of Jarot in Celanta. I am here to converse with his Holiness, and give him a gift. That is all you need to know.”

The guards smartly saluted. At that signal, the massive gates creaked open, and they entered the city. The streets were virtually empty, with only a few Grolims scurrying to the Temple at the center of Mal Yaska. There were no shops or vendors hocking their wares. The buildings were pushed together, and seemed to be nothing more than vast dormitories for the priests. There were no windows on the buildings, and it gave the effect that they were walking through long hallways rather than streets. There were dying torches, reflecting like dim beacons in the soft mist and smoke infiltrating the city. The closer they got to the Temple, the larger the buildings became, but they all seemed to have the same utilitarian appearance. A large palace was connected to the Temple, and they made their way towards it.

Another set of guards, this time accompanied by a couple hulking, black Hounds, stood outside. The green eyes of the Hounds swept over the group, studying them. It was hard for Miroku to maintain his composure, but he gripped his staff tightly, returning their cold glare from behind his mask.

The guards said, “State your business.”

“I am the High Priest of Jarot in Celanta. I am here to receive orders from his Holiness, and present him with a gift.” The monk gestured towards Sango's wrapped hiraikotsu. “My business is for his Holiness's ears alone.”

The Hound stalked up to him, sniffing. His eerie eyes narrowed, and it nodded. In a guttural voice, as it bit out the words, it said, “Let him visit his Holiness after the rites in the Temple have finished.”

The Guardsmen smartly saluted, and bowed. One said, “I shall escort you to the Temple. Once religious observances are over, I'll take you to his Holiness.” He turned his back, and began marching towards the Temple.

They followed the Guardsman to the large, black door of the Temple. Oddly, there wasn't a polished silver mask above it, and Miroku felt slightly grateful. The Guardsman opened it, and they entered the dark interior. Inside, the Temple was circular, the walls a glossy black stone. The large room was packed with several Grolims, kneeling before an altar. There was a soft drone as they chanted various prayers. Miroku sucked in air, as the stench of blood and burning flesh overwhelmed him. This awful place smelled like a funeral pyre.

The group stopped their progression fifty feet away from the raised altar, and followed the example of the other Grolims. From his kneeling position, Miroku glanced up, and immediately wished he hadn't. Above the altar was an immense, polished steel mask similar to the one in Rakand. It shone like a mirror, its beauty marred by its malevolent expression. Miroku swallowed, his eyes fixated on the mask. A twisted, inhuman smirk graced its lips, and it seemed darker than the one he had seen in Rakand. From his left, he heard Sango's audible gasp, and knew she was staring at it, too.

The monk lowered his eyes to the large, black altar. It was stained with blood, the pores of its stone saturated. It was obvious that it had soaked up years---perhaps centuries---of its victims life force. Flanking each side of it were two braziers, emitting dark smoke. Nearby was a huge, bronze gong. Directly in front of that was a fire pit, with dark orange flames licking out of it. Pungent black smoke rolled up from it, and Miroku had a hard time not coughing. The monk dreaded the atrocity he knew was sure to come.

A door opened at the side of the altar, and seven more Grolim priests filled in. They were dragging a naked man towards the altar, his struggles frantic. He howled in terror, his eyes wide. The Grolims manhandled him, pushing him on his back onto the bloody stone. He threw his head back, and gave a wail of utter despair. To Miroku's horror, he realized that they had severed his tongue, fresh blood gushing from his mouth. He wanted to stop this gruesome ritual, and destroy this abomination of a Temple. Fury welled up deep inside him, and he clenched his hand around his staff. It would be so easy to suck this horrendous place into his Wind Tunnel, but he also knew, rationally, it would not stop this bloody cycle. He was powerless, and could only watch in abject revulsion as they butchered a fellow man.

Miroku felt movement next to him, and saw Sango prepare to stand. He had to stop her, without drawing attention to them. He tugged hard on her robe, and the slayer glared down at him, her eyes enraged. Trying to make it imperceptible to the other priests of Torak surrounding him, he shook his head. Sango stiffened, but obeyed and resumed her kneeling position. Miroku knew it was hard not to stop this disgusting ceremony. He kept his head bowed, and watched Sango to make sure she wouldn't give their disguise away. He was certain they wouldn't mind slaughtering a few more in their religious rite.

One Grolim withdrew a wicked looking long, sharp knife from a box. He held it up, and the blade reflected the fire in deep, burnished red. The priest turned, facing the huge mask. He held up the knife, and chanted, “O, Dragon God of Angarak, we await thy return in anxiety. Hear our cries of anguish, and guide us back to thee. Return, in thy holy glory, and destroy the Godslayer for his horrendous crime. We present to thee our offering of most holy sacrifice. May it appease thy spirit, and show our unending devotion to thee, our almighty lord, Torak.”

The Grolims bowed low, their hands pressed palms down onto the floor, and murmured prayers in reply. Miroku followed suit, and slowly slid his hand across the cold stone towards Sango's. He made sure their robes hid them from view, and gave her hand a firm squeeze, and Sango returned it. Her grip was strong, evidence to how difficult it was for the slayer to contain her own outrage at the terrible act occurring on the altar. They let go, and Miroku gave her another small nod before focusing on keeping his own temper in check. It was too dangerous to be found out, no matter how much he wanted to help the poor man about to be slain.

The priest chanted, “O, Dragon God of Angarak, how sweet it is to be the holy sacrifice unto thee. Those who undergo this most holy of sacrifices shall inherit thy highest favor, and shall find comfort when they are reunited with thee. Those who undergo the ultimate sacrifice are the happiest of thy followers. They are the envy of all. It is our hope that this will bring us closer to thee, and that all of us will one day find ourselves in thy most hallowed presence. We are thy humble servants, desiring only to please thee. Witness our devotion, and know that we will follow thee forever and ever.”

The Grolims again bowed low before the altar. Their prayers were more enthusiastic than before, as the priest began to stir a religious fervor among the gathering. Miroku emulated their behavior, making sure to mumble so the others wouldn't realize he prayed for the victim's soul, rather than for Torak's favor. He seethed inside, furious that the priest would say that the man about to be butchered was happy. The man whimpered from his prostrate position on the black altar, weakly trying to fight the Grolims holding him captive. Miroku glanced up, seeing despair in his dark eyes. There was no happiness; there was no comfort in his fate. Miroku turned his head, forcing back a bout of nausea at what he was seeing.

Again, the priest began a low chant, his booming voice filling the Temple's round room, “O, Dragon God of Angarak, even in the darkest of hours, we have not abandoned thee. We remain steadfast in our faith, even when others threaten it. We refuse to turn away from thy divine countenance, O Lord, even when it may seemeth that hope is dim. In the hours and days after thy tragic demise, there were some who turned their backs upon thee, but we will not, not now or ever. We await thy glorified return to us, and the restoration of our holy Church at thy holy hands. We shall celebrate thy triumph when you conqueror your enemies, for we, thy Angaraks, shall triumph alongside thee. Hear our prayers, divine Torak, and know we remain faithful to thee. Witness our most holy of rites, and see the proof of our devotion.”

The priest then turned, facing the altar. The Grolim bowed low towards it, muttering a low prayer. He approached the whimpering sacrificial victim, his knife raised high. The Temple fell into an anticipated hush, as everyone watched the gruesome rite. Miroku clenched his teeth, fighting back rage and nausea. He couldn't believe this was happening. In horror, he watched the other Grolims forcibly hold the man down. The Grolim holding the knife placed the tip of it on the victim's chest, and cut a thin line of dark, rich crimson. The man howled in anguish as his chest was carved open. Next, the priest of Torak reached inside, and pulled the man's beating heart out. With a gurgle, and a flood of blood from his mouth, the man died.

The Grolim Priest held up the heart and knife, and in a booming voice announced, “Our holy celebration is nearly complete! Behold our sacrifice, Dragon God of Angarak! Know that we are ever faithful to thee and that we will continue our holy rites until the end of time!”

The priest deposited the man's heart into one of the braziers, and it emitted an oily smoke. It hissed as it burned, and Miroku had to turn his head when he saw it shrivel up. The other Grolims contemptuously pushed their victim's body off the altar and into the open fire pit, leaving fresh blood smears behind. His body landed in a grotesque angle, and began to burn, giving off a putrid odor.

Everyone bowed low, and Miroku followed suit as a gong sounded its grim death song. The monk muttered a prayer for the poor victim's soul, hoping he could find peace after such a grisly demise. The ritual he had just witnessed was not holy; it was inhuman and pure evil. How one could do this time and time again astounded Miroku. Life was not sacred to these Grolims---or to their God.

The Grolims around him began to stand, chanting in low tones. They folded their hands in prayer in front of their chests, and began processing out from the Temple in a swaying gait. Glancing around, he noticed that his own party was doing the same. He caught Sango's furious gaze from behind her mask. He wished he could take her hand, but knew it would blow their cover. They filed out of the Temple, back into the streets. Miroku was grateful to be back in the open air, and away from the revolting stench of death.

The Guardsman from before approached them, and said, “I shall take you to his Holiness now.”

The group formed into a single file line with Miroku taking the lead. As they approached the palace, the monk took the time to look at it. Its walls were made of the same dark stone as the rest of the city. It was obvious that it had been standing here for centuries. Eons of grime from the Temple's smoke coated it, and there was a dense moss growing on various stones. There were small windows chiseled into the tower faces. The turrets were a dark black, capping off the castle's brooding appearance. While the rest of the city had almost no decoration or extravagance, Miroku could tell that an exception had been made for the palace. They stopped in front of its huge, gilded doors, and the other Guardsman opened it.

They entered its stuffy walls. It had high, vaulted ceilings, and the floors were made of marble. Torches illuminated the path, ornately carved sconces holding them in place. Miroku arched an eyebrow behind his mask. Urvon might not have liked allowing others in his city to enjoy the pleasures of this life, but it seemed that stopped at his palace door. They traveled down a dark hallway, and stopped when they reached a short stair case draped in blood red carpet. It lead to a massive oak door. Two, huge Hounds guarded it. They eyed the party, their flaming green eyes sweeping over them.

“What business do you have with his Holiness?” one of the giant dogs demanded, the sound of its words mangled as it tried to speak with its enlarged fangs.

Miroku stepped forward, and said, “I am the High Priest of Jarot in Celanta. I am here to receive orders from his Holiness, and give him a gift.”

“His Holiness was not informed of your coming. He has no appointment with you. How do we know what you say is true?”

Miroku inwardly cursed. So far they had gotten lucky to have little opposition to their visit with Urvon. He glared at the dogs guarding the door, his fury from witnessing the sacrifice fueling his performance as a Grolim Priest. Miroku thought about how Sesshomaru would respond. He put more authority into his voice, and said, “Do you dare question my integrity? I am uncertain as to why my messenger did not arrive here to inform his Holiness of my visit, but I sent one a month before I left Jarot.”

“What other business do you have with his Holiness? Can it not wait until later?” The other Hound asked, its eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“It cannot.”

“What can be so urgent that you must see him right away?”

Miroku gripped his staff tightly in his hand. He stared the two dogs down, and drew himself up. “It is my duty to report to his Holiness upon my arrival. I have waited until the religious ceremony was over to do so. Do you dare impeded me in doing my duty?”

The Hounds barked and whined at one another for a few brief moments. One of them asked, “What is your gift for his Holiness?”

“It is an ornate carving,” Miroku lied smoothly. He returned the Chandim's glare, and said, his tone cold, “I would hope this would be a sufficient enough answer.”

The Hounds exchanged glances and soft growls. They nodded towards Miroku and his party. “We will let you pass. His Holiness should have returned from religious duty by now.”

The Temple Guardsman saluted the two Chandim, and walked up the steps. The door opened, and he struck his breast plate with his fist. He announced, “Your Holiness, may I present to you the High Priest of Jarot in Celanta!”

Slowly, they proceeded into the immense throne room to approach the ultimate seat of Grolim power in Mallorea. The red carpet tapered into a thin ribbon across the dark marble floor. Torches in golden candelabras lit the room, casting dim shadows into the corners. Ostentatious tapestries embroidered with dragons hung on the walls. On one side of the room was another vile black altar, two braziers on each side of it. A fresh pool of blood indicated that it had been used recently.

Miroku averted his eyes to face the throne. It was a large high back chair made of gold. Suspended behind it was another polished mask of Torak. Flanking it were two more bulky Hounds, their fiery eyes scrutinizing everything.

The monk inwardly shuddered, and finally looked at the man occupying the throne. He wore a black robe as all the other Grolims did, but his was silk instead of heavy wool. On his head rested a golden circlet. Miroku felt repulsed by the man's face. There were several pock marks and white patches of dead skin, giving him a splotchy look. His dark eyes were lit with madness, and a cruel smile twisted his lips. Miroku wished that the man had worn the same mask as all of the other Grolims.

“Approach the throne,” the man's shrill voice commanded.

Miroku and his small party approached the throne, and bowed low before it. The monk slowly stood, his group following. He said, “I am the High Priest of Jarot in Celanta. I have come to receive orders from you, your Holiness, and present you with a gift to demonstrate my homage to you.”

Urvon gleefully rubbed his hands together, his eyes bulging in anticipation. He said, his voice a high nasal, “Ye have pleased me by bringing me a gift.” His insane eyes swirled with greed. “First, let us have a discussion. Tell me a bit about your travels.”

“I have crossed Karanda to arrive here, your Holiness, and have seen many disturbing things,” Miroku said. “They talk of this Naraku. I am sure that you have heard of him, your Holiness, but the Karands are convinced he'll deliver them from your control.”

Urvon's eyes narrowed. He smirked, the expression distorting his ugly features. “Yes. Naraku's plan is working the way we had hoped, then. Good. If the Karands will accept him, then it'll be easier to crush them later on.”

Miroku pursed his lips behind his mask. So, Naraku was allied with Urvon, or had at least convinced him that he was. Miroku knew enough to know that Naraku had most likely set a trap for Urvon, and was waiting to spring it. He said, “I apologize, your Holiness, for not knowing. I have been on the road, and Jarot is so far away from your holy city. I pledge to do anything to aid your cause.”

Before the madman could respond, a chilling, soft chuckle permeated the room. A dark shadow moved from behind the throne. Its aura was overwhelming, and the tendrils of its evil curled around Miroku. How he had missed such a malicious presence he did not know. The specter whispered, its voice an inhuman rasp, “This charade hath amused me, but it ends now. Show thyself, Disciple of Aldur.”

Miroku gasped, wondering who the evil being was talking about. He noticed that Urvon and the Hounds sat staring vacantly, oblivious to their surroundings. Everyone in his traveling group seemed frozen in place, and his eyes connected with Sango's. Fury boiled in the depths of her eyes, and Miroku was relieved that she was at least conscious. He wanted to ask this malicious being what he had done to his friends, but found that he could not speak. He fought the panic rising within, knowing it would not help. One of his party stepped forward, and removed their Grolim disguise. It was the juggler. Miroku couldn't believe that Feldegast had blown their cover, especially after all of his warnings. Surely, he was not a disciple of Aldur.

“Here I be,” Feldegast said, a dangerous lilt to his voice.

“I commend thee on thy restraint,” the shadow whispered. “I know of thy dislike for this creature. Thy reputation proceeds thee. I would have thought the opportunity to attack the last remaining Disciple of Torak would have been too tempting for thee. I congratulate thee on thy willpower.”

Feldegast did not flinch from the shadow. There was a menacing gleam in his eyes. “'Tis be part of me charm, don't y' know.”

“Show thy true self, Disciple of Aldur.”

A blue nimbus surrounded the acrobat, shimmering. An image of a deformed hunchback superimposed over Feldegast. And then, the entertainer was gone. In his place stood the hunchback, a defiant sneer on his hideous face. His arms hung down like huge tree branches, and his gnarled hands dragged on the floor. Twigs and grass clung to his matted white beard and hair. A layer of thick grime covered him. Tattered clothes clung to him, rotted in places.

The dwarf said, his voice gruff, and without any lilting baroque, “Well, here I am. What do you want, demon?”

The demon moved to stand directly in front of the throne. It threw its hood back to reveal misshapen features of its own. Thick horns protruded from its forehead. Unlike the pointed ears of demons Miroku knew, this one had horribly disfigured composites of human ones. Its cheeks were wrinkled, almost like deep scars gouged the skin. The demon's mouth was filled with impressive fangs. The most terrifying feature, however, was its burning green eyes. The evil that brooded there was so total, so consuming, and so malevolent that it chilled Miroku's blood.

The demon's raspy voice slithered as it said, “You must be Beldin. I commend thee on the skills of your illusions.”

“I don't take compliments from demons, but thanks anyways.” Beldin glared at the demon. “And you must be Nahaz.”

“That I am.” Nahaz smiled, and the expression made his face all the more terrifying. “I am Nahaz, Lord of Demons and Master of Darkness. I have been warned about thee, Disciple of Aldur. I will not permit you to kill this creature.”

“Just how do you plan to stop me, Demon Lord? You're not really here; you're just a shadow,” Beldin countered, a wicked sneer on his ugly face.

“I cannot kill thee in my present state, no. Thy will is too strong, but if I were to kill another of thy party perhaps---,” Nahaz chuckled again, his blazing eyes focusing on Miroku. “Greetings High Priest of Jarot in Celanta---or should I say Buddhist monk Miroku? Naraku hath told me much about thee. Remove thy mask so that I may look upon thy countenance.”

Miroku clenched his teeth to keep from flinching. He took off the Grolim mask, knowing it was futile to keep it on. He glared at the grotesque Demon Lord, not willing to dignify his taunts with a response. Miroku gripped his staff tight to keep his fear in check. Nahaz's blazing eyes locked onto his, and the monk had to look away. This made the Demon Lord laugh mockingly, the hiss of it chafing Miroku.

“Thy feeble display of bravery hath amused me, monk.” The Demon Lord continued to laugh. He said, “I had hoped that you would be here with the Disciple of Aldur when he came to investigate Mal Yaska.”

Miroku's eyes went wide, and he gasped. He asked, finding the constraint on his vocal cords released, “Why?”

“Why you ask,” Nahaz mocked. “Why, to see the shock on thy face.”

The monstrous Demon Lord dropped his robe of shadow to reveal his hideous body. It was humanoid in nature. He had muscular arms with massive clawed hands. His skin was a dark green, matching his malevolent eyes. The Demon Lord turned his back, and Miroku's eyes went wide. There, etched into Nahaz's skin was the image of a spider.

Miroku said softly in disbelief, “You're an incarnation of Naraku.”

“Alright, Demon Lord, what game are you playing,” the hunchback that had been Feldegast demanded.

“Game? What game, Disciple of Aldur?” Nahaz asked sardonically.

“You're taunting him.”

“There is no taunt. He is correct. I am an incarnation of Naraku.”

Miroku's brows furrowed. Why would a Demon Lord willingly become an incarnation of the evil hanyou? Nahaz didn't deserve the title Demon Lord. The monk said, “I don't understand.”

“What is there to understand? The arrangement benefits me.” Nahaz smiled wickedly, and flashed his deadly fangs. “I will use Naraku in my pursuit of acquiring a gateway to dominating this world. I will be the most favored Demon Lord with the King of Hell.”

“You mean you want to bring a half-human, half-demon monstrosity into the world,” Beldin growled.

Nahaz's evil grin grew. “How astute of thee, Disciple of Aldur. However, it is only one step to attaining my goals.”

Miroku bit his lip in thought. He knew that Naraku would not take well to one of his incarnations having designs of their own. He was certain that if Naraku knew of Nahaz's plans, he'd put a stop to the Demon Lord. Miroku's curiosity bested him, and he asked, “What else do you have planned in obtaining your goals?”

The Demon Lord turned his blazing eyes on Miroku. He chuckled again. “Art thou certain that thou wishes to know, monk?”

Miroku squeezed his staff, and nodded. Even though the demon's plans were most certainly ghastly, the monk knew that it'd be better to know rather than being surprised later on. If Nahaz was willing to tell him, he'd let him. Miroku whispered, “Yes.”

“I will wait until the Child of Dark hath the stone of power, and then I shall take it from him. Once I possess what humans in this land call Cthrag Yaska, I will gain dominion over this world.”

“Child of Dark?” Miroku arched an eyebrow.

“He means Naraku,” Beldin interrupted. “One problem with your plan, Demon Lord. The Child of Dark doesn't have the Orb. Belgarion does.”

“The time thou masqueraded as a simpleton storyteller hath bereft thee of thy wits, Disciple of Aldur. The Child of Dark hath devised a plan to capture the stone of power, and shall unleash it in the near future.” Nahaz's eyes narrowed in triumph. “If thou had been paying attention, thou would knowst how Naraku intends on acquiring the Orb of thy master.”

“If Naraku wishes to face the Godslayer and his sword Irongrip, he'll end up like the last Child of Dark. Dead,” Beldin countered.

“Belgarion is no longer the Child of Light. It is not his blade that the Child of Dark should fear,” Nahaz retorted.

Miroku's brows furrowed. “Who, then, is the Child of Light?”

“That I do not know, monk. That being said, I do not care about the outcome of the next meeting of the Child of Light and Child of Dark. I will simply kill the victor and then I will rule this world.”

Miroku chewed his lip. “You're an incarnation of Naraku, or the Child of Dark, as you call him. He won't take well to your betrayal.”

“I am a Demon Lord, monk. I shall simply take his head and present it to the King of Hell.” Nahaz smiled.

“Then why did you become an incarnation at all?”

“As I have told thee, it benefits me. If the Child of Dark should succeed, it shall be all the easier for me to kill him. The Child of Light will be out of my way.”

Beldin snorted. “I can't say that I'm surprised that you've already made plans to betray your master. Demons are notorious for their duplicity. I don't suppose Naraku got your loyalty in writing.”

Miroku pursed his lips. “Knowing Naraku as I do, he won't have to. Naraku has other means to prevent his incarnations from betraying him.”

“Naraku hath no power over me. His ability to manipulate his other puppets does not apply to me, monk.” Nahaz laughed softly.

“I'm not sure I'd be so self-assured. The spider on your back says otherwise,” Miroku answered.

Beldin scratched his chest. “You're pretty certain that the Child of Dark will triumph when the EVENT hasn't even happened yet, Demon Lord.”

Nahaz's wicked grin grew, and his fangs reflected the torch light. “Thy reasoning is correct, Disciple of Aldur, but thy folly was to bring the monk before me. If I kill him now, the Child of Light will fail.”

“What makes you think I'll let you kill him.” Beldin's hideous face twisted into a glare.

“Thou canst not protect him while thou fights with the Disciple of Torak at the same time.”

“Don't flatter yourself, Demon Lord.” Beldin snapped his fingers and a white hot hook appeared in his gnarled hand. “Are you sure you want to hand that piebald son of a mangy dog over on a silver platter? I thought you didn't want me to kill him.”

“Do not be foolish, Disciple of Aldur. That creature is nothing but my puppet. As long as he sits upon his throne and believes he shall be the First Disciple of the new Angarak God, I shall be able to unleash chaos onto this world.” Nahaz grinned evilly. “I can strip him of his fear of thee, and force him to battle thee. I still won't let thee kill him, but it shall amuse me to watch thee try. While thou art doing that, I will dispatch the monk and his companions.”

Miroku flinched and gasped as the sound of metal clanged onto the marble floor. Hiraikotsu whizzed past him, and through Nahaz to slam into the massive mask of Torak behind the throne. The Demon Lord laughed, and fixed his evil gaze on Sango. He said, “Thy will is stronger than I thought, demon slayer.”

Miroku turned, staring at Sango with wide eyes. She stood glaring at Nahaz with determination in her eyes. He whispered, “Sango---,”

Before Sango could retort, Urvon stood up from his throne. A twisted smirk curled on his lips, and he pointed at Beldin. “You! How dare you come here! Kill him!”

The two giant Hounds at the sides of the throne lunged towards the dwarf. Beldin chuckled evilly, and didn't move out of the way. “How typical, Urvon. Go ahead, send your overgrown puppies on the attack instead of facing me.”

Just as the huge dogs neared the hunchback, he nonchalantly waved his hand. At that gesture, one Hound flew into the air, and slammed into a wall with a sickening crack. It yelped and slid down the marble to land in a twisted heap on the floor. The other Chandim froze mid-attack, its eyes narrowed in fury. It slowly circled the misshapen sorcerer, stalking him cautiously.

Urvon stepped away from the throne, holding a fireball in his hand. He carefully approached the other sorcerer, making certain to keep the Hound between him and Beldin. Nahaz may have been able to strip the Disciple of Torak's fear of Beldin, but that didn't stop him from being cautious. Urvon hurled his fireball at Beldin, who easily deflected it. He snarled, “Damn you!”

“That all you got, ol' piebald?” Beldin taunted. The hunchback inched closer to Urvon. The Hound's hackles rose, and it moved to block his path. It growled low in its throat and snapped its teeth. Beldin glared at it, seemingly bored. “Get out of my way, puppy.”

The Hound snarled, and said, “I won't let you hurt my master.”

Beldin barked a laugh out. “Won't let me, eh? At least you know who your master is. How sweet, huh Urvon, to have their loyalty.”

Nahaz's dark laughter drew Miroku's attention away from the building fight between the two old sorcerers and Hound. Once his eyes met the sinister Demon Lord's, the monk froze. The malicious smirk became larger, and Nahaz whispered, “How entertaining, is it not?”

Miroku tried to look away, only to find that he couldn't move. The longer the Demon Lord's gaze held the monk's, the brighter his green eyes became. They flared into incandescence, and their evil chilled Miroku. Nahaz's eyes burned brighter until their fire burst forth towards the monk. Miroku stood helpless, assuring that the Demon Lord would succeed in killing him.

A heavy weight crashed into him, shoving him to the floor. Miroku grunted from the impact, and felt the invisible barrier holding him break. The sound of rock buckling and snapping echoed through the large room. A rough whisper hissed in his ear, “Are you alright?”

Miroku nodded, and the weight lifted off of him. He sat up, and came face to face with Sango. The thank-you died on his lips when his eyes connected with hers. A mixture of emotions churned in the depths of her dark eyes. Flyaway locks of hair framed her beautiful face, and Miroku reached up to tuck one behind an ear.

Sango shoved his staff into his hands. “Cover me. I'm going to get hiraikotsu back.”

Miroku nodded, and assumed a fighting stance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Silk running to avoid being hit by one of Nahaz's wicked fireballs. Velvet stood, watching the Demon Lord with wary eyes. She rolled out of the way when Nahaz sent a blast in her direction. Miroku realized they were providing distractions to the Demon Lord. He looked up to see Sango carefully edge around behind the occupied Nahaz, and creep towards the throne.

The Demon Lord started to turn, aware of Sango's movements. Miroku had to get Nahaz's attention away from her. He slammed the butt of his staff into the floor, and Nahaz turned his burning gaze back onto Miroku. This time, the monk kept his eyes averted. The Demon Lord laughed, and turned his full attention on Miroku. He sent another blast of energy, and Miroku jumped back to avoid it.

Nahaz said, “Thou canst not evade me forever, monk.”

Miroku lifted his eyes to see if Sango had reclaimed her weapon. She yanked it from the wall, then jumped down to the floor to rush back around. A yelp of pain distracted Miroku, and he glanced over to see the other Hound lying in a corner. Beldin had closed in on Urvon, and had his white hot hook poised over the other sorcerer's belly. Urvon whimpered and thrashed, trying to get away from the hunchback. Fear made his splotchy face even more so, and his eyes were wide in terror. Whatever spell Nahaz had used to make Urvon unafraid had broken.

Beldin chuckled softly. “Well, piebald, it's been fun knowing you. I hope you'll like Hell.”

Nahaz bellowed in fury, and turned, charging towards the pair of sorcerers. He grabbed Urvon by his robes and yanked him away from Beldin. The Demon Lord glanced around the throne room, his evil eyes enraged. He howled in an inhuman language, the sound of it hideous, then charged through the back wall of the throne room. His exit carved a huge path through the rock face that formed Urvon's palace.

The roof of the throne room heaved and groaned before a huge crack appeared down the center. Huge chunks of rock started to fall from the ceiling, and crashed into the marble below. Miroku started to run towards Sango, but stopped as a huge hunk of the ceiling smashed into the floor in front of him. He began to dodge them, trying not to get crushed by the collapse of the throne room. He heard Sango cry out, but couldn't reach her as too many rocks walled him off from her.

Dust filled the room, blinding Miroku and he stumbled, trying to avoid any more of the falling chunks. His eyes watered, and he coughed, trying to breathe. The monk held a hand out in front, trying to prevent himself from running into anything. He tripped over one of the hunks of the collapsed ceiling, and careened forward. He let go of his staff, and put his hands in front of him to stop his fall. Instead, of hitting hard marble or sharp rock, Miroku fell on something soft.

A soft grunt sounded, and Silk's strangled voice said, “Get off of me!”

“Sorry.” Miroku pulled back. He coughed again, trying to clear his throat. The dust started to settle, revealing that they were in a portion of the throne room, cut off from Sango, Velvet, and Beldin. He stood, and dusted his robes off. Miroku offered his hand to Silk, and pulled him up. He looked around for an exit, spotting a small hole behind what was once the throne. The mask of Torak had been sheared in half, hanging loosely from the wall.

“Well, now what?”

“I think we should get out of here, before those other Hounds and Grolims come looking, that's what,” replied Silk. He pulled his Grolim robes off to reveal his brown tunic and tights underneath. He kicked it aside and moved towards the hole in the wall. “You better take that robe off, too. It could get caught on something otherwise.”

Miroku nodded, and slipped out of the Grolim robe. His inner robes weren't nearly as bulky. The monk picked up his staff, and stepped around a ragged hunk of the ceiling. Miroku sighed. He hoped that Sango was alright. He watched Silk squeeze through the hole, then followed suit.

It was dark on the other side, and they groped their way through the tight passage. The monk hoped it wouldn't last too long. Silk started babbling ahead of him. He couldn't understand the spy, since he was mumbling. There was an edge of panic building into his voice. He could tell that Silk was nervous about being in this small tunnel. He winced as a rock scraped against his shoulder, and made an effort to feel the path ahead with his hand. The rock face felt cool against his fingertips.

There was a large booming sound that reverberated through the passage, and the rock surrounding them creaked and groaned in protest. Miroku and Silk halted their progression as more aftershocks sounded. They couldn't see if the rock was splitting, preparing to cave in. Another loud rumble filled the corridor, shaking the ground underneath their feet.

Silk cried out, “Belar! It's going to cave in and kill us!”

Miroku felt panic flood his senses. The foreboding rock above them continued to groan. It surrounded them completely, and the monk felt utterly helpless. If it should cave in, they would be crushed immediately. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the thought. Miroku squeezed his cursed hand into a tight fist. He took a deep breath, and focused on his breathing to bring himself under control. Miroku let the breath he was holding go slowly, putting the oppressive rock out of his mind.

The spy started to run ahead of him, the slap of his shoes resounding in the dark. Miroku cursed under his breath. They couldn't get separated. He called out, “Silk! Wait!”

The panicked thief didn't slow, and the monk rushed to catch up to him. Miroku tripped several times, and stumbled to keep his footing. His hand brushed against the coarse fabric of Silk's tunic, and he latched on. Immediately, the spy tried to pull away, struggling.

“Let me go!” Silk twisted, trying to pull free. He whimpered. “We're going to die, aren't we?”

“Calm down, Silk. We can't afford to be separated. And we can't see. You could have run straight into something and not even known it.” Miroku tightened his grip on Silk's shirt. “Breathe.”

Silk's heavy pants reached his ears, followed by nervous laughter. “Breathe, he says.”

Once the spy had regained some of his composure, they meandered through the small passage, having to turn sideways several times to continue. The cave floor sloped a few times, and Miroku had to steady himself with his staff to prevent himself from falling. They stumbled along, tripping over various obstacles in the path. The sound of dripping water echoed softly. The longer they fumbled in the dark, the slicker the cave walls became. Miroku's hand slipped, and he tottered forward. He caught himself before he could fall into Silk, and sighed, concentrating on not tripping.

Silk's voice floated back, “Haven't you ever wondered why cave walls are so damp?” The spy laughed, a nervous titter to it. He said, his voice cracking, “It's not like it can rain inside one, after all.”

The monk replied softly, “I just wish we had some sense of direction in here.”

Silence settled over them, the sound of their shoes scraping the floor filling Miroku's ears. There was no sense of time in the tunnel. Miroku wasn't sure how long they had been feeling their way. It could have been a few minutes or an hour. Without any light, he just couldn't be sure. His eyes started to adjust, and he could vaguely make out the shape of the spy ahead of him.

The cave turned again, and the sounds of Silk's shoes and his sandals scraped the rough cave floor. The sound echoed loudly in the monk's ears. They flattened themselves against the rock face, slowly squeezing through another tight turn. He could hear Silk's heavy breathing, and bumped into him when he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Miroku asked softly.

“I'm stuck.” Silk's voice cracked, reaching a high register. Miroku heard scraping sounds, and the distinct sound of cloth ripping. The spy cursed under his breath frantically, using the foul language almost as a mantra to calm himself. He said, the fear becoming thicker in his voice, “Push me through.”

Miroku braced his feet on the slick floor, and pushed on the spy's shoulder. He heard Silk's clothes rip more on the sharp rock. The little rat faced man finally extracted himself from the constricted corridor. He whispered, “Are you all the way through, Silk?”

“Yes. Hurry up,” Silk replied shrilly.

The monk sucked in air, and slid into the narrow passage. He wiggled, trying to slip through without getting stuck as the spy had. He felt his arm twist at an odd angle and winced in pain. Miroku swore under his breath, and tried to slide back to unpin his arm.

“What's the matter?” Silk asked, his words rushed together.

“My arm got stuck.” Miroku squirmed, and heard the cloth of his robe tear. Finally, he pulled his arm free, and slipped out onto the other side to join the spy. He rubbed his arm. Miroku reached through, and grabbed his staff. “Damn.”

“What?”

“I ripped my robe.”

“That's the least of our worries, don't you think? Come on, let's keep going.” Silk laughed softly, panic filling its sound.

They continued fumbling through the narrow passageway, meandering without direction. Miroku wondered if the others were having better luck, or if they too had found themselves in an endless cave. He hoped that they would be able to meet up with one another once they exited the cave, whenever that would happen. He was beginning to wonder if they'd ever escape this endless darkness. Miroku said a quick prayer to dispel the thoughts. He couldn't let panic set in, not with the way Silk was increasingly becoming claustrophobic.

“I hate caves, don't you?” The spy laughed softly. He said, his voice cracking, “They can go on for miles and miles and you never know where they'll end. We might even be going in circles and not even know it.”

Miroku groped ahead of him, trying to catch up to Silk. He replied, “I'm sure it'll end soon. Don't think about it.”

“Easy for you to say.”

The pair continued down the dark path, tripping every so often. The scraping sounds of Silk's shoes and Miroku's sandals echoed off the walls, and the sounds of their breathing filled the air. The spy began to breath heavily again, almost hyperventilating. The hint of a breeze brushed them, and Miroku squinted to spot some light up ahead. They were getting closer. It would be over soon.

Once they squeezed out of the small hole in the rock face, Miroku blinked and glanced around, trying to spot Sango and the others. He frowned when he realized they weren't there. Perhaps they were in a different tunnel and would join them soon. He glanced over when he saw Silk hunched over, trying to catch his breath. The spy was pale, and he shook slightly.

“Are you alright, Silk?”

The spy looked up, glaring at Miroku. “What do you think?”

“What's wrong?”

“Weren't you listening in there? I hate caves.” The little man shuddered again. His eyes closed, and he took another deep breath. “Absolutely, positively, hate caves. If I never have to go into another one, it'll be too soon.”

“I see.” Miroku moved to crawl up onto one of the large rocks nearby. He shielded his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light, and scanned the area. He couldn't see if Sango and the others had emerged from another tunnel. He couldn't be sure they had even gone straight to reach their current location. He cursed under his breath, “Shit.”

In the distance, a loud bellow echoed, and Miroku gasped. On the horizon, rushing towards them was a massive demon. It was monstrous in size, nearly as tall as a barn. The demon had four large arms, all affixed with huge clawed hands. Its face was ugly, with four eyes, and huge fangs. It howled again, and started to charge towards them.

“I think we better get out of here,” Miroku said. “That thing is coming straight for us.”

“Where do you suggest we go? I'm not going back into that cave.”

“I don't think that would be a good idea, no.” Miroku looked around, trying to spot another place to hide. He said, “Let's run and find some place else to go---before that demon gets here preferably.”

The pair started to run, keeping themselves close to the mountainside to keep from view. They could hear the demon crashing through the trees behind them, howling in its dreadful language. Miroku knew they had to hide, and fast, otherwise he wouldn't have time to erect a barrier to protect them. He spotted a cave nearby, and veered towards it. He pulled Silk with him.

“Come on, we have to get in there.”

“Oh no. Not another cave. I'm not going in there.”

“If you stay out here, that demon will eat you.”

“I think I'd rather have the demon.” Silk's eyes darted wildly around, fear etched onto his rat-like face. “You can go into the cave. I'll stay right here, thank-you.”

“No. I can't do that. You have to come in with me.” Miroku sighed. “Listen, I can make a barrier over that cave to keep that demon out. If you don't come in with me, you won't be protected. We don't have much time, and until that demon moves on to something else, it's the best we can do.”

Silk bit his lip. He shook his head vigorously. “No. Anything but another cave.”

The demon neared, the sounds of rocks and trees crashing getting louder. There wasn't much time. Miroku grabbed Silk, and forcibly pulled him into the cave. He blocked the entrance to prevent the panicked spy from exiting.

Silk beat his fists onto Miroku's chest, his eyes wide in fear. He said, “Damn you, monk. I said I didn't want to get in the cave. Let me out.”

Miroku shook his head, and refused to move. The demon howled loudly, the sound reverberating inside the cave. They didn't have much time, and if he didn't erect a barrier soon, the demon would be inside with them. He said, “No, Silk. It's not safe out there.”

“It's not safe in here.” The spy's eyes darted around the interior of the cave, and he panted heavily. “What if this cave collapses on us? It'll kill us.”

“And that demon will devour us if we go back out. I have to put up a barrier. We can't waste anymore time arguing about being in here.” Miroku put his hand to his lips in prayer. He erected a hasty barrier, and set his staff into the entrance.

The demon beat its fists on the barrier, unable to get inside. Miroku sighed in relief, thankful that his spiritual power had the same effect on demons from Hell as it did on the ones he was most familiar with. He slumped down against the wall, and sighed.

Miroku glanced over to see Silk curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. He reached out and placed his hand on the thief's shoulder, only to pull back when he flinched away. Miroku whispered, “I'm sorry, Silk. I had to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	71. Chapter Seventy One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo shares a nice morning with his parents, but will it last? Who is chosen to babysit him, and will he like it? Will Shippo find himself in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-One

The alluring smells of breakfast roused Shippo. He sat up, yawning. The fox kit glanced down towards his sleeping parents. His father was wrapped around his mother as they spooned together. Inuyasha's nose was tucked into the crook of Kagome's neck and his arm possessively held her close. Shippo smiled at the sight. He had enjoyed the past few days with his adoptive parents.

Quietly, the little boy slipped from the tent. He didn't want to disturb them. Shippo followed the tempting scent of frying bacon. He crept towards the cooking fire and found Polgara preparing some eggs for scrambling. She looked up and smiled. Shippo leaned over and watched the bacon sizzle in the pan.

“Good morning, Shippo. You're awake early,” Polgara greeted warmly.

Shippo smiled back shyly. He scuffed a foot into the dirt. “I smelt the bacon and couldn't go back to sleep.”

“I see.” She whipped the eggs and milk together then poured them into a second, waiting pan. “What about Inuyasha and Kagome?”

“Mother and father are still sleeping.” Shippo watched as the sorceress stirred the eggs, fascinated by her quick motions.

Polgara arched an eyebrow. “Ah.” She plated the eggs. “Why don't you help me and then you can bring them breakfast? How does that sound?”

Shippo blinked and pointed at himself. “Me? I don't know anything about cooking, though, Lady Polgara.”

“That's okay.” She smiled at him. “Just flip the bacon when I tell you to, alright?”

Shippo shifted on his feet, his tail twitching. “Okay.”

The sorceress showed him how to use the spatula. She turned it over to him, and Shippo started pressing the thin strips of meat into the pan. A satisfying sizzle filled his ears. Polgara glanced over. “Not too hard, dear. It'll burn.”

Shippo nodded, easing up. The thin strip of meat started to curl up, and the fox kit became frustrated. He whispered to the defiant bacon, “Stay down.”

Polgara kept stirring the next batch of eggs in her pan. “Shippo, dear, you want to press down hard enough that it will lay flat, but not too hard or it'll burn. Don't press on it in one place for too long. Count to five and move the spatula to another spot on the bacon. It'll lay flat on its own and cook if you do that.”

“Okay, Lady Polgara.” Shippo did as told, and to his satisfaction, the bacon began to flatten out.

“Alright, you can flip them now, dear,” Polgara said, browning some toast.

Shippo nodded. He started turning one of the strips of bacon over, only to have it slide off of his spatula. He muttered a soft curse word under his breath, frustrated. Finally, he managed to succeed. He lifted his eyes to meet Polgara's, and a blush coated his cheeks at her raised eyebrow. Shippo mumbled, “Sorry, Lady Polgara.”

Polgara frowned, but did not comment on his faux pas. She continued preparing more eggs. The sorceress said, “Shippo, dear, put the bacon on a plate.”

Shippo slid the spatula underneath the cooked bacon, and lifted it out of the pan. It continued to sizzle on the plate. He asked, “Want me to do anything else, Lady Polgara?”

“Yes, dear. Put a few more strips into the pan and cook them, okay?” Polgara expertly whipped some more eggs. “After that, you can take a plate to Inuyasha and Kagome.”

“Okay.” The fox kit cut a few more slices of bacon from the package sitting by the pan. He dropped them in with a satisfying hiss. Shippo continued until he had lined the pan. “How's that, Lady Polgara?”

“Perfect, dear. Just remember what I told you about getting them to lay flat.” Polgara plated more eggs and covered them to keep them warm.

Shippo did as Polgara instructed him, flipping the bacon when it was flat. The crunch of footsteps approaching captured Shippo's attention. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Garion. The blonde king smiled, and greeted, “Good morning, Aunt Pol, Shippo.”

“Good morning, Garion, dear.” Polgara held up a plate of eggs to him.

Garion said, “Thanks, Aunt Pol.” He glanced towards Shippo's pan. “Uh, Shippo, you might want to pay attention to the bacon. It's starting to burn.”

Shippo jumped, staring at the blackening edges of his bacon. He cried out, “Shit.” The little boy quickly removed them, putting them on the plate with the rest. He glared at the Rivan King when he began to laugh softly. “What?”

Garion shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Polgara cleared her throat. Shippo turned to face her and froze. Her eyes were like ice, and her expression was stern. Shippo cowered underneath her penetrating stare. Not even Sesshomaru was nearly this intimidating. The white lock at her brow seemed to flare an even brighter white. In a crisp voice, Polgara said, “Watch your language, young man.”

Shippo bit his lip, squirming. “I---I'm sorry, Lady Polgara. I won't do it again. I promise.”

Polgara's eyes narrowed and her mouth drew into a tight frown. “I recommend that you don't make promises that you cannot keep.”

Shippo bowed his head, feeling contrite for his use of curse words. He said softly, “I didn't mean to. Honestly. I'm sorry, Lady Polgara.”

He felt her hand on his shoulder. Polgara said, “I'm sure you didn't. Just be careful from now on, alright, dear? Now, you had better get breakfast to Inuyasha and Kagome before it gets cold.”

Shippo looked up to see the sorceress smile again. He tentatively smiled in return and nodded. “Okay, Lady Polgara.”

Garion laughed softly. “Aunt Pol, how many times did we have this conversation when I was a boy? Hundreds? Thousands?”

“Once was too many, dear. Make yourself useful and bring some breakfast to your grandparents,” Polgara commanded. “Be quick about it! The Old Wolf will complain if his eggs are too cold.”

Garion's cheeks turned slightly pink. He bowed his head and mumbled, “Yes, Aunt Pol.”

Polgara looked towards Shippo. “And you, dear, why are you still standing here? Go on.”

Shippo snatched up some bacon and three plates of eggs. He said, “Thank-you, Lady Polgara.”

The little boy scurried back to the tent and quietly entered. Once inside, he set the plates down. His parents were awake, but still cuddled together. Inuyasha's chin rested atop of Kagome's head as he leaned up against the tent wall. His arms were circled around her protectively. Kagome sat nestled between the hanyou's legs, and she reclined comfortably against Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha asked softly, “Oi, runt, what do you have there?”

Shippo puffed his chest out in pride. “Breakfast. I made the bacon myself.”

Kagome opened her eyes and gave him a warm smile. “You did, Shippo? That's great. I'm sure it's delicious.”

Inuyasha snatched a piece from a plate. He ate it, chewing slowly. A contemplative look crossed his face, and he said, “Not bad, runt. A little burnt, but it's just the edges.”

Shippo deflated and stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. “Hey, it was my first time cooking it. You don't have to eat it if you don't like it, you know.”

Inuyasha chuckled softly, then started to laugh hard. It was rich and carefree in nature, something Shippo had never heard from the hanyou. He caught his breath and shook his head. Inuyasha said, still laughing, “Now you sound just like Kagome.”

Kagome elbowed the amused hanyou in the gut, glaring up at him. She said, her voice cold, “And just what is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha blinked, his ears flattening to his head. “Oi! Don't look at me like that, Kagome. It wasn't an insult, honestly.”

Kagome slid out of his embrace and took one of the plates from Shippo. She ate a piece of bacon, and said, “I think it tastes great, Shippo. You should be proud of yourself.”

Shippo let a smug expression cross his face. Inuyasha had stuck his foot into his mouth again, and this time, the little boy hadn't had to do anything. He said, “Thank-you, mother.”

Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air and sighed in exasperation. “Oi! You're gaining up on me. Hey, I said that it wasn't that bad. He did pretty well for a first try, okay?”

Kagome glared at him, then burst into giggles. She leaned forward and kissed him. Kagome rubbed her nose against Inuyasha's, and said, “You're so cute when you're bewildered, did you know that?”

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes narrowed. “Now that wasn't fair, Kagome.”

She handed him a plate of eggs. “Oh don't pout, Inuyasha.”

“I'm not pouting!” He frowned, his brows furrowing.

Kagome giggled. “Yes, you are, my hanyou.”

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. He noticed that a small smirk crossed Inuyasha's lips and a playful smile crossed Kagome's. This wasn't a fight like they had in the past. It was different, and the fox kit wasn't sure that he liked it. Inuyasha and Kagome were playing---mock fighting---and Shippo felt like he'd missed the inside joke. He picked at his eggs, pouting. Somehow, he'd been left out, even though he was still in the tent with them.

Inuyasha stopped eating and glanced towards the little boy. “What's wrong, brat?”

Shippo sighed and muttered, “Nothing.”

“Doesn't look like nothing to me, not with the way that bottom lip's sticking out.”

Shippo's brow furrowed in confusion. He couldn't figure out why Inuyasha would care. Usually, the hanyou would have gotten disgruntled. He should have tried to hit him by now. It puzzled him that Inuyasha hadn't reacted as he normally did. Then, it angered him. Maybe Inuyasha was trying a new tactic to look better to Kagome.

Shippo looked down at his eggs and swirled them around with his chopsticks. He sighed, feeling foolish for getting jealous. Everything had changed since he'd accepted Inuyasha as his father. Yet, he still couldn't help it. He wanted Kagome to pay him more attention and right now it seemed all of it was focused on Inuyasha, leaving him in the cold. In fact, she hadn't even hugged him yet. All in all, Shippo felt neglected.

Lifting his eyes, he glared at Inuyasha. As overjoyed as he'd been to discover that the hanyou thought of him as a son, a part of him wished that Kagome and Inuyasha had never become mates. He mumbled, “I'm fine.”

Inuyasha twitched his ears, a dubious expression crossing his face. “Alright. If you say so, Shippo.”

Kagome moved to sit next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him against her side. “Your bacon turned out just right.” She ruffled his hair and kissed his temple. “You know Inuyasha. That's just how he compliments.”

Inuyasha finished his eggs and grabbed another piece of bacon, this time from Kagome's plate. “Yeah, runt. You really only seemed to burn a couple.” He bit it in half. “Tastes pretty good, actually.”

“Inuyasha---,” Kagome said, her voice almost a growl.

“What? I said something nice. Why are you looking at me like that?” The hanyou had a surprised expression on his face.

“That was my bacon, that's what, mister.”

“Oh.” He smiled, flashing his fangs. “Want the other half?”

Kagome swiped it from his hand. She said, a sly grin crossing her lips, “How gracious of you, Inuyasha.”

“I rather thought so.” Inuyasha kissed her, then nuzzled his mark.

Shippo frowned, feeling like he'd missed something again. Just what was going on between the two of them? He'd never seen them behave this way before, so he wasn't sure what to think of it. He was so confused. There just was something wrong about it. By now, Kagome should have sat Inuyasha, or Shippo thought so, at least. It was what happened in the past. What bothered the fox kit the most was how comfortable Inuyasha seemed. Up until now, he'd never really seen Kagome and Inuyasha kiss like that---not without any embarrassment at least.

Shippo found himself toppled over with Inuyasha smirking down at him. The hanyou asked, “Just what's got you so confused, huh, runt?”

The fox kit blinked. He asked, “What?”

Inuyasha laughed. “You just looked so dazed, Shippo.” He ruffled Shippo's hair. He glanced from Shippo to Kagome, and back again. The hanyou leaned in and whispered, “Come on, let's gain up on your mother. What do you say? I bet she's ticklish this morning, don't you?”

Shippo furrowed his brows, now even more perplexed. He felt a fresh wave of guilt for being jealous. Inuyasha wasn't doing anything wrong. In fact, the hanyou had been acting more and more like a real father. He looked towards Kagome, who seemed occupied with finishing her breakfast. The little boy looked back at Inuyasha and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled wide and said, “Yeah, I bet she is, too.”

“Good. Then let's get her.”

Kagome looked up from her plate and frowned. “Alright boys, just what are you up to now?”

Inuyasha's expression became innocent. “We're not up to anything, honest. Why do you always assume we're up to something?”

Kagome narrowed her eyes and snorted. “Because I know you two. You don't act all innocent like that unless you're up to something.” She set her plate aside and crossed her arms. “So, what is it this time?”

Shippo took advantage of her scrutiny of Inuyasha as his opportunity. The little boy lunged, hugging his mother tight. Before she could react, Shippo started to tickle her. He made sure to tickle her ribs especially. The fox kit cried out, “Gotcha!”

Kagome started to giggle and toppled backwards. “No fair!”

Inuyasha joined in, tickling Kagome's feet. This caused her to start kicking. Inuyasha chuckled and said, “Don't let up, Shippo! We've got her!”

Shippo relentlessly tickled Kagome, making sure to get all the sensitive spots. He continued to tickle her ribs the most, which in turn made his mother laugh the hardest. Her laughter was so pure and musical. It was also infectious, and Shippo struggled not to succumb to his own giggling fit. Once he started, he knew that he couldn't stop. Unfortunately, he lost the battle, giving Kagome the edge. She easily pinned him down and tickled him without mercy.

Between gasps for air, Shippo pleaded, “Father, help me!”

Inuyasha grasped Kagome about the waist and tickled her. “Like to see you pull that trick on me, wench. That wasn't fair. You're so much bigger than the runt.”

Kagome squirmed under Inuyasha's attack. She giggled wildly. His mother said, her words staggered, “And---ambushing---me---was?”

“Plenty. I'm the one making up the rules,” Inuyasha retorted, never relenting in his tickling torture. “Come on, Shippo, help me out.”

Shippo rejoined his father, tickling his mother's stomach. He had to dodge wildly thrown punches and kicks, as Kagome fought back against their attack. He tickled her sides, which in turn made her squeal. She gasped for breath and weakly tried to push Inuyasha and Shippo away.

“We've got her now, Shippo!” Inuyasha crowed. “Do you yield, wench?”

Shippo giggled. “Yeah! She can't stop us now!”

Kagome giggled and said her voice breathless, “Never!”

Inuyasha grinned and flashed his fangs. He continued to tickle her, but lowered his head to whisper something into her ear. Kagome squirmed, but stopped fighting as ferociously. Shippo frowned, uncertain as to what had just transpired between his parents. Somehow, he felt left out again.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled wide. “Come on, runt, help me!”

Shippo started to tickle her feet this time, only to have Kagome kick aimlessly. She giggled and collapsed back. She pleaded, “Stop! I give up! Enough. I can't breathe you guys!”

Inuyasha stopped and kissed Kagome's forehead. “Alright, we'll stop, but just know that we know your weakness now.”

Shippo laughed softly, a hesitation to it. He said, “We sure got you, mother.”

Kagome sat up and pulled the little boy to her chest. She hugged him tight, squeezing him. “Look who's got who now!”

“Let go! I can't breathe, mother!” Shippo cried out, squirming in her embrace. “Help!”

Inuyasha laughed softly. “Kagome, don't make me tickle you again. Let the runt go.”

“Okay, okay.” Kagome let Shippo go. She leaned in and whispered in the little boy's ear, “I bet your father's ticklish, too. Want to find out?” Looking up towards Inuyasha, she said, “No more tickling me.”

Shippo looked up towards his mother and winked. He looked towards Inuyasha and said, “Are you going to let her get away with that?”

Inuyasha twitched his ears and scratched his head. “I don't know, that really wasn't fair of her, but I guess we shouldn't tickle her too much. She might get mad, and neither of us want to see that, right?”

Kagome took advantage and pounced on the hanyou. He fell backwards, grunting. Kagome tickled his stomach, making him laugh and struggle. She whispered into one of his furry ears, “Gotcha.” Kagome called out, “Come on, Shippo. Tickle his feet!”

Inuyasha laughed, the sound a rich, deep timbre. He playfully tried to push Kagome away. “Hey, you traitor! You were supposed to be on my side!”

Shippo grabbed one of his father's feet and started to tickle without mercy. The hanyou kicked, trying to get his foot free. Shippo wouldn't let go, making sure to tickle his toes, too. Inuyasha's kicks became frantic and his laughter breathless. Shippo looked towards Kagome as she continued tickling his sides and stomach. The hanyou tried to roll away from them, but failed when he collapsed back, unable to stop laughing.

Kagome asked, “Do you give up, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, wench, enough! Please!”

Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek. “There, now we're even.”

There was a soft tap on the tarp of the tent. Inuyasha sighed and stood up. He moved to the tent entrance and poked his head out. “Oh, hey, jackass. About time.”

Shippo sat up, looking anxiously towards the tent entrance. Just what did Inuyasha want with Sesshomaru? Inuyasha stepped outside, and the tent flap fell, obscuring the fox kit's view. Shippo strained to hear what they might be talking about, but couldn't, so he figured that they must have moved away from the tent. This only piqued his curiosity all the more.

The Demon Lord still made the boy nervous. Even though Sesshomaru had become an ally, Shippo wasn't as certain as both Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be. He kept expecting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to fight. No matter how many times his mother told him that the Demon Lord was a puppy dog inside, Shippo could only see the cold, ruthless exterior. Sesshomaru was an enigma to the little boy.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Thanks for breakfast, again, Shippo-chan. It was really good.”

Distracted, Shippo blushed. “Lady Polgara made the eggs, though. I just made the bacon.”

“Don't be so modest. That's half the breakfast.” Kagome hugged him. “I'm so proud of you.”

Inuyasha peeked back inside and said, “Shippo, mind coming out here?”

Shippo hesitated and looked to Kagome for reassurance. She nodded in encouragement and smiled. Shippo gulped and stepped out of the tent. Once outside, he froze. Sesshomaru's imposing figure stood next to Inuyasha, his piercing gaze fixed on the fox kit. Shippo trembled slightly, resisting the urge to flee back into the security of the tent.

The little boy looked towards Inuyasha and stuttered, “I---Inuyasha?”

“It's alright, Shippo.” Inuyasha knelt down and put a hand on Shippo's shoulder. He said, his voice firm, “You'll be staying with Sesshomaru for a few days.”

Shippo gasped, looking towards the intimidating Demon Lord. Had he misheard his father? He glanced back towards Inuyasha, only to find a grim expression on his face. The hanyou had meant it. He asked, softly, in a last hope that he had heard wrong, “I will?”

“Yes. You will,” Inuyasha replied, authority filling his voice.

Kagome exited the tent behind him and moved to stand next to Inuyasha. She wore the same sober expression, and Shippo knew that arguing about it wouldn't change things. She clasped Inuyasha's hand in her own, displaying their united front. His mother said, “Shippo, please, it'll only be for a few days.”

Sesshomaru's low, quiet baritone interrupted, “If you are finished coddling the pup, this Sesshomaru would like to return to Rin.”

“Alright.” Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome knelt down in front of Shippo. She drew him into a hug and kissed his temple. His mother whispered, “I love you, Shippo-chan. You behave for Sesshomaru, okay? Remember, he's a big puppy dog underneath it all.”

Shippo swallowed, fighting back tears. He whispered, “I love you, too, mother. I will.”

Once his mother let go, Inuyasha said, “Alright, runt, let's go.”

Shippo nodded, his head bowed. He trudged behind the inu-brothers to Sesshomaru's awaiting tent. He really didn't want to do this. It felt like he was being led to his execution. The fox kit wanted to go back in time---to when they were tickling. Somehow, Shippo felt as if he'd been thrown to the wolves.

Just before they arrived, Inuyasha stopped and knelt down. He said, “You listen to Sesshomaru, Shippo.” He ruffled the boy's hair. “You'll be fine.”

Shippo watched Inuyasha's retreating form. He wanted to go with him, flee back to the tent. A sense of doom settled in his stomach. Just what would happen to him now? The stoic Demon Lord might do anything, and Shippo knew he wouldn't like any of it.

“Come, boy,” Sesshomaru's cold voice commanded.

Shippo jolted out of his thoughts and followed the Demon Lord. They finished the long trek to Sesshomaru's tent, finding a petite, tawny-haired woman waiting. A mysterious smile crossed her full lips and mischief glinted in her gold eyes. She said, “One was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost on the way.”

Sesshomaru snorted, his only outward display of irritation. “How is Rin?”

“She is well. Polgara came by. She said that Rin should try walking some today.”

A grave frown crossed the Demon Lord's lips and he nodded. “And of her lessons?”

The strange woman laughed softly. She tilted her head in Shippo's direction. “Will one have time?”

Shippo wasn't sure if she had insulted him or not. He didn't know what she was teaching Rin, but he wouldn't get in the way. He planned on staying out of the Demon Lord's path as much as possible. Besides, it meant Sesshomaru's attention would be diverted, and away from him. It could only be to his benefit.

“The boy is of no consequence,” Sesshomaru coolly replied. “If you wish to hold a lesson, this Sesshomaru does not object.”

Shippo knew that was an insult. He felt his pride bruise. He frowned, but kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to protest one of Sesshomaru's insults. Unlike Inuyasha, the fox kit was certain that the Demon Lord would hold nothing back. If anything, Sesshomaru would make certain that he never did so again. Shippo shuddered to imagine the punishments that Sesshomaru would dole out.

The strange woman nodded. “Very well. One plans on holding Rin's next lesson tomorrow afternoon. One thinks one will be busy this evening. Is this satisfactory?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She turned and smiled in Shippo's direction. Her gold eyes penetrated deep into him, a flicker of amusement dancing in their depths. “One wishes you luck, young wolf.”

Shippo began to protest that he was a fox and not a wolf, but she walked away before he could start. After she left, Shippo stared at the spot she had been. He had seen the woman several times, but did not know her name. There was something otherworldly about her, but he didn't know what. He thought it unusual for a human to have the same gold eyes as his father and Sesshomaru. It unnerved him that they pierced him the same way.

Shippo glanced in Sesshomaru's direction, only to realize that he was no longer there. The Demon Lord must have gone inside the tent. He glared at it, and stuck his tongue out. Sesshomaru really didn't care if he was there. Despite being insulted by the stoic Demon Lord's rebuff, Shippo hoped that it would keep him out of trouble.

The fox kit wandered to a small space away from the tent. He sighed and sat down on a log. The day had been so promising. How had he ended up here with Sesshomaru as his guardian? Shippo muttered under his breath, “Stupid Inuyasha, that's how.”

A small rock sat nearby, and Shippo bent to pick it up. He hurled it at an adjacent tree and was rewarded with a resounding thwack. Anger filled him. He had been only allowed to spend the last few days with his mother, and now he didn't know when he'd get another chance. Shippo knew that he had only one person to blame for that: Inuyasha.

“Stupid Inuyasha. He gets to spend all the time he wants with mother. It's not fair.” Shippo sighed, and rested his chin in his hand. “I hardly ever get to see Kagome now.”

Shippo thought about the tickling game from that morning. He felt tricked. Somehow, Inuyasha figured that he wouldn't mind staying with Sesshomaru as much if they played some first. Shippo kicked the dirt. It hadn't been time with his family; it had been part of a ruse to get rid of him.

“Inuyasha's so selfish, always keeping Kagome for himself. If they hadn't become mates, I could spend way more time with her.” Shippo snorted. “He just doesn't want me to spend any time with mother. I bet he doesn't really think of me as his son like he said he did.”

The little boy stood up and chucked another rock at a tree in frustration. It was obvious to him that the hanyou really didn't want him. Inuyasha was always sending him away, after all. Shippo bit his lip to hold in tears, resolving to be angry instead. It's not like he had asked Inuyasha to be his father, anyways.

Shippo clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He growled softly, “Damn him. I hate him. I hate Inuyasha. It's all his fault that mother can't spend any time with me like she used to. It's not fair. I wish they'd never become mates. Stupid Inuyasha.” The little boy paced. “What does he know about being a father anyways? He never knew his. Besides, he's always sending me away. I hate him.”

“This Sesshomaru finds it interesting that his half-breed brother adopted such an ingrate to be his son,” the Demon Lord's detached baritone interrupted Shippo's building temper tantrum. “I would have left you to flounder on your own for the little thanks in return for the food, clothing, and protection being provided.”

Shippo stopped pacing and began to tremble. Just how much had the Demon Lord heard? He hadn't even heard Sesshomaru's approach. Slowly, Shippo turned around, seeing the imposing, lithe frame of the powerful and terrible Demon Lord. The little boy stuttered, “S-s-s-esshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru's expression remained cold, all the more chilling for the small smile crossing his lips. One of his aristocratic eyebrows raised in mock amusement. “My brother is far more lenient than I am with stray orphans. He's been too soft on discipline, but this Sesshomaru doesn't suppose it's for lack of trying.” The Demon Lord leaned gracefully, yet nonchalantly against a tree. “Somehow, this Sesshomaru suspects the miko you call mother for the lack of obedience.”

Shippo felt his hackles raise at the direct insult to his mother. What business was it of Sesshomaru's? His relationship with her was his, and the Demon Lord had no right to judge it. He wanted to tell Sesshomaru to shut up, but didn't dare. As angry as he was, Shippo's fear of the Demon Lord far outweighed the anger.

Sesshomaru snorted. “Your utter lack of manners is ill befitting a full blooded demon.” He sighed. “This Sesshomaru surmises that might be the half-breed's fault as he has so few of his own.” Sesshomaru turned his narrowed gaze on Shippo, boring a hole into the boy. “However, half-breed that he may be, your father has the honor equal to a Demon Lord such as myself. You're lucky, boy. It's his honor that's kept you around, and nothing else. He's the pack-leader, and he could have easily cast you aside, despite your mother's objections. Never forget that.”

Shippo stared up at the Demon Lord, his eyes wide. What would Sesshomaru do to him? Now that he knew that Sesshomaru had probably overheard his entire rant, he felt fear overwhelm him. There was no where to hide from the Demon Lord's wrath.

“Furthermore, never forget that the blood flowing in your father's veins is that of the late Inu no Tashio---this Sesshomaru's own father. Inuyasha may have never known our father, but he is very much the Inu no Tashio's son. You would do well to be thankful for being lucky enough to be considered Inuyasha's son.”

Shippo bit his lip to hold back the tears of shame flooding his eyes. Sesshomaru's words cut deep into the little boy, and he felt guilty for his earlier tirade. He knew that Inuyasha could have chosen not to be his father. He knew it, always had, but to hear it hurt. Deep down, Shippo had been grateful to Inuyasha, but his jealousy always blinded him.

The admonished fox whispered, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru snorted. “This Sesshomaru also suspects that your mother, being a mere human, has no idea what a demon child needs.” The Demon Lord stepped closer, glaring down at Shippo. “Tell me, boy, do you have any grasp over your demon powers? Your father cannot teach you, and your mother does not know how.”

Shippo looked down and shook his head. He knew that he had only a rudimentary understanding of beginner's fox magic. It wasn't entirely his fault, though. His real parents had been killed before he could learn. Where would he gain the knowledge now? He stuttered, “N---no, Sesshomaru-sama. I---I don't know anything about my fox magic except the very basics.”

“This Sesshomaru rather thought so.” Sesshomaru stepped even closer. “Look at me, boy.”

Shippo raised his head, his eyes fixing upon the ethereal face of the Demon Lord. He asked softly, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Know this: I only offer this to you because my brother has accepted you as his son, his pack. Therefore, you are of my pack. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate an untrained demon child.” Sesshomaru frowned, his expression serious. “This Sesshomaru, as the only other full blood of our pack, proposes to instruct you in the mastering of your demon abilities. Only on one condition.”

Shippo gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected this. He had wanted to learn more about his fox magic, but had nearly given up hope of ever progressing. Here was his chance and from the most unlikely of sources. Excitement filled him, and he vigorously nodded. Shippo breathlessly said, “Anything, Sesshomaru-sama. I want to learn.”

“Good.” Sesshomaru tilted his head, staring down at the fox kit. “You will apologize to your father and ask him of his permission. I will not instruct you until you do this.”

Shippo gulped in air. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want Inuyasha---and more importantly Kagome---to know about his outburst. Shippo meekly asked, “Do---do I have to?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru glared imperiously at him. “If you wish to truly be this Sesshomaru's student, you must.”

Shippo's desire to learn overwhelmed his desire to keep his temper tantrum secret. He bowed low at the Demon Lord's feet in supplication. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll do it.”

“Good.” The Demon Lord lowered his voice. “If you become this Sesshomaru's pupil, boy, know that it means that you will do as I say---without objection or complaint. Is this understood?”

Shippo remained prostrate before Sesshomaru. He said, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“This Sesshomaru will hold you to your word. Now, let us return to your father. I wish to bear witness to your apology.” Sesshomaru turned his back and began to proceed towards Inuyasha's tent. “Now, boy.”

Shippo remained on his knees, staring at the Demon Lord's retreating figure. There was such poise and grace in Sesshomaru's posture. It just seemed so effortless. The little boy couldn't help but admire and envy the power that emanated from him. Shippo admitted that he hoped to have the same presence one day.

Before Sesshomaru could tell him again, Shippo scrambled to follow him. He felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. Although he had agreed to Sesshomaru's terms for his education, the little boy didn't want to see the disappointment on the faces of his parents. Shippo was already embarrassed about his childish behavior. Apologizing to them provided further humiliation. Deep down, the fox kit knew that he only had himself to blame.

Fear gripped the little boy as well. What if, after he apologized, his father denied his request to become Sesshomaru's student? After he admitted to his bad behavior, would his father even want to hear it? Shippo took a deep breath in an attempt to settle his frayed nerves.

When they arrived back at Inuyasha's tent, Sesshomaru stopped. He said, his tone unemotional, “Half-breed, this Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you.”

Inuyasha stepped out, his ears twitching and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What's going on, jackass? I thought you were going to take the runt for a few days.”

“This Sesshomaru shall,” Sesshomaru began. “However, the boy has something he wishes to say to you.”

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled, and he looked towards Shippo. He asked, “Well, runt, what is it?”

Shippo scuffed his foot into the dirt. He bowed his head, ashamed. The little boy wasn't sure how to start. He said, “Well, uh, I---,”

Kagome exited the tent, standing behind Inuyasha. “Shippo? What are you doing back here?”

Shippo froze, staring at Kagome. He felt his mouth run dry. How could he apologize when he knew it'd hurt her? He wasn't sure how he'd manage without disappointing her. Shippo wanted to turn around and run away. He'd do anything to get out of doing this.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said, “Boy, this Sesshomaru thought you had something to say.”

The fox kit looked towards the Demon Lord. His expression was grim. It was obvious that Sesshomaru wouldn't let him get out of apologizing. Shippo clasped his hands tightly behind his back and rocked on his feet. He bit his lip and bowed his head. “Father, I'm---I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” Inuyasha asked, concern in his voice. “Sorry for what, runt?”

Shippo blinked back tears. He said, “I said some bad thing about you, father. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry.”

“Bad things? What did you say, Shippo?” Kagome asked. She sighed and shook her head. “You didn't, did you? Oh, Shippo.”

Shippo sunk his fangs into his lip. He nodded and said, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, father, mother.”

A long disappointed sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips. There was a long silence, and Shippo wished that the hanyou would get angry. He'd prefer the shouting and bellowing to this crushing quiet. The little boy wanted his father to bark insults, chase him around, hit him---anything but this subdued hush. The guilt constricting his chest hurt more than any blow Inuyasha had ever given him.

“I thought that we'd gotten past this, Shippo,” Inuyasha said, his voice soft.

“I'm so, so sorry, father,” Shippo said, bowing at Inuyasha's feet. “Please, forgive me.”

“Get up, Shippo.”

Shippo stood slowly, but kept his head down and his shoulders slumped. “I'm sorry.”

“Are you?” Inuyasha moved to stand in front of him. “Or are you just sorry that Sesshomaru caught you bad-mouthing me? I'm disappointed in you, Shippo. You know that I don't care what you say about me---but you know that when you do that, you also insult your mother. That, I can't take.”

The little boy felt hot, salty tears slide down his cheeks. He bit his lip to hold in a sob and nodded. “I'm really sorry, father.”

“Don't apologize to me, Shippo. You should apologize to your mother,” Inuyasha whispered.

Shippo looked towards his mother. Kagome's expression was brokenhearted. He could see tears shimmering in her eyes, and it hurt him to know that he was the cause. He knew it hurt her when he insulted his father. Shippo bit his lip and sucked in air. He said, “I'm sorry, mother. Please, forgive me.”

Kagome wiped a stray tear from her eye. She said, her voice quiet, “I hope you really mean that you're sorry for insulting your father like that, Shippo. I hope you're not just saying it. I really hope we never have this conversation again.”

“I do---I do. I won't do it again. Honest.”

Inuyasha sighed and turned his back. “I can't be sure you mean that, or if you just hope that it'll get you out of trouble, Shippo. How do I know that I can trust your word?”

Shippo wiped tears from his eyes. “Please, father, let me prove it. Please.”

“How do you plan on proving it to me, Shippo?” Inuyasha turned, facing him.

“I---I want to be Sesshomaru-sama's student. He'll teach me about my demon powers,” Shippo said, his words rushed. “I want to be a better demon---I want to be strong---like you, father. Please, let me do this to prove that I mean what I say, father.”

Inuyasha twitched his ears and arched an eyebrow. “You want to learn from Sesshomaru?” He glanced towards the Demon Lord. “Is this true, jackass?”

“It is. I have offered to instruct the boy in his demon abilities---provided he acquires your permission. He has no other full-blood to learn from other than this Sesshomaru,” the Demon Lord's smooth baritone replied. “The boy must learn sooner or later.”

Inuyasha nodded. “I agree.” He knelt down in front of Shippo. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

The fox kit nodded. “Yes. I want to learn, father.”

“Alright. If that's what you want, I won't stop you.” Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder. “I forgive you, Shippo, but you had better keep your word. No matter what, never forget that's all you really have.”

“Yes, father.”

Inuyasha stood. “Alright, jackass, you have my permission.”

“Good.” Sesshomaru nodded. “The boy and I will leave you now. His instruction will begin today. I will keep you informed of his progress.”

“Thanks, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru turned his back. “Come, boy.”

Shippo said, “Thank-you, father.”

“You're welcome.” Inuyasha waved his hand at the fox kit. “You better get going. You wouldn't want to make Sesshomaru wait.”

“Yes, father.” Shippo darted to catch up with the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru stopped in a small grove near his tent. “Sit, boy. This Sesshomaru would like to establish some ground rules.”

The little boy sat down and looked up towards the Demon Lord attentively. He said, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Now that you are officially this Sesshomaru's student, you will do as I tell you.” Sesshomaru looked down, piercing him with a stern glare. “Is this clear, boy?”

Shippo nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I understand.”

“This Sesshomaru does not know fox magic, but he does know how to bring out natural demon abilities,” Sesshomaru began. “There are those that would use that accursed jewel---such as the worthless wolf---to enhance their abilities. It is, however, false strength. What this Sesshomaru will teach you can only be learned through discipline, diligence, and perseverance. What this Sesshomaru will teach you is what his father taught him. What you will learn will give you true strength and mastery of your abilities---but only if you are dedicated.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Now, this Sesshomaru has some rules. From now on, you shall address everyone with respect. You will no longer refer to anyone without an honorific,” Sesshomaru said. “For instance, from hereon, you will use the honorific sama with Rin. You _will_ call her Rin-sama. Understand?”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I will.”

“You will show me, and everyone else, respect. You will bow when you greet and depart. You will refrain from acting rambunctiously in public,” The Demon Lord said. He took a seat on a log across from the fox kit. “You will not speak unless spoken to. It is a privilege to speak freely, and it is one that you must earn.”

As his silent response, Shippo nodded. He knew that this rule was due to his earlier outburst. He also understood that he deserved this. If he had been responsible, Shippo wouldn't have had this rule imposed on him. It would be a long time before the little boy deserved this liberty again.

Sesshomaru said, his voice crisp, “You will no longer stay in anyone else's tent. You will have your own, and you will set it up near this Sesshomaru's. It will be your responsibility and no one else's. After we finish this conversation, you will ask for a tent and return near this Sesshomaru's to set it up. Understand, boy?”

Shippo's eyes went wide at this order. How would he set up his own tent? He was so small; he wasn't sure he could do this. There was so much that went into setting up a tent. Was he tall enough? Would he be able to tie the ropes tight enough or pound the stakes in hard enough? The little boy felt anxious about it.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Well, boy?”

Shippo jumped and bowed. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“Good.” Sesshomaru stood and turned his back. “One final thing, boy: think of all you do know of your demon abilities. We will begin with that tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama,” Shippo replied. “I will.”

Sesshomaru began to walk away. “Get your tent, then, and set it up.”

“Wait, please, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, boy?”

“Can I ask you something, Sesshomaru-sama?” Shippo asked, rocking on his feet.

“You may.”

“Can---can I call you Sesshomaru-sensei?”

Sesshomaru turned around and a small thoughtful frown crossed his lips. Small creases lined his crescent moon. Shippo thought that he might have insulted the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru nodded. “You may, boy. This Sesshomaru would like that.”

Shippo flashed his fangs at the Demon Lord in a toothy grin. “Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

“You're welcome, boy. Now, go get your tent.”

Shippo started to rush away. He stopped and bowed. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

Scampering towards the first adult he recognized, Shippo asked, “May I have a tent, please?”

Polgara glanced down at him from a packhorse. She held a pan, evidence that she was gathering supplies for cooking supper. The sorceress arched an eyebrow. “Why would you need a tent, Shippo? Aren't you staying with Sesshomaru?”

Shippo blushed, realizing that he had forgotten to bow. He bowed low and said, “Please, Polgara-sama, I need one. Sesshomaru-sensei said that I have to get one.”

“Alright, dear. Let me get one, then.” The dark haired sorceress smiled. She moved to a different packhorse and pulled a spare tent out. “Here you go, dear. Good luck with it, for whatever reason you need it.”

Shippo accepted it and bowed awkwardly. “Thank-you, Polgara-sama.”

“You're welcome, dear.”

Shippo started towards Sesshomaru's tent, teetering off balance from the heavy weight of his tent. He slowed, trying to remain stable. Its shape was awkward and bulky. He began to pant from the effort. It suddenly seemed such a long way from the pack horses to Sesshomaru's tent. The little boy wiped sweat from his brow. This could take a very long time.

Finally, the little boy spotted Sesshomaru's tent. He lugged his until it a was a few feet away, then began unrolling it. The fox kit glanced towards the Demon Lord, and they exchanged nods. Shippo turned his attention to putting the stakes in first. It took some force, but he managed to get them pounded into the hard ground. Next, he set up the poles, making certain that they were properly spaced and sturdy.

Shippo set out to unravel the knotted ropes. His nimble fingers easily worked loose a few twists. As it became more frustrating, Shippo sighed. At this rate, it'd take him the rest of the night to set up his tent. The fox kit growled softly. He wanted to untangle it quickly, but had to be careful of his claws or he'd cut the ropes.

Sighing, Shippo set them down a moment before he did just that. He looked over towards Sesshomaru's tent and gasped at the sight. The Demon Lord held Rin about the waist, steadying her petite frame. Slowly, they moved in a small circle, Rin limping slightly. As they turned, facing him, Shippo's eyes went wide. Sesshomaru's expression was so soft and tender. He'd never seen such a look on the Demon Lord's face before.

Shippo looked back down at his rope, fighting with it a bit more. He didn't want to get caught gawking. Sesshomaru might find it offensive, and he had already seen enough of the Demon Lord's temper for one day. He struggled to get an end of a rope loose and began to work it through the knotted ball. He shook it, getting angry.

The little boy looked up again and forgot about his ropes. He watched in fascination as Rin slowly walked on her own. He noticed that Sesshomaru smiled softly and that his gold eyes were completely trained on her. She took an uneasy step towards the Demon Lord, favoring her uninjured ankle. Sesshomaru reached out to steady her a few times, but refrained from supporting her. Slowly, Rin closed the gap between them and hugged Sesshomaru.

The scene before him had Shippo riveted. He knew so little about Sesshomaru and Rin. He watched as the little girl reached up, rubbing one of Sesshomaru's cheek stripes. Sesshomaru's expression continued to soften, and he wrapped his arm about her tiny frame. It seemed like some unspoken communication had passed between the two.

Shippo fought again with the ropes, trying to work them free. He untangled a large portion of them, shaking them. Just a little bit more, and he'd have them. Out of the corner of his eye, he continued to watch the Demon Lord and little girl. Sesshomaru assisted her, lowering her to sit down. He then placed some pillows under her injured foot. He moved to sit behind Rin and allowed her to settle back against him. Sesshomaru gently brushed hair from Rin's eyes and tucked it behind an ear. He kissed her temple and settled his arm about her waist, holding her.

The fox kit felt as if he were intruding. The moment felt so intimate. Kagome had told him that Sesshomaru was a puppy dog inside, but the little boy knew better. He could tell that Sesshomaru only felt this way about Rin. He also knew, despite being naive and young, that the Demon Lord absolutely adored the little girl. After seeing what he had, he knew that there could be no question.

Shippo returned to undoing the knots. He undid them, pulling a rope free. After that, the rest seemed to untie. Shippo started tying them to the stakes. He pulled hard, making sure they'd hold tight. Once the last rope was tied, he unfurled the tarp. This would be the tricky part, getting it over the poles.

Determined, Shippo managed to drape it over them. He scrambled up the poles and struggled some to anchor the tarp, but discovered that if he double knotted the ropes, it'd hold. He wiped sweat away from his brow and panted. Somehow, someway, he had gotten his tent set up. He admired it. This tent was his and his alone. The little boy felt proud of his accomplishment. Now, he'd have a place to sleep where he didn't have to fight anyone for space.

Shippo, unsure if he should approach, slowly made his way towards Sesshomaru and Rin. He didn't want to disturb them, but he also wanted to let his new sensei know that he had completed the task. He stopped a few feet away and bowed.

Sesshomaru, without opening his eyes, asked, “Yes, boy?”

“My tent is set up, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

“Excellent.”

“Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Sesshomaru-sensei?”

“Stay with Rin a moment. This Sesshomaru will go and get supper.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.” Shippo bowed again.

The Demon Lord brushed his thumb across Rin's cheek. Rin smiled at him and nodded. It appeared that something had passed between them. Shippo glanced from one to the other, making certain that he hadn't just been imagining it. Sesshomaru pulled back and nodded in return. Shippo was certain now that they had conversed without words, even if he didn't know how.

Once Sesshomaru left, Shippo sat staring at the ground. He didn't know what to say to the little girl. The little boy wasn't even sure if he should speak to her. Sesshomaru had told him not to speak unless spoken to, after all. Shippo felt so nervous.

“How are you, Shippo-kun?” Rin asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Shippo blushed. He said, “I'm alright, Rin-sama.”

Rin laughed softly, the sound light. “You don't have to call Rin that, Shippo-kun.”

“Sesshomaru-sensei said that I should, Rin-sama,” Shippo answered.

“Oh.” She smiled knowingly. “Rin understands, then.”

Shippo returned the smile. He felt comfortable with her. There was something easy about Rin. Shippo didn't feel like he had to put on a front with her. He didn't feel as if she judged him. Her sunny nature improved his own.

Rin shifted on the pillows. She sighed, the sound displaying her annoyance. “Rin forgot her water cup over there.”

Shippo glanced towards the tent. It sat near the entrance. The fox kit stood up, making his way towards it. “I'll get it, Rin-sama.”

“No, don't do that, Shippo-kun,” Rin protested. “Rin can get it herself.”

“But your ankle, Rin-sama.”

“Don't worry. Rin won't have to get up to get it.” She smiled mysteriously.

Shippo frowned and twitched his tail confused. He wasn't sure what to think. It all seemed so cryptic. How could she get it without getting up? Shippo started to protest. He didn't want her to get hurt---and consequently upset the Demon Lord.

Just as he reached to grab the cup, it disappeared. Shippo blinked, wondering where it could have gone. He glanced towards Rin, finding it in her hands. How had it gotten there? He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Rin was only human, wasn't she?

“Rin-sama?”

Rin giggled. “It's okay, Shippo-kun. Rin did it.”

“How, Rin-sama?”

A light blush coated the little girl's cheeks. She paused, and Shippo wondered if he shouldn't have asked. Rin whispered, “Rin's a sorceress.”

“You mean like Polgara-sama?”

Rin nodded. “Yes.”

“I think that's neat, Rin-sama.”

“Really?” The little girl's blush deepened.

“Yeah. It means that you'll get to do awesome things.”

Rin smiled wide. “It does, doesn't it? Rin never thought of it that way.”

The Demon Lord returned with supper. Assisting him was the same strange woman as before. She carried a tray of food and set it down near Rin. Shippo's stomach growled, and he wanted to dig in. There was roasted meat, fresh bread, and a delicious smelling stew. He was curious how Polgara had made all of this food and so quickly.

Rin said, “Thank-you, Poledra-sama.”

“You're welcome, Rin.” Poledra smiled. “One hopes that you'll enjoy it.”

“Rin will.”

“He'll become irritable if one doesn't return.” The strange tawny-haired woman turned, preparing to leave. “One will see you tomorrow afternoon, Rin.”

Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin. He handed her a plate and some bread. Shippo knew that he would have to wait. However, he found Sesshomaru's behavior fascinating. He had always thought of the Demon Lord as powerful. Shippo never though he'd see him serve another as he did Rin. Sesshomaru offered Rin meat and a small serving of stew. Then, he filled her water cup.

The little boy watched, amazed. Sesshomaru had served Rin first, before even himself. Not only had he done so, there had been such tenderness in his actions. He wasn't merely handing the little girl food. It was a physical expression of a deeper emotion, a manifestation of the bond they shared. Again, it seemed that they communicated wordlessly, for Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't spoken once during the exchange.

“Boy, serve yourself.”

Shippo jumped and bowed. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

The fox kit noticed that Sesshomaru had served himself already. He approached the tray and picked up a plate. He took some meat and bread, then sat back down. Shippo bit into the roasted meat, tearing it. It tasted so sweet and delicious. He stopped when he caught Sesshomaru's glare. Blushing, Shippo ate slower, making sure to chew with his mouth closed. It seemed that he'd have to relearn all of his habits.

The rest of dinner continued in a pleasant silence. Normally, it would unnerve Shippo. The quiet should have felt constricting, but it didn't. For some reason, sitting with Rin and Sesshomaru, it seemed right. Noise would only intrude. This silence wasn't overbearing. Instead, it was companionable. The three of them were sharing a meal, and there were no words needed.

Once everyone was finished, Sesshomaru said, “Boy, take our dishes back. Offer your services to the dark haired sorceress to wash the camp dishes. Once that is done, retire for the night. This Sesshomaru will hold your first lesson at dawn tomorrow. Clear?”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha becomes distant, worrying Kagome. Does it have anything to do with Shippo's angry outburst? The epic tale of the Battle of Vo Mimbre is told. How does a battle that took place over five hundred years ago connect to the present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy Two

Kagome accepted a pair of tattered socks, a needle, and some thread from Inuyasha. She had asked Polgara if she could help her with anything while they waited for the others to come back from Mal Yaska, and the sorceress had suggested mending some socks. She smiled and said, “Thank-you.”

Inuyasha sat down next to her. He smiled shyly in return and shifted uncomfortably. He replied softly, “You're welcome.”

Kagome shook her head, giggling softly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You're so cute when you're shy, Inuyasha.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha blushed and his ears twitched. They drooped slightly and his lips drew into a full pout. The hanyou looked down and crossed his arms. He hissed, “Not in front of everyone, wench. It's embarrassing.”

Setting her mending aside, a frown crossed Kagome's face. Something was bothering her mate. He hadn't acted so aloof in so long that it concerned her. She asked, “Is everything alright, Inuyasha?”

“I'm fine,” Inuyasha snapped.

As she wound the thread tighter around its spool, Kagome bit her lip. Maybe Shippo's reversal had hurt him more than she thought. She knew that her hanyou covered his emotional bruises with gruffness. Kagome also knew that if she didn't get him to open up about it, Inuyasha would only let it fester. She reached out and rested a hand on top of one of his. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?”

Inuyasha snatched his hand back and stomped away. “I said I'm fine.”

Kagome sighed and followed the agitated half-demon. He stopped in a small grove near camp and began to pace. She hesitated, not wanting to drive him further away. Kagome felt isolated from her mate, something she hadn't felt since she had helped him recover from the Grolim attack.

She asked softly, “Inuyasha?”

The fuming hanyou turned, facing her. There was a frustrated scowl on his face and he threw his hands up into the air. “I don't get it. I just don't get it.”

“What, Inuyasha? What don't you get?” Kagome stepped closer, but kept her distance so not to corner him.

“I've done everything for that runt, so why does he keep talking shit about me?” Inuyasha sighed and began to pace again. “What does he want from me?”

“I don't know. I wish I did.”

“Didn't I avenge his father for him and take him in? Shouldn't that count for something?” Inuyasha rubbed his face and growled softly. “Instead, it seems like everyday all that we do is fight with each other.”

“I know,” Kagome whispered. It was obvious that he had to get this off of his chest. Despite all of his denials, it was also obvious that the little boy's insults had hurt Inuyasha. She realized that they always had. “I wish he wouldn't pick fights with you, too.”

“I just get so frustrated. I make sure he's fed. I protect him. I make sure he has clothes to wear. It just never seems to be enough for him.” A weary expression settled over the hanyou's features. “I just didn't---I don't---want him to grow up the way I did---alone.”

Kagome moved closer, still giving him some space. “And he's not growing up alone.”

“It just seems that no matter what I do, all he can do is bitch.” The exasperated hanyou took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He bit his lip, his fangs peeking at the corners of his mouth. Inuyasha's ears fell, making him appear defeated. He whispered softly, “Can't he see that I'm doing the best that I can?”

“I know you are, Inuyasha.” Kagome looked down, sighing. “That's all anyone can expect you to do.”

“It doesn't seem to be good enough.” Inuyasha stopped, staring up at the trees. He said, a frustrated edge to his voice, “I just wish he could see that I'm not his enemy.”

“I know you're not. I think, deep down, he does, too.”

Silence settled over them, all except for the sounds of the breeze rustling the trees. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had finished his outburst. If anything, she felt relieved that he had done so. Most of all, she found it to be encouraging. He had opened up to her all on his own---all without her having to pry it out of him or through picking a fight. Kagome felt even closer to her mate by his admissions, and for that, she was grateful.

“It sure doesn't seem like it,” Inuyasha's fatigued whisper reached her ears.

“He does. I know he does. You'll see, our son will come around.”

Inuyasha turned his back. His shoulders sagged slightly, and he shook his head. He said, his voice weary, “Maybe I'm not the best person to be his father. I never knew mine after all.”

Kagome joined him and hugged him from behind. “You're wrong, Inuyasha. You're the best father he could ever have.”

“I don't know about that.” Inuyasha turned around in her embrace. “Most of his bad behavior is my fault.”

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome asked, “How?”

“I fought with him all the time instead of being patient.” His ears drooped and his expression became tired. “But I didn't know how to help him.”

Kagome hugged him. She sighed and rested her head onto his chest. His steady heartbeat sounded in her ears. “You've helped him more than you'll ever know.”

Inuyasha continued on as if she hadn't said anything, “I let the brat get on my nerves when I shouldn't have.” He pulled away and rubbed his face. “Maybe if I hadn't gotten so mad all the time he wouldn't be acting like this now.”

Kagome reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder. “Inuyasha, it's not your fault. You did the best you could.”

He snorted softly and shook his head. “I don't know about that. The brat's acting like this because it's the way we've settled everything in the past, and he doesn't know any other way.” Inuyasha took a deep breath. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised.”

“If it's anyone's fault that he's behaved this way, it's mine.” Kagome looked down, her hair falling into her face.

Inuyasha gently tilted her head up, his eyes searching hers. “What do you mean, Kagome?”

“I mean it's my fault, not yours,” Kagome said. She held a hand over her eyes and sighed. Before Inuyasha could interrupt, she said, “I'm the one that coddled him for all these years. He's acting like a spoiled brat because I've let him.”

“Kagome---,”

“No. It's true.” She turned her back towards him. “I just felt so bad for him. His parents were killed when he was so young. My sympathy for him allowed him to get away with a lot of things that he shouldn't have.”

“Don't you blame yourself for his bad behavior,” Inuyasha said, his tone gruff. “It's not your fault that he bitches about me.”

Kagome turned around. Inuyasha's expression was grim. She said, “But it is. Shippo would do something to upset you and I'd punish you for it. I should have seen it sooner.”

“And I already said that I shouldn't have gotten so angry with the whelp.” Inuyasha let a frustrated growl escape. “Damn it, Kagome, it's not your fault. It's mine.”

“And I said that it's not your fault, so don't you blame yourself,” Kagome said, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. “I am the one that was too soft. I'm the one who spoiled him, not you.”

“Damn it, wench. I'm the one that always fought with him, not you.” Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. “So don't you blame yourself.”

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. “We're going in circles. Let's agree not to blame ourselves for the past and do what we can for him now.”

Inuyasha took a deep breath. “Alright. But only if you'll agree to something else.”

“Okay.”

“Let's agree to not let the runt pull those tricks on us anymore, okay?”

“I agree.” Kagome hugged him again. She said, “And, even though he's said such awful things about you lately, I know that he looks up to you and is very proud to have you as his father.”

Inuyasha chuckled sardonically, the sound rumbling in her ears. “He sure has a strange way of showing it. Are we sure we want the jackass being his teacher? He'll have the brat calling me half-breed in no time.”

Kagome lifted her head. She rested a hand on his cheek. “Don't be so mean.” She looked down. “I think Shippo's just jealous and he's having a hard time. He'll get used to having a family again, and you'll see, he'll realize how lucky he is to be our son.”

“And you can be damn sure that if he doesn't that Sesshomaru will beat gratitude into him.” Inuyasha smiled wryly. “I hope you're right about the boy.”

“I know I am.” Kagome kissed his cheek. “It'll take some time, but I think Shippo will finally realize that there's never been a reason for the two of you to compete over me. I love both of you the same amount.”

“I hope so.” Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I know I'm tired of fighting with him over you.” His arms encircled her and he pulled her close. “You're my mate---mine---and he'll just have to deal.”

Kagome laughed softly. “Yes, he will.” She nuzzled her nose under his chin. “I'm proud of you, Inuyasha.”

“For what?”

“You've really been a good father to him since we found him back. You might not think so, but you've been very patient with him.” She hugged him tight, resting her head on his shoulder.

“If you say so, wench.” Inuyasha tilted her chin up with a clawed hand. He gently kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers. He broke it off and looked up to the sky. A frown crossed his face.

Kagome shook her head. “Don't worry. We can sneak off after supper.”

Inuyasha's ears rose up and his brows furrowed. “Feh.”

“I keep track, you know. I talked to your brother about it yesterday, after you talked to him about Shippo. He agreed with me that we should keep it private.” Kagome winked. “Besides, it's my chance to have a human you all to myself.”

A blush dusted his cheeks and he twitched his ears. “I'll tell Garion, though. Hiding it last time didn't work out so well, if you'll recall.”

“Alright.” She kissed his cheek. “You're still cute when you're shy.”

“Feh.” He nuzzled his mark. “Let's go back. I'm hungry.”

Kagome giggled. “Alright. I guess I know your priorities.”

Just as they returned, Ce'Nedra asked, “Belgarath, will you tell us a dinner time story?” She fluttered her eyelashes at the old sorcerer. “Please?”

Belgarath drank deeply from his tankard. He asked, “Alright. Which one?”

“How about the Battle of Vo Mimbre?”

“Good choice. A bit over-dramatic at times, but important none the less.” The old man stood, brushing his patched and stained tunic off. “I'll start a bit before the actual battle.” He winked, a mischievous smile crossing his face. “Some of our audience hasn't heard it, after all.”

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down not far from the fire, both accepting bowls of stew from Polgara. She stirred hers, watching the old sorcerer with curiosity. Perhaps it would be entertaining. Kagome took a bite, savoring the tender meat. Glancing towards Inuyasha, she could tell he had no interest in the story, if the scowl on his face indicated anything.

Belgarath drew himself up, a serious look crossing his weathered face. He pulled his mantle about his shoulders and began, his tone grave, “The Battle of Vo Mimbre is one of the crucial turning points in the epic struggle between East and West. As all men know, the Rivan King, Guardian of the Orb of Aldur, protected the Twelve Kingdoms of the West from the dark power of maimed Torak.” The old sorcerer paused, pacing. He stopped and turned, pinning his audience with a sharp glare. Belgarath continued, his voice hushed, “How unfortunate, then, that in 4002, that Gorek the Wise and his family was brutally assassinated by the Serpent Queen, Salmissra of Nyissa! Who would safeguard the West?”

Slowly eating her stew, Kagome focused her attention on the sorcerer's story. He had an engaging manner in which he told it, and she couldn't help but find herself enthralled. Besides, she knew that they had quite some time before sundown, so she wasn't in a rush herself. The story seemed to be an important one, and she couldn't help but be interested in learning a bit of this world's history.

Inuyasha leaned over, whispering into her ear, “I don't want to stay too long, so don't get too caught up in the story.”

“Don't worry,” Kagome whispered back. “We've got a good hour and a half before sundown.”

“It was your idea to sneak off, wench,” Inuyasha hissed.

“And we will,” Kagome replied. “After the story. Don't be so impatient, my hanyou.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha snorted, turning his attention to his meal.

The old man crouched low and said as one might confide a secret, “However, do not despair: some say that a fruit of the Rivan line escaped, and that it still remains unbroken. Some say the Chosen One, the long awaited Godslayer foretold by Prophecy will emerge, but that hope grows dimmer with each passing century.”

At this, Kagome glanced towards Garion, her eyes meeting his crystal blue. Immense power emanated from their depths in waves, making them appear a deep sapphire. There was such gravity on his plain face, and his posture became rigid. This was not the kind and courteous Garion she had come to know. This was the Godslayer the story spoke about, imposing and puissant.

Belgarath's eyes became grim and his delivery stern, “With his arch-foe removed, Torak seized upon his chance to reclaim the Orb, the stone he had named Cthrag Yaska. Nearly nine hundred years since the tragic massacre in Riva, in 4865, the Dark God amassed his Host and marched into the exposed West.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha sat forward, listening attentively. It seemed that she wasn't the only one captured by the sorcerer's storytelling. She shook her head. No matter how much her hanyou had complained, it was obvious that he wanted to hear the story. Kagome ate some more stew, turning her full attention back on Belgarath.

The old sorcerer moved away from the fire. With dusk approaching, eerie shadows cast upon his rugged face. He boomed in a great voice, “The Accursed One gathered his Angaraks, Malloreon and Murgo, Nadrak and Thull, and invaded the West. The first kingdom to succumb to the knives of his Grolim Priests was unfortunate Drasnia.” A look of sorrow and regret crossed Belgarath's face. He shook his head, continuing in subdued tones, “The descendants of Dras Bull-Neck's nation fell like sheafs of wheat at the harvest, and their blood spilt out onto the ground in holocaust. The West trembled at the horrors Torak unleashed upon them.”

Slowly eating her meal, Kagome listened with rapt attention. She found it fascinating, and the more she heard, the more she wanted to know. Next to her, Inuyasha sat, his back straight and his ears erect. If Kagome hadn't been captivated herself, she might have teased him. She realized that the others around the campfire were just as engaged in the tale the old sorcerer wove. It seemed that with his very words, Belgarath had placed a spell upon his audience.

The longer the sorcerer paused, the more Kagome wanted him to continue. There was a soft hush over the audience, the only sounds being that of silverware clinking against dinnerware and the crackling of the fire. It seemed with his silence, the old sorcerer was building the tension and it became thick as everyone anticipated his next words.

After the lengthy pause, the old man said crisply, “Next, the Dark God turned his attention towards Algaria. There he found not a city, as the descendants of Algar Fleet-foot are nomads. There was only one thing to assail, and that was the man-made mountain called the Stronghold.” Belgarath made small, waving gestures to punctuate his words as he pressed onwards with his epic tale. “For eight long years, Torak lay siege to the home of the Horse People, but did not succeed. A small glimmer of hope blossomed in the hearts of the Western People. In his disgust, the maimed God of Angarak turned his attentions towards the Arendish city of Vo Mimbre.”

Kagome gasped softly. Having stayed at the immense fortress, she was amazed that anyone, even a God, would try to assault it. It just seemed like such an impenetrable place that any attempt would be futile and a colossal waste of lives. She ate some more stew, stirring what was left as she listened.

Inuyasha shifted next to her, his expression still rapt. He had long ago finished his stew, setting the dish aside. The hanyou sat cross legged. His arms were also crossed, hidden in the sleeves of his fire rat robe. Inuyasha's ears twitched in concentration, and he sat forward slightly. Kagome smiled to herself. It seemed that Inuyasha had fallen under Belgarath's spell completely.

Pacing with his hands behind his back, Belgarath said, “Upon reaching the golden walls of Vo Mimbre, Torak and his Host began to lay siege to it as they had the Stronghold.” He stopped and stood in front of the fire. With each direction, the old sorcerer gestured to indicate the Angarak battle positions. “He stationed King Ad Rak Cthoros of Cthol Murgos and his people on the left flank of the Riven Arend, east of the city. To the north, the Malloreon Horde under the Accursed Kal-Torak himself held the center before the gates of the city. In the west, the Nadraks under Yar Lek Thun and the Thulls under Gethel Mardu held the right flank, encircling the city even again to the river which flowed out west of the city walls.”

Licking her spoon clean, Kagome imagined the vast army assaulting the heavily fortified, walled city. In her mind's eye, she could see the sunlight glint off the city's golden brick. She envisioned that it would appear much like a gilded island amongst the multitudes of the Angarak Host. The images the old man stirred in her mind reminded her of an epic movie.

Those around the fire listened in silence. Ce'Nedra sat with her legs tucked to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Next to her sat Garion, his expression still grim. His attention was focused wholly on Belgarath. Durnik sat not far away, his eyes wide with awe. Polgara remained near the stew pot, a small ale flask next to her. Her white lock took on a ruddy cast, and her expression was stern. There was an amused expression on Poledra's face, her golden eyes mischievous. All eyes, however, were on Belgarath as he told his story.

Belgarath continued in an even tone, “Now, rather than issue forth from his black pavilion, Torak chose his disciple, Zedar, formally Belzedar, disciple of Aldur, to engineer the battle. Zedar had the Thulls assault the walls with siege engines.” The old sorcerer shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping. “Unfortunately, for them, the Asturian bowmen, known for their prowess in archery, devastated their ranks. The walls of Vo Mimbre would not fall the first two days.”

Kagome shuddered to imagine the thunderous sound of the rocks hitting the city walls. She could almost hear the whistling of the arrows and the sickening sound that followed when they struck their targets. Being an archer herself, albeit somewhat amateurish, Kagome could picture their fluid motions as they loosed arrows.

Inuyasha moved next to her, adjusting his position. Looking towards him, she had to suppress a smile at his erect ears. He rested his elbow on a knee and cupped his chin in his hand. Judging by his spellbound expression, they wouldn't be sneaking off anytime soon. Thankfully, they still had plenty of time before sundown.

The old man spoke clearly, “On the third day, a horn was heard to blow from the forest to the north of the city. Another could be heard to answer from the hills to the east. Yet another trumpet blast came forth from within the city itself.”

Amazingly, with each mention of a horn blast, the old man perfectly mimicked its sound. It had the same brassy tenor, as if the audience was at the battle itself. Belgarath dropped his voice low and waved an arm in front of himself as he continued, “Silence followed, and anxiety besieged the Angaraks. The Murgos fell pray to doubt, the Nadraks trembled, and fear filled the Thulls.”

There was another drawn out pause, creating tension within the audience. Kagome pushed her bowl aside, finally finished with dinner. She leaned forward, eager to hear the sorcerer's next words. She realized that she had been holding her breath, and as the delay continued she slowly exhaled.

The old man drew himself up to his full height and said, “The significance of the horns was unknown. In their time of need, the dread Kings of Angarak sought counsel with Kal Torak. He refused and remained within his iron pavilion.” He shook his head and sighed. Belgarath rubbed his short white beard, and his eyes narrowed in thought. “Without his guidance, what would they do? To rally their forces, the Malloreons beat their spears upon their shields.”

Kagome visualized the Malloreons actions as desperate. Their spears must have sounded hollow to even their ears, and the ranks of the Angarak forces must have been nervous. She pictured them stamping their feet to relieve tension and glancing around to locate the hidden horns.

“The horns sounded yet again, and again there was no movement.” The old man raised his voice, pressing forward with gusto, “Confusion overtook the Angaraks. The Nadraks sent scouts to the north, but alas, all of their horses returned riderless. The forest remained silent as to their fate. The Murgos too sent scouts eastward, but they haplessly rode to their untimely deaths in the hills. Despair began to settle in the hearts of the Angarak Host.”

Shivering, Kagome hugged herself. She felt Inuyasha's fire rat settle about her shoulders and his arm encircle her waist. Glancing up, she saw that he had focused his attention back on the story. She mumbled, “Thank-you.”

Inuyasha snorted in reply.

“It is said that Zedar used sorcery to discern the meaning behind the sounding horns. He took on the form of a raven, spiraling high above the battlefield at great heights. Nevertheless, the reasoning behind the trumpet blasts eluded him.” Belgarath effortlessly imitated the hollow caw of the raven. It had an element of frustration, and it seemed that there was a reply in the distance. “As he continued east, a great snowy owl swooped down upon him, and her cruel talons wounded him terribly.” The old sorcerer then impersonated the furious screech of the snowy owl. He said, “In desperation, Zedar escaped back to the safety of the pavilion.”

In her imagination, Kagome saw the black bird circle high in the blue sky. She could also see the burst of feathers as the snowy owl attacked. His escape flight would have been jarred after such an assault. The old sorcerer breathed life into his words, making his story feel like the present instead of the past.

“Again, Zedar issued forth from the Angarak Host---this time as a great stag. He ventured into the forest in the north, but still could find no answer behind the brazen horns.” This time, the old sorcerer mimicked the sound of a snarling angry wolf, foreshadowing Zedar's next opponent. “A grizzled and old grey wolf launched a vicious attack, and his sharp fangs tore Zedar's flesh. He could only turn back the way whence he came---barely escaping the great wolf's cruel jaws.”

Kagome shrank against Inuyasha at Belgarath's wolf impersonation. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. It was so realistic that she could see the visage of the angry wolf. She could hear the cry of the stag as the wolf's terrible fangs bit it and see it scramble to get away.

“Once more, the horns blew. A horn blast came from the north, another replied from the east, and yet another trumpet's triumphant blast came from within the city. Fear swelled within the breasts of the Angarak forces as confusion blanketed them.” Belgarath paused, then gasped. A look of awe crossed his creased features. He said, his voice booming, “But behold! More trumpets blared this time from the west. Their sound was so grand, revealing a great many.”

The old sorcerer sauntered around the fire, his hands clasped behind his back. A thoughtful expression crossed his lined face. The fire gave his frost touched hair and beard a ruddy cast. “But wait, the great gates of Vo Mimbre swung open wide, and the Malloreon Angaraks shouted in triumph. They bashed their wicked harpoons upon their iron shields, certain that victory was now within their grasp. The Murgos, Thulls, and Nadraks joined their exaltation.” Belgarath stopped, and shook his head. He dropped his voice low, until it rumbled deep in his chest and said, “But lo, their celebrations were premature. The mighty Knights of the Mimbrate Arends charged forth, the sound of their horses like terrible thunder.”

Kagome sat riveted. She could hear the clanging of the massive gates as they opened and the shouts of victory from the armies before the city. She wondered about the other trumpets in the distance and to what they might mean. It felt as if time had stopped and all that remained was Belgarath's story.

The old man crouched low, continuing on with exuberance in the timbre of his voice. “The Host surged forward to overwhelm them and claim the city. Their efforts were futile as the Mimbrate charge pressed forward, trampling all in its wake.” He clenched his hands into fists, punctuating his statements with sharp jabs into the air. “They overthrew the forefront of the Angarak forces, their powerful steeds crushing them mercilessly into the ground. The Mimbrate Knights continued to press forward, and behold, the second rank of the Host met their doom underneath their foaming chargers.”

“Yet, the Malloreons continued to rally their forces by clashing their spears in triumph against their shields. The Nadraks, Murgos, and Thulls joined them with fervor.” A great frown crossed Belgarath's face and his brow furrowed, deepening the lines in his forehead. His voice fell to a hushed whisper, “The mighty Mimbrate Arends had been reduced in great number and many a horse no longer had a rider. This sight gave hope to the Angarak Host, and exaltation swelled in the Grolim ranks, the dark, cruel priests of Torak.” His expression became grim and he said, “The battle could be theirs to win!”

Hiding her face into Inuyasha's chest, Kagome couldn't dispel the images of the men being trampled to death by the knights. She could hear in her mind the crunch of hoof meeting bone and the agonized cries of the foot soldier. Kagome saw horses rear up, their eyes wild. She heard the great roar of the Angarak Host with renewed vigor. There was so much slaughter in the old sorcerer's words.

“As all looked lost to those remaining within the great walls of Vo Mimbre, a great rumble could be heard from the forest to the east. On the horizon emerged a great force comprised of Algarian horsemen and Drasnian pike men.” Shadows obscured the old sorcerer's face from view. The clearing around the fire was hushed, and its cheerful crackling was the only sound. Belgarath continued, his voice deep, “They descended upon the Murgos, cleaving through them as one might harvest wheat. The bloodshed was great and terrible, staining the ground crimson. King Ad Rak Cthoros of the Murgos commanded his forces to turn asunder from the Mimbrates and face the terrible charge of the Algars and Drasnian forces, but their axes were no match for the calvary of the Horse People or the long spears of the vengeful Drasnians.”

Peeking, Kagome listened quietly. Belgarath's story stirred her imagination, setting it on fire. She could hear the marching feet and rumble of the horses as the new forces entered the battle. The descriptions of the brutal slaughter sickened her, and yet Kagome felt eager to hear more.

The old sorcerer's eyes became hard and his expression fierce. “Behold, then came upon the Murgo forces, already facing the brunt of the brutal Algarians and Drasnians, the mysterious Ulgos. Their wicked long knives with their hooks and saw-like edges easily penetrated the armor of the Murgo forces, spilling their lives upon the plains.” He reached down and accepted a tankard from his daughter. Belgarath took a deep drink, then resumed, “The Murgos quaked in fear as the sounds of death surrounded them. They had no where to retreat from their foes, and they continued to fall.”

There was another great hush, the old sorcerer's audience waiting for what would happen next. No one wanted to move for fear it would break his spell. The violence of his tale compelled one to listen. Despite its grimness and gore, there seemed to be hope hidden underneath. The Angaraks had been the invaders and seemed disconnected from each other, while the Western defenders had unity on their side.

“During this terrible massacre, Zedar the Sorcerer watched in abject horror. The awful cries of the wounded and the dying filled his ears, causing his hope to falter and his heart to become heavy with dread.” Belgarath paused to drink while glancing up towards the trees. “He journeyed to the black pavilion in which his master Torak remained. He spake unto Kal-Torak in an attempt to convince him to exit and assist his people. Zedar knew that if the Host should see their great and mighty God, they would have courage and renewed strength.” The old sorcerer frowned and sighed, then shook his head. “But nay, the Accursed One would not come out, choosing to remain within the safety of his iron pavilion.”

Kagome sensed a desperation in Zedar's failed attempt to coax his God to help his people. She could tell that the tide of the battle had swayed towards the West. Without their God, the Angaraks would surely falter. Kagome watched the old sorcerer closely, waiting to hear the next portion of the story.

Belgarath slowly walked around before his audience, a pensive expression crossing his creased face. He stopped abruptly, facing his captivated listeners. With a forceful cadence, the old man unfolded the next portion of his story until it built to a crescendo. “But lo, the ground quaked to the west from the marching feet of the legions of Imperial Tolnedra. Accompanying them were the terrifying Cherek Berserkers, who had escorted the might of Tolnedra from Tol Honeth up the turbulent River Arend in their great warships. Tolnedra's stout blades and Cherek's huge broadswords and axes closed in on the Nadraks and Thulls.”

He paused to sip again, then picked up without missing his tempo. “Yar Lek Thun, King of the Nadraks, and Gethel Mardu, King of the Thulls, conversed with one another about their predicament. They agreed to turn their forces away from the battle surrounding the chargers of Mimbre and face the onslaught of a combined Tolnedran-Cherek force. The clash of steel rang through the air, followed by the screams of butchery from the west.”

Hiding her face into Inuyasha's chest again, she could hear the cries of the renewed slaughter. It seemed that the Western forces only grew while the Angarak army only shrank. She felt Inuyasha's arms secure tighter around her, reassuring her. In many ways, Kagome felt as if she was attending a frightening movie. Belgarath's expert skill at telling a story so captivated her that she could clearly see the battle.

The old sorcerer rubbed his short beard as he told his tale. “Once again, Zedar went to the great pavilion to beseech Dread Kal-Torak to come forth to the aid of his Angarak forces. Belgarath's face became hard and cold. He said, his voice like thunder, terrible and commanding, “Torak replied to his pleas, spite in his voice, 'Art thou so afraid, Zedar, of a handful of Mimbrates? Does thy heart fail thee in the face of the ragged remnants of Drasnia and the tatters of Algaria and the blind creeping things that burrowed forth from the ground in Ulgo? Qualiest thou before the fat, over-pampered legions of Tolnedra and a few drunken barbarians from Cherek? My people are Angarak, despoilers of the world. The horde is beyond counting, and I am with them. No might in the world may stand against us---save only Cthrag-Yaska, and he who could raise Cthrag-Yaska against me is no more. Return to the battle, Zedar, or flee and save thy life. I will not come forth.'”

Kagome felt the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. There was such foreboding in Belgarath's voice. It was apparent that Torak was so certain of victory that not even the slaughter could persuade him to join his forces. Contempt permeated the sorcerer's tone, and in her mind, Kagome pictured Zedar shrinking away from his master. In response to the image, Kagome burrowed her face into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha threaded his fingers into her hair, chuckling softly. Kagome looked up, seeing the smirk on his face. She blushed and smiled in return. Inuyasha shook his head, turning his attention back towards the story. Kagome settled her head back onto his shoulder, watching Belgarath intently.

A look of awe replaced Belgarath's harsh expression. He waved his arm in front of himself as one might in the dark. He resumed narrating, wonder in the pitch of his voice, “But look, another force emerged from the forest to the north. They were silent and without fanfare. Their grim-expression and grey cloaks betrayed their identity as the Rivans. Onwards they marched, soundless and deliberate. Amongst them were forest-green warriors of the Asturian Arends, and as the Malloreons turned to face the arriving Rivans, they fell them with a great many arrows. Also with them were the dependable men of Sendaria. They closed in upon the Malloreons and began to slaughter them without mercy.”

Again, she could see the expert bowmen launch their arrows. They struck their targets, gurgles and gasps of death filling her ears. With them, she envisioned the silent Rivans, marching with purpose. She could see the desperation on the Malloreon faces as they were unable to battle back.

The old man pressed onwards, a hint of fear and dread in his tone, “And Zedar returned unto the black pavilion with a heavy heart. He spake to the Accursed One, 'Great Lord, I fear not the remnants of Drasnia or the tatters of Algaria nor the blind things that creep beneath the earth in Ulgo, nor am I unquiet about the handful of Mimbrate Knights, nor the pampered legions of Tolnedra nor the Beserkers of Cherek. Know, however, that thine army is assaulted on the front and on the left and on the right, and lo, now from out the forest behind thee come Asturians and Sendars, and them whom most you hate---the keepers of Cthrag-Yaska. Yea, Lord, the Rivans themselves have come to contend with thine host and to cast their defiance into thy teeth.'”

Belgarath's face took on a frightened cast, and Kagome was amazed at how he could shift so easily. His voice sounded so weak, and she wondered if Zedar had been the same. Even the old sorcerer seemed to shrink in size. She could tell that this was another turning point for the story. While Belgarath paused to drink, Kagome grew anxious to hear Torak's response.

Belgarath narrated in even tones, “At this, Kal Torak rose from his seat in fury, demanding that his servants arm him.” His face became enraged and it twisted into a mask of malice. He boomed, “He replied, 'Behold, Zedar, I _will_ come forth, that the keepers of Cthrag-Yaska may see me and be afraid. I will raise up mine hand against them and they shall crumble as dry leaves before me. Send unto me the kings of the Angaraks that I may tell them of my coming.'”

Kagome squeaked, tucking her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha laughed softly, the sound reverberating in her ears. She lifted her head, and hissed, “Don't laugh.”

The old man's voice lowered until it sounded meek and frightened. Belgarath appeared to physically tremble, and he sniveled, “But Zedar answered, 'Behold, Great Lord, the kings of Angarak are no more. King Ad Rak Cthoros of the Murgos lies dead with a hook-pointed Ulgo knife in his bowels. And Yar Lek Thun of the Nadraks perished upon the point of a Tolnedran sword, and Gethel Mardu, King of the Thulls, is cloven---helm to chest---by a Cherek war-axe. And behold, the sons of the Kings are also no more and the generals of the Malloreons also, and there is confusion in the Host by reason of the deaths of the Kings and the sons of the Kings and the generals of the Malloreons, and of the multitude of the Grolims also.'”

Belgarath took another deep drink from his tankard. He said, his voice calm, “The Accursed One was furious and his wrath terrible. Wicked flames blazed in his right eye and, yea, even in the Eye that was Not. His servants affixed his shield to his maimed arm and Torak took up his black blade, the sword of shadows, Cthrek-Goru. Thus did the Accursed One exit his pavilion to make war. And yea, the Host rallied around Torak, he who was both King and God. They pushed back against their attackers with renewed fervor. The horde turned towards Ulgo and Cherek, Tolnedran and Sendar, Drasnian and Algar aside to encircle the Mimbrates.”

Exhaling the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Kagome watched the old sorcerer closely. She imagined the grim figure of Torak preparing for battle. The description of his maimed face with the unquenched fire in his missing eye sent chills down her spine. Kagome pictured the shadows wrapping around Torak's sword, making it all the more frightening. The formidable presence of the God must have overwhelmed the surging battlefield.

Silence settled over the old sorcerer's audience, as everyone waited for the next word. Belgarath leaned down and set his tankard down for a refill. When he stood up, he resumed his story. “From the north a brazen horn sounded in defiance. A great voice rose from within the Rivan ranks, addressing the Accursed One.” He accepted his fresh tankard from Polgara. In a great voice, Belgarath said, “'In the name of Belar, I defy thee, Torak, maimed and Accursed. In the name of Aldur also, I cast my despite into thy teeth. Let the bloodshed be abated, and I will meet thee---man against God, and I shall prevail against thee. Before thee I cast my gage. Take it up or stand as craven before men and Gods.'”

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide in wonder at the entrance of this new character. She knew that it couldn't be the Godslayer, as Garion sat across from her. Who would take his place and dare to defy a God? Their bravery astounded her. Kagome sat riveted, waiting anxiously to see how the Dark God would respond.

The old man said, “In a rage, Torak smashed the rocks with his shadow blade, Cthrek-Goru.” Once again, his face became furious, and he shouted, “He replied in a thunderous voice, 'Who among mortal kind is so foolish as to thus defy the King of the World? Who among you would contend with a God?'”

“The voice answered from among the grey-clad Rivans.” The old man's tone became defiant. “'I am Brand, Warder of Riva, and _I_ defy thee, foul and misshapen Godling, and all thy stinking Host. Bring forth thy might. Take up my gage or slink away and come no more against the Kingdoms of the West.'”

Kagome visualized the Dark God's fury. He would shatter rock with ease. His terrible voice would carry far and cause the very earth to tremble. Torak's anger at being defied would make his Host cower in fear. It was clear that he must answer Brand's challenge.

“Zedar, in concern, counseled Torak.” Belgarath's pitch took on a pleading tone, and his expression became pitiful. “'I beseech thee, Oh my Lord, let not thy fury misguide thee. This Rivan is guided by thy kindred. Thy brother Gods do conspire against thee, and this challenge is a trap of their making.'”

The old sorcerer shook his head. “But lo,Torak ignored his servant's pleas. With his black blade, he crushed more rocks into dust, fire leaping from them.” He shook a fist, and thundered in a terrible voice, “He shouted, 'Behold, I am Torak, King of Kings and Lord of Lords. I fear no man of mortal kind nor the dim shades of long-forgotten Gods. I will go forth and destroy this loud-voiced Rivan fool, and mine enemies shall fall away before my wrath, and Cthrag-Yaska shall be mine again and the world also.'”

Belgarath paced as he said, “Then the Dread God of Angarak separated from the Host. He wore armor the color of blackest night and his sword Cthrek-Goru waved through the air like dark shadows. He bellowed indignantly, “He challenged, 'Who is _this_ who will pit mortal flesh against the will and the invincible sword of the God Torak?'”

The tension around the campfire became thick. Kagome's posture was rigid in Inuyasha's embrace. She saw in her imagination the dread blade of the God as he waved it. The shadows that issued forth must have been horrifying, and she was thankful that she didn't have to face it. She held her breath, waiting to hear Brand's response to Torak's declaration.

The old man drank deeply. “Brand stepped forward, shedding his grey Rivan cloak to reveal his mighty sword and a shield shrouded in rude cloth. Marching with him strode a great wolf, and above his head hovered a snowy owl.” He paused, then said in an authoritative tone, “Brand retorted, 'I am Brand, Warder of Riva. I am he who will contend with thee, Torak. Beware of me, for the spirits of Belar and Aldur are with me. I alone stand between thee and the Orb for which thou hast brought war into the West.'”

The image of a mortal man standing before the invincible might of a God amazed Kagome. His ordinary blade would be useless against Cthrek-Goru, the sword of a God, as it would be against Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Brand's strength couldn't hope to match that of a God, even a maimed one. Yet, despite all of these surmounting odds, the Warder of Riva defying Torak provided hope.

Kagome was curious about Brand's companions into battle. It seemed unlikely that a wolf and an owl would join a man in such an enterprise. Perhaps there was more to them. Perhaps they were the same wolf and owl that had attacked Zedar. Maybe they were the spirits of Aldur and Belar. Or, maybe they were someone else entirely. Kagome watched the sorcerer closely, waiting for him to continue.

Belgarath kept the same imposing voice, although it certainly held a more sinister edge, “The Accursed One spake unto the wolf, 'Begone, Belgarath. Flee if thou wouldst save thy life. It occurs that I may soon have the leisure to give thee the instruction I so long ago promised thee, and I doubt that even thou wouldst survive _my_ instruction.'”

“In defiance, the grizzled wolf showed his deadly fangs.” The old sorcerer let a wolfish grin cross his lined face. He howled, long and loud. The sound was so life like it was chilling.

Blinking, Kagome stared in wonder at the old man. She should have realized that he was the wolf. It made her curious as to why he would have faced Torak as a wolf and not as a man. Having seen him in that form, she knew he was formidable, but it still seemed unusual. She shuddered to think what Torak's instruction might have been. It would have been grueling, terrible, and awful. If the God's treatment of Zedar left any indication, it would break the spirit. She couldn't see this vengeful deity being a kind task master.

At the alarming wolf's howl, Kagome jumped, a small squeak escaping. She hid her face into Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezed her arms tight around his throat. The old man's imitation was so real, Kagome swore that the wolf was really there. In some ways, she surmised that he was.

Inuyasha grunted and Kagome eased up. She whispered, “Sorry.”

“Feh.”

The old man continued, his voice haughty, “Next, Torak addressed the snowy owl, 'Abjure thy father, Polgara, and come with me. I will wed thee and make thee Queen of all the world, and thy might and thy power shall be second only to mine.'”

“The great owl screamed her scorn, rejecting the Dark God's proposal.” Again, Belgarath imitated the owl's haunting cry, and it filled the clearing. There was a defiance and independence within his owl's scream.

Glancing at the sorceress, Kagome was awed. She had defied a God and rejected the chance to be nearly all-powerful. Kagome knew that Torak's promises appeared to be lofty and wonderful, but that they were also too good to be true. Much as his offer of instruction to Belgarath would be torture, marriage to this maimed God would have only been Hell. There would be no love---and no freedom.

Belgarath's imitation of the owl's screech of scorn was almost haunting. It spoke of independence and courage. Kagome could identify with it, the defiance and unwillingness to give in speaking directly to her heart. She knew she had many of the same qualities.

Belgarath boomed, “'Prepare, then, to perish all,' quoth Torak, and raised up Cthrek-Goru and smote down upon the shield of Brand, Warder of Riva.” The old man paced, telling his story with enthusiasm. “The two titans exchanged many terrible blows while the armies of the West and the Angarak Host watched in wonder. It became clear, as Torak's black sword smashed rock and Brand's grey sword cleaved earth, that this was a battle of Gods. Those witnessing the great clash trembled and quaked in terror.”

Concern entered the old sorcerer's voice. “Brand, being mortal, began to wane underneath the mighty blows of Torak's Cthrek-Goru. The sword of shadows bit into Brand's covered shield, beating the Warder of Riva back. Giving him reinforcement, the wolf let loose a howl and the owl screeched in one voice, renewing Brand's strength.” Incredibly, Belgarath managed to duplicate the dual voice, an eerie wolf howl and owl cry blended into a mesmerizing sound.

Kagome envisaged the duel between the two warriors. She could see Torak's black blade parry Brand's grey sword, both evenly matched. The clanging of their swords meeting in the struggle enthralled her. Belgarath's vivid story telling was so complete she could see the sparks from sword striking shield and hear the fighter's grunts.

She gasped when Belgarath mimicked the wolf howl and owl screech blended together. It just didn't seem possible that someone could do such a thing. In her mind, she could see both figures, both fierce. Their sheer will must have boosted Brand's.

The old man's voice returned to the tone of a storyteller as he built to his epic tale's climax. “Guided by Necessity, the Rivan Warder did unveil his shield, and lo, cast into the center thereof stood a round jewel. Grey it was and like unto the size of the heart of a child. And in the presence of Torak did the stone begin to glow. And brighter and brighter flamed the stone, and the Accursed One fell back before the stone, as one who faces unbearable fire.”

Belgarath's voice became hushed. “And shook away Torak his shield, and dropped he away his sword, Cthrek-Goru, and cried out and raised he his hands before his face to ward away the fire of the stone. And his right hand covered his right eye, but lo, the maimed God had no left hand, and the stump thereof was blackened by a fire no mortal had yet endured.”

Furrowing her brows, Kagome wondered about this stone. Was it the Orb of Aldur mentioned earlier? What else could cause the Dark God to falter? She pictured its brilliant light, and Torak's retreat.

Kagome was repulsed by the description of the maimed God. Yet, she also felt sympathy. He must have been powerless against the stone. For such a being, it must have been unbearable. He had already been disfigured, but to waver in front of his people must have been awful. Kagome also knew, sadly, that his defeat had been necessary.

The old man crouched again, pacing before the fire. He said, his voice both increasing in volume and tempo, “And Brand then struck. Two-handed held he his nameless grey sword as a man might hold a dagger, and plunged he the grey sword not at chest armor nor gorget---for knew he that a God may not be smitten save where he hath been injured before. Struck Brand, therefore, at the Eye that was Not. And behold, the point of Brand's sword struck true and did pierce the visor of the Accursed One and passed even into the Eye that was Not.”

A look of horror crossed Belgarath's face, “And Torak cried out and grasped the sword and plucked it out and cast it away. Then pulled the God his helm away and cast it aside also, and men saw the seared side of his face which had been marred when he had raised the Orb of Aldur to crack the world. And that face was horrible beyond power to describe it, and the Angaraks recoiled, and the men of the West turned away.” Sorrow and pity settled over his weathered features. “And the eye of Torak was seen to weep blood, and raised he up and pushed his arms even into the sky and cried out again. And cried he out one last time as he beheld the jewel which he had named Cthrag-Yaska and which had caused him to be smitten again, and then, as a tree hewn away at the ground, the Dark God fell, and the earth resounded with his fall.”

Sitting enchanted, Kagome pictured the mortal man, against all odds, striking the final blow to the immortal God. She couldn't dispel the terrible images of the sword piercing Torak's eye, nor the awful cry he must have unleashed. It seemed so simple. There was no parry or misstep on the part of Torak that had caused his defeat. The sight of a desired stone had.

Kagome could see that the Dark God had once been beautiful. She imagined how awful it must have been to hear the God's laments, and see the blood on his scarred face. Pity must have overwhelmed those that had witnessed it. There would have been no elated cheers at the God's fall.

The old man shook his head and said, “And a great cry went up from the Host by reason of the fall of the Accursed One, and the Angaraks despaired, for their God had fallen. Then fell the armies of the West upon the multitudes of the Host and slew them. And the armies of the Murgos upon the left and of the Thulls and the Nadraks upon the right fled into the river that they might save their lives. But swift is the River Arend at Vo Mimbre, and deep, and the waters swallowed them up. Few only escaped the waters and gained the far shore to flee back through the wilderness to the east.” He drank from his tankard, then gestured. “For the hordes of the Malloreons, however, was there no escape, for the armies of the West encircled them, and they were slain---yea, even unto the last man. For Behold, the armies of the West bore torches with them, and when dusky night laid his mantle of darkness upon the plain before the city, set they the torches ablaze that no Malloreon might escape their vengeance.”

A great sadness cast over Belgarath's face. “And the watchers within the city wept and came forth to beseech the armies to abate the killings, so great was their pity for the Malloreons. But grim-faced Brand, Warder of Rivan and overgeneral of the armies of the West, hardened his heart against their pleas and abated not the slaughter.”

Belgarath raised his voice, a great fervor to it. “And he spake, saying, 'No more! No more will Angaraks come into the West. No seed nor root shall escape this cleansing.'”

The old sorcerer continued, his tone subdued. “And in the night when the torches had burned low, came forth the scale-armored warriors of Ulgo and sought out the wounded and slew them. And none escaped, for indeed, from the warriors of Ulgo is nothing hidden in the dark.” He sighed, the sound full of regret. “And when the smoky dawn arose upon the forth day, the Host was no more, and the multitudes of the slain were lain in heaps upon the plain before the city---yea, as far as the eye could see, the ruin of Angarak did litter the fair plain.”

Belgarath said, “It is said that during the night after Torak's defeat that his servant, Zedar the Sorcerer, spirited his body away unto a place unknown. It is also said that the Accursed One will slumber forever, but others know the truth.” Hope filled his lined face and entered his voice. He said, concluding his tale, “For behold, a seed of the Rivan line has borne fruit, and they say one day the Rivan King will emerge from hiding to reclaim his rightful place. When that day arrives, the earth shall resound in joy and it shall be so loud and triumphant that not even Torak shall be able to ignore it. Until that time, the West shall prepare for the return of their Overlord and ready themselves for the war still yet to be fought.”

There was a moment of silence at the end of Belgarath's epic story as everyone took time to process it. Then, Garion began to applaud. Everyone soon followed suit, the sound of it thunderous. Belgarath bowed with a flourish, enjoying the praise. He smiled wide and held his hand up, signaling that they could stop.

Ce'Nedra clapped her hands and squealed in delight. She ran to the old man and hugged him. The tiny queen kissed his cheek. “Thank-you, Belgarath. That was the best telling of Vo Mimbre I've ever heard. I felt like I was there.”

“I'm glad my story telling lived up to your expectations.” The old sorcerer smiled and hugged her. He bowed low to her and said, “I aim to please, your Majesty.”

The petite red head giggled, the sound musical. She kissed his cheek again. “Oh it did and more.”

“Good. I am at your service.” Belgarath smiled.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.” He winked.

“You honor us, Belgarath, by telling us such a noble story, usually reserved for kings. Thank-you,” Durnik said, his earnest voice soft.

Belgarath chuckled softly. “Then it's a good thing that Garion's here, now isn't it?”

“Don't tease him, father. I love him just the way he is,” Polgara said, gathering dishes.

“Oh.” Durnik blushed. “Sorry, Garion. I sometimes forget that you're a king.”

Garion laughed. “That's okay. I like to forget about being a king sometimes.”

“One found the story to be rather incomplete,” Poledra said, an amused lilt to her voice. “One seems to recall that much more happened during that event than what was just heard.”

Belgarath shrugged. “You'll have to take that up with Davoul the Lame, although I did some embellishing of my own. He was an Arend, after all.”

Kagome's brow furrowed. At the mention of there being more to the story, she mulled it over. She recalled a previous discussion and wondered if the two had any connection. She asked, “Does that story have anything to do with those two purposes you spoke of before?”

A frown crossed Belgarath's face. He nodded. “Yes, it does. You're very observant. It's one of the times that the two Purposes met in the form of a Child of Light and Child of Dark.”

Inuyasha snorted and growled softly. Kagome frowned, wondering what could be bothering him. She sighed, realizing that he must be growing impatient. She wouldn't make him wait much longer, but she had a couple more questions.

Kagome asked, “And Brand was the Child of Light?”

“Yes.” Belgarath paced. “The Child of Light and Child of Dark have met several times. Anyone can be one or the other, but both Purposes are choosy about their instruments.”

“I see.”

Inuyasha nudged her and hissed, “Let's go already.”

“Okay. We're going.”

“Go on ahead of me. I've got to talk to Garion and I'll catch up.” He nuzzled his mark, inhaling deeply. “Go on, it's getting late.”

Kagome looked up, noting the approaching sundown. “Okay. Don't be long.”

“I won't.”

Standing, Kagome said, “Thank-you for the story. I really enjoyed it.”

“You're welcome.” Belgarath winked. “It's not often that I get to tell that story to those who haven't already heard it. The pleasure was all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the story, Kagome retreats to their tent to wait for Inuyasha. She overhears him arguing with an unknown and invisible person. Are they friend or foe? It is Inuyasha's night of mortality and Kagome has special plans. Later, an attack on the camp separates Inuyasha and Kagome. Can she find him back before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy Three

Shrugging off the fire rat robe from her shoulders, Kagome entered the tent she would share with Inuyasha. She set it into a corner and began to arrange the pillows and blankets, patiently waiting for him. Kagome had convinced the hanyou to set their tent up in the small grove a short distance from camp. It would provide the privacy she desired, and she hoped that it would relax her mate. Last time he had been human they had been rather crowded, after all.

Peeking through the tent flaps, Kagome tried to spot Inuyasha. A frown crossed her face when she didn't see him. Dusk was fast approaching and it wouldn't be long before sundown. She wondered what could be taking him so long. It shouldn't have taken him this long to tell Garion, so what was the hold-up? Usually, Inuyasha couldn't hide fast enough on the night of the new moon. Her hanyou was almost out of time.

“Oi. You again. I didn't miss anything, asshole,” Inuyasha's irritated voice snapped. “I can always ask him later, so stop being a pest.”

Kagome saw him approach, but he was alone. Had Myoga tried to tag along? It wasn't uncommon for the flea to frustrate Inuyasha. She wondered what Myoga wanted this time. Who was Inuyasha supposed to talk to and what was he supposed to ask? Whatever it was, Inuyasha didn't want to hear it.

“You are such a prick,” the hanyou hissed. He had his back turned to Kagome, so she couldn't see if Myoga was perched on one of Inuyasha's fingers. “I don't appreciate you talking to me like I'm a dog, by the way. For your information, I'm not that old and I don't need to learn any new tricks, so shut the fuck up already.”

Kagome's brows furrowed. Myoga wouldn't dare insult Inuyasha by telling him that he had to learn new tricks. Just who was he talking to then? She couldn't hear another voice, and she couldn't see anyone else nearby. Kagome felt concern settle into her stomach. She feared that who ever Inuyasha was arguing with might be a Grolim or someone with nefarious intentions.

“I'll talk to you any damn way I please, you bastard.” Inuyasha snorted. “You can't tell me what to do. Just leave me the hell alone.”

Frowning, Kagome wished she could hear the other side of the conversation. Just what was this person saying that irritated Inuyasha so much? It was obvious that Inuyasha didn't like them. What concerned her more was what this person wanted from Inuyasha. It could be anything. It also disturbed her that her mate hadn't mentioned this person in the past. Judging by the one-sided conversation, Inuyasha had talked to them more than once, but for how long?

“Whatever.” Inuyasha paced a few feet. “And no, right now I don't give a shit who you are. It's close to sundown so I don't have time to argue with you. I'll ask Garion later, alright?”

Kagome's eyes went wide at the mention of Garion. Now that she knew who Inuyasha had to talk to, what did this person want him to ask? It also upset her that Inuyasha didn't seem to know the identity of this individual, either. She wouldn't really be able to ask if he couldn't answer, now could she?

“Now who's the impatient one, fucker. You've been riding my ass for being impatient, but when I don't jump at the first chance to find out just who the hell you are, you get all riled up.” Inuyasha laughed softly, the sound sarcastic. “Right now, all I need to know is that you're not one of those shitty Grolims. That's good enough for me.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome was glad to learn that this person wasn't a Grolim at least. It still disturbed her that this person hadn't told Inuyasha their identity, but at least that possibility had been ruled out. It still didn't mean that she wasn't worried about her mate. She hoped who ever this person was that they weren't going to take advantage of him.

“You sound so hurt, too, bastard.” Inuyasha's tone was mocking. “Besides, I'm not the one who has the opposite and the rules and all of that stupidity. I still don't know why you can't just tell me who you are.”

What rules? This person had an opposite? The more she overheard, the more confusing it became. More than ever, Kagome wished she could hear the other half of the dialogue. Something told her it would be helpful to figure out this person's intentions.

“And you should just tell me on your own, asshole.” Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. “Whatever. I don't care anymore. If you don't mind, I'd like to go spend some time with my mate. You're not invited.”

Kagome ducked into the tent before Inuyasha could see her. She didn't want to give the impression that she had been eavesdropping on him or that she didn't trust him. Biting her lip, she decided to hold in her questions about the one-sided argument she had just witnessed. Something told her that asking him about it would only lead to them having a fight. While it upset her that her mate hadn't told her about this visitor, she knew that Inuyasha would tell her on his own. She would just have to be patient and hope for the best. Perhaps she would ask Garion about it herself as well.

Inuyasha entered the tent in a huff. He sat down in a corner and crossed his arms. The scowl on his face made him appear unapproachable. So far, he hadn't said anything to her. His ears were pinned to his head and he growled softly. Kagome would let him speak first. She didn't want to fight with him.

“Stupid prick. He makes the jackass look good.” The hanyou snorted.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha even realized that she was there. She sighed and shook her head. If she said anything now, they'd only end up fighting. While she waited, she lit the oil lamp suspended from the tent's ceiling, preparing for sundown. Judging by the dimness inside, it wouldn't be long now.

The sound of rustling fabric filled the quiet tent as Inuyasha shifted. Kagome felt his arms encircle her as he pulled her against his chest. He buried his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath. Kagome settled into his lap, getting comfortable. She knew he would need this before becoming human, so she let him indulge.

Inuyasha's rough whisper brushed her ear, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome returned the greeting, gently rubbing his arms wrapped around her middle, “Mate. Mine.”

They sat this way for a few moments before Inuyasha untangled from her. He settled onto the blankets and closed his eyes. Inuyasha sighed, the sound resigned. Then, almost as if someone had poured the night itself onto his silver hair, it turned black from root to tip. His small triangular ears slowly shifted downward and shaped into human ones before settling on the side of his head. Inuyasha's claws retracted into blunt finger nails, as if someone had clipped them. The tiny hint of his fangs at the corners of his mouth disappeared.

Kagome had only seen him actually transform into a human a handful of times. He hid so fast usually that by the time she saw him on the night of the new moon it had already happened. It always fascinated her. She couldn't help but wonder if it hurt to undergo such physical change almost instantaneously. Most of all, it always stunned her just how different her hanyou looked as a human.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, the usual burnished gold replaced by a dark violet. The dim light made them almost appear onyx. The hanyou now turned human smiled shyly, casting a vulnerability to his expression. Inuyasha said, his voice soft, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kagome smiled wide.

“Come here.” He patted the blankets next to him.

She moved to sit next to him, throwing her arms around his middle. “Is that better?”

“Much.” Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He burrowed his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath. He kissed her temple, the gesture gentle. “You smell good.”

Kagome glanced up, resting her hand on his cheek. “I believe you told me that the first time I saw you as a human.”

“And I still mean it.” Inuyasha took her hand into his, gently kissing her palm. “I love your scent.”

“I know.” She shifted, getting comfortable in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead onto his. “You smell good, too.”

“I do?” Inuyasha's nose wrinkled.

“Of course you do.” Kagome laughed softly. “I already told you that once before, remember?”

Inuyasha's brows knit together, and he nodded. “I guess.”

“No, you don't,” Kagome playfully accused. “You smell different as a human, though.”

“I do?” Inuyasha gently rubbed her sides. “What do I smell like?”

“Different.” Kagome nuzzled her nose under his chin. “There's this underlying floral scent when you're a hanyou that's more pronounced when you're human.”

“I smell like flowers?” Inuyasha snorted.

“Not just any flowers, Inuyasha. Sacred Tree blossoms.” She kissed his pulse, her tongue making languid circles.

“But the Goshinboku never blossomed while I was pinned to it,” Inuyasha said, curiosity in his voice.

“I know, but it's there.” She took a deep breath, taking in his scent. “You usually smell more like a forest when you're hanyou.”

“I see.” Inuyasha threaded his fingers through her hair. “Do I smell like anything else as a human?”

Kagome lifted her head, nodding. “Yes.”

“What then?”

She kissed his temple, then whispered into one of his now human ears, “Me.”

Inuyasha shuddered underneath her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. There was such tenderness in the action. It radiated a deep set need, a desperation that made him defenseless.

His voice thick with emotion, Inuyasha whispered, “Yours.”

Kagome trembled in his embrace at the sheer vulnerability in that simple word. His emotions were always the most unguarded on the night of the new moon. She was overwhelmed by the absolute adoration that this man had for her. He showed it to her in so many ways everyday---by protecting her, by trusting her with his innermost secrets, by the tenderness in their love making---but it was this night that he could tell her how much he loved her. Uttering that single word said everything---and more---than any lengthy, thought-out confession ever could.

They stayed this way for several moments, simply existing together. She gently ran her fingers through his dark hair, almost as if she were comforting him. Inuyasha's grasp strengthened, his hands clutching at her dress. Kagome kissed his temple, returning his earlier gesture. She rested her chin atop his head, and closed her eyes.

Kagome whispered, “Mine.”

Inuyasha lifted his head, a multitude of emotions swirling in the depths of his dark eyes: love, gratitude, devotion, and most of all reverence. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. His tongue gently pleaded for entrance. Kagome acquiesced, and their tongues tangled together.

She explored his fang-less mouth slowly, as if they were kissing for the first time. It felt odd not to brush against the familiar points. The kiss was soft, almost chaste in its nature. It seemed so different, and yet the same. Inuyasha tasted as he always had: smoky and spicy.

Kagome broke the kiss off and rested her forehead against his. She tucked some of his ebony hair behind a round human ear. She searched his violet eyes, finding a sliver of uncertainty. Kagome smiled wide at him, gently caressing his cheek with a thumb. He returned the smile, making him appear boyish. His rough fingertips traced his mark, causing Kagome's eyes to flutter shut and a soft moan to escape.

His tongue followed, slowly circling it. The languid strokes were gentle and loving as he worshiped her skin. Kagome tilted her head back, granting him greater access. Inuyasha's hands massaged her sides before gently squeezing her hips. They moved to her stomach, his touch featherlight. Slowly, he trailed his hand up to the front of her dress. It trembled, and he fumbled with the string.

Kagome clasped his hand into both of hers. She kissed their joined hands and whispered, “Let me.”

Inuyasha's hand dropped, his intense dark eyes watching as she undid the strings. Kagome pulled the bodice open and slipped her arms out of the sleeves. Next, she undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall away. Inuyasha palmed one bare breast, and Kagome arched to meet his hand. He lowered his head, resting it against her bosom.

Silence filled the tent, all save Inuyasha's easy, contented breaths.

He breathed, “I can hear your heartbeat. It's so strong.”

Kagome stroked his hair and cradled his head. She knew that he felt naked without his usual potent senses. Inuyasha must have felt disconnected from her when human. His actions belied a need to reassure himself that everything he knew remained the same. Inuyasha was far more complicated than anyone ever considered, and yet, such simple things could make him happy. Kagome indulged her mate, wanting him to relax on this most stressful of nights.

She kissed the top of his head. “I'm glad.”

Inuyasha burrowed his nose into the valley between her breasts. He kissed a path on her sensitive skin, causing her to shudder in bliss. He gently suckled one breast, his now blunt teeth gently tugging on the nipple. Inuyasha made swift circles with his tongue over it, teasing her further. She fisted his thick hair in her hands, gasping. He moved to the other breast, repeating the process. His hand palmed the other one, rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers.

Lifting his head, Inuyasha took possession of her mouth, his tongue exploring. Kagome melted into the kiss, a muffled moan escaping. He broke it off and looked down. A blush dusted his cheeks. His voice soft, Inuyasha whispered, “You're beautiful, Kagome.”

Kagome tilted his head up and kissed him. She smiled and answered in reply, “And you're still cute when you're shy.”

A tiny smile crossed his face. He said, “If you say so, wench.”

Kagome cupped his face into her hands and kissed him again. She laughed softly. “What shall I do with you, my hanyou?”

“But I'm not a hanyou tonight, remember?” He smirked, a playful gleam in his dark eyes.

“That's right. You're not.” Kagome tucked stray black locks behind one human ear. Leaning in, she nibbled on the lobe. She whispered, her voice throaty, “I've wanted to do that for a very long time.”

Inuyasha shivered, groaning low in his throat. He begged, “Kagome---,”

She smiled against his skin. So his human ears were just as sensitive. She slowly dragged her tongue from the shell to the lobe. Inuyasha rewarded her with another moan, yielding to her attentions. She kissed her way down his jawline, nipping as she went along. Inuyasha's fingers wove into her hair and he growled softly, the sound primal. Somewhere, underneath the human surface lurked the inner demon.

Kagome pushed his undershirt open and ran her hands on his bare, muscular chest. His heavy pants filled her ears, and she kissed a path down. When she reached his nipples, she returned his earlier favor. Kagome traced circles around one with her tongue before gently nipping at it. She moved and did the same to the other. Inuyasha shuddered, emitting a stuttered gasp.

Pulling away, Kagome shifted in Inuyasha's lap. He grunted, the sound frustrated. He bucked his hips, expressing his growing impatience. Sliding out of both her dress and panties, she kicked them aside. She smiled wickedly at Inuyasha when she caught the unchecked desire in his eyes. Moving to straddle his hips, she rubbed herself against him in slow, agonized circles. Capturing Inuyasha's lips in hers, Kagome muffled his groan.

Kagome dragged the palm of her hands down his athletic chest. She ran them to the flat planes of his stomach, stopping at the strings that tied his hakama closed. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Does that hair change color, too? I'd love to see.”

Inuyasha trembled and growled, the sound feral. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he bit his lip. Kagome continued to tease him, her fingers caressing the strings. This caused him to throw his head back and arch his back. Inuyasha panted savagely, his chest heaving.

Lowering her head, Kagome took the end of a string between her teeth. She pulled it slowly and slid his hakama down and off his hips. Once he was naked before her, she rubbed his strong calves. Kagome kissed them, loving his skin. Inuyasha was at her complete mercy.

Looking up, her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's. The violet deepened into a rich amethyst. Taking a moment, Kagome traced his face with her eyes. She moved down his chest and finally rested her gaze upon his hips. Indeed, his hair had changed color to match the midnight mane on his head.

Settling in between his spread legs, Kagome left open-mouthed kisses on his taut abdomen. She made leisured circles on his upper thighs, making her way towards his arousal. Slowly, she dragged her tongue up its underside. A stuttered moan issued from Inuyasha. Gently, she took the head of his erection into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it.

Glancing up, Kagome admired the reaction she elicited from her mate. There was a deep blush coating his cheeks. His lips were parted as he breathed hard. His eyes smoldered with smoky lust while he watched her taunt him. Inuyasha's hair spilled around his head like a midnight cascade. He was beautiful and all hers.

Kagome brushed her fingers on his inner thighs while continuing to suck his hardened flesh. She bobbled her head slowly, sealing her lips tight. She wanted to push him to the brink without allowing him to go over. Inuyasha's hips bucked and he grunted. His fingers wove into her hair as he gripped tightly. Kagome could tell that he was close.

Sitting up, Kagome kissed him. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Inuyasha's response was hungry. She yielded to him and allowed him to ravish her mouth. He suckled her bottom lip, taking possession. Inuyasha's hands ran down her sides, and he pulled her flush against him.

Inuyasha leaned her back to lay on the blankets. He eased her legs apart and lowered his head to kiss her sensitive inner thighs. His rough hands brushed her stomach, caressing it. Kagome gasped, writhing in pleasure. She closed her eyes, allowing the sensations to ripple through her body.

One of Inuyasha's fingers teased her slick entrance. He pushed it inside slowly, then curled it. Kagome's hips rose to meet him, encouraging the attention. Inuyasha established a steady rhythm, thrusting his finger deeper inside. Kagome squirmed, groaning in bliss. He eased a second finger inside and pumped them slowly.

Judging by the pace, Inuyasha was taunting her as she had him. Neither wanted to rush their explorations of one another. Besides, it might be awhile before they could find the privacy required to do this again. Kagome wanted to make every moment last. It seemed, sometimes, that their time together was rushed, so this leisurely pace was welcomed.

Inuyasha replaced his fingers with his tongue. He swirled it inside in deliberate circles. Kagome gripped his head in her hands and mewled in delight. He plunged it deep inside before turning his attention to her swollen clit. Gently, he pulled on it with his teeth. He lapped at it, sending tremors of ecstasy through her body. Kagome bucked and she gasped as she neared the edge of her climax.

Inuyasha pulled away before settling between her open thighs. His hard flesh rested against her skin. He whispered into her ear, “That's what you get for teasing me, wench.”

Kagome bit her lip, looking up into his flushed face. She groaned, the sound pleading. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her. She said, her voice breathless, “Inuyasha---,”

Inuyasha smirked. She knew that he had the upper hand. He lifted up, holding himself up with his palms. He moved the head of his erection, rubbing it against her wet folds. His eyes held hers as he hesitated, taunting her a little more. Slowly, he sank himself inside until he was fully seated to the hilt. His eyes closed and he suppressed a groan.

He whispered, “Mate. Mine.”

A low moan of delight escaped Kagome. It felt wonderful to have him fill her. She admired the look of ecstasy that crossed Inuyasha's face. Kagome rested a hand onto his cheek, brushing her thumb across it. For a moment, she would revel in the bliss that being joined with Inuyasha brought. Pulling him down to her, Kagome captured his mouth with hers. She lifted her hips to meet him and encouraged him to move.

The kiss was hungry. Their tongues wound together, joining as their hips were. Inuyasha set a steady rhythm, pumping slowly. He palmed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple. He rolled it in between his fingers, the sensation electrifying. Kagome arched and gripped his back tightly, her fingernails digging in.

Inuyasha grunted and increased his pace. He plunged deeper within her, filling her completely. He kissed his mark, his tongue circling it. Kagome mewled, squeezing her legs around him. She rose to meet every thrust as their bodies danced as one. She ran his silky hair through her fingers before fisting it as pleasure flooded her senses.

He nipped at her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin. His hips rocked into hers as he thrust faster and harder. Inuyasha rotated his hips while he did so, driving into her deeper. Kagome bucked underneath him, mewling in pleasure. She felt him lift her up, cradling her bottom, allowing him to change angles. He squeezed it, caressing her cheeks. Inuyasha thrust hard inside and slowed, grinding himself into her. Kagome clutched at his back, and locked her legs tight around his backside.

Finally, he stilled inside her and looked up, his dark eyes trained on her face. There was such awe in his expression, the passion softening his features. Kagome reached up, brushing her fingertips across his cheek. Inuyasha smiled softly, brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her tenderly, their tongues lazily twisting together. Kagome combed her fingers through his hair, surrendering to it.

Inuyasha rubbed her breasts with his strong hands, gently squeezing them. He kissed her jawline, down her throat to her shoulder. Kagome gasped in delight, arching her back. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, teasing one rounded ear. Gently, she traced its shell with a finger, causing Inuyasha to shiver against her. He lifted his head, his amethyst eyes heated. Kagome continued her ministrations, teasing him.

Lifting himself up on his palms, Inuyasha began to pump slowly into her, his strokes long and measured. Kagome's eyes closed, allowing the pleasurable sensation overtake her. It felt so good to have him move within her. She gyrated underneath him, begging silently for him to increase his speed. Inuyasha drove himself into her harder, but continued his leisurely pace. He grunted, stroking deep inside.

Inuyasha began to pant and he picked up speed, his thrusts harder. He rotated his hips each time he pumped inside, making Kagome quiver underneath him in ecstasy. Her hips bucked to meet his, allowing him to push that much further into her core. Inuyasha drove into her over and over, his thrusts forceful but tender. He kissed her, his tongue plunging deep inside her mouth. He bucked hard inside, grinding himself hard into her. Kagome moaned, rotating her hips beneath him. She squeezed her legs tighter around him, holding him in place.

Thrusting harder inside, Inuyasha began to pump faster. He gasped softly, pushing deeper into her pliant body. A coil deep inside began to build and Kagome knew she was edging close to her climax. She gasped and threw her head back as Inuyasha thrust harder. The sensation of him moving within her drove her wild. Tighter it wound and Inuyasha's movements became frantic. The sounds of their skin meeting filled her ears. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was close as well.

Kagome moaned long and loud as her release overtook her. She stiffened, feeling it ripple through her entire body. His name fell from her lips in a broken gasp. As his thrusts became harder, she continued to ride out her climax. She locked her legs tighter, wanting to hold him inside.

Inuyasha growled and bucked hard into her before the warmth of his release filled her. He continued to thrust, his hips rotating to extend their bliss. He groaned her name, the sound full of love. Inuyasha finally stilled inside her and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled when she opened her eyes.

“Hey.”

Kagome tucked some sweaty hair behind his ear. She returned the smile. “Hey.”

“I think I finally know what you mean by making love.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Inuyasha sat up, sliding from her body. He pulled her to rest into his lap. Kagome embraced him, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, hearing the rapid beats of his heart. She sighed contentedly, the sound soothing her.

A long, sedated sigh escaped Inuyasha, and he held her close. He said, “It's hard to explain. It's more than just mating, though. There's just something different about it.”

Kagome looked up towards him. She asked, “What's that, Inuyasha?”

“I don't know. I guess it's cause I'm human, maybe.” He nuzzled his nose into her hair. “I guess it was more emotional, somehow.”

“Yes, yes it was,” Kagome replied. “It was beautiful.”

Inuyasha kissed her temple. He breathed into her ear, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome lifted her head, resting her hand onto his cheek. She replied, “Mate. Mine.”

Silence overtook them, and Kagome rested her head back onto Inuyasha's chest. His heart beat had slowed considerably to the steady rhythm she was used to hearing. It was strong and it had a lulling effect on her. This was something she enjoyed more than anything---simply listening to her mate's heart beat. It reminded her that he had given it to her to possess.

Kagome whispered, “I can hear your heart beat.”

Inuyasha ran his hand on her back. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” She hugged him tight. “I've always liked hearing it. It's strong, like you are.”

The sound of horses thundering on the road nearby disturbed them. Inuyasha stiffened in her embrace, and a stern expression crossed his face. Although he couldn't rely on his hearing and sense of smell on this night, his instincts were still ingrained. He eased away from her and crept towards the tent flap. Glancing over his shoulder, he lowered his hand, signaling that she should get down.

Inuyasha poked his head out of the tent. He gasped, then pulled the flap shut. “Fuck.”

“What is it, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha grabbed his hakama, pulling them on. He tugged his undershirt on in a hurry, then threw his fire rat robe on after that. He searched the tent, his eyes darting to a corner. Inuyasha snatched Tetsusaiga up and rushed out of the tent. He called over his shoulder, “Kagome, stay here. Those horses are heading towards camp. There's fucking Chandim and Grolims with them. I have to warn everyone.”

Kagome wrinkled her nose. Before she could ask anything, her mate rushed into the night. How did he know? Inuyasha didn't have his senses, so he couldn't have smelled them nor could he have heard them over the horses, so how did he know? Did it have anything to do with that mysterious person he argued with earlier? Did they tell him, and if so, were they trying to lure Inuyasha out on his most vulnerable night? She bit her lip, worry curling in the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't let him go off into the night alone, no matter what he said. It was too dangerous.

Picking up her panties, she hastily pulled them on. She slipped on her bra, adjusting it on her shoulders. She grabbed her travel dress from a blanket, untangling the sleeves and put it on. Kagome fumbled with the strings, trying to hurry. Finally, she managed to tie a decent enough knot. Next, she looked around, trying to find her bow and quiver. Kagome snatched them up and slid the quiver on her back. She slipped on her shoes and ran towards camp, hoping to catch up with Inuyasha before he got into trouble.

Kagome wandered into the grove, her hand out in front of herself to help her navigate. Without moonlight, it was pitch black. She crept towards what she hoped was the direction of camp. The sounds of horses charging still filled the gloom. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha had found his way alright, especially if there were Grolims amongst them. It seemed that he sometimes forgot his limitations on the night of the new moon.

A long, mournful howl filled the darkness. Kagome stopped, her breath hitching in her throat. Something told her that it was not a wolf but a Hound. She gripped her bow tight in one hand and quickened her pace. Inuyasha had been right, but he had put himself in such danger. If a Hound found him tonight, he wouldn't stand a chance.

“You're absolutely sure?” Durnik's voice asked in the darkness ahead.

“Yes,” Inuyasha's exasperated voice answered. “They rode past our tent.”

“I'll have to get Pol. She'll know how to better handle this.”

Nearing their voices, Kagome spotted the small flame of Durnik's torch. She joined them. “Inuyasha, what's going on?”

“I thought I told you to stay back in the tent,” Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.

“And let you wander in the dark alone,” Kagome retorted, sticking her chin out in defiance. “I don't think so. It's too dangerous.”

“What's going on?” Polgara asked, emerging from her tent, a cloak drawn about her shoulders. “What's this about Grolims and Chandim heading this way?”

Inuyasha said, “They went right past out tent.”

Polgara frowned. “Durnik, wake everyone. We have little time.”

“Yes, Pol.”

The sound of pounding horse hooves neared, a few steeds emerging from the tree line. They circled the clearing, waiting. A few horses reared, neighing impatiently. Kagome slipped an arrow from her quiver, nocking it in her bow. Inuyasha moved closer, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. They watched the Temple Guardsmen, wondering why they hadn't attacked. What were they waiting for?

A long horn blast resounded and the Temple Guardsmen launched their charge. One horse charged directly towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Before Inuyasha could reach her, the horse forced them apart. Kagome toppled backwards to land on her backside. She scrambled to her feet and jumped out of the way of another rushing horse. She glanced around, unable to find Inuyasha amongst the chaos.

The whistle of a sword caused Kagome to duck. She had to get out of the open. She crouched low, darting to avoid other attacks. Kagome fled into the trees, nocking her arrow in the bow. She leaned her back against the tree to keep hidden from view. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Her heart beat pounded in her ears, her adrenaline rushing through her.

Peeking around the tree, Kagome's eyes flicked around looking for Inuyasha. She felt panic rise inside when she couldn't spot his familiar red. There was so much chaos as the battle surged in the clearing. She wasn't certain where she'd even begin looking for him. Kagome sighed, realizing that having a long range weapon had its disadvantages. There was no way she could fight hand to hand with her bow. Her best plan would be to stick to the tree line as much as possible and circle to the other side of the clearing.

She stood watching the others, waiting for an opening. Durnik blocked a sword parry with his club. Near him, Garion stood protecting Ce'Nedra, his sword illuminating the night with its blue fire. A stern, determined expression crossed his face as he warded attackers away with the great blade. The old sorcerer's expression was sour as he gestured. The simple movement knocked a horse out of his way effortlessly. Polgara stood near him, her eyes searching.

“There's about thirty Grolims all together, Father. Some are Chandim, some are not.”

“I'm not surprised. Temple Guardsmen are too simple to come up with something like this on their own. I assumed the Chandim were behind it.”

Kagome ducked back behind the tree when an arrow whizzed past. Her hands shook from the close call. She debated with herself about firing back, but decided against it. They were human beings, after all, and not demons. Perhaps it had been a stray arrow. Kagome bit her lip. Outside of her own survival, her primary concern was to find Inuyasha, not fight. The less fighting she engaged in, the better chance she had at not getting noticed.

She shifted slowly to another tree. Kagome wouldn't step out into the open for fear that it would draw attention to her. She peered into the gloom of the grove, finding that there was no one nearby her hiding spot to sneak up on her from behind. Sliding sideways again, Kagome moved to another tree. Hopefully this plan would work and keep her out of the battle. She was confident in her archery, but would rather not use it if unless she absolutely had to.

The clang of swords filled the night air behind her, followed by angry shouts. Peering around a tree, Kagome watched. She saw Garion fight back another Temple Guardsman, his sword motions quick. The cerulean blade blurred as he parried and blocked. All too soon, however, Garion managed to break through the Temple Guardsman's defenses, ending the fight. Ce'Nedra remain crouched behind him, watching warily.

A man in black robes stood near the old sorcerer, his hands glowing. He threw his fire ball towards Belgarath, only to have it deflected. The old man had a bored and irritated expression on his face. He flicked his wrist and the Grolim priest flew back, hitting a tree not far away from Kagome's hiding spot. The body made a resounding thwack, the sickening crunch of bones making Kagome feel slightly ill. She turned away from the sight, wanting to get away from the body as soon as possible.

Kagome glanced around the clearing again, making certain no one was looking in her direction. She tentatively stepped sideways, making her motions slow. She hoped that the grey of her dress would keep her hidden in the darkness. Once she was halfway there, she quickly ducked behind the next tree. So far, her plan was working. She wasn't in any direct fighting and she hadn't been discovered. If only Inuyasha had his senses, he would have found her by now.

She jumped when a man crashed against her tree. Gasping softly, Kagome had to clench her bow tightly to keep from screaming. The last thing she needed to do was give her location away. She stiffened, tucking herself tightly against the tree for camouflage. Her heart beat raced faster, the sound of it thudding in her ears. It had been a close call, and Kagome had to catch her breath before making her next move.

Easing away from the tree, Kagome moved to the next one. She wished she could go faster, but didn't dare. While some of those in the battle were her allies, she couldn't chance being seen. It would be suicide to try and join any of them. Besides, she had to find Inuyasha. She just hoped that he was alright.

From somewhere in the grove, a chilling howl filled the night. Kagome froze. She bit her lip, almost afraid to breathe. It sounded close, too close. Had one of the Hounds found her? There was no way she could hope to fight one off with just a bow and arrows. They were too big and too fast. Staring into the darkness, she saw eerie green eyes shifting around amongst the trees. They were moving away from her. Kagome sighed in relief, thankful that they hadn't come after her.

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome noticed that Durnik had joined Polgara, using his club as a defense. The sorceress had a cold expression on her face, the white lock at her left brow incandescent. A couple more Grolims stood in opposition to her, hurling energy at her. She deflected the attack easily, and it bounced into the trees. On impact, the trees burst into flames, lighting up the clearing.

Polgara snorted disdainfully. She said, a haughty tone to her voice, “Is that the best you can do? Must you resort to parlor tricks?”

There were several riderless horses. A few bodies littered the ground, but they seemed to be Temple Guardsmen or Grolims. It seemed that everyone was engaged in the fight one way or another. Garion remained near his tent so to protect Ce'Nedra. Belgarath continued to battle other Grolims as did Polgara and Durnik. It would hopefully distract their attackers from her so she could find Inuyasha. As long as she stayed out of view, she had a chance.

Kagome slid to the next tree. This was taking far too long. She had to make her way to the other side, and fast. Gripping her bow, Kagome decided to make a dash. She began to sprint, ducking to avoid tree branches. Stopping to catch her breath, she hid against another tree. Looking behind her, she saw that no one had taken notice of her movements in the trees. No one had attacked her, so her gamble had paid off.

A loud detonation filled her ears, making them ring. Peeking, Kagome saw that another tree had exploded. The fight between the sorcerers and Grolims was escalating. As she looked around, Kagome frowned. There was still no sight of Inuyasha anywhere. Maybe he wasn't near the clearing anymore. She clenched her bow tightly. Where would he go? What direction? Would he stick to the edge of the trees or use the forest as cover?

Another long howl permeated the gloom. The baying was answered from the opposite direction. Kagome remained still, not wanting one of the massive dogs to locate her. Being with an inu-hanyou, she knew that they'd rely on scent the most, more than hearing or sight, but she hoped the chaos would distract them, diluting the potency of her scent. It was obvious that the hulking animals hadn't entered the battle itself, which perplexed her.

So far, the Hounds had only announced their presence through their mournful baying. Why hadn't they attacked the camp and assisted their allies? Just what was their objective here. Kagome knew she had to be careful proceeding further into the grove. The Hounds could be hunting anyone or anything, and she wasn't certain if she was it.

What frightened her the most was that they might be hunting Inuyasha. He had killed some of them in the battle on the road on their way to Mal Zeth. It had happened just before his last human night. Were they here for revenge? Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat. Something told her that Inuyasha had been their target from the beginning. It would explain why the Temple Guardsmen had swarmed the clearing and why they had made certain to separate her from Inuyasha. The entire battle had been a diversion to get to him.

Kagome gasped. She remembered Belgarath's story from earlier in the evening. They weren't getting involved for a reason. Those Hounds were sending signals to one another. It had been exactly like the horn blasts in the Battle of Vo Mimbre. She wondered exactly what they meant. What were they signaling? Were there more reinforcements in the area to come yet? Were they there to exhaust those fighting back at the camp? It was obvious that they were after Inuyasha, and it became paramount that she find him before it was too late.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kagome began to run. She would search for Inuyasha for as long as it took. She held up her skirt with one hand, her bow and arrow in the other. Something told her that she didn't have much time. Whatever their objective was, Kagome believed that they would implement it soon, and that it wouldn't be to Inuyasha's benefit. She thought of the mysterious person Inuyasha had argued with earlier. Had they flushed him from the tent on purpose and were they in on the plot?

Kagome ran faster, stumbling on undergrowth in the grove. She panted, unconcerned about her own safety. Light branches scratched at her face and arms. They snagged her dress and she had to stop, tugging the fabric free. The sound of it ripping reached her ears. It was inconsequential. All that mattered was getting to Inuyasha. In her heart, she knew that he must be in danger. Inuyasha was a good fighter even in human form, but she knew the Grolims could easily overpower him. She had to run faster.

She toppled forward when her foot caught on something. Her bow slid away and her arrows scattered out of her quiver. Kagome grunted, spitting out dirt. She sat up, resting her hands onto her knees. She must have caught her foot onto a root in the darkness. Feeling around with her hands, she searched for it. Kagome pulled her hand back when something sharp pricked her finger. She stuck it in her mouth, the tangy iron taste filling it.

With her other hand, Kagome carefully patted the ground. She wrapped her hand around the root, and began to pull. Toppling backwards, she gasped. She held the item close, feeling it with her hand. It felt familiar. This was no tree root. It was something else entirely. Kagome caressed it, knowing exactly what it was. It was Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha must have dropped it along the way. Had he left it as a sign for her or had he been forced to drop it? He wouldn't ordinarily discard the sword in such a manner, even if it didn't respond to him when he became human.

Kagome clutched the sword in her hand. She held it to her forehead, determined more than ever to find Inuyasha. She set it next to her, gathering her arrows and bow up again. Kagome slid the sword into her quiver, so her hands could remain free. Kagome knew she had to be heading in the right direction. Where Tetsusaiga was, Inuyasha couldn't be far away. She nocked another arrow into her bow. This time she wouldn't be afraid to fire. Not if it would protect Inuyasha.

“Thou shalt be a suitable sacrifice,” a guttural voice snarled. “Thy heart wilt please almighty Torak.”

Shuddering, Kagome realized she had stumbled upon some of the Grolims performing their grim religious rites. She slowed her pace, not wishing to alert them to her presence. She wondered if the Hound's signals had anything to do with this gruesome ceremony. Maybe they had only so long to perform it and they couldn't risk having any interference. Despite her aversion to the horrible event about to unfold, Kagome found herself unable to look away.

“Prepare the sacrifice for the rite,” the voice commanded.

Kagome crept closer, her curiosity tugging at her. She couldn't see the victim through the robed men blocking her view. Oddly, there didn't seem to be any struggling. It didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't they fight back? Did they want to be sacrificed? Had religious fervor overtaken them and they welcomed this gruesome end? Kagome couldn't imagine being so zealous. Maybe the victim couldn't fight back. Either way, the spectacle sickened her, and yet, she couldn't turn away. It was as if a spell had been cast.

A case was opened, and a long, wicked knife was revealed. The Grolim leading the sacrifice lifted it up, the brazier's fire glinting off of its polished blade. He moved to stand by the altar, outstretching his arms. His steel mask turned the color of blood from the glowing fire. The Grolim priest looked up and began to chant, “O, hear us Dragon God of Angarak! We present to thee the most holy of sacrifices. Tonight, we do as thou commanded us all those centuries ago. We offer thee a human heart to show thee our devotion. Although our human hearts are impure, cleanse us with our most holy of rites!”

The other Grolims chanted in response, bowing their heads. They stood in prayer for a moment, the silence deafening. Kagome watched in sick fascination, unable to look away. These Grolims disguised butchery as religion. She usually was willing to be tolerant. Usually she could see the good in others, but there was just none to be found here. These Grolims weren't human. No human being could do this to another and retain their humanity. Kagome seethed inside. How could anyone call this holy? How was taking another human life divine? These Grolims were nothing more than monsters.

“Grant us thy favor, Torak, as we renew ourselves in thee. We await thy return in all thy glory.” The Grolim paused, staring up into the night sky. “We shall be with thee forever and ever, performing this rite until the end of days. It is an honor to have thee as our almighty Lord. We beseech you to hear our prayers and lift our heavy hearts.”

Again, the other Grolims bowed, murmuring their prayers of thanks and devotion. They moved in a circle around the altar, swaying as their religious fervor overtook them. Kagome could glimpse the victim, but only bare legs and arms. The altar looked as if it had been hastily erected, but not unused. She could see dark red streaks on its side. Kagome felt sympathy for those that had met their grisly ends on it, and indignation at those who would do such a thing to another person.

“O, almighty Torak, we have a perfect sacrifice on this night. We can only ask that it please thee.” The priest raised the knife high. “We feel closer to thee when we adhere to the traditions of our faith, almighty Lord and God. May thee accept our sacrifice and welcome him into thy embrace. Know that we all desire to one day be in thy divine presence and grace. We shall continue to worship thee until the end of days.”

Kagome felt disgusted. She had seen enough of this. Slowly, she crept by another tree. While she wanted to save the poor soul about to be butchered, she had to find Inuyasha. She couldn't linger here if she was going to do that. Carefully, she stepped, trying to make certain not to snap any twigs or rustle any of the underbrush. It was a difficult task in the darkness. Once she was far enough away from the clearing she could pick up her speed again.

She took her next step, only to rustle some leaves. She froze, staring at the Grolims gathered around their grisly altar. None of them stopped praying or glanced in her direction. She sighed in relief, thankful that her misstep hadn't cost her any cover. Ducking against a tree, she watched a little longer, trying to make absolutely certain that no one would come her way. She moved sideways slowly, inching along to rest against another tree. Getting past this small clearing would be the most difficult.

“Almighty Torak, witness our unending love to thee. May thy presence be with us as we present to thee this heart.” The Grolim priest chanted long and loud. “It is our joy to serve thee and in return we hope thou wilt be pleased by us.”

The dark priests of Torak chanted zealously, swaying. They raised their arms in supplication to the night sky. Again, they circled the victim trapped upon the altar. As they went around, each Grolim bowed once to the altar and then again to the priest holding the knife. Still, Kagome couldn't see the person they intended to sacrifice. Their macabre dance obscured any view.

The Grolims pulled away from the altar. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide in horror. There was a man on the altar, naked. He lay spreadeagled, his back slightly arched. There did not seem to be any bonds holding him in place, but it was clear that he had been immobilized somehow. He did not thrash, nor did he cry out. It was Inuyasha. His expression was defiant, but she could see the terror in his violet eyes.

Inuyasha's midnight hair cascaded down the altar in tangles and pooled onto the ground below. His hands were clenched into tight fists above his head. She could see the sweat on his brow, glistening. His breathing was heavy, evidenced by the rise and fall of his chest. Inuyasha's eyes roved around, staring at his captors. He bit his lip, obvious that he would not give them the satisfaction of screaming. He was helpless to defend himself against these monsters as they had subdued him.

The priest said, “Thy heart is pure on this night, vile half-demon. Thy blood shall flow upon this altar to satisfy our Lord and King, the almighty Torak, in retribution for killing our brothers. We were told that thou wouldst be the perfect sacrifice on this night, when the evil demon taint within faded and thy humanity emerged. Tonight, thy heart shalt burn sweetly in tribute to our divine Master. Our justice is swift and righteous, and thy sins unforgivable. Prepare thyself to perish and prepare thy soul to meet holy Torak. In his hands thy final judgment rests.”

An immense rage boiled within Kagome. How dare they do this to her mate? They were treating him no better than an animal led to the slaughterhouse. The longer she stood in shock, the angrier she became. These Grolims were evil. They were monsters. There was no forgiveness in her heart towards these vile creatures. Their religion was an abomination and she wouldn't let them sacrifice Inuyasha to it. They would pay for this.

A vast energy welled up inside her, fueled by her fury. She would not stand idly by and let them get away with this. Even if it killed her, she would do whatever it took to save Inuyasha. Her anger focused into one intense focal point. She had never wanted to purify anything so badly as she wanted to purify these Grolims at this very moment. Their evil actions stirred such indignation within her. They would not be able to complete their sacrifice. Not this night and most certainly not this victim.

Kagome leveled her arrow directly at the Grolim holding the knife. She felt her spiritual power flow down from her into the shaft of the arrow, infusing it with her wrath. These Grolims had hurt her mate too many times. First, they had turned Inuyasha's mind against him, twisting his emotions to their vile whims. It had nearly broken him. Now they were threatening him on his most defenseless of nights. It was inexcusable to what levels they would sink. In Kagome's mind, they were no better than Naraku with their evil manipulations.

Lining the arrow up directly with the priest's chest, Kagome's hand was steady. There was no fear in her stance. She was not nervous or uncertain. Kagome knew that once she fired this arrow, there would be nothing to stop it from hitting its target. She would hit the mark. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she held the bow string taut. She loosed it, the sound of the arrow whistling through the air. It flew in a perfect line, straight for its intended target.

Just as the Grolim Priest started to lower the knife to sacrifice Inuyasha, the point of her arrow pierced his chest. He stiffened, the knife falling harmlessly from his hand. Blood gurgled from the mouth of his mask and he slowly began to sink to his knees. The other Grolims looked around, trying to locate her. Kagome shifted to another tree so they couldn't spot her.

“Who's there? Who fired that arrow?” One Grolim priest asked, his voice thundering. “How dare you interfere with our holy rites! You shall pay!”

Another Grolim shouted, “We know you're there. We can find you, and them perhaps you can be fed to a hungry Hound.”

A radiant pink light swelled into the clearing. Kagome had to shield her eyes as it expanded. The other Grolims huddled to the ground, distracted by it. It seemed to be coming from the arrow protruding from the priest's chest as Kagome's spiritual power released. Finally, it exploded. The light filled the clearing, obscuring it from view. The light was so stunning that Kagome had no choice but to look away. She had never seen her spiritual power be so potent.

There were howls of agony from within the clearing. Kagome glanced back over her shoulder, squinting. The light was so intense to look at, but she wanted to see what was happening. She could see dark shadows hidden inside it. Shielding her eyes, she could make out the Grolims as they cowered on the ground from the power her arrow had unleashed. Her spiritual energy had never lasted this long, nor had it ever been so immense. All Kagome could hope for is that it didn't harm Inuyasha.

As the dust settled, all that remained was the altar and Inuyasha. The only evidence that the Grolims had ever been there were piles of ash scattered throughout the clearing. Even their robes had been purified. She saw atop one of those piles rested the long knife they intended to use to sacrifice Inuyasha. Kagome's shoulders slumped and she sighed in relief.

Stumbling slowly into the clearing, Kagome sunk to her knees a few feet away from the altar. All of her earlier adrenaline seemed to flow out of her body. The energy firing that arrow had taken had completely drained her. All that mattered was that she had found Inuyasha and the he was alright. Everything else was of no consequence.

Inuyasha rushed towards her, crouching into the dirt. He said, concern in his voice, “Kagome---,”

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She whispered, her voice sounding weak even to her ears, “You dropped Tetsusaiga.”

Inuyasha's arm slid around her, and he pulled her against his chest. He rocked her slowly, stroking her hair. He laughed softly, kissing her temple. “I knew you'd find it.”

Easing her tired arms around his torso, she buried her face into his chest. She felt her emotions overtake her. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed softly. If she had waited too long to find him, she would have been too late. They would have taken Inuyasha away from her. They would have sacrificed him. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if that had happened.

Inuyasha rubbed her back. “It's alright, Kagome. I'm safe. Thanks to you.”

Kagome took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She felt so weak, her energy spent. She slumped in his arms, weariness overtaking her. She whispered, before falling into unconsciousness, “I told you it was too dangerous for you to go out on your own tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango, Velvet, and Beldin are making their escape from the destroyed palace in Mal Yaska. Will they find Miroku and Silk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-Four

The ceiling groaned and buckled, causing stone to fall. A hunk impacted with Sango's shoulder, making her clutch it in pain. She ducked to avoid other falling debris and ran towards Miroku. She stopped short when a huge stone crashed in front of her. Dust rose up obscuring her view of the room, and she began to cough. Sango fumbled, trying to find her gas mask. Once she found it, she affixed it to her face.

The dwarf, who had been the storyteller Feldegast, hurled his wicked hook towards the throne and swore loudly. He snarled, the sound feral. “Come back, you coward! Come back and fight me, you pie bald coward!”

The ceiling heaved again, and a vast crack etched across its already fractured surface. A large chunk of rock split free and hurled toward the throne, shattering it. The giant steel mask of Torak behind it sheared in half and fell forward with a resounding clang. Dust clouds burst forth, stinging Sango's eyes.

“We've got bigger problems, Beldin,” Velvet called out. “This place is collapsing in on us. We've got to get out of here.”

Beldin let loose a string of rancid oaths. He growled, “Fine! Let's go.”

Sango peered through the gloom, finding that they were completely cut off from Miroku and Silk. She shouted, “Not without the monk!”

“Kheldar got them out, don't worry,” Velvet shouted.

Sango held her hiraikotsu over her head to deflect some stone. She gripped its straps tight in her fists and felt them bite deeply into her palms. She barely noticed, her fear for the monk taking providence over everything else. She could see Miroku lying on the floor of the great throne room, crushed by one of the falling rocks from the destroyed ceiling. She called back, “How can you be sure?”

“Because Kheldar's the best escape artist I've ever known,” Velvet answered.

“We don't have time to argue. Let's get going before it's too late,” Beldin's guttural voice growled. “We'll look for them once we get out of here.”

In the wall behind the destroyed throne was a giant hole where the demon Nahaz had made his exit. They crawled into the opening, making their way into a crude tunnel. Sango paused, looking over her shoulder. Worry curled in her stomach. She hoped that Velvet was right about Miroku and Silk making their escape.

Behind them, a huge block of stone crashed to the floor, blocking them in and plunging them into utter darkness. Panic began to flood Sango. Not only had she been separated from the monk, now she was trapped underneath tons of rock. Ahead of her, the dwarf sorcerer illuminated their way with a small glowing globe. The path ahead was surprisingly wide. The dwarf's light cast eerie blue shadows on the jagged walls. All they could do now was follow and hopefully find an exit.

Sango focused her attention onto Beldin's strange blue light. It kept her mind off of both the heavy rock above and the monk's unknown fate. It bobbed on its own, casting blue shadows on the walls. The longer she stared at it, the more it soothed Sango. There was a gentle rhythm to it as it swayed cheerfully next to the hunchback sorcerer. It was hypnotic.

Shifting her gaze, Sango took the opportunity to observe Beldin himself. His blue light cast his hair and beard into a sapphire color. Up until now, he had been nothing more than a charming storyteller. It fascinated Sango that Feldegast and Beldin could be the same person. It also explained why the old sorcerer had deferred to the unusual acrobat in the past.

The differences between Feldegast and Beldin were striking. The entertainer's body had been agile and lean. On the other hand, the sorcerer was stocky and disfigured. Gone was the charming baroque of the storyteller, replaced by the gruff tones of the hunchback. The playful and mischievous expression Feldegast had on his face was completely different from Beldin's sour and grim one.

Beldin's large arms nearly dragged on the ground as he walked. His gait was lumbering. Under his tattered and patched tunic was an obvious hump that made him appear even larger. There was an unpleasant sour odor about him. Sango resisted the temptation to gag or pluck the stray twigs from Beldin's matted hair.

“Have you stared enough yet, little girl?” Beldin's deep voice barked. He scratched an armpit with little delicacy. “Do you stare often at that dog eared boy and pretty boy, too, or do you reserve that for ugly people such as myself?”

Sango jumped and felt heat rush into her cheeks. “I---Sorry. It won't happen again.”

Beldin snorted, then began to chuckle, the sound like a rough bark. “I highly doubt that, little girl. I'm used to it.”

Glancing towards Velvet, Sango caught the blonde woman's amused smile. She said, “Now Beldin, I'd say Sango's far too old to be called a little girl, considering her rather voluptuous figure.” She laughed, the sound musical. “You can't blame her, either. An hour ago, you were Feldegast the acrobat, after all.”

Sango blushed furiously, embarrassed by Velvet's description of her body. She was grateful that they were in dim light so they couldn't see. She trained her eyes on the rocky floor, hoping they'd change the subject. With any luck, they would be out of this cave soon.

The quiet settled over them, deafening the slayer. The path they followed seemed endless and she wondered if perhaps they had gone in a great circle. With nothing to distract her, Sango found her mind wandering towards Miroku. She squeezed the straps of her hiraikotsu, afraid that he might still be in the throne room, hurt or worse. Nahaz had been after him after all. What if the demon had returned to kill him?

Reflecting on the confrontation between Miroku and Nahaz, Sango found that a million questions flooded her mind. Why would Naraku succeed if Miroku and only Miroku died? Why Miroku and not her? It just seemed odd. Nahaz, except when she had interfered, had ignored her. His target from the beginning had been the monk. Why?

It just didn't make sense, especially if Nahaz was one of Naraku's incarnations. Naraku's curse on the monk ensured the most sadistic pleasure for the spider. It would take Miroku a long time to die, and Naraku would be his ultimate murderer, not some newly acquired incarnation. Naraku wanted that satisfaction for himself. Sango knew this, considering her own experiences with the dark hanyou. He relished in holding someone's happiness in his palms only to crush it when he wished.

It did make sense, however, that Naraku was this Child of Dark. He would be drawn to such a title and any power that came with it. But, who was the Child of Light to stand in opposition to him? Sango couldn't easily arrive at a certain answer. It could be any one of them, including the monk. Could he be the Child of Light, despite Nahaz's claims not to know the identity? It might explain the deliberate targeting of Miroku.

At the same time, Nahaz had mentioned a sword for the Child of Dark to fear. Miroku didn't carry a blade. That left, in their group excluding those native to this world, herself, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. There were too many variables to determine which one of them could be it, but she eliminated herself, considering she used hiraikotsu first and her blade as backup. That left her with the inu brothers, of which she surmised could be either.

All of this thinking was giving her a headache. Her shoulder that had been struck by the stone throbbed as well. So much adrenaline coursed through her when they had been in the battle, but now it flowed out of her. She felt heavy and fatigued. The silence had a lulling effect on her, despite the fact they still hadn't found a way out. The monotonous motion of traveling in the endless tunnel had dulled what frayed nerves she had left.

Velvet broke the silence, asking, “Beldin, why don't you tell us a story to pass the time?” Her voice took on a slight nervous edge.

“I'm not my brother,” Beldin gruffly replied. “Besides, me stories aren't fer virgin ears, if ye know what I mean, Lady-O.”

“Come now, you know I'm no virgin, and I prefer your brand of story,” Velvet replied, laughing softly. It, too, sounded forced.

“I wasn't talking about you.”

“Oh,” Velvet said, her tone becoming more amused. “You've seen who's courting her, haven't you? I'm sure it's nothing she's heard---or done before. He does seem eager.”

Sango fidgeted behind them, uncomfortable. She really didn't want to hear this. Her relationship with Miroku was private, and although she had become increasingly brash with the monk, she knew she certainly wasn't ready for anything that intimate just yet. Right now, she wished they'd talk about anything else.

Beldin snorted. “And he's all talk.”

Velvet giggled. “Perhaps you're right.” She glanced towards Sango and winked. “I'm sure you wouldn't tell us if he was more than talk, would you, Sango?”

Sango bit her lip and shook her head. “You'd have to ask the hentai. I wouldn't know.”

“If you say so.”

Finally, a light flooded down the tunnel, revealing that they were near the entrance. Maybe they could find Miroku and start making their way back towards camp. She was eager to put as much distance between herself and the horrors of Mal Yaska as soon as possible. Of all the places they had been to thus far in this strange land, it had certainly been the worst.

They emerged into a small grove, dusk settling over the area. After being trapped in the dimness under ground with only the sorcerer's light as illumination, the dimness of approaching night seemed sharper. Looking around, Sango hoped to---no expected to---find the monk nonchalantly waiting for her with one of his mischievous smiles, but the grove seemed empty. A worried frown crossed her lips. Where could he be?

“Well, now what, Beldin?” Velvet asked.

“We look for Kheldar and that monk.” Beldin scratched himself. “The Grolims should be nearing total meltdown right about now, so I'm not too concerned about their interference. It's demons that worry me.” Beldin pointed a finger in Sango's direction. “Besides, they were after her monk, not us.”

“My monk?” Sango gasped.

“We'll just follow any demon noises. They ought to lead us right to him.” The hunchback belched and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “First, however, we're not far from our little camp. Let's gather our stuff and that cat and then start the search.”

They moved away from the cave they had just exited and headed towards their hidden camp. They kept close to the trees to remain undercover. In contrast to the chaos they had just escaped, it was quiet and still. Even the bird's lullabies to the passing day were absent. It felt eerie, as if the evil of Mal Yaska had infected the regions surrounding it. It made Sango wary, and she kept her eyes focused on her surroundings.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at their camp. At first there was no sign of Kirara whatsoever. She hadn't emerged to defend the camp in her large form, nor had she greeted them in her kitten. Sango became concerned that something had happened. Then she heard a soft mew followed by an emphatic yawn. Kirara emerged from underneath a discarded blanket, stretching. She then jumped into Sango's arms, nuzzling the slayer under the chin.

Sango hugged the fire cat close. She said, teasing, “Some guard cat you are.”

Kirara meowed in protest.

“Okay, so you knew it was us.” Sango scratched between her ears, and Kirara purred.

Beldin said, “I'm going to scout the direction we should take. Pack up and we'll be on our way when I get back.”

“Alright, Beldin,” Velvet answered.

Beldin stepped away from them. A soft blue nimbus flickered around the dwarf sorcerer, and the image of a hawk imposed over him. Sango blinked her eyes in disbelief. In an instant, there was a large, blue-banded hawk in the dwarf's place. It gave a piercing cry, extended its great wings, and launched into the air. Sango stared, awestruck as the great bird spiraled above, before flying north and out of sight. She marveled at how many forms this sorcerer had.

“Uh, Sango, a little help here,” Velvet said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Sango shook her head and looked down. Velvet struggled to untie one of the tent stakes. Placing Kirara down gently, Sango knelt next to the blonde and began to work the knot loose. “I'll get it. Pack up the rest, alright, Liselle?”

“Alright.” Velvet nodded and started to roll up sleeping mats. She tied them tight to prevent them from falling back open, then tethered them to the pack horse. Next, the small blonde started folding extra clothes. She folded a dress and tucked it into a pack, then did the same with some shirts. Velvet kept her head bowed, her honey colored hair obscuring her face. She remained silent as she completed her tasks.

Sango worked the knot out and moved onto the next stake. She worked her way around one tent and then the other. Once all of the tent ropes had been undone, Sango started to pull the tarp off and rolled it up. She tied the ropes around it, then pulled the poles and stakes from the ground. Once that was done, Sango tied a tent to the pack horse.

Kirara wove around Sango's legs and rubbed against her, all the while purring. Sango reached down and scratched the fire cat between the ears. Kirara rubbed her hand and meowed softly, her red eyes trained on her mistress. Sango laughed softly, whispering, “I missed you, too, Kirara.”

Sango returned to the other tent, taking its tarp off and rolled it up as well. She bent to grab the discarded ropes to tether it when a soft sob disturbed the quiet. Sango stopped and glanced over her shoulder at Velvet. The petite blonde clutched a tunic to her chest and buried her face in it as she cried. Her shoulders shook slightly, evidence that she was trying to hold in her emotional outburst.

“Liselle? Are you alright?” Sango put the tarp back down and moved to sit with the distressed woman.

Velvet shook her head. She whispered, “I'm so worried about Kheldar.”

Sango frowned. “You said yourself that he's the best escape artist. He should be fine.”

“What if he had to go through a cave like we did?” Velvet squeezed her hands around the tunic. “He's so afraid of caves.”

“Then the monk will help him stay calm,” Sango said. Worry curled in her stomach. She pushed it aside to comfort the upset blonde and put her arm around her. “I'm sure he'll be fine.”

“You don't understand.” Velvet pulled away, rocking herself as she clutched the tunic so tight her knuckles turned white. “Kheldar panics in caves.”

Sango's brows furrowed. “Why? What happened? I'd think a cave would work to his advantage.”

“The crazy king of Cthol Murgos, Taur Urgas, held him in a cave that he couldn't escape after he got caught once. Kheldar was traveling with Belgarath to retrieve the Orb back at the time. They had to go into Cthol Murgos to do it, and Taur Urgas had been after him for years for killing his eldest son in the midst of a skirmish. It was quite by accident that Kheldar ended up getting caught. He was put into a pit, in holding for execution.” Velvet buried her face into the rumpled shirt and began to sob again. “Kheldar's never gotten over it. He still has nightmares sometimes.”

“I don't understand. He must have escaped.”

“Yes. He did. Relg, an Ulgo diviner had to help him.” Velvet took a shaky breath. “Relg can walk through solid rock. He pulled Kheldar through the rock to save him. The experience has haunted him ever since.” She turned and threw her arms around Sango's neck and wept. “What if Kheldar has to go through another cave? What if he panics and he gets caught? They'll sacrifice him.”

Sango threaded her fingers through the petite blonde's hair, trying to comfort her. She didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything she could say that would relieve Velvet's fears. She looked up, silently praying that the monk and spy had made it out safely. Sango whispered, mostly to convince herself, “We'll find them. They made it out. I know they did.”

They sat in silence as Velvet softly sobbed. Eventually her sobs tapered off and stopped. The small blonde kept her head rested on Sango's shoulders and her arms loosely wrapped around her torso. Velvet took several shuddering breaths as she struggled to regain her composure. She tucked her face into the crook of Sango's neck and sighed.

The demon slayer continued to rub her back in gentle circles. Words weren't necessary. They were useless. She hadn't known this woman for very long, but it was clear how much she loved her husband. Velvet's emotional breakdown illustrated it so profoundly. She wondered if she would ever feel that strongly about another. Sango realized the heartsickness she felt about Miroku meant that she already did.

Velvet sighed softly and sat up. She brushed some tears away and said, “I know it's silly to get this upset about Kheldar, especially since he's one of the best at escaping sticky situations, but I can't help it.”

“It's not silly,” Sango replied. “Considering his fear, it's justified.

“Everybody sees Kheldar as the perfect spy,” Velvet said. She paused and looked down, fingering her dress. “But he's so much more than that. He's not just Silk. Not to me. I know the real Kheldar that no one else does.”

Sango shifted, listening intently. Kirara settled into her now free lap, purring contentedly. The demon slayer absentmindedly stroked the fire cat's head. “I can believe that. You're his wife.”

The small blonde laughed softly, the sound melodic. “Kheldar claims that he doesn't even know who he really is.” Velvet shook her head. “No, most people think of Kheldar as Silk, the best spy the Drasnian Academy has ever produced. They devote classes to his techniques.” She smiled. “He gets such an ego about that sometimes.”

Sango snorted. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Others know him as Radek of Boktor or Ambar of Kotu.” Velvet tucked some hair behind an ear. “He really is a master at disguise and can create great aliases. I know everyone else has tried, but no one has come close to duplicating it. But still, that's not the real Kheldar, either.”

The demon slayer shuddered. Sango laughed softly. “Heaven help us if the monk learns how to create disguises. His fake exorcisms are bad enough.”

“Then you might want to keep him away from Kheldar,” Velvet replied, her tone amused. She shook her head. “No, what Kheldar loves is the game. He's not really the affluent, well-dressed Radek any more than he's the poor vagabond with little luck Ambar, depending which character is supposed to be doing well or not. He has some of those things, but he's still not really them.”

“I remember him using one of those roles awhile back,” Sango said.

“Yes. I heard it was with some villagers blockading the roads on the way to Mal Zeth.” Velvet sighed. “Sometimes I think he enjoys it too much.”

There was a momentary silence as Velvet paused. Sango thought about Miroku and his similar techniques to get into the nicest home in any village. His fake exorcisms and somber attitude while lying about dark and ominous auras always seemed to successfully fool his intended target. The behavior tended to bother and disgust Sango, but she still understood why he did it. Perhaps the monk simply enjoyed the game of bluffing others.

“When Kheldar and I began courting one another, no one believed we'd ever get married. I wasn't even sure, but I was determined,” Velvet said. “I knew that he had a reputation, and that he was a notorious bachelor dead set against marriage. Others warned me that it was futile, but I just couldn't resist the challenge.”

Sango sighed. “I think I'm experiencing that.”

Velvet winked, a small smile gracing her lips, hinting at her dimples. “You'll succeed---but only if you really want it.” She tucked some blonde strands behind an ear. “I still think some people are amazed that we're still married. I know Kheldar is sometimes.”

Sango scratched Kirara behind the ears, earning her a hearty purr. She said, “I don't find it surprising. He seems happy.”

“Yes. I'd certainly hope so.” Velvet smiled wide, her dimples appearing at the corners of her mouth. “I think most people would be even more amazed that the cynical Kheldar is perhaps the most romantic man I've ever known.”

“Oh?” Sango felt a slight blush coat her cheeks, considering the topic was becoming increasingly intimate. Yet, having never partook in such a feminine discussion as this, not even with Kagome, she couldn't help but be fascinated. The demon slayer had overheard other women talking about such things, but she was always on the outside. She asked, “He is?”

“Oh my, yes.” The blonde woman laughed. “I think he enjoys it because it's another game. He likes to think he's surprising me with these grand romantic gestures, but I always find out ahead of time. I'm a spy, too, you know.” Velvet winked. “The trick is to not let them know that you're on to them.”

“What does he do?”

“He likes to set up special private dinners, often with my favorite foods.” There was a sparkle in Velvet's eyes. “Kheldar loves surprising me with gifts as well, usually the best he can win in a dice game or a good negotiation.”

She pulled a small dagger from underneath her dress collar. The hilt was encrusted with white diamonds and tear drop emeralds. Velvet held it out to Sango to look at. The demon slayer accepted it, gently running her thumb along the blade edge. It was well made, the steel strong. Despite its ornate decorations, the dagger was intended for use.

“This is extremely well made.”

“He got it for me when we were in Mal Rakuth. Kheldar said he managed to talk the shopkeeper into paying half price for it.” Velvet sighed. “I don't think he's buying things for me to be purely romantic, but it's nice nonetheless.”

Sango stopped examining the blade, her eyes wide. Then they narrowed in ire. She thought about the private night cap she had shared with the monk while in Mal Rakuth. He had surprised her with tea and rice balls. Then she remembered the sheath the monk had given her for her father's dagger. It made sense now. He hadn't come up with these things on his own. The monk had been playing her for a fool.

“Did you say he likes to set up special dinners and give you surprise gifts?”

“Yes. Why?” Velvet took her dagger back.

“Because up until now, the monk has never done anything like that, and suddenly he is.”

Velvet blinked, then started laughing. “Oh dear. Kheldar has been coaching Miroku for some time now.”

“He's been what?” Sango clenched her hands into fists, a furious blush covering her cheeks. She didn't like having their private affairs shared with anyone. Her outburst disturbed a comfortable Kirara, who meowed in protest and stomped away.

“It's a good thing, Sango. He must really love you if he's willing to change his behavior,” Velvet said, a serious expression crossing her face. “I can tell that he's never courted anyone before you, and that he wants to get it right.”

“Never courted anyone?” Sango snorted. “He asks every female we meet to bear his child and gropes them relentlessly.”

“Yes, but that's flirting. Bad flirting, but flirting nonetheless. That's extremely different from a serious courtship,” Velvet said. “When was the last time Miroku behaved like a lecher?”

Sango frowned, thinking. So much had happened since their arrival in this strange world. She ran through the events and realized that since their stay in the palace at Mal Zeth that the monk hadn't really flirted in his usual manner at all. All of his attention had been solely focused on her.

Sputtering, Sango said, “That doesn't matter. That lecher is still a hentai.”

“So he hasn't behaved in that way for some time then.” A knowing smile crossed Velvet's lips. “Oh my, he has fallen hard, hasn't he?”

Sango blushed a darker shade, thoroughly embarrassed. “I wouldn't know.”

“Come now. You do.” Velvet shook her head. “He wouldn't have gotten that sheath for that dagger if he didn't feel that strongly about you. Trust me on this, Sango. A man does not get a woman a gift like that if they're not in love. They get a generic gift hoping to impress her so they can bed her without any commitment.”

“How---do you know about that?”

“I'm known as Velvet for a reason, after all.” Velvet winked. “Don't worry. You're lucky. He's extremely handsome and smart---and despite a few bad habits, completely devoted to you.”

Sango folded her hands in her lap and looked down. She didn't know what to say. She had been in such denial for so long. Sango had been afraid to admit her true feelings or acknowledge the monk's that she had missed all the signs. She didn't know if she should be more embarrassed that others had been aware of their budding relationship or that she hadn't realized what the monk really felt sooner. She felt such chagrin that it had been so obvious to someone else.

“Don't be embarrassed. Believe it or not, Kheldar was the one embarrassed about our courtship.” Velvet shook her head. “Now I'm not sure if I should be jealous of our son.”

“You have a son?” Sango looked up, glad to have the focus off of her.

“Oh yes. He was born a year after Kheldar's uncle died, hence his name.” Velvet shook her head and laughed. “He looks nothing like his namesake. Rhodar was a rather obese man. Our Rhodar looks just like his father---except that he's blonde like me instead of brunette like Kheldar.”

“How old?”

“Two years.” Velvet sighed. “You should see Kheldar play with Rhodar. Even at this early age he's been teaching him the Drasnian Industry. Poor Rhodar has the face of a spy, so he'll have to rely purely on skill. I know his father will teach him everything he knows.”

“I'm sure he will.”

“Kheldar lets that boy get away with something I used to do when I was a little girl.”

Sango frowned. “How so?”

“Kheldar's about a decade or so older than I. I pulled on his nose, and he chided me, but when Rhodar does it, he turns to mush. I suppose it's because I was twelve when I did it, and not two. I'm ever grateful that we did not have a girl, considering how much our boy has his father wrapped around his finger.”

“I bet he does.”

Sango looked up, realizing that the sun was almost set. She wondered how much longer Beldin would be. The demon slayer wanted to find Miroku. Now that it seemed they had run out of things to talk about, all they could do was wait. She hated it, especially when she didn't know the monk's fate. She was thankful for Velvet's distraction, knowing that it had helped her as well.

The crunch of boots drew their attention. Sango almost expected to see the monk when she looked over. Instead, she found the misshapen dwarf sorcerer. He glared down at them as he spit. “Are you two hens done clucking yet? Every Grolim in Ancient Mallorea could probably hear you.”

“Now, now. We were just passing the time, Beldin. There's no reason to be so surly.” Velvet stood, packing the final items. “Do you have a direction, then?”

“Of course.” Beldin snorted. “Let's hide our things in a new location and start searching. I'd like to get back to Belgarath in time for my little sister's birthday, so no more dawdling.”

“Alright.” Velvet untied the horses. “Which direction are they in?”

“Northwest. The demons are certainly drawn that way. With all the noise they're making, anyone with any talent in this hemisphere ought to be deaf by now. That works to our advantage.” Beldin belched. “Let's go then.”

Sango frowned. Who was his little sister? She knew that she didn't really know anyone's birthday from this world, so she was at a loss. The only upcoming birthday was Rin's. It couldn't have been hers. Rin wasn't Beldin's little sister. She was an orphan under Sesshomaru's care. So, who was it, then?

“We won't have to go far. I just don't want to keep our things in the open any longer when there's a good cave nearby,” Beldin said, his gruff voice breaking into her thoughts.

They followed Beldin, Velvet and Sango leading a pair of horses each. The dwarf lead a pair as well. They kept to the trees, making sure to remain covered. Regardless of the palace collapse back in Mal Yaska, they didn't want to incur any unnecessary confrontations. Sango focused on keeping her horses under control. Kirara rode on her shoulder, watching silently.

Under some brush was a cave opening. Beldin stopped, pushing it aside. He led one pack horse in. “Tie the other pack horses inside and we'll be on our way. It'll have to do for now.”

Velvet led her stubborn pack horse inside. She tugged on the reins, trying to coax it. Finally, she placed blinders over its eyes. The small blonde muttered, “Fine, be that way.”

Once the pack horses were inside, Beldin looked around. “We'll go this way.” A stern expression crossed his face. “First, there will be some rules.”

Sango felt antsy as time pressed forward. The longer they waited, the worse it could become for Miroku. She feared that they might arrive too late. Knowing the monk as she did, Sango worried that he would use his Wind Tunnel. She wasn't sure what trap Naraku had attached to the demons pursuing him. If he sucked one into his void, would it make it grow larger? Would he become poisoned? So many dark thoughts filled her mind.

“First of all, there will be no fighting demons. Unless you're a God in disguise, don't. I can't win against one, and neither can you,” Beldin said. “These demons are controlled directly by Nahaz, therefore they'll be that much more focused on killing you. So, just don't get into a fight. Understood?”

“Of course,” Velvet nodded, agreeing instantly. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

“Good.” The hunchback sorcerer glared at Sango when she didn't answer. He cleared his throat to get her attention. “That goes for you, too, demon slayer. Am I being clear?”

Sango jumped, nodding. “Yes. Absolutely. I understand.”

“Good.” Beldin sighed. “Well, let's go. Just so you know, I'm going to fly. I can cover ground much better that way.”

“Alright.” Velvet turned, adjusting the saddle on her mount.

Sango bit her lip. She was beginning to lose her patience. There was no time for a horse. Horses would just get in the way. Miroku's life was in danger. The demon slayer said, her words rushed, “We'll fly, too.”

Beldin frowned. He crossed his huge arms and growled, “Just how do you plan on accomplishing that, little girl? Last I heard, you were not gifted with the Will and the Word.”

“Kirara can fly and easily carry two.”

The dwarf sorcerer's eyes narrowed in disbelief. “Isn't she a little small for that?”

“No.”

Kirara jumped down from her perch on Sango's shoulder. She padded a few feet a way from the horses so not to startle them with her transformation. The fire cat stretched, yawning. Slowly, the fire cat began to grow. Her body became longer and her stance taller. When her transformation was complete, a giant cat stood before them, her twin tails swishing behind her. Kirara yawned, revealing her saber-sized fangs. She stepped forward, her large paws making no sound.

Velvet gasped, her eyes wide. She took a step back and bit her lip in a nervous gesture. “You weren't lying when you said she was large enough for you and Miroku to ride. You never said she could fly.”

Sango moved to stand by Kirara, scratching her between the ears. She laughed softly. “Kirara won't hurt you, Velvet. Come on, give her a little pet.”

Velvet hesitantly stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She reached out slow, only to pull back. The small blonde bit her lip, her expression wary. She tentatively lifted her hand, brushing her finger tips across the fire cat's fur. “She's so soft.”

Kirara nuzzled Velvet's hand, purring loudly. Velvet laughed softly, rubbing the fire cat's ears. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. Her purrs rumbled from deep in her chest. Velvet began to scratch Kirara under the chin. After her initial fear, the small blonde seemed to be warming up to the cat. Kirara gently rubbed her head against Velvet's shoulders, earning more soft laughter.

“I think she likes you,” Sango said.

Beldin approached Kirara, circling her. He appraised her, a large hand rubbing his chin. “Impressive. But only if she can keep up.”

The fire cat growled softly, the sound indignant.

Velvet stopped petting Kirara, her eyes wide. “Are---are you sure it's safe to ride her?”

“Absolutely. I've been riding her since I was a child.” Sango rubbed Kirara under her chin. The demon slayer launched up onto her back, adjusting hiraikotsu on her shoulder. “Get behind me. There's room.”

Velvet eyed them, her expression dubious. Kirara gently butted her head against the blonde's shoulder. She turned slowly and lowered to the ground, offering her back. Kirara meowed softly, the vocalization commanding.

The petite woman hesitantly climbed on her back, gripping Sango tightly around her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat. “This had better be safe.”

“It is. Don't worry. Kirara won't drop you.”

Beldin snorted. He disappeared into the cave, tying the two remaining horses inside. He exited out again, glaring at them. “Follow me, then. We've wasted too much time already.”

Before either of them could respond, the dwarf sorcerer blurred, the hawk blending with him. Once his transformation was complete, he launched himself into the air, circling above. He gave a piercing cry before flying to the northwest. The large bird soared easily, climbing higher and higher into the sky.

Kirara bunched her muscles underneath them and launched into the air, taking flight. She followed the bird, gliding effortlessly. Velvet cried out in surprise, burying her face into Sango's hiraikotsu. The demon slayer laughed softly. How she had missed riding the fire cat. There was such freedom in flight. The air rushed past them, caressing Sango's cheeks. This was natural.

“This isn't natural,” Velvet shouted, her voice trembling.

“Funny, I was thinking the opposite.”

Sango peered down, scanning the terrain below. It would be much easier to spot the monk from these heights. So far, amongst the shadows, all she saw was trees and brush. Sango hoped that Beldin had found the right direction. As nightfall descended, the search would only get harder.

“Don't look down!” Velvet cried. “Oh---I think I'm going to be sick.”

“Relax. Kirara would never drop us. You'll be fine if you take a deep breath.”

Up ahead, the hawk continued its steady flight. He drifted from thermal to thermal, leading them towards the sounds of bellowing demons. The inhuman rage expressed sent chills up her spine, and Sango wanted nothing more than to reach Miroku before something could happen. There were frustrated roars, indicating that there was more than one demon out there. Sango gripped Kirara's fur tightly, silently urging the feline to fly faster. The demon's howls in the night made her hair stand up on end, the visions of them slaughtering Miroku before her eyes.

The hawk before them began to circle lower and lower in the sky, descending to the ground. Sango frowned, uncertain as to what Beldin was doing. She knew his eyes had to be sharper than hers. Perhaps he had spotted Miroku and Kheldar? Squeezing her thighs gently, Sango guided Kirara to follow. Slowly, the fire cat drifted down to the ground.

Once they landed, they found the gnarled sorcerer waiting. He had an irritated scowl on his disfigured face. His arms were crossed and he grunted. Beldin said, his gruff voice brokering no argument, “We'll make camp here for the night.”

Sango blinked, then frowned. She slid from Kirara's back, staring at him with an incredulous expression. “What? We can't just stop looking now. We're close. I can hear demons.”

Beldin gave her a pointed glare. “I don't think so, little girl. Not in this darkness.”

The demon slayer clenched her hands into fists. She stomped to stand nearly face to face with the dwarf sorcerer. “I am not a little girl. We have to find the monk.”

Beldin shook his head, then started to laugh. The barking sound of it grated on Sango's frayed nerves. “Little girl, I'm over six-thousand years old. I'll call you anything I like.” He straightened to his full height, his large body towering over her. “You should be aware, of all people, that a demon's power increases with darkness. With this quarter moon before the new moon, you'd be foolish to keep searching in the open.

Sango grit her teeth together. She didn't care how old Beldin was. She didn't care if he thought her ignorant about demons. Another demonic roar filled the night, chilling Sango's blood. She asked, “So, what about the monk, then? He's out there, too.”

“I'm not worried.” Beldin snorted.

The sound of soft footsteps reached the slayer's ears as Velvet dismounted from Kirara's back. She asked, her voice soft, “Beldin, how can you not be worried? You said yourself that no one can win against a demon.”

Sango adjusted hiraikotsu on her back. “I'll go find him myself, then. I can follow the demons from here.”

“I don't know about the demons in your world, but the ones in mine don't just kill you. They don't just devour you. They can drag your very soul to the depths of Hell. Tell me, little girl, how would it help your monk if you ended up a demon's snack or if your soul was dragged to Hell?” Beldin whispered, his deep voice foreboding.

Sango sputtered and turned away, too angry to answer. She didn't want to admit that he was right. Despite her skills at fighting demons, she knew too little to be effective in a fight against the ones in this world. She didn't know which weapon would work or how best to kill them. If she faced one right now, it's possible she would end up as Beldin suggested---dead or worse. Worry boiled in her stomach and her body hummed with anxiety. She clenched her fists at her side, trying to keep herself from shouting in rage.

Beldin's gruff voice softened as he answered Velvet's question, “Because Nahaz failed in his task.” He sighed. “Demons are usually the agents of chaos, but then in a way so is the Child of Dark. Nahaz is now part of the Prophecy, simply by becoming Naraku's incarnation. He had one task and one task only. Kill the monk. He failed.”

Sango turned, her eyes wide. She narrowed them in fury. “Knowing that was possible, you took him into the city anyways?”

“I had to. It was part of our tasks.” Beldin rubbed his dirty matted beard. “You had to save the monk. Once that happened, Miroku became invincible to Nahaz and his minions. They're out there, as you've heard, tracking him on Nahaz's order. The scales tipped in our favor once you pushed him out of the way.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I've been doing this a long time, little girl.” A wicked smile crossed his grotesque face. “We completed all of our assigned tasks. We were supposed to destroy the seat of the Malloreon Church. We did---and I can't say I'm feeling any sympathy for the Grolims. They're probably turning their knives on one another right now.”

Velvet sighed, the sound resigned. “I'll take you at your word, Beldin.”

“And you just decided not to tell us any of this,” Sango said, her voice a furious hiss.

“If I had, you'd have over analyzed everything and made a mistake. You had to act naturally.” Beldin's expression became grim. “If it's any consolation, I was nervous. Demons are impossible to predict. If Nahaz had decided to choose any one else, other than your monk, to target, it's very possible that the Child of Dark would win the upcoming EVENT by default. Or worse. Both prophecies could have been rendered null and void. We were lucky Nahaz stuck to the plan, threatening your monk so we could have a chance.”

“He's not mine,” Sango snarled through gritted teeth.

Stomping away, the demon slayer felt the need to be alone. This sorcerer didn't know her. He didn't know the monk. The hunchback infuriated her. She had never asked to be involved in this strange Prophecy. Dealing with Naraku alone had been more than enough. Right now, however, all Sango wanted to do was find the monk, but it seemed everyone and everything stood in her way. She also knew, begrudgingly, that Beldin was right. To go alone in unknown territory was tantamount to suicide.

“Sango?” Velvet called after her in the darkness.

“Leave her be,” Beldin said gently.

Sango continued, seething. She stepped behind a boulder, leaning against it. Staring off into the darkness, the demon slayer wondered where the monk could be. What was he doing? Tears stung her eyes as images of a mortally wounded Miroku filled her mind. Fury curled through her. As afraid as Sango was for the monk, she couldn't help but be angry that he had allowed himself to be separated from her.

“How could you do this to me, monk?” Sango whispered softly.

Sliding her father's knife from her ankle, Sango looked at it. She removed the holster, running her finger against the fine leather. Clutching it tightly in her fist, she bit her lip to hold in her sobs. This was all Sango had from the monk. It only gave her resolve to find him.

Soft footsteps neared and Sango turned to find Kirara. She stepped closer, gently rubbing her head against Sango's shoulder. The demon slayer gently stroked Kirara's fur before embracing her around the neck. Soft purrs rumbled from deep inside the fire cat's chest. The sound comforted Sango, soothing her frayed nerves. It was just what she needed to give her the patience to wait out the night.

Sango whispered into Kirara's fur, “Thank-you, Kirara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alorn Council reconvenes. Just who will Jaken befriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-Five

Looking over from his bed, through a slit in the canopy curtains, Jaken spotted a pitcher and washing basin that hadn't been there the night before. His eyes narrowed in ire that humans had come into his room without his knowledge. Then, they widened in shock that he hadn't awoken when they had entered. Why, he could have been easily harmed!

Shifting his position in the large bed, Jaken snorted. He blamed his lack of attention on the overly soft bed he now reclined in. Nothing, save the possibility of his master's fur, was ever this comfortable or exquisite. Not that he knew intimate details of his master's fur, however. If only he could receive such benevolence from his lord! Stretching further, Jaken felt himself sink into the pliant mattress.

Slowly, Jaken extracted himself and made use of the offered pitcher and basin. He splashed his face with the refreshing, cool water, and then dried it with the towel. He supposed he would forgive the human who had entered his room without his permission. It saved him the aggravation of conversing with one about requesting these things.

For a human palace, Jaken had to admit it was well-furnished, although the decor remained exotic to him. There were rich green velvet curtains dressing the windows. A soft green rug adorned the stone floor, providing warmth. The table the basin and pitcher resided upon was ornately carved, the wood a rich mahogany. In front of the window sat two high back chairs, covered in a plush emerald velvet. A mirror rested above it, the edges of its glass gilded. The bed itself was massive and lavish. Its four posts soared towards the ceiling, an emerald canopy stretched above. The toad demon found the extravagant room much to his liking.

A soft tap on his door called Jaken's attention. He waddled his way to answer it and found Eriond on the other side. The young man smiled, greeting, “Good morning, Jaken. I've brought you some breakfast.”

Jaken turned his gaze to the tray in Eriond's hands. On it were fruits, cream, bread, and tea. His stomach growled softly in approval. Jaken said, his tone gruff, “Thank-you, boy.”

Eriond smiled, placing the tray on the table. “I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast in peace. Porenn said that she would like to reconvene the Council later this morning and prepare a draft of the letter to the King of Mishrak ac Thull. You'll have some time to enjoy yourself.”

The young man left with no response from Jaken.

The toad turned, grabbing the bread. He bit into it, chewing slowly. Jaken began to muse about the letter. Since it had been his idea to occupy this Mishrak ac Thull, Jaken wanted to be involved. If anything, he knew it would offend and annoy that odious and obnoxious Emperor. Jaken still did not care about such petty human affairs---at least not really. This was merely a diversion while he awaited his lord's return.

Jaken dipped a strawberry into the cream, and ate it, chewing slowly while he gathered his thoughts. He poured his tea, sipping from it. It was not as strong as he would have liked, nor as good as the tea at home, but it would have to do. First, how to open his letter. The toad demon surmised he would start with cordial greetings, rather than appearing demanding or threatening.

It had been a long time since Jaken had had a chance to make use of his diplomatic skills. Serving Sesshomaru meant far more battles than peace talks, after all. Perhaps it would be good to occupy his time while he waited, especially considering the boredom he had suffered in the Vale. It would also help him hone his ability to negotiate. The more he thought about it, the more Jaken found himself looking forward to the Council.

Jaken ate some more bread, mulling over how to breach the subject of occupation. He was no fool. He knew that most humans would take offense that someone wanted to take them over. He sipped more tea, swishing it around as he thought. They had to be most careful in proposing this or find the country hostile. The language they used would be extremely crucial.

While he had suggested that they occupy this Mishrak ac Thull without understanding their circumstances or the consequences, he now found it difficult to draft the letter without any background information. He knew nothing about them. He didn't know their customs. He didn't know what they would want or how they might respond. Without any concrete information on them, Jaken was completely stuck. He hoped there was a library in the palace that he could peruse. With some research, he could produce a good letter. After breakfast, he would have to ask someone to take him there.

The toad demon sighed softly, pouring a fresh cup of tea. He relished this silence, realizing that it had been the first morning in quite awhile that he could enjoy it thus. It reminded him of his lord. Sesshomaru preferred silence. Jaken closed his eyes, feeling heartsick. Again, he couldn't help but wonder why his lord had left him behind. Wasn't he Sesshomaru's most loyal servant?

Softly, Jaken whispered, “When will you return, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Jaken picked up an apple, shining it on his shirt. He bit into it, savoring it. He had to get back to the task at hand. Soon, the Council would reconvene and he had to be ready. The little blonde queen would expect him to help, and for some reason, Jaken didn't want to disappoint her. He also didn't want to look like a fool in front of the irritating Emperor. It would be disgraceful.

Tossing the apple core onto the tray, Jaken returned to nursing his tea. The toad figured even without knowledge of Mishrak ac Thull that the friendliest tone would be the best. He just wished he knew what they wanted in return for being occupied. There had to be a way to convince them that this was in both parties interest. There had to be something they would want---something that would make it impossible for them to refuse. If he could learn that, he would be able to easily pen this letter.

Finishing his tea, he pushed the tray aside. He washed his hands in the basin, then toweled them dry. Now, he had to find someone to take him to the library---if there even was one. He stood, grabbing his hood. Jaken pulled it on and over his head, not ready to be seen in the halls openly where foolish humans could gawk. If he could find that foolish boy, Eriond, maybe this would be easier.

Before he could leave, a soft rap sounded on the door. Jaken snorted. Perhaps it was time to return to Council already. He shuffled to the door and opened it only to find the offensive figure of the Tolnedran Emperor. Jaken most certainly did not want to see this obnoxious mortal. In fact, he was the last person the toad demon wanted to see.

Jaken's eyes narrowed, and he hissed, “What do _you_ want, you stupid human?”

The grey-haired man sighed. “May I come in a moment?”

“What for?” Jaken harrumphed. “If you're going to tell me that my idea is stupid again, then I have nothing to say to you, you foolish mortal.”

The Emperor of Tolnedra pinched his aquiline nose and shook his head. He took a deep breath. “No, no. It's nothing like that.”

Jaken crossed his arms and allowed the man to enter. “Well, what is it, then? I'm busy.”

The curly-haired Emperor had a chagrined expression on his face. “I've come to apologize, actually.”

“Apologize?” The toad demon stared in disbelief. “You most certainly should apologize for being so obstinate, human.”

The Tolnedran Emperor pursed his lips, and his eyes narrowed, the only outward expression of building irritation. He shuffled with a noticeable limp to one of the luxurious arm chairs by the window and sat down. “After careful consideration, I found that I couldn't fault your logic. It may be unorthodox, but it will work if we're careful. If not for a theological dilemma, I may have come to the same conclusion.”

Jaken snorted, sitting down across from him in the other high backed chair. “I knew you were jealous---you just wish that you had thought of it first.”

“Perhaps.” The Emperor steepled his fingers in front of his lips. He sat forward, his expression determined. “Be that as it may, I still know more about the Thulls, and therefore can be of assistance.”

The toad demon blinked, uncertain if he had heard correctly. Had he just offered to help? Before, it seemed that this mortal wanted nothing to do with it. He had expected another argument. Considering the man's opposition to the idea, Jaken was surprised by his reversal.

“You'll assist me?”

“I can't see why not.” The Emperor rubbed his chin. “It'll be in the best interest for Tolnedra to be involved. That way, the Alorns can't simply take advantage of the situation. They've been looking for an excuse to butcher Angaraks for centuries. It'll also bring great profit to the Empire.”

“So what are these Thulls like?”

“The Thulls are simple and stupid.” A wry smile crossed the large man's face. “In Angarak society, they're considered human pack-mules. Thulls are broad backed and stout. Throughout the West, when the Empire encounters Murgo merchants, it is the Thulls carrying all of the goods.”

“If they're so simplistic, why would it be difficult to occupy?” Jaken leaned forward, intrigued. Humans typically bored him, but he wanted his idea to work. Besides, the more he focused on this, the less he would on missing his lord.

“It's not the Thulls that are the ultimate problem. It's their Murgo cousins---and the Grolims,” the stocky Tolnedran Emperor replied. “The Murgos are the only ones to exclusively trade with the Thulls alongside their Nadrak cousins throughout the entire West. The Grolims intimidate the entire nation with their grisly altars, which hinders our trade efforts even further.”

Jaken furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. He snorted. “Foolishness. We're dealing with the Thulls, not these other stupid humans.”

“That's the secret to our occupation.”

The toad demon frowned. “I don't understand. Make sense, you foolish mortal.”

“The one thing the Thulls want is for the sacrifices to stop.” The Emperor leaned forward. “Please, call me Varana.”

“So---,” Jaken paused, determining if this human was worthy to be called by name or not. He decided if it was necessary to get the needed assistance, he would do so. “---that all we need is to tell them that we would put an end to these sacrifices, Varana? Why didn't you say so in the first place?”

“Because it's not as simple as that. To pull that off, we'll need to be careful about their religion. Torak is still their God, regardless of the alleged events Belgarion took place in.” Varana sighed. “We can't insult their faith---even if most detest it in Mishrak ac Thull.”

“You're making this far more complicated than it needs to be.” Jaken sighed in exasperation. “You say they don't want the sacrifices, but then you say that they do. Which is it?”

“You have to take into account that they've been having them for over five thousand years at the very least, Jaken. It's a habit, and bad habits are the hardest to break,” Varana replied. “We can't just end all of their religious practices overnight. Thulls will welcome the change, but still fear retaliation from the Grolims, and rightly so.”

The toad demon cupped his chin in his hand as he mulled over the Tolnedran Emperor's points. Despite his prejudices against humans, he was finding them to be far more complex than he had ever imagined. Having never cared for or followed their politics, Jaken found their intricacies fascinating. It wasn't as unsophisticated as he had believed. Most of all, Jaken found it to be a challenging venture. There could be great rewards in pursuing it.

Jaken's limited experience with humans had exposed him only to their fear or foolish aggression. He had no reason to think of them as anything but simple. The humans, excluding Rin and the half-breed's pack, the toad demon had interacted with gave him no reason to believe otherwise. In his estimation, humans had primitive needs and employed the most foolish of measures to attain them. Here, however, Jaken was discovering their cunning, and to his surprise, it tantalized him.

“If we can't just offer them the end of the sacrifices outright, then what can we, Varana?”

“The Empire can propose, for the Thulls, something the Alorns cannot---and will not.” A satisfied smile crossed his face.

“What? Don't stall.”

“We can offer them roads. Imperial Highways. The Thulls can finally advance their trade, and Tolnedra can profit.”

“You're going to profit from my idea?” Jaken narrowed his eyes. “But you didn't want to have anything to do with it yesterday.”

“Yes, but when I thought about it, I couldn't pass it up. The Empire has been looking for a chance to trade in Malloreon goods directly as they arrive in port.” Varana rubbed his large hands together in glee. “Now we have it.”

“I see.”

Jaken slid out of his chair and waddled to his breakfast tray. He poured another cup of tea. There was another empty cup he hadn't used, probably meant to be used for water. Glancing towards his stocky royal guest, the toad demon surmised that he ought to be polite and at least offer. It would be most unbecoming and an embarrassment to his lord not to do so.

Turning, Jaken asked, “Would you like some tea, Varana?”

Varana nodded. “Yes. Thank-you, Jaken.”

Jaken poured the second cup then brought both to the chairs. He offered one to the Emperor, who gladly accepted it. Sipping from his own, the toad demon let its warmth flow through him. He closed his eyes, savoring it. The soft clink of cup and saucer brought his attention back to Varana.

The Tolnedran Emperor cleared his throat. “Now that you know a bit about the Thulls and the situation, tell me a bit about some of your ideas for the letter.”

Jaken swallowed more tea, thinking. He studied Varana's lined face, finding that the man was sincere in his inquiry. He asked, “You care to hear my thoughts on the situation?”

“Certainly, Jaken. It's another reason I stopped by to visit this morning. While the Alorns are wasting time recovering from their hangovers, we can bring a rough proposal for the letter.” The Tolnedran Emperor sipped his tea. “Naturally, I couldn't pass it up. Besides, you've shown that you do have good ideas.”

“You think so?” Jaken was overwhelmed. Even though the praise came from a mortal, it still felt good. He adjusted in his seat, feeling slightly embarrassed by the compliments, ones never spoken by his beloved lord. That just wasn't Sesshomaru's way. Still, it pleased him to hear the remarks. “Well, I would start with friendly greetings so it's obvious our intentions are not hostile.”

“I thought the same thing. After that?”

“Obviously we have to start with your road proposal or another incentive before mentioning the religious matter.” Jaken sipped more tea, finishing his cup. “That's a subject we'll have to approach very carefully.”

“Yes, I agree. There must be something else other than my roads, however.” Varana rubbed his chin. “If we simply propose trade roads, they may take it as hostile. We'll have to think of one more thing to offer, leading in.”

Jaken smiled. Just a day ago he had thoroughly despised this human. The more they exchanged ideas, however, the more he grew to like him. The Tolnedran Emperor was smart, and now that they weren't arguing, surprisingly approachable. Varana was quickly earning the toad demon's respect. “Perhaps we could offer them a gift of some kind, first, Varana-sama.”

“Varana-sama?” The Tolnedran Emperor arched an eyebrow playfully. “Have my ears heard a compliment?”

Jaken sputtered. “Ah---well, yes.” He looked down, a blush coating his cheeks. “It's---it's an honorific.”

“I see.” A small smile crossed the Tolnedran Emperor's lips. “Just what does it mean?”

“It means lord, Varana-sama.”

A soft knock on the door disrupted their conversation. Jaken climbed out of his chair and opened the door. Eriond stood on the other side. He smiled mysteriously and bowed his head in respect towards Varana. The young man looked down at Jaken, a pleased expression in his blue eyes. Jaken frowned. He would never understand this boy.

“Your Majesty, Jaken,” Eriond began. “Porenn says that it is time to resume Council.”

“I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever return to Council, boy,” Jaken said, his tone surly. He had been enjoying his time speaking one on one with Varana and was disappointed that it was going to end.

“We wouldn't want to keep Porenn waiting.” Varana winked. “It is her court, after all.” He grasped one of his knees and winced. “Unfortunately, my left knee has locked up on me and I can't get up. A little assistance would be appreciated.”

Jaken waddled over to his side before Eriond could. Normally such human weakness would repulse him, but for some reason it didn't this time. He offered his hand to the stocky man. “Certainly, Varana-sama.”

The Tolnedran Emperor eyed his outstretched hand with suspicion at first. He bit his lip, appearing indecisive. Varana glanced from the toad demon's hand to his face, and shrugged. He tentatively accepted Jaken's hand, and the toad demon pulled, allowing him to stand. Varana brushed his hand across his gold mantle and straightened his knee. A soft pop could be heard. The Tolnedran Emperor winced then sighed in relief.

“Thank-you, Jaken.”

Eriond shook his head, his pleased and knowing smile growing. It was obvious that he wanted to say something about the turn of events, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Jaken glared up at him, annoyed. It unnerved him that the boy seemed to know something he didn't. He could never tell just what Eriond might be hiding behind his mysterious smiles.

Finally, unable to take anymore, Jaken snapped, “What is so amusing, you dreadful boy?”

Eriond shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Jaken snorted. He grabbed his staff, shaking it in Eriond's direction. “I'm onto you, boy.”

The trio made their way towards the throne room awaiting them. Jaken gripped the Staff of Two Heads tightly, his hood pulled high over his face. He still felt uncomfortable in the halls and did not want to welcome any humans gawking. Jaken kept his eyes trained on the rich carpet lining the floor. This place still seemed so unusual and it made the toad demon feel uneasy.

The large oak doors swung open and they entered. Inside, the other kings sat waiting. There was the soft cadence of friendly chatter, and Jaken relaxed. Even though the room was full of royalty, the meeting had an informal feel. There wasn't any pomp and circumstance as there had been the night before. No trumpets brazenly announced their presence and no one pompously announced their entrance. It, despite Jaken's preference for formality, was refreshing.

Porenn stood from her throne, her hands clasped in front of her. Smiling warmly, the Drasnian Queen Mother greeted, “Good morning, gentlemen. I trust that you slept well.”

“We did,” Eriond responded, a soft smile crossing his lips.

“Good. I'm pleased.” Porenn sat back down. She gestured towards the open seats. “Sit. We have much to discuss.”

It hadn't escaped Jaken's notice that the other kings stared at him standing next to the Tolnedran Emperor. There was an awkward silence in the spacious throne room, and each monarch, excluding Porenn and the brutish king of Cherek, had wide eyes. It seemed that no one wanted to speak. Several of them fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

The large Cherek king smiled slyly and arched a thick black eyebrow. He said, his deep voice resonant, “I'm pleased to see that we won't have another shouting match today.”

“Why you!” Jaken cried and shook his staff. Just because he had warmed up to Varana did not mean he had to like this other king.

The plain-dressed king of Sendaria chuckled softly. “Careful, Anheg. Don't go tempting fate.”

Varana limped to his throne with dignity. It reminded the toad demon of Sesshomaru, to not allow such a minor thing to hinder him. The Tolnedran Emperor sat down, smoothing out his golden mantle. “Fulrach, don't worry. There won't be any shouting today. Why shout when there are much better methods to employ?”

The pock-marked Nadrak monarch eyed Varana with suspicion. He said, his voice shrill, “I don't think I like that tone, Varana. You seem awfully pleased with yourself for not being happy at the end of last Council.”

Jaken sat down in the offered chair. He was most pleased that it was placed close to the Tolnedran Emperor. He laid his staff down next to it, turning his attention to the Council. He noticed that there was a large chart in the middle of the room, propped up on an easel. Upon closer inspection, the toad demon realized that it was a map. He wondered how it would be used in the day's meetings.

“I agree.” Anheg shifted, his dented crown sliding down his forehead. He repositioned it, snorting. He asked, “Just what are you up to, Varana?”

“I'll admit that I had my reservations, but after considerable thought, I've found that it is to Tolnedra's benefit.”

“Your reservations?” Anheg frowned and shook his head. “That's a nice way of putting it.”

“I realize that; however, Jaken and I met and had a fruitful discussion.” Varana smiled at the toad demon. “Didn't we, Jaken?”

The other monarchs turned their gazes toward Jaken, amazed expressions on their faces. Jaken felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny. He wanted to pull his hood back up and hide his face from the unwanted attention. The toad demon glanced over, seeing the Tolnedran Emperor's encouraging smile. It made him less conscious of everyone's focus upon him.

“Yes, we did, Varana-sama.” Jaken sat up in his chair and puffed his chest out slightly.

“Methinks perhaps our brother in Tolnedra hath protested too much in the last Council,” the Arendish King commented, an amused lit to his archaic speech.

The twin sorcerers entered the immense hall. Belkira said, his voice gentle, “We're sorry that---,”

“---we're late, Porenn. We had to speak with our brother and it ran late,” finished Beltira.

“That's perfectly fine,” Porenn said. She gestured towards a couple open chairs, the torch light refracting off of her rings. “Please, sit. We've not begun our discussion just yet.”

Ignoring the twin sorcerers entrance, Fulrach arched an eyebrow. He shifted on his throne and said, “I'm astounded. Just last night you were certain that Jaken didn't even exist. It's not like a good Tolnedran to switch your position, especially about something like this.”

“Why you! Varana-sama apologized. How dare you insult him, you stupid human!” Jaken cried.

The twins exchanged knowing glances, soft smiles crossing their faces. One began, “We're pleased to see---,”

“---Jaken making friends,” completed the other.

The sober Rivan Warder smoothed his grey cloak down. “I don't mean to interrupt the growing debate, but I'd like to know when we should expect the Crown Prince of Riva to arrive. I don't think any of us would like to face an enraged Overlord of the West if he should return to find his son harmed.”

“Don't worry about Geran,” Eriond said. “I would have taken him with me myself, but Horse can only comfortably seat two and I didn't feel safe having him ride that far with me and Jaken. I think he'll be fine with Javelin.”

“Javelin should be arriving tomorrow---,” Belkira said, his voice soft.

“---if all things go well. We think Geran would be in good hands with him.”

“We've provided Geran with an Algarian escort as well,” Cho-Hag said, his tone injured. “We wouldn't let anything happen to the heir to the Rivan throne.”

“I just thought I'd ask before we got too caught up in the---discussion,” Brand said, gesturing towards the brewing fight growing between the Cherek King, Tolnedran Emperor, and Jaken.

Anheg snorted and crossed his large arms. “It's _exactly_ like a Tolnedran, Fulrach. If it'll profit him, he'll do it. Profit is everything, after all.”

Jaken glared at the offending Cherek King. How dare they speak about Varana-sama that way? He decided that this human monarch didn't deserve his respect, not if he'd treat the Tolnedran Emperor in that manner. The toad demon surmised that the brutish man couldn't be as refined as Varana. Jaken said, “You brute! How dare you attack Varana-sama's character that way!”

“ _Varana-sama_ can take of himself,” Anheg replied, his voice a thunderous rumble. His gaze was affixed upon Jaken, his expression shrewd. “Ask him. He'll tell you that he can profit from this occupation of the Thulls.”

Jaken felt slightly intimidated by the large Cherek monarch. His face was hidden by his black beard, making his expressions harder to read. That didn't change the fact that he was human. The toad demon wouldn't let himself back down. Not now. Not when Varana's honor was at stake. Jaken figured that Anheg was just jealous, that he hadn't come up with a way to profit. Besides, in the toad demon's eyes, the Tolnedran Emperor had every right to profit from this endeavor.

Sitting taller in his chair, Jaken snorted and thrust his chin out in defiance. “I am well aware that Varana-sama can take of himself, you dimwitted mortal. Besides, why shouldn't he profit from this?”

A deep rich hearty laugh burst forth from the Tolnedran Emperor. “He's outwitted you, Anheg the Sly. Jaken's made an excellent point. Not even you can argue against it.”

Anheg glared darkly at him. He bit out sarcastically, “I'm so glad you've become such good friends over night, Varana.”

Jaken puffed his chest out, beaming proudly. He had been praised in front of everyone by Varana. No one could refute that. He smiled and said, “Thank-you, Varana-sama.”

“Now, now.” Porenn chided. “Let's get to the task at hand. We have much to do and so very little time---certainly not for arguing.”

“Alright, we'll behave.” Fulrach winked. “We promise.”

“Men!” The petite blonde threw her hands up in the air and sighed. “You're all overgrown boys!”

“Naturally,” Drosta said, a wide smile crossing his pock-marked face.

Porenn shook her head, ignoring the Nadrak ruler's comment. “Now, when we last left session, I believe we had decided to write a letter opening negotiations with the Thulls.” She turned, smiling winsomely at Jaken. “Jaken, since this was your idea, do you have any ideas to get us started?”

Jaken blinked, a blush coating his cheeks. He looked down and asked meekly, “Me, Porenn-sama?”

“Yes, of course,” Porenn replied.

“Go on, Jaken,” Varana encouraged. “Just remember what we discussed this morning.”

“We're curious to hear about---,” Beltira said, a gentle smile on his face.

“---what you and Varana discussed, Jaken. Our brother thought your suggestion was ingenious. Go on. Tell us,” completed Belkira.

“Alright.” Jaken cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves. “First we should start with friendly greetings. Whatever will fit their customs best, perhaps.”

“Anything else, Jaken?”

“I thought perhaps we could offer them a gift,” Jaken replied, glancing towards the ceiling in thought. “It's the way to warm them up to the proposition of our occupation. If we just lead directly with that, they'll reject it outright.” The toad demon cleared his throat. “Varana-sama also has other suggestions that can help us convince the Thulls.”

Porenn looked towards the twins. “Belkira, Beltira, did Belgarath have anything else to say about what Jaken suggested?”

“Our brother thought that it would---,” answered Beltira, smoothing his white robe out.

“---be a good distraction. He said that the turmoil in the West was one reason he had sent back Hettar, Barak, and Mandorallen,” Belkira continued. “Belgarath finds it amusing when anything can upset the Grolims, and he said that this---,”

“---was one of the best ideas he's heard to do just that.” A small knowing smile crossed Beltira's face. “He said that the Malloreon Grolims wouldn't come to their Murgo cousins aid. They have enough problems of their own.”

“I see,” Porenn replied.

“Other suggestions? What other suggestions?” Anheg shifted on his throne. “Alright, no more evading, Varana. Just what do you have in mind?”

The Tolnedran Emperor held his hands up in supplication. “Now, Anheg, there's no need for that suspicious face.”

“I rather agree with Anheg,” Drosta interrupted in his shrill tone. “There's certainly something you want in this letter.”

Varana nodded. “Yes, but I think it'll benefit everyone involved. If it gets the Thulls to comply, does it really matter?”

“You know that the Thulls will surrender without a fight as they did in the Battle of Thull Mardu, Varana,” Fulrach said.

“Perhaps.” Varana folded his arms. “Zakath and Taur Urgas aren't hovering upon their doorstep this time. If we simply invade upon our letter, they'll feel threatened and fight back. We need more than a simple declaration of friendly occupation. Imagine if Cherek decided to annex Sendaria. You'd resist, wouldn't you, Fulrach?”

“You wouldn't!” Fulrach eyed Anheg. “Would you?”

“No. What would I do with a country full of turnip farmers?” Anheg tapped his fingers on his chair arm. “Don't distract, Varana. What is your scheme to sway the Thulls?”

“Roads.”

“Roads?” Anheg's bushy eyebrows rose. “So that's what you're after.”

“What do you mean by roads exactly?” Porenn asked, a small frown on her face.

Varana grunted and pulled himself out of his chair. He walked stiffly towards the map. He picked up a pointer and twirled it in his fingers. He placed the tip on the map. “Here's where the Southern Caravan route ends in Rak Goska.”

“And you would like to expand it.” Anheg snorted.

“Precisely.” Varana nodded, pointed at the Cherek monarch. “You've got it, Anheg. Right now the Murgos control all trade with the Thulls. They have since Angaraks arrived on this continent. Thulls can't trade in the West without a Murgo escort, and Westerners can't trade directly with the Thulls in Mishrak ac Thull. Expansion of the Southern Caravan Route would change that.”

Drosta chuckled, the sound a raspy wheeze. “Thulls are stupid and need escorting---as you so aptly put it, Varana. They don't handle bartering and bargaining in their sales as well as we do. If they even so much suspect an underhanded deal, they lose their tempers. It's not a pleasant sight.”

“That may be true, but it will still benefit them and us. We'll just have to tread carefully in any trade agreements, that's all,” Varana replied.

Jaken examined the map, interested in Varana's explanation. He followed the thin line from the Tolnedran Emperor's pointer back towards a place called Tol Honeth. That road passed through mountains and crossed rivers like a wavy ribbon across the map. It looped northward from Tol Honeth, becoming the Great Western Road. It cut across places called Arendia, Sendaria, Algaria, and Drasnia before continuing into Gar og Nadrak, where it ended. It puzzled Jaken that it didn't follow south. If it had, it would have eventually circled back to Rak Goska, after traversing the road-less Mishrak ac Thull. Why hadn't they married the two Caravan Routes before? It didn't make any sense.

“Alright, Varana,” Anheg said, cupping his chin in his hand as he leaned haphazardly on his throne arm. “It sounds nice, but how will extending the Southern Caravan Route convince them that we should occupy them?”

“I'm curious, too,” the Rivan Warder said, his deep voice soft. A dubious expression crossed his sober face. “How does this help anyone besides Tolnedra?”

“We need a diversion, don't we, Brand?” Varana paced, his gait a bit stiff. “Our goal is to keep the rebel Murgos from eating the rest of Urgit's kingdom out from underneath him. We're also distracting the Grolims at the same time. What do you think they'll do when they hear the West has extended an olive branch to the Thulls? Zakath and Urgit are our allies---and Drosta is here, but it's only been a rather loose political alliance---until now.”

“Grolims tolerate our interactions with the West as long as they get their dues,” Drosta interrupted. “I know they'll hate the roads, but there has to be more than that to distract them.”

Jaken furrowed his brow. “But just last night you said that the Murgos would be furious. Which is it, human?”

Drosta peered at the toad demon. “The letter, as it stands, sounds like Tolnedra negotiating to build roads. It's not the first time the Tolnedran Empire has tried to expand the Southern Caravan Route. There has to be something more.”

“I agree,” Cho-Hag said. He slicked his single lock back. “The Murgos will brush that off as a tired debate and ignore us. We want these rebels to take notice and pressure off of Urgit. I just don't see roads doing that. As much as we need to convince the Thulls to let us occupy them, we have to rile those more zealous about their faith.”

Porenn nodded, smoothing her black skirt down. She smiled slightly at Jaken. “Jaken, dear, what else did you and Varana discuss?”

A rush of heat filled Jaken's cheeks. “I---well, Porenn-sama, Varana-sama's the one who came up with that idea, too.”

“Oh, I see.” The tiny blonde shook her head, laughing softly. “Come now. That may be, but I'd like to hear it from you. We wouldn't want to inflate his Tolnedran ego any more than it already is.”

“Porenn!” Varana cried, a playful lilt to his voice. “That was uncalled for. I think you bruised it.”

“Did I? I'm sorry, Varana,” Porenn smiled winsomely at him. “I promise not to do it again.”

“Right.” Varana shook his head, chuckling. “Well, Jaken, go ahead. Give them the crux of our argument.”

Jaken swallowed, his mouth becoming dry. He puffed his chest out, trying to look confident. The toad demon slid out of his chair and cleared his throat. “Well, it's rather simple. We came to the conclusion that we would offer an end to the sacrifices.”

“But wouldn't it be easier to just start with that?” Anheg asked.

“No,” Drosta said, his shrill voice serious. “If we go into Mishrak ac Thull and take their religion away, they'll resent us. I'm an Angarak and I hate my religion, but if someone else were to tell me to abolish it, I'd be furious. To us, a cruel God is better than no God. Seeing the Morindim is proof enough. The Thulls have to want this.”

Brand sighed and rubbed his face. “It's such a shame that the sacrifices didn't end with Torak's death. All of this could have been avoided.”

Pursing his lips, Varana nodded. “Belgarion's alleged exploits aside, what say you all to the proposed gifts, the roads, and our promise to offer sanctuary to those who desire to escape the Grolim knife? Any other suggestions?”

“I'm fairly satisfied,” Fulrach said. “It's going to get us what we want, and it should rile the rebel Murgos enough to react.”

“Methinks that this plan hath a sound foundation,” the Arendish King said. “I find no fault in it.”

“I'm fairly pleased with the outcome of this discussion,” Porenn said. “However, I think we should try and somehow get a letter to Urgit and let him know our plans. We should also try and plant some spies in Cthol Murgos so we're aware of their movements.”

“I agree with that.” Anheg sighed. “Alright, does everyone else agree?”

A murmur of Yeas filled the room, closing the debate.

“Now, Varana, let's hear more about your roads.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Varana smiled. “I'd like to start with the roads in Mishrak ac Thull itself, and then connect Rak Goska and Yar Marak at a later date.”

Drosta snorted. “I don't know if I like the Empire encroaching upon the Northern Caravan Route.”

“I have to agree,” Porenn remarked. “I'd like some type of trade agreement that Tolnedra won't turn it into another Imperial Highway.”

“Of course, of course.” Varana tapped his pointer on the floor. “If it'll ease your mind, we'll wait to connect the two routes until Belgarion has weighed in.”

“Sounds reasonable. What else?” Anheg asked.

Varana leaned on his pointer as if it were a cane. “I'd like to look at cutting across Southern Algaria, connecting the new roads to Tol Honeth. We could use it as a supply chain while we occupy, as well.”

“No,” the grim voice of the Algarian King interrupted. “Absolutely not.”

“No?” Varana frowned, his brow crinkling in confusion. “What do you object to, Cho-Hag? The road or something else? There's nothing in Southern Algaria but grass.”

“I said no. You will not construct your road in Southern Algaria.” Cho-Hag's hawk-like face was stony.

“Why you foolish human!” Jaken cried. He crossed his arms. “If there's nothing but grass there, then why does it matter?”

“That's not entirely true,” Brand interjected. “There is something there in the southern tip of Algaria, alright.”

“What is it?” Varana demanded, his tone becoming irritated. Ire crossed his face and the Tolnedran Emperor clenched his teeth. “You Alorns have been hiding something there for centuries. Just what in the name of the seven Gods is it?”

Jaken eyed the map. Algaria was a large country devoid of any cities or features but two. In the northwest corner was a city named Aldurford, on the banks of the Aldur River, and in the southwest corner rested the Stronghold. If there wasn't anything else noted on the map, what could be in the southern tip? The country looked like one large grassland. Why not let a road cut through it? It didn't make any sense.

“You already know, Varana, if you think about it,” Anheg said.

The Tolnedran Emperor rubbed his chin, his expression lost in thought. He frowned and threw his hands up in the air. “I don't know. Just tell me already.”

“You're blind.” Anheg sighed. “Think. Where did Beltira and Belkira come from? I know that your Tolnedran sensibilities dismiss sorcery, but you can't deny that those two exist. They live somewhere, you know.”

Varana blinked and looked towards the two saintly old men. “Is this true?”

“Yes. Our Master's Vale is---,” began Belkira.

“---there. It is home to all of our brothers, as well,” finished Beltira.

“The fabled Brotherhood of Sorcerers?”

“The proper name is the Vale of Aldur,” Brand said. “You know, Belgarath wouldn't be very happy if he found a construction crew building a road through his backyard.”

A small pout crossed Varana's face. He sighed and chuckled. “No, I suppose not. I guess I'll just focus on the roads in Mishrak ac Thull.”

“Wise decision,” Anheg quipped.

Porenn stood. “I think we should break for a nice lunch. We've accomplished much, gentlemen.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Anheg rubbed his stomach. “I'm famished.”

“Now that we have the letter completed, we have other matters to address,” Porenn said. “We'll discuss our military tactics after lunch, I think. Think about the forces you have at home and how we will gather them. We don't have Ce'Nedra to call them to arms this time.”

Jaken watched as the other kings stood from their thrones, progressing to the door. He sighed and did the same. It had certainly been a very busy morning indeed. His stomach rumbled, and he realized that he was quite hungry. He hoped that the lunch would be as good as the breakfast had been. He bent to reach for his staff. When he looked up, his eyes met the Tolnedran Emperor's and a small smile crossed his face. He felt so honored that Varana would wait for him.

“Yes, Varana-sama?”

Varana shook his head and chuckled. “Jaken, I think you've changed the world forever.”

“I--I have?” Jaken blinked, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

“Of course. I'd say for the better, too.” The Tolnedran Emperor smiled. “Come on, let's go to lunch before the Alorns eat it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Rin spend a quiet evening together. How long will the calm remain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-Six

Silence settled comfortably between them once the fox kit cleared the dishes. Sesshomaru sighed softly and rested his cheek against the softness of Rin's hair. His eyes closed, relishing in this private moment with the little girl. The Demon Lord gently kissed her temple and nuzzled his nose against her hair. How he had needed this after the trying events of the day. Of all the activities Sesshomaru could partake in, relaxing with Rin, his Rin, was certainly the most rewarding. Sitting with her petite frame tucked against his never failed to soothe his frayed nerves.

_“You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama,”_ the little girl's soft voice echoed in his mind.

Sesshomaru smiled, burying his nose further into her hair. He inhaled deeply, drinking in her clean and flowery scent. Gently, the Demon Lord threaded his fingers through the silken strands. He whispered playfully in return, _“This Sesshomaru hasn't said anything, Rin.”_

_“Rin knows, but thought she'd say it anyway.”_ Rin settled back against his chest and sighed. _“Rin should walk some more, but she's too comfortable.”_

Chuckling softly, Sesshomaru brushed his nose against her small round ear. _“This Sesshomaru agrees as he, too, is comfortable.”_ He sighed, his lips pursing into a small pout. _“However, you should walk if that ankle is to recover.”_

_“Just a bit more.”_ Rin snorted. Her arm hugged his, holding it tightly about her waist. _“Please, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

The Demon Lord gently squeezed his arm in return, unable to deny her request. Amusement filled him at her insistence. Sesshomaru playfully brushed his nose against her other ear, a rich deep laugh escaping his throat. He whispered mischievously, _“Only for a few more minutes, Rin.”_

_“Are you teasing Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?”_ Rin chided him, her tone equally playfully. _“That's not very nice of you.”_

_“This Sesshomaru tease?”_ The Demon Lord feigned indignation. _“Never.”_

Rin giggled softly, twisting to look at him. A small smile graced her face and she had an upturned eyebrow. She said aloud, “If you say so, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin knows better, though.”

Sesshomaru leaned down, touching his nose to hers. He laughed softly, the sound warm. He whispered, “This Sesshomaru cannot fool Rin.”

Rin smiled wide, her dimples appearing at the corners of her mouth. She reached up, gently running a fingertip over one of his stripes. “Rin's happy to hear you laugh, Sesshomaru-sama.” The little girl looked down. She whispered, “You should do it more often.”

“Didn't we have a similar conversation about laughter once before?” Sesshomaru titled her head up with a clawed finger. _“For you, this Sesshomaru will try and laugh more often, Rin.”_

Rin smiled wide and kissed his cheek. _“Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

The little girl turned back around and settled against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed softly, glancing up towards the clouds. Sesshomaru followed suit, partaking in the sunset. Soft rose dusted the sky above the tree line. It blended into a pale lavender before fading into a rich blue. Once the sun went down, it would be black, with no moon to provide soft platinum light.

Sesshomaru sighed. After his experience with Inuyasha's human night, he was looking forward to the quiet of not being involved. The Demon Lord had seen more than enough of his share of Inuyasha's mood swings while mortal. He figured that his little brother would much prefer the company of his mate over that of his elder brother. Considering their traveling party's size and make, the Demon Lord surmised that anyone who dared to attack would be foolish. Tonight, he would relax with Rin and let tomorrow take care of itself.

The Demon Lord rested his cheek against her hair and sighed. He let his eyes flutter shut, listening to the hushed sounds of the waning day. Sorrowful warbles of the mourning dove filled the clearing. Sesshomaru idly wondered what they were singing about. Birdsong had been nonsensical and inconsequential before Rin had acquired her gift. Now, the Demon Lord was acutely aware of it. He picked out with his sensitive ears soft hoots of owls and sleepy trills of various songbirds. He wondered if it sounded like endless babbling to the little girl.

Turning his focus closer, Sesshomaru began to filter everything out save Rin's heartbeat. He focused on its steady and strong pulse. Its gentle rhythm soothed the Demon Lord, lulling him. He could hear her blood flow through her body, rushing with each cadence. Sesshomaru's breathing slowed, eventually synchronizing with it. He felt as if he could indulge in this forever. Sighing, he felt his mind drift until all that remained was Rin's unwavering heartbeat.

_“You're going to start Shippo-kun's lessons tomorrow, Sesshomaru-sama?”_ Rin's question brushed across his mind, breaking his meditation of her heartbeat.

_“Yes, Rin.”_

_“Don't be too hard on Shippo-kun, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin shifted, relaxing further against his chest. _“He wants to learn. Rin can tell. Please, give him a chance, the way Poledra-sama gave Rin.”_

Sesshomaru snorted. He wasn't about to tell her that she had never misbehaved as badly as the boy had. _“This Sesshomaru promises not to be unduly harsh with the boy. We shall see about his desire to learn, however.”_ The Demon Lord slowly extracted himself from the little girl. “Come Rin. You should walk some more.”

_“Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin nodded, holding a hand up. “Help Rin up, please?”

The Demon Lord gently gripped the little girl's outstretched hand and pulled. Rin stood on unsteady legs and clutched at the front of his haori to stabilize herself. Sesshomaru slid his arm about her waist, supporting her. She let go and looked down, her hair falling into her face, hiding it from view. A hint of concern curled through the Demon Lord that the little girl might be nervous or afraid of upsetting him for grasping his clothing.

Rin looked up, tucking some dark strands behind an ear. She smiled wide, her dimples ghosting at the corners of her mouth. She laughed softly, a musical lilt to it. “Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin's leg went numb.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. He was glad to see that Rin wasn't guilty or anxious about displeasing him, after all. Perhaps she had taken the wolf-woman's words to heart. It was a start anyways. He smiled at her, running the back of his hand against her cheek. “No apology necessary, Rin.”

“Rin knows.”

Sesshomaru moved to stand at her side, his arm about her waist. He inclined his head, indicating that she could start when ready. The little girl took a couple shaky steps, wincing as she put weight on the injured ankle. She slowly made a circle, the Demon Lord gently guiding her. The more steps Rin took, the less she grimaced.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, careful not to trip her. He kept his attention focused upon her wrapped ankle. Gradually, Rin's hesitant steps gained confidence. Over time, she walked faster, her slight limp becoming less noticeable. That didn't mean, however, that some steps were no longer ginger. Rin would stop momentarily every few paces, gasping.

“Rin's okay, Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin said, her teeth clenched. “She just stepped on a rock. It's not as sore anymore.”

Sesshomaru nodded and pursed his lips. He came to a decision and moved to her side. Given her progress and lessening pain, he thought it would be good to go for a short walk. The Demon Lord offered his arm to the little girl. He smiled slightly when Rin's brows furrowed in confusion. _“This Sesshomaru thought that perhaps you would like to walk in the grove some, Rin?”_

_“Rin would like that.”_ Rin smiled wide, accepting his arm.

They entered the small grove, walking at a leisurely pace to accommodate Rin. The little girl shuffled next to him, clutching his elbow. As they passed underneath the canopy of trees, soft bird song greeted them. Rin glanced towards the source of the melody, the Demon Lord following suit. With his sharp eyes, he could spot birds nesting down for the night. The little girl began to hum softly, her lilting voice harmonizing with the birds.

She held up her hand, and a small gray-green bird landed on her outstretched fingers, trilling merrily. Its red eyes focused on her as it sang, its melodic phrase concluding in an upswing, as if to ask Rin a question. The little girl laughed softly and shook her head. Sesshomaru wondered what it may have asked. Despite its unusualness, the Demon Lord was becoming accustomed to birds engaging Rin in conversation. He quirked an eyebrow in the small bird's direction when it warbled again, the song ending on a downturn, appearing to answer its own earlier question.

“No. Rin can't fly,” Rin replied to the songbird. “She hurt her foot and is trying to recover.”

So the bird had wanted to know if the little girl could fly. Somehow, that didn't surprise the Demon Lord. It seemed to him that birds were exceedingly preoccupied with flight. Every time they encountered some, they either asked Rin if she could or mentioned it somehow. Sesshomaru had the impression that birds believed everyone could fly. They always seemed surprised when Rin said she couldn't. Even if he couldn't understand their songs, he could deduce that much.

Sesshomaru did have to agree on some level with the birds. There was an extreme sense of freedom in flight. Gliding effortlessly had a cathartic effect. One's troubles faded when one soared. Although the Demon Lord rarely had a chance to engage in it lately, he did throughly enjoy it. He supposed he understood the bird's obsession.

There was an oddity, however, that Sesshomaru noticed. It seemed that Rin attracted only songbirds. The Demon Lord couldn't recall a hawk or eagle visiting the little girl. Falcon nor owl never landed to call on Rin. Excluding the wolf-woman, he had never seen a bird of prey interact with Rin. Perhaps her gentle nature deterred them.

The little bird trilled again, and Rin giggled softly. She shook her head. “Rin will be fine as long as she walks slowly for awhile.”

Sesshomaru glanced towards the gray-green bird and snorted. All of its attention was focused on the little girl. Conversely, all of Rin's attention had shifted from him to the bird. Sesshomaru wished that he could understand their conversation. The Demon Lord felt excluded, that he was on the fringe. That did not mean, however, that he was jealous. It was just a bird, after all.

The bird sang again, the unusual questioning returning to its song. Rin shook her head again. The little girl gently squeezed Sesshomaru's elbow as she replied, “Rin's in no danger. She has Sesshomaru-sama to protect her. He wouldn't let her get hurt.”

The Demon Lord tilted his head to one side slightly, a thin eyebrow raised. So the bird had been concerned for Rin's safety. A bemused expression crossed his face, and he whispered, “Interesting.”

“You can tell the other birds that Rin will be alright, and not to worry about her.” The little girl smiled, holding her finger up closer. “Thank-you for your concern about Rin. It means a lot to her. You better get back to your babies before it gets dark, though.”

The bird dipped its head, as if bowing. It sang a few more exuberant trills, hopping on Rin's finger. It regarded the Demon Lord with its red eyes, singing directly to him. Sesshomaru didn't need Rin to translate. He could tell that the bird had told him to keep her safe. The corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. He didn't need to be told that. The small songbird launched off of Rin's finger and flew away, leaving them alone again.

The little girl sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder as they continued. Rin still limped slightly, but she hadn't winced for quite sometime. They passed under the canopy of the trees, blue twilight casting shadows. A peaceful hush settled between them and Sesshomaru unlinked their arms to slide his around her petite waist. The Demon Lord found the silence soothing, preferring it to the warbles of the songbird. Rin moved closer, her hand resting onto his chest.

A yawn escaped Rin, who tucked her face into his side, trying to hide it. It was getting late and nightfall would soon descend. He wondered if perhaps they should return to camp. Sesshomaru had wanted to start a small fire. While he could see well enough on a moonless night, he still didn't want to search for dry timber in the dark.

Gently squeezing Rin's shoulder, he asked, “Shall we return, Rin?”

Rin shook her head against his side, trying to stifle another yawn. “Just a little longer, Sesshomaru-sama. Please?”

Unable to deny her request, he sighed. “Just for a while, Rin.”

They continued in silence, Rin tucked securely against his side. The little girl's arms slipped around his waist and she hugged him as they walked. She sighed, nuzzling against his side. Every so often, she'd suppress another yawn, and Sesshomaru knew they should turn back, but wanted their walk together to last just that much longer. Here, in this moment, everything faded and all the troubles they faced seemed inconsequential.

The little girl's voice cut into the silence, “What's it like to fly, Sesshomaru-sama?”

The Demon Lord stopped, gripping Rin tightly about the waist. Anxiety curled through him at the question. With the sorcerers donning other shapes as if it were a natural occurrence, the Demon Lord had shoved the possibility of Rin ever doing the same into the recesses of his mind. Now, he had almost no choice but to confront it. Sooner or later, Sesshomaru knew the time would come when the wolf-woman would teach her this. He just hadn't wanted to face it so soon. Her shrinking lesson had left him cold inside, despite his overwhelming pride.

No matter her gift's blessings or his growing tolerance, Sesshomaru still saw Rin as an ordinary human girl on some level. The idea she would alter herself, especially into the shape of an animal, throughly terrified him. Yet, he knew rather he accepted it or not, the time would come. Short of rejecting Rin and her talent, which Sesshomaru would never do, he had to accept the inevitable. It seemed the closer the two of them became these days, the more independent Rin became---all in the strangest of ways.

_“Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“It,”_ Sesshomaru began, as his eyes connected with hers. He felt dumbstruck as he gazed at her earnest face, a curious hope filling her eyes. He knew that he had, then, an obligation to tell her the truth. He owed her that much, no matter his selfish desire that she never know. He had no right to deny her the boundless pleasure, the freedom flight brought.

_“It's like nothing else, Rin.”_ The Demon Lord sighed, trying to find the words to describe something almost indefinable. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was flying. _“It's wonderful. There's an unimaginable ecstasy to flight. It's freeing. When flying, time seems to stop. It's you and the sky, and it's an amazing feeling one can only understand if they experience it for themselves.”_

Rin reached up and gently stroked one of his stripes. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, connecting with her grateful gaze. She smiled slightly, continuing to trace the long stripe on his cheekbone. The Demon Lord cupped her hand in his own, holding it there. They stood this way several moments, his gold eyes searching her understanding brown. Even if he hadn't said it, Rin had picked upon his anxiety.

_“Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama,”_ Rin whispered. _“Rin can wait for now.”_

The Demon Lord leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled her close in an embrace, his long fingers threading through her soft hair. _“Thank-you, Rin.”_

Returning to their tent, Sesshomaru gently settled Rin before making a small fire. Its warm cheerful light filled the small clearing, giving it an intimate feeling. The Demon Lord sat down across from the little girl, easing her foot into his lap. He slowly unwrapped it, giving her skin a chance to breathe. Once completed, Sesshomaru began to massage the injured appendage. A relieved sigh escaped Rin, and he looked up, seeing a relaxed expression cross her face. Such a difference from the previous night.

The ankle itself was no longer as swollen as it had been. The dark bruises were also starting to fade. Sesshomaru tenderly felt the bone, careful not to press too hard. A grimace crossed Rin's face, but she did not cry out or pull away. The Demon Lord stopped, afraid he had hurt her nonetheless.

_“You don't have to stop, Sesshomaru-sama. It made it feel better.”_

Sesshomaru shook his head. He gently rubbed the bottom of her foot, working his way to the ankle. Rin leaned back, resting on her elbows, a pleased expression on her face. Slowly, the Demon Lord rubbed back towards her toes. Rin's eyes closed and she exhaled softly. She wiggled her toes, the gesture playful.

Sesshomaru laughed softly, quirking an eyebrow. Somehow, it seemed like a challenge. He recalled when Rin had attempted tickling him. It had perplexed him, but now with Rin teasing him, he seemed to understand, if only a little. He brushed a claw mischievously across the sole of her foot. He smirked when she squealed softly and tried to jerk her foot away.

Rin squirmed away, giggling wildly. “Sesshomaru-sama! That tickles!”

Sesshomaru smiled wryly. He held her foot in his lap, keeping her from pulling too far away. He flicked his claw again. “You mean, this, Rin?”

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin wiggled, laughing harder. She sat up, her dark hair framing her face. The little girl glared playfully at him and shook her head. “That's not very nice!”

Sesshomaru chuckled, gently tugging on her big toe. “That was not this Sesshomaru's intention.”

Rin fell back, giggling, the sound melodious. She threw her arms over her face, hiding her yawn. “Rin's very tired.”

“This Sesshomaru can see that. Change into your night yukata, and we shall retire for the night.”

Rin hid another yawn, nodding. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

The Demon Lord eased Rin up and helped her into the tent. While she dressed, Sesshomaru watched the last gasps of daylight fade. With the moon absent, the stars seemed that much brighter. In this alien world, the most familiar constellations were missing. There was one constant, however. It seemed that the north star remained a fixture in the night sky.

The tent flap rustled and Rin exited, wearing a white yukata decorated with delicate silver lilies. It was one of the Demon Lord's favorite. Most of the kimono and yukata he had commissioned for her were decorated with lilies. As it was the little girl's scent, it seemed appropriate. The plain black obi holding it closed was a good contrast. As nice as her travel dress was, Sesshomaru found that he preferred seeing Rin in kimono and yukata. It suited her much better, somehow.

Rin shuffled towards Sesshomaru, a wide smile on her face. The Demon Lord noticed that she had also re-wrapped her ankle. She clutched a hairbrush in her hand and ran it through her hair. She joined him and looked up to the stars. Rin whispered, “It's so dark without the moon, isn't it, Sesshomaru-sama?”

Sesshomaru slipped his arm around the little girl's shoulder. He snorted. “You should rest.”

The little girl looked up. “Can we stay out here by the fire for awhile? Please, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“If it pleases you, Rin.”

They settled near the fire, Rin resting in his lap. She leaned back, propping her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru tucked his arm around her waist, holding her close. He kissed her temple and nuzzled his nose against her ear. The Demon Lord pulled a light blanket over them, tucking it about Rin's waist.

The little girl slid out of his lap to sit next to him. Rin sighed softly and ran her hairbrush through her dark hair. She hummed softly while she brushed. The melody was lighthearted and relaxed. The firelight reflected off of her chestnut hair, causing it to take on a ruddy cast.

Sesshomaru watched her sure hand stroke the brush through the wealth of her hair in a gentle rhythm. He reached up and grasped her hand curled around the hairbrush handle. _“May this Sesshomaru?”_

Rin glanced towards him, a wide smile on her face. She handed the brush to him and nodded. The little girl shifted back into his lap. _“If you want, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin would like that.”_

The Demon Lord lifted her hair, threading it through his fingers so it cascaded down her back. Sesshomaru ran the brush slowly through it in deliberate strokes. This earned him a contented sigh, and Rin's frame relaxed considerably. Rin tilted her head back slightly, granting him greater access to her hair. The Demon Lord was astonished to realize that the little girl's thick chestnut mane flowed to her waist.

The longer he brushed her hair, the more acute her scent became. He luxuriated in its clean and refreshing aroma. It smelt as if he had picked a fresh bouquet of lilies. The majority of humans had a displeasing scent, dirty and offensive. Not so with Rin. Sesshomaru would have to indulge in this again with the little girl soon---and often.

Turning the bush over, he realized it was full of her hair. He stopped momentarily, pulling the strands free. Sesshomaru shook them from his fingers. He gently ran his palm across her hair, feeling its softness. He noticed the slight wave and slowly stroked his hand over it.

_“Why did you stop, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“This Sesshomaru had to clean the brush.”_ He kissed her ear.

_“Oh.”_ Rin giggled softly.

The Demon Lord continued brushing her long mane, making certain to work underneath as well. He kept his pace leisurely, wanting to make it last just a little bit longer. There was something reverent about this simple activity. It was soothing to share such an unpretentious moment.

Once he had filled the hairbrush a second time, the Demon Lord stopped and set it aside. He gently kissed the top of her head. Sesshomaru pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “Thank-you, Rin.”

Rin turned in his embrace. She kissed his cheek and smiled wide. “You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama.” The little girl shifted, looking up towards the stars. _“Can you see it, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

Sesshomaru glanced up, scanning the night sky. _“Tell this Sesshomaru what you see.”_

_“You don't see it?”_ Rin covered her mouth, hiding another yawn. _“There's a dragon in the stars. See its tail, Sesshomaru-sama? Follow it to its head.”_

The Demon Lord stared intently at the stars until he could see the dragon outline. He traced the serpentine figure back to its majestic head, the mouth open. Excluding Ah-Un, Sesshomaru despised dragons---with good reason. This celestial dragon, however, was regal. Its great clawed hand outstretched towards a small cluster of stars, as if to grasp a treasure.

_“Look. He has three claws.”_ The little girl pointed. _“Do you think he's the Dragon King?”_

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised. _“You know of the Dragon King, Rin?”_

_“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin sighed. _“My mother used to tell me stories about Ryujin and his palace before bed.”_

_“And just what did she tell you about him and his palace?”_

_“Mother said that the palace is located at the bottom of the sea. The legend says that there are four halls, one for each direction and each season. Mother told me that for humans, one day in the palace is like one hundred years. In the story, it's always fish that serve the Dragon King, but the turtle is his messenger. She told me that dragons protect the Dragon Palace because it has a lot of treasure, like the Tide Jewels, controlling the ebb and flow of the tides.”_ She pointed towards the cluster. _“Do you think he's reaching for the Tide Jewels?”_

_“Perhaps.”_

_“It's too bad the dragon doesn't have two heads.”_ Rin paused. _“We could have named it Ah-Un.”_ The little girl sighed softly. _“Do you think Ah-Un misses us? Rin wonders if we'll ever see them again.”_

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose against her ear. _“This Sesshomaru thinks it's possible. We may see Ah-Un again.”_

_“Let's name him Ryujin, after the Dragon King, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ The little girl giggled softly. _“He even has whiskers. See them?”_

Sesshomaru smoothed her hair, tucking it behind an ear. _“This Sesshomaru does.”_ He gestured, pointing towards the stars. _“Notice how the stars making his eyes are that much brighter than the rest?”_

_“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin sighed, fighting off yet another yawn. _“Rin's sorry. She's getting so sleepy.”_

Sesshomaru tucked the blanket tighter. _“Rest well, then, Rin.”_

_“Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

Sesshomaru smoothed the blanket out, tucking it around the little girl's shoulder. He stared into the fire and sighed. Tomorrow would be another long day. He would start teaching the fox kit at dawn, a task the Demon Lord knew would not be easy. It would be necessary, however, for the pack's stability. The boy had been untrained and allowed to misbehave for far too long.

The Demon Lord smiled to himself. There was a time he could recall being as insolent. It had been a phase---a very short lived one at that. He had been a very young pup, no older than the kit was now, when it had surfaced. His independent nature and stubborn streak had brought it out, wreaking havoc. Looking back, it amused him that he had ever been so brash.

He knew why the kit behaved the way he did---and why he himself had done the same as a pup. This was a test of boundaries. The boy wanted to see how far he could push before he was disciplined. In fact, the kit so desperately wanted discipline and boundaries. Rather he admitted it or not, Sesshomaru knew that was the real reason the little fox demon misbehaved. He lacked direction and he needed it.

As a pup, the Demon Lord had tested boundaries by being defiant. He had refused to act as a proper heir to the Inu no Tashio by dodging his tutors. Sesshomaru had argued with them and had resisted learning their lessons. He had tested his father's patience by often hiding from everyone---always at the most inconvenient of times. He had even turned to pranks to further upset his father's court. In truth, Sesshomaru knew, for that brief period of his childhood, that he had been an absolute monster.

His father's punishments had been severe. He hadn't used physical punishments to persuade Sesshomaru to stop his childish behavior, however. He hadn't needed to. There was a much more powerful weapon than any beating or public humiliation in his father's arsenal. Sesshomaru had been undone by it and it was what had single handedly put a stop to his impudence. His father had chosen to ignore him---as had everyone else. Sesshomaru had become a non-entity in his father's court. His only recourse to be returned to good standing within the pack had been to prove his worthiness by learning self-discipline and humility.

The fox kit's situation was different, but the methods to curtail his insolence would be the same. The boy was still canine in nature---despite the miko's soft attentions. Ignoring him would be Sesshomaru's greatest tool. That was obvious as the kit's temper tantrum had stemmed from a lack of attention---or rather not receiving a desired level of attention.

Now that he had the kit's attention, however, ignoring him as discipline would be most effective. Pack was everything, after all. His canine instincts would crave being returned to good standing---and to do it would mean behaving appropriately. This form of punishment coupled with doing manual labor would help the kit to learn the humility he so desperately needed. It'd work much better than any beating could. The drive to change would come from within instead of without. In the long run, it would make training the boy that much easier. The pack would also benefit from a reformed fox kit, as well.

In the first lesson, Sesshomaru intended to find out where the boy was at in his development. He could tell that he was severely behind for his age. His tricks were merely that---and all ineffectively used. Sesshomaru knew that all fox magic was trickery, but a master illusionist could turn its intended target's mind against itself. Used effectively, it could do far more damage than a physical attack could. It would also be an asset to have the kit learn it to counteract that of their enemies similar tactics.

Once he established the boy's skill level, he could assess what to do next. This first lesson would entail less of him teaching and more of him observing. The fox child's demonic energy was weak, his aura almost engulfed by that of the other demons in his presence. First and foremost, the Demon Lord would have to teach him to strengthen and maintain it. Sesshomaru surmised that he would also have to provide a few more ground rules in order to prepare the boy for the discipline necessary to be his pupil. They would be the same ones his father had imposed on him all those years ago.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pulled the slumbering Rin closer. He knew he should put her to bed in the tent, but he found that he was much too comfortable. Besides, he knew the little girl enjoyed sleeping under the stars. He sighed softly, brushing hair from her peaceful face. He had throughly enjoyed this quiet evening with his Rin.

Looking up, he traced the dragon again. Ryujin seemed an appropriate name indeed. It's majestic figure lay scattered in brilliant points across the black canvas of night. Staring up at the heavenly figure, Sesshomaru felt diffident. It was so vast, its exact size unimaginable. As puissant as he, the Lord of the Western Lands was, it was humbling.

Since arriving in this strange land, however, Sesshomaru had cared less and less about his title and landholdings. He knew that it should bother him. He was very possessive, after all. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. Each day that passed, it seemed that the Western Lands faded from his mind a little bit more. There just seemed to be more pressing issues that concerned him far more.

It just seemed that being Lord of the Western Lands became more and more inconsequential. The Demon Lord would always retain the title and his royal blood, but he had almost lost interest in maintaining them. With the urgency to exterminate Naraku demanding more and more of his attention each day, it just seemed petty to be concerned with his lands. That was the primary concern, and in the end his lands would resolve themselves. He had to remain focused.

Yet, even destroying Naraku seemed trivial. It was still crucial and imperative, but it seemed to only be a small piece to a much grander puzzle. Sesshomaru wasn't certain as to what that might be, but he could sense it. There were just too many things that had happened since arriving in this foreign world. Naraku played a part, but he was not everything. It troubled the Demon Lord that he didn't know what exactly it all meant.

Sesshomaru sighed. Although he didn't understand everything about their current predicament, he could tell that it was perhaps one of the most important things that he would take part in. With each passing day and with each event that happened, it seemed that the stakes increased just that much more. There were opposing forces at work. It went beyond the petty power struggle that typically took place. It was bigger than that---much bigger. Sesshomaru's instincts told him that this particular place and time would settle perhaps the most important dispute ever.

The Demon Lord certainly cared little for rescuing the world from its ills. There would always be disreputable individuals committing wicked deeds. There would always be suffering. It would be impossible to stop every egregious act. Sesshomaru was not pessimistic by nature; he was simply a realist. Evil would always exist.

While he acknowledged such truths about the world, even one not his own, Sesshomaru recognized that he was part of something that might perhaps make it slightly less so. Staring up into the alien night sky, the Demon Lord mused about the things he had experienced since arriving in this strange place. Things had changed so drastically in the few short months he had been here. He knew that nothing would be the same again and that there was no going back. Part of him didn't want to return to his old life.

Looking down at the little girl resting comfortably in his lap, Sesshomaru knew Rin was a big reason for that. After they had arrived in the Vale, everything had changed. All of his priorities had shifted. Concerns Sesshomaru never knew existed or had ignored moved to the forefront. It had all started once they left on this journey.

The idea of a pack and all of their considerations had returned to prominence. It was the first time since his father's death that Sesshomaru had had a chance to belong to one again. Until embarking on this, the Demon Lord had believed the hopes of belonging to a true pack had passed him by. Now he had his brother. He had the miko. He had their kit. He even had his brother's adopted pack mates, the demon slayer and monk. Most importantly, he had Rin. Perhaps this was what it was all about.

Brushing his nose against Rin's hair, Sesshomaru sighed. He pulled her closer. This little girl was his most important concern. Despite the changes he had endured since their arrival, that had not changed. He was certain that it never would.

Gently kissing her temple, Sesshomaru pulled the blanket closer around them. Settling back, the Demon Lord closed his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her tiny form and simply held her. Listening carefully, he focused again on her slow heartbeat. It lulled him to the edge of slumber. He would let go of the concerns of this world and allow the issues surrounding their place in it to fade for now. Tomorrow would be another day. For now, it was just him and his Rin and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Rin's quiet evening is disrupted by the howls of Hounds. What ill can it bode for the camp and will Sesshomaru get caught up in the battle? Will he have to choose between his brother and Rin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-Seven

A chilling howl filled the darkness, shattering the quiet. Sesshomaru tensed, holding Rin closer. He scanned the surroundings, trying to pinpoint their direction. There was another in response, closer by. Sesshomaru growled softly, furious that he hadn't noticed their approach. He listened to decipher what their calls meant.

The baying continued, alarming the Demon Lord. He could distinctly make out the words 'weak,' 'half-breed,' and 'captured,' amongst their howls. Opening his ears further, Sesshomaru could hear shouts from camp. They were under attack, and his brother had clearly been the target. He turned his focus back upon the baying. These were those vile Hounds, of that he was certain. In their calls, Sesshomaru picked upon a new word that chilled his blood: sacrifice.

How could he have been so naive? How could he think that his brother would be safe on this, his most vulnerable of nights? Sesshomaru should have insisted upon protecting Inuyasha. After the Grolims had used the hanyou's very mind against him, it should be no surprise that they would physically attack him. No matter the protests or resistance, the Demon Lord should have demanded that he stay with Inuyasha. Now, he had to hope that he would not be too late.

There was a problem, however. Sesshomaru couldn't take time to find the wolf-woman to watch over Rin. He also couldn't bring the little girl with him, either. The Grolims were also after Rin. That meant Sesshomaru had to leave Rin behind to fend for herself or stay and risk his brother being sacrificed. He couldn't allow them to sacrifice his brother, and the more triumphant their howls became, the more apparent it was they were about to do just that. The Demon Lord had no choice. He had to stop them.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl resting in his lap. He kissed her temple, hugging her fiercely. How could he leave her undefended? It terrified him to think they were luring him out so they could harm Rin. There was a chance that they hadn't captured his brother---that it was a ruse. Yet, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't take that gamble with Inuyasha's life. Could he, though, with Rin's?

The baying became louder and exultant, making the decision for Sesshomaru. He had to risk that the Hounds were bluffing on the chance that they were not. If he hesitated any longer, it might be too late. With reluctance, the Demon Lord nudged Rin awake.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin asked, her voice groggy.

“Listen carefully, Rin,” Sesshomaru answered, brushing his nose against her ear. “This Sesshomaru must attend to something. Go in the tent and stay there until he returns.”

The Hounds ominous howls echoed through the clearing again, and Rin's frame tensed. The little girl nodded. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

The Demon Lord nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent. He sighed. “This Sesshomaru will return with the kit.”

“Okay.” The little girl eased from his lap. She turned, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She whispered, “Stay safe, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru watched Rin disappear into the tent. He turned, crossing to the little boy's tent. He heard silence from inside, indicating that the kit was asleep or keeping quiet in hopes to remain hidden. The Demon Lord had to give him credit. The boy certainly knew when to hide away.

Sesshomaru called, his voice even, “Boy.”

An alert fox kit poked his head out, his frame trembling slightly. He whispered, his voice cracking, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei?”

It hadn't escaped Sesshomaru's attention that the boy had forgotten to bow. Under the circumstances, he would forgive the slight transgression. The Demon Lord turned his back on the boy and said, “Come.”

They returned to his tent, the little boy scampering behind him. His eyes darted frantically around his surroundings, and he kept very low to the ground. Perhaps the kit wasn't as untrained as he had thought. Sesshomaru tilted his head towards the tent, silently commanding the boy to enter. He scrambled inside without argument.

Sesshomaru entered, kneeling next to Rin. He rested his palm on Rin's cheek, brushing his thumb against her jawline. Silently, he asked, _“Will you be safe while this Sesshomaru attends to something?”_

_“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”_ Rin brushed her fingertips across his cheek stripes. _“Rin will make a barrier.”_

_“Do you think you can cover the boy with it as well?”_ The Demon Lord frowned, concerned about Rin overextending herself.

_“Rin thinks so.”_

_“Don't let it down until this Sesshomaru returns.”_ Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest, hugging her tight. He kissed her temple. _“Stay safe.”_

_“Rin will.”_

Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards the kit. “Boy, you will stay in this tent until this Sesshomaru returns. Is this clear?”

The little boy nodded, his face pale and his eyes wide in fright. “Y---yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

Stepping out of the tent, Sesshomaru watched in fascination. It took on a blue sheen before a small sphere encompassed it. It awed the Demon Lord that the little girl could do such a thing. Since Tetsusaiga could not break it, Sesshomaru felt slightly better about leaving her behind. As he had done before, he rested his palm on it, feeling it repulse him. Hopefully, he was making the right decision.

_“This Sesshomaru will return.”_

_“Rin will be waiting.”_

Gritting his teeth, the Demon Lord turned away from the tent. He raised his head and inhaled deeply. He could smell the Hounds on the outskirts of their camp. Narrowing the scents assaulting his nose, Sesshomaru caught the faint, tell-tale scent that was his brother in human form. It drifted towards him from the east, and Sesshomaru broke into a sprint, heading in its direction.

More haunting baying filled the darkness, urging the Demon Lord onwards. He pressed forward, desperate to reach Inuyasha. The howls grew closer and more frequent. The Hounds barked, taunting Sesshomaru. It became apparent that they were surrounding him. Sesshomaru halted, scanning the trees. He could scent at least a dozen distinct animals. If they dared to stand in his way, they would meet their demise. He assumed a battle stance, ready to defend from any attack. He was no fool. This was an obvious delay tactic.

A hulking Hound lunged from the brush, its massive fangs bared. It snarled at him, foam dripping from them. The over-sized dog tried to knock Sesshomaru to the ground, so they could swarm him. He waited until the foolish Hound was nearly upon him before darting away. In one swift motion, the Demon Lord pulled Tokijin and sliced the Chandim's hamstring. It yelped in agony and crumpled to the dirt.

The other Chandim warily circled, their green eyes blazing in the darkness. One stalked forward, its hackles raised. It growled low in its throat, its malevolent gaze connecting with Sesshomaru's. The Hound barked, the sound mocking. “You're too late, demon dog. The half-breed's heart is probably burning in offering to Kal Torak by now.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, re-sheathing Tokijin at his side. There was no scent of burning flesh in the air. They were stalling him. Sesshomaru snorted, training his eyes on the circling Hounds. He wouldn't justify their taunt with a response.

The Chandim continued, its mouth chewing on its words, “The half-breed had to be punished for slaughtering our brothers. How fortunate for us that he becomes mortal this night.”

The Demon Lord held his hand at his side, focusing energy into his fingertips. He knew these taunts were to distract him. There would be a signal and then they would attack. Sesshomaru remained silent, not allowing them to irk him. He suspected they wanted him to lose his temper. If they could provoke him first, they could overwhelm him with their numbers. In this fight, defense would be his best offense.

The Hounds circled closer, growling menacingly. The pack-leader sat down on its haunches, eyes focused on Sesshomaru. Its lips curled back in a twisted smile. “It seems appropriate that our human brothers get the privilege to cut the half-breed's human heart from his chest while we Hounds get the pleasure of exterminating you, demon dog.”

These Hounds appeared canine and they worked in packs, but they certainly did not think like dogs. By now, they should have attacked. Dogs displayed dominance by action, not through verbal taunts. The Chandim had miscalculated if they thought these puerile remarks would rouse his ire. He may have appeared humanoid, but he certainly thought like a canine. Sesshomaru surmised that they lacked the instincts he relied upon, especially in battle.

Sesshomaru kept his energy concentrated in his fingertips. He was becoming impatient. Their stalling grew tiresome, and Inuyasha was running out of time. The Demon Lord muttered, “Foolishness.”

“It is unfortunate, however, that the half-breed's sire will miss his divine punishment.” The Hound barked again, the sound more like a dark chuckle.

“This Sesshomaru is not his sire.”

“It matters not. He will die, as will you, demon dog.” A twisted grin crossed the dog's grotesque face. “It is time we return you to your master. I'm sure the King of Hell has been waiting for your return.”

“This Sesshomaru has no master but himself.” Sesshomaru snorted. This conversation was pointless. He narrowed his eyes, the only physical manifestation of his ire. The Demon Lord continued, his tone icy, “Any demon, particularly a Demon Lord who does have a master, does not deserve the title.”

The Hound chuckled again, his mocking barks raspy. “You have a master, _Demon Lord._ She's an unusual one, but the little girl is your master none the less.”

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. How dare they bring Rin into this discussion. He was not her master and she was not his. They did not know about the nature of their relationship. He did not have to explain or define their relationship. How dare they infer such a thing about the two of them. It was insulting. He suppressed a growl, not wanting them to know that they had struck a nerve. He glared at the alpha Hound, not dignifying the taunt with a response.

“You do not deny it.” The Chandim snorted. “That is because you cannot, isn't it? How fitting that a demon dog would have a little girl as master. Unfit to have a true master, you have to settle for a human child.”

“You presume too much about this Sesshomaru.” The Demon Lord squared his shoulders and rose to his full height. He continued, his voice cold, “Even if he did have a master, as you insist, he would not continue to follow them after they suffered such a disgraceful defeat---as you have done.”

The alpha Hound growled, the sound frustrated. It stood and paced, its long tail swishing behind it in irritation. “Your arrival into our world has been nothing but trouble. Our Master would have never allowed you or Naraku to exist here. Once we remove you and that vile half-demon, we can focus on Naraku.”

Sesshomaru snorted. He glared at the Chandim pack-leader, contempt in his eyes. If they thought they could provoke him, he would use their weapon against them. The Demon Lord replied coolly, “Your Master is dead.”

“No matter,” the Hound rasped. “Once we eliminate Naraku, we can return our focus to bringing our Master back. He will then seek retribution against the Godslayer and claim this world as his own.”

“As this Sesshomaru understands it, your Master was nothing more than a mistake.”

“How dare you, vile demon. You shall pay for that.”

The Hound alpha barked sharply, and as a pack, they rushed Sesshomaru. Instead of dodging, the Demon Lord raised his hand, unleashing his whip. He spun on one foot, lashing the massive dogs. They yelped and howled in agony as his whip sliced through them. It deflected any attack the Hounds may have landed.

Once he stopped, Sesshomaru found that he had severely maimed or killed all of the Chandim. Those that had died had reverted back to their human form. He could hear whimpers from the few remaining alive. The Demon Lord scented death from their shredded bodies and knew that he had mortally wounded them. For wasting his time and their insolence, he sprayed poison on the few that were dying, intensifying their suffering. Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru stalked away from the carnage he had just wrought.

Continuing into the trees, the Demon Lord ignored the sounds of battle coming from camp. His single focus was to find his brother. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, catching the distinctive stamp of fear in Inuyasha's scent. He was alive, then, and the Hounds had not succeeded in delaying him long enough.

The trees blurred as Sesshomaru picked up speed. Even though he had been slowed, the Demon Lord still had time. He ducked branches and wove around trees, pushing himself further. Sesshomaru followed his little brother's scent, not needing anything else to track him. He knew he had to be close, as Inuyasha's scent had become stronger.

In the darkness, baleful chanting filled the glen. The Demon Lord slowed and stopped on the distant outskirts of the clearing. He spied the glow of a small fire. He had to be close, now. As they were Grolims, and he knew they may know sorcery, Sesshomaru had to press forward carefully.

As he crept closer, the Demon Lord realized the Grolims holding his brother captive were not human. He stood down wind from them, and the breeze carried their scent strongly. It was nearly identical to the Hounds of Torak he had slain. They were Chandim---and even more dangerous. Sesshomaru recalled the old sorcerer stating something about some of the Hounds reverting back to human form. Even so, they were certainly no longer human now.

The cadence of their chants grew louder, and Sesshomaru heard faintly but quite clearly, “Thy heart is pure on this night, vile half-demon. Thy blood shall flow upon this altar to satisfy our Lord and King, the almighty Torak, in retribution for killing our brothers. We were told that thou wouldst be the perfect sacrifice on this night, when the evil demon taint within faded and thy humanity emerged. Tonight, thy heart shalt burn sweetly in tribute to our divine Master. Our justice is swift and righteous, and thy sins unforgivable. Prepare thyself to perish and prepare thy soul to meet holy Torak. In his hands thy final judgment rests.”

Before Sesshomaru could launch an attack, he heard the high whistle of an arrow cut through the air. Unfortunately, he was too far away, the spike in Inuyasha's fear too strong, and their hideous brazier too overpowering to identify the archer. He could hear the Chandim demanding to know who had fired it. He could also hear the gurgles of a dying man. Sesshomaru wondered why they hadn't shot more arrows. It seemed unusual as they had the advantage over the Chandim.

Slowly, a bright light emanated from the clearing. The Demon Lord had to shield his eyes, its brilliance intense. He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end as the spiritual energy flowed over him. It was overwhelming, and he could not recall ever encountering such a strong display of sacred power. He knew exactly who had fired that arrow: Kagome.

It crackled, electrifying the air. The waves of the miko's power rippled through the thicket, making Sesshomaru feel slightly uneasy. The more it brushed against him, the more agitated he became. He had seen Kagome use her power in the past, but never had she unleashed it quite like this. The Demon Lord felt a need to distance himself, and took a few steps back, until her surge of power became tolerable.

Its light set the night sky on fire in rosy hues, shimmering in the distance. It seemed to swell, obscuring the trees. Sesshomaru had to squint, its acuteness sharpening. It was like a beacon in the inky darkness. The Demon Lord felt compelled to stare, enthralled. It was an impressive and raw display of power, the likes he had never encountered in a spiritual person before. The little miko was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

The Demon Lord could hear agonized screams from the clearing. Her power must affect them. Had she managed to purify them? What of Inuyasha? Would it affect him? Sesshomaru could not hear his brother cry out, so perhaps Kagome's spiritual energy hadn't had any adverse effects on the half-breed. Maybe it was due to his humanity on this night.

Slowly, the radiant light faded and darkness reclaimed the night. The Demon Lord hesitated in continuing, still uneasy. While the light had disappeared, Sesshomaru could still feel the remains of her power. He felt a dull ache in his chest, and he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He felt light-headed and slightly nauseous. Usually he could ignore any effects spiritual power might have, but not at this level of concentration. It vibrated through him, and a low monotonous hum filled his ears.

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to recover. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He clenched his fist, the tips of his claws digging into his palm. The Demon Lord grit his teeth, allowing the final tremors to flow through him. A mild headache settled into his temples and Sesshomaru sighed, willing himself to ignore it.

The Demon Lord cautiously advanced. Despite Kagome's shot, he had to discern for himself that his brother and the miko were alright. Sesshomaru couldn't detect any other pockets of Grolims, but that didn't mean they weren't out there. He listened intently, but couldn't hear any Hounds or Grolims. Scanning the darkness, his sharp eyes were unable to detect anything out of the ordinary.

In the distance, Sesshomaru heard faint cursing. As he continued his approach, he made out his brother's angry whisper. Inuyasha snarled, “Fucking asshole. Bastard. You could have gotten her killed, you worthless moron.”

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and hesitated. Was the half-breed berating himself in the third person? The Demon Lord snorted and muttered, “Interesting.”

“No, you ass-licker. You could have let them sacrifice me if it meant that my mate didn't get placed into danger,” the half-demon hissed. Inuyasha snorted and growled. “Necessary my ass. You stupid prick. I don't give a fuck what you need. She's _my_ mate and _you_ deliberately put her in danger. You're just damn lucky I don't know where the fuck you are or I'd kick the living shit out of you, you fuck-face.”

The Demon Lord frowned. Inuyasha wasn't arguing with himself. He was fighting with someone else. Since Kagome wasn't a part of the dialogue, he had to assume that her enormous display of power had exhausted her. Sesshomaru knew that meant she must have been rendered unconscious. So, who was the half-breed rebuking?

“I'll talk to you anyway I want, fucker,” Inuyasha snarled. “You never said anything about tasks or Kagome's involvement, you son of a bitch. You just told me that the fucking Grolims were coming and that I should alert camp. You set me up, bastard.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, concerned. This had to be that invisible entity his brother had argued with during the fight with the worthless wolf. While the Demon Lord found eavesdropping distasteful, he knew this was perhaps his only chance to observe his brother interacting with it. He needed to know what the nature of this being was. Obviously, Inuyasha was furious with it, but why? What did it want with him?

“Trust you? Why should I trust you, you fucker?” Inuyasha growled softly, the sound not as deep in his human throat. “Not in any danger, asshole? They _almost_ cut my heart out, you prick. I'd have to say it's fairly obvious that you have no fucking clue about what you're doing, dickhead.”

There seemed to be a slight pause, and Sesshomaru wondered if they were finished. He was about to step closer when he heard Inuyasha snarl.

“You're damn lucky they didn't pick Kagome, mother fucker. I hope your _opposite_ pisses in your eye. How dare you gamble with my mate's life this way. I don't give a fuck about your tasks. I don't want to be a part of whatever fucked up agenda you have. Not if you play with Kagome's life that way.”

The Demon Lord's eyebrows rose. This entity had an opposite? What agenda did this one have? It had placed his brother in danger on purpose. Sesshomaru seethed inside. He didn't like this unknown being having any influence on their lives. He hated not knowing what it wanted. Who else was it using?

“Don't have a fucking choice? I have all the choice in the world, cocksucker,” Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru shook his head. The only refreshing thing was hearing Inuyasha insult someone else. Sometimes, the Demon Lord thought his little brother reserved his best verbal venom for him especially. It was nice to know that the half-breed hadn't lost his bark. Lately, his little brother's sharp tongue had lost its edge concerning him. As much as it irked Sesshomaru when Inuyasha insulted him, he did enjoy bickering with the half-demon sometimes.

“You can shove your rewards up your ass. I don't need them.” Inuyasha growled softly, the sound frustrated. “I've been just fine on my own without you, you asinine jackass. I hope you fucking choke on your stupid shitty agenda. I'll have nothing to do with it.”

Rewards? What had this being promised to his brother? Just what was its agenda and what did it want Inuyasha to do? Sesshomaru frowned, concerned. He didn't like the idea that this entity was leading him on with these supposed rewards.

“Fuck you. I'm glad I frustrate you, you ass.” Inuyasha snarled, the sound enraged. “You good for nothing asshole. Fuckhead. Cocksucker. Just fuck off you son of a bitch. You don't know what you're talking about, you mother fucking piece of shit. I'll defeat Naraku without you, fuck-face.”

Sesshomaru sighed. He know that the argument had finished. Whenever his brother degenerated into a swearing tirade, it was usually because he had lost. At this point, it was pretty clear that the Demon Lord knew he wouldn't learn anything more about this strange entity. It was time to reveal himself to Inuyasha.

Carefully, Sesshomaru approached. There was an eerie blue glow in the clearing his brother and the miko resided. What was it? He knew the miko's power did not emanate blue.

The Demon Lord stopped when he got a clear view of Inuyasha and Kagome. There, he saw Inuyasha clutch the miko in one arm and a blue untransformed Tetsusaiga in the other. Around them was a small blue barrier, not unlike Rin's. How was this possible? The sword wasn't supposed to respond when the half-breed was human.

Stepping closer, Sesshomaru became enthralled. It flared on his approach, repelling him. It fascinated him that his father's fang had created this. He wondered how strong the barrier was. When had the blade picked up this ability? The Demon Lord moved closer, reaching out to touch it.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt the cold metal of Tetsusaiga's blade against the column of his throat. He stiffened, his gaze connecting with his brother's dark one. Inuyasha blinked, then squinted, almost as if he saw through the Demon Lord. Sesshomaru realized the half-breed had absolutely no night vision as a human. That meant he had gotten Tetsusaiga at the Demon Lord's throat on instinct alone.

“Who's there?” Inuyasha asked, blinking again. His grip on Tetsusaiga was steady. It no longer shimmered blue, reverting back to its original state. “Answer me.”

“It is this Sesshomaru, little brother.”

“How do I know that you're not some Grolim pretending to be my brother?” Inuyasha's voice quavered, revealing his anxiety. He slid Tetsusaiga up Sesshomaru's throat until it rested under his chin. “How do I know you're not here to sacrifice me or my mate?”

Sesshomaru tilted his head up, feeling Tetsusaiga's point dig in slightly. “Do not be foolish, half-breed.”

“What, you couldn't cut my heart out as a Grolim so you choose to impersonate my brother to do it that way instead? Is that it, fucker?” Inuyasha chuckled bitterly. “Don't you know the jackass would have just ripped it out without hesitating? If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead.”

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. “Do not presume to know this Sesshomaru's mind so thoroughly, half-breed.”

“That's a pretty good imitation, you fucking Grolim, but I'm still not buying it.” Inuyasha snorted and a sneer crossed his face. “That the best you can do? The jackass has much better insults, believe me. Let's hear the best you've got.”

“You're being preposterous, little brother. Furthermore, this Sesshomaru will not entertain such childishness.”

Sesshomaru observed that Inuyasha's frame had tensed, his hands sliding up his sword's hilt, choking it. His legs noticeably trembled and his breathing became heavy. He shivered several times, the cold affected his nude form noticeably. Inuyasha blinked then made his eyes wide, allowing Sesshomaru to see the whites of them. He could tell that his brother's instincts demanded that he bolt. If not for Kagome, the Demon Lord was certain that Inuyasha would have done just that.

“What? You afraid?” Inuyasha goaded. “Don't have the balls to even try, do you? Try pathetic. He likes that insult.”

Sesshomaru scowled. This was Inuyasha's way of verifying his identity. It disturbed him that his brother would associate him by his sharp tongue above all his other traits. He supposed that it shouldn't have surprised him, considering their stormy past. The Demon Lord had hoped that their relationship had evolved in his brother's eyes to be something less tumultuous. He certainly had---enough to consider Inuyasha an invaluable ally.

“This Sesshomaru refuses to indulge in this foolish verbal swordplay.” Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the stench of fear in his brother's scent. It was overpowering, like a wet blanket that smothered everything else.

“Can't think of anything, prick? Need help?” Inuyasha's eyes took on a wild cast as he looked around, almost as if he were certain that he'd be attacked at any moment. “How about weak? Stupid. Worthless. Come on, fucker. Insult me already.”

“This Sesshomaru will not.”

“Why not?” Inuyasha's voice became pleading. “Fine. I'll do it for you. Useless. Half-breed. Fool. Incompetent. Any of these sound familiar? Need to hear more examples?”

“Enough.” Sesshomaru gripped Tetsusaiga's blade, pulling it away from his throat. “This Sesshomaru has heard enough and will not tolerate any more of your poisonous self-hatred. It is destructive and beneath you, little brother.”

Inuyasha flinched, trying to pull the sword away. His voice cracked as he said, “Fine. Just sacrifice me already, fucker. Do whatever it is you're going to do to me, you piece of shit Grolim. Just leave my mate alone.”

“This Sesshomaru does not attack the defenseless.” He firmed his grip on Tetsusaiga.

The half-demon turned human bristled. “I am not defenseless, asshole.”

“This Sesshomaru begs to differ.” He pulled on the sword, pulling Inuyasha closer.

Inuyasha let go of Tetsusaiga's hilt and fell back on his backside with a grunt. “Fucker.”

Sesshomaru gripped Tetsusaiga's blade tightly in his fist, staring down at Inuyasha. The half-demon turned mortal looked up at him, his dark eyes wild with terror. The Demon Lord saw defeat extinguish the fire in them. Glancing at Tetsusaiga, an idea dawned upon Sesshomaru. He knew that his brother had been stripped of his senses, but perhaps there was another way to prove himself to Inuyasha.

“If you cannot trust your own eyes or ears or this Sesshomaru's integrity, little brother, perhaps you will trust this.”

Sesshomaru flipped the sword over, gripping the hilt tightly. The Demon Lord grit his teeth as Tetsusaiga's barrier burned his palm, but did not let go. It crackled, sending sparks into the darkness. Sesshomaru felt a jolt run up his arm the longer he held on, as if the barrier had grown stronger. He turned the fang in his grip and stabbed it into the ground before finally letting go.

“S---Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked, his voice uncertain.

“Yes. Do you believe that this Sesshomaru is truly who he says he is, little brother?”

Inuyasha pushed himself to stand. He pulled Tetsusaiga from the ground, holding it to his forehead. He whispered, “Yes.” He lifted his head and looked towards Sesshomaru, still unseeing. A wry smile crossed his face. “Thanks to Tetsusaiga. One of those Grolim fuckers wrenched it from my grip to throw it and the barrier never affected them.”

“That does not surprise this Sesshomaru.” He pursed his lips, looking at the fang. “This Sesshomaru is curious, however. When did it start making a physical barrier around you, little brother?”

His brother frowned, his brows furrowing. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Earlier, before you realized that this Sesshomaru was here, Tetsusaiga was a deep blue. It formed a barrier around you that was not unlike Rin's.”

“It did?” Inuyasha ran a finger across the blade, examining it. He shrugged. “I didn't even notice it. Maybe it's another effect from when Garion and I crossed swords.”

“Perhaps.”

A momentary silence settled between them. Sesshomaru glanced behind Inuyasha, seeing that Kagome remained unconscious. He focused back on Inuyasha when the half-demon turned human shifted. His little brother bit his lip, his dark hair falling into his face. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, wondering what might be bothering him now.

Inuyasha whispered, “Why did you come to try and save me tonight?”

“Because you're the only brother this Sesshomaru will ever have,” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha's head jerked up, his expression shocked. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru stepped closer. “Did you not say that to this Sesshomaru once before?”

“You remember that?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“Of course this Sesshomaru does. It was on your last mortal night.” The Demon Lord paused. “It was after you did the same for this Sesshomaru when the sorcerers were fighting.”

Inuyasha turned, rooting in the underbrush for his clothes. He cursed under his breath as he stumbled. He rustled the branches and parted some bushes while he looked. With his back turned, Inuyasha paused in his search. He whispered softly, “Thank-you for remembering, brother.”

Sesshomaru gasped at his brother's candidness. Inuyasha's openness on his human night amazed him. It seemed to be the one night when his gruff exterior melted to reveal the underlying vulnerabilities within. His brother was his most unguarded not just physically but emotionally. It was a window into his brother's true self and he felt privileged to be allowed in.

The Demon Lord glanced around, looking for his brother's discarded clothing. He crossed to a tree, pulling it free from the low lying branches. Sesshomaru returned to Inuyasha and pushed them towards him. He felt Inuyasha grip and take them. Sesshomaru pursed his lips as he watched his brother struggle into his clothes. He asked, “Little brother, when you thought this Sesshomaru to be a Grolim, why did you insist upon being insulted?”

Inuyasha adjusted his haori's collar. He looked up and replied crisply, “Because you've always been right about me. I am weak.”

“No. This Sesshomaru was wrong.” Sesshomaru stepped closer. “You are not weak, little brother.”

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. “But I am. I couldn't protect myself let alone my mate tonight.”

“We've had this conversation before, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru replied firmly. “This Sesshomaru will not tolerate you berating yourself. It serves us no purpose.”

“But it is true.” Inuyasha sighed, the sound resigned. “If those Grolims had gone after Kagome instead, there's nothing I could have done to stop it.”

“It is possible that not even this Sesshomaru could have stopped them,” Sesshomaru whispered. “They have powers this Sesshomaru does not quite yet understand.”

“Maybe, but that doesn't change the facts.” Inuyasha turned his back. “I failed my mate tonight.”

“No, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru moved to stand next to his brother. “It is not weakness to have your mate protect you as she has done tonight. It is what mates do for one another.”

“It should have never come to it. I protect Kagome. She should never have to do the same for me.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru sighed. “It is how this Sesshomaru's very own mother met her demise: protecting our father. It is expected of mates to protect each other.”

Inuyasha whirled, facing his brother. His eyes were wide and he sputtered momentarily. “Y---your mother died protecting our father?”

“It is what this Sesshomaru has said.” He looked up towards the small patch of stars peeking through the trees. “There is no shame in being protected by one's mate. It is an honor.”

“It still shouldn't have been necessary tonight.”

“But it was.” Sesshomaru glanced towards Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. “You should be proud of your mate, little brother.”

Inuyasha laughed softly and knelt down next to Kagome. “I am. She certainly purified the shit out of those Grolims.”

“That she did.” Sesshomaru looked in the direction of camp. “Come. We should return to camp.”

Inuyasha eased Kagome into his arms. The little miko made a sound of protest but did not stir. His brother slowly stood, cradling his mate to his chest. “Alright, but you're going to have to lead me. I lost track of camp's direction when those fucking Grolims dragged me out here.”

“This Sesshomaru assumed as much.”

The progression towards camp was slow. There was several low branches and thick underbrush to navigate. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha by voice, knowing his brother could not see in the moonless darkness. The Demon Lord held the branches out of Inuyasha's way, allowing him to pass. The small thicket seemed immense at the slow crawl they were proceeding.

They passed the clearing where Sesshomaru had encountered the Hounds. Inuyasha stumbled, bumping into Sesshomaru's back when the Demon Lord stopped short. His brother cursed softly. Sesshomaru ignored his brother's complaints as he made certain that the Chandim were truly dead. The clearing reeked of death and silence greeted his sensitive ears.

“Why did we stop?” Inuyasha asked, adjusting Kagome in his arms.

“This Sesshomaru wanted to be certain.”

“Of what?”

“That the wretched Hounds of Torak that this Sesshomaru had exterminated earlier were indeed dead.”

“Hounds?”

“They foolishly delayed this Sesshomaru and were duly punished.” Sesshomaru glared down at the Chandim and snorted disdainfully. “Stand back, little brother.”

Inuyasha stepped back, cradling Kagome closer to his chest. “If you say so, jackass.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in ire. These Hounds had wasted his time. He wanted to inflict further damage even though he knew that they were already dead. Extending his hand, palm outward, the Demon Lord sprayed a profuse amount of his venom, coating the corpses scattered throughout the clearing. He heard the distinctive hiss as flesh and bone melted. Satisfied that he had exacted the right amount of retribution, Sesshomaru turned his back.

“Let us continue, little brother.”

They spotted the fires of camp in the distance. Shouts could be heard followed by the clang of swords meeting violently. It was evident that the battle that had consumed camp continued. The Demon Lord held up his hand, signaling to Inuyasha that he should stop. They would have to approach carefully. Sesshomaru heard a mild explosion and felt electricity in the air. Grolims were still around.

Cautiously, they advanced, using the trees as cover. Sesshomaru spotted the Godslayer across from them, engaged in a sword fight with a foot solider. Quickly, the sandy-haired king disarmed his opponent, his expression grim. He turned his giant blade in his grip, the blue fire engulfing it. The foot pad reached underneath his chain mail, attempting to pull a hidden weapon. He stood no chance as the Godslayer deftly and cleanly sliced him in half with a brutal downward stroke.

Glancing around, the Demon Lord noticed that there were no other adversaries near the Godslayer. Stepping into the clearing, Sesshomaru approached, leading Inuyasha towards him. It would be his best protection for his brother and the miko. The sober-faced king nodded his acknowledgment. He lowered his sword, but did not extinguish its blue flame.

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha. “Stay here with the Godslayer, little brother. This Sesshomaru must retrieve Rin.”

“Alright.” Inuyasha nodded. He knelt down on the ground, holding Kagome in his lap. He said softly, “Be careful, brother.”

“This Sesshomaru will.”

Circling back towards his tent, Sesshomaru felt anxiety curl through him. He passed the little boy's tent and stepped towards his own. He stopped when it came into sight. It seemed to be undisturbed, as it was when he left. As he neared, however, he noticed that the sheen from Rin's barrier was absent.

Sesshomaru frowned as he neared. He reached out to touch her barrier only to find it missing. Why would the little girl disobey him? He scented the air, knowing the wolf-woman hadn't come. He parted the tent flaps and peered inside. Panic flooded him when he saw only the fox kit but no Rin.

“Boy,” Sesshomaru said, his voice tight.

The little boy sat, staring ahead at some unseen point. He did not respond or react. His stillness unnerved the Demon Lord. If he hadn't heard the kit's soft breath, he might have thought him to be dead. Reaching out, Sesshomaru shook him, receiving no reaction.

“Boy,” Sesshomaru tried again. “Answer this Sesshomaru. Where is Rin?”

The boy's head bobbled but his eyes remained glassy. He didn't speak. He didn't look towards Sesshomaru. It was as if the kit was asleep with his eyes open. It disturbed the Demon Lord. Pulling back, Sesshomaru knew that trying to restore the boy was futile. He backed out of the tent and glanced around, trying to spot the little girl.

He called out, “Rin!”

There was no answer and her scent was fading from the area. The Demon Lord pressed into the trees, trying to locate her. He clenched his fist, trying to control the absolute panic flooding through him. The Grolims had indeed used his brother to lure him away from Rin. He just hoped that he would not be too late a second time.

“Rin!” Sesshomaru called out louder, hoping she would hear him.

Upon receiving no answer, Sesshomaru snarled in frustration. He felt his chest tighten and he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from howling. He had to remain calm if he had any hope to find the little girl. Sesshomaru lifted his head, sniffing. He picked up her scent and headed in that direction.

The Demon Lord called out, this time with his mind in hopes that she could hear him this way, _“Rin!”_

A cold feeling flooded him, elevating his anxiety. It felt as if he had hit a wall when he called out to Rin within their telepathic link. Perhaps she was too far away? Maybe she was unconscious? He pressed forward, hoping that he could contact her. The Demon Lord pushed branches out of his way, continuing into the grove.

_“Rin!”_ Sesshomaru called a bit louder. _“Answer this Sesshomaru!”_

Again, it felt as if he had been cut off from the little girl. In fact, something seemed to push back against him. A fresh wave of panic flooded Sesshomaru. He knew that something had happened now. First, the little boy's eerie vacant stare and now this. It was even more important to find Rin than ever.

Sesshomaru continued shouting, _“Rin! It's this Sesshomaru!”_

As he pressed further into the grove, Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent. It seemed to go in a straight line which was unusual. Given the darkness and the little girl's night vision, it didn't make sense. It felt wrong to Sesshomaru and he did not like its implications. It was clear now that someone had deliberately led Rin away from their tent. What did they want with her? Had they led her to a second altar to sacrifice her instead?

_“Rin!”_ Sesshomaru called out again. _“Where are you!”_

Sesshomaru stopped, taking another deep breath. He had to push his own panic aside to read her scent. Thankfully, there wasn't any fear in it. He hoped that meant that the little girl was safe. The Demon Lord hoped, even if it was unlikely, that Rin had ended up with the wolf-woman.

Clenching his hand into a tight fist, Sesshomaru silently cursed himself. He knew he should have taken Rin with him when he had gone to rescue Inuyasha. He could have protected her. At least if she had been with him, he would know where she is. Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't have let her remain behind with only her barrier as protection. It would be his fault if anything happened to her.

The Demon Lord continued, following Rin's scent into the trees. He called out again, _“Rin! Answer this Sesshomaru!”_

Again, there seemed to be a physical barrier preventing him from reaching the little girl. Desperation filled the Demon Lord as his panic continued to rise. Beyond her scent, he didn't know how far away she was. He couldn't determine any other scent with her. The little girl had come out here alone. Why?

In his mind, Sesshomaru imagined the grisly image of Rin naked upon one of the awful Grolim altars. He envisioned her terror. The Grolims would loom over her before they cut her heart out. It chilled him to think they had forced her out here to execute her in cold blood.

_“Rin! Can you hear this Sesshomaru?”_ The Demon Lord looked around, trying to see if he could spot the little girl anywhere.

Pushing deeper into the thicket Sesshomaru followed his only lead. Rin had passed through here no more than a half an hour ago, her scent strong. He increased his pace, hoping that he was getting closer. The grove was eerily silent around him and the urgency to find her only increased.

_“Rin! Please answer this Sesshomaru!”_

Abruptly, the little girl's scent stopped. Sesshomaru sniffed frantically, trying to locate the trail. It was as if Rin had vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru's breathing became heavy and he felt a fresh wave of panic overwhelm his senses. What rationality he had left shattered and he sunk to his knees, uncertain of where to search next.

“Rin!” Sesshomaru shouted aloud. He looked around, hoping to see the little girl. The Demon Lord, in his desperation, cried out as loud as he could with his mind, _“Rin! Answer this Sesshomaru if you are alright!”_

An owl ghosted in on silent wings and landed a few feet away. It shimmered into the form of the wolf-woman. She carefully approached. Poledra whispered softly, “One heard you calling for Rin.”

Sesshomaru ignored her, staring up at the stars. He called again, _“Rin!”_

“We will find her. I promise,” Poledra said, kneeling next to him. “Rin translocated from here. We just have to find out which way.”

Sesshomaru glanced towards the wolf-woman from the corner of his eye. How could they find her if they couldn't reach her? In the pit of his stomach, Sesshomaru felt dread. One more time, with his last shred of hope, the Demon Lord cried out, “ _ **Rin!**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku and Silk are trapped in the cave by the demon outside waiting. Will they survive the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-Eight

“Let me go!” Silk struggled, trying to free his pinned arms. His panicky voice was a harsh whisper. “Damn it, monk. The cave is going to collapse and crush us!”

The demon smashed its fists into the barrier and howled in fury. The terrible sound reverberated inside the cave, causing Miroku's ears to ring. It did not help alleviate the excruciating migraine building behind his left eye. If not for his barrier, however, the monk knew that the spy would be right. As it was, he wasn't certain he could maintain it for much longer.

Miroku firmed his grip on Silk's wrists, pinning his arms above the terror stricken man. “And if you go out there, that demon will kill you.”

Silk had been struggling since the sun had set. Once utter darkness had consumed the cave, the spy had panicked. Miroku was grateful for the enclosed space, as it made it harder for Silk to attack successfully. That didn't mean, however, that the spy hadn't landed a few blows. Miroku rubbed his jaw, feeling the tender flesh where he surely knew a bruise was forming.

“Come out, monk,” the demon's guttural growl taunted. “It is futile to avoid the inevitable. I promise thee that thy demise shall be quick and painless.”

Miroku grit his teeth. He could feel his migraine shift to his temple, the sharp pains making it hard to think. He began to recite a mantra to calm himself, “I go for refuge to the Buddha. I go for refuge to the Dhamma. I go for refuge to the Sangha.”

Silk panted heavily, falling limp. Miroku knew better. The spy was resting so that he could start the struggle again. He bit out sardonically, “Isn't it a little late for prayer, my spiritual friend?”

Miroku sighed in exasperation. “Do you have a better idea?”

The full force of the demon's strikes hit the mountain above. It bellowed, the sound echoing inside, surrounding them. Chunks of rock splintered from the ceiling, sending debris cascading down towards them. A hunk of stone crashed into Miroku's shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain.

“Shit!” Miroku exclaimed. He let go of Silk's wrists to clutch his shoulder. A sharp pain etched its way across the monk's back. It distracted him from his insufferable migraine. He could feel his barrier slip through his fingers, and he had to scramble to rebuild it before it was too late.

“Belar! It's caving in! We have to get out of here!” Silk screamed shrilly. He pushed on Miroku's chest, trying to dislodge him. “Get off of me, monk! I'm not going to die under all of this rock!”

Miroku rushed to grasp the distraught spy's wrists. He was a fraction of a second too late. Silk, with deadly rapid precision, seized the monk's instead. With his free hand, the spy landed a blow to Miroku's jaw. He grunted, falling back awkwardly and landed on a small rock. It knocked the wind out of him, giving Silk the upper hand.

Silk lunged forward, tackling the monk. He fought to pin Miroku's arms above his head. For a small, thin man, the spy was incredibly strong. His grip was bone crushingly powerful. The monk twisted his hips, trying to position his legs for a forceful kick. Silk tangled his legs with Miroku's, wrestling him to the ground. Miroku gasped in pain when he felt the brunt of the spy's fist in his gut. The monk collapsed, stunned.

“I am not going to die in this godforsaken cave,” Silk hissed. “I refuse.”

Miroku wheezed, trying to catch his breath. “You can't go out there.” The monk coughed, pain radiating throughout his body. He choked out, “Demon.”

“Yes, I know,” Silk replied contemptuously. He fit his hand around Miroku's throat, squeezing slightly. Miroku could feel Silk's thumbnail dig in painfully. “I know there's a demon. I don't care. I will die any other way than buried alive in a cave. I can promise you that.”

A hollow crash rocked the cave as the demon's assault created a larger fissure in Miroku's barrier. It caused a shower of debris to rain down upon them. The demon howled long and loud, the sound filling the cave with its horrifying reverberations. Miroku could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the evil permeating the area flooded him. It took everything in the monk not to scream in terror.

Silk buckled, crushing Miroku under his heavy weight. He screamed in absolute terror, its tenor anguished. The spy started to tremble violently. “I have to get out. Get me out of here!”

Miroku shifted, wrenching an arm free. He had to get Silk under control before it was too late. As frightened as he was by their current predicament, the monk had to keep his panic from overcoming him. Carefully, Miroku pulled his arm back and curled his hand into a tight fist. He had to dislodge Silk so he could turn the tables.

As he was about to land his punch, Silk stopped it, crushing Miroku's fist in his hand. The monk struggled underneath the spy, trying to kick desperately. Silk deftly backhanded Miroku, effectively dazing him. His headache roared back to life, and even in this pitch darkness he could see bright flashes of light behind his tightly shut eyelids.

“Oh no you don't, my spiritual friend,” Silk snarled. “You can die here if you want, but I'm getting out of here even if I have to commit murder. I promised myself a very long time ago that I would never ever **ever** die in a cave. You won't make me break that promise.”

The demon boomed, “Thou art a coward, monk! Thou thinkest to hide under a mountain in hopes that it wilt keep thee safe?” It chuckled, the sound ominous and inhuman deep in its throat. “The folly of mortals amuses me, but it is their screams that thrill me. Scream, monk. Scream as thy companion hath done. It is music to mine ears.”

Miroku pushed back his panic. He needed to regain control of the situation or they would surely die in this cave. Carefully, the monk shifted his body, positioning himself to dislodge the spy. He managed to slip a leg free from the tangle of their intertwined limbs. Gradually, Miroku bent his knee so he could land a kick. In the darkness, he guessed that his target would be Silk's abdomen.

Silk bashed his knee into Miroku's, causing the monk to yelp in pain. He felt his leg curl into an awkward angle, as the tight space didn't allow for much movement. Throbbing pain added another layer to the aches already wracking his body. Miroku bit his lip and crumpled. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore his afflicted body.

Cool metal settled against the column of the monk's throat. Silk hissed, “I meant what I said, monk. If you don't get out of my way, I will slit your throat and leave you behind. I will not die here. You can't force me to stay in this revolting cave. I have a wife and a son, and I am not about to die here.”

Miroku swallowed, feeling the sharp edge of Silk's dagger scrape his skin. “I'm not about to die here, either. Believe me, Silk.”

“Then prove it.”

The monk sighed. “That's why I have my barrier. It's all we have right now. We can't fight that demon. If we try, we _will_ die here. What we have to do is remain calm. We can't allow our fear to consume us.”

The demon bashed its powerful fists into the mountain again. Gravel came cascading down into the chamber, pelting them. “Face me, monk. Die a death of honor and face me.”

Silk ducked, shrieking in horror. The hand holding the dagger slipped, slightly nicking Miroku's throat. “We're going to die in here!”

Miroku took advantage of Silk's inattention. He thrust his elbow, shoving it into the spy's chin. Silk yelped and fell back, freeing the monk. Quickly, Miroku lunged, pinning Silk underneath him. He heard the clatter of the spy's blade as it scraped against the stone. Silk scrambled frantically, trying to push Miroku off. The monk quickly jabbed his knee into the spy's stomach, causing Silk to grunt.

“Get off of me, monk!”

Miroku gripped the spy's wrists tightly in one hand and pushed him down with the other. He pinned Silk to the cavern floor, his knees squarely on the spy's hips. Silk thrashed frantically, soft whimpers escaping his throat. Miroku could feel him shift, trying to free his legs so that he could kick. Miroku spread his knees apart to straddle the hysterical man. Silk twisted his wrists, trying to free them. The monk leaned forward, pinning the spy with his chest. It was an uncomfortable position, but given the circumstances, Miroku didn't see much of a choice.

The monk closed his eyes and concentrated, despite the unending pounding in his head. The momentary lapse of anger and frantic struggle with Silk had allowed the demon to penetrate his barrier. Even so, Miroku knew that they were on borrowed time. If Silk's sarcasm could so easily distract him, he knew he wouldn't be able to sustain his barrier for all that much longer. He had to think of a way out of this and fast.

“It will not be long, monk. Prepare thy soul for the depths of Hell, for the King of Hell himself will be awaiting thee,” the demon bellowed.

Miroku recited the second stanza of the refuge mantra in an effort to block the demon's taunts, “For the second time I go for refuge to the Buddha. For the second time I go for refuge to the Dhamma. For the second time I go for refuge to the Sangha.”

His shoulder throbbed from the rock striking it. His splitting headache assailed him with sharp stabs of pain. The monk's legs ached from being in such an awkward position. Miroku's neck felt stiff, and he turned his head, trying to relieve the pressure building at the base of his skull. He was becoming physically and emotionally exhausted.

Silk squirmed underneath him, grunting. He tried to tug his wrists free so he could strike Miroku. The monk gripped each wrist in a hand and slammed them to the cave floor to overwhelm the spy. Silk yelped in pain, and Miroku could hear the soft thwack of bone meeting rock.

The spy babbled almost incoherently, his voice tight with terror, “Going to die. So much rock. Can't breathe.”

The small cave began to constrict around Miroku. It seemed the air became oppressive and heavy, much like the rock surrounding them. It was so dark. He had no idea how long they had been trapped. He was certain that it had to have been hours by now.

They couldn't possibly venture further into the cave. Silk's panic attack simply would not permit it. Miroku wasn't about to leave the spy to explore deeper. He knew that if they were to be separated, they'd both be as good as dead. Besides, the likelihood that the cavern ended in a dead end was a chance Miroku wasn't about to entertain.

“No! I can't!” Silk cried out, his voice a desperate whine. He bucked against Miroku, his movements frenzied. He sobbed softly, the sound heart wrenching. “I'll die if I do that, Relg. Please, don't make me.”

Miroku frowned, perplexed. “What? Who's Relg?”

“Belar! I can feel the rock sliding right through me!” Silk managed to pull a wrist free and swung his fist aimlessly, missing Miroku's chin. “I'd rather have Taur Urgas execute me, you blind zealot!”

The stone above groaned after the demon landed another massive blow. They became incessant, a constant drumming on the mountain. It was becoming painfully obvious that if the demon couldn't flush them, it was intent upon burying them under rock. Miroku wasn't certain that his barrier could withstand the unrelenting battering, even if he could uphold it. Time was almost up.

“Silk!” Miroku shouted, trying to snap the spy out of his mental nightmare. “It's me, Miroku.” The monk grasped the spy's chin in his hand. He fumbled Silk's wrists within the other, trying to restrain him from flailing. “Focus on me, Silk. Say this with me. For the third time I go for refuge to the Buddha. For the third time I go for refuge to the Dhamma. For the third time I go for refuge to the Sangha.”

“You shall perish, monk!” the demon roared. “Since thou wilt not face me, I shall bury thee under this mountain. It will be thy tomb.”

It crashed its fists into the rock, the sound thunderous inside the cave. Debris tumbled down, coating them. The monk ducked down, blanketing Silk's body with his own. Another small rock collided with Miroku, this time at the small of his back. The monk grunted, feeling a sharp pain radiate through his body. It caused him to collapse entirely onto Silk, his legs too weak to support him.

Silk screamed in horror, the sound echoing with the crashing of the demon's bombardment on the mountain. “It's everywhere! Too much rock!” He howled loudly in terror, struggling with renewed vigor. “I can't. I can't. I'm not you, Relg. I can't walk through rock. Please.” He panted heavily as he began to hyperventilate violently. “It's over. Dear Belar, it's over. I'm dying.”

Miroku squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his teeth together. He could feel the fringes of his barrier tear. Each blow from the demon above penetrated one of the holes forming. His entire body throbbed in agonizing pain. All of his energy went to his concentration, trying to prevent his barrier's ultimate collapse.

“Pray that thy soul is ready, monk,” the demon thundered. “Thy life ends now!”

They couldn't possibly venture out into the open. The demon would catch and devour them before they could find another place to hide. It was painfully obvious that their current place wouldn't suffice much longer. If something was not done and soon, they would die. It was only a matter of time now.

Miroku squeezed his cursed hand into a tight fist. It was their only chance. The monk had exhausted all other possibilities before arriving at what he knew had been their only option all along. Miroku had simply hoped that his barrier would be sufficient enough.

Resolved at what he had to do, Miroku lifted himself off the spy. Instantly, Silk curled up tightly into a ball, sobbing and screaming incoherently. The monk sighed, gently rubbing the man's shoulder. “Please. Stay behind me. I don't want to pull you in, too.”

Slowly, with the pain racking his body, Miroku crossed towards the cave entrance. A strange calm overcame him and his racing mind cleared. The monk shattered his barrier by yanking his staff free from the ground. He turned, stabbing the butt of it into the dirt by the cave's entrance. Miroku closed his eyes and recited a silent prayer. Although it was a demon, he was still taking a life. Once he released his Wind Tunnel, there would be no turning back.

“So thou hast the courage to face me after all, monk,” the demon sneered. It turned, a gruesome smile crossing its hideous face. “This shall be thy folly. I shall devour thee and thy companion. Thou wouldst been served better to perish under the mountain.”

Miroku stared up at the monstrosity towering above him. It looked like a composite of creatures all mashed together to make one. In the darkness, he could see the massive arms flex, the claws on the end of each hand preparing to strike. In the pale moonlight of the last quarter moon, its four eyes reflected a gruesome, eerie green light. Unlike Nahaz, this demon lacked any humanoid semblances. It was the very picture of what a demon from Hell should look like.

He clutched the beads restraining his Wind Tunnel, rolling them between his fingers. “I would not be so certain of that, demon.”

The demon snorted incredulously and then began to laugh, the sound a grating rasp. “Thou dares to defy me? Thou? Thou thinks to stand up against me? Thou art nothing more than a mortal. An insect underneath my feet. What could thou possibly do to stop me? I am a demon, spawned from the very pit of Hell. My sire is Nahaz, Lord of Darkness.”

Miroku tilted his chin up in defiance. He set his expression into one of determination and answered calmly, “It is my duty as a Buddhist monk to do so.”

An evil grin twisted the demon's lips. “Thou art not a magician. Thou hast not the protection of a magician's circle. Thou art not most certainly a God. By what power wilt thou stop me, monk? Through this Buddha you begged for refuge from? It shall amuse me all the more to extinguish thy life for thy brazenness to stand up against one such as I. Thou wilt die.”

Miroku nodded. “Yes. That is a distinct possibility, one I am fully reconciled with. I have been preparing for my death for quite some time, and if it shall be today, then so be it.”

“Then be prepared to meet the King of Hell, Buddhist monk Miroku.”

Miroku outstretched his hand, preparing to free the beads. Just as the demon charged, he did so, unleashing the awesome power of his curse. He could feel the immense winds roar to life, pulling everything inside. The vortex sucked in rocks and trees, both disappearing forever. Miroku braced his arm, preventing a backlash that would have knocked him on his backside. The winds swirled stronger, an indication his curse had once again grown.

The demon's glowing eyes widened in shock. It tried to back away, its multiple arms scrambling to grasp the mountain. It howled, this time the sound frightened. Slowly, the massive beast dragged across the ground, its claws gouging the dirt as it was pulled towards its impending doom. It raised its hideous muzzle to the sky and cried, “Nahaz! Magrash Klat Grichack! Nahaz!”

Slowly, the demon was pulled into his Wind Tunnel, its gigantic size being reduced to a finite point. Even though his victim was a spawn of Hell, Miroku knew the gravity of what he was doing. The life may have been evil, but it was still a life he was taking. The monk never took it lightly. Knowing that in all likelihood that it would one day be his own fate reminded him to take responsibility for those he inflicted the Wind Tunnel upon. Despite living with the curse his entire life, he still didn't know what happened to those unfortunate to meet their demise within it. For that, he always had a healthy respect for its power and what it represented.

The demon tossed its massive head from side to side, howling in absolute horror. It was drawn into the void, with no hope for escape. Even now, if Miroku had wanted to stop, he couldn't. The die had been cast. And then, with a sudden strengthening force, the demon disappeared into the depths of Miroku's Wind Tunnel forever. It was complete. The threat that the monstrosity spawned from Nahaz represented had been vanquished. Somehow, despite its malefic existence, Miroku's victory left a bitter taste in his mouth.

An abrupt piercing pain coursed through the monk, causing him to collapse to his knees. He gasped at its ferocity. Miroku struggled to re-wrap his beads around the curse in his hand. It continued to pull the landscape apart. Rocks and trees hurtled into its depths.

Finally managing to seal the Wind Tunnel, Miroku collapsed fully into the dirt. He clenched his gloved hand into a tight fist. He should have known that pulling in such an evil being would have its consequences. Rubbing his arm, he clearly felt the lines of poison etching its way up towards his shoulder. Pulling the sleeve of his robe up, he could see dark marks mar his skin. He felt duped. If Nahaz couldn't succeed in killing him at the palace of Mal Yaska, the demon would find another avenue to finish him off. It was ironic.

Nausea overcame the monk and he had to turn his head. His stomach contents emptied, a viscous puddle staining the ground. It hurt to breathe and his throat burned. His head pounded in dizzying pain. Miroku could not recall a worse night than this.

Carefully, on wobbly hands and knees, the monk crawled towards the cave entrance. He panted, fighting back a fresh wave of nausea. Leaning against cool stone, he closed his eyes. Miroku felt beads of sweat form, coating his body under his robes. He licked his dry lips, becoming incredibly thirsty.

Hesitantly, Silk emerged from the cave. Miroku opened his eyes to slits. In the gloom, he could make out the shape of the spy. He gingerly inched his way on hands and knees towards Miroku, wary in his approach. Miroku could tell that witnessing the Wind Tunnel's awesome power had shaken the spy from his stupor.

“What---what in Belar's name was that?” Silk whispered, his voice trembling.

Miroku shuddered and gasped as racking pain rocketed throughout his body. He squeezed his hands into tight fists and his eyes shut. His breathing became staccato and he clenched his teeth in an attempt not to scream. He could feel venom rush through his veins. It was hot and acidic. His skin burned and itched with fever.

“That was my Wind Tunnel.”

“That---that was you?” Silk asked, his tone one of awe.

“Yes.” Miroku winced when he felt an ache settle in his chest. He whispered sarcastically, “See what Naraku blessed me with?”

“Remind me to thank him when I finally meet him.”

Miroku started to laugh, the sound a whistling wheeze. Quickly, it became a body racking cough. It hurt, sharp pains flooding his torso. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as his eyes watered. The monk's lungs burned and he had to take stuttering breaths to pull in air.

“I'm sure that will make him happy.”

“I do aim to please.” Silk settled against the rock next to Miroku, drawing his knees to his chest. The spy withdrew a flask, the slosh of liquid cutting into the silence as he drank. “Want some?”

Miroku nodded. He accepted the flask and took a long drink, his hand shaking. The wine was cool and soothed his raw throat. The monk handed it back, so not to spill it. “Thank-you.”

The monk stared up at the pale sliver of a moon in the sky. The stars surrounding it seemed brighter, somehow more perfect and beautiful. Miroku clenched and unclenched his hand, trying to ignore the agonizing pain. The venom was saturating his body, settling into every pore and setting him afire with a fresh fever. He needed a distraction.

With the danger of the demon over, the monk knew that they were still vulnerable. It was imperative that he stay awake. If another demon found them, he'd have to defend them. In this darkness, anything could be lurking. He couldn't leave Silk unprotected.

Miroku shifted, wincing as a rock dug in between his shoulder blades. He whispered, “Silk,why don't you tell me about your country?”

Silk snorted. “It's mucky.”

“How so?” Miroku gasped as he felt the venom sink deeper into his body.

“It's mostly fens. Except for a couple of cities, the rest is one dreary marsh,” Silk replied sardonically. “It's cold most of the year. I wouldn't recommend living in Drasnia.”

“I see.” Miroku bit his lip so not to yelp. His entire body throbbed in exquisite pain. He choked out, “Tell me about this Academy you've mentioned in the past.”

“Alright.” The monk heard the spy shift in the darkness. “Our Intelligence Service has its headquarters in Boktor. We spend years training our agents. At first, they'll learn anything from how to pick a lock to walk silently. First year students typically receive low grade assignments. They'll tail, eavesdrop, and report on lesser important targets.”

“I assume the assignments become more difficult as they progress.”

“Yes.” Silk paused to take another drink. “They're monitored. Usually they're tailing a decoy, a plant. It's how to test how adept they are. It isn't until they graduate that they can take on a mission without supervision.” The spy cleared his throat. “I have whole classes devoted to teaching my techniques.”

“What was your first assignment after graduation?”

Miroku licked his lips. He swallowed, a vile taste filling his mouth. He took a few deep measured breaths, trying to combat a fresh wave of nausea. The monk began to cough, the sound deep and harsh. It made his throat burn and his chest ache as he tried desperately to take in air.

“Are you alright?” Silk asked, his voice alarmed.

Miroku nodded, choking through his coughing spasm, “Yes. Just keep talking.”

“If you say so, my spiritual friend.” Silk took a deep breath. “Ah yes. My first assignment. I had two, actually.”

“Two?”

“Yes.” Silk took another drink. “Here. It might help.”

Miroku took a few breaths, glad that his coughing spell had passed. He took the flask from Silk and took another long drink. It was cool and soothing. “Well, are you going to tell me about it or not, Silk?”

“I'm thinking,” Silk replied. The gentle slosh of liquid reached the monk's ears as the spy took the flask back, drinking from it. “Well, I wasn't on the very first assignment for very long. I was twenty, and Javelin took me to Tol Honeth to cut my teeth on Tolnedran politics.”

“What happened that you weren't on that assignment for very long?”

“In a word: Belgarath.” The spy snorted. “He came into the Drasnian Embassy in Tol Honeth and asked Javelin how good I was. He had a very special assignment for me and judging by his impatience at the time, it seemed important.”

“So what did Belgarath want you to do?” Miroku rasped. He leaned his head back, his eyes closed. He didn't want to give the spy any more reason to wonder if he was alright. Silk didn't need to know how poisoned he was.

“He wanted me to locate someone---someone very important though I didn't know just how much at the time.” Silk sighed. “The man in question went by the name of Chamdar or Asharak the Murgo. He had done something immensely offensive to Belgarath and our ancient friend turned to the best to find him.”

“You?”

“Of course.” Silk chuckled softly. “As soon as Belgarath had said his name, I knew exactly what inn Asharak was staying at in Tol Rane. I may have been a novice, but I had connections in every corner of the Kingdoms of the West---even then.”

Miroku shivered, feeling chilled. He clenched his hand into a tight fist. His skin was cold and clammy. An immense throbbing pain radiated throughout his body. He bit his lip, trying not to gasp. “What happened next?”

“Well, we tracked Asharak to Tol Bourne.” Silk drank noisily from his flask. “But it wasn't Asharak. It was a decoy.”

“Who was this Asharak?”

“He was a Grolim. One that had committed an unforgivable crime.” Silk's voice took on a sharp edge. “Asharak was responsible for killing Garion's parents. I didn't know that then, but I think he's received his just punishment.”

Miroku rubbed his temple. He opened his eyes, curious through the pain. “What was that?”

“I didn't get to witness it, but Garion set him on fire with sorcery,” Silk said, his tone hard. “That happened years after Asharak played cat and mouse with Belgarath and I.”

“I see.” Miroku's brows furrowed, and he winced when he felt his arm shoot with a wicked fire of pain. “How did finding a phony Asharak prove how skillful you are? After all, Belgarath hired you to find the real one.”

“Not my fault, my spiritual friend.” Silk sighed. “Remember he was a Grolim. Other Murgos were made to look like Asharak, through sorcery. To my credit, I pointed it out that Asharak was phony when he seemed off. I had dealt with him in the past.”

“So, did you ever go back to your other assignment?” Miroku clenched his teeth, taking short breaths.

“No.” Silk laughed. He clapped Miroku on the shoulder, gently rubbing it. “No. I became fully employed by the Ancient One. My first assignment out of the Academy garnered me the best and most important post in the history of the Drasnian Intelligence. I was born for this.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Miroku balled his cursed hand into a fist. His palm itched and he had to resist pulling his beads off to scratch it.

“Someday my son Rhodar will enter the Academy. It is our national Industry, after all.”

Miroku twisted his robes between his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a burst of poison run through him. He could tell that this was a slow acting venom. It might take several hours for it to kill him. He panted, waiting for this spasm to pass. He silently recited a mantra, trying to push his anxiety away.

The monk asked, only able to say short phrases, “Your son?”

“Yes.” Silk replied, his voice proud. “He's only two, but I can tell that he's already a natural talent. He might end up running the entire agency someday. Personally, I hope he sticks to traveling the world on assignment. It's much more exciting and it keeps the skills sharp.”

“What---,” the monk began, only to be overwhelmed with a cough. He tucked his face into his shoulder to muffle it, not wanting to draw concern from Silk. “Does he---look like?”

“Like the spitting image of me, except blonde like his mother,” Silk said. “That nose will be his best advantage and his worst hindrance. Everyone and no one thinks that I'm a spy when I work it to my advantage.”

“Any more children?” Miroku whispered.

“No. Not yet.” Silk paused, scuffing his foot into the dirt. “I'd like more, though. A daughter perhaps. Women sometimes make for better spies.”

The monk chuckled again, then coughed. He felt another wave of pain rush through him and he bit his lip to hold back a whimper. Miroku stuck a fist into his mouth and bit down hard. These pain spasms were increasing at an alarming rate. He shuddered, suddenly feeling chilled.

“How about you, my spiritual friend?” Silk chuckled softly. “You surely ask enough of the fairer sex.”

“No.”

“No?” Silk moved, repositioning himself. “What do you mean no?”

“My curse.” Miroku took a few deep breaths. “My child will be inflicted with it if I don't kill Naraku. I can't let my child suffer it.”

Silk whistled. “So you inherited it, eh?”

“Yes. I am the third to have it.”

“Then what's the big push to ask anything female?”

Miroku sighed. He moved his head, trying to relieve the tightness in his shoulders. “If I have no heir and fail against Naraku, he wins.”

Silk whistled again. “You're in quite the rock and a hard place, my spiritual friend.”

“I am well aware.” Miroku clenched his teeth. The slow burn of toxins seeping throughout his body reached all of his extremities, making them stiff.

“Wait, what about Sango?”

“What---do you mean?”

“You're courting her, and you're pretty serious about it, I might add.” Silk shifted to face him.

“I am.”

“Then how can you have this stance on not having children?” Silk stood, pacing, the soft sound of his footsteps reaching Miroku's ears. “Sango's impressively strong, a masterful fighter, and someone I'd love to have protecting my back. But she is still a woman.”

The monk slowly leaned forward. He winced, the stiffness of his back adding to his discomfort. He whispered, “Meaning?”

“Meaning that if you're lucky enough in your courting that she'll agree to marry you that she will want children.”

“If it comes to me proposing, we'll wait until after Naraku is defeated.”

“That's very selfish of you.”

“I don't understand. How so?”

Silk continued pacing. “Have you even thought of asking the lady in question about any of this? She is part of the equation, after all.”

Miroku sucked in air, trying not to vomit again. His body was becoming numb. He whispered, his voice raspy, “She will understand. We both have to defeat Naraku for our own reasons.”

“No. She won't,” Silk retorted. “She'll pretend to understand. What she will be is confused and hurt.”

The venom swirled through the monk's body, making him lightheaded. It made it incredibly hard for Miroku to concentrate. His mouth was becoming unbearably dry and his tongue thick and stiff. He whispered, “You don't know Sango as I do.”

“Oh, but I do.” Silk sat down in the dirt on Miroku's other side. “Sango is very much like my Liselle. She's intelligent, proud, and capable, but she's vulnerable, too. When she becomes her most defensive, that's when she becomes her most insecure. Sango's the same way.”

“Sango knows what we face.”

“Don't be such a martyr.”

Miroku took another wheezing breath. “Excuse me?”

“How about the word coward? Would you prefer that?” Silk snorted.

Miroku swallowed, the action painful. He leaned his head back, his eyes closed. “Sango knows that our future is uncertain. She knows that as long as Naraku is around we will be in danger and so would any children.”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes.” Miroku sighed. He slowly clenched his cursed hand into a tight fist. It seemed to ease the pain in his palm.

“Are you in love with her?”

The monk paused, licking his lips. He saw Sango in his mind's eye. Vivacious, strong, and beautiful, she was the first woman he was ever truly attracted to. Sango knew most of his intimate fears. She had seen him at his best and at his worst. She knew of his curse and knew what it meant. Even so, the demon slayer stayed.

Miroku nodded slowly. “Yes.”

“Then you should tell her.” Silk drank from his flask.

“My curse---,” Miroku began, only to cough.

“That is such a cop out.” Silk snorted in disgust. “So you have a curse that will kill you and your children will inherit. Big deal. I've lived my whole life facing the possibility that the other side will win. We'd be slaughtered in the millions, enslaved, and tortured from birth unto death. Drasnia faced that very fate when Torak himself stormed through my country on his way to Vo Mimbre five hundred years ago. I've heard all of the stories my entire life. I've also seen what our future under a Dark God, be it Torak or Naraku, might be like for the world. We'd be the Thulls, slaves and sacrificial lambs to the Grolim knife.”

“It's not the same,” the monk rasped in protest.

“It is exactly the same, Miroku.” Silk pitched a rock into the darkness. “At any one of these EVENTS, the world can decide which Prophecy it wants. If it picks the Dark Prophecy, we will suffer until the very last day of this world's existence. But I won't allow that possibility to stop me from living my life.”

Miroku held up his cursed hand. “I don't want to inflict this upon another child.”

“Miroku, trust me on this. I dodged commitment to Liselle---partly because I wasn't sure I was ready, partly because I didn't want to pull her into this mess. She wouldn't hear of it. The more I pushed her away, the more persistent she became.” Silk paused, throwing more rocks. “Then I pushed a little too hard and I almost lost her. I realized then that life is too short to wait for things to settle down or to be resolved.”

“I haven't pushed Sango away.” Miroku groaned softly, clutching his robes as a spasm of pain tore through his body.

“No. But if you want to hurt her, you'll keep courting her on false pretenses.” Silk rubbed his shoulder. “I'm fifty-three years old, fifteen years older than my wife. Yet, she was the one who knew we'd be together for the rest of our lives, even before I did.” The spy sighed. “Listen, what you face is scary, but if you let your fear consume you, Naraku wins. You only live once, my spiritual friend. It is so much easier to die than it is to live. But the rewards for trying are entirely worth it. At least think about it, okay?”

Miroku gasped in pain. He whispered, his voice weak, “I will. I promise.”

“You'll see. Everything will work out.” Silk chuckled. “Trust me.”

Miroku opened his eyes, seeing the pale gray of dawn's approach. They had made it through the night. He sighed in relief, his exhausted mind and body becoming numb. It took so much effort to remain awake. The comforting blackness of sleep beckoned to him. Surely he could rest a few minutes and they would be alright. He felt the venom settle over his mind like a blanket, unable to fight any longer. The monk closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving into the painless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	79. Chapter Seventy Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga continues to travel the Malloreon countryside and encounters a strange running partner. Then, he ends up in the middle of a battle. Who might he meet there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Koga sat idly by the creek, running his hand through the cool water. He watched as dawn made its approach in soft grays. Sunrise wouldn't be for an hour or so, but the wolf-demon was restless. He wanted to press onwards and put as much distance between himself and Inuyasha and Kagome as possible. Koga also wanted to put the little girl's fear from yesterday out of his mind. What he really wanted to do, more than anything, was to simply run and see where it would take him.

Leaning back, Koga closed his eyes. Somehow, no matter what he did, his thoughts wandered back not to Inuyasha and Kagome, but to the little girl. Having been accused of her murder, he wanted to desperately remember her. What was her name? Rin? He kept seeing her terrified expression in his mind's eye, and no matter what he did, he could not shake it. It bothered him that he could provoke such terror in another, especially a human child. Why couldn't he remember her?

Rising to his feet, Koga stretched, his limbs numb from sitting in the same position all night. His tail twitched behind him, illustrating his anxiousness. Something told him that today would be eventful, possibly more so than yesterday. He rolled his head around, working out kinks in his neck. Koga mused that he would continue in the same direction as yesterday. Perhaps he'd find a fight to help release some of his tension.

Glancing to his left, he saw the remains of the deer they had for supper the night before. Next to that was a small fire pit, steam rising from the smoldering coals. For some reason, Ginta and Hakkaku had insisted upon cooking their meat, although Koga found it unnecessary. The result hadn't been bad, but he would have preferred the kill raw. The two pack-mates had said that they had liked it when Kagome had shared it with them once. In no mood to argue, Koga had given into their demand.

Becoming impatient, Koga kicked some dirt at Ginta and Hakkaku. He growled, “Come on, you lazy asses. Get up. I want to get moving.”

Sputtering, his pack-mates jumped to their feet, startled. They looked around, almost expecting an attack. Ginta assumed a fighting stance and asked breathlessly, “What's happening, Koga?”

“We're leaving, that's what.” Koga crossed his arms, becoming surlier by each passing moment. He didn't want to waste anymore time here. “Let's move it!”

“Okay, okay, Koga.” Hakkaku held his hands up in supplication. “We're ready to go. Lead the way.”

Koga turned on his heel. He began to sprint, kicking up a large dust cloud. Calling over his shoulder, the wolf-demon shouted, “Come on, you two! And try to keep up this time, will ya?”

He heard in the distance, “Wait for us, Koga!”

Koga pushed himself to run faster. The wind tousled his hair and caressed his skin. He felt his lungs strain to take in air, and he never felt more alive. Running was so cathartic. It didn't matter that he had no real destination. To run was to be free. The land opened before him, allowing him to roam. Thus far, this morning held more promise for him than yesterday.

He passed few villages. It seemed empty, which was fine with him. He would rather not come across any terrorized humans. Koga merely wanted to follow the trajectory he had set for himself and see where it took him. It felt, almost, as if something unseen was guiding him.

The morning air was brisk. As sunrise approached, pale pinks blushed the sky. Although it was spring, the morning seemed reluctant to rise from its slumber. The ground crunched under Koga's feet, a light frost blanketing the grass. It was cool to the touch as it brushed the soles of his feet.

By now, Ginta and Hakkaku had been left far behind. Part of him felt guilty, but he really needed the solitude. They tended to ask too many questions or chatter too much. Right now, Koga just wanted to focus on running. It was simply the wolf-demon and the ground he covered.

In the distance, Koga spotted a small thicket. He surged towards it, quickly surpassing it. In his wake, he heard the rustle of feathers and the angry chatter of disturbed birds. He didn't care and began to laugh softly. Koga felt carefree and unburdened for the first time since the previous morning's debacle.

For now, Koga would put aside the anger and bitterness at being passed over by Kagome in favor of that half-breed. He would let go and live in the moment. The wolf-demon knew that he could not change it, and while he certainly wasn't over the sting to his pride, it served him no purpose to dwell upon it. There was no time for it, especially not when there was new terrain to traverse or a beautiful day to enjoy. If anything, he would only become infuriated all over again if he thought about it.

As his surroundings blurred past him, Koga also let go of the guilt concerning the little girl. He didn't remember her anyways, and it wouldn't do him any good to punish himself for a crime he couldn't recall committing. As it was, he couldn't likely go back and find out what they meant by accusing him of killing a very much alive girl. Although he didn't want to admit it, Koga had barely escaped with his life, and he wasn't about to forfeit it to satisfy a curiosity. Eventually, he'd discover what had happened to that girl, and perhaps find out if it hadn't been another demon that had committed the actual crime.

As the morning progressed, the air became warmer. The sunshine bathed him in its warmth as he ran. With his improving mood, Koga felt as if he could run for days. There was nothing to stop him, and no place in particular he had to be. He rather enjoyed the strain it placed on his muscles to push himself to his top speed. There was nothing else like this in the world. Too often, it seemed, Koga was running some place with urgency, and not simply to enjoy it. Running for the sake of running had been far from his mind since Naraku had slaughtered his pack. It was wonderful to return to it once again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Koga spotted a black blur as it ran past him. Amazed that anything could possibly keep up with him, the wolf-demon slowed and stopped. A few feet away, so did the black blur. When it stopped, Koga locked eyes with a she-wolf.

The she-wolf was all black, save for the frost-tips of her sleek coat. She wasn't very large, but Koga could tell by her musculature that she was agile. Her emerald eyes belied intelligence and alertness. The she-wolf sat on her haunches, her tongue lolling out in what the wolf-demon could only guess was amusement. Somehow, Koga felt that he was being laughed at.

“Why in so great a hurry, friend?” the she-wolf asked coyly.

“You---you can keep up with me?” Koga sputtered.

“Of course.” The she-wolf preened herself.

“How?” Koga bit his lip, dumbfounded.

“By running, of course,” the she-wolf replied matter-of-factly. “You are most remarkable. You run like the man-things on two legs, but you smell like a wolf.”

This conversation was becoming surreal. First humans had never heard of a wolf-demon, and now neither had this she-wolf. It didn't make any sense. She also spoke completely different from all the other wolves he had ever encountered. Her mannerisms reminded him of the strange wolf-woman from the previous morning, but she was different. This she-wolf was young and did not have the same sageness about her.

Cautiously, Koga replied, “I am a wolf-demon.”

“One has never heard of such a creature before, but one is pleased to meet you.”

Koga furrowed his brows. He licked his lips feeling out of his depth. He replied, “I'm glad to meet you, too. What's your name?”

The she-wolf's tongue lolled out again in wolfish laughter. “Name? Wolves have no need for names.”

“They don't, eh?” Koga's tail twitched behind him. So far this she-wolf intrigued him.

“What a splendid tail you have,” the she-wolf complimented.

The wolf-demon felt a blush inexplicably color his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “Thanks. You have a nice tail, too.”

The she-wolf bowed her head. “Thank-you.”

Koga bit his lip. He still wasn't sure how this she-wolf could keep up with him. “How can you run as fast as me? No one's ever been able to keep up before.”

The she-wolf's grin grew. “All wolves run fast. One can run as fast as one wants.”

Koga folded his arms over his chest. “Really now. I've always outrun the other wolves I've met.”

“Is that so?” The she-wolf's green eyes sparkled. “One wonders how long you will run this day.”

The wolf-demon shrugged. “Until I want to rest.”

“One is pleased by this.” She preened her fur. “One would like to accompany you.”

“Don't see why not. Just don't fall behind.”

“One hopes that _you_ will keep up.” The she-wolf playfully snapped her jaws at Koga before turning tail and giving chase.

“Hey!” Koga called before running after her.

Quickly, the wolf-demon caught up to the she-wolf and crossed the terrain alongside her. It had been a long time since he had run with another wolf. Too often, they couldn't keep up and he was left to run alone. How he had missed having a running companion. Koga hadn't realized it until now, but he had been longing for one for years. Perhaps this she-wolf was the one.

Out of the corner of his eye, Koga watched her run. He had been right in his assessment of her. This she-wolf was incredibly agile. She was also blazing fast. Her muscles bunched up, giving her powerful surges. The she-wolf was perhaps the most graceful runner he had ever had the pleasure of accompanying. Her paws made almost no sound as she ran. The intensity with which she covered ground was beautiful and alluring. For once, Koga had to work to keep up.

They continued onwards, pushing each other to run faster. Their surroundings blurred into a rainbow of color. A grin crossed the wolf-demon's face. He would gladly accept the she-wolf's challenge. He picked up speed and made a sharp turn to see if she would take his bait. She did and playfully nipped at his tail before dashing ahead of him.

Koga laughed heartily, running after her. He couldn't remember the last time he had such fun simply running. His lungs ached, his muscles were strained, and his sides were sore. The wolf-demon hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time. Looking over, he noticed that the she-wolf had her tongue hanging out in that strange manner of amusement again. He was pleased to know that she also enjoyed their run.

The she-wolf veered in a new direction and Koga followed. She stopped at a small creek, panting. The wolf-demon followed suit, hunching over to catch his own breath. She lowered her head, taking a long drink. Koga cupped his hands, eagerly guzzling water. This was how one was supposed to feel after a good run. Lying back, the wolf-demon collapsed into the dirt, his chest heaving and his heart racing.

The she-wolf joined him, panting slightly. She complimented, “You do run very well. One enjoyed it immensely.”

“You're not half bad yourself,” Koga replied breathlessly. “I haven't run that fast or that hard in ages.”

A comfortable silence settled between them as they recovered their breath. Koga covered his eyes with his arms and took a few measured deep breaths. He knew that he should wait here for Ginta and Hakkaku, but part of him hoped that the she-wolf would want to continue their run. He wasn't sure how long she'd stay with him.

The wolf-demon's stomach rumbled with hunger. He chuckled softly and sat up. Sniffing the air, Koga picked up on the scent of a buck. He sprang to his feet silently. “Shall we hunt?”

“One would like that.”

They approached the thicket carefully, then split up to surround their prey. Peering between the branches, Koga spotted the buck. It ate obliviously, stripping a branch of its leaves. Slowly, the wolf-demon neared, ready to strike. Before he could make his move, the she-wolf lunged from the underbrush, locking her powerful jaws around the buck's jugular. Koga circled to the animal's rear and slashed his claws, cutting the buck's hamstring.

The animal thrashed, trying to break free. It collapsed to the ground, sealing its fate. The she-wolf snapped her jaws, ripping the buck's throat out, effectively ending its struggle. Koga bent down and hoisted their kill onto his shoulders, carrying it back to the creek bank. The she-wolf followed him, licking her muzzle.

Koga put the buck down on the ground and slashed its belly open. He nodded to the she-wolf, inviting her to feed. It was only fair as she had made the killing blow. She bowed in thanks and lowered her head, beginning to eat her fill.

Koga knelt down next to her and sliced some meat for himself. He said, “You're an excellent hunter.”

“One is pleased that you think so.”

Koga chewed his meat slowly, relishing the taste of a fresh kill. While the cooked meat the previous night had been good, raw was so much better. He licked blood from his lips, pleased. Koga swallowed and sighed in contentment. This was how kills were meant to be eaten, not burnt.

The wolf-demon cut some more meat, eating slowly. He watched the she-wolf devour the buck as if she hadn't eaten in a week. He wondered why she was alone. It hadn't really occurred to him until now, but he couldn't understand why she wasn't with a pack. Something must have happened, but what?

Koga wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He asked, “Where's your pack?”

The she-wolf stopped eating and laid her ears down. “They're dead.”

Koga blinked. “What happened?”

She turned around, her head down. “The big dogs and man-things killed them. One was the only one to survive.”

“Big dogs?” Koga furrowed his brows. “How could a dog, no matter how big, beat a wolf?”

“They're not like normal dogs.” The she-wolf seemed to slump. “These dogs can talk to the man-things and are as big as the beasts the man-things ride. My pack was cornered by them and slaughtered.”

Koga's eyebrows shot up. He had encountered these dogs. They were usually with the men in robes and steel masks. Anytime the wolf-demon had seen them, he had gone in the other direction. Why would they attack a wolf pack? It didn't make any sense. Wolves didn't dally in human affairs. What would possess these men to slaughter an entire pack?

“Why would they do that?” Koga mused aloud.

“One isn't entirely certain, but the dogs said that they did not like wolves. One would have perished with one's pack if not for the pack-leader's command to flee.” The she-wolf lowered her head, shame in her green eyes.

Koga frowned. “Your pack-leader was right to make you flee. My pack was also slaughtered, and I mean to get my revenge on the one who did it.”

“It was unnatural for one to desert the pack,” the she-wolf replied.

“It isn't desertion if the pack-leader commands it.”

“Perhaps not.” She turned, eating slowly.

In the distance, Koga could hear the sounds of someone's approach. Ginta and Hakkaku had finally caught up. Koga muttered under his breath, “Well finally. It's about time they caught up.”

The she-wolf lifted her head and looked towards them. She inquired, “Your pack?”

“What's left of it.” Koga threw a rock into the creek.

“One would be pleased to meet them.”

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped, hunched over before them while gasping for air. They were sweaty and tired, exhaustion written all over their faces. They collapsed into the dirt and crawled towards the stream, eagerly drinking their fill. So far they hadn't acknowledged Koga or his companion.

Ginta sat back first. He glanced towards Koga and gave a tired wave. As he spotted the she-wolf, his eyes went wide. He gestured, still unable to catch his breath to ask his question.

“I met her along the way. She's welcome to stay with us for as long as she likes,” Koga said matter-of-factly. “Understand?”

Hakkaku nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah, Koga.”

“Good.”

The she-wolf turned curious green eyes on Ginta and Hakkaku. She carefully padded towards them, then bowed her head in submission. “One is pleased to meet you.”

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances and blushed slightly. They replied together, “Nice to meet you, too.”

Koga gestured towards the kill. “Go ahead, you two.”

They nodded and approached the carcass. Hakkaku set out to build a small fire and Ginta skewered some meat, preparing to roast it. This earned them the scrutiny of the she-wolf. She cautiously neared the fire on silent feet, watching with an unblinking stare. The two wolf-demons made a crude spit and turned their meat over it, slowly cooking it. Koga was amused by the she-wolf's reaction.

“How remarkable,” the she-wolf commented. “Is this a custom in your pack---to burn your meat?”

There was that word again. Custom. Koga had never heard such emphasis on it. “What do you mean by that?”

“Is it a custom to burn your meat?” She tilted her head in the direction of the spit. “One has only seen the man-things do this to their meat.”

“Would you like to try it?” Ginta offered. “We learned it from a pack-sister and she says it is a custom where she is from.”

“Oh. If it is a custom, one would like to try it.” The she-wolf bowed her head.

Koga blinked, stunned. How did Ginta know how to respond? Until now, the word custom had never come up. No other wolf, excluding the wolf-woman, had ever even uttered the word. It baffled him. Ginta seemed to instinctively know how to answer and it bothered him that he didn't.

“What do you mean by custom, damn it,” Koga asked, throughly frustrated.

The she-wolf blinked. She let her tongue loll out again in amusement. She replied cryptically, “All wolves have customs.”

“That doesn't answer the question.” Koga crossed his arms.

“Is it true that your pack-members follow you?” The she-wolf preened her fur, cleaning any blood from it.

“What does that have to do with customs?”

“Is that not also a custom?” The she-wolf countered. “It is like any other custom.”

“Such as?” Koga narrowed his eyes. “Such as not eating humans?” He wanted to test her to see if she would respond the way the wolf-woman had.

A look of disgust crossed the she-wolf's face, her teeth bared slightly. “One would never break that custom. Never. It is most distasteful to even consider eating man-things. Repulsive.”

Koga pursed his lips. So she felt the same way about it. Before now, wolves he had met had never had any problem with the practice. How was it that the wolves in this strange land felt so differently?

Ginta and Hakkaku kept silent, watching the exchange. Neither seemed to want to interrupt, busying themselves with cooking their meat.

“What if your pack-leader commanded it?”

“Then that wolf is unfit to be pack-leader.” The she-wolf stared at him with unblinking eyes.

“I see.”

Koga bit his lip. While he had allowed the consumption of human flesh in the past, he couldn't help but feel guilty now. In fact, the very idea repulsed him. He wasn't sure if it was due to encountering these two wolves, or if it was something else. He just knew that it would never happen again as long as he was pack-leader.

The little girl's scream echoed in his mind again. Its terror washed over him, and he felt his gut wrench with guilt. Just upon seeing him, she had panicked. Of all the reasons he would never allow the consumption of mortals, it wasn't the disdain of these two wolves. It was because of the little girl. Part of Koga wanted to make restitutions to her. Even if he didn't remember her, he felt that he owed her for some reason.

“Sister, the meat is ready.” Ginta's voice broke Koga from his dark thoughts.

Glancing over, Koga watched as the she-wolf approached the make-shift spit with hesitation. Her nose twitched delicately and her green eyes were curious. Ginta sliced some meat, offering it to her. The she-wolf pawed at it, examining it closely. Lowering her muzzle, her pink tongue flicked out to taste. She snapped up the hunk of meat and chewed slowly.

Once the she-wolf swallowed, she commented, “Adequate.”

Koga smirked, pleased with her assessment.

As soon as everyone had eaten their fill, Koga stood, stretching. The wolf-demon shielded his eyes while he glanced over the horizon. His tail twitched in anticipation, and the urge to see what was beyond the next hill flared anew within him. He couldn't help but feel that something was leading him. Eager to continue, Koga cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

“Let's move,” the wolf-demon announced, his voice clipped.

Breaking into a sprint, Koga didn't wait for a response. He pushed into the expansive plain, his shard-enhanced legs providing him with an extra burst of speed. Out of the corner of his eye, Koga glimpsed the dark blur of the she-wolf. A wide grin crossed his face, pleased that she had decided to join him.

Koga veered to the southwest, his pace furious. The strange tug pulled harder upon him. The wolf-demon willed himself to run faster. Small thickets and tiny villages blurred as they passed. They were close to their unknown destination; Koga could feel it.

They coursed down a steep hill, entering a vast plain. Angry shouts and the clang of the steel resounded from ahead. In the distance, he spotted the raging fight as two massive armies clashed together in intense combat. Death hung heavy in the air, causing his hair to stand on end. Koga felt his adrenaline surge, and he picked up speed.

The she-wolf growled low in her throat and stopped. Koga slid to a halt next to her, his brows furrowed. Something had spooked her. Was it the battle before them? Taking a deep breath the scent of the strange monstrous dogs filled his nostrils, causing them to flare in disgust.

Koga licked his lips. “It's up to you. We could get vengeance for your pack.”

“One has no grudge with these dogs. It serves no purpose.” The she-wolf's green eyes glittered dangerously. “However one does not like the idea of these dogs possibly doing the same to another pack.”

“Are you sure?” Koga rubbed the back of his neck and swished his tail.

“One is. For the sake of other wolves, we must face these dogs.”

“Alright. Then let's go.”

Koga assessed the raging battlefield. Infantry and calvary outfitted in brilliant scarlet clashed with a pack of the hulking dogs and crudely dressed men in furs. There had be about thirty thousand locked in combat. The battle pulsated with energy and undulated as neither side gained the upper hand.

“One finds this practice of the man-things distasteful,” the she-wolf commented.

Koga didn't reply. Instead, he focused on an alarming anomaly emerging on the battlefield. Several men had been killed and yet there were no bodies littering the ground. No sooner had a man been run through and breathed his last, that man would begin to fight anew. The sight made Koga's blood run cold. He knew this macabre dance all too well. Somewhere, Kagura was manipulating the dead.

“Fuck!” Koga rammed his fist into the ground, leaving a crater. “That wind-bitch. I should have known.”

The she-wolf stared down at the battle, her ears pinned tightly to her head. Her hackles rose as her alarm increased. She growled low in her throat and bared her fangs. “One knows that big dog in the center. It's the big dog's pack-leader, the one that slaughtered one's pack.”

Koga grit his teeth together, scrutinizing the hulking beast. It ruthlessly attacked the dwindling soldiers still truly alive. A small pack of the dogs encircled the shrinking army. The zombie soldiers heavily outnumbered those alive, forcing them to retreat towards the center of the battle. Clenching his fist, Koga decided that he had watched for long enough.

Rising from his crouch, Koga made a mad dash into the battle. With a swift kick, he nailed of the of the monstrous dogs in the head, causing it to yelp in pain. It flew back from the force and careened into another. Together, the two grotesque beasts stood up and turned to face their new opponent. Their eerie green eyes narrowed in fury and they growled as they slowly approached Koga. Out of the corner of his eye, the wolf-demon noticed that the she-wolf had followed him into the fray.

Staring the she-wolf down, one of the bulky dogs snorted. It said, the sound grating, “Hello there, little sister.”

The she-wolf bared her fangs and growled. “One is not your little sister.”

“Leave her alone, asshole. You want to pick a fight with someone, you pick it with me,” Koga snarled. “Got that, fucker?”

The dogs circled them, the leader of the two scrutinizing the wolf-demon. It bit through its enormous fangs, “You? A worthy opponent? Why, you're nothing more than demon filth. If you'd like to meet my Master, then by all means, face us.”

“Just demon filth, eh?” Koga launched, using the enhanced speed alloted to him by the Sacred Jewel shards. He slammed his fist into the beast's jaw and was rewarded with a sickening crack. “What do you have to say about me now, dickhead?”

The she-wolf cried out, “Behind you!”

The whistle of a sword filled Koga's ears as one of the undead soldiers attacked him. The wolf-demon ducked and, in a fluid motion, shoved his clawed hand into the dead man's gut. He ripped his hand back out, only to find the corpse still standing. In his shock, he didn't notice the other dog until it had latched its fangs on his upper arm.

“Fuck!” Koga shouted, furious. He violently shook his arm, trying to dislodge his attacker. Drilling his other fist into the dog's forehead, Koga growled. “Get off of me, bastard!”

The she-wolf snarled and lunged at the beast. She latched her fangs into the hamstring. The dog let go and turned to fight the wolf, but her aim had been true. It crumpled to the ground, unable to effectively attack.

Koga nodded his thanks. Given that the corpse hadn't collapsed lifeless meant that they had a bigger problem on their hands. These zombies were only going to increase in number, not decrease. If they weren't stopped, they could very easily overrun the countryside. They had to find a way to undo Kagura's control over the dead and fast.

They would have to press into the center of the fight. Koga looked towards the she-wolf. He bit his lip and swished his tail violently. “Cover me.”

The she-wolf nodded. “One shall.”

Pressing further towards the center of the battle, Koga used his speed to dodge attackers. The wraith army at Kagura's command may have been unstoppable, but they were slow and jerky in their movements. The massive dogs snarled and gnashed their teeth as he surged past them. He heard the she-wolf growl and glanced over his shoulder to see her dodge a lunging attack, her form a black blur of motion.

This moment of inattention allowed one of the hulking beasts to strike. Koga lost his footing and landed on his back. He felt the dog's powerful jaws lock around his throat, its heavy weight centered on his chest. He struggled to free his pinned arms so he could punch the animal. Koga became lightheaded and saw spots before his eyes.

The she-wolf attacked the giant dog, her sharp fangs tearing into its thick hide. It didn't seem to bother the dog as its jaws squeezed all the tighter. Koga tried to shift his legs to kick, but found them pinned to the ground, twisted at odd angles. Despite the dog being triple her size, the she-wolf kept attacking. She clawed her way up its back and sunk her fangs into the back of its neck.

Irritated, the dog let go of Koga's throat and reared, trying to throw the she-wolf. It freed the wolf-demon's arms, allowing him to strike. Pulling his fist back, Koga landed a powerful punch. He heard the neck snap from the force of the blow. The dog fell back with a thud, the she-wolf leaping from its back.

It ceased moving, and the body morphed before Koga's eyes into that of an old man in black robes. The man's dead eyes stared up towards the sky in utter shock. His bony hands were outstretched like claws. It struck Koga that Kagura's Dance of the Dead had no effect on him.

Looking towards the she-wolf, he noticed another dog preparing to attack. Before he could react, Ginta and Hakkaku lunged from behind some of the undead soldiers. They landed kicks to the dog's head simultaneously. The attack knocked it back and caused it to shake its head. Koga blinked, stunned that they had found them in this massive battle.

“Ginta, Hakkaku---,” Koga sputtered.

“We'll fight with sister,” Hakkaku said.

“Yeah, Koga. See if you can find a way to stop Kagura,” Ginta added, his expression determined.

Koga nodded, too amazed to argue. “Alright. Watch her back. Understood?”

“One can fight for herself,” the she-wolf huffed, her ears pinned back.

“We will.”

Koga decked a zombie, knocking it back into several behind them. They fell back into a pile and jerkily scrambled to regain their footing. The wolf-demon continued past them, dodging other attackers. As he approached the very center of the battle, Koga spotted a pair locked in mortal combat. There was a small circle around them as they fought, which piqued the wolf-demon's interest.

One of the combatants wore a brilliant scarlet tunic underneath armor consisting of a burnished breast plate, arm and leg guards, and a helmet, its visor up. He brandished a broadsword, deftly parrying his opponent's blade. There was something off about this soldier. Koga observed him, realizing that he was already dead. Even so, he moved much more fluidly than all of the others on the battlefield.

The other fighter wore a white tunic, stained with blood and torn. Over that, he wore a polished breastplate and similar armor. His helmet had a red plume that tufted up from it. It danced as he moved. In his hands was a rapier, and he was swift with it. Koga noticed the sweat beading on his upper lip and brow. This man was alive and quickly tiring.

The wolf-demon watched closely as the two exchanged blows. The zombie soldier used brute strength to push the other's blade back, but couldn't disarm him. Slowly, they circled, the one in white trying to hold his undead opponent at a distance. He made a few quick thrusts, penetrating the seams of his foe's armor. It didn't faze the wraith fighter, and quickly he had the one in white in a retreating position. This forced his opponent to dig his heels in, cutting a groove into the mud. With a grunt, he shoved back, knocking the zombie solider back.

Before the man could take the offensive, he had to quickly block a sword stroke aimed for his head. Koga had to admit, that for a human he was fast. The trembling in his sword arm was not a good sign, however. His opponent could fight indefinitely or until Kagura ceased using him as a plaything. He would have to help. If Koga could strike just right, maybe he could stop at least one of Kagura's puppets.

Charging in at top speed, Koga rushed the battling pair. He pulled his fist back and drilled it into the dead man's jaw. The force of the blow sent him flying high into the air, and his weapon fell harmlessly from his grip. His body tumbled to the ground and landed in an awkward position, legs twisted backwards. A shocked expression crossed his pallid face, and his eyes stared blankly ahead in death. He remained motionless, whatever spell Kagura had over him broken.

Around them, the other dead soldiers crumpled harmlessly to the ground. The hairs rose on the back of Koga's neck. This seemed all too familiar. He knew that his punch wasn't what had defeated Kagura's undead army. The only way to do so was to kill the wind-bitch herself. There was no doubt in his mind that Kagura was hiding somewhere, watching. For whatever reason---boredom or Naraku's command---she had ceased her Dance of the Dead.

Looking back towards the dead man he had hit, Koga noticed that the other man had knelt down next to him. He was gently touching the dead man's face, and his shoulders had a subtle shake to them as he wept openly. The man's pain was palpable, his despair tangible. Even though Koga didn't know him, he felt sympathy overcome him. He knew exactly how this man felt. He had experienced the same thing personally.

Even so, he wasn't sure how to help

“Kaldor---,” the man choked out. “You've served me well. You were one of my best generals. Mallorea will honor you, of this I swear.”

The few men left alive milled around in a daze, stupefied by what had happened. Koga spotted Ginta and Hakkaku's approach. With them was the she-wolf, who limped slightly. Concern ignited within the wolf-demon's chest upon seeing her injured. Both of his pack-mates had apologetic expressions on their faces, their shoulders slumped.

Before Koga could ask what had happened, the grieving man asked, his voice tired and hoarse, “You there. What is your name?”

Koga looked towards him, assessing. He was of medium build for a human. Dark tufts of hair peeked out from under his helmet. His complexion was pale, if only slightly olive. His features were handsome, but his dark eyes were full of melancholy---to be expected after witnessing such slaughter. Koga had to break eye contact as the man's pain was unbearable.

He pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Yes.” The man's voice was soft.

“I'm Koga.”

“I am Zakath, Emperor of Mallorea.” His body trembled slightly and his angular eyes narrowed in exhaustion. “I must thank-you for your assistance---Koga.”

“You don't need to thank me,” Koga grumbled. “I didn't do anything.”

“On behalf of my country, I believe I do.” Zakath looked towards the few remaining soldiers left alive. “Please, accompany my army to our camp. It's all I can offer in return for your assistance.”

Koga glanced towards his silent pack-mates. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, “Why not. Just as long as the she-wolf is welcome.”

“Of course. I would have it no other way. She will be a most honored guest.” A tired smile crossed his lips. “Belgarath would flay me alive if I didn't treat her with the utmost respect.”

The she-wolf stared at the Emperor of Mallorea with unblinking green eyes. She commented, “What a most remarkable man-thing.”

“No shit,” Koga muttered under his breath. Just what had he gotten himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	80. Chapter Eighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night of the New Moon continues, Inuyasha ends up with Garion. Will he find something out from the Rivan King? Is Kagome alright after purifying the Grolims?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty

After the pitch darkness of the thicket, the bright fires of burning trees stung Inuyasha's eyes. He blinked several times, trying to make them adjust. Everything seemed fuzzy to his human vision. There were strange halos surrounding the figures locked in combat. Inuyasha shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He cursed, not for the first time that night, his mortal frame's frailties. How could he protect Kagome if he couldn't see?

Inuyasha adjusted Kagome in his arms as fatigue caused them to tremble. There was a dull ache settling in his upper arms, and his hands felt numb. The longer he held her, the heavier Kagome became. It didn't help that her bow and quiver slid around on his back, making things awkward. Inuyasha muttered, “Damn, wench, you're heavier than you look.”

Instantly Inuyasha regretted the comment. His mate was in this condition because of him. Despite what his brother had said, the hanyou turned human felt that he had failed her. The idea that the Grolims could have taken Kagome to a separate altar to offer her as a sacrifice made Inuyasha's blood run cold. There would have been nothing that he could have done to stop it.

Shaking his head in an attempt to push away the guilt, Inuyasha looked around the camp. He needed to find someone who could help him with Kagome. In the haze, he couldn't spot Polgara. Unfortunately, it also felt as if someone had pulled a heavy blanket over his head, the sounds of battle muffled. Everything sounded so far away, dull and tiny. There was so much going on around him, but without his sharpened senses, Inuyasha knew that he was missing so much. His human eyes and ears simply didn't pick upon the slightest nuances that his hanyou ones did. He loathed how vulnerable that made him.

Regardless, the loud detonation of a nearby tree startled Inuyasha. He gasped and instinctively ducked down, covering Kagome's body with his own. The hiss and crackle of fresh wood burning filled the clearing. It smelt acrid, and for the first time that night, Inuyasha was glad that he had a dulled sense. He remained crouched over Kagome, afraid that another tree would spontaneously catch fire.

Inuyasha winced from the sharp pain caused by his knees slamming into the ground. He tasted the tanginess of his blood from biting his cheek during the swift motion. His ribs ached and he wheezed. Kagome's knees had driven their way into his abdomen inadvertently when he had pushed her down. Something he had done hundreds of times suddenly came with new aches and pains.

Slowly, Inuyasha turned Kagome towards him and brushed some strands of hair away from her face. She looked so pallid, and her skin felt clammy to the touch. Her body felt so limp and heavy in his grasp. If not for the soft rise and fall of her chest, Inuyasha couldn't be certain that she was alive. He felt so disconnected from his mate in his current form. He couldn't hear her heartbeat over his racing own. Even though he was holding her, Kagome seemed so far away.

The hanyou turned human couldn't help but wonder again just how it was that he was even in this predicament. He should have been holed up somewhere with his mate, waiting out the night. Inuyasha knew that he should have ignored the asinine voice that had taken up residence inside his head. If he hadn't listened to it, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

_“You know better than that. Do you honestly think that you would have been safe in your tent, Inuyasha? You would have ended up out here whether you had listened to me or not.”_

_“Shut up, asshole. No one asked you,”_ Inuyasha retorted absently.

_“Come now, Inuyasha. There's no need to name call,”_ the dry voice in the hanyou's head said, feigning hurt feelings. _“Besides, here's your chance to ask Garion about me.”_

Inuyasha lifted his head, spotting Garion several feet away. The Rivan King deflected a sword stroke aimed for his head, his great blade a brilliant sapphire. Garion had a slight limp as he launched an offensive, pushing his attacker backwards. His expression was determined and stony, his blue eyes ablaze to match his impressive blade.

_“It looks like he's too busy to talk right now,”_ Inuyasha said. He stiffened as a realization overcame him. _“You set me up, fucker. You knew that I'd find Garion didn't you?”_

_“Naturally.”_

_“You motherfucker! You put Kagome in danger just because you wanted me to talk to Garion? How dare you!”_ Inuyasha raged.

_“Don't be so dramatic. As I told you earlier, I needed Kagome to reach her full potential. You really were never truly in danger. They were supposed to capture her, not you.”_

_“That's supposed to make me feel better? Besides, you said that earlier, asshole. They still almost cut my heart out. Explain how putting my mate and I in danger was such a good thing. If you ask me, we were lucky.”_ Inuyasha clenched his teeth, furious.

_“I tried to explain it to you earlier, but you were too busy demonstrating your command of the more colorful side of language.”_

_“Well, I'm listening now, fuckhead.”_ Inuyasha seethed.

_“You might want to pay attention to your surroundings for a moment.”_

There was little time to react. Garion's attacker tripped, stumbled, and fell backwards. The Temple Guardsman landed mere inches away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Quickly, Inuyasha rolled away from him, pulling Kagome to his chest. The Temple Guardsman somersaulted away then sprang back to his feet. He circled back towards Garion, his sword point low. The Rivan King led his opponent away from Inuyasha and Kagome, falling back into a defensive position.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and cradled her close. Tenderly, he kissed her temple. Resting his palm on her cheek, he was alarmed by how much colder her skin had become. Somehow, he had to warm her up. Despite the raging fires of nearby burning trees, Inuyasha himself felt chilled. The dichotomy of the situation didn't escape him.

He moved to sit comfortably and winced. An intense tingling sensation shot through his legs when he tried to straighten them. It had been a long time since he had felt any of his extremities fall asleep. The more he moved his legs, the more it hurt. It felt as if invisible pins and needles had punctured his skin. It was yet another reason to dislike his mortal form.

Looking around, Inuyasha spotted Garion as he continued to fight the Temple Guardsman. With a couple swift parries, the sandy-haired king broke through his foe's defenses. He quickly impaled the other man on his fiery blade, successfully eliminating his threat. Garion pushed the body off of his sword and turned towards Inuyasha.

The Rivan King's chest heaved, and he wiped his brow. His eyes went wide, and he shouted, “Inuyasha! Behind you!”

Inuyasha looked behind him, only to see a sword slicing directly for his head. In his current position crouched low to the ground, he couldn't even withdraw Tetsusaiga. He instantly rolled over and curled into a ball, shielding Kagome. Inuyasha fully expected to hear the blade snap as it connected with his fire-rat.

It never came.

Instead, a strange blue light surrounded them, casting eerie shadows on the ground and Kagome's face. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked behind him, assuming that Garion had blocked the attack. He hadn't. There seemed to be a luminescent shield around them. It encompassed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Garion, all the while repelling attackers in the vicinity.

Inuyasha noticed that his would be attacker's blade had cracked. The man hesitantly touched it, causing it to shatter. His eyes went wide with terror, and he turned, fleeing into the trees. Even with dulled hearing, Inuyasha could hear the man's screams of horror in the distance.

Inuyasha was about to ask Garion if he had something to do with the shield, but the question died on his lips upon seeing his shocked expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open, as if he were about to speak. The sandy-haired man's frame was tense, and he absently gripped his sword hilt. His thumbs caressed the Orb on its pommel. If he hadn't done it, then what had?

Shaking his head, Garion roused himself from his stupor. “Is Kagome alright?”

“I---I'm not sure,” Inuyasha replied softly.

“As soon as we can, we'll get her to Aunt Pol.” Garion looked around the clearing. “It might be awhile. There seems to be some loose ends to this battle.”

Even though he was positive that Garion wasn't responsible for the current barrier, Inuyasha asked anyways, “How did you put that barrier up so fast, anyways?”

“I didn't.”

Then, Inuyasha remembered what his brother had said. Sesshomaru had asked about a similar barrier. He had also mentioned that Tetsusaiga had turned blue. Tonight was the New Moon. His sword should have been unresponsive. Could it have erected a barrier somehow all on its own? If it had, why hadn't it done so earlier?

Siting up, Inuyasha adjusted Kagome in his lap, her back resting against his chest. A few stray strands of her hair tickled Inuyasha's nose, and he chuckled. A soft smile crossed his lips, and he kissed her ear. Inuyasha slid an arm around her waist, supporting her.

Slowly, with his free hand, Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga. It remained untransformed, but the blade was a magnificent ultramarine. At intervals, small flares fluctuated around it. Oddly, Inuyasha felt a steady rhythm flow through the hilt. This shouldn't have been possible on this night.

“How---,” Inuyasha breathed.

Garion sheathed his sword onto his back. The small globe of the Orb peeked out over his shoulder, casting an eerie blue light on the Rivan King's face. He gestured for Tetsusaiga, the silvery mark on his palm reflecting its light as well. Inuyasha obliged. Garion held the blade in his hand, examining it. The Orb of Aldur blazed brighter, almost as if it was proud of something. Tetsusaiga pulsed in return, becoming an even richer sapphire.

“The Orb did this.” Garion handed it back. “It seems to really like you.”

As Inuyasha took the sword back, a strange exultant song burst into life within his mind. It erased all the questions that he may have had and filled him with a strange warmth. It took away the building massive headache and the muscle aches. It took away the chill. He held Tetsusaiga up and ran a finger along its edge slowly. The strange song swelled again, sounding almost like bells. Inuyasha tried to push it aside.

_“Don't fight that song, Inuyasha. It's the Orb communicating with Tetsusaiga.”_

_“Tetsusaiga? Why?”_ Inuyasha asked, befuddled.

_“It's the only way for the Orb to allow you access to its power---especially since you can't touch it. It has to work through Tetsusaiga.”_

Garion's eyebrows shot up and a concerned frown crossed his lips. “Inuyasha? You alright?”

Inuyasha burrowed his nose into Kagome's hair and inhaled deeply. Even without his heightened senses, the action calmed him. The odd melody receded, but remained at the back of his mind. He said, his voice shaky with uncertainty, “Yeah.”

“You can hear it, too, can't you.” Garion's expression became serious.

“The voice?” Inuyasha snorted disdainfully. He shivered as the chill of the night penetrated his body again. “That fucker's been pestering me for sometime now.”

“The voice? I meant the Orb's song.” The Rivan King's eyes went wide and he gasped. “Tell me, what does the voice sound like. Is it dry?”

“Yeah. It thinks that it's really funny, too.” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in ire. He sucked in air as new muscle aches thrummed through his tired frame. “That asshole won't even tell me who or what it is. It's not a Grolim, is it?”

Garion shook his head. He shifted to sit more comfortably on the ground. “No. It's not a Grolim.”

“Then what the fuck is it?” Inuyasha's nostrils flared in frustration. He closed his eyes, feeling a new migraine building in his temple.

“The Purpose of the Universe.”

“The what?” Inuyasha's grip tightened around Kagome. His eyes shot open, trained on Garion. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Remember when we talked about that star exploding?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Inuyasha absently brushed some stray hair from Kagome's face. The action lessened the tightness building in his chest---if only a little.

“Well, when it exploded, it did so in the wrong place. That changed the direction of the Universe itself. What was once one became two.” Garion sighed. “This make any sense?”

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. “So you're saying the voice I'm hearing is the original direction of the Universe?”

“Yes and no. The original Purpose of the Universe was split into two distinct possibilities. We refer to ours as the Light. Its opposite is Dark.” Garion brushed a hand over his stained and torn hose absently. “I wish that Beldin were here. He could explain it so much better.”

“So that's what it meant when it said that it had an opposite. It told me that they agreed that I had to ask you about it instead of it just telling me.” Inuyasha snorted. “I still don't understand why it couldn't have told me.”

“Grandfather would say that it's to infuriate you for its amusement, but these two Purposes would destroy the Universe if they met directly. So, they make rules. They must have agreed to it for some reason to do with the upcoming EVENT.”

“I think I agree with the old man.” Inuyasha sighed. “Just what does it want with me?”

“That I can't tell you.” A wry smile crossed Garion's lips and he tapped his temple. “It won't let me. It still visits me on a regular basis, after all.”

“Well isn't that just fucking convenient.” Inuyasha squeezed his arm around Kagome. “It gets me an answer to one question only to raise another.”

“You'll get used to it.” Garion ran his hand through his mussed sandy hair. “Let me give you a piece of advice. Whatever the voice is telling you, listen. No matter how odd or disturbing it might seem at times, listen. The Purpose is telling you something for a reason---and usually for your own good. Trust me, as irritating as it can be, it's on your side---even when it doesn't seem like it.”

“Tell me about it.” Inuyasha frowned.

Garion sighed. He glanced around the clearing. “Come on. It looks like a lot of the skirmish is over. We ought to get Kagome to Aunt Pol so that she can take a look at her.”

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her expression was still relaxed and peaceful. Slowly, he sheathed Tetsusaiga. Then, he adjusted Kagome against him, cradling her against his shoulder. He tried to stand, only to fall back onto his bottom. His legs tingled like mad, still fast asleep. Heat rushed to his cheeks at his predicament. “Fuck. Can you give me a hand?”

“Sure.” Garion reached down, taking one of Inuyasha's hands. He pulled, and Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha started to lift his legs, shaking each one separately, trying to get the blood flowing again. He muttered, “Stupid worthless human body.”

“One more thing. You can't let Grandfather know that the Purpose is talking to you. He's not supposed to know yet.” Garion smirked. “I think that it likes to test Grandfather's patience.”

“I know that it likes to test mine.” Inuyasha sighed, taking a few ginger steps on shaky legs.

They carefully entered the disheveled camp, passing several burning trees and knocked down tents. Many had large tears, while others were severely singed. Inuyasha kept his gaze towards the ground, not wanting to trip over discarded weapons, overturned packs---or worse. A few bodies littered camp, a mixture of Temple Guardsmen and Grolims.

“Garion!” The tiny Rivan Queen rushed from the trees, her coppery hair flowing behind her wildly. It took on a deep burnished red tone from the various fires. There was a large blood stain on the front of her grey skirt. Ce'Nedra called out, “You're hurt!”

“Never mind me.” Garion gasped. “Ce'Nedra! What happened? Are you hurt?”

Ce'Nedra tripped and stumbled forward. Before she could hit the ground, Garion caught her. She looked up at him, a grave expression crossing her tiny face. “How can you tell me to never mind when you're limping so badly. You ought to see Aunt Pol.”

“It's fine. Really. I sunk my foot into a gopher hole during a fight.” Garion held his wife at arms length, looking her over closely. “I'm more concerned that you could be hurt.”

“Whatever for?” Ce'Nedra's button nose wrinkled. “I'm fine. Durnik made sure of it.”

“Then what's this huge stain?” Garion tugged on her skirt.

“Oh. That.”

“Yes. That.”

“Simple. I had to duck down and ended up on my knees in a pool of blood.” Ce'Nedra winsomely smiled up at him. “Don't worry, Garion. None of it's mine.”

“Good.” A relieved expression crossed the Rivan King's plain face.

A concerned frown crossed Ce'Nedra's lips. She asked softly, “Is Kagome alright?”

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but Garion interrupted. He said, “We were just on our way to see Aunt Pol.”

“Good.” She gave him an imperious glare. “I want you to do the same thing.”

Garion sighed in defeat. “Yes, dear.”

“I knew that you'd see it my way.” Ce'Nedra laughed softly and hugged her husband tight.

A heated argument captured Inuyasha's attention. It came from the center of camp---or what had been camp. Glancing in its direction, he watched Polgara push on the old man's shoulders in an effort to make him sit. An irritated scowl crossed Belgarath's face, and he grunted in protest. It didn't seem to deter the sorceress.

“Sit down, Old Wolf. You've been stabbed and I need to dress the wound.” Her frost lock took on a ruddy cast due to the fires. A matching ominous frown settled over her features and her steely gaze bore down upon the old man. “You really are the most obstinate patient in the world.”

“I already told you, Pol, that I'm fine. The knife didn't even cut that deep. It's only a small wound. Don't fuss over me.”

“Only a small wound, my foot. If you hadn't been so careless we wouldn't be having this argument. You should have known that Grolim would have had a dagger in his robes.” Polgara firmly gripped Belgarath's shoulders. “Now sit and quit being so stubborn.”

Belgarath winced, his eyes closing in defeat. A large dark spot marred his tunic. He gingerly pulled it over his head and sighed. A small gash ran down his side, an angry red. “Fine, Pol. Have it your way.”

“I always do,” Polgara quipped. “Durnik, dear, can you get me some bandages and a bucket of water?”

“Yes, Pol.”

The dark haired sorceress dipped a cloth into the water and cleaned her father's wound. She then held a square bandage to it. A sharp hiss of pain escaped Belgarath's lips, causing his daughter to apply more pressure. She pulled the soiled gauze away and applied a new one before wrapping a long strip around it to secure it in place.

“There. Now was that so bad, Old Wolf?”

Garion called out, “Aunt Pol, we need your assistance.”

Polgara turned, her expression stony. It softened upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome. “Bring her here.”

Durnik draped a blanket over Inuyasha's shoulders. “This might help warm you up.”

Inuyasha nodded his thanks. He hadn't realized that his teeth were chattering. Even with his fire rat, the chilly night air seemed to penetrate his bones. “T---thanks.”

Durnik then unrolled one of the few remaining undamaged bedrolls. “Set her here, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome down onto it. He kissed her temple and brushed some hair away from her forehead. He noticed that her hands were like ice, as he took one in his own. A new swell of concern bubbled inside him. Somehow, he still believed that this was his fault. If he hadn't been so careless, she wouldn't be like this. Kagome had been unconscious for far too long. She should have woken up by now.

Polgara gently squeezed his shoulder and rubbed his back. “Did a Grolim hurt her?”

“No,” Inuyasha whispered. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain Kagome's condition. “Something else happened.”

“Tell me what happened.” Polgara looked over her shoulder. “Garion, dear, why don't you go sit down and get off of your injured ankle. Help Durnik pack. I'll see about it after I've taken care of Kagome.”

“Yes, Aunt Pol.” Garion slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders. “Come on, Ce'Nedra.”

Inuyasha trained his eyes on Kagome's face. He took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with his mate's. The hanyou turned mortal kissed the back of her hand. “She---she saved me.”

“How?” Belgarath asked while he adjusted his tunic over his bandages.

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes meeting the old man's. “When the battle broke out, I was grabbed by some Grolims. They took me to an altar to sacrifice me, but Kagome stopped them.”

“Just how did she stop them?” Belgarath asked, his voice soft.

Tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Kagome's ear, Inuyasha replied, “She purified them. All of them.”

“Purified them?” Polgara's brows knit together. The sorceress rested the back of her hand on Kagome's forehead. She dipped a rag into the bucket and rung it out before wiping sweat away. “I don't understand. How did she purify them?”

Inuyasha shrugged the blanket off and slid Kagome's bow and quiver from his back. He held up the bow and said, “With this.”

“Her bow?” Polgara put her hands on either side of Kagome's face. Her eyes fluttered shut, a worried frown crossing her lips.

“Remember that pink light we saw, Pol?” Belgarath interjected. “We've seen her use it in other skirmishes, like that one in the fog.”

“But never like that, father,” Polgara replied. Taking blankets from her husband, the sorceress pulled them over Kagome's prostrate form. “It's about the rawest display of power that I've seen since Garion started to demonstrate his talent.”

“Something tells me that she had a lot of incentive.” Belgarath tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction. “What I don't understand, though, is just what this power is.”

Inuyasha brushed the back of his hand across Kagome's cheek. “It's her spiritual power.”

“Define spiritual power.”

“Kagome's a miko, which means she has a natural purifying power. She can purify demons or tainted objects.” Inuyasha sighed. “Kagome's usually capable of purifying things with her touch. She's just never been trained on how to use it. In her---you know---she says there's less of of a focus on her type of power.”

“She's untrained?” Polgara's eyebrows shot up. Again, she placed her hand onto Kagome's forehead, her eyes closing. Wrinkles of concentration creased Polgara's forehead, as if she was searching for something. “Isn't that dangerous? I'd say that explains her current condition. She must not know how to focus and release that amount of energy. It's completely drained her.”

Belgarath rubbed his beard. “It's not the Will and the Word, but it seems to behave in a similar fashion. My guess is with practice and learning how to focus she could avoid ending up like this after using her power.”

“So, she's alright?” Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand.

“She will be, yes. Releasing that much energy the way she did has utterly exhausted her.” Polgara pulled and tucked the blankets further around Kagome. She turned her serious gaze upon Inuyasha. “She must learn how to control her ability.”

“But she doesn't have anyone that can teach her.”

“I will teach her. I may not share her power, but I do know how to focus my Will,” Polgara replied. “If she can learn how to harness the raw power we witnessed tonight she will only become stronger. Leaving her untrained is not an option.”

“She's right. Even if we don't quite know all about her power, we'll explore it with her,” Belgarath said.

“Why don't you get some rest, dear?” Polgara suggested. “You look awfully tired.”

“But---,” Inuyasha began to protest, only to be interrupted by a massive yawn.

“We'll talk about it when she's awake.” The dark haired sorceress gently cupped Inuyasha's chin in her hand. “Don't worry. It'll all work out. Just get some rest for now. It's already been a long night.”

Before Inuyasha could respond, another yawn overtook him.

“Come on, Pol. We should help clean up camp,” Belgarath said. He stood up, looking around. “Let's pack what's salvageable.”

“Alright, Old Wolf.” Polgara smiled at Inuyasha. “Try and get some rest, dear.”

Inuyasha shrugged into the blanket Durnik had given him. He felt completely exhausted, and yet he couldn't sleep. Too much had happened and it all left him with a bit of sensory overload. Inuyasha stared ahead at nothing in particular. His eyes felt hollow and throbbed. He yawned and closed them. Everything ached. His head throbbed. His back felt tight as if someone had kidney punched him all night. His legs hurt almost to distraction. Inuyasha hadn't felt this sore in a very long time.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He pulled the blanket further around her. Gently, he eased her head into his lap. If he couldn't sleep, he would watch vigil over her. Inuyasha smoothed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. At his touch, Kagome turned her face into his hand and sighed contentedly.

Tears flooded Inuyasha's eyes as relief filled him. He took a deep breath and blinked them back. Slowly, Inuyasha rocked Kagome, gently stroking her hair. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Inuyasha bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, embarrassed by the emotional outburst threatening to overtake him. How he hated these uncontrollable human emotions.

Guilt crept over him. Kagome was in this condition because of him. As relieved as he was that Kagome would be alright, Inuyasha still blamed himself for allowing it to happen. He shouldn't have gotten caught by the Grolims. On this night, he should have done anything to keep her safe. Instead, he had put her in danger. He had not been a good mate tonight.

_“Not this guilt again,”_ the dry voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. _“Really, it won't do you any good.”_

Inuyasha sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He snapped back, _“No one asked you, asshole.”_

_“No, but I'm right.”_ The voice sighed. _“You have the worst guilt complex that I've ever seen. It's really a bad habit of yours. Besides, what happened tonight wasn't your fault.”_

Inuyasha growled softly. _“That's right. It was yours. I believe you still owe me an explanation, asshole.”_

_“Very well.”_ The voice of the Purpose paused. _“Kagome was supposed to be taken to that altar, not you.”_

_“So you've said, fucker.”_ Inuyasha's guilt fell away to be replaced with anger. _“I still think that you were playing games with my mate's life.”_

_“Do you want to hear this or argue with me?”_

_“I'm listening.”_ Inuyasha sighed, stroking Kagome's hair.

_“As I was saying, they were supposed to grab Kagome. Unfortunately for the Grolims, there was another set of Grolims that interfered. The Grolims who took you aren't aligned with Naraku.”_ The Purpose paused, almost as if chagrined. _“I must admit, I wasn't certain that the other Grolims would arrive in time to capture you first.”_

_“I gathered that when they tried to sacrifice me. What I don't understand is how that stopped the other Grolims from taking Kagome anyways.”_ Inuyasha stiffened, then growled low in his throat. He felt anger vibrate through his tired frame. _“You mean to tell me you didn't know for sure that they were going to show up and grab me first? How close was it? How close was Kagome to getting captured first, you motherfucker? How dare you take a gamble with her life.”_

_“The moment they grabbed you, Kagome became essentially invincible. Since they had failed in their task to capture and sacrifice her, she could go on to succeed at hers. That, and the two opposing Grolim factions fought each other as much as they did Belgarath and Polgara.”_ The voice sighed, exasperated. _“I knew that the other Grolims would arrive. I wasn't certain when. I also didn't know when the Grolims that were supposed to capture Kagome were to arrive. The only thing I did know was that they were to attack camp tonight.”_

_“I don't understand. Why can't you just tell me that this shit is going to happen. Next time, I'd like it if you'd just tell me what's going on, fucker. Why should I even trust you if you're not going to tell me everything?”_ Inuyasha clenched his teeth, trying not to shout at the Purpose aloud.

_“I can't do that. My opposite and I have agreed to rules, and that means that I can't always tell you everything. I know that it's frustrating, but when you have tasks that need to be completed, I need you to be natural. If I told you what was going to happen or what you should do for every step, you'd over think and potentially mess up.”_ The voice paused. _“Garion told you the truth. If my opposite and I were to meet directly, we'd destroy the entire universe. We have to do things this way---no matter how cumbersome it is.”_

_“Fuck you and your fucking opposite. I don't like either one of you assholes playing games with my life or my mate's life. I didn't ask to be a part of this game of yours. Leave me and my mate out of it, damn it.”_ Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist, his anger increasing. _“You can both shove your tasks up your ass, anyways.”_

_“This isn't helping, you know. We are going to be working together, whether you like it or not, Inuyasha. The less you fight me, the better off you'll be. There are rewards for working with me, after all.”_

_“Alright, fuckhead. Assuming that I care about your stupid tasks or working with you on anything, why should I want your rewards? Who says I need rewards? I am not some lap dog. I am not here to amuse you.”_

_“I never said that you were, Inuyasha. I simply reward those that cooperate with me. It may have taken thousands of years, but I rewarded Polgara with her husband, Durnik, for her diligence in raising the Rivan line until Garion could finally arrive.”_

_“Thousands of years! I don't want to be stuck with you for thousands of years, asshole.”_

_“That may be extreme,I suppose. If it'll help, Ce'Nedra was Garion's reward for doing what I asked.”_

_“Alright. I already have what I want. I already have Kagome. What could you possibly give me that I don't already have?”_

_“You might be surprised. If you want to find out, you'll have to do as I ask.”_

_“Fine. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it.”_ Inuyasha sighed, trying to calm his temper. _“So what do you mean by tasks, anyways? You sure make a big deal out of them.”_

_“My opposite and I have agreed that there are certain things that need to be met before an EVENT can take place. Each side will have tasks to complete. Depending on its significance, failing one task won't necessarily hinder one side or the other in a major EVENT, but it can make it difficult if too many aren't met. Fortunately, they failed at theirs tonight because if they had succeeded, we would have been in big trouble.”_

_“And Kagome succeeded at hers?”_

_“Succeeded? She performed her task brilliantly. I couldn't be more pleased and you should be very proud. She exceeded all of my expectations and then some. I knew she had the power, but wasn't sure how much she'd use tonight.”_

_“I am proud.”_ Inuyasha yawned. He rubbed Kagome's back. _“You might not have known that she'd use that much power, but I'm not surprised.”_

_“Now that she's used that level of power, she'll never be able to bottle it up. Take up Polgara's offer. It's too dangerous for her not to.”_

_“I was going to.”_ Inuyasha yawned again, even wider. _“I've got a question, though. Why didn't you have Tetsusaiga's barrier prevent the Grolims from capturing either of us?”_

_“My opposite and I agreed to the terms. From now on, though, the barrier will protect you on the night of the New Moon---but only if you're in possession of Tetsusaiga. Besides, I needed Kagome to use that incredible power of hers.”_

_“I'll keep that in mind.”_ Inuyasha's eyes fell shut and his head felt fuzzy.

_“Take Polgara's advice and get some rest. You're no good to me exhausted.”_ The Purpose sighed. _“I do hope that you'll learn to trust me.”_

Before Inuyasha could respond, the voice was gone. He opened his eyes and looked towards the trees. The grey of approaching morning covered the sky. Finally, the longest night of the New Moon in recent memory was coming to an end. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, it was about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	81. Chapter Eighty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rin works to keep her barrier in place, someone keeps trying to break through. What do they want with her---and how will they lead her away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty One

The oppressive quiet draped over the tent like a suffocating blanket. Inside her barrier, Rin felt cut off from the battle she knew to be raging outside. Time had lost its meaning. She wasn't certain if it had been a few minutes or hours since Sesshomaru had departed. All she could do was dutifully wait for his return.

Silence soothed Rin---usually. With her lord's taciturn nature, she was used to it. This was different. Instead of being comfortable, it was confining. The little girl wanted to hum---just to break up the monotony---but didn't dare. It would disrupt her focus, and she needed all of it on her barrier. Nevertheless, Rin found the stillness unnerving.

Next to her, Shippo sat still. The small lantern above cast dim shadows on his face. He huddled close to her, his green eyes wary. His small frame was wound tight. The little boy's tail lashed wildly with apprehension. Shippo was ready to flee at a moment's notice. His anxiety added to the thick tension inside the tent.

A weariness settled over Rin. Maintaining her barrier was a strenuous task. Several times she had to patch its fabric and reestablish her concentration. Using her Will for this amount of time exhausted her. Misgivings tightened her chest. What if she couldn't keep it up until her lord returned? Taking a shaky breath, Rin closed her eyes and attempted to refocus her attention yet again.

To Rin's dismay, it seemed that everything was working against her. Distractions seemed to abound. Shippo's tail lashed against the tent wall, the swishing sound grating on her ears. The little boy edged even closer, flattening himself to the blankets. It felt as if he were directly on top of her. It made the small space of the tent that much more cramped.

Stray thoughts about the evening floated by the more she tried to concentrate. Most were mundane in nature: the simple supper she had shared with Sesshomaru and the fox kit; how she had enjoyed the pleasant stroll through the glen with her lord; his gentleness as he had tenderly brushed her hair; the pure joy of star gazing with him before bed. Each action was so ordinary---and yet they stuck out to her in stark relief.

To make matters worse, Rin's legs throbbed. A sharp pain stabbed into her lower back. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders. An intense tingling sensation centered itself at the nape of her neck. It had to be from using her Will for so long. Despite being inside the tent, away from the cool night air, the little girl felt chilled.

Rin sighed, shaking her head. She had to remain focused. She thought about what Poledra had taught her. She had told the little girl to envision a solid blue and for it to envelope her. She could clearly see it in her mind, honing in on it intently to maintain it as a solid reality.

A soft touch brushed across her shield---almost imperceptibly. It caressed subtly, as if it was looking for something---or someone. Rin grit her teeth and redoubled her efforts. As if from a great distance, the little girl heard her name. It sounded hollow, and it had been so quiet that Rin had nearly missed it.

The little girl's eyes flew open, and she looked down at Shippo. Softly, she asked, “Shippo-kun?”

The little boy shot up and began to tremble violently. He asked, his voice shaky, “Rin-sama?”

“Did you say something?”

“N---no.” Shippo crouched down again, his frightened gaze trained upon the tent flap. His hands clenched and unclenched and his tail flicked violently---as if the little boy would explode from the tension. He seemed expectant, anticipating someone---or something---to crash into the tent with them. “No, I didn't, Rin-sama.”

“Oh,” Rin replied. She shrugged her shoulders and dismissed it. She must be overtired and hearing things. Again, she refocused on her barrier. Blue. Blue. Blue. It became a mantra, one she clung tightly to, needing it to anchor her Will to the barrier encasing the tent.

_“Rin.”_

Startled, Rin gasped. There was no mistaking it this time. She had clearly heard her name. It was such a faint sound inside her mind. She knew that Shippo hadn't uttered it. It also didn't sound like Sesshomaru or Poledra. Their minds were distinct and familiar to her now. If it wasn't one them, then who was it?

A chill went down Rin's spine. On the edge of her mental vision, the little girl picked upon a murky red that appeared nearly black. Had they been discovered by a Grolim? It just didn't match a Grolim's glossy black. It was different. In its touch, Rin felt malice, bitterness, and a strange sorrow. It nagged at Rin. This peculiar mind seemed familiar---but why?

Steeling her resolve, the little girl sharpened her attention. She had to keep whomever that was at bay. She had to return to her mantra. Rin had to be here---safe---when her lord returned. She would not break her promise to Sesshomaru. She knew her word was everything, and that he would hold her to it.

Pride blossomed inside Rin. She could not let this attacker break her barrier. Too many times she had needed her lord's rescue---especially since arriving in this foreign world. She would not fail him yet again. Rin knew that she had been given this power for a reason. She would prove that her petite frame could handle it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she repeated the word blue to herself in earnest.

The little girl also had more than herself to consider. Shippo was counting on her to keep him safe. He needed her to remain strong. Glancing down, Rin and the little boy exchanged uneasy looks. To comfort him, she gently squeezed his hand. Shippo returned the gesture---and the little girl drew strength from their connection. An anxious smile crossed Rin's lips. This was a heavy burden, indeed.

_“Rin.”_

The mind trying to break her barrier became a bit more forceful. Rin tensed up, struggling to strengthen it. She had to avoid a confrontation no matter what. Without Poledra's guidance, there was no way for her to survive it. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears. She had to hang on---she just had to.

Letting Shippo's hand go, the little girl pulled out her amulet. As soon as her hands touched the cool metal, it began to warm and she felt her power flood into it. Rin found her Will that much easier to concentrate, her barrier all the more concrete. She traced the intricate design on its front, the life-like image of her lord giving her strength.

A vibrant ultramarine saturated Rin's mental vision. She lost herself in its security. In it, she found an inner peace. The more the little girl basked in it, the more relaxed she became. Its richness left Rin awestruck. She could feel it wrap around her like a secure cocoon. It made her feel safe.

On the fringes, however, a dark red began to seep into it. Rin tried to push it away, finding it distasteful. Clasping her amulet tightly, Rin combated the invading somber and stained crimson with a deep cerulean. This malevolent mind would not push its way in. Rin wouldn't let it.

The visage of an old man filled Rin's mind. The white hair and short cropped beard were the same, but the eyes were starkly different. Instead of a merry blue, these were almost black. Sorrow resided in their depths. No mischievous smile upturned the corners of the mouth. In its place a rueful grimace marred it. It looked so much like Belgarath---and yet Rin knew it could not be him.

_“Rin.”_

Her moment of inattention had provided an opening. Before she realized it, Rin felt her barrier melt away. Hastily, she tried to restore it, but to no avail. Now that there was no buffer between her and this mind, she recoiled from its darkness. Its malice and despair overwhelmed her. Rin tried to break free and close her mind off only to discover---to her horror---that they were tied.

_“Rin.”_

Rin trembled, her grip on her amulet crushing. She asked shakily, _“Who---who are you?”_

_“A friend. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.”_

Platinum moonlight filtered through the trees. It gave the clearing a hazy and indistinct appearance. The acrid smell of smoke from a fire wafted into the little girl's nose. It crackled pleasantly and warmed the cold, hard ground. The fire's soft, orange glow mesmerized her, the flames dancing playfully.

Shaking her head, Rin dispelled the images. It wasn't real. She knew that no moon hung in the sky tonight. She sat inside a tent. The only light came from a small lantern, not from a fire. She wasn't alone; Shippo huddled next to her. Then, where had that image come from---and why did it feel like she had been there before? 

Rin glanced down towards the fox kit. He sat still, staring ahead. The lack of alertness in his green eyes bothered her. Gently, she shook him, hoping to rouse him. Shippo's head lolled on his shoulders. Rin felt her hair stand on end. A Grolim must have done this to the little boy.

The shriek of a bird pierced the night. Without her barrier, the sounds from outside rushed inside the tent. In the distance, shouts and the clash of steel on steel could be heard. Thunderous detonations rattled the little girl. Her entire body hummed with the amount of power being released. Between the physical sounds of battle and the numbing rumble from inside her head, Rin couldn't think. She clenched her teeth and clapped her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to block it all.

_“Rin, listen to me. You're not safe. There are too many Grolims near you.” ___

__From across the fire, Rin saw the same old man from before. His onyx eyes transfixed her. The more she stared into their somber depths, the safer she felt. Somehow she knew this man---and Rin knew she could trust him. A small, gentle smile crossed his lips. It set the little girl at ease, driving all the deafening noise away. All of her earlier disgust upon seeing this man's face disappeared. It vexed her that she couldn't recall his name._ _

__Where had she seen this man before? Had it been in the glen she had seen earlier? Why would she have been out there with him? It just didn't make sense. Who was this man that looked so much like Belgarath? Snippets of conversation they must have had filtered through her thoughts: an anecdote about a burned scroll; a discussion about sorcery; the method on how to create fire._ _

__Hesitantly, Rin asked, _“Makor-sama?”__ _

___“Yes. Good. You do remember me.”_ _ _

___“Where are you?”_ _ _

___“I'm not far away. Come meet me. You're not safe where you are. I'll guide you.”_ _ _

__Rin bit her lip. The little girl looked at the oblivious fox kit. _“But Makor-sama, Rin is not alone. She doesn't want to leave Shippo-kun behind.”__ _

___“It'll be alright. Don't worry, Rin. They're looking for you, not him. I'll keep you safe. I promise you, Rin.”_ _ _

__Shippo sat absolutely still, like a statue. His eyes were glazed over and vacant. It was the complete opposite of earlier. All the tension had been replaced by an eerie calm. Not even his tail moved._ _

___“Are you sure, Makor-sama? No one will hurt Shippo-kun?”_ _ _

___“I'm positive. It's you, on the other hand, that I worry about. In fact, your presence may be the very thing putting him in danger.”_ _ _

___“Rin's putting Shippo-kun in danger?”_ The little girl fingered the chain on her amulet._ _

___“Yes. The Grolims are looking for you. You must come join me to keep both of you safe. You have no time to waste.”_ _ _

__Rin drew her knees to her chest. She had a sudden desire to be very small. _“Rin promised Sesshomaru-sama that she would be here when he came back.”__ _

___“I'm afraid that you might not be there and safe if you don't join me. I'll keep you safe.”_ _ _

__The little girl gripped her amulet in her fist. Turning it over in her hand, Rin traced the intricate design on its front with a finger. Lovingly, she outlined the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. From there, she moved down his back and finally to the tip of his tail. This life-like image strengthened her resolve to stay put._ _

___“Rin doesn't break her promises to Sesshomaru-sama.”_ _ _

___“I understand your reservations at leaving the tent, Rin, but the Grolims are closing in on you. You won't have a choice then; you'll leave the tent. They'll make you. I'll keep you safe, and as soon as the danger passes, I'll return you to your lord.”_ _ _

__Rin fingered the fabric of her yukata. She traced a silver lily. _“You promise to return Rin to Sesshomaru-sama as soon as the danger is past?”__ _

___“Yes, Rin. I promise. Your safety is important to me---as it is to your lord. You must make haste, however. They're getting closer, and you don't want to put Shippo in any danger.”_ _ _

___“It's so dark outside. What if the Grolims find her before she can reach you, Makor-sama?”_ _ _

___“As long as you can hear my voice, you'll be safe. As for the darkness, remember my little green light? You can make something like that.”_ _ _

__Rin gently grasped Shippo's hand. Even though he didn't respond in kind, she whispered, “Stay safe, Shippo-kun.”_ _

__The little girl let his hand go and took a deep breath. She could do this. For Shippo's sake, she had to do this. Slowly, Rin stood. She pushed aside the tent flap and stepped out into the night._ _

__Rin sent out her thought, _“Okay, Makor-sama. Rin is coming to meet you.”__ _

___“Good. Head straight until I tell you otherwise.”_ _ _

__Holding her hand palm side up, Rin envisioned a small blue globe sitting in it. Her Will built slowly, and as she whispered the word light, it flowed into reality. It provided enough illumination to reveal a path, casting eerie blue shadows in the clearing. Looking ahead, the little girl spotted a small gap in the trees. Stepping gingerly on her still sore ankle, Rin headed straight as Makor had instructed._ _

__In the gloom, the trees loomed out of the darkness. They took on scraggy appearances. Branches seemed to reach out, grasping at her clothes and her hair. Tree roots nagged at her feet, tripping her several times. The leaves rustled from a light, cool breeze. Rin shivered, cursing herself for forgetting her cloak._ _

__An immense explosion thundered through the thicket. Rin yelped and dropped to her knees. Her blue light flickered out, plunging her into utter darkness. Panic flooded her. Through the branches, the little girl spotted the bright fire of burning trees. Had she inadvertently stumbled into the battle?_ _

__As loud and startling as the physical detonation had been, the thunderclap inside her head had been stunning. Rin crushed her hands to her ears and curled into a tight ball. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It felt as if she was being attacked on all sides. Incapacitated and numbed by the constant rumble, Rin wasn't sure if she could continue._ _

___“You're doing fine, Rin. Just keep going straight.”_ _ _

___“It's so loud, “Makor-sama. Rin doesn't' think she can.”_ The little girl huddled on the ground, trembling._ _

___“You can. You're passing on the battle's flank. You don't have that much farther to go.”_ _ _

___“Are you sure, Makor-sama?”_ _ _

___“Yes. You can trust me.”_ _ _

___“Okay, Makor-sama.”_ _ _

___“Keep going. You're so close.”_ _ _

__The little girl slowly stood, drawing upon her determination. She reignited her little blue globe of light. Rin took a few shaky steps, her ankle sore. She grit her teeth against the unrelenting wall of noise washing over her. The little girl had no choice but to keep going. She couldn't go back to the tent---but she couldn't stay here, either. With all of the Grolims nearby, Rin had to find Makor and soon._ _

__The uneven terrain challenged Rin. It forced her to focus on her footing and less on the barrage of sound. There was no time to be afraid. Steadily, as the little girl left the battle behind, the darker and quieter it became. Rin was grateful for this, although she knew the danger persisted. It now just seemed that she had been walking forever._ _

___“Stop.”_ _ _

__Startled, Rin jumped. She peered into the gloom, not spotting the old man. Why would he stop her if she hadn't joined him? In the shadows, it felt as if the trees were closing in on her. She almost expected an attack to launch from their underbrush---flashes of dark wolves painted terrifying pictures in her mind. She imagined the tall wolf-demon lunging for her, finishing what he had started all those years ago. Had she been led into a trap?”_ _

__Rin huddled in on herself. She asked hesitantly, _“Makor-sama?”__ _

__Dispelling the dark imagery that taunted her was the tranquil picture of a small clearing. It soothed the little girl. There was a robust fire crackling merrily. It called to her. Rin huddled further in on herself as the chilly night air penetrated her body. Next to the inviting fire sat Makor. He patted the ground next to her, a soft, inviting smile crossing his leathered face._ _

___“Now, Rin, I want you to imagine yourself in that glen. Translocate yourself here.”_ _ _

__Rin bit her lip. _“Okay, Makor-sama.”__ _

__She extinguished the small blue light. Gathering her Will, Rin felt the power build, drawing itself into a tight ball at the base of her skull. She pictured herself sitting with Makor by the fire. She shuddered, feeling the brisk night air nip through the silk of her yukata. The more she stared into the fire inside her mind, the more she wanted to warm herself by it._ _

__When she couldn't stand the tingling anymore, Rin said, “Go there.”_ _

__It might not have been a fancy command, but she felt her power flood out in a rush. The world muffled around her---and for a brief moment she felt bodiless. It felt surreal to be in this in-between. And then, suddenly, she was sitting next to that fire, squinting from its radiance._ _

__“Makor-sama?” Rin asked softly, spotting the old man seated on the other side._ _

__Makor stood, brushing off his stained brown tunic. His somber, dark eyes penetrated her---and for a moment, Rin felt cold under his gaze. He smiled wide, crinkles creasing around his eyes. The expression warmed the little girl, setting her at ease. Makor said, a rich warm timbre to his soft voice, “You made it, Rin.”_ _

__“Rin did it,” the little girl confirmed. She smiled wide, feeling pride in her accomplishment. She held her hands over the crackling fire, feeling its heat permeate her chilled body. “Rin's grateful for the fire, Makor-sama.”_ _

__“It's still not safe here, Rin.” Makor's dark eyes darted around, his expression wary. The old man held his hand over the fire, palm down. Slowly, it dimmed and flickered out. “We have just a little more to go.”_ _

__The old man turned away from her and gestured for her to follow. He held his palm up, the little green orb appearing in it. Makor headed towards a looming shadow rising up in the darkness. It looked black and distorted in the eerie gloom of his light._ _

__“Well, Rin, are you coming?”_ _

__Rin pulled her eyes back to Makor's retreating figure. She stumbled in a rush to catch up and tripped, falling into his back. The old man wavered, but didn't fall. Rin cast her eyes down in humiliation. How could she have been so careless?_ _

__“Rin's so sorry, Makor-sama.” Rin bowed multiple times, trying to placate the strange old sorcerer. “She didn't mean to.”_ _

__“Don't be. It's dark outside tonight.” A tight apprehension filled his voice. “Come, let's go inside.”_ _

__They stopped in front of a squat tower. Makor put his hand onto a smooth stone and whispered a word. Rin felt his Will tug on her a moment, the sound a hushed whisper. Slowly, a door slid open, the stones grating on one another as it responded to his command. It revealed a small staircase that wound up in a tight and narrow space. Makor entered inside, slowly climbing up them._ _

__“Careful, Rin. One of the steps is loose.”_ _

__Rin paid close attention to her footing as she made her way up the steps after him. She felt one of them shift under her bare-feet and curled her toes to keep her balance._ _

__Once they were upstairs, there was a small round room. It was stark, only furnished by a small table, cabinet, and bed. On the fireplace hung a black pot. The smells of a stew wafted to Rin's nose---and her stomach growled, betraying her hunger. Rin stood near the doorway, uncertain if she should take a seat or not._ _

__Makor pulled out a chair from the table in the center of the room. “Come. Sit.”_ _

__Dutifully, Rin bowed and did as told._ _

__The clatter of bowls being taken out drew the little girl's attention. Makor ladled stew into each and put them onto the table. He set down spoons next to them and gestured that she should eat._ _

__Rin smiled and said, “Thank you, Makor-sama.”_ _

__“The pleasure is all mine.” Makor smiled and the little girl noticed its insincerity before the notion floated away. Makor had been nothing but kind---she had no reason to mistrust him. In place of her dread, Rin felt relaxed the longer she held his dark gaze._ _

__Slowly, Rin ate her stew, savoring the rich flavors of the meat. It wasn't as good as Polgara's meals, but with her hunger, she wouldn't refuse it. The longer she ate, the better she felt. Since the battle had broken out, Rin felt secure for the first time. She was safe---protected by Makor until her lord could come._ _

__“I'm glad you're enjoying my humble fare. It's been awhile since anyone's eaten my food.” Makor ate his own, chewing slowly. He winked at her, the playful expression seeming somewhat forced. “Beats being out there with a bunch of those nasty Grolims looking for you. They probably wouldn't even like lamb stew.”_ _

__Rin giggled. “You're funny, Makor-sama.”_ _

__“I am, am I?” A pained smile crossed his lined face. “I don't think anyone's said that about me in a long time.”_ _

__“Oh.” Rin looked down at her half finished bowl. “Well, you're welcome, Makor-sama.”_ _

__“On a serious note, Rin, I want to commend you on your courage. To make it out here on your own, knowing how dangerous and dark it is, you displayed so much strength,” Makor said, his voice hushed._ _

__“Thank-you, Makor-sama.” Rin glanced down. She held up her palm and willed her blue globe into it. “It helped that Rin had this to see by.”_ _

__The small blue globe took on an incandescent glow inside the tower. It fit snuggly in Rin's small hand and cast brilliant shadows on the wall. Its light shaded Makor's beard and hair a deep cerulean. The globe pulsed, projecting its light as if it were alive._ _

__“The size of a child's heart,” Makor whispered. He reached towards it, as if he was going to pluck it from her palm._ _

__Rin offered it to him. “You can look at it, Makor-sama. Rin doesn't mind.”_ _

__The old sorcerer hesitated, his hand clenching into a fist just above it. “I mustn't.”_ _

__Silence settled over them for a moment. Rin looked down at her sphere, transfixed by its color. She had never taken the time to really look at the power she had---not when it was made manifest as it was now. She found it dazzling and empowering. She had created this amazing thing---all with the power of her mind. It made her wonder what else she could do with this gift._ _

__In her mind, she saw a similar orb, one that flickered and shone with a beautiful light. It eclipsed hers in its brilliance. This blue orb seemed familiar, and she remembered seeing it rest on the pommel of a massive sword. Its wielder had a cruel expression on his plain face, and Rin shied away from the sandy haired man she saw. It bothered her that she couldn't remember his name. She knew she should know the man's name---that he was a friend not foe---but she couldn't shake the image of his harsh face. The longer she saw it, the more she felt deep hatred for him. It felt strange, consuming, and total. Evil burned in the man's blue eyes, boring into her. Rin steeled herself, knowing him now to be her enemy._ _

__Inside her mind, the orb's polished surface called to her, and Rin felt a strong compulsion to take it. She would keep it safe from this man. The blue stone called to her as nothing had ever before, seducing her with its blue fire and exquisite surface. Rin wanted nothing more than to hold it in her hands---to take it away from this bad man. It would only make her more powerful---make her able to fight back against her enemies. Rin had to have this orb---as soon as possible. She would do anything to have it._ _

__“Yes, Rin. You need to recover that stone for me,” Makor's voice floated into her ears._ _

__Rin continued to stare into her blue globe, imagining it to be this orb. She could feel it call to her---almost feel its weight resting in her palm. She replied, her voice detached, “Yes, Makor-sama.”_ _

__“Good girl.” Makor curled her hand over her globe, extinguishing it. “It'll take time, Rin. Just do as I say and you'll get it.”_ _

__“Okay, Makor-sama. Rin listens well.”_ _

__Makor pulled his hand back and resumed eating his stew. He gestured at hers. “Eat, Rin. You'll need your strength.”_ _

__Rin smiled dutifully, doing as told._ _

__The sounds of silverware clinking on their bowls filled the room. It was a comfortable silence, one that made Rin feel relaxed. The meal was good and the company was pleasant._ _

__Rin looked up and frowned as she caught the old man's expression. A forlorn scowl crossed his weathered features, and it seemed as if Makor was focusing on something intently. He looked lost and wistful. Makor kept his eyes trained on the table---as if his dark eyes might bore through it. Rin didn't want to disturb his contemplations, but she reached across, placing her hand over his. He turned his hand over, grasping hers, the skin rough._ _

__“Tell me about your lord---this Sesshomaru-sama you travel with,” Makor whispered._ _

__Rin stared at their joined hands, feeling oddly compelled to speak. She said, “Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from the bad wolves. She can never repay him for his kindness.”_ _

__“I see.” Makor squeezed her hand gently. “Go on. Do you like traveling with him?”_ _

__Rin bit her lip, thinking. She nodded yes. “Rin loves traveling with her lord. He makes her feel safe.” The little girl lifted her eyes, meeting the old man's. “Sesshomaru-sama makes Rin feel loved. Everyone sees him as this powerful Demon Lord. They think he's cold and indifferent to everything around him---but Rin knows better. She knows what lies beneath. He shares his true self with her everyday.”_ _

__Rin felt peculiar. The more she spoke, the more she felt compelled to say more. Rin knew that her lord valued his privacy and that he valued it most when it concerned his relationship with her. It was a privilege---not a right---to be in his presence. Since they began this journey, that intimacy had only increased. Yet, Rin couldn't help the words tumbling free. It was as if something had burst inside---that the secrets she kept about Sesshomaru and their bond had to be finally brought forth and shared with this morose man._ _

__“How does he show you, Rin?” Makor asked, his eyes boring into her._ _

__Rin took a breath, fighting the urge to speak. She didn't want to say more, but her tongue nearly tripped over itself as she told the old sorcerer---the one that so resembled Belgarath---everything. She said, “He watches over Rin. He makes sure she rests. Sesshomaru-sama protects her from anything---from the bad wolves, from anyone who wants to hurt her.” Rin paused, feeling overwhelmed at putting into words what she knew to be true about her lord. She whispered, reverence in her voice, “But he shows her most when he takes care of her. He's tender when he helps her---like he did with her hurt ankle. He does it when he serves her supper---even if Rin thinks she should serve him instead. Sesshomaru-sama shows her when he gently brushes her hair. He does it when he buys her outfits like this yukata. Sesshomaru-sama does it in so many gestures that he doesn't have to say he loves Rin. Rin knows.”_ _

__“But he wasn't there to protect you tonight,” Makor asserted._ _

__Rin's nose wrinkled as she thought of a reason to defend her lord. The longer she hesitated, the harder it was to come up with one. As fast as the words had tumbled from her lips earlier, now she could only draw blanks. She cast her eyes down and whispered, “No. Sesshomaru-sama left Rin.”_ _

__“He did. What does that say about him?” Makor squeezed her hand tightly. “If he speaks so much through action---,”_ _

__The old man left it dangle---and Rin felt the first tendrils of doubt curl in her stomach. What if Sesshomaru didn't come for her? What if, now that she was different, he chose to leave her? She had made so many mistakes. Perhaps she had made one too many._ _

__A flash of Sesshomaru's ethereal face filled her vision. Instead of the softened expression he reserved just for her, Rin was confronted with his harsh gold eyes. A cruel smirk crossed his lips. This was how her nightmares always started---and it was only second to reliving her death. Her lord would reject her, turning away from her---coldly condemning her to exile. His soft, smooth voice taunted, “This Sesshomaru should have left you for the carrion after the wolves killed you, weak human.”_ _

__The nightmare tugged at her. Rin felt despondent at his vicious words. She always feared this day would come. To further the sting of his rejection, her lord said, his expression cold, “This Sesshomaru has no need nor does he care for a human girl. Leave.”_ _

__The painful images and words numbed the little girl. As they faded, Rin felt her spirit break. Unemotionally, she said, “Rin understands, Makor-sama. It'd be best if she stayed here---with you.”_ _

__Makor smiled, a triumphant glint in the depths of his charcoal eyes. “Yes, Rin. It would be very good indeed. After all, it's clear he no longer cares for you---if he ever did.”_ _

__Rin nodded. She said, her voice cold, “Then Rin can longer care for him.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	82. Chapter Eighty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Mal Yaska, the search for Miroku and Silk is underway. Will the reunion between the demon slayer and monk be a happy one---or will there be a new complication? Will it lead to a confession on Sango's part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Two

There wasn't a single cloud in the brilliant azure sky. It contrasted starkly with the devastating swath of destruction they followed into the mountains. Uprooted trees lay scattered over the terrain like broken matchsticks. Deep gashes lined the earth, scarring it. The undersides of rocks long buried exposed their slimy secrets. For miles around, there seemed to be endless chaos. The light of day revealed all the horror they had heard the night before.

Sango felt Velvet's arms squeeze tighter around her waist, her face buried into the demon slayer's shoulder as Kirara followed the dwarf sorcerer turned hawk. They had been searching for any clues, any sign of Miroku and Silk since early morning. So far, all they saw was deforested mountains and rubble. Sango fought her growing anxiety, not wanting to face the possibility that the monk and spy hadn't been so lucky in the aftermath of Mal Yaska's demise. Nonetheless, she squeezed her thighs around Kirara, urging the fire cat to fly faster.

“Don't look down. Don't look down. For Belar's sake, don't look down,” Velvet whispered. “Oh---we're so high up. Why didn't I stay back with the pack horses?”

Sango shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips. She slid Velvet's arms further down to loop around her waist. The petite blonde had been crushing her stomach for the last five minutes. “Uh, Liselle, you're squeezing a bit too tight.”

“Oh!” Velvet giggled nervously. “Sorry, Sango. It's not that I don't trust Kirara---but I don't trust the ground. Or gravity. Or Kirara.”

Sango laughed softly. “So trust me instead.”

“Why do you think I was squeezing so hard?”

Sango didn't answer. She watched the hawk spiral a descent and prepared Kirara to do the same. She stared at the barren desolation before them. Here, there were no broken trees. The mountains lay bare, denuded of all vegetation. Small divots where boulders must have sat stood out in shadows like pockmarks in the exposed soil. A great wasteland lay in a concentrated area surrounded by the encroaching forest. This had been done by the Wind Tunnel.

There was no doubt in Sango's mind that they had found the monk and spy. The demon slayer urged Kirara to hurry. The fire cat angled down and landed on silent paws. Kirara stepped towards a small outcrop next to the barren mountain.

Sango called out softly, “Monk?”

The blue-banded hawk landed next to them, blurring and being replaced by the dwarf sorcerer. He gruffly commented, “We're going to have a talk with your monk, little girl, about rearranging the landscape.”

Sango ignored him, calling out a little louder, “Monk, are you there?”

From around the rocks, a wary face peeked out. Beady, dark eyes darted around and a large nose twitched nervously. Hands framed the face, fingers curled under. The little Drasnian spy looked so much like a skittish rat---and if Sango wasn't worried about the monk, she would have laughed.

Silk asked, his voice hoarse, “Who---who's there?”

Velvet's grip loosened on Sango and she slid to the ground, stumbling on shaky feet in his direction. “Thank Belar you're safe, Kheldar.”

The little spy scrambled towards her, clutching her face in his hands. He peppered it with kisses, a broad grin on his face. Silk kissed her, the action desperate. He encased her in his arms, crushing Velvet closer to him, his fingers threading through her honey blonde hair. “You're a sight for sore eyes, Liselle.”

Velvet hugged him back as fiercely. Into his ear, she said firmly, “Don't you ever leave me like that again. You hear me, Kheldar?”

“Not to break up this love fest,” Beldin said, his voice a rumbling growl. “But, is that monk with you?”

“You're a sight for sore eyes, too, Beldin,” Silk quipped.

“Don't be cute with me, Kheldar. I'm not as patient with Alorns as Belgarath is,” Beldin retorted. The dwarf sorcerer stumped towards the outcrop, leaning over. An ugly string of curses erupted from him. “Little girl, you had better get over here.”

Sango rushed over, looking over his large humped back to see Miroku propped up against the mountain. His face appeared pallid and a sheen of sweat coated it. Dark green lines etched pathways across his cheeks, down his throat, and traced under his under-robes. They swirled up his cursed arm, making his skin seem alien. He breathed heavily, the action labored.

Sango heard him whisper through parched lips, “Assailed by affliction, we discover Dharma and find the way to liberation. Thank you, evil forces.”

The demon slayer whirled on the misshapen sorcerer. “You said he'd be untouchable! Look at him! Does he look okay to you?”

“He was untouchable as long as we were in Mal Yaska and in front of Nahaz. After that, well demons don't play by the rules as you can see.” Beldin scratched an arm pit and sighed. “Kheldar, why don't you tell us what happened?”

Sango turned her attention back to the monk and knelt down, gently clasping his cursed hand. Miroku gasped and licked his lips, his hand squeezing hers in a crushing grip. His raspy voice reached her ears as he whispered, “When sorrows invade the mind, we discover Dharma and find lasting happiness. Thank you, sorrow!”

Silk shuddered, burying his nose into Velvet's hair. He inhaled deeply and said, “Well, after the palace collapsed, we ended up in a horrible cave.”

Sango placed her hand onto Miroku's forehead. His skin felt hot and clammy. The demon slayer said, alarm in her voice, “He's burning up!”

Miroku leaned into her touch, a shuddering cough breaking into his meditation. It morphed into a fit, the sound of his coughs emanating from deep inside his chest. At the corner of his mouth, a trickle of blood dribbled out. An agonized moan escaped Miroku. He took a deep breath and resumed his prayers. “Through harm caused by spirits we discover Dharma and find fearlessness. Thank you, ghosts and demons!”

Sango pulled the monk close and eased his head into her lap. She bowed her head and felt tears streak unbidden down her cheeks. She cradled his overheated body in her arms. With one hand, the demon slayer stroked his loose hair away from his face. She didn't need to hear what happened. She knew. He'd sucked something in and it had poisoned him.

“After the cave, Kheldar. I don't need a blow by blow,” Beldin barked. “How did the monk end up looking like someone who's done every drug known to Nyissa in one go?”

“I don't need the blow by blow.” Silk audibly shuddered. “We got out of the cave and realized a demon was on our tail. We couldn't go back in, but we needed cover. Next thing I know, damn monk has me pinned in another cave, muttering some strange prayers.”

“Get to the point, Silk.”

“I don't really remember much from then on. It all blurred into Taur Urgas's pit, Relg, and me fighting Miroku tooth and nail. At some point, though, he gave up whatever he was doing and went out to face the demon. After the hellspawn did its chest beating, I heard wind like I've never heard before. It was like the Cherek Bore. And then it stopped and the demon was gone.”

Beldin cursed loudly. “So that's why he rearranged the landscape. How long ago was that?”

Out of the corner of Sango's eye, she saw Silk look towards the sky. He said, “Well, it's about nine in the morning now, and when that wind knocked me from my stupor it was maybe an hour before dawn.”

“So about four hours.”

Miroku shuddered a moment and tensed, a tight grimace marring his already ill features. He said through clenched teeth, “Through people's hate we discover Dharma and find benefits and happiness. Thank you, those who hate us.”

“He's been doing that for about an hour now,” Silk said. “Monk's the only person I know that thanks a demon for poisoning him. That Buddhism of his has some strange notions.”

Sango's eyes welled with tears and her lip quivered. She whispered brokenly, “You stupid, stupid man. How could you do this to yourself?”

“Sango---,” Miroku rasped. He turned his face towards her, his nose brushing her thigh. He groaned, the sound pained. The dark green lines pulsed and cut deeper across his face. Miroku gasped and his eyes flew open. They were glassy, unfocused, and seemed to stare through her. His body spasmed violently and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. The monk's eyes fluttered closed and his body fell limp.

Sango cradled him close, rocking him. She bit her lip to hold in her sobs. This was the worst poisoning she had ever seen him have. She gently smoothed his hair, patting it in an attempt to soothe her frayed nerves. Leaning down, she kissed his temple and eased him back down onto the ground.

The demon slayer stood and whirled on the hunchback sorcerer. She jabbed a finger at him. “It was your idea to take him into that godforsaken city. This is your fault. You need to do something to fix him!”

Beldin stood, unmoved. His hideous face drew into a tight scowl. He said, his voice a rumble, “Just what is it you think I should do, little girl? How should I fix him?”

Sango bit her lip, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She shouted, “I don't know!” With a vague gesture, she implied sorcery. “Something! Do something!”

Beldin's expression hardened. “I'm afraid things with the Will and Word won't work that way. Only one reckless enough to try what you're suggesting is Belgarion. If I tried to burn away whatever is poisoning your monk, I could do more harm than good. He sucked in a large demon. I'm not sure there's an easy answer for this.”

Sango lunged at him, beating her fists into his over broad shoulders. “How could you take him with and not know he'd end up like this? It's all your fault!”

Beldin didn't retaliate. His long arms encased her, and he pulled her close, letting her vent her anger and sorrow. Sango pounded her fists into his chest, sobbing openly. Each strike made a satisfying thwack. She howled in fury, trying desperately to strike his misshapen face, only to have him squeeze her tighter.

Sango shouted, “You did this to him! You should have made sure that we weren't separated. You shouldn't have even taken him with!”

Beldin remained steadfast, his embrace firm. He didn't retort. He didn't defend himself. He stood as an immovable mountain for her rage to crash against.

“I don't care what tasks you had to complete. Look at what you've done to the monk!” Sango screamed, her fists hitting his hard shoulders. “I'll never forgive you if he dies. Never!”

The hunchback sorcerer only pulled her closer. No matter how much anger she hurled at him, it seemed he would refuse her the satisfaction of fighting back. He reached one gnarled hand up, gently rubbing her back. Somehow, the action only fueled the demon slayer's temper more.

“Why didn't you let us keep searching last night? You knew there were demons after him and you didn't let us get to him in time! We could have stopped him from using the Wind Tunnel!” Sango punctuated each statement with a blow. She screamed, anger coursing through her. She snarled, “This is all your fault!”

All the fury suddenly drained from Sango, and she slumped against the dwarf sorcerer, weeping. The power of her sobs rocked through her. She felt her knees go weak. His strong arms held her against him, and his solid form gave her something to ground herself to. Sango cried, the anguish seeping into the core of her being. Never had she felt such fear for Miroku.

Brokenly, Sango whispered, “I can't lose him. I love him.”

Beldin whispered, his rough voice soft, “I know, Sango. I know. Let it all out now.”

His rough hand threaded through her hair and she felt him rock her slowly. Beldin gently held her, his chin resting atop her head. He hummed softly, the sound soothing her frayed nerves. This gruff sorcerer---the very same that had threatened to disembowel another man---showed her such tenderness. Sango sobbed brokenly, feeling the last of her anger towards him melt away.

Beldin asked softly, “There. Do you feel better?”

“Yes.” Sango nodded. She took a step back and wiped some tears away. “I---I'm sorry, everyone.”

The demon slayer bowed her head, ashamed she had shown such weakness. She bowed low to Beldin, wordlessly showing her contrition.

“Don't be. I'm not for freaking out on the poor monk last night,” Silk said. The spy grunted softly as the wind was knocked out of him. “Okay, okay. Maybe a little sorry. You didn't have to elbow me in the gut, Liselle.”

“Pay Kheldar no mind,” the little blonde spy said. “Besides, you helped me last night, Sango. It's okay.”

Beldin tilted her chin up and smiled. The expression made his deformed face beautiful, and warmth emanated from his eyes. “Nothing to be sorry for, Lady-O. We're all entitled to 'ave a little melt down now and again, don't y' know? Now, let's find a way to get us all back to camp. Polgara might have a remedy that can help yer monk.”

There was scuffling behind the demon slayer followed by the soft purrs of Kirara.

“Nice kitty. Nice kitty,” Silk said, his voice cracking.

Sango giggled, wiping more tears away. “Kirara, don't scare Silk. That's not nice.”

“Kheldar, scratch under her chin. She likes that,” Velvet said, an amused lilt to her voice.

“Yeah, like I'm sticking my hand anywhere near those overgrown fangs. I'm fond of my fingers, thank you,” Silk retorted.

The fire cat padded over to Sango, bumping her head against the demon slayer's shoulders. She purred, the sound rumbling deep from within. Sango turned, kissing Kirara on the nose before rubbing her cheek against the fire cat's. Kirara rubbed her nose onto Sango's. The demon slayer reached up, scratching her ears, earning her a contented meow as the fire cat leaned into her ministrations.

“I love you, too, Kirara.”

“So Beldin, how will we get back to the pack horses?” Velvet asked.

“That's a very good question,” Beldin said, scratching a large hand over his beard. “There's three of you---and then there's the monk. He's clearly in no condition to travel all that far. And tonight's the new moon. It'll make travel even more complicated.”

“Well, if I never see this cave ever again---or any cave for that matter---it'll be too soon. I don't want to stay here another night,” Silk said.

Beldin assessed Kirara, walking around the large cat. He pursed his lips, looking from them to the cat again. “Little girl, you think that cat of yours can carry three? She's an excellent flier---for a feline.”

Sango scratched Kirara under the chin, earning her another head bump. She nodded. “Absolutely. Kirara often carries me, the monk, and Kagome.”

“Good.” Beldin stumped over to her. “Then this is how we'll do this. You'll fly Kheldar and Liselle back to the pack horses---,”

Sango's eyes widened and she gasped. Her eyes darted to the still form of Miroku. “But what about the monk? I'm not leaving him here!”

“Not askin' y' to, Lady-O,” Beldin replied, lapsing into Feldegast's baroque. “I'll stay with him and when you come back, we'll get him to the pack horses.”

“Uh, Beldin, on second thought, I'll take the cave,” Silk said, eying the fire cat with wary eyes. “And not to ruin your plan, but I don't think our spiritual friend is any condition to fly, either.”

“It's not that bad, Kheldar,” Velvet said. “She's kinda like riding a horse, but in the sky.”

Kirara growled softly, the sound injured.

“Liselle, you nearly squeezed me to death,” Sango pointed out. She looked at the hunchbacked sorcerer. “Okay, but how do we get the monk to stay on Kirara on the way back?”

“Simple, me girl.” Beldin winked. In his hand, a long white rope appeared. “We tie him on. I can't translocate him without all of the Malloreon Church finding out, and I don't risk changing him in any way. With the way he's poisoned, I don't know what it might do. So, that leaves tying him onto the cat.”

Sango looked from the rope to Miroku and back. She bit her lip. “I don't know---,”

“I'll re-enforce it while I fly alongside you. He'll remain stable.” A sober expression crossed his face. “It's the only option we have. When Ctuchik willed himself out of existence, Belgarath had the snot knocked out of him. My brother took the brunt of that explosion and rode so fazed I doubt he remembers the trek out of Cthol Murgos with our Master's Orb. Polgara held him on his horse with her Will alone, but I don't dare do that without reinforcements here. If that cat has to shift too quickly, he'd fall. So, we'll tie him on to make sure we get the monk back to the horses.”

“Alright. You'll stay with him?” Sango asked. She wanted so badly to trust this sorcerer---that he'd watch over Miroku while she did this.

“I will.” He gently rested a hand onto her shoulder. “Don't worry, little girl. He's in good hands.”

Sango smiled weakly. She yanked Miroku's staff from the ground. “Well, let's get back to the horses so we can get back to everyone else.”

Kirara stood still and Sango launched herself onto her back, scooting towards the front to make room. She held the staff across her lap, knowing it'd be easier to take with on this trip than with the monk later. The demon slayer looked over her shoulder---and hirakotsu---at Silk and Velvet, seeing their twin expressions of apprehension. She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

“We don't have all day, you two,” Beldin growled. He knelt down next to the monk, gently brushing hair out of his face. Over his humped back, he barked, “Now. Get on the cat or I'll turn you both into rats and feed you to her. Choose wisely, me friends.”

Velvet climbed on first, her arms curling snuggly around Sango's waist again. She trembled behind her, the nervous energy building the static electricity. With a shaky voice, she said, “Come on, Kheldar. She doesn't bite.”

The little rat faced spy hoisted himself up behind his wife, his arms secure around her. “Okay, okay, Beldin. No need to get nasty about it. I don't appreciate the obvious dig at my appearance any more than you do, my hunchbacked friend.”

“Keep talking, Kheldar, and I'll do it anyways,” Beldin retorted.

Sango patted Kirara on the shoulder, and the fire cat launched herself into the air. Behind her, she heard the spy squeak in surprise. The demon slayer couldn't help the laugh that tore from her throat. The hunchbacked sorcerer had threatened to turn him into a rat---and here he was squeaking like one. Its irony was utterly ridiculous.

“It's not that funny!” Silk said, his voice reaching higher octaves.

The trek back to the pack horses was rather uneventful. They followed the same path of destruction. Sango pushed Kirara to fly faster, wanting to return quickly to the monk. They still had to deal with his poisoning, and she didn't want to leave him alone for too long.

A soft murmured mantra reached her ears as Silk kept repeating endlessly, “Don't look down.”

Finally, the small grove hiding the cave they had tied the pack horses into emerged below them. Sango angled Kirara to land nearby. As the fire cat landed on silent paws, the demon slayer felt the crushing grip on her waist ease. She looked over her shoulder to see Silk and Velvet land on shaky legs. They steadied each other, eying Kirara warily.

Silk said, “I get it now. The monk kept repeating those prayers and they didn't make sense to me, but I get it now. I don't think I want to do that again. Ever. No caves. No flying.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Velvet said, a slight tremor in her voice. “Not if you didn't think too hard about how high up we were, that is. Or how far away the ground was.”

“Stop talking, Liselle,” Silk grumbled. “I now know why I'm short. I was meant to be close to the ground.”

Sango shook her head, laughing softly. She stuck the monk's staff into the ground and slipped hirakotsu from her back to stand next to it. She said, “Not to interrupt, but I'm going back for the monk.”

“Good luck, Sango,” Velvet said. “We'll make sure everything is ready when you come back.”

The fire cat took flight, and Sango pushed her to fly even faster. They needed to get back to Beldin and Miroku without delay. This time, Sango didn't have to worry about any passengers. It was freeing to fly solo---to have a destination and a mission. With all of the anxiety and uncertainty surrounding the monk's condition, the demon slayer needed something she could control---and the time to clear her thoughts. She paid little mind to the landscape below, only checking it at intervals to check her progress. She trusted Kirara to know where they were going.

Her emotional outburst replayed in her mind. Sango was stunned by how candid it had been. She had admitted to a total stranger that she loved Miroku. She hadn't really voiced it before now, but having put it into words, Sango knew that she had to face it. She loved Miroku---and she couldn't imagine losing him now after losing so much.

Despite his bad habits---and there were many---Sango knew the real man underneath. He was smart, kind, generous, sweet, and considerate. Miroku was funny. He may have been a lecher at times---and he pressed all her buttons with his behavior---and yet she knew she only got angry because she didn't want him to know that she liked his touch. Underneath it, though, Sango most enjoyed the challenge the monk provided. She found him complex and intriguing in ways no one else had ever been. She loved him, and now she had to make sure he was around for her to keep on loving.

Kirara began a steady descent as soon as the barren mountain came into view. She landed softly, stepping towards the prostrate monk. The hunchback sorcerer sat with him, one of his large hands gently mopping the monk's brow with a cloth. He gruffly said, “You did such a stupid, reckless thing, sucking in that demon. You sure you're not really an Alorn? Only an Alorn would see something like your curse as a weapon and then be stupid enough to actually use it. I hope you don't have any more brilliant ideas, monk.”

Miroku chuckled softly, the sound raspy. He said, his voice raw, “No. I can't say that I am---an Alorn that is.” A deep cough rumbled from his chest followed by sharp wheezes as he tried to catch his breath. He whispered, “What I am, however, is thirsty.”

“You're damn lucky I have a soft spot for that demon slayer of yours, monk. I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my own heart, don't y' know?” Beldin slowly eased Miroku upright, leaning his frame against his chest. In one gnarled hand a cup of water appeared. The hunchbacked sorcerer placed it at the monk's lips, gently tipping it. “Easy. Sip it nice and slow. No need to have it come back up.”

Sango watched, fascinated by the sorcerer's tenderness. His actions betrayed what his gruff words tried so hard to hide. She could pick upon Beldin's concern. His compassion shone in the way he tipped the water cup in small increments, allowing the sick monk to swallow its cooling liquid. Tears welled in the demon slayer's eyes as she realized that Beldin truly cared---and judging by his careful attention to Miroku felt some level of guilt for what had happened after their escape from Mal Yaska. Through her tears, she felt a smile cross her lips as she realized that the dwarf sorcerer reminded her so much of Inuyasha---all harsh exterior hiding the gentle soul inside.

Before she could alert them to her return, Miroku turned his face away from the water cup. The ugly green fissures criss-crossing his face seemed deeper and darker. He whispered, his voice defeated, “Thank you for the water. It'd be best, however, to just leave me here and for everyone to go on without me. I can't move and I don't want to be a burden anymore than I already have been.”

“Okay, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're part Arend. Only an Arend would say something so self-sacrificingly stupid. I'm not writing you a ballad, if that's what you think,” Beldin retorted. “Don't be an imbecile. You're not going to die, and I promised that little girl that we'd get you back to camp. I don't break my promises.”

Fear curled in Sango's gut. She couldn't believe that the monk had given up so easily. She thought back to his mantras. She realized why he had been reciting them. It hadn't been to give himself something to focus on until they could find him. It wasn't a method to keep him present, tethered to his consciousness. Sango realized that the monk had been reciting these prayers to prepare himself for death. Miroku was dying---or at least believed he was. Sango felt tears prick her eyes as she realized she was losing him here and now.

And then the demon slayer felt her fear burn away into rage. How dare he simply give up like this? How dare he think he could die? Sango stomped over towards the pair, her fists clenched to her sides. She towered over the ailing monk, balefully staring down at him.

“Sango---,” Miroku began, his voice a soft whisper.

“Can it, monk,” Sango snarled through gritted teeth. “How dare you! Haven't I lost enough? Haven't I had to say goodbye to too many? Isn't it enough that I've lost my father, my brother Kohaku, my village---everything? Haven't I given enough? And now I have to lose you, too? I can't. I won't let you die, Miroku.”

Miroku's eyes went wide. He whispered, “Sango, I---,”

Sango cut him off, not nearly finished with her tirade. “I did not push you out of the way of that demon's attack just so you could quit on me. And furthermore, you were supposed to be okay after I did. How dare you try and get yourself killed, you selfish idiot! You're getting on Kirara and going back with me even if I have to hold you on myself. As if _I_ would ever leave _you_ behind. Are we clear, monk? _You_ don't get to leave _me_ behind. Not ever!”

Sango threw herself onto her knees and took the monk's face into her hands. She kissed him fiercely, her tongue tangling with his. Gently, she combed her hands through his loose hair, threading her fingers in it. She broke it off, leaning her forehead against his. “Damn it, I love you, you stupid, stupid ass. If you die on me, monk, I'll make Sesshomaru bring you back with that sword of his---just so _I_ can kill you. Got it?”

Miroku smiled weakly. He nodded slowly. “Yes, my dear Sango.”

Beldin chortled softly. He kept the monk propped against his broad chest. The dwarf sorcerer looked down into Miroku's face. He pointed a stubby finger at Sango and said, “Monk, marry that girl. Marry her now.”

Sango blushed furiously, her hands falling away from Miroku's face. She clenched them in her lap and looked down, her hair falling into her eyes. She had completely forgotten about Beldin. “Uh---I---I forgot that we weren't alone---,”

Beldin chuckled softly. “Don't worry, me girl. Yer pep talk be jist what our spiritual friend needed t' hear. Now, let's get him on yer feline friend before the day gets away from us, don't y' know?”

Sango nodded tentatively. She looked up, her eyes connecting first with Miroku's, then with Beldin's. “Okay. How are we going to do that?”

“Climb onto the cat and I'll get the monk on after you,” Beldin said. “It'll be tricky, but if we take our time there's no reason we shouldn't get him where we want to go.”

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back. She coaxed the fire cat to lay down on her stomach, making it easier to maneuver Miroku onto her back. Once she was in position, the demon slayer watched Beldin lift the monk carefully in his long arms, cradling him. The monk gasped at the movement, pain marring his expression. His limbs dangled uselessly. How could they do this if Miroku couldn't even hang onto her?

Slowly, the hunchback eased him astride the cat. He said, his tone curt, “Lift your arms, little girl.”

Sango did as told, watching Beldin loop Miroku's arms around her waist. He made his hands interlace together and then cut a piece of his rope, tying the monk's wrists together. Once they were snug, Beldin let go. Behind her, Sango felt Miroku's heavy weight rest on her back. Sango held her frame stiff, straining to keep them both steady. Little by little, the demon slayer felt the pressure lessen until she hardly noticed his presence at her back. If not for his labored breathing in her ear, Sango would have thought Beldin had taken Miroku back off of Kirara. Somehow, the dwarf had to be using sorcery to lighten the load. Next, Beldin snaked rope around Miroku's waist. He gestured that Kirara should stand, and slowly the fire cat complied, allowing the sorcerer to secure the rope twice around her belly.

“Walk around a minute. I want to make sure he's steady,” Beldin ordered.

Kirara slowly took careful steps as she carried them around the small clearing. Miroku shifted forward minutely, his chin resting on Sango's shoulder. He chuckled sardonically. “When I envisioned being tied up with you, my dear Sango, it wasn't anything like this.”

Sango laughed softly. She chided half-heartedly, “Hentai.”

Miroku whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, “Only for you.”

Sango blushed profusely. “Miroku---,”

Beldin said, “Alright. He's in flying shape. I'll stay close to keep him steady. Let's go. We need to get back to the others before nightfall.”

He shimmered, the blue-banded hawk taking his place. With a piercing cry, he launched into the air, Kirara following behind. The journey was a slow but steady one. The hawk had quickly fallen into line next to the fire cat, gliding effortlessly. They kept to the same path of destruction, making their way under the mid-afternoon sun. Sango turned her head, catching Miroku's face out of the corner of her eye. The spidery green veins remained an ever present reminder of his predicament, but his boyish expression made her smile. Miroku had fallen asleep, his cheek resting on her shoulder.

Sango gently brushed her fingers over his interlaced hands. “Almost there, Miroku.”

Finally, the clearing she had dropped Silk and Velvet off in came into view. There stood her hirakotsu and the monk's staff side by side. Nearby, a wagon waited, the rat faced spy sitting in the driver's seat.

He called out, “Good timing! I just got back with the transportation for our spiritual friend!”

Sango landed Kirara and the hawk followed suit. It flickered and Beldin reappeared. “Good work, Kheldar. Guess you won't be a snack for the cat after all.”

“Very funny,” Silk retorted.

“Come on. Let's get the monk into the wagon and get out of here,” Beldin said, nimbly untying Miroku. “We need to keep moving. No telling how many Temple Guardsmen and Grolims are looking for us---and I don't feel like giving them an object lesson on why wanted posters with my face paper all the trees.”

Sango held still while Beldin untied Miroku's hands. The monk remained asleep, his shallow breaths tickling her ear. Once the last rope was free, she felt the dwarf lift him away.

“Retrieve your things, little girl, and get into the wagon. Best keep him elevated and still while we make our way back to camp,” Beldin said, holding the monk.

Sango nodded and did as told. She settled his staff carefully into a corner followed by hirakotsu. Then she settled into the other corner with Kirara, transformed into her small form. Beldin carefully set Miroku into the wagon, stretching him out.

Sango eased him into her lap and kissed his temple. She brushed hair away from his face. Sango whispered, “When I envisioned us cuddling, monk, you were awake for it. Next time---and there _will_ be a next time---you will be. You hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	83. Chapter Eighty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his desperation to rescue Rin, Sesshomaru must rely upon Belgarath and Poledra. What delays will they encounter along the way? Just who has Rin and what do they want with her? Will they reach her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Three

The foreboding silence settled over the small thicket, making their huddled branches all the more confining. Without the moonlight, the darkness blanketed everything. Both stood in judgment, condemning Sesshomaru. It rested on the Demon Lord like a heavy burden---one not even his broad shoulders could carry. He remained on his knees, staring forlornly at the sky. Its vastness matched the emptiness he felt clench around his heart.

The stars winked on the throat of the night. Among them, Sesshomaru traced the dragon's tail to its head. The brighter stars of the Dragon King's eyes seemed to bore into him. Just a few short hours ago, he and Rin had discovered this constellation together---one he already thought of as theirs. Now, it convicted him, too.

Poledra broke the silence. “One would have come sooner for Rin if not for the delay. One shouldn't have allowed Grolims to interfere in getting to her as soon as the battle began.”

It mattered not what the wolf-woman had or had not done. The blame was his to carry alone. Sesshomaru imagined dark fates befalling the little girl. She was a lamb for the slaughter, perhaps fed to the Hounds of Torak. In another, he saw her life blood drain away after one of the garish Temple Guardsmen cut her down. Another had Rin tied down, ripe for the sacrifice on one of the grisly altars of Torak, her body exposed and her tongue missing---like the other victim he had seen butchered. The vile scenarios crowded his mind, fueling his panic---and his guilt.

Anger burned through Sesshomaru at his utter failure to protect Rin. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, his claws piercing his palm. The Demon Lord slammed it forcefully into the ground, leaving a deep indentation in its wake. The action did nothing to quell his rage---but it did have its own hollow satisfaction.

“The birds,” Sesshomaru whispered. “The birds had warned this Sesshomaru. They had told me to keep Rin safe. I have failed.”

“One wonders what you mean about the birds.”

“Earlier, Rin and this Sesshomaru took a walk to help her ankle. The birds flocked to Rin, talking to her about flying.” Sesshomaru sighed, bowing his head. “This Sesshomaru didn't understand their song, but before they left, they sang directly to me. It was obvious that they wanted me to protect Rin. They knew something.”

“How remarkable.”

The phrase hung between them as the silence quickly enveloped them once again. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru watched Poledra. Her eyes had fallen closed, an expression of concentration settling over her features. She slowly stood, stepping a few feet further into the trees. She held up a hand as if brushing against an unseen barrier. A soft gasp escaped her. Poledra clenched her hand at her side, the only outward sign of the fury that now possessed her.

Slowly, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, joining her in the clump of trees. He peered into the gloom, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “Wolf-woman, what is it?”

“We need the Old Wolf.” She turned, her gold eyes fierce with anger. “One dare not face the Apostate without him.”

“Apostate?” Sesshomaru's nose crinkled in confusion. “This Sesshomaru does not understand. What does this Apostate have to do with Rin?”

“We have no time. I must get him, and we must get to Rin quickly.” She stepped away from the Demon Lord. “Wait here while I get the Old Wolf.”

“No. You will tell this Sesshomaru now what you mean,” the Demon Lord commanded, his eyes narrowed in ire. “You will explain who this Apostate is---and why they want Rin. Furthermore, wolf-woman, you do not order this Sesshomaru around.”

“One means no disrespect, but we must make haste.”

Before Sesshomaru could protest further, Poledra blurred into the silver she-wolf and loped away into the darkness. It left him feeling helpless, as he was forced to wait for the old sorcerer. He snarled in frustration, flicking his wrist to unleash his whip on an innocent tree. It split cleanly, toppling to fall harmlessly onto the underbrush. The Demon Lord paced, feeling cold fear grip his heart. If Poledra did not want to face this Apostate on her own, it must mean that Rin was in even graver danger than Sesshomaru had even realized.

Dread weighed heavily on him, and he stared again into the distance, praying that he'd spot the little girl somewhere, unharmed, hiding in the trees. Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his hand, digging his claws deeply into his already abused palm. His panic rose even higher, threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn't save Rin on his own---a difficult truth to swallow---and yet this delay could be all the difference in getting to the little girl in time. Sesshomaru could hear his own racing heartbeat as it drowned out everything around him, thudding in his ears.

The she-wolf and great silver wolf melted out of the darkness. They flickered, and Poledra and Belgarath emerged. The old sorcerer looked grim, a scowl resting on his face. Gone was the playful glint in his eyes. Great anger boiled in their blue depths---anger that only revealed the vast power the old man possessed. It made him appear formidable and puissant. This wasn't the old irritable man guiding them through this strange land or the storyteller regaling tales of old to entertain. This was Belgarath the Sorcerer, unmasked---the man that had caused those at Mal Zeth to tremble just at his very name.

And it was this man that Sesshomaru had to rely on to save his Rin from this Apostate.

“How long ago did Rin disappear?” Belgarath asked, his voice tightly controlled.

“This Sesshomaru suspects it was an hour or so ago.” Sesshomaru stepped closer to the old sorcerer. He said softly, “She translocated herself from here, and this Sesshomaru is unable to reach her.”

“I'm not surprised.” Belgarath took a deep breath. His eyes fell shut, much as Poledra's had earlier. He searched for something, his expression darkening. “It's him alright. Has his over the top dramatic signature all over it.”

“One told you a long time ago to watch out for him, Old Wolf,” Poledra remarked quietly.

“Cease speaking in riddles, and tell this Sesshomaru just who this Apostate is,” the Demon Lord said through clenched teeth. “Why has he taken Rin?”

“He's my former brother, Zedar.”

Sesshomaru felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A chill shot down his spine at the name. This was the other sorcerer that had fought Belgarath so viciously back in that grove. He could swell to tower over trees. He controlled lightning. He could change shape. This Zedar had thousands of years experience using the very gift Rin now possessed. Now, this Apostate had plucked Rin away from him---and she wasn't ready to combat him in any way. How could they hope to rescue her without it coming to bloodshed---Rin's bloodshed? Sesshomaru staggered a moment, feeling his panic surge. His head swam with even darker nightmares. Zedar had _his_ Rin.

And then anger swelled inside the Demon Lord. How _dare_ this sorcerer take the little girl away? How _dare_ he be such a coward---to clearly lure Rin away during the battle? Sesshomaru was no fool. He deduced that this Zedar had used its chaos to his advantage. The Demon Lord growled softly, ready to exact a punishment on this man for doing something so underhanded. Zedar was still a man---and he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was a Demon Lord. He, too, could change shape. He, too, had vast power. Sesshomaru would not hesitate to crush Zedar under one of his massive paws if need be. He would rip him apart---slowly---and leave this cur for the carrion. He would melt him into an unrecognizable pile of bone. Seething, Sesshomaru vowed that he would kill this Apostate for _daring_ to take Rin away from him.

Pulling him away from his dark contemplations, Belgarath said, “Zedar's that way.” He pointed into the shadowy grove. “If we head in that direction, we should be able to catch up with him. I think he's only about a league ahead.” The old sorcerer sighed, the sound exasperated. “It seems that I'm forever chasing after him.”

“Old Man, what does he want with Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice vibrating with rage.

“It's hard to say, really. I'm guessing that this is about getting back at me for what I did to him at Cthol Mishrak,” the old sorcerer replied. “It's possible that someone is pulling his strings---this Naraku perhaps. Either way, we had better spring his trap.”

Belgarath stepped away, blurring back into the silver wolf. The wolf-woman followed suit, bounding after her mate into the darkness. Sesshomaru broke into a sprint, easily keeping pace with the pair. The ground sped by and trees blurred as they wove through the small forest.

A long, eerie howl filled the night. It seemed to come from the Demon Lord's left. Another answered it in the distance. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tokijin's hilt, never stopping his progression. Another howl answered the first two, this time to his right. Clearly they had run head long into a pack of Hounds. Either these vile dogs meant to deter them or they had flushed some lying in wait to attack other Grolims. It mattered not to Sesshomaru---save that they stood in his way.

The great silver wolf skidded to a stop, resuming the old sorcerer's shape. Belgarath swore profusely, pacing. He muttered, “Utterly predictable, Zedar. Should have known you'd unleash some Hounds as attack dogs.”

The wolf-woman emerged from the darkness, joining Belgarath. Her wary gold eyes searched the trees. She gently touched her mate's arm. “One counted five Hounds out there.”

A softened expression crossed Belgarath's face as he gently clasped her hand. He nodded. “Alright. That's less than I expected Zedar to leave waiting.”

Sesshomaru kept his hand tightly clenched around Tokijin's hilt. He scanned the terrain, trying to spot the hulking Hounds lurking in the darkness. He muttered, “Such a waste of time.”

The old sorcerer pursed his lips, his blue eyes meeting Sesshomaru's gold. “You think you can fend off six Hounds in that other form of yours? We don't have time to play their game, and I know we're smaller than them as wolves.”

Sesshomaru nodded, his hand dropping from his sword hilt. “Absolutely. This Sesshomaru can handle these vile dogs.”

“Good. It's about time they get to tangle with someone bigger than them.” A wicked smile crossed his lips, and he winked. “Poledra and I will try to hamstring them while you draw the brunt of their attack. Just try not to drip poison on us.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He took a couple steps back and allowed his demonic energy to be unleashed. First, Rin had been taken. Now more Hounds stood in his way as he tried to get to her---not unlike those that had delayed his rescue of Inuyasha. The Demon Lord tapped into that seething anger, allowing himself to relish in it. It felt good to embrace the power within. He felt his silver mane lift as his demonic energy flowed to allow his change. Sesshomaru could feel his face change next as he began to slide into his truest form. Little by little, he morphed into the massive dog. Once it was completed, Sesshomaru stood, towering over both Belgarath and Poledra.

The old sorcerer and wolf-woman blurred into the great silver wolf and she-wolf. They parted, going in opposite directions to lie in wait. Sesshomaru peered into the gloom. He could see the pairs of eerie green eyes moving about, trying to surround him. He snapped his jaws before snarling his challenge. If they thought that their numbers played to their favor, he would show them their folly.

One of the Hounds howled, signaling their attack. Out of the darkness, it lunged, going for the Demon Lord's throat. He reared up and slammed his paw down directly onto its head. He then squeezed his claws around the now squealing Hound, feeling it thrash wildly. Sesshomaru checked the other wary Hounds circling before he bent his head, fitting his jaws around his prey's body. Sesshomaru allowed his poison to flow and shook the beast viciously before tossing it aside to careen with a sickening crack into a tree.

The Demon Lord bit back a yelp as he felt another Hound savagely bite his tail. As he turned, it darted away. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in fury. Unlike these false dogs, he was nimble. They may have mastered the ability to run, but they lacked the finesse of his speed. Even with the hindrance of his missing fore-paw, the Demon Lord would be faster than they could ever hope to be. 

Sesshomaru snatched that Hound by its tail. He let it dangle from his fangs before shaking his prey. It yelped in terror as he tossed it high, caught it in his jaws, and crushed it with the brutal force of his bite. Then, the Demon Lord hurled it off into the distance. It, too, hit a tree.

That left them facing three Hounds.

One yelped loudly as one of the wolves took advantage of their focus on him. Sesshomaru padded on silent paws in that direction, finding another Hound lurking in the trees. It stared up at him, dwarfed by his enormous size. The Demon Lord lowered his head to be eye level with it, his tongue lolling out in amusement at its strong stench of fear. Its green eyes went wide in abject terror. The Hound of Torak trembled, backing away before fleeing into the trees.

Sesshomaru counted to ten, giving the Hound the illusion that it had managed to escape. Then, he launched himself into a graceful sprint, easily out-pacing the over-sized dog. He slammed his fore-paw onto its back, pinning it in place. Sesshomaru drooled as much of his poison onto the animal, hearing it hiss as flesh melted and burned.

“It burns! Stop! Torak!” The Hound cried, its words sounding mangled in its canine jaws. Once the Demon Lord released it, the beast rolled around trying to wipe away his venom. It only made matters worse as the poison ate deeper into the Hound's hide. It howled and cried out, “It burns!”

Sesshomaru turned his back on it, knowing it would continue to suffer until he could return to rip its throat out. He approached the sounds of snarling wolves as they viciously darted in and out, nipping at the Hound they had hamstrung. As he towered over them, they dashed to his flank. Sesshomaru lowered his head, nosing at the wounded Hound. He fit his jaws around its damaged body and proceeded to throw it high into the air. It howled in terror, causing the Demon Lord to repeat the process a few times. The last time, Sesshomaru crushed it and then tossed its mangled corpse aside to land with the others.

Sniffing, Sesshomaru followed the scent of the remaining Hound to the underbrush of some trees. It cowered, hoping to escape his total slaughter. The Demon Lord nosed away the branches, exposing the terrified beast. He gnashed his teeth in its face before swiping his paw at it. His claws sunk into the scruff of its neck, and he dragged it out. Sesshomaru realized that it, too, had been hamstrung by the old sorcerer and his mate. Bored with wounded prey, the Demon Lord snapped its neck with his jaws. He then darted across to the Hound he had left to suffer.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru resumed his humanoid form, glaring down with narrowed eyes. He gripped the Hound around the throat with a clawed hand and squeezed. “Die for your insolence, Hound of Torak.”

Deftly, he ripped its throat out and tossed the body aside with disdain. To clean his claws, Sesshomaru licked them, staring at the two wolves before they, too, resumed the shapes of Belgarath and Poledra.

Belgarath chuckled darkly, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. He said, “Nicely done! Sesshomaru, remind me to never bite your tail.”

An amused smile graced the wolf-woman's lips. “One thinks that is excellent advice, Old Wolf.”

“How much further do we have to go?” the Demon Lord asked, his voice tightly controlled. “This Sesshomaru would like to retrieve Rin as quickly as possible.”

“Not far. We're almost there.” The old sorcerer scrubbed a hand through his beard. “I'm not sure we can surprise Zedar at this point, but let's be a bit quieter as we approach. I don't want the whole Malloreon Church to know we're out here, after all. This is between us and him.”

“One doesn't sense any more Hounds or Grolims. We shouldn't face any more delays,” Poledra said. “The Apostate doesn't seem to be on the run, either.”

“Good. I don't want to spend forever chasing him if we don't have to,” the old man replied. “Let's go. The night wears on.”

The glen blurred around them as they ran towards the place the Apostate held Rin. Their swift passage made no noise. The trees huddled closer, oppressively, as if they were commanded to delay them, too. Eerie quiet filled their branches as if the animals feared to give away their location. Sesshomaru kept his sharp eyes trained on the wolves, following them further into the maze of trees. Rin was in this direction. He could feel her presence nearby.

His only fear now was being too late.

A gentle and clean scent drifted into Sesshomaru's nose. Its floral aroma was so imprinted upon his memory now that the Demon Lord knew it could only belong to one person. Rin was not far away now. That knowledge spurred Sesshomaru to run faster, hope surging within him for the first time since he had found the little girl missing from their tent.

The wolves slowed and stopped, resuming the shapes of the old man and wolf-woman. They stood at the edge of the trees, peering into the gloom. The Demon Lord stepped closer, gazing at a small fire pit.  
Smoke lazily drifted up into the black night. In the soft earth, Sesshomaru spotted small indentations nearby. Rin truly had been here. Those had to be her footprints. He moved to enter the clearing when the old man grasped his arm.

“Not yet. I want to make sure Zedar hasn't left us a welcoming committee,” Belgarath said, his voice hushed. “Poledra, you sense anyone?”

“No. It would seem he's left the place unguarded,” Poledra replied. “One thinks we should approach the tower carefully, though. The Apostate might have it trapped to thwart us.”

Sesshomaru shook off Belgarath's hand. He snarled softly and bared his fangs. “Unhand this Sesshomaru.”

The Demon Lord peered into the blackness, his sharp eyes picking up details despite the moonless sky. He lifted his gaze up from the smoking fire pit to see a squat shadow in the distance. The longer he stared at its stone, the more Sesshomaru could see its curve. A small slat window shed soft yellow light, indicating that someone occupied the tower. Without seeing the little girl, Sesshomaru knew with certainty that Rin was inside its walls.

Belgarath snorted in disgust next to him. He muttered, “You've never ever had an imagination of your own, Zedar. You outright copied _my_ tower. Good. I know how to get in, then.”

The old sorcerer held his hand up, signaling that they should wait in the trees. He crossed on silent footsteps, his actions agile. As he reached the tower, Belgarath placed a palm on the stone. Sesshomaru heard the old man whisper, “Open.”

A grating sound of stone on stone filled the silence at the command. A doorway opened and a staircase appeared, winding its way up into the structure. It, too, seemed unguarded.

Belgarath motioned them over before tip-toeing up the stairs. He stepped over one of the steps as if the action was ingrained. Sesshomaru followed suit, silently making his way into the shadowy tower. The wolf-woman took up the rear, closing the stone door behind them with a scraping noise.

From above, a soft light filtered through the cracks around the door. The old sorcerer hesitated at it, his hand on the knob. He turned it slowly, an audible click sounding in the darkness. Slowly, Belgarath eased it open and allowed them to see into the turret.

Sesshomaru peered over the old man's shoulder and spotted Rin sitting at a table. She had her back towards him. The little girl moved, pushing a bowl away from her. Relief flooded the Demon Lord that this Zedar hadn't hurt her. Everything in him screamed that he should go to her and flee to safety. He took deep breaths to control the impulse. Her delicate lily scent wafted towards him, calming him as it always had.

At a window, his back towards them, stood the Apostate. He whispered, his melancholy voice soft, “Belgarath. It seems you and I are fated to forever repeat the same story.”

The old sorcerer stepped into the room, stopping just short of the table. “It seems that way. We wouldn't if you'd quit stealing things you have no business possessing.”

“Takes a thief to know a thief, eh, old boy?” Zedar asked. “Besides, isn't repetition part of the game?”

The Apostate turned around, his dark eyes filled with madness and sorrow. His outfit matched Belgarath's exactly---down to the mismatched shoes. His face was a near identical match---all but those haunted eyes. He gestured and Rin slowly rose from the chair to join him at the window. Her dark hair fell across her face, obscuring her expression. Zedar rested a hand onto her shoulder, issuing his challenge with one simple gesture.

“Why are these people here, Makor-sama?” Rin asked, her voice cold and distant. “Make them leave.”

“Makor-sama?” Belgarath asked, his voice strangled with rage. Anger rippled off of the old sorcerer in waves. “You go too far, Zedar. How dare you dishonor Belmakor by using his name! It's your fault that he willed himself out of existence!”

Sesshomaru moved towards the wall, hoping he could reach Rin undetected. In the wake of Belgarath's ignited rage, he could feel the power building in the sparsely decorated tower. He needed to get the little girl away from the Apostate before she was caught in their latest power struggle. He deliberately kept his movements slow, not wanting to draw attention to his actions or expend his speed until the last possible moment.

“Don't you get it, old boy?” Zedar asked, his tone urbane. “You and I have old scores to settle. I have spent years encased in rock dreaming of this very day. With Rin under my power, old chap, I can exact the best form of revenge.”

“This is between you and me,” Belgarath said between clenched teeth. “Leave Rin out of our feud.”

“No, Belgarath. She's as much a part of this as you and I. She is important to you and so I know she has your ever important tasks to complete---before you can make your way to the next EVENT.” A tired smile graced his lips. “Besides, you love Rin---so much so that if I break her spirit, I know I'll stab you straight in the heart. You always loved your siblings too much---well save for one, of course.”

“You've gone mad!”

On the other side, Sesshomaru watched Poledra duplicate his actions. She kept her gold gaze trained on Zedar, preparing to snatch Rin away from his grip. While all the Apostate's rage and attention focused on Belgarath, they had to make the best of this opportunity to extract the little girl.

“And just who is to blame for that, old man?” Zedar asked with a sneer.

Belgarath took a deep breath, seeming to back down. His expression remained stony, his blue eyes crackling with power and anger. “You know why I left you in rock at Cthol Mishrak, Zedar. You _chose_ to betray our Master. You _chose_ to kill Durnik. You _chose_ your fate. Don't make me have to do it again. Let Rin go.”

“If you try, Belgarath, she'll go with me.” Zedar snarled, his grip on Rin's shoulder tightening. “You wouldn't do that to your little sister, would you?”

Sesshomaru stood, only a couple of feet away, just within the peripheral vision of the Apostate. All he'd have to do is rush in one fluid motion and grab Rin away. If Belgarath could continue to hold Zedar's attention, it would work.

Just as he made his move, however, Sesshomaru collapsed to his knees against his will. He couldn't rise from this humiliating position. It forced him to stare up into Zedar's triumphant face, his black eyes alight with madness. The Demon Lord clenched his teeth, holding his head high. He may have been forced to kneel before this cur, but he would not give the Apostate the satisfaction of seeing him submit.

“Very good, Rin,” Zedar praised, his voice a soft purr. “The dog should know his proper place, shouldn't he?”

“Yes, Makor-sama,” Rin replied, her voice unemotional.

Sesshomaru stared in shock at Rin. She had done this to him? It was her power that held him in place? But why? What would cause her to turn on him so? The Demon Lord wished he could see her face. He needed to look into her eyes and know that this was a lie---that this Zedar was merely saying this to taunt him. His Rin would never do something like this to him---not willingly.

The longer he stared at the little girl, however, the more he noted her rigid posture. She stood taller, her petite frame seeming larger. Power fluctuated subtly around her, speaking to a truth Sesshomaru didn't want to admit. He could see her clench a fist at her side, the gesture angry. Even her scent seemed tainted now. Its fresh floral fragrance swirled with enmity.

As he struggled to fight against the force holding him in place, he saw her hand squeeze tighter at her side. It confirmed his worst fears. Rin had indeed used her Will to hold him on his knees---to compel him into submission. He felt his legs burn from the sheer pressure placed upon them as they were driven into the stone floor.

And yet, he knew that this wasn't _his_ Rin doing this. This was the Apostate's doing. He had made her do this to him---had somehow managed to turn her own mind to his evil deceptions. If only he could reach her and break Zedar's control. If he could, just maybe he would be able to reverse his spell.

He needed to make eye contact. Sesshomaru was always so much better at showing his true feelings than voicing them. The Demon Lord let his expression soften, allowing the emotions so tightly controlled to etch their way across his features. It left him feeling vulnerable and open. He had only felt this naked in front of her alone---in private---and now he was showing his adoration candidly to so many. He would do this and more if necessary---anything to break his Rin free from this madman's terrible influence. The Demon Lord let everyone else fall away, focusing everything he had on the little girl. The others were of no consequence to him. He hoped that Rin would feel their bond before she saw his exposed heart laid bare. If he couldn't physically snatch her away from the Apostate, this may be his only chance to save her now.

Extending his thought to the little girl, Sesshomaru said gently, _“Rin, look at this Sesshomaru.”_

Rin lifted her head, her chocolate eyes meeting Sesshomaru's. Instead of their usual gentle warmth, all the Demon Lord saw was malice and hate---all for him. “Rin knows that he never cared for her now. He left her behind. She no longer cares for Sesshomaru. She never wants to see him again.”

Appalled by her coerced rejection, Sesshomaru felt his shoulders slump. His head bowed in defeat, realizing that he should have feared a mental ruin of the little girl far more than any physical assault. Ice gripped his heart as Sesshomaru realized that he may have lost Rin forever---to this Apostate that now held her life in the palm of his powerful hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisoned and immobilized, Miroku is running out of time. He must rely on Sango, Velvet, Silk, and Beldin to return him to camp. Is the poison the only concern? Will they face threats on the road? Is an unwanted passenger threatening to take hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Four 

_“Thou hast not the strength to stand against me, Buddhist monk Miroku. I will claim thy soul from the inside and use thy body as a gateway to Hell's dominion over this world.”_

The harsh whisper curled in Miroku's mind. It chilled his blood and ignited great fear. Shortly after sundown, the lurking demon had awakened, taunting him. Miroku knew it wanted to possess him---he could feel it trying to use his body to commit atrocities he dared not contemplate. The new moon must have given this hells-spawn power in darkness---ironic knowing that Inuyasha, a half-demon, would be rendered powerless on this night. If he had had the strength, Miroku might have laughed. 

He mused that this is exactly how Inuyasha must feel when he transformed. Vast rage, hatred, and malice surged inside him, swirling and burning. They were Miroku's feelings---and yet they weren't his at all. The demon fed on that side of him, trying to provoke him---to find that single vulnerability that would allow it to take control. It probed and prodded, attempting to find something, anything, it could use to anger him and force him into a direct contest of wills. 

When he had decided that he must use the Wind Tunnel on the demon, Miroku had accepted that it may kill him. Death did not frighten him. The monk had been preparing for it since inheriting the curse in his hand. His action allowed Silk to reunite with his wife---it made certain a family remained intact. If he was going to die, then so be it. Miroku would embrace death with no regrets. 

But this? To become something evil, to allow this demon to twist him into something wicked, to let it possess him, Miroku could not permit it. He would do whatever necessary to prevent that. This demon would not claim his soul or his body and corrupt him. It would not use him as a conduit to perpetrate evil on this world. Even if it killed him, Miroku would fight this to the very end. 

As it was, Miroku put all his energy into ignoring the demon. It could only win if he gave into its taunts. This inner battle would take all of his spiritual power and concentration. It would take all of his training---in meditation and the Buddhist teachings---to face down this opponent. 

It helped that he had incentive. Miroku had spent so much of his life resolved to his death. He had readily accepted that the Wind Tunnel meant a short life. And yet, he couldn't shake Silk's words. Had he allowed the knowledge of his curse---the seeming inevitably that it would indeed claim him into its void---prevent him from truly living? Miroku had to admit that perhaps the spy had made some good points.

After all, dying was easy. It was living that was so much harder to do. And now, Miroku knew he had something worth living for---something he wouldn't let this demon take away. 

Miroku would lock that reason away in his heart. Even naming it in the silence of his mind would give the demon ammunition. This demon might corrupt him---but he wouldn't let it corrupt this. It was too beautiful--- _she_ was too beautiful for this evil monster. 

_“Thou wilt fall to me, young monk. I am inside thy mind. In time, I will know all thy secrets. I will own thy heart---and thou wilt come to relish in the power I can grant thee. Allow me to possess thee, Buddhist monk Miroku, and I will grant thee whatever thy heart desires.”_

Miroku grit his teeth. He recited, his voice soft, “May the lonely be comforted. May love abound and divisions between us cease to exist. May all beings of the earth feel safe and free of fear. May we each continue on the path towards enlightenment with gladness and diligence.” 

A rough palm gently brushed hair away from his forehead. It felt cool and dry, contrasting with his sweaty skin. His inner temperature soared higher. His blood boiled. It thrummed in his ears, rushing. He saw sparks dance on his closed eyelids as blistering pain flooded his senses. 

His cursed arm throbbed. The poison radiated out from his hand, up his arm, and down into his heart. Miroku grit his teeth as his chest constricted. It felt as if a massive boulder had been dropped on top of him, its crushing weight squeezing. The demonic venom pulsated more, leeching his physical strength. 

_“Feast thine eyes on this, monk. See that thou shalt be rewarded if thou shalt comply with my demands. All wealth shall come to thee. Name thy price in gold and it shalt be given,”_ the demon whispered.

In a haze, Miroku saw a richly decorated room. Elaborate silk screens lined the walls. Exquisite vases stood as ornaments. Lush silk pillows blanketed the floor. Strewn across their vibrant green was every precious stone. Silver platters had copious amounts of coins spilling across their surface. The wealth in this room was ripe for the plucking. All of it was out in the open, unguarded. 

It tempted Miroku---this kind of wealth attracted his eye---and yet its allure just wasn't enough to truly coax him into stealing. There was no challenge. The wealth and goods were only a method to keep score---a way to know if he'd managed a clean con well. The items themselves truly held no appeal to him. They weren't something Miroku valued the same way he did his staff. They were disposable goods---as transient as anything else in this life.

Miroku called upon his spiritual power, pushing the illusion away. It moved to the fringes of his mind, tattered and frayed. Slowly, it disintegrated. In its wake, the searing pain flooded his body anew. He gasped softly, gathering his strength. He needed his spiritual power to seep slowly. It was the only thing keeping this demon from out right controlling him. 

A muffled howl reached his ears. It sounded tinny, far away, and unreal. Another fainter one answered in the darkness. 

“Little girl, hang onto the monk tight,” a gruff voice said. “We can't outrun the Hound, but we need to get off of the road a bit. It's about to get bumpy, don't y' know?”

With a jolt, he felt the moment the wagon hit the rougher terrain. Miroku whimpered, the blow striking his lower back. It shocked through his system and his eyes flew open. In the pitch darkness, he couldn't make out much. He saw a vague outline of Sango's form hovering over him. She had her arms secured around his torso, her legs pinning his down to the wagon bed. The position allowed the demon slayer to absorb much of the rough and tumble pathway. 

_“Do not think that thou canst ignore me, monk. I will not allow it,”_ the demon whispered again. _“Let these foolish Grolims come and I shall show thee my true powers. I will bathe thee in their blood, feast upon their flesh, and enjoy butchering them using thy hands. You will understand how freeing---how incredible it is to be my puppet.”_

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut, digging deeper into his spiritual reserves. He could feel the barrier inside him, but needed to ground it. He licked his lips and recited, “Though the many beings are numberless, I vow to save them. Though greed, hatred, and ignorance rise endlessly, I vow to cut them off. Though the Dharma is vast and fathomless, I vow to understand it. Though Buddha's Way is beyond attainment, I vow to embody it fully.” 

“Kheldar, lead the wagon into the trees,” Beldin's gruff voice commanded. “I'm going to teach this puppy a lesson. Keep your eyes and ears open. You and Liselle have to protect the wagon.”

The wagon lurched forward into a copse of trees, the branches scratching across its wood. Leaves rustled, brushing across Miroku's face. The wagon came to an abrupt stop, the bed shifting minutely. Sango grunted behind him, a soft curse escaping her lips. 

“Liselle, take the back of the wagon. I'll stay with the horses so they don't spook,” Silk whispered.

Velvet climbed out of the wagon stealthily. 

The dwarf sorcerer called out, “Okay, puppy dog. Come on. Let's play.”

A soft growl filled the dark night, the sound angry but wary. It said, its words garbled, “You destroyed the holy city of Mal Yaska. You will pay for this sacrilege, smelly hunchback.”

A sharp laugh filled the pitch black. “Oh, you Chandim never change. I didn't destroy anything. Ol' piebald's Demon Lord did---and if I didn't hate demons, I'd thank him for wiping that foul monstrosity off the map, but fine. Go ahead. Blame me. I'd love to have a quick and dirty fight.”

Gravel crunched and sprayed up, pelting the wagon. A scuffle ensued, soft grunts and whimpers filling the air. Hard smacks and growling met Miroku's ears. The tussle seemed one sided---almost all of the sharp cries coming from the Hound of Torak. After a startled yelp, the road fell silent.

Soft, stumpy footsteps approached and the dwarf sorcerer hopped onto the wagon, chuckling darkly.

“Well, that was quick,” Silk whispered. “Shall we keep going through the trees or back to the road?”

“Hounds be all bark and no bite, don't y' know? Shame, cause I was just starting to have fun.” The sound of scratching met the monk's ears. “I'd like to go back to the road, but clearly that's watched. We'll have to crawl through this forest. Much as I enjoy gutting Burnt Face's puppies, we just don't have time. Keep it slow, Kheldar.”

The wagon jerked forward slowly. Its movement jarred Miroku back to his sore body. Everything ached and burned. He gasped loudly, then grit his teeth. It felt as if someone pummeled him in the kidneys. His arms and legs throbbed. Even with Sango cushioning the initial movement through the thicket, its suddenness aggravated so much. He breathed shallowly, focusing on it in hopes it would ease some of the excruciating pain.

Sango brushed hair from his eyes. She whispered, “Sorry, monk. I'll try to keep you still.”

Miroku nodded tersely. He bit his lip, trying to keep the poison from pulsating through him more. His stomach roiled, the acid burning his throat. His body numbed, his extremities heavy and listless. New beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. It forced him to close his eyes, blocking the salt. He kept his focus on his breathing. 

_“Give into me, monk. I can give thee respite from thy suffering if only thou wouldst submit. Let me possess thee, and thy heart's desire shall be granted,”_ the demon whispered, its voice seductive and cold in the vaults of Miroku's mind. 

Platters of delectable food swam in his vision. Great rice balls, fish stews, and spring rolls lay strewn as an opulent banquet. Servants catered to Miroku's every whim, and a lethargy consumed him. The pillows felt heavenly underneath him. Why would he ever leave such a pleasant spot?

Miroku fought to snap out of the tempting vision. It seemed too good to be true---another way for the demon to lull him. He did indeed enjoy the more pleasurable things in life, but much like acquiring goods, the monk enjoyed the challenge more. Could he talk fast enough into the best inn? Would he be able to con his way to the best service? The reward of success almost always outweighed the actual food and pampering. He shoved the temptation aside, sending a jolt of his spiritual power through his body to counter the demon's evil. 

The demon snarled, enraged. _“The foolish priests of Torak will only continue after thee. Let me take control and thou wilt be able to eliminate their threat---let me use thy body to destroy them and relish in thy powers to do it.”_

Liquid splashed into a cup. “Sango, try and get him to drink this.” 

Miroku latched onto Velvet's voice, hoping to ground himself in the present reality. He needed to push away the demon's vile visions---the temptations were designed to root out his greatest desire and open his heart to the demon's corruption. 

Cool water splashed across his lips and Miroku greedily swallowed. Its purity cleansed through him, soothing some of his pain. 

He whispered, “Thank you---both of you.” 

“Sh---don't strain yourself, monk, “Sango whispered. “Just rest.”

The wagon crawled through the trees. In the pitch darkness, the thicket buzzed with life. Birds chirped sleepily, small animals skittered, and owls hooted. Miroku tried to keep all of his attention outward, hoping it'd block the inner battle with the demon. The less he focused on his roasting body, the better.

Unfortunately, the wagon bucked, causing Miroku to cry out sharply. Pain, acute and white hot, stabbed him in the lower back. Fresh venom surged through him, and his body temperature climbed ever higher. Miroku seized, his body spasming. Blood flooded his mouth as he bit his tongue savagely. Its warm rivulets rushed down his chin, staining his neck. His body bucked against Sango's strong restraint, struggling to break free.

“Help me!” Sango's voice cried, seeming so far away. “Liselle, hold down his legs.”

Another pair of hands squeezed his ankles as his body continued to convulse. Miroku's eyes opened and they roved frantically unable to see anything in the sheer darkness. He panicked, his breathing quickening.

“Put something between his teeth. He's going to bite his tongue off,” a female voice said.

The sharp taste of leather filed his mouth as he sunk his teeth into its tough material. It allowed him to grind and focus on something other than the quaking his body endured. 

“Sorry. I can't see and we hit a branch,” Silk said softly. “Any way you can give us some light, Beldin? We have to be far enough into the trees by now.” 

A soft blue light ignited, filling the night. “There. That help, Kheldar?”

“Yes. Just enough to see in front of me.” 

Finally, Miroku's body started to settle. The leather slipped from his mouth and he took deep shaky breaths. As bruised and beaten as he felt before, he felt positively thrashed now. His body ached, and he groaned, unable to hold in the pain any longer.

_“Give into me, monk. Cease suffering. I can take it all away.”_

Sango whispered, “Monk, are you alright?” 

“Assailed by affliction, we discover Dharma,” Miroku began, his voice a scratchy whisper. “And find the way to liberation. Thank you, evil forces.”

The monk ignored her. He didn't want to pull Sango into this. He knew if he paid too close attention to her, his guarded secret would reveal itself to the demon pushing to take hold. He would not give in. He would focus on his prayers and hope that they could save him soon. The battle was just beginning, and Miroku vowed to outlast this evil monster.

_“Thy Buddha does not answer thy prayers, monk. Thou wilt taste their blood. Thou wilt become a vicious killing monster.”_ It chuckled softly, the sound cold in Miroku's mind. _“Thou art already a monster. Thy curse---the use of it---all prove that thou wilt never find peace. Thou wilt never be enlightened for thou art evil already. My corruption of thee is only to perfect what is already there.”_

Miroku shuddered. Though he did not directly acknowledge the demon's words, he knew that there was truth in them. He did use the Wind Tunnel on other beings. He even sometimes enjoyed deploying it as a surprise---relishing in his opponent's fear. Typically, he tried not to use it unless absolutely necessary. Miroku didn't use it lightly by any means---and yet he could not lie. The Wind Tunnel gave him an extra boost of power elevating him beyond that of an ordinary Buddhist monk. Perhaps, in part, that did make him a monster. 

Flashes of dark nightmares painted themselves on Miroku's eyelids. He saw himself standing with his cursed hand outstretched. A malicious smile twisted his lips. His victims were human. As each one was pulled into the abyss, they pled for mercy. Miroku chuckled, feeling superior and powerful. None could withstand his power. All would be sucked into his hand. 

He would show all his might. 

His victims morphed into Naraku himself, the dark hanyou on his knees before him. Instead of the contempt and malice that normally marred Naraku's features, he stared up at Miroku in great fear. His Wind Tunnel pulled on his enemy, making Naraku's long, dark hair swirl. He begged for his life, and Miroku laughed wickedly. 

The monk wanted this badly---but he knew it wasn't real. Naraku would never fall to the Wind Tunnel. He had cursed Miroku's family with it. The spider hanyou relished in his victim's suffering---all while securing his own safety. That meant never _ever_ being vulnerable to the monk's cursed hand. Miroku cast the illusion aside. 

The dwarf sorcerer cursed softly. He smacked the wagon seat. “Foolishness! Kheldar, stop the wagon. That stupid Hound was a damn decoy. There's a pocket of Grolims and Temple Guardsmen waiting to ambush ahead.”

The wagon stopped. Beldin stumped off into the darkness. Shouts and cries filled the glen. Small fires ignited. Beldin quickly turned their advantage against them. Instead of surprising their small group, they scattered in a panic before turning to engage the dwarf sorcerer in combat.

“You're in my way, Grolim filth,” Beldin said harshly. “I don't have time for your idiocy.”

“You are responsible for Mal Yaska's destruction. In Torak's name, we will make you pay, hunchback disciple of Aldur. His Holiness has warned us of your treachery.”

“Ol' Burnt Face could care less if Mal Yaska's destroyed. He's dead, you clot,” Beldin said. “And ol' piebald couldn't tell you his name right now. The Demon Lord owns his soul, now. Besides, Urvon's been having nightmares about me long before you were ever born. You want to know why?” 

Shouts rang out closer as an ambush party attacked the wagon. In the ruddy gloom, Miroku could make out Silk's acrobatic silhouette as he kicked away the Temple Guardsmen. 

“Liselle, Sango, help protect the wagon!” the spy cried.

Slowly, Sango eased him down onto the wagon bed. He stared up at the trees, left to hear the clash of battle. Underbrush crunched, steel on steel sounded, and soft sighs and agonized gurgles filled the night. The monk felt utterly helpless---and useless---as he lay immobilized. 

A flash of ruddy grey and burnished blonde arced over the wagon side. Velvet's black boots struck a breastplate with a solid crash. The Temple Guardsman grunted and fell backwards with a clang. 

“Nice back flip, Liselle,” Silk praised. 

“Thanks,” Velvet replied breathlessly. “And thanks for the well timed knife throw. You really saved my back.” 

Sango shouted, angry as she fought their attackers. She punched, kicked, and swung hiraikotsu with deadly accuracy. Miroku could hear it connect brutally with some of the men, its bone clanging off their armor. Her sword whistled, too, and she parried several men away from the wagon. 

“Kheldar! Get down!” Velvet shouted. A whistling blade knifed through the air, sinking into a target with a sickening squelch. “That was close. You okay?” 

“Nice save, Liselle.”

“I'd hate to owe you a favor,” she quipped back warmly. “Now we're even.”

The battle may have provided great distraction from his pain and the demon trying to take hold, but it also stirred other feelings within Miroku. There was an ease with how the two married spies worked together---each protecting the other. Their love---even in violent action---seemed so palpable. In many ways, it had nothing to do with sexual desire. This was beyond lust. This had to do with their obvious emotional connections---a confirmation that Silk and Velvet belonged together. In a corner of his heart, Miroku couldn't help but feel envy. 

As much as Miroku wanted to court Sango, he longed for the emotional intimacy. He yearned for the sheer knowledge that she trusted him explicitly---not only in the midst of a demon fight, but also in the matters of the heart. He wanted their relationship to have as much ease and warmth---and he saw it in Silk and Velvet's even while prostrate on his back. 

A loud bang careened into the wagon followed by a pained moan. The clang of swords meeting filed the glen. Sango cried out---this time in pain. She slammed into the wagon, the wind knocked out of her. She gasped, the sound weak. 

In that moment, fear curled in Miroku's stomach. Sango lay hurt and he couldn't help her. What if she couldn't defend herself? He heard the soft bashing as she hoisted her weapon to block attacks. It made his heart skip a single beat. Sango clearly had enough strength to lift hiraikotsu. It was so hard to sit here while she fought so hard. 

This was also the opening the demon needed. His concern for Sango opened his heart to its evil, and it laughed darkly. 

_“I have thee now, monk,”_ the demon exalted. _“Thy secret is now revealed. Thy lust for the demon slayer---thou canst not hide it from me. Thou wouldst enjoy subduing her. Thou couldst make her thy ultimate possession.”_

Miroku licked his lips and closed his eyes, pushing away all thoughts of the demon slayer. If he couldn't help her fight their attackers, he could fight this demon. He whispered, “Through harm caused by spirits, we discover Dharma and find ways to liberation. Thank you, evil forces.” 

_“Yes, monk. Thank the evil forces. Thank them for they are thy salvation.”_

“Sango, are you alright?” Velvet's voice asked. “Here, let me help you back into the wagon. Beldin's chasing off the rest of those Grolims and we'll be on the move soon.”

The demon slayer's hand curled around the wagon's edge as she pulled herself to her feet. A fierce scowl marred her beautiful face. Dark strands tumbled loose from her pony-tail. “I'm fine. Let's get out of here.” 

In the ruddy gloom, Miroku stared at her ferocious expression. Fury boiled in her dark eyes. The monk couldn't help it. He found her enticingly beautiful. Power radiated off of her lithe frame. Sango had so much strength---and yet she was unquestionably a woman. She was unlike any other woman he had ever known---deadly and fierce. If he searched a thousand years---a thousand lifetimes---Miroku knew that he would never ever find another woman like Sango.

Even now, facing this demon, Miroku also knew that he couldn't fight his love for her. Once it was unlocked and laid bare, he knew that there was no bottling it back up. 

_“Yes. Let me take control and Sango shall be thine.”_

“All the evil karma ever committed by me since of old, an account of greed, anger, and folly, which have no beginnings, born of my body, mouth, and thought---I now make a full and open confession of it,” Miroku whispered. 

_“It is too late, monk. I know thy secret. This woman, thy heart desires her. Thy body lusts for her. Good. I will use thee to unleash evil on this world. I will claim it finally in the name of the King of Hell.”_

Horrifying images filled his vision. Any fantasy Miroku had ever had was thrown back in his face---and twisted into grotesque versions. Cruelly, he saw a nude Sango, bent over and spread lewdly. Her face was marred by pain and terror. Behind her, he saw himself, the demon's terrible effect evident on his skin. Green lines etched and pulsated on his face as he used her ruthlessly. She tried to fight him, but couldn't muster enough strength to dislodge him from her back. 

Miroku whimpered, trying to throw off the demon's visions. This was the last thing that he wanted. He did not want his love and his undoubted attraction for Sango to be corrupted this way. It was a blow that tore at his weakened defenses. 

And yet, Miroku's anger built. This demon wanted to use his pure love for Sango to commit evil. _He loved her._ Miroku wanted to spend the rest of his life proving it to her. He wanted to try and live as Silk had suggested he do---no longer letting the Wind Tunnel's curse stand in his way. Miroku wanted to open himself completely to the one person he truly loved more than he did himself. 

He would not let this demon free.

_“Cease fighting me. I will use this wench---the one that thou loves---to breed. She will give me living half-demons that will enslave this world for Hell.”_ It laughed wickedly, the sound triumphant. _“Thou wilt watch me mount, breed, and use her, monk. She cannot stand against me. She may even let me do it willingly while I wear thy face. I will laugh while I pollute her and enjoy thy suffering.”_

“No!” Miroku said, his voice a hoarse shout. “No! I won't let you.” 

“Monk?” Sango's soft voice asked. She gently brushed hair away from his face. “It's alright. We'll be on the move again soon.”

_“Thou wilt give in. Thou wilt come to enjoy it. I will keep her in chains, always bred, ready to unleash half-demons on this world. When she can no longer breed, I will bathe in her blood for my amusement.”_

Miroku twisted his head back and forth, trying to fight off the demon's taunts. He couldn't let it twist him. He couldn't let it take control. He never wanted Sango to be nothing more than some broodmare. Sango was more than that. This demon tried to pervert his feelings---granted his behavior may have cracked open that door, but he would never tarnish her in that manner. Besides, he knew that his groping was harmless. It was a defense mechanism to keep her at arm's length---one he had since let go to court her properly. This demon would not change that.

“Sango,” Miroku rasped.

“Monk?” Sango lowered her head, shadows obscuring much of her face. A ruddy cast came over it, making flames dance in her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Listen carefully, Sango,” Miroku replied. “I'm not just being poisoned by the demon I sucked up.” 

“I---I don't understand.” Sango's nose wrinkled and she gently ran her hand across his cheek. “What do you mean?” 

“The demon---,” Miroku said. He coughed, the action setting his chest on fire. He lowered his voice, not wanting Silk and Velvet to overhear. “The demon is trying to possess me. If it does, kill me. It wants to use me as a means to unleash Hell on earth. Please. I need you to promise.”

Sango's eyes flooded with tears. “Monk, I---,” 

_“Thou wilt not die, monk. I will own thy body---and through it, I will take her again and again. She will be bred for Hell's purpose.”_

Another sick vision flooded him. He saw Sango tied down with him brutally behind her, using her heartlessly. She cried and screamed. Miroku shuddered. This would happen if this demon won. He could only fight so long. He'd need to make sure he would indeed die before it corrupted him fully. 

“Please. I need your promise. If this demon possesses me, kill me quickly. You're the only one that can do it.” Miroku coughed, his lungs burning from talking so much. “Promise me.”

Sango bit her lip. Tears streaked down her face. She nodded. “Okay. I---I promise.” 

“Thank you.” He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. “I love you, Sango.” 

Sango gasped softly. She kissed him longingly. The demon slayer whispered into his ear, “You fight this demon. I love you, too, Miroku.” 

Miroku nodded firmly. He grit his teeth, turning his fight inwards. With her promise---and her love---he could focus on fighting back. Sango would keep her word.

Miroku whispered, “Through harm caused by spirits, we discover Dharma and find fearlessness. Thank you, ghosts and demons!”

“Alright, Kheldar, keep her to a slow trot,” Beldin said softly, settling heavily onto the seat. 

The wagon rolled forward---and for the first time that night, Miroku believed that they were heading towards his salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Koga ponders his next move, just what offer does the Emperor of Mallorea make him? Will he need a push to accept? What role will the Wolf Prince have in the Prophecy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Five 

“Your Majesty, reinforcements are currently en route from Mal Zeth,” a chubby balding man said, snapping a pointer against a map. “They should be here within two days.” 

“Good, Brador,” Zakath, Emperor of Mallorea, replied. “I'm glad I took your advice and had them march early.”

Koga stared at the map, awestruck by the sheer size of the land. It swelled as large as the Continent---but none of the names scrawled across it made any sense. Since arriving in this strange land, Koga never felt more lost. How on earth could he hunt Naraku down when the elusive bastard would have so many places to hide? How could he find Cthol Mishrak? Koga didn't even know where on the map he was.

“The Karands, Grolims, and Hounds have all quit the field, your Majesty. It seems like an unusual strategic retreat---and I think we must prepare for some slash attacks overnight,” Brador stated. “Hopefully the recess will give our troops enough time to recuperate from the heated conflict today.” 

“Possibly.” A haunted expression crossed Zakath's face. He stared intently at the map. The Emperor carded a hand through his black hair, tugging in frustration. He muttered softly, “Torak's teeth! How am I supposed to strategize for the undead?” 

Zakath paced in front of the map, his hands behind his back. He glanced at it a few times, preparing to say something only to wave his hand dismissively. He looked up, his eyes meeting Koga's.

“Oh! Where are my manners?” Zakath exclaimed. “Koga, you and your companions can make yourselves comfortable.” 

Koga cast his eyes towards his pack and the she-wolf. He looked towards the open seats. One sat vacant by the map. Koga sat down, patting the spot next to him for the she-wolf. He said, “You heard the man. Sit, you two. You're embarrassing me with those dumbass expressions.”

Ginta and Hakkaku scrambled into their seats. They said simultaneously, “Yes, Koga!” 

The she-wolf's tongue lolled out in quiet laughter. She sat down next to Koga, resting her head in his lap. “One notes that they're quick to follow a pack-leader's command.” 

“Not always fast enough,” Koga retorted. He gently stroked her between the ears, earning him a gentle lick on his palm.

“I don't mean to interrupt, your Majesty, but have you heard anything about King Belgarion's progress towards Ashaba?” Brador asked, keeping his gaze averted from the wolf-demons. 

“What?” Zakath asked, glancing towards his advisor. “Oh. No. I haven't heard anything about Garion or his party. Belgarath won't want any interference anyways. We need to focus on being a diversion while they move towards Cthol Mishrak. I trust Garion not to destroy all of Ancient Mallorea---well, mostly.” 

“Only mostly, your Majesty?” Brador asked, a pained expression crossing his portly face.

“Wait,” Koga said. He sat forward, his arm draped over the she-wolf. “Did you say Cthol Mishrak?” 

“I did,” Zakath replied urbanely. He looked at Koga as if assessing him for the first time. The Emperor's dark eyes penetrated the wolf-prince. It made Koga uncomfortable as if he couldn't keep any secrets from this strange melancholy man. “I'm not blind, Koga. You're after Naraku, I'll wager. You're like the demons traveling with Garion. Just what do you want to know about the City of Endless Night?” 

“Everything.”

“He doesn't ask for much, does he?” Zakath quipped to his advisor. “Brador, this may take awhile. Why don't you brief the officers while I talk with Koga?” 

“Certainly, your Majesty.” Brador bowed, exiting the tent.

Zakath sat down across from the wolf-demon, brushing his hands across his black hose. He sighed, the sound weary. “There's a reason it's called the City of Endless Night. My former God, Torak, blanketed it under a permanent cloud bank some five thousand years ago. It happened after he used what we Angaraks call Cthrag Yaska or Burning Stone to crack the world apart. It drove Torak mad, you see---and it burned half of his face off, making him hideous when once he was the most beautiful of the Seven Gods. It's why his priests wear steel masks---to emulate his attempt to hide from his new grotesque face.” 

“I don't care about what happened in the ancient past,” Koga interrupted, lightly thumping his fist on the chair arm.

The she-wolf ducked her head down, a soft whine emitting from her throat. She lapped at his fist, her tongue soft. Koga gently stroked her back, her soft black fur gliding through his fingers. He found her presence soothing. 

“You wanted to know everything,” Zakath calmly replied.

“I want to know how to get there,” Koga said, his voice strained.

“I see.” Zakath pursed his lips, looking down at his folded hands. He lifted his eyes, meeting Koga's. Their solemness struck Koga. He said quietly, “But it is always wise to know about one's destination. Torak hid from his ugliness under that cloud bank, and he turned the very earth around Cthol Mishrak into a foul cesspool.” 

“You ever been there?”

“Never.” 

“Never? Then how do I know you're not trying to scare me off with some bullshit story? You could be making the whole thing up,” Koga scoffed.

“I am telling the truth,” Zakath replied. “Even if I wish I weren't. I'm the secular leader of Mallorea. I leave that festering wound on my country to Torak's Church. They worship it as sacred ground to the Dragon God of Angarak. I don't love my former God by any means. I _feared_ him. The only way I'd go to Cthol Mishrak is if a Grolim had me bent backwards over one of their grisly altars. If I had to choose between being sacrificed or going to that wretched place---maybe.” 

“It can't be that bad. You're exaggerating,” Koga said, snorting. “I'm not afraid of this place like you pathetic humans.” 

“Koga, maybe you should listen---,” Ginta began. He bowed his head and shut his mouth as Koga glared angrily at him. 

“You should be,” Zakath said firmly. He rubbed his hand across his face, looking through his splayed fingers. “You _don't_ get it. For thousands of years, Cthol Mishrak bore the weight of Torak's malice, hatred, pain, and endless suffering. His weight was that of a God's. And then Torak tore his iron tower down in a fit of rage after Belgarath and the Alorn kings stole Cthrag Yaska from him. He destroyed Cthol Mishrak and left it to fester. But the damage was done. Torak's tainted the land forever---and those that live in the Forbidden Area are loyalists to a fault. Nothing lives there but the Hounds. No one goes there without reason.” 

“I have reason to go there,” Koga said between clenched teeth. “I hear Naraku is hiding there, and I'm going to kill him for slaughtering my pack.”

“So that's it,” Zakath's expression hardened. “You're after Naraku for revenge. You most likely won't get there on your own.” 

“I know that, you ass,” Koga snarled. He slammed a fist down on the chair arm. The she-wolf scrambled to the other side of the seat, her ears pinned to her head. “Look, I'm glad I could help you end that battle, but just tell me how to get to this City of Endless Night and we'll go.” 

“I can't do that.” 

“Why the hell not?” Koga shouted. He stood, towering over Zakath. “You'd be a dead man if not for me.” 

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged stunned glances. They whispered simultaneously, “Did he just tell Koga no?”

“Perhaps.” Zakath remained stoic, his posture stiff. “If you were meant to go there, you'd currently be with Garion's group. Instead, you are here. Besides, I need someone with your skills and knowledge. Something tells me a force larger than you or I agrees. I've learned it's far easier to accept its imposition on my plans because I'll do what it wants in the end anyways.”

“Just what is all that bullshit supposed to mean?” Koga asked, growling. He clenched and unclenched his fists. “Who the fuck is this Garion and why the fuck should I care? I've never even heard of him. Besides, you can't keep me here. You're just a weak human and if I want to leave for this City of Endless Night, how do you plan on stopping me?” 

“But I can---and I will stop you.”

Ginta and Hakkaku both gasped, their eyes wide in shock as they watched the exchange. Not only had this insolent human blatantly told him he wouldn't help them get to Cthol Mishrak, Zakath had embarrassed him in front of his pack. Koga was Prince of the Eastern Tribe. Who was this Emperor of this land he'd never heard of to tell him no---more than once no less? 

“Ginta, Hakkaku, leave us. Go hunt for something to eat,” Koga ordered, his anger boiling.

“Yes, Koga!” They both scrambled out of the tent, the flap snapping back in place in their hasty exit.

“What did you say!” Koga shouted, his voice vibrating with rage. 

The she-wolf growled softly, crouching in the corner of the seat. Her ears were pinned tightly to her head, her hackles raised. Her green eyes warily darted between the two of them, her lips drawn back in a snarl. 

“You heard me,” Zakath replied civilly. “Judging by your tail and the she-wolf, I'm guessing that you're wolf-demons, yes?” 

“You---you've seen a wolf-demon before?” 

“Never. But after traveling for months with a pair of dog demons and seeing you now with a wolf, I put two and two together.”

Koga glanced down at the she-wolf, his eyes meeting hers. Her ears remained flat against her head, her stance tense. She averted her gaze first, clearly showing her submission. Needing to reassure her, Koga reached over, stroking one ear. 

He glanced back towards the Emperor, assessing him. So this Zakath knew Inuyasha and the strange dog demon that Koga had seen with the little girl, Rin. Just who was he?

“So you know what I am. Then you know that I can leave anytime I want. I'll take my pack, and we'll find the stupid city on our own,” Koga said, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“I'm afraid not.” Zakath's expression hardened, his lips forming a thin scowl. For all his politeness, the Emperor's stiff body language betrayed his exasperation. His palms gripped his knees, clenching in obvious anger. “Trust me. I can keep you from ever reaching Cthol Mishrak. This is _my_ country, and I can have your description posted in every single town, village, and city from here to the farthest reaches of _my_ Empire. Every single officer throughout Boundless Mallorea would harry you every single step of the way. They could tell you how to get there---only to lead you to Darshiva or Gandahar. Or, and only as a last resort you understand, I could simply hand you off to some Grolim priests. My guess is wolf-demon heart would burn just as well in offering to Torak.” 

“Grolims? Whatever. You're full of shit. Even if these soldiers tried to track me down, I'm way faster than them.” Koga crossed his arms. “Like any human could cut my heart out anyways.” 

“I wouldn't be so certain of that.” Zakath sighed. A weary expression settled over his features, his angular eyes narrowing. “Look, if I could hold the Godslayer's aunt, the Lady Polgara herself, hostage---along with his bride---I know I can stop a demon like you if I must. I'd rather be willing allies, but Necessity will get what it demands no matter how we do this.” 

The longer they talked, the more apparent it became to Koga that he didn't intimidate this man in the slightest. This Emperor didn't seem bothered by who and what he was, either. To this Zakath, his sudden appearance on that battlefield had been routine---as if the strange and unusual happened everyday. 

“Godslayer? Who the fuck is that?” 

“His full name and title is Belgarion, King of Riva, Bearer of the Orb of Aldur, and Overlord of the West,” Zakath answered. “The last time anyone went to Cthol Mishrak willingly, it was him. He went there to kill Torak. It was a fated meeting between the Child of Light and the Child of Dark. Light won.”

“You're making all of this up,” Koga accused.

“You know that I'm not.” Zakath's dark eyes locked on Koga's. “You could tell if I was lying. You'd smell it. Garion killed Torak.” 

Koga's eyes narrowed. He inhaled Zakath's scent, taking a deep breath. No deceit marred it. Either this man was delusional, or he was telling the absolute truth. 

“This strange man-thing is telling the truth,” the she-wolf stated quietly. Her eyes remained wary, her posture cautious. 

“So you're telling the truth. Big deal. What does this Garion or Godslayer or whatever the fuck you call him have to do with me? I'm after Naraku, not some already dead God.” Koga sat down with a grunt, his arms crossed over his chest. “I need to get there if I'm going to get revenge for my pack. I don't have time for some bullshit story about some stupid dead God.”

“Ah. Yes. Your revenge.” Zakath smiled, the expression icy. “I've been where you are right now, you know.” 

“You have no idea how I feel, bastard,” Koga said, growling.

“You don't know me, Koga. They used to call me Kal Zakath, Dread Emperor of Mallorea. I used to have a highly inflated ego---Kal means King and God, after all. The dread was just for my rather, shall we say, glacial personality---and extreme cruelty. I once had King Gethell of Mishrak ac Thull flogged just to prove a point.” Zakath shook his head, a rueful glint in his haunted eyes. “You see, I spent twenty years trying to get revenge on the mad King of Cthol Murgos. Taur Urgas wronged me in a most unspeakable manner.” Anger boiled in his dark eyes, making his olive skin darker. It made Zakath's face harsh, borderline malicious. “I vowed I would kill him someday. I would wipe him and the whole of Murgodom from the map. But my revenge---like yours---was never accomplished. Oh, that crazy mad-man is dead, but I didn't kill him. Someone else got to do that.” 

“Didn't that piss you off? If someone else got to kill Naraku, I'd be fucking pissed,” Koga said. 

“Believe me. I was.” Zakath chuckled softly. “Sure, I was denied the pleasure of destroying the crazed Taur Urgas, but I decided I'd destroy his kingdom and wipe that vile race out just to soothe my frustrations. Until Garion stopped me, that is. As Overlord of the West, he didn't want me tearing up any part of the western continent---even stinking Cthol Murgos. When it came out that King Urgit was half Alorn, well, he fell directly under Garion's protection. I was forced to abandon that, too.” 

“I think you just don't have the balls to stand up to this Garion fucker,” Koga said, snorting in derision. Absently, he stroked the she-wolf's shoulder. It earned him a gentle lick. 

“Oh, I wouldn't say that. At one time, I thought we were fated to face off and determine a victor---only one of us could reign supreme in the world. Power was everything, after all.” Zakath sighed softly, shaking his head. “You see, I was on the opposite end of a conversation like the one we're having right now. I was once just like you---until the truth was revealed to me. Isn't that right, Garion?” 

“You know, Zakath, I think Beldin still has a copy of the letter you wrote to Taur Urgas somewhere in his tower. He's rather proud of that keepsake.” From the corner, a shadowy figure emerged. A sandy-haired man joined Zakath, his plain face serious. Power radiated off of him, making his blue eyes glow eerily. He said, his tone amused, “If I remember it correctly, we had a huge shouting match---one that I won rather handily, I might add.”

“Braggart,” Zakath said, fondness in his voice. 

Koga jumped to his feet, staring at the man in wonder. This man appeared hazy, as if transparent. The wolf-prince felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Was this Garion even human? Koga growled softly, his hackles raised and his tail swishing wildly. 

“What the fuck? He doesn't have a scent!” 

“Oh. Sorry about that.” A boyish smile crossed Garion's face. “See, I'm not really here. It's just my shadow. I knew Zakath would need my assistance in persuading you, but I can't just leave the group on the way to Ashaba. So, next best thing?” 

“Shadow?” Koga asked, his blood running cold. This being exuded such raw power. His legs trembled with the need to flee. 

“It's usually a Grolim parlor trick, but I've found it useful once or twice. Grandfather will berate me later, but it won't be the first or last time.” Garion glanced toward the she-wolf, inclining his head politely. He said, his tone respectful, “Well met, little sister. One hopes the hunt has treated you well.”

Koga blinked, shocked when he realized that this shadow man had spoken in wolf.

The she-wolf bowed her head in submission. She replied, “One is pleased to meet you, revered pack-leader. The hunt has been fair.” 

Koga sputtered, stunned. It felt like meeting the wolf-woman all over again. He shouted, “Who the fuck are you?” 

“I'm Belgarion, King of Riva,” Garion replied. He stepped closer, face to face with Koga. “I'm here to tell you what Zakath said is true. You can't go to Cthol Mishrak. You're needed here.” 

“I don't give a fuck who you say you are. You're just a shadow. He's just a human,” Koga said. He crossed his arms and glared defiantly. “You don't impress me. Obviously, you're a trick. I've never even heard of you and this Torak asshat.” 

“You sure are a stubborn one, aren't you?” Garion sighed. “Takes one to know one, I guess. Now I understand why Grandfather gets so frustrated. I wish it didn't have to be this way.” 

Garion reached behind his back, drawing a monstrous blade. It flickered a brilliant blue, igniting. Its radiance cast ultramarine shadows throughout the tent. Garion held the fiery sword aloft. The sword's aura engulfed the shadowy figure, making him seem solid. Power crackled around Garion, making him appear larger and terrifying. His eyes locked on Koga's, pinning him in place.

His voice became hollow, booming with authority. “Hear me, Koga, Prince of the Wolf-Demon tribe, for this man you see before you is my instrument---the one foretold to be the Godslayer. I, the Purpose of the Universe, have need of your assistance. If you should take up the tasks I lay before you, young wolf-demon, you shall be well rewarded. Turn away from revenge. If you do not, you will only meet your end. Do you understand?”

Koga trembled, clenching his fists to his sides. He averted his eyes, unable to take Garion's penetrating gaze. “How---how do I know you're not just a trick? How do I know you're not lying?” 

A suffering sigh escaped Garion's lips. “Koga, I am no trick. I am the one that stopped Inuyasha from outright killing you. Why would I harm you now?” 

Koga gasped, his head snapping up. “What do you mean you stopped Inuyasha? How do you know about that? You weren't even there.” 

“I was there---in a way.” A soft chuckle rumbled from Garion's chest. “You know, it took a lot to stop Inuyasha. He doesn't like you very much.” 

“Well, I don't like that fucking mutt.” 

“I gathered that.”

This new presence felt immense. It felt endless and old. This entity crackled with overwhelming power. It dwarfed anything he had ever encountered before. Koga lifted his eyes, meeting Garion's. The longer their gazes met, the more Koga felt his will begin to weaken. His stubborn drive to fight ebbed away. Instead, Koga's will became its will.

“Do you understand?” Garion's hollow voice asked dryly. 

“Yes,” Koga whispered.

“Good. I'm glad we could come to an understanding.” A small smile crossed his face. “Koga, I need you to work with Zakath of your own free will. If you choose not to, I won't punish you---you'll be punishing yourself. No, you're not my instrument against Naraku, but you do have your part to play. You're the only one that knows anything about Kagura. She's the one that did the actual slaughtering of your pack. Call this a compromise.” 

“You---you know about that wind bitch?” Koga asked, stunned.

Garion laughed softly. “Of course I do. I must say, your language is as colorful as my current instrument's. I need to know, Koga, will you work with Zakath? Will you do whatever he requires? Will you take on the tasks I lay before you?” 

Koga bowed his head. “Yes.”

“You agree of your own free will?”

“Yes.” 

“Done and Done!” A beaming smile crossed Garion's face, making his blue eyes twinkle. “Trust me, Koga. It'll be worth it. I'm glad we could come to this arrangement.” 

The Rivan King shuddered, the overwhelming presence disappearing. The young man blinked and shook his head. He took on a shadowy appearance again---and while he didn't feel as powerful as that other entity, Koga sensed a level of puissance that boggled his mind. Garion let the blue light of his sword flicker out. He slid it back into the sheath behind his neck. 

“That always wears me out,” Garion said. He patted Zakath on the shoulder. “I'm glad I could help.” 

Zakath shook his head, a fond smile crossing his lips. “You'll never cease to amaze me, Garion. Every time you do something like that, I'm glad I never went to war with you.” 

“You and me both.” Garion grinned, the expression boyish. He looked towards the she-wolf and said in wolfish, “One hopes you'll keep an eye on him, little sister.” 

“One will do one's best, revered pack-leader,” the she-wolf replied, bowing her head. 

The Rivan King outstretched his hand towards Koga. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Koga. I hope next time that it'll be in person.” 

Koga stared at the shadowy hand. He clasped it, finding it surprisingly solid. “Yeah. You, too, Godslayer.” 

“Garion. Just Garion.” He smiled, flickered, and disappeared. 

“Well, now that we're on the same page, Koga, how about you tell me more about Kagura over some supper?” Zakath asked, his tone light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	86. Chapter Eighty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alorn Council continues. Will it be a contentious meeting of the minds? Who will be Jaken's verbal sparring partner this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Six

“Gentlemen, I think we must consider our military objectives while occupying Mishrak ac Thull,” the tiny blonde Queen Mother of Drasnia stated. She brushed her hands across her black skirt before sitting down on her throne. Next to her sat a small table with an inkwell and parchment resting on top. “Any suggestions for our priorities or our challenges?” 

The brutish King of the Chereks adjusted his bent crown atop his head. His bushy black beard hid so much of his face---forcing Jaken to look into his eyes. Intelligence filled them, and the toad demon could see his mind whir as he made calculations and devised strategies. His booming voice rumbled, “We must hold Thull Mardu. Just like last time, the capital city will be key to our success.” 

Jaken glanced towards the elaborate map on its gilded easel. He looked at all the scrawled foreign names, trying to see the city that Anheg had mentioned. They swirled before his vision, making it impossible to find. He asked politely, “Forgive me, Varana-sama, but what happened last time?” 

“The Battle of Thull Mardu happened, that's what,” Anheg said abruptly. His stern gaze shifted from Jaken to the silver-haired Emperor. A sly smile crossed his lips. “Tolnedra was only an observer, isn't that right, _Varana-sama?_ ” 

Jaken narrowed his eyes at the King of Cherek, annoyed by his impudence. He shifted in his red plush chair, turning his back on him as he faced Varana. He wanted the answer from someone he respected---and trusted. This brute had nothing to say that he wanted to hear. 

“Now, now, Anheg,” Varana chided. He smoothed out his gold mantle, the silk whispering. “It's true. My predecessor may have wanted to remain neutral, but Tolnedra is fully committed this time.” 

“Of course she is---where there is profit to be made, there the Empire you will find,” Anheg retorted, cupping his face in a giant hand.

A disapproving frown crossed Varana's lips as he glanced briefly at Anheg. Fixing his attention on Jaken, the Tolnedran Emperor explained patiently, “To answer your question, Jaken, the Battle of Thull Mardu was a clash between East and West. The Kingdoms of the West rose to meet the Angaraks to keep them from invading and subjugating the Western Continent. Without the Thullish capital city, the Western forces would have never been able to withstand the tides of a combined Murgo and Malloreon force.”

“You're making it sound so simple,” the shrill voice of the emaciated King of the Nadraks interrupted. His mustard yellow doublet made his pock-marked face pallid. “Your forces only escaped because I gave you a path out if you'll recall. The Murgos and Malloreons would have simply crushed you between them just so they could butcher each other. I'll have you remember that I put my own hide at great risk. Zakath wasn't such a magnanimous man at the time. Given the chance, he would have crucified me.”

Varana held up his hand, the gesture apologetic. “I'm not diminishing anyone's contributions to our success at Thull Mardu. I'm only trying to answer Jaken's question. There's no need to be so combative.”

“It's merely a matter of setting the record straight,” Drosta said, his arms crossed. “Our new friend should know the facts, no?” 

Jaken assessed the King of the Nadraks. Stains splotched his garish outfit, matching the angry scars peppering his hands and face. His bony frame barely fit into the fabric as it hung loosely about him in rumpled folds. His crown rested atop scraggly black hair, tilting askew to the left. Drosta lounged indolently on his throne and yet when Jaken stared into his eyes he saw a cautious and calculating man---a decisive and cunning man. The toad demon would have to keep his eye on this King. He wore such an elaborate mask---clearly hiding behind a veneer of gross sluggishness. It left Jaken wanting to know why---and how Drosta hoped to use it to his political advantage. 

“Back to the task at hand,” Porenn said firmly. “We needed to occupy Thull Mardu so you could put your fleet into the Sea of the East, Anheg. This time there won't be any Malloreon ships---or very few Murgo rogues. Surely we don't need the entire Cherek fleet.”

“No. Not the entire fleet,” Anheg replied. He lounged on his throne, one fur-clad leg draped over a chair arm. “Only about ten will suffice. We need to blockade Rak Goska, and my war boats are the only way to do it. Murgos are terrible sailors and their ships would never match one of mine.” 

“Sounds reasonable.” Porenn wrote briskly onto a piece of parchment.

“Excuse me, that sounds all well and good but aren't you forgetting a key element to our success?” The frumpy King of Sendaria interjected. His peasant brown seemed so out of place amongst the brilliant colors and lush fabrics of the other monarchs. “I'm sure your ships are wonderful, Anheg. I've sailed on them many a time. But no matter how much you plan and no matter what else happens, you can't forget this single key. We'll surely fail without it.”

“Thy reasoning escapes me,” the purple-clad King of Arendia stated. “Perhaps with further illumination, thy mind wilt be revealed to us.”

“I agree. I don't follow either, Fulrach,” Varana said, a puzzled frown crossing his face. 

Jaken looked from the Tolnedran Emperor to the Sendarian King and back again. He crossed his arms, jutting his chin out in frustration. “Why don't you just say it without the guessing game, you infuriating human?” 

“Alright.” Fulrach's sober gaze landed on Jaken. He nodded, his lips pursing. “I'll sum it in one word: food. Without Sendarian foodstuffs, how do you ever hope to occupy Thull Mardu? Our first and last priority must be our supply chain---and it must be protected above all else.”

“We were---,” began one twin.

“---just about to suggest the same thing. Feeding the men will be the key to the mission---and no soldier should have an empty belly,” finished the other.

Belkira and Beltira sat together on a red plush settee. They each held a tankard that they sipped from periodically as they observed the political discussion with amused but gentle expressions. Their white robes reflected the candlelight, making them dazzle. Jaken surmised by their out of the way placement that the patient pair meant to largely stay out of the debates unless they had something pertinent to add.

“Spoken like perfect shepherds,” Porenn quipped. Her pen made scratching sounds as she noted Fulrach's suggestion down. “Which brings up another important point. Clearly we won't need every single soldier the West has to hold Mishrak ac Thull. What percentage should each nation provide in military numbers? Each of us has an investment in our venture, so we should equally share the burden.” 

“Do we?” Anheg protested, thrusting himself to his feet. His large size became overwhelming as his large hands gestured wildly. Above his throne hung a banner of a giant and ferocious bear. With his furs and shaggy black beard, Jaken easily saw the Cherek King and the bear as one and the same. “I'm not disagreeing with that, but if we divide the burden, what of the spoils? Tolnedra will profit from the roads. The expansion from Rak Goska to Thull Mardu alone---what, besides not being overrun by Murgos do we hope to gain? Are we only the muscle to help the Empire mint more gold?”

“Why you!” Jaken jumped up, shaking a fist at Anheg. “You just want to pick fights with both Varana-sama and Porenn-sama. You rude beast!”

“Jaken, don't---,” began one twin gently. 

“---antagonize Anheg. He means well,” finished the other. 

“Excuse me?” Anheg's fierce eyes locked onto Jaken. He stopped his pacing, towering over the toad demon. He said, his deep voice like ominous thunder, “ _You_ were _not_ there last time. I refuse to become a vassal to Tolnedra in this venture, and I will not simply let them profit from this when our goal is to keep the West intact while Belgarion is in Mallorea.” 

“Profit! All you can complain about is how unfair it is that Varana-sama has found a way to turn this to his country's advantage.” Jaken shook a fist, punctuating his words. “You are simply jealous that your country wasn't fast enough to do the same. You wouldn't be so infuriating if you weren't, you big brute!”

“This has nothing to do with profit,” Anheg replied, his deep voice a seething whisper. He straightened to his full and impressive height, glaring balefully down at Jaken. “This is about our real objective being overshadowed by a blatant attempt to turn this to one country's clear economic advantage while the rest of us do all the fighting, bleeding, and dying.” 

Jaken stood his ground, glaring up into Anheg's thickly bearded face. The toad demon straightened his shoulders, trying to puff himself up. “You're getting what you want. You're not going to have these Murgos invading your country. You're going to distract them from their rebellion to their King. Why shouldn't Varana-sama get something in return for helping you? You should be grateful, you insolent mortal, for his gracious assistance to hold this Mishrak ac Thull.” 

The Cherek King's face hardened, his dark eyes like agates. He placed a massive hand on his chest and snorted, the sound incredulous. “Be grateful? If not for Ce'Nedra, Tolnedra would have stayed at home---and the West may have been crushed by the Angarak horde no matter what Belgarion did in Cthol Mishrak. We lost many good people at the Battle of Thull Mardu. We all risked so much last time---all the while _Varana-sama_ stood by as an _observer_ and only acted on the situation after making _suggestions_ to get around absurd Tolnedran policies. They didn't stand with us as a committed ally in that conflict---waiting to see what would profit them. _Why_ then should I be grateful now that he is so eager to use this venture to profit while the rest of us stand for a peaceful future?” 

“We told you---,” one twin said, amused.

“---not to antagonize Anheg, Jaken,” finished the other as he took a long sip from a tankard.

Jaken snapped at them, “No one asked you!”

“You go too far, Anheg,” Varana said, a hard edge in his voice. “Yes, Ran Bourne tied my hands, but to be fair, Ce'Nedra did steal his legions after she coaxed him into having a seizure. Did I not find clever ways around his restrictions? Did I not provide good advice under the guise required? _I'm_ Emperor now, and I say we're fully committed to helping the West remain peaceful _and_ profitable for _all_.” 

“Listen to Varana-sama, you crude animal,” Jaken shouted, stomping his foot. “You should hope to be as wise.” 

Anheg's eyebrows shot up and a scowl settled over his lips. In his dark eyes, however, Jaken caught the odd glimmer of amusement. He crossed his arms, the gesture nonchalant. “I should, eh?” 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen!” Porenn said sharply. “Let's not get bogged own by the past. We all want the same thing.”

Jaken snorted, his arms crossed over his chest. He'd yield the point---but only because the Queen Mother had asked them to stop fighting. He said, his words clipped, “As you wish, Porenn-sama.”

“My, my. Jaken certainly brings excitement to our councils, doesn't he?” Brand said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He stood, smoothing down his grey cloak. “Not to stir debate, Porenn, but I must agree with Anheg. In Belgarion's stead, I must press that we make certain all countries benefit beyond simply helping Urgit and keeping the Murgo crisis from spilling. Not that I reject Tolnedra's road proposal, but what other benefits can we hope to gain---how do we all profit and not simply watch Tolnedra reap all the rewards?” 

“I agree,” Cho-Hag said quietly. The reserved and black leather clad King of the Algars had contributed little to the discussion, but judging by the serious concentration settling over his hawk-like features, he clearly missed nothing. Behind his throne stood another stony-faced man, his piercing gaze sweeping the room. Cho-Hag continued, “We are in this together. We should receive equal rewards.”

“You Alorns are utterly predictable,” Varana said, rolling his eyes. “Of course all of Aloria is unifying behind Cherek. Let's be honest. We need to occupy Mishrak ac Thull to draw the attention of the rebel Murgos. Building roads opens new trade which will infuriate them. We all want that. I thought Alorns wanted nothing more than to frustrate Angaraks. How is that not a benefit to you? After all, isn't Urgit your brother King---is he not Prince Kheldar's half-brother?” 

“Well, this is the Alorn Council,” Anheg quipped. “I'm not sure why you're surprised by that.” 

“I'm no Alorn, and I only see you reaping the rewards, Varana. Your goal is to unify the Caravan Routes which could disrupt all the trade agreements,” Drosta said, his nasal voice firm. The King of the Nadraks gestured towards Porenn, angry red splotches marring his hands. “The Nadraks have spent centuries cultivating a strong alliance with Drasnia. So far you keep the Murgo Grolims off of my doorstep and out of Torak's churches, but how is it a benefit to me to have Tolnedra trade from Thull Mardu and not Yar Marak? As the only Angarak present, I vote enthusiastically with the Alorns. We'll yield on the roads only if we get much more in return.” 

“You foolish mortals!” Jaken shouted. “The roads were agreed upon last session. Why fuss so much over it when you get the results you want? Varana-sama is right. You'll stop these Murgos---,”

Porenn clapped her hands sharply. “Gentlemen. The purpose of this session is to discuss our primary objectives, not shout ourselves hoarse by debating in circles. I think we can find a compromise---one that will give Tolnedra her incentive to assist and our objective for a peaceful and profitable future for all.” She looked towards Varana, a pensive frown crossing her face. “Tolnedra owns the roads it builds, no matter the territory, correct?”

“Yes,” Varana said, steepling his fingers. An angry scowl settled over his features, his forehead crinkling in thought. “We consider the roads Tolnedran soil. Our hostels and checkpoints provide great revenues to the Empire.” 

“Which makes sense,” Porenn cupped her face, her eyes lost in thought. “Thinking aloud here. This time, however, you'll be building this road with the other nation's assistance. Having everyone set up their own custom checkpoints would be a bit much---but what if for this stretch of road that we build together, the other nations are allowed to set up their own hostels? Their revenues would be collected and returned to that nation's Crown. The road itself would be Tolnedran, but---,”

“A splendid suggestion, your Majesty,” the Arendish King said. “Thy wisdom settles a troublesome problem and perchance allows for more charity between East and West. It gives me great pause, your Majesty. May we also entertain another proposal to build upon this goodwill? The hostels will allow for each nation to reap their own revenues, but may we also offer to the East a duplication of the Great Arendish Fair? It hath a respected reputation of great success and wilt give each of us more return on the investment.”

“You want to impede on your own Fair by replicating it?” Varana asked, blinking. “Wouldn't it compete with yours, diminishing its viability?”

“Nay, your Majesty,” Korodullin shifted, a stern expression on his pallid face. His rich purple doublet did little to help his complexion. “Goods are traded upon both Caravan Routes and we still attract the attention of the world's trade at the Fair. Establishing a second one on the Eastern side of the Continent would only do what the Northern Caravan Route has for the Southern. It shalt expand our trade and presence to our Angarak cousins.”

“Will it be a permanent fixture of the occupation?” Cho-Hag asked softly, curiosity in his eyes. 

“It must prove itself a worthy venture, your Majesty. If it shalt, we can address its fate at that time,” Korodullin answered. “Methinks it wilt be a fitting piece in our proposal to extend generosity to the East.”

“I agree,” Porenn said. “A centralized location may allow us to build a neutral trading ground that will be independent of any single Crown. Even the Great Arendish Fair is largely left to its own devices outside security. This Fair would be no different. Couple it with our hostels, and we will have a genuine reason for all to contribute to the venture. It will also help us to build lasting peace going forward. My only provision is that any permanence on any Fair must come with Belgarion's approval.” 

“I accept thine amendment to my motion, your Majesty,” Korodullin bowed his head in the Queen Mother's direction. “It is only Belgarion's right and duty as the Overlord of the West to weigh in on such measures and the Arendish Crown wilt yield to his decisions.” 

“Good.” Porenn dipped the pen into the inkwell and scrawled across the parchment in florid strokes.

“Hold on. Wait a minute.” Varana held up a hand. “That's all well and good, but how do I know that this won't bleed into other branches of the road system? Competing inns along its route could create just as much discourse as build alliances---not to mention what a second Great Fair may bring to the mix.”

“I fundamentally disagree with that assessment. And why not?” Drosta said. He took a sip from a tankard, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his doublet. “It'd help the Western Continent bond and build better connections. Each inn could represent the very best of their home country. And the Murgo Church? This type of cultural mingling would stick in their craw. They've used the same tactics with Murgo merchants for centuries. I say turn it back on them---with a real intention to build true and lasting goodwill between Angaraks and the West.”

“I quite agree, Drosta. I get it, Varana. When Tolnedra reaps all the profits, that's fine. You become more like a true Bourne every day.” Anheg lounged in his chair, buffing his fingernails on his tunic. “I saw we put the measure to a vote. These hostels would give us all incentive to help build your roads---and after all, that's what you want, right, _Varana-sama_?” 

“I---,” Varana slumped on his throne, chuckling. The sound was chagrined. “You've outwitted me this time, Anheg the Sly. Clearly any vote would yield a losing result for Tolnedra. If you'll concede the debate on my road, I'll concede the debate on sharing hostels along it.” 

“Deal. Though I'll want that in writing.” A wide smile crossed the Cherek King's brutish face, making him appear boyish. “I must say, that whole argument worked well to our favor---wouldn't you say, Porenn?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Porenn replied, a demure smile on her face. “However, the result does have its benefits to the Drasnian Crown.” 

Varana's eyes narrowed as he glared at them with suspicion. Throwing his hands up, the Tolnedran Emperor cried, “Alorns!”

Jaken noted the pleased looks exchanged between Porenn and Anheg. Somehow, it became clear that the two had engineered this fight between the Cherek King and Tolnedran Emperor with the express reason to insert these hostels into the proposal. Human politics were much more sophisticated than he had ever anticipated. Anheg had been combative on purpose---to the point of irrationality---all the while opening the door for a reasonable proposal from Porenn. It'd ensure that it'd be accepted. Jaken realized that he, himself, had become a pawn in the Cherek King's chess match---and oddly that impressed him. He surmised that he'd have to watch Anheg all the closer. He indeed was as sly as his nickname implied. 

Nevertheless, Jaken settled for shaking a fist at Anheg before retaking his seat. He muttered, “Foolishness!” 

The Queen Mother of Drasnia smoothed the parchment. She said, “Now that negotiations for our hostels are complete, let's resume our discussion. What are our priorities for our occupation? What percentage of military forces should each country provide? So far, we have Fulrach's supply chain and Anheg's commitment of eight to ten Cherek war boats.”

“I recommend no more than fifteen percent from each nation,” Brand said quietly. “It'll leave the home territories protected while giving us a large enough force to stave off a Murgo army.” 

“I can stand behind that,” Fulrach said. “My only suggestion is to add a provision to draw on more troops as needed via the supply chains. Perhaps rotate men on a select period of duty.” 

Porenn wrote the number down on her scroll. “Excellent suggestion, Fulrach. It'll give the men a chance to rest and keep our forces fresh. I'd say a six-month deployment rotation should suffice.”

“Good idea,” Anheg said, rubbing his thick beard. His entire demeanor had changed. Gone were the scowls and angry outbursts. The King of Cherek lounged on his throne, one leg draped lazily over an arm. “I'll blockade Rak Goska while the land forces secure the border between Mishrak ac Thull and Cthol Murgos. I'll also provide a few ships to Urgit to give him fresh supplies and help. He'll avoid that damn desert that way.”

“Okay, gentlemen. I think our last priority is to reach out to Sadi in Nyissa. I'm sure we can convince him to close the border to any rebel forces looking to invade the West. The jungle itself will hopefully deter enough on its own.”

“Good call,” Varana said, his tone subdued. “I was just going to ask about that.”

The large oak doors swung open and the tall, rail-thin Javelin stood in the doorway. Next to him, clutching his hand, stood the sober-faced little boy, Geran. Javelin bowed low and said, “Forgive my intrusion on your Council, your Majesties. His Highness insisted that we come to the throne room immediately upon our arrival.” 

Geran looked over the room, his blue eyes lighting up when he saw Jaken. The toddler tottered on wobbly legs as he rushed to him. He threw himself into the startled toad demon's lap. Geran cried out joyfully, “Jaken!” 

The toad demon squawked, his posture stiff. “Foolish boy! Get off of me!”

The little boy giggled, hugging Jaken tight. “I missed you.”

“I don't know, Brand. It looks like the Crown Prince may favor a new Warder,” Anheg quipped. “He sure made it a point to see Jaken first.”

“Very funny, your Majesty,” Brand said, his tone injured. 

“Let me go, you insufferable boy!” Jaken protested half-heartedly. An ache settled in his chest the longer the small child hugged him. The embrace and the joyful innocence reminded him of Rin. The little girl---until now---had been the only person to ever be this happy to see him. Before he realized it, Jaken hugged the little boy back. He said softly, “I missed you, too.”

“Methinks Jaken doth protest too much,” the Arendish King remarked.

Not ending their embrace, Jaken shouted, “No one asked you, you overdressed, pompous, and long-winded mortal!” 

“I think you've struck a nerve, Korodullin,” Anheg said, chuckling. “I think our prickly friend is hiding a soft spot he doesn't want any of us to see.” 

Jaken was about to protest when the little boy put a finger to his lips. His calm blue eyes locked with Jaken's and he shook his head. The Crown Prince of Riva put his head onto the toad demon's shoulder and promptly fell asleep, leaving an astonished Jaken to hold him close. 

“Javelin, I'm glad you interrupted,” Porenn said. “I'd like to add one more item to our agenda. As we will be in Mishrak ac Thull for a few months at least, I would like to propose that Margrave Khendon be our main liaison. He would assist in the day to day administrations, send runners to us so we may remain atop our daily business, and stave off any crises that crop up in our absences. I trust Margrave Khendon explicitly to do this in my stead.” 

“Now, Porenn,” Anheg protested. He sat forward, a stunned expression on his face. “Surely you have no intention of coming along on this dangerous campaign.”

“I do and I am.” Porenn jutted her chin out in defiance. “ There is no debate about this, Anheg. This is _my_ Alorn Council, and I will continue it whilst on the road.” The Queen Mother sat up, her back straight and her dark eyes fierce. “You need me there. We should adjourn here and meet again in Aldurford with our military forces.” 

“I am honored, your Majesty.” Javelin bowed low. “All of your proxies, your Majesties, will be able to rely on me to reach you through our best agents. You can trust me to keep you abreast of your nation while you focus on the campaign.”

“I still don't like it.” Anheg snorted, his arms crossed tightly. “Women, on the campaign. It's unnatural.”

“You don't have to like it. You just have to live with it.” Porenn stood stiffly. Her sharp eyes swept the room, assessing the other monarchs. She clapped her hands and said, authority in her voice, “Well, let's get to work. We have much to do, gentlemen.”

“Fine.” Anheg sighed, waving a hand dismissively. “It is your Council. Have it your way, Porenn.”

“I always do,” Porenn said back, a victorious smile on her face. 

Upon seeing the Cherek King back down to the Queen Mother, Jaken smiled in satisfaction. He muttered to the sleeping little boy, “Serves him right, eh, Geran?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	87. Chapter Eighty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Held under the sway of the dangerous sorcerer, Zedar, how will Rin break free? Why has he abducted her and turned her against Sesshomaru? How will she see the truth? Will she want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Seven

“You're playing a dangerous game,” the evil sorcerer said, his voice harsh. A dark scowl crossed his face, adding to his intimidating presence. “Mind control can blow up in your face quite easily, Zedar.” 

“I think I'm doing quite alright, Belgarath,” Makor replied nonchalantly. “You see, if Rin doubts me---even for a moment---she'll pay a heavy but temporary price. As long as she's compliant, she'll do just fine. Besides, with her overwhelming need to please, she'll do as I say just to make 'Makor-sama' happy.” 

Rin's brows crinkled as she took in Makor's words. The fog swirled and eddied in her mind as it started to ebb away. Everything seemed so far away---and yet she could sense great danger. It crackled all around her, warning her to be wary. Her hand clenched tightly in anger---at this Demon Lord---and she wondered why. 

As Makor's words sunk in, doubt curled inside her. He had all but admitted to using her mind against her---hadn't he? A dull ache settled at the base of her skull the more she struggled to understand his words. She stared up at Makor, her eyes locked on his dark melancholy gaze. Something told her she shouldn't trust him, but she couldn't grasp why. Madness flickered in the depths of his dark eyes, making her want to recoil from him. And yet, she couldn't look away. 

Rin gasped in immense agony as a sharp pain stabbed into her temple. She staggered, seeing stars. As she glanced back towards the Demon Lord, a strange halo circled Sesshomaru's head from his prostrate and silent position on the floor before her. The longer she stared at him, the more a vast wrath built within her. Somehow, it was Sesshomaru's fault that she suffered this headache. He had done this to her. The little girl gritted her teeth, pushing that pain aside. Makor needed her to subdue the vile creature. She would not fail him.

As soon as she recommitted to her conviction to help Makor, the pain disappeared as if it hadn't been there at all. The conversation between the two sorcerers faded into the background, skimming across her awareness only to float away as inconsequential. 

“You see, Belgarath? She's mine now,” Makor said, his voice triumphant. “You so much as try and draw in your Will, and I'll snuff Rin's mind like a candle. She'll be a gibbering idiot and useless after that. We wouldn't want that, now would we?”

“One has always found your arrogance to be your worst trait,” a strange but cruel woman said. Her gold eyes hardened and a harsh expression marred her flawless face. 

“Poledra---,” Makor said, his voice cold. “Don't you want to know how I managed to take Rin from you---right from under your nose?”

The woman stood taller, her eyes snapping with fury. She did not reply.

“It was easy. It happened in that grove. While Belgarath and I made enough noise to wake the dead, I planted my first seed into her mind---waiting for the precise moment to take control.” Makor laughed darkly. “I watched from afar, digging into her subconscious until I found her worst nightmare. You'd think it'd be when she was killed by wolves, but no. You know what it is? This Demon Lord leaving her behind, rejecting her. She fears it so much. After this, he will. And so, here we are.”

“There has to be more to this than sticking it to me,” the cruel sorcerer said. “You took Rin for another reason, Zedar.” 

Rin didn't understand why the old man kept calling Makor by another name. She also didn't know why he slandered Makor by claiming that he had taken her against her will. She had chosen to stay with this sorcerer. The other one had to be a liar. Their conversation seemed scrambled, and anytime she tried to focus on their words, she found it hard to grasp their meaning. It didn't help that they dressed identically---or that their faces were so alike. This other sorcerer wanted her for his own dark purposes. She wouldn't let him take her away---not when Makor so clearly needed her.

The little girl kept her eyes trained upon the Demon Lord knelt at her feet. While Makor handled the other sorcerer, she would keep this creature submissive to her Will. She clenched her hand harder, watching his lithe form bend slightly from the sheer force of her power. The curtain of his silver mane cascaded down onto the floor, ruddy in the firelight. It fanned around him, adding to his ethereal beauty. Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes locked on her, his expression cruel. Rin knew him to be her enemy now. For his duplicity, she wanted to see him bow low to the floor. 

Rin felt foolish for trusting Sesshomaru all these years. He had duped her into thinking that he loved her. He had repeatedly bald faced lied to her. Sesshomaru had acted as if he had cared. Looking into his elegant face, twisted into a mask of hate, Rin couldn't believe she had ever fallen for his deceptions. Obviously, he had come here to kill her---to tie up the loose end she provided. How could a vicious monster---a Demon Lord---ever love someone? She had to stop him here and now before he could enchant anyone else. 

“Come now, Belgarath,” Makor replied, his voice silky. “You truly are a foolish old man if you can't figure out why I'd choose this gentle little girl over any other in your current ragtag band of adventurers.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, the sinister old man's eyebrows rose in shock. “The Orb. You want her to steal the Orb.”

“Naturally.”

“Rin is not like Eriond, you fool,” the old man said, his hard voice crackling in the air.

_“Rin,”_ the woman's voice brushed across her mind. _“Listen to me.”_

_“Resist her, Rin. She's with the dog,”_ Makor's voice snapped in her head. _“She wants you to let him go so he can lie---don't let him move or speak. He will use others as he has you.”_

A flash of doubt crossed Rin's mind. What if Makor was wrong about the Demon Lord? Imposed over the harsh expression on Sesshomaru's face, the little girl swore she saw a soft, gentle visage instead. Love blossomed there, his gold eyes locked on her imploring. In their softness, a naked devotion flared. He reserved it just for her---Rin knew it. The longer her eyes met his, the more her confidence wavered. 

Another sharp pang stabbed into her mind, causing her to hiss in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push it away. It throbbed, settling into her temple. As Rin opened her eyes, she saw the Demon Lord's face mar into a mask of rage. Her resolve steeled at the sight, wanting to punish this demonic animal for trying to ensnare her yet again. Her focus returned to subduing him. She let the confrontation between Makor and Belgarath fade into the background. In her intense concentration, their voices seemed far away, the words unimportant. Her job was to hold this evil beast in his place---and to keep him silent. Rin trusted Makor to handle the rest. She would not fail him. 

“No. Rin's not like that little boy. She's better,” Makor said aloud. The words made pride swell in the little girl's heart. “I know she has the power to steal it away---and unlike last time, Ctuchik isn't waiting to take it from me. I never thanked you for taking that talking corpse off the game board, Belgarath. Means when she wrestles the Orb away from that bull in a china shop you call your grandson, she'll come straight to me with it.”

“You really have lost your mind, Zedar,” the bad old man replied, his tone outraged. “If Rin should do what you're compelling her to do, she'll be killed instantly. The Orb will see her intention---your intention---and retaliate without mercy.” 

“And even if she dies, I still win.” 

_“Rin, please, you need to unclench your Will. You need to listen to me,”_ the strange woman's voice whispered again. _“Zedar is the one using you---not your pack-leader.”_

Rin flicked her eyes towards her, drawn in by her honey gold gaze. The longer Rin looked into their depths, the less angry she felt. This tawny haired woman seemed familiar and trustworthy. The little girl relaxed her hand as her conviction drained away. This woman was an ally, not a foe. Rin didn't remember her name, but she knew that she should listen to her.

Rin's knees buckled slightly as white-hot pain seared through her temples. She gasped loudly and tottered a moment. It felt as if someone had shoved a sharp knife into her skull and twisted it. She would do anything to remove this terrible agony. 

_“No! Rin, resist that woman. She's the one making your head hurt. Keep all your attention on the Demon Lord or he'll kill us both,”_ Makor commanded.

Rin's blurred gaze snapped back to the Demon Lord. For a brief moment, she saw unconditional love across his beautiful face. Its honesty and purity caused Rin to doubt Makor. Could this dog demon truly be a monster---or was he wrong? Looking into Sesshomaru's gold eyes, the little girl found peace. Her heart soared with joy at the ethereal adoration in his expression. Somehow, Rin knew this Demon Lord only looked at her this way.

The headache surged, her temples throbbing. Rin rubbed them with a shaky hand. As she stared intently at Sesshomaru, his face morphed into a mask of pure hate. Rin realized that he had nearly fooled her once again. As soon as she saw Sesshomaru as the monster, her headache ceased. She shoved her Will at him, forcing it down on his shoulders. His body wavered as he fought not to bow forward. He growled softly as his lips drew back to reveal sharp white fangs. His golden eyes flashed a brilliant scarlet, glowing with his evil power. The markings on his face became darker, etching into his pale skin. His feral appearance made him all the more dangerous. No matter what, the little girl had to first subdue and then eliminate the terrible threat this demon posed. She squeezed her hand harder, taking comfort in the gesture.

“And if Rin fails to retrieve the Orb for you, Zedar, the Child of Dark will punish you in ways I can't even begin to imagine,” the other sorcerer said. “Are you that willing to risk your freedom?”

“I don't really care who wins the grudge match between Light and Dark, old man,” Makor retorted. “No matter who wins that, I lose, wouldn't you say? I have no doubt that if Belgarion's successor wins, you'll hunt me down and if Naraku wins, well---a half-demon becomes the new Torak. My victory, Belgarath, is in taking you down with me. Step one is to destroy your precious little sister.”

_“Rin, you need to stop,”_ the woman whispered again. The thought skimmed over Rin's vast rage. _“Zedar wants to hurt you and your pack-leader by turning you against him. Don't let him. What you see on Sesshomaru's face is an illusion---I know you've seen past it to the truth.”_

Rin clenched her teeth, resisting the evil woman's influence. She had no desire to suffer another headache. Besides, Makor counted on her. She could not fail him. She had to prove that she was worthy to stay with him. She stared at the Demon Lord, determined to see him bow low as a vanquished foe. 

The Demon Lord resisted, his back rigid. He tottered, bending ever so slightly but remained firm. He held his head high, his shoulders squared. At his side, he clenched his hand into a tight fist. His demonic aura flared around him as he drew upon its power. As strong as Rin's Will was, it appeared Sesshomaru was her match. It would be a contest of strengths, and the little girl found it thrilling. It challenged her, and she would best him to prove herself. 

“If taking Rin away is your ultimate victory, why didn't you outright kill her?” the old sorcerer asked, his tone icy.

“Now where is the fun in that? For you, I want her to suffer for a long time,” Makor said, his voice deathly quiet. “I'll break her little by little. I have time, old boy. First, she'll drive this Demon Lord away---and once she has, I'll let her realize it so her heart is so broken she'll have no choice but to turn to me. She'll be a shell of herself, easy to manipulate then, no?”

This exchange of words---this brutal discussion of her fate made Rin waver momentarily. Her head throbbed again as she felt the doubt curl in her stomach. She bit her lip, pushing it away. She couldn't let Makor down. Once she redoubled her efforts, her headache ebbed. 

Rin clenched her teeth and pushed harder onto the Demon Lord's shoulders. It kept him in place, and yet she wanted desperately for him to bow forward. He swayed, but would not yield. His silver mane lifted as his demonic power surged to counter her attempts. As much as she wanted to see Sesshomaru press his cruel but beautiful face to the floor, Rin began to fatigue. She could only pour so much of her Will into this before it exhausted her. If she didn't break him and soon, she'd fail to keep the Demon Lord from killing them both.

“You think I'm just going to let you do this and do nothing?” Belgarath asked, his voice cold. “I won't let you do this to Rin.” 

“You can't come at me as long as she's with me, old man,” Makor replied. “Remember, I hold her sanity in the palm of my hand.” 

Rin's vision tightened to a narrow tunnel. Her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's golden ones, finding them swirling with matching rage. They flickered red several times as the hate within the Demon Lord built. It made her shove more of her Will at him, trying to subdue him fully. He strained against her power, refusing to give in. Rin squeezed her hand harder, drawing on even more of her Will. 

_“Rin, stop. You'll exhaust yourself if you don't stop. Zedar is trying to destroy you,”_ the unusual woman pleaded in her head. _“Let your Will unclench, Rin, dear.”_

Rin shook her off, closing her mind to her thought. She stood straighter, pulling on more power. Her clenched hand raised up, following the new flow of her Will. She needed to focus it tightly---to push all of its force upon Sesshomaru---now. Her legs trembled as exhaustion settled over her mind. Her Will began to burn out slowly, unable to sustain much more of this stalemate. Without thinking about it, Rin grabbed her amulet in her fist, hearing a click in her head as a mental thread snapped. 

It was as if a window opened and she could see past the anger, the pain, and the nightmare used to turn her own mind against itself. With a clarity Rin could not explain, she saw just how Makor---no Zedar---had done this to her. She could see the way he had trapped her with one of her worst nightmares, causing her to see her lord---the one that had saved her countless times---as her enemy. He had locked her in it, making her so susceptible to his suggestions. Zedar had cornered her mind, smothering it with his own, forcing her to do as he commanded---and she hadn't realized it until far too late. 

Immense and crippling guilt swept over Rin. Once again, the little girl had failed Sesshomaru. Once again she had proven herself unworthy to stay with him. He would surely reject her totally. She had shown how weak she truly was. After all, she had been easily lured here. Rin realized that it was beyond being physically weak this time. She was mentally weak---unable to see the manipulation that had consumed her so completely when it was clearly in front of her face. Sesshomaru would never ever tolerate such a pathetic creature in his puissant presence. 

To make matters worse, Rin had humiliated Sesshomaru in front of these people. She had used her Will upon him, bringing him to his very knees. Rin shuddered, knowing that this transgression would be most unforgivable. How could he ever take her back into his care if she would do something so demeaning to a powerful being like him? Rin knew he tolerated her humanity---would he now that she had done this? Tears streaked down her cheeks as she realized that Sesshomaru would cast her aside permanently now. She had finally crossed a line, and there was no redemption for her. She couldn't say sorry enough for it to ever matter. 

And then, anger flared anew in her. It boiled in her veins, giving her a new burst of energy. How dare this Zedar lie to her? How dare he lie about his intentions? How dare he do this to her?

Rin turned, balefully glaring at Zedar. She said coldly, “Liar! You are a liar! You made Rin break her promise to Sesshomaru-sama! You made her leave the tent and come here and do such horrible things to him! You told Rin she'd go back to Sesshomaru-sama as soon as it was safe! You liar! How dare you do this! This is all your fault!” 

With her new clarity, Rin took advantage of her link to Zedar's mind and saw straight into one of his worst nightmares. It sat on the surface, dominating so much of his consciousness. It swirled, waiting to overwhelm him. Knowing precisely how he had forced her into one of hers---making it reality---Rin turned it back on him. She made it envelop his mind, and he recoiled from her in horror. With an iron determination, Rin held his mind with her own, staring into his dark eyes to force him to submit.

The weight of rock settled over her vision. It surrounded her, encasing her. This was Zedar's worst nightmare. Vast darkness constricted the old man, trapping him. His mind writhed as it tried to break free from her torment. Unwilling to let him get away, Rin wrestled his mind down and held it as she forced it to endure Zedar's worst fears made reality. She shoved his mind into its darkest corner, drowning him in it. Zedar was trapped, his spirit snapping as she tied him to it. 

“No! Master! Please! Help me!” Zedar cried aloud. The old sorcerer clutched his head, his dark eyes haunted and his face pale. He shook his head frantically as if he could dispel the images she bombarded him with. “Take it away! Let me out!” 

Rin stared at Zedar with hate. She said, her voice deadly, “You did this to Rin, making her see her worst nightmare so she would believe it had happened. You made her think Sesshomaru-sama had left her! You will pay.”

Rin crushed her amulet, the one etched with her lord's image, and flooded Zedar's mind with more images of rock and darkness. His mind cowered away into a smaller and smaller space as it scrambled to break free from her torture. Rin intensified her attack, forcing him to face it head on. Rage flooded her for what he had done. If he would dare use her own nightmare against her, she would make sure he knew just how it felt. 

“Please!” Zedar cried, his tone wheedling. “Get me out of here!” 

A rough hand grasped Rin's shoulder, squeezing hard. The old man tried to drag her down to the floor with him as he writhed in agony under her fury. Rin stepped back, staring down at him with resentment. This Zedar was a pathetic and worthless being. She could see it now as he stared up at her with terror etched across his weathered face. 

“How dare you make Rin break her promise to Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin shouted, her voice vibrating with anger. “How dare you make Rin use her Will on him!” 

Zedar flinched before her, curling into a tight ball. She kept shoving his mind into the darkest corner of his darkest fears, holding him in place. To twist the knife deeper into his heart, she realized beneath his fear of rock and darkness was Belgarath himself. Zedar feared the old man so much---saw such inhuman rage and anger on his face, and trembled at its sight. She assaulted Zedar with this terrible image, making certain to fill his entire mind with its devastating countenance. It made Zedar tremble and babble incoherently, rocking himself as he could no longer escape the horror she inflicted upon him. 

A gentle hand settled onto her shoulders. _“That's enough, Rin.”_

Rin squeezed even harder on her amulet. Her eyes met Poledra's sympathetic ones. She frowned, shaking her head. “No. It's not. It'll never be enough! He wanted Rin to hurt Sesshomaru-sama. He wanted to take Rin away from him. He lied!” 

Rin sent the specter of Belgarath after Zedar again, relishing in the way he cringed. He had tried to break her---to make her see her lord's anger and hate---and now she would break him, instead. 

“Little sister, you've made your point,” Belgarath whispered. He gently touched her other shoulder. “Let me handle him, Belrin. Zedar can never do this to you ever again.” 

Like a key sliding into a lock, Rin felt completed. The anger drained out of her and her body turned, facing Belgarath. It was as if that had been her name all along. 

“What---what did you call Rin?”

“Belrin. Bel means beloved. You're my sister. Aldur told me I'd know just when to call you by your real name.” Belgarath gently led her away from Zedar's whimpering form. He said softly to the wolf-woman, “I think our little lily has found her bramble, Poledra.” 

Poledra accepted Rin from the old sorcerer's grasp. A soft and mysterious smile crossed her lips. “One thinks it's about time, Old Wolf.” 

Belgarath drew himself up and strode towards the prostrate Zedar. He stared down at the other sorcerer, drawing in his Will. “I warned you not to make me do this to you again, Zedar.” Regret and sorrow tinged the old man's voice. “You've left me with no choice but to put you back underground.”

Before he could unleash his power, Zedar transformed into the raven, flying through the slatted window into the light of early morning. A forlorn cry echoed back, the sound full of misery. 

Belgarath swore. He said, “Burst!” 

The table in the center of the room splintered into a pile of kindling. 

Poledra hugged Rin tight. She let her go and said softly, “You've done well, Belrin---but you forgot something, dear.” 

Rin's nose wrinkled. “What, Poledra-sama?”

“To let your pack-leader up,” the wolf-woman said. “You have to let him go.” 

“Oh,” Rin blushed. She hadn't realized that her Will still forced Sesshomaru to remain on his knees. At the height of her fury at Zedar, she had tied the two things together. She hadn't realized that she still drew on her power, so accustomed to the strange tingling at the base of her skull from using so much of it for so long now. She flicked her wrist as she whispered, “Release.”

Belgarath quirked an eyebrow. “Young lady, we're going to have a talk about those gestures at some point.” 

Poledra shook her head. “One thinks you worry too much over that, Old Wolf.”

“It's about style, Poledra! It's the Word that is important. Gestures aren't necessary. She shouldn't let a bad habit take root or she'll be doing it centuries from now,” Belgarath retorted, a slight pout crossing his face. “I've had the same fight with Polgara for thousands of years.” 

“One notes that you have yet to win with her.” 

Sesshomaru slowly stood, his body finally free of her imposed power. He stared at her with wonder, his gold eyes filled with questions. Rin stared back, taking a tentative step towards him. The Demon Lord rushed her in one motion, blurring. He grasped her tight in a crushing hug, holding her close. Rin wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He trembled as he held her against his chest. His fingers curled into her hair, gently stroking through her thick tresses. 

Rin lifted her head, looking into his exquisite face. She reached a hand up, brushing a finger across one of his cheek stripes. Her mind linked to his, and without meaning to, she saw into Sesshomaru's worst nightmare as she had Zedar's. She gasped softly, realizing that the Demon Lord feared the same thing she did. Sesshomaru feared her rejection and her leaving him behind. This powerful being feared losing her above everything else. Flashes of scenarios skimmed by her consciousness---most of them involving her being hurt or killed in some brutal manner. These were Sesshomaru's greatest nightmares. She realized that they were normally buried so deeply inside---and only brought to the surface by what had happened tonight. She recognized his fear so clearly as if it was her own. 

It was the first time that Rin truly understood that Sesshomaru needed her as much as she did him. 

She explored his face further, seeing the tender expression settle over his features. Love radiated from his visage---so much so that she wondered how Zedar had ever hidden its truth for even a moment. His eyes shone like liquid gold. Relief flickered in their depths. Sesshomaru shakily threaded his fingers through her hair. He searched her face, almost as if trying to commit it to memory. The Demon Lord kissed her forehead gently, lingering a moment as if she might disappear. 

As he pulled back, a single tear streaked down one cheek. He whispered to her mind, _“This Sesshomaru nearly lost you---,”_

Rin brushed the tear away with a thumb. She whispered back, _“Rin knows, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

Sesshomaru hugged her close again, taking a shuddering breath as he inhaled her scent. Slowly, the Demon Lord sank back to his knees, taking her with him. Rin settled into his lap, letting him take all the time he needed to collect himself. She felt safe, held against his solid form. His silver mane shielded her from the world, and in this moment, it was simply the two of them. Everything else faded. The little girl leaned her head onto his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his torso as she relished being with Sesshomaru. 

She whispered again, _“Belrin knows. But you didn't lose her---and you never will. Not ever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	88. Chapter Eighty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Rin's abduction and rescue, Sesshomaru struggles with his emotions and the new name Rin has gained. How will he come to terms with this new change and how will Rin reassure him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Eight 

Sesshomaru had nearly lost Rin.

That fact reverberated through him. If he had, it'd be his fault and his fault alone. Sesshomaru would never forgive himself for what she had endured tonight. He had left Rin vulnerable, and it had nearly cost him everything. 

The Demon Lord buried his nose into Rin's silky hair. The soothing scent of lilies wafted over Sesshomaru, salving his frayed nerves. The floral scent allowed him to center himself. It made it real. He enveloped Rin safely in the crook of his arm, no longer threatened by the Apostate, Zedar. Nothing else mattered.

Sesshomaru filtered out all other sounds, zeroing in on her heartbeat. It thrummed steadily, her life rhythm as strong as ever. The Demon Lord timed his breaths to it, allowing his own racing heart to sync slowly with hers. As long as he could hear this, as long as he could focus in on the very sound of her life, Sesshomaru knew that everything would be alright.

The Demon Lord held the little girl close, her petite frame solid against his. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Her hands made gentle circles on his back. Rin tried to comfort him. After her ordeal, after he had left her to protect herself, and after Zedar had used her worst nightmare against her, Rin comforted him.

Nothing had ever humbled Sesshomaru as much as this.

Sesshomaru gently kissed her temple, smoothing her hair down. He whispered, _“This Sesshomaru does not deserve your pardon.”_

Rin lifted her head, her dark eyes meeting his. A new confidence and power resided there. Behind her gentle love, a steely resolve flared to life. She gently brushed her fingertips over his cheek stripes. _“No, Sesshomaru-sama. It's not your fault. It's not Belrin's. It's his. He did this, and he is the only one to blame. Belrin's safe now. That's all that matters.”_

Belrin. The little girl's new name still sounded foreign to his mind---and yet it fit the little girl perfectly. 

Sesshomaru cupped her hand, holding it to his cheek. He nodded his acquiescence. _“Thank you, Rin.”_

A wide smile crossed her face, and her dimples indented at the corners of her mouth. Its warmth loosened the icy fear around his heart. The gentle purity of her expression lightened Sesshomaru's burden. Joy beamed from her, Rin's eyes softening. _“You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

A throat cleared, shattering the illusion of their private bubble. “I don't mean to intrude, but I think it's time we returned to camp.”

Rin yawned and laid her head back down onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. “Okay, Belgarath-sama. Belrin is awfully tired.”

That name---he had to admit that it had a musical fluidity as it rolled off the little girl's tongue. 

Slowly, they stood, the Demon Lord keeping a firm grip on her waist. Rin's head rested on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped loosely around him. She tucked her face into his haori, hiding another yawn.

“One last thing before we leave,” the old man said. “Belrin, come here and take out your amulet.”

Rin nodded. She smiled up at Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. The little girl slipped from his grasp and joined the old sorcerer. Her silver amulet rested in her palm. “Now what, Belgarath-sama?”

“Give me your hand.” The old man drew his amulet out. On its surface, Sesshomaru saw a majestic wolf etched in life-like detail. The great silver wolf appeared ready to lope away---or primed for the kill. The old man intertwined his fingers with Rin's and closed his eyes. “Close your eyes, Belrin. We want to make sure nothing of Zedar's tampering lingers.”

The wolf-woman joined them, her hand on Rin's shoulder. She said softly, “Just open your mind, Belrin.”

Rin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The longer they held their amulets and hands, the happier Rin's expression became. She looked radiant, a beaming smile crossing her face. All the negative emotions that had permeated the little girl's aura washed away. Briefly, a blue nimbus flickered around the trio. Once it faded, the old man let Rin's hand go.

“There. Everything should be cleared out now,” Belgarath said softly. “Poledra, you sense anything lingering?”

“No. Any of the Apostate's tampering seems to be gone.” The wolf-woman cupped Rin's face in her hands. “Belrin, dear, do you sense anything Zedar may have done?”

“No, Poledra-sama.” Rin's hand slipped from her amulet, letting it fall back to rest around her throat. She hugged the old sorcerer fiercely---and a twinge of jealousy sliced through Sesshomaru's heart. She said softly, “Thank you, big brother.” 

A gentle expression crossed the old man's face, softening it. Belgarath embraced her, kissing Rin's temple. His blue eyes shimmered with a multitude of emotions---a profound love igniting in them. He whispered, “You're welcome, little sister.” 

Rin lifted her head, kissing Belgarath's cheek. “It's been a long time since Belrin has had a big brother.”

“Is that so?” Belgarath tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Well, to be fair, I've never had a sister before. So, if I make a mistake, you'll let me know, right? Just be gentle about it.”

Rin giggled. “Belrin will. You're funny, Belgarath-sama.”

Belgarath winked. “One does one's best.”

A knowing smile crossed Poledra's face. “One thinks Belrin may keep you on your toes, Old Wolf.”

Belgarath laughed softly. “She wouldn't be my sister if she didn't, Poledra.”

Rin joined Sesshomaru, her hand gently squeezing his. She interlaced their fingers. The little girl glanced up and said, “Let's go back to camp, Sesshomaru-sama. It's been an awfully long night.” 

The Demon Lord stated down at her, awed. In the aftermath of her ordeal, something had bloomed inside Rin. She stood taller, a warm and open expression softened her face, and her aura exuded confidence. Whatever hold Zedar had over her heart had been undeniably shattered. None of the submissiveness of the past few weeks lingered---and relief sprouted inside Sesshomaru.

Rin was finally her true self again.

Sesshomaru kissed her temple. “As you wish, Rin.”

The quartet made their way down the staircase. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow when he observed Belgarath deliberately skipping a step---as if he omitted it by memory. He noted that Rin did the same, her action far more cautious. Sesshomaru found the step a bit loose, but not worth skipping. He shook his head, shrugging it off.

Outside, the squat tower, mid-morning greeted them. The soft, warm sunshine made the harrowing night seem surreal. The azure sky promised a beautiful day ahead, puffy white clouds dotting it. Birds trilled joyfully. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the Demon Lord saw Rin glance in their direction, her expression jubilant. Clearly, they had come to greet the little girl with song. A few spiraled above them, their ecstatic melody soaring. The little girl nodded, waving in response. 

Belgarath whispered something to the wolf-woman. Looking towards Sesshomaru and Rin, he said, “Go back to camp with Poledra. I'm going to take care of something.”

The hardness in his eyes masked nothing. The Demon Lord realized that the old sorcerer meant to chase after Zedar and punish him. Sesshomaru nodded his approval. While Rin may be free of the Apostate's control, he didn't want a repeat of last night. He wanted this sorcerer's threat removed---permanently. If he couldn't avenge her himself, he'd accept the old man doing it instead. After all, the history between them extended even beyond Sesshomaru's grasp. In the end, he wanted Zedar dead---no matter how it happened.

“One hopes you'll be careful and not too long,” Poledra said. “We'll be at camp, waiting.”

Belgarath kissed his wife on the cheek before shimmering into the great silver wolf. His harsh gold eyes met Sesshomaru's and he nodded slightly. He loped away into the thicket, disappearing from view.

“Come. We should make haste,” Poledra said.

The trio stepped into the small thicket, leading towards camp. The wolf-woman nodded towards Sesshomaru before she too transformed into the she-wolf. She bounded ahead, blending into the trees.

Sesshomaru gripped Rin around the waist. The little girl slipped her arms around his torso. The Demon Lord cradled her close, preparing to sprint.

_“Sesshomaru-sama,”_ Rin's thought brushed across his mind. _“Belrin would like to fly. You said it was freeing. May we?”_

Sesshomaru looked into her earnest eyes. How could he deny such a simple request? Nodding once, he replied, _“If that would please you, Rin.”_

The Demon Lord held the little girl flush against his chest. He called upon his demonic power, allowing them to slowly lift off from the ground. Once above the thicket, Sesshomaru glided towards camp. The wind fanned his hair behind him. He looked up, the blue sky open wide before them. The freedom of flight cleansed them as they coasted above everything. 

Rin giggled. “Faster, Sesshomaru-sama! Faster!”

Egged on by her sheer joy, the Demon Lord pushed himself harder. The faraway terrain blurred, and the wind caressed his face. Rin clung to him, displaying her absolute trust in him. Her exuberant laughter tinkled in his ears. Sesshomaru couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. Flying had always been pleasurable, but with Rin it became blissful. The world narrowed to just him, her, and the sky. Up here, time ceased to matter. The Demon Lord surged faster, earning him a delighted squeal from the little girl.

Firming his hold on Rin, Sesshomaru began to spiral, making dramatic loops in the sky. Ordinarily, such frivolous behavior expended too much-needed energy, but this morning he wanted to make their flight last. With every zig-zag, Rin whooped with exhilaration. Sesshomaru allowed them to rise and fall in waves, and the little girl squeezed him tighter on every sharp turn. 

All too soon, however, the disheveled camp came into view. Sesshomaru slowed, descending toward the edge of it. Rin slid to the ground, standing on wobbly legs. She leaned her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. 

_“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. Flying with you is so much fun.”_ Rin looked up at him, a beaming smile on her face. A yawn overtook her, and she hid it behind a hand. _“Sorry. Belrin's just worn out.”_

Sesshomaru gently tucked hair behind her ear. _“This Sesshomaru should thank you. Come, let us go to our tent. You need your rest.”_

Hand in hand, the pair approached their abandoned tent. Inuyasha paced in front of it. 

“You have ten more minutes, jackass, and then I'm going to look for you,” the hanyou muttered. His hand rested on his sword hilt, tapping a staccato rhythm. “I don't care what that sorceress says. You and the pup should have been back hours ago.”

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, stunned that his brother would wait here instead of with his mate. 

Before he could ask anything, Rin called, “Inuyasha-sama! We're back!”

The half-demon stopped, looking at them with wide eyes. His ears rose high on his head, twitching. Inuyasha asked softly, “Pup? You okay now?”

Rin nodded, smiling wide. “Belrin's safe now, Inuyasha-sama.”

The half-demon's brows arched as confusion swirled in his eyes. Relief swept over Sesshomaru at not being the only one thrown by the little girl's new name. The only saving grace lay in the fact that she took pride in it---neither denying or apologizing for it. Noticeably, Inuyasha pursed his lips, mulling it over before he shook his head. He wouldn't question it---and for that, the Demon Lord felt grateful. 

“I'm glad, pup.” Inuyasha's eyes rose, meeting Sesshomaru's. Relief flickered in their depths before guilt cast a shadow. His ears drooped, and a small pout crossed his lips. Inuyasha looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, I'll leave you two be. Now that I know you're safe, I best get back to Kagome.”

Sesshomaru frowned. He would not let his brother take on his burden of guilt. The half-breed had no fault in this---and besides, Rin had stated the truth. Zedar was the only one to blame. None of them had done anything wrong. If Rin could forgive him, Sesshomaru would have to work at forgiving himself.

The Demon Lord gently squeezed Rin's hand. “Rin, go into the tent and rest.”

Rin kissed his cheek. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” 

After the little girl disappeared into the tent, an awkward silence settled over the brothers. Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on the ground. He said softly, “Look, next time you have to choose between the pup or me---pick her. I'm sorry I got in the way of keeping Rin safe.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, his voice firm. “This Sesshomaru refuses to let you take the blame for what happened. It is not your fault, little brother.”

Inuyasha looked up, a puzzled frown on his face. His ears twitched. “But if I hadn't gotten grabbed by those Grolim fuckers---,”

“Rin would have still been in danger,” Sesshomaru finished.

As much as Inuyasha needed to hear it, the Demon Lord needed to say it. The Apostate had clearly decided to take Rin away during that particular battle. If Sesshomaru had stayed with the little girl, it's possible that he may have ended up just like the fox kit---and Rin would still be in Zedar's clutches with no one the wiser. 

Inuyasha shifted on his feet, glancing at the ground. “What happened anyway?”

“Zedar abducted Rin.”

“Zedar?” Confusion crossed the hanyou's face before his eyebrows shot up. “You mean that other sorcerer, the one that fought the old man?” 

“It is what this Sesshomaru has said.”

The half-demon whistled softly. “Why? What did he want Rin for?”

“It does not matter. He no longer has her.” Sesshomaru sighed. “Rin is safe. That is all that matters.”

“Is he dead?”

“No.”

It pained Sesshomaru to admit that this threat to Rin remained alive. 

“He abducted Rin and he's not a puddle of goo?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes wide in surprise. 

“This conversation is finished, half-breed.” Sesshomaru moved closer to the tent. “This Sesshomaru suggests that you return to your mate.”

The Demon Lord wanted to be with Rin---to truly reassure himself that she was indeed safe and secure. It rattled him to think that Zedar had taken Rin away---and that he, Sesshomaru, had been helpless. Unlike his refusal to slay Kohaku, the Demon Lord understood that there had been no way for him to kill the Apostate. He couldn't have rescued Rin alone. The sorcerers had so much power he still didn't grasp---more importantly, Sesshomaru feared that this could happen again.

“Wait.” Inuyasha gripped his hand. “I just wanted to say---I'm glad that you and Rin are safe. Don't worry about the whelp. I've got him. You just focus on the pup.”

The Demon Lord whispered, “Thank you, little brother.” 

Inuyasha nodded and turned, heading towards the center of camp. 

Like a ghost, the wolf-woman emerged from the trees. A sober expression crossed her face, her gold eyes somber. Poledra nodded in acknowledgment and joined him by the tent. 

“One is glad to see that you and Belrin arrived back to camp safely.”

Rin's new name sounded graceful when spoken in the wolf-woman's alto. The more Sesshomaru heard it, the more it fit the little girl. Even so, it would take more time to truly adjust to it. At every turn, Rin continued to change in some new and surprising way. Sesshomaru needed to absorb her new identity---so tied to this new name. Any resistance to accepting Belgarath as pack had disappeared the moment Rin had accepted her new name from him---and more importantly, recognized him as her big brother.

Sesshomaru turned to face Poledra. “This Sesshomaru had no issues.”

“Good.” She tucked a tawny lock of hair behind her ear. “One would like to talk about what happened---and to apologize.”

“Apologize?” The Demon Lord's brows furrowed. “For?”

“One should have realized what the Apostate had done sooner. Belrin's my student, and I should have detected his tampering.” Poldera sighed, a tired frown crossing her features. “It is not the first time someone's used something like this. It should have been obvious, and for that I am sorry.”

“Apology accepted but not necessary,” Sesshomaru replied. “If not for you and you mate's assistance, this Sesshomaru would not have Rin now.”

“But it is. We knew that Zedar trailed us.” Poledra's eyes hardened. “We didn't quite know what he wanted. This was never about Belrin. She was only his method to hurt the Old Wolf. For that, I am sorry, too.”

“It is still not necessary.” Sesshomaru sighed. “You did nothing wrong. This Apostate takes the blame---and Naraku takes the blame for the Apostate. For what has happened, they shall pay alone.”

The wolf-woman nodded. “One can accept that. May I see Belrin? I don't think anything is lingering, but I want to make certain she is alright after the ordeal she's been through. It shouldn't take long.”

“That is acceptable.”

The Demon Lord and Poledra entered the tent. Rin dozed in one corner, huddled under the blankets. Sesshomaru gently gripped her shoulder to get her attention. The little girl opened one weary eye and sighed softly.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said quietly.

Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced over his shoulder towards the wolf-woman and back again. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Belrin, this won't be long, I promise you,” Poledra said. She sat down on the other side of the little girl. “One wants to talk about what happened.”

“Yes, Poledra-sama.”

The wolf-woman asked, “How did Zedar lure you away?”

The little girl looked down, fingering the blanket. She said, “He broke through Belrin's barrier and told her that she wasn't safe. He said that there were Grolims after her and that they would take her away if she stayed in the tent. He lied, telling Belrin that he'd let her go back to Sesshomaru-sama once the danger was over.”

Poledra asked, “And how did he convince you that your pack leader _was_ the enemy?” She cupped Rin's chin in her hand. “One only asks, Belrin, dear, so I can see if anything lingers from his compulsion.”

“He told her that Sesshomaru-sama had left Belrin---that his actions spoke louder than his words. Then, he trapped Belrin in her worst nightmare, making it seem so real that Sesshomaru-sama would reject her. He smothered her mind with it, making it easier for him to turn Belrin against her lord.” Rin's eyes hardened, her mouth forming an angry frown. “That was only after he made Belrin tell him the truth about Sesshomaru-sama. He had no right to make her share such private details.” 

“One agrees.” Poledra's gold eyes searched Rin's. “When you translocated yourself after hurting your ankle, how did you make fire?”

Rin held up a hand, one finger outstretched. A small flame ignited and yet it did not burn the little girl. She said, “Zedar taught Belrin how to do this---when he was lying and going by the name Makor.”

Poledra glanced towards Sesshomaru. “Any hold Zedar had on Belrin is utterly broken. He'll never be able to do this to her ever again---not because of my protection or instruction. Belrin knows how to recognize what he did.”

Sesshomaru squeezed Rin's other hand, a soft sigh of relief escaping his lips. He said, “This Sesshomaru is pleased to hear it.”

“One last question, Belrin.” Poledra turned towards the little girl. “How did you break Zedar's hold?”

Rin shook her hand, the flame extinguishing. She drew out her amulet. “Belrin touched this, and it snapped his hold. She knows her bond with Sesshomaru-sama did it.”

The silver disc in her hand caught the Demon Lord's attention. His true form etched on its surface called to him. Its majesty restored some of his faith. The dignified and imposing stance reminded Sesshomaru of his strength. It seemed fitting that this would help bring Rin back to him---that somehow the guilt he carried for failing to protect her was redeemed in this object. In a way, it had been him---through this, Sesshomaru saved Rin.

Most of all, pride bloomed in Sesshomaru's chest. Rin had stood up to Zedar. She had turned his mind trick back on him and won. She had bested a sorcerer centuries older than herself---and it mattered not if the methods Zedar employed had been inherently flawed. Rin had used her growing power on the Apostate---all to come back to him.

Poledra leaned forward and kissed the little girl on the forehead. “One is not surprised by that. I'm so proud of you, Belrin. I will leave you now with your pack-leader. Rest. We shall have another lesson soon, little sister.”

A wide smile flickered across Rin's face. She nodded. “Yes, big sister.”

Once the wolf-woman left, a hush fell over the tent. Sesshomaru's eyes met Rin's. He searched hers, finding the quiet devotion illuminated in their depths. The Demon Lord traced her face with his eyes. He sat, his back stiff, afraid to move---as if doing so would break the illusion. Part of him doubted that this was real. Part of him feared that perhaps this was another trick---even if rationally he knew better. Now that Sesshomaru found himself alone with the little girl, it felt surreal. Had all of these terrible things happened?

Needing reassurance, Sesshomaru asked, “Rin?”

Simultaneously, Rin asked, “Sesshomaru-sama?” The little girl laughed, her dimples crinkling around her mouth. Her nose wrinkled in mirth. Rin waved a hand and said, “You first, Sesshomaru-sama.” 

The Demon Lord gently clasped one of her hands into his. “This Sesshomaru---,”

He didn't know how to articulate what he wanted to say. The Demon Lord knew the little girl had to be alright. He saw it in her warm and open smiles. Rin carried herself confidently. Her scent lacked all traces of anxiety or fear---as if it had been cleansed. Rin blossomed into her true sunny self---and yet the Demon Lord, so shaken by the night's events, doubted. He needed to truly understand how she was safe. Just what had Belgarath shown her? How much had it helped? How did her new name fit in---and why did she receive it now? Sesshomaru's mind whirled and his emotions churned, never quite settling on any particular one long enough.

“You want to know if Belrin is alright?” Rin gently squeezed his hand back, a patient smile crossing her lips.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, dumbstruck by her ability to know what he wanted to say but couldn't word right. He laced his fingers with hers and whispered, “Yes.”

A resolute expression crossed her face. Rin's eyes never left his. She said, her voice firm, “Belrin is well. She is safe, Sesshomaru-sama. She meant it when she told you that you would never lose her. Not ever.” 

Rin's eyes hardened with determination. Her aura strengthened. While it differed from his own or a spiritual person's, Sesshomaru recognized its power. It radiated from her petite frame, brushing against his subtly. While Zedar had forced her to use its brute force on him, this time felt different. Rin left her power unfettered perhaps for the first time.

In a way, Sesshomaru surmised that it was. Rin no longer feared her new gifts---and more importantly she didn't seem afraid that it would upset him. Instead, she had shown him her power as a means of reassuring him. 

Her aura poured warmth into him, causing his own to flare momentarily.

Satisfied by his first inquiry, Sesshomaru gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. “This Sesshomaru is curious. What did the old man show you after you threw off Zedar's control?” 

Rin shifted closer to him, sitting on her feet. She cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs gently ghosting over his cheek stripes. Rin kissed his crescent moon before resting her forehead against his. Her dark eyes shimmered with a swirl of emotions---love, trust, confidence, joy and belonging. _“Let Belrin show you, Sesshomaru-sama. Close your eyes.”_

The Demon Lord did as told while her fingers tangled into his hair. He cleared his mind, allowing the little girl to do what she must to share this with him. Something skimmed across the vaults of his mind---fleeting images too hazy to discern floating by. Slowly, they built, revealing a high tower, its warm turret inviting. Fire raged in the fireplace and yet not one log fed its flames. A work table sat in its center, scrolls and books scattered across its surface. An old man sat at its head. His rich midnight blue robes draped over him. A white beard flowed down his chest. Wise blue eyes twinkled with mirth and love---love so deep it frightened Sesshomaru. This was that same God that they had met in the Vale---Aldur himself.

The longer he saw the image, the better he felt. It washed away all the guilt, the horror, and the sorrow. Sesshomaru could bask in this deity's presence forever---as if he could serve Aldur. That thought, too, frightened him. After all, he, Sesshomaru, had no master. How could he ever contemplate accepting anyone's power over his own? How could he ever see himself as inferior to anyone?

A soft contented sigh escaped the Demon Lord. He slowly opened his eyes, connecting with Rin's. Hers held awe and adoration---and a mysterious power. 

Rin whispered, _“Now do you understand, Sesshomaru-sama? Belrin is fine. There's no reason to be concerned about her.”_

The longer the Demon Lord held Rin's gaze with his own, the more he understood her new name. It suited her---the sound pleasant to his ears. Belgarath had said the prefix Bel meant beloved. Sesshomaru knew that Rin's name meant companion. How fitting, then, that her name now meant beloved companion---for that is indeed what she was to Sesshomaru. 

_“Yes. This Sesshomaru understands.”_ A small smile ghosted over Sesshomaru's lips. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her cheek. _“But you're wrong about one thing. This Sesshomaru will always be concerned about you, Belrin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle, Kagome's spiritual power has increased. How has it changed and how will it manifest itself? As the group is reunited, will she have to use it to save someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Eighty-Nine

A strong but soothing cadence skittered across Kagome's awareness. It thrummed in her ears, keeping her in the span between sleep and consciousness. Kagome felt as if she could float in its rhythm forever. Its familiarity made her feel safe and loved. The gentle thump-thump under her ear lulled her, making her lips upturn in a small smile. 

Strong arms held her, adding to the security she felt. Legs wrapped around her own, cocooning Kagome from the world. Through the fabric of her dress, rough hands gently rubbed circles on her back. Fingers threaded through her hair, the action tender. A soft kiss, almost imperceptible, brushed her temple. 

The scent of the wild forest filled Kagome's nose. It smelled pure and clean. She took a deep, contented breath, drinking it in. Underlying the earthy smell, she noted the soft floral scent so imprinted upon her memory. The Sacred Tree blossoms subtly blended with the musky and spicy scent. Shifting her head, Kagome brushed her nose against bare skin.

She left an open-mouthed kiss on Inuyasha's pulse point and complimented sleepily, “You smell good.”

Inuyasha shifted, exposing more of his throat. He growled huskily, his clawed fingers tangling into her hair. “So you've said, wench.”

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha. She nuzzled her nose under his chin, inhaling more of his untamed scent. The tent interior seemed dim, casting shadows on her mate's face. She yawned and looped her arms around his neck. She asked softly, “What time is it?”

“Late afternoon,” Inuyasha replied. “You slept the whole day away, wench.” 

“I did?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn't you wake me?”

“And risk dealing with a cranky you? I don't think so.” His voice reverberated in her ears. 

“But we're on a deadline to reach that Ashaba place.” 

“We are, but we're still waiting on Sango and Miroku.”

The battle came back to Kagome. She gasped, “What about Shippo?”

“He's fine. Polgara has him scrubbing every pot in her packs.” Inuyasha laughed softly. “It kept him busy---and it let you sleep.”

“But isn't he supposed to be under Sesshomaru's care?” Kagome asked, idly drawing designs with her finger on Inuyasha's shoulder.

“Yes, but I think it'd be best to keep the whelp occupied for now. Sesshomaru doesn't need him underfoot, trust me.” Inuyasha hugged her close. “You just relax, Kagome. Everybody's fine.”

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes meeting Inuyasha's burnished gold. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the strange blue halo crowning his head. She pushed herself to sit up, stunned that this aura surrounded her mate. It fluctuated around him, flares arcing towards her. The color deepened to a rich sapphire. Tentatively, Kagome outstretched a hand, yearning to touch it.

Inuyasha sat up, his ears erect in worry. “Kagome?”

Transfixed, Kagome watched the blue light ripple around Inuyasha. It cast his silver mane in a cerulean shadow. It danced and flickered around him, enchanting her. The brilliance of her hanyou's demonic aura only made him all the more beautiful. Its strength belied the power she knew his firm body possessed. Staring intently at its radiance, she couldn't help but feel safe.

Kagome brushed the aura with a finger before resting her open palm over Inuyasha's. A soft rose light flared to life around her own, leaving her awestruck. Captivated, she watched as the two auras seethed, pushing against one another. They swirled, dueling for dominance. Kagome interlaced their fingers, watching pink and blue twist together. 

The longer their hands clasped, the more their auras blended together. With a sigh, Kagome saw the instant they melded together into one. Their hands took on a brilliant violet. As their auras united, a wondrous peace settled over her. Kagome gasped, a jolt of electricity shooting down her spine as Inuyasha's power melded with hers. Everything took on a vibrant amethyst hue. Kagome realized that their combined auras had blanketed them both.

Kagome's eyes fell shut as she allowed herself to bask. It felt right---pure---as if they should have mingled their auras together ages ago. A soft chime cascaded in her ears, enhancing the joy Kagome felt as their power converged and became one. Absently, she realized that their auras had intertwined like this once before---the first time she and Inuyasha had made love. This time, however, was longer. It allowed Kagome to feel intimately connected to her mate on a spiritual level. 

A rough palm cupped her cheek and a clawed thumb gently brushed her ear. “Kagome? Are you alright?”

Kagome opened her eyes, her gaze meeting Inuyasha's. She still saw him through a violet haze, indicating that their auras still merged. She saw concern etch across Inuyasha's face, a tight frown gracing his lips. She leaned into his hand, smiling to reassure him. 

Inuyasha gasped, and his eyes went wide. He whispered, “Kagome, your eyes---,”

“My eyes? What about them?” Kagome's nose crinkled.

Inuyasha let go of her hand, cupping her face in both palms. He said, his voice full of wonder, “They're gold---like mine.” 

Kagome gasped. “They are?”

With their hands unlaced, their auras dissolved. It left Kagome feeling cut off from Inuyasha---like a barrier had been placed between them. She sighed, the sound petulant. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his brows furrowed in concern. “Now they're not. What happened?”

“Didn't---didn't you see our auras just now?” Kagome asked softly.

“No.” He brushed hair away from her face, tucking it behind an ear. Inuyasha asked gently, “Are you alright, Kagome?” 

Kagome gently brushed her fingertips across one of his cheeks. She petted one of his ears and whispered, “It was beautiful, Inuyasha. You had a blue aura crowning your head, and mine was rose. They became violet once they merged. I felt so safe and loved.”

“You don't make any sense, woman.” Inuyasha's eyes searched her face, their gold depths swirling with worry. “You're scaring me, Kagome.”

Kagome gently cupped Inuyasha's face in her hands. She kissed him, the action sweet and tender. Leaning her forehead onto his, she whispered, “I'm fine, Inuyasha.”

Guilt dulled his golden eyes as he averted them. A tight frown crossed his lips. Inuyasha whispered, “Kagome, I'm sorry---,”

Kagome put a finger to his lips, refusing to hear him berate himself. She said firmly, “I'm fine, Inuyasha. Those Grolims got exactly what they deserved---and I'd do it again if it meant saving you. We're mates, and that means we look out for each other. Always. Got it?”

A small smile crossed his face, and he meekly replied, “Yes, Kagome.”

Before she could question his demure reaction, a slight prick stung her cheek. She instinctively slapped it, finding a squished Myoga in her palm. The flea complained, “Such is the life of a flea.”

“Myoga, just what do you think you're doing? You can't feed on my mate, you little parasite,” Inuyasha growled.

“Inuyasha-sama!” Myoga protested. “It was all with good reason, I assure you.”

“Right.” Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation. “Explain just why you're intruding on us---and make it a good reason or I'll flatten you.”

“Inuyasha, be nice,” Kagome chided her hanyou half-heartedly. 

“Inuyasha-sama, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important.” The flea turned towards Kagome, bowing. “Forgive me, Kagome-sama, but I had to taste your blood to confirm something.”

“My blood?” Kagome asked, frowning. “What about it?”

“Yes. It's stronger,” Myoga replied. “Just like your aura. It's what drew me here, actually.”

“Her aura?” Inuyasha asked, his ears perking up. “You saw it just now?”

“Yes, Inuyasha-sama.” Myoga nodded. “It's stronger than any other miko's I've ever met.” 

“It is?” Kagome asked nervously. She gasped. “Wait. You saw it? I did, too.”

“Yes, Kagome-sama.” The flea peered up at her. “I'm not surprised that you could.” 

“But I also saw Inuyasha's---and our auras mingled,” Kagome said softly. “Inuyasha didn't see it. Why?”

“It's all rather simple, Kagome-sama. Your power just grew, and you're highly sensitive now. If he had been concentrating, Inuyasha-sama would have seen it, too.” Myoga turned towards Inuyasha. “Remember, Inuyasha-sama, what I told you after your last transformation?”

“What about it?” Inuyasha asked, his expression confused. He scratched an ear. “Thought this had to do with Kagome, not me.”

“Remember how I told you that your demon side would no longer devour your human heart?” Myoga asked, his many arms crossed over his chest. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, wonder in her voice. “Is this true? Why didn't you tell me?”

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. “I meant to, honestly. But then I got distracted, and well---,”

“Distracted by what exactly?” Kagome asked warily. 

A deep blush colored Inuyasha's cheeks, and he averted his eyes. “Not in front of the flea, woman!”

Kagome blushed. She remembered how he had transformed again after smelling Koga on her skirt. It had been a lust-filled blur after that. She whispered, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh,” Inuyasha replied. He leaned slightly forward to be eye level with Myoga. “You were saying, flea?” 

“Ah, yes. Where were we? I told you that your demon self would no longer devour your human heart because of your mating to Kagome-sama.” The flea looked between them. He pointed at Inuyasha. “I also told you that she would gain, too. It would seem, Kagome-sama, that your miko powers have grown stronger after becoming Inuyasha-sama's mate.”

“Okay. I kinda understand Inuyasha's demon not being able to consume his heart,” Kagome said, her eyes trained on the tiny flea. “But why would my power get stronger? I don't get it.” 

“Simple, Kagome-sama.” Myoga struck a tiny fist into one of his palms. “Your miko powers had to be equal to the strength of Inuyasha-sama's demon side for the two of you to balance. I believe they were prior to your mating, but in the aftermath, it means your power will unlock more and more. The more you bond with Inuyasha-sama, the more likely that you can tap into recesses of it than ever before. Last night's display proved that.”

Inuyasha asked, “Is this because we accepted each other, Myoga? You said if either of us hadn't, one of us would become an ordinary human.” 

“Precisely, Inuyasha-sama.” Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha's finger. He peered up at him, a serious expression on his tiny face. “Your demon blood is impressively strong. You inherited it from your majestic father, the Inu no Tashio. To find a miko that could match that strength---and accept it---is rare.” 

Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's. She said, “Of course I accept Inuyasha---just as he is. I wouldn't want him any other way. He's my hanyou.” She leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss. Pulling away, the young woman looked down at Myoga. “I get that we balance, and I understand that we had to have equal strength, but I don't understand something. Why now? We've been mates for awhile now. Why didn't my power strengthen sooner?”

“That's hard to say, Kagome-sama,” Myoga replied. “My guess, is much like Inuyasha-sama's demon half, it needed time and a push. When Koga threatened his claim, his two sides agreed, giving him far more control and awareness while transformed. I think protecting him last night gave your powers the justification to increase.”

The tent flap lifted and Polgara peeked inside. She had her black medical bag in her hands. “I see that you're awake, Kagome. I heard voices and thought I'd check on you. You gave us quite the scare last night, dear.” 

Kagome bit her lip. “I don't mean to, Lady Polgara.” 

“I know you didn't, dear.” Polgara opened her bag. “Any more fatigue? Do you feel stretched too thin or anything?” 

“No.” Kagome shook her head. “I feel just fine.”

“Her spiritual power should be restored and stabilized, Polgara-sama,” Myoga interjected. “Now that she's used that level of sacred power, Kagome-sama should be able to use it without fatigue. She needed to rest so her body could adjust.”

Polgara blinked, looking down at the flea. An amused expression crossed her face. “I see. Speaking of this sacred power, perhaps you can explain it to me.”

The sorceress mixed two different liquids together into a small glass. It fizzled a moment. She offered it to Kagome, her expression brokering no argument. “Drink, dear. I want to be certain that your vitality is truly restored.”

It smelled foul, and Inuyasha held a sleeve to his nose. “Why does it smell so fucking bad?”

“Medicine always does.”

Kagome sucked in air before guzzling it down quickly. Some of the putrid tonic lodged in her throat. Swallowing, she managed to down all the medicine, even if it seemed to coat her tongue in a gross film. “Awful.”

“Now, Myoga, you were going to explain things?” Polgara asked, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Remind me to never get sick, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered in her ear. “Polgara's cure seems worse.”

Kagome giggled softly. “Inuyasha---,”

“Certainly, Polgara-sama.” The flea jumped to one of Polgara's fingers. “A miko, simply put, is a Shinto priestess. She protects a village, a shrine, or object from evil or demonic forces. She does this by drawing upon spiritual power. In Kagome-sama's case, she protects or is the rightful guardian of the Sacred Jewel. To be able to do that, her power must be immense in order to keep it pure.”

“Yes. I understand. How does she use it, however?” Polgara asked. “She must learn how to draw upon it with better control after last night.”

“I agree, Polgara-sama.” Myoga cleared his throat. “Kagome-sama happens to have great abilities to purify---all in relation to her duty to protect the Sacred Jewel. That power is directly tied to her kind soul. Take for example her ability to accept Inuyasha-sama as a hanyou. This is the foundation for her power. Others may call upon righteousness or justice or an inner calm to achieve the same result. It is in acceptance and love that allows Kagome-sama to purify tainted objects and other threats to the jewel. Note that not all demons are evil---and yet her power is effective on all of them.”

“I see.” Polgara's eyes became slate with concentration. “So this power, much like the Will and the Word, is constantly there, waiting for intent and focus.”

“Yes.” Myoga nodded. “Kagome-sama is capable of purifying without much effort. A mere touch can restore one shard of the Jewel, for instance. For Kagome-sama, her power is strongest when those she loves are in danger. She is the equal to or far more formidable than even the strongest of demons. She has to be in order to protect the Jewel from darkness.”

Kagome blushed and bit her lip. “I'm not sure I'm all that you say, Myoga. I'm not all that.”

“Nonsense, Kagome-sama.” The flea glanced towards her. “You've proven your strength several times. You've just never tried to use it when not facing a crisis or highly emotional moment. Most miko with any spiritual power train from an early age, ready to assist with any ritual necessary to counter evil.”

“I guess I like being unconventional, then?” Kagome laughed weakly.

Polgara looked towards Kagome. “Dear, when you use that power, what does it feel like? How do you know you're drawing upon it?”

Inuyasha shifted behind her, wrapping his arms and legs around her in a supportive hug. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. “It---it feels like I'm pouring all of this energy into my arrow---as if all the evil a demon or evil person is doing can be countered by some good. I guess I've never really thought about it before. There's usually this feeling of it building inside, and it all flows out into that one point. Depending on how angry I am at the moment, it'll determine just how much impact it'll have.”

“Interesting.” The dark-haired sorceress furrowed her brows. “Does it feel like you're tingling or anything?” 

“No.” Kagome pursed her lips. “I guess when I prepare my arrow, it feels sort of cold. Maybe it's purifying energy or something, but it seems to concentrate all of its focus on my arrow and flows out. Usually, it's so fast that I don't really notice it, you know?”

“I see.” Polgara tucked her white lock of hair behind her left ear. “I think practicing archery will make it easier to call upon that power no matter your emotions. The goal should be to make it automatic---a muscle memory, if you will. It'll also help with how much power you use. Perhaps we can set up some butts to help you in the coming days.”

“You think so?” Kagome asked. “I don't want to delay our progress, knowing we have a deadline. Belgarath---,” 

“Never you mind handling the Old Wolf. I'll take care of him. You need to learn this power so we'll make time,” Polgara said, a slight smile crossing her face. “It'll all work out, dear.”

“Belgarath!” A gruff voice shouted. “We're back!” 

Polgara stood, peeking outside. “Uncle. You're late.”

“Don't take that tone with me, Polgara,” the gruff voice growled teasingly. “You have supper on the fire or have you been sitting on your fat behind the whole time we were gone?”

“Be civil, uncle.” A fondness colored her rich voice. “What was the delay?

“We had a side adventure after ol' piebald and his Demon Lord left Mal Yaska in a hurry.” He laughed, the sound like a sharp bark. “It's a shame they couldn't have stayed longer. Urvon and I were having a lively debate about the pros and cons of white-hot hooks. Upside? Mal Yaska's been destroyed. Now, where is Belgarath? My brother better not drink all the ale without me.” 

Kagome glanced back towards Inuyasha. She whispered, “I wonder what side trip he's talking about. Who is that?”

A sour expression crossed Inuyasha's face. His nose wrinkled and his ears pinned to his head. “I think I know.”

“Who?”

“Remember that smelly dwarf?” Inuyasha sucked in some air, holding his breath. He held a sleeve under his nose. “He hasn't bathed, and I can smell him just like he's in this tent. Disgusting.” 

“Oh.” She bit a thumbnail. “Wait. Where did Feldegast go?”

Inuyasha sneezed loudly. “I think---I think he is Feldegast.”

“Define side adventure, uncle,” Polgara said crisply. She stepped fully outside, the tent flap falling behind her. “The Old Wolf is busy. Now, what's with the wagon?” 

“Oh, yes. The wagon.” The dwarf cleared his throat. “Our monk had a slight mishap. He decided to experiment with demons and that hole in his hand. The results are spectacularly bad. I don't recommend that he do it again. Ever.”

Kagome gasped. She slipped from Inuyasha's grip and burst through the tent flap. In the waning afternoon sun, she spotted the wagon. Orange light shrouded the figures sitting on the bench in eerie shadows. The back of the wagon was obscured. Kagome stepped closer, the wagon coming fully into view. The dwarf sat next to the haggard looking spy and his wife. Behind them, Sango and Miroku huddled under a blanket. 

Inuyasha came out behind her, his rough hand grasping hers in reassurance. “He'll be alright. He always is.” 

Kagome glanced up, her eyes meeting his. Worry flickered in their gold depths. A tight frown pulled his lips into a pout. She whispered softly, “You're a terrible liar, Inuyasha.” 

They approached the wagon hand in hand. Kagome was not prepared for how incapacitated Miroku looked. Green veins pulsated across his face like tangled vines. Sweat beaded on his upper lip. His loose hair hung limp, snarled in knots. The monk shivered, moaning softly. Pain etched across his face, his brows furrowed. His teeth sunk deep into his lower lip. His glassy eyes frantically roved his surroundings. 

“Get him into the tent immediately,” Polgara commanded. “Durnik, please get some water and build me a small fire inside the tent.” 

“Yes, Pol.” The dependable smith grabbed a bucket from one of the pack horses. 

Kagome lifted her eyes from Miroku's face to Sango's. Their eyes met---Sango's were hard like flint. A stoic mask hid nothing. Fear chased across her pale face. The demon slayer cradled the monk close, holding him to her shoulder. Her chin rested on top of his head and she gently stroked his hair with one hand. Her expression looked weary but determined---as if all that held Miroku together was her.

“Oi. You sure know how to find trouble, monk,” Inuyasha said softly. He approached the wagon. Gently, he put a hand on Sango's shoulder. “Help me lift him, Sango. We'll get him to the tent. On the count of three?”

Sango startled. She blinked back tears, staring up at Inuyasha. “Oh. Yes. Thank you, Inuyasha.” She said softly to the dwarf, “Thank you for keeping your promise, Beldin.”

“T'was nothing, little girl. You just take care of your monk,” the hunchbacked sorcerer said. “Kheldar, you and Liselle ought to take care of the wagon after they get the monk out. I'm going to find out what's keeping Belgarath.”

Silk roused from his doze. “Oh---oh yes. Come along, Liselle.” 

The small blonde slid down to the ground. “And then, Kheldar, baths. We need baths.” 

The half-demon and demon slayer lifted the ill monk gingerly. Slowly, they carried him towards one of the tents. Sango kept her arms locked under Miroku's armpits while Inuyasha kept his legs level. The dwarf sorcerer lifted the tent flap, making the path clear. They lowered Miroku to a bed roll, tucking a blanket around him. 

During this precarious process, Kagome stood transfixed. A bright and rich violet aura surrounded Miroku. It flickered to a deep onyx, cloaking him. She watched it swirl and pulsate around the monk as he valiantly struggled against the demonic poison coursing through him. The violet hue retreated to form a strange halo around Miroku's head.

The longer Kagome stared at his aura, the more she could see it sputter. The war inside the monk was a losing one. The demon that Miroku had absorbed had been formidable. Time was running out.

Beldin tied the flap open, allowing Durnik to enter and kneel next to the monk. The smith carefully set the water bucket nearby and offered a rag to his wife. Polgara dunked it into the water, squeezing out the excess. She folded it in half. 

“Sango, dear, hold this to his forehead,” Polgara instructed softly.

Sango shakily accepted the rag. She put it on his forehead, smoothing it. The demon slayer kissed his temple. “Please. Help him.”

“We will, dear. Just keep that in place.” The sorceress dug into her bag. She took out a bottle. “It may not be the answer, but it could buy us some time. Durnik, I need that fire to be very small. It should only burn this.”

In the bottle was a strange flower. Its lavender blossoms looked lopsided, almost as if they might fall off. The sorceress used some tweezers, fishing it out carefully. She put it into a bowl. “Kagome, dear, come inside and help me prepare this.”

Kagome stared at Miroku's aura, watching it shrink, the violet swallowed by black. The violet crown shrank more. She couldn't help but be struck by its beauty. Despite the inkiness threatening to consume the brilliant amethyst, the young woman found it mesmerizing. 

Inuyasha nudged her gently. “Kagome? You alright?”

“Oh. Yes.” Kagome blinked, seeing the auras flicker and disappear. She nodded woodenly. “Yes, Lady Polgara.”

Sango asked, “What is that and how will it help the monk?” 

“This is Adara's Rose. It's very potent against poisons. I don't know that it'll cure Miroku, but hopefully, it'll ease some of his pain.”

Inuyasha followed, sitting bonelessly behind Kagome. “It smells nice enough for a flower. Isn't that the same one Garion showed the pup at that Stronghold?”

“Yes. Yes, it is,” Polgara said. She held a pestle in her hand. “Kagome, dear, use this to crush the flower for me.”

Kagome hesitated a moment, not wanting to destroy this odd but beautiful flower. Miroku groaned, the sound agonized. She shoved the petals down in the bowl, pulverizing them. The scent of summer and honey became pungent. It left Kagome peaceful as she inhaled deeply. 

“Okay, Kagome. I want you to put the bowl over the fire and allow it to cook down. We want the petals to smoke so the fragrance will reach his lungs.”

Kagome did as told. Slowly, the crushed petals curled on themselves, releasing their oils. The longer the bowl sat over the flames, the more it smoked. The white tendrils wafted up, and Polgara took a small fan to coax the smoke towards Miroku's face. It curled through the tent, making it hazy. 

Inuyasha sneezed loudly.

“Maybe you should wait outside, dear,” Polgara said gently. 

“No way.” Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, his face scrunched up as he fought another sneeze. “I'm not going anywhere until the monk's fine.”

“Stubborn hanyou,” Kagome chided softly. She took the fan from Polgara, mimicking the action.

Adara's Rose burned slowly, the clean scent soothing Kagome. The repetitive action lulled her as she stared at Miroku without really seeing him. The soft flowery aroma curled in her nostrils. It made her heart light. Its freshness and purity acted as a salve to her soul. Kagome took several deep breaths, pulling it into her lungs. 

The monk whimpered softly, his expression pained. It seemed that beautiful aroma had little effect on his suffering. His head turned away from the bowl as his whole body shuddered. The lines on his face seemed darker, pulsing more the longer the flower smoked.

Polgara frowned. “I'm not quite sure that's a good sign. Keep fanning, Kagome.” 

Inuyasha coughed, ducking his face into his sleeves. He said, his voice muffled, “I'm fine. Keep helping Miroku.” 

Again, Kagome saw an aura engulf Miroku. The violet looked sickly pale before being eclipsed by black. It sputtered and curled around the monk. He moaned loudly, the sound agonized. Either the flower was doing more harm than good or the monk was simply failing under the demonic poisoning. His black aura waned, tattering around the edges as if it would dissolve. 

Once it did, Miroku's life would snuff like a doused candle.

A strange duality settled over the monk's face. As if a mask had been placed over it, Kagome saw a ghastly visage emerge. His skin turned a dark green, and strange horns protruded from his temples. Clearly, Miroku was more than poisoned. He fought against possession. 

Oddly, none of the others reacted to this change in the monk. Did they not see the demon threatening to break through?

Kagome hesitated in her fanning. The floral scent hypnotized her, leaving her calm and detached from the emotionally charged scene. She mused upon Myoga and Polgara's words. They both thought she had immense power to purify and save. In the past, those powers had come so naturally, driven by her own heightened emotions. Now, however, she had to call upon that same power while feeling so adrift and cut off from the world around her.

Kagome kept her eyes locked on the black crown around Miroku's head. She knew, deep down, that she could counter its evil. Somehow, her spiritual gift---the same that could balance the Sacred Jewel---could combat this demon. It could purge Miroku of its poison. All she had to do was reach deep down inside and find that vast energy. 

She frowned when she didn't feel its tell-tale coolness. It eluded her. Kagome took deep breaths, Adara's Rose giving her a boost in concentration. She focused on her right hand, feeling it finally become cooler, evidence that her power had surfaced. Her rosy aura ignited around it, and she let it flare, increasing in strength. 

It would take more than her simple touch. It would take more than just a sliver of her power. Kagome allowed the energy to build, knowing a vast well of sacred power just waited to be tapped. Everything took on a rosy hue again, and she knew her power had finally reached full strength. 

Without thinking, Kagome grasped Miroku's hand in hers. It felt clammy and cold. The moment their fingers interlaced, Kagome allowed her power to flow into the monk. Instantly, Miroku shot up and screamed. His eyes flew open, pitch black. He snarled, his face twisted into rage. The green lines spread, making his skin turn dark green. This was the demon surfacing. It was her true opponent. Its black eyes locked onto her, hatred boiling in their depths. 

It hissed, making Miroku's voice guttural, “Thy power may be strong, wench, but this monk is mine now.” 

Kagome tightened her hold on Miroku's hand, feeding more purifying energy into his body. She would not give into its taunts. The demon tried to break their connection, howling in rage. It snarled, and Miroku's body convulsed. Little by little, Kagome felt her power burn the demon trapped inside Miroku. 

“Thy power canst not defeat me! I will not let him go!” The demon growled, lunging forward. It stopped short as Inuyasha shoved Miroku down, pinning him by the shoulders. The demon thrashed, nearly breaking Kagome's physical contact. “Thy flesh will be ripped from thy bones! I will present thee to the King of Hell! Thou canst not stop me!” 

Kagome's power surged more, flooding into the monk's body. It howled in agony, convulsing. Inuyasha held him down while Sango wrapped her arms tighter around Miroku's chest. The demon, pinned, glared directly at Kagome. 

“Nahaz will destroy you, priestess. He will devour your soul,” the demon snarled. 

“Your Nahaz won't hurt my mate, fucker,” Inuyasha snarled. “And let Miroku go, you bastard!”

“Never! Thou canst not stop him, half-demon. Thy power hast not the strength to defeat him.” The demon laughed, the sound chilling. “Once I possess this monk completely, I will slay thee---and none shall stand against me and live.”

Kagome poured more power into her connection with Miroku. She watched, fascinated as her aura fought with the monk's. At first, the onyx aura danced around her rose, almost engulfing it. The longer she released her power, the more it overcame the blackness.

The demon screamed, this time in fear. It threw its head back, crying out, “Nahaz! Magrash Klat Grichak! Nahaz!”

Miroku's body fell limp, his black eyes fazed. Little by little, the monk's aura turned violet again. It flared around him and became a rich amethyst. Her aura twirled with his---and yet they did not mix. They brushed one another, clashing again and again. 

Miroku snarled, his head thrashing. The only vestige of the demon resided in his eerie black eyes. With a cry, his body tensed. His face returned to normal. Like a film being wiped away, his violet eyes emerged. 

A strange voice chimed exultantly, “Done! And Done!”

Once Miroku collapsed back into Sango's lap, Kagome let go. She felt her power recede, her aura diminish, and the world flood back into focus. Silence filled the tent---and she looked at everyone as they stared at her. 

“You healed him, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered. “How did you do that? Your aura was blinding---wait, your eyes! They're gold again!”

“They are?” Kagome asked, blinking.

A puzzled expression crossed Inuyasha's face. “Now they're not.”

Polgara doused the fire. “I think I see what you truly mean by sacred power, now. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. Adara's Rose may not have helped Miroku---but it sure did you, Kagome.” 

“It---it wasn't anything really.” Kagome blushed. “He'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed. I just thought about what you said, Lady Polgara. It worked.” 

Miroku's form went lax as the monk fell asleep. He looked peaceful, his expression boyish. The lines on his face had disappeared---as if they had never been there. His head rested in Sango's lap. She bent down and kissed his forehead. 

“No, Kagome. It was something,” Sango whispered, her voice vibrating with awe and relief. “It might have been everything.”


	90. Chapter Ninety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome may have exorcised the demon from Miroku, but the emotional fallout has only begun. Will it draw Miroku and Sango closer or push them forever apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ninety

She would have done it. She would have kept her promise to kill him. Sango shuddered, chilled by how close it had come to that. As morning had dawned, its soft greys had revealed the horrors that had befallen them. She had watched the demon wrest control from Miroku little by little. In the end, it would have turned him into a vicious monster. The losing battle had been written all over his ashen face. 

Miroku had stared steadfastly at the sky. Several times his beautiful violet eyes had flickered an evil black. The ghastly green lines had carved deeper into his skin. They had pulsated, injecting the monk with more potent poison. Sango had realized early on that Miroku had already been lost. She had readied herself to make that terrible killing blow. 

The demon slayer would have made it quick. Sango would have deftly slit his throat---and then she would have plunged the blade deep into his heart. That sureness left her feeling numb now. If they hadn't arrived at camp when they had, she would have done it. As much as it pained her, Sango knew it would have broken her heart to lose Miroku to that vile creature. 

It hadn't only been his eyes that had changed, after all. Little by little, she had watched the demon replace the monk. The flicker of what he would become had struck terror into her heart. The gentle expression, the playful glint, and the compassion that marked Miroku had been replaced by hatred, malice, and pure evil. Not even Naraku himself had made Sango this afraid. Given the chance, the demon would have inflicted devastation and suffering on an unparalleled scale. Sango could only imagine the nightmares it would have unleashed on everyone. 

The demon had finally emerged when Kagome had entered the tent. Stealthily, Sango had slipped her father's blade into her sleeve. The moment she had dreaded had arrived. The demon had won. Miroku hadn't been able to contain its evil anymore. Sango knew it the moment his face had morphed into the grotesque beast. She would have to kill the only man she had ever loved. 

And then a miracle had happened. 

Kagome's power had not only subdued the evil creature---she had destroyed it. The miko had displayed the greatest spiritual power the demon slayer had ever seen. It had flared a brilliant rose---so bright that it had blinded. Kagome's strange gold eyes had exuded such raw power. Sango didn't know how Kagome had known what to do or to harass such strength, but she would be forever grateful. She had done the impossible. She had saved Miroku from being cast into the clutches of Hell. 

Sango's lip trembled as fresh tears welled in her eyes. Shakily, she brushed Miroku's hair away from his forehead. The sheer vulnerability shaved years off of his care-worn features. Miroku's soft expression held peace. Sango believed she could watch the monk sleep forever. His head rested in her lap, his heavy weight anchoring her to reality. Sango hadn't lost him. He was here and safe in her embrace. 

A tear streaked down her face unbidden. It fell, cascading down Miroku's cheek as if he cried with her in his sleep. Sango watched its glittering track in the low lamplight. Soon, others followed the same path. The demon slayer sobbed as the dam within crumbled. Her body heaved from the force of her tears. 

Sango asked hoarsely, “How could you ask that of me? How could you?”

The demon slayer scrubbed a hand over her face before gripping her hair in a tight fist. Her lip trembled and she sunk her teeth into its tender flesh. Her bleary eyes darted around the dim tent, feeling its thin walls close in. An agonized wail tore from her throat as Sango slammed a fist into the hard ground. 

“How could you! You selfish bastard!” Sango hugged herself. She rocked slowly, the hot tears flooding her cheeks. All the adrenaline from the night before ebbed away, leaving the demon slayer empty. “How could you do this to me?”

In that moment, Sango knew that she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she had done it---and that she wouldn't have been able to forgive Miroku for asking her to do it.

“You had no right to ask that of me!” 

Miroku stirred, his head tossing from side to side. Crinkles creased his forehead. His breaths came in quick and shallow wheezes. His eyes popped open wide, glazed with panic. He thrashed weakly, trying to scramble away. Harshly, Miroku whispered, “No! I won't let you do this! No! Stop!” 

Sango jolted from her emotional outburst. She grasped his shoulders gently. “Monk, it's okay. You're safe now.” 

“No!” Miroku bucked against her grip. A pained grimace marred his features. The whites of his eyes flashed as they darted around the tent. He panted harder the longer he fought to escape. “No! You can't have her! No!” 

“Monk,” Sango called out sharply. “Listen to me. You're safe. I'm safe. Can you hear me?”

“She's---she's too beautiful for your evil,” Miroku whispered. His cursed hand shot up, weakly pushing her shoulder. It trembled from the effort. “Stop! I won't let you! I'll die first! I'll pull us into the Wind Tunnel first! No!” 

Sango squeezed her arms tighter around him. Smartly, she slapped one of his cheeks. The blow that normally made the monk giddy ignited his panic. Miroku screamed hoarsely, flailing as he fought her tight embrace. He kicked, his feet scrambling to find purchase. Sweat broke over his brow. The monk lunged forward, nearly slipping from her grip. 

Miroku seized, his eyes rolling back into his head. His body bent as his back arched. In the span of a heartbeat, the monk went from being stiff to convulsing. It took everything in Sango to hold him down. She struggled to slip the leather in between his teeth. Miroku spasmed, his legs kicking wildly. White foam dribbled down his chin. His eyes fluttered as the seizure crescendoed.

Just as Sango began to cry out for help, the monk fell limp against her. His breathing slowed, his jaw unclenched, and his eyes fell closed. 

Sango slumped, cradling Miroku close. She plucked the pulverized leather from his mouth, his teeth-marks clearly visible. Not for the first time, gratitude swelled in her heart that she had had the foresight to keep the old sheath for her father's blade handy. The demon slayer set it next to them, keeping it ready in case he seized again. 

Sango gently wiped the spittle away. She bent down and kissed his temple. She whispered, “No one will take me away from you. I promise.”

The demon slayer adjusted Miroku, leaning his back against her chest. She eased her arms around him, holding him securely. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Sango became still, zeroing in on her breathing. Painstakingly, she slowed it, her entire focus on taking long, deep breaths. On each long exhale, she rubbed one of his shoulders, trying to channel calm into his battered body. 

Sango listened to their breathing. Slowly, the demon slayer slid her hand over his white inner robes. She splayed her palm wide over his heart. It pulsed, assuring her of his life. It raced, the fluttering an uneven beat. Sango pulled him even closer, feeling their hearts start to pulse in concert. She heard the moment they synchronized, and they breathed as one. 

They sat like this in silence, simply existing. Sango had never felt closer to Miroku. This had nothing to do with their unusual courtship. This intimacy existed outside it, and Sango would forever treasure it. Time slowed. The cares of the previous night melted away. They were together. That was all that mattered.

“Sango---,” Miroku whispered, his voice raw. “I'm sorry.” 

Sango tensed. She asked softly, “For?”

“I should never have asked that of you,” Miroku answered. He sighed, the sound forlorn. “It was too much to ask.”

“Monk---,”

Miroku shifted, glancing over his shoulder. Guilt etched its way across his features. A haunted look filled his eyes. His teeth worried at his bottom lip. As if eye contact pained him, Miroku flicked his gaze away.

“If not for Kagome---,” the monk let the sentence dangle. The horror of the alternative loomed above them, still too fresh and too real.

“I would have done it,” Sango whispered. “To save you from that---I'd have done it.”

Sango buried her nose into his hair. She hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go. Coming this close to losing him had shifted something buried deep inside. Tenderly, Sango kissed his cheek. The monk turned his head, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

“I know.” Miroku looked down a pained frown on his face. “It's why I asked you---even if it was far too heavy a burden to ask you to carry.”

Sango blinked back fresh tears. She rocked them, swaying side to side. “But I didn't have to.” She tucked some of his unruly hair behind an ear. “You're safe. You're alive. That's all that matters now.”

“Come now.” The monk chuckled before coughing. “You were angry. I know you were. You can't fool me.”

Sango gritted her teeth, her earlier anger bubbling beneath the surface. It flashed through her at his carelessness with the Wind Tunnel. It seethed at the compromising position he had placed her into. That was before he had had a seizure and had been ambushed by a terrible nightmare---the remnants of the demonic possession that nearly stole him forever. In its wake, Sango's anger had melted away. Even so, Sango realized the futility in lying. Somehow, Miroku always knew how to read her.

“Fine. I was. I was _furious_.” Sango rubbed his shoulder. “But it doesn't matter now.” 

“It does.” Miroku grunted as he sat up. The monk turned towards her, his head bowed. “Sango, I don't want any resentments between us. I asked something terrible of you and for that, I am truly sorry. I won't say it was entirely wrong because I had no other choice. I just want you to know how grateful I am that you would do it. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. You need to know that.”

“What's happened has happened.” Sango placed a hand atop his gauntleted fist. “Besides, I know you would have done the same for me if situations had been reversed.” 

Miroku sighed softly, his hand grasping hers. He interlaced their fingers, giving it a squeeze. “May we never have to find out.”

Sango bit her lip, her thumb rubbing over his prayer beads. Slowly, she lifted her eyes, meeting the monk's. The guarded shadow in them bothered her. She had become so accustomed to their open honesty. Now, Sango feared what he hid from her. A barrier erected between them as Miroku held her at arm's length.

Sango tensed, trying to extract her hand. “Monk, you're hiding something. I can see it in your eyes.”

Miroku looked away. “I don't think I should speak of it.”

Sango's temper flared. She snatched her hand away, crossing her arms. She refused to let him build walls between them. After all, walls could get them into bigger trouble next time. If he faced something, she would face it, too. If Sango truly wanted to be with him and he truly wanted to be with her, there's nothing they wouldn't face together.

“No secrets, monk.” Sango jutted her chin out in defiance. “I mean it. Tell me now. After what you asked of me, I think it's only my right to know. You owe me that much.”

“I suppose that I do.” Miroku shifted, clenching his cursed hand against his side. His lips drew into a tight line. As a hush settled, Sango feared he may never divulge this secret. Quietly, Miroku said, his voice resigned, “I'm envious, Sango. I felt that keenly last night. Immobilized as I was, I couldn't help the jealousy I felt at Silk and Velvet's seemingly effortless relationship. I want that for us more than you'll ever know---and yet this stands in my way yet again. What happened last night---what could have happened tonight---it all starts and ends with this.”

The monk held up his gloved hand, flexing it as if the Wind Tunnel had been unfettered. He clenched it closed, pulling the hand to his chest.

“I do not fear the Wind Tunnel, monk.” Sango moved to sit closer to Miroku. She hesitated when he flinched away. “Monk?”

A bitter chuckle bubbled from his lips. He lifted his head, the fear in his eyes startling. “You should.”

“I only fear what it does to you,” Sango whispered. 

“Well, perhaps I deserve this curse.” 

Alarm bells rang in her mind. Sango gently squeezed his shoulder. She glanced up into his crestfallen face. The demon slayer gripped his cursed hand and interlaced their fingers. She cupped his face in her other hand, brushing a thumb across his cheek. He stiffened, his shoulders hunching and his breath hitching. 

“You're wrong.” A tear streaked down Sango's cheek. “You don't deserve this curse. I hate what it's doing to you. It's tearing you up, and you need to tell me what you're hiding.”

“Sango---,” Miroku whispered. He bit his lip, blinking back tears. “I---I can't. It'd make it real.”

Miroku extracted his hand from hers. He folded in on himself, his head bowed. The monk had never looked so broken and defeated. The shattered expression on his face devastated the demon slayer. This secret---this ordeal with this demon---cut Miroku deeply. Kagome may have saved him, but he still could be lost forever. Sango had never hated the Wind Tunnel more.

“The Wind Tunnel only comes between us if you let it.”

“I want to believe that more than you'll ever know.” Miroku scrubbed his hand over his face. “I wish it could be that easy. I was ready---and then the demon---,”

“What about it?”

“It---,” Miroku laughed, the sound forlorn. “It proved to me that I am truly unworthy of you. My---perverted behavior---it put you in danger. The demon only had that power because that darkness was already there. It would have done such evil---,” 

Sango gasped. “Monk, what are you saying?”

“The demon---,” Miroku paused, clearing his throat. He took a long, shuddering breath. “The demon would have used--- _my body_ \---to rape you.” 

A heartbreaking sob tore from Miroku's throat. He wept bitterly. His shoulders shook from the force, and the monk crumpled before her, anguish etched across his pale face.

He whispered, his voice hitching on the words, “It almost did.”

Sango gasped, stunned. Fear curled in her stomach at this revelation. No wonder the monk hadn't wanted to speak of it. She clasped her hands tightly, rubbing the knuckles together. Her heart raced, its rhythm thrumming in her head. How could she absorb this? Her limbs tingled, warning her to flee.

Glancing towards Miroku, the agony written all over his face blunted this need. Tears flooded down his cheeks. Horror filled his violet eyes. Sango yearned to comfort him. Gently, the demon slayer pulled her to him, kissing his temple. She stroked his hair, tucking the soft strands behind an ear. Slowly, she rocked them, letting the wave of emotion crest.

Softly, Sango said, “I've got you.”

Miroku threw his arms around her, sobbing openly. He trembled in her embrace. The strong and intelligent man that Sango loved had been reduced to this. The demon had broken him with this. Miroku clung to her, his nose buried in her hair. Each wretched keening stabbed exquisitely into Sango's heart. 

A new fear flared to life within her. This might drive a permanent wedge between them. Miroku may push her away forever after this. Sango knew the monk well enough. For all of his lewd behavior, for all of his bad habits, she found his nobility to be his worst flaw. In the name of keeping her safe, the monk would deny them their happiness.

Sango refused to let that happen.

“I don't care. It didn't happen. That's all that matters now.” Sango ran her hands on his back in soothing circles. “You can only hide behind the Wind Tunnel for so long, monk.” 

Miroku rasped, “I don't want to anymore, but---,”

“Then don't.” Sango kissed his forehead. “I accept the risk it brings.”

The monk stiffened in her embrace. Weakly, he tried to pull away. “But the demon was right. I'm not good enough for you. My behavior---my perverted thoughts---you've always been right to punish me for them. I sully you---,”

“Sully? You can't be serious.” Sango snorted. “You've never sullied me, monk. You've tested my patience. You've been highly inappropriate. But sully? Never.”

“But all those unwanted advances---,”

“Who said they were unwanted?”

Miroku sucked in air, his tears abating. His nose wrinkled in confusion. The expression made him all the cuter. “Well, I'd say your fist did the talking. It said it pretty clearly. It was right to do so, too.” 

“And yet you never learned.” Sango threaded her fingers through his loose hair. “You also know that I went easy on you, monk. We should spar sometime. Let me prove that I can protect myself if necessary. Yes, even from your roaming hands.”

Miroku sighed. “I have no doubts of your prowess, but it doesn't change the fact that my hentai tendencies have sullied your honor.”

Sango gripped his shoulders, holding him in place. She searched his desperate eyes. “Look. Do I find it annoying that your cursed hand endlessly tries to grasp my rear? Absolutely. Your poor attempts at courtship have been just that: poor attempts. But to say that I've not wanted them is a lie. You are the first man I've ever met that's truly tried to see me---not just as a demon slayer or just a woman. You've seen me as Sango. So you've been rather crass about showing it. So what. For every time you've grabbed my rear, you've done something thoughtful like the new scabbard for my Father's knife. And you should know, _Miroku_ , I _want_ you, too. I always have, and I just didn't want you to know.” 

Miroku surged forward, his mouth claiming hers in a soft kiss. He brushed his cursed palm across her cheek, cupping her face. His tongue pushed into her mouth, tangling with hers as he deepened it. There was such love in the action---and the slayer felt the moment he surrendered. She looped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his dark hair. Soon, Sango dominated the kiss. 

As he pulled away, Miroku rested his forehead against hers. Shyly, he smiled. “I---I love _you_ , Sango. I know it's asking a lot of you, but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you---only you---with no ambiguities. I'm just a humble Buddhist monk with nothing to offer. All I have is my heart if you'll have it.”

Sango gasped. Her eyes searched his, finding truth. Miroku's gaze laid bare everything in his heart. She saw love, trust, fear, and hope all swirling in their violet depths. This man had risked everything, and now she had to decide if she should accept. This man---the same that had vexed and tested her---had been all she had ever wanted.

“Yes,” Sango said. “I love you, too, Miroku. What you're offering---it's the only thing worth having.” 

Miroku chuckled, the sound relieved. “I hoped you'd say that, my dear Sango. It would have been awkward otherwise.”

He kissed her, this time, slow and sweet. His arms tangled with hers as he explored her mouth. Sango moaned softly, yielding to his kiss. His hands trailed down her sides, moving to cup her rear. The demon slayer jolted at the sensation of him squeezing the soft flesh. He peppered her throat with kisses, and Sango tilted her head, granting him better access.

A tap on the tent flap startled them. They broke apart, sitting with their backs to one another. Shyly, they exchanged glances over their shoulders. Polgara peeked in, glancing from one to the other. One of her thin eyebrows arched as a knowing smile crossed her lips.

“How are you feeling, Miroku?”

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. “Much better, Lady Polgara. Thank you.”

“Glad to hear it.” She knelt down, turning his head this way and that. The sorceress placed a hand on his forehead. A deep frown crossed her face, lines crinkling her forehead. “You still need lots of rest. These shadows under your eyes tell me that much. You're also running a mild fever. I'm guessing everything feels heavy. You're exhausted. You'll need a tonic and some restorative sleep.”

“I'm fine, truly---,” Miroku protested. A wide yawn overcame him, and he wobbled a moment. “I am.” 

“You're fine, my foot. I'll bring you some supper.” Polgara replied matter-of-factually. “And then it is straight to bed, young man. No arguments.” 

“Yes, Lady Polgara.”

Beldin peeked inside, a grin splitting his grotesque features. He winked at Sango. “You done coddling the monk? Mind walking with me a moment, little girl? Give Pol a moment to give him the once over, don't y' know?”

Sango bit her lip, glancing towards Miroku. Worry twisted her gut at the thought of leaving him. What if he needed her? What if he had another seizure? What if he broke down again? The demon slayer looked down. “I don't know---,”

“He'll be fine. Pol will make sure of it. I only need a few minutes, Lady-O,” Beldin said softly. “You'll be back before he's had a chance to miss yer lovely face.”

“Go on, Sango. I'll be fine,” Miroku encouraged. 

The pair entered the twilight. The hunchback stumped ahead, his gnarled hands brushing the ground. Sango trailed behind him, casting anxious looks towards the tent. The cool air brushed her cheek, causing her to shiver. The darkness encroached, leaving Sango claustrophobic.

Beldin stopped in a small clearing. “How are you, little girl?” 

“The monk seems to be recovering after what happened,” Sango replied, her eyes cast towards the ground.

“Not what I asked,” Beldin said gently. “I want to know how _you're_ doing.”

“I---,” Sango's lip trembled as she fought the sting of fresh tears. Heat flooded her cheeks. “I don't know.” 

“That's okay.” Beldin gently pulled her into a hug. “It's been a hard couple of days. Just because we're back at camp doesn't mean I'm done keeping an eye on you, little girl.”

Sango hugged him back. This deformed, crass man had such a large heart, and she felt so overwhelmed by his compassion. His stocky form anchored her as the storm surged inside her. Sango clutched his tunic. 

“I know what the monk asked. It's why I wanted to check on you.”

“I'm scared.”

“That's a start.” Beldin kissed her temple. “Of what?”

Sango sobbed softly, tucking her face into his shoulder. She whispered, “Losing him. Why doesn't he care about himself?”

“All he sees is his curse, little girl,” Beldin sighed. His rough palms rubbed circles on her back. “And I get it. Sometimes all I see is this hideous body and how everyone sees me.”

“But he's more than that.” Sango lifted her head, looking into his deformed face. “You are, too.” 

Beldin smiled. “Tis nice of you to say.” 

“I'm angry.” Sango took a deep breath. “How could he ask me to do that? I understand why, but I---I don't want that weight. Doesn't he get that? I want---I need to save him. He should want that, too.”

“I know. You have to give him time to learn that.” A rueful chuckle escaped the dwarf sorcerer. “It's taken me thousands of years to learn it. I still haven't. I didn't believe my brothers loved me until all of them pitched in to make my tower. A little bit of them all is in it. The grace. The beauty. The intelligence. It is a testament that I matter to them. You'll find something like that to convince that blockhead of a monk that he's worth it. I know you will.”

“I hope so.” Sango clutched his tattered tunic. All the fear, sorrow, panic, joy, and relief rushed out of her as she wept. The weight that Miroku had placed on her shoulders lifted. For the first time, the demon slayer could appreciate that they had made it back because of this man. 

“Thank you,” Sango whispered. “We---we wouldn't have made it without you. I'd hate to think---,”

“Sh. Don't,” Beldin said, a strong hand rubbing her back. “What happened, happened. It'll be awhile before it's in the past. I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here.”

“Thank you.” 

“Don't stop loving him. Be patient, little girl. For every step forward he takes, I expect the monk to take two steps back for awhile. He may not be possessed anymore---but that demon is still with him. It may be that way for the rest of his life.” 

Sango nodded. “I'll try.” 

“I know you will.” Beldin cupped her face in a large hand. “Just don't forget to take care of you in the process. Yer too pretty t' let yerself fall by the wayside, don't y' know?”

Sango giggled. “I'll keep that in mind.” 

They pulled apart, the sorcerer rubbing her shoulder. “I mean it. I'm here whenever you need me to listen.” 

“Thank you, Beldin.”

“Just don't go advertising that.” Beldin winked, a wide smile on his hideous face. “I have a reputation to uphold, after all. I may even manage to teach you some great insults before too long.” 

“I wouldn't dare sully your reputation.” Sango laughed. “You earned it with those wanted posters.” 

“That I did.” He glanced her, his eyes appraising. “Now, little girl, if you're hoping to make that bottom of yours wider, I suggest you go and eat Polgara's supper. Start taking care of yourself by eating well. Besides, I've noticed that your monk seems to like flabby behinds.”

A scarlet blush painted her cheeks. “Beldin!”

“That'd be my name, little girl. Don't use it in vain.” He gently pushed her. “Go on. He'll worry if you're not back before too long.”

Sango kissed his cheek. “Thanks for everything. We can't thank you enough.” 

“Your happiness is reward enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


	91. Chapter Ninety-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group starts their trek towards Ashaba, Inuyasha keeps a close eye on the road. An unwanted passenger warns him of the traps that may lay ahead---what could they be and what does Naraku have to do with them? In the wake of Kagome's power increase, what has changed about her---and how will it bring the mates closer together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ninety-One

“I know,” Inuyasha whispered. He gently rubbed his horse's nose, the mare leaning into his hand. He adjusted the saddle, cinching it tight. He flicked the reins across her back. “We both know it's silly making me ride you, but we've all got to make some sacrifices.”

The horse bumped his shoulder with hers and neighed softly.

He brushed her nose again, chuckling quietly. “I don't know if we'll have the chance to challenge the jackass's horse today. It suits him---the arrogant stallion, yes?”

“Have you finally made friends with your horse, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, an amused lilt to her voice. 

Inuyasha glanced in her direction, his eyes meeting hers. He froze, his hand sliding to his side. He could see the whispers of her brilliant aura around her, swirling in an intricate dance. Its rose, like her, was beautiful. It brushed against his aura, sending sparks down his spine.

_“You really shouldn't stare at Kagome like that, Inuyasha. She's not any different than she was the day before, you know. That power of hers has been there all along,”_ the dry voice said quietly in the half-demon's mind.

Inuyasha jolted, clearing his throat. He said shyly, “Maybe.” 

Kagome laughed softly. She clasped his hand in her own. “I'm glad. She's a nice horse.”

“Yeah.”

Where their hands interlaced, electric jolts thrummed through Inuyasha. Her power filled him with warmth, the sensation pleasant. He squeezed her hand, eliciting a fresh pulse of her pure and soothing aura. It coalesced around his heart, flooding it with love. 

“Are you alright?” Worry crinkled her forehead, and she frowned. “You seem a bit distracted.”

The half-demon looked into her worried eyes. The gold flecks glittered like tiny stars with constellations all their own in them---and they mesmerized him. Inuyasha thought he could spend the rest of his life mapping them. Gently, he tilted her head up with a finger under her chin before cupping it. His eyes bore into hers, finding the glimmering gold utterly captivating. 

“Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha!” Kagome waved a hand in his face, breaking the spell. 

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers. He smiled gently. “I'm fine.” 

Kagome's eyes searched his, her lips formed into a worried pout. “If you say so, Inuyasha.”

The half-demon kissed her. He smothered her startled gasp, and as her lips parted, he twisted his tongue with hers. Inuyasha threaded his fingers into her dark hair, gently cupping her face. Kagome looped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha growled softly when one of her fingers caressed an ear. Tracing a finger down, Inuyasha brushed her mark. It earned him a muffled moan. She tasted sweet and clean and utterly female. His hand trailed down her sides, gripping her hips tightly. Inuyasha pulled her flush against him, their bodies fitting together like an intricate puzzle. He thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth, dueling for dominance. 

Kagome broke away, a blush dusting her cheeks. She asked breathlessly, “What---what was that for?”

A throat cleared behind them, and heat flooded Inuyasha's cheeks. He bit his lip, realizing that they had an audience. His ears drooped as he caught Miroku's smug smirk and Sango's surprised eyes. The half-demon rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling, “Can't I just want to kiss my mate?”

She had looked so beautiful---her eyes so full of love and trust---and most of all home. Seeing the gold in them sparkling back at him---a second mark declaring her as his---tugged on his baser instincts. Since unleashing the full potential of her power, that gold gleamed that much brighter.

The Purpose was wrong. Kagome was certainly different. She was even more ravishing than ever before. 

“My, my. Who knew you'd be so openly affectionate?” Miroku teased, his voice still raspy. “Takes a brave man.”

Sango glared at the monk, the expression lacking its potency. The hint of a smile ghosted across her lips. As Miroku swayed, a concerned glint filled her eyes. She placed a gentle hand on the small of his back, steadying him. Even so, Sango kept her eyes downcast, refusing to make eye contact. A deep blush painted her cheeks, and she bit her lip, snatching her hand back as soon as the monk seemed steady. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He knew Miroku had been making one of his usual comments. There was something different about it. In a strange way, the monk had complimented him---he had even sounded envious. Inuyasha looked from one to the other, seeing them draw closer to one another---all while trying in vain to keep each other at arm's length. They pretended that their secret love for one another was indeed secret. Inuyasha didn't pretend to be a love expert by any means, but he could tell that they were needlessly fighting their instincts to be together---openly in front of all.

“Alright, you two. What's going on?” Inuyasha asked, his arms folded across his chest. “Something's different.”

“What do you mean?” Miroku asked, a blush rosing his cheeks. “Nothing's going on.” 

“Don't play dumb.”

The monk and demon slayer exchanged glances. Sango nodded, taking a firm grip of Miroku's unblemished hand. She interlaced their fingers. 

“We're---well---we're officially together now. No ambiguities,” Miroku said. 

“I see.” Inuyasha grinned broadly, flashing his fangs. “Now, was that so hard to say? And what took so long?”

Kagome squealed in delight, hugging Sango tightly. She said, “I'm so happy for you two!”

“You shouldn't tease them, little brother. If this Sesshomaru recalls correctly, you had some difficulty broaching the very same subject with your little miko,” the Demon Lord said, the faintest hint of amusement in his voice. 

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He stuck his bottom lip out into a petulant pout. “Shut up! No one asked you, jackass. The point is that I did---so there!”

“Oh Inuyasha,” Kagome chided half-heartedly. “You know he just says stuff like that to push your buttons. And you let him---every time.” 

Sesshomaru snorted, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips. The glint of playfulness flickered in his gold eyes. Inuyasha knew when he was being laughed at---and yet he let it pass. After Rin's abduction, he had never seen his brother so emotionally exposed---and it had shocked him. The fear, pain, guilt, and sheer relief that had swirled in Sesshomaru's eyes afterward still bothered him. Inuyasha would never admit it aloud, but he was relieved to have Sesshomaru back to himself---snide remarks and all. 

Sesshomaru grasped Rin's hand tightly in his. She led his chestnut stallion by the reins. He pawed the turf, snorting impatiently for the day's ride. The little girl stroked her hand across his nose, settling the animal. 

“I see that Sesshomaru's horse is ready for the day's ride. Are you, Rin-chan?” Kagome asked. 

Rin nodded. A wide smile crossed her face. “Belrin is, but she'll ride with Sesshomaru-sama today.”

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. He still didn't quite know what to make of the little girl's new name. It made her happy, and it didn't seem to bother Sesshomaru so he'd keep his mouth shut. He knew better than to pry too much into his brother's affairs when it wasn't worth the fight. If Rin had a new name and it didn't bother his brother, he'd leave it be.

“Belrin?” Kagome asked.

“Yes. Big brother Belgarath-sama said that it was her true name.”

“Oh.” A ponderous look crossed Kagome's face. She shrugged, an accepting smile crossing her lips. “I like it.”

As if speaking the old man's name had summoned him, he joined their small group. Belgarath winked at Rin before a serious expression settled over his features. 

“I see we're ready for the day.” The old sorcerer assessed the group. “We'll be riding out in ten minutes---once my practical son-in-law finishes dousing the fire and cleaning up.”

“Don't rush him, Father,” Polgara called from atop her own horse. “I love him just the way he is.” 

Belgarath snorted. “Sometimes he's just a little too Sendarian for his own good, Pol. That kind of efficiency and discipline sets my teeth on edge.”

“That's only because you lack both---along with scruples, Old Wolf.”

“Now, Pol---,” Belgarath protested. 

“Get on your horse and shut your mouth before you catch flies, Father.” Polgara swung her horse towards the front of the growing group. “We do have an appointment to make.” 

Belgarath stomped away, muttering. 

“Remind me to never rush Durnik,” Inuyasha said.

“Half-breed,” Sesshomaru said softly, drawing Inuyasha aside. “Take the front when we ride. This Sesshomaru will ride next to your mate.” 

Inuyasha nodded. “Alright.”

“This Sesshomaru also wishes to inform you that he shall instruct the boy once the new camp is established.” The Demon Lord gently eased Rin up into the saddle, steadying her. “I will report to you on his progress in the morning.”

“Good.”

Inuyasha spotted the fox kit hiding amongst the pack horses. His brow furrowed as he realized that Shippo had deliberately isolated himself. A contrite expression settled over the little boy's face---and his pained green eyes briefly met Inuyasha's. The half-demon wished there was time to talk to Shippo before they left. And yet, Inuyasha also understood the fox kit's need to be alone. He'd let Shippo come to him in his own time. Inuyasha knew forcing him to talk now might only exasperate the problem. 

Sesshomaru climbed into the saddle, settling behind Rin. His arm looped around her waist, holding her secure. The little girl held the impatient stallion's reins. The Demon Lord said softly, “Keep an eye on the road, little brother. We're nearing this Ashaba and this Sesshomaru has been informed that it is unsavory.”

“I will. Just keep the girls safe.”

The group rode steadily north. The half-demon noticed that they drifted from the main road. They thundered over rough terrain, empty of civilization. There were no villages. There were no sleepy farmsteads. The entire area shied away from the grim and now broken city in the furthermost distance, its dark walls looming over the plains. Oily smoke curled up from it, the acrid scent irritating Inuyasha's nose. 

Ahead, mountains soared towards the crystalline blue sky. Snow capped their peaks, reminding the landscape of winter's graceful and icy grip just on the horizon. Despite all the ugliness of Mal Yaska to the east and the horrors they had seen on the road from Mal Rakuth, the natural scene ahead ached with a pristine purity. It provided an elegant juxtaposition---a reminder that sometimes the ugliest scars on the land came from man himself. 

Inuyasha twitched his ears, remaining hyper-aware of their surroundings. He didn't need to lead them into an ambush. The idyllic scenery ahead couldn't distract him from his responsibility. While his brother provided personal protection to the girls, he would keep abreast of any threat. All too soon, Inuyasha knew that their road would turn dark again---filled with enemies and horrific sights. Vigilance would be his best weapon. 

They crested a hill, and a stream of refugees approached warily. Most wore tattered rags, their faces grey with desperation. Their eyes darted over the large group, and like a flock of startled birds, the ragged people scattered. In passing, Inuyasha's eyes met a young boy's. Defiance, anger, and fear illuminated his dark eyes. He saw strength there, too---and recognized it as his own. This boy was him---a long, long time ago. He, too, had been forced out of his home and into uncertainty. With a curt nod, Inuyasha acknowledged this kindred spirit. Amidst the sorry plight of these people, he took it as a strange sign of hope. 

_“That's why we're doing this. That's why we fight---for them, Inuyasha,”_ the Purpose whispered. 

Inuyasha startled in his saddle, his hands jerking his reins. His horse stumbled a moment before easing back into her comfortable gallop. Inuyasha whispered to his mare, “Sorry. An unwanted passenger just dropped in.” The half-demon growled softly. _“Fuck. Don't do that while I'm riding. Besides, I thought I told you to leave me alone.”_

_“I'm afraid I can't. You're entering the most dangerous territory yet. I need to warn you of a few things.”_

_“Fine. I'm listening.”_ Inuyasha scanned the area, remaining vigilant to his surroundings. 

_“You're heading to Torak's House. There are those that know it, and they will try to delay you.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Zedar for one. Naraku for another. It's not a secret that you must be there by an appointed time. The rules won't let them tamper with the Oracles, but if you don't get there in time, it won't matter what they say.”_

_“So if they can't tamper with these Oracles?”_

_“They'll set traps. Ashaba is a mausoleum to Torak's madness. Zedar knows every nook and cranny. When you get inside, watch out for any surprises. After his last face to face with Belgarath, he won't dare show---but leave behind a few deadly traps, absolutely.”_

_“Do I tell the old man?”_

_“Belgarath will already suspect as much. He's still smarting. After Zedar's abduction of Belrin, he couldn't track him down. It'll stick in his teeth. However, one of those traps not even he can predict. Zedar may be a wild card, but he'll gladly use Naraku if it'll help him punish Belgarath. Only you can detect this trap. Only you can keep it from preventing Belgarath reading the Oracles in time.”_

_“A trap laid by Naraku? Any hints?”_

_“Sorry. No hints. Just be ready. You should pay attention to the road again. Katakor is dangerous---and just ahead.”_

With that, the voice was gone. 

“All right,” Belgarath called, drawing everyone's attention. He halted his horse, the rest of the group following suit. “We are very close to the border. I don't want to go into Katakor or Ashaba blind. We'll make camp here and send some scouts ahead to alert us to any traps or ambushes.”

A hawk circled above, spiraling to land nearby. Before it landed, the bird shimmered and became the misshapen dwarf sorcerer, Beldin. “Belgarath, let me and that demon slayer scout ahead in the air while Garion and Kheldar cover the ground.” 

“Fine by me---but no unnecessary risks.”

“Don't y' worry yer ancient head about us. We'll be jist fine, right little girl?” Beldin winked at Sango. “Bring that cat of yours and let's go.”

Belgarath threw his hands up. “Beldin, must you be so insufferable?” 

Sango glanced over towards Miroku, worry in her eyes. Inuyasha saw her hesitation---her fear that leaving him here could leave him vulnerable. He slipped from his horse, crossing to her. Gently, he said, “Go ahead, Sango. I'll keep the monk out of too much trouble. I promise.” 

Sango bit her lip. She outstretched a hand towards Miroku. It shook as she hesitated. She grabbed one of his hands, holding on tight. He squeezed back, nodding his acceptance. A determined expression crossed his wan face. 

He whispered, “I'll be fine. Go on, my dear Sango.”

The demon slayer let go. “You had better be.”

She dismounted, following the dwarf sorcerer away from the new campsite. 

“Miroku, hang on,” Inuyasha said. “Let me talk to Kagome first.”

“Certainly.”

Inuyasha turned towards the center of the group. His eyes met his brother's, and he nodded his acknowledgment. He joined him. Before he could interject into the conversation, Rin said, “You should have seen Jaken-sama, Kagome-sama. He'd been napping instead of watching over Belrin. He likes to make Ah-Un into a pillow, you see. Sesshomaru-sama came back, and the dragon dumped him onto the ground. Startled, Jaken-sama let loose some fire from his Staff. If Sesshomaru-sama wasn't so fast, Belrin fears Jaken-sama may have set his hair on fire.” 

Kagome giggled softly, a musical lilt to it. She said, “Oh my. Jaken certainly sounds like an interesting traveling companion.”

“Oh yes.” Rin smiled wide, dimples crinkling her cheeks. It didn't escape Inuyasha's notice that the little girl seemed much more relaxed after her ordeal. Her sunny disposition seemed fully restored. Rin said, giggling as she spoke,“Sesshomaru-sama then took the Staff and clubbed Jaken-sama with it.”

“Seems you must keep the toad around for comic relief, eh, jackass?” Inuyasha asked. The half-demon gripped Kagome around the waist, easing her to the ground.

“Thanks for riding with me, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said, looking up. A wide smile crossed her face. “You, too, Rin-chan.” 

Sesshomaru snorted, his expression unreadable except for the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. He said, “Kagome, why don't you help the jackass set up his tent? I'm going to help the monk get settled. He's in no condition to pitch a tent on his own.”

Kagome kissed his cheek. “Okay. Where do you want ours set up?”

“Just a little outside camp---a little private, but not too far. This area makes me uneasy.”

“Okay.” Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru's horse. “Let me help you down, Rin-chan.”

Miroku dismounted not far away, his steps still wobbly. His face took a pallid cast. “I'm fine, Inuyasha. You don't need to babysit me. I'll set up the tent and rest.” 

“And risk Sango shoving hirakotsu up my ass? I don't think so.” Inuyasha slipped an arm around Miroku's waist, pulling one of the monk's arms over his shoulders. He led him to a small patch of grass under a tree and settled him. 

Miroku waved his cursed hand in protest at Inuyasha. “I'm fine. You needn't fuss over me.”

Quickly, the half-demon set up the tent, securing everything. He glanced towards the monk. He had fallen fast asleep, his head resting on his chest. He snored softly, his breathing shallow. It seemed the battle against the demon trying to possess him still taxed him greatly. 

“Yeah, you're just fine.” Inuyasha gently carried the sleeping monk into the tent, lying him on the sleeping mat. He tucked a pillow under his head and tugged a blanket over the sleeping man's form. Inuyasha squeezed his shoulder and exited the tent.

He approached the other side of camp, Kagome joining him. She asked, “How is he?” 

“Fast asleep. The day's ride was probably too much for him, but like the stubborn ass he is, he didn't tell anyone.” Inuyasha wrapped his mate into his arms. “I hoped he'd be fine after you purified that demon, but---,” 

“He just needs rest and one of Lady Polgara's tonics.” Kagome snuggled into his chest. “Come on. We need rest, too. Lady Polgara said supper wouldn't be for awhile yet and she's dragooned Shippo into helping with a lot of the prep work. We have some time to relax.”

Inuyasha smiled, fangs peeking at the corner of his mouth. “We do, eh?”

“Uh-huh.” Kagome nuzzled her nose under his chin. 

The pair ducked into their own tent. Kagome sat down cross-legged. She patted the spot across from her. Inuyasha's ears twitched, confused that she wouldn't want him next to her. Shrugging, he collapsed into a boneless heap. Judging by her anticipatory expression, his mate had something planned.

Kagome grasped both of his hands in hers, placing them atop her knees. She gazed into his eyes, the gold flecks sparkling brightly in the dim light. Little whispers of her aura surged to life, wafting around her in a rosy hue.

Inuyasha felt its purity wash over him. It was the salve his soul had needed all day long. He didn't break eye contact with her as he called upon his own aura. It swirled around him as it strengthened. His aura had changed---right down to the color. Instead of the red he knew, it had shifted to a rich blue. He mused idly that it might have something to do with his crossing swords with Garion---that the Orb had altered it somehow. And yet, the changes he sensed had nothing to do with that. It had everything to do with Kagome---and her acceptance of him. His aura felt stronger. It had a confidence he didn't remember having before. The world took on an azure glow as it blanketed him. 

Carefully, Inuyasha let his aura caress Kagome's. It should have sizzled when meeting the pink. There should have been sparks. Instead, they meshed, swirling together. He poured all his tenderness and love into it, feeling hers respond in kind. All the troubles they had faced before and all those that lay ahead melted away. He gently cupped Kagome's face, his clawed thumb stroking a cheek. Their auras flared brighter.

In the instant Inuyasha saw them merge into a brilliant violet, he gasped. The beauty of it overwhelmed him. It flowed around them, a physical manifestation of the bond they shared. It deepened in color, the purple majestic. The half-demon stared into Kagome's eyes. All he could see was her love, acceptance, and trust. It fed his inner-demon, making it fiercely protective of this powerful miko. 

His inner-demon flared to life the longer he focused on his aura. Inuyasha could feel it curl under the surface, itching to emerge. Instead of the blood lust, fury, and hate that it normally exhibited in him, this time, he could feel it purr with love. It wanted to merge with Kagome's miko energy---rather than shy away from its purifying power. In a way, he could feel all the negative scars his inner-demon had inflicted on his human heart burn away from Kagome's power. In its wake, his inner-demon sang in his ears, pleased that they had found an equal---a worthy mate in this miko. 

Kagome's eyes blazed a brilliant gold. Their molten beauty left him breathless. In their depths, he saw the sheer raw power his mate possessed. It dazzled him that this powerful miko had indeed chosen him, a half-demon---and furthermore combined her power with his. He could feel her siphon some of his demonic energy into her. His inner-demon purred in delight, surfacing more to give her what she needed. Instead of sullying Kagome, this exchange made her all the more beautiful and pure. 

Kagome surged forward, kissing him. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, twisting with his. She looped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. His mate straddled him. Her heady arousal wafted to his nose. Inuyasha responded by holding her down in his lap, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily. He yielded to her kiss, a soft growl escaping. 

He'd give her anything she wanted---anything she needed.

When Kagome broke off the kiss, she whispered into one of his ears, “Make love to me, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha shuddered at her words. He whispered, his voice a broken rasp, “Mate. Mine.”

He brushed his thumb over her mark, kissing her. Who was he to deny her?

Around then, their combined auras swelled and solidified, blocking out the world. They swirled and twisted---simulating the physical dance they were about to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	92. Chapter Ninety-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha continue to build their bond. Warning: Lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ninety-Two

Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face, her eyes searching his. They flickered from gold to red and back again. Gently, she stroked her thumb across one of his cheeks. Magenta stripes etched their way across his rough skin. He bit his lip, the fangs elongated. He hovered in transition, his aura flaring brightly. Inuyasha had never been more beautiful.

Kagome slid her hands to his shoulders, under his clothes. She slowly slipped the fabric away, exposing his strong chest. A small white scar on his shoulder drew her attention. It had been there when they had first taken each other as mates. Although Kagura had caused the wound, Kagome saw this one imperfection as a visible acknowledgment of her claim on Inuyasha. Lowering her head, she gently kissed it, dragging her tongue across the skin. 

Inuyasha shuddered, growling huskily. Pride bloomed in Kagome's heart at the knowledge that she could reduce this powerful man to this.

Pulling away, Kagome undid the strings to her bodice. Quickly, she shucked her dress, kicking it into a corner. Next, she unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, Kagome pulled them off, exposing herself completely. While she undressed, she kept her eyes locked on Inuyasha's. The predatory gleam in them held so much lust---and yet she could clearly see the profound love burning inside. It was all for her.

Inuyasha slipped out of his clothes, tossing them to land with hers. He set Tetsusaiga in a corner, hesitating before letting go. His aura pulsated, its renewed strength overwhelming. Her mate sat still, his silver mane floating around his face. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, his longer fangs digging into his lip. He took deep breaths, the jagged lines flickering on his face. Clearly, he resisted his transformation.

Kagome knelt down, gently tilting his face up. His eyes flashed, and the fear in them tugged on her heart. He had been so willing to unleash a little of his demon just a few moments ago. Now that it was completely unfettered, she could tell that it frightened Inuyasha. 

“It's okay, Inuyasha. Let go. I'll be fine,” Kagome whispered. She kissed one of his jagged stripes. “I accept your demon. I accept all of you. I always have. Please, don't fight it.” 

“Kagome---,” Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists. “Are---are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't. You'd never hurt me.” Kagome brushed his hair away from his face. “Your demon loves me as much as your human and hanyou sides do. Let it show me---let it out. We're safe. _It_ won't hurt me because _you_ won't hurt me.” 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He growled softly, the sound more like a contented purr. Inuyasha opened his eyes, their red glow captivating. In their depths, Kagome could only see love, joy, and peace. None of the blood-lust, hate, anger, or darkness lingered. They flared brighter---as if those negative emotions had burned away.

Their auras fused completely together, solidifying. Kagome sensed that their tent was shielded, protected, and private. His demonic energy flowed into her, filling in gaps. It added to her strength, making her feel whole and loved. Its warmth reminded her that his demon accepted her---miko powers, reincarnation, humanity, and all. She could stay like this forever. 

“I'm going to enjoy exploring your demon self. It's always fascinated me,” Kagome whispered into one of his ears. She drew his hand to her lips. Opening his palm, she kissed it. “I'm going to take my time discovering its secrets, Inuyasha. So lie back and enjoy yourself, dog-boy.”

“Bossy mate,” Inuyasha said, a playful smirk crossing his face. “I'll let you have your way with me as long as I get to return the favor.”

“Deal.”

Kagome turned his hand over and gasped. A long serrated stripe curled around his wrist. That was new. She traced a finger over it, stunned by its deep mauve color. Kagome kissed it, lingering over his skin. The silky texture of the stripe enthralled her---and she dragged her tongue over it. Inuyasha emitted a low growl.

“Do your ankles have them, too?” 

Kagome ran a hand down his leg. He stretched it out as she brushed her fingertips down its length. The stripes on his ankle were wider, curling around like an anklet. Kagome rubbed his rough foot, sliding it into her lap. She traced her finger around the satiny marking. Inuyasha's toes curled as he whined softly. Clearly, these stripes were highly sensitive.

“Kagome---,” Inuyasha's deeper voice begged. “How much longer are you going to do this? Keep doing that, and my patience might run out.”

“That's my impatient mate.” Kagome slid his foot out of her lap. She kissed him. “Please, indulge me a little while longer. The wait will be worth it---I promise.”

She kissed one of his cheek stripes, working her way down his throat. There, she swirled her tongue over his pulse point. His heart beat was strong. Taking a deep breath, she drank in his scent. It had a deeper earthiness---the masculinity intoxicating. Her hands rubbed down his hard chest before resting on his hips. Under her splayed fingers, she saw more striping. The dark violet lines started wide, winding to a narrow point towards his inner thigh. As Kagome brushed them, his hips jerked upwards, a plaintive whine escaping his lips. She gripped his erection, brushing her thumb over the tip.

“Fuck,” Inuyasha hissed. He growled softly, his legs falling open. He thrust up, his teeth clenched. “Kagome---,” 

His cock felt heavy in her hand---thicker than normal. Kagome stroked her hand up and down, the silkiness of his hard flesh addicting. With each upward stroke, her thumb flicked the head, gathering the droplets of pre-cum.

His impatience running out, Inuyasha gently massaged a breast. His longer claws pinched a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Kagome gasped, arching into the touch as it sent sparks through her. He leaned in, taking the other nipple into his warm mouth. She held his head, gripping his hair tightly. His elongated fangs caressed her tender skin. 

“Oh---,” Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha brushed his nose in the valley of her breasts, inhaling deeply. He said, his voice throaty, “You smell so good.” His tongue darted out, swirling over the spot. “Taste good, too.”

Kagome ghosted her fingers over his hip stripes before fondling his heavy sac. He growled softly at the touch, and the reverberations thrummed through her body. Curling her fingers around his thick erection, she pumped her hand in sure and swift motions. His hips stuttered as they rose up to meet her ministrations. As she brushed the sensitive tip, a low whine tore from her mate's throat.

Shifting, Kagome let her legs fall open. She squirmed, her core aching with need. She gasped when one of Inuyasha's fingers teased her entrance, the sharp claw applying just the right amount of pressure. It pushed in and twisted slowly before curling to touch a highly sensitive spot. Kagome's head fell back as she mewled. 

Squeezing his hard dick, Kagome pumped her hand faster up and down its length. Inuyasha moaned softly, his hips bucking wildly. Her other hand rubbed his velvet stripes, making him pant hard against her flesh.

“Kagome---,” Inuyasha whispered, his voice strained.

He lifted his head, kissing her. His tongue tangled with hers, a fierce hunger in the action. His other hand threaded her hair through his fingers as he tucked some locks behind an ear. He gently nibbled on the lobe, making her gasp as the sensations sent electricity through her.

His fingers thrust faster in and out of her core, caressing that hypersensitive spot each time. It made Kagome's toes curl. His thumb flicked her clit. A strangled moan escaped her throat as a second finger stretched her. 

Kagome sped up her fisting of his erection, her hand squeezing the head a little on each pass. His hips jerked to keep up. He gasped loudly in her ear, his fangs tugging on the lobe. She ran her other hand through his hair. Its texture had softened to a luxurious silkiness. It flowed through her fingers, the color a brilliant platinum. A musky headiness invaded her nose, the wild earthiness pure Inuyasha.

Her legs opened even wider as a third finger pushed inside. He thrust them faster, pressing deeper inside. Her opening felt stretched, tingling in anticipation. Kagome panted as his fingers curled upon plunging deep. They rubbed against a slick inner wall. Of all the changes in her mate while transformed she liked the longer length of his claws and fangs most. What he did with them made her weak.

Inuyasha brushed his nose against her mark. His longer fangs grazed her skin as he left open mouthed kisses across her throat. Kagome tilted her head, granting him better access. His tongue dragged in languid strokes. Inuyasha whispered, “Mate. Mine.”

His fingers slipped from her. He gripped her hips, his fangs digging into her flesh. He lifted his head, his eyes flaring brighter. Inuyasha gently tried to guide her onto her hands and knees. Kagome could tell that he wanted to take her as he had the last time he'd been transformed. Gently, she cupped Inuyasha's face in both hands and shook her head no. Confusion flickered across his face. 

“I want to see your face. I want to be with you like this.” Kagome straddled his hips, locking her ankles together behind his back. She guided the tip of his arousal inside her slick opening and seated herself to the hilt on him. “Please, Inuyasha. I need to see your face.”

“Okay. If that's what you want.” He kissed her, the action sweet and gentle. Even in this primal state, Inuyasha showed beautiful tenderness. He lifted his head, resting his forehead against hers. His fierce red eyes softened, a vulnerability flickering in their depths. “I---I just want you to know that from the moment we met, I knew. I knew that you were my mate.”

“Inuyasha---,” Kagome whispered.

“Let me finish.” A tiny smile crossed his face. “I could feel it. No one's ever accepted me the way you have. I'm a demon. I know that. Even if part of me isn't, I knew the likelihood that anyone would ever accept me---this me---was unlikely. But you did. I can't ever say thank you enough for that. You've truly set me free---and I love you, Kagome.”

Kagome's lip trembled as tears of joy welled in her eyes. One streaked down her cheek. She whispered, “I love you, too, Inuyasha. I've only ever wanted you to be happy. You deserve it.”

Inuyasha brushed her tear away. “I know that now because of you.”

“Good. I'll be reminding you everyday.”

Kagome kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She brushed it against one of his longer fangs, exploring. Her arms looped around Inuyasha's neck, fisting his hair as she deepened it. His rough hands made gentle circles on her back, sending jolts of pleasure through her. Kagome squirmed in his lap, feeling his thicker girth slide deeper inside. She gasped into his mouth when his hips bucked to meet her.

Kagome braced her hands onto his shoulders. She rose up until just the tip was inside and then slammed back down. He growled approvingly, his hips rising to meet her, giving him a better angle to sink deeper. She lifted up again, the pace agonizingly slow. The feel of his hard length in her body set every nerve on fire. Gripping his shoulders with brute force, Kagome drove herself back down, her head thrown back at the sheer ecstasy of him swelling deep inside her. Inuyasha's hands gripped her hips possessively, holding her down on him. 

Kagome stared into his face, cataloging all the differences. The stripes on his cheeks deepened into a richer color---a stark relief to his platinum silver hair. She traced its silkiness with a finger. At her touch, his hips jerked hard, thrusting his erection into her in a new and pleasurable angle. Kagome mewled softly, rotating her hips. Bliss crossed Inuyasha's face. She searched his red eyes, overwhelmed by the pure and unconditional love she found there. How could they have ever seen his full-demon self as just a monster? His red eyes also filled with something she had never seen there before: trust. This form considered feral, violent, deadly, and dangerous trusted her explicitly.

“Inuyasha---,” Kagome whispered, trying to put all of her love into his name. She leaned her forehead onto his, looped her arms around his neck, and squeezed her legs around his back. She whispered, “Make love to me.”

Inuyasha's hands squeezed her hips hard. A smirk crossed his face, and he whispered, “Thought you'd never move on from the foreplay, wench.”

Before she could retort, he thrust hard and fast into her, holding her in place while he drove into her. His quick movements made the friction all the sweeter---and they sent delicious sparks straight through her core. Kagome squeezed her legs tighter around his back, holding on while he pounded up into her. He was silky hard inside her---large and heavy---and it only left her wanting to be filled more. With each sharp thrust, Kagome mewled in delight. Her reward was the proud gleam in his eyes.

Kagome reached up, stroking one of his ears with her thumb and forefinger. His head tilted into the touch. Inuyasha never lost his rhythm as he continued to ram into her. Her body bounced from the force of his movements. Every so often, Inuyasha rotated his hips, finding that it pushed him deeper. For Kagome, it rubbed just right against her clitoris as he ground into her. 

Despite the roughness of their sex, there was such tenderness. Kagome kept her eyes on his face. Pleasure flickered across it---his red eyes glowing with a beautiful lust. A pleased smirk crossed his lips, making Inuyasha look feral. Kagome could watch the emotions forever. It was why she had insisted upon facing him this time. Inuyasha's face was its most unguarded when he made love to her. His expression was purest then---and free of any shame.

Little pants and growls escaped him. Kagome angled her hips, grinding hard onto him with every hard thrust. Her actions grew frantic, her clitoris so sensitive. Inuyasha's hips stuttered mid-thrust, indicating that he was close. Locking her legs tighter, she squirmed and clenched her inner walls around him. His claws dug into her hips, but they did not break the skin. Inuyasha thrust hard upwards just as she crashed downwards. She cried his name as she climaxed hard, her body quivering around him. He flooded her with his seed, a low whine escaping his throat.

As they climaxed, their auras flared again, stunning her with its majestic amethyst. His demonic power flowed into her all in one rush---as if his demon had claimed her all over again. A new strength centered itself in her chest, fanning out to warm her body. It thrummed through her, leaving Kagome ecstatic. Never had she felt so complete or powerful. 

Kagome slumped against Inuyasha, panting heavily. Sated, she'd be content to stay with him just like this the rest of the night. His fingers gently brushed her hair away from her throat. Inuyasha kissed her mark, his tongue making lazy circles.

Inuyasha whispered, “Mate. Mine.”

Kagome lifted her head, breathing into one of his ears. She kissed the tip. “Mate. Mine.”

Inuyasha gasped. “Kagome---your mark.”

Kagome rested her forehead against his. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. “What about it, Inuyasha?”

Awe filled his face, giving him a boyish and open expression. “It's---it's purple like my stripes.”

His callused fingers traced over it tentatively, wonder in the gesture.

“It is?”

Kagome tilted her head, allowing him better access. She shuddered at the soft sparks his caress elicited from her. He kissed it, his tongue dragging over the jagged mark. With each swirl of his tongue, Kagome felt power surge inside her. Involuntarily, her hips rotated, and her body quivered with an aftershock. She mewled softly, feeling her inner walls ripple with a fresh wave of pleasure. Kagome gasped, holding his head, caressing his ears. As she crested the wave, she moaned his name.

“Good.” Inuyasha nosed her mark. “My demon reclaimed you. I did it right.”

Inuyasha lifted her head, kissing her sweetly. He tucked some of her hair behind an ear. Kagome cupped his face, her thumb brushing his cheek. As they broke for air, her lips drew into a pout. His stripes faded, leaving no trace that they'd been there at all. 

“Why the sad face?”

Kagome kissed his cheek---right where a stripe had been. “I miss them already.”

“Oh yeah?” He laughed softly. “Me too.”

Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her that she did have other needs than pleasuring her mate. Supper had to be ready by now---if they hadn't missed it entirely. And yet, she didn't want to leave their tent---or his lap. She whined softly. “I'm not hungry.”

“You might not be, wench, but I'm famished.” He kissed her cheek. “Come on. If we're going to have another round, I had better feed you. You're no good to me if you're starving.”

Sliding off of Inuyasha, Kagome straightened her limbs, finding them a bit stiff. Her core felt empty without him filling her. Kagome stuck her lower lip out into a more petulant pout. “Fine. But after dinner---,”

“I promise,” Inuyasha said, a dangerous glint in his voice.

They cleaned up and dressed quickly, exchanging a few heated kisses---promises for what was to come later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	93. Chapter Ninety-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kagome and Inuyasha join the group for dinner, just what do they learn about Rin's abduction and their upcoming trek to Ashaba? Will Sesshomaru and Kagome finally learn the identity of the voice plaguing Inuyasha? And what secret will Sesshomaru reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Chapter Ninety-Three

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand towards the center of camp. She rested her head on his shoulder, content, safe, and loved.

Polgara sat by the fire, stirring some stew in her cooking pot. A knowing smile crossed her lips and one of her eyebrows arched. “I left some stew for you two. Go ahead.”

Everyone else had already been served---and some had already returned their dishes. Kagome caught a few sly smiles and arched eyebrows. A blush dusted her cheeks. Had their tent not been shielded as she had believed? Had _everyone_ heard? She hid her face into Inuyasha's shoulder---embarrassed but not ashamed.

“Oh no---,” she whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. He leaned in and whispered, “Oi. Don't worry, Kagome. No one heard. Trust me. I could feel a barrier---and I couldn't hear anything from outside.”

She sighed in relief, accepting some stew. “Good. I never want to share you.”

Nearby, Shippo sat, isolated. Kagome frowned, worried about the fox kit. He looked so forlorn and alone. His shoulders sagged, his head hung low, and his tail drooped. He clutched his stew bowl close as if guarding it. Shippo kept his eyes trained on it, huddling close to the ground.

“I'm going to talk to Shippo.”

“Don't.” Inuyasha gripped her hand. “I'm just as worried, but he's not ready to talk. He's got to work this out on his own. Trust me on this.”

Shippo idly stirred his stew in circles. His green eyes met hers before he turned his back. His shoulders slumped in defeat. There was such anguish in his eyes and Kagome ached to hold him close. 

Reluctantly, Kagome looked away. “Okay, but if he's not better tomorrow---,”

“We'll talk to him together. I promise.” He kissed her temple. 

“Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, come join us!” Rin called, waving cheerfully. “Belrin has something to give you, Kagome-sama.” 

“What's that, Rin-chan?”

The little girl sat next to Sesshomaru. She held up a pair of winter boots made of leather and fleece. They stood tall, designed to cover the calf. Laces crisscrossed the sides, making them airtight and waterproof.

“We'll match now, Kagome-sama,” the little girl said. “Polgara-sama said that we needed them for our trip into the mountains.”

“Thank you, Rin-chan. They sure look warm.” She set them down and sat next to the little girl, preparing to eat her supper.

Inuyasha sat down next to her, spooning some stew into his mouth. He said, “What, no gift for me, pup?”

“But you don't like shoes, Inuyasha-sama,” Rin said, giggling.

“She has you there, dog-boy,” Kagome quipped.

“Feh.”

Sesshomaru snorted, an amused smile ghosting across his lips as he quietly ate his supper.

“Now that everyone is here, anything from your scouting, Beldin?” Belgarath asked. He set his empty bowl aside, nursing an ale tankard.

Beldin scooped some of his stew up from the ground, shoving it into his mouth. He spat out some rocks. “The little girl thought she saw some movement on the outskirts---some Temple Guardsmen judging by the armor. Kheldar and Garion saw a few Grolims, but they seemed to be heading south. It seemed unguarded, but something tells me there's an ambush just waiting to be sprung, don't y' know?”

Next to Kagome, Inuyasha tensed. A faraway look softened his gold eyes. A scowl crossed his face, his brow furrowed. He opened his mouth a couple times as if he was about to say something---something angry and offensive judging by his irritated expression. Just what was happening to her mate? She elbowed him, trying to get him to pay attention to the discussion. 

Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting Sesshomaru's. Concern flickered in their gold depths. The Demon Lord frowned, training his gaze on his brother. Worry lines creased his crescent moon. Sesshomaru, too, had noticed Inuyasha's sudden mood change. 

“I can't imagine that Zedar will leave it unguarded. He wouldn't let me visit Ashaba without a fight,” Belgarath said. 

“Of course not, blockhead,” Beldin retorted. “Which is why you should have chased him down after what he did to our little sister.”

“Don't start that fight again, Beldin.” Belgarath rubbed his jaw, shifting it. “I'm still recovering from our last discussion. Besides, it's like he disappeared altogether. I almost had him, and then he vanished. He's never been able to do that before---not like that.”

Kagome worried her bottom lip with her teeth. The other sorcerer must have escaped into one of Naraku's barriers. It was the only explanation that made sense.

Inuyasha muttered, “Classic Naraku.”

Belgarath paced, pinching his nose. “I'm fairly certain that Zedar used what happened with Belrin to delay me so he could tamper with the Ashabine Oracles. He's the one who wrote them down at Torak's behest---he knows the only clean copy is there.”

“You're sure they're there?” Beldin asked, scratching an armpit. “I know the Master said to go there, but we tore that place apart once before and came up empty.” 

“We did.” Belgarath clasped his hands behind his back. “But you and I know that if we weren't meant to find them then---we weren't meant to find them then. This is now.”

“What if we don't end up reading them in time?” Polgara asked.

“That's not an option.” Belgarath sipped some ale. “We just must prepare for any traps---and hope the text is intact.”

“It is,” Inuyasha muttered softly. He said, “If you'd just let me say something---,”

Kagome glanced at her mate, seeing the scowl deepen on his face. Anger flashed in his eyes. “Inuyasha?”

“Your rules are stupid---,” Inuyasha said. He fell silent, stirring his stew.

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged another glance. His eyes narrowed, but he curtly shook his head no. Clearly, he wanted to observe some more---see if they could glean more about the identity of whomever Inuyasha argued with was. She nodded back, a worried ache settling into her chest.

“Did you notice anything else, Garion?” Belgarath tapped his temple. “Perhaps you've had a chat with a helpful visitor?”

“No, Grandfather. He's been quiet.”

“Says you---,” Inuyasha muttered.

Alarm bells rang in Kagome's head. Someone or something was doing something to her mate. What if they used Inuyasha's mind the way they had last time? What if it shattered him so completely that she lost him forever? She slowly ate her stew, watching all the emotions---mostly anger and irritation---play across his face. Kagome hoped that this wasn't another Grolim trick.

“If you'd just let me say it---,” Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. “You're an ass, you know.”

Belgarath scuffed a foot into the dirt. “Zedar will have a trap set. I can imagine he'll throw everything he's got at us. It just seems different---he seems different.”

“You're starting to go in circles, Father. I hear it's a sign of senility,” Polgara said, sipping her tea. “Let's just relax and get ready for tomorrow. Baths need to be taken. Dishes need to be washed.”

“Have it your way, Pol,” Belgarath said, standing with a grunt. “I'm going for a run.”

“I always do.”

Inuyasha dropped his spoon into his bowl with a clang. He stood abruptly, picking up the other empty bowls. “I'm going to go check on the monk. I want to make sure he's alright.” 

“Inuyasha---,” Kagome struggled to stand. Sesshomaru gently gripped her wrist. She frowned, glaring at him incredulously. Kagome hissed, “Let go. I need to---,”

“This Sesshomaru is just as concerned, miko.” The Demon Lord let go. “When he comes back, we shall confront him together.”

“We will?”

“Belrin,” Sesshomaru said softly. He cupped Rin's face in his hand. “Bathe and retire for the night.” 

The little girl's new name sounded musical in the Demon Lord's soft baritone. Kagome found it fitting. There was an elegance to it---as if the new moniker had a power and grace all its own.

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin kissed his cheek before heading towards the tubs set up on the edge of camp.

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru said softly.

“What is happening to my mate?” Kagome whirled to face the Demon Lord. Tears welled in her eyes. “What if it's another Grolim attack?”

“That's what this Sesshomaru intends to find out.” Sesshomaru pursed his lips in thought. “Have you witnessed Inuyasha arguing with himself---as if half of the conversation is missing?” 

Kagome nodded, biting her thumbnail. She said, “He did! I was waiting for him in our tent. As he approached, he argued with someone the whole way. I thought it was Myoga at first, but Inuyasha was so angry. They must have said some truly insulting things. Myoga wouldn't dare do that.” 

“Interesting.” The Demon Lord frowned. “We must get the half-breed to tell us who this person is. This Sesshomaru has noticed his dodging the old sorcerer about it in the past. I must warn you. I may say some harsh things to do it---and I'll need your support.”

“Anything to make sure my mate is safe.”

“Then we are agreed.” Worry lines crinkled Sesshomaru's forehead as he glanced in the direction Inuyasha had gone. He said firmly, “It stops here. Whoever this is will not infect my brother's mind or control him. This Sesshomaru will not allow it.”

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru tight, burying her face into his shoulder. She said softly, “You're a great big brother, Sesshomaru. Thank you.”

The Demon Lord gently hugged her back, his claws threading through her hair. “Somehow this Sesshomaru doubts that the half-breed would agree.”

“Oi. Doubts I'd agree with what?” Inuyasha crossed his arms, his ears twitching. “Should I be nervous about you putting the moves on my mate, jackass?”

Sesshomaru snorted. 

Kagome pulled away to face her mate. A concerned frown settled over her features. “Inuyasha, we're both really worried about you.”

“Whatever for?” His ears rose higher on his head. Inuyasha said emphatically, “I'm fine.”

“Then perhaps you can tell this Sesshomaru who you were arguing with back in the grove where the Grolims tried to sacrifice you.”

Inuyasha's face paled, and he sputtered. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You forget that this Sesshomaru can smell deceit.” The Demon Lord's eyes hardened and his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Cease lying to me and your mate.”

“Please, Inuyasha. You're scaring me,” Kagome said. She gently gripped his arm. “Just tell us who it is.”

Inuyasha wrenched his arm free stomping away from them. He said, his tone harsh, “There's nothing to tell. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.” 

“Lying does not suit you, little brother,” Sesshomaru said. “You are dishonoring yourself. You are dishonoring Father.”

The two of them followed Inuyasha to the edge of camp. Kagome wrung her hands together, anxious for her mate. He paced in front of them, staring into the trees. His frame tensed as he kicked a clod of dirt free. Clearly, he did not want to look either one of them in the eye. 

“Dishonoring Father?” Inuyasha whispered. “I never knew the Old Man. Why don't you try a new insult, asshole.”

“Please, Inuyasha. Just talk to us,” Kagome whispered.

“This Sesshomaru shall, half-breed. Lying is disgusting. Liars are weak. Only cowards lie.” The Demon Lord glared at Inuyasha, his eyes following the hanyou's movements. He bared his fangs. “You dishonor your mate when you lie to her face.”

“I'm _not_ lying,” Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. “There's nothing to tell, so back the fuck off already.” 

“Lie one more time, half-breed, and this Sesshomaru will rip out your tongue,” Sesshomaru said, his tone icy. “You will not need it if you choose to use it in this disgraceful manner.” 

“Fuck you.” Inuyasha crossed his arms, staring up into the trees. “Just leave me alone.”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, a tear streaking down one cheek. “Please. I'm so worried about you. Let us help.”

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, his gold eyes meeting hers. Guilt filled them. His ears sagged, and he withered. Bowing his head, Inuyasha whispered, “I can't.”

“Can't or won't,” Sesshomaru said, baring his fangs. “Need I remind you what happened last time something invaded your mind, half-breed.” 

Kagome searched his eyes, finding turmoil boiling deep in their depths. “Please. Don't shut me out, Inuyasha. Tell us what's going on.” 

“I can't,” Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. “It's against the rules.”

“What rules?” Kagome blinked away tears. “You're scaring me.” 

Sesshomaru frowned. “Do not protect whoever is controlling you, little brother. We need to know who is doing this to you.”

“I can't tell you so just fucking drop it already!” Inuyasha shouted. He turned his back on them. “Just leave me alone.”

“Then you leave this Sesshomaru with no choice,” the Demon Lord said, his voice deathly quiet. “I refuse to let Kagome return to your shared tent with you. She will stay with this Sesshomaru for her safety.”

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide. She sputtered, unable to find words. This was a heavy blow for Inuyasha. To prevent him from enduring what he had in the inn, however, Kagome would acquiesce to Sesshomaru's demand. 

“You refuse what?” Inuyasha spun around, rage etched on his face. “Kagome is _my_ mate.” 

The half-demon lunged, throwing a punch at his brother. Sesshomaru blurred, dodging it. He gripped Inuyasha around his throat, pinning him with brute strength against his chest. Inuyasha tried to pry his brother's fingers from his throat, anger swirling in his eyes.

“And Kagome is _my_ sister,” Sesshomaru replied calmly into Inuyasha's ear.

“Sesshomaru---,” Kagome whispered, stunned by the Demon Lord's candid admission. 

“I would never hurt Kagome,” Inuyasha said, his voice strained. “How dare you! You can't come between us, you overbearing asshole.” 

“For her safety, this Sesshomaru insists. _You_ may never hurt your mate, but this other entity that you refuse to name might. I will _never_ go through what I did with you at that inn _ever_ again, Inuyasha. Never.” 

“Kagome---,” Inuyasha pleaded. “Tell him. I'd never hurt you.”

“You'd never hurt me, Inuyasha.” Kagome looked down, unable to see the pain in his eyes anymore.

“See, fucker? She doesn't agree with you.” Inuyasha tried to elbow his brother and break free only to be driven to his knees. 

Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's neck harder. “Silence, half-breed.”

Kagome whispered, “He's right, Inuyasha. I almost lost you last time. Tell us who it is. What do they want with you? Or I'll leave with your brother. I will never go through with what we did at that inn ever again.” 

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped in defeat. “You wouldn't believe me.” 

“Let us be the judge of that, little brother,” Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go.

“The Purpose of the Universe.” 

Inuyasha had said it so softly that Kagome nearly missed it. What did that mean? She remembered Belgarath mentioning a voice---a Purpose---but that it had spoken mostly through prophecy or to Garion. Could this be the same being?

“The Purpose of the Universe,” Sesshomaru said firmly.

“Not so loud, damn it. The old man isn't supposed to know yet. It's part of some rules.” 

“How do you know it's not lying to you, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked, his tone concerned.

“Garion confirmed it.” Inuyasha sighed. “Remember when I used the Sapphire Wind Scar to break through that unnatural fog? It told me how to do it. It's been a pain in my ass, but it's been right about everything it's told me so far.” 

“What does it want with you?” Kagome asked. 

“It varies. There's tasks it wants me to complete---or others to do. It's all part of the prophecy.” Inuyasha kicked the dirt. “Doesn't mean I don't want to shove Tetsusaiga up its ass, though.”

“This Sesshomaru gathered that by the litany of epithets you hurled at it, half-breed.” 

“Hey, you'd swear too if you had this bossing you around, jackass,” Inuyasha said, jutting his chin out in defiance. 

“But you're okay?” Kagome asked, her voice shaky.

Inuyasha hugged her. “Yeah. I'm fine. It just likes to push all of my buttons. Don't worry about me.”

“I'll stop worrying about you when you stop worrying about me,” Kagome quipped, hugging him.

Inuyasha rested his chin atop her head. “So never then. Good.”

“Little brother, what has it told you lately?” Sesshomaru asked, his gold eyes curious.

“Only that there's a trap waiting for us at Ashaba, that only I can stop it, and that those Oracles can't be tampered with.”

“All helpful information.” Sesshomaru pursed his lips. “This trap. Any ideas on what it may be?”

“Not a fucking clue. Something Naraku created, I'd imagine.” 

“I see.” Sesshomaru inclined his head. “This Sesshomaru shall go and instruct the boy. Tell me if it gives you any more hints, little brother.”

“If you want, jackass.”

Kagome slipped from Inuyasha's grip. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. “Thank you, big brother.”

“You're welcome, little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	94. Chapter Ninety-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo struggles with his guilt after Rin's abduction. Just who will help him through it and will he have his first lesson with Sesshomaru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ninety-Four

Trudging towards the pack-horses, Shippo kept his eyes trained upon the ground. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed heavily. Unstrapping his tent, he tottered as its weight dropped onto his back. Shippo carted the awkward bundle towards an empty spot near Sesshomaru and Rin's tent. He dropped it unceremoniously and began the arduous task of erecting his tent. 

The little boy untangled a rope with nimble fingers. He set it aside, picking up the coiled mess comprising his other ropes. They were knotted, requiring more patience. He tugged one end only to have it pull a tighter knot towards the center. Shippo clenched a tiny fist, fighting the urge to set the whole lot ablaze with his fox fire. He slid the end under one coil, working it loose. As he came to the crux of the snarl, however, he became even more frustrated. Shippo slammed the rope pile onto the ground, disgusted. 

Shippo had kept quiet throughout supper, mulling over the last few days. He mused that if he was indeed no longer worthy to be the Demon Lord's student, he would rather know now than later. Hot tears welled in his eyes. The little boy knew that he was partially responsible for what had happened to Rin. He was a demon. She was human---no matter the power she had. In Sesshomaru's absence, Shippo should have kept her safe. Instead, he had cowered next to her and then he had fallen asleep. It had allowed Rin's abductor to steal her away. Now Shippo knew that Sesshomaru would reject him. He had failed his sensei before he'd even begun. 

Shippo managed to untie the ropes. He laid them flat and prepared to drive a pole into the dirt. The hard ground repelled his attempts, barely denting under his repeated jabs. This only fueled his frustration all the more. Not only had he failed to protect Rin, he couldn't even complete the simple task of pitching his own tent.

Shippo cursed softly, stabbing the pole into the ground. It bounced, the force vibrating through the metal. It'd be morning by the time he erected his tent. The little boy twisted the pole, trying to sink at least one into the compact dirt. A small divot appeared, but it didn't seem to do much good.

“Need a hand?” Durnik's soft voice asked. The plain-faced blacksmith gripped the pole. “Ground around here seems to have a bit of permafrost. Takes a bit more muscle to set up a tent.”

Shippo watched Durnik as he raised the pole. He slammed it down hard, his muscular arms rippling with the effort. With one strike, he sank the pole to the right depth. The blacksmith twisted it, making certain it was sturdy.

“Why don't you tie the ropes and I'll get the stakes and poles in place?” Durnik asked, picking up another pole. “We'll get your tent ready in no time.”

Shippo blushed and grabbed a rope. He bowed awkwardly. “Yes, Durnik-sama.”

A troubled frown crossed Durnik's face. “You don't have to bow like that to me, Shippo. I'm not important enough for all of that.”

Shippo scuffed a foot into the dirt, self-conscious. He said, his head bowed, “Sesshomaru-sensei told me that I should.” 

“Oh.” A pensive expression crossed his face as he drove the next pole into the earth. He said softly, “I suppose that he would.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as they focused on the task at hand. Durnik had a no-nonsense manner about him as he worked. He tugged on each pole, making certain it wouldn't dislodge easily. He stepped back, eying the poles critically. A pleased smile flickered across his face, and he nodded in satisfaction. Durnik took a hammer and pounded each stake into the ground, the motion second nature. Shippo found himself transfixed by his rhythmic actions. 

Rousing himself from his stupor, Shippo followed Durnik's example. He tied a rope to each stake, making sure the knots cinched tight. Once all were tied, Shippo double checked each rope, tugging hard to test their tautness. The fox kit brushed his hands across his chest, appraising his work with satisfaction. 

“Good, Shippo. Always take pride in your work,” Durnik praised. He picked up the tent fabric. “No matter what, even if no one else can see it, do you best work. The smallest detail matters. You'll know that it's there.”

Shippo nodded dutifully. “Yes, Durnik-sama.”

The fox kit grabbed one end of the fabric, and together they shook out the dirt and wrinkles. They draped it over the poles and secured it in place with their ropes, making sure it wouldn't blow away. Once completed, Shippo and Durnik admired their handiwork.

“Not bad if I say so myself, Shippo,” Durnik said, dusting his hands across his brown hose. “It'll keep the rain from falling on you, at least.”

Shippo bowed again. “Thank you, Durnik-sama.”

“It was no trouble.”

The little boy turned to enter his tent, his head down. 

“Something bothering you, Shippo?”

Shippo shook his head. He whispered, a slight tremor in his voice, “No, Durnik-sama.”

“Sit, Shippo.” Durnik sat down cross-legged. A small disapproving frown crossed his lips. “You know, lying isn't a good habit---no matter what Silk says.”

“I---,” Shippo began, unsure where to start. He crumpled into a heap, his head down. Hot tears stung his eyes. Angrily, Shippo brushed one away. “I---I messed up, and I think it means Sesshomaru-sensei won't want to teach me anymore.” 

“I see.” Durnik sighed softly. “Just what do you think you've done wrong?”

Shippo picked at some grass, keeping his eyes on the ground. He hadn't talked to anyone outside their small group. Besides, Durnik had always been so quiet and unobtrusive. Yet, as he sat with this gentle man, Shippo felt comfortable. Perhaps he could get some advice---all from an outside perspective. Asking his father may lead to another heated argument between the two brothers---and if it should go too far, the Demon Lord would certainly revoke his offer for sure.

Looking up, Shippo said softly, “It's my fault Rin-sama was taken.”

“What makes you think that?”

“She's human. I'm demon. I should have protected her for Sesshomaru-sensei. He'll never forgive me for this.”

“Oh.” A stern expression crossed Durnik's plain features. “You don't think it's a little presumptuous of you to think you know Sesshomaru's mind? How do you know he won't forgive you?” 

Shippo's lip trembled, and he felt more tears slide down his cheeks. “I just do.”

“I wasn't aware that you could read minds,” Durnik replied nonchalantly. He put a gentle hand on Shippo's shoulder. “What happened with Rin isn't your fault. If I'm understanding what did happen, then Zedar is the only one to blame. He took her, and my guess is that only one person could have done something to stop him: Belgarath. Believe me, I lost in my only meeting with the Apostate. You didn't do anything wrong.” 

Shippo wiped away another tear. He fidgeted. “But I should have tried harder! Rin-sama needed me!”

“I think that you were at a great disadvantage and you can't take the blame for his underhanded tactics.” Durnik's eyes hardened, and worry lines crinkled his forehead. “People like him are absolute cowards, you know. They hide behind the worst tricks and avoid facing an opponent with honor. You have a lot of honor if this upsets you this much, Shippo.”

“I---I do?” The little boy hiccuped. 

“Yes.” Durnik's expression softened. “I may not know a lot about demons, but I do know about honor. Sesshomaru follows a strict code of ethics. He would never blame you for what happened to Rin. He has far too much honor himself to do so.” 

“But what do I do?” Shippo's breath hitched as he tried to fight his tears.

“You simply learn everything he can teach you.” Durnik squeezed his shoulder. “Look to his example. As long as you're trying to do the right thing, you'll never have to worry that you've failed Sesshomaru. Just like when we set up this tent, look to do everything with integrity, Shippo. It's what he'd ask you to do.”

Shippo nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Durnik-sama.”

“I'm glad I could help ease your mind, Shippo.” Durnik stood. “You'll be just fine. Just remember what I said. Always do the right thing.” 

“I will!” Shippo bowed low. “Thank you, Durnik-sama.”

“You're welcome.”

Durnik walked towards the small camp fire, tending its flame. 

“This Sesshomaru sees that you've inherited one of your father's worst habits.” Sesshomaru's soft baritone startled the fox kit. “Come, boy. We have much to discuss.” 

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.” Shippo bowed low to Sesshomaru.

The Demon Lord gracefully walked towards the outskirts of camp, and Shippo scampered behind. Once they were in a small clearing, Sesshomaru sat down on a tree stump. His cool gold eyes penetrated the fox kit, scrutinizing him. With a graceful wave of his hand, he indicated that Shippo should take a seat. 

“This Sesshomaru hopes you took the blacksmith's advice to heart. What happened to Rin is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong,” Sesshomaru began.

Shippo nodded. “Yes---,” 

Sesshomaru held up his hand, silencing Shippo. “This Sesshomaru is not finished, boy. You do not shoulder the responsibility for Rin's safety. That is my concern. However, it is admirable that you would wish to protect her in my absence. What happened to you could have very well happened to this Sesshomaru. This sorcerer cur hid behind cowardly mind tricks---and from a great distance. He blindsided you, and that is also not your fault. Do not emulate your father's tendency to shoulder guilt that is not his own. It serves no purpose and will only cause you unnecessary strife. That, we cannot afford.”

Shippo bowed low. “Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

“Excellent.” Pensive crinkles creased Sesshomaru's crescent moon. “That being said, this Sesshomaru apologizes for the delay in your first lesson. We may begin now. Have you thought about what you know about your abilities?”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.” Shippo sat, his hands cupping his feet. “I know the basics of fox fire, transformation, and how to use some illusions.”

“Show me.”

The little boy held up a hand, the palm open. He conjured his fox fire into it, the color a brilliant green. It flared and fluctuated, encasing his hand.

“Good.” Sesshomaru studied his fox fire. “Now, boy, tell me how you did it.”

Shippo's fox fire wavered. It flickered, dancing wildly in his palm. “I---I just thought about it being there, and it was, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

“I see.” A disappointed frown crossed the Demon Lord's aristocratic features. “Then we shall remain with just your fox fire until such time you can explain how it works to this Sesshomaru. To try and understand your other skills at this stage would only muddy the waters. Try harder. Think, boy. Where does it come from?”

Shame flooded Shippo's cheeks. He hadn't had an answer to Sesshomaru's question, and that had made him seem beyond hopeless. He stared at his fox fire until it withered and went out. 

“Well, boy?”

Shippo bit his lip, his head down. He rested his hand on a knee and let his fox fire spark again. It just happened. He had always been able to call upon it. Shippo clenched his fist, extinguishing it. Each time he opened his palm it sprang anew. What allowed this emerald fire to flare to life? What did he tap into?

Stumped, the little boy crushed the fire in his hand. He whispered in defeat, “I---I don't know, Sesshomaru-sensei.” 

“Boy, watch this Sesshomaru closely.” The Demon Lord held up his hand, the fingers glowing an eerie yellow. “How do I call forth my whip this way? How does it differ from my poison?” 

Sesshomaru's fingertips took on a green hue, the claws dripping a small amount of the potent acid. It sizzled as it spattered the ground. He clenched his hand, and the poison stopped. 

“What am I doing when I call upon these powers? What must I tap into?”

Shippo chewed on a thumbnail. When the Demon Lord had brought his powers to the surface, something had fluctuated. The little boy stared at Sesshomaru, studying him. The Demon Lord called upon each of his powers again, and Shippo realized there was something they drew upon. It flared around him, almost unseen by its brief red flicker.

Shippo smiled wide, showing his fangs. “You're drawing it from your aura, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

“Precisely, boy.” Sesshomaru allowed his hand to rest at his side. “Each one is a bit different. My whip is a manifestation of my aura. This Sesshomaru's poison, however, is a natural reservoir that my aura can unleash as needed. Now, focus on your aura. It is the only way to make your fox fire more potent.” 

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

The little boy looked down at his hand, conjuring his fox fire again. He frowned when it barely ignited. Somehow, understanding where it came from made it harder to use. He clenched his fist and tried again. 

“Do not think, boy. Feel.”

Shippo closed his eyes. He could feel the power inside him eddy and flow. The fox kit had never truly taken the time to simply feel his aura. So often, he called upon his fox fire with little awareness. Now, he could feel it swell inside him like a glowing candle. Shippo knew the instant it ignited around him. It crackled, tendrils brushing against the world around him---and the Demon Lord's overpowering aura.

Shippo opened his eyes and the fire that ignited blinded him with is brilliance. It dazzled as it flickered on his palm. The fox fire had a tangibility that had never been there before. Shippo realized that his aura fed into it, strengthening it by huge increments.

“Good,” Sesshomaru praised. “You will be practicing this until you master it. Your aura will be the source of all your power. Any skill you have will only be as strong as it is.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

His aura sputtered and went out.

“Summon your aura again, boy.”

Shippo took a deep breath, tapping into his aura once more. It centered itself around his heart. From there, it flowed to surround him. The fox kit tugged on it, feeding the power from the center towards his open palm. It tingled as the strength of his aura grew. Just when the little boy couldn't hold it back any further, he allowed the fire to spark. A blazing green swelled to life. 

“Excellent. Now hold it as long as you can.”

Shippo strained, feeling as if he'd fly apart. He clenched his teeth, focusing on keeping his fox fire lit. His aura flowed around him. It sizzled, swelling until it became solid almost like a barrier. Shippo drew more power from the center around his heart. His fox fire flared brightly, its flame shooting upwards. 

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin's melodious voice called.

It snapped him from his concentration and Shippo gasped as his aura shattered and disappeared. 

The little boy turned, looking towards the little girl. He had wanted to be angry with her for her interruption. Upon seeing her brilliant smile, however, he found that he couldn't. 

Rin clutched a comb in her hand, her long luscious hair damp. She wore a rich blue yukata decorated with delicate lilies. As she neared, Shippo was stunned by the strength of her aura---it flickered a deep blue, making her outfit seem all the more colorful. Her aura felt different as tendrils of his brushed against hers. It didn't resemble a demon's or a spiritual person's. Instead, it seemed to be wisps of raw power---all centered around the little girl's heart. Rin exuded confidence through it---all without making any effort. 

Rousing from his stupor, the little boy bowed low so not to anger Sesshomaru. 

The little girl giggled softly. “Belrin doesn't mean to interrupt. She just wants to say goodnight.”

Shippo lifted his head minutely, watching the exchange. A softened expression flickered across the Demon Lord's face. Adoration made his gold eyes shimmer like honey. He nodded in acknowledgment, beckoning her closer. No words were spoken, and yet Shippo was certain that something had passed between them. The little girl gently stroked a finger across one of Sesshomaru's cheek stripes. She cupped his face in her hand, kissing the other cheek. The Demon Lord clutched Rin's hand in his own. She smiled softly and nodded. 

Rin stepped closer to Shippo. She bent down, chastely kissing the fox kit on the cheek. “Good night, Shippo-kun.” 

Shippo's eyes went wide, his breath caught in his throat. His posture became stiff. Had Rin just kissed his cheek---in front of Sesshomaru? The little boy began to tremble, afraid that this would rouse the Demon Lord's jealous wrath. He gingerly touched the cheek Rin had kissed. “G---goodnight, Rin-sama.”

A deep throated chuckle emanated from Sesshomaru. It made Shippo's head snap fully up, staring at his sensei in wonder. An amused smile tinged the corner of his mouth and a knowing mischievousness twinkled in his eyes. Had the little boy really heard the Demon Lord laugh? 

“Sesshomaru-sama---,” Rin admonished, her voice playful. “It's not nice to laugh at Shippo-kun.”

“You wanted to hear this Sesshomaru laugh, did you not?”

The question hung in the air---as if this was a recurring private conversation being resumed. 

Sesshomaru chuckled again, the sound contented.

“Oh, Sesshomaru-sama---,” Rin replied in mock exasperation. She laughed, the sound musical and free. She rushed to the Demon Lord, hugging him tightly. He squeezed his arm around her briefly. 

Shippo watched the two closely, certain that there was much more going on. Something passed between them again. Somehow, the little boy felt set up. Even so, he found that it didn't bother him. Only his second time observing the pair, Shippo realized there was a profound bond that tethered them together---one he couldn't begin to understand. Yet, this time seemed different from when they had all shared a meal. There was a breeziness---an ease with which the two related to one another. Even in front of him, Shippo realized that the two only felt they could only be their true unfettered selves with one another. Their relationship lacked pretensions. There was something undeniably beautiful about that.

Once Rin let go, she walked gracefully toward the trees. In them, the little boy spotted the eerie gold eyes of the wolf-woman. She smiled mysteriously, her gaze missing nothing. She took Rin's hand, and together they left the clearing. It left Shippo alone with Sesshomaru once more.

Sesshomaru's low voice called his attention. “Again, boy. Call upon your aura again.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	95. Chapter Ninety-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group makes their way towards the foreboding Ashaba, it is Sesshomaru that is stricken down---but is it his natural reaction to the foul land or is it something far more nefarious? What will Rin do about this and how does she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ninety-Five 

The overcast sky drained the world of color. The grey clouds swirled with the threat of rain. A stiff breeze rustled the trees, their leaves whispering a warning. The birds trilled muted greetings to the new day. Snippets of their cheerful phrases---the elation of finding food, the joy of new life, and the freedom of flight---ghosted by. Their songs blunted the bleakness of the dour weather.

Belrin drew her hood over her head, wrapping the cloak tightly about her shoulders. The little girl stood by Sesshomaru's stallion, clutching his reins firmly. The eager horse tugged rebelliously against her grip, stamping his feet. Belrin rubbed his velvet nose, soothing the restless animal. 

“Soon, Leader. Belrin promises.”

Anxiety curled through the little girl. Belrin understood that they must visit this Ashaba---and yet she wanted so badly to avoid it. She knew that her new big brother had a need to go there---but she couldn't fathom any good coming from it. The tension in Belgarath had been palpable throughout breakfast, and it had flowed through everyone else, feasting upon their apprehensions. The little girl couldn't help the nagging feeling that something terrible would happen there. 

Belrin's eyes connected with Sesshomaru's. A sternness attempted to mask the vulnerability she saw glitter in their depths. All the unspoken doubts, the uneasiness, and the contrition he tried so hard to hide swirled. It pained her that he carried this guilt. It angered Belrin that Zedar's treachery had scarred the Demon Lord thus.

She would do everything to prove that this changed nothing between them. Belrin would convince him that she had truly broken free of the dark sorcerer's power. Her power would benefit them both. Belrin would pull her own weight, using all the gifts allotted her---her tenacity, her steely resolve, and her Will---to build an even stronger bond between them. Her light would dispel the shadow of Zedar's darkness. 

Sesshomaru joined her. He gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. With slender fingers, he cupped her face. A tiny smile curled at the corners of his mouth. _“Thank you for riding with this Sesshomaru.”_

_“Belrin's honored, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

Truthfully, Belrin wanted her own horse. She absolutely enjoyed sharing the saddle with her lord, but the space grew cramped. She believed that she could handle her own animal. She needed the right moment and words to persuade Sesshomaru. Now was not the time. Belrin understood that Zedar's mind games had tormented her lord just as much as it had her. Couple its aftermath with this dangerous expedition and she empathized with his need to keep her near. Belrin wouldn't dare stray too far from his side as long as they remained close to the malevolent Ashaba. She refused to be separated from Sesshomaru the way they had been by the Apostate ever again.

Sesshomaru stood stiffly, his shoulders tense. His gold eyes scanned the area, narrowed in concentration. The Demon Lord tilted his head, straining to listen for threats. The little girl spotted all the anxiety he tried to hide---the smallest of signs found in his tight frown and the tiny crinkles creasing by his eyes. His nostrils flared as he scented the air. At his side, Sesshomaru clenched his hand around his sword hilt, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His lithe frame vibrated with trepidation---and the longer they waited to leave, the more agitated the Demon Lord became. 

Belrin hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest. _“Belrin will be safe as long as she's with you, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

The Demon Lord stood rigid in her embrace, a small gasp escaping his lips. He fiercely hugged her, kissing her temple. Sesshomaru buried his nose into her hair, breathing deeply. Slowly, the tension melted from his frame. _“You have far too much faith in this Sesshomaru.”_

Belrin lifted her head, frowning. She brushed a finger over a cheek stripe. _“Not faith, Sesshomaru-sama. Trust. Belrin will always trust you.”_

The Demon Lord flicked his gaze away, nodding curtly. Aloud, he asked, “How do your new boots fit, Belrin?” 

“They fit well. Belrin's feet are very warm.” The little girl brushed her nose under his chin, resting her head onto his shoulder. “With the chill, perhaps you should wear your cloak, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“As you wish.” The Demon Lord chuckled softly.

“Oi!” Inuyasha called. “You two love birds ready to go or what?”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome chided. She elbowed the half-demon in the side. “Don't tease them. It's rude!” 

“Hey!” Inuyasha protested. “How come he gets to tease me all the time? That's not fair!”

“Because, Inuyasha, he's the older sibling,” Kagome said, a playful lilt to her voice. “As an older sibling, I must defend our right to torment our younger siblings.” 

“Well said, little sister.”

“Oh really now.” Inuyasha snorted. He jabbed a finger at Kagome. “Well guess what, wench. He's your older brother now, too. Get ready for all the teasing and torment the jackass can dish out.”

“Maybe he wouldn't do that to you if you didn't insist on calling him jackass,” Kagome retorted, rolling her eyes.

“He started it! He calls me half-breed all the time!” 

Belrin slipped from Sesshomaru's grip. She giggled softly, hugging Inuyasha tightly. She said, “Don't worry, Inuyasha-sama. We younger siblings can stick together, right?” 

The startled half-demon gasped softly. He hugged her back, his hands making gentle circles on her back. “You bet we will, pup.”

Sesshomaru eased his cloak about his shoulders, tugging the hood over his head. He snorted softly, an amused smile ghosting on his lips. “This Sesshomaru shall ride with little sister again. You take the front, little brother.”

“If you insist, jackass.”

Demurely, the fox kit joined them, bowing low. He kept his gaze on the ground, his small frame trembling.

“Yes, boy?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Can I ride with mother?” 

“You _may_ if she agrees,” the Demon Lord replied. 

Kagome gently placed a hand on the fox kit's shoulder. “Of course you can, Shippo-chan.” 

The little boy lifted his head, a toothy grin spreading across his face. “Thank you, Sesshomaru-sensei, mother.”

Belrin's eyes met Sesshomaru's. The little girl knew that Shippo had misbehaved in the past---therefore earning these rules---but pride swelled at being proved right. Shippo's eagerness to learn canceled his need to act out. She whispered, _“Belrin told you so.”_

Amusement flickered in the Demon Lord's eyes. _“So you did.”_

Belgarath said crisply, “We ride to Ashaba! We should be there by nightfall. Stay close together and keep up. We will not stop. There's no time to waste. Let's go!”

They set off at a canter, Belrin guiding Leader to run alongside Kagome's horse. The stallion tugged hard, causing the reins to bite her palms. She gripped them tighter, not willing to let the animal dictate the pace. So often her lord had pushed the horse to the lead---hence the name---but riding next to Kagome meant Belrin had to force him to a slower gallop. Realizing he wasn't getting his way, the stallion snorted. Despite his impatience, Leader obeyed.

About two hours into the ride, Belrin noticed the stench saturating the area. Stagnant water, death, burning flesh, mildew, and decay hung heavy in the air. The wind swirled the sulfuric aroma around, blanketing them under a pungent choke-hold. Belrin swallowed hard, trying not to retch. She breathed shallowly through her mouth, not wanting the burning stench to irritate her nostrils. This land suffered a curse. Something polluted it---turning nature against itself.

Sesshomaru's grip on her waist tightened. He buried his nose into her neck, breathing in shallow whuffs. He rubbed it against her temple, trying to push into her hair. A warm liquid splashed her skin, and she realized that Sesshomaru's eyes watered from the overpowering malodor. The rankness of this area clearly overwhelmed the Demon Lord's powerful senses. With one hand, Belrin eased her hood down, freeing her thick mane. Immediately, Sesshomaru pushed his nose into it, taking a deep breath and holding it.

_“Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama?”_

_“Give this Sesshomaru a moment.”_

_“Take all the time you need. Let Belrin take care of you.”_

His hot breath puffed against the back of her neck as he panted.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked, alarmed. “Are you okay? You're as white as a sheet.”

The Demon Lord curtly nodded, taking another deep breath. Sesshomaru pulled Belrin flush against his chest, his frame tense. His hand clenched into a tight fist at her side. Belrin had never seen Sesshomaru so overwhelmed by a place before. 

“Sesshomaru-sensei?” Shippo asked, worry in his voice. The fox kit's nose wrinkled at the acrid smell. “You sure you're alright?”

The Demon Lord wheezed. He nodded and said hoarsely, “This Sesshomaru is fine. Do not be alarmed.”

Kagome tapped Shippo on the shoulder. She held up a yellow scarf. “Shippo-chan, take this to your father. If Sesshomaru is suffering like this, I can only imagine how bad Inuyasha is. Come back when you're done.”

“Yes, mother.” Shippo clutched the scarf in his hands. He bounded away, leaping from one horse to the next. 

Around them, the land became barren. Long dead trees outstretched their bony limbs towards the gloomy sky. Pools of grimy water dotted the land, the horse hooves turning up fetid clay in their wake. Dank fungus blanketed the decaying vegetation, choking life in its mossy grip. Silence hung like a shroud. No birds sang. No creatures called this home. They had truly entered a void.

The rat-faced spy said softly, “It's just like Cthol Mishrak all over again.”

“Ol' Burnt Face liked to leave a callin' card on the land, don't y' know,” Beldin quipped. “Other living things always seemed to offend him. His presence befouled the very earth forever. If you're curious, the place Zedar squirreled his slumbering body after Vo Mimbre started to decay like that. Maybe it's recovered since Torak wasn't there as long.” 

“Why would he taint the ground? Was he truly that powerful?” Kagome asked, her hand over her nose.

“Torak was mad. Creating dead zones like this---they proved that he could subdue the very earth itself. It proved that he was the most powerful God.” Beldin snorted. “Frankly, and considering I'm no peach myself, I think this right here? This was Torak's personality made manifest.”

“How sad. This Torak must have truly hated everything---including himself,” Kagome whispered.

A hush fell over the group as they thundered down a weed-choked path. Belrin shuddered at the immense weight this Torak had placed upon the land. She adored the natural world's grace. She may have focused on flowers and their colorful beauty, but Belrin admired the interlocking of vast systems that formed forests, prairies, mountains, and more. She couldn't fathom the kind of malice embedded in someone's heart having the power to lay waste to all the good in nature.

Like icy fingers, a black thought brushed the periphery of her mind. She flinched at its suddenness. It grasped, trying to find weak spots---probing with its tendrils. Belrin jerked the reins, causing Leader to stumble momentarily before resuming a gentle gallop.

_“Belrin?”_ Sesshomaru asked, his face still hidden in her hair.

_“Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. Belrin didn't mean to tug so hard on Leader's reins. She thought she felt something---it startled her. Don't worry. It won't happen again.”_

_“Leader?”_ Sesshomaru asked, amused. _“Is it serious? Should you alert the wolf-woman?”_

_“Belrin will if it happens again. There's Grolims around. She can feel them. Their black thoughts are skimming by.”_

Sesshomaru's grip tensed as he wheezed loudly. The Demon Lord trembled behind her, burrowing his face further into her mane. He coughed, the sound hollow. Soon it turned into a fit, each cough harsher and deeper than the last. Sesshomaru's heavy weight settled onto her back as he succumbed. The wretched hacking petered out into a low, pained whine. Sesshomaru's breathing rasped shallowly in Belrin's ears as he wearily rested his chin onto her shoulder. 

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked, alarmed. “Shouldn't we stop? He needs help!”

The little fox kit bounded back, landing in Kagome's lap. He still clutched the yellow scarf. “Father said he didn't need it. He says it stinks, but that Naraku smells way worse.”

Another fit overcame Sesshomaru, the coughs emanating deep from within his chest. With each one, his arm flexed, crushing her stomach painfully. As it waned, the Demon Lord panted weakly.

Next to them, the dwarf sorcerer let loose a string of filthy curses. He glanced towards Belrin and Sesshomaru, a scowl on his face. Harshly, he said, “We can't stop---not even for this. Looks like I need to teach our Grolim friends a lesson. Clearly they're having far too much fun making our pretty boy cough up his lungs.”

Belrin tensed, squeezing Leader's reins in fury. This wasn't a natural reaction? Someone had done this to Sesshomaru? Belrin pushed her thought out, skimming against glossy black focusing on a single thought: hurting her lord. Their collective subtlety hid behind soft probes. They had determined their target by using the terrain as a cover. If everyone suspected that this was only the Demon Lord's natural reaction, it'd be easier to manipulate with no one the wiser. She seethed at their underhanded tactics. First Zedar had hurt him---now these Grolims did the same. 

Belrin would not have it.

She brushed her thought across Sesshomaru's mind. Flickers of brilliant gold flashed before her vision. On the edges, black shadows tore at it. They spread like inky vines, latching on and burrowing deep. This darkness meant to smother Sesshomaru with its evil collective thought. It remained their sole focus, bearing down on the Demon Lord relentlessly. 

Seeing their tampering incensed her. Belrin gathered her Will, the familiar tingle building to a crescendo at the base of her skull. She would strike hard and fast. Belrin would punish them for tarnishing his beauty. Squeezing Leader's reins, the little girl prepared to lash out.

_“No, little sister. You're not ready for a fight like this just yet,”_ Beldin's harsh voice snapped in the vaults of her mind. _“Let me take care of these Grolims. You keep him in that saddle.”_

_“No!”_ Belrin shouted back. _“They're hurting Sesshomaru-sama. Belrin won't let them get away with it. She'll stop them.”_

_“I know you want to fight back, but you're not ready---not yet and not this time.”_

_“He's right, Belrin,”_ Poledra said. _“You will help your pack leader more by staying out of this fight. I know you're angry, but not this time.”_

_“Belrin can!”_ Her body tingled from holding her Will at bay. _“They can't do this to him. Let Belrin help fight. Sesshomaru-sama would fight for her if roles were reversed. He has. It's Belrin's turn.” ___

_“One understands, dear,”_ Poledra patiently replied. _“You'll help him more by keeping him in that saddle. I think it'd be best if you learned to put his mind to sleep. If he's not awake, they can't attack him like this. He's the vulnerable one here---not you.”_

Sesshomaru wheezed, his body spasming as he fought against another coughing fit. His ragged breathing indicated that he'd lose soon. A soft whistle punctuated each labored breath. It cut Belrin deeply to hear her lord suffer. 

_“How?”_ Belrin's nose wrinkled. _“Belrin won't do this without telling Sesshomaru-sama first. She will never use her Will on him without his consent ever again.”_

_“One agrees. Inform him, but let Beldin fight the Grolims. Your job, Belrin, is to protect your pack leader.”_

_“You two protect pretty boy. I'll stop them,”_ Beldin said.

_“Sesshomaru-sama?”_ Belrin asked. _“Belrin has to do something you may not like. She must use her Will to put your mind to sleep. Poledra-sama promises that the Grolims hurting you won't be able to if Belrin does this.”_

_“What? This Sesshomaru refuses.”_ The Demon Lord coughed, the sound booming. _“This Sesshomaru can't protect you if he sleeps. No.”_

Belrin sighed, guiding Leader to maintain their steady pace. _“Belrin doesn't like it either, but Poledra-sama says that it's the only way. Let Belrin protect you for a change.”_

_“No.”_ Sesshomaru panted heavily, his body trembling behind her. _“This Sesshomaru protects you, not the other way around. We're in dangerous territory. I need to be ready to keep you safe.”_

_“Do you have faith in Belrin's Will?”_

_“This Sesshomaru does. The answer is still no. It is too dangerous. You'll be left unprotected.”_

The little girl sensed his strength weakening. The inky thoughts of the Grolims washed over his gold, dulling it. Soon, Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to resist another attack. What if they did far worse? What if they harmed the Demon Lord in some other way? Time was running out.

_“One understands your concern as Belrin's pack leader, but she is in no danger. **You are.** One will protect her while we make haste to Ashaba. This task is for Belrin alone. In the entire group, you are the **only** vulnerable one right now. It is the task of these Grolims to attack you. Let Belrin do this. She must if we are to succeed.”_

_“Tasks? Do not speak of these tasks. No.”_ The Demon Lord took another shaky breath. His demonic aura flared, pushing against her. _“It's far too dangerous. This Sesshomaru is responsible for more than just Belrin's safety.”_

The wolf woman joined them on her horse, riding in between the dwarf sorcerer and Leader. _“One realizes this. However, if you succumb to the Grolims, it won't matter if the Old Wolf reaches Ashaba. She needs to do this per the Prophecy---and the Master.”_

Sesshomaru growled softly before wheezing loudly. _“No. That is this Sesshomaru's final answer.”_

_“Do you have faith in Belrin?”_ The little girl asked.

_“No. This Sesshomaru **trusts** her explicitly.”_

_“Then let Belrin protect you. She needs to do this.”_

The Demon Lord breathed heavily, his strength waning. _“Very well. But know this, wolf-woman, this Sesshomaru will seek retribution if any of his pack shall be harmed. Is this clear?”_

_“One wouldn't have it any other way.”_ Poledra nodded in acknowledgment. _“Think of wrapping his mind in a blanket, Belrin. It'll keep him calm, allow his natural healing abilities to fight back, and protect him from any other attacks. You're shielding him at the same time.”_

_“Yes, Poledra-sama,”_ the little girl answered. _“Don't worry, Sesshomaru-sama. Belrin's going to take care of you. Just relax.”_

_“Promise to stay safe.”_

_“Belrin will.”_

Keeping a firm grip on Leader's reins, the little girl allowed the Demon Lord's burnished gold mind to fill her vision. She envisioned a deep blue swaddling it. The rich color blocked the black tendrils trying to subdue Sesshomaru. The little girl poured her love into the shield when she felt the Demon Lord's agitated aura flare. Little by little, Belrin soothed him with her gentle power. Once the image of her blue shield protecting his gold mind remained fixed, the little girl spoke the word, “Sleep.” 

At her back, Belrin felt Sesshomaru slump forward. He snored softly into her ear, his cheek resting against her shoulder. The little girl bowed forward, his heavy weight bearing down on her. He swayed, nearly tottering from the saddle. 

_“Hold him up with your Will, Belrin.”_

_“Yes, Poledra-sama.”_

The little girl grit her teeth, drawing in her Will. She envisioned having the strength to be immovable. She would be a pillar he could rest upon. She imagined Sesshomaru's body to be light and airy. She pictured him tethered in the saddle, stable. Belrin whispered, “Stay.”

At the word, she straightened, no longer bowed by his heavy body. Instead, he leaned on her, his weight inconsequential. If not for his soft, wheezy snores, Belrin would have feared that he had fallen. His arm still gripped her waist, its presence comforting. Even asleep this way, the gesture evoked his steadfast protection. 

She whispered, _“Belrin won't ever let you fall.”_

Kagome asked, her voice concerned, “Is everything alright? Rin-chan, I've been calling your attention the last five minutes.”

“Don't worry about Belrin, Kagome-sama.” The little girl adjusted the reins in her grip, her head held high. “She had something to take care of, that's all.” 

“How much farther to Ashaba, Belgarath?” Silk asked.

The old sorcerer pointed towards a ravine. “It's up there a few more hours.” 

The horses thundered over the dead ground, struggling to climb the steep path. Belrin held the reins tightly with one hand, guiding Leader. With the other, she interlaced her fingers with Sesshomaru's. The physical touch anchored her Will as she kept him firmly in the saddle. The little girl saw flashes of blue and gold swirl, her shield protecting her lord. She grit her teeth at the exertion required. Slowly, they wound up the road, picking their way through scattered stagnant pools. She felt Leader strain to keep his footing as the ravine continued. 

A black forest rose around them. The trees hovered, outstretching bony limbs towards them. Large ravens cackled, malice in their foul presence. They spoke of unpleasant things---and in her need to focus, Belrin pushed their cries aside. The already glum day plunged into an early night under the thick branches. A disturbing quiet settled over them---no one willing to speak.

In the distance, a Hound of Torak howled. Another answered from further ahead. They dogged the party's passing through the forest. Belrin feared their attacks, knowing she couldn't deflect them while occupied with protecting Sesshomaru.

As others released their Wills around her, Belrin became numb. On the periphery, she sensed the battle Beldin waged with the Grolims assaulting her lord. Though the dwarf remained in his saddle, his expression revealed that his mind remained elsewhere. Anger twisted his grotesque features and power flared in his eyes. Glossy black thoughts skirted, countering unseen blows. And yet, they weakened as time wore on.

A shrill scream almost broke Belrin's extreme concentration. The little red-haired Queen struggled to stay on her horse as a Hound lunged from the trees. Brilliant blue light flared to life as the Rivan King's sword parried the attack. The blade's radiance repelled the vile dog, causing it to melt back into the underbrush. Howls, growls, and rustling harried them as they made their haste through the trees.

Ahead, Belrin saw Polgara ward away other Hounds with her Will. Clearly, they'd do whatever it took to delay them.

Sesshomaru wheezed loudly, his breath staccatoed. They puffed at her neck as he struggled. At the end of each rasp, the Demon Lord whined, the pained sound rising from deep inside his chest. His head tossed fitfully on her shoulder. Belrin squeezed his hand, submerging his gold in ultramarine. It fended off the black fingers trying to manipulate Sesshomaru. Little by little, his harsh breathing evened out. 

Next to her, Belrin heard a hollow roar as Beldin continued his battle. He chuckled darkly. “Well, that ought to teach those pesky Chandim.” The dwarf looked towards her. “How's pretty boy?”

“Sleeping, Beldin-sama.” Belrin dug deep, pulling on her reserves to hold her lord fast in the saddle. 

“Let him. We'll need him when we get to Torak's haunted house,” Beldin replied. “They were a determined lot. Would have gotten away with it if not for dog-eared boy being just fine, don't y' know?”

They emerged from the trees. Without the underbrush, the Hounds retreated, running ahead in the distance to prepare another ambush. Desperation marked their calls as they hadn't succeeded in delaying the group. Ahead, Belgarath surged ahead to join Inuyasha near the front. He waved his arm, urging them to push their mounts.

Belrin squeezed her thighs around Leader, snapping the reins. The horse surged, relishing in the burst of speed. His hooves churned up dirt on the little used narrow path. After a few more miles, they entered a plateau. Burn scars etched their way across the ground. In the distance, a massive black building loomed. Ugly towers flanked it and a battlement stood as stark warning. Vegetation crawled up the dark stone, choking it in places.

“Ashaba,” Belgarath said coldly. “Ride!”

Surging forward, they plunged back into dark wood. A howl followed by a sharp yelp echoed through the trees. Gritting her teeth, Belrin heard the soft roar of Wills being unleashed with great force. As they pushed further into the dark forest, she saw why. One Hound had been sheared in half. Another, however, had been thrown. Its mangled body lay twisted in a heap. As they passed by, the two corpses morphed into old men.

“Is he feeling any better?” Kagome asked, distracting Belrin from the ghastly sight. “He looks so worn out.”

The little girl brushed her thought over Sesshomaru's mind. It exuded calm. The Demon Lord slumbered peacefully, attempting to regain the reserves lost fighting the Grolim attack. Gently, Belrin surrounded his golden mind with the protective blue. In turn, Sesshomaru sighed in contentment. 

The little girl nodded. “Sesshomaru-sama will be just fine. He's already much better than before.”

“Good. Those Grolims---,” Kagome began, a tight frown crossing her face. “How are you, Rin-chan?”

In his sleep, Sesshomaru tucked his nose back into her hair. The little girl bit her lip, suppressing a giggle as his breath tickled her neck. “Belrin's alright. Just anxious about this Ashaba.”

They reached a clearing, taking them up to Torak's House. A high basalt wall enclosed the monstrous building, expressing the clear suspicion and paranoia of its builder. In the early twilight, Belrin spotted that the glass in the windows had long since shattered. The frames mawed at them like empty eye sockets. Ivy and bramble wound their way through the holes and up the stones. Weather battered the structure, causing some brick to crumble. The black house towered over the forest and up close it held great evil.

“We go on foot from here. No sense in trying to wait for the cover of night. They've known we're coming all along,” Belgarath said. “We'll split up into two groups to cover more ground.”

Belrin watched the others dismount, her strength waning from holding up her lord. His mind felt so serene when she touched it---and she loathed to wake him up. 

_“Sesshomaru-sama?”_ Belrin asked.

The Demon Lord snorted in protest, squeezing his arm tight around her.

_“Time to wake up, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

Sesshomaru stirred, a soft sigh escaping. He slowly sat up, his arm falling away from her waist. Over her shoulder, Belrin saw him blink sleepily before straightening, his expression wary.

_“It's okay, Sesshomaru-sama. We're at Ashaba. Big brother says we need to go in.”_

Sesshomaru coughed, clearing his throat. He asked, _“How long did this Sesshomaru sleep?”_

_“A few hours. Don't worry. Belrin kept you safe and big brother Beldin made sure that the Grolims stopped hurting you. Everyone's safe.”_

Sesshomaru gasped. He hugged her fiercely, kissing her temple. _“This Sesshomaru is so proud of you, Belrin---more than you'll ever know.”_

“Here, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said, holding up a bottle of water. “You need it.”

He took it with a tentative grip, nodding his thanks. Sesshomaru drank it all before handing the bottle back.

“Oi, jackass,” Inuyasha called. He joined them, helping Kagome from her horse. “Heard you had a hard time today. You alright?”

“Do not be concerned, little brother.” The Demon Lord dismounted. He eased Belrin to the ground, gripping her waist. “This Sesshomaru is fine.”

“Glad to hear it. I'll need you sharp if you're going to watch my back.” Inuyasha looked around, a frown crossing his face. His ears raised in alarm, twitching. “This is an ugly place, Old Man.”

“Torak was an ugly God.” Belgarath strode towards a small path winding around the House. “Beldin, once we're past the gate, take a few of the others in the other direction. We must find the Oracles.”

“Alright,” Beldin said, scratching an armpit. “Little girl, monk, you're with me.”

Belrin bit her lip, glancing towards the dwarf sorcerer. She said softly, “Wait, Beldin-sama.”

A soft smile crossed Beldin's hideous face. “Yes, little sister?”

“Thank you.” Belrin hugged him. “Belrin couldn't have done it alone.”

“Twas nothin', Lady-O. Go on with Belgarath and yer pretty boy. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. Nobody better for the job than you.”

“Belrin will!” She kissed his cheek. “You can trust her.”

_“This Sesshomaru always will.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	96. Chapter Ninety-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group investigates the mysterious labyrinth left behind by Torak, who is taunting Miroku? And what trap does Naraku have lying in wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter Ninety-Six

The twilight cast elongated shadows, exaggerating the sharp edges of the towers looming above. The cliff face behind the once extravagant mansion soared high, imposing and harsh. A twisted and mangled iron gate lay in a heap upon the cobblestones. Intricate curlicues spoke of a cruel elegance. The immensity of Ashaba overwhelmed, arrogance saturating its basalt walls.

The group led their mounts to a small alcove, hidden from view. There, they tethered them to a rusty iron railing. The roof's stone overhang protected the horses from the harsh environment or discovery. 

They cautiously approached the massive black door. The wood rotted in places, exposing oxidized nails. Affixed to it hung an over-sized steel mask of Torak. This one lacked the polish the one in Rakand had---orange rust marring the coldly divine face with deep set pockmarks. It glared balefully down at them, rusty tears streaking down in thick globs as if mourning the deterioration of this abandoned place. Much like the House itself, this mask had been left behind as an awful reminder---evidence of the splendor that had once been. 

Miroku hesitated, transfixed by the mask's condemning expression. The eyes bore into his tarnished soul. It saw the darkness and self-loathing. It saw the easily exploited anger and malice seething inside him. All of it swirled just beneath the surface, exposed to the malicious Torak. The long-dead God cast judgment---it knew what he was: a monster.

“I know. Makes your blood run cold, doesn't it?” Garion asked quietly.

The monk glanced towards the plain-faced Rivan King. He caught the regret flickering across his features, his blue eyes somber. Miroku bowed his head. “It's certainly unsettling.”

Beldin trudged passed them, his long gnarled arms brushing the ground with each step. He glared over his large humped back, his eyes narrowed. “Well, are you two going to just take in the hideous scenery, or are you going to come along?”

“Yes, Beldin,” Garion replied dutifully, his head bowed in embarrassment. He gently clapped Miroku on the shoulder. “Come on. Let's get this over with.” 

Miroku stiffened, cringing away from the touch. He refused to infect anyone else with the pervasive darkness that remained raw and exposed. Its pollution blanketed his soul, leaving him tainted beyond hope. Not even Kagome's miracle purification could erase the corruption that had always been there---now revealed for the stain he could never cleanse.

Near the doorway, Sango stood, frowning. Briefly their eyes met, Miroku's heart aching at the concern shimmering in hers. Quickly, the monk broke contact, stumbling to follow Garion into the foreboding House of Torak. 

The stone walls encroached, making the hallways claustrophobic. A clamminess dampened the air, giving the House an inescapable chill. Debris littered the path. Cobwebs tugged at Miroku's face. A single torch bracketed to the crumbling wall provided dim, smoky light. As it flickered, ominous shadows danced, distorting the ruins. Each shadow made Miroku tense, certain that he had seen something rise to bar their path. 

Across his aura, malice slithered. Its tendrils skimmed him---almost as if testing him. Miroku gripped his staff tightly, reciting a quiet mantra to push it aside. The evil in the aura chilled his heart and it nagged in its familiarity. The monk kept his gaze moving, not wanting anything from the gloom to catch him unaware. At his side, he saw Garion reach behind his shoulder, caressing his sword hilt anxiously. 

A flash of white darted at the other end of the hall, disappearing around a corner. 

The dwarf sorcerer opened various doors, the rusted hinges squealing in protest. He said gruffly, “Glance through these rooms and if you find anything in an ugly spidery script, bring it to me. Be careful. We may not be alone in this House.”

The rat-faced spy and his wife silently entered one room. Garion firmly gripped Ce'Nedra's hand, leading her into another. Miroku exchanged a hesitant glance with Sango. Anxiety and caution etched across her face as she scanned the hall, her hand clutching hirakotsu's strap in an iron grip. 

Beldin shuffled into another room. He called, “Yer not goin' t' find anythin' standin' in the hall, monk an' little girl.”

Sango snorted, rolling her eyes. She grasped Miroku's cursed hand, leading him into another room.

The sparse room had fallen into disrepair. The curtains rotted away in places. The minimal furniture lay scattered in layers of dirt and dust. In one corner, a portion of the ceiling had collapsed, its debris spilling across the floor in jagged shards. The dim light made it impossible to search for any books.

_“You wanted it. Admit it. You wanted it.”_

Miroku wrenched his hand free, clutching it against his side. He rushed to the other side of the room, placing the overturned table between them. The monk crouched down, feeling the demon slayer's gaze bear down on his back. Miroku gritted his teeth, needing the distance. His skin crawled, the evil of the demon fresh and bubbling in his veins. He couldn't let Sango see how it still tainted him.

Softly, Miroku recited a mantra to push the evil thoughts away---the ones that whispered admission in the silence of his wounded soul. They haunted him, rubbing salt in deep. These vicious thoughts echoed his ordeal and the monk could not wallow in it if he had any hope of defeating them.

With an exasperated sigh, Sango marched to the opposite corner. She struck a match---a convenience from Kagome's time---its sulfur leaving a pungent aroma in the air. The added illumination did little to improve the room. A tall bookcase stood against a wall, coated in an elaborate gossamer of cobwebs. Over his shoulder, Miroku watched Sango slide her father's blade free, the flexing of her skin tight slayer outfit tantalizing. Deftly, she sliced the spider web away, revealing a mostly empty shelf. The demon slayer slid her hands over it, shoving book ends aside. 

_“You wanted it. Think of what you could have done---the power it'd give you.”_

“You could help, you know,” Sango said, her voice clipped. She glanced over her shoulder, her concerned gaze boring into him. “Come on. I'm too short to reach the top, monk.”

The monk closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to collect himself. A terrifying drive threatened to possess him---a temptation he dared not name after the nightmare he had narrowly escaped. 

And yet, it continued to plague him with these dark promises. He could not listen to them.

“Yes, Sango,” Miroku replied, his voice strained. He crossed to join her, stepping over some shattered stone. As he drew closer, he stopped, the hairs on his neck standing on end. The dark aura swirled around him, making his skin crawl. The monk grasped his staff tightly, a jingle sounding. It curled through the room, the air crackling. It grew more ominous---and terrifyingly familiar. 

“Monk? You alright?” Sango stepped closer, outstretching a hand. She let it drop when he flinched back. “Talk to me.”

Miroku clenched his teeth, trying to push the aura and his dark thoughts away. He whispered, “Don't you feel that, Sango?”

The demon slayer tensed, her wary eyes piercing the gloom. Her hand gripped hirakotsu's strap and she took a battle stance, ready to spring into combat. “There's a great evil here.”

“Yes.” Miroku approached the bookshelf, standing on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf. “I think someone's here to welcome us to the House of Torak.”

Sango nodded, biting her lip. They both left the identity unspoken---as if saying his name would summon him into their midst. She whispered, “Anything?”

“No.” The monk dusted his hands on his robes. “Let's check the next one. Sooner we can find these Oracles, sooner we can put this awful place behind us.”

“I agree.” 

_“But you'll never be able to put what happened behind you. You can't. You don't want to. Isn't that right, Miroku?”_

The monk's eyes searched the shadows for this voice. Its taunts pierced him---rubbing salt into the open and raw wounds. Nothing emerged from the murk, the stillness of Ashaba unnerving. He couldn't ignore these jabs. These thoughts had consumed him since his purification at Kagome's hands. Had he nearly lost to the demon because he had wanted to? He shuddered, clenching his teeth as he centered himself. They had a task to accomplish. 

Exiting into the hall, Miroku spotted Garion and Ce'Nedra doing the same. The little red-haired queen clutched to the Rivan King's arm in an iron grip. A tight frown crossed her lips and she hissed, “Talk to me, Garion. You've been so quiet all day. I won't let you shut me out anymore.”

“Leave it alone, Ce'Nedra,” Garion said sullenly. A petulant pout crossed his plain face. “I just don't like being at Torak's House.”

“No! I won't leave it alone. It's more than that.” She stopped, stomping her foot. “I won't look in any more rooms if you don't say what it is and you won't dare leave me alone in this hall.”

“We can talk about this later,” Garion replied firmly. “Grandfather needs to read the Oracles before dawn. We don't have time to waste.”

“Make time,” Ce'Nedra said between clenched teeth.

“Ce'Nedra,” Garion said, sighing heavily. 

“I mean it. I won't go into one more room, Garion.” She crossed her arms, a defiant glare on her face.

“Now you're just being childish.”

“Childish?” The little redhead's voice climbed a few octaves. She stomped her foot, rose on her tiptoes, and shoved a finger into Garion's face. “I'll show you childish, your Majesty!”

Garion threw his hands up, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I feel like we're picking over a grave. I don't like being here knowing what I did to Torak. It seems---disrespectful somehow. I know. It's crazy.” 

“No, my Garion. It's the Sendarian in you that I love so much.” Ce'Nedra leaned her head onto his shoulder. “It's more than that.”

“I---,” Garion cleared his throat, taking a shaky breath. “What kind of monster am I? Why dig in his House now? I won. Why isn't that enough? I took everything from him and now I'm basically violating his tomb. I'm a despicable grave robber.” 

“You are no monster.” The tiny woman kissed his cheek. “The fact that this bothers you proves it. Please. Don't talk like that. You're a hero. My hero.” 

Garion pulled her close. “I'll try to live up to that.” 

“That's all I ask.” She buried her face into his chest. “Now let's do some more searching. I hate this place.”

Miroku bowed his head, ashamed that he had taken in such a private moment. It struck him that Garion harbored such self-hatred about an act he had no choice but to commit. From what he understood, Garion had to kill this Torak. He had to stop the Dark God from subjugating the world. The act had saved countless lives---and yet the Rivan King carried such guilt for what he had done. It had scarred him, leaving him filled with doubt and shame. 

Miroku could sympathize. He had used the Wind Tunnel in countless desperate situations---and for each one, he could point to a justification. He had used it to save Silk---but it had nearly cost him his soul and his life. It had nearly cost him Sango. He would do it again---he knew it in his heart. The consequences still lingered, filling him with a vast emptiness. His good intentions had nearly twisted into viciously evil action.

_“Yes. You'd do it all again---but not to save anyone. You can't lie to yourself anymore. You crave power. It's why you use your curse so often. Its strength thrills you.”_

Sango tugged on his hand and the monk flinched. He darted into another room, leaning heavily against the cold wall. Another secret---one not even Garion had revealed---hung heavily on the monk. Miroku couldn't voice it---but in the silence of his soul it relentlessly whispered. He and Garion both felt dread in this place because they both had enjoyed the power those moments had given them. Garion had bested a God. Miroku had absorbed a demon---and in so doing he had tasted the forbidden. For the briefest of moments, they each had been immensely powerful---on the cusp of taking the world as their own. 

_“You can have that again. You know what you have to do.”_

Sango stood in the doorway, a compassionate expression softening her face. She asked, her voice vibrating with worry, “Monk?” 

Miroku startled, rushing to the corner. He simulated searching, rummaging through rubble. His voice squeaked as he said, “Nothing found so far, my dear Sango.”

The demon slayer sighed, her shoulders slumping in resignation. She searched the opposite corner, shuffling through debris. Softly, she whispered, “I wish you'd just talk to me, Miroku.”

The monk's heart thudded in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to burden Sango with this as he had the truth about his demonic possession. He would not make her try to understand these dark emotions as he had the disgusting sexual desires he harbored. This new desire polluted him in a new and frightening way. Miroku had never truly lusted after power as he had women---but now---he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_“Just give into it. Go ahead. Let power be your new obsession.”_

“I've found something,” Sango called. “It's stuck under this rock. Come help me dig it out.” 

The monk recited a mantra to clear his head. Thrusting away from the wall, Miroku crouched down next to Sango. He curled his hands around the stone, grunting from the effort to topple it. The demon slayer tugged hard on a leather bound book. It wrenched free and Sango stumbled back with a startled gasp. 

Quickly, Sango flipped through it, a shout of triumph escaping her lips. “It's in that spidery script. Let's find Beldin.”

Miroku nodded curtly. The sinister aura ghosted across him again, taunting him. He knew that Naraku or one of his incarnations had to be in this desolate House. The foul miasma strengthened as they crept out into the hall once more. Sango paused to affix a gas mask to her face, offering him one to do the same. 

In the shadows, a flash of ephemeral white darted around a corner. This specter led them through the maze, keeping in view but out of reach. The figure glanced over its shoulder, the blue baboon face confirming the monk's worst fears. A sinister smile graced its lips before melting into the darkness.

The spy and his wife also had a similar text in their possession. Velvet held it up. “I hope this is it. I had to dig this out of a rat's nest.” She pointed towards her husband. “And this one was no help. It had better not be in vain.” 

Both of them also had similar masks on, blocking the foul air swirling in the air. 

“Hey, I may be accused of looking like a rat, but I am certainly not one,” Silk protested, his beady black eyes narrowed. “I hope this is the right book, too. Torak had no taste, and there's nothing even worth salvaging. That offends me.”

“Salvage? That's a generous term for it,” Sango quipped. “Most call it looting.”

“Looting is such an ugly term. If I should find something of value and bring it to the world, how is that not a service? It most certainly wouldn't do anyone any good rotting here, right?” Silk asked. “I stand by salvage.”

“If you say so, Silk.”

“What? You're not going to defend me, Liselle?” Silk protested.

Velvet merely shrugged, laughing at his shocked expression. “Oh Kheldar, don't ever change.”

“Beldin!” Sango called, her voice a hoarse whisper. “We have something!” 

Beldin stumped out of a room, cursing softly. His hideous face softened upon spotting Sango. “Well, what do you have, little girl?”

The demon slayer handed both tomes to the humpbacked sorcerer. “Here. They're in that spidery script.” 

In the shadows, the monk spotted Naraku's figure lurking against the wall. His gaze met the evil hanyou's momentarily, the sinister intentions in his eyes exultant. Miroku shuddered, feeling vulnerable and exposed at the worst possible moment. After all this time in this strange world, their greatest foe would make an appearance. He ached to warn the others but found his tongue stiff and his mouth dry. The words would not come. In the darkest corner of his heart, Miroku relished this secret encounter---the obvious sightings meant to tempt him into battle. 

_“Soon. You will gain all the power you seek. You need only take it.”_  
Beldin jolted him from his thoughts, hurling both books against a wall with a crash. Stone sprayed down, littering the floor. “Useless! They're just that blasted Book of Torak. I should have remembered how many of those silly things would be here.” 

The miasma started to thicken around them, its stench foul.

Garion and Ce'Nedra joined them, empty handed. The little queen looked wilted, leaning heavily on her husband. Quietly, Sango eased a mask into her hands and showed her how to affix it. 

“Well, now what?” Silk asked.

“We'll keep going through this abomination.” Beldin snorted. “This is a wild goose chase!” 

The group pressed further down the hallway, entering a large inner courtyard. Miroku held up the rear while everyone else scurried to reach another narrow passageway. The dusty floor had a multitude of footprints---some clearly made by the monstrous Hounds. Above hung a garish chandelier, candles missing and several crystals smashed. The house remained a monument to arrogance and evil---abhorring any sense of real grace. It twisted and turned upon itself into an elaborate maze.

“Good Ol' Burnt Face,” Beldin muttered. “Can always count on him to hate straight lines and beauty.”

Garion and Ce'Nedra disappeared first around a sharp corner. Next, Sango and Velvet did the same with Beldin and Silk following. Miroku paused as once again he caught the familiar white form as it stalked them. His eyes narrowed and his hand squeezed his staff. This behavior exposed a sloppiness so unlike Naraku. The monk questioned the spider hanyou's reasoning. Revealing his presence this early---tipping the trap before they've stepped into it---countered everything Miroku knew. It had to mask his real trap. 

Miroku trudged behind the group, finding the House of Torak claustrophobic. At this juncture they lacked any rooms to search---it became all hallways that twisted and turned on themselves seemingly to go in a crooked circle. At each turn, the white pelt of his enemy taunted. Miroku wanted to confront him---stop the trap before it reached its endgame. He had the power to do it. He hungered to show it to the vile creature that had cursed his family so long ago.

_“Yes. Embrace that power. Feel it stir. Give in.”_

Miroku shivered, whispering a quiet prayer. He could not let his dark inner voice taunt him. To do so would lead to his destruction. 

“Monk?” Sango called softly. “You alright? You look pale.”

“Nothing to worry about, my dear Sango,” the monk replied absently. “Just eager to find what we came for is all.”

She snorted but fell into step alongside him, her hand briefly brushing his. She muttered, “If you say so, monk.” 

Ahead, a large moldered door barred their way. Its weathered appearance hid the once elaborate carvings and embellishments made to the heavy wood. A rusted iron ring hung on a door handle and Beldin tugged on it with a loud squeak. It echoed down the twisted corridors, reverberating. Inside, they found a vast room.

“'Tis be Ol' Burnt Face's throne room, don't y' know.” The dwarf sorcerer strode in, his stance wary.

The small group clustered close to him, entering the dingy throne room. Tattered curtains hung on the walls. A grisly black altar stood near the center, painted crimson with recent use. Behind that, a golden throne sat centered on a black dais. Above it hung a polished steel mask of Torak, gleaming like a mirror. Next to it hung another far more sinister mask: Naraku's.

Its gaze bore into Miroku. He stood frozen, staring into the cruel visage of his most hated enemy. The pale face with its malicious smile wormed its way into his soul, tugging on those darker impulses boiling just beneath the surface. The wavy black hair framed it, setting off the red eyes. They glittered with enmity. Miroku crushed his cursed hand around his staff.

_“You wanted the power,”_ Naraku's dark voice curled in his ears. _“You thrilled at having it---and you feel so empty without it. Admit it.”_

Miroku gasped. Ice gripped his heart. The voice he had thought to be his inner darkness had truly been Naraku's all along. The dark hanyou loved mind games, and this new world had not changed that fact. In his vulnerable state, Miroku had fallen straight into his latest web---unable to resist his darkest promises. 

Beldin started to approach a podium, his expression triumphant. On it rested a bound book, its pages open to reveal spidery script. He said, “Well hello there, me darlin'. To think you'd be in the open like this.” 

They had found the Ashabine Oracles.

Emerging from the shadows, however, was the same white pelt Miroku knew so well. On the dais, his face uncovered, stood Naraku himself. A chilling smile curled his lips and his red eyes danced with delight. He purred, “Welcome to my humble abode. I hope it's been a pleasant visit.” Naraku's aura swirled around the room, blanketing it with his foul miasma. He eyed each of them disdainfully as he sat atop his golden throne. “I had so worried you might not arrive in time.”

Beldin snorted. “So you're the Torak pretender. Not impressed.”

“You should be.” Naraku turned hard eyes on the dwarf. He thrust out a tentacle, wrapping it around the sorcerer. “I think you'll find me quite capable of things Torak never dreamed of---and after your power is my power, I may even let you out again.”

Naraku's miasma choked the room. Next to Miroku, the tiny Rivan Queen crumpled, coughing and trembling despite the protective mask. Garion rushed to her aid, cradling her. She groaned in pain, her head on his shoulder. Ce'Nedra coughed, the sound grating. “Please. Can't. Breathe.”

“See? It seems that her Majesty is most impressed.” 

Behind Beldin, another tentacle rose to strike. The sorcerer held still as Naraku squeezed a tentacle tighter around him, coiling it. He whispered, “Burn.”

Both tentacles quickly smoldered. They shriveled and disintegrated, burning to ash. 

“Nice try, but still not impressed.” Beldin glanced over his shoulder. “Belgarion, protect Ce'Nedra. Clearly, this Naraku enjoys his own stench even more than me.”

Garion nodded, lifting his tiny wife into his arms. He retreated to a corner, crouching down with Ce'Nedra in his lap. He withdrew his massive sword, the blue fire weaving around the blade. The queen huddled close to him, her arms looped around her husband's throat. Slowly, a shimmering blue barrier settled over them. Garion's gaze ignited, focused on Naraku with an intense anger. His frame vibrated with potential violence just waiting to explode.

A group of Temple Guardsmen rushed into the room, brandishing their broadswords. They encircled the group, preparing to strike. Silk eyed them warily, taking a defensive stance. He executed a back flip, disarming one. He nabbed one of their swords, holding it with the point low as he advanced on them. Velvet tossed a knife into another's throat, grabbing his sword after it clattered to the floor. Sango deflected blows with hirakotsu, swiping at them with the hidden blade in her suit. She landed key hits, slashing their exposed skin wherever it appeared, leaving rivulets of blood in their wake. Beldin forcefully threw some of the men aside, disarming them with a single gesture. As the battle raged on, Miroku stood stiffly in its whirlwind. The Temple Guardsmen skirted around him---as if afraid to harm him.

Naraku chuckled from his perch. “What shall you do? Your friends all fight while you merely watch. Do you not care if they live or die, monk?” 

Naraku's evil aura wrestled his, holding him firmly in place. It smothered Miroku's. After his arduous fight with the demon, he couldn't muster enough power to overthrow its malice. He shuddered as it caressed him, digging into the darkness there. All the evil thoughts he had tried to bury reignited, exposed and open to Naraku's gaze.

Silk and Velvet darted around, leading the Temple Guardsmen into various corners. The strategy seemed risky as they could be trapped themselves. Instead, it allowed them to box in the heavily armored men and butcher them before they could truly launch a successful assault in the open room. Miroku saw the Guardsmen for what they were: expendable and a decoy.

Sango and Beldin fought alongside one another, deflecting and trapping Guardsmen between them. Sango parried their sword strokes with her own, the grace of her movements second nature. Beldin, immovable and stubborn, used no weapons but his words and fists to devastating effect. Each one caused a man to fly back, a sword to heat up, or a blade to meet an invisible barrier. The Temple Guardsmen had been outmatched from the beginning. 

Garion still sheltered Ce'Nedra under his barrier, his gaze watching the battle with barely contained fury. The little queen rested against him, lethargic. 

“I've watched over your journey closely, Miroku. You call the Wind Tunnel a curse---but you relish the power it gives you, don't you?” Naraku asked, his black hair billowing about his face. He cupped it in a hand, sitting lazily on his throne. “You know the truth. You know that it is my blessing to your family, do you not?” 

Miroku struggled weakly, trying to break Naraku's binding. He wanted to hurl insults, to tell Naraku that he was wrong, but couldn't find his voice. The dark spider hanyou held such power over him---crushing his spirit with the awful truth. Naraku exposed that secret---that the Wind Tunnel gave him extraordinary strength and that part of him delighted in that. He couldn't speak because he had nothing to say. 

“I see into your heart---as Nahaz saw into your heart in Mal Yaska.” Naraku's lips curled into a vicious sneer. “I also know that you managed to best one of his demons with my gift and that you discovered a new joy after that.”

The world narrowed around Miroku. He could hear the clash of the raging battle, the shouts of his comrades, and the desperate cries of Sango. And yet, all he could see and hear clearly was the voice of his enemy. Naraku continued to burrow deep into his heart, dredging up the ugliest pieces of himself. He had confessed to Sango the truth of the demon---and had even expressed what it had wanted to do, using his body---but he hadn't told her everything. He hadn't told her how tempted part of him was to do it again---to gain a new level power.

“Ah. There it is. Your heart _aches_ for it,” Naraku crowed. “You learned that you are like me. You learned, monk, that absorbing power has its own advantages. You crave it. I can feel it in your weak aura. Shall I feed that need?” 

Sweat broke out on Miroku's face. He had tried to cloak this deepest and darkest secret---to hold it fast in his heart. He never wanted Sango to see him the same as Naraku. And now he had been revealed to be just as corrupt. He had wanted that power. He had enjoyed what it might bring him. He could have been unstoppable, immortal, and could have absorbed anyone through the power in his hand---forever bent to his will and not Naraku's. 

Even so, Miroku recoiled away from it. This promise lied. It was a trap. Any attempt to absorb a demon's power to gain its strength would end in disaster. It wouldn't halt the inevitable. At some point, the Wind Tunnel would swallow him whole.

Naraku stepped into a small design etched onto the floor. He began to recite a strange incantation, the words harsh and guttural as his voice rose and fell. A strange entity shimmered near the altar, sizzling the cool stone as it solidified into the shape of a hideous demon. Its dark green skin glistened, the horns on its head long and pointed. The demon hissed as it eyed Miroku.

“Go on, monk. Absorb his power. Make it your own,” Naraku cajoled. “You and I---we are so alike---and power is your drug. Use the Wind Tunnel and take it. It's yours.”

The hirakotsu whizzed passed the monk, slamming into the demon. It flickered and howled, lumbering forward. Miroku clutched his Wind Tunnel closed, afraid to do as Naraku asked but feared the monster may kill Sango. He fingered the beads, preparing to open it and save her. With the power it gave him, maybe he'd be able to destroy Naraku, too. He needed to take the risk to stop the demon. The beads rattled as he tugged on them, preparing his strike. 

“Monk---Miroku, don't listen to him,” Sango pleaded breathlessly. “You're better than he is. Don't give into his mind games. You just focus on me.”

Miroku's gaze shifted from the monstrosity raised from Hell. Sango fiercely battled the demon, transfixing the monk. She dodged its swipes, used hirakotsu as a shield, and slashed at it with her sword. The demon slayer's expression remained hidden under her poison mask, but her eyes swirled with tenacity. Sango exuded grace and power---all granted to her through her own diligence and fortitude. This woman made his heart swell as his love for her pushed back against Naraku's icy taint. 

Sango cried, “Hang on, Miroku. Just watch me.”

Miroku's grip on the beads went slack, his hands falling limp at his side. Sango leaped high, landing a vicious kick to the demon's chin. She swung hirakotsu, sweeping its legs. It snarled, swiping as she dodged just out of range. She panted from her exertions, clearly unable to land a true killing strike. She shouted, “A little help, Beldin!”

Beldin cursed loudly. “Occupied meself, little girl. Naraku sure likes demon friends.” The dwarf sorcerer hurled a fireball at separate demon. “Good thing they only be wee imps, don't y' know?”

Naraku laughed, the sound chilling. “They will tire, monk. And then they will die. Make your choice. Watch them be slaughtered or absorb the demonic power and claim it as yours. Decide quickly.”

Involuntarily, Miroku fingered the beads to the Wind Tunnel, the skin around it itching. It would be so easy. He could take their power. 

“Don't, Miroku! Don't do it,” Sango cried. “You are better than him!”

“Are you really?” Naraku chuckled. “You told her, didn't you---that you loved the power the demon gave you. You're a monster just like me. Embrace your destiny, monk. I shall raise you up as my first Disciple when I come into my inheritance.”

“Shut up!” Sango screamed.

Hiraikotsu whizzed through the air, flying towards Naraku. The spider hanyou jumped back, his eyes narrowed in ire. He landed, a sneer on his lips. He thrust a tentacle towards the demon slayer, trying to snare her. She hacked at it with her sword, keeping his attention. 

“You no longer amuse me, slayer.” Naraku's aura surged, flooding the room with his evil. “I will possess the monk's heart. He will serve me.”

“Never!”

“You sure like to talk a lot,” a gruff voice snarled from behind the throne. “Anyone ever ask if you like the sound of your own voice?”

“What?” Naraku's eyes widened. “You can't be here! Not yet!”

“Sorry to disappoint.” The gleam of the transformed Tetsusaiga flashed and impaled Naraku through the chest. Inuyasha emerged from the shadows, his silver mane reflecting the dim candlelight. “Some trap, you fucking puppet.” 

Naraku's body started to disintegrate. The evil hanyou chuckled darkly. “Fool. You still don't get it. You will.”

All that remained was his face, the cruel smile of triumph on his lips. It, too, vanished, leaving the small wooden puppet behind, the single black strand of hair wrapped tightly around it. Around them, the demons flickered and disappeared into smoke. The Temple Guardsmen lay dead in small heaps. 

Miroku gasped as he felt the invisible bonds on his body break. He breathed softly, “Thank you, Sango, Inuyasha.” 

“Don't thank me yet. The Oracles?” Inuyasha pointed towards the book on the podium. “These it?”

“Well done, half-breed. However, I am your true opponent.”

A sinister aura, so close to Naraku's, filled the room. Miroku glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting the eerie green eyes of a Hound. How could this creature have such a powerful demonic aura? It exuded the same miasma, blanketing the room with its poison. What had Naraku done?

“To read the Ashabine Oracles, you must get through me first. I am a Hound of Naraku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	97. Chapter Ninety-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Inuyasha and the rest of the group travel through Ashaba, just what is the trap he must stop? Will he figure it out in time? And will Inuyasha learn a new technique for the Tetsusaiga in the process? Will Belgarath read the Ashabine Oracles in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Chapter Ninety-Seven

“Okay, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said. “When I count to three, you and Durnik will push on that door. I'll try and pry it open.” 

They had spent the last few hours combing through the maze only to reach an impasse. So far they hadn't had any luck finding the Ashabine Oracles. Now a large black iron door stood in their way. It had rusted shut, blocking any further progress. It'd take a concentrated effort to budge the centuries of grime locking it in place. 

The Demon Lord nodded curtly, exchanging glances with the smith. Both of them stood, palms splayed over the door. Each bent their knees, bracing themselves. Inuyasha jimmied the crowbar into the fissure surrounding the door. He wiggled it, causing small bits of corroded metal to scatter onto the floor. 

“Ready?” Inuyasha gripped the pole tight. “One. Two. Three!”

While Sesshomaru and Durnik pushed as hard as they could, Inuyasha wedged the crowbar deeper. He twisted it, trying to pry the door open. The iron groaned in protest, the sound echoing down the halls. It started to grind, moving a few inches. Just as Inuyasha yanked harder on the pole, forcing the gap wider, it snapped. The door slammed shut, the sound hollow.

“Fuck!” Inuyasha threw down the broken pole. “We almost had it!”

The torch flickered in its sconce, casting shadows across the unforgiving door. Strips of sharp rust curled away from the nearly invisible gap surrounding it. They revealed black iron yet to decay. Thick globs of corrosion wound like ribbons, caulking it effectively. To get through the door, they'd have to chisel it out at this rate.

The hanyou stood glowering at the door. He sized up the rust, trying to arrive at the speedy solution. They had little time to waste. He knew he couldn't use Tetsusaiga on it; the building's unsound structure made it too dangerous. The russet corrosion bloomed around the door, tunneling into every crack. If they couldn't pry the door open, how could they break its hold?

_“You had better find a way through that door before Belgarath comes back. If you think you get irritable, you've never seen him at his worst. He hates delays on important deadlines. He may very well turn you into a turnip just to make an example of you---a turnip with cute doggy ears.”_

“Fuck you!” Inuyasha retorted aloud. He landed a heavy kick on the door for emphasis. The blow boomed down the hallway. “No one asked you!” 

The half-demon peered at the door as a new idea formed. If it'd take too long to chisel through, perhaps---

“Oi, jackass. You think your poison could melt that door open?”

“It could, but---,” Sesshomaru began.

“But what? It'd save us time, that's for sure.” The hanyou glanced at his brother. He crossed his arms, flattened his ears to his head, and tapped his foot impatiently. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Impertinent half-breed! If you'd let this Sesshomaru finish, you would understand,” Sesshomaru retorted through clenched teeth. He sighed, his lips tightening into an irritated scowl. “If this Sesshomaru does that, it'd be far too dangerous for anyone to walk through. My poison would engulf the whole door, turning it into a lethal puddle.”

“Lethal, my ass,” Inuyasha scoffed. “It didn't kill me so it can't be that bad, jackass.”

“That oversight can be remedied, half-breed,” Sesshomaru replied, glaring at the half-demon. He bared his fangs. “Do not tempt this Sesshomaru.” 

“I'd love to see you try, asshat,” Inuyasha snarled in his brother's face. 

“Hey, you two can say 'I love you' later,” Kagome said, shoving between them. 

“Kagome---,” Inuyasha whined, his ears flattened to his head. Heat rose into his cheeks. “We talked about this. Men don't feel that way about other men.”

“Presumptuous woman.” Sesshomaru snorted disdainfully, shifting his baleful gaze to Kagome. He stiffened, thrusting out his chin defiantly. “How dare you think to know this Sesshomaru's mind.”

“I love you, too, Sesshomaru.” Kagome giggled, her hand trying in vain to hide her satisfied smile. “Besides, you're not all that intimidating with an armful of Rin-chan, big brother.”

The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around the Demon Lord. Somehow, though he couldn't confirm it, Inuyasha suspected the girls had worked in concert to put an end to their latest round of bickering. Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, a suspiciously pleased smile on her face.

_“One for Kagome's side,”_ the Purpose taunted. “Time's ticking away, you know.”

_“Shut up, asshole,”_ Inuyasha retorted absentmindedly. 

Durnik chuckled quietly. He coughed, hiding his amusement when Inuyasha shot him a withering glare.

“Traitor,” Inuyasha muttered.

“Well, does anyone have any ideas?” Kagome asked. 

Nearby, Shippo crept closer, his head bowed. Softly, he asked, “What if I tried my foxfire, Mother?” 

“Good idea, Shippo-chan. Give it a whirl.”

The fox kit approached the door, his green eyes determined. His aura flared then solidified around him, a richer emerald than Inuyasha remembered it being. The little boy stood rigidly, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. Shippo's aura sputtered a few times as he concentrated.

“Remember, feel, boy,” Sesshomaru quietly encouraged. “Do not think. Just feel.”

Shippo nodded. His aura flared and he conjured a small ball of his energy into his palm. He threw it, the foxfire engulfing the door. The verdant flames crackled and danced, licking at the rust around its edges. As it waned, only a little bit of it crumbled away. 

Shippo's shoulders slumped. He turned remorseful eyes towards Inuyasha. “It wasn't enough, Father. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. You did your best.” The hanyou plucked him from the floor, handing the boy to Kagome. He eyed the door, seeing smaller gaps appear in the wake of Shippo's fox magic. “I have an idea. Kagome, give me one of your arrows.”

Kagome withdrew one of them from her quiver, and he started to chunk out some of the rust, orange flecks spraying from his violent stabs.

Belgarath, Poledra, and Polgara rounded the corner, joining them. The old man threw his hands up in exasperation, sighing. “You still haven't opened that door? We've been gone a half an hour. With all the brute strength you have, not even an inch? Really? It's the only way forward. If you chisel it, we'll still be here in a few centuries from now at this rate. I have other plans.”

_“Told you so,”_ the Purpose crowed. _“He's just getting started.”_

_“You think you're so smart, but you're just an asshole. Shut the hell up unless you have something useful to say.”_

“One notices that you always find a way to make time to complain about delays even though you claim there's no time to waste,” the wolf-woman admonished playfully. Mirth danced in her gold eyes and an affectionate smile graced her lips. “How remarkable.”

“What do you suggest, Old Wolf?” Polgara crossed her arms, an eyebrow arched. “We can't really use our Wills without advertising our current location. We don't know who else is here.”

“Well, we can't just carve through that door. We're on a tight schedule,” Belgarath said, pacing with his hands behind his back. “Besides, that racket from somewhere in this dump has to drown out whatever we do.”

Durnik rubbed his chin, eying the door. “No. Pol's right. We can't blast it open. But maybe---,”

The smith signaled for one of Kagome's arrows, gripping it in a tight fist. The tip started to glow a bright orange. He stabbed it into the gap, burning away a bit of the rust.

“That make much noise?”

“No. Hardly any. Problem is, it might start to attract attention if it comes in small bursts. One continuous focus might bury it in that racket.” Belgarath glanced towards Rin, scrubbing a hand through his short white beard. “Belrin, you're by far the quietest that I've ever known. If you do it slowly enough, you'll easily heat up all those arrows and then they can force that door open. See, Durnik's arrow has already cooled. Think you can?”

“Yes, big brother.” Rin slipped from Sesshomaru's grip. She stood by Durnik, pointing towards one of the arrows. “You want Belrin to make them hot?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Durnik nodded, smiling gently. He handed an arrow to Sesshomaru. “We'll chisel with them. You just think of them being hot enough to turn orange. I don't want them to melt. We'll still need them sharp. Understand?” 

“Yes, Durnik-sama.” 

A look of deep concentration crossed her face. She whispered, “Hot.” 

While she kept her hand up, balled it into a tight fist, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Durnik's arrows all began to glow. The three of them each started to chisel away at the thick rust, making the gap between the door and the jamb that much wider. Little by little, the door creaked and groaned from the heated pressure. Chunks of rust littered the floor as their arrows burned it away. 

“Gestures, young lady,” Belgarath admonished absentmindedly. 

“Leave her be, Old Wolf,” Polgara retorted. “You've been known to add your own flair sometimes---usually just to show off.” 

Inuyasha's arrow poked through first. He crowed, “It's working! You're a genius, Durnik!”

“It's metal. I know what to do with that. Nothing that special. Besides, Shippo should get some of the credit. His fire made me think of it.” Durnik sliced his arrow up and through, knocking a long ribbon of rust away. “It's a bit unconventional. My tools would have been better, but---,” 

“Don't be so modest.” 

Shippo gasped, bowing low. “Thank you, Durnik-sama.”

“Try pushing now,” Belgarath said. “It should give.”

The three of them pushed hard on the door, the hinges squealing in protest. It slammed into the wall, some stone crumbling away on impact. Inuyasha leaned heavily on it, ushering everyone through. He didn't know if it'd slam shut once he let go. He didn't want to struggle with it again.

A sinister aura swirled around them. It clashed with Inuyasha's making it crackle. The half-demon bristled, growling softly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This dark aura taunted him. He didn't need to see the aura's owner to discern their identity. Naraku---or one of his incarnations---lurked within Ashaba. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, the gesture comforting. He exchanged glances with his brother---nodding when he realized that Sesshomaru had come to the same conclusion.

Belgarath took the lead, marching down the twisted hallways with purpose. The torch in his hand bobbed steadily, a beacon to the group as they increasingly fell behind. He cast glances towards long abandoned rooms, dismissing them as if he knew searching their tattered remnants would waste too much valuable time. 

The clammy dark stone closed in around them, the shadows creating eerie shapes as they pressed onwards. At this grueling pace, Inuyasha feared getting turned around in this vast maze. At any time, their current path may turn into a stone wall. That had already happened once, forcing them to backtrack. It could lead them back outside---all without finding these Oracles. Time---despite the looming deadline---had lost all meaning in this unforgiving place.

In the distance, Inuyasha glimpsed a hulking shape dart across an entrance. Eerie green eyes met his, hatred blazing from their depths. Something knew they were there---possibly reporting their presence to the other Grolims the half-demon scented in the place.

_“Oi. You in there, asshole?”_

_“I thought you didn't want me saying anything unless it was useful. Or did you miss my company that much?”_

_“Forget it. If I wanted to bicker, I'd pick a fight with the jackass.”_

_“Aw. Kagome's right. You do love your brother.”_ The Purpose sighed. _“Teasing aside, yes. That Hound is important. You're getting closer to Naraku's trap---you'll know what it is when you hear it.”_

_“Ass.”_ Inuyasha sighed, exasperated. _“Any helpful hints as to what I listen for?”_

The Purpose left a hollow absence in its wake. 

“Damn it,” Inuyasha muttered. “I can't get him to leave me alone when he's being a dick, but when I need something, he shuts up. What an ass.”

“Little brother,” Sesshomaru whispered. “Any helpful hints?”

Inuyasha jumped, startled. His ears rose high before flattening tightly to his skull. He hissed, “Don't do that, bastard.”

A soft chuckle greeted his ears.

“Not funny.” The half-demon snorted. “Yes and no. The trap---we'll hear it first. Whatever that means. No idea what to listen for, though.” 

“Interesting.” Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. “Tell this Sesshomaru if you learn more.”

Kagome tucked his arm around her shoulders, leaning into him as they walked. She whispered, “This place gives me the heebie-jeebies.” 

“The what? Can't you ever make sense, wench?” Inuyasha asked, his nose wrinkled in confusion.

Kagome laughed nervously. “This aura. It feels so much like Naraku's.” 

“Feh.” Inuyasha pulled her closer, rubbing her shoulder. 

“Go on, monk. Absorb his power. Make it your own. You and I---we are so alike---and power is your drug. Use the Wind Tunnel and take it. It's yours.” 

Naraku's silky voice sounded faint. Inuyasha perked his ears, trying to catch any more comments. Clearly, the dark hanyou would indeed make an appearance. It concerned him that somehow Miroku had fallen into some trap. The question became, then, was this the trap? The spider half-demon taunted his friend, trying to coax him into using the Wind Tunnel, but for what purpose? So often, Naraku discouraged its use in his presence---mostly for self-preservation. He'd block it with his poisonous insects. He'd put human shields in place to stay Miroku's cursed hand. Why would he now egg the monk on to use it unless---

Naraku wasn't really here.

“Oi, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered into her ear. “Do you feel any jewel shards?”

Kagome bit her lip in concentration. She shook her head. “No.”

That confirmed his suspicions. 

Up ahead, the old man, his mate, and daughter kept a grueling pace. They remained cautious, clustered together in the labyrinth of a long dead God. Belgarath had long shed the irritable and lazy old man exterior. Instead, the old sorcerer moved on sheer determination and purpose. There was a task to be done and nothing would stand in his way. The torch made his white beard ruddy, making his determined expression calculated and harsh as they continued. 

Polgara and Poledra walked side by side, their flawless faces unreadable.

Durnik gripped his cudgel, caressing it in obvious nerves. 

Shippo kept low to the ground, his movements quiet and cautious. He wedged his way between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, obviously using the two for protection. On the other side of the Demon Lord, Rin gripped his hand, huddled close. Her cautious eyes watched everything. 

Explosive crashes, the sound of steel on steel, and angry shouts filtered through the twisted hallways, echoing. The sounds of the battle bombarded him, making it difficult to discern the taunts Naraku made towards Miroku. He perked his ears, straining to hear them.

“---make your choice. Watch them be slaughtered or absorb the demonic power and claim it as yours. Decide quickly.”

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Naraku, the puppet, wanted Miroku to use the Wind Tunnel to commit suicide. No other explanation made sense. He mused there might be a mind game built into it---but this had to be the trap Inuyasha had to stop. Who else would know Naraku's mind games as well? Who else would recognize its maliciousness and artifice as well? After falling victim to so many of them first hand, Inuyasha saw all of Naraku's manipulations. 

_“So you do have something between---I mean under those adorable ears of yours. You can't charge in just yet. You're close. Wait for Naraku to make his grand offer---we can't let the monk answer, but we can't block the statement.”_

_“Whatever the fuck that means.”_ Inuyasha gritted his teeth, furious at being forced to wait. A soft growl emanated from his throat. He wanted to rip the spider hanyou apart. Miroku had become his brother so long ago---by choice---to hear him threatened this way incensed him. It rankled him that he couldn't stop it immediately. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, her voice vibrating with worry.

“I'm fine,” the half-demon bit out. “Just want to get where we're going already.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sesshomaru's troubled frown. His gold gaze reflected Belgarath's torch, taking on an eerie hue.

The battle ahead swelled in intensity. The explosions thundered in impressive booms, resonating off of the black stone. Shouts, blows, and ominous growls floated to the group. Inuyasha zoned out most of them, zeroing in on Naraku alone. He needed to hear that offer so he could prevent the monk from falling into the trap. 

“Are you really? You told her, didn't you---that you loved the power the demon gave you. You're a monster just like me. Embrace your destiny, monk. I shall raise you up as my first Disciple when I come into my inheritance,” Naraku said, his dark voice triumphant.

_“Now!”_ the Purpose shouted in his head. _“Stop the monk before it is too late, Inuyasha. He fails, everything fails.”_

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He thrust Kagome towards his brother and said, “Protect the girls. I've gotta stop that monk from doing something stupid.”

“Inuyasha---,” Kagome called.

“Stay with Sesshomaru!”

The half-demon broke into a sprint, surging passed everyone. He followed the scent of Miroku's fear. He had no time to explain. He sensed that the monk's will would collapse---that Naraku would win if he hesitated even a moment. 

The bright fires of multiple torches stabbed into his eyes as he crouched in the doorway. On a dais, his back turned towards Inuyasha, stood Naraku himself. His wavy black hair cascaded down his back, contrasting with the white pelt. Inuyasha sensed no barrier around this most hated figure. It'd be easy. This wasn't the real Naraku. A puppet couldn't take too many blows.

The spider hanyou, distracted by Sango's defiance, became an easy target---too easy. Slowly, Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga, letting it transform bit by bit to lessen the noise. He had one window of opportunity. Creeping into another shadow, he prepared his lunge. 

“You sure like to talk a lot,” Inuyasha said, stopping Naraku's attack on the demon slayer. “Anyone ever ask if you like the sound of your own voice?”

Naraku froze. He said, “What? You can't be here. Not yet.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” The inu hanyou rushed from the shadows, impaling Naraku cleanly. “Some trap, you fucking puppet.”

Even so, Naraku laughed. His puppet body disintegrated. His red eyes met Inuyasha's, malice sparkling in their depths. A cruel smile twisted his lips. “Fool. You still don't get it. You will.”

The broken puppet lay sprawled on the dais, severed in half. 

“Thank you, Sango, Inuyasha,” Miroku whispered, his cursed hand clenched into a tight fist against his chest.

His haunted eyes briefly met Inuyasha's. In that expression, the half-demon recognized himself. He may have stopped Naraku's trap, but he hadn't stopped the lingering effects of whatever mind game he had played on the monk. The anguish written all over Miroku's face told the whole story. Miroku cast his eyes to the floor, his slumped posture exposing the heavy weight of this burden. Self-contempt, sorrow, and shame emanated from his lithe frame. It would be years---if ever---for the monk to truly recover from this.

“Don't thank me yet.” Inuyasha glanced at a pedestal, a large book open on top of it. “The Oracles. These it?” 

A chilling voice said, “Well done, half-breed. However, I am your true opponent.”

At the back of the throne room, Inuyasha spotted the hulking shape lurking in the shadows. Eerie green eyes of malice met his own. This Hound of Torak seemed different---more menacing somehow. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he detected its powerful demonic aura. The aura they had felt this whole time---it had belonged to this vile creature all along. Naraku's puppet had truly been all decoy. 

“To read the Oracles, you must get through me first. I am a Hound of Naraku.”

Behind him, the rest of the group entered the throne room. Belgarath rushed towards the pedestal, eager to grasp the Oracles. Just as he reached towards them, a barrier repelled him. It pushed him several feet back. The old sorcerer cursed softly, an intense level of concentration crossing his weathered features. He thrust his power at it, making the barrier crackle, an ultramarine sheen settling over it. 

_“He can't break it. That barrier is demonic and created by sorcery. He may have the stronger Will, but he has no chance at matching the demonic power,”_ the Purpose said calmly.

“Oi, old man,” Inuyasha called. He allowed crimson to wash over Tetsusaiga's blade, calling upon the demonic barrier-breaking ability. It shone a brilliant scarlet. “You use your power, I'll use this.” 

Belgarath huffed in exasperation. “Okay. It's worth a shot.” 

The two of them stood side by side. On the old sorcerer's nod, Inuyasha charged the barrier, slamming his sword into the barrier. It started to slice it, melting before his blade's power. Just as it started to shatter, the barrier turned a shiny midnight. It repelled Inuyasha's sword, sending him flying back. He did a back flip, landing on silent feet. 

The barrier turned translucent, mocking them as the Oracles remained just out of reach. 

“Fuck!” Inuyasha shouted. “Well, now what?”

The Hound of Naraku stood triumphant, its demonic aura swirling around its shadowy form. A miasma curled through the room, blanketing it in a wretched stench. Mingled with the pungent smell of death that already permeated Ashaba's very foundation, it forced Inuyasha to hold a sleeve to his nose. Its electrified green eyes flared with power as its hulking black form swelled, then shimmered. In its place stood an old cadaverous man, his dingy white beard flowing down his black robes. In a gnarled hand, he clutched a wooden staff. An evil grin revealed yellow teeth.

Beldin swore. “A Hound that can change shape? Unheard of! The transformation is an either or and usually a deadly one at that from what I hear.”

“Was deadly, hunchbacked cur.” The Hound stepped forward, his barrier pushing aside Silk, Velvet, and Sango. “I am a different breed---a better breed---than those against my new Master. They yearn for a dead God. I serve a God to be. He has gifted me with all this new power.”

The barrier sizzled, turning an inky black when it clashed with the bright blue surrounding Garion. As they subsided, Inuyasha spotted the Rivan King cradling his weary mate. A grey cast settled over her pale visage, her green eyes listless. Garion stared out balefully, his sword blazing to match his fury. As those auras clashed again, the half-demon saw Garion's briefly puncture the Hound's, making it waver a moment.

So Garion's power had an effect on it.

_“Close, but no. That's all the Orb. It doesn't like a Hound of Naraku anymore than it did a Hound of Torak. That's a hint, you know.”_

Behind him, Kagome coughed, the harsh throatiness grating. A dark tendril of miasma curled around her, forming into a thick cloud. It blanketed her and as Kagome struggled to breathe, she inadvertently inhaled its foulness. A coughing fit overcame her, each one deeper and louder than the last. Her face flushed red and her eyes watered. Slowly, she started to slip to her knees.

Next to her, Sesshomaru eased her against his chest. As his powerful demonic aura flared, it sparked and sizzled against the dark miasma. It dissipated, revealing Kagome's wan face. The Demon Lord cradled her small form in the crook of his arm, easing her off her feet. Kagome's fazed eyes briefly met Inuyasha's, her head resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Limply, her arms looped around his neck.

Inuyasha needed to take this new incarnation down---not just so Belgarath could read the Oracles---he had to save his mate.

“It's too late to save her, half-breed,” the Hound taunted. “That miasma has polluted her. It will poison her until she dies a slow and agonizing death.”

“Leave my mate alone!” Inuyasha snarled. He gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt, the winds swirling around the blade. “And don't call me half-breed! Only one person gets to call me that, and it isn't you!” 

_“You can't use the Wind Scar! You'll bring the building down on everyone.”_

“Fuck.” Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. “Find a way to get into a different barrier with the girls, brother. I'm taking this talking corpse out.”

Sesshomaru nodded, his furious gaze meeting Inuyasha's. They flickered red momentarily. The Demon Lord retreated a few feet and sat down slowly. Sesshomaru settled Kagome into his lap, protectively cradling her to his shoulder. His chin rested atop Kagome's head, his clawed fingers threading through her hair. Kagome looked so fragile and limp in his embrace, her shallow breath wheezing as she struggled to take in air.

Next to him, Shippo and Rin huddled nearby. The little girl closed her eyes and a deep blue barrier shimmered over the small group. He hoped it'd protect Kagome while he took this bastard down. 

“Durnik!” Polgara's shout snapped Inuyasha's attention back to the rest of the room. “Look out!”

Her cry came too late. A tentacle, not unlike Naraku's, shot out, impaling the smith in the shoulder. He howled in pain, crumpling to the floor as it retracted. Poledra and Polgara rushed to his aid, erecting a hasty barrier around them.

Beldin ushered Silk, Velvet, Miroku, and Sango into another corner, his hideous face twisting into a mask of concentration. He, too, put up a protective barrier around his charges, keeping them from the brewing battle.

It was for the best. It meant that Inuyasha could battle the Hound without catching his allies in the cross-hairs.

Inuyasha stepped forward, the cascading song of the Orb flooding his mind. A calm settled over him. Somehow, even under that barrier, Garion had granted him further access to the Orb's power. Tetsusaiga's winds turned a deep blue, leaving the blade a polished sapphire in its wake. 

“You think a second rate sword imbued with a fraction of Cthrag Yaska's power will break my barrier? Don't be stupid.” The old man laughed, his eyes lit up with madness. They flashed green momentarily before the barrier strengthened, turning a dark black. “Go ahead, half-breed. Try it.”

“Don't. Call. Me. Half-breed. Fuckface.” Inuyasha charged the barrier, Tetsusaiga raised high over his head. The blue blade started to breach it. The harder he slammed his sword into the black barrier, the more the blue started to ripple over its surface. As it weakened, Tetsusaiga's hilt began to scald his hands. The barrier crackled, canceling the blade's transformation.

“Fool. You cannot break my barrier so easily.” A tentacle shot out, trying to spear Inuyasha in the shoulder. It missed by mere inches as the half-demon dodged. Soon, Inuyasha juked right and left, up and down, avoiding the multiple tentacles sent after him. He leaped high, a clawed foot digging into a notch in one of the crumbling stones to launch himself into a back-flip. He flicked his wrist transforming Tetsusaiga. 

_“You can break it. Remember, he's both a Chandim sorcerer and newly demonic. That barrier is, too. Tetsusaiga can defeat both. It has the Will of the Orb infused into it---along with its own demonic power. Time for a new technique. The Amethyst Tetsusaiga. Quickly. Time runs short for both Belgarath and Kagome.”_

The old sorcerer still beat futilely on the barrier blocking the Oracles. It turned a dark ebony, shimmering from every blow he delivered. It repelled him again and again, causing Belgarath to curse. 

Over his shoulder, Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome. An ashen cast settled over her features. Her small frame trembled in his brother's embrace. Her eyes held such pain---and it made Inuyasha's blood boil to see it mar their beauty.

He would end this. Now.

He tapped into Tetsusaiga's latent power. Its demonic power thrummed through him. The blade pulsed as it bled a brilliant crimson. He saw blue twinge the fur and the ultramarine winds swirl around it.

_“So how do I make them merge?”_

_“The same way you and Kagome merge yours together. Let the Orb fuse with it more.”_

Inuyasha held the sword aloft, letting the blue and red clash again and again. In one fluid motion, as the Orb's song crescendoed in his mind, their colors combined. The blade turned a rich amethyst, the surface of the blade gleaming in the torch light. 

“No!” The Hound shimmered back into the hulking dog. Its eerie eyes widened in rage. “You can't! You won't win. She'll die anyways.”

_“Use it before that Hound flees. He'll take the Oracles with him if you don't.”_

“That's what you think, asshole.” Inuyasha grinned at the surprised Hound of Naraku. “Second rate sword, eh?”

He crashed the purple blade into the barrier, slicing it away in one swing. The Hound of Naraku turned to flee. On its back, a scarlet spider mark etched angry lines into its flesh. The half-demon chased after it, his sword a brilliant sapphire. As he surged passed it, he caused the Hound to stumble. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in triumph. He swung Tetsusaiga in a wide arc. Cleanly, the blade beheaded the Hound, its corpse collapsing into a heap.

On the other side of the throne room, Belgarath shouted in triumph. He said, “We go to the city of Karand next. If I'm reading this right, Kagome has an appointment there.”

That mattered little to Inuyasha. Right now, he had to save his mate from the miasma. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	98. Chapter Ninety-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sesshomaru guards Kagome, the battle between Inuyasha and the Hound of Naraku rages. What is happening to her---and will it have an impact on Inuyasha, too? What will Inuyasha ask of Sesshomaru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Chapter Ninety-Eight 

“I'm so cold,” Kagome whispered, trembling against Sesshomaru. She wheezed, her breathing labored. The young woman huddled closer to him, her arms wrapped weakly around his back. “So. Cold. Never gonna be warm again.”

Curled in his lap, the young miko's true size became evident. Her boisterous and welcoming personality often made her appear much larger than she really was. Now, however, her petiteness stunned the Demon Lord. In fact, Kagome wasn't that much bigger than Rin. Her small frame felt featherlight against him---so fragile and vulnerable.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer, alarmed by how cold her skin felt to the touch. He gently wrapped his fur about her, hoping it'd retain what body heat she had left. The Demon Lord brushed hair from her wan face, tucking the strands behind a rounded ear. He held her still, his arm enfolded around her protectively. Sesshomaru rested his chin atop her head, staring ahead stoically. 

Under Belrin's barrier, the battle appeared to happen in silence. No ringing of steel and no shouts reached his ears. The action before Sesshomaru felt disjointed and unreal. It made it difficult to gauge who had the upper-hand. His brother's angry sneer remained unreadable---the frustration and fear etched on his features masking any progress he made. Conversely, the Hound of Naraku's smug expression hid much---if any---of the damage inflicted. These visual cues spoke little to the potential outcome---further infuriating the Demon Lord, making his current impotence all the more maddening. 

His brother's unconventional style---so often seen as a flaw from Sesshomaru's standpoint---became Inuyasha's strength. His ability to land direct hits while taking few proved his prowess. The half-demon engaged in an elaborate dance, blocking, striking, and dodging in what seemed timed beats. Inuyasha used tactics that Sesshomaru only recognized as belonging to his brother---born of necessity instead of rigorous training. It didn't mirror his own graceful style, but Sesshomaru begrudgingly respected his brother's strategy all the same. Inuyasha kept ahead of the tentacles, Tetsusaiga ready to answer every parry. 

The Hound of Naraku's barrier blunted most of Inuyasha's hits. Its onyx clouded the Demon Lord's view of the sallow creature briefly. Anger seethed through him, his demonic aura swirling in wisps around him. The cowardly attack on Kagome incensed him. This latest incarnation proved just as intimidated by the powerful miko as its master---as Sesshomaru believed they should be. She had been the clear target---and as he sheltered her, Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, restraining his temper. It'd do no good to give into his violent impulses. He stared balefully at the Hound of Naraku---this creature that had brazenly attacked his little sister only to hide underneath a barrier. He had to refrain for her sake. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Belrin swayed. Her barrier flickered momentarily. Sweat beaded on her brow, fatigue etched across her face. In one fist, the little girl clasped her amulet. She squared her shoulders, strengthening her concentration. Briefly, her barrier shimmered like a sapphire gossamer curtain. 

“Where am I? It's so dark,” Kagome muttered hoarsely. “Where's Inuyasha. I'm scared.”

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, gasping softly. Black tendrils curled up her neck, encircling his brother's mating mark. They undulated, attacking in an attempt to infect the violet swath of skin. Its jagged edges pulsed in retaliation, the color deepening. 

As the inky miasma relentlessly attacked Kagome, she siphoned some of his demonic energy. It caused his aura to crackle, clashing with her sacred power. Sparks shot down the Demon Lord's spine as both of their auras flared. The sensation hummed through him as it answered her unspoken need. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking a deep and measured breath. He had to focus on releasing his demonic power slowly. He couldn't leave it unfettered---Kagome could be harmed by it or her immense spiritual powers might flare and try to purify him. 

“Need somewhere to hide,” Kagome whispered. “Can't face this without Inuyasha.”

Kagome weakly struggled against him. Her palms shoved his shoulders, slipping as they lost purchase on his silks. Sesshomaru pulled her flush against his chest, preventing the young miko from slicing her hands open on one of the sharp spikes protruding from his armor. Her heart beat wildly, the pitter-patter thrumming in his ears. Her ragged breaths came in harsh puffs---escalating as she became more agitated. Kagome tossed her head, whimpering softly. Fear blanketed her scent, permeating the air. 

The Demon Lord willed his own heartbeat to slow. He coaxed her into syncing with his methodical breaths. Sesshomaru held each inhale for the span of two heartbeats, exhaling as slowly as possible. Over time, Kagome relaxed, her head resting limply on his fur. Her breathing evened out, her heartbeat slowing to match his own. 

“Sesshomaru-sensei?” Shippo asked, his timid voice wavering. “Is Mother alright?”

Sesshomaru opened an eye, glancing towards the frightened kit. Tears shimmered in his eyes. Anxiety and concern cast a vulnerability on his youthful face. His tail bristled behind him as he trembled violently. His aura exuded tension---tension that may foster the nightmares haunting Kagome. He needed the kit to restrain his emotions.

The Demon Lord curtly shook his head no. “Stay silent and still, boy. This Sesshomaru must concentrate on aiding her.”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sensei.” Shippo bowed, a petulant pout puckering his lips.

Kagome curled into a tight ball, her nose tucked against his neck. She trembled, the fear in her scent overwhelming. It made it cloying, her normal clean scent masked. Even the strange artificial apple scent in her hair lacked the strength to overpower her building terror. The young miko gasped, her arms clenching around his torso.

“Gotta keep running. Can't let him find me,” Kagome whispered, a hysterical edge entering into her voice. “Have to find Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru gently threaded his clawed fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. He held her as still as possible. The Demon Lord emitted a low rumbling growl, hoping the drone of it would calm her nightmare. Something stalked her in her subconscious---something connected to the black miasma attacking his brother's mating mark. He feared that her panic may make it more virulent. Sesshomaru focused on his low growl, allowing it to soothe his anxious mind. It reverberated from deep inside his chest. The longer he did it, the more relaxed Kagome became---her body becoming limp as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

“He did it.” Shippo gasped. “Father did it! Look at Tetsusaiga! It's purple!”

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. He stared in awe at Tetsusaiga. His brother had yet again managed to take the majesty of their father's blade and enhance it in a spectacular fashion. The massive blade shone a polished violet, wisps of power wrapping around it in swirls. The Demon Lord's breath stopped as he watched Inuyasha slice through the barrier, the black inky shell seeming to shatter under the blow.

A look of abject horror etched its way across the Hound of Naraku's face. His eyes bulged in his withered visage. Slowly, the cadaverous man started to back up, his hands held up in supplication. The Hound stared at Tetsusaiga, clearly terrified of the great fang.

A triumphant sneer settled over Inuyasha's features. The violet blade cast eerie shadows on his face, making it all the more feral. They made the jagged stripes etched onto his cheeks that much crisper---and the fury in his gold eyes potent. In that moment, Sesshomaru's heart clenched in sorrow. For the briefest of moments, it appeared as if his father had returned from the grave to wield the mighty sword once more. The half-demon stood taller, his frame poised to land the crucial killing blow. In his hands, Tetsusaiga pulsed, the blade becoming a beautiful sapphire. 

In a split second, the Hound of Naraku resumed the shape of the hulking dog. He turned, preparing to flee from the throne room. The mark of Onigumo etched angry red lines across his back. They flared, appearing like fiery veins coursing through his dark fur. 

The Hound of Naraku stood no chance.

Inuyasha rushed him in one fluid motion, Tetsusaiga arcing. With one swing, his brother decapitated the Hound. The foul creature fell in a heap, black blood pooling around him. In the aftermath of his demise, the Hound reverted to a human corpse, his hands curled into claws above his headless body.

In Sesshomaru's grip, Kagome tossed and turned, whimpering softly. She struggled, trying to break free. She whispered, “Please. I'm so scared. It's too dark here. Where's Inuyasha?” 

Sesshomaru rocked her slowly, hoping his momentary distraction wouldn't totally undo his efforts to calm her. He whispered, “This Sesshomaru is here, little sister.”

“S---Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked hesitantly. Her eyes opened, meeting his. The glassiness saw through him, a great fear and pain swirling in their depths. “How---what are you doing here?”

Clearly, the miasma affecting the young miko did not dissipate with the Hound of Naraku's demise. 

Glancing up, the Demon Lord saw his brother standing before them, concern crossing his face. His stripes hovered, fading in and out on his skin. Inuyasha held a hand up, his open palm resting on Belrin's barrier. It rippled blue as it repulsed the half-demon.

_“Belrin,”_ Sesshomaru called softly. _“Drop your barrier.”_

The little girl sat cross-legged. Her eyes remained closed, concentration lines wrinkling her forehead. Slowly, she lifted her head, her weary eyes opening. Her hands crushed her amulet, the knuckles white from the pressure. Belrin's shoulders slumped in obvious fatigue. With a negligent gesture, Belrin relinquished her barrier. She whispered, _“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.”_

Inuyasha paused in front of them, crouching to his knees. He gasped, his eyes wide with worry. A flash of red flickered in their depths. “Kagome?”

“Inu---Inuyasha?” Kagome weakly called. “Where are you?”

Inuyasha clasped her hand, kissing it. “I'm here, Kagome.”

His mating mark pulsed, the black lines thickening as they spiraled around it. Their tendrils pierced it, staining it a dull black. Kagome stiffened in Sesshomaru's embrace, a sharp cry escaping her lips. She collapsed against him, her body totally limp. Her skin became clammy and her face ashen white. Her aura sputtered then dissipated, leaving a void. In his ears, her heartbeat sounded so faint---its rhythmic life force meter all but imperceptible.

“What's wrong with her, Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked, his voice gravelly. His ears pinned tightly to his head and he tensed in fear. 

“This Sesshomaru does not know, little brother. She's steadily declined during the battle.” 

Inuyasha bit his lip, his eyes falling closed. His aura surged around him, a deep blue. His head bowed and he whispered, “So, I was too late. Killing that bastard's new incarnation didn't stop her poisoning. He's right. He said she'd die.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's pallid face. An internal battle waged within her---clearly centered on her bond with his brother. The miasma targeted his mating mark. That threat to their bonding attacked Inuyasha, too. The Demon Lord sensed it in his brother's fluctuating aura and his defeated posture. This attack meant to rip Inuyasha and Kagome apart.

“Do not give up hope, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru shifted, easing Kagome towards the half-demon. “She's been calling for you. She needs you.”

Inuyasha flinched back. His head raised, his eyes flashing. Pain swirled in their depths. He shook his head. In a deeper voice, he whispered, “Please. Carry her for me. Until we're out of this place and somewhere safe, it's best that I don't do it. I may have to fight another one of those fucking Hounds.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “This Sesshomaru understands.”

From the dais, he saw Belgarath eagerly reading the Oracles. The old man turned a few pages back and forth, a triumphant smile on his weathered face. He turned, preparing to announce his findings when Polgara said sharply, “Bring them with, Old Wolf. We have more urgent matters. Three of us are hurt and we are all exhausted. Tomorrow is another day.”

The old sorcerer frowned, a petulant pout settling over his lips. His shoulders slumped and he closed the Oracles with a heavy thud. “Have it your way, Pol.”

“I always do.” Polgara eased her mate's arm around her shoulder. He leaned heavily on her, his face wan. “Let's go. I've seen more than enough of Torak's House to last me a lifetime.”

The Demon Lord spotted the Godslayer cradling his tiny mate in his arms. She looked pallid, the only vibrancy left being her coppery tresses spilling onto Garion's shoulders. Her lips moved slowly and Sesshomaru strained to hear her words. The Rivan Queen repeated over and over, “They've taken Geran. They've taken my baby.”

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched. So the Hound of Naraku had infected Ce'Nedra the same way he had Kagome. The miasma trapped her in a nightmare---testing her at every turn and attempting to crack her sanity. The Godslayer rested his chin atop her head, his plain face a thundercloud of fury. His blue eyes hardened into ice, reflecting the cerulean fire of his great blade. His intense grip on its hilt proved the impotent rage building within---and the restraint he exhibited by not lashing out violently. His bond with his mate also faced a strenuous challenge.

Slowly, Sesshomaru stood, supporting the miko against his shoulder. He adjusted her gently, cushioning Kagome's weight at his hip. Her arms hung limply around his neck, her face tucked into his shoulder. Sesshomaru made certain that she was secure so not to jar her inadvertently during their journey.

The wolf-woman joined him, her gold eyes tired and grave. “Belrin is exhausted from the day and the long use of her Will. With your permission, one will carry her. I fear she's far too tired to make the long walk back to the horses.”

“This Sesshomaru appreciates the offer.”

The Demon Lord glanced towards Belrin. She crumpled into a heap, her head resting on her chest. Soft snores escaped her as sleep possessed her. The little girl looked pale and utterly worn out by the long day. Belrin started to topple over, jerking awake with a startled gasp. 

“Come on, dear,” Poledra said. She knelt in front of the little girl. “You're much too tired. Let me carry you.”

Belrin threw her arms around her neck, burrowing her face into the wolf-woman's shoulder. She yawned wide, promptly falling back to sleep.

The large group made their slow progress back out of Ashaba, taking the winding hallways and narrow passageways unheeded. Everyone moved in silence, the foreboding House taking on the atmosphere of a grand mausoleum in the battle's aftermath. Ahead of Sesshomaru, Polgara buttressed her mate, the little thief on the other side. The Godslayer carried his wan mate, her tiny form still in his embrace. 

Next to him, Inuyasha stalked the halls, his aura swirling around him in growing frustration and rage. He clenched his hand around Tetsusaiga's hilt, the knuckles white. His long hair shrouded his face from view. Every few minutes, the half-demon clenched the front of his fire-rat in his fist, gasping softly. The longer it took them to find sanctuary away from the malevolent Ashaba, the more distressed his brother became. 

Sesshomaru adjusted Kagome, her utter stillness unnerving him. If not for her soft breaths against his neck, the Demon Lord feared the worst for the miko.

The group emerged into the crisp night air. Overhead, a crescent moon hung low in the sky, bathing the grotesque courtyard in silver-white light. As a whole, they scurried to the hidden alcove they'd left the horses waiting. Their mounts snorted, stamping their feet in greeting. The stallion---Leader---nudged at Sesshomaru, neighing softly. With so many exhausted or injured, the likelihood that they could ride away from this terrible place diminished. Instead, they led their animals back beyond the gate and into the dense forest encircling the ruined mansion. They found a small clearing protected from the wind and began the routine set up of camp.

Silence filled the area. No birds warbled. No insects buzzed. No creatures scurried in the branches. Most importantly, the Hounds seemed absent. None of their ominous howls filled this forest. A tentative peace settled over the clearing, cocooning them from the night's danger.

A large tent emerged in the ramshackle camp. Polgara ushered the Godslayer and his wife inside. She beckoned to Sesshomaru next. The tent served as an infirmary. The Demon Lord entered through the open flap, carefully arranging Kagome onto the small pallet in a corner.

Kagome whimpered softly, her head tossing from side to side. Her glassy eyes searched the dimness blindly. The gold flecks in them appeared tarnished and diminished. Her mating mark shaded black, the spidery lines surrounding it like an elaborate web. Kagome shivered, the cold air penetrating her.

“Please---don't leave me,” Kagome whispered. “I can't do this alone, Sesshomaru.”

The Demon Lord sat down, taking her hand into his. He gently squeezed it. “This Sesshomaru has no intention of letting you do so, little sister.”

On her other side, Inuyasha collapsed into a heap. A sharp hiss escaped his lips. The half-demon's aura flared, swirling a brilliant azure. Inuyasha lifted his head, his eyes a deep red. Blinking, they became an angry burnished gold. His stripes hovered on his face, fading apparitions of their deep color. He clasped Tetsusaiga in an iron grip---an obvious attempt to maintain his ebbing control.

Inuyasha said, his voice rough, “I'm fine. Just give me a moment.”

Polgara joined them, gently resting a hand on Kagome's forehead. She clucked her tongue in concern. “This energy---it's not sorcery. I can't drive it out. Ce'Nedra's afflicted by it, too. It's trapped her in a nightmare. We need to purge it before it kills them both.”

Sesshomaru glanced towards the opposite corner. The Rivan Queen trembled on the sleeping pallet, feverishly mumbling. Next to her, the Godslayer crouched, holding her hand tenderly. Fear sparked in his blue eyes, a helpless expression crossing his face. 

“It's demonic,” Inuyasha said, his voice dropping a few more octaves. He clutched his fire-rat robe right above his heart. “I don't know that anyone can---besides Kagome herself.”

“Keep her calm and still. Perhaps by morning, we'll know more that can be done.” Polgara brushed some hair away from Kagome's face. 

The sorceress joined the Godslayer and his mate, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Next to Sesshomaru, the wolf-woman knelt down. She eased Belrin from her shoulder. The little girl blinked bleary eyes before resting her head in the Demon Lord's lap. Belrin threw her arms around his waist. 

Poledra smoothed a hand down her back. “She insisted that she be near you. If the poor dear wasn't literally falling asleep on her feet, I think she'd stay awake until she got what she wanted.”

Sesshomaru snorted. He nodded his thanks. The Demon Lord slid his arm around her, holding the little girl close.

“One must see to a few things.”

Nearby, the fox kit timidly approached. His green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Father, Sesshomaru-sensei?”

“Come sit by this Sesshomaru, boy,” the Demon Lord commanded. He knew that Inuyasha's current temperament couldn't tolerate a frightened little boy. He patted a space next to him. “Be silent and be still.”

The little boy took his seat, his head bowed. His tail twitched in worry. A wide yawn overcame him. Clearly, his anxiety and his need for sleep warred within him. His head bobbed several times.

“Sleep, boy.”

Shippo curled into a tight ball, his head resting on Sesshomaru's fur.

A hush fell over the camp as everyone else bedded down for the night.

Sesshomaru sat watching Kagome's face closely. Pain etched its way across her features, worry lines making deep trenches into her forehead. Kagome bit her lip, the pressure bruising them. All the color drained from her face, making the stark black lines all the darker. Their vines curled around her neck, forming an elaborate stencil on her skin.

His earlier anger bubbled up. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth in impotent anger. His brother had trusted him to protect his mate. He had failed. Part of him wanted to revive the Hound of Naraku just so he could slowly torture the coward nice and slow. It had assaulted one of his pack---and Sesshomaru wanted to exact retribution all over again.

In his embrace, Belrin stretched before curling up closer to him. The softest of snores reached the Demon Lord's ears. As he absently rubbed circles on her back, his anger ebbed away. Even in her sleep, Belrin managed to soothe his inner turmoil. Sesshomaru knew he must restrain his temper for both Inuyasha and Kagome's sake. They were the ones under attack, after all.

“It's funny,” Inuyasha whispered in the hushed quiet. “Kagome's magic. I swear.”

Sesshomaru blinked, puzzled by the statement. “Meaning?”

“Everyone focuses on her ability to purify---and don't get me wrong, they should.” Inuyasha paused, taking a long shuddering breath. His eyes flickered scarlet a moment, a hint of the eerie pupils peeking. He crushed his hand around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. “But really, Kagome's ability to bring people together---that's her true gift.”

Sesshomaru nodded. He adjusted Belrin against him, slipping her into his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder. “Go on, little brother.”

“Take the whelp there,” Inuyasha tilted his chin in Shippo's direction. “We found him shortly after the jewel broke. He's just an orphan, his father freshly killed and no real way to do anything about it. After we helped him---at Kagome's insistence, I'll add---he just tagged along.”

Sesshomaru snorted. He wasn't surprised by the kit's tragic story. He glanced down at the sleeping little boy. A peaceful exhaustion settled over his face. He inched closer, his head moving to rest on Sesshomaru's knee. 

Inuyasha bit his lip, a small hiss of pain escaping. He said, “Somehow, even though I did all of the fighting, Shippo saw Kagome's true gift to bring people together. She's always like that---making people feel welcome. She just doesn't care if you're human, demon, half, whatever. So he stayed---and my pack began.”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. His brother did not normally share this much---not with him at least. He watched Inuyasha's face closely. The half-demon stared down at Kagome, tenderness written all over his features. His ears drooped in weariness. A strange emotional duality of love and rage swirled in their flickering depths. His brother sat rigidly, Tetsusaiga propped against a shoulder. His knuckles turned white from his iron grip---a clear indication that his tenuous grasp on control teetered on a knife's edge.

Sesshomaru nodded. “That does not surprise this Sesshomaru.”

“And then there was the monk,” Inuyasha continued on as if the Demon Lord hadn't spoken. His eyes trained upon the miko, a haunted distance in their depths. “He was a pain in the ass after a jewel shard---and he stole Kagome's metal cart and Kagome all in one stroke.”

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. The nature of their first meeting did not surprise him. The monk had proven himself to be a notorious liar and thief. The fact that Inuyasha had somehow managed to overlook the abduction of Kagome stunned him. The half-breed fiercely protected the miko---long before they had become mates. That the monk could pull such a stunt and still ally himself with Inuyasha proved astonishing.

Nevertheless, his brother's confessionals baffled Sesshomaru. He searched the half-demon's visage, alarmed by the agonizingly slow transformation. Red swirled in his gold eyes---and the blue aura wafting from his tense frame flashed an angry scarlet. Inuyasha stared at him, his eyes seeing straight through the Demon Lord.

“Inuyasha---,” Sesshomaru called, trying to break his brother free from this strange reverie. “Dwelling in the past will not help your mate.”

“Even though he'd kidnapped her briefly, Kagome saw the good in the lecher,” Inuyasha continued on oblivious to the Sesshomaru. “He wouldn't endanger innocents with the Wind Tunnel and we teamed up against a jackass painter. He stayed for Kagome---pledging pure motivations, of course.”

The Demon Lord's gaze flicked between Inuyasha and Kagome. Whatever infected her impacted them both. As his demonic aura rose and his transformation hovered in transition, the more the black lines coursed over her face and stained the mating mark a darker black. When Inuyasha started to recover somewhat and resumed a normal countenance, his mark became violet once more. It ebbed and flowed in a titanic struggle for supremacy.

“Sango joined us under far more violent terms.” Inuyasha gasped loudly, hunching over. He wheezed, clutching his chest. 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru interjected, alarmed. “Do not stress yourself.”

“I'm fine,” Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. “As a demon slayer, Naraku needed her village destroyed. He needed the elite slayers eliminated---and he needed a scapegoat: me. Doesn't matter that he possessed her brother, Kohaku, and forced him to kill everyone. When she went after me---and after Sango stole the Tetsusaiga, Kagome got through to her first---comforting Sango in her grief. That's who she is.”

Kohaku! Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the name---her brother had the same name. Could it be?

“This Kohaku---he remains a puppet of Naraku's, does he not?” Sesshomaru asked icily.

“Yes---thanks to a jewel shard.” Inuyasha bit his lip, his fangs slightly elongated. “With Sango, my pack was complete---for awhile. Kagome continues to bring people together, and I'm always stunned when my world gets a little bigger.”

The half-demon took Kagome's hand into his own, squeezing it. The young woman squeezed back, the black vines that crawled up her face receding back to her neck. The battle they waged separated by consciousness began to converge. Somehow it didn't surprise Sesshomaru that this most unconventional pair had managed to find a way to do this together.

It still baffled him as to why his brother confessed this to him---and yet he sensed that Inuyasha told this story to himself for some purpose beyond the Demon Lord's understanding. 

“The last person I ever expected her to bring into my life was you---though the pup did help.” He laughed, the sound deeper and bittersweet. “Seems the only ones we're fooling is ourselves. Kagome sees through all of our bullshit, you know. Even when we don't---or don't want to.”

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome. This small woman had changed everything in a few short months. His brother spoke the truth. He couldn't deny it and yet part of him bristled a little at the notion that anyone could be that earth shattering to his life. It was unthinkable.

And yet she hadn't been the first.

Belrin sighed contentedly in her sleep, winding her arms around his back tighter. She mumbled something incoherent before nuzzling her nose into his neck. The little girl trusted him totally---and had left a fundamental footprint on his heart.

How could Sesshomaru see Kagome's impact on him as any different? Her ready acceptance and gentle nature embraced him---shaping him into something better. Somehow these two human females had managed to change everything for both brothers---they brought a purity and joy that hadn't been there before.

Inuyasha snickered, drawing Sesshomaru's attention. His eyes met the half-demon's---and finally, it seemed that his brother actually saw him, too. He said, “Boy, is Kagome ever right about you, _puppy dog._ ”

“This Sesshomaru does not appreciate your tone, half-breed.” 

“Hey, it's Kagome's term, not mine.” Inuyasha smirked, the playful expression unnerving on his half-transformed face. “The way the pup and whelp are using you for a pillow proves her point, puppy dog.”

“This Sesshomaru dares you to call him that one more time, half-breed,” the Demon Lord retorted. “They'll be your last words.” 

“Oh don't get all indignant, jackass. It's a damn compliment. Means under that bastard coating is someone rather decent.” Inuyasha sighed. He looked down. “Kagome's also right about our bickering, you know---why we do it and what it really means. You're my brother and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru began, astonished. “You honor this Sesshomaru with your words, brother.”

The half-demon grunted, shifting. He gasped, his face blanching. His eyes bled red, the blue pupils piercing. The markings on his cheeks darkened. Inuyasha crushed the hilt of Tetsusaiga in one hand and the front of his fire-rat in the other. A tortured whine tore from his throat.

On the sleeping pallet, Kagome tossed and turned fitfully. Her mark turned a solid black, pulsing. She whispered, “No---you're wrong. Inuyasha would never ever hurt me.”

Sesshomaru looked from one to the other. Time seemed to run short---both of their agonies evident. He lacked any real ability to stop this attack. His demonic power did not drive out these kinds of poisons. He could not rescue Kagome from her nightmare. He could not soothe his brother's pain or truly stop his transformation. All he could provide was a steady presence and hope that somehow it would help them both break free. 

“Sesshomaru---,” Inuyasha whispered hoarsely. “Listen. I need you to promise me, brother. If I transform, kill me.” 

Everything fell into place---and terror rushed in Sesshomaru's veins. His brother had confessed all these things about his pack in order to groom him to be the sole pack-leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	99. Chapter Ninety-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Inuyasha continues to fight the miasma poisoning the bond he shares with Kagome, just how will Sesshomaru respond to his request? What memory will be the key to their survival? And is Inuyasha right? Is it up to Kagome to save them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/

Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month. 

Chapter Ninety-Nine

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no?” Inuyasha asked, his voice strangled. “Please. I need your promise, brother.”

Everything felt hot. His blood boiled. His body thrummed with pent up demonic power. Inuyasha's heart clenched, the searing pain rocketing through his limbs. With each heartbeat, any healing Kagome had done seemed irrevocably undone. Inuyasha wrestled his inner demon, trying to prevent it from taking hold. 

His demon raged within---convinced that Kagome had finally chosen to reject him. It wanted to lash out in anger---to tear everyone apart and destroy everything. His demon wanted to make everyone feel as broken as he did---totally cut off and alone. The barrier erected between him and his mate rubbed salt into his psyche. The miasma coursing through Kagome sought to sever their bond---fueling his demon's fears. 

Kagome moaned softly, tossing and turning on the pallet. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. A troubled expression crossed her face, her forehead wrinkling in worry. “So dark here. So cold. Inuyasha---,”

Rationally, Inuyasha knew that this rejection was artificial. Kagome called for him. She currently fought this poison---all to get back to him. It may have infected her---but his agony would be temporary if he could just hang on. Inuyasha knew that the outcome came down to Kagome's tenacity. No one was more stubborn than Kagome---including himself and his brother. He'd bet on her every time. 

And yet it grew harder to resist his inner demon with each passing moment.

“No.” Sesshomaru stared at him, anger and sorrow swirling in his eyes. A stern frown crossed his lips. “This Sesshomaru will not be your method for suicide.” 

“Suicide?” Inuyasha hissed in pain. His aura flared, and his claws lengthened. Squeezing his hands around Tetsusaiga, the half-demon breathed deeply. “I don't want to kill myself---and I don't want to die, but if I transform---,”

“The answer is still no.” Sesshomaru's back stiffened, and his aura swelled, clashing with the half-demon's. It crackled, the Demon Lord's anxiety feeding Inuyasha's inner demon. “I meant it when I said that I'd _never ever_ go through with what I did at that inn ever again. This Sesshomaru shall not be your murderer---or your easy way out.” 

_“You better get through to him. You're wasting too much time arguing---and you can't afford the anger your demon will feed on. The angrier it is, the more potent that miasma becomes.”_

“Easy way out? Oh for fuck's sake.” Inuyasha growled, grinding his teeth. Red tinted his vision. “Listen, I don't have time to argue. If I transform, Sesshomaru, I'll already be dead. It'll destroy my human heart. There will be no coming back from it this time.”

Sesshomaru gasped softly, his eyes wide. “You are certain?” 

“Deadly.” Inuyasha tapped his temple for emphasis. “ _He_ keeps telling me so.” 

Inuyasha kept the other consequence quiet---its reality too frightening to voice. It'd make it possible---not just an abstract concept. The Hound of Naraku had promised a slow and agonizing death for Kagome---her execution would be proceeded by a bout of madness. Both of them would lose themselves if he dared even a moment to transform.

“I need your promise, Sesshomaru. I transform, kill me.”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru whispered brokenly. “This Sesshomaru promises.”

“Thank you.”

_“Quick. Go back to talking about Kagome. Your bond is your weapon---just as it is theirs. Use it.”_

_“Like what? I'm no good at this.”_

_“Anything about her. You were on a roll earlier. Just go through your memories.”_

Inuyasha stared ahead, gently caressing Tetsusaiga's hilt. The beginning seemed a logical place to start as any.

“Shortly after the jewel broke, we were attacked by Yura of the Hair. She wanted the jewel, but what she really wanted was my hair---which is a fucking weird thing to say.”

The half-demon looked down at Kagome. The roiling anger bubbling under the surface tempered the longer he stared at her face. Her bangs had grown out considerably since they'd arrived in this strange world. The longer ebony locks framed her face, softening it. Inuyasha brushed them aside, tucking their soft waves behind an ear. He took a deep breath, drinking in her clean and soothing scent. It blanketed him, salving his damaged heart. The vice loosened around his chest. 

“Kagome had decided to go home just before then---and I was more than okay with that at the time. She had zero fighting skills and would just get in the way. Kagome was useless to me. I'd find the shards all by myself---or so I thought.”

_“Way to flatter her. That's not a glowing picture you're painting, Inuyasha. Talk positively about your mate. No wonder she sits you so much.”_

_“Shut up, asshat. I'll get to my point,”_ Inuyasha snapped back. He squeezed Tetsusaiga's hilt, staving off his irritation. 

Out loud, he said, “Turns out, though, that I needed her eyes. You know, she could see Yura's damn hair and I couldn't.”

Sesshomaru snorted, a perplexed expression on his face. He pursed his lips and his brows furrowed. Ever so slightly, his head tilted to the left.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, the sound slightly hysterical. “If you could only see your face right now. No one can ever question if you're a dog demon, alright.”

“This Sesshomaru fails to understand what is so amusing about his face.” Sesshomaru frowned, indignation flashing in his eyes. “Furthermore, my full blood status can never be the insult you're pathetically trying to make it out to be, half-breed.”

“Oh climb off of your high horse, jackass. It's just a shame that I can't figure out that little box and make a drawing. Kagome would have loved your face just now.”

Sesshomaru snorted disdainfully. “That box is called a _camera_ and the drawing is a _picture_ , half-breed.”

“Whatever, smart ass.” Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes. “Listen, I need to babble about Kagome to keep my demon in check. Just put up with it, okay? She's the only one that can stop this miasma, and I just need to buy her time.”

The Demon Lord nodded, his hand absently stroking Rin's hair. “Do what you must, little brother.”

“Anyways, I dragged her back and we ended up in a hairball nest, Yura pretty much invincible. No matter how many hits I landed, she didn't seem bothered. I gave Kagome my firerat---a wise decision since the bitch tried to burn her.”

Kagome grimaced in pain, the Hound of Naraku's poison darkening her mark. The tendrils writhed around it, thickening it into an elaborate web. She thrashed on the sleeping pallet, her head tossing from side to side. She whispered through clenched teeth, “Inuyasha---,”

Inuyasha gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He sunk his fangs into his lip, the tangy taste of blood flooding his mouth. The barrier between them began to solidify, cutting him off from Kagome. Her aura---so potent and soothing---had utterly disappeared. The half-demon fought back despondency. He sat still, calming himself. Slowly, his claws retracted. The red tint faded from his vision.

In clipped words, he said, “I'm fine.”

Inuyasha opened his eyes, blinking as the low lantern light pierced them. A weary Shippo led a sullen Rin towards the tent exit, his eyes briefly meeting the half-demon's. Concern flickered in their depths. It was for the best. Having the whelp and pup removed from the equation eased Inuyasha's mind considerably.

He let his gaze rove, landing on Garion and Ce'Nedra. The Rivan King's plain face appeared haggard, aging the young man by many years. He grasped his mate's hand, their fingers interlaced. Several times, he kissed her knuckles, whispering reassurances. The same miasma afflicted Ce'Nedra, twisting her face into a mask of agony. Her coppery hair fanned around her head, the color of blood.

Softly, Ce'Nedra whispered, “My baby. They stole my baby.”

Next to the couple, Polgara rifled through her vast medical resources. One pile of jars sat to the side, rejected. She held up another, eying it critically. A troubled frown crossed her face as she dismissed it. 

“You were saying, little brother?”

_“One for Sesshomaru's side. I was just about to poke you myself. Keep focused.”_

“Oh, yes,” Inuyasha replied absently. “Where was I?”

Despite the Purpose's impatience, seeing Ce'Nedra's struggle gave him more reason to resist. They had to save her just as much as they had to save Kagome. 

Inuyasha's gaze met his brother's briefly. His impassive expression masked nothing. Worry flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes. A tight frown settled over his lips. Inuyasha caught these minute glimmers of concern only because he had studied the Demon Lord's face for years, trying to see beyond the aloof facade. 

“Kagome managed to escape death due to my robe. She spotted where Yura had hidden her true self all along. She could have kept quiet or tried to escape. Instead, she found the comb holding the bitch's spirit. It's when I knew that I'd been wrong about her. She was useless mostly---but she was determined to try. Kagome doesn't quit. It's when I realized that she's a fighter.”

“This Sesshomaru came to the same conclusion after she survived his poisoning attack,” the Demon Lord said. A small, fond smile crossed his lips as he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. “I suppose that's true. You did try to kill her for removing Tetsusaiga. By the way, still a dick move.”

“Duly noted.” Amusement flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes. “This Sesshomaru rarely fails to kill someone---but I am pleased that I didn't succeed in killing Kagome. Or you, little brother.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, _puppy dog._ ”

Silence settled over them as the half-demon mulled over his other memories of Kagome. So many watershed moments spoke to the love he had for her. Some captured that joy---others were bittersweet. So many memories floated by---all significant. It made it difficult to choose. 

He searched Kagome's face, tracing every contour. The lanterns cast shadows over it, emphasizing the miasma's torturous web curling around her neck. The anguished expression on her face cut sharp edges, adding a harsh angularity so foreign on Kagome. With each hiss of pain, a little more of her vivacity faded. It left a smaller and fragile woman behind---a reminder of her transient existence no matter what Myoga had stated about their mating. Kagome spasmed on the mat, her legs kicking out in an attempt to outrun her nightmares.

Inuyasha's demon grew impatient as the minutes ticked by---and his aura eddied around him desperately trying to merge with her pure one. A low growl escaped his throat, and he clutched Tetsusaiga tightly, pushing the fresh rage aside.

_“Chose one. Any memory. It doesn't matter which one,”_ the Purpose said, exasperated.

_“Fine. You know, dickhead, you're not helping my temper when you get all smart like that. Just. Back. Off.”_

To soothe his frayed nerves, Inuyasha tucked the blankets around Kagome.

“You know, in my 200 some years, only one person had ever known my human night---my mother,” Inuyasha said softly. A small smile upturned his lips. “It wasn't until Kagome that I even thought about sharing that secret. I couldn't if I wanted to stay alive. A girl begged us to help her master. I objected as I needed a hiding place for the night. I didn't say that---I just flat out refused. Kagome overruled me---and I couldn't let her go off on her own. My greatest secret, and I let her know it. In retrospect, if I didn't want her to know, she wouldn't. No one would.”

The intricate web faded as it receded. Kagome's ashen face relaxed, and she whispered, “Inuyasha, you're here.”

“I'm here, Kagome.” His rage ebbed as his protective instincts surfaced. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb across his mark, the blackness wiping away. Its vibrant purple emerged---and hope ignited as a whisper of her aura ghosted across his. “Kagome found out my secret because early on she taught me that my vulnerabilities could be my strength---and that I didn't have to face them alone. I hate the weakness my human night brings me---and yet it allowed me to be utterly honest with her for the first time.”

“That does not surprise this Sesshomaru.”

“It was also the first time that I've ever truly felt free.”

“My baby. We need to find Geran! They've taken him! Do something, Garion! He's gone,” Ce'Nedra babbled, her voice rising both in volume and octaves. She tossed frantically on the sleeping pallet, her face a deathly white. She tried to sit up, her arms trembling from the effort. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, anguish darkening their emerald depths. The Rivan Queen keened, her wavy hair spilling around her in coppery disarray. “You let them take my baby!”

“Aunt Pol, she's not handling this antidote well. Are you sure we shouldn't just try Adara's Rose?” Garion asked, his eyes wide in panic. He held his mate down, preventing her from beating her tiny fists on his chest. “It'll work! Before she hurts herself.”

“Just hang on, Garion. We'll let this one run its course and try another one. I want to save Adara's Rose. I've only the one blossom and just a handful of seeds. It won't be enough for both Ce'Nedra and Kagome---and we need something to counter this for the future.” Polgara tucked an errant lock behind an ear, the gesture tense. Her frost lock caught the low lamplight, taking on an angry ruddy glow. A stern frown crossed her face. “She shouldn't react to it this way. That antidote usually calms as it drives out poisons. What else can we try?”

Polgara's frustration hung heavily in the air. It seethed, infecting Inuyasha. Ce'Nedra's agony over her child---a vicious nightmare designed to destroy her psyche---incensed the half-demon. The tiny woman teetered dangerously on the precipice of madness. Her plight foreshadowed Kagome's future. How much longer could Ce'Nedra hang on before it utterly consumed her? Her cries stabbed into Inuyasha's heart. His impotence perfectly mirrored Polgara's. Nothing could stop this. He saw that now.

Searing pain burned, radiating from his heart. It clenched for the span of a heartbeat. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he gasped in agony. He clutched his fire rat in a tight fist as the exquisite venom rocketed through him. The threads holding him to Kagome---and ultimately to himself---frayed further. A scarlet flooded his vision, and he growled gutturally, staring into the dark abyss of his own madness. 

It would be so easy. No more pain. No guilt. No fear. If he let go, he could punish everyone that had taken her away. He could assert his dominance. He could mould the world to his purpose. All would bow before him or they would die. His inner demon flared, its pure rage oh so seductive. It promised so much retribution. All he had to do was say yes.

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru shouted. He gripped the half-demon's shoulder, shaking him. “Inuyasha! Think of your mate!” 

The half-demon snarled, his elongated fangs bared in warning. He trembled, halfway transformed, the allure of his inner demon's power ripe for the taking. He stared at his brother through a red haze. Disdain and disgust marred his elegant face. Somehow, the Demon Lord had done this. Sesshomaru would fall first under his claws---and Inuyasha would relish in his execution. He lunged forward, swiping at Sesshomaru.

The Demon Lord deftly dodged, blurring before his eyes. His arm locked around the half-demon's throat. He crushed Inuyasha against his chest with brute strength.

_“Inuyasha! Snap out of it. Think of Kagome. Focus on your mate! You can't let this poison win.”_

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in confusion. “Mate? She doesn't want me anymore. I have no mate.”

“You're wrong, little brother.” Sesshomaru forcefully grabbed his chin, turning his head down. “Kagome calls for you. You must not give into this. Fight back. Remember her.”

Inuyasha blinked, looking down at Kagome. She thrashed on the mat, her face scrunched in absolute terror. The miasma carved even thicker black lines into her skin. The wisp of her aura flickered and snuffed out. His mating mark turned onyx, pulsing. She whimpered, “Inuyasha! Please. I'm so scared. Please don't leave me.”

“Do you hear her, little brother?”

“It's a lie!” Inuyasha's aura flared, instantly smothered by his brother's. The half-demon wrenched in the Demon Lord's powerful grip. He growled low in his throat. As fast as his rage came, it rushed out of him. Inuyasha whispered, “She doesn't want me. Not anymore.”

Sesshomaru's arm squeezed around Inuyasha's throat. “Snap out of it, little brother! Do you want to die? Do you want her to die?”

“No!” Inuyasha shouted, clawing frantically at Sesshomaru's arm. “Let. Me. Go.”

_“Listen to him! If you don't stop this, both of you will die. Naraku will win. Don't give into it!”_ the Purpose shouted. 

“You are a fool, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru held his chin firmly in an iron grip. “She needs you. Look beyond the miasma poisoning her.”

“No.” Inuyasha twisted in his brother's grip, growling. He tried to elbow Sesshomaru in the gut. The half-demon's aura surged again, his blood rushing in his ears. “She could never want a demon like me---a worthless half-breed.”

The miasma doesn't just poison her, little brother---it also infects you. Naraku wants you to lose yourself in this new web. You must not let him win,” Sesshomaru said, pinning Inuyasha's arms down. He squeezed tighter, crushing Tetsusaiga against his chest. “You cannot let your inner demon control you, Inuyasha. You are stronger than it.”

“You don't know that!” Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lip, his longer fangs piercing the tender flesh. A low whine tore from his throat. “You don't know! It's easy for you. You're a full demon. You never have to fight your inner demon the way I do.”

“You presume too much about this Sesshomaru,” the Demon Lord hissed in his ear. “You are not the only one who wrestles with an inner demon or contends with instincts. As powerful as yours is, this Sesshomaru faces one with double the strength. It is a learned skill like any other. One must learn when to keep it in check and when it is necessary to use it.”

“I---I can't do it.” Inuyasha sagged, exhausted. The more he resisted, the more his heart ached. “It's too late.”

“No. It isn't.” Sesshomaru breathed deeply, exhaling slowly. His warm breath tickled Inuyasha's ear, making it curl. “Breathe. The more you fight, the more you resist, the worse it will be. You fight your inner demon when you should embrace it.”

“What?” Inuyasha twisted in his brother's grip. “Are you fucking insane? I transform, both Kagome and I die, jackass.”

“Let this Sesshomaru finish, half-breed.” Sesshomaru sighed. “You must not transform. But you will if you continue on this path.”

“Tell me something that I don't know.” Inuyasha snorted.

“It has taken this Sesshomaru centuries to truly master his own demon. You must always be vigilant---aware that its ultimate darkness can consume you. It is what separates us from lower demons---mindless with blood-lust. We are better---superior. We can use its great strength while leashing our baser instincts.”

“Is---,” Inuyasha took a deep shuddering breath, Kagome's scent filtering into his nostrils. “Is that why you always act like you have a stick shoved up your ass?”

Sesshomaru snorted. He chuckled softly, the sound spreading warmth through Inuyasha. “This Sesshomaru prefers to call it having discipline.”

“If you say so, jackass.”

“This Sesshomaru does.” The Demon Lord's grip dug Tetsusaiga's hilt into Inuyasha's shoulder. “Your mistake, little brother, is focusing on the negative attributes of your inner demon. It lashes out in order to protect itself. By trying so hard to cage it, you only feed its darker tendencies towards rage.”

“How---how do I stop?” Inuyasha gasped, another swell of pain stabbing into his heart.

“Your demon is poisoned right now, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru crushed his arm tightly about the half-demon's chest. “It believes Naraku's lies. You must look beyond them. Look at Kagome. See her---not just the miasma. Find your demon's drive to protect her. It loves her.”

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, tracing her face with his eyes. The stress etched across it made it angular. His inner demon howled, certain that rejection reflected in this tortured expression. His battered human heart clutched desperately to a shred of hope---that this agony masked his mate's determination. Its flame flickered and grew---allowing him to step back from the edge of insanity and darkness.

Under the foul stench permeating her skin, Inuyasha drank in Kagome's pure scent. As he inhaled deeply, his inner demon exulted. Faintly, her aura ghosted across his, wrapping around him as it siphoned his strength into her. The miasma swirled angrily, trying to push the growing violet in his mark away. On the edges of his red-tinted vision, Inuyasha saw a soft rose---Kagome's aura growing due to his demon's generous gift.

“Good,” Sesshomaru praised. “You have an advantage, little brother. You think your demon is far stronger than your human heart. It attacks that because it knows the opposite is true.”

“How---how would you know?” Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in confusion. “You hate humans and try not to know too much about them. You're always saying how weak they are.”

“How many times has this Sesshomaru been proven wrong?” Sesshomaru snorted. “Belrin does it all the time. Your mate does it all the time. You, half-breed, prove me wrong all the time.”

Ce'Nedra screamed, the sound piercing. Pure rage and sorrow laced through it, shattering the newest equilibrium Inuyasha had built. The tiny Queen beat her fists weakly against Garion's chest. She shouted, her voice a snarl, “I hate you! You let them steal my baby! This is all your fault! I hate you, Garion. Geran's dead because of you!”

“Aunt Pol, we can't wait anymore!” Garion cried. “She's going to hurt herself. We have to use Adara's Rose!”

_“Don't let Ce'Nedra and Garion's distress distract you, Inuyasha. You'll do them just as much a disservice as you will Kagome by getting caught up in their misery. Stay focused on what Sesshomaru's telling you. Remember, Kagome's the only one that can stop this and you have to stay strong for her,”_ the Purpose said, its tone sharp.

Inuyasha shivered, unable to look away from the scene despite the dire warning. In them, he saw their future. In them, he saw the end. 

The dark haired sorceress scowled, patting Ce'Nedra's face with a cloth. Polgara glanced over her shoulder. “We'll need pots. And soil. Tell the Old Wolf that I need his assistance. Drag him here if you must.”

“But Ce'Nedra needs me!”

“I'll keep her still, dear. You just go and get the Old Wolf.”

Inuyasha's demon flared, his blood boiling. His heart squeezed, making him hiss in pain. His pinned arms flexed against the brute strength of Sesshomaru. The claws lengthened into deadly points. Inuyasha's fangs elongated, cutting into his tender flesh. Crimson flooded his vision, blinding him to everything else. The half-demon snarled, trying to buck free. He chafed as Tetsusaiga rubbed against his shoulder, the blade pulsing.

“I'll tear all of you apart!”

“No, little brother, you won't.” Sesshomaru's aura surged, smothering Inuyasha's. “Breathe. See beyond the miasma. Listen to your heart. Listen to it beat. Listen to your mate's.”

_“Find that single memory---that moment your human and demon halves truly united in their love for Kagome. That is your key.”_

_“Now you tell me, asshat. Why didn't you just say so earlier? I'm beginning to think you enjoy the drama a bit too much. Garion's right. You live to irritate.”_

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth together in fury. He couldn't fight Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord's physical strength and demonic aura overwhelmed him. The half-demon, his sanity all but vanquished, closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and dug deep inside, past the rage, self-doubt, and hate. It was there---still whole. The pure love his demon possessed for Kagome burned brightly. Her acceptance and his trust in her flared. Across his aura, her gentle one caressed him. 

His heartbeat thundered in his ears---blood rushing through his limbs. Layers of scars and bleeding wounds marred its beauty---and yet it still exuded the sheer determination and hope that made him Inuyasha. To cut this away, to shun it, to reject it as his inner demon believed Kagome had done to it would be to destroy himself. To throw his humanity away would be to throw away the one portion of himself that he had freely given to Kagome. His inner demon had chosen her of its own accord. He could give his human heart away freely---and he had chosen her.

Inuyasha's heartbeat slowed. The rage ebbed. The fear scattered. The half-demon's aura swelled, this time from the center of his chest---from his heart. It clashed with Kagome's weak aura, its edges channeled into her. Her scent infiltrated his senses. It curled around him, quietly repairing the fresh damage done. Their united love---his human and demon halves---combined. His demon curled around his human heart, protectively---keeping it as a prized gift for Kagome.

“Excellent,” Sesshomaru whispered. “You, little brother, astound this Sesshomaru.”

Soft footsteps ghosted across Inuyasha's senses. He peered through half-lidded eyes as the old man entered, kneeling next to Ce'Nedra. Several small pots had been placed around her. Garion set more around Kagome as well. Belgarath picked up the jar holding the single blossom. He pulled the stopper, taking it out carefully. 

“Garion, dump a few seeds into each pot,” Belgarath commanded. He gently wrapped some twigs around the flower's stem, pushing it into the soil. “How many blooms, Pol?”

“As many as you can, Father. I need vines of them.” Polgara knelt next to the Rivan Queen, her hands gently holding her down.

“Vines it is, then.”

The small, lopsided blossom bowed towards the black soil, its stem poked into a small mound. The bloom shuddered, opening wider as it perked up. At the stem's base, small green tendrils sprouted, crawling towards the edge of the pot in all directions. Tiny blooms emerged on the vines, swelling before popping open to reveal yellow pollen at their centers. The vines wrapped around one another, thickening into a small hedge. The lavender flowers dotted all of them, the blooms large and luscious. 

The scent of summer and honey flooded Inuyasha's senses. The remnants of his doubt fell away as this imperfect flower calmed him. His demonic aura flared---exuding love and strength instead of anger and fear. The protection his inner demon built around his human heart solidified. Her aura, weak and fragile, caressed him gently.

In his mind, Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting on the well-frame, her head bowed. She looked up, a soft smile crossing her lips. Hope shone brightly in her eyes. The soft breeze billowed her hair around her face. Such trust and understanding filled her expression. He hesitated, unsure if he belonged next to her---especially as he remembered that this moment had nearly been their last. He remembered the timidness in her voice as she asked if she could stay. His demon had exulted at the query. It wanted nothing more than her to stay---and his human heart had soared, in agreement with it for once. The moment she had taken his hand and led him away from the well---and her time---had changed everything. Kagome had chosen him---demon, human, and hanyou---with that simple gesture. In that moment, Inuyasha's demon and human had made their truce---and united in their steadfast love for this strange girl from the future. He may not have known that then---but it shone brightly to him now. His two sides need never war again over this---or anything---because they had a single goal and purpose: to love her unconditionally as she had chosen to love him then. 

_“Congratulations, Inuyasha. Naraku can never manipulate your demon this way ever again. Done and Done!”_

Adara's Rose curled through the tent, climbing the walls, blanketing the floor, and sheltering both Kagome and Ce'Nedra. The pale lavender flowers encircled his mate's head like a crown. All the anxiety, pain, and poison started to recede from her face. The miasma faded, his mark taking on an amethyst glow. 

“You said that Kagome was magic,” Sesshomaru whispered into an ear. “You were right. This Sesshomaru owes much to your little miko. She has taught me what our Father tried to teach me centuries ago.”

“What---lesson?” Inuyasha asked, his voice rough. 

“That the only thing that ever truly matters is one's pack,” Sesshomaru replied. “That my own brother could be pack.”

“And they say I'm the dense one in the family.”

“Not dense, little brother,” Sesshomaru said, an amused lilt to his voice. “Stubborn.”

Inuyasha laughed softly. “Kagome would say something like pig-headed or if she wanted to really piss me off---dogged.”

“That does not surprise this Sesshomaru.” His arm loosened and the Demon Lord clasped his shoulder. “She does have a way with words---and yet I have never found anyone more---dogged---than my little sister.”

“Tell me about it. I had the same exact thought. You just better never let her hear you say that.” Inuyasha sighed, relieved. “And hey, thanks for keeping the promise---and you know, not killing me.” 

Sesshomaru snorted. “This Sesshomaru didn't do it for you, half-breed.”

“Whatever, _puppy dog._ ”

On the mat, Kagome whimpered. She turned her head towards them, her expression softening. A peaceful smile graced her lips. 

“Inuyasha, I trust you with my life.”

Kagome's eyes flew open, a burnished gold. 

Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/

Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	100. Chapter One Hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome struggles under the Hound of Naraku's poison. Can she find a way to escape the nightmare its miasma has trapped her into? Will her bond with Inuyasha overcome this latest attempt to destroy them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter One Hundred

“Where am I? It's so dark. Where's Inuyasha? I'm scared.”

Kagome fumbled her way through pitch darkness. She cautiously ran her hands across cold stone, following its edge. Her fingers ached as the first signs of frostbite took hold. Kagome clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering. The bitter wind cut through the wool of her dress, chilling her to the bone. 

“So cold. Never gonna be warm again,” Kagome whispered, blowing into her hands.

She glimpsed red eyes in the gloom, watching her. Their predatory gleam struck terror into Kagome. The malevolent demonic aura connected to them slithered around her, its tentacles tethering themselves to her heart. Kagome knew that these eyes belonged to Naraku. 

Kagome needed a place to hide---and fast. She couldn't face Naraku alone. She needed to find Inuyasha.

In the distance ahead, Kagome spotted a ruddy torch. Its dim light shone like a beacon of hope. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, noting that the red eyes had crept much closer. A jolt of panic shot through her. Lifting her skirts, Kagome broke out into a sprint, the firelight her guide. 

Behind her, she heard a frustrated growl. 

Kagome muttered, “Need somewhere to hide. Can't face this without Inuyasha.”

Ahead, the torch bobbed, moving further away. 

Kagome prepared to shout, the words caught in her throat. She didn't want to give away her position to some other unknown enemy lurking in the dark. Instead, she ran, determined to catch up with whoever had the torch. 

The torch cast eerie shadows on the stone wall around her. The closer Kagome got, the more distinct they became. They danced and flickered, mocking her with their strange shapes. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she caught a glimpse of a tentacle-like shadow. She dismissed it, figuring her imagination had to be playing tricks on her. 

The shadowy figure stopped, their back to her. The firelight drained the color from their clothes, making them blend into the gloom around them. Their posture remained rigid, their shoulders squared. 

“I---I don't mean to bother you, but I seem to be lost and I could use some help,” Kagome said, rubbing her hands together. She bit her lip. “You---you wouldn't happen to have another torch that I could use?”

The figure slowly turned their head, a sinister smile gracing their pale face. The shadows dancing across their features made their cruelty beautiful. The fire glinted off of their eyes, making them glitter like blood red rubies. Thick wavy black hair billowed around their ethereal visage. The shadowy figure turned completely, exposing their identity---already guessed in the silence of Kagome's heart. 

“Certainly, I do,” Naraku said, his baritone like honey. “You really shouldn't be out in the dark all alone like this. One never knows the monsters you might meet.” 

Kagome backpedaled away, gasping in horror. “Y---you!”

“Me.” Naraku stepped closer, towering over her. He swept his eyes over her. A rich, satisfied chuckle escaped his throat. The vile half-demon glanced over her shoulder, peering into the gloom. “Oh. I see. You thought that I was the one in pursuit. How fortunate for you that I'm not. Makes you wonder, though. Just who is chasing you, girl?”

An ominous growl reverberated from the darkness. An aura of rage crackled around Kagome, causing her own to flare. 

“Run, girl. I suspect you won't like what happens to you if you're caught,” Naraku taunted. “Run---while you still can.”

Kagome trembled at the thought of Naraku's latest incarnation. She dared not face it alone---or unarmed. Clearly, it had to be the lurker in the darkness. And yet, this also had to be one of Naraku's traps. He wanted her to run straight into it. The vicious growling neared---making the decision for Kagome.

Kagome darted past Naraku, fleeing down the corridor. Her shoes slapped on the stones, echoing hollowly off the walls.

Behind her, Naraku chuckled darkly. 

The dark aura curled more around her, tightening her chest. Kagome's hair stood on end at the back of her neck. She felt eyes stare at her hungrily. This latest incarnation didn't just seek her destruction---it wanted to possess her.

Kagome glanced behind her, her eyes meeting the glowing red ones in the gloom. She pushed herself to run harder. One of her shoes snagged a loose cobblestone and Kagome careened forward. She landed heavily on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her in a whoosh. Her palms stung, sticky with blood. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears.

Slowly, Kagome pushed herself to sit up, leaning against the wall. She braced herself, standing on shaky feet. Kagome breathed deeply, pulling in as much air as possible. She had to keep running, even if her bruised body ached and demanded rest.

Kagome pulled away from the wall only to be jerked back as fabric ripped. Her skirt snagged on a sharp stone, impeding her attempt to flee. Kagome gripped the fabric, tugging on it. She whispered, “Gotta keep running. Can't let him find me. Have to find Inuyasha.”

Bunching the skirt into a tight fist, Kagome yanked hard, the wool tearing. She squeaked as it ripped free, the force tossing her onto her bottom. Scrambling to her feet, Kagome ran down the corridor, turning a corner. 

Without the light of Naraku's torch, Kagome found herself plunged back into darkness. She squeezed her arms around her middle, the cold penetrating all the more now that she had torn her dress. Tentatively, Kagome stepped forward. She thrust one hand in front, blindly feeling her way. The cold stone felt slimy under her fingertips. 

Little by little, Kagome crept along the wall, hugging it. It stood as her only guide. She used it as a windshield, trying to retain what little warmth she had. Squeezing close kept her in the shadows---and hopefully out of view. The torturous pace worried her, however. The longer it took her, the more likely Naraku's new incarnation would catch her.

The wall abruptly ended, causing Kagome to stumble forward. She gasped, trying to steady herself. The pitch black encased her, making Kagome claustrophobic despite the now empty space she warily tread into. Its weight pressed down on her. Kagome hugged herself, taking in deep breaths. 

“Please. I'm so scared. It's too dark here. Where's Inuyasha?”

A pit formed in her stomach, causing it to clench painfully. Nausea swelled and Kagome swallowed to keep it at bay. She breathed deeply through her nose, keeping the sheer panic to a minimum. Kagome swayed, a bout of lightheadedness overcoming her. Squeezing her hands into tight fists, she pushed it away. She clenched her teeth, digging deep for fresh resolve.

Behind her, a triumphant growl filled the darkness. In the distance, glowing red eyes trained on her with a predatory gleam.

Startled by their proximity, Kagome ran into the darkness, her caution tossed aside. She clutched her skirt, bunching it tightly into her hands so to flee faster. Kagome ran harder, her lungs burning from the effort.

On the horizon, Kagome spied a small fire, its light only a dot in the inky night. After the run-in with Naraku, she hesitated to see this light as a hopeful sight. Even so, she had little choice and veered towards it, praying that it'd bring her safety.

As she neared the large bonfire, a figure rose, their silhouette blocking it. They stood stiff, their tall frame lithe. She sensed a powerful demonic aura, making her skin tingle as her own aura flared. In their stance, they seemed primed to attack with deadly elegance. At the fire's edge, Kagome skidded to a stop, hugging herself.

The figure approached with grace in their long stride. As the fire reflected around them, an ethereal face emerged from the shadow. Silver hair took on a ruddy cast, brilliant scarlet streaks highlighting through the long tresses. The magenta markings took on a darker hue, etching deeper into the pale face they adorned. The fire made gold eyes flare momentarily, adding to the power this being exuded by sheer presence alone. 

“Little sister,” a deep resonate voice stated.

“Sesshomaru? How---what are you doing here?”

The Demon Lord stepped closer. He peered into the darkness, a stern expression crossing his face. He snorted. “This Sesshomaru has been waiting for you. It is unsafe.”

“You were waiting for me?” Kagome's brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why? How did you know I'd come this way?”

“This Sesshomaru knew you'd flee this way.” The Demon Lord picked up a stick, stoking the fire. Sparks leaped from it, leaving a trail of red-hot embers in its wake. “What this Sesshomaru fails to understand, however, is why you would run from your mate, little sister.” 

“From Inuyasha?” Kagome glanced over her shoulder, spotting the scarlet eyes watching her from a distance, just outside the scope of the fire. “I---I don't understand. I thought that was one of Naraku's incarnations.”

“You can't fault her logic, Sesshomaru,” a dark voice interjected. “She may have been running away from me---and I may have told her the one in pursuit was rather dangerous.”

Naraku stepped into the firelight, the shadows dancing across his face. A triumphant smile twisted his lips. His red eyes bore into her, glittering like polished rubies. The dark hanyou stood, his posture defiant and his arms crossed. 

“This Sesshomaru is not surprised that you would deceive, vile hanyou.”

“You wound my pride, Sesshomaru.” Naraku gasped, putting a hand to his chest. He said, “I stand by my statement. The demonic aura coming from Inuyasha---it is nefarious at best. I'd hate to think what he'd do to your _little sister_ if he should capture her.” 

“No---you're wrong!” Kagome shouted. She clenched her hands at her sides and stomped her foot. She scowled at Naraku, her temper rising. “Inuyasha would never hurt me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Naraku purred. “I seem to recall several times that he's hurt you, girl.”

Kagome flinched as if struck. “It---it wasn't like that!”

“It wasn't? Are you sure?”

“Silence, hanyou.” Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome. “Do not listen to him, little sister.”

The Demon Lord turned to face Naraku, his aura flaring. His silver hair, stained a brilliant copper by the firelight, billowed around his face. His elegant features took on a feral appearance as his stripes elongated and his golden eyes flashed scarlet. Menacingly, he clutched the hilt of Tokijin in his fist.

“This Sesshomaru would like to point out that the incident you refer to happened only because of your interference, you worthless creature.”

“Aren't we touchy, _Sesshomaru-sama_? It amuses me, however, to hear you argue in favor of your _half-breed_ brother. I didn't realize that you were so sentimental under that facade.” Naraku chuckled softly. He held his hands up in supplication. “I'm just stating facts. It's also not the only time he's hurt her, either.” 

Sesshomaru snorted indignantly.

“You're wrong. Inuyasha's never hurt me---you did! You made him do it! You tortured him!” Kagome shouted at Naraku.

“So all the times he ran after Kikyo never once hurt you, hm, reincarnation?” Naraku sneered at her. “Or the constant danger he places you in---all so he can acquire a completed jewel, eh, shard detector?”

“It's---it's not like that!” Kagome said, her voice vibrating with rage. “We mean way more to each other now. We love each other---something you'd never ever understand.”

“Or perhaps you're who he settled for---to replace the one he can never have.”

“Enough taunting, hanyou.” Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, leveling it at Naraku. “What is it that you want? What do you hope to accomplish with such an obvious ploy?”

“Ploy?” Naraku laughed, holding his hands up, his palms exposed. “There is no ploy, Sesshomaru. I'm merely giving voice to all of your _little sister's_ buried resentments. I'm giving her a chance to stick it to Inuyasha for all the times he's hurt her.” 

On the edge of the fire, a feral and transformed Inuyasha stood, growling softly. He smirked upon spotting Kagome, his elongated fangs gleaming in the firelight. His red eyes flared with fresh power, the blue irises glimmering. He twitched his ears, exposing his agitated state. At his sides, he clenched and unclenched his hands, his longer claws reflecting the ruddy light. They appeared to drip blood. He raised one in an imploring gesture, taking a step towards her.

“Protect yourself, little miko,” Naraku said. “He'll kill you---and while I'd relish the anguish he'd suffer, your death is mine.”

Suddenly, a bow and arrow manifested in her hands. She instinctively pulled back the string, nocking the arrow. Kagome felt disconnected from her body as she swiveled, pointing the deadly tip at her mate's chest. Her arms trembled from the strain, the bowstring digging into her skin. 

Inuyasha stopped, his hand falling to his side. His ears sagged in defeat. He scowled, his expression confused and then angry. He bared his fangs at her, growling softly. Anguish and betrayal flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, the scarlet taking on a darker hue.

“Don't come any closer,” Kagome said sharply. She kept the sharp tip of her arrow centered on his chest. She prepared to loose it, meaning to enchant---or kill---Inuyasha. Her spiritual power swelled, engulfing the arrow and bow all at once. Its brilliant rose dazzled as it fluctuated.

Images of all the times Inuyasha had hurt her flew by, overwhelming Kagome. She felt the sting of a thousand insults---weak, stupid, shard detector. She recalled all the fights over Shippo---and how no matter what, Inuyasha resented her for the strife between him and the kit. Kagome remembered the screaming matches over her education---and how useless it was. She smarted from the times he'd leave without a word to see Kikyo---preferring the other woman over her. Kagome's ego still stung from the time she saw the pair embrace---and even more for Inuyasha's lack of understanding as to why it had bothered her so. Each memory stuck out as an indictment on their relationship---and how too often Inuyasha had gone out of his way to hurt her.

Each one numbed her. Each one bruised her psyche. Recoiling away from them, Kagome retreated into her mind. She wanted---needed---distance from their darkness. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's face filled her vision. His boyish and vulnerable expression melted into an irritated scowl. It morphed again into a mask of rage. Red bled into his eyes, making him feral. He snarled at her, spittle dripping from his longer fangs. He raised his hands, fitting them around her neck, squeezing.

“This is for all the times you said sit, bitch.” 

Kagome gurgled, unable to breathe. Her eyes went wide with fear. Her hands frantically clawed at his wrist, the tough skin impenetrable. His claws dug into her throat, small wells of blood oozing between his fingers. She couldn't fight back---couldn't reach him so to stop this brutal assault.

“You'll never ever use these fucking beads on me ever again, right bitch?” Inuyasha lowered his head, sucking on her pulse point. “You shot me with that arrow. You left me to die. You'll pay, you worthless bitch.”

Kagome thrashed, the words stabbing deep into her heart. She hadn't shot him, had she? His hands disappeared from her throat. The air rushed in. Once again, she stood with her bow drawn, the arrow trained on Inuyasha. Confusion and betrayal marred his transformed face---and yet love not hate swirled in the depths of his crimson eyes. He remained still, his head slightly bowed---almost in submission.

Kagome wavered, uncertain that her mate truly stood as her adversary.

“Fire your arrow, miko. Before he chokes you as he did before,” Naraku barked. “You know he meant it---that he'd punish you for all of those sits.”

“You mustn't listen to him,” Sesshomaru said sharply. “Naraku lies. He turned your mate against you then---don't let him do the same to you now.”

Kagome's arms ached from keeping her bow taut for so long. She glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. The Demon Lord's impassive expression melted into one of compassion. He held up his hand, the gesture imploring. Slowly, he approached, his aura crackling against hers. Somehow, its demonic energy soothed her. It blanketed her with its strength, insulating her from her anxiety. Rather than smother her own aura, Sesshomaru's gently brushed against it, exuding patience. It gave Kagome clarity.

Slowly, Kagome lowered her bow, her spiritual powers ebbing away.

“You foolish girl. Inuyasha will kill you. He's done it before---and yet you fail to learn,” Naraku snarled. He gestured wildly towards Inuyasha. “Look at him! He has no control. He's no better than a rabid dog. You'd be granting him a merciful death. It'd free both of you.”

“Before?” Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. 

“He cut you down once before, reincarnation---all for the Sacred Jewel,” Naraku said, his words slithering into her ears. “It was his claws that tore you apart---sent you into a lonely afterlife with no justice. For what? For his own power.”

“No---Inuyasha didn't. It wasn't him,” Kagome whispered meekly.

Flashes of a terrifying and unfamiliar moment skittered across her mind. Claws brutally ripping out her side---a dark chuckle---the cruel crushing of her hand by a familiar barefoot---the cruel smirk of a boyishly handsome face. Each seemed an echo from another life left behind like an imprint. Had this been one of Kikyo's last moments? 

The fear, anger, and betrayal overwhelmed. 

“Look again, girl. Don't let him do it again.” 

With trepidation, Kagome's eyes shifted back to Inuyasha. His lip curled back in a vicious sneer. So little of his humanity remained in his face. His eyes flashed, the demonic power in their red depths feral. He gnashed his elongated fangs, growling savagely. He seemed unrecognizable---any vestiges of the Inuyasha she loved long gone. In his place stood a monster---one ready to finish what he had started back at the inn. He would finish what he had started in that clearing---the killing blow from her former life. 

Kagome raised her bow, nocking her arrow forcefully. Inuyasha would not cut her down this time. The sharp point glinted from the fire---as if it cried out for blood. From there, her spiritual power ignited, the rose brilliant. 

“Stay back!” Kagome cried. “Don't come any closer. You're not my Inuyasha. Not anymore.”

“Fire your arrow, miko. Do it!”

“He lies, little sister,” Sesshomaru said. He stepped closer, his aura soothing her own. “Look behind the deceit. Your mate is still there. This Sesshomaru promises you.”

Kagome wavered. She lowered her bow. She blinked, seeing a strange duality cross Inuyasha's half-transformed face. On it, a vulnerability bloomed. In the wild expression, Kagome discerned an abiding love. His sharp features softened, revealing the boyish innocence. Even with the fire making his markings appear dark and sinister, they couldn't mask his humanity. 

“Inuyasha?”

At the sound of his name, Inuyasha lifted his head, his calculated gaze landing full force upon Kagome. Recognition flickered there. He took a hesitant step forward, one of his hands outstretched towards her.

“Kill him!” Naraku shouted. “Save yourself!”

At this shout, Kagome glanced towards the spider hanyou. The intense urgency cast his expression into a mask of hate. Looking back towards Inuyasha, Kagome fixated on his outstretched hand. The lethal claws glinted from the firelight, reminding her just how deadly they truly were. Instead of the gentle approach, she saw him lunge for the kill. 

Instinctively, Kagome raised her bow, pointing it straight at Inuyasha's heart. She wouldn't die. Not like this. She wouldn't watch her mate turn into a mindless killer. Inuyasha was better than that---more compassionate than anyone she had ever known. Kagome refused to let the man she loved lose his human soul. If it meant having to purify him, Kagome was prepared to follow through. 

“Good girl. He deserves to die. He has always been the monster you see before you. You finally see,” Naraku cajoled. “Fire your arrow.”

Inuyasha stopped, his ears sagging in defeat. He growled, the rumbling sound turning into a plaintive whine. The transformed half-demon clenched his hands into tight fists at his side. Even in this feral state, he seemed ready to die by her hand---even when he hadn't done anything to truly warrant it. Sadness dulled his red eyes.

Kagome hesitated yet again. What Naraku said and what she saw before her did not match. The Inuyasha he described didn't exist---he couldn't. Yet, she still felt the brutal grip of his hands around her throat. The burning in her lungs didn't ebb. The harsh words betraying her stuck out in cold relief. What if his submissive stance was a ruse?

Perhaps she had never known Inuyasha at all.

“No!” Sesshomaru shouted. “You must not! He is you mate. Your bond to him is everything. It is the truth that shines through Naraku's dark lies. Hold your fire, little sister.”

“I think that you've overstayed your welcome, _Sesshomaru-sama_ ,” Naraku said, his dark voice menacing. “The girl must sever all ties to your bastard of a brother. If she doesn't, she dies. You wouldn't want that, would you?”

The dark hanyou held up his hand, his palm outstretched towards the Demon Lord. He expelled a black cloud of miasma, blanketing Sesshomaru. Naraku's vile aura swelled, polluting the area. It smothered everything, nearly strangling Kagome with its evil. The cloud solidified, taking on an onyx sheen.

In its aftermath, Kagome noticed a void. The Demon Lord's aura had buttressed her own. It had soothed her panic. Sesshomaru's stoic presence had provided her clarity. Only the smallest of a sliver remained tethered by the thinnest thread. As the black miasma hardened, it snapped, leaving Kagome truly alone.

“Please! Don't leave me. I can't do this alone, Sesshomaru!” Kagome cried. 

“He can't hear you, girl,” Naraku taunted. “It's just you and me---and Inuyasha. You have to see him for who he really is: a monster. He corrupted you. You must purify him in order to purify yourself. You resist my words---but deep down, you know that I'm right.” 

Kagome's eyes shifted towards Inuyasha. She gasped, horrified by the monster that stood before her. His aura flared a bright crimson. Its tendrils swirled around her, crackling. Her aura sizzled, trying to push his away. Frustrated rage flooded her---and the impotence and blood-lust poured off of Inuyasha. It polluted her, making her flesh crawl. Kagome stared at his twisted face, the inhuman evil written all over its wild expression. Hunger, lust, hate, and darkness cast shadows over him---they darkened his markings and made his aura thick. He snarled viciously, his elongated fangs taking on a ruddy cast from the firelight. His scarlet eyes flashed with fresh power---a predatory triumph gleaming in them.

Any semblance of love shriveled and died in Kagome's heart. 

She had been duped all this time. He had never really loved her. Inuyasha had only wanted to corrupt her. He saw her merely as something to possess. If he couldn't defile Kikyo, he'd settle for her instead. Inuyasha had betrayed her---he had led her to believe he could love---that he was good. Had he laughed at her behind her back? Had her foolish naiveté been another prize to win? It stabbed deep into her heart---the sheer knowledge that everything had been a beautiful lie. 

Mostly, Kagome hated herself for falling for it. 

Kagome raised her bow, pointing her arrow directly at Inuyasha's chest. Her spiritual powers swelled, encasing her entirely in their holy fire. One shot would end it. Just one. She'd never have to endure another lie. He'd never choke her as he did in that inn. His feral demon couldn't pollute her---she'd be free.

All she'd have to do is loose this arrow.

“Kill him,” Naraku whispered, standing behind her. His hot breath tickled her ear. “Kill, Inuyasha!”

Kagome drew back the string, her eyes following the arrow shaft straight to Inuyasha's heart. Her arms trembled from the tension, needing to make this shot perfect. If she missed his heart, it would be for naught. Inuyasha would kill her---and she'd be defenseless. 

“Kill him!”

The black aura around Sesshomaru swelled, pulsing. Evil wisps snaked from it, curling around Kagome, mixing with her spiritual powers. It tarnished the brilliant rose, making it dull. Vengeance, rage, and hate infused her arrow. 

“Kill him now! Kill Inuyasha! Do it, girl!”

The onyx aura pulsed again, taking on a rhythmic quality. It became its own heartbeat, shimmering as it expanded. Suddenly, a large fissure emerged across its surface. It shattered and the Demon Lord's aura flooded over Kagome. It obliterated any trace of the black aura---destroying the poisonous tendrils Naraku had infected her heart with. 

“See the truth, little sister. Do not let Naraku's corruption mask reality. Your mate loves you. You love him. Never forget that,” Sesshomaru said calmly. It contradicted the fiery expression on his face, his gold eyes shimmering with raw power. “Your bond can triumph over Naraku's lies.”

Sesshomaru's puissant aura wiped the film from her eyes. Kagome blinked, gasping as she saw Inuyasha---truly saw him. The half-demon stood, his arms thrown wide and his chest exposed. Resignation and resolve filled his transformed face. Inuyasha clearly prepared to die by her hand---accepting that she must do this to save herself. Inuyasha would die willingly in order for her to live. He loved her so much. His love's purity overcame her. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered. “I trust you with my life.”

Kagome swiveled, firing her arrow directly into Naraku's chest. The flare of her power blinded her as it radiated out from the center. Naraku howled in frustration and agony. His hair billowed up as his aura combated her spiritual might. Little by little, he disintegrated, disappearing---all but his face. 

“This isn't over, miko. I _will_ break your bond.” Naraku vanished with a howl of fury. 

Kagome tossed her bow down, rushing to Inuyasha. She hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her securely, the long claws stroking her hair. 

Finally, Kagome felt safe and whole. 

The firelight, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all dissolved. Kagome's eyes opened and she found herself staring up at the tent fabric, shadows dancing on its surface. It had all been an elaborate dream.

She licked her chapped lips, her mouth dry. Her body ached all over. Her energy felt sapped. Kagome's limbs tingled, heavy and numb.

“Did anyone get the plate number on the truck that hit me?” Kagome asked, her voice raspy. “I'm so thirsty.” 

Water splashed into a cup. A gentle hand cradled her head, tilting the glass to her lips. Once she had had her fill of the cool liquid, she lay back, her eyes closed. 

“What's a truck? Make sense, wench,” Inuyasha said, his voice rough.

“Never mind.” Kagome laughed softly. She opened her eyes, a hazy image of Inuyasha's half transformed face coming into view. Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha?”

“I'm fine.” A gentle hand tucked some strands of hair behind an ear. Inuyasha bent down, kissing her temple. “What matters is that you're okay.”

Kagome tried to sit up, only to have a graceful hand placed on her shoulder.

“Lie still, little sister. Don't exert yourself.”

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome sighed, placing a hand over her eyes. “But I clicked my heels three times, just like you said.”

“Are you sure that she's alright, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked, an amused lilt to his voice.

“Seriously, you two. What happened?”

“Naraku's newest incarnation, that's what,” Inuyasha said. 

“Oh. Is that all?” Kagome asked softly. 

She shifted her head, a burst of sweet fragrance floating around her. She inhaled deeply, its honeyed aroma penetrating deeply into her lungs. The aches and pains started to subside. The fog on her mind slowly lifted. A velvet touch brushed her cheek. Kagome plucked a lavender blossom from the vine crowning her head. She buried her nose into the lopsided flower, taking strength from Adara's Rose.

“Is that all?” Inuyasha asked, his voice strangled. “Wench---,” 

“You killed my baby!” Ce'Nedra screeched. She thrashed on the pallet nearby. “I hate you!”

“That's what happened to you,” Inuyasha whispered. “She's poisoned by the Hound of Naraku.”

Black spidery lines criss-crossed Ce'Nedra's pale face. She thrashed wildly on the sleeping pallet, crushing the vines of Adara's Rose that wove around her head. The Rivan Queen kicked at Garion, trying to shove him away. Her wavy coppery hair spilled around her face, the torchlight reflecting its burnished color. Pain marred her face, her nose wrinkled and her eyes squeezed shut. Ce'Nedra trembled, shrinking away from her husband.

“It's not working, Aunt Pol,” Garion cried. He held the Rivan Queen down by the shoulder. “What do we do?”

“Patience, Garion. You have to give it some time,” Polgara said. She blew her white lock out of her left eye, exasperation written all over her face. “Have patience.”

The sweet honey scent filtered through the tent. Its clean fragrance wrapped around Kagome, washing away the remnants of Naraku's poison. Adara's Rose, with its summer aroma, reinvigorated the young miko. Clarity and peace settled over Kagome. She breathed deeply, pulling more of its delightful scent into her lungs. 

Kagome knew exactly what she had to do.

Slowly, and against both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's protests, Kagome stood. She crossed the small space of the tent, kneeling next to Ce'Nedra. Wordlessly, she eased the woman's head into her lap. The Rivan Queen thrashed wildly, whimpering. Kagome cupped Ce'Nedra's face in her hands, her thumbs brushing strands of hair from her temple. The now familiar icy tingle filled her hands, and Kagome's rosy aura flared to life. 

Kagome needed to submerge herself into Ce'Nedra's poison-induced nightmare. Unable to explain---even to herself---she knew that this was the only way to break the Rivan Queen free. She concentrated, following the tendrils of the Hounds infection until she could immerse herself enough to reach the stricken woman directly. 

Darkness clouded her vision. In the haze, she spotted the tiny figure of the Rivan Queen. She outstretched her arms imploringly towards a still body, just out of reach. The crumpled form rested at an awkward angle, sandy blonde tresses stained red. Clearly, the small child had been brutally murdered, left to rot. Ce'Nedra raged at an unknown and unseen figure. She screamed shrilly, the feral sound full of agonized sorrow. 

“You killed my baby! I hate you!” 

Kagome needed to break her from the nightmare. She called upon more spiritual power, her rosy aura penetrating the shadows. It started to swirl against them, waging a battle for dominance. 

Kagome called, “Wake up, Ce'Nedra.”

“My baby is gone!” Ce'Nedra shouted in rage, viciously tearing at her coppery locks. “He's dead because of you!” 

“No. He's not. This isn't real,” Kagome said gently. In the dream-scape, she stepped closer to the Rivan Queen. Her aura pushed the darkness aside, causing the illusion to waver. She placed a gentle hand onto Ce'Nedra's shoulder. “Look at me.”

“No!” Ce'Nedra flinched away, her back stiff. Her head bowed and she shrunk upon herself, wrapping her arms around her middle. It made the already tiny woman appear that much smaller and vulnerable. “He's gone. My baby's dead. Leave me alone.”

Kagome stepped closer, peering into the gloom. She couldn't spot the figure lurking behind the still form of Geran. It must have said something cruel because Ce'Nedra wailed, the sound anguished. She shook her head vigorously, backing away.

“No! No!” Ce'Nedra buried her face into her hands. “My baby.”

“Ce'Nedra. Wake up,” Kagome called. “This isn't real.”

Kagome placed her hand onto Ce'Nedra's shoulder, trying to infuse some of her spiritual power into the Rivan Queen. Instead, the older woman howled, breaking free to run towards the still body. She collapsed to her knees, her small hand hovering over the little boy's blonde hair.

“Geran---no. Please. He's dead.” Ce'Nedra whispered. She rocked herself. “My baby.”

Kagome knelt next to her. She had to wake Ce'Nedra fast. The poison darkened more of the dream-scape. If she didn't snap the Rivan Queen out of this, she would die. Kagome let more of her spiritual energy flow into her hand. Deftly, she backhanded Ce'Nedra, snapping her attention away from the image meant to drive her mad. Upon impact, the illusion dissolved, leaving the two women alone.

“Wake up, Ce'Nedra.”

The Rivan Queen's eyes flew open, staring up at Kagome, her face twisted by grief and horror. The black lines etched into he skin faded away, receding as Kagome's power purified the Hound of Naraku's taint. Ce'Nedra breathed shallowly, her panic rising. She thrashed, struggling weakly against Kagome's grip. Once the last vestiges of the poison evaporated, Kagome let go.

Garion cradled his weeping wife close, rocking her slowly. He said, his voice hoarse, “Thank you.” 

Kagome nodded in acknowledgment. 

Polgara said, “I see that Inuyasha was right. Only you could cure this. I'm glad Adara's Rose helped.”

“It did. Thank you, Lady Polgara.” 

Kagome stood, turning to face the inu brothers. Both stared at her with wonder in their golden gazes. Worry lines crinkled Inuyasha's forehead. His ears rose high on his head, twitching. A shadow of vulnerability ghosted across Sesshomaru's face, making his usual angularity seem boyish. A liquid sheen of emotion flickered across his golden gaze. 

Their open gawking weirded Kagome out. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Kagome asked, taking a step towards them. “You're staring, you two.”

The Demon Lord engulfed her in a crushing embrace. Kagome squeaked, startled by his overt display of emotion. Sesshomaru had never hugged her before; she had always hugged him first. Even so, his form grounded her, solid and strong. Kagome found protection in his grasp---and a weight lifted from her shoulders. 

“Sesshomaru?” 

Sesshomaru's claws gently threaded through her hair and he tenderly kissed her temple. He buried his nose into her hair a moment, inhaling deeply. The Demon Lord tucked a bloom of Adara's Rose behind one of her ears. He whispered, “Thank you.” 

“For?” Kagome hesitantly eased her arms around him. She tilted her head up, searching his face. She had never seen it so bare, the sheer love written across it startling her. Relief flooded his eyes as she looked up at him. Tentatively, Kagome reached a hand up, brushing one of his stripes. She bit her lip, whispering, “But I didn't do anything.”

“But you did.” A soft chuckle rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest. He cupped her hand against his cheek. He said, his voice thick with emotion, “Thank you for being _my_ little sister. That's enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	101. Chapter One Hundred One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerging into a new and dangerous world, Kikyo must navigate her way west. But what is pulling her that way and just who may be her enemies in this new place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter One Hundred One

She had followed the dark ribbon of the rushing river for days. An inexplicable pull towards the west pushed her forward. The wind rustled the trees, almost whispering her name. The sun glinted off of the river's surface. Birds joyfully warbled in the trees. A strange serenity took root with each step she took. The further she explored this strange land, the more she wanted to see. Without knowing it, there was a destination, somewhere beyond the next horizon. 

From her vantage point atop a hill, she spied a rustic village ahead. Its construction appeared foreign. Narrow streets navigated squat wooden houses built closely together in one portion while modest stone housing, an alabaster white, lined broad avenues. It clearly delineated the stark class structure---only two or three of these large structures stood. The village flowed towards the sky in austere starkness. The people, dressed in contrasting attires befitting their stations, bustled about their daily tasks. Those in the poorer section wore shabby outfits with rope belts and drab colors. The wealthier wore sober robes in hues of blue and green and purple. They, unlike their counterparts, walked at a stately pace, as if in no hurry at all.

And yet, both respectfully parted, yielding with bowed heads whenever a black robed individual approached. The cowls of their robes obscured their faces as they processed through the village, obviously en-route to some ceremonial appointment. Clearly, these figures belonged to a religious order even if she didn't recognize it.

Slowly, Kikyo approached this unusual village. It had been at least a week since she had last encountered civilization. With trepidation, she entered. She needed to glean important information. First, where precisely was she? Second, had there been any sighting of the nefarious Naraku? Third, had anyone spotted Inuyasha and his companions? Fourth, what of this pull westward? And finally, what had happened to her? How had she gotten here? 

After all, the last thing Kikyo remembered, she had been en-route to visit her sister---therefore in territory she knew exhaustively. There was no tree, shrine, stream, or village that she didn't know by heart. She had been in completely familiar territory one day and in utterly foreign the next. It had jarred her as she ceased recognizing landmarks and guideposts.

Villagers flowed around Kikyo, giving her a wide berth as they passed her in the narrow streets. They eyed her with a suspicious curiosity, obviously as startled by her appearance as she was of theirs. Several whispered questions about her miko garb---finding it most unusual and garish. They found her bow and quiver an odd weapon for a woman to possess. And yet, as wary as they were, these villagers didn't seem to place her on a pedestal in veneration nor did they scorn her for her unnatural existence. Perhaps they did not know---or only had to find out as all other villagers had before. 

Nevertheless, Kikyo held her head high, steadily making her way towards a center square. She needed information. Surely she could find someone in authority that could tell her about this place. Looming ahead, Kikyo spotted what must be a temple---even if she didn't recognize the polished mask adorning its wall. It'd be a logical first step to answering her questions. Even so, her spiritual power crackled in warning the closer she came to its foreboding structure. Kikyo instinctively knew that she should not trust this god's clergy or anyone affiliated with it. 

Wrinkling her nose, Kikyo frowned at the charnel smell that emanated from this temple. The repugnance of sacrifice wafted from its stones like specters of unspeakable horrors---although the priestess couldn't say for certain which variety they burned inside: human or animal. Either was repulsive and off-putting. Either seemed cruel for cruelty's sake---to appease a god or demon with the spillage of flesh and blood for its pleasure. 

Kikyo weighed her options while her eyes traced the ethereal beauty of the polished mask. The hideous expression twisted it, repulsing her. Its arrogance exuded a malevolent cruelty. The sun glinted off of its surface, staining the silver a blood red---suiting its malice. The mask mesmerized her. Who could worship such a capricious god?

It occurred to Kikyo that if she entered this temple, she may provoke great anger. After all, in her experience, not all religions welcomed outsiders. On the contrary, too often they shunned or persecuted them. Considering the nature of this god---so clear in his representation greeting her at the entrance---to enter this temple may prove a declaration of war to the clergy. 

Perhaps another may provide her with her answers. 

A startled gasp passed her lips as she nearly bowled over. A heavy weight collided with Kikyo's legs, causing them to buckle. She turned to see what had crashed into her. A young, frightened girl stared up at her, her eyes wide. Her ratty clothes and grimy face revealed her station to be poor. Its gauntness gave a fierce sharpness to her youthful expression---revealing a determined desperation. 

Scrambling to her feet, she pushed to stand. She said, her words rushed together, “Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going. I won't do it again.”

Kikyo straightened, assuming her best priestess facade. She smiled warmly at the girl, trying to reassure her. Perhaps if she could earn her trust, the girl would assist her in her queries. She may be an even better resource than the religious order lurking inside the black walls of the grisly temple. Gently, Kikyo gripped one of the little girl's hands, steadying her. 

“You're in no trouble.” Kikyo clasped her hand between her own to keep the child from bolting. “I am new to this region, and I fear I need some information. Can you help me?”

“You're not mad?” The girl's cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment. She shuffled her feet, biting her lip in clear indecision. “I'll help you, but only if you'll help me first, lady---,”

“Kikyo.”

“Lady Kikyo. I'm Tensha.” the girl said hesitantly. Her name sounded more like “key key o” in her foreign accent. The girl stared up at her imploringly, her dark eyes swimming with tears. “It's my sister. She needs help.”

“I'll be glad to help, Tensha,” Kikyo said, a concerned frown crossing her face. “What's wrong with her?” 

“She---she's sick.” Tensha glanced towards the temple, her eyes wide. She said, her voice hushed, “Father says that they can't find out. But it's been three days since he left to get help, and she's not getting better. Please help, Lady Kikyo.” 

“I see. Lead the way and I'll see if I can assist,” Kikyo said, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. “All will be well. You'll see.” 

“Thank you, Lady Kikyo.”

The little girl gripped her hand, leading her through the crowded narrow alleys. She zigzagged from one area to another---as if avoiding someone or attempting to lose anyone following. Her eyes darted around and she glanced over her shoulders often. Tensha avoided those in the black robes especially---not that Kikyo could blame her.

The streets exposed the level of poverty in this poorest section of the village. Refuse cluttered their gutters. The pungent odors of waste wafted around them. Several of the shacks appeared ready to topple, leaning haphazardly against one another. People huddled in the doorways, their dull and desperate eyes watching them with suspicious curiosity.

Kikyo picked her footsteps carefully, trying to avoid the worst of the filth. Tensha lead her inside a hut through a ratty cloth door. Instantly, the stench of illness struck her. Kikyo realized that her sister had grown incredibly ill---and that she must work quickly if there was any hope. She let go of her hand, reaching for the herb pouch tethered to her waist. A tea would help---or buy time at the very least.

“Please! She's so sick.”

“Boil me some water,” Kikyo ordered, lapsing into a familiar authority. “We must act quickly.”

The girl scrambled towards the meager fire, snatching a battered teapot sitting nearby. “Yes, Lady Kikyo.”

Kikyo crossed the small room, kneeling next to a cot. She placed her hand onto the other girl's forehead, the heat radiating into her cold skin. The little girl rasped as she breathed, staring up vacantly with glazed eyes. She had a red rash all over her face, disappearing under her tattered clothing to flow down her chest. She needed to cool down or she would die. Kikyo rifled through her herbs, trying to find one to reduce fever.

Finding it, Kikyo quickly crushed it, releasing its oils. She grabbed a cup, quickly inspecting it for cleanliness. Setting it onto a table, she turned, seeing Tensha stoking the fire. The teapot steamed from the spout. Kikyo joined her, taking it from the fire. She dumped her herbs inside, letting them steep. Their clean and fresh scent filled the room, pushing back the cloying stench of illness. 

The young girl fidgeted next to her, eying the teapot suspiciously. She tugged at a loose thread in her ratty dress. “Lady Kikyo, will this really work?”

Kikyo poured the tea into the cup, coaxing her to sip. “It'll take a little while, but yes. Her fever should ebb. I need you to get me a damp rag. We need to sponge away the sweat next.” 

The sound of fabric tearing filled the hut. Tensha dipped her rag into some murky water in a bowl nearby. She squeezed out the excess, a frown on her face. “I'm sorry there's no more clean water, Lady Kikyo. I haven't made it to the river in days---,”

“It'll be fine for now.” Kikyo folded the damp scrap of cloth and gently placed it on the smaller girl's forehead. “It's temperature that matters more here.” 

The heat that radiated from the little girl burned into Kikyo's icy flesh. Its tendrils flowed through her, giving the priestess a momentary phantom experience---the illusion that her own clay body could generate heat as these flesh and blood children did. As quickly as it came, it faded, only leaving embers behind.

“While I wait for the tea to take effect, go. Try and get a fresh bucket of water. It'll give me time to help your sister,” Kikyo commanded gently. 

Tensha licked her lips, biting them to keep them from trembling. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared at her sister. Angrily, she wiped them away with the back of one hand, smudging the grime coating her round face. Fear made her expression desperate, her posture rigid. “You won't let her die while I'm gone, right?”

Kikyo knelt down, looking the little girl directly in the eyes. A long ago childhood memory surfaced, and in that moment she recognized herself as if staring into a mirror. Once, she too, had been the big sister struggling to care for a sick little sister in Kaede. Her miko training had been freshly started, her knowledge limited. Her little sister had been so much younger then---and so very ill. If not for Kikyo's sheer determination, Kaede wouldn't have lived. Kikyo had chosen to devote herself to her studies, mastering both her spiritual and healing abilities so never to be that helpless again. 

And then the Shikon no Tama had gotten in the way---spoiling everything. 

Kikyo blinked, banishing the painful memories. Gently, she rested a hand on the little girl's shoulder. “I promise. Your sister will be here, alive, when you return. Go. Get more cool water so we can help her.”

“Yes, Lady Kikyo,” Tensha said. She approached the bed, kneeling down next to it. She gently brushed sweaty hair from her sister's brow. “Vensha, I have to go again. I need to get water. It'll be okay. Lady Kikyo will make you all better.” 

The little girl kissed her sister's temple before grabbing a bucket and exiting the hut. 

At the tender display, a painful twinge centered itself in Kikyo's heart. The cold part of her tattered soul writhed against this wave of empathy, but it couldn't quell it. These little girls had so little and loved so deeply. They had learned in their short lives what a lifetime of miko training had tried to instill in her. That lesson had taken such effort---and here these children taught it to her anew with simplicity and grace. Wordlessly, Kikyo squeezed out excess water from the rag, gently dabbing glistening sweat away. 

This child would not die on her watch.

Placing a cool hand onto Vensha's forehead, the priestess breathed a sigh of relief. The high fever had finally broken---her tonic starting its slow and painful work to restore this little girl to health. It would be a long day ahead---but if they could continue to cool her down she would live. 

A pained whimper escaped Vensha's lips. She whispered, “Tensha, I'm scared.”

“Hush, child,” Kikyo answered, brushing some dark sweaty hair away from her forehead. “Your sister will be back soon. Just rest.”

“W---who are you?” The little girl coughed. 

“My name is Kikyo.” The priestess sponged away more sweat. “We must cool you down. Your fever is still quite high---and could spike yet again.”

“I'm sorry to be such a burden.” The young girl turned her face towards the wall. “Perhaps the Grolims should find me so I won't be such a problem anymore.”

Grolims? Kikyo's brows knit together, puzzled by the term. Could that be the name for the grim priests they avoided in the streets? Why would they target a sick child---what intention did they have? How often had Vensha been ill? Clearly, they had kept this secret from these Grolims for quite some time now. 

Whatever their purpose, Kikyo realized that her first instincts had been correct. She couldn't trust these Grolims---and judged that they would react harshly to her presence. 

The tattered cloth flap opened and Tensha staggered in, hauling a bucket of water with great effort. Some sloshed out, spilling onto the dirt floor, creating a grimy paste in its wake. The little girl set it down next to the bed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. 

“I'm back, Vensha,” Tensha gripped her sister's hand. “We'll make you all better. You'll see.”

A fresh twinge of sympathy filled Kikyo's heart. Tensha placed such trust in her---all without knowing her. Her desperation to help her sister made it possible for her to bring Kikyo into their private world. This trust honored the priestess---making her all the more determined to help.

Taking a cleaner rag, Kikyo dipped it into the bucket of fresh water, sponging away more sweat. The cool water started to make some of the redder rashes fade at their edges---another positive sign that this fever had started to loosen its grip.

Now all they needed was time. 

The priestess dipped her rag back into the bucket, squeezing out the excess. She folded it, laying it across Vensha's forehead. The cool rag should ease the fever, allowing it to fall more quickly---and to prevent most of the spikes. 

With the little girl resting, Kikyo turned her attention towards Tensha. “Your sister should recover if we can keep her cool. I'll prepare another tonic when she wakes.”

Tensha gently gripped her sister's hand. She kissed her temple, the touch tender and lingering. Turning, the little girl threw her arms around Kikyo. She buried her face into the priestess's chest. “Thank you, Lady Kikyo.”

Hesitantly, Kikyo wrapped her arm around the child. She rested her head atop Tensha's, blinking back tears. “It was no trouble, child.”

In the silence that settled, Kikyo hesitated to ask any of her inquiries. It seemed frivolous now---in the wake of their desperate attempt to save an ill child. Tensha had humbled her---putting so much into fresh perspective. Perhaps she had been put onto this path for this reason. Perhaps, as the nagging need to head west grew, this was a fresh start. What mattered was guarding this life---perhaps to find meaning in her existence trapped in the in-between---both living and dead. 

Quietly, Kikyo sat holding a sleeping Tensha close. The little girl had pushed herself to exhaustion. Glancing at her face, Kikyo sighed in resignation. Tensha would need her own medicine. Inventorying her bag, Kikyo sighed in relief. She had enough herbs for both---but barely.

The hut grew dim as nightfall approached. From somewhere a mournful gong sounded, chilling Kikyo's heart. 

Tensha whimpered in her sleep. To the touch, Kikyo felt the heat rise in her skin. She must wake her and give her the tonic. Too much longer and she'd be as ill as her sister. Gently, Kikyo laid Tensha on the bed next to Vensha. She quietly prepared the herbs. She filled the teapot with clean water and set it over the fire to boil. 

The priestess set two teacups down and polished them to alleviate her anxiety. This fever could boil over first, its angry scarlet a menace to these girls. Once steam emerged from the spout, Kikyo poured the water into the cups, letting them steep. She sniffed them to test their potency, hopeful that it would reverse their climbing temperatures significantly. At any point, either girls' fever may spike beyond her methods---and either could die almost at any time. 

Kikyo woke Tensha. “I need you to drink this and get your sister to do the same. Your fevers are climbing much too quickly.” 

Tensha blinked bleary eyes, nodding. “Yes, Lady Kikyo.” 

Both girls weakly clutched the cups, drinking deeply. Both had disgusted looks on their faces, their noses scrunched in displeasure. Once they drained them, Kikyo set them onto the table. 

“Sleep. You both need your rest.” 

The two girls curled up with one another, falling asleep. Gently, Kikyo pulled a blanket over them. She wiped some sweat off of their brows, leaving the damp rags on their forehead to assist with the cooling process. 

As she watched Tensha and Vensha sleep, Kikyo's heart clenched in sorrow. How she had longed to be a mother. How she had longed to be ordinary. That had been a different lifetime. The ache still throbbed, dulled by time. It was easy to pretend, even for a moment, that she was their mother. She would nurse them to health. 

Kikyo would always wish to go back and reject the guardianship of the Shikon no Tama. Things would have ended so differently for her. But should haves and what ifs would never undo the past. She had to face the present and the future and find a way forward. For too long, Kikyo had been frozen in the moment of her death. For too long, Kikyo had let these hopes and dreams hang like an albatross around her neck. In the shifting from the utterly familiar territory of her home village to this unknown land, something had shifted deep inside herself. It must have something to do with this constant pull westward---maybe she would find answers at the yet seen destination. 

Behind her, Kikyo sensed hostile eyes on her. She turned, face to face with a haggard looking man. His tattered clothing proved his social class. His gaunt face seemed all the sharper for his angry grimace. He hissed, his body tense, “Who are you? What are you doing with my daughters?” 

Kikyo stood, holding her hands up in a supplicating gesture. “I mean them or you no harm.” 

“That doesn't answer my question.” The man eyed her critically, his harsh expression befuddled. “You must not be from the temple---or are you?”

Kikyo wiped her hands on a rag, mostly to hide her growing anxiety. She took a deep breath, standing taller. “I am not from the temple. I am a traveler offering only my healing skills. These girls have a high fever. Left untreated much longer and they'll surely die.”

The father set a bundle down onto the table with a thump. His shoulders sagged as he knelt next to his children. He brushed hair from the forehead of one girl. Over his shoulder, he whispered, “Thank you for your assistance---but we no longer require your help.”

Kikyo eyed the bundle, glancing at its meager contents. She doubted this hard-obtained medicine would help. The herbs inside looked wrong. Someone had preyed on this father's desperation. Delicately, she picked up a sprig of the herb, sniffing it. Snapping a piece off, she chewed on its woody leaves. “I'm afraid you do. This is only a cooking herb.”

“A cooking herb?” The man thrust himself to his feet, his expression enraged. “I do not know who you are or where you've come from, but you need to leave. I went to our healer and have been told that this is the remedy.” 

“How long have the girls been ill?” Kikyo questioned, choosing not to answer desperate anger with her own. “How many times have you purchased herbs from this healer to no avail? They want your children ill so to profit. You do not have much. Allow me to help---all I ask in return is for information.”

“You're not a Grolim spy, are you?”

“Grolim? One of your daughters used that term earlier. Who or what are they?” Kikyo asked. “Are they the priests from the temple?”

“Vetton, may I speak with you?” a cold frightened voice asked.

In the doorway stood a woman, her arms crossed. Her dress, mended many times, hung awkwardly on her gaunt frame. Her lips pursed into a sour expression, only accentuating the wild look in her eyes. The suspicion in that gaze weighed heavily on the room---meant to intimidate Kikyo.

It didn't. Clearly, this was the little girls' mother. She had every right to be concerned. 

“Now, Vetton.”

Vetton glanced from his wife to his daughters, indecision written all over his face. His already hunched shoulders sagged and he sighed in resignation. Vetton followed his wife to a small enclosed area in their hovel. The distressed woman pulled a tatty cloth taut. It obscured Kikyo's view, only hazy glimpses emerging through the threadbare spots. 

Nevertheless, despite the hushed voices, Kikyo heard everything within the cramped space of their hovel. 

“I just came form the temple,” the mother hissed. “That woman---they're looking for her. She's accused of heresy by the Grolims. The outfit she wears---they described it exactly.” 

“Did they state her heresy?” 

“They say that she's a rogue necromancer from Dalasia---that she can make living flesh from grave soil and bone.” 

Kikyo's eyes widened. How could they know? How did these Grolims know the secret of her existence when she had never heard of them? Were they in league with Naraku? Where was this Dalasia---and just who lived there? Did it have anything to do with this tug towards the west?

“That's nonsense, Zandra,” Vetton scoffed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Vetton, I don't believe Grolim propaganda anymore than you do. They've been preaching Torak's return for the past twenty years.” Zandra paced in the small space. “What matters is that they do---and that the High Priestess of Darshiva does. They want this woman. We can't have her here when they search. They'd think that we'd harbored her.” 

Torak? Was that the name of the god? Was the polished mask Kikyo had seen this Torak's likeness? What had happened to this god? Had he been demonic---fooling the populace with false divinity? Was this place called Darshiva? Was the priestess a dark miko---like Tsubaki? 

“I don't care,” Vetton stated, gesturing wildly. “Did you know that we were being swindled? The herbs from the healer? They're just cooking herbs. I don't care if the Grolims are after this woman. She's actually saving our little girls.” 

“If the priests find out, they'll bend you over backwards over Torak's altar, you fool,” the woman replied, her voice hysterical. “They'll sacrifice our girls, too. That woman is a danger to us all.”

Sacrifice? This Torak must have been a demon. If he required human sacrifice, what real power did he truly have? Did he need the bloodshed to build his power base? Or did he simply thrill at the savagery humans could commit to curry his favor?

“Go and hold Tensha's hand. It's not molten hot anymore, Zandra. It's almost normal,” the father pleaded. “I know it scared me to see a stranger here, but she's helping.”

“Or maybe our healer's medicine has finally worked.” Zandra sighed. “The Grolims are planning a door to door search starting tonight. If they find her here---,” 

“They'll find our girls anyways.”

“We might have a chance. We'll be under their knife for certain if she stays.”

Would these Grolims truly sacrifice ill children to this demon, Torak? What did it benefit this false deity? Kikyo ached for these parents. They found themselves trapped in the powerlessness of poverty, disease, and religious fanaticism. Their desperation left them vulnerable to charlatans preying on their need. This place---this hovel---it had a thick miasma of melancholy and despair.

“Fine, but the healer? How do we save the girls?” Vetton sighed, running a hand through his greying dark hair. “We haven't figured that out. This woman has.”

“And I'm grateful---if that's the case.” Zandra eyed Kikyo through a tear in the fabric. “But she cannot stay.”

Kikyo glanced from the parents to the children. Her presence had become a liability. Venturing into this village, she had come seeking answers. She now had far more questions---but Kikyo had certainly learned much. She understood that the Grolims---these black robed priests and priestesses of a god named Torak were her enemy. She also knew that they sought her specifically. A chill ran down her spine as she realized just how close she had come to being seized by them. While Kikyo still had no real understanding of her whereabouts, this information would have to be enough for now.

This wasn't the first time the priestess had been driven out. Since her resurrection, Kikyo had been chased several times from villages. However, Kikyo found it unusual to be driven out this time not because of what she was---but for a false accusation. Surely, it cut close to reality---more than this couple realized---but it had a different feel. Her status as a Shinto priestess or as an undead being hadn't been the cause. 

Gingerly, Kikyo checked Vensha and Tensha one last time. Their fevers had truly broken and now they only needed rest. She had no need to remain---nor had she any reason to cause their mother any further distress. Opening her herb pouch, the priestess placed the remainder of the required medicine to ensure their recovery. 

Silently adjusting her bow onto her back, Kikyo exited the hovel, making her way out into the twilight. She had no desire to be found by the Grolims. 

The strange tug towards the west nagged at Kikyo once more. It called her, giving her a direction. 

From the trees, a strange whisper wound around Kikyo. It caressed her cool cheek, pouring serenity into her battered soul. The voices repeated one word, clear and distinct. 

Kell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/


	102. Chapter One Hundred Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Alorn Council goes on the move, just who will join them? Will Jaken learn more about this world and what they're trying to do? And what is it about tasks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Chapter One Hundred Two 

Despite the utilitarian features of the military pavilion, it had a cozy feel. The comfortable cushion tucked in a corner may have had much to do with it, but Jaken suspected something---or rather that a pair of someones---had more to do with it. He leisurely sipped his tea, content to share this brief interlude with the Tolnedran Emperor and the Queen Mother of Drasnia. All too soon, they'd be on the move from the camp, making their slow but steady progress into Mishrak ac Thull. Jaken relished in their pleasant companionship.

“Fulrach's wagons and Anheg's ships should be ready and in place any day,” Porenn noted, jotting notes onto a scroll. “Any word on the progress of your Legions, Varana?”

“Day's march away from Aldurford. We're nearly on schedule,” the greying Emperor of Tolnedra replied. “The Mimbrates and Asturians are with them, too. Almost feels like last time---,”

“Not quite,” Porenn said softly. “Not quite.”

“My sincere apologies, Porenn. I didn't think,” Varana said. “I'd give my crown for Rhodar's advice right now.”

“Thank you---though Belar only knows what he would have done with it,” Porenn said, wiping a tear away. “One crown is quite enough.”

The Queen Mother's grief touched Jaken. Aside from Rin, he had rarely thought too much about humans and their mortality. Often, it had centered upon how that was a weakness to disdain. With someone like Porenn, the toad demon began to understand much more about humans and their impermanence. She missed her beloved husband---seeming to ache with the loss. In that sorrow, Jaken found respect for their tenacity in the face of that mortality. 

“Any other tasks you can think to note?” Porenn asked. 

Tasks. The word stuck out in Jaken's mind, almost like a ringing bell. The mundane word normally didn't mean much to the toad demon. Tasks were just a part of life---and as a servant, he knew that better than most. Sesshomaru had him do much of the heavy lifting in providing for Rin---gathering food, building fires, the like. This, however, felt different. Tasks in this enterprise held much deeper meaning---and it bothered Jaken that he couldn't quite put his finger on why. 

Next to him, Eriond sipped his tea, the quirk of a pleased smile curling his lips. The boy's unobtrusiveness made it easy to forget his presence---except when he wore smug, knowing smiles---as he did now. The toad demon glared at him half-heartedly. Eriond chuckled softly, not saying a word. 

“Not that I can recall,” Varana replied. “Brand said that he'll be arriving in a day or two. It'll take time to marshal some forces while leaving instructions and protections in place for the Crown Prince.”

Jaken mused as he sipped his tea that he'd miss the little boy. Geran had been overzealous and a bit of a nuisance---but secretly the toad demon had grown quite fond of him. He supposed that it'd be for the best. No need for Jaken to become attached to him---even if Geran had filled the hole Rin's absence had left behind. 

“Foolishness,” Jaken muttered to himself. “When did I become so sentimental?”

“Ho! You are a hard lot to find,” a surly voice hollered outside. “Why the sudden urge to join the Algarian herds, Drosta? I thought you had more sense than that.”

“What can I say, Yarblek,” Drosta said, his shrill voice sarcastic. “I tired of the dice games and brothels in Gar og Nadrak. Maybe the Algarian plains will yield an adventure.” 

“No offense, your Majesty, but you're too old and too lazy to be going on an adventure,” Yarblek retorted. “I doubt you can even ride a horse properly. Besides, you'd never last. These Alorns don't have any decent ale.”

“Oh, I brought my own. I came prepared.”

“Good. I'd like to refresh myself after the long trip.”

“You're a disgusting drunken sot,” a woman's sharp voice retorted. “You're still drunk from this morning. I should know. I only had to slice you four times. You'd think that'd be enough for you to pull your head out of the ale barrel.”

“Now Vella---,”

Jaken swallowed his tea, glaring at the tent flap. How dare someone disturb them this way. He clenched his hands around the cup, muttering, “Infuriating humans.” 

“Now, now, Jaken,” Varana scolded, an amused lilt to his voice. “Yarblek's not so bad once you get to know him---for a Nadrak and Kheldar's business partner, that is.”

“Men!” Porenn exclaimed, exasperated. She shook her head, rolling her eyes for emphasis. “Yarblek's been expected and he's already awfully late. He may have vital news from Belgarath and Polgara.”

“Best drag him in here before he and Drosta hit that ale barrel then.” Varana slowly stood, rubbing his stiff knee. “This damn damp weather---,”

“Varana-sama, let me assist you,” Jaken pleaded. 

Even though they were in the process of preparing their campaign, the toad demon felt a bit useless sitting in this tent. He hadn't offered any real new suggestions in days. He had merely observed Council on the move, and taken in their surroundings to remember it for his later reports to Sesshomaru. Right now, he needed a task---even if that word bothered him like some troublesome hangnail at the moment. He needed to be useful to these people so gracious to allow them into their inner circle. Even if he could do one simple gesture, it'd mean everything to him. 

“No---no. I'm quite alright,” Varana said. He limped out of the tent, his posture dignified. He greeted, his voice urbane, “Yarblek, so glad you could find our camp before we started our march.”

“March? You're not planning to siege the Stronghold, are you? Not even Torak could get into that monstrosity,” Yarblek quipped. 

“Oh no, we're looking at a much more productive enterprise,” Varana answered. “Come in and we'll discuss. Besides, Porenn would be delighted to speak with you---and perhaps the Earl of Trellheim?”

“I wouldn't recommend talking to him at the moment. He's still pouting about being sent home---and having to leave his ship behind. You'd think it was his wife the way he bellyaches.” Yarblek laughed, the sound harsh and guttural. “I do, however, have something from him to give to the Queen Mother.” 

“Excellent.”

Jaken pulled his hood up over his head with a snap just as the tent flap opened. He had no desire to be gawked at by some strangers. He hoped that this Yarblek would share his news and leave quickly. 

“Oh, Jaken. You needn't hide yourself,” Porenn gently chided. 

“Yes, Porenn-sama,” Jaken said, pulling the hood back down.

Eriond smiled next to him, the expression pleased. 

“Foolish boy!” Jaken grumbled.

The tent flap parted and Varana entered, resuming his seat. A man clad in furs and a woman in tight leather followed. His fur cap slid down, tilting it askew over one ear. He reached out to steady the woman only to have something silver graze his hands. He sat down hard with a grunt, nursing the injured appendage. 

“Vella, was that necessary?” The man sucked on his hand, stemming the bleeding. 

“You know the rules about touching, Yarblek,” Vella retorted, crossing her arms over an ample bosom. Her dark eyes flashed indignantly. The raven mane framing her face gave her a wild appearance. “I'm just reminding you---again. You get handsy, I sharpen my daggers on you.”

The toad demon sipped his tea, studying Vella closely. Her exotic beauty captured him---striking at how different she seemed from Japanese noble women. Her fiery spirit and untamed mane made Vella wild---perhaps in a way Jaken envisioned Rin being if she lived to be that old or bold---or not as subservient to Sesshomaru. Vella transcended societal expectations all the while remaining unquestionably a woman. Jaken glanced between her and the petite Queen Mother of Drasnia. Both women possessed steel wills---and yet they presented them in vastly different fashions.

Varana whistled softly. “My, my. What have we done to make Vella this testy, Yarblek?” 

“I'd rather not say.” Yarblek winced, scrubbing a hand over a scruffy beard.

Vella snorted. “Oh, he knows exactly what he did.” 

Jaken glanced between the two, perplexed by the strange relationship they shared. They didn't seem to be romantically involved or a mating pair---judging by her violent reaction to his touching her. And yet, there seemed to be an intimacy between them. Either way, it had little do with him.

“You're being childish, Vella. He was a demon. You would have regretted it if he had bought you,” Yarblek said, pushing forward with a continuing argument---oblivious to the tent's other occupants. “I doubt he'd have cared much about you or your well-being. Trust me on this---no matter what Polgara said about him.”

“You don't know that,” Vella said, thrusting her chin out defiantly. “Sesshomaru had a noble bearing---more than I can ever say for a drunkard like you.” 

Jaken startled, gasping softly. He interjected, “Did you say Sesshomaru-sama?”

“I did. What's it to you?” Vella asked, glaring at him. She flinched, gasping at his appearance. Her dark eyes went wide. “Are---are you---is that a demon?”

“Of course I'm a demon, you foolish mortal,” Jaken replied, puffing up under her direct scrutiny. 

Next to him, Eriond chuckled, an amused glint in his eyes. He said, his voice playful, “Oh Jaken, don't take it so personally.” 

“No one asked you, you stupid boy!” Jaken said, crossing his arms. Looking back towards Vella, he locked eyes with the shocked woman. “You said something about my lord, Sesshomaru-sama. What do you know of him?”

Varana cleared his throat. “You'll have to forgive Jaken. He misses his lord very much and would like news about our friends, too.”

Yarblek sat up straighter, the seeming drunkness disappearing. “He's like the other demons with Kheldar? He's safe?”

“Quite,” Porenn said. She gently rested a hand over Jaken's before he could respond. “He's been an invaluable ally in recent weeks.”

Jaken sputtered, his anger dissipating. “Porenn-sama, you honor me---,”

Even with this praise, Jaken found himself idle in this conversation. They discussed plans for moving vast supplies and men. They unfurled maps of unknown places---terrain he could not guide them through. On top of it, everyone in this tent knew everyone else---and well, judging by their banter and the casual nature of their conversations. While he had basked in the glory of coming up with the solution they now embarked, Jaken scrambled to think of something else to add, some new way to assist the cause. 

“I'll take your word for it,” Yarblek said, eying Jaken with suspicion. “He's certainly not as pretty as that other one, that's for sure. Want him to buy you instead, Vella?”

“I have no interest in owning a human woman,” Jaken protested, tossed from his thoughts. He thrust out his chin. “Besides, Sesshomaru-sama hates humans.”

“Oh, I wouldn't say that,” Eriond said, a mysterious smile gracing his lips. 

“Impertinent boy!” 

“Now, now. No need to stir up the argument all over again,” Varana said, a smile crinkling his eyes. “Yarblek, how were your travels if I may shift our attention---,”

“Adequate. That monstrosity of a boat sails better than a Malloreon galley. The further west we went, the quieter it became. Mallorea is crawling with demons and agitated Grolims. I want no part in their coming power struggle. Bad for business, though.”

“You said you had a letter?” Porenn asked. 

“Ah, yes,” Yarblek said, reaching into his vest. “No idea what Belgarath wrote, but I have it.”

A parchment sealed with thick wax passed from his hands into the Queen Mother's. She carefully cracked the seal, reading it slowly. She worried her bottom lip as lines of concern crinkled her forehead. Porenn folded it and passed it to Varana. 

“Read it aloud, Varana. We have no secrets and this concerns Angaraks as much as it does the rest of us. Yarblek's our ally as much as anyone else.”

Varana nodded, unfolding it. He held it a bit away from himself, pleading, “Forgive me, My eyes aren't what they used to be.”

The tent flap opened and a burly red-haired bear of a man entered. He dwarfed nearly everyone, easily becoming the largest human being Jaken had ever met---if this man was human at all. A thick beard flowed down his chest, its burnished red making his appearance wild. Above it, the man's eyes swept the tent, landing on Yarblek. Towering over the scraggly man, he glared down. He said, his voice booming, “Yarblek, you thought you could get away with stealing Belgarath's letter for the Alorn Council, did you? You're wrong. You were wrong the other nine times, too, you mangy Nadrak.”

“You must understand, my lord, Earl of Trellheim,” Yarblek wheedled. “I find sea travel tiresome. It gave me something to do. For the record, I never opened it. I thought I'd find out here---before you could, Barak.”

Barak's eyes narrowed in ire. He crossed his massive arms, his chainmail clinking. Looking as if he'd crush the other man with his bare hands, Barak glowered down at Yarblek, suspicion in his gaze. He snorted, the sound disgusted. As sudden as the fury built, the storm passed. The giant man threw his head back, laughing. It boomed through the tent, startling Jaken. “Are you certain that you're not really Kheldar's brother? You sounded just like that cheat.”

“Who me?” Yarblek shrugged, winking. “Oh, I let Urgit have that honor all on his own.” 

Varana clapped his hands. “Shall we learn the letter's contents?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Barak answered. 

Jaken blinked, confused as to what had just happened. He glanced between the two men, baffled by the obvious inside joke that eluded him. Humans remained such fickle creatures. Their moods shifted so quickly and their whims made little sense. How could they be so completely angry one moment and jovial the next? Shaking his head, Jaken muttered, “Foolish humans.” 

Eriond sipped his tea, chuckling. How that boy infuriated him!

The rustling of parchment filled the tent. Varana smoothed the letter out. He read, his words slow:

> To the Alorn Council,
> 
> In my absence, I've been informed that a continuous Alorn Council has been convened. The Twins have told me that Cthol Murgos is on the brink of collapse. Their threat to the Western Continent must remain in check. They told me of the plans to occupy Mishrak ac Thull. I commend the original thinking made by one of our special guests. It is a brilliant suggestion---one I hope I would have made myself. There is more, however, that needs to be done to further check the growing threat Murgos pose while we venture on our way to Torak's city. 
> 
> Urgit must be rescued from the country before he can be captured by the Grolims or other insurgents. That cannot appear to be friendly, however. Instead, I say we use great subterfuge. I have sent Barak, Hettar, and Mandorallen back to assist. I need a group to kidnap his Majesty of Cthol Murgos and deliver him to the Council. He's half Alorn---and will be an invaluable ally. If it looks as if we're kidnapping their King, the insurgents should splinter and take the Thullish occupation seriously. 
> 
> Urgit cannot be killed, nor can he be captured by the Grolims. To lose him would negate any and all efforts our group makes in Mallorea. The prophecy would fail by default and it would all be for naught. I suggest any forces needed be dispatched upon reading this letter. The sooner Urgit is extracted, the better. I shall sleep better at night---and believe me, at my age, that's important. 
> 
> I'll keep in touch with the Twins and track your progress. Keep listening to our special friend. He has his own tasks to complete.
> 
> Belgarath

“Well, that certainly changes everything,” Varana said, carefully folding the letter and handing it back to Porenn. “Aside from the alleged prophecy remarks, I'm humbled by the Ancient One's cunning. Kidnapping Urgit as a rescue mission is a stroke of genius. I wish I had thought of it.”

“Tolnedrans,” Porenn teased, fondness in her voice. “It is a brilliant scheme, however, we must discuss with the full council how we'll handle it once Urgit is amongst us. We may need to maintain the facade of his captivity at times to thwart spies.”

“Spoken like a Drasnian,” Varana quipped back.

Jaken sat stunned. This Belgarath he had only met in passing before Sesshomaru had left the Vale. Even so, he couldn't help the pride that swelled upon the praise. This sorcerer had endorsed his plan. And yet, Jaken shivered inside at the burden that settled upon his shoulders. The responsibility to make his lord proud---and live up to these stranger's words---seemed heavier now. He, Jaken, no longer simply followed. He was expected to lead. 

Why him? Why now? What if he wasn't suited for this? What if he failed? Couldn't someone else take up the burden? All these thoughts consumed the toad demon, causing him to shiver. Jaken hated the uncertainty. As a follower, he knew what to do---as he was told. As a leader, he'd be expected to make decisions. What if it became too much? The sheer panic made him sweat. 

A knowing and pleased smile crossed Eriond's face. He cleared his throat when he caught Jaken glaring at him. The boy's mysterious and smug reactions in moments like these infuriated the toad demon to no end. 

“Dreadful boy,” Jaken muttered, straightening on his cushion. He refused to show his anxiety to this boy. 

“It explains why he'd send it in a letter. No sense in letting that be revealed before we've accomplished our mission,” Barak said, his voice a great rumble. 

“I agree,” Porenn said. “We must discuss the mission with the full Council. We'll need to divide our people carefully for this mission. I think that it's fair to say that Hettar shouldn't go into Cthol Murgos. He'd be a benefit to Cho-Hag instead.”

“Yes,” Varana scrubbed a hand over his face. “We could use his horsemanship in our campaign.”

Barak chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “You're crushing his dreams, you know. He'd depopulate the entire nation if given the chance.”

“I'm sure he'll find a way to get over it,” Varana remarked. “Urgit doesn't want to be king of sand and rock after all.”

Yarblek shook his head and whistled softly. “You Alorns sure like to court trouble. What exactly do you hope to gain by kidnapping Urgit? It'll simply yield the remainder of Cthol Murgos to the Grolims---and they'll march north and west.”

“Ah, but not if we're waiting for them in Mishrak ac Thull. We'll be negotiating with the Thulls while holding Urgit as a bargaining chip,” Varana replied, making quotation marks with his fingers on the world holding. “Urgit can coordinate his campaign through spies and nip at their heels while we face their front lines.”

“Pretty dangerous gamble, but the Ancient One seems to do well in these,” Yarblek said, shrugging. “I just think you might be getting yourselves killed is all. I certainly wouldn't roll these dice even if I could win all the world's wealth. Health is wealth, as they say.” 

Jaken straightened, intending to make a biting remark to this drunkard. He didn't like his dismissive attitude towards their plans. Just as the retort bubbled to his lips, Eriond gently gripped his shoulder. He shook his head, admonishing the toad. A stern but gentle frown crossed his boyish features. 

“Don't. Yarblek's actually quite impressed. He just doesn't want much to do with the details. He's completed his current task.”

Tasks? That word perplexed Jaken. What tasks? The twin sorcerers used that word often while reading dusty scrolls. This Belgarath had used it in the letter. Porenn and Varana had used it in reference to their campaign. Now, Eriond had used it. The word raised alarms. Clearly, there was something he was supposed to do. Jaken refused to let Sesshomaru down. He would not fail. How would he learn, however, what he was to do?

“I'd imagine seven thousand years experience will do that,” Porenn teased. She eyed the Nadrak, her expression expectant. “However, I'm certain there is another letter.”

“Oh!” Vella said, pulling a letter from a pouch at her waist. “Lady Polgara said I was the only one that she'd trust to carry something. It is for you alone, Porenn.”

The Queen Mother accepted it graciously. “Thank you, child.”

The voluptuous woman bristled a moment before smiling, the expression innocent on her sultry face. “You're welcome.”

The large red-haired man roared with laughter. “Leave it to Polgara. Why didn't Belgarath think of having Vella carry his letter, too?”

“Because he's not a woman,” Porenn replied.

Eriond nudged Jaken. “Go. See the Twins. They'll be catching up for a few hours. You need to prepare for the next task. I can tell it bothers you.”

The toad demon glanced around the tent. How could he leave? What if they needed his advice here? And yet, Jaken knew that Eriond was right. He'd only get answers if he talked to the old sorcerers. 

Slowly, Jaken exited, none reacting. He tugged his hood up and looked around the small camp flanking the tent. Near the fire, he spotted the saintly old men busying themselves with cooking dinner. The two old men sliced, diced, and minced vegetables deftly. They prepped a roast for the spit. All the while, they hummed, one starting the tune and the other finishing. They were content to do this chore---even though others in the camp could have done so. Jaken almost regretted bothering them in this peaceful moment. 

“Belkira-sama, Beltira-sama,” Jaken said softly. “May I speak with you?”

The twins set down their implements in tandem. They turned and looked at him, knowing smiles on their faces. 

“We wondered when---,” began one of the twins.

“---you'd come talk to us about tasks,” the other finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	103. Chapter One Hundred Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favorite target of Naraku's cruelty, Kagura is forced to bear witness and participate in a Grolim sacrifice. How does the grisly ritual empower Naraku and will it be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.

Chapter One Hundred Three

A gong mournfully reverberated through the dark temple. They processed slowly into its vast entrance, murmuring prayers. Their slow gait dragged out the agony---seeming to make the altar forever out of reach. While she was not to be the sacrifice upon its stained and bloodied surface, Kagura felt as if she was being led to her own execution. 

Above the altar hung Naraku's mask. It saw everything---literally. Staring up into his malicious visage, the wind demoness sensed his eyes boring a hole into her soul. Wavy black hair framed the fair face, enhancing its cruel sadism. The crimson gaze swirled with arrogance---the smug smirk it wore only making the narcissism more apparent. In reality, it did little to hide the sheer madness. 

Kagura wanted to be anywhere else besides this Grolim temple of death. 

_“Approach the altar, Kagura. Remember, you have the honor of being my proxy. Show me that you deserve that high rank. Prove my power to the Grolim priesthood,”_ Naraku's voice slithered in her mind. _“Or you can face the knife.”_

As each Grolim took their place, Kagura sank to her knees, her head held high. While she must be present for this horrific ritual, she refused to show her fear or disgust. She would not give Naraku the satisfaction. He may possess her heart, but she still retained her dignity. She refused to have that taken from her---not by Naraku and not by these Grolims.

Behind her, the other Grolims knelt as one. They chanted a prayer in unison, the words incomprehensible. They rose and fell around her, harsh and guttural. Each cadence crashed into Kagura, like waves smashing into a rocky coast. The Grolims called upon an ancient and dark force---one Kagura feared. She feared Naraku certainly---but this new force terrified her. Kagura had seen it first hand when it had possessed Naraku himself. Upon arriving in this strange world, the dark hanyou had changed. He had always been driven, ambitious, and cruel. This ancient force had made that all the worse. Where he had been ruthless and calculating before, now he had honed it into a twisted precision. This dark force turned Naraku into its instrument---something that had never happened before. Naraku used and possessed others; they did not control him.

Until now.

From behind the mask, a Grolim dressed in a black silk robe emerged. He lowered the hood, lined with purple, to reveal his weathered face. His long beard flowed down his chest and his beady eyes pierced the room. Madness and ambition swirled in their depths. His gaze swept the assembly, landing on Kagura. The Grolim bowed deeply to her. “Your Holiness. You honor us with your presence tonight. We welcome the incarnation of our new God with respect and humility. Our service tonight shall be dedicated to you and to Him, our Lord Naraku. May it please you both.”

Inwardly, Kagura shuddered. She was not holy---had never desired to be. She loathed these Grolims. Their religious fanaticism repulsed her. These desperate fools willingly worshiped a half-demon to replace the Dark God they had lost. Their single-mindedness to this folly sent shivers down her spine. The sheer trust they placed in Naraku---the wind demoness knew better. They were only pawns to Naraku's causes. 

In response, Kagura prostrated herself, placing her cheek on the floor. She spread her arms and remained absolutely still. With Naraku's eyes on her through the mask, she had no choice but to be a willing participant in this horror show. Naraku had insisted upon an elaborate ritual and many demonstrations of obedience. To refuse even one gesture would be punished exquisitely. 

“On behalf of our Lord and Master, Naraku, I, Kagura, accept your humble display of obedience to His dark Will,” Kagura said, still prostrate upon the cold stone floor. “In His stead, I ask for your blessing and to commit the rite of sacrifice for His holy power. May it yield Him more strength against His enemies---especially the Child of Light that stands against His divine Will.”

In her ear, Naraku whispered, _“Well done, my incarnation. You shall be rewarded for your eloquent speech. I won't squeeze your heart at the moment of the sacrifice. You can think of it as my divine clemency.”_

Kagura bit her cheek so not to startle. Naraku often taunted her this way. He knew her too well. He knew that she hated this monthly exercise. To show her obedience and gratitude to his praise, she kissed the stone floor directly in front of the altar. The grime of blood and eons of use disgusted her---but she counted to thirty to show proper respect.

Kagura hated Naraku so much. He had claimed her utterly. In the space where her heart should beat, humiliation and rage seethed. One day she would overthrow his yoke. One day she would be free. 

The Grolim priest bowed again. He withdrew a long knife, holding it high. Its silver glinted, taking on a crimson sheen from the fire it reflected. “Behold! This is the knife to slay our sacrifice! Behold its beauty. With it, we shall gain favor with our new Dark God. All Angaraks await You coming into Your glory. All Angaraks have a heart that is rightfully Yours. Tonight, we offer one to our Torak reborn!”

The other Grolims chanted a prayer, their harsh words echoing inside the large chamber. They droned on, their prayers beginning and ending in waves to imbue the knife for its ghastly use. They rose and bowed three times, their hands smacking the stone with their fervor. The Grolims moved as one, possessed by the darkness that permeated this awful religion. 

“Rise, incarnation of Naraku,” the Grolim priest implored. “Kneel before this sacred altar and accept my gifts to our Master.”

Kagura crawled closer, gritting her teeth. She rose to her knees, kissing the bloodstained altar itself. The wind demoness lifted her head, nodding her approval. “Please. I accept your gift with the humility all servants of our Master require.”

To complete the gesture, Kagura kissed the knife.

“Bless your Holiness with the grace and obedience our Master demands,” the Grolim said, resting his hand on her head.

“Bless her Holiness!” the other Grolims droned. “May she help our Master become ruler of the earth!”

Kagura glanced at the mask, certain that she had heard Naraku's pleased chuckle. He enjoyed the spectacle---always had. Kagura loathed its bombastic arrogance. It rang hollow---hiding the sheer insecurity at the core. Kagura wanted to draw her fan and kill them all. It would be so easy.

The Grolim priest drew a small glass bottle from his billowy robes. It was shaped like a human heart. “See this vial, O Master! Bless it so we may transfer the power of our sacrifice unto You. May it speed the day when Naraku rises to take His rightful place as our world's King of Kings!” 

Kagura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had no desire to be chained in the Dark Tower, sacrificed repeatedly once more. It had been the worst torment yet---her heart returned yet not truly restored. She had been forced to watch him---yes Naraku wielded the knife himself---harvest it endlessly for his pleasure. She had screamed so much---had felt herself die hundreds of times only to have it begin anew. Naraku had done it to make an example out of her---showing the Grolims that he could break even his most rebellious incarnation. He did it to demand absolute obedience---from her and them.

Nevertheless, the wind demoness couldn't understand their undying belief in Naraku. She knew better. The spider hanyou was no deity. He could never truly ascend to such a position. He used their belief to feed his own ambitions. Naraku certainly gained power from this ritual, but the reality was it made him more likely to be a full-demon than a God.

“Take this, incarnation of our God returned,” the priest said. “Hold it while we complete the ritual.”

The cool glass slipped into her hand, heavy. Kagura hated it. The object taunted her. She knew Naraku had chosen her as a witness to torture her. This glass heart only reminded her of the heart she did not possess. The space in her chest longed for its steady beat. She vibrated with the need to smash this vessel. If it couldn't be filled with blood, Kagura knew she'd reap the satisfaction of seeing him thwarted. Unfortunately, Naraku would seek vengeance. Her heart would take the brunt of his rage.

_“Careful, Kagura. You wouldn't want to drop your new heart. It is precious and beautiful, is it not?”_ Naraku taunted her. He chuckled darkly. _“I can feel your hate, my slave. You hate this. Let that fester. It helps me feed the Sacred Jewel with malice.”_

Kagura gasped softly, her posture rigid. Slowly, she stood, taking her place by the altar. She wouldn't respond to his taunt. It gave him too much power. He relished her inner pain far too much already. She cradled the glass heart close to her chest, kissing it as another display of her reverence. 

The acrid stench of the brazier next to the grisly altar turned Kagura's stomach., The wind demoness was used to savagery, but the way these humans butchered one another in the name of some dead God repulsed her. The fact that they did so now in Naraku's name took the gruesome act to new disgusting heights. Kagura didn't want to witness another sacrifice of some human. If she could disappear, she would.

Kagura watched with detached pity as a figure appeared in the temple doorway. A black robe draped over them. The hood, framed with purple, obscured their bowed head. They lifted it, holding it high in dignity. One of the Grolims tugged the hood down. It revealed a woman, her eyes bound tightly with black cloth. In the billowy sleeves, a rope slithered out, grasped tightly by one of the Grolims. They had tied her hands in front of her, making her no better than an animal led to the slaughter. This woman was no ordinary sacrificial victim. She was a Grolim priestess loyal to Torak. Judging by these precautions, she must be a competent sorceress. 

Since Naraku had established a foothold in this strange land, those swearing allegiance to the dark hanyou had turned their sharp knives on Grolims that did not. The cruel ceremony had much more significance than they realized. Kagura's presence alloted the spoils to Naraku---that of the blood to bathe the Sacred Jewel. This ritual imbued Naraku with new power. 

Kagura remembered the first time she had witnessed Naraku drenching the Sacred Jewel in fresh Grolim blood. He had uttered some rough words in a harsh foreign language, pouring the blood over the tarnished crystal. Once he had completed the ritual, the jewel had pulsed, first turning an onyx and then flaring a brilliant scarlet, glowing with a fresh malice. Naraku's aura had flared with it, his power growing exponentially. Each sacrifice granted him more strength---the jewel becoming an angry object of hate.

The Grolims bowed to the woman, chanting something in their harsh language. They parted, making a clear path to the altar. The two Grolims escorted her, one following, the other tugging upon the rope tethering her hands. Their pace remained stately, the trio stopping to kneel and prostrate themselves before the bloodstained altar three times. Each time, the high priest genuflected to the altar, invoking Naraku's name.

_“See her obedience. See how humble and willing she is. You could learn from her example, Kagura,”_ Naraku whispered, his voice dark. _“She is loyal to Torak and yet here she is, submitting to my Divine Will. Be more like her, my pet.”_

Kagura shuddered minutely, steading herself by squeezing the bottle. She dipped a bit, genuflecting to the altar in response to the woman's display of submission.

A stoic expression masked the woman's terror well. She did not go to her death with cries and screams---as those before her had. This woman drew upon a vast strength, her body rigid with dignity. The thin line of her lips showed the restraint she placed upon her inner turmoil. Kagura wondered if this priestess had converted, willingly choosing this brutal execution. She took each step with graceful deliberation. At no point did she attempt to fight her captors. 

Kagura's back straightened. Despite all their precautions, the wind demoness believed that this seemingly submissive Grolim had something planned. To be so complicit in her own death seemed unlikely. This agonizing ritual struck abject terror in the populace. Kagura understood more than most---including not wanting to show that fear---but to be so silent and docile reeked of a plot. While the Grolims backing Naraku had all the power, the unstated threat this priestess posed hung heavy, as if the sacrificial knife came for them and not her. 

As the trio reached the altar, the priestess dropped to her knees. She bowed her head, murmuring a prayer. Slowly, she rose, standing tall. The Grolim escort removed her robe, exposing her nude body. Her flesh broke out in goosebumps from the sudden cold. Nevertheless, she persisted in standing rigid. Her breathing betrayed her, coming in shallow puffs. Kagura could hear her heartbeat, its drumbeat one of fear. 

“Oh God of Angarak, we present to You a holy sacrifice. We pray that it will be acceptable to You, Lord Naraku. We pray that this woman will bring You great strength. She is obedient as we are obedient,” the grizzled priest chanted. “Through her heart and her blood, we sanctify this holy place in Your holy name.” 

The two Grolim escorts guided the priestess onto the bloodied altar. They cut the rope to her wrists, clamping each one down to its dark basalt. They chained her ankles in a similar fashion---another indication of her power. The color drained from her face as the inevitable slaughter neared. 

The priest held the knife high. He set it against one of her wrists, its sharp edge slashing in a brutal motion. A rich rivulet of blood gushed out, staining the ground. Quickly, Kagura wrenched the stopper from the bottle, allowing her life force to gush into the glass. The woman bit back a cry, her face scrunched in agony. Kagura wanted to whisper some comfort but didn't dare with Naraku's eyes literally upon her. 

The priest cried, “We have begun the holy ritual---as You have commanded as our new God---our Torak reborn. See her crimson blood flow for Your pleasure. Protect us and accept our humble offering, O Lord Naraku.”

“Heretics,” the woman hissed. “You are all heretics. You will be punished. You follow a false god. There is no Lord of Lords but Torak. He is our Divine Master and it is He that shall return to restore those martyred in His holy name. Heretics!”

The high priest seized her by the throat, squeezing hard. He backhanded her. “Silence! You will provide for our new God to be! You are to be His sacrifice to bring Him to glory. Submit to His Will!”

“Never, heretic,” she hissed. The woman spat in his face.

The priest snarled, backhanding her again. “Silence!”

Kagura gasped, astonished by her resistance. Despite her terror and the certainty of her coming death, this priestess summoned impressive courage. The woman remained steadfast to her God in the face of Naraku's eclipse. Deep in her soul, Kagura admired her. She would lose her life and her heart---and yet she meant to do so on her own terms. 

_“See how those who defy me are dealt with, Kagura. Learn from her or become her,”_ Naraku whispered in her mind, his anger lacing every word. _“I hope she suffers for her impudence.”_

The priest slashed the woman's other wrist, repeating the blood letting ritual. As Kagura gathered it, the Grolims prostrated themselves, chanting in unison. The woman's hand flexed as the gaping wound rubbed her shackles. She only made it gush a fresh torrent with her struggle, making the Grolims groan with religious fervor. 

Their sheer pleasure at her agony disgusted Kagura. Demons were no match for humanity's monstrosity. 

Kagura capped the full bottle, holding it aloft. “Behold! This is the blood of Naraku's covenant with you. He shall use it to restore Angaraks everywhere to their rightful place. Bow before it!”

The words rang hollow in Kagura's ears. She hated being a willing participant in this grotesque display. This woman surely possessed more integrity and grace than they did combined---despite being a Grolim herself.

The Grolims bowed low, groaning and chanting their obedience. They rippled as one, their robes snapping with their movements. 

“It is time to complete the ritual,” the priest boomed. “Her heart shall burn in offering to You, O God. Lord Naraku, see our obedience in this holiest act.”

The priest yanked on the woman's long dark hair, forcing her body to arch against the restraints. Kagura stood transfixed, remembering being bent in the same humiliating position. It exposed her chest to the vile spectators. The woman's breath quickened and the wind demoness could see her heartbeat under her taut skin. Her large breasts parted, falling towards her sides, making the awful surgery to come all the easier. 

“Heretic! Your Naraku is a demon! He is an abomination! You will be condemned to Hell!” the woman screamed. “You are dooming us all!”

Kagura squeezed the glass jar, its warmth flooding into her hands. This woman would shout defiance to the end. Shame burned through her. Kagura's own sacrificial torment had ended only when she had begged for mercy---when she had sworn to obey and worship Naraku. This human would endure the ultimate martyrdom. She would be carved for Naraku's pleasure---as she had been.

And yet, unlike Kagura, this priestess refused to give him the satisfaction of her submission or her suffering.

The high priest started to pierce her flesh, the sharp point of the knife making a red line as he began his grim butchery. “Lord Naraku, we harvest this heart as You harvest our hearts. We are Your loyal and humble servants. We are Your instruments. See our obedience and accept this sacrifice.”

Kagura wanted to look away but found herself transfixed. The river of blood ran down the priestess's sides, staining her. The woman yelped sharply before gritting her teeth. Her breaths came in short puffs. The incision widened, revealing her vulnerable innards. Soon, this abhorrent spectacle would end. The priest prepared to reach in and yank her heart free. It was the most awful moment---one that haunted Kagura utterly. 

Just as he squeezed her heart, the woman howled. She shouted, “Be not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my dreamwidth journal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: https://farawayeyes4.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	104. Chapter One Hundred Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Ashaba, the group learns their next destination. Will someone make a guest appearance and fill in some blanks? Just what is going on with Miroku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Chapter One Hundred Four 

The companionable quiet blanketed the camp as they broke the fast. Ordinarily, gruel left him wanting, but this warm and flavorful version that Polgara had concocted satisfied Inuyasha's hunger. Fruit and spice provided enough taste and texture to make it interesting. Frankly, after all the stressful events at Ashaba, the half-demon was grateful for a hot meal at all. The cheese and bacon on the side didn't hurt, either. 

Next to him, Kagome chattered with Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru. It didn't escape Inuyasha's notice that she did most of the talking. The others nodded, laughed---or in Sesshomaru's case, snorted---at all the right intervals. Inuyasha had stopped listening five minutes ago, simply enjoying the core of his pack sharing a peaceful meal. Judging by the softer expression on his brother's face, Sesshomaru agreed with him. 

The events of Ashaba had been traumatic. The mausoleum to a dead God had been full of conflict and cataclysmic danger. It occurred to Inuyasha that they could have lost many in their traveling party. Hell, they could have lost his brother before even getting there. It, by far, had been the most dangerous and unpredictable place they'd visited thus far. Miroku had nearly succumbed to Naraku's taunts. Durnik had been injured in the battle with the Hound of Naraku. Ce'Nedra had been poisoned. Naraku's puppet had lain in wait to taunt them---a reminder that in this vast new world he still remained an ever present threat. 

Kagome had nearly died---or gone insane from the same poisoning as the Rivan Queen.

He had almost lost his human heart to his demon. It had taken everything in Inuyasha to hold on long enough for her to purify the poison. Part of him still felt the burning confusion and rage. He remembered fighting his brother, certain that he would viciously slaughter Sesshomaru. His blood had boiled and his body had ached. Never, in any of his transformations, had he been so utterly possessed. He suspected that it might haunt him for a number of years.

And yet, in the aftermath, Inuyasha felt a thousand times stronger in both heart and mind. Their mating bond would only grow stronger, never to be broken. No one could ever use it against them ever again. He grew curious about what changes it would bring out in the both of them. As he chewed some bacon, Inuyasha mused that he'd better talk to Myoga later on.

Not too far away, Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Sango sitting a bit secluded from everyone. They sat close together, Sango encouraging Miroku to eat. The monk picked at his food, swirling his spoon in it. The haunted expression on his face rang alarm bells in the half-demon's mind. Naraku's puppet must have shaken him more than Inuyasha realized. While his first instinct told him to stomp over and demand answers, Inuyasha took a deep breath and squeezed his spoon to calm his temper. He'd keep a close eye on Miroku. He'd have to watch and see if the monk displayed any other troubling signs. 

_“Keep a very close eye, Inuyasha. He may try to bolt and if he succeeds, we'll be at a severe disadvantage. We need the monk to stay with everyone---for his own protection.”_

Inuyasha's ears rose and sagged in alarm. Studying the anguished face, the half-demon recognized himself. _“Are you sure he'll go that far?”_

_“If given the opportunity---yes.”_

The thought chilled Inuyasha's blood. If they weren't careful, Miroku could well drift away---or finish what Naraku had started in Ashaba. The half-demon wouldn't let it happen---not on his watch.

The old man stood, clearing his throat. “The past few days have been stressful for us all, but we accomplished our tasks---all of them quite well. However, we must turn to our next agenda.” Belgarath held up the Oracles. “This tells us our next destination---and why.”

Inuyasha twitched his ears, irritated. He didn't want to dive into the next adventure so quickly. Rather, he'd prefer they rest and recover---showing that he'd perhaps grown soft. Inuyasha continued to eat his breakfast, the gruel suddenly seeming a bit dry. Out of the corner of his eye, the half-demon spotted the small frown on Sesshomaru's face. Apparently his brother agreed. 

“It'll take us east and away from Cthol Mishrak, but we'll have to make this side trip if we're to succeed there,” the old man continued. “We'll make our way through the North Woods, and with winter setting in, it'll be a tough slog.”

“Quit stalling and just spit it out already,” Beldin said, scooping up some of his breakfast from the ground. “The Hound of Naraku wasn't this tedious, don't y' know?”

“Do you mind?” Belgarath glared at him pointedly. “As I was saying, this passage spells it out. It reads, 'Behold, the Gates of Hell may only be shut by the piercing arrow of purification on the banks of the inland sea in the Seven Kingdoms.' It's clear that we must go to the city of Karand. I think Kagome has a task to complete.”

Inuyasha's ears rose high on his head and he gasped. Soon after, he started coughing as he had been mid-chew. Hadn't his mate been placed in enough danger in Ashaba?

“Me?” Kagome squeaked next to him. “Why me? I---I don't know if I can do that.” 

Garion laughed heartily. He said, “I'm sorry. I've been asking that question since I turned fourteen. No one ever answers. It just is.”

“But---but--are you sure?” Kagome asked, wringing her hands. She bit her lip. “What if I'm not ready?” 

“Good thing it'll take time to get to Karand then,” Belgarath said, “We'll all be with you---and considering some of the extraordinary things you've done lately, I believe that you'll be more than ready.” 

“Really?” Kagome blushed, looking down at her hands.

“Really,” Belgarath said. “I do.”

“He's right, little sister,” Sesshomaru said. “You will be ready.”

“And I will help you,” Polgara said. “Which brings up an important point, Old Wolf. When we set up our next camp, we'll be setting up some butts for her to practice. It'll be critical for her to learn.”

“I agree,” Belgarath said. 

Anxiety laced through Inuyasha. He didn't like the implications or the new dangers Kagome would face---most likely head on. He knew his mate possessed the strength, but it didn't mean he wouldn't worry.

_“Belgarath's right. She'll be ready.”_

_“Fuck off. No one asked you.”_

Inuyasha gently grasped one of her hands, squeezing it in reassurance. Upon touching her, he felt a comforting calm settle over his mind. Their bond fed on the touch and his inner demon purred as she siphoned power into her body. Somehow, whatever they'd face, Inuyasha knew everyone was right. 

“You'll be ready.” Inuyasha kissed her temple. “I can feel it.”

“I hope so,” she whispered.

“So, now that we know where we're going, any thoughts on our route?” Silk asked. “We're likely to encounter more Karands with demons than we will Temple Guardsmen and Grolims the further east we go. Avoiding that can be tricky.”

“We're not going to have much of a choice but to go through the forest. We'll have to avoid most of the main roads---if there are any,” Belgarath replied. “Anyone visiting you lately, Garion? It'd be helpful to know the time table on this task.” 

“No, Grandfather.”

“How about you, Inuyasha?” the old man asked, his gaze penetrating. He tapped his temple. “Anyone visiting you?”

“About time you caught on, Belgarath,” a dry voice said from Inuyasha's lips. The half-demon held up his hands, demonstrating that he was just as shocked by this sudden possession. Unlike the Grolim control or his transformations, this felt different. The Purpose used his voice to speak, but didn't manipulate his emotions. Rage didn't crash over him. Instead, it felt as if he had been pushed into the corner of his mind that the powerful presence tended to occupy. “I was certain you would have connected the dots a long time ago. You must be going senile in you advanced age.”

Belgarath snorted, crossing his arms. “I suspected it when he used that new sword technique and when he confronted that wolf-demon. Neither time were good times to confront him about you.” 

“Make all the excuses you need. It's your ego that needs the boost,” the Purpose said through Inuyasha. “You should know, though, you only have three months to reach Karand and complete this task.”

“Three months?” Belgarath scratched his beard. The old man pursed his lips, eying Inuyasha. He asked, “Does he know then---what your presence means?”

“Not yet,” the Purpose replied. “He will when he's ready, Belgarath. Leave it at that. You best get back on the road before winter truly bogs you down in the North Woods. My only warning is this: there will be some serious delays thrown in your path. My opposite is well aware of your time constraints. Be careful.”

“Any hints?” Belgarath asked. “I hate surprises.” 

“Ask the Twins,” the Purpose said. “I must go. I've already stayed too long---if Inuyasha's irritable temper means anything.”

This being had shoved him aside in his own mind. It infuriated Inuyasha. He couldn't even articulate his frustration. This powerful entity had controlled him far too long---and he did not appreciate being the Purpose's puppet. He nearly vowed to never do anything it told him again---fate be damned. This being treated him no better than a plaything.

“Wait,” Sesshomaru said, his tone icy. “This Sesshomaru will speak with you.”

“Ah, Sesshomaru,” the Purpose said. The dry tone ignored the obvious threat in his brother's words. “I wondered when we'd have this conversation. Make it quick.”

“This Sesshomaru despises deceit. How can I know that you have only good intentions for my little brother?” The Demon Lord glared at Inuyasha, his golden gaze attempting to pierce the Purpose of the Universe. 

“You don't,” the Purpose quipped. “In all seriousness, I need your brother. This world and the Universe needs him. I am, after all, the one that brought all of you here. You each have you own part to play.”

“We are not pets,” Sesshomaru retorted.

“No. You're more important than that.” The Purpose sighed. “I get it. This situation is overwhelming. I must say, you and your brother have exceeded all of my expectations. I threw you two together knowing it was a risk. That you didn't kill each other is good---but that you now trust one another explicitly---that's bonus.”

“Are you playing with my mate's life?” Kagome interjected. “He's suffered enough mind games.”

“No. Think of it more like a partnership,” the Purpose replied gently. “He has things I need him to do and I guide him on those things. In return, I reward him---as I have those I've worked with before. To be fair, I don't reward them. The Universe does.”

“Is he safe?” Kagome asked.

“From me, yes. From some of the things you've yet to face? We shall see.”

“One more question,” Sesshomaru said. “Will you send us back home?” 

“The question is, do you want to go home?” the Purpose retorted. “That is a question I cannot answer, I'm afraid. You'll just have to wait and see---and trust me.”

Just as quickly as the Purpose had taken possession, it left. Inuyasha sagged, feeling the emptiness in a corner of his mind. It would be useless to ask any questions. Clearly, it had left for the time being. He twitched his ears, fuming. It seemed Belgarath knew what it meant for him. What else did the old man know?

“What should we expect?” Belgarath asked, clearly thinking the presence was still there.

“Fuck if I know,” Inuyasha said. “What the fuck did the Purpose just do to me? How dare it play games with me.”

“Sometimes the Purpose speaks directly through one of us rather than rely on just Prophecy,” Garion said. “It isn't often and usually only when it knows we need to know something right away.”

“I hate when it does that,” Belgarath fumed. “Just as we're getting answers, it leaves. Let's pack up. We ride in an hour.”

Once it was just their pack again, both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. Both wore concerned expressions. Their intense gazes unnerved him. He didn't want their scrutiny or pity. Inuyasha hadn't chosen this Purpose or its constant interference. He didn't have any answers.

“Quit staring at me like I'm dying or something,” Inuyasha said, his teeth clenched in irritation. “I'm pissed enough as it is and I don't need you two making it worse. I'm fine, okay?”

“It didn't hurt you, did it?” Kagome asked. 

“No. It just felt weird. I promise.” Inuyasha sighed. “Can we just pack already?”

They cleaned up the camp in silence, snuffing the fire, rolling up the tents, and loading the horses. With the events of Ashaba still weighing heavily, the Purpose intervening directly, and the tasks to come hanging over them, no one seemed eager for chatter anymore. 

They carefully picked their way into the forest surrounding Ashaba. The climb into the mountains took most of the morning. The crisp air blanketed them, causing their breath to steam. Silence filled the trees, instantly putting Inuyasha on high alert. Nothing seemed to live around Torak's House---and the Chandim had fled sometime in the night, their path in the opposite direction judging by their fading scents.

Cautiously, Inuyasha took the lead. He glanced over his shoulder, a small smile gracing his lips. Sesshomaru rode next to Kagome, his back straight. The Demon Lord had decided to be the personal protector of the girls---and Inuyasha was grateful. As Kagome's mount stumbled, Sesshomaru eased his grip on Rin's waist to grasp her wayward horse by the reins. With a sharp tug, Sesshomaru straightened the animal, allowing Kagome to ride safely. Inuyasha's eyes met his brother's and he nodded his gratitude.

A horse nudged into Inuyasha's as they entered a narrow track long since forgotten. Its rider chuckled softly. Garion gently tugged the reins, guiding his charger. “Sorry about that. A bit hard to navigate here.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Feh.”

“I wanted to talk to you about this morning.” the Rivan King said, a sober expression crossing his plain features.

Inuyasha tensed in the saddle. “What about it?”

“The Purpose doesn't do that that often. I'm not sure why it did this morning. There wasn't a real urgency,” Garion said. “I suspect it wanted to needle Grandfather---which judging by his irritability, it worked.”

“Next time, the ass can find another way to piss off the old man, thanks,” Inuyasha retorted. “So this task---I don't like it. Kagome shouldn't be put into even more danger like this.”

“I understand, believe me.” A frown crossed Garion's face. “I don't like all the delays---or that we're heading in the opposite direction from the City of Endless Night. Something tells me that this task is extremely important to our final meeting there, though. This is a land of demon worship. That plays a role in whatever Naraku is doing. I'm going to warn you---the demons we've encountered so far haven't been the worst we might yet see. I think you'll be tested more than ever here. Just be careful.”

“How?” Inuyasha eased his mare around a small boulder in the path. “One of those demons tried to kill my brother, remember?”

“I can't elaborate.” Garion tapped his temple. “Just trust me on this.”

“How convenient. First the Purpose ticks off the old man---now it doubly pisses me off. Why does it insist on playing stupid fucking games?”

“Because that's what all of this is to it and to its opposite. A long game.” Garion sighed. “In a direct confrontation between the two, the Universe would be utterly destroyed. That's why.”

“That's comforting.” Inuyasha snorted.

The forest grew thicker, making them travel in single file. Under the dense canopy, the sun barely penetrated, casting much into shadow. The further away from Ashaba they went, the more signs of life they encountered. The sounds of animals scurrying in the trees, birds calling in the gloom, and the trees creaking and groaning filled the air. 

Inuyasha sat up straighter, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. He sniffed the air, not finding any unusual scents. The only travel party in these woods was theirs. The under brush scraped his horse, tugged on his clothes, and snagged his hair. 

Behind him, he heard the others struggling through this difficult passage. Some cursed, others pleaded with their horses, others had horses whiny in protest. This slow trek into the North Woods seemed an eternity. How would they ever hope to reach this Karand if they seemed to only go a few miles a day?

Finally, ahead, the path widened. Inuyasha found a small alcove. It had some fallen trees and small shrubs dotting it. This might be a good spot to rest. He slowed his horse and stopped, waiting for the others to join him. As Belgarath emerged, he glanced around, nodding his approval. 

“We'll make camp here for the night. No sense in tiring the horses on difficult paths.”

The whole traveling party sighed in relief. Inuyasha dismounted, crossing to help Kagome from the saddle. He pulled her close once she was on the ground. He kissed her temple. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. You?” His mate gently rubbed one of his ears. 

“Feh. I'm fine.” Inuyasha nuzzled her hair. “I'm glad it's in the open. It was getting old having to hide it from the old man.”

“I guess.” Kagome's arms looped around him. “I am worried, though. Miroku seems troubled. Something happened in Ashaba, didn't it?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Inuyasha watched Miroku dismount. The monk's shoulders sagged and a sober expression covered his face. He bowed his head and clenched his hands at his sides. The tension in his frame coiled tight. Miroku drew in upon himself---as if to become invisible. The monk's eyes darted around, an indication that he stood on the brink of a panic attack. 

Sango joined him, gently squeezing his shoulder. The monk flinched back momentarily and stiffened under the touch. The demon slayer leaned in and whispered something. Miroku nodded and the pair walked off towards a secluded spot in the trees.

Inuyasha tensed, wanting to confront them. Concern flooded him once more. Instead, he kissed Kagome's temple. “I'm worried, too. Try and keep an eye on him---I don't want him doing anything stupid.”

“I had the same thought,” Silk interjected. “Ever since Mal Yaska, my spiritual friend has been rather subdued. I don't know everything that happened to him after he used that Wind Tunnel, but I know someone looking to bolt when I see it.”

“You---you think so?” Kagome asked, her voice small. “He's going to run away?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Silk replied. “I don't know if Sango can keep him here. We might want to keep an eye and when he tries to flee, confront him as a group. He's sending that fight or flight signal and I know from experience that flight tends to win the most often.” 

Great. Just what they needed. Was this their first delay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	105. Chapter One Hundred Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sango bathes, she is overwhelmed with emotion in the aftermath of the battle at Ashaba and Miroku's possession. Who will give her advice? Will anyone keep Miroku in camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.

Chapter One Hundred Five 

Submerged in the warm water, Sango sank back with a heavy sigh. Her body felt heavy, many of the aches of the battle settling into her joints. They radiated from her scar, throbbed through her legs, and pounded into her head. The demon slayer's biggest ache, however, centered on her heart. It constricted her chest, making her breathing shallow. Anxiety and sorrow coursed through her in pulses.

Overwhelmed, Sango wept. Tears streaked down her cheeks, their saltiness making her squeeze her eyes shut. Soon, she sobbed openly, hiccuping from the effort. In sorrow, frustration, and anger, Sango slapped the water with a loud splash. The action did little to dull the anxiety churning in her stomach. It gnawed at her. All of the pent-up emotions bubbled forth in one low cry. So much had happened and yet she could do nothing about any of it.

The demon slayer had never felt more powerless. 

Despite all of her powers in battle, her ability to strategize, to predict her opponent's moves, to know the right weapon and how to use it, all of that knowledge was useless in this situation. None of it could help her with Miroku. None of those skills dealt with the aftermath of demonic possession nor the low self-esteem that had always existed deep in the monk's heart. Sango didn't have any answers. She didn't have a starting point to help Miroku. Any progress they had made after Kagome's cure, Naraku had effectively erased. That defeat had etched its way across his haunted face as the evil hanyou had forced the monk to admit that part of him had craved the demon's power.

Sango admitted in the silence of her heart that she might not be enough---or her love for him---to keep Miroku from deserting her and their traveling party.

That concession made her sob all the harder, crushed by the sheer despondency that washed over her in waves.

Most of all, Sango's heart shattered at the thought that she couldn't save the man that she loved. 

Loss was not new to the demon slayer. Her father. Her village. Her brother. Her culture. Her home. Her way of life. Everything had been wrenched ruthlessly from her. Somehow, she had survived these terrible blows. Somehow, Sango had found a way to get up every morning despite the sorrow that weighed upon her shoulders. 

This blow, however, may be one too many. For all her strength, Sango felt the fissures form and the cracks widen, fracturing her resolve. She hated how weak she had become---reduced to such emotional outbursts.

In the bath, Sango drew her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms. She howled her impotence, fear, anxiety, hopelessness, and agony.

Miroku would leave her---as everyone else already had---in death.

“Sango?”

The demon slayer startled, jolting upwards. Kagome stood before her. Sango whispered, “Kagome---,”

Kagome held up her hand, stopping her. She slowly eased herself into the bath. A sympathetic expression settled over the young woman's face. She sat down next to her, gently guiding Sango's head onto her shoulder. Kagome ran her hands through her hair, combing the wet tresses. She kissed Sango's temple, lingering a moment. 

Kagome whispered, “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand.”

Sango gasped before wrapping her arms around Kagome. She cried even harder, everything flooding out in one torrent. Kagome hummed softly, gently rocking her. The young priestess didn't pester or push. She simply shared in Sango's grief quietly.

Kagome became her rock in an emotional sea.

As the intensity of her outburst subsided, Sango sighed heavily. She whispered, “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Kagome asked softly.

“Watch the man you love leave you.”

“Oh, Sango.” Kagome carded a hand through her hair. “Miroku won't leave you.”

“You don't know that,” Sango whispered despondently. “I know he'll leave the first chance he gets.”

“Don't let him,” Kagome replied.

Sango snorted. “I wish it were that simple.”

“It is.” Kagome gently lifted Sango's head, cradling her chin. She locked eyes with the demon slayer. “And it isn't. Believe me. I know just what you're going through. I've been there. You just don't let him leave. No matter what or how hard it gets.”

Sango's lips trembled and fresh tears pricked her eyes. In a small voice, she asked, “How?”

“By never giving up on him.” Kagome brushed her thumbs under the demon slayer's eyes. “I know what he went through. I saw it. The demon tried to corrupt his beautiful love for you. It means he'll doubt its truth for a long time now. You just have to be patient---and persistent. Miroku's just as stubborn as my Inuyasha. You have to be more stubborn than he is. Be confident. You know his love is real and right. Teach him that every day.”

“I---we don't have what you and Inuyasha have.” Sango cast her eyes down to the water. “We've never---we're not able to bond the way you and Inuyasha have. We can't. We're human.”

“Nonsense.” Kagome sighed. “Yes, I have the strength of his mating mark, but if I didn't have his devotion, it wouldn't work. That's the true bond we share, Sango-chan. We've had to build trust and love equally. It's not just my miko powers and his demonic strength that make it possible. In fact, because of those powers, we shouldn't work at all. It's our unwavering love that matters.”

“But---,”

“No buts.” Kagome grasped Sango's shoulder. “When the Grolims possessed Inuyasha and made him nearly kill me, he internalized that. They took his memories, his love for me, his demonic nature, and turned all of it against him. He still blames himself for their actions. I know he does---because to him the hands doing the violence were his. Miroku feels the same way about the demon that possessed him. It took his thoughts and twisted them. It doesn't matter if they were exaggerations or lies. They were based on his thoughts and would have been his actions in his eyes.”

“I know.” Sango took a shaky breath. “He's told me as much. But knowing that doesn't keep him here.” 

Kagome leaned in, resting her forehead on Sango's. “Let me finish.” 

“O---okay.”

“There are days, even now, that I know Inuyasha's thoughts wander to that dark night in the inn. He still feels guilty and can be stubborn about letting it go---and while I think the rawest grief from that event has passed, I know it'll take the rest of our lives to really let it go.” Kagome wiped a tear from her own eye. “So, every day I do what I can to show him those doubts aren't real. I do what I can to build upon the good. Miroku said that he wants to be with only you, yes?”

“Yes,” Sango whispered. “But what if that's not enough?”

“It is---in the long run. You'll have to keep reminding him. Sometimes he'll be in crisis. A demon tried to control him. That's a traumatic event.” Kagome smiled. “But as long as he loves you, Sango, you have all the leverage you'll ever need. No matter what the darker sides of ourselves try to tell us, they lie. Love finds a way---and it will with Miroku, too.”

“We've---we've never---,” Sango blushed.

“Made love?” Kagome laughed softly. “Love isn't sex, Sango. It expresses it---but only when both of you are ready. Don't think that you'll have to rush to that to save him. You spending quality time with him in any real capacity does that. Giving him your heart is more important than giving him your body.”

“Really?” Sango's cheeks flushed further. “But he is so---uh---you know---,”

Kagome snorted. “You mean a virgin?” 

“The monk---a virgin---but---,” Sango bit her lip. “He claims all those conquests.”

“He lies, Sango.” Kagome giggled. “He wants everyone to buy the ladies' man routine. Sex won't keep him with you. Being tender with him---patient with him---sharing your own insecurities with him---loving him despite any of his flaws---that will save him.”

“You're sure?” Sango smiled shyly. “I want to, but not yet. I just want him to know that I love him more than anyone I've ever met. How do I make him understand?” 

“I'm sure.” Kagome rubbed her nose against Sango's. “You just spend as much time with him as possible---reinforce the good you see. It'll be hard and you'll have to do so a lot, but Miroku will come around. Just be you, Sango-chan.”

“I hope so.” Sango eased back in the bath, sighing. “You're sure the monk's never---,”

“I'm sure about that, too.” Kagome giggled. “He'd be so embarrassed if he knew that I know that.”

Sango pondered that. She imagined Miroku's flustered response, the adorable blush, the vehement denial that he's never had sex, the attempt to prove that his cursed hand refutes any claim to the contrary. Miroku would be mortified. In that image, Sango saw that Kagome was right. It comforted her to know that they'd be each other's only lover---and it gave her hope that since he'd never committed a true carnal act, well, she would only be confronting imagined actions.

“Oh dear.” Sango started laughing, the sound bubbling out in great joy. “He would, wouldn't he?” 

“Yes.” Kagome wet her hair, squeezing out the excess water. “But he needn't ever find out.”

Sango nodded. “Oh no. Never.”

Kagome hummed softly as she washed her hair. As she lifted the thick dark mass from her neck, Sango gasped at the sight of her friend's mating mark. It had a dark purple color, the jagged stripe curling on the juncture where her throat met her shoulder. It shimmered in the light, seeming to pulse with power. Feeling as if she had intruded, Sango looked away. She didn't mean to pry into the reasons her friend's mating mark had changed. As long as it made Kagome happy, that's all that mattered. 

“So, tell me, Sango-chan, how can you stand the smelly dwarf? He seems so rude,” Kagome asked, changing the subject. 

“Beldin?” Sango nodded. She shrugged. “He can be rude, yes, but once you get past that smelly and crude exterior, he's a very sweet man.”

“I don't believe you,” Kagome scoffed. “He eats his meals from the ground! And the way he talks to everyone---I just don't see it.” 

“I didn't at first, either.” Sango shook her head, laughing. “I blamed him for putting the monk in danger in Mal Yaska. I thought he just wanted to use him for whatever that prophecy wanted. It wasn't that simple.” 

“How so?” Kagome washed her hair vigorously. 

“He cared a lot about getting us back to camp. You should have seen how tender he was with the monk---giving him some water. It opened my eyes to who he really is. Beldin is beautiful under an ugly shell. He really hides behind that facade---a lot like Inuyasha,” Sango replied. “He doesn't want anyone to know he cares. It might make him vulnerable and I don't think he likes feeling that way. Given his appearance, I imagine it was an early learned survival skill---I know people can be cruel to those who are seen as deformed, weak, different.” 

“I guess you're right.” 

“I could ask the same thing about Sesshomaru,” Sango asked, giving Kagome a pointed look.

“He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be---honest!” Kagome protested. “He's certainly hard to know, but once he trusts you, he's a lot sweeter than you think. He's actually very loyal, kind, and just. Maybe he's a lot more like his brother than he'll ever admit. Sesshomaru's truly a puppy dog at heart.”

“If you say so,” Sango replied, laughing softly. “And let me know when you tell him that. I want to see him make you squirm.”

“He already knows---and he handled it better than you might expect. Granted, at the time, I was poisoned so he couldn't really get too mad at me. Inuyasha told him---and I think he enjoyed teasing his big brother a bit too much. If anyone might get into trouble for calling Sesshomaru a 'puppy dog,' it'll be Inuyasha,” Kagome said, a smirk on her face. 

“I can see that. I won't be surprised if it's what starts their next fight.” Sango lazily ran a hand through the warm water. “I guess you have to be right for that little girl to trust him so much.” 

“Oh yes. Just watch him with Rin-chan sometime. You'll see the puppy dog. He doesn't hide it with her. Never has.” Kagome squeezed out a sponge. “You've gotten to know Velvet and Silk, too. How do you like them? How well did you work with them in Mal Yaska?”

“We worked---well.” Sango thought back to the battle on the roads getting them back to camp. While she worried about Miroku, the married spies worked in tandem to protect the both of them. Their fighting skill and absolute trust in one another---she dreamed of having that someday with Miroku. “Liselle is well trained in so much combat and I'm awed by the power she has at her petite size. I think it's something we share in common as women---no one ever thinks we can fight. I didn't get to spend as much time with Kheldar as the monk did. Only thing I'll say---neither one of them will ever ride on Kirara's back again.” 

“Really?” Kagome laughed. “They were that bad about it, eh?”

“You have no idea. I thought that Silk was going to faint more than once while we rode back to our horses. Honestly, Kirara hasn't dropped me without being under attack since I was a child. It was a perfectly safe trip,” Sango complained.

“I'm sure it was a traumatic event for him.” Kagome laughed. 

As the demon slayer washed, she mulled over the next leg on their journey. Belgarath had said that Kagome had a task in some far away place called Karand. Considering their encounter with demons in Mal Yaska, worry curled in Sango's stomach. She didn't want Kagome to face those demons directly---and since the Gates of Hell had been mentioned---Sango knew that she would. They exuded raw evil and darkness---could Kagome stand their onslaught? Even with her latest demonstration of exponential power growth, the demon slayer knew it'd be a grave risk. So much could go wrong.

Sango asked, “Are you scared, Kagome?”

“Of?” The young miko's nose wrinkled in confusion. 

“The task you have to do in Karand---with the demons,” Sango replied. She twisted her hair to rest a top her head. 

“Yes,” Kagome whispered. She looked down a tense frown on her face. “Demons here are different. Some of them may be the strongest I'll ever face. I don't know if I'll be good enough.”

“Kagome---,” Sango interrupted. 

“I can't tell Inuyasha any of this--- not yet. I need to figure it out first.” Kagome continued, lazily washing her arms. “What I did to save Miroku, to stop those Grolims, to stop the Hounds poison---what if they're flukes? What if I get to this city and I can't make my power work? I'm not Kikyo. It's not automatic. I need to have an emotional reason---and I don't want anyone hurt. What if someone I love is killed in the process? I don't have enough time to train.”

Battle fears Sango understood. She related to their jitters---knew that they ran in courses. One day, she would be confident. The next she'd be riddled with doubts. Anxiety would ebb and flow. Adrenaline would rush. This was home territory for Sango. These were familiar and safe emotions. Sango could handle these---and help Kagome grasp them, too.

“Kagome, what you're feeling, it's normal. All battles are scary.” Sango relaxed into the water, stretching. “It's a good thing that you're anxious. It means that you'll be careful, that you'll prepare.”

“What if there's not enough time to train? I don't have years to learn this,” Kagome said, her expression troubled. 

“It's not the quantity of time training, Kagome. It's the quality.” Sango lazily washed herself to keep her hands occupied. “If you are truly determined to learn, I think you can quickly. I'll help you.” 

“How?” 

“I can't help you with your powers, but I can provide you with something else.” The demon slayer smirked. “You might not like it, but it'll help, trust me.”

“I don't like the look on your face. What do you mean?” Kagome huffed.

“While the Lady Polgara works on your concentration, I'll distract you.” Sango laughed at Kagome's annoyed expression.

“You wouldn't dare!” 

“If you want to improve, it's the only way,” Sango replied. “You have to shut out distractions when in battle. You can't let others dictate your actions or your focus. If you can ignore me by the time we're done---nothing will distract you out there.”

“How do you know?”

“It's how I learned. Father made my training near impossible until I simply learned to ignore him. It's a skill that has saved me countless times. Once you learn that---the rest can fall into place.” 

Kagome bit her lip. “You're sure?”

“I'm sure.” Sango stood, exiting the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself. “I'll help you train---just as long as you promise to forgive me for being a total nuisance.” 

Kagome nodded. “I will, Sango. Remember, be patient with Miroku. He's in a very fragile state. Be gentle. He needs your care right now.”

“I know.” Sango dressed, smoothing out her slayer outfit. She slipped her travel dress over it. Tying the bodice shut, she fought back new tears. “I just want him to see the good man I see.”

“He will. You'll get through to him.”

Walking back towards the heart of camp, the demon slayer did a head count. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin all sat near the fire. Durnik tended the horses. Silk and Velvet played a dice game, their laughter floating in the air. Belgarath and Beldin sat lazily drinking ale. Polgara sat quietly nearby, her needle flashing as she mended a tunic. Garion and Ce'Nedra sat together, watching the dice game, the tiny woman trying to egg her husband to bet on it. Poledra sat next to her husband, her gold eyes watching everyone and missing nothing. 

Everyone was accounted for---but one.

A shiver ran down Sango's spine. Walking briskly, she crossed to the tent she'd share with the monk. Flinging the flap aside, she entered its dim interior. 

The tent stood empty. He hadn't even left his staff behind. 

Miroku had made his escape right under everyone's nose.

Sango sank to her knees, fearing that she had already lost him---as she had lost so many before. A low cry escaped her throat and she burst into tears, keening her grief. “You weren't supposed to leave me! You promised! I won't let you get away with this, Miroku!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story updates the 17th of EVERY month.


	106. Chapter One Hundred Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his haste to leave camp behind, Miroku is plagued by dark thoughts. Who might he encounter in the forest? Will they be friend or foe? MIght they be in need themselves? Will Sango and the others at camp find Miroku in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or the Belgariad/Malloreon series. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ and the Belgariad/Malloreon belongs to David Eddings/DEL Rey. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. It merely fulfills a curiosity of mine---and a desire to keep some really old friends around for as long as possible. Please do not sue.
> 
> Pardon the delay in this month's chapter. Computer crashes and hard drive replacements at ill opportune times can do that.

Chapter One Hundred Six 

In the twilight, shadows danced and flickered under the canopy of dark trees. Their branches tugged at Miroku's robes as he trudged around their trunks, trying to find a new clearing. The jangle of his staff chimed each step---the only sound in the gloom. Miroku shuddered in the chill, absently pulling his robes tighter around himself. He had started this journey an hour earlier---and he had a lot more ground to cover before the group he had deserted would be safe. 

In his confrontation with Naraku, it had become abundantly clear that he had become a liability. Miroku had hoped in vain that he could somehow rise above his experience while possessed by the demon. He had desperately wanted to try---if not for himself, the monk would do so for Sango. She had believed that he could be redeemed. She had tried to show him that he was worth saving. He had wanted to believe that, too.

What an utter fool he had been!

Miroku had hidden the darkest of truths about his demonic possession even from himself. Naraku's cold fingers had unearthed it from the depths of his heart, exposing them to the world. The power the demon had dangled before him---he craved it desperately, even now. The things he could do with it---he could impose his will on the world. Rationally, Miroku knew it to be false---and yet it called to him, begging him to claim it. The monk had nearly done just that in Ashaba. In that moment of weakness, Miroku understood exactly what he must do. 

This wicked problem only had one terrible solution. 

Miroku glanced at his cursed hand with sorrow and disgust in his heart. This curse had only brought him evil. At every turn, Naraku had used it against him. The monk's greatest folly had been to try and turn it on the spider hanyou. It demonstrated his sheer hubris---and it put those he cared about in grave danger. Under no circumstances would Naraku ever endanger himself to the Wind Tunnel. By using it as he had, Miroku understood that he had given the evil half-demon exactly what he had desired. 

His submission and compliance. 

The monk understood that now. Every single time he used it as a weapon, it had served Naraku's nefarious plans. No matter his intentions, he had played into the half-demon's hands, dancing the steps he had ordained. 

It would end tonight. 

He had been the third to endure this curse. Both his grandfather and father had walked this path before him. Both of them had used the Wind Tunnel as a weapon. Both had naively believed, as he once had, that there was good underneath its evil. By using it to help those afflicted by evil spirits and demons, they would rise above Naraku's malevolent plots. They would find optimism and redemption this way. One day, the curse would lift as they turned it back on the evil hanyou. 

Both had failed miserably. Their lives had been fast and short, culminating in a brutal implosion. It had come swift and viciously---checking their own hubris and foolishness. The craters left behind stood as a silent testament to their total folly. He, Miroku, was truly their grandson and son. He would face the same cruel fate. 

Rather than waiting for the inevitable drip of sand that was his life, Miroku would take that matter into his own hands. 

_He_ would choose the hour and the place. It was the only free choice he had left. 

Craving power wasn't his greatest sin, however. Wanting an end to his curse, as selfish as its root desire may be, wasn't his greatest flaw. Miroku recognized them as natural aspects of the human character. One served the human ego's ambition, the other the human drive for survival. The monk accepted them for what they were. Neither were evil inherently. It was how they could be corrupted---as they were now---that had caused his downfall. 

The partnership of his ambition for power and his desire to end the curse had trumped his love for Sango. It was this sin that he found unforgivable. In the moment he had wavered on the cusp of sucking up another demon, Miroku realized that he had forfeited any chance for a future with Sango. The monk had done so even though he knew the demon would use him to terrorize the love of his life. If not for Inuyasha's intervention, Miroku knew he would have done it. He would have traded his humanity, his soul, and his love for Sango all to feed a desire for power. 

If Sango truly understood that, she'd never forgive him. Miroku knew he'd never forgive himself. He had damned himself. He would not drag her down into the filth with him. 

Miroku's breath hitched as he sobbed silently. The warmth of his tears streaked down his cheeks. With rough fingertips, he wiped them away. He didn't deserve any tears---not even his own. He had made his bed and now he must lie in it. No amount of weeping would change that. No, he must accept his fate with stoic dignity. 

“O God of Angarak, please have pity on me,” a broken voice cried up ahead. “I have offended thee. I have the blood of innocents on my hands. I beg you, take my heart in retribution. Punish my very soul for all eternity. I am damned.”

Miroku stopped, his heartbreaking for this kindred lost soul. The sheer agony in this man's voice hung heavily in the air. He couldn't name the source of this man's torment, but clearly his very soul felt crushed beneath it. The monk wanted to help---he did---but he wasn't exactly in the frame of mind to talk someone from the brink of the abyss. Considering his own black thoughts, he wanted to push past this broken man and complete the terrible task before him. 

And yet, he knew he couldn't. 

Miroku sighed, resigned. He stepped closer, making certain that his staff jingled to announce his presence. He plastered a false smile on his face. Cheerfully, the monk greeted, “Good evening, friend. May I join you?”

The man startled, scrambling up from his knees. His black robes identified him as a Grolim priest. His hood had no color designation---while Miroku wouldn't claim to know their customs, he could tell this priest ranked low in the hierarchy. An angry sneer crossed his youthful face before melting into a mask of agony. The Grolim bowed low to him. “Forgive me, High Priest. Please. You are welcome here.”

Miroku frowned. This Grolim thought he was a Grolim, too. The monk stepped closer, resting his un-cursed hand gently onto the young man's thick dark hair. “Rise. We are equals here. I am Miroku, a humble Buddhist priest.” 

“Buddhist?” The Grolim lifted his head, apprehension in his eyes. He straightened to stand face to face with Miroku. His expression crumbled as he dissolved into tears. “Forgive me my sins. I have offended the God of Angarak with my deeds. I am lower than the low.”

The monk gently grasped the young priest's shoulder. This man stood broken before him, clearly on the verge of self-destruction. It didn't escape his notice that the Grolim wore a holster at his waist. He knew that it contained the sacrificial blade of his faith. Miroku's heart ached to see another in such distress, teetering on ending everything in the face of helplessness. He wished he had some words of wisdom---something that didn't sound hollow or contrived. This Grolim thought himself irredeemable and Miroku identified with that agony. 

“Come, let us sit,” Miroku said softly, guiding him to an overturned log. “What deeds have you done to offend your God? Surely you can find a way to balance the bad with acts of good.”

The Grolim priest sobbed brokenly, his head hung low as he sat down. He buried his face into his hands. He shook his head violently. “No. My sins are far too great. I have shed blood---innocent blood---and it will offend the true God of Angarak. I will be damned for eternity.”

Miroku frowned, his brows furrowing. He had been to one of the grisly rites of the Angarak God. Torak---dead or alive---seemed to relish in these gruesome sacrifices. The religion thrived on spilling the blood of innocent victims---burning their hearts in a terrible offering. Just what would cause a Grolim to believe this? Why would their religious rites, ones celebrated for centuries, suddenly be so offensive? Why would it drive one to think of suicide? 

Before Miroku could ask, the Grolim sighed, taking a shaky breath. “I have further offended. I served a false god. I burnt human hearts in offering to this false god. I will never be allowed in the presence of the true God of Angarak when He comes. I have served Torak, the false Dragon God. I have wielded the knife to honor his evil name.”

The young man took the large knife out from the holster at his waist. He held it up under the soft moonlight, the silver glinting. Looking towards Miroku, the Grolim said softly, “As punishment, I will use this knife to sacrifice myself. The true God of Angarak deserves my total penance and submission. I took life---so I must lose mine by the very instrument I once used with such fervor.”

Miroku's heart broke for this young Grolim. Clearly, he had awakened to the suffering this Angarak religion afflicted. He saw its torment twist his mind and heart. This Grolim had lost all hope---that he was worthy, that he could serve the new God if He ever came---that he could be saved. The young priest had come to a crossroads. One fork led to life, the other death. He stood with one foot on each, wavering. 

Miroku understood. He, too, stood at that very crossroad. Death would be easy. Death would free them both. There would be no guilt. There would be no sorrow. There would be no suffering. He felt its temptation calling him, too. The emptiness that stretched before them in death seemed the most freeing. Death would bring absolution. 

Still, the longer that Miroku sat with this Grolim, he realized its lie. Death would be easier, yes, but it would never bring absolution or freedom. Death would solve a temporary problem with a permanent solution. To choose that fork would mean damnation. It would mean suffering---for those left behind. It would be selfish and cruel. To follow that dark path would be arrogant and callous. It would go against every teaching of the Buddha. In his heart, Miroku knew he couldn't let this priest kill himself. 

Miroku gently slid the sacrificial knife from the Grolim's grip. He set it down and turned towards the young man. Grasping both his hands, the monk asked, “Why do you think sacrificing yourself will please the true God?” 

“I am stained by the countless victims I have carved. I am no innocent---as they were,” the priest said. He sobbed softly, bowing forward under his grief. “I am unclean and unworthy of His redemption.” 

“How do you know this?” Miroku squeezed his hands, stopping the Grolim from snatching up the knife. 

“I---I have seen him in my dreams. He visits me there---me, the lowest of the low. He speaks to me. He is---,” the man hiccuped. “He is gentle and beautiful. He abhors the violence our false god, Torak, demanded. He loathes the new false god, Naraku. He loathes the grisly altar, the blood, the horror, the torture, the death. He tells me that we are to be agents of peace and charity. He tells me that we are to be kind and shun all hatred and violence. When He speaks, I feel joy---and yet I know I am not worthy to hear His heavenly voice. How can He accept me after I have sinned so grievously?”

The monk slid the knife further out of reach with his foot. He gripped the Grolim's shoulders, forcing him to look up. He stared into the priest's tortured eyes. It didn't escape Miroku that he was this man's mirror. Both of them carried deep wounds, open and raw and bleeding for all to see. Both of them teetered on a dangerous precipice. The monk licked his lips, trying to find the right words for them both. He said, his voice trembling more than he liked, “I don't know. If this true God hates violence so much, however, surely I cannot imagine that he would want you to end your life.” 

“I---I want to believe.” The Grolim sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks. He trembled under Miroku's palms. He lifted his eyes to the sky, crying, “O God of Angarak, I only offend thee!” 

Miroku squeezed the man's shoulders, the coarse robe of black cloth rough under his fingertips. He took a deep breath. “I think you have it wrong, friend. You have seen the true God in your dreams, yes?” 

Miroku wasn't sure if he believed that the true God had visited this young man. That didn't matter. It mattered that he believed. If he could convince this Grolim that this true God meant for him to bring peace to the world, perhaps the monk could prevent his suicide. 

Perhaps it would be the only way to save himself, too. 

“Y---yes.” The priest's lips trembled. “I don't understand.”

Miroku rested a palm on the Grolim's cheek. “Do you think, perhaps, that the true God has visited you for another purpose? He wants you to reform His Church---to bring His message of peace and non-violence to to the Angaraks. Killing yourself won't do that. It won't end the abomination that happens in those temples.” 

“Why me?” The Grolim's eyes widened. “I am no one---a former haughty priest that performed the sacrificial rite in my village temple. How can I reform the Church? I can't stand against the likes of Mal Yaska or the Disciples of Torak. I have no authority outside of my village. How do I bring the true God's message to all of Angarak from the backwaters of Karanda?” 

Miroku smiled ruefully. He kept the demise of Mal Yaska to himself. “I can't tell you that. You'll have to find a way to preach the new message that the true God professes. Start small. All journeys begin with but a single step.”

The Grolim priest looked down, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He squeezed the knuckles, rubbing them hard. He whispered, “He has chosen the wrong man. I am too weak to do this.”

Miroku tilted his head back up with a gentle finger. He made eye contact with confused and frightened eyes. “Or perhaps He has found the perfect one. Will you meditate with me?”

A confused expression crossed his face, the request clearly foreign. He nodded slowly, biting his lip in uncertainty. “Yes, High Priest.”

“There's no need for that, my friend,” Miroku said. A small smile crossed his face. “I'm just a humble Buddhist monk, remember? We're truly equal.” 

“You don't worship Torak?” The Grolim's brow furrowed in confusion. “I don't understand. Do you serve the new God of Angarak---the true and ever living God? Is Buddhist His Holy name?” 

“No. Oh no. I follow in the path of the Buddha, a man who attained Enlightenment. All living beings are capable of becoming Buddhas,” Miroku answered. “You have been chosen by your God---but I think some words of my religion may help you---and me---find our way on the path.” 

“Teach them to me, please, Buddhist monk.” 

Miroku slid down onto the ground, assuming the lotus position. He patted the spot next to him. “Join me. We shall recite a few mantras---prayers---together.” 

The Grolim's black robes rustled as he joined him on the ground. He tried to mimic the pose, only to end up cross-legged, his expression puzzled. The Grolim held his hands the same way Miroku did, the thumbs and forefingers touching on his knees. “I await your guidance.” 

“Close your eyes. Breathe deeply,” Miroku said. He closed his own eyes, trying to push his own dark thoughts away---ones that had receded but threatened to wash over him at any moment. He said softly, “We both need this, I fear. Just focus on your breath. Just be in this moment. Not yesterday. Not tomorrow. Not next year. Now. Just be in the now and breathe.” 

The Grolim next to him took deep shaky breaths. As the silence settled over them, the sounds of the forest came into focus. Birds warbled sleepily. Crickets and other insects buzzed and chirped. Underbrush rustled as small creatures foraged and burrowed for their beds. The simplicity of nature seemed to wash over them both, cleansing much of the distress and the darkness that had seemed so enclosing not too long before. The Grolim's breaths evened out the longer they sat, just the two of them in companionship and shared experience. 

Miroku said softly, “I will recite a mantra and you will repeat. 'May we know that it is the journey that is important. May we find our own truth and the divine within ourselves and in doing so help other fellow travelers find their own. May we see each other through spirit and not through worldly eyes. Namaste.” 

The Grolim cleared his throat. He recited the prayer back, taking Miroku's prompts as needed. As he grew more confident, Miroku noticed a profound change. He opened his eyes, watching the Grolim's harsh face. It softened and he looked peaceful. Joy gave it an inner light. These words, ones Miroku had recited hundreds of times, had struck a chord with someone so unlikely. 

In witnessing this man's awakening, Miroku felt the ice around his own heart thaw. The despondency that had driven him out here receded, losing its grip on his soul. Perhaps he, himself, had been called out here to encounter this man. The Grolim priest did not seem inherently evil or cruel as they had in Mal Yaska. He had found his religion abhorrent---and now he needed a way to change it. Miroku had struggled with the aftermath of his demonic possession, and now he had to find a way to move beyond it---to learn from its darkness and become worthy of the love Sango freely gave. 

Love. It, with compassion and hope, pointed the way. This priest loved a God he had not met yet and he, Miroku, loved a woman. Neither should let their past selves taint that pure emotion. Neither should remain rooted in a despondency that perverted their true intentions. It still bothered him greatly that he had nearly thrown everything away for the power---despite the harm it would cause Sango---but to follow through on his intended actions this night would be just as if not more damaging. As a man, Miroku was not perfect---he would struggle with his emotions and his flaws always---but love was perfect. Love cleansed those impurities simply by being truly and deeply felt. He felt his love for Sango burn away some of the anger and hurt. He felt love for life and the nature surrounding them filter through. As he recited the words in tandem with the Grolim, Miroku felt his shoulders grow lighter. 

The Grolim smiled, revealing just how young he must be, perhaps a year older than Miroku himself. He said, “Buddhist monk, do you have any other prayers?”

Miroku nodded. “Yes. There are many prayers. Another is 'Evoking the presence of great compassion, let us fill our hearts with our own compassion---towards ourselves and towards all living beings. Let us pray that all living beings realize that they are all brothers and sisters, nourished from the same source of life.”

The Grolim wept at the words. It didn't surprise Miroku. After all, the faith of Torak had no compassion---for those that held the knife or those that succumbed under it. The young priest had known nothing but anger, fear, and suffering. The concept that love and compassion could and should be the center---it overwhelmed those starved of such notions. Nevertheless, Miroku wiped away his own tears. Seeing this Grolim learn that he had value---that he could bring a message of peace to this troubled area---it reminded Miroku why he had become a monk in the first place. He may have been cursed with the Wind Tunnel, but he could bring good---even if only he touched one person as he had tonight. He had made a difference. He had redeemed a small portion of himself, giving himself a foundation to build upon.

The Grolim priest slowly recited this prayer, the words reverent in his mouth. He hid his face in his hands and wept once he completed it. As he recovered, he whispered to Miroku, “Thank you, Buddhist monk. These prayers---they reflect the true God of Angarak.”

“You are most welcome,” Miroku replied. He bowed his head. “But I must thank you. I, too, stood at the abyss this night, struggling with a terrible burden. You have reminded me of the beauty life has to offer. Even among the struggle and the suffering, there is purpose and joy.”

The Grolim took a deep breath, steadying himself. “How should I reform my Church?”

“Start by ceasing the sacrifices at your temple. Teach your people to live compassionately. Make the soiled altar beautiful by placing beauty on it---flowers or art---something that captures the grace of life.” Miroku rested a hand onto the Grolim's shoulder. “When you make peace with yourself, you make peace with the world.”

The young priest nodded. “I will try my best. I will teach my village. To serve one another is pleasing to the new God. To spread compassion is pleasing to the true God of Angarak.” 

On shaky feet, the man rose. He bent down and retrieved the knife. Miroku feared that perhaps he had miscalculated. The Grolim may yet use it---perhaps on him. What if it had been a farce? He squeezed his cursed hand, reading to defend himself if necessary---even though only a short while earlier that fate had been meant for him. He inched his hand closer to his staff, needing it handy to disarm the Grolim if need be. 

The Grolim held the knife, running his thumb across its edge. He whispered, “Such a thing has caused so much suffering. No more.” He hurled it into the depths of the trees with a triumphant cry. Turning, the priest said, “No blood shall flow upon the altar ever again. Never shall I butcher another human being.” 

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly stood. “Go---go and redeem your village.”

“I will!” The Grolim hugged him fiercely. “I will never forget you, Buddhist monk, Miroku.” 

The Grolim sprinted into the trees, his black robes billowing around him. He gave a cry of triumph as he ran---clearly rejuvenated by his encounter in the forest. 

Miroku stood alone, left wondering. He sensed some force had made this unlikely encounter possible. Meeting this Grolim, it had been fate. Somehow, even in the depths of his own darkness, he had been sent to this priest as a light. He had prevented the tragic end of a man's life---two if he included his own. This had been a gift---one that had renewed his strength of purpose. The curse he bore may yet kill him, but he vowed his life would not be lost in vain. When he died, it would be for a good cause. He would go down fighting---for peace and justice and love and compassion. 

The monk picked up his staff, preparing to make the trip back to camp. He froze as he felt a familiar demonic presence. He whispered, “Inuyasha---,”

“You thought you could slip away on foot as if I couldn't track you?” Inuyasha said, his voice raw with fear. “You are a stupid fucker if you thought that would work.”

Before he could respond, Miroku felt a weight collide with him. His arms flung wide open, his staff landing with a thud in the underbrush. Sango hugged him hard. She pulled away and stared up at him, her eyes swirling with fury. Miroku braced himself for the slap he deserved only to gasp in surprise as Sango kissed him fiercely. 

As she broke it off, Sango sobbed, holding tight to him. She whispered in his ear, “Don't ever do that again.” 

Emerging from the trees, Miroku spotted a group behind Inuyasha. Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Silk, Velvet, Beldin, Belgarath, Polgara, Poledra, and surprisingly even Sesshomaru had journeyed out into the woods. The monk's eyes widened. Had everyone left camp to come find him? Had they all truly cared about him that much even when he had been a clear burden? A lump formed in his throat and the monk wept openly. 

Even after all this time, Miroku had felt like a bit of an outsider---someone who didn't quite belong to the collective. He had kept everyone at arm's length in so many ways---and yet they all had somehow made it past his best defenses. He had begun this night believing his life forfeit, lost, a waste. He had begun thinking that he would not be missed---that they would be better off without him or his burdens. And now, he knew that they all were here for him in their own ways. 

Miroku whispered, his voice raw, “Thank you. Thank you everyone. You humble me with your concern.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my livejournal for more information on updates and review responses. It can be found here: http://farawayeyes4.livejournal.com/


End file.
